Guilty Pleasure
by L'Amelie
Summary: "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque se te puede cumplir" Y ahora que ya estaba bajo el poder del Dom Edward Cullen y estaba cumpliendo todos los sueños de mis novelas eróticas ¿Era feliz con él?
1. 1 Sacré Coeur

_**¡Hola nenas! De vuelta por aquí con una nueva historia. Espero que retiren ciertas amenazas de muerte que me llegaron por tardarme mucho, ya no son necesarias chicas .**_

_**Como siempre, es importante decir que "este capítulo contienes escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor de edad, no te gusta o te ofende, no lo leas"**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

"_Me miré en el espejo y me dí el último toque en los labios; caminé hasta la cama y me puse el vestido; era negro, sexy, provocador, y para mis fines era más que perfecto. Tomé mi pequeño bolso, negro también y metí la llave/tarjeta de mi habitación, unos dólares y unos cuantos condones. Las chicas prevenidas valen por dos._

_Salí hacia el ascensor y en mi labio superior apareció un ligero temblor. No eran nervios. Era un sentimiento de anticipación, ese que da cuando una está a punto de vivir algo realmente excitante y yo, estaba a punto de hacerlo…_

_Tendría sexo con un extraño… _

_Me dirigí al bar del hotel y con cada paso que daba, mi sexo se humedecía por el roce con la seda de mis suaves bragas al igual que mis pezones se ponían duros al frotarse con la tela de mi sujetador, era una sensación exquisita el sentir mi deseo a flor de piel, solo necesitaba encontrar a alguien con quien compartirlo. _

_Entré y di una rápida mirada al lugar, la mayoría eran hombres de traje tomándose una copa después de un día de trabajo. Nadie que llamara mi atención. Me tomaría un Apple Martini y luego preguntaría por un bar con más movimiento. Elegí una mesa en un rincón y una mesera se acercó, pedí mi copa y de pronto lo vi. Entró en el bar con confianza, quizá incluso arrogancia en su expresión y en su avance. No tenía duda de que era un hombre que sabía lo que quería... y lo conseguía._

_Era el hombre indicado para mi fantasía._

_Estaba vestido todo de negro, desde su camisa hasta sus jeans. ¡Diablos! Me encantaban los hombres de negro, me encantaba la forma en que sus jeans moldeaban su trasero. Lo hacían extremadamente sexy, pues no vestía pantalones flojos como el resto de los hombres del bar. Parecía más duro. Más peligroso._

_Emanaba de él un poder sexual que me secaba la boca y hacía latir mi sexo. Mis manos sudaban y el temblor de mi labio había descendido a mis piernas. Sus brazos mostraban unos fuertes músculos trabajados pero sin exagerar, sus caderas eran angostas y esa boca… ya podía sentirla recorriendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Mi sueño hecho realidad pidió una cerveza al barman y después de darle un buen trago se dio media vuelta para dar una repasada al lugar con una rápida mirada. "¡Que me mire!" "¡Que me mire!" rogué, y lo hizo._

_En ese momento mis ojos quedaron atrapados por los suyos. Una fuerte corriente golpeó mi cuerpo desde mi pecho hasta el centro de mi sexo, haciéndome abrir la boca y mis labios incitantes. El desconocido me escudriñó con la mirada y yo, decidida y tragándome el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, se la sostuve mientras mis dedos resbalaban de arriba abajo por el tallo de mi copa de Martini. Se volteó, pagó y tomó la botella para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a mí entre las mesas del bar sin despegar los ojos de los míos. Estaba segura de que podía escuchar el acelerado ritmo de mis latidos y que también era capaz de oler mi excitación, al igual que mi sonrojo no le pasaría inadvertido. Lo sabía. Se acercó y sin preguntar jaló una silla deslizándose en ella; se inclinó hacia mi con todo su cuerpo quedando muy cerca de mi boca. Me sobresalté ligeramente al sentir su rodilla rozando mi muslo. Mi respiración se agitaba. _

–_Hola – dije con voz delicada y suave – soy…_

–_Shhh – me cortó y me sonrió – no me importa tu nombre, mejor dime que haces tan sola._

–_Bueno, yo…_

–_Sin pena, no muerdo… muy fuerte – rozó sus labios con los míos – ¿Cual es tu más profundo y oscuro deseo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres más que nada en este momento? En este mismo momento._

–_Yo… quiero ser follada por un… extraño._

–_¿Por un extraño?_

–_Yo… quiero ser follada por ti._

–_Me gusta la honestidad._

–_Quiero saber algo de ti… ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿A qué te dedicas?_

–_Ni mi nombre ni lo que hago influenciarán en cómo te voy a hacer gozar._

–_Pero…_

–_Sin peros – dijo con firmeza – quítate las bragas._

–_¿Estás loco? – dije alarmada, no estaría hablando en serio. Él enarcó una ceja en un claro desafío y después de unos interminables segundos en los que no me moví, se empujó en su asiento con toda la intención de levantarse – ¡No! _

_Con disimulo miré a mi alrededor asegurándome que nadie me prestaba atención, subí mis manos hasta mis caderas por debajo de mi vestido y discretamente comencé a bajar mis mojadas bragas._

–_¡Mírame preciosa, no apartes la mirada de nuevo! _

_Lo obedecí para distraer un poco el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de mi, me incliné un poco y las bragas pasaron por mis rodillas cayendo finalmente hasta mis tobillos. _

–_Dámelas._

_Encerré la pequeña prenda en mi puño y la coloqué en la palma de su mano que descansaba abierta sobre la mesa. Él la llevó hasta su nariz y aspiró profundamente._

–_Tu excitación es el olor más maravilloso que he conocido, estás mojada por mi ¿No es cierto? Estás lista… – estaba tan cerca de mi, que su lengua lamió mis labios excitándome más y haciéndome sentir con un gran charco entre las piernas – voy a follarte aquí mismo con mis dedos y vas a disfrutarlo mucho, de ti depende que todos se enteren o no…_

_Su voz grave me hipnotizó al mismo tiempo en el que su mano se metía entre mis muslos, llegando a mis pliegues empapados y entrando con sus dedos hasta tocar mi clítoris. Con la habilidad de un experto lo manipuló arrancándome suspiros, se dedicó a él y recorrió mi sexo de norte a sur deslizándose por mi lubricada zona. _

–_Concéntrate en mi – me pidió al mismo tiempo que continuaba con la gloriosa labor de darme mucho placer – mírame mientras mis dedos te follan – y los enterró en mi._

_Me encontraba flotando en una realidad alterna, yo no podía estar viviendo eso ¡No ahí! Mordí mis labios para ahogar mis gemidos y bajo su intensa mirada mis sensaciones se iban acumulando llevándome al borde del éxtasis. Mis sentidos no respondían, me sentía desubicada como una brújula que había perdido el rumbo, solo podía obedecer a esa mágica e hipnotizante voz, de pronto un pellizco en mi clítoris y su orden – ¡Córrete, córrete ahora!"_

***.

¡Corran!

Las campanas se escucharon a lo lejos anunciando la hora de la cena y con toda la rapidez de la que fuimos capaces, apagamos los cigarrillos, recogimos los libros que llevábamos para disimular y distraer al enemigo así como la manta dónde estábamos recostadas, nos pusimos las horrendas calcetas blancas hasta debajo de la rodilla, los zapatos, nos abotonamos las blusas ocultando nuestros delicados y sexys brassieres que nos habíamos comprado en la tienda de lencería de la ciudad, y lo más importante de todo, escondimos bajo el feo uniforme del internado nuestro gran tesoro: nuestra novela erótica.

Esta vez fue el turno de Alice. La verdad es que casi siempre le tocaba hacerlo, era la mejor de las tres para hacerlo pasar desapercibido entre su blusa y soportar toda la cena con el libro pegado a la espalda como si nada; Rosalie y yo estuvimos a punto de delatarnos varias veces, además tampoco teníamos el don de Alice para actuar tan fríamente.

–¡Corran!

–¿Cómo carajo no nos fijamos en la hora? – Rose corría con los libros en un brazo y con la otra mano se quitaba algunas hojitas secas de su rubia y bien cuidada cabellera.

–Nuestro caliente desconocido no nos lo permitió – dije mientras bajábamos la colina – estoy segura que nos ponen un retardo y adiós nuestro fin de semana en la ciudad.

–Nuestro caliente desconocido no nos lo permitió – dije mientras bajábamos la colina – estoy segura que nos ponen un retardo y adiós nuestro fin de semana en la ciudad.

–¡Muevan esos traseros señoritas y démonos prisa si no queremos permanecer recluidas dos días más aquí!

¿Solo dos días?

A nuestros 16 años, ya llevábamos presas en ese internado casi tres y cada día que pasábamos entre esas paredes era un suplicio para nosotras. No, no podíamos quedarnos ese fin de semana enclaustradas también, había una fiesta y nos moríamos de ganas de ver chicos y si eran del internado vecino ¡Qué mejor!

Nuestra prisión era el prestigiado internado del "_Sacré-Coeur_" para señoritas. Enclavado a las faldas de los Alpes Suizos, la regia construcción se erigía majestuosa entre verdes colinas. En sus decenas de primorosas habitaciones albergaba encantadoras princesitas problema exiliadas por sus familias y que eran recluidas en ese antiguo colegio para ser instruidas en múltiples áreas, las básicas claro está como las matemáticas, biología, literatura, química, historia, música, idiomas, etiqueta y buenas costumbres, entre otras.

También estábamos las que por alguna u otra razón se pensaba que el distinguido colegio era mejor opción que permanecer con nuestras familias, como Alice por ejemplo, que sus padres viajaban tanto y siempre estaban de fiesta por algún lugar del mundo y por eso en vez de dejarla sola en su enorme mansión, habían decidido que aprendiera a ser toda una señorita de buena clase y familia en el renombrado internado. O como Rosalie, que había perdido a sus padres en un accidente y en su testamento estaba estipulado que permaneciera ahí hasta su mayoría de edad y pudiera tomar posesión de su herencia, o como yo, que mi padre tomó la difícil decisión de llevarme al "_Sacré-Coeur_" unos meses después de morir mi madre víctima del cáncer.

Yo sabía que para mi padre no había sido nada fácil pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de dejarme ahí, pero era un hombre de negocios muy importante y ocupado que lideraba "_Higgin Steel Group_" una empresa dedicada al acero y a la distribución, venta y comercialización de sus productos y derivados. Yo lo entendía muy bien y aunque me dolió mucho, tuve que aceptar el permanecer en el internado hasta que creciera un poco mas y fuera una persona educada, madura y responsable.

Aún recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer el día que nos despedimos. Mamá cumplía 3 meses de haber fallecido y juntos habíamos prometido en su tumba, antes de volar a Lausanne, no deprimirnos, ser fuertes y salir adelante, tal cual como nos había pedido en su lecho de muerte, y no íbamos a defraudarla. Desde luego, había sido una despedida difícil. Yo quería hacerme la fuerte para no causarle más dolor a papá y él trataba de hacer lo mismo, pero no nos había dado resultado. Lloramos abrazados un buen rato hasta que llegó una cuarentona con anteojos con fondo de botella y con unos toquecitos en mi hombro y unas palabras en francés me dio a entender que tenía que separarme de papá y seguirla.

Me llevó a la habitación que compartiría con otras dos chicas mientras de mala gana y en un inglés forzado me enumerada la infinita lista de reglas del internado. Al entrar, un cuerpo delgado y muy bien formado lloraba hecha un ovillo en una de las tres camas de la pieza.

–Miss Rosalie – la llamó sin importarle la pena de la muchacha – esta es Miss Isabella y será su compañera de cuarto, enséñele las instalaciones, le hará bien ocuparse en algo – la mujer salió de la habitación y la chica lentamente levantó la cara, tímida, hasta que vio mis ojos hinchados del llanto.

–¿Tú tampoco quieres estar aquí? – me preguntó con la voz pesada por llorar y yo negué despacio.

–Nadie quiere estar aquí nenas – dijo una chica que había entrado sin que la escucháramos, era pálida, pequeñita y con el pelo muy negro – pero no tenemos más remedio que soportar a esta apretada y tratar de aprender todos los trucos para atrapar un buen partido, casarnos y ser buenas esposas… ah y unas putas en la cama como dice mi sabia prima.

Ese pedacito de mujer tenía una chispa cautivadora y de inmediato nos hizo olvidar un poco nuestras penas con sus ocurrencias. Desde ese momento dejamos de sentirnos tan solas y nos hicimos más que amigas; fuimos un frente común para toda nuestra vida en el internado. Siempre estábamos juntas y nos defendíamos y nos cuidábamos de todo aquel que intentara meterse con alguna de nosotras, pero tampoco andábamos de bravuconas, no. Navegábamos con bandera de… buenas e inocentes jovencitas pero de inocentes no teníamos ni las ideas.

No hacíamos travesuras ni éramos mal portadas. No teníamos malas notas y de verdad estudiábamos y nos esforzábamos mucho para gozar de los fines de semana que se nos permitía ir a la ciudad más cercana y ahí, hacíamos valer nuestros pocos momentos de libertad y comprábamos una botella de cerveza que nos tomábamos entre las tres, cajetillas de cigarros, lencería sexy, chocolates, revistas de moda, maquillaje y lo más importante que nos hacía tolerar el confinamiento al que nos encontrábamos sometidas y que nos provocaba los ratos más maravillosos fantaseando… nuestras novelas eróticas.

Era nuestro mejor pasatiempo y el que más disfrutábamos. Después de nuestros deberes y antes de la cena, huíamos a las colinas, nos tirábamos en el césped y una de nosotras leía mientras las otras escuchábamos atentas, poniendo atención a todo lo que estaba ahí escrito.

–Eso es lo que en realidad importa en esta vida niñas, aprender el arte de amar, eso las hará mujeres plenas y satisfechas – nos dijo una de las "grandes" y nos dio un libro antes de dejar el colegio – esto les servirá para empezar…

Con miedo lo escondimos y en la madrugada, con una lamparita leímos en susurros nuestra primera lección… _"El Deseo la perdió"…_ ¡Cristo! No era verdad todo lo que leía Alice; Casey buscaba desesperadamente un hombre que le cumpliera todas sus fantasías y mientras lo encontraba ella sola se daba placer de diferentes formas. Era demasiado para nuestras castas y puras mentes, ojos y oídos. Se nos iban a podrir por leer tal sacrilegio.

"_Decepcionada por regresar sola a su casa, Casey se desnudó y en su cama, decidida a calmar el ardiente furor que sentía entre las piernas, introdujo los dedos entre sus pliegues y los frotó con ritmo acelerado sobre su clítoris, ansioso por sentir esa fricción que la liberaría de todo ese deseo acumulado y que la estaba haciendo perder la razón…" _

–¡Cierra ese libro!

–Ay Bella no seas puritana ¡Hay que aprender!

–Alice tiene razón, Amanda nos lo dio y debemos aprovecharlo ¿No te gustaría ser como ella?

–Es segura, sofisticada, sabe de las artes amatorias y por ese pequeñísimo detalle tiene a todos los chicos de Du Rosey arrastrándose por ella, definitivamente yo si quiero ser así.

–Es que, Rose, me estoy sofocando con lo que Alice está leyendo.

–Pues yo también pero es normal, nuestras hormonas están gritando que están vivas ¡y que quieren acción!

–Exacto Bella, y para poder darles acción de calidad, debemos aprender a ser buenas amantes ¿Verdad Rose?

–Por supuesto Alice, así que Bella, cállate y aprende que dentro de unos meses le daremos a nuestras hormonas lo que piden.

Entonces Alice continuó con el relato y mi cuerpo, así como el de mis amigas, paso por los diferentes grados de calor que nos provocaba dicha excitación.

***.

"Como ustedes saben señoritas – decía la Sra. Baumman, directora del internado – el mes próximo tendremos el baile de cierre de cursos y esta vez la sede será el Colegio "_Du Rosey_" – los gritos de todas las chicas no se hicieron esperar ya que ese era el internado para varones – está de más decirles que esperamos que las alumnas de este colegio dejen el nombre del "_Sacré-Coeur_" muy en alto con su impecable conducta, como ha sido a lo largo de tantos años"

–¡Gracias Dios! – Rose dijo emocionada.

–¡Hasta que escuchaste nuestros ruegos! – Alice se golpeaba la frente con las manos entrelazadas.

–¡Al fin dejaremos de ser vírgenes!

–Es verdad Bella, llegó el momento – Alice salió de su trance – tenemos que comprar nuestros vestidos, tienen que ser dignos de unas princesas que dejaran la castidad.

–Tenemos que vernos hermosas – suspiré.

–Somos hermosas Bella, solo necesitamos un poquito de producción para vernos espectaculares.

–Tienes toda la razón Rose, tengo que dejar sin aliento a Peter.

–¡Cielos Alice! ¿Sigues encaprichada con él? – le hice una mueca, me desagradaba el chico.

–Pues si, me encanta y quiero que él sea el primero – sus ojitos brillaron.

–Yo solo tengo que mandarle un mensajito a Royce y tendrá todo listo, ¿Y tú Bella? ¿Sigue siendo Jack tu candidato?

–Ahh – suspiré tumbándome en la cama – saben que si, desde que lo vi, no he podido dejar de soñar con él y con verme reflejada en sus intensos ojos marrones mientras mi mano acaricia su cabello negro…

–Wow, y yo que creí que tu enajenamiento era pasajero. ¿Quieres que le diga a Royce que le avise? – comenzó a escribir el mensaje en su blackberry.

–Si por favor, estoy tan nerviosa que no sabría qué escribirle.

–Mmm necesitamos hacer una lista de todo lo que tenemos que comprar y después de los vestidos, lo más importante son los condones.

–¿Nosotras los compraremos? – Rose abrió los ojos indignada – o sea, ellos nos desflorarán y encima les compramos los condones? No me parece ni justo además es cero glamouroso.

–¿Nos desflorarán? – rodé los ojos – ¿Sigues leyendo a Johanna Lindsey? – me sacó la lengua.

–Baja de tu nube Rosie, sin globito no hay fiesta, así que si quieres estar tranquila mientras dura tú fiesta, cómprate tus globitos – como siempre, Alice se llevaba un punto a su favor – recuerda que una mujer prevenida vale por dos.

–¿Qué se sentirá?

–¿Cómo que qué? – Rose me miró – pues lo que hemos leído miles de veces Bella, una fuerza que te llena y se apodera de tus sentidos, un calor que te corre por las venas y tú gritas pidiendo más al sentir su vibrante y poderosa erección colmar tu estrecho e inocente cuerpo, un dolor embriagante que…

–Yo solo espero ver el mundo con otros ojos, más segura de mi misma, más sabía, más mujer…

–¿Dolerá? – Rose preguntó.

–Como un piquete de mosquito, pero solo durará un segundo.

–Ay Alice, debe ser tan mágico… – volví a suspirar.

***.

Y la cuenta regresiva comenzó. El siguiente fin de semana después del anuncio de la Sra. Baumman, nos llevaron a todas las chicas mayores de 16 años de compras a la ciudad ya que las menores no asistían a estos bailes. No nos cabía tanta emoción en el cuerpo, habíamos esperado ese día desde que escuchábamos a las mayores hablar de lo magníficos que estos eran y de lo mucho que se divertían en ellos.

También se decía que perder la virginidad con un chico de _Du Rosey_, era lo mejor que te podía pasar en la vida porque ellos eran, además de guapos, los más experimentados porque llevaban una clase de anatomía y sexualidad. Eran expertos, con ellos no había pierde. Así que muy entusiasmadas, nos compramos unos vestidos de ensueño, lencería, los zapatos, aretes y el ajuar completo para nuestra gran noche, sin faltar lo principal… los condones.

–¿Y como sabremos cual comprar?

–No debe ser muy difícil Rose, digo, qué tan diferentes pueden ser ¿no?

–Pues desde que hay variedad es que hay diversidad, así que yo creo que tenemos que concentrarnos en las características de nuestros chicos y hacer la elección más acertada.

–Uy, como se lo he visto tantas veces Alice ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?

–Date una idea Rosie.

–¿Puedes darte tú una acerca de la polla de Jake? – Alice me miró maliciosa.

–Pues no, pero me la imagino, yo creo que tendré que comprar extra largo ¿Han visto como se le marcan los jeans? Debe ser enorme.

–También hay de colores y de sabores – dijo Rose alegre.

–Wow ¿Piensas darle una mamada a Royce Rosie?

–¡Alice! – la miré – no la presiones.

–No la voy a presionar yo, lo hará Royce si esta boba llega con un arcoiris frutal en las manos "Deja que te folle esa linda boca Rosie ¿Te gusta el sabor a fresa o prefieres el plátano?"

–¡Mmm! ¡Guacala, qué rico!

–¡Bella! – Rose hizo cara de asco.

–Ya nos contarás Rose, ya nos contarás…

Nos sentamos en una banca en el parque y frente a la farmacia para hacer nuestro análisis. Después de un rato de deliberar, acordamos comprar tamaño estándar sin color ni sabor, ah pero eso si, pedimos de los ultradelgados, de los que no hacían que se perdiera la sensibilidad.

–Tres cajetillas de cigarros, mentolados light por favor – me tocó pedirle a la encargada – dos bolsas grandes de chocolates, sin relleno y cuatro barritas de Smarties.

–Chicas, el autobús ya está esperando en el parque – saltamos al oír la suave voz que nos avisó. Era una de las grandes y nos miraba divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza – vamos, apúrense si no quieren que las deje – se llamaba Liz y era una de las chicas más populares del internado, tenía un novio guapísimo que se llamaba Greg y por el cual todas, sin excepción alguna, suspirábamos.

Salimos corriendo hacia el parque y subimos al autobús sin mirar a Liz; jurábamos que nos había cachado haciendo nuestra compra y aunque sabíamos que no nos delataría, la pena nos hizo esquivarla por todo el internado las siguientes semanas.

La gran fecha se acercaba y las tres nos consumíamos por los nervios. Estábamos muy seguras de lo que haríamos ¿Como no estarlo si nos habíamos pasado más de dos años leyendo libros eróticos? Ahí aprendimos todo lo que era necesario saber, en teoría, ya solo faltaba llevarlo a la práctica. Lo deseábamos, nos sentíamos listas, preparadas para dar ese gran paso que nos haría ver el mundo con otra perspectiva. Una perspectiva de mujeres mayores, seguras y con confianza en sí mismas, para elegir su vida y tomar decisiones inteligentes y brillantes, seríamos mujeres de mundo, capaces de conocer con absoluta certeza todo lo peculiar de la conducta masculina. Todo lo que estaba escrito sobre el gran arte de amar, nosotras ya lo habíamos estudiado. Solo faltaba que la gran noche llegara.

***.

"_Hola, soy Bella Swan y esta noche perderé la virginidad"_

Bufé y me burlé de mi frente al espejo. Sola faltaba que me arrepintiera y saliera corriendo; seguramente Jack no me volvería a dirigir la palabra nunca. Ah, Jake, Jake. Tan guapo. No podía creer que mi príncipe azul me haría el honor de "_desflorarme_", como decía Rose. Pero sí, él sería y yo estaba brincando en un pie, porque desde que día que lo vi jugando futbol, todos mis tornillos se aflojaron. Era el chico más bello que había visto jamás y además de todo, no era nada engreído, como ese Peter que traía a la pobre Alice arrastrándose por él.

–Empieza a arreglarte Bells, debemos estar listas a las 6, solo tenemos 3 horas – Alice estaba muy pendiente del reloj, así que sin objetar, entré al baño para darme una ducha.

"_Me abrazó y después de un tierno beso, tomó mi mano y me guió hasta su habitación. Pude ver su perfecto perfil iluminado solamente por la luz de la luna._

_Una cálida brisa se coló por las puertas del balcón abiertas de par en par, elevando las vaporosas cortinas que flotaban libres al ritmo de la sensual melodía que nos envolvía. Me dejé llevar por él y giramos en una danza cargada de pasión. Me tomó en sus brazos y suavemente me depositó en la cama; con lentitud, mientras me besaba de nuevo, sentí que sus manos subían mi blusa y ésta pasaba con facilidad sobre mi cabeza. Por instinto me llevé las manos al pecho tratando de ocultar mi desnudez._

–_No te cubras, permíteme admirarte._

_Bajé mis manos y mi tímida mirada evitó la suya. A pesar de que no era pena lo que sentía, no tenía el valor para mirarlo a los ojos._

–_Nunca te avergüences de tu cuerpo, no sabes lo bella que eres…_

_Poco a poco, fue quitándome las prendas que aún cubrían mi cuerpo, mi falda, mi sostén y mi tanga. Besó cada parte de mi cuerpo, no dejó un solo rincón sin explorar; me adoró con sus manos y con su boca haciéndome sentir más mujer que ninguna, me preparó para ese mágico momento en el que me haría suya, borrando todas mis dudas y me hizo desear ya por fin unirme a él. Sin poder contenerme, temblaba de anticipación en sus brazos y no de miedo, de amor, de un amor que en breve me haría explotar en una inmensa dicha. _

–_Seré tierno mi amor, lo prometo._

_Y dicha su promesa, se posicionó para llenar mi cuerpo con el suyo, arrancándome un grito de júbilo al recibirlo entero, dejando de ser una mitad para complementar un todo, elevándome con la fuerza de un huracán, derribando mis barreras…"_

–¡Bella apúrate!

–¡Maldita sea Rose! – respondí al ser vilmente interrumpida en mis idílicos pensamientos dejando el libro a un lado – en 15 minutos salgo.

¡Que nervios! Y esta rubia deslavada asustándome de ese modo. ¿Estaba asustada? Obviamente si, no a diario una va por ahí perdiendo la virginidad ¿Pero cual era mi miedo? ¿El dolor? ¿La ruptura de una membranita inservible? ¿Dar el paso? ¿Dejar de ser una niña? ¿Crecer?

Si eso era lo único que quería, crecer y regresar a casa junto a mi padre, dejar ese frío e inhóspito internado y volver al calor de mi hogar ¿Hogar? ¿Cuál hogar? Mi madre ya no estaba y mi padre vivía viajando ¿A dónde iría cuando llegara la hora de dejar el colegio? ¿Tendría el valor para cumplir mis sueños? Lo sabría al día siguiente, cuando pensara con la mentalidad de una mujer y no de una niña sosa, pero si, casi estaba segura que tendría el valor para eso y más.

***.

–¿No es una preciosidad?

Le pregunté a mis amigas mientras me balanceaba ilusionada frente al espejo. Mi vestido rosa strapless se ajustaba impecablemente a mi busto, parecía que lo habían hecho especialmente para mi; su cintura bordada en plata marcaba mi breve cintura y la falda se abría amplia como una campana en esa tela que daba la apariencia de ser afelpada. Me puse los aretes, una pulsera que mi madre me regaló cuando cumplí 12 y mis Manolos plateados ¡Qué elegante me veía! Mi pequeño bolso en plata también, ya estaba lleno con los artículos necesarios, un brillo de labios, unos cuantos cigarros, y en el compartimiento con cierre, los condones.

–Te ves muy bien Bella, cuando Jake te vea va a azotar la quijada derechito al suelo – Rose se paró junto a mi con su vestido azul – ¿Y yo como me veo?

–¡Espectacular! – dijo Alice poniéndose entre Rose y yo – ¿Listas "_niñas_"?

–¡Listas!

Bajamos hasta el enorme hall de la entrada y ya estaba lleno de chicas, todas muy elegantes con lindos vestidos y entusiasmadas por el baile. Para muchas como nosotras, era el primero y podría jurar que se nos notaba a leguas. Ese baile iba a ser legendario, lo sabía. Esa noche varias dejaríamos de ser unas niñas y regresaríamos al colegio hechas todas unas mujeres deseosas de comernos el mundo de un bocado y podríamos con él.

Subimos al autobús y prácticamente no podíamos permanecer sentadas; la emoción y los nervios nos hacían brincar en los asientos. Ya quería llegar y ver a Jake, tal alto, quería bailar con él y sentir sus manos rodeando mi cintura, platicar, que me abrazara y me dijera cosas lindas al oído y luego, que me llevara a su habitación y que lentamente, como a Viviane, la protagonista de una de las tantas novelas, me quitara la ropa, me recostara en su cama y me hiciera suya…

El trayecto al _Du Rosey_ se me hizo eterno pero cuando al fin llegamos, fui la primera en esperar a que se abriera la puerta del autobús. Entramos al edificio y nos llevaron al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el baile. El lugar ya estaba lleno puesto que no solo nuestro colegio estaba invitado, eran 6 en total y nosotras fuimos las últimas en llegar. Recorrí el lugar con la mirada, como lo hacía una mujer segura de sí y no había señales de Jake. Grandioso.

–¡Oh! ¡Ahí está Peter! Chicas… – Alice daba aplausos pequeñitos – ¡Suerte! ¡Acabemos con el enemigo!

–¡Suerte Alice! – dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

–Hola Rose – Royce ya estaba junto a ella sonriéndole y rápidamente tomó su mano – Hola Bella.

–Hola Royce.

–Nos vemos en un rato Bells – Rose me guiñó un ojo y se fue a la pista a bailar para despistar, ese era el plan. Pasaron un par de minutos y yo me empezaba a desesperar ¿Cómo era posible que Jake me dejara plantada? ¿Estaría con otra chica? Él me había mandado un mensaje de texto diciendo que me esperaría impaciente ¿Cómo carajo me dejaba plantad…

–Creí que nunca llegarías – me susurró al oído y su mano rodeó mi cintura – te ves muy linda Bella.

–¡Jake!

–¿Bailamos?

Definitivamente Rose estuvo equivocada; no fue Jake el que azotó la quijada en el suelo, fui yo. Ver a ese chico tan apuesto con su traje oscuro y de corbata, me aflojó las rodillas y tuve que agarrarme fuerte de su brazo para no derretirme en el piso ante la mirada de todos.

–¿Estás bien Bella? – su voz terminó de embrutecer mis sentidos.

–Sí, estoy bien – me deslumbró con su sonrisa de publicidad dental y me guió hasta la pista. Ahí, aún agarrada de su brazo, comencé a moverme lentamente. Para fortuna de todos, no era un baile anticuado; un DJ se encargaba de tener brincando a los chicos con la mejor música y el juego de luces era increíble. El humo tampoco podía faltar y todos aprovechaban muy bien esos momentos en los cuales las máquinas disparaban la dosis exacta que duraba el tiempo preciso para un beso intenso.

Jake y yo también brincábamos al ritmo de la música pero no quitaba la mano de mi cintura, me gustaba eso, era como decirles a todos que yo era su chica; eso era lo máximo. Bailamos, cantamos, gritamos, nos reímos, pero yo quería mi primer beso, estaba ansiosa por recibirlo y sentir su lengua danzar con la mía despertando mis sentidos, alertándolos, preparándolos para el gran momento. Así era como debía ser, y como si hubiera adivinado qué era lo que quería, Jake me llevó al jardín, donde había infinidad de parejas como él y yo, cobijadas por la tenue luz de la luna. ¿Podía ser todo más romántico?

–¿Está divertido no? – me recargó contra el barandal de piedra – me gusta verte sonreír – acarició mi pelo y los nervios que se habían ido con los brincos mientras bailábamos, regresaron en un instante – me gustas mucho Bella – sus manos acunaron mi rostro, lentamente acercó su boca a la mía y cerré mis ojos…

"_Baila como si nadie te viera y cierra los ojos cuando te besen"_ decía una de las muchas cadenas que recibía en mi correo electrónico. Levanté un poco mi barbilla ofreciéndole mis labios y de pronto, los suyos rozaron los míos. Fue solo eso, un roce. Su lengua no invadió mi boca y mucho menos hubo una danza entre ellas como un rito de anticipación al acto. Solamente una leve caricia, que poco a poco fue formando un deseo en mi interior. ¡Si! ¡Ya podía sentirlo! Un deseo que crecía en mi vientre y que bajaba hasta mi sexo ¡Si! Y el calor que recorría mi cuerpo queriendo fundirme en el suyo ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!

Sus labios atrapaban los míos juguetones, los jalaba despacito y luego besaba las comisuras de mi boca para volver a jugar con mis labios ansiosos de más caricias. Sus manos me sostenían firmemente de la cintura, como para que no me pudiera escapar ¿Pero quien en sus putos 5 sentidos iba a querer moverse de ahí? ¡Dios! ¡Qué niña tan mal hablada! Pero bueno, eso cambiaría en un rato más, entonces sería ¡Qué mujer tan mal hablada! ¡Oh si señor! Una mujer a la que no le importaría decir todas las palabrotas que se le antojaran, y que me lavaran la boca con jabón, ya me valdría un carajo ¡Si! Me valdría un puto carajo con tal de seguir gozando de los besos de Jake y de todo lo que la noche y él me deparaban…

Aspiré sobresaltada cuando su lengua, tocaba mis labios pidiendo permiso para entonces si, invadir mi boca y danzar con la mía. El momento se acercaba y mi corazón latía desbocado, lo sentía en mi garganta, a punto de salir disparado por mi boca.

"_Calma Bella" "Calma"_ me repetía una y otra vez _"No dejes que los nervios te dominen"_

No, solo tenía que dejar que mi lengua siguiera los juegos de la suya y entonces perderme en sus besos y en toda la pasión que desbordaría en mí. Sus fuertes brazos pasaron por debajo de los míos que subí alrededor de su cuello; no pude acariciar el cabello suave y sedoso de su nuca, me olvidé por completo de eso, solo me colgué de él para no caer desinflada como un globo al suelo.

–Me gustas Bella, me gustas mucho y yo… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

No me dio la oportunidad de responderle, sus labios volvieron a posarse sobre los míos pero esta vez Jake fue con todo; su lengua se abrió paso entre mi boca y la tan esperada danza comenzó logrando aniquilar toda mi razón.

–¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Aceptas ser mi novia? – sus profundos ojos se clavaron en mí, a la espera de mi respuesta. ¡Dios! Estaba sucediendo todo tal cual y una novela de amor ¡Era maravilloso!

–Jake ¡Si! ¡Si quiero ser tu novia!*

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que tal? Ojala les haya gustado este primer capítulo y me digan qué les pareció. Nos vemos la próxima semana.<strong>_

_**http:/ / .com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie **_


	2. 2 Nasty

_**Nenas! Es martes y como tal… capitulo nuevo. Mil gracias por la bienvenida (otra vez) y ya saben: "este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor, no te gusta o te ofende, no lo leas…**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

–¿Papi?

–Bella ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo llegaste hija?

–Muy bien papá, ya sabes, el vuelo fue pesado pero ya estoy acostada en mi cama – bostecé – tengo dos días antes de empezar con mis entrevistas de trabajo y quiero…

–Bella, ya hemos hablado de esto mil veces – me dijo tratando de convencerme una vez más – no tienes porqué hacer esto, tú ya tienes un patrimonio y no es cualquier cosa, es algo tuyo que cuidar, algo porqué entregarte y en lo que poner el alma hija, no entiendo porqué no quieres hacerte cargo de nuestra empresa Bella, no lo sé… – lo escuché dolido.

–Papá…

–Dime si no eres tú ¿quién va a hacerse cargo de esto que me tomó toda la vida construir para ti? ¿Te avergüenzas?

–¡No!

–Háblame Isabella, explícame si no es eso ¿Entonces qué es?

–No papá, jamás podría avergonzarme de tu trabajo, al contrario, valoro mucho todo este esfuerzo y el tiempo que te ha tomado hacer de _Higgin Steel Group_ la gran empresa que es hoy, es sólo que…

–Hazme entenderlo Bella, por favor… – habló suplicante.

–Yo…amo el diseño, la publicidad y… y sé que en un futuro alguien debe tomar las riendas de la empresa, pero por ahora, déjame hacer lo que me gusta, no será para siempre papá, ya te lo he dicho, sólo quiero disfrutar de lo que me apasiona unos años, sólo eso… dame ese tiempo y te prometo que cuando tenga que ponerme al frente de nuestra empresa, estarás tan orgulloso de mí como ahora yo lo estoy de ti.

–Ay Bella, eres igual a tu madre – mi corazón se encogió – tienes su mismo poder de convencimiento; estoy seguro que Reneé debe estarse riendo de mi allá arriba.

–¿Entonces estamos bien papito?

–Claro que si Bella – suspiró rendido – sabes que siempre te apoyaré aunque no me guste, prefiero hacerlo y que no por mi terquedad decidas hacer las cosas a tu modo y luego acabemos enojados y aún más distanciados que lo que hemos estado por tanto tiempo, aunque esta es una distancia geográfica y no de sentimientos, te quiero mi pequeña.

–Nunca lo haría las cosas "a mi modo" – me quejé.

–¿Estás segura? En el internado no decían lo mismo.

–Esos son tiempos pasados, además era una niña y ya no lo soy, he madurado – una estruendosa carcajada se escuchó del otro lado de la línea – ah, con que no me crees…

–Para mi siempre serás mi infantil niña pequeña, no crezcas Bella, no lo hagas nunca...

Papá siempre me decía eso, que sus ojos nunca podrían verme crecer, tal vez por eso se le hacía muy duro aceptar la idea de que me quedaría el Londres unos años más. El me quería a su lado, para poder cuidarme y mimarme por todo el tiempo que no pudo hacerlo, por todos esos años en los que mi familia solamente se formó por dos personas, Alice y Rose y mi hogar era un dormitorio en un internado muy lejos de él.

–Ahora si nenas, levantando el codito y empinando bien esas copitas… por ti Bellita – dijo Alice.

–Si Bella, por ti y porque ya entrarás en acción.

–Gracias Rose – las abracé.

–Claro, no es la acción que nosotras hubiéramos deseado para ti pero al menos te rozarás con otros especímenes diferentes, de más nivel – Alice me guiñó un ojo al mismo tiempo en que me daba un codazo – tú sabes…

–Ustedes hablan de mi como si viviera a 6 metros bajo tierra y solo saliera a la superficie en busca de alimento – me quejé.

–Ay Bella relájate, sabes que queremos verte feliz.

–¿Acaso me ves llorando por los rincones Alice?

–Pues no pero ya va siendo hora de que te desempolves un poco ¿no? ¿dónde quedó aquella Bella atrevida del internado? – Rose me miró con nostalgia.

–La enterró y solo sale de vez en cuando a la superficie por víveres – respondió Alice y ambas estallaron en carcajadas – ¿Cómo te fue Bella? – preguntó intentando dejarse de reír; ese par era de lo peor, pero las quería demasiado.

–Muy bien, acompañé a papá a varias ciudades para revisar algunas plantas y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, aunque me consumió con lo mismo de siempre, ya saben que no le agrada la idea de que me quede un tiempo trabajando por aquí.

–Yo tampoco lo entiendo – Rose me miró intrigada – ¿Como es que prefieres buscar un trabajo como cualquier mortal siendo hija del dios del acero? – rodé los ojos y me acomodé en mi silla.

–Se siente solo Bella, ya quiere tener a su nena a su lado.

–Nada de que se siente solo Alice, tiene a Carmen – me llevé una botana a la boca – ya llevan "saliendo" – hice comillas con los dedos – varios meses y si la vieras, te enamorarías de ella en dos segundos, es muy guapa, elegante y con ese aire latino muy chic, además tiene un sentido del humor bárbaro, me gusta para papá.

–¿Y de donde salió la fabulosa Carmen? – Rose lucía intrigada.

–Estaba muy deprimida por la muerte de su esposo y su hermano Eleazar que es amigo de papá, la animó a ir a una cena y los presentó pensando en que como él también había perdido a mamá víctima del cáncer, la pudiera ayudar a salir a su depresión y parece que acertó, ambos se ven muy contentos.

–Pues me da mucho gusto escuchar que el tío Charlie ya tiene novia y ¿sabes? creo que Carmen tiene mucho que ver con que tu papá haya aceptado que te quedes aquí, lo convenciste y mal que bien aquí estás lista para hacer lo que quieres – Rose levantó su caballito de tequila – ¡Salud por eso amiga!

–¿Y cuando empiezas con tus entrevistas?

–El lunes Ally – el mesero llegó con nuestros platos – cuando estuve en San Francisco con papá aproveché mi tiempo y envié tantos Curriculums como me fue posible, puedo jurar que no hay una sola agencia de diseño y publicidad que no haya recibido mis datos – levanté mis cejas feliz – ¿Y ustedes nenas?

–Yo conocí a un chico en la obra Bella… él es dueño del otro despacho de arquitectos que se encarga de la segunda parte del complejo de apartamentos, es guapísimo, enorme y musculoso pero es muy tierno y también muy inteligente, se llama Emmett y ya me invitó a salir – Rose era arquitecto y trabajaba para un despacho muy importante; amaba su trabajo y adorábamos verla enfundada en jeans y franelas de trabajo, con sus botas y el infalible casco que se ponía sobre las hermosas y gruesas trenzas rubias cuando le tocaba ir a revisar las construcciones y cuando iba al despacho, dejaba a todos con la boca abierta con esas faldas tubo tan ceñidas que le quedaban perfectas.

–Te veo, te oigo y no lo creo ¿Tú Rose? ¿La que no cree en el amor a primera vista? – espeté sarcástica.

–No seas aguafiestas además nunca dije que no creía, sino que era bastante improbable que me sucediera a mí pero mira, parece que me equivoqué – dijo con una infantil y fingida inocencia que hasta yo que la conocía como la palma de mi mano, me lo pude haber creído.

–Entonces ya cayó en tus garritas.

–Dirás en su camita Bella, porque esta zorra caliente no pudo contenerse, parecía alcohólico en etapa de abstinencia y tuvo que meterlo entre sus sábanas al tercer día – los ojos de Alice se abrían enormes mientras me contaba las aventuras de Rose – ya lo desplumó y el pobre grandulón no sabe ni qué fue lo que lo golpeó – no pudimos evitarlo y nos reímos soltando sonoras carcajadas.

–Al menos no es como tu cliente, el rubio estirado ese que no cae en tus redes por más que te esfuerces en tender tus trampitas.

–¿Qué hay de ese chico rubio Ally?

–¿Whitlock? Ni me lo menciones, es un lento y yo necesito acción. Si algún día llegara a proponerme algo, al paso que va nuestra luna de miel será en una casa de descanso para ancianos, pero ya caerá, ya caerá. Ésta semana lo hice sudar al llevarle el muestrario de telas para que escogiera las cortinas, casi le da un aneurisma cuando me acerqué, mi blusa tenía los tres primeros botones sueltos, hubieran visto su cara – hizo una mueca – el muy maldito tiene un control de sí…

–Hablando de decoración ¿Cuándo terminarás de ayudarme con mi apartamento?

–Tú no necesitas mi experta ayuda Bella, lo haces muy bien sola, tienes muy buen gusto gracias a mí, pero para que veas que soy buenita y te quiero, el día que tú quieras vamos de compras para terminar con alguno que otro accesorio.

–Gracias Alice.

–Tu apartamento es un sueño romántico, me encanta, tenemos que inaugurarlo.

–¡Dalo por hecho Rose! Cuando consiga trabajo lo festejamos ahí.

–¿Y que les parece si para calentar motores el próximo viernes vamos al "Nasty"?

–Me da mucha flojera solo de pensarlo Ally ¿Hacer una larga fila para ver si se le da la gana al de la puerta dejarnos pasar? No gracias.

–¿Y quién dijo que tendremos que esperar en la fila? – con lentitud enfermiza, Alice fue sacando una tarjeta roja con el logo del inaccesible club y las tres rebotábamos en nuestros asientos gritando emocionadas.

–¿Dónde conseguiste esto? – Rose leía con detenimiento la tarjeta que le había arrebatado de las manos.

–Un cliente agradecido – dijo orgullosa – quedó tan contento con su oficina que de me dio este mágico pase para que vaya con mis amigas a divertirme.

–Dime que vas a seguir trabajando para él por favor – la tomé por las muñecas.

–Por supuesto que si – sonrió feliz – quiere que redecore su casa y algunos apartamentos que tiene. Creo que iremos muy seguido a este club nenas y nos va a gustar.

–Creo que ya amo a tu cliente Alice – Rose pestañeó coqueta.

Me uní a la declaración de mi amiga – ¡Y yo también!

***.

Ese fin de semana fue tranquilo; deshice mis maletas y acomodé todo lo que me había comprado en mi viaje. Había sido un exceso, lo sabía pero adoraba la ropa, los bolsos, los zapatos y todo eso. Cuando estábamos en el internado, las revistas de moda eran nuestro consuelo, así como las novelas eróticas que todavía seguían siendo mis fieles e incondicionales acompañantes en todo momento. De las tres, tenia que reconocer que era yo quién seguía con ese vicio, no podía dejarlo; disfrutaba mucho soñando despierta con cada uno de los apasionados amantes de mis novelas que con sus extrañas formas de expresar su amor, hacían de la vida de las protagonistas un exquisito calvario.

"_Estás idealizando el amor Bella"_ decía Alice cada noche que prefería quedarme en casa leyendo en mi Kindle.

"_Así no son los hombres y mucho menos las relaciones"_ Rose también me advertía pero yo me refugiaba en mi mundo rosa y me envolvía en él.

"_¡Vive Bella, vive!"_

Tal vez era como Rose y Alice decían, que mis libros suplían la falta de un hombre en mi vida y que en vez de quedarme a leer debería salir a divertirme y atreverme a buscar un hombre de verdad, no uno impreso en un papel sin vida, que tanto leer me hacía idealizar y esperar por un hombre perfecto que solo existía en mi mente y en mi pantallita más no en la vida real. Pudiera ser que tuvieran razón pero no importaba, yo seguiría leyendo y disfrutando como cuarentona quedada y le rezaría cada noche a Diosito para que me hiciera el milagrito y me mandara a mi hombre de novela.

El lunes muy temprano, antes de salir de mi apartamento rumbo a mi primer entrevista, me di un último vistazo en el espejo. Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando qué usar ese día. No quería ir demasiado seria porque no estaba buscando trabajar en un bufete de abogados ni en una empresa financiera o en algo que requiriera de tanta formalidad. Sentía que una agencia de publicidad era un lugar al que podría ir un poco más relajada pero sin perder clase, elegancia y estilo, así que opté por unos tight jeans de color beige muy claro que marcaban muy bien mis caderas, una blusa muy linda de mangas cortas con olanes del mismo color y un chalequito negro, mis zapatos beige con tacón negro y mi absolutamente bello bolso Hermès. Me gustó el reflejo del espejo, le lancé un beso y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Ese día tenía dos entrevistas. No había concertado más de dos en un día porque era muy común que te hicieran esperar por horas antes de dignarse a atenderte y no quería correr de agencia en agencia con los nervios de punta. Muy agradecida por hacerle caso a mi sexto sentido, contaba los minutos que pasaban lentamente sentada en una pequeña salita de espera.

–¿Isabella Swan? – una chica bajita me llamó con su voz chillona y estridente.

–Soy yo – me puse de pie rápidamente con mi bolso en una mano y mi portafolio en la otra.

–Sígame – me barrió con la mirada de arriba abajo y la seguí a una sala de juntas en donde ya me esperaba un hombre de unos 50 años y un poco calvo.

–Buenos días – saludé y el tipo me devoró con la mirada; me hizo sentir tan mal que mi actitud seguro reflejó mi incomodidad. Después de revisar mi portafolio superficialmente más no mi cuerpo, el libidinoso calvo barrigón me dijo que no tenían vacantes pero que si le daba mi número, me llamaría para discutir algunas opciones que seguramente encontraría más atractivas… si como no.

Indignada, salí de ahí rogando no encontrarme muchos tipos como ese en mi camino. Me preguntaba cuantas chicas caerían cada día ante las insinuaciones de patanes como él. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras conducía hacia mi siguiente cita que era muy cerca de Trafalgar Square y desde mucho antes de llegar ya iba refunfuñando por lo difícil que me sería encontrar un lugar dónde estacionar mi adorado regalo de cumpleaños por parte de papá, mi Mini Crossover Concept. Desde que había dejado el internado comencé a disfrutar mis cumpleaños porque papá ya los pasaba conmigo y en el último, me sorprendió con el auto.

Para mi mala suerte, mi segunda cita no tuvo mucho qué ofrecerme como tampoco lo tuvieron ninguna de las entrevistas que tuve a lo largo de toda la semana. El viernes por la noche, llegué a casa bastante desanimada; me desvestí y me puse mi pijama de Hello Kitty que tenía desde el internado, ya estaba muy viejita pero la tela era suavecita y además siempre la usaba cuando me daba gripe o estaba un poquito triste como en ese momento, sentía que me reconfortaba de algún modo. Me preparé una sopa instantánea y un vaso de leche con chocolate; me acurruqué en la cama y encendí la tele para ver CSI.

La siguiente semana no fue diferente a la primera. "No necesitamos a nadie", "Tus trabajos son buenos pero prefiero a alguien con experiencia", "Llámanos el mes entrante", "Déjanos tus datos", "Eres demasiado buena para el puesto que hay", "Te llamaremos"… Bfff, no podía aceptar que fuera tan difícil encontrar trabajo para una diseñadora gráfica que se había recibido con excelentes notas en esta ciudad. Estaba un poco decepcionada y el jueves por la noche salí con las chicas para distraerme un poco pero como no me encontraba con el ánimo en niveles óptimos para ir al "Nasty", pospusimos esa salida para la semana siguiente, estuviera de buen ánimo o no.

El fin de semana por supuesto me la pasé entre las sábanas de mi cama, suicidándome lentamente con cajas y cajas de chocolates en una mano y mi Kindle en la otra…

"_Te has portado mal y sabes que mereces un castigo" decía el hombre enfadado haciéndome temblar de miedo "No pensarás que te ibas a librar de él ¿verdad?" negué tímidamente con la cabeza y enseguida escuché su orden._

"_Inclínate sobre el escritorio con las piernas separadas" con movimientos torpes obedecí su mandato y me coloqué como me había ordenado; la ansiedad por lo que vendría, me hizo humedecer "Levanta la cara y escoge el instrumento con el que debo castigarte según tu falta" _

_Casi me desmayo al ver frente a mi una fusta y una paleta de madera. La fusta era algo extremo y dejaba marcas por algunos días además que el dolor era insoportable y la paleta de madera, no dejaba marcas pero no sabía si sería capaz de soportar ser castigada con eso, era demasiado… pero mi ansiedad crecía con cada segundo que pasaba así como el latente deseo por mi verdugo. _

"_Mi mano también considérala aunque sabes bien que es igual de dura como cualquiera de estos artículos disciplinarios" susurró a mi oído "Te he dado la oportunidad de escoger, si te tardas, seré yo quien decida con qué castigarte" _

"_Su mano señor" dije débilmente, sabía que tenía razón y que no se tocaría el corazón al ejecutar mi castigo, pero prefería aguantar el dolor que recibiría directamente por el contacto de su mano y no por un objeto inerte y frío._

"_Muy bien, haz elegido y serás castigada" caminaba rodeando el escritorio "Aunque olvidaste algo… quítate las bragas y ponlas en mi mano" al escucharlo, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y lentamente, comencé a bajar la prenda por mis piernas, si tan solo recibiera de él algo más que los azotes… "Rápido Sawyer que no tenemos todo el día ni estamos en un picnic"_

"_Señor…" me atreví a dirigirme a él; lentamente se giró sobre sus talones y me atravesó con su dura y azul mirada "Señor, yo… lo siento" murmuré temblorosa pidiendo de alguna manera que mi castigo no fuera tan fuerte._

"_Yo no lo siento, ya sabes cómo disfruto castigándote…" una cínica sonrisa apareció en su rostro y en ese momento supe que era inevitable, no tendría piedad de mí… "Serán diez azotes y contarás cada uno con voz alta y firme, que no te escuche flaquear Sawyer porque comenzaré de nuevo ¿Entendido?" asentí casi imperceptiblemente invadida por el miedo "¿Entendido?" su voz furiosa retumbó en las paredes de la oficina de la dirección escolar "Si Señor" casi grité._

_Una ráfaga caliente cruzó mi nalga derecha y me erguí un poco ante la sorpresa del golpe "Uno" conté como me fue ordenado. El segundo ardor lo recibió mi nalga izquierda y aunque lo esperaba fue inevitable la reacción de mi cuerpo despegando el pecho del escritorio "Dos" volví a contar, y los choques de su mano contra mi carne tierna siguieron presentándose mientras yo iba enumerando cada uno de ellos… "Diez" alcancé a decir con la voz casi en un hilo y la respiración agitada._

"_Muy bien Sawyer, recibiste tu castigo con honor y eso de alguna forma y por extraño que parezca, merece una recompensa" sus palabras hicieron que me quedara inmóvil ¿Una recompensa? ¿De qué estaba hablando? No había terminado de imaginar de qué podía tratarse cuando sentí su cálida mano, masajear mis nalgas con delicadeza, untando algo tibio también por todas ellas, causándome revivir mi castigo pero de cierta forma, aliviando mi dolor. _

"_Espero que esto te sirva y trates de ser una alumna mejor portada" susurró a mis espaldas "Si no, empezaré a creer que lo haces a propósito para que te discipline de esta forma…" _

¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo!

Mi despertador sonó sacándome del dulce sueño en el que se repetía mi recompensa una y otra vez. Aquel hombre encargado de mantener la disciplina de ese colegio, me follaba sin piedad, sobre el escritorio tan duro como su impresionante y también duro, durísimo miembro largo y erecto. ¡Maldito puto despertador! Definitivamente esa no era una buena forma de iniciar mi semana.

Con un enfado de los mil demonios, me di un baño y me arreglé para empezar otro día de búsqueda. Me vestí bonita, me arreglé con coquetería para ver si así cambiaba mi humor y salí preparada para recibir más portazos en las narices. ¡Qué injusto!

Conduje hacia el West End, cerca del Soho, que era donde se concentraba la mayoría de las agencias publicitarias de Londres; ubiqué con facilidad la dirección a la que me dirigía y para mi alegría, tenían un estacionamiento privado. Mi ánimo subió dos rayitas en ese momento. El edificio era algo antiguo pero remodelado y decorado con el más fino gusto ¿Cómo no iba a saber de eso si tenía en mi vida a una decoradora de interiores y a una arquitecto?

Arreglé mi ropa antes de entrar y respiré hondo. _Arte Digital_ era una de las mejores agencias de publicidad de todo el Reino Unido y yo estaba a punto de tener una entrevista de trabajo con ellos. Por quedarme ahí estaba dispuesta a todo, a cortar papelitos, a pegar estampitas, a rotular cualquier cosa, todo con tal de trabajar en esa agencia tan prestigiada. Decidida a dar mi mejor esfuerzo en la entrevista, dí un paso en su interior y pude notar un aire completamente diferente al de las demás agencias; todo ahí era cálido, limpio y se respiraba una esencia a vainilla que te alegraba el día.

–Hola, soy Isabella Swan, tengo una cita para una entrevista – la señorita detrás del mostrador de recepción me dio la bienvenida y me hizo seguirla. Ésta agencia tenía todos los implementos más modernos para laborar, desde proyectores, reproductores para todo tipo de material, espaciosos restiradores, las más avanzadas computadoras, impresoras y escáners que pude ver en mi camino hacia la sala de juntas donde esperé alrededor de unos 10 minutos.

–Perdón por la tardanza – un hombre alto de unos treinta años y de muy buen ver me saludó amable – hemos estado algo ocupados hoy, siéntate… Isabella – checó mi nombre en una tarjeta que llevaba en la mano – bien, tú dirás…

–Estoy buscando trabajo – dije sin preámbulos – me acabo de graduar hace un par de meses y necesito colocarme en una agencia, tengo muchas ganas de trabajar y sé que soy buena, solo necesito una oportunidad señor…

–¡Qué maleducado soy! – se llevó una mano a la frente y luego me extendió la otra – discúlpame Isabella, soy Andrew Blake – era simpático; después del apretón de manos me miró y me dijo…

–Voy a serte muy honesto Isabella – habló con voz calmada – no tengo un puesto que ofrecerte, pero me gusta tu actitud, anda, veamos lo que has traído – al oírlo me sentí decepcionada; sabía que no sería nada fácil encontrar trabajo pero nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil, aún así, me dispuse a mostrarle todo mi portafolio. Le enseñé mis mejores trabajos de la universidad; él los miraba atento y serio. Pasaba las hojas y regresaba para velas de nuevo estudiándolas con detenimiento – ¿Tienes algo para ver por aquí? – señaló el cañón y sin pensarlo dos veces saqué un CD que introdujo en la computadora y se empezó a proyectar en la pantalla de la pared.

–Eres muy buena y no sabes cómo siento no poder incorporarte a mi equipo – sonrió con pesar – pero hay una agencia nueva que necesita personal para el diseño de folletos y catálogos específicamente, sé que estás buscando algo más pero – se encogió de hombros – si quieres puedo enviarte…

–De acuerdo – acepté de inmediato, ya no quería seguir dando vueltas para recibir las mismas respuestas, yo quería un trabajo y eso era lo que obtendría; me demostraría a mi misma que me podría abrir camino sola y empezando desde abajo. Salí de _Arte Digital_ sintiéndome no tan mal como supuse que lo haría y me dirigí a _Alter Medios_, la agencia que me contrataría.

Sin tantos rodeos, me recibieron y me explicaron que necesitaban de mi; me pusieron al tanto de mi sueldo, no pagaban mucho y tampoco había muchos beneficios pero si un lugar para mí en el estacionamiento y cupones para la despensa; me asignaron una oficina pequeña que compartiría con Jane, otra recién graduada como yo y así como así, me esperaban temprano al día siguiente para empezar a trabajar.

Al llegar a mi apartamento me puse mi pijama y decidí que me merecía una buena cena. Ya tenía trabajo y eso había que festejarlo; me preparé una rica ensalada y un jugoso filete con papas fritas, me serví una copa de vino y cené junto a la ventana del comedor mirando hacia la calle. Suspiré incontables veces esa tarde mientras veía caer la lluvia. Si quería un puesto de importancia ¿Qué hacía en Londres si en San Francisco me esperaba una empresa gigante con la responsabilidad del mismo tamaño? Así que no me quejaría y pensaría positivo a partir de ese momento. No debía estar triste, al contrario, _Alter Medios_ podía no ser una agencia grande pero se notaba que los que estaban ahí amaban su trabajo y al final del día eso era lo que importaba ¿O no?

Esa noche dormí como una ovejita; tranquila y en paz. Me levanté temprano y me vestí con unos leggins negros y una blusa blanca overzise, unas ballerinas negras y mi bolso Balenciaga color caramelo. El día anterior pude percatarme que la informalidad era bienvenida en la agencia, así que mi outfit iba perfecto para mi primer día de trabajo.

En la agencia, Jane me sonrió y me dijo que estaba feliz de tenerme como su compañera porque había llegado cada espécimen digno de un museo a buscar trabajo, que pensó en que compartiría la diminuta oficina con un aborigen de esos. Jane era una chica linda, rubia y con unos ojos azules enormes y abiertos que me recordaban al Rey Julien de Madagascar; también hablaba hasta por los codos, en menos de media hora ya sabía que era irlandesa, que había conocido a su novio en la universidad, que vivían juntos desde hacía un par de años y que esperaban la resolución del banco para un crédito que habían pedido para comprarse un apartamento.

Fue una mañana muy ajetreada, Olivia nuestra jefa, nos había dado trabajo como para aventar al cielo. Teníamos que entregarle borradores de logotipos para unas pastelerías, estéticas y zapaterías. También estaba a nuestro cargo armar unos folletos para un congreso de dentistas además de toda la papelería. Eso era trabajo suficiente para estar ocupadas por el resto de la semana pero Olivia lo necesitaba para el jueves. Por fortuna, Jane y yo nos acoplamos muy bien; trabajábamos muy a gusto y sacamos el trabajo el día y a la hora requerida. Olivia estaba contenta y para demostrarnos su alegría, nos dio otra montaña de trabajo para entregarle el miércoles, básicamente era lo mismo, logos, folletos, catálogos…

Estaba agotada físicamente pero muy satisfecha por dentro; estaba haciendo lo que yo realmente amaba y si, era una agencia pequeña pero en los pocos días que llevaba en ella, me sentía muy a gusto y me levantaba cada día con más ganas y ánimo para llegar a trabajar. De pronto recordé que no les había dicho de mi nuevo trabajo a Alice y a Rose, seguro me iban a querer colgar cuando se enteraran que tenía tres días trabajando y ellas sin saberlo.

–Hola chicas – se enlazaron las llamadas y poco a poco les fui contando cómo llegué a _Alter Medios_ y lo contenta que estaba trabajando ahí. Como supuse, se enojaron pero al irme escuchando se fueron calmando y como les había prometido, saldríamos la noche siguiente a festejar al "Nasty".

***.

"¿Qué me pongo?"

Me pregunté por enésima vez frente a mi clóset. Elegí un vestidito negro de Spandex que me quedaba muy bien. Marcaba mis curvas que no pasaban desapercibidas en mi cuerpo y también mis senos. Era corto, me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y no tenía mangas, solo un par de tirantes delgados. Con mis zapatos negros Louboutin que todavía no me estrenaba me vería muy bien y para el frío, mi trench Burberry negro. Perfecto.

Contenta con mi elección, me tomé mi tiempo para darme un muy merecido baño de burbujas y luego me arreglé con calma. Satisfecha con el resultado, sonreí y corrí a abrir la puerta antes de que ese par de mujerzuelas la tirara.

–¡Por Dios Bella! ¿Vas a un entierro? – Rose me barría con la mirada – ¿Conozco al muerto?

–¡Ojala que de verdad pudieran enterrarte algo esta noche Swan! ¡Qué bárbara! ¿Quieres pasar desapercibida o que coño? – Alice ya me llevaba de regreso al clóset y después de tirar varias prendas sobre mi cama, por fin me dio un vestido rojo con tiras de organza negras atravesadas sin orden alguno. También era ceñido al cuerpo, muy corto y tampoco tenía mangas. Por último, me puso en las manos un trench idéntico al negro pero rojo sangre, era tan bello… y tampoco me lo había estrenado.

–Píntate esa boquita de putita que tienes con esto, ya veremos si no cae algo para ti esta noche – con un kleenex me quité mi pálido rosa y me puse ese rojo espectacular. ¡Qué cambio!

–Gracias Alice, creo que necesitaré de tus servicios profesionales como diseñadora de imagen – le di un codazo cariñoso – con esto estoy vestida para matar.

–No estás tan perdida Bella, solo te falta un poco de malicia, pero eres una alumna bien dispuesta y solo por eso, compartiré mis secretos contigo.

***.

–¿Crees que podremos entrar Alice? – Rose le preguntó un poco decepcionada.

–Por supuesto, mi "amigo" tiene influencias aquí – dijo mientras nos bajábamos del taxi.

–Alice ¿te estás acostando con tu cliente? – insinué mirándola incrédula y me devolvió la mirada.

–No, pero ganas no me faltan porque el tipo está hecho a mano, aunque les confieso que me da un poquito de miedo y eso es lo que me ha mantenido a raya, si no ¡uf! Ya estaría atada a las manecillas del Big Ben rogando por una follada de leyenda…

Nuestras carcajadas llamaron la atención de la fila y discretamente, nos fuimos acercando a la entrada. Dos tipos enormes y fornidos vestidos completamente de negro estaban apostados detrás de la cadena; con las miradas fijas al frente y quietos como si fueran los mismísimos soldados de la guardia real, solo cobraban vida cuando algún socio llegaba y entonces como si tuvieran estudiados cada uno de sus movimientos, se hacían a un lado para permitirles el acceso al lugar. Eso es lo que hubiéramos esperado que sucediera al llegar frente a ellos pero para decepción nuestra, apenas movieron los ojos hacia nosotras, hasta que Alice dijo las palabras mágicas…

–Hola, somos invitadas de Aro Volturi – sacó el pase y lo puso casi en sus narices. El hombre clavo la mirada en la tarjeta y con una sonrisa pequeña y discreta por parte suya y de su compañero, se hicieron a un lado abriéndonos paso.

–Bienvenidas al "Nasty", adelante…

El club, lucía todo lo contrario a su nombre. Había una especie de hall con varios espejos de pie antiguos, las paredes estaban tapizadas con terciopelo morado y muchas fotos con sus marcos dorados tipo barroco. Una gran araña pendía del techo sobre una mesa con un enorme jarrón lleno de alcatraces sudando una fina capa de rocío. Al final del hall, unas escaleras descendían al interior del local, a la mitad de ellas, un descanso amplio iluminado tenuemente se asomaba como un mirador que dominaba casi todo el club que asemejaba un teatro antiguo, ahí el tono dominante cambió de morado a rojo sin faltar los detalles barrocos en dorado, las exageradas cortinas de terciopelo recogidas con grandes nudos de galones dorados con borlas en los extremos, las grandes arañas colgando del techo y los palcos para los invitados distinguidos… ah y espejos, muchos espejos por todos lados.

Me sentía como en la obra del Fantasma de la Ópera con la minúscula diferencia de la música electrónica tan fuerte que reventaba los tímpanos, luces de todos colores girando locas y una gran cantidad de personas bailando y brincando. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras un mesero nos guió a nuestra mesa, que era pequeña y nos sentamos alrededor de ella en un sofá en forma de "U".

–¡Wow! Nunca me imaginé que fuera así – Rose confesó maravillada.

–Yo tampoco, me siento en otra época, como que me faltó la peluca blanca y mi lunar de corazón en un seno apretujado de mi corsé – me reí.

–Señoritas… – dijo el mesero que descorchó una botella de champagne y sirvió las tres copas – cortesía de la casa, bienvenidas.

–Hasta el mesero está guapo – Alice miraba el respingado trasero del mesero que se alejaba –bueno, bueno – sacudió la cabeza – brindemos porque al fin estamos aquí y todo gracias a mi cliente.

–Bella ¿Piensas quedarte con eso toda la noche? – Rose apuntó hacia mi trench y con rapidez me lo quité – vaya, creí que habías cambiado de opinión y querías ser el punto rojo del lugar.

–Idiota – murmuré y aclaré mi garganta al mismo tiempo que levantaba mi copa – "señoritas" – remarqué la palabrita – estoy feliz de estar aquí festejando con ustedes que ya tengo trabajo y que me encanta… aunque no me paguen mucho.

–¡Salud! – alzamos y chocamos nuestras largas copas.

La primer botella se fue como agua y así la segunda, la música sonaba y nosotras bailábamos sin movernos de nuestro sitio. Nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho y yo más que ellas; sentía que tenía un peso menos sobre mis hombros al haber encontrado un trabajo por mi misma, sin ayuda de nadie. Me sentía como una mujer fuerte e independiente con el control de su vida en las manos y eso era muy gratificante.

–¡Vamos a bailar! – Alice nos tomó de la mano para ir hacia la pista de baile que era el escenario del teatro. Saltar y moverse como lo estaba haciendo en esos zapatos era un verdadero peligro, muy agotador también por cierto…

–Voy a sentarme un momento – le grité a Rose al oído. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban sentadas junto a mí admirando los ejemplares dignos de revista que deambulaban por el lugar. Un tipo altísimo de cabello castaño y ojos azules, como los que describían en mis novelas, pasó junto a nuestra mesa.

–Eso, véanlo bien, es lo que quiero de regalo en mi cumpleaños – zapateé los pies en el piso – así, igualito, sólo que agréguenle un par de cadenas para atarme a una columna y un látigo, por si me porto mal – les guiñé un ojo.

–¡Qué niña tan mala! – Rose me dio un toquecito con el codo.

–¿Y si te cansas me prometes que me llamarás Bella?

–Cuenta con eso Alice.

–Ajá y a mí bien gracias, que poco compartidas son pero no importa, yo me quedo con ese mesero que va por ahí, miren – apenas levantó el mentón pero ubicamos rápido el objetivo. Otro mesero con cuerpo de infarto iba con una bandeja en la mano.

–¿Por qué carajo no nos tocó un mesero así? – farfullé.

–Los meseros como John, sólo atienden las mesas de socios – dijo nuestro mesero sonriendo algo socarronamente.

–Bueno, tú tampoco estás tan mal ¿eh? – Rose le miró el trasero y casi lo nalgueó – quiero una membresía, dime donde firmo.

–Eso señorita, es imposible.

–¿Y porque? – arrugué el entrecejo

–¿Piensas que no podemos pagarla o cómo? – Alice se alteró.

–No es eso señorita, pero necesitaría la recomendación de un socio y ellos son muy celosos, les gusta la exclusividad – decía mientras nuestra mesa era limpiada con una rapidez y eficiencia asombrosa. En un santiamén, un mantel nuevo, copas, unos preciosos tazoncitos de plata llenos de las fresas más perfectas que hayan visto nuestros ojos, mentas y… chocolates, barritas y bolitas de chocolate rebozaban los pequeños tazones. El hombrecillo sacó la botella de entre el hielo y la secó con una servilleta de tela, nos la enseñó y comenzó a llenar las copas, cuando terminó, enterró de nuevo la botella en el hielo de la cubetera.

¡Era una botella de _Champagne Krug_!

–Sigan disfrutando su noche señoritas.

–Hey, más lento Pedro o como te llames – dijo Alice y "Pedro" la obedeció – ¿Y ésta botellita?

–Uno de nuestros socios desea que su noche en este bar sea inolvidable – dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

–Ojala que no espere un trato amable a cambio de la botella porque si es así, ya puedes levantar todo esto – con mi dedo índice hice un círculo sobre la mesa.

–Desde luego que no – abrió los ojos apenado – no funciona así, esto es sólo una atención de uno de nuestros socios.

–¿Entonces cómo funciona "Pedro"? – ladeé mi cabeza preguntando con inocencia.

El se retiró y nuestras miradas se cruzaron – A quién le dan pan que llore ¿no nenas? – Rose se llevó por centésima vez en esa noche, la copa a los labios – ¡Salud!

No podíamos quejarnos; nuestra visita al "Nasty" había valido tanto tiempo de espera, había sido justo lo que nos habíamos imaginado que sería. ¿De verdad creíamos eso?

Ellas, no sé, pero yo había idealizado el lugar. No tenía una idea definida a ciencia cierta, solo esperaba sorprenderme, verme envuelta en esa aura de misterio que envolvía al lugar y tal vez, porqué no, encontrar un alma sola como la mía que deseara lo mismo que yo, olvidarse del mundo y entregarse ciegamente. Vivir y experimentar el amor de la misma forma en la que lo había leído cientos de veces, dejarme llevar arrastrada por esa pasión oscura imposible de controlar…

–¡Salud Bella! ¿dónde andas?

–Aquí, sólo estaba un poco distraída Rose.

–¡Ah miren, ahí está Aro! – Alice agitaba la mano y un hombre alto, delgado y muy atractivo se acercaba a nosotras.

–¡Alice! Querida – besó su mejilla – me alegra ver que te estás divirtiendo ¿Les gustó el champagne?

–¿Fuiste tú? – Alice chilló y Aro asintió. Ella hizo las presentaciones y él se quedó un rato con nosotras; era muy divertido y nos tenía encantadas escuchando sus andanzas. El tiempo se nos había pasado volando y como el bar seguía completamente lleno, no nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era. Aro nos ofreció a su chofer para llevarnos a casa; a esas horas y con lo mareadas que estábamos, era mejor y más seguro aceptar su ofrecimiento que regresar en un taxi. Le dio unas indicaciones a su chofer desde su teléfono y nos dijo que ya nos esperaba en la puerta para cuando quisiéramos irnos.

Nos despedimos y de camino a la salida noté que había olvidado mi trench; volví a buscarlo de prisa para no tener mucho tiempo a las chicas esperándome arriba. Con mi trench en el brazo y ya en las escaleras, noté a una pareja que subía los escalones delante de mí. La mujer iba detrás del hombre pero este la ignoraba. Ella le pedía por favor hablar y él ni siquiera la miraba; ella no lo tocaba, pero le insistía en que la escuchara, que le diera otra oportunidad pero él seguía subiendo. ¡Qué tipo tan arrogante! Por educación, un hombre jamás debe hacerle eso a una mujer y menos en público. La chica lloraba y al llegar al descanso de las escaleras lo tomó del brazo… él se detuvo y lentamente se giró para mirarla. Los ojos verdes más fríos que había visto en mi vida la congelaron. La chica dio un paso hacia atrás, como previniéndose de algo, tenía miedo pero aspiró y con voz débil solo pudo pronunciar…

–Sólo una oportunidad, por favor… _Señor_.

El no respondió pero por su intensa mirada, hasta yo comprendí que lo que fuera que hubieran tenido, ya se había terminado y no había ni una minima posibilidad para nada más. Inesperadamente, esa mirada me alcanzó y por increíble que pareciera, mi cuerpo sintió también esa fría resolución. Fueron solo un par de segundos pero bastaron para que la fuerza de esos ojos verdes me incomodara. El hombre giró sobre sus talones y continuó su ascenso a la salida. La chica se arrinconó y de cara a la pared siguió llorando.

–¿Estás bien? – le pregunté poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro y ella saltó. Asintió levemente y cuando iba a bajar las escaleras para regresar al club, un hombre alto y grande la tomó delicadamente por el brazo.

–Vamos señorita, la llevaré a casa – dijo y casi la levantó en vilo llevándola hacia arriba, a las puertas del club.

Contrariada, seguí mi camino con lentitud hacia la salida, más me valía ir despacio con esos tacones altos y con lo mareada que estaba, crucé el hall y mis zapatos resonaron con fuerza; salí y vi a las chicas que ya me esperaban impacientes dentro de la limusina de Aro.

–¡Vamos Bella apúrate! – sonreí ante la impertinencia de Alice pero una extraña sensación me hizo voltear antes de subirme.

Ese par de frías piedras verdes me escudriñaba de la misma forma que a la chica de las escaleras, solo que yo no era tan débil cómo ella. Le devolví la mirada de la misma forma, altiva, de igual a igual, como en un reto…

–Señor Cullen, su auto ya está aquí…

El engreído tipo llegó a su impresionante auto con un par de zancadas y pasando a mi lado, pero su mirada ya no estaba enfocada en mí y era un alivio. Si ese hombre nunca se había topado con alguien que no se dejara intimidar, me daba gusto ser la primera que…

–¡Bella! ¿Te quedas?

–Coño Rose ¿no puedes callar a esta borracha? – dije entre dientes.

–Claro que puedo, si terminas de subirte y se cierra esta puerta verás que rápido deja de gritar – era inútil, Rose estaba casi en las mismas condiciones y yo estaba muy cerca de igualarlas.

El camino a casa fue muy divertido, nuestro inflamable ánimo nos hizo cantar, bromear y lamentarnos por no habernos ligado un galán de los mil que esa noche estaban ahí…

Éramos unas ebrias inconformes.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que les pareció? Me gustaría saberlo…<strong>_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**El blog: http:/ / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie**_


	3. Sueños

_**Es martes! Y aquí estamos, como siempre la recomendación… "Este capítulo contiene sexo explícito, si eres menor, te ofende o no te gusta, no lo leas"… gracias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

–¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana Bella? ¿Descansaste? – Jane empezó a disparar preguntas desde temprano.

–Si, descansé y dormí mucho – le sonreí.

–Yo fui a cenar con Ethan, cumplimos meses y me llevó a un lugar precioso, fue una sorpresa ¿Tú no saliste ni a cenar?

–El viernes fui con mis amigas al "Nasty", nos divertimos mucho, por eso me quedé en mi casa el resto del fin de semana, estaba agotada – Jane me miró con los ojos imposiblemente más grandes sin decir una sola palabra, raro en ella.

–¿Qué? – pregunté después de un largo silencio.

–¿Al "Nasty"? – parecía muy intrigada – ¿Tú frecuentas ese lugar?

–No, en realidad el viernes fue la primera vez ¿Por qué Jane? – la intrigada pasé a ser yo.

–Bueno, por lo que dicen – rodeó su escritorio para ocupar su lugar.

–¿Y qué es lo que dicen? – por Dios ¿Porqué no hablaba de una vez?

–Que es un Club-Dark.

–¿Un qué? No te entiendo… – pretendí no saber exactamente de lo que me hablaba, aunque sí me había tomado por sorpresa esa revelación.

–Ajá Bella, un club donde se reúne gente con aficiones _raras_ – hizo inflexión en la última palabra.

–Estás equivocada, yo fui y no vi nada raro, te lo juro – dije sincera.

–Dime algo – se inclinó hacia mi y murmuró – ¿Te fue fácil entrar?

Pensé unos segundos y negué con la cabeza – ¿Pagaste algo ahí dentro? – dudé por otros segundos más al recordar las botellas de champagne y volví a negar mirando hacia otro lado confundida.

–No, pero…

–Ahí tienes – enarcó una ceja mientras asentía – además ¿No notaste nada extraño? ¿Nada, nada?

–Bueno yo no…

"–_Quiero una membresía, dime donde firmo – recordé que había dicho Rose._

–_Eso señorita, es imposible – el mesero le respondió contundente._

–_¿Piensas que no podemos pagarla o cómo? _

–_No es eso señorita, pero necesitaría la recomendación de un socio y ellos son muy celosos, les gusta la 'exclusividad'"…_

–"_Desde luego que no funciona así, esto es sólo una atención de uno de nuestros socios" _Oh Dios mío, no podía ser…

–¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! – brincó de su silla – ahora si cuéntamelo toodo, hace años que muero por tener información de primera mano.

"¡Alice!" pensé enseguida, Aro Volturi le había dado ese pase ¿Cómo carajo nunca nos imaginamos que la inaccesibilidad del lugar se debiera a eso justamente? ¿Pero porqué hacía tanto alboroto? ¿No hubiera ido de tan buena gana de haberlo sabido antes? ¡Diablos sí! Hubiera ido más dispuesta aún para encontrar a mi alma oscura… ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo no lo supe antes? En ese mismo instante vinieron a mi mente dos piedras verdes y frías. Esa mirada arrogante y aniquilante, abrumadora…

"–_Señor Cullen, su auto ya está aquí…"_

–¿Bella? – Jane pasaba su mano frente a mi cara.

–Jane… – mi curiosidad se disparó – ¿Qué tanto sabes del lugar?

–Pues nada, que es Dark y que ahí dentro pasan las cosas más raras del mundo, aunque nadie me cuenta nada – me miró recriminatoriamente – tú ya has estado ahí ¿No sería mejor que tú me contaras a mí?

–Créeme cuando te digo que no vi nada raro, de verdad.

–Mmm te creo, estás tan roja que puedo jurar que hasta te da pena decir en donde estuviste metida…

No era precisamente por eso mi sonrojo, sino porque ya tenía una idea de porqué la chica llamaba _Señor_ al arrogante–ojos–fríos–Cullen ¿Acaso él sería un Dominante y la chica su Sumisa?

Claramente se veía que aquella noche la chica suplicaba por una oportunidad más y él ni siquiera le prestaba la atención que se merecía, tanto por si tenían algo como si no. No había sido nada agradable ver a la chica humillándose de aquella manera, rogándole, mendigándole un instante de su tiempo y atención para hablar quizás es un intento por permanecer a su lado. Yo no tenía la certeza de que su relación fuera la de Dominante y Sumisa, pero no importaba, ella se merecía respeto tan solo por el simple hecho de ser mujer y eso a él parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

¿Cómo podía alguien llegar a tal extremo? Que no le importara humillarse en ese regateo por querer seguir siendo parte de la vida de una persona que obviamente ya no la quería en ella, que ya no la consideraba vital en ningún sentido para él y para su entorno, que simplemente ya no la quería punto… porque no había dudas de que a ella, ya no la consideraba parte de nada en su vida. Qué puta y maldita forma del misógino patán de confirmárselo, congelándola con la mirada en un rincón casi en penumbras.

Que intensa forma de amar. Porque era amor por donde fuera que se viera. Amor por una relación de la naturaleza que fuera. Para sufrir esa desesperante angustia en la lucha por la permanencia, debía tener un profundo sentimiento ya sea hacia él o hacia lo que significaba ella en esa relación suponiendo que efectivamente, fuera él un Dominante y ella una Sumisa. Yo nunca podría llegar a tal extremo, me conocía y sabía que si hasta ese momento de mi vida, yo seguía sin sentir la milésima parte de lo que ella parecía sentir, ya nunca hallaría ese amor, relación o lo que fuera. Ya era tarde para mí y lo aceptaba…

Pasé el día contestando con monosílabos las preguntas de Jane que gracias al cielo abandonó el tema "Nasty" y surgió su tema favorito, "Ethan", su novio.

La gente tenía razón; las mujeres podíamos hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo y hacerlas bien, lo había comprobado ese mismo día. Escuchaba a Jane y respondía sus preguntas, diseñaba invitaciones para una boda y además, pensaba en el _Señor_ Cullen. ¿Porqué me había impactado tanto? ¿Qué sería? Su imponente presencia, su dura mirada o el saber que era socio del "Nasty", porque lo conocían y sabían bien su nombre, lo más seguro era que tuviera algo oscuro que ocultar a los demás.

¿Qué demonios hacía pensando en él, de nuevo? No iba a negar que durante el fin de semana no lo tuve rondando ocasionalmente por mis pensamientos, pero tampoco había cautivado por completo mi atención como cuando me enteré del discreto giro del club al que pertenecía. Eso era lo que tenía a mi mente trabajando; quería saber más y solo esperaba llegar a casa para investigar lo más que pudiera sobre él.

Por la tarde me despedí de Jane y prácticamente volé hacia mi apartamento, me quité la ropa al llegar y con la laptop en mi regazo inicié mi investigación. En Google tecleé _"Cullen"_ y salieron muchas opciones, le di click a la primera y comencé a leer ansiosa.

.***.

"_Edward Anthony Cullen (Nacido el 20 de junio de 1980) es un multimillonario ejecutivo inglés y empresario. Es hijo de Carlisle Cullen, a quien admira por haberle inculcado los secretos de como explotar los bienes raíces y otros negocios._

_Es el Consejero Delegado (CEO) de Cullen Organization, una compañía inmobiliaria, y el fundador de Cullen Entertainment Resort, compañía dedicada a operar varias cadenas de hoteles y casinos. Famoso es el edificio Torre Cullen del cual es dueño y que es el emblema de su imperio inmobiliario._

_Estudió su secundaria en una escuela militar, debido a que según su padre su hijo necesitaba disciplina, algo que en efecto obtuvo, pues con el tiempo se destacó y alcanzó el más alto rango en su año de graduación. Estudió Administración de Empresas y Finanzas en el University College of London y posteriormente realizó un MBA en el London School of Economics._

_Sus primeros pasos en el negocio, los dio al relevar a su padre a la edad de 24 años. Entre sus primeros éxitos destacó la idea de comprar varios hoteles que, mediante préstamos y exenciones fiscales, logró convertirlos en los mejores del país._

_A partir de entonces Cullen, comenzó a invertir en numerosas propiedades y a participar en variedad de proyectos. El imperio Cullen estaba por nacer y no pasaría mucho para que se convirtiera en uno de los más increíbles y extensos del mundo del bienes raíces"._

_.***._

Así que el engreído Cullen era todo un niño modelo, inteligente y astuto para los negocios, con ese olfato que sólo algunos poseían y por el que muchos venderían su alma. ¿Él tendría alma? A juzgar por como trató a aquella chica apostaría la mía a que no, nadie que tuviera un poco de corazón humillaría a una mujer de la forma en la que lo había hecho él. Era un bastardo insensible que por tener un par de hoteles, casinos y unas cuantas casas se creía el dueño del mundo.

¿Sería así o ya estaba alucinando? ¿Por qué no podía tener una serie de pensamientos coherentes sobre él? ¿Por qué no me decidía? ¿O estaba segura de que era un bastardo arrogante o tenía la esperanza de haberme equivocado? ¿Por qué estaba tan intrigada en Edward Cullen?

Porque era el ser más apuesto que había visto sobre la tierra, porque iba por ahí caminando como si el mundo no lo mereciese, o porque desde que pensé en Edward Cullen como un Dominante mi entera concepción de él como un hombre que podía cumplir mis sueños y deseos más secretos estaba haciendo temblar mis cimientos…

La verdad, si era sincera, eran las tres opciones anteriores juntas. No había duda al respecto, él era todo lo que yo soñaba y deseaba, y no me refería al poder material que tenía, no, sino al poder de ejercer su voluntad sobre una mujer, de hacerla obedecerlo para su mutuo placer. De eso se trataba todo, del placer, y yo quería probarlo, mi interior gritaba por sentirlo, por someterme a él para obtener el gozo que su dominio me garantizaba…

Edward Cullen.

Ojos verdes y fríos.

Arrogante.

.***.

¡Carajo!

¡Otra vez el jodido despertador!

¿Cómo no iba a enojarme si había tenido una noche ajetreada? Y esta vez no fue por mis sueños donde era la protagonista de una escena erótica; fueron un par de indiferentes ojos que me miraban y yo no podía descifrar la intención de ellos sobre mí. Me di un baño, me vestí y salí rumbo al trabajo sin desayunar, ya compraría algo en el camino.

El día fue bastante agotador en la agencia así como lo fue el resto de la semana. Olivia debía estar realmente contenta con nuestro trabajo porque apenas le hacíamos una entrega, nos daba más y más trabajo. No podía quejarme, estaba haciendo lo que me gustaba, muy básico si, pero al fin y al cabo no estaba dirigiendo una gran empresa ni tenía su futuro ni el de sus empleados en mis manos, con la angustia de tomar una mala decisión y acabar con todo. Ese era mi mayor temor.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en _Higgin Steel Group_ y disfrutaba plenamente de mi trabajo sin complicaciones? ¿Porque me atormentaba vigilando constantemente el reloj de arena que marcaba mi tiempo como espíritu libre? Ni yo misma sabía por cuanto tiempo podría estar alejada de la empresa de mi padre pero ya estaba sufriendo con cada día que transcurría porque era un día más que me acercaba a cumplir con un compromiso, con una responsabilidad muy grande que yo no deseaba tener.

–Ay Bella me asustas cuando te quedas callada tanto tiempo.

–Lo siento Jane, solo pensaba en tonterías – me encogí de hombros – ¿Vamos a comer?

Ya habíamos localizado un pequeño restaurante a un par de cuadras de la agencia y el ambiente era agradable. Íbamos casi a diario y cuando no, cruzábamos la calle y teníamos la barra de ensaladas más rica de Soho. Siempre nos sentábamos junto a la ventana para entretenernos viendo pasar a la gente que iba corriendo de un lado a otro.

Así como esa movida semana, pasaron 3 más y yo ya tenía un poco más de un mes cumplido en la agencia. Me pagaron mi primer sueldo y me entregaron mis cupones de despensa los cuales literalmente corrí al supermercado a gastar. No era que los necesitara, desde luego que no, pero me hacían sentir tan orgullosa y satisfecha conmigo misma, tan feliz de ser solamente Bella Swan, que todos mis tormentos mentales se evaporaban.

Para celebrar mi independencia, invité a las chicas a cenar a casa; compré lo necesario para preparar lo que nos gustaba y como postre, los dulces y chocolates que comíamos en el internado.

–Ver para creer – Rose abrió sus azules ojos desmesuradamente – estás que te salta el corazón de felicidad por tu primer sueldo, ah y no olvidemos los cupones que parece que son los que te hacen más feliz.

–¿Por qué no me entiendes? Tú trabajas y tampoco necesitas hacerlo, tienes una herencia y no sabes qué hacer con ella mas que dejar que crezca en el banco y tú – me dirigí a Alice – también trabajas por gusto, justo como yo, entonces no sé a que viene tanto alboroto.

–Es muy cierto Bella, tal vez debamos brindar por el "Sacré-Coeur" que nos hizo valientes, capaces y responsables para enfrentarnos al mundo solas, después de todo si tenemos que agradecerle eso y _otras_ cosas.

Pasamos un rato muy agradable, entre las locuras de Alice, las tonterías de Rose y mis silencios, hasta que me sacaron de uno muy largo…

–¿Otra vez soñando despierta? – Alice frunció el ceño – creo que secuestraré tu Kindle, no te hace bien, sigues alucinando con los galanes apasionados de tus novelas y ya te dije que…

–¿Tú sabías Alice que tu cliente Aro nos invitó a un club Dark? – le solté. La cara de Rose fue digna de una foto por el asombro pero Alice sólo rió de medio lado… la muy zorra lo sabía.

–¿Un club Dark? ¿En serio?

–Si Rose y ésta – señalé a Alice levantando la barbilla – lo sabía.

–No es para tanto – hablaba despreocupada – además pensé que si les decía no iban a querer ir, hacía tanto que queríamos entrar que…

–¿Estás loca? – me llevé un dedo a la sien – por nada del mundo me hubiera negado.

–Yo tampoco Alice – Rose también la miró ofendida – ya sabes que soy medio retorcida a veces.

–¿Solo a veces? – le lancé un chocolate y lo atrapó en el aire.

–Si, las veces que puedo estar con Emmett. Por cierto, quiero que lo conozcan – Alice y yo giramos nuestras cabezas hacia ella, esto ya iba en serio – habrá una cena de varias firmas de arquitectos y ustedes vendrán conmigo.

–¿Estás enamorada de él Rose?

–¡Alice!

–¡Lo estás! – confirmó nuestra amiga.

–Yo… no sé, creo que si, me gusta y parece un buen chico, no como… – movió la cabeza como sacudiéndose el recuerdo – ¿Vendrán? – preguntó con la carita triste.

–Claro tonta ¿Cuándo no hemos estado juntas en los momentos importantes? – Alice le dio un cariñoso codazo.

–Iremos Rose – le aseguré.

.***.

El tiempo pasó volando y yo seguía feliz con mi cómodo pero demandante trabajo en la agencia. Llegaba a casa tan cansada que mi Kindle ya se estaba empolvando porque apenas ponía un pie adentro del apartamento, me tiraba en la cama a dormir.

Fueron dos semanas de relativa tranquilidad porque a pesar de que casi había dejado el tema Cullen de lado, ocupada por mi trabajo, la imagen de esos ojos verdes era constantemente recurrente. Me ponía nerviosa y más de una vez estuve a casi nada de derramar el café sobre unas impresiones listas para entregar… no podía sacarme a ese maldito engreído por completo de la mente pero cada día que pasaba, gracias al cielo, el recuerdo de su mirada penetrante me afectaba menos haciéndose su recuerdo menos claro para mí.

.***.

La gran noche de Rosalie llegó y para ir a la cena opté por un vestido Dior de la temporada. Era ceñido al cuerpo y me recordaba a las actrices de cinturas estrechas de las películas italianas de los 50's y 60's como Sofía Loren. Era de color salmón desvanecido hacia abajo y con muchos pequeños olanes por todo el cuerpo del vestido y el cuello era redondo bajo con un coqueto moño que descansaba sobre mi pecho. Corto hasta arriba de la rodilla dejaba ver un poco mis muslos y mis pantorrillas que todavía podía no cubrir con medias, mis zapatos Gucci color perla muy altos con el tacón de madera muy fino y mi cartera a juego. Mi gabardina por supuesto color marfil.

Me di un último vistazo en el espejo y me fui contenta a la gran cena de Rose. Desde tres días antes nos llamaba a cada rato para asegurarse que no fuéramos a faltar. La sentía nerviosa pero nerviosa feliz. Alice y yo sabíamos lo importante que era para Rose esa cena y nada tenía que ver con su trabajo. Para ella, que conociéramos a Emmett era el equivalente a presentárselo a sus padres y a falta de ellos nosotras éramos su única familia y por como veíamos como se estaba desarrollando la relación entre ellos, estábamos seguras que lo que Rose necesitaba era nuestra aprobación por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero ni Alice ni yo nos preocupábamos mucho; nuestra amiga era una chica madura aunque a veces no lo pareciera, muy inteligente y con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra.

Si tenía que nombrar a alguna de las tres con la que la vida se había portado peor, esa sin dudarlo era Rosalie. Perder a sus padres y enviarla a un internado lejos de Nueva York de donde era originaria había sido muy cruel, pero ¿A quién recriminarle? Y para colmo, unos años después el amor no le había pintado su mejor cara. Fue ahí cuando Alice y yo nos dimos cuenta de lo valiente y fuerte que era al saberse sobreponer de tantos golpes bajos que la vida le daba. Como a todas, la vida y las circunstancias nos habían hecho madurar a la fuerza, en algunos casos de forma más cruda a unas que a otras pero siempre estuvimos unidas apoyándonos y haciendo lo posible para reconfortarnos y nos sentirnos tan solas, como en realidad estábamos.

Esos recuerdos me hicieron sonreír al ver la gran mujer en la que Rosalie se había convertido y que era una bendición tenerla como amiga y hermana en mi vida al igual que Alice.

Conduje hacia Leicester Square, donde se encontraba el hotel en el que se celebraría la cena. Dejé mi auto en el estacionamiento del hotel y no pude evitar bajar el espejo de vanidad para dar una última mirada a mi maquillaje. Era una vanidosa, lo sabía y me gustaba.

Subí por el ascensor hasta el último piso donde estaba el salón y cuando llegué y se abrieron las puertas me maravillé al ver la exquisita decoración. Una mesa redonda de cristal era la base de un arreglo de flores de varios tipos en colores rojo cereza y blanco. Al fondo un cartel indicando que en el interior de ese salón se celebraba la "Gran Cena de Arquitectos". Avancé un poco y dos puertas muy anchas y abatibles permitían el acceso al salón. Antes de entrar dos señoritas me preguntaron mi nombre y a qué firma pertenecía. Confirmaron que era invitada de Rosalie Hale y amablemente una de ellas me guió hasta la mesa donde mis amigas ya me esperaban.

–¡Bella! – Rose se levantó y corrió a abrazarme – te ves guapísima – se separó un poco de mi para observar mi vestido – ¡es precioso!

–Gracias Rose.

–Ven – me tomó de la mano – Emmett, ella es Bella, Bella él es Emmett – Rose estaba nerviosa y oprimí su mano.

–Mucho gusto en conocerte Bella, Rose me ha hablado mucho de ti y de Alice – guiñó discretamente un ojo a Rose y extendió su mano hacia mi dándome un apretón suave pero firme.

–Igualmente Emmett, yo también he escuchado mucho de ti – me acerqué a una silla y en fracción de segundos él ya la había retirado para que me sentara. Qué caballero. ¡Cómo me gustaban los hombres así!

–Rose me ha dicho que las tres son americanas – dijo dando tema a la conversación – yo soy de Tennessee, pero desde los 5 años mis padres me trajeron a Inglaterra, prácticamente soy británico – sonrió y dos hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas.

–Entonces casi estamos en igualdad de circunstancias, las tres llegamos a Suiza cuando teníamos 13 años y luego nos quedamos aquí en Londres.

–¿Tu padre también es arquitecto? – Alice empezó con su cuestionario.

–Lo era – asintió – murió el año pasado, y mi madre un año antes que él, el corazón – hizo una mueca.

–Oh, lo siento – murmuré y antes de darle oportunidad de decir algo, Alice siguió…

–¿Tienes hermanos?

–Alicee – susurré y la pateé discretamente.

–Soy hijo único – logró esbozar una sonrisa.

–Nosotras también – dije apresurada.

–Lo sé, Rosalie me ha contado lo unidas que han estado – tomó su mano sobre la mesa y Rose casi se derritió en ese instante – gracias por cuidar de mi Rosie hasta que yo llegara.

Alice y yo nos miramos asombradas ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Mi Rosie? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estaba enamorado!

Que sorpresa había sido ver que Emmett era como nos lo había descrito Rose cientos de veces. Yo no tenía mucha experiencia práctica en el amor pero si muy teórica y la forma como miraba a mi amiga no se podía fingir, sus ojos brillaban y cada vez que ella hablaba no existía nada más para él que lo que Rose dijera. Me daba mucho gusto por ella, porque lo amaba y era correspondida, al fin había llegado el amor a su vida.

Conforme avanzó la noche, Rose nos presentó también a sus jefes y compañeros de trabajo y resultaron todos ser muy simpáticos. Llegó la cena y durante ésta, los presidentes de algunas de las firmas hablaron y entregaron algunos reconocimientos. Yo trataba de poner atención al mismo tiempo en que me llevaba a la boca una cucharada de la deliciosa sopa de almejas.

"–…y especialmente queremos agradecer al señor Edward Cullen por la confianza depositada en nuestras firmas para llevar a cabo las construcciones de su nueva cadena de hoteles y clubs de golf, es un reto y un honor integrarnos a su equipo de trabajo y esperamos ver pronto resultados excelentes en este nuevo proyecto".

Al escuchar ese nombre que según yo ya se había difuminado en mi subconsciente como para no sobresaltarme, la cuchara cayó de mi mano al plato de sopa manchando mi vestido. Como por un milagro nadie notó el ruido de la cuchara de plata al chocar con la porcelana del plato gracias a los aplausos que llenaban el salón. Mi primera reacción fue levantarme de la mesa y correr al tocador para limpiar la tela. Ni siquiera Alice que tenía como 8 pares de ojos y 10 orejas se percató de mi accidente y de mi rápida huída.

¡Era él! El mismo que no sin dificultad, había intentado sacar de mi mente por muchos días. El que me había robado momentos de concentración en mi trabajo y de paz en mi casa para imaginarlo en mil situaciones conmigo. El mismo que me había inspirado diversas emociones, confundiéndome y llevándome hasta el límite de mis fantasías… Respiré profundo, mojé una toalla y con cuidado la pasé sobre la mancha hasta que desapareció, luego la sequé un poco con el aire caliente del secador automático y cuando sentí que ya sólo estaba húmeda me dispuse a regresar a la mesa.

Salí del tocador nerviosa y con la mirada baja concentrada en mi vestido cuando choqué contra un muro de concreto. Por no fijarme por donde iba, la persona con la que había chocado derramó el contenido de su vaso encima de su elegante traje.

–¡Oh por Dios! ¡Perdóneme! – instintivamente levanté la mano hacia donde se había derramado el líquido pero un fuerte y firme puño se cerró sobre mi muñeca impidiéndome tocarlo.

¡Lo sien… – levante la mirada y como si hubiera mirado directamente a los ojos de la mismísima Medussa, quedé paralizada como una estatua de piedra bajo esos intensos y fríos ojos verdes. Estaba sin poder moverme, petrificada bajo la mirada llena del poder intimidante del _Señor_… No pude mirar hacia otro lado, sus ojos tenían capturados los míos, hipnotizándolos, derramando sobre mí su dura indiferencia que me hizo sentir minúscula ante él. ¿Cómo podía ejercer ese control en mi y mantener suspendida hasta mi respiración con esa sola mirada? Mi rostro no podía expresar ni una emoción y mi interior hervía ante mi incapacidad de reaccionar; estaba en un estado de catalepsia en el que por dentro gritaba por auxilio y por fuera mi expresión no decía nada.

El _Señor _soltó de pronto mi muñeca inmovilizada por su dura mano y dio un paso hacia un lado para esquivarme sin despegar sus ojos de mí, aún cuando yo ya estaba fuera de su camino sentía el frío poder de su mirada. No era posible, a mi no me estaba sucediendo aquello. No podía creer que no fuera capaz de salir de su influjo. Cuando ya estaba algunos pasos delante de mi, giró su rostro hacia el frente y siguió su camino.

–¿Bella estás bien? – Alice llegó junto a mí – desapareciste de la mesa ¿Qué ocurrió?

Me esforcé a salir de mi estado catatónico para responderle a Alice – arruiné mi vestido – balbuceé – me cayó sopa encima…

–Humm, no te preocupes – dijo mientras evaluaba el daño – el lunes lo llevo para que lo laven en seco y verás que queda como nuevo, vamos – y me arrastró de nuevo a la mesa.

Ya no me fue posible estar tranquila por el resto de la noche. Evité por todos los medios voltear para buscarlo y aunque me costó toda mi voluntad, creí haberlo podido lograr, pero no podía negar que me sentía cohibida y nerviosa. Emmett nos mantuvo atentos con su plática divertida y envolvente, me distrajo y me relajó bastante al unirme de vez en cuando con algún comentario, bien podría decirse que gracias a él, mi percance de un rato antes y mi estado de ánimo, pasó desapercibido para todos.

–¿Qué les parece? – nos preguntó Rose cuando Emmett se disculpó un momento – ¿No es un sueño?

–Amiga lo atrapaste – le aseguró Alice – ese hombre está loco por ti, no puede disimular ni por un momento lo enamorado que está, míralo…

Alice hizo un movimiento discreto con la cabeza señalándolo, Emmett estaba platicando con varias personas pero no podía desatornillar esa sonrisa de su rostro – ¿Lo ves? Ese hombre está rebosante de felicidad, cuídalo Rose, cuida lo tuyo.

–¿Y tú Bella? Dime qué piensas de Emmett – apretaba con fuerza una servilleta.

–Que es un buen chico – le di un empujoncito con mi hombro – y muy educado, eso me gusta y además te quiere Rose, se le ve que está fascinado contigo.

–Ay chicas – hizo un pucherito – gracias por todo…

–Nada de ponerse tristes, esta es tú noche y tienes que estar feliz – le advertí – mete el estómago, plántate derecha, saca el pecho, levanta el trasero y adelante…

–¿Aún lo recuerdas? – Alice juntó sus perfectas y delineadas cejas – hace mucho que no lo decíamos…

–¿Cómo olvidarlo? Es nuestro mantra…

.***.

La cena terminó y bajamos al estacionamiento. Emmett esperó a que tanto Alice como yo subiéramos a nuestros autos para marcharnos a casa. Conduje sin mirar, fue un milagro que llegara hasta mi calle sin tener un accidente porque no recordaba cómo era que había llegado a casa ya que una mirada de desprecio, lo más seguro porque le derramé su bebida sobre su costosísimo y fino traje, ocupaba mis pensamientos. Esa actitud amargada y llena de arrogancia parecía ser común en él y no tenía como decir lo contrario ya que las dos veces que lo había visto, ese dejo de frialdad y soberbia lo acompañaba en todo momento.

Pero era hermoso. Sus rasgos definidos y marcados me hacían pensar en siluetas y rostros perfectos grabados en piedra, en estatuas griegas esculpidas en mármol tan frío y perfecto como el mismísimo _Señor_. ¿Cómo sería sentir su mirada si fuera un destello verde cálido? Que la tibieza de sus ojos bañara mi cuerpo calentando cada parte ansiosa de él…

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No podía permitir que ese hombre petulante se metiera en mi cabeza controlando mis pensamientos y hasta mis sueños.

Enojada, ya sin maquillaje y solamente con unas bragas y una camiseta, me acosté en la cama. Tomé mi Kindle y le sacudí el polvo que tenía de tanto tiempo sin usarlo, necesitaba una buena novela que me despejara al prepotente hombre que quería ocupar el lugar de mis fieles y cariñosos amantes ficticios.

Busqué y decidí que lo mejor para esa noche era una novela romántica muy rosa. Tierna, que mostrara el amor puro de un amante entregado y con un alma generosa. El _Señor_ no era así; todo él gritaba soberbia y arrogancia…¡Otra vez invadiendo mi mente!

No pude leer ni dos líneas, no estaba concentrada. Me cubrí hasta la cabeza con las sábanas para dormir de una buena vez pero no fue para nada una buena noche, nunca esperé que lo fuera pero tampoco pensé que fuera a ser tan mala. Me moví inquieta por toda mi cama y me levanté varias veces por un vaso de agua. Ya muy entrada la madrugada logré dormirme. Me despertó el timbre de mi teléfono a medio día, al menos había dormido algo.

–Hola Bella, necesito que me acompañes, paso por ti en una hora – Alice y sus sábados de compras.

–No dormí bien ¿Podríamos dejar las compras para otro día?

–¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enferma?

–No, yo…

–¡Voy a tu casa!

–Estoy bien Alice, no es nada, solo un poco de insomnio.

–Ah, menos mal – dio un suspiro exagerado de alivio – entonces alístate para que me acompañes, tengo que ir a recoger mi identificación, la encontraron en el hotel y me han llamado esta mañana, seguro que se me cayó de la cartera. Qué amables y considerados son ¿No lo crees?

Contra Alice no era posible luchar, así que acepté con la promesa de que después iríamos a comer a un buen lugar y no de compras. Estuve lista a la hora acordada, pasó por mi y nos dirigimos al hotel. Durante todo el trayecto hablamos de Rosalie y de Emmett, ambas estábamos contentas porque coincidimos en que se veían muy enamorados y sobre todo, que él la cuidaba mucho, y eso era algo muy importante para nosotras, que cuidaran a Rose.

Llegamos a Leicester Square y dimos vuelta en la esquina del hotel, dejamos el auto de Alice en el estacionamiento y subimos a la recepción.

–Bienvenidas al Radisson Edwardian Hampshire señoritas…

¿El qué? ¿_Radisson Edwardian_? ¿Era una puta broma?

–Hola soy Alice Brandon y vengo a recoger mi identificación, ustedes la encontraron, qué amables en guardarla…

¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? Todos se referían a ese hotel como al _Radisson de Leicester Square_, era lógico que no lo relacionara, supe que había sido remodelado y redecorado pero…

¿Edwardian? ¡Qué cabrón tan arrogante! ¿Ponerle su nombre al puto hotel? Maldito inseguro que necesita que le estén reafirmando cada 3 segundos su poder…

Casi arrastré a Alice fuera del hotel, no quería estar un solo instante más en ese lugar, con mi suerte no hubiera sido raro que me lo topara por ahí y pensara que lo estaba persiguiendo. Pobre idiota.

Por la noche, de nuevo en casa y con una copa grande de vino en mis manos, pensaba en los desafortunados encuentros que había tenido con Edward Cullen. Eran una rara coincidencia tomando en cuenta que no podía sacarme al tipo de la cabeza ¿Por qué me atraía tanto? ¿Qué tenía que me provocaba toda esa oleada de sensaciones extrañas y contradictorias?

.***.

"_¿Sabes quién soy yo?" asentí con timidez "Entonces no tengas miedo"._

_Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta donde estaba un banco largo y un poco ancho acolchado en tela rugosa de color rojo "Ven, recuéstate" dijo con su voz hipnótica la cual era incapaz de desobedecer. La desnudez de mi piel entró en contacto con lo áspero de la tela y me estremecí, no sabía si por ese roce, por la ansiedad ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder o tan solo por estar con él…_

_Ató mis brazos manteniéndolos sobre mi cabeza, abrazando mis muñecas con un suave pañuelo de seda roja, ese contraste contra la superficie rasposa de mi espalda hizo que ahogara un suspiro en mi garganta "Debes decirme todo lo que sientas" acto seguido, mis tobillos también se vieron envueltos en seda roja y firmemente atados a las patas del banco donde me encontraba recostada, dejándome abierta y expuesta ante él. _

"_Tu piel es tan blanca, tan suave" y con una lentitud atormentante, las yemas de sus dedos descendían por el valle de mis senos y acercaba su rostro a mi cuerpo hasta hacerme sentir su respiración tibia sobre mi erizada piel. Mis emociones fueron cambiando conforme él me acariciaba, si en algún momento tuve temor, había logrado disiparlo al tocarme, al sentir que disfrutaba el lento recorrido de sus dedos y su aliento en mi garganta._

_Un imperceptible jadeo escapó de mi boca y él levantó la mirada hacia mí "No te reprimas" su incitadora voz hizo que inconscientemente echara la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueara mi cuerpo "Así, justo así"… su lengua rodeó mi ombligo lamiendo su interior y exterior, iniciando la combustión entre mis piernas al mismo tiempo que su mano se paseaba libremente por mis caderas y abdomen. Era demasiado, él me conocía y sabía como hacerme llegar a ese punto de excitación en el cual ya nada tenía importancia para mi más que recibir todo el placer que él pudiera proporcionarme. _

_Su aliento abandonó mi vientre y fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mi montículo, bajó un poco más y llegó a mis labios vaginales que guardaban lo que él tantas veces me había repetido que le pertenecía, que ahí estaban mi corazón, mi alma, mis deseos y mis voluntades, toda mi esencia de mujer y que yo nada podía hacer para evitar que tomara lo que era suyo por derecho, porque ya me había rendido a él…_

_Pasó uno de sus dedos por mis labios inferiores y el calor me subió a la cabeza, presionó mi clítoris con suavidad y en un acto reflejo levanté las caderas para sentir su toque más profundo, dentro de mí "Por tu obediencia te haz ganado un premio, pídeme lo que desees que te lo concederé"… no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero no perdería mi tiempo, ya sabía lo que quería pero ya no era solo un deseo, era una necesidad._

"_A ti, te quiero a ti, duro, dentro de mí"… sabía el efecto que mis palabras le causaban y no me equivoqué; con prisa, se deshizo de sus pantalones que eran la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo y se colocó entre mis piernas abiertas. Se clavó en mí sin miramientos, sin delicadeza. Como se lo había pedido, se introdujo en mí una y otra vez, con su necesidad salvaje, desesperada y no contenida…_

"_Sí, sí, eres mío"… _

"_No"… se irguió sobre mí "Tú eres mía y yo soy tu Señor…"_

_.***._

Me desperté de pronto y una fina capa de sudor cubría mi cuerpo; estaba asustada, agitada, y con un calor abrasador entre las piernas; mis senos los sentía sensibles y mis erectos y duros pezones resentían el delicado roce de la tela contra ellos. Nunca un sueño me había parecido tan real como para haberme despertado con tal calor y excitación. Traté de convencerme de que estaba exagerando mi reacción y me lo repetí tantas veces que me lo creí aunque ya no pude volver a dormir. Sueño o no, la sensación de su cuerpo apoderándose del mío era extasiante, el rítmico y rudo vaivén meciendo mi cuerpo mientras me premiaba por ser obediente y buena era abrumador…

El domingo lo pasé enfadada conmigo misma, me traicioné y me dejé envolver por un miserable, estúpido y falso sueño. No era posible que yo, la chica con más dominio de sí y fuerza de voluntad, se dejara arrullar toda la jodida madrugada por una escenita de novela. Y lo peor era que cada vez que bajaba mis defensas ante el recuerdo, una extraña sensación en mi bajo vientre empezaba a bullir.

"Me urge un amante"

¡Que amante ni que nada! Si había sido capaz de estar sola por años, no venía al caso esa idiota idea ¿Estaría comiendo algo descompuesto? ¿Me habría dado un golpe en la cabeza? Solo así podría comprender mis descalabres cerebrales, no podía encontrar otra sana explicación, y como si de una mala broma se tratara, esa noche mis pesadillas regresaron, solo que en esa ocasión esos ojos tenían color pero no alma.

"Edward Cullen"

Por varios días mis tormentos llegaban fieles a media noche, dispuestos a castigarme dándoles cada vez más realce a las escenas representadas en mis sueños. Siempre me despertaba cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, interrumpiéndolo, negándomelo. Con dificultad, volvía a dormir pero mi sueño ya no era tranquilo, estaba resignada a que mis pesadillas hicieran de mi lo que quisieran porque estaba confiada que así como de repente habían llegado, de esa misma forma desaparecerían.

¿Significarían los sueños algo en realidad? ¿Tener el mismo sueño recurrente era indicio de algo?

–¿Bella te sientes bien? te veo… mal – dijo Jane con sincera preocupación.

–No he podido dormir bien – le confesé – he tenido insomnio – hice una mueca de desagrado.

–Pues ve al médico, creo que tu insomnio ha rebasado los niveles normales.

Eso ya fue preocupante, que estuviera cansada y desganada era una cosa pero que mi aspecto delatara lo pésimo que me sentía por dentro era otra cosa. Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto ¿Pero qué?

–El te dará algo para que puedas dormir como un bebé.

¡Por Dios! mi problema no era exactamente el no dormir, eran mis sueños. Ese era mi verdadero problema, que mientras más dejaba pasar los días esperando que se esfumaran, estos se hacían más y más vívidos, reales, tanto que me estaban enloqueciendo, y si no hacía nada, entonces si tendría que hacerle caso a Jane y visitar no sólo a un simple médico sino a un loquero.

¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

Apurada, llegué a casa y con mi laptop en la cama, me di a la tarea de investigar el significado de los sueños. De eso dependería mi futuro próximo… con el psiquiatra.

.***.

_Significado de los sueños._

_Sexo._

_Los sueños de relaciones carnales son muy frecuentes y la mayoría de las veces son el reflejo de necesidades reales no suficientemente satisfechas, especialmente cuando nuestra pareja onírica es la nuestra de la vida real o si se trata de alguien desconocido; cuando dicha pareja es alguien conocido pero con el cual no es fácil que el sueño se haga realidad, nos delata nuestra atracción hacia la misma._

_Pero otras veces los sueños sexuales adquieren connotaciones de una sexualidad particular y morbosa que aunque no debe tomarse al pie de la letra, si es importante tener en cuenta, pues suele indicar el cansancio por una vida sexual monótona y los deseos de innovaciones en la misma; lo que sucede es que para hacer más perceptible dicha situación, el inconsciente nos muestra situaciones extremas._

_Sólo en raras ocasiones el sueño revela apetencias que conscientemente no nos atrevemos -ni desearíamos- que salgan a la luz._

_En realidad, lo malo de los sueños sexuales es cuando no se tienen nunca, lo que indicaría una falta de interés por dichos temas que, de no ser compensado por otros sueños de análogo significado, aconsejarían la consulta con nuestra propia conciencia o con un psicólogo._

_.***._

Vaya, vaya. ¿Así que de eso se trataba no? De necesidades reales no suficientemente satisfechas, que si se sueña con un conocido con el cual no es factible que se llegue a realizar dicho sueño es porque se siente una atracción real por esa persona, que esos sueños podrían revelar la necesidad de un cambio, de innovaciones en la vida sexual…

No satisfecha, seguí buscando e investigando; analizando la infinidad de resultados que aparecían frente a mí para llegar a la misma conclusión:

Edward Cullen me atraía para satisfacer lo que era obvio faltaba en mi vida… _sexo_.

Pero… ¿Sólo era eso?

Oh no, Edward Cullen me gustaba y haría lo que fuera necesario para hacerlo… _Mi Señor_…*

.***.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que tal? Díganme qué les pareció… Nenas, ya tengo beta y se trata de la maravillosa Isita! Que con su experta opinión trataremos de hacer algo un poquito diferente de esta historia. No estamos descubriendo el hilo negro, lo sé, pero quería escribir algo así. Tambien gracias a Nani con su ayuda en el blog. Bueno chicas, espero les haya gustado y me voy a seguir maquilando cosas pervertidas porque esto no ha empezado…<strong>_

_**Besoooo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/ / g-pleasure. blogspot . com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie**_


	4. Partido de Polo

_**Hola nenas! Aquí estoy con un capítulo nuevo, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

¡Si, si!

Estaba muy decidida y con muchas ganas de enrollarme con el _Señor_, solo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, ni siquiera se me ocurría como acercarme a él, además ¿Qué le diría? "Hola, soy Bella y quiero ser tu sumisa" ¿Así le diría? ¿Cómo podría proponerle que me tomara como su nueva chica para cumplir sus oscuras pasiones? ¿Y si ya tenía una? ¿Y qué sucedía con aquella otra chica que lloraba en el "Nasty"?

¿Estaba loca? Si. Al menos una parte de mi, la racional, me lo gritaba desesperada al oído y la otra, la irracional y desenfrenada que nunca usaba y que siempre se quedaba al borde de todo, me animaba y me secreteaba que siguiera adelante, como el diablito en las caricaturas. ¿A quién hacerle caso?

¡A la irracional y desenfrenada desde luego!

OK. Usando un poco de lógica ya que era necesario, pensaba que no tenía nada que perder y si mucho que ganar. No involucraría mis sentimientos y solo lo haría para que al fin, por lo menos de este modo pudiera experimentar y vivir lo que tanto anhelaba y lo que en mis sueños se repetía constantemente una y otra vez de una manera tan vívida que cuando me despertaba a punto de estallar de placer, casi lloraba de frustración al sentir cierta parte de mi cuerpo adolorida. Ya no quería más de esos despertares, ya no quería seguirme imaginando o leyendo como sería.

Si mis sueños me provocaban tales reacciones ¿Cómo sería el despertar una mañana entre sus brazos? Enrollada en su cuerpo, agotada después de una intensa noche de placer donde yo le ayudaría a cumplir sus más secretas fantasías… como sería sentir el calor de su contacto cuando sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo para su deleite, sus labios sobre los míos probándolos insaciables, volviéndome loca de deseo…

Sin duda, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de convertirme en una carta blanca para él; en materia maleable para que él me modelara a su entera satisfacción, en alumna ávida de sus enseñanzas, en su aprendiz, su amante obediente, _su sumisa…_

Pero ¿Y él me aceptaría? Después de las dos únicas y desafortunadas veces que nos habíamos encontrado, eso era muy improbable. Y eso solo pensando en su actitud hacia mi, ahora faltaba ver si para obtener ese, para mí tan preciado puesto, debía cumplir con algunos requisitos como decían mis novelas. Que si tenía que ejercitarme, comer bien, firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad… ¿sería todo eso verdad? Ciertamente eso no sería para mí un impedimento, haría lo que fuera necesario para cumplir mi deseo.

***.

–Mmm hoy te veo igual de cansada pero no sé, algo tienes – Jane que tenía un ojo crítico me analizó - ¡Cuéntame!

–Para nada Jane, sigo igual – me dejé caer en el asiento.

–¿Sin dormir? – inquirió enarcando una ceja.

–He logrado dormir un poco mejor – le sonreí y encendí mi computadora para empezar a trabajar y dar por concluido su escrutinio – ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

El día avanzó, así como la semana y para mi alivio, el tener claras mis ideas y un objetivo en la mira, me liberó de las constantes distracciones y pude realizar con tranquilidad mi trabajo y lo que era mejor ¡Disfrutarlo! Hicimos de nuevo algunos logotipos, papelería para dos negocios nuevos y como si fuera un regalo del cielo, el viernes hicimos las invitaciones para colocación de la primera piedra del _Gran Palace Hotel & Resort_ y que desde luego pertenecía a Edward Cullen.

Esa era mi oportunidad. Era el encuentro ideal para hacerle mi proposición. No podía desperdiciarla. Estaba muy contenta así que esa noche llamé a las chicas para salir y aunque no les diría jamás mis planes, esa era mi forma de festejar con ellas la futura y próxima realización de mi deseo prohibido.

–Que bueno que tu trabajito de "mentiritas" te dio un respirito – la sarcástica Alice no podía dejar de hacer su sutil comentario – creímos que dejaríamos de verte otro par de semanas y te tendríamos que rescatar de entre impresoras y cartuchos de tintas.

–Pues ¿Sabes? estoy taan feliz con mi trabajito de "mentiritas" que por eso quise salir a pasar una noche con mis "amigas" pero la próxima vez, tal vez decida invitar solo a Jane porque es la única que me comprende y sabe lo mucho que me esfuerzo y que me gusta mi trabajo.

–No le hagas caso Bella, está enojada porque su inmaculado abogado le dijo que no acostumbraba visitar lugares como éste – dijo Rose lanzándole a Alice una mirada de reproche – es un tarado, deberías borrarlo de tu mapa.

–Nunca estuvo en él – se encogió de hombros – pero no niego que me hubiera gustado tener un encuentro muy cercano con Whitlock, algo tiene ese hombre que me hipnotiza.

–¿Entonces de plano te dijo "no gracias"? – pregunté.

–Cuando me llamaste estaba con él y escuchó que quedábamos para salir, me preguntó si salía muy frecuentemente con mis amigos y le dije que lo normal, me emocioné por su interés y le dije que viniera esta noche con nosotros pero el muy engreído me dijo que no solía venir por estos rumbos, que no era su costumbre acudir a lugares como éste – el rostro de Alice empezó a subir de tono – ¿Estás de acuerdo que es un maldito "snob"? ¡Que se folle a sus putas y caras cortinas!

Rose y yo no pudimos aguantar las carcajadas – lo bueno es que desde un principio supiste que era un pesado y no te hiciste castillos en el aire.

–Eso si, por eso esta noche, ahogo mi pena con una cerveza, tú festejas tu alegría por tu trabajito y Rose se ama con su súper hombre ¿Ves que divertido? – ordenó cínicamente levantando los hombros.

Nos aproximamos al Soho House, que era nuestro destino y una vez dentro, nos instalamos en una buena mesa. El lugar estaba tan lleno que el mesero nunca llegó hasta nosotras, Alice fue a la barra por la primera ronda que fue de cervezas y cuando Emmett por fin se apareció, con tan solo levantar la mano, los meseros se acercaban a nuestra mesa. Hmmm, qué bueno era salir con alguien con influencias.

Después de la cerveza, los shoots de tequila aparecían como por arte de magia en mis manos y ¿Quién era yo para rechazarlos?

–¡Salud por los idiotas! – brindó Alice – porque no saben de lo que se pierden no viniendo a estos lugares.

–¡Salud por los arrogantes engreídos que te miran feo! – saqué desde el fondo de mi corazón.

–¿Y eso de donde viene Bella? – Emmett le daba un trago a su tequila – ¿Un ex novio acaso?

–¡Ja! Ojala, ésta de pronto se volvió _tan_ miedosa – Rose suspiró con nostalgia – y era tan divertida y atrevida Emmett… era mi ídolo.

–¿Y qué pasó intrépida? – Emmett quiso curiosear.

–No… yo no… – me tomó por sorpresa su pregunta.

–Se dio cuenta que no existían los príncipes azules de los cuentos – Alice me interrumpió – y se cerró como caracolito ¿Verdad Bella? Eso de los arrogantes no sé de donde lo sacó pero no importa, le queda perfecto al snob de Withlock ¡Salud!

–¿Whitlock? – preguntó Emmett extrañado – ¿Jasper Whitlock? ¿El abogado?

–¿Lo conoces?

–De toda la vida, es amigo mío y no es ningún snob, eso te lo puedo jurar, de hecho, ahí viene – Emmett se levantó y chifló agitando la mano. Si Alice tenía alcohol en su sistema, éste se evaporó al girar la cabeza y ver al hombre rubio que se acercaba a nosotros con una sonrisa en la cara.

–¡Já! ¡Salud por el snob! – levanté mi caballito de tequila – ¡Ay, mira! Viene con una cortina enrollada al cuello y tiene una cara de satisfacción…

–¡Cállate! – dijo Alice entre dientes y sentí que me pateó bajo la mesa. Estaba transparente y de inmediato se puso nerviosa; era extremadamente raro ver a Alice así, por lo que me dispuse a disfrutar la escena y guardar todo en mi memoria, que aunque me fallaba mucho, estaba segura que eso si lo guardaría fielmente.

–Emmett – saludó el snob y luego nos miró aguantando una risita.

–Hey Jasper, que bien que llegaste viejo, mira, ella es mi hermosa Rose – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – ella es Bella – me señaló y recibí también un beso de su parte – y ella es Alice, son las mejores amigas de Rose – se inclinó para darle un beso a Alice pero…

–Lo siento – ella giró la cara esquivando los labios de Jasper – pero no acostumbro a saludar de beso a los tipos que conozco en bares como éste.

–Alice – la tomó de los hombros y le sonrió de una forma adorable – era una broma chica dura – dicho eso se acercó a ella y dejó un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios. Un beso casto pero lleno de intención, hasta yo podía sentirlo. Ella quedó como nos había dicho antes, hipnotizada, y no se quejó ni hizo nada por rebelarse, si se hubiera tratado de otro chico, Alice ya le hubiera derramado una cerveza en la cabeza.

¡Qué divertido era ver a Alice así! Calladita y obediente… sumisa.

_Sumisa…_

–¡Otro tequila!

–Bella, ¿Te sientes bien? – me preguntó Rose al oído.

–Como nunca Rose, de verdad estoy muy contenta y quiero un tequila más.

Resultó que al cabo de un rato, mis amigas estaban muy entretenidas con sus respectivas parejas y yo no planeaba seguir ingiriendo alcohol y festejando en solitario. Decidí irme a casa, ya había salido, me había divertido y la pasé muy bien con ellos así que no le veía el caso a quedarme haciéndoles mal tercio o quinteto en este caso.

***.

–Ahora si Bella, explícame tu repentino interés en acompañarme a la colocación de la piedrita – sentía los ojos azules de Rose estudiarme de pies a cabeza.

–¿Qué tiene de raro? Nunca he asistido a algo como esto, me pareció interesante – dije con toda la honestidad de la que pude echar mano.

–Hasta para mi es aburridísimo, esto es sólo puro tonto protocolo, para hacerlo oficial – puso cara de fastidio – si por mi fuera estuviera en otro lado…

–Si, ya sé donde, pero no me lo digas, así está bien.

–¿Desean tomar algo las señoritas? – preguntó un mesero.

Rose hizo una negativa con la mano pero yo si pedí una copa de vino blanco porque para llevar a cabo mi propósito iba a requerir de mucho valor y eso lo obtendría del mágico poder de una o dos copitas de vino, no más. Sólo necesitaba valor, pero al paso que iba y con mis nervios sin desaparecer y en notable aumento, tendría que tomarme la botella entera, bueno, no era para tanto, solamente me temblaba todo el cuerpo, mis piernas las sentía tan débiles que creí que no me sostendrían y mis sudorosas manos parecían unas maracas vibrando incontrolables y eso sin contar con que el _Señor_, ni siquiera había llegado.

El terreno donde se construiría el hotel era enorme. Se veía que las primeras operaciones para la construcción ya habían empezado; a simple vista se veía un espacio libre de rocas, arbustos y la tierra ya parecía estar lista para ser removida para la cimentación. Nos dirigimos hacia una de las muchas filas de sillas colocadas sobre la superficie de grama artificial. Una gran carpa blanca protegía esa área por si la lluvia caía, resguardando muy bien a las personas requeridas al evento y que esperaban impacientes la llegada de Edward Cullen.

–¿Y Emmett? – pregunté para aplacar mi nerviosismo.

–Iba a venir pero está ocupado en otra construcción, quería presentarme a un amigo – se encogió de hombros – ya será en otra ocasión.

Sonreí pero estaba segura que en lugar de una sonrisa, esbocé una mueca rígida con mis labios. Tenía que relajarme si quería seguir adelante con mi descabellada idea. Miré a mi alrededor. El sitio estaba lleno de gente impaciente, arquitectos, empresarios, socialités, artistas… no tenía idea de que a tantos les interesara estar presentes para ser testigos del inicio de otro fructífero negocio del Chico de Oro, como le llamaban muchos gracias a su particular don de convertir todo lo que tocara en un éxito millonario. Todos querían su rebanada del pastel y se asegurarían de tenerla de una forma u otra.

–¿Y Alice?

–Jasper la invitó a comer ¿Puedes creerlo? – entrecerró los ojos – está enganchada con su "snob particular" y él con ella, se han visto y hablado durante toda la semana.

–¿En serio? – abrí muy grandes los ojos – eso es fantástico ¿Porqué no me lo habían contado?

–Te hubieras enterado desde antes si nos hubieras contestado las llamadas – me reclamó – ella quería decírtelo, te llamó muchas veces – me miró con una ceja levantada – está enojada contigo.

–He tenido mucho trabajo – traté de excusarme.

–¿Recortando caritas de las revistas? Vamos Bella, odio que te encierres en tu mundo novelesco, ya no lo hagas… por favor.

–No lo he hecho, de verdad he estado muy ocupada y ni tiempo para leerme una de mis apetecibles novelas he tenido.

–Bella...

–Si Rose ya sé, "Vive, vive" y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer – en ese momento quise morderme la lengua por haber pensado en voz alta.

–¿Qué quieres decir? – me miró confundida.

–¿Qué es ese revuelo Rose? – agradecí la distracción que también a mí me llamó mucho la atención.

–Ah, ya llegó el señor Cullen – se puso de pie, como todos los que estábamos ahí y estiramos nuestros cuellos para poder verlo llegar rodeado de todo un séquito mientras un barullo de voces, las cuales todas tenían algo que comentar sobre él, se dejaba escuchar.

¡Vaya que si era engreído! Su séquito de gorilas camuflajeados con carísimos trajes lo rodeaba impidiendo "discretamente" que se acercaran a él; se veía que estaban entrenados más que sólo para eso, eran altos, musculosos y sus ojos miraban en todas direcciones mientras el Señor caminaba desbordando poder y frialdad a su paso.

Dios… era imponente, frío o no, arrogante o no, era… maldita sea, no tenía ni palabras para describir lo que ese petulante me provocaba con tan solo verlo desplazarse de ese modo. Su perfecto traje hecho a la medida seguro ocultaba un cuerpo con músculos muy firmes y bien definidos… ¿Tendría muy velludo el pecho? Y sus muslos ¿estarían como a mi me gustaban? No me gustaban flacos, torneados y fuertes si… ¿en qué iba a meterme Dios mío? Esperaba que en su cama, entre sus brazos y con sus piernas entre las mías…

"Bella, Bella ¡despierta!" me reprendí a mi misma pero no podía salir de mi fascinación al ver la seguridad que emanaba ese hombre ¿Qué se sentiría al tener toda esa atención? A toda esa gente esperando por él. Pasó a varios metros de distancia; claramente vi su perfil de perfecto dios pagano y su mandíbula angulosa algo tensa. Su mirada al frente, altiva; su cabello era una insolente rebeldía que parecía una corona cobriza que dejaba claro su estatus de rey…

–… te lo juro Bella – finalizó Rose con una risita alguna idea que no escuché.

–¿Decías?

–¡Já! Tú también tienes las bragas en el suelo – dijo divertida – y no es para menos, ese hombre inalcanzable incita a eso y mucho más.

–¿Qué tan inalcanzable? – la miré por el rabillo del ojo.

–Oh no, no me digas que te gusta.

–Es guapo.

–Si pero… – se encogió de hombros y arrugó la nariz – no es como para alguna de nosotras, créeme.

–¿Por?

–¿No lo ves? Alice se quejaba de Jasper pero este si es en verdad un pesado de lo peor, ni él mismo se soporta, además él no tiene chicas, tiene accesorios.

–No entiendo – negué con la cabeza.

–Shhh calla, ya va a empezar – y el barullo fue atenuándose para dar inicio al evento.

"Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes esta tarde en la que celebraremos la colocación de la primera piedra del _Gran Palace Hotel & Resort_…

El ministro de economía siguió con su discurso; honestamente se me hacía excesivo tanto alboroto por un hotel y aún más como para que el ministro de economía fuera a dar su visto bueno.

–No me habías dicho que esto era tan importante Rose – me acerqué a ella murmurando.

–Claro que si, no te imaginas la inversión, es monstruosa y toda hecha por Cullen – me respondió de la misma forma.

–¿No hay otros inversionistas?

–Si pero son mínimos, dicen que no le gusta compartir – lo señaló con la mirada, era su turno para hablar y después de los aplausos, se hizo un expectante silencio… todos queríamos oírlo. Con movimientos fríos y parecía que hubieran estado calculados, se colocó detrás del atril; con un leve asentimiento de cabeza comenzó…

"El _Gran Palace Hotel & Resort_, es un proyecto ambicioso…

¡Oh Dios mío esa voz! podría hacer resbalar todas las bragas de las mujeres ahí presentes hasta los tobillos y sin darnos cuenta.

… ya que no sólo pretende ser el más importante del país sino de todo el continente europeo por eso, repito, es muy ambicioso más no imposible. Ha sido muy bien pensado y planeado con el único fin de llegar a este objetivo, brindando a nuestros huéspedes todos los servicios rodeados del máximo lujo con que se pudiera soñar sin hacer de éste complejo algo inaccesible, es ahí donde radicará el éxito, pero claro, sin dejar de lado la privacidad y exclusividad que se merecen…"

Gracias a Dios que estaba sentada porque no estaba muy segura de no haber llegado al suelo si hubiera estado de pie. Edward Cullen era el orador más cautivante que había conocido en mi vida, bueno, conocido no era tal cual la palabra exacta… todavía. Tenía escuchando atentas a las más de 300 personas ahí reunidas y parecía estar dándonos una cátedra sobre cómo y porqué, su hotelito iba a ser un éxito. Eso, de alguna manera me empujaba a no ceder ante mi idiota idea, el imaginarme entre los brazos de Edward Cullen, obedeciendo sus órdenes, siguiendo las demandas de su hipnotizadora voz pidiéndome despojarme de mis ropas… no, tenía qué hacerlo, no tenía nada qué perder, todo lo contrario.

"… creará también innumerables fuentes de trabajo, y además como todos ustedes saben, los empleados de _Cullen Organization_ gozan de los mejores beneficios tanto en salud, vivienda y educación, esto, aunado a un ambiente de trabajo inmejorable los motiva a desempeñar su trabajo con la mayor eficiencia y eficacia…"

–Escucha eso – siseó Rose y yo la miré intrigada – el tipo hablando de un lindo ambiente de trabajo y todos los que trabajan cerca de él dicen que solo le falta ladrar, es un perro.

Edward Cullen miraba sin ver a nadie en particular. Sus verdes ojos no manifestaban interés en nada. Viéndolo así era muy fácil creer lo que decía Rose pero cuando su mano de piel tan pálida, pasaba alguna que otra vez por su cabello, como si fuera un tick, era tierno… ¿Tierno? Estaba pensando en que el hombre que yo quería me diera un par de nalgadas y me poseyera con fuerza ¿Era tierno?

Iba a tener una charla muy seria con mi almohada porque esos eran polos opuestos. No podía estar pensando en ternura con ese hombre cuando claramente yo buscaba otra cosa y no eran caricias tiernas y suaves ni susurros al oído. Yo quería, yo necesitaba más.

Siempre lo supe. De todas las novelas que leía las que más me gustaban eran donde el protagonista hacía sufrir a la cándida chica indefensa, en las que el apuesto galán era algo más brusco e intenso y unas cuantas nalgadas, brazos y piernas atados y alguna que otra perversión dominaran el panorama de la heroína, pero siempre con el mismo y feliz final… ellos terminaban juntos y el amor vencía por sobre todas las cosas.

¡Si, si si! Eso justamente era lo que yo quería aunque sabía a lo que me exponía. Estaba plenamente consciente de que lo que yo leía, eran novelas de amor y sabía que en la vida real todo era diferente y por supuesto mucho más crudo, pero no me iba a echar para atrás. Yo realmente quería que Edward fuera mi dom personal… de nuevo más aplausos y su discurso había terminado. ¡Que idiota! Por estar soñando despierta me perdí de su enigmática forma de hablar, de moverse…

–¿No crees que la vida es injusta? – me susurró Rose girando ligeramente su rostro hacia mi.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? – le respondí del mismo modo ladeando la cara.

–Porque hablando de su físico ya que el carácter es tema aparte, es injusto que existan hombres como ése y nosotras solo los podamos admirar de lejos, que no podamos tener ni siquiera una probadita de su cuerpo.

–Si, está hecho a mano, como dice Alice – dije divertida – yo a él no le decía que no, es guapísimo.

–Mira esa espalda y ese pecho – me dijo Rose casi en secreto – debe ser una plancha de acero y ¿Con qué se funde el acero? – levantaba las cejas repetidamente – tú lo sabes muy bien… _con caloor Bella, con caloor_ – dijo imitando una voz sensual.

Solté una fuerte carcajada y todos, todos los ojos se voltearon hacia mí. Todas eran miradas molestas con ceños fruncidos pero nunca tan molesta como la de esos ojos verdes que me fulminó con una brutal intensidad por varios interminables segundos ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarme? ¿Por qué no miraba hacia otro lado? Sentí el calor ir de cero a cien en un segundo por todo mi cuerpo pero en especial en mi rostro, pintándolo de un color rojo carmesí debido a la vergüenza. Quería que se abriera la tierra y me tragara por haber interrumpido con mi estruendosa risa un momento tan sublime como el de la silenciosa polea que colocaba la absurda y ridícula piedra en el suelo.

Estuve a punto de ponerme de pie y huir pero no podía ponerme aún más en ridículo, necesitaba salir de ahí sin hacerlo tan evidente pero no iba a poder pasar desapercibida de ninguna manera, no había modo de que eso fuera posible con todos atentos a mis movimientos. Cuando por fin sus ojos encontraron otro punto al cual enfocarse, "su piedra", me sentí aliviada.

–Vámonos Rose – le supliqué casi de forma imperceptible – por favor.

–No puedo Bella, mis jefes están aquí, no puedo irme antes que ellos – apretó mi mano – esto no tardará mucho, unos 20 minutos, no más, te lo prometo – no tenía salida, tendría que hacerme un ovillo en mi silla y rogar porque crecieran plantas a mi alrededor que me bloquearan de la vista de todos.

Más aplausos, todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie y de nuevo el barullo. Respiré tranquila porque pronto podría salir de ahí aunque sin haber logrado mi objetivo. Era una lástima pero parecía que la suerte nunca estaba de mi lado… Oh no, no, no, esta vez no iba a ser así.

–Acompáñame Bella, tengo que acercarme.

–¿A quién? – pregunté con la esperanza de tal vez poder llegar a él.

–A mis jefes ¿A quién más?

–Mejor te espero aquí sentada, no quiero volver a cometer una estupidez, estoy muy apenada – la miré con ojos asustados, nunca me fallaban con Rose – no me moveré de aquí.

–Ok, ahora vuelvo – dijo mientras se alejaba.

Cuando se perdió entre toda esa multitud, yo me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban aparcados los autos y limusinas de algunos asistentes y el que era de mi interés, el auto de Edward Cullen. Mis ojos recorrieron con rapidez buscando el impresionante auto negro al que le había visto subir la noche que salía del "Nasty" pero no había ninguno como ese. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que había ido hasta allá a pie? Era un campo en medio de la nada por Dios.

Enseguida busqué el auto que se viera más listo y presto para salir de ahí pero lo único que se veía con esas características era una limusina. El motor no estaba encendido pero su chofer estaba junto a la puerta del conductor preparado para subir a la primera indicación y dos enormes gorilas como los de su séquito flanqueaban la puerta por donde subiría su ocupante. No había duda, ésa era.

Me quedé junto a unos árboles artificiales que tenían la suficiente altura como para protegerme de verme como una loca sospechosa con un arma en la mano y esperé hasta que el barullo se hizo más intenso, eso sólo significaba que el _Señor_ ya venía de salida. El chofer subió a su puesto y uno de los gorilas ya tenía la mano en la puerta listo para abrirla. Me acerqué a la limusina cuando se encendió el motor y algunas personas y fotógrafos con cámaras en la mano rodearon el vehículo. Solo fueron unos pocos segundos los que pasaron hasta que llegó a unos pasos de la puerta abierta para él, salí detrás del gorila que le sostuvo una carpeta y antes de que subiera…

–Señor Cullen – dije con mi más ingenua, tierna e infantil voz. El _Señor_ giró su rostro y me miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero no pude decir nada más porque en esta ocasión, no estábamos en un club ni en un salón de fiestas con luz tenue, aquí había suficiente luz del día como para notar su expresión letal y no nos separaban varios metros de distancia como unos momentos antes, me había acercado demasiado a él como para sentir su aversión hacia mi.

Con ese poder que solo su mirada podía proyectar, me dejó de nuevo inmóvil y sin ser capaz de emitir ni siquiera un atisbo de voz. Uno de sus gorilas colocó un brazo frente a mi para evitar que lo tocara y él apartó su mirada subiendo deprisa a su lujosa limusina y saliendo de ahí a toda velocidad. Por fortuna había demasiada gente alrededor y mi percance pasó inadvertido para todos, al menos eso quería pensar.

–¡Bella! ¡Bella! – oí la voz de Rose gritarme desesperada.

–¡Aquí! – levanté la mano para que me ubicara mejor, ojala no hubiera notado nada – ¡Aquí!

***.

Una semana después estaba sentada sola en un café con el periódico en las manos buscando una próxima aparición del _Señor_.

¿Acaso no me había bastado todo lo ocurrido?

Claro que no. ¿Desde cuando una Swan se daba por vencida? ¿No decían todos los que me conocían que era la persona más terca sobre la tierra? Pues no iba a decepcionarlos, no señor.

Estaba consciente de que mis encuentros con él no habían sido muy afortunados pero no me harían quitar el dedo del renglón, así que no tenía porqué rendirme, yo siempre luchaba por lo que quería y yo quería ser una sumisa. La sumisa de Edward Cullen para ser exactas y para acabar rápido. Debía reconocer que durante todos esos días también consideré la opción de abandonar mi objetivo pero la deseché inmediatamente; pensé también en buscar otro prospecto pero no, yo lo quería a él ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. No quería ser la sumisa de nadie más, tenía muy claro que solamente me interesaba la sumisión si era con él, con nadie más.

Después de tanto y tanto discernir conmigo misma, me pareció responsable de mi parte hacer un poco de investigación sobre el BDSM. No podía seguir adelante solamente teniendo una idea generalizada del tema pero era tanta la información, que terminaba confundida y a veces algo asustada por algunas imágenes que encontraba por la red así que decidí no seguir hurgando y preferí que Edward me enseñara lo que él considerase que debía aprender. Una sumisa debía confiar en su amo ¿No?

¡Oh! Ahí estaba.

***.

–¡Cuéntamelo todo Bella!

–¿Todo qué Jane?

–¿Te viste al espejo esta mañana? – me miraba inquisitiva, lo que no era nada raro en ella – tienes una sonrisa enorme en la cara o sea que me tienes que contar el motivo.

–Ah es eso – dije como si no tuviera importancia mi buen humor – pues no es nada solo que descansé durante todo el fin de semana.

–¿Ya no has tenido insomnio?

–No, ya duermo toda la noche a pierna suelta.

–¿Y pesadillas? – insistía.

–Ni pesadillas ni nada – le confirmé.

Ni pesadillas ni nada que no fueran unos fríos ojos verdes que después se tornaban cálidos y unos suaves labios que recorrían mi cuello con hambre, devorando cada centímetro de la piel bajo ellos, haciéndome estremecer.

Si me levantaba enojada pero ¿Quién no lo haría si deseara que el sueño continuara y solo se quedara hasta ese punto? Que no avanzara. Era un poco demasiado frustrante para mi pero lo que me alegraba el día, era saber que esa frustración tenía los minutos contados.

–Ay Bella que bueno, ya me tenías preocupada; no dormir es muy malo para salud – me sonrió.

Me conmovió que se preocupara por mi. En el poco tiempo que llevábamos trabajando juntas, además de hacer una buena mancuerna nos habíamos hecho muy amigas. Era una chica transparente que no podía ocultar sus sentimientos ni sus reacciones. Si decía algo, esa era la pura verdad; a algunos no les agradaba tanta franqueza pero a mi si, y yo creía firmemente que a quien no le gustaba que le hablaran con la verdad, era porque no podía lidiar con ella, punto.

El lunes por la tarde llamé a Alice y a Rose y las invité al Ham Polo Club en donde se llevaría a cabo un partido a beneficio de varios hospitales infantiles de Londres. Como aceptaron encantadas, no perdí ni un momento en comprar los boletos que tenían un precio estratosférico por ser para una buena causa y desde luego confirmar nuestra asistencia al almuerzo que se ofrecería al finalizar el partido. Estaba feliz porque no iría sola, estaría acompañada de mis refuerzos.

Esa semana a pesar de que teníamos mucho trabajo, los días no se me hicieron nada pesados. Salía algo tarde de la agencia pero llegaba a casa muy contenta, cenaba y me acostaba a dormir para soñar con el dueño de esa malévola mirada. Me levantaba de buen humor así hubiera logrado verlo en mis sueños o no, sabía que el sábado lo tendría frente a mi, en carne y hueso y no solo formaría parte de un vago recuerdo nocturno.

Pocos fueron los momentos en los que sentí que estaba a punto de cometer una locura, pero me repetía que si por algo no me había atrevido a actuar antes, es porque me había hecho falta motivación. Y Edward Cullen era toda la motivación que necesitaba para salir de mi letargo. Todavía no podía comprender muy bien como era posible que un hombre que jamás había tenido hacia mi ni un solo gesto amable me incitara a desear que me tomara como su pupila. Luego recordaba las palabras de Rose y sabía que no estaba equivocada, yo tenía que dar ese paso.

"¡Vive!"

El viernes por la noche cenamos en el apartamento de Alice. Nada formal porque ella no cocinaba mucho. Unos sándwiches eran el platillo principal del menú en esa ocasión, acompañados de una botella de vino y una bolsa de papas fritas que me detuve a comprar en el camino.

–Ahora si pequeño demonio, cuéntame como va lo tuyo con tu "snob" favorito – le ordené mientras me acomodaba en los cojines que tenía en el suelo.

Alice suspiró y puso los ojitos en blanco – ay niñas, niñas, niñas… este hombre no tiene nada de "snob", nada de tímido pero eso si, como les dije, tiene un puto autocontrol que tira al mío por la ventana, es increíble, maravilloso – volvió a suspirar.

–Me lo imaginé – dijo Rose limpiando un tarro ya vacío de mermelada con el dedo – no nos llamaste por días, supuse que estabas atada a las manecillas del Big Ben…

–¿Qué haces Hale? – la interrumpí.

–Es el postre Bella ¿Quieres un poco? – me acercó el tarro a la cara – te alcanza para una chupada.

–Giac, no. Ya tiene toda tu saliva, y hablando de chupadas ¿dónde está Emmett?

–Trabajando, esta semana ha estado muy ocupado, solo nos pudimos ver 3 noches – casi hizo un puchero.

–¡Solamente! – abrí los ojos burlona – no quiero pensar cuando no puedan verse la semana entera.

–Y tú, diosa del acero ¿Cuándo tendremos el gusto de hacerte este tipo de preguntas?

–Yo Alice… – me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta con mi bolso al hombro – aún estoy buscando al indicado, nos vemos mañana chicas.

Salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí y antes de llegar a las escaleras escuché que gritaron a coro…

"¡El partido de polo!"

***.

Al verme al espejo no pude más que estar complacida con mi elección. Unos pantalones perla muy rectos y angostos, una blusa con un discreto lazo bordado en rosa al igual que mis zapatos, chaqueta y mi bolso Prada. Me hice una coleta alta y me puse los aretes; me veía muy coqueta y femenina. Solo esperaba que alguien más pensara lo mismo.

Quedé en verme con las chicas en el club, solo esperaba que fueran puntuales. Al llegar, me di una última mirada en el espejo de vanidad y comprobé que mi escaso maquillaje estuviera en orden. Bajé de mi auto y me encaminé a la entrada principal. Las personas iban y venían saludándose unas a otras, platicando, bromeando y caminando hacia el campo para tomar sus lugares en las gradas la mayoría y otros pocos en algunas mesas colocadas a la orilla del área marcada.

–¡Bella! – escuché mi nombre y al voltear vi a las chicas que agitaban la mano para que fuera hasta donde se encontraban. Subí algunos escalones para llegar a las gradas y tomar mi lugar.

–Esto si que tengo que documentarlo – empezó Alice – mira que guapa viene.

–Te dije que era un jugador de polo – Rose continuó – quiero su nombre Bella – demandó y me reí.

–¿Qué sucede con ustedes? – arrugué el entrecejo – no sé de qué hablan.

–¿Desde cuando venimos a partidos de polo y vestidas tan… así como vienes? – mi rubia amiga me miraba intrigada.

–Bah, es inútil, pero júrame que no me lo vas a confirmar cuando tengas un pie en el altar – exigió Alice.

–Apenas encuentre al que me esperará ahí te lo comunico, lo prometo.

Antes de que comenzara el partido, las señoras encargadas del patronato que recaudaba los fondos para los hospitales, nos dieron a todos la bienvenida al Torneo donde se disputaría la "Copa Anthony", y agradeciendo nuestra colaboración al asistir y al hacer nuestras donaciones. También les dieron las gracias a varios auspiciadores y por último dejaron al más importante, no lo dijeron así pero no hacía falta, le alabaron desde la buena disposición, sus constantes y considerables donaciones tanto en especie como en efectivo y desde luego, su presencia esa mañana dándole mayor relevancia al evento al participar activamente en el torneo que llevaba el nombre de su abuelo…

"Démosle un aplauso al señor Edward Cullen por su gran espíritu altruista"

¡Válgame Dios!…

Casi me voy para atrás el escuchar su nombre después de todas las fanfarrias que le echaron las señoras. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que él, tuviera un alma caritativa porque según todo lo que se mencionó momentos antes, era un auspiciador permanente y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar. Sonreí en mi interior porque esa era una buena noticia. Era lindo que se preocupara por los desvalidos, hablaba bien de él… ¡Y además jugaba polo! Eso si que no me lo esperaba…

–¡Edward Cullen! Bella por favor no vayas a soltar una carcajada como la otra vez – me dijo Rose burlona, le saqué la lengua y me concentré en el campo esperando verlo.

Una toque de corneta anunció a los equipos. Primero se presentaron los caballos sin jinete. Luego de cada lado de la cancha salieron 4 jugadores que con una pequeña inclinación saludaron a los espectadores, un equipo usaba camisa azul y entonces lo vi a él usando una camisa roja. Se dieron amistosamente la mano, se colocaron los cascos y avanzaron hacia sus caballos.

–¡Lo sabía! – Rose cerró un puño en su pierna – ¡Vean ese cuerpo!

–¡Oh. My. Fuck.! – susurró Alice – ¿Alguien puede decirme de donde salió eso?

Las ignoré porque sabía que si les prestaba atención, llegada la hora, no podría seguir adelante con mi plan, me cohibiría, estropearía todo y no estaba dispuesta a perder otra oportunidad.

Lo observé subir a un hermoso caballo negro con una agilidad impresionante. Hizo varios movimientos con él, parecía que probaba si el equino había calentado lo suficiente y estaba despierto y alerta. Giró a la derecha casi sobre el propio eje del animal; los bíceps medio desnudos se veían sólidos mientras jalaba las riendas, giró al lado contrario y los músculos de su espalda se hincharon al tomar el palo y levantarlo. Avanzó hacia el centro de la cancha y otro toque de corneta pero más breve, dio inicio al juego.

Escuchaba hablar a mis amigas pero sus voces eran un murmullo para mi. Mi atención completa la tenía el jugador con el número 20 a sus espaldas, debajo de su apellido con letras más pequeñas. Podía verse su habilidad y destreza para el juego. Sus movimientos eran precisos y cada vez que tocaba la bola, la gente se emocionaba y le gritaba para animarlo. El parecía no escuchar, se le veía concentrado en lo que sucedía en la cancha, pendiente de cada elemento que estuviera dentro de ella, del equipo contrario, del suyo y de su caballo.

Edward Cullen había metido 2 goles y aún íbamos a medio partido. Habían descansos pequeños y en uno de ellos Edward cambió de caballo; esta vez era uno color miel que se veía con mucha energía. El partido continuó y yo estaba hechizada con el hombre que diestramente manejaba al caballo en una conjunción perfecta de movimientos que perfilaban sus esculpidos músculos. 3 goles más de su equipo, uno hecho por él, contra 4 del equipo contrario, les dio el triunfo. Victorioso levantaba el palo y tensaba la mandíbula al apretar los dientes mientras surcaba a galope la cancha.

Los equipos bajaron de los caballos y se acercaron a las pequeñas niñas que con mucho esfuerzo cargaban la copa dorada. Otras entregaban a los jugadores del otro equipo ramos de flores mientras esperábamos el premio para el equipo ganador. Ramos de flores más grandes fueron lo que recibieron más la copa "Anthony" que Edward levantó con un brazo; una lluvia de aplausos acompañó ese gesto de victoria que interrumpió al agacharse para recibir en la mejilla el beso de la más pequeña de las niñas.

Un "_Ouu_" de ternura de escucho de la boca de la mayoría de las mujeres presentes, incluidas mis amigas, por supuesto. Él sonrió y con el otro brazo cargó a la pequeña perdiéndose entre la multitud que lo rodeo para felicitarlo al igual que a su equipo. Yo miraba fascinada a ese otro Edward, al humano, con esos ojos verdes y cálidos que sonriente recibía las congratulaciones de todos a su alrededor.

–¡Muévete Bella! – Rose rompió el encanto – que si no nos apuramos no encontraremos una buena mesa.

Bajo la gran carpa blanca estaban dispuestas las mesas redondas llenas de flores con brillantes y alegres colores. Compartimos nuestra colorida mesa con varios chicos jugadores de polo que fueron a mirar el partido porque según dijeron, nadie quería perderse a Edward Cullen y a Max Benett enfrentándose en la cancha, y por lo que se veía, estaban felices por haber presenciado un juego del que se hablaría en mucho tiempo, ya que ambos eran rivales acérrimos.

Nuestros acompañantes eran de bandos divididos; unos elogiaban los movimientos certeros de Cullen y los otros las jugadas de Benett. El caso es que nos tenían escuchándolos atentas contar anécdotas sobre su rivalidad, la cual databa de varios años atrás. La plática estaba muy interesante pero yo necesitaba ir al baño. Me disculpé pero nadie pareció oírme. Me enfilé hacia donde señalaba el discreto letrero y varios minutos después, salía del tocador.

Durante todo el almuerzo me distraje de mi objetivo; al apenas recordarlo, mis ojos escudriñaron todo el lugar buscándolo, pero no pude encontrarlo entre tanta gente. Caminé un poco alrededor de las mesas pero parecía que él no estaba ahí. Decepcionada y molesta conmigo por haber olvidado mi propósito, salí de la carpa y mis pasos me llevaron hasta el edificio del club. Habían varios salones abiertos al público, en unos se exponían piezas muy antiguas de los uniformes, en otras muchas fotos de los jugadores y de los caballos y por último, un salón donde se exhibían los premios ganados por el club en los torneos más importantes en el país y el extranjero.

Rápidamente pasé la mirada distraída entre los trofeos cuando un ruido llamó mi atención. Ahí estaba él, recién duchado e impecablemente vestido con un traje sport oscuro. Jalé aire por la boca ante la sorpresa de encontrarlo justamente ahí, colocando la copa ganada en una vitrina. Sin pensármelo dos veces me acerqué; él no me había visto y carraspeé mi garganta para llamar su atención.

"Amm, Amm"

Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba de nuevo él. El frío, el arrogante e insensible Señor Cullen. Con una martirizante lentitud, cerró la vitrina y salió de detrás del mueble de cristal. Mis piernas temblaban y mi respiración se agitaba pero no saldría corriendo. Con una expresión dura, de piedra, me observó de arriba abajo, estudiando cada rasgo y cada parte de mi, hasta donde le alcanzaba la mirada, haciéndome estremecer no sabía si de temor o nervios por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tragué en seco y me llevé las manos hacia atrás, causando que mi pecho se irguiera.

–_Señor_… yo… – titubeé y me mordí el labio, bajé la cabeza cerrando los ojos pero después me obligué a abrirlos para mirarlo directamente, alzando la barbilla para darme el valor que necesitaba ; él no se movía, esperaba por lo que le iba a decir.

–Yo… mi nombre… – respiré muy profundo y proseguí – me llamo Isabella Swan y… y yo quisiera ser…*

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo que Bella va con todo no? Esperemos que consiga lo que quiere, porque también nosotras lo queremos ¿No? Ya muero por verlos en acción.<strong>_

_**Nenas, algo sucede con mi cuenta de FF que no me deja responder Reviews, por lo tanto, aquí agradezco a quienes me dejan un comentario, siento mucho no poder responder a cada uno, pero saben que los leo todos.**_

_**lizitablackswan, yolabertay, lokaxtv, dianaviviani, nani87, wendy1983, elena robsten, ella es CM, yasmin-cullen, rox87, arianna mansen, cris20, msteppa, SerenitySey, SaliLuna, joli cullen, Fran Cullen Masen, tatika, amys cullen, antito cullen, dioda, Tammy Masen Cullen, vickycn, oliviaaThomas, sophia18, Elly Cullen M, MixelintheDark, nani, magymc, Beatrizg, CullenVigo, Lanenisita, sachita1212, imabt, diana, Marchu, Tata XOXO, sujeyane, mariecullen78, sayuri1980 y glen santos.**_

_**El blog, chicas, se actualiza al mismo tiempo que en FF, por lo tanto si les gusta ver fotitos, ya saben por donde se pueden pasar. Y… como siempre, mil gracias a la mejor Beta, Isita! que siempre hace un trabajo impecable. Seguramente algo se me está olvidando comentarles, pero lo principal, está dicho. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y nos vemos prontito.**_

_**Besitoo **_

_**Li**_

_**http: / / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie**_


	5. Decidida 5

**_Perdón por la tardanza. Ya estoy de vuelta. "Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito; si eres menor de edad, te ofende o no te gusta, no lo leas." Gracias…_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 5<span>**

–_Señor_… yo… – titubeé y me mordí el labio, bajé la cabeza cerrando los ojos, pero después me obligué a abrirlos para mirarlo directamente, alzando la barbilla para darme el valor que necesitaba ; él no se movía, esperaba por lo que le iba a decir.

–Yo… mi nombre… – respiré muy profundo y proseguí – me llamo Isabella Swan y… y yo quisiera ser…

–Lo siento señorita… Isabella Swan – me cortó con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, – pero mi área de recursos humanos es la que se encarga de reclutar el personal para mis empresas.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo erizando mi piel al escuchar su voz. Como una estatua, firme, inmóvil, sin expresión en el rostro, permanecí frente a él sin decir nada, solo sentía como mi sangre corría por mis venas a una velocidad vertiginosa.

–_Señor_ yo… no – balbuceé en un intento pobre por articular mis ideas – no es eso…

Bajé la mirada y él, con una calma imperturbable, caminaba a mi alrededor continuando con su análisis. Con cada paso que daba me cercaba como un predador; me sentía acorralada, tomada por sorpresa, cautiva.

–¿Si no es eso qué podría ser entonces? – preguntó amable, pero la fuerza de su personalidad no podía dejar de imprimir el tono poderoso e intimidante a sus palabras y me hizo sentir pequeña.

Me esforcé para controlar mi mente traicionera que alteraba tanto mis nervios como mis ideas. No podía permitir que él causara tal efecto en mi como para no hacer lo que tenía planeado, tenía que decir lo que tenía atorado en la garganta. Tenía que decirlo. Lo necesitaba.

–Yo _Señor_… – mis nervios débiles me traicionaron y mi boca no pudo manifestar mis ideas. Bajé la mirada como si fuera a confesar un delito y que solo con esa la acción aceptara mi culpa. Y es que así me sentía, culpable por dejarme amedrentar por su presencia.

–¿Le sucede algo señorita? – murmuró a mi oído – ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

–Lo siento – levanté la vista y lo miré – lo siento mucho… – volví a mirar al suelo, a punto del sollozo y con la vergüenza perfectamente reflejada en mi rostro ruborizado, me di media vuelta y comencé a avanzar hacia la puerta de la sala lamentando con cada paso mi arrepentimiento.

–Creí que tendrías carácter – alzó la voz – que serías más valiente.

Me detuve en seco y sus palabras surtieron su efecto. Si algo no toleraba era que alguien me llamara cobarde y miedosa y eso era exactamente lo que Edward Cullen acababa de llamarme. Si unos instantes antes estaba apenada y avergonzada esos sentimientos se habían esfumado y la indignación y una rabia enorme tomaron su lugar. Giré hacia él lentamente y con una tímida y frágil actitud hablé en voz baja y débil aunque mi interior gritaba en un tono muy diferente.

–Créame que de no serlo, no le estaría pidiendo que me tomara como su devota sumisa pero afortunadamente también soy inteligente y puedo darme cuenta que no soy el tipo de persona indicada para tales prácticas aunque lo desee con todas mis fuerzas; sé que sería un gran error. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, que tenga una buena tarde _Señor_ Cullen.

Un denso silencio llenó el salón de trofeos. Estaba en shock por la sorpresa de haberle dicho exactamente lo que pensaba después de provocarme de aquel modo, pero era verdad. No me sentía capaz de lidiar con ese gigante que ahora frente a mí, analizaba cada reacción, cada parpadeo y cada respiro con esa mirada inquietante que parecía adivinar con absoluta precisión hasta mis más inciertos movimientos.

–¿Estás consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo? – lo miré frunciendo el ceño, su pregunta me resultaba insultante, ahora pensaba que era idiota.

–¿Cuántos años tienes señorita Swan? – su sedosa voz pronunció cada palabra con un tono que no intentaba ocultar su diversión.

–Hubiera importado si se hubiera celebrado algún acuerdo entre nosotros, _Señor_ – dije intentando mantener mi ecuanimidad.

–No. Parece que no tienes ni la menor idea de qué es lo que quieres – concluyó dando un paso, quedando muy cerca de mi.

Con extrema lentitud, colocó su dedo índice bajo mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Su contacto me hizo reaccionar después de unos momentos en los cuales la profundidad de sus verdes ojos me traspasó y mi corazón brincó. Di un paso hacia atrás alejándome, tenía que salir de ahí. Giré y él no hizo ningún intento por impedirlo. Rogué porque mi cuerpo no delatara lo débil que me sentía y me pudiera llevar lejos de ahí.

***.

Sumergida entre las sábanas de mi cama recordaba el indignante episodio. ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar en atreverme a decirlo? Sentía mucha vergüenza. Había pisoteado yo misma la dignidad que tanto me costó sanar. Pero lo había dicho y lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Me dolía, porque seguramente él se estaría riendo de mí en estos momentos recordándome toda ruborizada, toda nerviosa, incapaz de hablar. O tal vez ni se acordara del incidente porque chicas como yo, se le debían de arrojar por montones todos los días, justo como estuve a punto de hacer, porque aunque se lo haya llegado a mencionar, afortunadamente ya no iba dirigido con el mismo sentido. De eso no me arrepentía, por el contrario, era de lo único de lo que podía sentirme orgullosa, de haber sabido retirarme a tiempo ¿Pero lo habría él captado de ese modo?

"_Ah, Isabella, no busques excusas tontas. Lo dijiste y él te escuchó. El sentido con el que lo hayas dicho no tiene la menor importancia, lo que importa aquí, es como lo haya entendido él…"_

Me cubrí la cabeza y me quedé estática por casi una hora más; apenas parpadeaba y mi respiración era suave y acompasada. Mi teléfono sonó por milésima vez pero tampoco me moví. Sabía que eran las chicas, estaban preocupadas por la forma en que las hice salir del club esa tarde…

Haciendo un colosal esfuerzo, logré llegar a la carpa donde se realizaba el almuerzo. Mis amigas se encontraban encantadas compartiendo con los chicos del club y discretamente, conteniendo las lágrimas, les avisé que venía a casa.

–¿Qué pasa Bella? – Alice me veía preocupada.

–No me siento muy bien, me voy a casa – respondí sin expresión en el rostro.

–¿Qué te sucede? – Rose me preguntó.

–Creo que me va dar gripe, me duele la cabeza, quiero irme.

–Si, si, vámonos.

–No Ally, ustedes quédense, yo puedo llegar muy bien sola – aseguré.

–Ni lo digas, nos vamos contigo – nos despedimos de los chicos y en menos de media hora ya estábamos en mi casa; Rose me preparó un té y Alice me ayudó a ponerme la pijama de Hello Kitty. Se quedaron conmigo un par de horas y aunque me quejé y les insistí en que no era necesario, no se movieron hasta que se cercioraron que me encontraba bien y que me podían dejar sola.

Contesté mi teléfono un rato después porque si no lo hacía, ese par se personificaría en mi casa y no me podría deshacer de ellas por lo que restaba del fin de semana y como lo único que quería era estar sola, les dije de la forma más convincente que pude, que me encontraba bien y que sólo quería dormir, pero que si las necesitaba no dudaría en llamarlas. Quizás no me creyeron, pero al menos me dejaron en paz.

A media madrugada no podía dormir. Me levanté y le di un par de tragos a esa medicina para la gripe que te hacía dormir y volví a la cama. Era fatal sentirse así. Por un lado estaba muy feliz por haberme defendido con mi tono suave y sumiso intentando dejar en claro que no era ninguna tonta y, por otro lado, estaba muy triste y decepcionada porque al final, estaba en las mismas, sola.

Esa soledad me ayudó a convencerme que lo mejor que podía hacer, era seguir con mi vida, pero con la mejor y más optimista actitud. El domingo a medio día, dejé de lamentarme y me puse a limpiar mi apartamento. Quedó reluciente; también seleccioné la ropa que debía llevar a la tintorería y la que podía lavar en casa, salía de la lavadora y la doblaba en ese instante. Revisé mi despensa e hice mi lista del supermercado al cual fui por la tarde y al volver acomodé todo con una obsesión enferma, como en la película de Julia Roberts y el marido posesivo. Cuando ya todo estaba limpio y guardado, me recosté en la cama y llamé a mi padre.

Ese fue mi impulso más grande para no tirarme a llorar y deprimirme, el escucharlo feliz y enamorado. Carmen había logrado hacer que papá se desprendiera un poco de los negocios de la empresa y hasta lo había convencido de tomarse unas vacaciones. Eso si que no lo podía creer.

–¿Puedes creer Bella que tu padre no quiere tomarse más de 5 días de vacaciones? Ya le dije que son muy pocos y que no nos alcanzarán para nada, pero bueno – suspiró – me resigno y me conformo, 5 días son mejores que nada ¿Verdad cariño?

–Carmen, créeme que haz logrado lo que nadie pudo antes, te felicito de corazón y para la próxima vez que lo sonsaques, tráelo a visitarme, me encantaría tenerlos aquí.

–Será mi próximo objetivo, tú no te preocupes que yo me encargo de llevártelo, además cada día se pone menos difícil, así que espero darte buenas noticias pronto.

¡Vaya! Carmen de verdad que se había convertido en una bendición, tanto para mi padre por distraerlo de su obsesión por el trabajo, como para mí, al saber que había alguien preocupándose por él y que por fin se había dado otra vez la oportunidad de ser feliz.

***.

El lunes por la mañana me dirigía a la agencia cargada de energía positiva. No iba a negar que lo ocurrido el sábado no había sido duro para mi pero también reconocía que al final, por doloroso que hubiera sido, había sacado lo mejor de mi.

Al llegar, Jane me recibió con una dona y café, mi primer alimento sólido desde el sábado. No lo había notado hasta que mi estómago rugió hambriento. Desayunamos tranquilas y antes que me preguntara por mi fin de semana, entró Olivia con una carga monumental de trabajo. Una cadena pequeña de comida rápida necesitaba una nueva imagen y si les gustaba, contrataban a la agencia por 3 años para manejarles toda su publicidad. Olivia nos había dado una responsabilidad muy grande y no pensábamos desperdiciarla.

Entre restos de café, donas y del humor de perros de Jane que más bien se debían a su nerviosismo ya que en pocos días les darían el fallo del crédito que solicitaron para su apartamento, comenzamos a trabajar. Durante toda la semana estuvimos concentradísimas en el nuevo proyecto. Una vez más comprobamos que hacíamos un equipo muy bueno desarrollando nuestras ideas y plasmándolas a la perfección. Trabajamos muy fuerte en eso y al llegar el viernes ya casi teníamos listo todo. Estaba muy satisfecha con nuestro trabajo, así que cuando me llamaron las chicas, decidí aceptar su invitación para salir por ahí a tomar algo. Iba a necesitar distracción teniendo frente a mí un largo fin de semana. Debía ocupar mi mente que seguramente sin nada qué hacer, me haría recordar el penoso incidente. "Fuerza Bella, tú puedes" me repetí eso como un mantra desde ese momento.

Subí a mi auto al salir de la agencia y me fijé que aún era temprano; me alcanzaba el tiempo para darme una vuelta por _Westfield London_. Si. Eso necesitaba, comprar, era buena terapia y me haría concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran esos ojos verdes y esa suave voz que me retaba. A mí me gustaba ir de compras y lo disfrutaba más cuando iba sola que cuando Alice me acompañaba. La adoraba pero apenas ponía un pie en un centro comercial, se transformaba, era algo así como el Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde.

Una vez que estuve ahí, fui directamente a Zara y me topé con dos blusas muy lindas que pagué sin pensar. Al salir mis ojos se clavaron en un hermoso juego de lencería en Intimissimi y entré como hipnotizada. Era de un encaje muy fino, transparente y muy atrevido. Me lo estrenaría esa misma noche con una de mis blusas.

Ya en mi auto conducía a casa con algo de prisa; me había tardado en el centro comercial y si no me apuraba tendría a Alice gritando improperios para que estuviera lista, siempre era lo mismo, me tomaba mi tiempo para arreglarme con calma, pero ella no lo comprendía. Cuando ya solo me faltaba ponerme los aretes, tocaron el timbre, como invocadas…

–¡Vaya Bellita! – Rose caminaba a mi alrededor inspeccionándome – me gusta tu falda.

–Y con esos zapatos te ves muy sexy.

–Gracias Alice ¿Nos tomamos un shot de tequila antes de irnos? – sonreí malévolamente.

No tuve que decirlo dos veces; Rose sacó los tres únicos caballitos de mi alacena y rápido los llenó de tequila, Alice cortó un limón en tres partes y yo saqué la sal. Fue bueno ese trago para entrar en calor; llegamos al Chapel Bar, nos acomodamos y pedimos margaritas para no mezclar otra cosa con el tequila.

–¡Hoola! – un chico muy guapo se acercó a nosotras saludando muy efusivo como si nos conociera.

–¡Hoolaa! – le respondieron Alice y Rosalie batiendo muy sexy sus pestañas.

–Que bien que decidieron pasar por aquí, ¿Cómo están? – nos dio un beso en la mejilla y yo seguía sin saber quien era.

–¿Sigues mejor de tu gripe? – me preguntó amable y caí en cuenta… el club de polo. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta del tipo de pub que era? En las paredes de madera habían enmarcadas camisas de varios equipos, palos y algunas fotografías de jugadores y de caballos.

–Oh si, gracias por preguntar – le sonreí sincera y de pronto estábamos rodeadas por varios chicos más que nos saludaron del mismo modo. Todos eran muy simpáticos y yo me estaba divirtiendo mucho con sus ocurrencias además que me sentía a gusto con ellos.

–¿Por qué no me dijeron que nos encontraríamos con estos chicos? – les pregunté cuando estábamos en el baño.

–¿No te dijimos? – A Rose le salía muy mal hacerse la desentendida.

–No, pero no veo porqué, me estoy pasando un muy buen rato y además son unos chicos _tan_ simpáticos… a menos que no me quisieran decir porque…

–No hay nada de malo, lo juro Bella – dijo Alice apresurada – Jasper está fuera de la ciudad y ya que no tenemos nada más que una amistad no tendría porqué molestarse ¿O si?

–Y Emmett, pues bueno… está enojado porque fui al club de polo la semana pasada – confesó Rose.

–¿Entonces qué diablos haces aquí Rosalie? ¿A la primera de cambios haces tu berrinche y te vienes a divertir justamente con quienes menos debes?… Él te quiere Rose, por si no lo has notado – dije molesta porque estaba actuando _tan_ infantil.

–Y tú Alice casi puedo jurar que estás en las mismas, no puedo creerlo, parece que no han aprendido nada – salí del baño muy disgustada y regresé con los chicos, ellos no se tenían la culpa de que ese par los estuviera utilizando y además, eran tan educados y amables que era difícil que no te agradaran.

Alice y Rose salieron detrás de mí y ya no las veía tan animadas como antes. Eran unas tontas. ¿Cómo podían pelearse con quienes las querían mucho? Yo envidiando que alguna vez alguien me celara así y ellas pateando su suerte. Era increíble, nadie estaba nunca conforme con lo que tenía, era un hecho.

–Hola – una voz grave me dijo detrás de mi – nunca te había visto por aquí antes – despacio me giré y le sonreí al hombre alto y bronceado frente a mi.

–Hola, no – parpadeé varias veces – es mi primera vez – dije suavemente.

–Ah, entonces permíteme hacer que sea la más importante e inolvidable – su perfecta sonrisa destelló por unos instantes y me ruboricé al comprender el sentido de sus palabras.

–Soy Max, Max Benett – se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Bella Swan – dije mi nombre cuando se separó de mi.

–Bella… no sabes cuanto me alegro de que este humilde lugar reciba la visita de mujeres cada vez más hermosas – era todo un conquistador, pero muy guapo.

–Gracias Max, eres muy amable.

–No Bella, soy honesto y muy realista – de nuevo su sonrisa iluminó su rostro bronceado – y dime, como es que llegaste por aquí.

–Bueno, conocimos a los chicos el sábado pasado en el juego a beneficio – miré hacia ellos que seguían platicando con las chicas.

–Ah, ¿Entonces me viste jugar?

–¿Tú jugaste? – abrí los ojos muy grandes por la sorpresa.

–Si – bajó la cabeza – perdimos, pero no importa, fue por una buena causa – me caía muy bien este chico - ¿Y qué te pareció el partido?

–La verdad, no sé mucho de polo, más bien no sé nada – admití apenada.

–Pues eso podemos remediarlo Bella, el día que quieras yo te enseño cómo se juega – el mesero llegó con otra margarita para mí y un vaso para él – me tomé la libertad de pedirte otro pero no te sientas obligada a tomarlo.

¿Podía alguien ser más amable? ¿Y lindo? ¿Y atento? ¿Y guapo?

Bueno, la cuarta opción estaba sujeta a discusión, las demás, las ganaba Max con los ojos cerrados. Platicamos un buen rato más y me contó su vida un poco resumida. Estudió derecho en Cambridge, trabajaba en una firma de abogados que no era la de su familia por lo cual estaban muy disgustados con él, vivía solo, no tenía novia, amaba a los perros y tenía un labrador color chocolate llamado 'Boss'. Le gustaba mucho cocinar, jugar polo obviamente, ir al cine y leer.

Yo también le conté de mi. Que era de los Estados Unidos, de San Francisco para ser exactas, del internado, de lo que había estudiado, de mi trabajo, de mi obsesión por leer todo lo romántico que cayera en mis manos, no confesé de mis novelas eróticas por supuesto, que me gustaban los Smarties, los chocolates y... eso fue todo, no dije más.

–Con que tenemos a una romántica empedernida ¿Eh? – dijo muy cerca de mi oído – es muy bueno saberlo.

–¿Y como para qué? – pregunté coqueta.

–¡Bella!, no pretenderás que revele mis estrategias ¿Verdad? Debo mantenerlas en secreto – me susurró divertido y seguimos platicando y bromeando. Era tan perfecto. Tal vez en el cielo me estuvieran haciendo justicia y me habían enviado a Max para borrar por completo de mi mente y de una vez por todas al arrogante ese que había arruinado mis planes. Max era el indicado para eso y yo pondría todo de mi parte para lograr que así fuera.

Me disculpé con Max para ir de nuevo al baño. No les pregunté ni a Alice ni a Rose si me acompañaban porque estaban muy divertidas con los chicos, otra vez. Al salir, rodeé un pasillo lleno de gente para llegar a mi lugar.

–Vaya, veo que es muy perseverante y sigue buscando un buen amo – ¡Esa maldita voz! – eso habla muy bien de usted señorita Swan.

Me quedé congelada al escucharlo con su tono lleno de ironía y burla, pero no le iba a dar la oportunidad de que me hiciera sentir minúscula otra vez.

–Bueno, el mercado está escaso, solamente encuentro candidatos mediocres, _Señor_ – bajé la mirada con una conducta sumisa. Lo escuché reír.

–No me extraña que diga usted eso, su acompañante no es precisamente lo que usted está buscando – dijo con arrogancia, como siempre.

–No sé porqué lo dice_ Señor_ – moría de ganas de levantar la mirada, pero algo dentro de mí se resistía a hacerlo.

–Porque yo sé muy bien lo que usted necesita – afirmó con esa voz que estaba haciendo temblar mis rodillas – y con mucho gusto se lo demostraré.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para salir huyendo de ahí. Si. Muy dentro de mí el deseo por vivir esa experiencia seguía más vivo que nunca, pero también estaba segura y muy consciente de que él era la última persona a quién debía tomar en cuenta para realizarla. Era engreído, arrogante y sabía que para él solo sería un juego de una noche, nunca me consideraría para algo serio, para una relación _real _de amo y sumisa. Él me haría daño y me humillaría cuanto pudiera. No. No era él lo que yo necesitaba y ciertamente estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que aceptaría de buena gana su 'demostración'.

–Es usted muy amable_ Señor_ – dije con mi vocecita y mi mirada baja – pero no puedo aceptar su propuesta, si usted me lo permite, debo regresar… – dejé la opción en el aire.

–No pierdas tu tiempo y ven conmigo – ordenó y con sólo oír el tono de su voz, mi cuerpo se tensó por la corriente que lo atravesaba. Era hora de dejarle en claro que no sería él ante quien me rendiría, aunque mi cuerpo quisiera lo contrario.

–Lo siento, debo irme – asentí y me giré para volver con Max. No sabía cómo pude caminar alejándome de él y de su poderoso cuerpo que me atraía como un imán. Tenía que reconocer que ese magnetismo era más fuerte que yo, pero no estaba dispuesta a ser tomada como un juego. Si iba a entregarme a la sumisión, necesitaba la seguridad que mi amo me debía prodigar, tenía que sentirme por lo menos con algo de confianza y con él sólo sentía una incertidumbre que me gritaba que caminara lo más lejos posible de él. Eso no estaba bien. No debía ser así.

–Detente Isabella – alzó la voz y me paralicé, no me giré porque no hacía falta, él ya estaba detrás de mí, con su cuerpo casi pegado al mío, pero sin tocarme, emanando calor y respirando tranquilamente en el tope de mi cabeza, estremeciéndome.

–No luches mi querida, eso solo retrasará lo inevitable – susurró a mi oído y entonces sus manos se posaron en mis hombros. Creí incendiarme ante su contacto – mientras tanto, sé buena niña y piensa en mí todo el tiempo, en como vendrás a mí, en como te tomaré y en el inmenso placer que recibirás. Ahora ve a casa y descansa.

¡Dios! No podía creer el efecto que tenía en mi, aunque me negara a reconocerlo, ese hombre podía hacerme morir de deseo con tan solo hablarme, diciéndome las palabras correctas. Temblaba, pero tenía que responderle, yo no era alguien a quién de buenas a primeras él podría venir y mandar, no era tampoco ninguna pusilánime y falta de carácter, yo era todo lo contrario a lo que él imaginaba y eso si me encantaría demostrárselo.

–Cuanto siento no poder complacerlo _Señor_… – cuando me di la vuelta respondiéndole, vi que estaba hablando sola. Me enfurecí como pocas veces lo había hecho. Era el colmo. Me había arruinado la noche; ahora ya no la recordaría como la noche en la que conocí a Max, sino como la noche maravillosa que me arruinó Edward Cullen con su estúpida presunción.

¿Podía existir un tipo alardeando tanto de si? Era increíble, pero cierto; existía y tenía nombre: Edward Cullen.

Llegué por fin con los chicos y con Max, me tomé de golpe la margarita que me había pedido y le sonreí.

–¿Quieres otra? – preguntó amable y negué con la cabeza – pareces sedienta.

–No, estoy bien – sonreí y encogí mis hombros. Max siguió platicando, pero ya no podía concentrarme en lo que me decía. La voz aterciopelada, pero firme resonaba en mi cabeza que disimuladamente buscaba a su dueño entre la gente, sin éxito.

–Te estoy aburriendo con mis anécdotas del polo, Bella – dijo Max apenado – creo que antes debo enseñarte a jugarlo ¿Qué te parece?

–¿Decías?

–Te preguntaba si aceptabas una invitación a comer mañana, al club – no podía negarme a sus ojos oscuros – así podré explicarte todo lo que quieras.

–Sí Max, me parece una excelente idea – acepté feliz.

–Entonces tenemos una cita mañana – confirmó sonriente.

Después de intercambiar números y de darle mi dirección, me acerqué a las chicas para irnos, aceptaron no de muy buena gana, pero ya era tarde y todavía teníamos que tomar un taxi. Nos despedimos de los chicos y de Max. Salimos del pub y como era de esperarse, las preguntas acerca de él me cayeron como una lluvia que me azotó sin piedad.

¿Encontraría placer al ser azotada por Edward Cullen?

Les conté a las chicas de Max y casi dejan sordo al pobre taxista con sus gritos. Decían cosas que no entendía, hasta que al fin me pudieron explicar una vez calmadas, que era el famoso jugador de polo que tenía una rivalidad de años con Edward Cullen. En ese momento recordé que los chicos habían mencionado ese pequeño detalle en la comida del club y entendí muchas cosas. Al llegar a la puertas de mi edificio me despedí de ellas, Alice me abrazó y me deseó buena suerte al día siguiente con Max y Rose se quedó dormida mientras le prometía a Alice contarle todos los pormenores de mi cita. Les pedí que se quedaran en mi casa, pero Alice se negó argumentando que tenía trabajo al día siguiente y que yo necesitaba tranquilidad para arreglarme sin distracciones.

***.

Una noche más en la que no podía pegar los ojos. Estaba cansada por la extenuante semana en la agencia y todavía más por la salida al pub. Porque eso era lo que me había agotado en realidad, el encuentro con Edward Cullen. Aún no podía creer hasta donde podría llegar ese hombre. ¿Acaso no conocía la humildad? ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan engreído? Sentirse tan por encima de todos, con esa seguridad que hacía flaquear mis rodillas, derrumbando mis barreras para salir vencedor en un tramposo juego cuando era yo quien debía estar echando todas mis cartas fuertes para tenerlo como mi _Señor_.

¿Por quien me tomaría? ¿Realmente pensaba que era tan estúpida? ¿Qué aceptaría tan fácilmente? ¿Qué simplemente aceptaría? En otras circunstancias lo hubiera hecho a la menor insinuación, pero ya era todo muy diferente. El había dado por hecho que era una ignorante solo buscaba un revolcón y no era así, además me había llamado cobarde y tampoco no lo era. Y si eso se lo tenía que demostrar al mundo entero lo haría, no me importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar para que todos supieran que Isabella Swan, era más valiente de lo pudieran imaginar.

Pero su voz… todavía me resultaba difícil aceptar lo que me provocaba. Las palabras correctas y en el tono exacto podrían ser capaces de llevarme a lugares que nunca hubiera imaginado. Ese estremecimiento que se disparó por todo mi cuerpo a su orden… ¡Como me gustaría averiguar hasta donde podría transportarme! Si podrían hacerme desear más… como sus manos, que con solo tocarme, inyectaron un calor muy especial a mi interior.

"_Sé buena niña y piensa en mí todo el tiempo, en como vendrás a mí, en como te tomaré y en el inmenso placer que recibirás." _

¡Buen Dios! Necesito que me hagas más fuerte porque sé que si me rindo, será como firmar mi sentencia de muerte. Lo presiento, no debo. Por favor no lo permitas…

El sueño me venció y aunque tuve una noche inquieta, pude descansar un poco. Mi teléfono sonó y me levanté de un salto para sacarlo de mi bolso. Tenía que responder pronto la llamada, no quería que Max se arrepintiera o pensara que era una floja dormilona.

–Hola.

–Buenos días Bella.

–¡Max!

Mi día inició con una divertida plática que me puso de un humor excelente. Hice un poco de café y me lo tomé tranquilamente sentada frente a la ventana de mi balcón. El día parecía que no sería muy soleado pero tampoco se veía que amenazara un torrencial aguacero, lo que me dio algo de problemas al pensar qué ponerme. No me compliqué mucho y me decidí por unos jeans rasgados, una blusa blanca muy ceñida, una chaqueta corta tipo aviador y mis botas cafés a juego. Me di un baño, y estuve lista 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada, me senté pacientemente a esperar a que tocara a mi puerta hasta que mi teléfono volvió a sonar, era Alice.

–Dime que te pusiste – me pidió antes de que pidiera decir 'Hola'.

–Excelente – dijo después de escucharme – cuando te vea con esos jeans tan ajustados va a tener un gran problema para subirse al caballo – rió.

–No escogí esto con ese propósito Alice – no podía creer que pensara eso.

–Ya lo sé, pero para el caso queda como anillo al dedo, bueno, ya sabes, disfruta el día con ese bombón y apenas puedas llámanos, no creo que podamos resistir mucho tiempo sin saber como te fue.

–¿Rose está contigo?

–Ay si – suspiró – ayer cuando llegamos a su casa estaba Emmett esperándola, el pobre llevaba ahí toda la noche sentado en las escaleras y cuando supo de donde veníamos porque esta tonta se lo dijo, se dio media vuelta y se fue, me quedé con ella, no iba a dejarla sola ya sabes como se pone – dijo contrariada.

–¿Ya ves Alice? No fue muy inteligente de parte de ninguna ir a ese pub anoche.

–Tú eres quien menos debe de decir que fue una mala idea ¿No crees? – me echó en cara – Max no hubiera aparecido como por arte de magia a la puerta de tu casa Isabella.

–¿Y Jasper? – le solté ignorando su último comentario – él si que va a desaparecer como en un acto de magia Alice, piénsalo – unos golpes a mi puerta rehicieron brincar. Colgué con Alice y corrí a abrir la puerta.

–Hola Max – lo invité a entrar – pasa.

–Bella, que guapa – entró y me besó en la mejilla – muy guapa de hecho – me recorrió con la mirada pero me gustó porque fue una mirada de admiración.

–Gracias Max.

–¿Estás lista?

Tomé mi chaqueta, mi bolso y salimos de mi apartamento hacia su auto. ¿Por qué no me sorprendió encontrarme frente a un hermoso deportivo rojo? Le hice la misma pregunta a Max quien después de una estruendosa carcajada y de ayudarme a subir a su auto, respondió tan encantador.

–Son nuestros juguetes Bella – sonrió mientras salíamos al tráfico de Londres – las líneas del auto, la velocidad, el color con el modelo exacto, conducirlo… no sé, supongo que nos causa la misma satisfacción que a ustedes como cuando se van de compras o se estrenan alguna prenda que les guste mucho; el nivel de las endorfinas aumenta y por lo tanto causa un estado de alegría y hasta euforia por ese pequeño gusto que te diste, justo como me sucede ahora – me miró sonriente – estar con la chica más guapa y que haya aceptado salir conmigo tiene mi nivel de endorfinas por las nubes.

–Max… – me ruboricé y el me guiñó el ojo.

Tardamos alrededor de una hora en llegar. El club se encontraba a las afueras de Londres y yo no podía recordar haber pasado por ahí la semana anterior. Tal vez mi nerviosismo por aquel asunto me tuvo distraída lo suficiente como para no haberle tomado importancia al camino, pero ya no me encontraba ni nerviosa ni con algún absurdo asunto pendiente así que podía disfrutar de las impresionantes casas y mansiones de esa elegante zona mientras llegábamos.

Max aparcó su auto cerca de los establos, hacia donde nos dirigimos una vez que me ayudó a bajar. Caminábamos despacio mientras me contaba de sus caballos; su familia tenía una cuadra entera, pero él desde que se independizó de ellos por trabajar en otra firma diferente, tuvo que entrenar y jugar con caballos prestados, hasta que poco a poco fue haciéndose de un capital considerable y logró adquirir a 'Aquiles' y un año después a 'Perseo'.

–¿Nombres míticos? Me gustan – confesé – son buenos nombres los que les escogiste, de héroes griegos.

–No fui yo – reconoció mientras corría con fuerza las puertas de la cuadra – lo hizo mi sobrina Phoebe. Es una pequeña divina, tiene 6 años y ya es una gran amazona, ama los caballos tanto como yo. Es mi consentida.

"Aww" canturreé en mi mente. Este hombre era un sueño, guapo, trabajador, independiente, deportista, encantador y ¡amaba a los niños! ¿Habría algo más que me sorprendiera de este hombre? Tenía todas las cualidades, no necesitaba una más; para mí era casi el hombre perfecto.

¿Casi, Bella?

Sacudí mi cabeza por el pensamiento intruso y observé a Max abrir pequeña puerta para sacar a un caballo enorme de color miel. Lo acarició y palmeó con fuerza en el cuello y el dorso. El caballo dio un pequeño relincho y movió la cabeza feliz saludando a Max.

–Bella, este es 'Aquiles' – dijo orgulloso. Yo me quedé a unos pasos de distancia admirando al animal.

–Es hermoso.

–Acércate – me pidió – le gusta que lo acaricien.

Con algo de temor me acerqué y pasé mi mano por la crin de 'Aquiles' y luego por el dorso. El caballo hizo un movimiento como si se estuviera estremeciendo, muy típico de ellos.

–Le gustas Bella – dijo sonriente y lo amarró para abrir otra puerta junto a la de 'Aquiles'. Otro precioso ejemplar más oscuro apareció de su mano moviendo la cabeza.

–Él es 'Perseo' – dijo acercándolo a mi – tú montarás éste.

–¿Yo? – dije abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

–Claro, estudiaste en el "Sacré-Coeur" sabes montar o ¿No?

–No – dije aterrada – la equitación era opcional y yo preferí el taller de literatura.

–Debí imaginármelo – dijo algo divertido – ¿Te interesaría aprender?

Lo miré muerta de pánico. Los caballos nunca habían sido lo mío. Moría de terror con solo pensar que podrían salir desbocados conmigo a cuestas. Pero no, Max no me insistiría en montarme en un animalón de esos. Quince minutos después me mordía la lengua. Estaba aferrada a las riendas de 'Perseo' y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, no quería ver por donde saldría disparado el caballo.

–Relájate Bella, tanto 'Aquiles' como 'Perseo' son muy dóciles y tranquilos, varios niños están aprendiendo a montar en ellos aquí en el club, no debes tener miedo, así no disfrutarás el paseo.

–Max no te alejes – le pedí.

–No lo haré Bella, estoy sosteniendo las riendas de 'Perseo' también, mira – me instigó a abrir los ojos lo cual hice extremadamente despacio – ¿Ves qué fácil?

Si estaba segura de que no podía encontrarle otra cualidad más a Max, estaba muy equivocada. Era un excelente maestro pero sobre todo, era un experto en hacer desaparecer los nervios. Cabalgábamos muy despacio por un campo plano y bien cuidado y mientras lo hacíamos, me contaba del origen pura sangre de sus caballos españoles. También me preguntaba muchas cosas; estaba interesado en mí y no podía dejar de alegrarme por eso. Los chistes no faltaron, haciéndome reír y cuando me di cuenta, ya llevaba más de media hora cabalgando sola con las riendas en mis manos.

–Ahora volvamos – dijo tronando la lengua después y 'Perseo' obedeció girando para regresar – no quiero abusar si no, el próximo sábado no querrás venir a montar y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Me miró como buscando alguna señal de desaprobación, pero al no encontrarla su sonrisa se amplió. Max quería seguir viéndome y yo estaba feliz por eso. Cuando las chicas se enteraran iban a gritar de felicidad, harían un escándalo y ya empezarían a programar una salida en parejas. Todo iba saliendo estupendamente.

Llegamos a las caballerizas y me ayudó a bajar de 'Perseo'. Le entregó los caballos al mozo de la cuadra y fuimos a lavarnos para ir después a comer. Traté de no tardarme porque estaba hambrienta. La cabalgata me había abierto el apetito y salí deprisa del baño para encontrarme con Max que estaba esperándome donde quedamos. Fuimos al restaurante y ambos comimos como náufragos.

–Ya llevamos aquí horas y no sé nada de polo, Max – dije reclamándole – creo que me has engañado.

–Desde luego que no, pero como hoy fue tu primera clase para aprender a montar, tendremos que posponer las lecciones de polo para después – me miró serio – a menos que quieras que empiece a explicarte algo de teoría.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes en los que vi como una realidad no muy lejana, el poder tener algo serio y real con Max. Él me miraba. Creía yo, que deseando lo mismo y rompí el silencio.

–¿Cuándo quieres empezar? – respondí con una sonrisa y mirándolo intensamente. Su sonrisa tampoco se hizo esperar.

Dejamos el restaurante y al salir a un amplio pasillo al aire libre, un chico se acercó a Max y le dijo que lo buscaban en la oficina. Me pidió que lo acompañara, pero preferí quedarme husmeando por los jardines tan bien cuidados. Eran verdaderamente hermosos y tenían varios tipos de rosas, gardenias, hortensias y para mi sorpresa también habían fresias. Adoraba esas flores, sobre todo su aroma. Todas mis cremas, shampoos y acondicionadores eran de ese olor, a fresco, limpio, a fresias silvestres.

Tan absorta estaba admirando los jardines que cuando un gran trueno anunció la lluvia, brinqué asustada. Miré al cielo y estaba cerrado con nubes casi negras cargadas de agua a punto de caer. Justo en ese momento comencé a buscar con la mirada la oficina donde se encontraba Max. Me aleje del jardín para tratar de ubicarla pero la lluvia ya caía a torrenciales. ¿En donde estaría Max?

Me pegué a la pared del pasillo y ahí lo esperé, mojándome por haberme quedado alejada de un buen techo que me cobijara. Pasaron varios minutos pero no había señales de él. ¿Habría regresado a las caballerizas? Con esa idea en la mente, corrí hacia allá bajo la lluvia y entré a buscarlo, pero no había ni un alma ahí salvo la de los equinos, si es que ellos tenían alma. Completamente mojada y temblando de frío, me quité la chaqueta que me pesaba horrores por haber absorbido demasiada agua y la colgué en un gancho.

–¿H-hay alguien a-aquí? – pregunté con dificultad, helada. 'Aquiles' y 'Perseo' asomaron sus cabezas sobre las puertas de sus lugares. Me dio ternura ver que al escuchar mi voz, ambos se asomaron para verme, lo que no hicieron los demás caballos. Me acerqué a ellos y los acaricié como lo hizo Max cuando llegamos.

–H-hola p-preciosos – dije y 'Aquiles' relinchó asustándome, me hice hacia atrás y tuve que agacharme para no perder el equilibrio. Unos segundos después me puse de pie lentamente y otro caballo relinchó igual de fuerte que 'Aquiles'. Me giré sorprendida y el aire de mis pulmones escapó al verlo.

–Isabella, mi querida…

Lentamente me recorrió con la mirada y a pesar del frío, un estremecimiento cálido me abrazó. Mi respiración se aceleró y mi pecho subía y bajaba visiblemente agitado. Edward Cullen se quitó la cazadora que llevaba y un jadeo escapó de mi garganta.

–Justo como deseaba verte, totalmente empapada y jadeando por mí – dijo con esa voz suave con tono impertinente, dio unos pasos acercándose y yo avancé los mismos hacia atrás – bendita lluvia que me permite ver tu cuerpo… perfecto.

Bajé la mirada a mi cuerpo y noté que mi blusa mojada, transparentaba completamente mis senos y como si eso fuera poco, mis pezones erectos por el frío se erguían como filosas puntas. Instintivamente me llevé los brazos cruzados a mi pecho y él comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

–Tss, tss, tss – chasqueó la lengua sin dejar de devorarme con la mirada – no te cubras – ordenó pero me quedé sin obedecerlo, y no porque no quisiera sino porque el frío me tenía paralizada, entumida y mis dientes comenzaron a castañear sin que pudiera evitarlo.

–Yyyyoo… – no podía hablar. El aire entraba con mayor dificultad a mis pulmones y dolía al intentar recolectarlo. Edward se acercó rápido y me cubrió con su cazadora que estaba tibia por el calor de su cuerpo.

–Tranquila – me envolvió con sus brazos y comenzó a frotarlos por mi espalda mientras me pegaba a su pecho. Escuchaba gemidos, que me tomó varios segundos darme cuenta que eran míos y que salían de mi garganta al sentir mi cuerpo la fricción en mi espalda. Esos gemidos iban también acompañados del castañeo que persistía en mis dientes. Edward se separó un poco de mí y observó mi rostro. Seguramente vio mi miedo reflejado.

Si, era miedo. Mucho miedo porque estaba disfrutando de cada intento suyo por regresar el calor a mi cuerpo y sabía que si seguía esforzándose como lo estaba haciendo, ya no tendría ni un gramo de voluntad y entonces, sería mi perdición.

Entonces acercó sus labios a los míos y los atrapó, moviéndose en ellos, saboreándolos, paseando su lengua suave y mojada cubriéndolos, devolviéndoles su tibieza de la forma más enloquecedora posible. Jadeé ante el flujo de sentimientos irreconocibles que mi cuerpo experimentaba en ese momento y su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios hundiéndose en mi boca, enredándose con la mía, moviéndose salvaje y subiendo dramáticamente la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Sus manos abandonaron mi espalda y abrieron ligeramente la cazadora, descansando en mi cintura. Se separó de mí y abrí poco a poco los ojos, pero de nuevo me ordenó…

–Cierra los ojos, Isabella – comandó con firmeza en la voz y lo obedecí. Volvió a tomar mis labios cautivos de los suyos, pero el movimiento y la urgencia del anterior beso fueron sustituidos por un ritmo suave y lento, cadencioso, como si estuviera disfrutando de él. Mi respiración agitada hacía que mi pecho subiera y bajara descontrolado hasta que mis erectos pezones fueron cubiertos por sus pulgares. Acariciándolos delicadamente con suaves movimientos circulares enviando ráfagas de fuego a mi confundido y obsoleto sistema nervioso. Jadeé sin vergüenza delatando lo que las estremecedoras sensaciones le causaban a mi cuerpo que se rendía sin reparo.

–¿Ves qué fácil es? No te resistas y será mejor para ti de esta forma, pequeña – dijo entre besos y ágiles movimientos de sus pulgares. Inhalé aire y mis pulmones se llenaron con facilidad, intenté separarme y Edward se alejó perdiendo el contacto conmigo – ya verás como vas a disfrutarlo – se detuvo, pero sin dejar de mirarme y frunció el ceño – voy a sacarte de aquí.

Dijo decidido y se perdió tras la gran puerta del otro extremo de la caballeriza, dejándome mas confundida y sola que nunca. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Acaso cedí ante Edward Cullen?

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí de pie tratando de hallar un nombre para lo que había ocurrido ahí momentos antes, solo supe que escuchar mi nombre, interrumpió mi tarea.

–¡Bella! Gracias a Dios – era Max – ¿Estás bien? Bella ¿Estás bien?

No respondí y eso hizo que me preguntara repetidamente mientras me sacaba de ahí abrazada y yo volteaba la cabeza varias veces hacia la puerta opuesta por donde había desaparecido Edward. Max me frotaba los brazos para hacerme entrar en calor, pero nunca sería igual…

***.

Max condujo a toda prisa para llegar pronto a casa. Yo ya había entrado en calor y le decía constantemente que no había de qué preocuparse, que iba a estar muy bien y esperaba que al dejarme en mi apartamento, él se fuera pero eso no sucedió. No hasta que me vio salir envuelta en una gruesa pijama después de un baño caliente, de hacerme tomar sopa que había pedido y de prometerle que no me movería de la cama al menos hasta el día siguiente. Ah, y de jurarle que le llamaría si necesitaba algo.

Ese sí que había sido el día más extraño de mi vida. Max era un hombre encantador, sin defectos. Era el hombre con el que todas las madres sueñan para sus hijas, era 'El Príncipe Charming', en cambio, Edward era todo lo contrario. ¿Qué madre querría un Dom para sus hijas? Además de que era cínico, engreído, arrogante y soberbio. Qué casualidad que me ignoró todo el tiempo antes de que le dijera que había considerado la idea de ser su abnegada sumisa y de pronto, se entera y ¿Así de buenas a primeras tiene tanto interés en mí?

Yo no me tragaba ese hueso. A Edward Cullen le funcionaban a la perfección un par de frotaditas en la espalda, dos besos, una acariciada de pezones y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo ya se estaba follando a la pobre e ingenua víctima de sus caricias, pero yo no era tan tonta como para creer que después de su gran follada maestra, seguiría manteniendo el interés en mí; por fortuna y gracias a que se fue, estaba sana y salva en mi casa, lo que me imaginaba que no lo tendría de muy buen humor.

Me dormí gracias al baño, la sopa caliente y el cansancio. El clima frío, húmedo y gris ayudaron a que mi sueño se prolongara…

***.

"… _Sus manos subían despacito por debajo de mi blusa llegando a mis senos y tocándolos mientras yo temblaba. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueé mi cuerpo que estaba sobre varias pacas de paja, ofreciéndome._

"_¡No!" dijo con voz grave "Te moverás cuando yo te lo ordene" casi me gritó "No antes, ni después." retorció mis pezones que tenía capturados entre sus dedos, provocándome un delicioso dolor e hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no mover mi cuerpo que necesitaba liberar tanto placer._

_Una de sus rodillas se coló entre las mías abriendo mis piernas que ya estaban desnudas, acariciando con una delicadeza abrumante el interior de mis pliegues. Quería gritar, pero no me atrevía. Era una necesidad, tenía que dejar escapar la presión que mi cuerpo con mucha dificultad, mantenía estoicamente. _

_Un grito escapó, por la sorpresa al sentir como dos de sus dedos me embestían con fuerza y un mareo, un torbellino, apresaba mis sensaciones uniéndolas para convertirlas en unos momentos más en un poderoso orgasmo. Mis paredes se tensaron y mis piernas y la parte baja de mi vientre temblaban con cada intromisión._

"_Señor" pedí "Por favor."_

"_No tienes permiso para correrte si no es con mi polla, resiste y te recompensaré bien" me advirtió "Lo sabes" _

_Pero fue demasiado para mí. Al seguir invadiendo sus dedos mi indefensa cavidad, apreté los dientes haciendo un último esfuerzo, pero fallé. Un jadeo resonó por todo el lugar. Los caballos se inquietaron más de lo que ya estaban al olfatear el deseo fluyendo de mi cuerpo y del suyo. Se movían y relinchaban inquietos, sacudían sus crines y sus colas. Mis manos se cerraron en puños sobre la paja y mi pelvis se empujaba contra su mano que ya había abandonado mi cuerpo. Él dejó que retozara disfrutando los remanentes de mi orgasmo, que me estremeciera sobre la paja que pinchaba mis nalgas, pero hasta ese dolor era placentero para mí._

_Abrí lentamente los ojos, volviendo a la realidad. Lo busqué con la mirada y lo vi algo alejado, pero viniendo a mí. _

"_Veo que lo disfrutaste" dijo arqueando una ceja mientras sus ojos verdes se oscurecían "Puedes responder"_

"_Si, Señor" mi pulso se aceleró. _

"_Ahora, debes recibir un castigo, sabes que no puedo dejar pasar esta falta" asentí temerosa "Párate frente a la pared y apoya tus manos" me acerqué a la pared de madera rasposa y me acomodé "Abre bien las piernas" me dirigió "Ahora mira con qué te voy a castigar…"_

"'_¡Una fusta!"_

_***._

Me desperté al primer choque contra mi carne. Sudaba profusamente. Era un sueño tan real que solo me faltaba oler a caballeriza y sentir las pinchazos de la paja en las nalgas. Era el colmo, en lugar de despertarme con miedo o nerviosa, me sentía completamente diferente.

Estaba eufórica, la adrenalina corría por mi sistema y mis endorfinas estaban alborotadas… mis pezones estaban erectos y la humedad era palpable entre mis piernas temblorosas. Estaba excitada. Y mucho. Tomé la cazadora negra que estaba en la silla junto a mi cama, la acerqué y enterré mi cara en ella. Su olor era… no sabría como describirlo; a maderas, exótico, olor a hombre. A Edward.

A media mañana me levanté. Había decidido holgazanear todo el día, mimarme y consentirme, comer comida chatarra, ver televisión y si no encontraba nada interesante lo cual era muy probable, leería alguna novela rosa y tierna. Nada de fustas, ni caballerizas, ni Edward.

Apenas había salido de darme un baño y cuando se escucharon unos golpecitos en mi puerta. Me asomé por la mirilla y un chico de gorra y camisa azul oscuro estaba parado frente a mi puerta. Abrí con cuidado y la curiosidad me hizo sonreír. ¡Max era encantador!

–¿Señorita Isabella Swan? – dijo el chico extendiéndome la paleta con el recibo para que lo firmara de recibido.

–Si, soy yo – firmé y le devolví la paleta – no sabía que trabajaban los domingos – le dije y el me respondió arrugando la cara.

–Un momento – se giró para levantar una caja grande – aquí tiene – me la entregó junto con el recibo.

–Gracias.

Con una sonrisa de quinceañera corrí con mi pesada caja al sofá para ver que se le había ocurrido a Max enviarme. Le quité el papel café de envoltura y la abrí ansiosa. Enseguida, una cazadora de piel perfectamente acomodada saltó a mis manos. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me reí con ganas. Max era increíble. Pero aún faltaban cosas en la caja, así que hice a un lado el papel de seda que envolvía todo el contenido de la caja y saqué un hermoso pantalón beige con una aplicación entre las piernas, era de montar. Venía acompañado con una blusa blanca tipo body, muy ajustada.

¡Max! ¿Que intentas decirme con esto? Estaba encantada con todo lo que salía de la caja así que seguí excavando entre los papeles y toqué algo duro. Era un tacón plano. Rápidamente volteé la caja y un par de botas negras cayeron al suelo, pero eso no era todo. Una vara larga estaba envuelta en el papel de un brillante color rojo sangre. Desesperada rompí el papel y mi respiración se detuvo… una fusta.

La miré como si fuera algo que nunca antes hubiera visto, y era lógico que tuviera emociones encontradas después de ese sueño tan… entonces tomé la caja y rebusqué algo más en ella. Una tarjeta estaba en el suelo. La giré entre mis manos y había escrito con una caligrafía perfecta…

"_Para aprender cosas nuevas"_

_E. Cullen._

¡Oh, Dios mío!

El calor que había sentido ayer en la caballeriza volvía súbitamente a envolver mi cuerpo y llegó hasta una zona que sentí latir con fuerza, como queriendo decir "acepto."

Me levanté del suelo y corrí a mi habitación en busca de su cazadora. Revisé cada bolsillo, pero no hallé nada. Más eso no me pondría triste, porque en ese mismo instante supe lo que en verdad necesitaba, lo que deseaba… todas mis dudas y mis miedos se borraron en ese instante, estaba completamente segura de mi decisión y nada en este mundo me haría cambiar de opinión.

Yo sería la sumisa de Edward Cullen, a como diera lugar.

Me di un baño y me vestí; salí deprisa, conduje mi auto hasta llegar a mi destino y desesperaba corrí hacia las enormes puertas de madera que ya conocía. Usé todas mis fuerzas para empujarlas con algo de dificultad. Había un poco de luz que entraba de la puerta del otro extremo que estaba abierta, justo como lo recordaba del día anterior.

Él levantó la mirada y apoyó la mano en el dorso del hermoso caballo negro.

–Veo que te gustó mi regalo…*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya vamos entrando en materia. Hmm con las ganas que tengo de que el Señor ponga sus manos sobre mi… Ops, me delaté.<em>**

**_Un aplauso para mi Beta Isita que tiene unas ideas muy… mmm. Gracias chicas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Nos vemos la próxima semana._**

**_Besitoo_**

**_Li_**

**_http:/ / g-pleasure. blogspot. com_**

**_Twittter:L_amelie _**


	6. Lista y Dispuesta

"_**Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor de edad, no te gusta o te ofende, no lo leas" Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

–Veo que te gustó mi regalo...

Su boca esbozó una sonrisa de lado. Casi podía escuchar su risa interior. Pero también podía escuchar como retumbaban mis oídos por los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración agitada, ya no sabía si por correr para llegar hasta ahí o por lo nerviosa que me encontraba.

Sin quitar la mano de su caballo, estiró la que tenía libre hacia mí, invitándome a acercarme a él. Respiré profundamente un par de veces para intentar normalizar mis latidos y mi respiración misma. Con pasos titubeantes avancé y me detuve hasta quedar frente a él. Su mirada me recorrió analizando detenidamente mi atuendo y mientras lo hacía, su sonrisa torcida no abandonó sus labios.

–Llegaste justo a tiempo – dijo. Tomó mi mano y al sentir su contacto casi la quité con sorpresa por el estremecimiento que corrió por toda mi extremidad. Mis nervios, mi agitación y la fuerte personalidad de ese hombre me jugaban sucio, me confundían y no podía darme ese gusto, tenía que estar muy pendiente y con los ojos muy abiertos porque si no, corría el riesgo de ser devorada por Edward Cullen y yo quería disfrutar un poco antes que eso sucediera. Porque yo sabía muy en mi interior que así iba a ser, para bien o para mal.

Le dio una nalgada muy fuerte a su caballo y me hizo dar un brinco sobresaltada, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y encogía mis hombros; cuando los abrí un par de segundos después, lo vi sólo estudiando mi reacción. El caballo se metió a su lugar y él cerró su puerta pasando un cerrojo. Dio un fuerte silbido y otro caballo salió de su caballeriza acercándose a él. Bajó la cabeza y Edward lo acarició. Con una rapidez que supuse le daba la práctica lo ensilló y yo aproveché esos minutos para observarlo moverse. Pese a que realizaba un trabajo tosco, sus movimientos eran coordinados, elegantes y precisos. Las líneas de su cuerpo se marcaban bajo el pantalón blanco de montar y esa camisa polo negra. Era magnífico, un modelo de estatua griego o romano. Músculos definidos en sus brazos, en su espalda y los muslos torneados y muy fuertes, tenían que serlo para dominar a los caballos, todo el secreto estaba en la fuerza de esos muslos. Dios…

Terminó de amarrar los cinchos y de asegurarse de que estuvieran bien colocados. Le dio una nalgada y el caballo pareció recibirla gustoso, como si fuera un premio por haberse comportado mientras él lo trabajaba. ¿Sería así? ¿Podría yo desear una nalgada tan fuerte como un premio? En ese momento recordé lo que llevaba en la mano.

–_Señor_ – dije tímida mientras estiraba mi mano con otro regalo de los que venían en la caja. Mi brazo temblaba un poco, pero él tomó la fusta y la sonrisa de satisfacción apareció de nuevo en su cara.

–Ven aquí – jaló el extremo de la fusta y a mí junto con ella, acercándome a unos escalones que servían para ayudarse a subir al caballo. Sacándome de la mente los pensamientos inoportunos que me gritaban que me diera media vuelta y saliera de ahí, ciega, pero con una fuerza que me impulsaba a obedecerlo, subí esos escalones para quedar más alta que él, para que con la fusta que ya tenía en su poder y con una tortuosa lentitud, delineara mis muslos, mis caderas, estremeciéndome mucho más que antes. Su lengua acariciaba el interior de su mejilla; serio, mientras sus ojos seguían el recorrido del objeto que yo le había entregado. Con la punta de él, empujó mi cadera para que girara; lo hice con cuidado tomada de su mano. Era cálida y segura. Como todo él.

Ya no podía mirarlo, estaba dándole la espalda y la ansiedad de no saber qué haría me invadía, pero en ese mismo instante olvidé todo al sentir una caricia que subía desde el interior de mis rodillas hasta mis muslos, llegando hasta su unión. Incliné la cabeza lo suficiente para corroborar la sensación que tenía de la fusta rozando mi sexo una y otra vez, asomándose hasta dejarse ver entre mis piernas. Mi corazón ya no latía, ya no respiraba. Compadeciéndose un poco de mí, prosiguió con su camino subiendo hasta mis nalgas. Dibujó círculos en ellas y me hizo girar de nuevo. La sonrisa se había borrado de su cara y estaba serio, demasiado, pero no dejaba de tocarme con el objeto que rozaba mi vientre y que poco a poco fue subiendo sobre la blusa hasta llegar debajo de mis senos. Ahogué un jadeo, tragando en seco. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que pretendía o cual era su intención, sólo sabía que había logrado excitarme tanto como nunca lo creí posible.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba evidenciando mi estado de excitación. No tenía idea si era de pena, si me daba vergüenza por responder tan fácilmente a él o qué. Sólo deseaba que no se decepcionara de lo que veía, quería que se sintiera atraído por mí, lo deseaba tanto… El roce suave de la fusta rodeando mis senos me sacó de mis pensamientos. La punta de la vara acarició su redondez y de pronto me sentí mareada; era demasiado, demasiadas sensaciones que creí que nunca sentiría de nuevo resucitaban en mi cuerpo con una fuerza avasalladora, abrumante, anulando mi cordura. El valle de mis senos tampoco fue inmune a los encantos de la mágica vara que me había vuelto a la vida, pero al frotarse en mis pezones duros de excitación, ni siquiera intenté evitar que un jadeo escapara de mi boca. Sin soltarme la mano, dio otro silbido un poco más suave y el caballo se colocó junto a él.

–Es hora de irnos – dijo sin más, me tomó de la cintura con ambas manos y con un impulso me montó en el enorme caballo negro. Me aferré asustada a la silla, inclinándome para agarrarme del cuello del animal.

–¡No! – dije aterrada – yo no sé montar.

Edward subió al caballo de un brinco y quedó detrás de mi. Chasqueó la lengua un par de veces y el caballo movió vigorosamente el cuello acercándole las riendas que tomó al rodear mi cintura y mis caderas. Yo estaba tan sorprendida por lo que pasaba que me tensé en un acto reflejo, separándome unos centímetros de él.

–Relájate – su voz era firme – el caballo puede sentir lo tensa que estás – hice el intento de seguir su orden y su duro pecho se pegó a mi espalda. En ese instante fui plenamente consciente de que sus piernas rodeaban las mías y… mis nalgas casi estaban sobre él. Dios… no podía estar más agitada; temblaba. Edward se acomodó mejor y sentí más firmes sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, manteniéndome segura con su cuerpo. Y si, me sentía protegida por ese muro infranqueable, más que nunca, y esa sensación me gustaba, era desconocida para mí, pero iba a permitirme sentirla por primera vez. Iba a permitirme muchas cosas por primera vez.

Salimos de la cuadra hacia el campo, por un rumbo diferente al que ya conocía. Nos adentramos por el bosque y me relajé viendo el paisaje, pero sin olvidarme ni un momento del hombre que estaba adherido a mi cuerpo. El caballo iba a trote suave el cual bajó al llegar a la orilla de un riachuelo. Lo cruzamos y seguimos el camino hasta llegar a un claro muy hermoso. Comenzamos a rodearlo y se detuvo en un espacio donde el pasto no estaba crecido y las pequeñas florecillas moradas, blancas y amarillas crecían silvestres adornando esa porción del terreno.

Se bajó del caballo tan rápido que apenas lo noté. Me tomó de la cintura y como si no pesara nada, me depositó en el suelo. Me sostuve de su brazo algo mareada y una vez que me estabilicé me solté; Edward se alejó un poco, observándome por lo que me pareció una eternidad hasta que por fin lo escuché decir...

–Isabella Swan – dijo bastante serio – ¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?

Me di vuelta y lo miré lo más fijamente que pude. Su pregunta hecha con una orden implícita de ser contestada de manera concisa me sorprendió y no fui capaz de responder con la rapidez y determinación que hubiera querido.

–Yo… usted ya lo sabe Señor – mi voz salió apenas en un hilo.

–Si fueras inteligente te alejarías de mí – entrecerró los ojos mirándome – ni siquiera sabes quién eres y ya estás deseando algo que… – comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

–Si me dejara intentarlo, yo sé que puedo cumplir con sus expectativas, Señor – le pedí.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Tampoco sabes quién soy yo – dijo tajante.

–Si lo sé – lo corté sin darle oportunidad a seguir negándose – usted es un empresario que desde muy joven comenzó a realizar importantes negocios inmobiliarios y…

–No me refiero a eso y lo sabes – aclaró.

–Yo sé lo que usted es – dije segura.

–Entonces dilo. En voz alta.

–Un dominante – susurré.

–¿Tienes miedo?

–No.

–Deberías.

–Déjeme intentarlo – insistí.

–No – caminó sin dejar de mirarme – tú no sirves para esto, no es para ti.

–Por favor.

–¿Por qué quieres esto?

Bajé la mirada nerviosa pensando en cómo explicarle mis deseos de pertenecerle. No sabía cómo hacerlo porque ni yo misma podía entenderlo, simplemente era algo que más fuerte que yo, algo que me llevaba a pedirle que me tomara como su obediente aprendiz para darle toda la satisfacción de la que fuera capaz y en el intento, obtener la mía propia.

–Ni siquiera eso puedes contestarme – dijo enfadado y se acercó a mí. A mis espaldas. Pude sentirlo oliéndome, respirando mis nervios, ni ansiedad y mi deseo.

Respiraba por la boca, angustiada, pensando en qué decirle para que no me rechazara cuando sus dedos me tocaron. Bajaban despacio por mis brazos, dejando un rastro caliente por donde me rozaba incluso a través de la tela. Al llegar a la altura de mi cintura, colocó ambas manos ahí apretándolas pero sin hacerme daño; me tensé al sentir que continuaban su trayecto por mis caderas, frotando en suaves círculos.

–Necesito asegurarme de que sabes en lo que te estás metiendo – su nariz se enterró en mi pelo, aspirando mi esencia – que sabes de que se trata todo esto, porque estoy seguro que solo es un capricho tuyo, mi querida Isabella y yo no tolero, ni perdono los caprichos de una chiquilla que se piensa astuta.

–No, yo no…

–Cállate – ordenó y me encogí un poco – tendrás que convencerme de que deseas esto, deberás demostrarme qué tan ávida estás por entregarme tu sumisión – me decía al oído – porque una vez que así sea…

Enredó mi pelo en una de sus manos y tiró de él hasta que levanté la cabeza al mismo tiempo que solté un gemido, dejando libre para sus labios el acceso a mi cuello. Sin embargo, no lo besó, sólo rozaba apenas mi enfebrecida piel. Sus manos vagaron libres por mi torso y mi vientre, presionándome contra él. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir en mis nalgas su poderosa erección, empujando contra mí, presionándose y encendiendo aún más mi cuerpo que se consumía con un deseo que estaba muy lejos de ser satisfecho.

Se separó de mí abruptamente y con un chasquido de su lengua el caballo se acercó. Me tomó de nuevo por la cintura y me subió a él, sorprendiéndome otra vez por sus inesperados movimientos. Colocó un pie en el estribo y se impulso sobre él animal volviendo a quedar pegado a mí. El caballo movió la cabeza alcanzándole las riendas que él tomó entre sus manos, rodeando mi cuerpo y apretándome a él con mucha más fuerza que antes. Podía sentir cada respiración suya, cada esfuerzo de sus piernas para dirigir al caballo, haciéndolo girar para volver por el camino; el animal relinchó y Edward le jaló las riendas.

–_Soo_, calma, tranquilo – le dijo al caballo y este pareció entenderlo porque enseguida giró y a trote suave tomó el camino por donde veníamos.

Edward no hablaba, pero podía sentir su respiración en mi oído y la calidez de su aliento detrás de mi oreja. Era lo único que me faltaba para tener alterados mis sentidos y ser incapaz de razonar con algo de lucidez. Sólo podía esforzarme por mantenerme erguida y no dejar que mi cuerpo se derritiera en sus brazos. Eso si que sería como darme un tiro de gracia, la señal que él estaría esperando para alejarme y mandarme al diablo de una vez por todas.

Nos acercamos al club poco a poco, ya podía divisar a lo lejos algunos de sus edificios. Tenía prisa por llegar y correr hasta mi auto para irme a casa. Había tenido demasiado de él por ese día y necesita procesar cada segundo de nuestro encuentro, palabra por palabra y cada mirada suya; así como él me había analizado, de la misma forma tenía que hacerlo yo para ir formándome una idea más concreta de Edward Cullen, porque no era suficiente con mi arrebato infantil de proponerme como su ferviente pupila. Y lo reconocía, había sido un estúpido impulso pero a esas alturas, algo de él me atraía como un imán y no podía ni quería alejarme. Sólo tenía que conocer perfectamente la tierra que a partir de ese momento pisaría.

Aspiré por la boca al sentir su mano posarse en mi ingle, sosteniéndome firmemente contra él aún más si es que eso fuera posible. Lo escuché soltar una risita muy bajo y con sus talones, golpeó al caballo en los costados para ir con más velocidad.

–¡No! – grité cuando el equino lo obedeció.

–No pasa nada – me apretó más contra él – confía en mí.

–¡No!, ¡Tengo miedo! – volví a gritar – Por favor…

Él jaló las riendas y el caballo fue aminorando el galope hasta que estuvo completamente detenido. El miedo provocó que mi pecho subiera y bajara por mi respiración agitada. Su mano abandonó mi ingle y subió a mi cintura junto con la otra para bajarme bruscamente del animal con un movimiento inesperado. No me bajó con cuidado y tampoco fue delicado, pero agradecí estar con los pies bien plantados en una superficie segura.

–Estoy seguro que tus botas necesitan aflojarse – dijo tranquilamente.

–¿Cómo? – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente – no estará pensando en dejarme aquí ¿Verdad?

–No te preocupes que por aquí no hay animales salvajes, pero apresúrate porque va a empezar a llover como ayer y no debes enfermarte, no soporto a alguien enfermo cerca de mí – dijo engreído – y escucha bien porque yo no repito las cosas…

–¿Qué? – solté furiosa por lo que me estaba haciendo.

–Modula tu tono Isabella – jalaba las riendas del caballo y este relinchaba – que no le estás hablando a ninguno de tus amiguitos.

–No, ellos nunca me dejarían aquí – respondí algo altanera y después me arrepentí bajando la cara.

–Te quiero siempre lista y dispuesta para mí, ¡Siempre! Sin pretextos – giró con el animal y se fue de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, dejándome sola en medio del bosque, a punto de que comenzara a caer un diluvio y con un par de putas botas nuevas y duras.

***.

Me di un baño con agua muy caliente; pude salvarme de la lluvia, pero no de unos adoloridos y ampollados pies. Me puse un ungüento y maldije al par de botas que parecían burlarse de mí. Las coloqué en la habitación de visitas, cerré la puerta y me acosté en mi cama pensando en ese fatídico día. Nunca imaginé al levantarme esa mañana que un par de horas más tarde estaría con él de esa forma, no lo pensé. Para ser honestas, no pensé en nada al salir de casa para buscarlo. Fue solo un impulso estúpido pero sabía que volvería a salir corriendo a buscarlo porque… porque bueno, yo solo lo sabía.

Y él también sabía que yo no iba a dejar de insistir. Por eso me había dado una oportunidad y debía ser muy inteligente y poner todo de mi parte para no reaccionar como lo había hecho porque si no, me mandaría al diablo en un segundo y yo me quedaría sola y sin haber experimentado nada de lo que quería.

Las chicas llamaron. Estaban desesperadas por saber cómo me había ido con Max el día anterior y les conté con lujo de detalles, ellas gritaban emocionadas y juraban que ya me lo había echado a la bolsa, que ya lo tenía comiendo de mi mano y que no tardaría en darles la buena noticia de que él y yo, ya éramos algo más que amigos. Para mi buena suerte casi no me reclamaron el que no les hubiera respondido sus mil llamadas ese día porque les dije que tuve que ir a la agencia para terminar el proyecto. Me creyeron, porque ¿En donde más hubiera podido estar? Ellas no hicieron gran cosa; solo se pasaron el día holgazaneando, Alice consolando a Rose que seguía esperando una llamada de Emmett y Alice por su parte, esperando una de Jasper. Colgué con ellas prometiéndoles que les llamaría para contarles cómo me había ido con el proyecto y luego me envolví en mis sábanas.

Me dormí un rato, pero mi estómago vacío gruñó con fuerza. Entonces recordé que no había comido nada en todo el día. Me levanté y fui a prepararme algo de cenar. Un sándwich y un vaso de leche fueron suficientes para calmar mi hambre y poder volver a la cama. Estaba exhausta y después del baño, de dormir un par de horas y de haber cenado, la caminata que Edward Cullen me había obligado a dar hasta las caballerizas se dejó sentir a todo lo que daba. Pero me lo tenía bien merecido ¿O no? Quise pensar que sÍ, ya que no debí responderle de ese modo, por lo que suponía que ése había sido mi primer castigo. Debía medir mis palabras y no cuestionar sus ordenes. Sabía también que eso iba a suponer un esfuerzo meteórico de mi parte, pero tenía que intentarlo. Y lo de confiar en él… eso ya eran palabras mayores. Yo solamente confiaba en Alice y en Rose.

Esa noche dormí tranquila hasta que un caballo negro se apareció en mi sueño. Corría y corría, sin detenerse a ninguna orden de su amo. Él simplemente avanzaba desbocado conmigo en el lomo, muerta de miedo. Corrió hasta que poco a poco fue deteniéndose en una playa de arenas muy blancas y el mar muy azul.

"_¿No era esto lo que querías?", "¿No lo era, Bella?"_

Alguien me gritaba desesperado, pero yo no hacía caso, solo caminaba adentrándome en el mar alejándome de todo…

Cuando mi despertador sonó, sentía que no había dormido lo suficiente. Tenía lágrimas secas que se habían deslizado hasta mis sienes. "Otra vez esas pesadillas" me dije, pero le levanté y me dirigí al baño por una fresca ducha y me vestí lo más alegre que pude para salir hacia la agencia. Un café y una dona me recibieron al llegar. Jane se estaba ganado a pulso el cielo por esos detalles.

–¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana Bella? ¿Caminaste por las brasas en un retiro extraño o qué cosa? – me miraba los pies.

–Oh, no – dije restándole importancia a mis amplios _Crocs*_ – es solo que me estrené unas botas y me destrozaron los pies – maldije al _Señor_ con todas mis fuerzas. Me dolían los pies mucho más que el día anterior.

–¿Botas? – me miró enarcando una ceja – más bien creo que te compraste una cámara de torturas para cada pie, yo que tu demandaría al fabricante de esas cosas, ¿Ya te viste caminar?

–No es gran cosa Jane, por cierto, gracias por el café y la dona – le guiñé un ojo – me estoy acostumbrando – dije dándole una mordida.

–De nada, algo dulce en el sistema ayuda a funcionar mejor.

–Tienes razón, solo que después tendré que pagar el precio por "funcionar mejor" – hice comillas – en un gimnasio.

–No exageres y revisemos esto – le dio una mordida a su segunda dona.

Ya solo faltaba ultimar algunos detalles para hacer la presentación del proyecto y esperar por la decisión del cliente. Estábamos muy orgullosas de nuestro trabajo porque sabíamos que era bastante bueno y además lo realizamos en muy poco tiempo. Yo, además de orgullosa estaba muy contenta porque bien había valido la pena tanto buscar trabajo y encontrarlo en Alter Medios. Estaba muy a gusto ahí y tener de compañera a Jane era toda una delicia. Ambas llevábamos poco tiempo trabajando ahí, pero en ese par de meses vimos que la cartera de clientes había aumentado considerablemente, lo que nos beneficiaba de forma directa ya que por ese pequeño motivo, Olivia tendría que asignarnos proyectos de mayor importancia y por lo tanto necesitaría contratar personal para que se ocupara el tedioso trabajo que nosotras realizábamos. La agencia sin duda iba creciendo y aunque era una agencia pequeña aún, ya poco a poco estaba ganándose un nombre importante en el medio publicitario.

El día transcurrió sin mayor problema. Pulimos nuestro trabajo y dejamos todo listo para reportárselo a Olivia al día siguiente y un día después al cliente si es que no tuviéramos que hacer alguna modificación que nos indicara nuestra jefa. Salimos algo tarde de la agencia pero nos fuimos a tomar una cerveza y a comer a un buen lugar porque nos merecíamos un premio. Después de un buen filete, me despedí de Jane y me encaminé muy despacio hasta mi auto para volver a casa; necesitaba mi pijama y subir mis adoloridos piececitos sobre un par de pomposos cojines. Al llegar, lo primero que hice fue aventar los _Crocs_ y caminar en calcetines, ya no los aguantaba. Un rato después ya estaba instalada en mi cama con los pies en almohadones, justo como lo había añorado todo el bendito día. Poco a poco fui quedándome dormida.

"_Tú también lo querías, Bella", "No era sólo yo"_

Un par de ojos oscuros aparecieron frente a mí. Me miraban molestos, tal vez algo asustados y yo lloraba. Mis manos cubrían mi rostro y otro par de manos ponía algo sobre mis hombros y me alejaba de él. Una voz muy suave y delicada me confortaba mientras que me acariciaba. Me sentía protegida por esas manos, a salvo.

Me desperté respirando algo agitada y lentamente me fui calmando. Acomodé mis almohadas y volví a acostarme. No me fue difícil quedarme dormida de nuevo y lo que restaba de la noche, dormí tranquilamente. Por la mañana me levanté con energías renovadas y sonreí al ponerme los zapatos y ver que ya no me lastimaban los pies.

En la agencia Jane me recibió con la consabida dona y la taza de café. Desayuné apurada porque Olivia ya estaba esperándonos y al terminar, nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas con los storyboards y los CD's para hacer nuestra presentación. Olivia quedó muy complacida y nos felicitó.

–Es un trabajo estupendo chicas, estoy segura que el cliente estará muy contento – dijo asintiendo, nos dio unos consejos para la presentación al cliente y salió de la sala de juntas con una sonrisita en los labios.

–¿De qué se reiría, Bella? – Jane y yo la seguimos con la mirada.

–No lo sé, pero al menos sé que molesta no estaba – me encogí de hombros.

–Tal vez el clima la esté afectando – se burló – o quizás esté saliendo con alguien, ya sabes que cuando estás enamorada te ríes hasta con la pared.

–¿Hablas por experiencia propia Jane? – alcé las cejas.

–Por supuesto, no me digas que no te ha pasado igual – me dio un empujón con la cadera.

–Ya, ya, vámonos – y salí de ahí dando por concluido ese tema.

Por la tarde, nos fuimos temprano a casa y al estar ya tirada en mi sillón viendo la tele, decidí llamar a las chicas para mantenerlas al tanto de mi día antes de que me llamaran ellas reclamando mi atención. Tenían buenas noticias, al menos Rose sí. Emmett la había llamado y habían quedado para comer al día siguiente. Estaba feliz.

–Tienes que disculparte con él, Rose – dije advirtiéndole.

–Yo creo que tú deberías darle una disculpa también, después de todo fui acompañándote a ese tonto partido de polo – me reclamó.

–Si le hubieras hecho caso, todo marcharía bien, pero se te hizo muy fácil ir al bar en venganza y eso fue muy infantil de tu parte – me defendí – admítelo.

–Lo sé, pero no era para que se pusiera así.

–Ponte en su lugar y luego me dices como se ven las cosas desde allá querida – dije sarcástica.

–No le hagas caso Rose – dijo Alice – ya falta muy poquito para que te toque darle tus sabios consejos, es muy fácil ver los toros desde la barrera ¿Verdad "querida"?

–Lo que sea Alice, no voy a discutir hoy.

–Está bien – admitió Alice – suerte mañana Bella, llama para avisarnos como te fue.

–Suerte Bella – dijo Rose.

–Suerte para ti también Rose.

–¿Estamos bien? – preguntó tímida.

–Claro tonta – sonreí – y soluciona lo tuyo con Emmett, ese chico me cae bien.

–Creo que ya nos dimos cuenta Bella – rió Alice.

Yo también me reí – hasta mañana niñas – me despedí. Me acomodé en mi sillón y vi un programa más antes de irme a la cama.

Dos días enteros habían pasado y no sabía nada del Señor 'te quiero lista y dispuesta'. Yo esperaba que no se tardara mucho en 'requerirme'. Era verdad que ese par de días había estado muy ocupada con el proyecto pero lo cierto era que no me lo podía sacar de la mente. Recordarlo con ese pantalón blanco y esa camisa negra ¡Y su olor! A maderas con un poco de sudor… uf, subía mi temperatura y el calor se concentraba en determinadas zonas de mi cuerpo. Mi pie comenzaba a moverse nervioso bajo mi escritorio y las manos me temblaban. Si me sucedía eso y solo me había tocado no quería pensar qué me ocurriría cuando me graduara como su aplicada alumna. ¿Sería pronto?

Pensando en él me quedé dormida. Descansé bastante bien sin sueños raros ni desagradables pesadillas. Escogí mi ropa de acuerdo a la importancia del evento. Me arreglé y antes de salir de casa me di un vistazo al espejo. Me veía bien. Medias negras transparentes, una falda lápiz negra, blusa blanca, un cinturón ancho y mi trench rojo. 'Vestida para matar' como decían las chicas.

Esa mañana Jane estaba tan nerviosa que no hubo ni taza de café ni dona. Bueno, el café sí, pero fue el aguado y amargo de la oficina. Preparamos la sala de juntas y pusimos en cada lugar en la mesa una carpeta con toda la información del proyecto. Checamos que el cañón proyector funcionara bien, así como también preparamos una jarra de café decente y pusimos botellitas de agua y galletas. La reunión estaba programada para las 11 de la mañana y faltaba un poco menos de media hora. Nuestros clientes muy puntuales llegaron unos minutos antes y pasamos a la sala de juntas con Olivia y otros dos socios de la agencia. Comenzamos la presentación y expusimos todo nuestro trabajo. Recalcamos los puntos fuertes y les aconsejamos cómo debería manejarse la campaña publicitaria para obtener los mejores resultados en la comercialización de su empresa. Al final, estaban tan satisfechos y felices por nuestra exposición que obtuvimos sus aplausos.

"_Flannagans, con el sabor de casa"_

–Tan sencillo y tan atinado – dijo el Sr. Flannagans – que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, es perfecto.

–¡Vaya! – exclamó sorprendida Olivia – debo reconocer que lo han hecho mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Nos miraba con una gran sonrisa en la cara y asentía constantemente. Jane y yo estábamos hinchadas de orgullo y felices por el reconocimiento que nos habíamos ganado de parte de los clientes y de Olivia, que aunque era muy buena persona, los halagos y las felicitaciones no se le daban tan fácilmente, y esa tarde, ella no estaba escatimando en llenarnos de ellos.

–No saben lo feliz que me hace ver un trabajo impecable – su fila de blancos dientes brillaba – ahora ustedes además de un bono, porque nuestro cliente se fue feliz y firmó el contrato que por supuesto ustedes manejarán, se han ganado un ascenso.

–¿Hablas en serio? – Jane le preguntaba incrédula.

–Claro, me han ido demostrando que son capaces de manejar grandes proyectos, son muy profesionales y me da mucho gusto que estén siendo parte activa del crecimiento de esta agencia, además que se lo merecen por trabajar tan duro – no dejaba de sonreír.

–Muchas gracias Olivia – dije emocionada – por confiar en nosotras y darnos este proyecto.

–Nada de gracias, se lo ganaron, ahora váyanse de aquí a celebrar por ahí – extendió las manos sacudiéndolas para sacarnos de su oficina.

–¿No necesitas nada más? – le pregunté.

–¿Qué? Desde luego que no – negaba con la cabeza – fuera, vayan a festejar por ahí… ¡ah no!, perdónenme.

Jane y yo nos quedamos quietas esperando saber qué era lo que teníamos que perdonarle.

–Recojan sus cosas y desalojen esa oficina que la nueva les espera – estaba gozando viendo nuestras caras de asombro – anden, apúrense porque si en una hora no veo esa oficina ocupada, ¡Las despido!

Jane y yo salimos disparadas a mudarnos de oficina y una vez que terminamos de acomodarnos en la nueva que era amplia y llena de luz natural que entraba por el gran ventanal, nos fuimos a festejar solitas ya que tanto Ethan como las chicas aún estaban trabajando. Nos fuimos a un pub y nos consentimos primero con un par de cervezas. Pedimos algunas tapas y cambiamos por vino tinto.

–Nunca dejaré de agradecer por el día que te apareciste en la oficina Bella – decía Jane ya algo afectada por el alcohol – creí que tendría que trabajar con algún gorilón de esos que fueron a hacer la entrevista.

–Y yo pensé que nunca encontraría trabajo, ya me estaba dando por vencida, creí que terminaría trabajando con mi padre – admití mi miedo de esos días.

–¿En qué trabaja él? – quiso saber.

–Tiene algunos negocios con el acero – dije vagamente.

–Ya veo – me dio un golpe suave con el puño cerrado – tú no tienes nada que ver con eso.

–No – admití levantando mi copa – ¡Salud Jane!

–Salud amiga.

Un rato después nos despedíamos y me marchaba a casa. Estaba feliz. No podía esperar para contarle a papá y a Carmen ni a las chicas. Eso merecía otra salida para celebrar con ellas. Llegué a casa y en la puerta, un hombre grande con traje oscuro me esperaba.

–¿Señorita Swan? – preguntó parco.

–Si – dije y luego me arrepentí ya que no sabía quién era ese hombre.

–Esto es para usted – dijo dándome una caja con un brillante moño rojo. La tomé y lo miré confundida – con permiso.

El hombre se fue antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo y me dejó más intrigada que nada. Saqué con dificultad las llaves de mi bolso y abrí mi puerta. Me quité el trench, los zapatos y corrí a mi habitación con la caja del moño rojo en las manos. Rápidamente lo arranqué de la caja, con desesperación porque si mi intuición no me fallaba, esa caja me la enviaba el Señor 'lista y dispuesta'.

La abrí con cuidado y envuelto con papel de seda blanco como los regalos del domingo, estaba un vestido de satén rojo. Lo saqué despacio, admirándolo. Era largo, hermoso y muy suave. Después de varios segundos, revisé de nuevo la caja y encontré una tarjeta con la caligrafía perfecta.

"_Úsalo esta noche"_

_E. Cullen._

_¿Esta noche? Pero si era tardísimo. Yo no pensé, no creí_… _Ya basta Bella. Él te dijo que te quería siempre… si, si, 'lista y dispuesta'._

Dejé de hablar sola y con rapidez fui a darme una ducha y al salir y decidí que lo mejor era hacerme un moño sencillo por falta de tiempo y me maquillé muy sutil también por las prisas, solo polvos, el delineador muy tenue, en mis pestañas rímel y los labios tan rojos como el vestido. Me puse una tanga de hilo para que no se me marcara ninguna costura con la tela tan suave desvestido, el brassiere del mismo color piel y mis zapatos rojos, muy altos.

¡Dios mío! Pero si eres la puta Caperucita Roja – me dije al verme al espejo. Tomé un abrigo negro, mi pequeña cartera y sonaron un par de golpes en mi puerta. Comencé a respirar por la boca para no hiperventilar y con toda la calma de la que pude hacer acopio fui a abrir la puerta.

–Buenas noches Señorita Swan – dijo el hombre moreno, alto y fornido con un traje muy elegante – acompáñeme por favor, el señor Cullen la espera.

Salí de casa y cerré mi puerta. Seguí al hombre al ascensor y una vez afuera, un chofer me abría la puerta de un Jaguar negro. El chofer subió a su asiento y el hombre se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Un silencio se prolongó durante todo el trayecto durante el cual me llené de preguntas, dudas y suposiciones que iban desde el porqué había mandado a su ayudante a buscarme, pasando por mis momentos de terribles dudas en los que mi inseguridad me decía a gritos que me bajara de ese auto y corriera a esconderme a mi apartamento y finalmente pensando si esa noche Edward Cullen haría conmigo todo lo que me había dicho en el bar. Eso era suficiente para que el temblor de mis rodillas no pasara desapercibido tan fácilmente.

El auto avanzaba y se dirigía al exclusivo distrito de Knightsbridge. Pasamos el Museo de Historia Natural y después de avanzar un par de calles, el auto se detuvo frente a un edificio de unos 10 o 12 pisos. No conservaba el estilo clásico inglés de la mayoría de los edificios de la zona; se veía nuevo y moderno, pero sin desentonar con las construcciones a su alrededor. El hombre abrió mi puerta y me ayudó a bajar del auto. Me cerré instintivamente el abrigo porque ya el clima de Londres había cambiado y ya se dejaba sentir el frío húmedo. Entré al ascensor y el hombre oprimió un botón que no tenía ningún número o algo que te indicara hacia donde te llevaba.

Subí sola y mientras llegaba al piso indicado, mis piernas se sentían como un flan, me temblaban las manos y también mi labio inferior. En ese momento todo se detuvo a mi alrededor cuando me pregunté otra vez si estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, mis dudas y temores de pronto me llegaron a la cabeza y se agolparon en mi mente haciéndome dar un paso hacia atrás. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y todos mis pensamientos detractores se esfumaron al ver al hombre que esperaba ahí por mÍ.

–Isabella – extendió una mano hacia mi y la tomé.

Di un paso hacia él y no pude encontrarlo menos atractivo. Me miró de arriba abajo y en su adusto rostro intentó dibujarse un atisbo de sonrisa. Me acercó a él y su aroma llenó mis fosas nasales llegando hasta mis pulmones disparándose y alertando todos mis sentidos. Se inclinó un poco y cerré los ojos levantando mi rostro al mismo tiempo, ofreciéndole mis labios y esperando un beso, pero él sólo acercó los suyos a milímetros de los míos.

–Bienvenida.

Abrí los ojos confundida por no haber recibido ni un toque de sus labios. Me obligué a reponerme de mi pequeña decepción y me dejé llevar por él hacia el interior de su penthouse que simplemente era hermoso. Con una decoración ecléctica y por demás elegante, el lugar se lucía con sus tonos grises, plomos y aceros; como le gustaría eso a mi padre. Altas columnas se erigían llegando hasta el piso superior dándole profundidad al amplio salón; sus sofás, sillas y mesas combinaban armoniosamente con los objetos de colección que estaban colocados en sitios estratégicos para poder ser admirados; no eran muchos, sólo los precisos. Lámparas de pantallas blancas coordinadas con las largas e infinitas cortinas que vestían los altos ventanales. Los cojines de Shantung de Seda ordenados en los sillones frente a la otomana sobre la alfombra en color blanco viejo que a su vez cubría el piso de madera oscura pulida y brillante. Al fondo, detrás de dos columnas anchas recubiertas de espejos cromados, una habitación albergaba un gran piano negro de cola y junto a esta, un pequeño vestíbulo al pie de las escaleras llevaban al segundo piso. Todo en una decoración exquisita que revelaba el buen gusto de su dueño.

–Gracias – dije apenas en un murmullo – esto es… precioso.

–Me alegra que te guste – habló con su tono ecuánime – es un poco tarde ya, creo que debemos pasar al comedor – me quitó el abrigo mientras hablaba y al irse descubriendo mi piel, su voz se hacía más grave. Me condujo a la mesa y una vez sentados, su intensa mirada me mantuvo inquieta. Sirvió vino en las copas y me dio una.

Chocó ligeramente nuestras copas sin brindar por nada. Sólo sonrió antes de tomar un buen trago de vino y me encantó ver esa sonrisa espontánea que se escapaba de sus labios. Se relajó en su silla recargándose en el respaldo. El silencio me estaba volviendo loca y su penetrante mirada aún más todavía. Un mayordomo sirvió la cena con la ayuda de una joven que se veía estaba igual de nerviosa que yo.

–Háblame de ti, Isabella – dijo al llevarse a la boca un pedazo de pato a la ciruela. Quedé petrificada al escuchar lo que me pedía, no porque mi vida fuera un secreto, pero no me gustaba hablar de mí. No era buena en eso.

–Yo, soy hija única y, y mi padre vive en San Francisco – hice una pausa – mi madre murió y desde eso he vivido en Suiza y luego aquí en Londres hasta el día de hoy, lo demás, usted ya lo sabe – sonreí – conoce hasta mi talla de ropa y zapatos…

Me miró serio enarcando una ceja – te pedí a ti que me lo dijeras y sigo esperando que lo hagas.

Justo cuando empezaba a relajarme me pide eso, ¿Qué no veía que me era muy difícil hablar de mí? Me tensé y tragué en seco; dejé mi tenedor en el plato y bajé mis manos a mi regazo.

–Estudié en el internado _Sacré-Coeur _hasta los dieciocho años y luego vine a Londres para estudiar diseño gráfico y publicidad en la universidad de las Artes – casi murmuraba al hablar – y mis dos mejores amigas también viven aquí.

–Gracias por la información, pero no es eso lo que me interesa saber – hizo una pausa – cuéntame de tus amigos.

–No tengo muchos amigos – bufó ligeramente y supe porqué lo hacía.

Terminamos de cenar, pero yo sentía que el ambiente era tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo; estaba incómoda y él en cambio parecía relajado, desde luego que sí, estaba en sus terrenos. Sirvieron el postre, strudel de manzanas, que solo probé, no tenía estómago para eso.

–Ve a la sala – me ordenó – estaré contigo en un momento.

Me puse de pie y él retiró mi silla. Fui a la sala confiando en que mis piernas no me defraudarían. En lugar de ir directamente a un sillón, rodeé el salón para poder mirar un poco más, sobre todo, la habitación donde estaba el piano.

–¿Tú tocas? – me sobresalté al escucharlo detrás de mí.

–Lo siento, no – admití.

–Lástima – mi hombro sintió una caricia y giré rápido mi rostro. Sus dedos rozaban imperceptiblemente mi piel pero su calor podía sentirlo plenamente.

–Hay algo Isabella – sus dedos bajaron por mi brazo – que necesitamos dejar en claro – rozó con los dedos de su otra mano una superficie de la columna de espejos cromados y la luz del salón bajó considerablemente, dejando el espacio en una suave penumbra. Su mano se cerró alrededor de mi brazo y cuando pude darme cuenta, estábamos en un sofá y yo sentada en sus piernas.

–Hay cosas que voy a querer de ti – su nariz delineaba con lentitud mi cuello; yo respiraba por la boca sin notar lo agitada que me encontraba – y tú deberás obedecer sin importar nada más. Ahora ya sabes que no acepto que me cuestionen ¿Verdad?

Asentí al recordar su primer castigo al bajarme del caballo y hacerme caminar con esas malditas botas duras y nuevas, sólo por responder un poco ofuscada.

Sus dedos acariciaban mi cuello y muy despacio bajaban al valle de mis senos, mis pezones reaccionaron dejando en evidencia mi obvia excitación al resaltarse bajo la tela. Mi rostro ardía, no se podía ver claramente, pero podía jurar que estaba del mismo color de mi vestido. Rojo, caliente, como todo mi cuerpo que había disparado su temperatura hasta el grado de querer retorcerme entre sus brazos. Me recostó contra su pecho y descansé mi cabeza en su hombro dejando expuesto todo mi torso y él no desaprovechó mi postura ya que su mano recorría mi cintura, mi vientre y finalmente la sentí en mi ingle frotándose de arriba a abajo. Yo no sabía si seguía respirando; su contacto no me hacía consciente de nada, sólo de él y de sus caricias.

–Hay un par de cosas que quiero que hagas Isabella – su voz ronca murmuró en mi oído y yo asentí – no me respondas con señas, habla cuando te lo pida.

–Si… Señor – respondí temblorosa.

–Cuando vuelvas aquí, ya deberás haber cumplido con eso – su mano ya tocaba la piel bajo el vestido, pasando por mis muslos y llegando a la unión entre mis piernas; un jadeo inesperado salió de mi boca – aunque veo con placer que no habrá necesidad de hacer mucho.

Con sus dedos, hábilmente hizo a un lado la minúscula porción de tela de la tanga, los introdujo por mis pliegues húmedos y mis jadeos fueron más audibles. ¡Dios! Esto era infinitamente mejor que lo que había imaginado sentir, era, era… mi respiración… él detuvo las deliciosas caricias que me estaba dando y se puso de pie repentinamente, llevándome con él hacia el piso superior. Me rodeó la cintura con un brazo procurando sostener mi cuerpo tembloroso y me aferré a él para no caer porque no estaba muy segura si mis piernas me responderían.

Llegamos a una habitación muy grande, eso fue lo único que pude distinguir, su amplitud así como la de la gran cama en donde me recostó, quitándome los zapatos y él hizo lo mismo, desabotonándose además la camisa. La sutil iluminación no me impidió admirar su pecho musculoso, trabajado pero no demasiado; sus pectorales definidos cubiertos por un camino de vello que iba desde su garganta hasta donde su pantalón me permitía ver. Se puso sobre mi, ambos vestidos. Me olió, tocó mi cabello al deshacer el moño que lo mantenía recogido, colocó su mano en mi cuello, donde latía mi pulso acelerado, la bajó hasta el valle de mis senos sintiendo mi agitación. Subió mi vestido hasta mis muslos y luego se retiró.

–Quítate el vestido – abrí los ojos ante su súbita orden y lo miré – Ahora – exigió y se hizo a un lado para darme espacio. Me deshice del cinturón y me senté sobre mis talones para hacer mis movimientos menos torpes. Lo subí por mi cuerpo y lo pasé sobre mi cabeza, lo dejé a un lado y me quedé en la misma posición mirando mis manos sobre mis muslos, con pena.

–Coloca tus manos en la espalda e inclínate hacia el frente – al escuchar su demanda cerré los ojos e hice lo que me pidió. Di un brinco cuando desabrochó mi brassiere y sentí sus dedos recorrer mi columna desnuda llegando hasta mis nalgas las cuales acarició con suavidad. Olió mi espalda y mi cuello pasando al fin sus labios por mi piel. Gemí. Suspiré. Me excité aún más y él seguía reconociendo mi cuerpo.

–Levántate – obedecí con las manos sobre mi pecho y manteniendo la cabeza baja – acuéstate y coloca tus brazos sobre la cabeza – con los ojos cerrados apoyé mi espalda contra el colchón y junté mis piernas sin notarlo, comencé a aspirar profundo para poder completar su orden. Con más nervios porque no le gustara lo que veía que con miedo. Levanté los brazos dejando libre mi pecho, mis senos se elevaban conforme a mi respiración y sus puntas erectas casi dolían de ansiedad por sentir su contacto.

Ya no había tela de por medio y yo deseaba que siguiera reconociendo mi cuerpo, era algo más fuerte que yo, un deseo que jamás imaginé fuera tan abrasador que me llevara a arquear mi espalda en una clara invitación acompañada de un jadeo.

–¿Me estás apresurando? – preguntó con una falsa incredulidad – espero que no porque ya sabes que todo es a mi modo, cuando yo diga, como yo quiera… – su ronca voz me envolvió entorpeciendo mis confundidos sentidos y abandonándome a su entera voluntad.

Traté de ser más mesurada, me esforcé, contuve mis gemidos, mis jadeos y fui recompensada con una caricia en un lugar inesperado. Con una hábil maniobra me despojó de la tanga y luego separó mis piernas con la mano que subió desde el interior de mis rodillas hasta mi centro. Mordí mi labio, fuerte, no queriendo parecer demasiado ansiosa y casi lo hice sangrar al sentir que profundizaba su caricia, internándose en mis pliegues, resbalando con facilidad por mi humedad. Mi corazón junto con sus latidos, se agolpó en mi garganta y tragué inútilmente intentando regresarlo a su lugar provocando que mi respiración se agitara ignorando mis esfuerzos por mantenerme contenida.

Con la yema de sus dedos rodeó mi clítoris, jugó a su alrededor y lo tocó, presionándolo, arrancándome un ligero gritó. No estaba segura de poderme resistir ante tal cúmulo de sensaciones, no quería, era muy difícil y yo solo quería sentir… sus dedos abandonaron mis pliegues y otro jadeo me traicionó cuando su boca atrapó mi pezón derecho. ¡Dios! Iba a morir. Abarcó un poco más de mi duro pezón, chupándolo, jugando con su lengua sobre él mientras su mano aún frotaba mi entrepierna. Se inclinó un poco más y mi pezón izquierdo fue el que recibía tan maravilloso trato atrapándolo entre sus dientes. No fue muy suave, pero no me hizo daño, al contrario, era algo inesperado y debido a la sorpresa fue mucho más excitante. Creí enloquecer, moví desesperada la cabeza contra el colchón buscando algo de alivio pese a que sabía bien que no lo obtendría de esa forma. El calor aumentó y cuando una fuerza mucho mayor que la que conocía comenzó a levantarse en mi interior, introdujo un dedo en mí.

–¡Ah!

Profundo, duro y después de esperar mi reacción por su inesperada intromisión, un suave bombeo comenzó azuzando esa fuerza que amenazaba con crecer devastando todo mi ser. Mis jadeos salían de mi boca desvergonzados, sin recato, esperando que esa caricia más que íntima me hiciera reventar desde mi interior. Estaba cerca, lo sabía, lo sentía mientras su dedo mágico se movía y su boca me mantenía alejada de la realidad, de la razón. Un poco más, solo un poco y… sorpresivamente su dedo abandonó mi interior y su boca mi seno dejándome al borde de mi liberación, del anhelado abismo al que quería caer… ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!

Se separó de mí y se puso de pie dándome la espalda.

–Vístete – giró un poco la cabeza sobre su hombro, pero sin verme directamente – Paul te llevará a tu casa…*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola Nenas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y como ya saben, me gustaría saber que les pareció.<strong>_

_**Mil gracias a mi maravillosa Beta, siempre 'lista y dispuesta', Isita María que hace un trabajo estupendo y a ustedes por leerme y a las nenas sin cuenta también: salylunaq, Marchu, diana, miss little lady, sonrisas, susana.**_

_**El blog: http:/ / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie**_


	7. ¿Quién eres?

**_Nenas, es martes y hay un capítulo nuevo. Como siempre, "Aquí leerás sexo explícito, si eres menor, no te gusta o te ofende, por favor no lo leas" Gracias y ahora si… a leer!_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

**EDWARD'S POV**

La cinta de la máquina fue reduciendo poco a poco su velocidad. Los 50 minutos que corría a diario se me habían ido en un parpadeo esa mañana. Me sequé el sudor de la cara con una toalla y luego la pasé por mi cuello. Salí del gimnasio y me dirigí a mi habitación, específicamente al baño, donde encendí el pequeño sauna para que empezara a soltar su vapor. Me desvestí y entré en él, recostándome en las barras de madera que funcionaban como banca.

"Isabella Swan"

¿En qué carajos me estaba metiendo? Me llevé las palmas de las manos a la frente, presionándolas para tratar de aclarar mis pensamientos mas ya era un poco tarde para recapitulaciones, yo había aceptado darle una oportunidad y si de algo podía jactarme, era de que por ningún motivo yo rompía mi palabra, no importaban las circunstancias y esa mañana precisamente pensaba en eso, en las circunstancias, pero en las que habían impulsado a Isabella a hacerme tal proposición y en las que yo mismo tuve para aceptarla. Estaba un poco confundido ya que ella no era definitivamente una chica que perteneciera al tipo de ambiente en el cual me movía. Parecía que estaba ahí por casualidad, estaba muy seguro de eso porque esa fue la impresión que me dio cuando la vi por primera vez esa noche en el "Nasty". Sus ojos intrigados por la escena que estaba presenciando y que Tanya tan magistralmente protagonizaba. Recuerdo muy bien ese momento, verla mirarme desconcertada y luego bajé la mirada por su cuerpo envuelto en un ceñido vestido… rojo.

Maldije en ese instante y apresuré mi salida, tan rápido como pude pero no logré irme sin verla de nuevo. Subí a mi auto y huí de ahí a toda velocidad; la aguja del velocímetro iba subiendo de prisa hasta que sin darme cuenta estuve en las afueras de Londres. La adrenalina que me causaba la velocidad reemplazó al otro tipo de adrenalina que fluía por mi cuerpo producida por cierto detonante sin que yo pudiera evitarlo…

Ya había estado sudando en el sauna el tiempo suficiente así que salí del vaporoso cubículo y fui directo a la ducha. El torrente de agua fría caía por mi cuerpo despejándome por completo y preparándome para un día por demás difícil. La junta de inversionistas para un nuevo proyecto me esperaba al medio día. Si, apenas estaba empezando la construcción de un complejo aquí en Londres pero este mundo es de lo listos y yo siempre iba un paso o dos delante de los demás. Había llegado el momento de extenderme por Asia y lo haría con un nuevo complejo de hoteles boutique; nada muy diferente a los demás, lujoso y muy exclusivo pero enfocado especialmente para el descanso, la relajación, meditación, para cultivar el espíritu o simplemente para no hacer nada. Excelente para el mundo sibarita. Si lo sabría yo.

Me vestí tranquilamente y fui a ver a mis padres. Estaba siempre tan ocupado que a veces pasaban un par de semanas y no los veía. Aquí era cuando mi madre, que no se conformaba con una llamada, comenzaba a gritar improperios y se transformaba en algo muy distinto a la dulce Esme que todos conocían. Mi padre en cambio, era todo lo contrario, tal vez por su condición; había sufrido un infarto y después tuvieron que practicarle un bypass que lo alejó por completo del mundo de los negocios y tuve que tomar su lugar. Mentiría si dijera que no esperaba con ansias demostrar de lo que era capaz, pero nunca imaginé que sería a causa de tales desafortunadas condiciones. Es por eso que desde el momento que asumí todo el mando y la responsabilidad de_ Cullen Organization, _me volqué en hacer crecer la empresa concentrando todo mi esfuerzo y empeño logrando así hacerla una de las más grandes del mundo inmobiliario, hotelero o de cualquier otro ámbito en el que se me ocurriera incursionar.

No podía negar que adoraba tener ese 'Toque de Rey Midas' que todos envidiaban, pero era verdad; tenía visión y me gustaba arriesgarme. Arremetía sin miedo e iba con todo cuando quería algo. No había obstáculos para mi, no había imposibles, yo solo fijaba la mirada en mi objetivo y hacía lo que fuera necesario para obtenerlo. ¿Qué también me había ganado la fama de ser algo inhumano en los negocios? Claro que si. ¿Qué mansa oveja tiene la posibilidad de salir victoriosa en una guerra entre leones por su presa, el éxito? Y ese éxito traía poder y ese poder se mantenía siendo un poco 'despiadado' y obteniendo toda la información posible por todos lados, de lo que fuera, no importaba. Hasta el mas mínimo e inocente desliz o indiscreción podría servir después como un as bajo la manga cuando se apostaba por el codiciado premio y yo, siempre estaba en la lucha por el poder.

–¡Edward! Hijo… – mi madre se levantó a abrazarme. Estar entre su cálido abrazo me hacía sentir más liviano, me hacía olvidar un poco esa tensión que siempre sentía en mis espaldas y que en ocasiones era bueno dejarla a un lado.

–Mamá – respondí apretando mis brazos también alrededor de su cintura y levantándola un poco del suelo – tú siempre tan guapa – le sonreí.

–Y tú tan adulador – besó mi mejilla – me pregunto a quién te pareces – desplegó su hermosa sonrisa.

–Hablando de aduladores ¿Dónde está papá? – pregunté ya que no lo vi en la terraza sentado con el periódico tomando un poco de sol mientras leía.

–Ah, está en su despacho, frente a la computadora revisando todas las páginas de noticias – hizo un gesto de impotencia – no lo puedo despegar de ahí.

–Gracias mamá – besé su coronilla y fui en su búsqueda.

–Creo que tendré que tomar medidas extremas – dije fingiendo estar molesto – voy a hacer que corten la conexión de Internet – lo amenacé pero eso no lo haría jamás. Mi padre pasaba horas navegando, era su nueva diversión además de leer y jugar golf; lo mantenía distraído y de cierta forma, calmado porque a veces me despertaba en plena madrugada para decirme de algún cambio drástico en la bolsa de Nueva York, Tokio o algún otro movimiento interesante en alguna otra sede bursátil.

–Inténtalo y te garantizo que te cortaré cierto par de adornos entre tus piernas – me miró apenas levantando la vista de la pantalla – y sería una lástima ya que quiero ver uno que otro chiquillo travieso y malcriado por mi corriendo por esta casa.

Me reí a todo pulmón, no por decirme que me cortaría las bolas, sino por eso de los chiquillos. Me dio escalofríos de sólo pensarlo. Yo no era en lo absoluto pro familia. Mi familia eran mis padres y no contemplaba ninguna otra posibilidad de ampliarla, en ningún sentido y menos con descendencia.

–¿Cómo estás papá? – se levantó de su silla y fue a encontrarse conmigo a la pequeña sala de su despacho donde yo ya estaba cómodamente instalado en los asientos de cuero marrón.

–Bien, algo aburrido, es un día como todos en la bolsa, sin cambios significativos – se dignó al fin en sonreírme – ¿Tú tienes algo que contarme? ¿Alguna novedad? – le brillaban los ojos por la ansiedad de noticias.

–Estoy dándole vueltas a algo – contesté indiferente – pero aún no tengo nada en concreto… es en Brasil.

–Mmm, buen lugar para invertir ¿Y qué sería? Más hoteles con campos de golf, hoteles con temas específicos o qué se te ha ocurrido esta vez?

–Déjame madurar la idea y te la planteo – dije cortándole de golpe su ávida curiosidad – ¿Cómo te has sentido?

–Ya te dije, ¡Aburrido! – casi me gruñó – creo que de nuevo me iré de viaje con tu madre, además ya se acerca la fecha y…

Dejó inconclusa la frase pero no hacía falta que la terminara. Yo sabía exactamente cómo se sentían él y mi madre. Otro año más sin ella. La extrañaba… ¡Maldita sea! Me puse de pie y sin más me despedí.

–Pero si acabas de llegar – me reclamó.

–Lo siento papá – dije apurando mi salida. Necesitaba salir de casa, de todo lo que me recordara que ella ya no estaba más ahí y que se nos había ido de las manos sin darnos cuenta. Abracé a mi madre que silenciosamente aceptaba sin reclamos que mi visita fuera esta vez más corta que de costumbre y huí de casa.

***.

–¿Señor?

–Katie.

Respondí en tono neutro a mi secretaria que me seguía casi corriendo al interior de mi oficina. Era una atractiva mujer de unos 40 años que de no haber sido la mano derecha de mi padre por mucho tiempo, la hubiera hecho llamarme señor pero en otro sentido, precisamente en el que Isabella quería llamarme.

–Todas esas carpetas necesitan ser firmadas Edward – me dijo una vez que estábamos solos – ya han sido revisadas y autorizadas por el departamento contable y por mi que les di una rápida ojeada, también te recuerdo que tienes una comida con la gente de Marruecos.

–¿La junta? – pregunté mientras me sentaba frente a la computadora que Katie ya tenía encendida para mi.

–Ya están llegando los inversionistas. Ah por cierto, la cita que me pediste con la Dra. Conrad está lista, es a las 6 en punto – me miró inquisitiva.

–¿Algo de Banks? – pregunté serio ignorando su curiosidad.

–Nada Edward, ¿café? – negué con la cabeza y Katie salió de mi oficina.

De mi escritorio, saqué el sobre que Banks me había entregado hacía un poco más de una semana. Parecía una broma, apenas una cuartilla. Recordé haber estado seguro de que no encontraría ahí nada de importancia, que sería información común y yo necesitaría más que eso, mucho más. Algo que me diera una idea de porqué Isabella estaba tan decidida a entregarse a una vida que no era para ella. ¿Acaso no lo sabía? ¿Qué esperaba? Yo tenía que entender que era lo que pretendía porque más que confundido, sentía que estaba a punto de ser víctima de alguien que quería obtener de mi algo más que placer y no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba. Y no era la primera vez que me sucedía pero tampoco era un estúpido y siempre había sabido reconocer a quienes buscaban sacar algún beneficio económico de mi, pero con Isabella estaba en blanco y sin la información que me diera las bases necesarias para confiar en ella o alejarla de mi, no podía hacer mucho más que irme con cuidado. Y eso era precisamente lo que haría ya que era una situación por demás contradictoria porque a esas alturas sólo de una cosa estaba completamente seguro, yo la quería para mi.

_Sacré-Coeur_… Leí por centésima vez la hoja en mis manos y la dejé a un lado. Recargué la espalda en mi asiento y presioné mi pulgar y el dedo índice sobre mis párpados, luego oprimí el botón del intercomunicador.

–¿Señor?

–Localiza a Banks – ordené – ¡Urgente!

Antes de dos minutos ya lo tenía en la línea.

–Banks. Edward Cullen – dije sin ceremonias.

–Señor Cullen, en qué puedo servirle – respondió. Podía verlo nervioso y sudando, secándose la calva. No entendía porqué si era un buen elemento que siempre cumplía con mis requerimientos, salvo en esta ocasión que parecía no haber indagado todo lo que yo necesitaba.

–Quiero que profundices más sobre Isabella Swan.

–Estoy en eso señor Cullen, en un par de días…

–Has tenido tiempo, quiero lo que tengas para mañana a primera hora – lo corté y guardé el primer informe en mi escritorio. Fui a mi junta y como siempre hacía, antes de entrar dejé todo lo que me pudiera distraer y hacerme perder concentración afuera de la sala. Durante dos horas y media estuve concentrado en todos lo detalles del proyecto. Estaba seguro de que sería otro acierto y si todo funcionaba como lo tenía pensado, extendería la cadena del _Gran Palace Hotel & Resort_ hasta América…

Isabella era americana, de California. Aunque ya no tenía rasgo alguno que indicara su procedencia. Su acento desde luego no era americano y era lógico; había dejado los Estados Unidos a los 13 años y ya tenía 23. Ya estaba habituada al modo del viejo continente y eso me gustaba ya que no parecía tener interés en regresar al suyo. Su apartamento era propio, en una zona muy buena por cierto y tenía un buen auto. Su familia podía darle un buen nivel de vida por lo que no se me hizo extraño que la hubieran separado de ellos a tan temprana edad. Eso era muy común, los padres no tenían el tiempo necesario para atender a sus hijos y los mandaban a internados como ese y los mantenían después en colegios y universidades lo suficientemente alejados de ellos como para que interfirieran en sus ocupadas vidas. Aunque yo sabía de primera mano que había sus raras excepciones.

No tenía ningún pasatiempo; por lo menos el polo no lo era y tampoco los caballos, como pensé cuando me encontró en el salón de trofeos del club, hasta que abrió la boca y me soltó tal proposición. Me llevé una sorpresa como pocas veces y me dejó completamente intrigado, queriendo saber de ella, todo lo que pudiera. Porque ninguna chiquilla andaba por ahí buscando un amo y eso, la hacía terriblemente irresistible para mi. Me atraía esa inocencia pintada en su rostro, los nervios que no podía controlar y sobre todo esa boca deliciosa de labios carnosos que dejaban escapar las ágiles respuestas que indicaban una mente siempre en guardia.

La chica era una luchadora aguerrida y aunque gritara querer entregarse a la sumisión, pero esa boca suya no se lo haría tan fácil. Y por millonésima vez me preguntaba que puta idea la empujaba a una vida llena de dolor. Porque sea bien dicho, esta vida es dura y si todos piensan que es fácil sacrificarse un poco para encontrar el extremo placer, están muy equivocados. Verdaderamente uno tiene que nacer con vocación de sumisión para ofrecerse a su amo. No es un trueque. No es un simple 'soporto tus nalgadas para que luego me recompenses con orgasmos intensos e increíbles'. No es un toma y da. Se trata de dar por querer servir, se trata de dar para brindar placer, ahí está el propio placer, en dar, no en recibir.

Isabella no tenía en absoluto ningún rasgo para ser sumisa, sin embargo trataría y se esforzaría y yo, disfrutaría mucho en educarla, en hacerla receptiva, obediente y complaciente. La entrenaría y la haría a mi modo. Gozaría disciplinándola y no porque me gustara la idea de inflingirle dolor, sino porque simplemente iba a ser muy bello admirar su transformación. Ver consumados sus deseos de brindar satisfacción por todos los medios posibles a su amo, saber que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para beneficio de su dueño porque eso la haría plena…

¡Mierda!

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo y se instaló en mi entrepierna. ¿Mi concentración? Ah si, había valido para un carajo porque estaba pensando en la deliciosa tarea que me esperaba en los próximos meses, si no es que salía corriendo al primer par de azotes. Aunque como mencioné antes, la chica tenía agallas. Había ido a mi encuentro en más de una ocasión, por voluntad propia, sin preguntas y sin objeciones y eso me indicaba que aunque fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo, ella se mantendría en su posición de alumna fervorosa y también lo haría por orgullo, porque era orgullosa y eso me garantizaba que pondría todo de si antes de dar su brazo a torcer.

***.

Regresé a mi oficina después de mi almuerzo de negocios que había sido bastante fructífero y ahora estaba concentrado en un par de asuntos hasta que Katie me recordó mi cita.

–¿Señor? – se escuchó por el intercomunicador – Falta una hora para su cita. Paul ya lo espera abajo.

–Gracias Katie, dile a Dean que esté listo, bajaré en 10 minutos.

–¿Quieres que retire a Paul, Edward? – preguntó.

–Gracias Katie, eso es todo – dije finalizando la conversación, si es que lo había sido.

–Si señor.

Tomé mi teléfono y le di a Paul un par de instrucciones precisas; minutos después bajé y Dean me condujo hacia el hospital donde nos esperaba la Dra. Conrad. Estaba seguro que mi decisión no le había hecho mucha gracia a la pequeña Isabella pero reglas son reglas y las mías, siempre se respetan.

Y sobre todo no la acataría de buen modo después de su primera lección la noche anterior. Habíamos cenado en mi penthouse y después tenía todas las intenciones de hablar sobre mis condiciones para cerrar nuestro acuerdo, más bien eran ciertos puntos que dejar en claro porque mi decisión ya estaba tomada, pero me dejé llevar un poco y acabamos en mi cama. Por fortuna el control difícilmente escapaba de mi y pude llevar a la chiquilla al extremo y ahí la dejé. Temblando, deseando más. Me alejé de ella y la mandé a su casa. Si. De acuerdo, fue algo cruel dejarla así pero tenía que empezar a controlar y manejar su cuerpo y sus deseos. Había sido la primera vez y no sería la última en que la dejaría así. Por algo tenía que empezar ¿No?

Así también reconozco que si no fuera por el gran dominio que tenía sobre mis emociones hubiera caído rendido ante el exquisito cuerpo de Isabella. Me hubiera perdido en él, en sus delineadas curvas, sus piernas torneadas, sus senos con el tamaño perfecto y más importante aún, naturales. Sólo eso era suficiente para olvidarme de quién era yo para ella. Como su maestro, tampoco pasé por alto la suavidad de su sedosa piel, su olor, sus gemidos, la rapidez con la que la había logrado excitar y la manera en la que se humedeció gracias a mis hábiles caricias. ¡Dios! De sólo recordarla tenía una penosa erección que me provocó un dolor intenso en el miembro. Mi teléfono vibró.

–Paul – respondí.

–Vamos en camino señor.

–¿Todo bien?

–Si señor.

No sabía porqué tenía la extraña esperanza de que se negara a ir, que pusiera mil pretextos o saliera con algo. De alguna manera simplificaría las cosas para ambos que desde temprano empezara a quejarse, a rebelarse a mis decisiones y que también cuestionara todas mis ordenes. Así se daría cuenta más rápido que estaba equivocada, que esta vida no era para ella y podría irse feliz a casa a seguir con su vida normal; tenía la oportunidad de salir ilesa, de no tener que inmiscuirse demasiado en mi mundo, …

Mi mundo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había pertenecido a él? Trece años eran suficientes para considerarme un viejo habitante de un mundo oscuro lleno de perversiones, adicciones, preferencias diferentes y colmado de las situaciones más extrañas que un común mortal fuera capaz de ver y soportar, pero era mi realidad y yo había elegido por propia voluntad formar parte de este entorno extraño. Y estaba muy a gusto con mi elección, disfrutaba de ella aunque también sabía y reconocía que ya había rebasado cierto nivel y ya no me satisfacían las mismas cosas, yo buscaba más. Irónico ¿No? Buscaba emociones más fuertes y ahora tenía un acuerdo tácito con una niña para ser su maestro y enseñarla a ser algo más que una simple mujer.

No podía evitar reírme de mi mismo. Habían pasado años ya desde la última vez que tomé bajo mi tutela a alguien. Fue una experiencia increíblemente excitante, fuerte, ruda y la relación duró lo que tenía que durar; porque como siempre, alguien se hartó y quiso más. Es lo que suele suceder cuando alguien siempre obtiene lo que quiere, que se aburre pronto y busca satisfactores más fuertes. Es una cadena, un círculo vicioso y desde mi punto de vista, yo ya le había dado la vuelta al círculo y estaba por empezar de nuevo.

–Hemos llegado señor – me informó Dean al detenernos a las puertas del hospital. Se bajó con rapidez y abrió la puerta del auto, salí de él entrando con paso firme al nosocomio y me detuve en la recepción para esperarla. No tardó Dean en comunicarme que Paul había llegado e Isabella ya venía por el pasillo. Giré la cabeza en esa dirección y la vi venir. Caminaba con Paul pegado a sus talones, justo como le ordené y tal y como sospeché, Isabella no estaba para nada a gusto con eso ya que hacía un esfuerzo infructuoso por mantenerse a buena distancia de él pero sin éxito. Una vez que pasó frente a mi, me coloqué a su lado sorprendiéndola.

La tomé por el brazo y la guié hacia los ascensores. Isabella permaneció mirando hacia todos lados menos a mi – Paul – dije indicándole que no iba a necesitarlo por el momento. Subimos al elevador y gracias a mis hombres no subió nadie más.

–Isabella – sonreí – estás muy hermosa ¿Dormiste bien verdad?

Inmediatamente perdió todo interés en el piso y levantó la mirada hacia mi. Si mi intuición no me fallaba, Isabella estaba furiosa, aunque no sabía porqué exactamente, si por lo ocurrido la noche anterior o por la cita que tendríamos en pocos minutos. Esto empezaba a ponerse divertido.

–Cuando pregunto algo espero que me respondas – expresé fríamente.

–Si.

–¿Si? – pregunté enarcando una ceja.

–Si señor, dormí muy bien – contestó forzada – gracias.

Llegamos al piso y caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta que llegamos al consultorio de la Dra. Conrad. De reojo pude ver que Isabella observaba todo a su alrededor, puse mi mano en su espalda baja y se tensó.

–Buenas tardes, Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan – anuncié a la secretaria.

–Oh, señor Cullen, pasen por aquí – nos señaló una puerta – la doctora los espera.

Empujé ligeramente a Isabella en donde tenía colocada mi mano y en el pasillo me miró.

–Yo… creo que… no… no es necesario esto yo no… yo tengo otra doctora yo… – decía sumamente nerviosa, yo la observaba con el ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada dejándole ver claramente mi disgusto. Me detuve y giré sobre mis talones para volver por donde venía, obviamente molesto y no dispuesto a seguir jugando cuando de pronto tomó mi brazo deteniéndome.

–Lo siento – se disculpó – lo siento señor – dijo mirando de nuevo al suelo. La tomé del brazo presionando mis dedos a su alrededor y entramos con la doctora a la que ya conocía.

–Señor Cullen – me extendió la mano y la saludé – un gusto verlo de nuevo.

–Hola Dra. Conrad – dije mientras tomábamos asiento.

–Bien ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? – dijo amable como siempre.

–Margot, ella es la señorita Isabella Swan y estamos aquí para un chequeo general.

–Muy bien, que les parece si empezamos con la información de rutina y luego seguimos con la revisión.

–Me parece lo indicado ¿y a ti Isabella? – la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

–Si, si, claro – dijo titubeante.

La 'información de rutina' era muy importante para mi y aunque sólo había visitado una sola vez el consultorio de Margot con anterioridad, siempre mantenía contacto con ella ya que era una prioridad para mi mantenerme al día con respecto a la salud de mi pareja y ella era discreta y sobre todo muy profesional.

Las respuestas a sus preguntas básicas no salían del rango de lo normal y pese a que Isabella no podía estar más que ruborizada, contestaba segura y sin dudar. No tenía mayores complicaciones con su periodo, era muy regular y no tomaba ningún tipo de anticonceptivos, eso tendría que cambiar desde ese momento desde luego porque los condones no se incluían en mi activa vida sexual.

–¿A que edad comenzó tu actividad sexual Isabella? – Isabella dudó un momento mientras Margot transcribía sus respuestas en la computadora y luego respondió.

–Dieciseis – dijo y estaba seguro que sentí claramente un golpe en el vientre bajo ante una respuesta que jamás esperé. _¿Dieciseis?_

–¿Alguien en tu familia ha tenido alguna enfermedad importante que sea necesario mencionar? Diabetes, alguna enfermedad cardiaca, hipertensión, cáncer… – Isabella comenzó a frotar sus manos por la tela sobre sus muslos y Margot lo notó.

–Cáncer – dijo apenas en un murmullo y de pronto la sangre huyó de su rostro, estaba pálida y se veía realmente perturbada. Estuve a nada de abrazarla y consolarla porque era evidente que admitirlo le afectaba y antes de que Margot preguntara la cercanía del familiar en cuestión, agregó – mi madre.

No la miré abiertamente porque no quise hacer más incómodo el momento y Margot, como toda la profesional que era, ahondó en el tema sin hacerla sentir aún peor. Su madre tuvo cáncer de seno y cuando lo descubrieron ya era demasiado tarde. Estuvo en tratamiento pero a los pocos meses de que la diagnosticaron falleció.

–Ahora vamos al examen físico ¿Está bien? – le preguntó animándola y ella sonrió ligeramente. Se puso de pie y me miró sorprendida al ver que la seguía a la sala de revisión. El color volvió de golpe a su rostro.

–Cámbiate y sube a la cama de exploración – le indicó mientras le entregaba una bata – vuelvo en un momento – y nos dejó solos.

Isabella se quedó quieta; estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder moverse, sabía que yo le hacía más penoso e incómodo el momento pero me iba a mover de ahí. Me acerqué a ella y comencé a desabotonar su blusa, despacio. Bajé después la cremallera de su falda que aterrizó en el suelo y tomé sus manos para sostenerla mientras daba un paso fuera de ella. Se quitó los zapatos y luego desabroché su brassiere. Abrí la bata para que introdujera los brazos y cuando lo hizo me puse detrás de ella para anudarla. Su respiración empezaba a agitarse y la sostuve por la cintura mientras deslizaba las bragas por sus piernas. Isabella temblaba sin poder contenerse.

–Mírame – le pedí – mírame – muy despacio subió la mirada hasta la encontrarse con la mía.

–Sería muy fácil para mi dar media vuelta y salir de aquí dejándote sola – levanté su barbilla con mis dedos – pero debes entender que ambos estamos juntos en esto y que tu cuerpo ahora me pertenece, por lo tanto debo cuidarlo, así como también cuidar de ti. Yo debo saber que es lo que te ocurre a cada momento, debo saberlo para poder guiarte, para saber hasta donde puedo llegar contigo – la abracé y la apreté contra mi pecho inhalando intensamente su dulce olor. Acaricié su espalda con movimientos suaves tratando de tranquilizarla.

–¿Estás mejor? – le pregunté separándome de ella pero no me respondió – ¿Quieres que volvamos otro día Isabella?

–No – respondió rápidamente y volví a acercarla a mi pecho.

–Eso es, mi pequeña valiente – besé su frente – no me defraudas y eso me complace mucho – la tomé de la cintura y la coloqué en la cama de exploración, me puse a su lado y subió los pies a los estribos; aún temblaba pero tomé su mano.

–Estoy aquí contigo ¿De acuerdo? – le susurré al oído.

–Si señor – dijo quedamente y Margot entró a la habitación.

Se sentó en un banquillo entre las piernas de Isabella y comenzó su exploración mientras platicaba de cómo sus hijos la hacían ver su suerte; eran adolescentes y nos contaba varias anécdotas que tuvieron a Isabella riendo a los pocos minutos mucho menos tensa. Margot trabajaba mientras hablaba sin perder el hilo de la conversación. Vi que tomó un objeto largo de metal brillante y sólo miré a Isabella que al mismo tiempo oprimía mi mano.

–Está frío Isabella pero solo será un momento – luego sonríó – ahí está, eso fue todo de este lado, ahora revisaré tu pecho y habremos terminado. Descúbrete por favor – dijo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los guantes y los tiraba en el contenedor de metal. Deshice el nudo de la bata de Isabella y sacó los brazos dejando su hermoso pecho expuesto. Margot la examinó a conciencia y le dijo cómo debía ella hacerse lo más frecuentemente posible un examen parecido. La revisión terminó y Margot salió dejándonos solos de nuevo.

–¿Ves? Eso fue todo – la encerré en mis brazos – te has ganado un premio que te daré después, anda vamos a vestirte y a salir de aquí – pero más tardé en decirlo cuando entró una enfermera para tomarle una muestra de sangre. Mi pobre pequeña casi hiperventila y después de varios minutos accedió a que la enfermera tomara un poco de su sangre.

Después de ver todo lo que había sufrido esa tarde, aún seguía preguntándome cual era el afán de Isabella en todo esto. Ya me había quedado muy claro que estaba determinada a seguir adelante con todo esto y que se necesitaría mucho más que un par de nalgadas y algunos juegos fuertes para hacerla claudicar. Pero ¿Por qué?

Margot le recetó los anticonceptivos y prometió llamarme con los resultados de los análisis al día siguiente. Salimos por fin de su consultorio y bajamos hasta la entrada del hospital donde ya nos esperaban.

–A casa Paul – dije una vez adentro del auto.

–Pero yo tengo que ir a mi casa – Isabella dijo abruptamente y la miré – yo… lo siento señor.

Durante el camino acaricié su mano para borrar un poco la tarde algo amarga que había sufrido y ella pareció relajarse. Al llegar a mi edificio la guié hacia el ascensor y una vez dentro del penthouse, le quité el abrigo para que estuviera más cómoda.

–Quédate aquí – la deposité en un sillón y fui a la cocina a dar algunas instrucciones para la cena; también a buscar una botella de vino – toma – le di una copa llena – la necesitas.

Isabella bebió en contenido de la copa como si fuera agua y no la detuve, no le haría daño, al contrario, le haría más fácil olvidar el mal rato. Me senté junto a ella y giré un poco para atraerla a mi pecho. Me dio gusto ver que no se negaba y que parecía agradarle el contacto. Isabella cerró los ojos y dejó que la acomodara en mi regazo y la acariciara lentamente. En sus hombros, su cuello, sus piernas… mi mano recorría lentamente su cuerpo sobre su ropa y despacio, se acomodó mejor entre mis brazos.

–Gracias – dijo suavemente.

–No es nada Isabella – enredé un par de dedos en su pelo y lo acerqué a mi nariz… ¿Fresas?

–La cena está lista señor – anunció Waylon e Isabella se movió para ponerse de pie.

Mientras cenábamos, comencé a indagar un poco más sobre Isabella haciéndole preguntas sin que sonara tanto como un interrogatorio. Le hablé de arte, de cuanto me gustaba y de mis pintores favoritos, era un tema que rompería un poco el hielo ya que como artista gráfica, no había duda de que también tenía algo que opinar sobre el tema.

Ella poco a poco fue perdiendo la timidez y expresaba sus puntos de vista sobre tal o cual pintor o alguna corriente. También me miraba confundida, sin poder creer que estuviera cenando con ella y platicando como cualquier pareja que estaba intentando conocerse. La entendí porque erróneamente, el mundo siempre ha tenido un concepto bastante extremista de un Dominante.

Le pedí que me hablara de su trabajo y su rostro se transformó en una sonrisa que iluminó el momento. La escuché atentamente mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras le hacía alguna pregunta ocasionalmente y ella me respondía entusiasta. Hablaba de su trabajo con tal pasión que contagiaba.

–… que tus ideas puedan plasmarse en algo que le dará vida a una empresa y que tengas éxito… – suspiró – se siente bien.

–Me has convencido ¿Dónde firmo? – bromeé con ella.

–¿Y yo? – me miró diferente – ¿Firmaré algún contrato? – su pregunta borró toda la diversión del momento.

–Como comprenderás, no puedo prescindir de uno – me serví una copa de brandy – y supongo que a ti también te dará seguridad firmarlo.

–Si Señor – su voz recuperó ese tono bajo, como un susurro.

–Por lo pronto, debes saber que los fines de semana los pasarás conmigo, ya sabes que también podré llamarte algún día entre semana. Te comportarás con propiedad y discreción ya que me acompañarás a eventos públicos y la gente te relacionará conmigo por lo que no necesito atención extra sobre mi.

–Si Señor.

–Isabella, como te dije esta tarde, tu cuerpo me pertenece y me gusta que mis propiedades estén en perfecto estado para que pueda hacer uso de ellas como yo lo considere. Si te ejercitas y te alimentas mejor las cosas serán más fáciles para ti, pero eso lo dejo a tu elección – me acomodé en un sillón del salón – ven aquí – extendí mi mano hacia ella y la tomó, se sentó a mi lado y la atraje a mi pecho.

–Salvo ciertas pequeñas cosas – dije mientras enredaba mis dedos entre su pelo – espero que quede entendido que tú ya no tienes ningún derecho sobre tu cuerpo. Tu voluntad es mía. Yo soy a quien perteneces a partir de este momento y por lo tanto yo tomo las decisiones con respecto a ti pequeña – levantó la cabeza, me miró y tragó en seco – si quieres algo, vienes y ya te diré que pienso al respecto. Por hoy es suficiente Isabella, lo demás lo irás descubriendo sobre la marcha, creo que no hay nada mejor que experimentar las cosas ¿Cierto?

–Cierto Señor.

–Bien, ya es tarde. Paul te llevará a tu casa – la ayudé a ponerse de pie y le puse el abrigo – descansa mi pequeña – besé ligeramente sus labios y oprimí el botón del ascensor que la llevaría a la planta baja. Una vez que se cerraron las puertas me dirigí a mi habitación y fui directamente a darme un baño. Sin él no estaba seguro de poder conciliar el sueño.

***.

A la mañana siguiente empecé mi rutina mucho más temprano que de costumbre. Llegué a la oficina y como todas las mañanas Katie me siguió para recordarme los puntos importantes del día. Juntas, almuerzo con el embajador de Brasil, visita una de las construcciones… sería un día tan ocupado como todos pero para mi fortuna, era viernes.

–La secretaria del arquitecto McCarthy llamó para recordarte la visita a los nuevos terrenos pero no le confirmé nada Edward, dice que su jefe está muy enojado porque ya le cancelaste dos veces y que si lo haces de nuevo… – Katie no terminó la frase pero no era necesario.

–¿Banks envió algo?

–No. ¿Necesitas algo más?

–Cuando llame la Dra. Conrad pásame la llamada inmediatamente, es todo Katie – cerró la puerta detrás de ella y tomé mi teléfono, busqué al contacto y toqué la pantalla sobre su nombre.

–¡Eres un cabrón!

–¿Puedo saber porque me dejas amenazas de muerte con mi secretaria en lugar de llamarme a mi teléfono… maricón?

–Para que conste como prueba que te advertí que te mataría, quiero que todos se enteren que moriste bajo mis manos, porque lo harás Cullen.

–¿Tú no trabajas? Porque yo si y si cancelé es porque era necesario Emmett – dije sarcástico disfrutando el hacerlo enojar.

–Bastardo…. Si no fuera porque conozco y adoro a tu madre te lo diría más seguido. ¿Qué hay niño bonito? – preguntó provocándome como siempre.

–Si en algo aprecias tu vida no vuelvas a llamarme así – le advertí.

–Humm, que delicado… ¿Cuándo nos vemos?

–Después del almuerzo en los terrenos, hay que empezar eso lo más pronto posible, ¿Cómo van los apartamentos?

–Bien, eso ya casi está. ¿Qué te parece si después vamos a tomar algo rápido? ¿Le digo a Jasper y que nos espere donde siempre? – parecía un niño ansioso planeando una travesura.

–¿Y tú desde cuando tomas 'algo rápido'? – quise saber.

–Bueno hermano, yo también soy un hombre ocupado, tú sabes… pero bueno entonces qué ¿Le aviso a Jasper?

–De acuerdo, adelanta una hora la visita a los terrenos y luego nos vemos ahí.

–Hasta la tarde niño bonito.

–Cuenta tus minutos Emmett – amenacé y corté la llamada.

Emmett McCarthy era uno de mis mejores amigos, nos conocimos en el colegio y después se nos anexó Jasper Whitlock. Éramos el trío problema, unos chiquillos rebeldes que siempre andábamos metidos en algún lío y cuando el director del instituto le dijo a nuestros padres que ya era hora de que conociéramos un poco de disciplina, se tomaron la sugerencia al pie de la letra y nos enviaron a un colegio militar, diferentes por supuesto. Ahí conocimos el honor, la disciplina, el castigo y nos volvimos jóvenes estudiosos, responsables y nos graduamos con honores. De ahí pasamos a la universidad y 'casualmente' elegimos la misma aunque carreras diferentes. Emmett era un gran arquitecto y teníamos algunos negocios juntos, Jasper era el fiel abogado que nos cubría las espaldas, y no era que nuestros asuntos fueran de carácter dudoso pero en este medio, uno no podía ni debía dar un paso sin estar asesorado legalmente, así que seguíamos siendo un trío pero ahora uno muy productivo. La amistad que teníamos y que nunca se perdió se afianzó mucho más, tras descubrir algo que marcaría nuestras vidas para siempre.

***.

La mañana pasó relativamente tranquila. Después de mi almuerzo con el embajador, me dirigí a los terrenos para al fin encontrarme con Emmett y empezar a planear ese nuevo centro comercial. Era una superficie bastante grande y todo parecía estar en las condiciones óptimas para iniciar el proyecto. Aclaraba algunos puntos con Emmett cuando mi teléfono vibró.

–Buenas tardes señor Cullen, la Dra. Conrad – saludó.

–Margot, esperaba tu llamada – me alejé de Emmett que me miró quisquilloso – ¿Qué noticias me tienes? – su informe fue bastante corto pero preciso. Exhalé al terminar la llamada con ella y me volví hacia Emmett que me sonreía descarado.

Llegamos al bar de siempre y tomábamos un whisky mientras intentábamos ponernos al día.

–Esa mujer me va a matar – dijo Jasper pasándose las manos por la cara.

–¿Qué mujer? – pregunté.

–Una que no se está quieta ni un minuto y además está empeñada en seducirme.

–¿Seducirte? – fruncí el ceño – ¿Cómo es que no la has seducido primero?

–No es mi tipo, pero ella insiste – me reí al recordar a Isabella – creo que voy a darle un buen susto para ver si de una vez por todas me deja en paz.

–Cómo te haces el mártir – le dijo Emmett – las veces que han salido no lo has pasado nada mal.

–Es verdad pero ya sabes a qué me refiero y tú estás jugando con fuego – se fue contra él – te estás pintando como alguien que no eres y te estás involucrando más de lo que crees, cuando te des cuenta tu Rose saldrá huyendo; no podrás manejar esa situación Emmett, te conozco.

–Yo sé como hacer esto Jasper, relájate – Emmett alzó su vaso y tomó un buen sorbo – le va a encantar ya verás.

–¿Y tú en que andas? – se dirigió a mi – ¿Pudiste deshacerte de Tanya al fin? – asentí.

–Por cierto Jasper, necesitaré un contrato pronto – dije como si nada – las mismas cláusulas.

–¡Vaya! Si el niño bonito no deja a una sin tener en la mano a la otra – Emmett aplaudió – eres mi ídolo.

–¿De que te quejas si tienes ambas manos bien plantadas en ese trasero? – Jasper arremetió.

–Y qué trasero hermano, me está volviendo loco – admitió – Pero dime Edward, ¿de donde la sacaste?

–Soy un bastardo con suerte – sonreí sin aclarar nada más.

–Es verdad – reconoció Jasper.

–Y yo que te iba a presentar a alguien – se llevó un cacahuate a la boca – aunque me ibas a mandar a la mierda a los tres segundos – sonrió.

–¿Por qué? – encendí un cigarro – ah ya, seguro es amiga de tu novia, una mojigata, gracias Emmett.

–Ah, es guapa.

–Gracias, pero ya estoy en algo.

–¿La conoceré pronto? – preguntó levantando repetidamente las cejas, negué con la cabeza y volví mi atención a mi vaso de whisky.

***.

–Isabella, bienvenida – se veía muy hermosa asustada.

–¿En dónde estamos? – la incertidumbre se reflejaba en su rostro.

–A las afueras de Londres, en mi casa – me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano – el penthouse en la ciudad es para fines prácticos.

–Es… muy hermosa – dijo mirando a su alrededor.

–Me alegra que te guste – levanté su brazo y me alejé un poco para admirarla – ¿Disfrutaste tu tarde?

–Si, gracias – respondió, solté su mano y comenzó a caminar por el vestíbulo observando todo con curiosidad.

–Después podrás recorrer toda la casa si quieres, ahora tengo hambre, vamos – me acerqué a ella y la guié hacia el comedor. Cenamos en un ambiente relajado, como la noche anterior y al terminar, tomé su mano y nos acercamos a las escaleras. Podía sentir la tensión borrando el estado tranquilo que había mantenido durante la cena pero intentaba disimularlo. Subimos y al llegar al vestíbulo, la dejé a mitad de éste frente a un enorme espejo.

–Así – me acerqué lentamente mientras miraba su reflejo – quiero verte cada vez que cenes conmigo. Cada noche, te usarás un vestido diferente y lo lucirás para mi; te permitiré eligir el que desees, tendrás muchos – rocé su espalda con mis dedos y la llevé a mi habitación. Rodeé por detrás su cintura repartí besos en su nuca y cuello. Su piel era deliciosa y en el spa, la habían hecho lucir mucho más hermosa. Se estremeció un poco y coloqué mis manos en sus brazos, pasándolas por toda su longitud.

–Me agrada que estés aquí – le susurré al oído – ahora enséñame tu cuerpo – me recosté en la cama apoyándome sobre mis codos – desvístete despacio Isabella.

A pesar de sus nervios estaba bastante concentrada en lo que le pedí. La ayudé un poco con la cremallera de su vestido y volví a mi posición anterior. Muy despacio, bajó el vestido y este resbaló por su cuerpo dejándola en ropa interior. Una extraña sensación en mis oídos los selló, aislándome de algún sonido mundano, solo escuchaba mi respiración y si ponía un poco de atención hasta hubiera escuchado mi sangre correr por mis venas. También el latido apresurado de mi corazón se unió a los pocos sonidos de los cuales tenía noción. Sacudí un poco mi cabeza pero la sensación se mantuvo.

–Acércate – le pedí sentándome en la orilla de la cama y dio unos pasos hacia mi – más – le ordene y me obedeció hasta quedar de pie entre mis piernas. La rodeé con mis brazos y le desabroché el brassiere quedando sus senos expuestos para mi. Mi respiración se hizo más profunda y los latidos de mi corazón se hacían más graves. Cerré los ojos y comencé a reconocer el cuerpo frente a mi que era de mi propiedad. Enterré mi rostro entre sus senos y aspiré su olor mientras mis manos palpaban sus caderas. Podía sentirla temblar pero se mantenía derecha, con la cabeza erguida y esa no era la actitud que a mi me gustaba. Con rapidez me deshice de sus bragas y una vez más aprobé el excelente trabajo que realizaron con ella al ver su sexo desnudo. Me puse de pie obligándola a dar un paso hacia atrás.

–Desvísteme – le mandé y con sus temblorosas manos, comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa para luego seguir con la hebilla de mi cinturón y mi pantalón. Di un paso para sacar mis pies de él y cuando con su agitada respiración que elevaban sus senos de erectos y deliciosos pezones prosiguió para bajar mis bóxers, la detuve.

-Arrodíllate – le dije alejándola de la cama – con las manos hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados – fui a mi vestidor y de un cajón saqué un pañuelo de seda. Cubrí con él sus ojos y me quedé de pie frente a ella, desnudo.

–Tócame Isabella, quiero sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo.

Con timidez, subió despacio sus manos y las puso sobre mis piernas. Las movía con precaución, cohibida, hasta que puse las mías sobre las suyas para sentirlas donde yo quería – este es mi cuerpo Isabella, el de tu dueño, el de tu maestro y no debes sentir ni pena ni vergüenza por tocarme.

Recorrí con nuestras manos mis muslos, de arriba abajo, las llevé hacia atrás hasta mis nalgas y las presioné contra mi carne. Su respiración era agitada pero se mantuvo en bastante control de si misma hasta que las cerré a mi alrededor y su rostro quedó rozando mi polla que está de más decir que ya sufría de una gran erección.

–Tócame con tus labios – dije con voz ronca debido a mi estado de excitación – no tengas miedo, no debes tenerlo – empujé brevemente mis caderas hacia ella – eso es, así – dije al sentir sus labios rozar mi ingle derecha – abre la boca Isabella, prueba mi piel – su cálida lengua lamió una pequeña parte y la sangre comenzó a hervir en mis venas y a pulsar en mi miembro. Fruncí el ceño, tomé su cara entre mis manos y la centré en mi polla, ahí era donde la quería – ahora aquí – estaba seguro que dudaría o que muy probablemente se negaría pero para mi sorpresa, me tomó entre sus manos y aunque un poco tímida, comenzó a acariciarme con su lengua. El sonido de los latidos de mi corazón reventaba en mis oídos y creí que estallarían cuando me introdujo en su boca y torpemente intentó cubrirme todo.

La agarré de los brazos y con fuerza la levanté dejándola sobre la cama. Asustada trató de quitarse el pañuelo de los ojos – ¡No te lo quites! – grité al mismo tiempo que me colocaba a horcajadas sobre ella y atrapé uno de sus senos en mi boca, chupándolo y jalándolo entre mis dientes. Isabella gemía asustada mientras me volvía sobre su otro seno y lo mordía y lo lamía intermitentemente. Bajé una mano y acaricié la suavidad de su monte para luego introducirla entre sus húmedos y calientes pliegues. Jadeó por la sorpresiva invasión pero lo hizo aún más fuerte cuando introduje con fuerza un dedo en ella y bombeé y bombeé, sin preocuparme en encontrar su punto clave. No tardó en comenzar a cerrarse sobre mi dedo, a constreñirse a su alrededor y a jadear sin pudor. Así era como la quería, retorciéndose por mis caricias sin que nada se interpusiera a mis deseos.

Segundos después gritó liberando la tensión acumulada y arqueando su cuerpo, yaciendo desmadejada a mi lado momentos después, sin intentar siquiera regular el ritmo de su respiración. Me recosté sobre mi codo y disfruté verla reaccionar lentamente mientras pasaba suavemente mi mano por su vientre. Sorpresivamente me puse de pie, molesto.

–Es tu última oportunidad Isabella, vete de aquí.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mis nenas! Mil disculpas, perdón por el retraso, trataré de que no se vuelva a repetir. Ahora si, ¿Qué tal el POV de Edward? Ya se que muchas estarán algo confundidas con su actitud pero tranquilas, ya saben como es este Edward así que tal vez nos sorprenda más adelante. Gracias Absolutas a Isita María que en cada capítulo realiza un excelente trabajo <em>****_J_**

**_Mil gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas y favoritos, a las nenas con cuenta y a las que no la tienen. Dénse una pasada por el blog. Y nos vemos muy prontito, lo prometo._**

**_Besitoo_**

**_Li_**

**_http:/ g-pleasure. blogspot. com_**

**_Twitter:L_amelie _**


	8. Aquí estoy yo

_**Hola Nenas! Nueva semana y nuevo capítulo. Lo de siempre "Aquí leerás sexo explícito, si no te gusta, te ofende o eres menos, no lo leas" Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><em>"El hombre que satisface sexualmente a una mujer es su dueño; el que no, es su esclavo."<em>

_Enrique Jardiel Poncela._

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 8<span>**

**BELLA'S POV**

"_¡Vete de aquí! ¡No sirves!"_

"_Pero yo… me esforzaré"_

"_¡No! ¡No te quiero aquí! ¡Lárgate!"_

"_Yo sé que puedo hacerlo mejor" _

"_Es tu última oportunidad Isabella, vete de aquí"_

Sollocé un poco entre sueños y me removí titiritando un poco de frío mientras esos lastimosos sueños se agolpaban en mi inconsciente y me causaban un nudo en el estómago del cual _sí,_ era plenamente consciente. Escuché ruidos detrás de la puerta, fuertes y marcados; pero continué en mi estado adormilado, agotada por todo el torrente de emociones por el que había atravesado horas antes.

Me cubrí un poco con la amplia falda del vestido, pero no fue suficiente, estaba muy incómoda, tenía frío y sentía agarrotados todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. Estaba adolorida por haber pasado la noche en el suelo después que me corrió de su lado, pero no me iba a ir a ninguna parte, yo no podía y… _no quería irme_. Estaba más que claro que él no me quería como su sumisa, a cada minuto me lo demostraba, pero así también me dejaba ver que era un ser compasivo y estaba completamente segura de que sería un buen amo. Ya habían quedado disueltas todas mi dudas si es que alguna vez las llegué a tener. La otra tarde me había tratado con amabilidad y hasta podría decir que con ternura en la visita a la Dra. Conrad; estaba muy nerviosa y no porque ella le fuera a decir que yo no era virgen ya que desde luego él no podía esperar eso de quién con tanta insistencia le pedía ser su instructor y más que eso, su amo, _su Señor_. Él me tranquilizó mucho, me habló suavemente y hasta me abrazó haciéndome sentir menos nerviosa en la visita a la ginecóloga; todavía podía sentir su olor y el calor de su cuerpo, sus fuertes brazos…

Y la tarde anterior me había enviado al spa de su hotel para que me llenaran de tratamientos; también me depilaron, me hicieron el pedicure, manicure y aunque me rehusé hasta el enojo, las uñas de mis dedos de las manos y mis pies fueron pintadas de rojo sangre que no era un color feo, pero yo particularmente prefería algo más natural. Esa tarde extrañé a mis amigas, siempre íbamos juntas a consentirnos de vez en cuando a algún spa con algún tratamiento novedoso, pero esta vez ni siquiera tuve la posibilidad de elegir nada, solo me subí al auto que ya me esperaba al salir de la agencia, con 'Paul' que parecía estar a cargo de mi y me llevó a una tarde que debía ser de chicas.

Al terminar con toda la 'atención especial' como amablemente dijo una de las muchas mujeres que me atendió, me entregó una gran caja. La abrí y encontré un vestido muy bello adentro junto con los accesorios que lo complementaban, sin una nota ni nada. Mientras me vestía no podía dejar de sentirme como la mujer de la película de King Kong que era preparada y vestida en un ritual para ofrecérsela a la bestia, que resultó después que si tenía corazón. ¿Mi bestia tendría uno?

'Mi bestia' más bien era una especie de ser bipolar. La mayoría de la veces parecía mantener su actitud fría y distante, luego parecía que ese témpano podría derretirse como creí estuvo a punto de hacerlo hacía dos noches cuando estuve a punto de tener un maravilloso orgasmo y podía decirlo con tal convicción porque la forma en la que me estaba llevando hacia el había sido… ¡Dios! Ni siquiera podía describirlo, pero me dejó en el límite, sin orgasmo y sin nada. Yo sentí su respiración agitada y su boca ansiosa sobre mis senos y sus manos en mí, pero de pronto él regresó a su frialdad y con una calma que casi me vuelve loca me envió a casa. Pasé una noche de perros, sin dormir, desesperada y acumulada. ¿Quién podría hacerlo tranquilamente con tanta hormona alborotada? A mí me las había dejado en el punto más álgido de actividad, pero no solucionaría yo sola mi problema; había leído muchas novelas donde el amo le ordena a su sumisa no tocarse porque si no la castigaría y nunca, si la protagonista de la historia lo hacía, salía victoriosa. De algún modo él se enteraba y los azotes eran épicos. No, gracias, mejor no empezaría con el pie izquierdo, mejor le demostraría que yo tenía convicción para ser una buena sumisa y tal vez hasta me premiara terminando la labor que había dejado inconclusa.

Y la noche anterior _sí _que había recibido un premio, justo como me había dicho que me merecía por haber podido controlar mis nervios con la ginecóloga. Hecha un manojo de nervios me desnudé como me lo pidió; traté de no permitirme temblar pero no creía que hubiera tenido éxito. Aún así, desnuda frente a él, con los ojos vendados y el alma en un hilo lo toqué, torpe y cohibida pero decidida, lo besé en la ingle caliente y lo tomé en mis manos y sin pensarlo, me lo llevé a la boca. Él también me tocó, en los lugares justos para hacer desatar una explosión que no tuvo precedentes. Casi morí de placer al sentir su dedo poseerme con fuerza. Enloquecí y por espacio de un par de minutos el mundo hubiera podido derrumbarse a mis pies y no lo hubiera notado. Y sólo fue un dedo y sus labios en mi pecho… eso no había sido ni remotamente nada parecido a mis autocomplacencias y por supuesto nada parecido a algo que yo hubiera recordado vivir… nunca.

Quizás le estaba prestando un poquito de atención de más a todo el asunto de cómo me hacía sentir Edward Cullen, pero era por la total falta de alguien en mi vida que se hubiera ocupado del 'asunto' con anterioridad, solamente era eso. No estaba enamorada ni mucho menos y tampoco planeaba estarlo, ni de él, ni de nadie porque yo sólo pretendía tomar las cosas como él decía, sólo para fines prácticos, eso lo tenía muy claro. Escuché ruidos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta y traté de reincorporarme cuando estas se abrieron de golpe.

–Isabella.

Levanté mi mirada hacia él y se veía… estaba recién duchado y vestía casual, unos jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta, sin rastro alguno del hombre de negocios engreído y arrogante.

–Señor – me senté en suelo y traté de ponerme de pie cuando sentí una mano cerrarse alrededor de mi brazo y levantarme de un fuerte jalón haciendo que mi brazo doliera pero no me quejé; me arrastró por el pasillo, entramos a una habitación junto a la suya y me empujó hacia el baño. Estaba un poco asustada, pero no quise demostrarlo, no debía ver debilidad en mí. Abrió la llave del agua y se giró para bajar la cremallera de mi vestido que con esfuerzo me había mal subido; no tardó en quitarme la ropa y sin más, me metió bajo el chorro de agua. Brinqué por el choque contra el helado torrente y cuando quise darme la vuelta para salir, él cerró la puerta.

–Es para que te enfríes un poco Isabella – dijo seco – y date prisa, te quiero en 10 minutos al pie de la escalera.

¡Estaba loco! ¿Cómo se le ocurría? Quise gritarle algo más que un par de cosas, pero me contuve. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Regulé la temperatura y dejé de brincar en cuanto empezó a calentarse el agua. Encontré ahí mismo varios artículos de aseo, lavé mi pelo y me enjaboné el cuerpo tan rápido como pude para no demorarme. Mientras me secaba pensé que no tenía nada que ponerme salvo el vestido, pero al salir a la habitación, una bata de seda negra estaba sobre la cama. Me la puse y bajé a toda prisa esperando no encontrarme a nadie en mi camino, llegué al pie de la escalera y esperé. Esperé y esperé moviéndome intranquila por lo que a mi me parecieron siglos.

–Llegaste tarde por 3 minutos – dijo con voz grave – y veo que no eres muy paciente que digamos. Ven.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Subió las escaleras, caminó por el vestíbulo y por el largo pasillo; pude contar 7 puertas incluyendo la de su habitación. Abrió una a la mitad del corredor y entró conmigo detrás. Era un dormitorio muy bonito y alegre; tenía una gran cama con la ropa de cama en colores púrpuras así como toda la decoración; en las paredes de color lila había una gran colección de espejos de todos tamaños, por donde voltearas te podías ver reflejado en uno. Una puerta corrediza de cristal que asomaba a un balcón estaba oculta tras las cortinas; había dos puertas más, una frente a otra, él abrió la del lado derecho y entró. Fui detrás de él y al habituarme a la tenue luz, abrí los ojos tan grandes como pude ante la sorpresa.

–Este es mi cuarto.

Era lo que comúnmente se llamaba un 'cuarto de juegos' aunque no era tan común ya que lo miraba bien porque las paredes no eran rojas como se piensa que serían todas las de este tipo de habitaciones o negras, éstas eran púrpura y los muebles eran de color madera muy oscura. No había una gran cruz de San Andrés llena de tachas pegada a una pared aunque en su lugar, ésta estaba cubierta de espejos. Del techo colgaban unos ganchos y un columpio, muy parecido al que tenía de pequeña en el jardín de mi casa. Había también una mesa grande y 3 bancos de diferentes alturas estaban colocados juntos y detrás de éstos, un armario del mismo color de todos los muebles así como un chiffonnier al fondo y una cama con sábanas blancas. En la pared sobre la cama, una pintura de una mujer desnuda, sin cara le daba un toque extraño a la habitación.

Me giré y pude verlo observar mi reacción. Seguramente esperaba que saliera corriendo, pero no lo haría. Lo miré también, me puse frente a él y bajé un poco la cabeza mirando al piso con las manos a mis costados. Tomó mi barbilla y la levantó para que lo mirara como esperando una señal y después de unos segundos bajé la mirada dándole la respuesta que buscaba.

–Anoche te pedí algo muy claramente Isabella – dijo caminando a mi alrededor – pero hoy me levanto y lo primero que veo al salir de mi habitación, es que no te marchaste y que además dormiste en el suelo.

–Lo siento, señor yo…

–¡Shh! – me calló levantando una mano – no sólo desobedeciste la orden que te dí sino que también descuidaste algo mío, lo maltrataste sin tener en cuenta que no te pertenece y eso no me tiene contento. ¿Tú que crees que deba hacer ahora? Habla.

Tragué en seco y apenas levanté la mirada para responder titubeante porque lo había decepcionado y eso era lo último que quería hacer. Con la voz débil respondí con lo que parecía más una pregunta que otra cosa – ¿Castigarme, señor?

–Efectivamente. Ahora, como todo esto es nuevo para ti y te estás entregando a mí por voluntad propia, te dejaré escoger cómo quieres ser castigada. Ten en cuenta que esto es un privilegio de alguna manera, así que debes sentirte agradecida con tu maestro por ser benévolo contigo.

–Yo, no sé… – dije indecisa – escoja usted por mí, Señor.

–Si esperas que te dé un castigo suave déjame decirte que no lo hay, por eso son castigos Isabella y se pretende que con ellos se modifique una mala conducta o actitud, como la que has tenido y es mi intención cumplir con ese propósito.

Salió del cuarto y empecé a mirar por todos lados tratando de elegir algo que me fuera conocido y que de alguna forma no me tomara de sorpresa. Miré los ganchos colgados del techo y los descarté inmediatamente, el chiffonnier y el armario debían tener mil artilugios para eso, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en uno solo que pudiera elegir. Entró de nuevo al cuarto y dejé de respirar.

–Quítate la bata y arrodíllate, Isabella – dijo con voz fuerte, pero tardé en reaccionar porque no estaba preparada para verlo con ese pantalón negro, descalzo y con el pecho desnudo. Segundos más tarde caí en cuenta de sus ordenes y me sentí algo cohibida. Ya me había visto desnuda antes, pero así era diferente. Con timidez me quité la bata negra y la dejé sobre un banco. Sentí su mirada escudriñarme, pero me obligué a seguir su requerimiento. Despacio, me arrodillé y crucé por instinto las manos sobre mi sexo.

–Me has dado el privilegio de escoger tu primer castigo y así lo he hecho. Voy a azotarte – dijo contundente – y tendrás que adivinar con qué objeto te disciplinaré, si fallas en uno, empezaré de cero y repetirás correctamente el nombre de cada uno de ellos. ¿De acuerdo?

–Sí, Señor – dije nerviosa mientras acercaba el banco mediano, sacó un pañuelo negro de uno de los cajones del chiffonnier y me vendó los ojos.

–Inclínate sobre él y ponte cómoda mi querida Isabella – hice lo que me indicó y me preparé para lo que fuera que él hubiera decidido para mí. Lo escuché abrir y cerrar más cajones y acercarse a mí de nuevo – dime si reconoces este objeto.

Me tensé. Apreté mis nalgas desde antes que me tocara con él. Pasaron segundos que se me hicieron eternos hasta que sentí en mis pantorrillas un objeto suave que hacía cosquillas, tenía como muchos hilos o flecos sueltos y largos que recorrían mi piel hasta mis muslos llegando a mis nalgas duras. Las esquivó llegando a mi espalda, estremeciéndome y arqueé mi cuerpo por las cosquillas que me daban. Acarició también mis hombros y mi cuello para volver a mi espalda; separó el objeto de mi piel y esperó mi respuesta.

–Es eso que tiene muchos flecos en un extremo, no sé exactamente como se llama – admití con la voz menos débil y algo tranquila porque solo me daría un azote con ese objeto de flequitos.

–Esto, es un látigo de castigos Isabella, apréndete bien su nombre – y de pronto sentí mi nalga derecha flamear de ardor. Abracé el banco y ahogué mi grito de sorpresa, jalé aire porque mi respiración se cortó ante ese primer impacto y llené mis pulmones recuperando el aliento. Él me dio tiempo para recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración y se acercó de nuevo a mí.

–¿Con qué estoy tocando tu piel ahora Isabella? – y lo que sentí fue algo duro, pero liso, plano y frío. Esta vez fue hacia las plantas de mis pies y a mis muslos, por delante.

–Es una paleta de castigo, Señor – dije animada y segura de que solo recibiría el azote con la paleta.

–Bien Isabella, muy bien – un ruido provocado por el golpe seco de la paleta contra mi nalga izquierda, se escuchó tronar en el silencio del cuarto. Jadeé de dolor y de nuevo arqueé mi espalda mientras el calor que abrasaba mi nalga corría por toda ella. Esta vez estuve más alerta y pude mantener mi respiración a un ritmo lo suficientemente normal. Me dio tiempo para recuperarme y nuevamente sentí mi piel ser rozada con algo… áspero. Era duro y rasposo, seguro que lastimaba si lo rozaba con más fuerza. No tenía ni idea de qué pudiera ser. Repasé en mi mente varios pasajes de mis novelas y en ninguna se mencionaba algo parecido a ese objeto. Lo sentí en mis pantorrillas, en mis caderas y en mis brazos, pero ni así se me ocurría que podría tratarse.

–No sé, no sé, Señor – respondí en un susurro. Suspiró profundamente y dijo después de unos segundos.

–Esto, es un simple cepillo – dijo algo decepcionado – pero antes de que lo conozcas mejor tendrás que recordar los objetos anteriores y me dirás su nombre, fuerte y claro para que los tengas bien presentes a partir de hoy.

Sin perder tiempo, tomó el primer artículo y azotó con él mi nalga derecha pero en un sitio que no había tocado antes. Me tensé y jadeé sonoramente, me agité y quise tocarme para calmar mi dolor de alguna forma.

–Dilo Isabella, fuerte y claro – dijo enojado.

–Látigo de castigos, señor – respondí rogando que mis ojos permanecieran bien cubiertos con el pañuelo y absorbieran mis lagrimas que no tardarían en salir. Sin perder nada de tiempo, la paleta golpeó mi nalga izquierda también en un lugar diferente. Esta vez no pude contener un gritito que de no haber estado aferrada al banco, hubiera sonado mucho más 'fuerte y claro'. Mis nalgas ardían por los golpes, estaban calientes y latían. Gemí y me forcé a decir.

–Paleta de castigos, señor – no había terminado de decirlo cuando estrelló el cepillo contra mi nalga derecha. Casi gruñí y de nuevo los jadeos acompañaron las contorsiones de mi espalda. Ahogué un sollozo y con la voz temblorosa dije – un simple cepillo.

Él bufó, soltó el cepillo y acto seguido sentí mis nalgas ser acariciadas por otro objeto. No podía pensar ya con cordura, mi mente estaba distraída con el dolor de mi trasero y no distinguía qué era ese objeto largo y delgado. No podía…

–¿Qué es esto Isabella? – preguntó sin diversión en su voz – si lo adivinas será el último que pruebes.

– ¡Una fusta! - grité agitada y con la voz quebrada – espere Señor, un momento, por favor – pedí para recobrarme un poco y prepararme para el próximo golpe, pero él no esperó y me fustigó con fuerza. Grité sin pena, adolorida y llorando. Inmediatamente me quitó el pañuelo de los ojos y sentí sus manos rodear mi cintura para levantarme, pero yo estaba aferrada al banco. No quería moverme y estaba segura que no podría ponerme de pie.

–Suéltate, Isabella – me ordenó y sus dedos arrancaron los míos de la madera oscura, me cargó y me llevó a la cama. Con cuidado me recostó sobre mi costado y se colocó junto a mí, abrazándome y acariciando mi pelo suavemente.

–En una relación de dominio y sumisión, todos los castigos tienen un propósito y una función Isabella – decía con una voz que en ese momento me sabía al terciopelo más suave y terso – y esa es la de recordar a la sumisa la naturaleza de su relación con su amo, es la manera más directa de hacerla sentir su poder sobre ella, y esto no implica en lo absoluto el herir su amor propio ni rebajar su autoestima. Esto no es personal mi pequeña y tampoco persigue ningún otro objetivo que no sea otro que el del encausamiento de tu conducta bajo mis normas, las mismas que has aceptado cumplir – suspiró – como tu amo y maestro, me complace que hayas aceptado tu castigo y lo hayas hecho con dignidad y respeto hacia mí.

Comencé a sentir algo caliente en mis nalgas, pero ese calor no me lastimaba, era al contrario, el masaje era muy reconfortante y aliviaba mi dolorido trasero. Sollocé lo más en silencio que pude y sentí su aliento tibio en mi oído.

–Shh… tranquila que ahora cuidaré de ti – me susurró.

Un olor a incienso llenó la habitación. Era la pomada que con mucha delicadeza frotaba en mis nalgas calmando el ardor. Tocó la punta de mi nariz y el olor se intensificó. Las lágrimas siguieron saliendo de mis ojos en silencio y abracé una almohada junto a mí mientras continuaba sintiendo sus suaves caricias en mis nalgas. Poco a poco me fui relajando y sumiéndome en la inconsciencia, pero todavía podía escuchar su voz.

–Eso es, relájate – dijo al sentir mi cuerpo laxo – mi terca Isabella.

–Bella – susurré siendo lo último en decir antes de caer en un profundo sueño – es Bella…

***.

Cuando me desperté, me estiré con pereza y abrí la boca dando un grito no muy fuerte. ¡Me dolía todo! Los brazos, las piernas, la espalda pero sobre todo, me latía el trasero. Me senté con cuidado haciendo a un lado la manta que me cubría; estaba desnuda y empezaba a recordar todo. El castigo, los azotes, él… y como si lo hubiera invocado entró a la habitación y con una sonrisa pequeña quedó de pie junto a la cama.

–¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó tan naturalmente que me desubicó por un momento. Estiró un brazo y tomó la bata de seda negra que me puse esa mañana.

–Un poco adolorida, pero estaré bien.

–Ahora ven conmigo – sostuvo abierta la bata para que me la pusiera y con cuidado salí de la cama – eso es.

–Gracias Señor – me dio su brazo para que lo tomara y casi me colgué de él para no perder el equilibrio.

–Hay algo que quiero mostrarte – dijo mientras íbamos por el pasillo hacia la habitación donde me di 'una rápida ducha' por la mañana. ¿Por la mañana? Miré hacia las ventanas y ya la tarde empezaba a caer – dormiste mucho, estabas cansada – me aclaró.

Se adelantó un paso y abrió las dos puertas de la habitación de par en par, haciéndose a un lado para que entrara. Me quedé a mitad de la hermosa pieza. Antes no pude fijarme por la prisa que tenía por estar a tiempo al pie de la escalera pero ya que veía todo sin prisas podía admirar lo bella que era. Demasiado grande para ser un dormitorio, ya que tenía hasta una pequeña salita con los sillones forrados en tela de un rojo muy suave, color fresa podría decir y una chimenea frente a ella. Las cortinas eran blancas y estaban combinadas con otras del vivo tono, así como la ropa de cama en los mismos colores formando un estampado muy alegre. Muchos cojines y almohadones descansaban sobre la cama que tenía a cada lado las mesitas de noche con sus respectivas lámparas. El cabecero era de madera y le daba un marco muy bello a toda la decoración.

–Es muy linda Señor – dije pasando la mirada por todos lados.

–Por aquí – dijo tomando mi mano y ese estremecimiento raro que corría por donde me tocara se dejó sentir de nuevo. Me guió a una puerta junto al baño y entramos. Era un vestidor lleno. Había de todo en él. Desde zapatos, carteras y accesorios para los muchos vestidos que colgaban en sus ganchos.

–Todo esto es tuyo, para que lo luzcas para mí – dijo serio – la habitación también es tuya, puedes cambiarla y redecorarla como gustes, siéntete libre de hacerlo sin preguntarme, es tu espacio y quiero que te sientas a gusto aquí así como en toda la casa.

El escuchar sus palabras fue como recibir un golpe en el estómago. ¿Había dicho que ésa era mi habitación? ¿No me quedaría con él? Él estudiaba mis expresiones y antes de otra cosa dijo con ese tono suave y calmado.

–La cena se servirá en una hora, puedes darte un baño y arreglarte con calma, te quiero preciosa para mí – se acercó y se detuvo antes de acercarse demasiado – por cierto, no uses nada rojo esta noche...

Me quedé en medio del vestidor sintiéndome confundida y rodeada de esa insultante cantidad de vestidos que se burlaban de mí, sintiéndome relegada. Eso no era de ninguna manera lo que yo había esperado que sucediera. No, eso no estaba para nada bien. Lo que debía pasar, era que yo me quedara con él y me hiciera el amor salvajemente durante toda la noche o jugáramos en su cuarto y yo estuviera feliz por aprender todo lo que quisiera enseñarme junto con un par de nalgadas juguetonas no como las de esa mañana, siempre trataría de portarme bien y complacerlo. Así era como deberían pasar las cosas, justo así.

Triste y enojada, fui hacia el baño y el chorro caliente me ayudó a relajar mis músculos tensionados. Escogí un vestido estilo griego y suelto porque no resistiría nada ajustado esa noche. Me arreglé sin mucho maquillaje y me puse un poquito del perfume que estaba sobre el tocador. Diez minutos antes de la hora, bajé y esperé al pie de la escalera.

–Simplemente hermosa – susurró en mi nuca y me estremecí – y puntual – sonrió. Tomó mi mano y me dio una vuelta para mirarme. Me llevó hasta el comedor que era muy hermoso y enorme y me ayudó a sentar. No dolió tanto como pensé. El se quedó de pie detrás de mi abriendo una botella de vino, la dejó respirar y sirvió un poco en mi copa para luego llenar la suya. Yo observaba sus movimientos y maldecía por dentro por su errónea decisión.

Una mujer regordeta y con cara amable sirvió la cena; me sonrió. Sobre la mesa dejó varias entradas de langosta y camarones con diferente tipos de lechuga y aderezo. No me había dado cuenta que sería mi primer alimento del día hasta que mi estómago hizo un ruido vergonzoso.

–Lo siento, señor – murmuré sintiendo mi rostro encenderse de pena.

–No tienes porqué Isabella, es comprensible que tengas hambre – dijo rozando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano – come por favor, lo necesitas.

Sonreí antes de atacar los platos y no sabía si era mi hambre o de verdad estaban deliciosos pero comía con un entusiasmo feroz. Comenzó a escucharse una música calmada y la plática se tornó en una serie de preguntas sobre mis gustos musicales. Era bastante extraña la forma en la que se comportaba durante la cena, parecía que dejaba a un lado su coraza y realmente disfrutaba del momento, de la comida, de la compañía, como si fuera algo especial para él.

–Háblame de tu padre Isabella – me pidió de pronto y dudé un poco.

–Él es una buena persona – reconocí – es un gran papá. Aunque me dolió mucho que me dejara en el internado, sé que fue lo mejor que podía hacer con una hija de 13 años y viudo. Se preocupó de encontrar un buen lugar en el que cuidaran de mi y recibiera una buena educación mientras él se dedicaba a su empresa, lo mantiene ocupado todo el tiempo, está cien por ciento dedicado a ella, es su vida.

–Así como lo eres tú ¿No?

Asentí y luego rectifiqué – sí, señor.

–¿Y una empresa de qué?

–De acero, señor – dije en un murmullo. Él se me quedó mirando serio.

–¿Tú eres hija de Charles Swan?

–Sí, señor – él asintió y continuamos cenando. Diablos, sólo esperaba que no me rechazara otra vez; él sabía ya quién era mi padre y tal vez no le hiciera nada de gracia tener como su pupila a la hija de un importante y reconocido empresario, pero ése era mi padre, el que había dejado el alma trabajando y haciendo crecer su empresa hasta un punto ridículo. Todo ése mundo empresarial no era yo, no significaba nada para mi más que el único motivo que hizo que creciera alejada de mi padre, nada más.

Terminamos de cenar y me guió a un salón que no tenía la formalidad para ser el principal de esa enorme mansión, tenía muchas repisas llenas de libros y me acerqué, mientras él se servía una copa de brandy. Los libros eran de arquitectura y había muchos más de lugares exóticos y viajes. Me estaba arriesgando a hacer algo que tal vez no le gustaría, pero él sólo me miraba llevándose la copa a los labios, sin expresión en el rostro sólo estudiando mis movimientos como un felino observando a su presa. Tomé un libro de la India y me giré hacia él.

–¿Puedo, Señor? – le pregunté teniendo en cuenta que quería que me sintiera a gusto en su casa. Él asintió y me mordí la lengua para no decirle 'cuando te pregunto algo quiero que respondas' eso era tentar al diablo y mi trasero no podría soportar otra sesión de reconocimiento de objetos básicos para los castigos.

Se acomodó en uno de los suaves sofás de cuero marrón y palmeó el espacio junto a él. Me senté junto a él con el libro en mi regazo y me lo quitó para ponerlo del otro lado de su cuerpo.

–Hoy te castigué Isabella – dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros – y no espero que entiendas al primer par de azotes el verdadero significado del placer que todo esto encierra, sólo quiero que tengas muy claro que el poder es mío y que las decisiones las tomo yo.

–Me queda claro, señor – respondí respetuosa y sentí mi brazo erizarse al contacto de sus dedos. Mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar con esa pequeña caricia y sabía que no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta del poder que ya ejercía en mi. Acariciaba mi brazo y ocasionalmente mi espalda parcialmente desnuda provocando que por todo mi cuerpo corriera una especie de corriente que alcanzaba hasta las zonas más impensables. Él parecía tan tranquilo, controlado, como si dominara cada expresión y reacción de su propio cuerpo y eso lo hacía ante mis ojos mi más acertada elección.

–La honestidad y la confianza deben ser algo primordial en esto, me agrada que lo entiendas porque de eso dependerá una buena relación; debes confiar plenamente en mi Isabella.

–Yo confío en usted.

–Entonces – su aliento caliente rozaba mi cuello – dime cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que tuviste sexo por última vez.

Mi rostro giró y mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos. No vi venir esa pregunta, no tan pronto, ni tan de sorpresa. Me separé un poco de él y mis manos sudaban enrollándose nerviosas en mi regazo. Él tenía razón, él debía saber todo de mí, pero estaba consciente que de mi respuesta dependía el futuro de mi recién iniciada relación con Edward Cullen y no había posibilidad de disfrazarlo porque tarde o temprano se enteraría, no tenía opción.

–Porqué para alguien que ha tenido relaciones desde muy pequeña, pareces un poco fuera de práctica ¿No lo crees? – me lanzó con ironía y yo sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi rostro. Su brazo me atrajo de nuevo a él y me paralicé.

–Creo que no he sido lo suficientemente claro Isabella – dijo después de darme tiempo de sobra para responder – si no puedes con una simple pregunta que no veo porqué te cuesta tanto contestar, ¿Cómo puedo esperar que tengas el temple para esto?

Con fuerza, tomó mi cara con su mano libre y la giró hacia él buscando mi boca. Sus labios juguetearon un poco alrededor de los míos dejando besos que no tenían nada de inocentes, eran atrevidos, incitadores y calientes. Gemí sorprendida pero no me moví, al contrario, giré mi cuerpo para darle mayor acceso a mi boca, a mi o a lo que quisiera tomar. Mi cuello comenzó a ser acariciado con movimientos circulares de sus dedos que encendían esa mecha que instantáneamente me hacia perder todo contacto con la realidad y de pronto sus labios se movían sobre los míos buscando el acceso que no le negué. Quería sentir su lengua apoderarse de la mía, que la dominara y regara su dulce sabor pero fue mucho más que sólo eso. Fue una demostración de poder, de mando al que respondía con una facilidad extrema. No era incómodo ni difícil, me resultaba realmente delirante entregarme a su voluntad. Me recostó sobre el sofá, empujándome con su cuerpo y colocándose encima de mi. Yo respiraba por la boca y mi pecho subía y bajaba. De pronto se detuvo y quedó rozando mi cuello con sus labios. Se reincorporó, se puso de pie y se alejó del sofá pasándose la mano por el desordenado cabello.

–Sube a tu habitación Isabella, es tarde ya – me ordenó. Me senté e hice un esfuerzo por recuperarme del arrebatado momento y enfadada por ser rechazada de nuevo y porque no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecerlo me dirigí a la puerta. Me di media vuelta y dije en un murmullo.

–Siete años… casi siete años, Señor.

Edward no se movió y ya que me daba la espalda no pude ver su reacción, pero algo me decía que no era nada bueno su silencio. Permaneció mirando por la ventana las luces alejadas de la ciudad con la copa de brandy en la mano. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y subí corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que había designado como mía. Me desvestí y me puse un camisón azul muy pequeño, como todos los que había ahí y sus respectivas bragas; me lavé la cara, me cepillé los dientes; quité la infinidad de cojines y almohadones sobre la cama y me hundí bajo el gordo edredón de flores color fresa. No quería pensar en nada; traté de poner mi mente en blanco y relajarme para poder descansar, sólo quería dormir y nada más.

Estaba ya casi dormida, me encontraba justo en ese punto donde ya no distingues si lo que vives es la realidad o un sueño y los sonidos se escuchan muy pero muy lejanos; mi cuerpo ya no pesaba ni mi trasero dolía y me sentía en paz. En ese estado de ensueño, sin desearlo reviví cada segundo desde que me levantó del suelo y me metió a la regadera esa mañana, los azotes, cada palabra suya y después cómo había cuidado de mi, sus suaves palabras como el terciopelo, sus manos sanando mis rojas y sensibles nalgas, emanando su calor, aliviándome.

Era todo tan real, como cuando se sueña en 3D y en High Definition, hasta se pueden sentir los olores y casi hasta los sabores pueden también paladearse en la boca. Sus grandes manos moviéndose en círculos en mi piel pero ya no calmándome sino encendiéndome y haciéndome arquear mi cuerpo para sentir aún más esa fricción que primero estuvo en mis nalgas y después subió a mis senos. Si, era una sensación incomparable la que me provocaba Edward, me hacía gemir sin pudor y retorcerme como poseída buscando su contacto. No quería despertarme…

"¡Tócame!" le pedía en mi sueño, "Más."

Mi cuerpo giró sobre la cama y jadeé al sentir que mi pezón era atrapado por su boca tibia y húmeda. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Que bien se sentía eso! Sus labios alongando mi duro pezón y un gritito salió de mi garganta al sentir que su mano se abría paso entre mis empapados pliegues. Invadió mi centro y jugó con mi clítoris tocándolo repetidas veces y muy rápido para después recolectar mi humedad e introducir un dedo en mi, o dos…

–Así Bella, acabemos con siete años de maldición.

Al escucharlo tan real parpadeé para abrir bien los ojos y pude ver su silueta sobre mí, moviéndose sobre mi pecho al devorar mis senos y sentirlo jugando entre mis piernas. Me moví levantando mi pelvis y él murmuró entre mis senos…

–Sí, muévete así.

Tenía que buscar esa fricción mágica que ya conocía y me gustaba que no me pidiera que me quedara quieta, de todos modos no podría, la necesitaba para explotar de una vez y apagar el fuego que me calcinaba por dentro. Se movió tirando el edredón al piso y despacio, se colocó sobre mí, acomodándose entre mis piernas, tomando una de ellas enrollándola en su cintura y entonces pude sentirlo, duro, grande, vibrante… nunca abandonó mis senos, los mordía y succionaba con fuerza, con algo de rudeza tal vez, pero era una sensación exquisita que hasta con ellos quisiera dejar claro que él tenía el control.

Jaló uno, fuerte entre sus dientes, lo estiró y de pronto me mordió junto al pezón. Grité de dolor y al repetir la misma acción, sentí que se clavaba en mí, como si me enterrara una antorcha encendida que me penetró hasta lo más profundo y se quedó ahí, sin moverse, esperando a que el aire regresara a mis pulmones y pudiera seguir con la invasión a mi cuerpo.

–Va a pasar, va a pasar – susurró con dificultad y cuando empecé a relajar mi pelvis y mis músculos, Edward comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de mi. El dolor no era como recordaba, era peor, era abrasante por las llamas de deseo creciente en mi interior y que creí que nunca llegaría a sentir; eso que tanto ansié experimentar por fin lo estaba viviendo y era tan diferente a lo de antes… que me fue imposible no notar que esta vez no me sentía sucia, no era desagradable, no me asqueaba y no me urgía que saliera de mi, quería que permaneciera ahí conmigo, anidado en mi cuerpo, adentro, mío. Un instinto de posesión fue revelándose en mi y apreté mis paredes para mantenerlo en mi.

– ¡Ahh! – gimió y con cuidado fue saliendo de mí, jadeé por el abandono, pero regresó con fuerza y grité por sentirlo en mí de nuevo. Salió y entró de mi cuerpo muchas veces, haciendo crecer un abismo que atraía todos mis órganos, venas y huesos. Era muy intensa esa sensación, me daba miedo porque era tan avasallante que sentía que me tragaría entera. El abismo creció y creció hasta hacerme llegar a un punto del desmayo cuando exploté. Me partí en mil pedazos y me iluminé de mil colores, pero Edward solo se detuvo un momento en su afrenta hacia mí, sus intromisiones se hicieron más rápidas y con más vigor. Estaba muy agitado enterrándose en mí cuando otro orgasmo reventó en mi cuerpo junto con el suyo. Se dejó caer a mi lado, agotado al igual que yo. Un par de lágrimas corrieron hacia mis sienes, pero no me pude mover para limpiarlas, sólo mi pecho se movía por el esfuerzo de respirar.

A nuestro alrededor todo se detuvo, éramos dos seres inanimados acostados uno junto al otro, respirando y parpadeando nada más y en esa posición, pasamos un par de minutos sumidos en un silencio total hasta que se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

–El desayuno se servirá a las 9 en la terraza… *

* * *

><p><em><strong>Algún comentario? … mil gracias por los que me han mandado. Veo que toodas nos moríamos de ganas de algo más entre este par, y bueno, aquí está. Mil gracias a Isita María por ser mi Beta mágica y sus atinados consejos. Nos vemos pronto, no dejen de pasarse por el blog.<strong>_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/ g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie **_


	9. Sueños Reales

_**¡Es martes! Y aquí tenemos un capítulo nuevo. La advertencia…"En este capítulo leerás sexo explícito, si eres menor de edad, no te gusta o te ofende, no lo leas"… Gracias.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Si vas a hacer algo relacionado con el sexo, debería ser cuanto menos genuinamente perverso."<em>

_Grant Morrison._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9<strong>

–_El desayuno se servirá a las 9 en la terraza… _

Salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él y apenas lo hizo, estiré mi mano para encender la luz de la lámpara en la mesilla. Con la tenue luz observé mi cuerpo desnudo. Mi piel brillaba por una casi imperceptible capa de sudor, temblaba completa y mis piernas y mi vientre aún brincaban con pequeños espasmos resultado de la actividad que acababan de experimentar. Pasé una mano por mis senos, mi vientre, mis piernas y por último, por mi aún palpitante sexo desnudo para cerciorarme que era verdad que mi cuerpo acababa de despertar de un largo letargo.

Presioné mi mano contra él y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en mis labios aunque por dentro estaba sumida en un remolino de sentimientos encontrados; por un lado, acababa de vivir una follada de novela erótica, con todas las agravantes, y por otra, no entendía a Edward, su forma de ser, sus modos de hacer las cosas asustándome, no tomándome en cuenta aunque dijera lo contrario porque de ser así, no me hubiera tomado como lo hizo, dormida, aunque no me quejaba, sólo estaba confundida.

Un buen rato después seguía acostada en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Por mi mente pasaban mil tipos de pensamientos todos muy diferentes pero el que más se repetía era el que sutilmente me susurraba al oído que todo estaba bien, que yo le pertenecía y que podía hacer con mi cuerpo lo que quisiera, que en ése momento él había decidido tomarme y yo no debía intentar buscarle un significado más profundo a eso porque no lo había. Simplemente él tomó lo que ya consideraba suyo porque yo así se lo había ofrecido.

*****.**

Bajé despacio las escaleras. No quería hacer mucho ruido con los tacones de mis zapatos contra el piso de mármol reluciente. Había elegido un vestido fucsia con falda amplia, muy discreto pese al color y pocos accesorios. No sabía si él iba a estar de acuerdo con mi elección, pero tomando en cuenta sus requerimientos para las cenas no me atreví a ponerme algo más casual esa mañana. Para mi sorpresa, al salir a la terraza él ya estaba sentado a la mesa con una taza de café y leía absorto el periódico.

–Buenos días – dije un poco nerviosa, me miró de arriba abajo verificando mi atuendo y tensó visiblemente la mandíbula. Se puso de pie y jaló la silla a su izquierda ayudándome a sentar.

–Buenos días, Isabella, te ves preciosa esta mañana – dijo sonriéndome con su arrogancia de siempre después de observarme detalladamente y me atreví a preguntar.

–¿Llegué tarde? – mi voz sonó angustiada, y lo estaba, de ninguna manera pretendía que me volviera a castigar como lo había hecho ayer.

–No, estás muy a tiempo – expulsé el aire de mis pulmones, aliviada – ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Alguna molestia? – dijo tomándome por sorpresa mientras tomaba de nuevo el periódico.

–Yo… eh… ninguna Señor, gracias – respondí titubeante y sentía como me ruborizaba por la pregunta tan íntima que me acababa de hacer.

–¿Qué pasa? – me miró haciendo a un lado su periódico.

–Na…da Señor sólo… – hice una pausa tratando de pensar con rapidez en una respuesta – es sólo que siento… que es una pregunta un poco personal.

Se reclinó en su asiento y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados me dijo – permíteme sacarte de tu error Isabella, _tú_ ya no tienes _nada_ personal ¿Qué parte de eso es la que no has entendido?

Lo miré sosteniéndole la mirada, sorprendida porque no podía creer que mi vida me dejara de pertenecer hasta ese extremo.

–Yo necesito saber todo de ti, si tienes hambre, frío o hasta hipo y más te vale que te vayas deshaciendo de la idea de que aún piensas y decides todo sobre ti misma porque ya no es así ¿Has entendido? – inquirió enérgico.

–Sí, señor – respondí cerrando las manos en un puño sobre mi regazo – lo he entendido.

Él lo decía en serio, muy en serio. No podía creer que yo misma le estuviera entregando mi vida entera, que le estaba entregando mis deseos, sueños y aspiraciones para que hiciera con ellos lo que quisiera, para que los guardara en el fondo más oscuro de un cajón y los sacara solo cuando tuviera ganas de jugar con mi vida. ¿Estaba lista para entregarme tan incondicionalmente de esa forma? ¿Podría entregarme a él así de fácil?

–Ahora sé buena y sirve el desayuno, es domingo y el servicio tiene el día libre – se inclinó un poco hacia mí y puso su mano en mi rodilla subiéndola, acariciando mi muslo de una forma que hizo los latidos de mi corazón se trasladaran de pronto hacia un poco más arriba de donde Edward tenía su mano, me sonrió dulcemente y le sonreí de vuelta. Con ese aplomo que le caracterizaba, volvió a centrar su atención al periódico y me puse de pie, feliz porque en ese momento lo comprendí todo.

Como una revelación, esa sonrisa torcida y la fuerza de esos ojos verde jade fueron la respuesta a todas mis interrogantes. Estaba más que dispuesta a darle todo lo que me pidiera con tal de que me volviera a mirar y a sonreír de esa forma, con tal de sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo recompensándome por una buena acción mía que lo agradara, le daría todo con tal de que pudiera hacerlo feliz. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, que él estaba feliz de tenerme a su lado.

Me dirigí a la cocina y al entrar me detuve antes de seguir. Iba a tener algunos problemas para ubicar todo en esa cocina que era tan grande como hermosa y muy moderna. La recorrí con la mirada y sobre la encimera encontré varios platos con sus tapas de acero brillantes como un espejo; las levanté para ver el contenido y había frutas, cereales, yogurt, jugo y di un brinco al escuchar a alguien detrás de mí.

–Perdón señorita, no era mi intención asustarla – se disculpaba la regordeta mujer – no quise irme sin prepararles el desayuno.

–Ah, no se preocupe y muchas gracias, ya estaba empezando a sufrir porque no sabía donde están las cosas en esta cocina tan grande…

–Harriet – dijo mostrándome una amplia sonrisa – trataré de decirle donde se encuentra todo mientras cocino el omelette y el jamón del señor ¿Usted qué prefiere?

–Yo estaré bien con la fruta y los cereales – me frunció el ceño. Para cuando terminó de preparar el desayuno de Edward yo ya tenía una cierta idea de donde se encontraban los utensilios principales y de todo lo que podría encontrar en la despensa y la nevera; me explicó también cómo le gustaba a Edward que se colocaran todas las cosas sobre la mesa y me ayudó a poner los platos en el carrito de servicio.

–Todo listo señorita Isabella – dijo colocando un pequeño florerito con una rosa roja.

–Sólo Bella, por favor – le pedí y asintió – gracias de nuevo Harriet – dije con unas ganas enormes de abrazarla por su ayuda y porque me inspiraba a hacerlo.

–Ah, no es nada – tomó su bolso lista para irse y se despidió de mí – hasta luego señorita Bella, que disfruten su desayuno.

Con mucho cuidado fui empujando el carrito de servicio hasta la terraza. Edward seguía concentrado leyendo imperturbable mientras iba colocando todo sobre la mesa y no fue hasta que puse el plato de su omelette frente a él y quité la tapa que no dejó el periódico a un lado para observar la mesa llena.

–Huele muy bien – dijo y lo tomé como una aprobación.

–Sí – contesté sonriente sentándome – Harriet es muy amable, yo no hice nada más que empujar el carrito – confesé mientras tomaba el bol del yogurt y quise morderme la lengua al terminar de hablar.

–A partir del próximo domingo tú te encargarás de hacer el desayuno, no sólo de 'empujar el carrito' ¿De acuerdo? Sé que Harriet te agradecerá mucho el poder irse desde temprano – dijo antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

–Sí, señor.

Adorné mi plato de frutas con nueces y pasas sobre el yogurt, estaba por llevarme el primer bocado de fresas a la boca cuando sentí su mano en mi rodilla deslizándose lentamente hacia arriba, directamente al interior de mi muslo, abarcando gran parte de este con sus largos dedos que se movían en un masaje que estaba alterando mi cordura. Por fortuna mantuve el tenedor en la mano y no cayó al plato dejándome en evidencia al sorprenderme por esa caricia inesperada que calentaba poco a poco mi temperatura corporal. ¡Por Dios! No eran apenas ni las 10 de la mañana y Edward con tan sólo una caricia de su mano ya me tenía respirando agitadamente al sentirlo subir más y más acercándose a mi sexo.

–Come, Isabella – dijo en lo que fue más una invitación que una orden y haciendo uso de la poca razón que me quedaba, toscamente piqué de nuevo la fruta con el tenedor, pero volví a dejar quieto el cubierto por miedo de ocasionar un desastre ahí – ¡come!

Repitió sutilmente y como una persona que recién recuperaba la función motriz, fui llevándome a la boca pequeños trocitos de fruta para no correr el riesgo de atragantarme con su atrevido e incitador contacto. Intentando establecer un ritmo constante de mi respiración, perdía la concentración de su conversación; sabía que decía algo interesante pero no podía entender nada, estaba perdida entre el suave susurro de su voz y la calidez de su mano que al llegar por fin a mi sexo, se quedó inmóvil al sentir la tela de seda de mis bragas. Retrocedió un poco y se mantuvo en un masaje ligero en mi entrepierna, pero que a mi me causaba un deseo, un calor, un desespero que solo podría calmarse con algo más y por ningún motivo estaba dispuesta a pedírselo.

Y ahí me encontraba yo, en medio de un desayuno del que no estaba siendo consciente y un poco falto ya de conversación, junto a un Dom que la noche anterior me hizo llegar al cielo y en ese momento poco faltaría para que perdiera todo mi pudor y le rogara que me tomara, que me poseyera y que acabara con esa agonía que amenazaba con consumirme.

Mi cuerpo lo quería, lo deseaba y no estaba muy segura de poder resistir mucho más si permanecía con su mano en mi entrepierna. Pensaba en eso justamente e invocaba al cielo que me diera fuerzas para controlarme cuando sus dedos retomaron el camino a mi centro moviendo hacia un lado la tela de las pequeñas braguitas que usaba y tocando mi montículo desnudo. Aspiré aire y ahogué un gemido provocando que sus dedos se hundieran en mis pliegues. Edward parecía no inmutarse y desde luego tampoco tenía ningún problema para continuar desayunando sólo con una mano, dominaba perfectamente bien sus movimientos y ciertamente, una de ellas me estaba llevando directamente a la perdición esa mañana.

–No me gustaría que tuvieras hambre en un rato más – dijo calmadamente – haz un esfuerzo y come.

Sus dedos se movieron de arriba hacia abajo y de pronto tocaron mi clítoris. Cerré los ojos y jadeé levemente, estremeciéndome en mi asiento, desconectándome de todo a mi alrededor, pero así como llegó su mágico toque, así se fue. Despacio retiró su mano resbalando por mi piel hasta llegar a mi rodilla y ahí permaneció. Unos segundos después, respiraba profundamente; con torpeza y temblorosa, intentaba llevar más fruta a mi boca para satisfacer su petición. Logré terminar el plato, y no porque hubiera estado decidida a hacerlo sino simplemente porque no notaba si masticaba algo y mucho menos si pasaba por mi garganta o no.

Pese a todo, ese fue el mejor desayuno que había tomado en mucho tiempo porque al fin sentía que estaba donde quería, al lado de Edward que me estaba haciendo despertar en un mundo diferente lleno de emociones y cosas nuevas, me estaba haciendo ver todo con otros ojos pero sobre todo, estaba haciendo realidad mis fantasías.

Al terminar ambos de desayunar, Edward volvió a tomar el periódico y como si lo que ocurrió hubiera sido lo más normal, de nuevo se concentró en leer sus noticias y cuando tuve la seguridad de que ya mi sistema poco a poco volvía a funcionar, me puse de pie para empezar a levantar todo de la mesa.

–¿Que estás haciendo Isabella? – su dura voz me tomó por sorpresa.

–Es…toy recogiendo todo… Señor – respondí algo nerviosa aún mirándolo extrañada por su pregunta.

–No te he dado permiso para levantarte de la mesa, así que vuelve a sentarte – sin dudar lo obedecí sentándome de nuevo y dejando ligeramente abiertas las piernas. Los minutos pasaron y Edward seguía inmerso en su periódico y yo, yo sólo admiraba el jardín tan pulcramente cuidado lleno de rosas rojas que para ésa época del año era un misterio que permanecieran aún florecientes, resignada que a que el momento candente hubiera terminado.

Fueron pasando los minutos y mi cuerpo se relajó completamente, aunque no estaba aburrida, empezaba a desesperarme al estar sentada sin hacer nada. Mi pierna empezó a moverse sin que yo lo hiciera a drede y después de un rato, Edward bajó su periódico y me miró para después dirigir su mirada a mi pierna que inmediatamente dejé de mover. Iba a decirme algo, pero fui salvada por su móvil que en ése momento comenzó a sonar. Se puso de pie para tomar la llamada, alejándose de mí. Lo vi sonreír y asentir varias veces y otras negar con la cabeza para volver a sonreír después de finalizar la llamada, pero conforme fue acercándose a mí, su rostro fue tomando su seriedad habitual.

–Ya puedes levantar la mesa Isabella – dijo entrando a la casa – te espero en media hora en el cuarto de juegos – ¡El cuarto de juegos!

*****.**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Una llamada de Emmett interrumpió mi gozo anticipado. El muy maldito también sería mi socio en el proyecto de Brasil y como aún no definíamos cual sería el concepto, me llamaba cada vez que alguna idea se le cruzaba por la cabeza y esa vez no fue la excepción, pero finalmente parecía que había encontrado un tema bastante atractivo y que tenía mucho potencial ya que la idea no había sido explotada como se debía y nosotros nos encargaríamos de eso.

–Tenía esperanzas de que ese trasero de ensueño te agotara y no me jodieras hasta mañana – me quejé bromeando.

–Y me tiene hermano, me tiene extenuado, pero no podía dejar de contarte mi idea… oye ¿Estás solo verdad? – preguntó intuyendo algo.

–No, y me estás interrumpiendo, así que si eres tan amable… – lo corté, pero fue inútil.

–No puedo creerlo ¿Es la misma chica de la que nos contaste la otra vez? – resopló – todavía no se enfrían tus sábanas con Tanya y ya metiste a otra a tu cama, – se carcajeó descaradamente – eres mi ídolo.

–¿Les conté? – pregunté irónico – ¿Mis sábanas? ¿Mi cama?

–¡Ay, no puede ser! ¿Sigues con esa puta idea de no dormir con tus sumisas en la misma cama? – fruncí el ceño – no tienes ni una idea de lo que te estás perdiendo, eres un pendejo.

–Gracias por la observación, pero no necesito tus consejos, yo me manejo como se me da la gana, así que si no te importa…

–Está bien, ahora déjame contarte mi idea…

–No. Ninguna idea, estoy ocupado, hablamos mañana – dije decidido.

–Mmm, de acuerdo, no te interrumpo más, sigue con tu nueva mascota, que disfrutes su entrenamiento, porque estás en eso ¿No? – siguió indagando.

–Emmett… – sentencié.

–Espero que pronto se te pase la emoción por la novedad, te pones tan insoportable en esa etapa que ni tú te aguantas – dijo como si yo mismo no lo supiera – pobre chica, lo que debe estar sufr…

–¡Suficiente! Ella está aquí por propia voluntad – dije a punto de revelarle que en esta ocasión no cacé sino fui cazado – ¡Ve a domesticar a la tuya y déjame en paz!

–Bueno, mmm, verás…

–No… no me digas que aún no se lo has dicho. Eso Emmett, se llama engaño y es la forma más baja de engatusar a una mujer, y tú lo estás haciendo, no estás jugando limpio, si es que se puede hacerlo en esto, y ella no se lo merece – lo regañé – Jasper tiene razón, se te va a salir de las manos y te vas a quedar solo.

–Claro que no, tengo mis razones para hacerlo, no quiero que se vaya, solo estoy suavizando el camino, no tiene nada de malo hacer eso – dijo excusándose.

–Me acusas de mis formas de conducirme y mírate. Tú si que no has aprendido nada en todo este tiempo.

–Aghh, mejor te dejo, creo que nunca volveré a llamarte en un fin de semana, te sale lo persignado y te pones histérico y regañón.

–Sólo te hago ver que estás cometiendo un gran error, es por tu bien y por el de ese trasero de ensueño – me reí.

–Deja ese trasero en paz, es mío, tú ya tienes el tuyo y si no estoy equivocado ya debe haber conocido tus objetos preferidos para dar nalgadas – dijo algo escamado – ve a atenderlo, te dejo…

Corté la llamada con Emmett. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que su estrategia no le iba a funcionar, además se estaba dejando llevar y si no tenía cuidado acabaría enamorado y eso era tan peligroso como caminar al filo de un abismo. Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza y al darme la vuelta para regresar a la mesa, sorprendí a Isabella mirándome intrigada. Tuvo mi permiso para levantarse, recoger todo y le di media hora para encontrarnos en el cuarto de juegos. Si no conociera ya las expresiones de su rostro, hubiera pasado desapercibida la emoción que se reflejó en sus ojos con ese brillo particular. Fruncí el ceño y me retiré a mi despacho. Eso no me gustaba nada, no era muy buena señal. No me daba buena espina. Tenía un presentimiento, como con Emmett y su chica de que algo no saldría bien de todo esto, que alguien iba a salir lastimado y ese desde luego, no iba a ser yo. Pero por más oportunidades que le daba para alejarse de esta vida oscura, más parecía atraerle y más decidida se mostraba a entrar en ella, tanto que hasta llegó a dormir en el suelo a las puertas de mi habitación, esperando por una reacción mía.

Había aguantado también los azotes de su primer castigo y lección mientras yo me encendía haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarme y no tomarla ahí mismo de la única forma que calmaría ese fuego abrasador en mi interior, duro y fuerte. Pero eso no ocurrió hasta que esa misma noche, después de enterarme de quién era hija, rondaron en mi cabeza mil teorías de porqué una mujer que lo tenía todo, buscaba insistentemente formar parte de una vida que distaba mucho de estar de acuerdo con la personalidad que aparentaba tener. ¿Pero no me estaría equivocando y en lugar de gritarme su inocencia clamaba por sumisión?

Ya me había negado lo suficiente y ella había tenido sus oportunidades, ahora solo tenía que dar el siguiente paso, poseerla. Así sellaríamos el trato y entonces ya no habría marcha atrás, sería mía de todas las formas posibles y con solo saberlo me sentía más fuerte y poderoso y como no hacerlo si esa misma noche me había confesado que tenía siete largos años sin tener ningún tipo de contacto sexual. Ella me había elegido y con mucho gusto y placer acabaría con su celibato. No fui rudo, al menos esperaba no haberlo sido, pero estar frente a un cuerpo dispuesto a complacerme como yo quisiera nublaba mi capacidad de control. Así me había sentido, obnubilado por su inocencia, porque al fin y al cabo la tenía. Era un lienzo virgen para mí, para plasmar lo que quisiera en él.

Y esa misma mañana, vaya que si había disfrutado mi desayuno poniéndola nerviosa. Ese rubor en su rostro al intentar controlarse ante mis caricias juguetonas y perversas, porque ése propósito tenían, volverla loca con mis modos retorcidos y que la pequeña aún no conocía, pero lo haría y ya no tenía hacia donde huir, ya no podía, ya era mía.

Media hora después, Isabella me esperaba de pie junto a la puerta del cuarto envuelta en su bata negra de seda, descalza y con una coleta, miraba hacia abajo y mantenía una posición sumisa. Apreté la mandíbula y entré antes que ella, me paré junto a la mesa y di una palmada sobre ella indicándole que subiera. Obedientemente se acercó e iba a subirse, pero aún tenía la bata encima. Levanté una ceja y negué despacio con la cabeza.

–Cada vez que entres aquí Isabella, estarás desnuda y tendrás el cabello suelto a menos que te indique lo contrario – dije mientras la despojaba de la tela de seda y rozaba sus hombros con la yema de mis dedos – ahora sube – palmeé de nuevo la mesa y ella subió ágilmente sentándose en la orilla.

–Recuéstate en el centro y estira los brazos y las piernas – se colocó como le pedí mientras sacaba un pañuelo de uno de los cajones; los ojos vendados aumentaban la excitación, la anticipación y desarrollaban sus sentidos al mantenerlos alertas todo el tiempo.

–Hoy Isabella, aprenderás sobre el control – puse el pañuelo alrededor de sus ojos y lo até; de inmediato su respiración comenzó a hacerse más profunda haciendo que sus senos subieran y bajaran, estaba notablemente inquieta ya – es algo a lo que tendrás que habituarte, a dominar tu cuerpo, tus emociones y tus miedos. Se necesita de mucha práctica, pero para eso estamos aquí, para practicar las veces que sean necesarias para educarte, para que logres ser una buena sumisa.

–Sí, señor – respondió rápidamente mientras aseguraba cada una de sus muñecas a las esquinas de la mesa con una cuerda suave.

–Ahora solo hay algo que necesito que me digas antes de continuar – hice una pausa al mismo tiempo que iba recorriendo con un dedo desde sus senos hasta sus muslos, esquivando su sexo – ¿Hay algo con lo que te sientas verdaderamente incómoda? ¿Qué sea absolutamente un límite para ti que no deba ni de acercarme?

Aseguré uno de sus tobillos a una esquina tensándolo al igual que el otro para dejarla expuesta para mi. Isabella probó la firmeza de las ataduras al moverse un poco alterada pero se calmó a medida que respiraba hondamente.

–Es de vital importancia para mí saberlo y para ti también, ya sabes que no debes tener vergüenza ni pena por nada – acaricié con suavidad su vientre mientras admiraba su centro brillante por la excitación – confía en mi Isabella, no podremos seguir adelante si desconozco que situaciones son las que debo evitar contigo – caminé hasta donde estaba su cabeza y me incliné para susurrarle al oído e inspirarle confianza.

–En una relación como la nuestra Isabella, no debemos dar por sentado nada. Yo soy tu amo y soy quien da las órdenes en los juegos, pero siempre circunscritas a los límites pactados previamente contigo. Dentro de esos límites yo soy quien tiene absoluta libertad de movimientos, yo soy quien toma las decisiones y no podré saltármelas bajo ningún motivo si tú no lo permites.

–Aquí también tenemos reglas y son sumamente importantes para una buena y duradera relación. Las tres más básicas son: Sano, Seguro y Consensual. Siempre. Y para eso debo saber tus límites, para hacerlo de esa forma.

–¿Tendré una palabra de seguridad? – preguntó tan despacio que casi no la pude escuchar.

–De hecho tendrás dos – rozaba su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano – una es de precaución para indicarme que estoy acercándome a tus límites y que debo cambiar mi juego más no detenerme, y la otra es de alto total y significa que no deseas continuar. Ésta última es definitiva Isabella, si la llegas a pronunciar todo se termina, se disuelve nuestro acuerdo y sin más qué decir se acaba todo.

–¿Puedo elegirlas ahora mismo?

–Puedes elegirlas cuando tú sientas la necesidad de hacerlo, si te hace sentir más segura tenerlas ya, hazlo.

–'Rubíes' será mi palabra de precaución – dijo con voz más alta y confiada al saberse segura – y 'Corazones' será mi palabra de alto total.

–Rubíes y Corazones, no las olvidaré Isabella, confía en mí – le repetí y ella asintió.

–Sí, señor.

–Ahora dime qué es lo que representaría para ti una amenaza a tu comodidad y a tu seguridad ¿Qué es lo que debo evitar contigo? Habla Isabella.

Apenas terminé de hablar, su cuerpo que había permanecido intentando moverse a pesar de estar bien asegurado sobre la mesa, se quedó quieto.

–El sexo oral.

En un murmullo apenas perceptible pronunció esas tres palabras que me dejaron perplejo. ¿El sexo oral? _¡El sexo oral!_ ¿Cómo podía decirme eso? ¡A mi! Que tanto disfrutaba proporcionándolo, que era uno de los mejores y más grandes placeres en la vida…

No, no. Yo tenía que hacer algo para cortar de raíz con ese trauma y así enseñarle lo bello y natural que era, que significaría un gozo para ambos, que era una buena experiencia. ¡Diablos! Ahora quería matar a alguien, a ése patán que había hecho que mi pequeña alumna odiara algo tan delicioso. Aflojé mis manos cerradas en un puño y las pasé por mi pelo. Necesitaba calmarme para no excederme con Isabella, tenía que ser 'dulce' con ella por decirlo de alguna forma y darle la seguridad que necesitaba.

–Quiero que estés tranquila y que sepas que no me acercaré a ti en ese sentido – le dije suavemente al oído – ahora, pon atención y concéntrate en lo que vas a sentir. No quiero que te muevas ni que hagas ningún tipo de ruido, deberás permanecer quieta y callada, si no lo haces… tendrás que elegir entre algún objeto de los de ayer, sólo recuerda que tal vez duela mucho más el día de hoy por lo sensibles que deben estar tus hermosas nalgas y no seré suave con ellas. Ah y por supuesto Isabella, no te puedes correr sin mi permiso. ¿Entendido?

–Sí, señor – volvió a responderme en un susurro que me excitó llegando hasta mi entrepierna través de una corriente que golpeó mi polla causándome un dolor que para mi experiencia y mi control, era demasiado temprano para sentirlo. Miré su cuerpo detenidamente tendido para mi ahí sobre la mesa, temblaba un poco y tenía las manos apretadas y rígidas en puños para minimizar un poco sus nervios y su ansiedad. Sus senos permanecían firmes a pesar del movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo y sus rosados picos estaban erectos en toda su gloria. Molesto, giré y fui hacia los cajones por algunos implementos que me ayudarían con la segunda lección. Tomé una pequeña caja que contenía un vibrador de forma oval y me acerqué a Isabella.

*****.**

**BELLA'S POV**

Lo sentí moverse por la habitación; escuché cómo abría y cerraba varios cajones. Estaba tan nerviosa o tal vez era ansiedad, no lo sabía, solo sentía que si no me calmaba, mi cuerpo ya rígido comenzaría a hacer ruido al golpearse contra la mesa y me haría merecedora a un par de nalgadas.

–¡Quieta ya, Isabella!

Su orden en un grito me asustó y brinqué sorprendida. Hice un esfuerzo por calmarme mediante mi respiración y durante casi un minuto no escuché nada más que el aire que entraba y salía por mi boca pero eso no me relajó, al contrario, aunque eso significaba que tal vez estaba sola en la habitación, me puse más nerviosa hasta que el ruido de una máquina pequeña capturó todos mis sentidos. Mi cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente e intenté agudizar mi oído para saber en qué parte de la mesa se encontraba y por ende en donde me tocaría primero y con qué. Noté de pronto que su aliento tibio rozaba mi cuello y mi ombligo se contrajo al sentir el contacto de algo redondeado sobre él. El objeto vibraba y supe inmediatamente de qué se trataba aunque de nada me serviría porque en ese momento la lección era otra y si seguía sin poder concentrarme al día siguiente tendría que ir a trabajar con un cojín en el trasero.

Los movimientos circulares y ondulatorios pasearon alrededor de mi ombligo, a veces hacía un poco de presión y otras apenas tocaba mi piel. Subió por mi torso y se acercó a mis senos, uno a uno los rodeó hasta que llegó a mis pezones erectos sin calmar con el toque su dolor, ése sólo se calmaría con su boca, como lo había hecho la noche anterior, quería sentir esa calidez, esa… oh Dios, la vibración se detuvo y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba vibrando entre mis piernas, en el interior de mi muslo izquierdo para ser más exacta. Suspiré profundamente y un calor conocido comenzó a formarse en mi vientre. El temblor se trasladó a mi muslo derecho y al mismo tiempo, sus dedos rozaban de arriba abajo mis pliegues que estaban anegados de mi pura excitación. Ahogué un jadeo cuando con sus dedos los abrieron dejando vulnerable mi centro palpitante totalmente expuesto ante él. El vibrador avanzó hasta mi clítoris y con pequeños toques hizo contacto con él. Yo quería moverme, gritar, arañar pero en alguna parte de mi cerebro sabía que no podía, que no debía.

El creciente deseo se hacía cada vez más y más grande dentro de mí y estaba segura que sería mi perdición esa mañana pero no me importaba, solo quería poder liberarme de él cuando llegara el momento. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, todo el contacto paró y ya no sentía ni el vibrador, ni sus dedos tocándome pero ni así podía relajarme porque la potencia del deseo no era poca. Escuché movimiento detrás de mí, por mi cabeza, y la moví tratando de percibir con mayor claridad lo que hacía.

–La próxima vez no te advertiré Isabella – dijo con un tono de voz diferente, como… no sabría como describirlo, un poco ronco y más grave tal vez.

Me quedé lo más quieta que pude y respiraba por la boca minimizando un poco el ruido del aire entrando y saliendo de mis pulmones y de mi cuerpo. Colocó algo, como un recipiente cerca de mi cabeza y se puso a horcajadas sobre mi. Aún tenía puesto ese sexy pantalón negro, sentí la tela contra mi piel lamentándolo secretamente.

–Ahh – gemí y arqueé mi cuerpo al sentir frías gotas correr por mi cuello y cerca de mis orejas distrayéndome de mis arduos intentos por mantenerme obediente arruinando mi lección por el poco control que tenía de mi. Al principio fueron gotas en mi cuello que luego fueron bajando hasta convertirse en un constante goteo helado que recorrió mi torso, hizo una piscina en mi ombligo, paseó por mi vientre y luego… jadeé sonoramente al escurrir las gotas frías por mi ardiente y latiente sexo que se contraía cada vez que se sentía tocado por una lágrima helada que lo quemaba, mis manos se cerraban y abrían como resultado de mi desesperación. Quería más, necesitaba más porque ese fuego que crecía cada vez más velozmente, acabaría por calcinarme.

Edward volvió a subir por mi cuerpo y acarició mis senos con un cubito de hielo. Los rodeó con él y lo presionó contra mis pezones que ya los sentía tan duros como dos rocas filosas y mucho más adoloridos que antes. Entonces, ya anestesiados por el hielo, algo muy cálido los atrapó. Era su boca que los chupaba con fiereza, succionándolos, lamiéndolos, alongándolos entre sus dientes creando un contraste maniático que se llevaba con él toda mi cordura. Las caricias de opuestas sensaciones se alternaban en mis senos mareándome y dejándome sin voluntad, moviéndome y ahogando gemidos y jadeos lo mejor que podía pero en realidad, ya no me esforzaba tanto, no me salvaba del castigo y ya solo me quedaba disfrutar ¿Para qué luchar?

Comencé a moverme más, restringida por las ataduras cuando ya no lo sentí sobre mí. Caminaba alrededor de la mesa como un felino saboreando a su presa antes de clavarle las garras y los colmillos. A mi oído acerco un objeto que sonaba raro. No tenía ni idea de qué podría ser y aunque puse toda mi atención no pude descifrar de qué se trataba.

–Esto, Isabella – su voz rompió mi concentración – es un _'pinwheel'_. Es un círculo con puntas muy finas, un poco más gruesas que la punta de un alfiler y se usa para dar placer o proporcionar un castigo dependiendo de la presión que ejerza en tu piel. ¿Tú cual crees que te merezcas? – en ese instante todo mi cuerpo se tensó y aspiré mucho más fuerte por la boca.

–Creo que está de más decirte que si te mueves, puedes hacerte daño ¿Verdad? – no respondí – ¿Verdad Isabella?

–S-si S-señor – tartamudeé asustada por la información que me acababa de dar, por el peligro que representaba para mi si no le obedecía.

Sentí que se paraba detrás de mi cabeza y no me equivoqué porque de pronto sus manos estaban sobre mis senos masajeándolos y apretándolos con fuerza, se cerraban sobre ellos queriendo atraparlos y mis pezones que se colaban entre sus dedos eran pellizcados con el masaje. Gemí sin proponérmelo y sus manos repentinamente dejaron de tocarme. Sin hacer ruido y confundiéndome, se movió y con atención esperé su próximo contacto. Esta vez se fue hacia mis piernas pero no fueron sus manos las que lentamente subían por mi muslo derecho. Fue el artefacto extraño que pinchaba al ir rodando por mi piel. Podía sentir sus finísimas puntas y eran tal cual las había descrito Edward para mi, filosas y peligrosas, pero fue excitación lo que sentía correr por mis venas y no miedo, fue calor lo que recorría mis pliegues y me inundaba, eran unas ganas locas de moverme buscando una fricción que calmara mi hambriento deseo y pudiera explotar en un orgasmo que me venía tentando desde hacía ya un rato.

El _'pinwheel'_ pasó de mi muslo a mi montículo, robándome un jadeo sin que me importara mucho. Rodeó mi ombligo y subió por entre mis senos. Con una lentitud desquiciante rodó alrededor de mis pezones y luego siguió por mi cuello hasta mi boca y ya no pude controlarme. Necesitaba un roce desesperado entre mis piernas, con urgencia, tenía que liberar esas llamas que amenazaban por consumirme sin piedad, tenía que acabar con ese deseo calcinante de una vez…

–Por favor – rogué cuando alejó el objeto de mi boca – por favor.

Se escuchó el sonido de algo que se caía y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Edward estaba aflojando las ataduras de mis manos y continuó con las de mis tobillos desatándolas completamente. Jaló mis piernas hasta dejar mis nalgas en el borde de la mesa, tomó mis muslos y los colocó alrededor de su cintura y la sorpresa por lo que venía me dejó sin habla. Me penetró de una fuerte estocada, entró hasta el fondo, sin miramientos ni conmiseraciones. Grité por la bruta y nada delicada invasión, grité de miedo…

–Ahora sí, Isabella – gruñía entre cada empellón – ¡Grita! Grita que quiero escucharte.

La sorpresa por la manera ruda con la que me estaba tomando me tenía incapaz de hacer nada, solo una imperceptible aspiración escapaba de mi garganta cada vez que entraba en mi pero se perdía entre sus gruñidos. Sus embistes eran tan fuertes y me llenaban tanto que apenas y podía emitir sonido alguno. Entró y salió de mi varias veces, todas con la misma intensidad y yo, no pude reaccionar, me abandoné al choque entre nuestros cuerpos y entonces, se tensó, jadeó fuertemente y un calor inundó mi interior, derramándose en mí.

Edward dejó de moverse y se recostó sobre mí, con la cara entre mis senos respirando aún muy agitado. Yo estaba tan quieta como una piedra, sin querer ni respirar siquiera. Muy despacio se incorporó y se alejó de mi dejando mis piernas caer colgadas sin fuerza de la mesa.

–¿Ya ves que si puedes hacerlo? No te corriste Isabella, buena chica – dijo irónico respirando todavía con dificultad.

Desató mis muñecas y sin quitarme el pañuelo de los ojos, me tomó en brazos y me depositó en la cama, abrió una puerta y escuché correr el agua. Minutos después regresó junto a mí y me quitó al fin el pañuelo húmedo por las lágrimas que no noté que salieron de mis ojos pero no los abrí. Me llevó al baño, me metió a una bañera y él entró junto conmigo. Me lavó con delicadeza, con suavidad, pero no hablaba y yo tampoco, no creía que pudiera hacerlo en ese momento y no quería, no después de eso.

Me envolvió en una tibia bata y también en brazos me llevó a la que era mi habitación. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me coloqué dándole la espalda. Edward estaba en el clóset, salió de él y con otra toalla secaba mi pelo. Me vistió con ropa de deporte y me dejó sola. Yo simplemente no pensaba, solo estaba ahí, acostada esperando que el tiempo pasara cuando lo escuché entrar de nuevo y ubicarse detrás de mi. Su mano acarició mis nalgas y yo no moví ni una parte de mi cuerpo. Siguió frotando su mano por mi trasero y mis piernas hasta que dijo con esa voz suave y tierna.

–¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial?

Ése no era el mismo Edward que me había follado un rato antes, no podía ser tan cambiante, tan opuesto al insensible que me había tomado sin consideración.

–Yo… – articulé como pude – yo quiero irme a casa.

*****.**

Casi una hora después estaba en la puerta de mi apartamento, como una zombie abrí y sin girarme para despedirme porque no se lo merecía, empujé la puerta con el brazo, pero esta no se cerró. Algo la amortiguó y volteé la cara para ver qué coño era lo que le impedía cerrarse. Medio cuerpo de Edward era el motivo. Lo miré sin ningún tipo de emoción y al ver que entraba y cerraba detrás de si…

–¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?

–Me gustaría que siguieras siendo respetuosa Isabella, no olvides cual es tu lugar y ya que preguntas… voy a quedarme esta noche _a cuidarte_.*****

* * *

><p>¿<em><strong>Qué tal? Si les gustó me encantará leer sus comentarios. Mi agradecimiento total a mi Beautiful Isita of my Heart, que tiene un ojo y un tino maravilloso, y a todas ustedes por leerme.<strong>_

_**Por cierto, mi amiga Mirgru está escribiendo un Fic estupendo, "La Secretaria", Asómense por ahí, el link está en mis favoritos, les va a encantar!**_

_**Nos vemos prontito y pásense por el blog para ver las fotitos **_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/ g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie.**_


	10. Paciencia

_**Es martes Nenas! La advertencia… "Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor, te ofende o no te gusta, no lo leas" Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Sexo: lo que sucede en diez minutos y que excede todo el vocabulario de Shakespeare."<em>

_Robert L. Stevenson._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA'S POV<strong>

–¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?

–Me gustaría que siguieras siendo respetuosa Isabella, no olvides cual es tu lugar y ya que preguntas… voy a quedarme esta noche a cuidarte.

–¿A cuidarme? – reí irónica – muchas gracias, pero no lo necesito.

–No te estoy preguntando si lo necesitas o no, te estoy comunicando mi decisión, recuerda a quién le estás hablando Isabella – dijo sin alterarse, lo que me alteraba a mí – vamos a cambiarte, vas a acostarte y vas a descansar.

–No soy una niña tonta, ni una muñeca a la que tengas que vestir y cuidar, yo puedo hacerlo sola, _gracias_ – respondí haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Me tomó del brazo sin hacer mucha presión, pero con firmeza, se dirigió al pasillo y se detuvo al llegar frente a las dos primeras puertas – ¿Cuál es tu dormitorio?

Mi mirada estaba anclada en el suelo y al no obtener respuesta, colocó sus dedos bajo mi barbilla y me levantó la cara para que lo mirara – No soy un hombre muy paciente, Isabella… – giré un poco la cabeza, pero no pareció importarle mi indiferencia, siguió hasta el fondo del pasillo y entramos a mi habitación.

Cerró la puerta, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir gastando las pocas energías que me quedaban luchando contra él. Que hiciera lo que le diera la gana y que luego me dejara sola, eso era lo que quería, estar sola y dormir mucho hasta que pudiera pensar con claridad. Pero para eso, necesitaba dejar pasar unos días, me conocía muy bien y sabía que para que pudiera pensar con objetividad tendría que dejar enfriar mi mente porque en ese momento estaba muy confundida y asustada, y no por él… por mí.

–Levanta los brazos – dijo sacándome la blusa y lo mismo hizo con el pantalón para luego ponerme una camiseta que había tomado del cajón de mis pijamas – acuéstate, te prepararé un té.

Lo obedecí porque mientras más rápido terminara con sus 'cuidados', más rápido se iría de mi casa, así que me acosté y me metí bajo el edredón, me acomodé de cara a la ventana y cerré los ojos. El sonido del teléfono de casa me asustó. Pensé en dejar que entrara la máquina contestadora, pero no quería que Edward oyera mis mensajes así que extendí la mano y respondí la llamada.

–¿Hola? – no creí que mi voz sonara tan débil.

–¿Bella? ¿Hija? ¿Estás bien? – mi padre se oía angustiado.

–Sí, sí, estoy muy bien, pero porque… – me interrumpió.

–Llevo todo el fin de semana intentando comunicarme contigo y tu teléfono ha estado apagado – ahora estaba enojado – me tenías con el alma en un hilo ¿Ya te fijaste en cuantos mensajes te he dejado? ¿En donde te has metido?

–Yo… tuve que salir de la ciudad, a un lugar un poco retirado y me quedé sin señal, perdón por no avisarte – dije disculpándome – fue un asunto de trabajo.

–Hija, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba porque ni Alice, ni Rosalie sabían en donde estabas, no me vuelvas a hacer esto Bella – me sentí fatal al escuchar así a mi padre – promételo.

Una presencia me hizo voltear y vi a Edward con la taza de té parado en el marco de la puerta. Me miraba con ojos fríos y su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que un poco más y se hubiera podido quebrar los dientes.

–Te lo prometo. – dije suavemente, dándole de nuevo la espalda a Edward.

–Bueno, te dejo descansar porque te escucho agotada, pero mañana hablaremos, ya estoy más tranquilo sabiendo que solo fue un inocente descuido, pero no quiero que se repita ¿Ok? Te quiero y por eso me preocupo hija, eres todo lo que tengo.

–Tú, eres el único en mi vida – susurré y miré el enojado reflejo de Edward por el espejo – te quiero.

–Adiós hija.

–Adiós papá – terminé la llamada y Edward avanzó lentamente en la habitación, aún con ese gesto de disgusto en la cara.

–Aquí está el té, tómalo despacio, está caliente – dijo con su voz autoritaria dejando la taza en la mesita junto a la cama. Hice a un lado las sábanas y el edredón y me puse de pie, fui al salón y tomé mi bolso, empecé a buscar mi móvil, pero no lo encontré, Edward me había seguido hasta allí y levanté la cara enfrentándolo.

–Quiero mi teléfono – dije furiosa y al ver que no se inmutaba, repetí – quiero mi teléfono, ¡Ahora!

–Cuidado Isabella, he tenido mucha paciencia contigo – me advirtió.

–¡Dámelo!

Con una lentitud desquiciante metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y lo sacó, extendió su mano y me lo dio. Se lo arrebaté y con la misma regresé corriendo a mi habitación para hundirme en mi cama. Lo encendí y vi las 45 llamadas perdidas de mi padre, 17 de Alice, 5 de Rosalie y un par más sin importancia.

Mi vista se nubló; mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no sabía si sólo eran de coraje por descubrir que me tuvo incomunicada durante todo un fin de semana. Mi padre se había angustiado y todo por su culpa. ¿Qué necesidad había de todo eso maldita sea? ¿Qué le costaba 'ordenar' como era su costumbre, 'apaga tu puto móvil Isabella'? ¿Qué le costaba?

Lloré con rabia por algo tan simple como lo del móvil, porque que tuvo a la persona que más quería con el alma en un hilo y también porque sufría al no saber cómo debía sentirme por lo que había ocurrido en el cuarto de juegos esa mañana. El que la realidad de una ilusión me golpeara de repente mostrándome una pequeña parte de su cruda faceta, porque sabía muy bien que sólo era el principio de todo, me había sobrepasado. Impotente porque todo lo que había vivido ese día se me subía a la cabeza, tomé el móvil y lo aventé contra la pared. El pequeño dispositivo chocó contra el duro muro partiéndose en innumerables pedacitos por toda mi habitación. Lloré por un rato más hasta que me agoté y estuve calmada.

Lo escuché moverse por mi casa; me limpié las mejillas y me acomodé en la cama con la esperanza de que se largara de una vez por todas, pero no fui tan afortunada. Escuché sus pasos marcados en el piso de madera, venía directamente hacia mí. Jalé las sábanas sobre mi cabeza y me sumergí todo lo que pude entre la cama y los cojines. Para mi sorpresa, dio media vuelta y jaló la puerta sin cerrarla. Tal vez ahora si se iba y me dejaba tranquila si es que podía estarlo después de todo lo acontecido en el día. Pasó un largo rato y yo no me dormía; tampoco pensaba en nada importante, sólo recordaba momentos felices y travesuras con Alice y Rose. Eso siempre me funcionaba cuando no quería pensar en algo que me perturbara.

Edward seguramente ya se había marchado. Ya podría respirar tranquila. Salí de la cama y me quité la camiseta de dormir que me había puesto, la odiaba, era fea e incómoda y ni siquiera la había comprado yo, fue un regalo de una compañera de la universidad. La aventé por alguna parte de mi habitación y me puse la que necesitaba, la de Hello Kitty. Volví a la cama y por fin me dormí. A media madrugada me removí intranquila y gemí medio dormida.

–¿Estás bien? – escuché su voz como en un sueño, suave, sedosa – ¿Necesitas algo, Bella?

Volví a gemir porque supe que era un sueño, él no me hablaría así después de mi insolencia y mucho menos me llamaría Bella. Pero de pronto mi sueño me estaba pareciendo muy real porque casi podía sentirlo detrás de mi, con su tibio aliento en mi oído. Lloriqueé como una niña aún en sueños y sentí una calidez que me envolvió con firmeza en un abrazo protector.

–Mi querida, – su voz de nuevo y tan cerca… – esto está resultando tan complejo para ti… – sentí caricias en mi pelo y dedos que se enredaban en él. En ese momento supe que no era un sueño y que en realidad Edward estaba ahí, conmigo en mi cama, abrazándome y hablándome suavemente. Me giré entre sus brazos y abrí los ojos lentamente, me miraba con una expresión que no podía descifrar y tuve miedo.

–No te tomaste el té.

–Yo… perdón, señor – dije muy bajito – por todo.

Respiré profundamente y sentí un alivio inexplicable al pronunciar esas palabras, no lo entendía. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y me aferré a su pecho, enterrándome en él. Aspiré su olor almizclado llenando con él mis pulmones y me sentí completa cuando Edward me apretó contra su cuerpo.

–Isabella, hay tanto que necesitas entender y aprender – suspiró mientras continuaba con sus caricias – por lo pronto, quiero que comprendas un poco mi deber y obligación contigo – asentí e inmediatamente agregué…

–Sí, señor.

–Un Dom, un maestro, no sólo te enseña y disfruta de tu cuerpo, también como ya te he dicho antes, se ocupa de ti, de tus necesidades, te procura y tiene la obligación de cuidarte en todos los aspectos Isabella, de ver por ti, por tu bienestar. Yo no delego esta responsabilidad a nadie porque es mía, y así como a una sumisa le llena de placer brindarle satisfacción a su amo, para el amo también debe ser un placer prodigarle cuidados a su sumisa y para mí lo es. A veces parece ilógico como esta tarde, que te tome con fuerza y después cuide de ti, pero no es así, porque en la medida que tú estés bien, yo podré hacer uso de tu cuerpo para los propósitos que crea convenientes. Ya te había hablado un poco de esto ¿Lo recuerdas?

Me encogí de hombros – no mucho, señor.

–No importa, ya te lo he explicado de nuevo – metió un brazo bajo las sábanas y con delicadeza acarició mis nalgas y mi espalda – también es mi deber resolver tus dudas, así que no te guardes nada y pregúntame lo que quieras saber. No soy un ogro Isabella, solo tengo un carácter fuerte.

–Está bien, Señor.

–Ahora quiero saber si estás bien, ¿Te hice daño Bella? – me había llamado Bella… sus ojos me miraban ansiosos y traté de responder, pero mi voz no quería salir. En un esfuerzo, al fin pude decir…

–No – dije negando con la cabeza – ¿Cuándo me va a castigar?

–Ya lo he hecho, te poseí con fuerza, además no te permití correrte ¿No te parece un castigo suficiente? Sabes que me gustan los azotes, si quieres…

–No, señor, así está bien – dije sonriendo y restregándome más contra él.

–¿Por qué no dijiste tu palabra de precaución si estaba resultando demasiado para ti? – me quedé en silencio porque no sabía qué responder – son para protegerte Bella, si no las dices ¿Cómo voy a saber si quieres que me detenga o no? – Bella. Ahí estaba de nuevo – contéstame.

–La verdad, – dije muy calmada – es que no lo sé, nunca me pasó por la cabeza decirla – besó el tope de mi cabeza y me inquieté.

–Muy bien, por hoy ha sido suficiente, duérmete Isabella – se puso de pie y me arropó.

–¿Y usted?

–Encontré la habitación de visitas, tranquila.

–No me deje sola, quédese conmigo, – me atreví a pedirle – ¡por favor!

Por unos instantes dudó. Creí que se negaría, pero lo vi desabotonar su camisa y quitarse los zapatos al mismo tiempo, el pantalón también se lo quitó y sólo se quedó en unos bóxers blancos que parecían dibujados sobre su piel. Hizo a un lado las sábanas y se acostó abrazándome y atrayéndome sobre su pecho.

–Gracias, señor.

–Shhh, sin hablar. Duérmete ya.

Apagó la luz de la lámpara en la mesita y se acomodó mejor. No articulé mi media palabra más. Y ni falta que me hacía. Yo sólo sabía que estaba ahí, en mi cama abrazada por mi Dom que me cuidaba y me protegía.

***.

Me desperté esa fría mañana estirando mi cuerpo a todo lo que daba. Me removí por mi cama como lo hacía todas las mañanas y enterraba la cara en la almohada. Inmediatamente abrí los ojos tratando de enfocar bien, buscándolo. Su olor en mis almohadas y mis sábanas me recordaron que no había sido un sueño y que de verdad Edward se había quedado conmigo por la noche, y me había dormido abrazada contra su pecho. Me senté frotándome los ojos y mirando el pequeño sillón en mi recámara donde había dejado su ropa en la madrugada. No había nada. Me puse de pie y salí a buscarlo por la casa. Edward se había ido.

Triste, me preparé para ir a trabajar. Me duché, me vestí y salí de mi casa rumbo a la agencia. Parecía que habían pasado semanas y no dos días desde que estuve ahí pero el lugar como siempre, me abrazó al llegar. Si algo me gustaba de Alter Medios era el ambiente que ahí se respiraba; era amistoso y nada pretencioso, cada quien hacía su trabajo y teníamos buena disposición para todo.

–¡Bella! – Jane me recibió muy alegre y con la consabida taza de café – una donita para esa carita.

–Hola Jane – tomé un sorbo de café y le di una mordida a mi dona de nuez – ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

–El mío tranquilo, pero el tuyo… parece que te fuiste a escalar el Kilimanjaro, amiga luces…

–Gracias Jane, no sabía que me quisieras tanto – le repliqué – creo que me dará gripe, es eso.

–¿Gripe? Más bien creo que será esa influenza H1n1 – se burló, pero solo la miré amenazadoramente y me dispuse a trabajar. Fui a mi escritorio, apenas estaba encendiendo mi computadora cuando un carraspeo me hizo levantar la vista de la pantalla.

–Buenos días, señoritas – dijo Paul muy formal mientras se acercaba a mí – esto es para usted. Con permiso.

Se dio la vuelta después de entregarme una caja pequeña con un moño chiquito de listón rojo. La mirada de Jane iba de Paul, que salía de la oficina, a mí que tenía entre las manos la cajita y que rápidamente guardé en el cajón de mi escritorio.

–¿Bella?

–¿Si Jane?

–Olivia nos espera en su oficina – dijo con la curiosidad en la punta de la lengua esperando a que le dijera algo sobre el regalo, pero no dije nada y ella se abstuvo de preguntar. Tomé mi cuadernito para anotaciones y salí hacia allá pensando en lo que podía contener esa cajita.

La junta con Olivia se me hizo eterna. Quería saber cuanto habíamos avanzado y cómo iban los proyectos que teníamos a nuestro cargo mientras discutíamos algunos puntos y le comunicábamos las innovaciones que queríamos implementar en esas campañas. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para poder explicarle cada paso de nuestro primer borrador sin perder la concentración, pero Jane hábilmente me ayudó con el ligero contratiempo y la junta con nuestra jefa salió mucho mejor de lo que ella y nosotras, sobretodo yo, esperábamos. A la hora del almuerzo, cuando Olivia por fin nos dejó libres, regresamos a nuestras oficinas y traté de disimular mi propia curiosidad por averiguar el contenido del paquete que Edward me había enviado; no quería abrirlo frente a Jane ya que no iba a poder evitar que me arrollara con mil preguntas y no tenía ni el humor, ni las ganas de dar ningún tipo de explicación, además, ¿Qué diablos le diría? Este paquete me lo envió mi novio ¿Dom?

Empezando porque jamás me lo creería, no tenía porqué confesar mi vida personal con nadie. Ni siquiera había pasado por mi mente si le contaría a mis mejores amigas la naturaleza real de mi relación con él y dudaba mucho que creyeran que como por arte de magia había dejado a un lado todos los temores y mi renuencia a tener al fin una relación con alguien; habían pasado tantos años repitiendo "¡Vive Bella, vive!" como para que de buenas a primeras me presentara con un novio como Edward Cullen. Sobre todo como él.

Pero… ¿Por qué no?

Aproveché que Jane tuvo que salir y con dedos temblorosos saqué la cajita primorosamente envuelta. Estaba tan nerviosa que no pude contenerme y rompí el listón y arranqué el papel; levanté sigilosamente la tapa de la caja y dentro de ella, un iPhone rojo. 'Mi Señor ocupándose de mis necesidades, viendo por mi bienestar…' Comencé a revisar el aparato y di un brinco cuando este empezó a sonar. En la pantalla apareció el nombre de Alice y muy confundida puse mi dedo sobre el cuadrito verde para responder la llamada.

–Hola Alice – dije lo más normal que pude.

–¿Me quieres explicar en donde demonios te metiste el fin de semana? ¡Charlie estaba preocupadísimo! – me regañó.

–Tuve que salir por el trabajo y olvidé encender mi teléfono – dije fingiendo una vocecita inocente – perdón, no se me vuelve a olvidar.

–Si no te conociera, diría que no querías que te molestáramos y que por eso lo apagaste, en fin, hoy vamos a cenar, estoy aburrida y necesito ver gente.

Quedamos de acuerdo y terminamos la llamada. Estaba intrigadísima porque el aparatito tenía ya incluidos a todos mis contactos justo y como los tenía en mi otro teléfono solo que en este había uno más… Edward Cullen, su nombre con todas sus gloriosas letras.

¿Debía llamarlo para darle las gracias? ¿Y si se enojaba? Nunca había dicho nada acerca si podía ponerme en contacto con él y no quería hacerlo enfadar así que opté por no hacerlo, aunque me moría de ganas porque anoche se había portado bien conmigo. ¿Pero y la mañana anterior?

Cualquiera en sus 5 sentidos hubiera salido huyendo, pero yo no lo hice. Estaba asustada sí, y mucho, pero algo me anclaba a esa mesa, a escuchar sus órdenes, a estar pendiente de sus movimientos, de sus respiraciones, de su contacto. ¡Como me hubiera gustado poder controlarme! Eso lo hubiera hecho muy feliz, el ver que hacía un esfuerzo por satisfacerlo a pesar de mi incomodidad y mis deseos. ¿Sería que eso era por lo que me sentía tan enojada? ¿Por qué no pude cumplir sus deseos como una buena sumisa? Tal vez si, no podía tener la certeza, pero había algo de lo que si estaba plenamente segura, era que no me rendiría.

Pero… ¿Y él? ¿No estaría arrepentido de tener a su lado a una sumisa inexperta? Seguramente no debía ser muy agradable pasar demasiado tiempo entrenándome cuando era obvio que necesitaba a alguien de su nivel para saciar sus deseos. Sólo esperaba tener la capacidad de aprender con rapidez para que no se hartara y quisiera deshacerse de mi.

***.

–Estoy hambrienta – dijo Rosalie mientras le daba una mordida gigante a su hamburguesa.

–Dicen – Alice la miró de reojo – que cuando la actividad sexual de uno aumenta considerablemente hay que reponer muchas energías. Como ves, tengo el apetito de un puto pajarito anoréxico.

–¿Nada aún con Jasper? – preguntó Rose limpiándose la boca.

–No – dijo enojada – me huye el muy idiota.

–¿No será que te has encaprichado Alice? Tal vez como todo un caballero no te dice no muy abiertamente y está esperando a que te des cuenta que no…

–¿Qué no está interesado en mí? – me gruñó – no me jodas Bella, si ese fuera el caso no me besaría como lo hace… cuando quiere claro.

–¿Entonces porqué no se decide?

–No lo sé Rose pero a mi nadie me deja picada, le voy a dar una cucharada de su propia medicina, a ver quien deja con las ganas a quien – sentenció – ¿Y tú? Ahora si explícanos en donde coño te metiste que casi matas a Charlie de la angustia.

–Ya te dije – me metí una papa frita a la boca intentando parecer despreocupada – tuve que ir a un pueblito como a dos horas de aquí – me veían incrédulas – ¡Por el trabajo! – añadí ofendida.

–¿Fuiste sola?

–No Rose, me acompañó mi ángel de la guarda – dije sarcástica – ¡Claro que fui sola! ¿Qué hay de raro en eso?

–Que tú nunca harías algo así… sola – respondió Alice.

–Créeme que con lo presionada que estoy con mis proyectos, en lo último que pensé fue en pedirle a alguna de ustedes que fuera conmigo, además creí que estarían con sus novios maravilla dándose arrumacos y yo soy incapaz de interrumpir algo así.

–Que arrumacos ni qué nada, Jasper estuvo fuera de la ciudad también, según me dijo.

–Bueno – dijo Rose muy melosita – yo si estuve muy ocupada, Emmett es… – suspiró – es divino, y ahora si les digo que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él. Es tan dulce y tan tierno que nunca en mi vida hubiera soñado en tener a un chico como Emmett a mi lado. Está tan pendiente de mí, me cumple todos mis caprichos y deseos, es súper detallista y me quiere tanto…

–¡Eso es lo que yo quiero! – Alice dio un golpe con el puño sobre la mesa – ¿Por qué te niegas Jasper?

¿Y yo? ¿Yo qué quería? ¿Una relación como la de Rosalie? No podría decirlo con exactitud. Quizás estaba muy influenciada por tantas novelas que había leído y que para bien o para mal me habían llevado hasta el punto donde me encontraba y por extraño que pareciera y aunque aún no estuviera muy segura de lo que quería en un futuro, estaba bastante contenta con lo que tenía con Edward en ese momento, a pesar de mis confundidos arranques como el del día anterior.

–No le des más vueltas, encáralo y no pierdas tu tiempo Alice – dijo Rose molesta también – ¿Porqué te obsesionas con ese rubio 'pan sin sal'? Afuera hay muchos chicos muy guapos que estarían dispuestos a todo por ti, si tan sólo no fueras tan jodidamente testaruda…

–Estoy de acuerdo con Rose, no me gusta verte así por alguien que no sabe valorarte Alice – ¿Yo diciéndole eso? ¿La que casi se arrastra por Edward Cullen? Qué cínica me había vuelto – mejor olvídalo y ya verás que cuando menos te lo esperes aparece tu príncipe azul.

–No quiero un príncipe azul, yo quiero a Jasper, no le soy indiferente yo lo sé, lo siento, sólo que hay algo por lo que se niega a aceptarlo – era oficial, Alice estaba definitivamente muy deprimida.

–Perdón, Alice – dijo Rose con una vocecita – soy una idiota por venir toda emocionada presumiendo mi felicidad, no era mi intención.

–No seas tonta Rose, claro que me alegra que estés feliz, yo soy la que les está amargando la noche – se puso de pie – creo que mejor me voy.

–Alice Brandon, vuelve a sentarte en este momento si no quieres que te dé un par de nalgadas – le advertí y con la misma volvió a su lugar.

–Bella en serio, quiero irme – dijo con los ojos brillosos – no me siento bien.

–De acuerdo, pagamos y me quedo contigo, no pienses que voy a dejarte sola – saqué mi cartera y le dí mi tarjeta a la mesera.

–Yo también me quedo contigo Ally y eso no está sujeto a discusión.

–No es necesario – sorbió su nariz – además ambas trabajan mañana.

–Ajá – Rose dio un gritito – con mayor razón, ¿Crees que te vas a salvar de prestarme esa falda negra con tu blusa de seda?

–Y esos jeans que te forman un trasero divino con ese suéter gris plomo, me quedarían perfectos Alice – le guiñé un ojo.

–Son horribles ¿Lo sabían? – dijo resignada.

–¡Si!

***.

Antes de ir al apartamento de Alice, pasé al mío por unas carpetas que necesitaba llevar a la oficina y aproveché para tomar unas bragas y un brassiere limpios porque ni de broma dejaba pasar la oportunidad de ponerme esos increíbles jeans.

Alice parecía estar un poco mejor con nosotras haciéndole compañía. Sin duda ella era la más fuerte de las tres por lo que me preocupaba mucho verla así y sobre todo la actitud algo obsesiva que había tomado contra Jasper. Ella era alguien que siempre cumplía lo que se proponía, hacía lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo y nunca fallaba, por eso nos resultaba tan extraño tanto a Rose como a mí que Jasper no hubiera caído rendido a sus encantos.

No era normal que un chico se negara a pasar una noche con una chica y mucho menos si ésta era tan guapa como Alice. A lo mejor y ese era todo el problema, que ella nunca había sido quien tuviera que sufrir un rechazo y en esta ocasión había sido su turno y no lo había tomado para nada bien. La comprendía muy bien, sentirse rechazado era horrible; lo había vivido con Edward y… me había tomado el asunto como un reto, justo como Alice. Sólo esperaba que tuviera la misma suerte que yo y que Jasper se diera la oportunidad de conocerla porque estaba segura que podrían llegar a formar una bonita pareja.

Estábamos acostadas en la cama con Alice cuando el móvil de Rose comenzó a sonar. Se levantó como propulsada por un cohete y salió al salón para tener su charla de buenas noches con Emmett.

–Está feliz – sonrió Alice.

–Si, ya se lo merecía y tú también te lo mereces, pero con alguien que te dé tu lugar, que no te trate como a un bicho y te rehúya.

–Lo sé, Bella, pero tú sabes que yo presiento las cosas y siento que Jasper se está negando esto, por eso estoy decidida a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

–No queremos que sufras, puede ser que por primera vez estés equivocada y estés confundiendo las cosas, quiero que seas objetiva Alice, por favor…

–No estoy equivocada pero te diré algo, si veo que Jasper se cierra a toda posibilidad, dejo el asunto por la paz, no quiero pasar siglos intentando que abra los ojos, no voy a dejar mi vida y mi alegría en alguien tan terco cuando puedo mejor disfrutar con alguien que si quiera estar conmigo.

–Vaya Alice ¡esa es la actitud! – la abracé.

–Por cierto – dijo separándose un poco de mí – tú estás rara, pero no te voy a presionar, cuando estés lista me lo dirás, sabes que cuentas con nosotras ¿No es cierto?

–Alice – reí echando la cabeza hacia atrás – no tengo nada, solo estoy estresada, pero gracias de todas maneras y si pequeña bruja, sé que cuento con ustedes siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, Alice había salido muy temprano a ver a un proveedor de alfombras a una fábrica a las afueras de la ciudad y Rose se daba un baño después de haber preparado café. Sobre la cama de Alice ya tenía la falda de tubo negra y la blusa de seda blanca, yo rebuscaba en el clóset los jeans, pero sólo encontré el suéter gris.

–No encuentro los malditos jeans – me quejé cuando salió del baño – y se me va a hacer tarde si sigo buscando.

–Tú tranquila que ahora mismo te busco algo, ¿Formal o informal? – me preguntó ya metida en el clóset.

–¡Lo que sea!

Cincuenta minutos después ambas salíamos del apartamento de Alice vestidas muy elegantes con ropa suya. Al final, yo usaba la falda de tubo negra que iba a ponerse Rose junto con una blusa de satén rojo y Rose prefirió un vestido café con un abrigo del mismo tono. Nos despedimos y quedamos en estar muy pendientes de Alice y si era necesario, nos mudaríamos con ella hasta que olvidara su obsesión por 'El rubio pan sin sal', como le había puesto Rose.

Subí a mi auto y me dirigí a la agencia. Llegué muy puntual, saludé al portero y entré al edificio. Me sorprendí al ver que había llegado antes que Jane ya que ella madrugaba mucho más que yo; me acomodé en mi silla y encendí mi computadora, de mi bolso saqué mi nuevo teléfono y al revisarlo vi que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas y todas eran de Edward.

Me quise dar de golpes contra la pared por ser tan idiota y no darme cuenta que lo había puesto en silencio, ni siquiera solo el vibrador. Estaba segura que tenía un castigo seguro esperando por mis sensibles nalgas o tal vez otro orgasmo frustrado. Ahora mi duda era si llamarlo y explicarle lo que había sucedido y así quizás lograra salvarme de mi penitencia o esperar a que él lo hiciera. Mi disyuntiva no duró mucho tiempo porque en ese momento, el artefacto comenzó a sonar.

–Hola – respondí al primer tono – buenos días.

–Paul irá a recogerte 10 minutos antes de la hora del almuerzo, sé puntual – y cortó la llamada.

¡Pero qué parco! Odiaba que hiciera cosas como esa. Si ya sé, estaba enojado, no podía darme una mejor señal, pero no soportaba que ni siquiera me diera la oportunidad de disculparme o de agradecerle su regalo. ¡Aghsss! Tendría que ir acostumbrándome a su temperamento bipolar.

Jane llegó un instante después con el café y las donas. Nos tomamos unos minutos para nuestro desayuno y ya no pudo resistir.

–¿Y qué te regalaron? – preguntó inocentemente – debió ser algo precioso porque la envoltura estaba muy linda.

–Un teléfono – respondí sin más.

–¿Tu novio?

–No tengo novio, Jane – le sonreí – fue un amigo.

–Pues qué lindo tu amigo que hasta con servicio de mensajería especial te lo mandó – me hizo un guiño – dile que mi móvil ya está muy viejito y que uno nuevo no me caería nada mal.

Me reí a carcajadas – yo le digo Jane, no te preocupes – y después de ese momento feliz, nos pusimos a trabajar.

Los proyectos que nos había encargado Olivia estaban avanzando muy bien. Ya teníamos las ideas muy bien definidas, sólo faltaba plasmarlas en el storyboard y eso aunque tomaba un poco de tiempo, era la parte más divertida y emocionante de todo el proceso, después ya sólo restaba presentar nuestro trabajo a los clientes y esperar que lo aprobaran.

Esa mañana estuvimos muy concentradas en algunos detalles de la imagen que le daríamos al proyecto de la cadena de tiendas, ya que era el menos difícil. Pensamos en varias opciones para el logo y con las ocurrencias de Jane estábamos dobladas de la risa hasta que mi nuevo teléfono sonó. Rápidamente lo saqué de mi bolso y respondí la llamada.

–Hola.

–Señorita Isabella, soy Paul, ya estoy aquí esperándola – dijo sin ceremonias.

–En un minuto estoy abajo, gracias – corté la llamada, tomé mi bolso junto con mi abrigo y giré para despedirme de Jane que me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

–No olvides de decirle a ese novio tuyo que me regale un móvil como el que acabas de guardarte, está precioso.

–¡No es mi novio Jane! Pero le diré… algún día – y salí de la oficina. Nerviosa, me asomé a la calle; el jaguar negro estaba esperando con la puerta abierta para mí.

–Buenas tardes, señorita – dijo Paul con toda su solemnidad.

–Buenas tardes, Paul – le respondí antes de subir al auto. Estaba segura de que no le agradaba a Paul. Siempre tan formal, sin expresión, bueno no, si tenía una expresión en la cara y esa era de molesto. Nunca lo había visto reír o al menos tener un atisbo de alegría en el rostro que me indicara que no era un muerto viviente, porque eso era justamente lo que parecía, un zombie que solo hacía lo que le ordenara su amo. ¿Terminaría yo así?

De camino hacia donde me encontraría con Edward, saqué mi pequeña bolsita de cosméticos y me di un retoque; un poco de delineador negro para realzar mis ojos, polvos translúcidos y la boca muy roja para ir de acuerdo con la ropa que llevaba. Me solté la media coleta que me hice esa mañana y acomodé las ondas de mi pelo con los dedos, a Edward no le gustaba mucho que me lo recogiera.

Miré por la ventana y vi que estábamos por Mayfair, pero seguía sin tener idea del restaurante. No tenía mucha hambre, había atacado las donas esa mañana y tomado varias tazas de café. En eso pensaba cuando el auto se detuvo en Bruton Street a las puertas de Hakkasan, un restaurante de comida oriental muy exclusivo. Paul se bajó y abrió la puerta, me bajé y una chica ataviada en un Qipao chino me dio la bienvenida y me pidió que la siguiera. El lugar era muy hermoso, moderno, sofisticado, pero sobre todo muy exclusivo. Las chicas y yo habíamos intentado cenar alguna vez aquí, pero cuando nos enteramos que había una larga lista de espera nos desanimamos, total, era comida oriental, nada que un restaurante menos snob no pudiera hacer.

La chica me guió hasta un área menos pública. Lo encontré concentrado en su teléfono, con el ceño fruncido y enfundado en un impecable traje azul marino. Levantó la vista y se tensó, era bastante evidente por la mandíbula apretada y las manos cerradas en puños. Me recorrió con la mirada y sentí como me desnudaba provocándome un calor húmedo en la unión de mis piernas, enseguida dejó el aparato a un lado y se paró jalando la silla para mi. La chica hizo una reverencia pequeña y se retiró.

–Buenas tardes, señor – dije sentándome. Él no respondió, se sentó en su lugar y tomó un trago de su vaso moviendo muy rápido los dedos alrededor de éste.

–¿En dónde pasaste la noche Isabella? – preguntó con un tono que me caló hasta los huesos.

–Con Alice – contesté abruptamente – es mi amiga, estaba un poco mal y necesitaba de nosotras – bajé la mirada a mi regazo – no iba a dejarla sola.

–Y yo supongo que sabes para qué sirve lo que te envié ayer.

–Sí, Señor pero no sabía si debía llamarlo, no quería que se enojara conmigo y me castigara – dije sincera.

–Te llamé tres veces Isabella, no contestaste ninguna de ellas; desde este momento vivirás pegada a tu teléfono y me informarás de cada cosa que se salga de tu rutina, no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir. ¿Entendido?

–Sí, señor.

–A partir de hoy tienes prohibido dormir fuera de tu apartamento, si alguna de tus amigas se pone mal que llame a un médico o que vaya a la sala de emergencias, pero tú no sales de tu casa.

–No voy a dejar a mis amigas… no puedo hacer eso – le sostuve la mirada con impotencia.

–Lo harás, no se te olvide que puedo llamarte en cualquier momento y no quiero que estés ocupada en otras cosas. No quiero seguir discutiendo esto Isabella, punto.

Casi tuve que morderme la lengua para no responderle algo, no quería que se enojara más de lo que ya estaba, ya vería como me las arreglaba cuando llegara el momento, solo esperaba que nunca tuviera que hacerlo.

–Gracias, señor – dije de repente y él me miró extrañado – por él teléfono.

Edward asintió ligeramente. La comida llegó en ese momento y supe que había ordenado por mí. La mesa se llenó al centro con varios platillos y no eran en absoluto nada que un restaurante común pudiera hacer. Era comida gourmet y se veía exquisita.

–¿Puedo servirle, señor? – me aventuré a preguntar y me miró con un brillo en los ojos, el enojo se había esfumado.

–Adelante, Isabella – suspiré feliz al ver que mi iniciativa funcionaba – la langosta con caviar primero – me señaló y con cuidado puse en su plato la carne blanca con la mezcla negra de la salsa de caviar Beluga. Yo no hice ni el intento por servirme algo, iba a esperar a que me diera su permiso, lo que hizo antes de tomar sus cubiertos.

–Sírvete Isabella, elige lo que tú quieras – dijo tranquilo y me dio una rápida descripción de lo que había en la mesa y opté por lascas de abulón azul con la salsa de la casa. Antes de empezar a comer me preguntó si ya había hablado con mi padre y le dije que aún no lo hacía.

–Hazlo hoy – me ordenó – y no vuelvas a dejarlo sin saber de ti.

–¿Le digo que los fines de semana los pasaré con usted? – pregunté inocentemente.

–Le dirás que te encuentras bien, no tienes que darle detalles.

Durante la comida, Edward trataba de evitar mirarme y cuando lo hacía, rápidamente esquivaba mis ojos. Solo bajaba despacio la vista recorriendo mi pecho y ahí se quedaba. Se sentía incómodo, algo no estaba bien y no sabía que era. Yo no había dicho ni hecho nada que lo disgustara, pero él parecía no estar disfrutando del almuerzo. Sin embargo yo si lo hice; el abulón era una delicia y luego comí el Tofu hecho en casa, con berenjena y setas claypot japonesas en salsa de chile.

–¿Solo comerás eso? – me preguntó mientras cortaba su estofado de cordero picante con especias chinas, maní y ajonjolí, se veía delicioso – el tofu es muy rico, pero nunca quedas completamente satisfecho.

–Si, sólo eso, no quiero mezclar tantos sabores fuertes, no estoy muy acostumbrada y esto se sale de mi rango de comida condimentada aunque todo está muy bueno, gracias señor.

Él terminó su plato y el mesero llegó a recoger todo, nos ofreció café o té y antes de que continuara Edward le dijo muy educadamente que no necesitábamos nada más, él se retiró y entonces, como esa mañana en la terraza, colocó la mano en mi rodilla y lentamente subió por el interior de mis muslos a mi entrepierna. Yo ahogué un suspiro sorprendida por esa caricia a la cual no me acostumbraba aún, y contuve mi primer impulso por recostarme en el respaldo de mi silla, me mantuve derecha y haciendo lo posible para que mis piernas no comenzaran a temblar. Lo miré y tenía los ojos cerrados mientras su mano tocaba mi piel, como si estuviera en una especie de trance. Llegó hasta mi sexo y de nuevo se encontró con mis bragas. Inmediatamente se puso de pie detrás de mi silla…

–Vé al tocador Isabella – y jaló la silla para que me parara y lo miré confundida.

–Pero yo no…

–Vé.

Su autoritario tono me invitó a obedecerlo. Respirando profundamente para caminar lo mejor posible, me dirigí al baño y esperé. Me vi al espejo y el rubor había cubierto mi rostro; estaba acalorada e impaciente. Un toque firme en la puerta me hizo dar un brinquito asustada. Edward entró al baño y cerró poniéndole seguro. Caminó hacia mí y me tomó por la nuca acercándome a sus labios y besándome salvajemente. Su lengua invadió mi boca sin permiso aunque yo no se lo negaría, la enrolló con la mía y devoraba cada milímetro de ella posesivamente. Ese calor se convirtió en un fuego abrazador y pronto sentí la necesidad de hacer algo para apagarlo porque estaba segura que me consumiría. Levanté los brazos y los coloqué alrededor de su cuello, pero él las tomó y las puso de nuevo a mis costados. Como hipnotizado sus manos acariciaron mis hombros y bajaron hasta cubrir mis senos sobre la blusa, los apretó y presionó, excitó mis pezones masajeándolos con sus pulgares y éstos obedecieron complacientes. Con los ojos cerrados desabotonó mi blusa dejando expuesto mi pecho sólo cubierto por mi brassiere.

–Recárgate en el lavabo, Isabella – hice lo que me indicó con un poco de miedo, nunca lo había visto así, estaba muy extraño y la ansiedad me estaba matando por no saber qué esperar. Pero qué tonta ¿Cuándo había estado segura de algo con él? – apóyate con los antebrazos.

Me coloqué como me pidió y se puso detrás de mí. Pude vernos en el reflejo del espejo, mi cara era de incertidumbre y Edward tenía el rostro lleno de lujuria. Respiraba intensamente cuando bajó la cremallera de la falda y ésta llegó al suelo junto con mis bragas. Sin que tuviera que decírmelo, levanté los pies para estar fuera de ella y abrí las piernas porque ya sabía que era lo que seguiría. Sus manos masajearon mis nalgas y de pronto una fuerte nalgada me hizo dar un pequeño grito.

Una de sus manos se internó en mi centro, tocándome descaradamente y hundiendo un par de dedos en mí. Me mordí el labio para no gritar, sacó por fin sus dedos invasores y de pronto entró en mi con fuerza, de un empellón violento, duro, profundo, sacando todo el aire de mi y haciendo que me aferrara como pudiera al lavabo de mármol negro. La fuerza de sus embistes y su respiración entrecortada, sus gemidos y su rostro que seguía como en un trance me tenían acercándome rápidamente al abismo, uno que era avasallante y que me absorbía sin remedio. Con cada intromisión de su enorme masculinidad, más me acercaba al borde, tenía que llegar, estaba cerca, solo un poco más y me liberaría… Edward se empujó en mí una y otra vez, imponente, dominante, gruñendo y gimiendo, tomándome como le satisfacía, sin permisos ni preguntas, simplemente tomando lo que le pertenecía… mi cuerpo.

Me sintió tensarme, ya no podía luchar contra esa fuerza que me remolcaba, era demasiado, no quería y no tenía las fuerzas necesarias y no sabía cómo lo haría. Era imposible, explotaría en cualquier momento.

–No puedes correrte, – dijo entre jadeos – es tu castigo…

Al escuchar su orden, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y bajé la cabeza que rebotaba con cada empellón. No supe cómo, relajé mi cuerpo y me abandoné para no sentir. Era tan difícil, pero en mi mente sólo tenía la idea fija de obedecerlo, de complacerlo, de agradarlo... Eso era todo lo que quería, poder darle lo que me pidiera. Sentí sus manos sostenerme por mi vientre y sus embistes fueron cada vez más fuertes; él ya estaba cerca y yo ya no pensaba en mí, sólo en él.

–¡Míranos Isabella, míranos!

Con un esfuerzo titánico levanté la mirada y pude ver su rostro desbordando una lujuria y un deseo que me intimidaban. Con sus gritos contenidos y un par de embistes más, Edward se descargó llenándome por completo de un calor que se anidaba en mi vientre. Él se inclinó sobre mi espalda mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento con los últimos remanentes del orgasmo, pero sus manos aún acariciaban mi abdomen suavemente. Lentamente se incorporó y me liberó del peso de su cuerpo. Las piernas me flaquearon y me sostuve como pude del lavabo para no caer de rodillas al duro suelo. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, pero yo seguía aferrada a las orillas del mármol.

–Suéltate, Isabella – sentí un Deja Vú y me pidió con voz neutra – siéntate aquí.

Me ayudó a sentarme en un banco largo y después de unos minutos me vestí aún temblando. Edward se acomodaba la corbata y se giró hacia mi.

–Tómate el tiempo que necesites, nadie entrará, te lo aseguro.

Y salió del baño. Me tomé mi tiempo como él dijo. No me puse de pie hasta que sentí firmes las piernas, me acerqué al lavabo y me eché un poco de agua en el rostro. Me acomodé muy bien la ropa y me arreglé un poco el pelo con los dedos. Ya podía salir. Abrí la puerta y Edward estaba de pie a unos pasos de mí. En cuanto me vio me cubrió con el abrigo, me dio mi bolso y me rodeó por la cintura.

–Nos vamos.

Caminé hacia la salida confiada en su apoyo en mi cintura. Todavía seguía un poco desconectada y sin poder comprender cómo diablos había podido contener ese orgasmo. ¿Cómo?

Al llegar a la salida y a punto de subir al auto escuché mi nombre – ¡Isabella!

Edward giró rápidamente hacia el hombre que gritaba entusiasta mi nombre, me apretó más hacia su cuerpo y se puso rígido.

–¡Isabella! Que gusto encontrarte – abrió sus brazos para abrazarme, pero Edward no lo permitió al enviar un enojado gesto al hombre para que no se me acercara y éste lo entendió perfectamente.

–Señor Flannagans – lo saludé para disculparme de algún modo por la descortesía de Edward – ¿Cómo está?

–Ah niña, muy feliz, contento por la campaña tan maravillosa que crearon para mí – sonrió – esa chica y tú son de verdad una joya, pero no te molesto más – dijo muy comprensivo el adorable señor.

–No se preocupe – dije intentando parecer relajada y sentí otro apretón en mi cintura, pero no podía ser grosera con mi cliente e irme así sin más y menos tratándose de un señor ya mayor e inofensivo – señor, déjeme presentarle al Señor Edward Cullen, Señor Cullen, él es el señor Flannagans, nuestro primer cliente – dije sonriendo.

Edward dudó por un segundo y extendió la mano al señor Flannagans que lo miraba sin rencor por la obvia amenaza para que no se acercara a mí. – Mucho gusto, señor Cullen – dijo sonriente.

–Señor Flannagans – dijo Edward asintiendo algo serio, pero al menos no lo había ignorado, pero no lo hubiera hecho, ¿O si? Me despedí de él y pude sentir otro firme y duro apretón alrededor de mi cintura. Nerviosa subí al auto y me alejé hasta la ventana, no sabía porqué pero estaba segura que me había ganado otro castigo. Todo estaba resultando tan difícil de manejar para mi…

–Acércate – su orden sonó seca pero obedecí.

Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo a él. Esos cambios me tenían en un estado de nervios que si no aprendía a controlarlos, acabaría loca. Él no habló en todo el trayecto, solo me mantuvo abrazada y de vez en cuando apoyaba la barbilla en el tope de mi cabeza. Llegamos a la agencia y antes de bajar me dijo…

–Tú eres mía, recuérdalo muy bien.

Asentí despacio y bajé del auto. Entré al edificio sin voltear, llegué a mi oficina y ni siquiera me di cuenta si Jane estaba ahí o no. Me senté en mi lugar, pero de inmediato me paré y fui al baño.

¡Tengo que poder!

¡Tengo que poder!

Me repetía una y otra vez, yo tenía que poder y controlarme; no dejar que las emociones me tomaran por sorpresa para poder responderle como él quería. Debía ser fuerte para estar a un nivel que pudiera satisfacer todos sus deseos.

¡Yo podía!

¡Yo podía!

Cuando me sentí un poco más repuesta salí y me instalé en mi escritorio. Jane no estaba y lo agradecía, no quería ser víctima de sus preguntas en ese momento. Intenté concentrarme en lo que aparecía en la pantalla frente a mi cuando unos golpecitos hicieron que levantara la mirada. Paul estaba ahí de nuevo, de pie con otra cajita, la dejó en mi escritorio.

–Señorita Isabella – asintió y fue todo lo que dijo; salió de mi oficina dejándome aún más confundida. Sin interés, abrí la caja y fruncí el ceño al ver lo que contenía. Un pastel de chocolate miniatura con una cereza en el tope y otra cajita mucho más pequeña a un lado. Abrí la cajita y aspiré sorprendida al ver brillar un par de preciosos aretes de rubíes en forma de corazón y dentro de ella una nota diminuta…

"_Buena Chica, Bella"_

Y al reverso:

"_Nunca vuelvas a usar nada rojo sin mi permiso."*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nenas, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Sé que algunas quieren matar a Edward, otras a Bella, pero tranquilas, poco a poco se irá descubriendo los sentimientos y muchos detallitos más, no coman ansias que ya saben que yo me voy con calmita. Les mando un saludo enorme a todas, a las lectoras sin cuenta y a las que se dan una pasadita por aquí también.<strong>_

_**Quiero agradecer los reviews, alertas y favoritos, cada vez son más quienes se agregan y me hace muy feliz que les guste lo que hago. Un aplauso para mi increíble Beta Isita María que siempre hace un maravilloso trabajo. Nos vemos prontito y no se olviden de pasar por el blog y por el fic de mi amiga Sachita1212 que está espectacular, "El límite del Caos".**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/ g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie**_


	11. Extrañas Sensaciones

_**Nenas! Es martes… y la recomendación, por favor porque ya sé que me leen muchas menores de edad, ellas mismas me lo han confesado, y por mi paz mental, recito: "Aquí leerás escenas de sexo explícito; si eres menor, no te gusta o te ofende, no lo leas" muchas gracias.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Un vibrador no te llama por tu cumpleaños, ni te manda flores al día siguiente y desde luego no puedes presentárselo a tu madre."<em>

_Charlotte York._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11<strong>

**EDWARD'S POV**

La calle estaba tan tranquila a esas horas… todo en silencio, ya no habían autos, ni gente yendo y viniendo en todos los sentidos; ya debían estar dormidos descansando, dejando sus preocupaciones a un lado, entregándose a un reparador sueño. Todos, menos yo.

Di un gran trago al brandy de mi copa. Bajó caliente cauterizando mi garganta y haciéndome hacer una mueca. Ojala que con las dos copas que me había tomado también lograra caer en un sueño despreocupado como el que todos tenían, pero sabía que eso sería inútil. Nunca había sido alguien que pudiera dormir muchas horas, además me parecía ocioso estar acostado perdiendo el tiempo cuando podía aprovecharlo en cosas útiles aunque de cierto modo, a veces necesitaba poder desconectarme de verdad de mi vida.

Sí, de mi vida, no sólo de los problemas, los negocios y todas esas cosas que ocupaban gran parte de mis pensamientos, también necesitaba desconectar mi mente de los recuerdos, de mi familia, de ése estilo de vida que se ocultaba detrás de mi gran imagen de hombre importante… sólo quería no pensar, no soñar, no extrañar, no querer… porque todos esos sentimientos eran un constante recordatorio de que no era el hombre invencible que todo lo podía, aunque me doliera reconocerlo, tristemente no lo era.

Con el último trago de mi copa, vino a mi mente la imagen de Isabella. ¿Por qué me habría elegido a mí? Esa era una pregunta que jamás me podría dejar de hacer y cada momento que pasaba más aumentaba mi curiosidad por saber la verdadera razón. No iba a estar tranquilo hasta que ella misma me lo dijera. Isabella…

A ella también tenía que anexarla a todo lo que me gustaría bloquear de mi mente por unas horas. Sobre todo porque la señorita Swan había tomado varias horas de mis pensamientos que le correspondían a mis negocios en el correspondiente orden de importancia de mis asuntos. La sensación del cuerpo de Isabella moviéndose bajo el mío cuando la hice mía por primera vez, la imagen de su cuerpo expuesto totalmente para mi sobre la mesa, en el reflejo del espejo del baño… no era fácil hacer que todo eso pasara desapercibido para mí. También debía agregar la fiereza con la que me enfrentó en su apartamento. ¿Cómo se atrevió? Nadie lo había hecho antes, les importaba mucho no perderme el respeto, pero a Isabella no. Quizás no pensó en lo que hacía, estaba demasiado enojada como para pensar en ése momento.

Tal vez, yo tampoco estuviera pensando correctamente y estaba siendo bastante estricto con ella, los castigos y la forma en la que la había poseído las últimas veces no habían sido muy suaves si hablábamos de una chica casi virgen, quizás la había lastimado con mi brusquedad. Probablemente tendría que controlar mi temperamento y tratar de no ser tan duro con ella.

_¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Estás olvidando quién eres Edward?_

¿No había sido la misma Isabella quién me había buscado? ¿Quién me había rogado para que aceptara ser su maestro? Era obvio que buscaba recuperar todo lo que no había tenido en 7 años y no le importó mi renuencia, ella insistió e insistió y si mi forma de ser y mis condiciones ahora le parecían excesivas para ser mi sumisa, pues lo sentía mucho porque me había encaprichado con ella y tendría que estar a mi lado y adaptarse a mis normas hasta que se me pasara el capricho, hasta que me diera la gana o hasta que me aburriera de ella.

***.

–Edward, hijo.

–Hola papá ¿Cómo estás? ¿cómo está, mamá? – saludé antes de tomar otro sorbo de mi café.

–Bien hijo estamos bien, sólo te llamo para recordarte que el sábado por la tarde nos vamos – se hizo un silencio y recordé el motivo de su viaje.

–¿A dónde van esta vez? – pregunté sin dar oportunidad de que notara que otro año más había olvidado la fecha más no su ausencia, eso nunca podría pasar desapercibido para mi. Nunca podría acostumbrarme a no verla, a no escucharla parlotear por toda la casa, a cantar todo el día y hacer mil planes locos; era tan linda y tan joven que no entendía… ella era muy inteligente, ¿Cómo diablos pudo… ?

–Queremos ir a España, tu madre quiere ir a Madrid y a mi me parece muy buena idea además no está demasiado lejos – dijo regresando mi atención a nuestra conversación.

–Excelente elección papá, Madrid les encantará – dije animándolo un poco – déjalo todo en mis manos, voy a hacer los arreglos necesarios y te aviso cuando todo esté listo.

–No te llamé para eso Edward, yo puedo hacerme cargo de mis asuntos, no estoy ni enfermo, ni viejo – gruñó como siempre lo hacía.

–No hay nada de malo que quiera ocuparme de hacerles más ameno el viaje a mis padres, además tu corazón es algo que tienes que cuidar ¿Ya le preguntaste al Dr. Foster si estás en condiciones de viajar?

–¿Crees que puedo salir a alguna parte sin su permiso? Soy obstinado Edward, pero no idiota, todavía tengo muchas cosas por ver en este mundo en compañía de tu madre y por cierto hablando de ella, no quiere irse sin verte y yo tampoco, así que te esperamos para cenar el viernes y no se te ocurra inventar algo para no venir – me advirtió.

–¡Nunca lo he hecho Carlisle Cullen! Eres un viejo chantajista – dije ofendido.

–Ya sé que no hubieras dejado de venir, pero por si se te ocurría hacerlo… – nos reímos, hablamos un poco más de asuntos sin importancia, colgamos y di un largo y profundo suspiro.

Liz… demonios. ¿Por qué no insististe? Si supieras cuanta falta nos haces a todos…

Tal vez se estuviera riendo de mí allá arriba. ¿Cómo podía decir eso si cuando necesitó de mí la hice a un lado porque estaba demasiado ocupado en cómo demostrarle a Carlisle que ya era un hombre capaz y que podía confiar en mí? Que egoísta era. No me bastaban mis propios progresos, yo quería más, quería tener toda su confianza y qué irónico, otra desgracia tuvo que pasar para que por fin dejara todo en mis manos. Cuando ya no me importaba tenerlo…

Y ahora, le parezco un hombre sagaz pero no aprueba mis métodos, ni la frialdad con la que me conduzco en los negocios, cortando cabezas aquí o allá si no producen los resultados que requiero, si no están entregados al cien por ciento, como se necesita estar si se quiere obtener algo en esta vida.

Cuanto me arrepentía de no haber estado así para ella… al cien por ciento; tuvo que lidiar con un problema que tenía muy fácil solución, un juego de niños para mí, pero que para ella fue mucho más que eso, era algo que la sumía en la más oscura vergüenza y decepción y yo pude haberlo entendido, yo pude… no me imagino cómo debió haberse sentido tan sola y yo creyendo que era otro de sus insignificantes problemas… pero ahora había una posibilidad de saber algo más. Isabella también estuvo en el Sacré-Coeur, debió al menos haber escuchado algo, algo que me ayudara a tener un nombre.

Me pasé varias veces las manos por el rostro para despejarme. Salí rumbo a la oficina y aunque tenía en mis manos un informe, no podía leer nada. Ya había releído el mismo párrafo varias veces pero no estaba concentrado. Desde hacía varios días estaba algo inquieto, ofuscado, irritado. Sabía la razón y no era ninguna otra más que saber que a Isabella no sólo no le gustaba sino le aterraba practicar el sexo oral. ¿Practicar? Por favor, dudaba que hubiera tenido siquiera la oportunidad de intentarlo dos veces, lo que me dejaba con la certeza de que lo que la hizo detestarlo, tenerle miedo y una aversión terrible fue algo que tuvo que haber ocurrido la primera y única vez que alguien se le acercó de esa forma.

Yo estaba decidido a ayudarla a resolver el problema, quería hacerla sentirse cómoda con todo su cuerpo, que supiera que podía dar tanto placer de esa forma así como recibirlo. Todo era cuestión de hacer que confiara en mí para contarme que era lo que había ocurrido y así poder saber cómo podría manejarme con ella y que poco a poco me dejara acercarme, de forma sutil. Tendría que encontrar un buen momento para hacerla hablar y desde luego no podía ser después de una sesión de juegos, ese era mi momento para cuidarla, para mimarla por su buena disposición, por su entrega como una abnegada sumisa que sólo esperaba satisfacer a su amo, era mi oportunidad de retribuirle por darme todo el placer con su cuerpo confiándomelo para que lo tomara para mi disfrute. Ese era el momento de Isabella, no el mío.

Además sentía que tenía que ayudarla porque de alguna forma se lo debía. Ninguna mujer tenía que sentirse mal con respecto al sexo oral. Era algo tan sublime poder brindarles satisfacción, hacerlas gozar y gritar de placer, probar su sabor, la calidez de sus jugos… Isabella se lo merecía y yo iba a abrirla a esa nueva forma de placer. Ella se estaba entregando con mucho empeño, debía reconocerlo; le estaba resultando muy difícil hacerse a la idea de que ser una sumisa significaba rendir tu vida entera a su amo para su placer. Y tal vez no comprendiera aún que mis restricciones sólo eran para hacerla disciplinada, para que se volviera más dócil y servil; cuando ya hubiera logrado comprender el sentido de nuestro estilo de vida podría comenzar a disfrutar de sus beneficios, pero antes no. Lo mejor iba a ser que lograra adaptarse lo más pronto posible, por su propio bien.

Mi teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de mi saco y al sacarlo y ver quién era sonreí.

–Isabella, buenos días.

–Buenos días, señor – respondió tímida.

–¿Sucede algo? – me apresuré en preguntar ya que me extrañó recibir su llamada.

–Oh no, señor, es sólo que… bueno ayer, no pude llamarlo para agradecerle su regalo, es muy lindo, pero no se hubiera molestado, no era necesario.

–Me agrada que te guste Isabella y vete acostumbrando, me gusta que mis mujeres reciban buenos regalos – dije despreocupado.

–Oh… – respondió ligeramente.

–¿Algo más?

–Ya he hablado con mi padre como me pidió, señor, está más tranq…

–¿Qué te pusiste hoy? – la interrumpí.

–¿Perdón?

–Tómate una foto y me la envías de inmediato – le ordené – de cuerpo entero obviamente.

–¿Señor? – se oía confundida.

–No te tardes.

Corté la llamada y me volví a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo. Subí a mis oficinas y entré como cada mañana con Katie pisándome los talones.

–Buenos días, Edward – me dijo cuando ya estaba cerrada la puerta y se permitía tutearme, aunque a mí no me importaba que lo hiciera.

–Hola Katie, ¿Qué hay para hoy? – me pasé de nuevo las manos por la cara.

–Nada importante por la mañana, por la tarde una junta con los accionistas del club de golf de St. Thomas solamente.

–Muy bien – dije un poco cansado por no haber dormido bien.

–Ahora mismo te traigo tu café, parece que lo necesitas – me adivinó el pensamiento.

–Katie, antes llama al capitán Benson, dile que tenga listo el jet para mis padres, viajarán el sábado por la tarde a Madrid, también avisa al hotel para que la suite esté lista.

–Que bien, al fin se animan Esme y Carlisle a conocer el hotel de Madrid, es tan lindo, creo que iré de nuevo, la pasé tan bien cuando fui aunque tal vez me decida a ir a otro lugar ¿Tú a dónde me recomiendas?

–¿Estás insinuando que quieres vacaciones? – sonreí.

–Ah ¿Ya ves? Sabía que eras inteligente y podrías leer entre líneas, me voy en un mes, considérate avisado – salió de la oficina dándome un guiño.

Mi móvil volvió a vibrar, me informaba que había recibido un archivo. Lo abrí deprisa y vi a mi pequeña pupila con un vestido corto de flores muy pequeñas y medias grises. Se veía muy hermosa. Las comisuras de mis labios se arquearon en una pequeña sonrisa, guardé mi teléfono y me dispuse a trabajar.

Esa mañana a pesar de haber sido tranquila, me vi agobiado entre contratos que debían ser firmados, gente de mi departamento de contabilidad, el de planeación, hasta que los saqué a todos para poder tener un almuerzo apacible. Eso significaba que Katie pidiera algo a mi restaurante favorito y comiera solo en la sagrada paz de mi oficina. Después de disfrutar unas deliciosas costillas de cordero, me tomé unos minutos para disfrutar de mi sexta taza de café del día. Como siempre, miraba hacia la calle, a los minúsculos puntos que se veían desde lo alto de mi oficina cuando una vez más, mi teléfono vibró.

–Jasper – pronuncié su nombre a manera de saludo.

–¿Qué hay Edward?

–Lo mismo de siempre, todo tranquilo ¿y tú?

–Entonces ¿Por qué coño no has venido por tu contrato? – casi ladró.

–Hey, cálmate ¿Qué te sucede?

–No me pasa nada.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Claro que sí y bueno ¿Me vas a decir porqué no has venido a buscar el puto contrato?

–Guárdamelo unos días Jasper, aún no lo necesito.

–Te lo guardaré para cuando lo necesites, no puedo enviártelo con nadie, esto es demasiado comprometedor y muy peligroso para ti si llega a caer en las manos equivocadas. No quiero pensar siquiera que esto pueda salir a la luz, sería demasiado para Esme y ni decir de Carlisle, ya han sufrido bastante, ¿No crees?

–Tienes razón, gracias Jasper – dije sincero.

–Bueno, mmm entonces… ¿No se te hizo con aquella que nos contaste? – preguntó quisquilloso.

–Yo, nunca les conté nada, ustedes enloquecieron ese día porque yo no hablé de ella – repuse algo a la defensiva.

–¡Perdón! – respondió ofendido – no creí que te afectara que no se te concretara el negocito – se burló.

–No me afecta porque yo siempre concreto los negocios que me interesan, yo no le huyo a las chicas.

–Eres un pendejo ¿Cómo te metes con una mujer sin hacerla firmar antes el puto contrato? Siempre has tomado tus precauciones, el día que no lo hiciste casi se te arma un escándalo de no ser porque nos movimos a tiempo, pero no todas las mujeres son como Megan, Edward, algún día te saldrá una más viva si no tienes cuidado, tú no necesitas otro problema como ése ¿O si?

–No te preocupes que no es como Megan, puedes estar tranquilo, ella es una chica muy diferente a todas, te sorprenderías Jasper.

–Sólo me sorprendería si me dices que la sacaste de un convento Edward – contestó irónico.

–¿Cómo lo adivinaste? – respondí exagerando el tono.

–¿De verdad? – el incrédulo reaccionó.

–No, pero estuvo en un lugar muy parecido, creció en un internado muy estricto, no sería capaz de nada Jasper, créeme.

No. Isabella no sería capaz de nada, sólo de pedirle a un desconocido hacerla su sumisa y de acosarlo hasta que aceptara enseñarle todos los secretos del BDSM, nada más eso. Además ¿Para qué me hacía el iluso? Yo no podía confiar en ningún internado, por más estrictos y renombrados que fueran, sólo se vanagloriaban de la disciplina y de la seguridad que tenían para las alumnas, para todas las niñas y jovencitas que estaban a su cuidado pero que eran más vulnerables que nada a tantas cosas porque todas sus normas de seguridad valían para un puto cuerno.

–Bueno ¿Qué? ¿Salimos esta noche? – preguntó olvidándose del asunto.

–Claro, avísale a Emmett y nos vemos en el bar a las 8 en punto.

–Sólo seríamos tú y yo, Emmett está con su _novia_ – recalcó la última palabra.

–No entiende.

–No, tú tampoco.

***.

Los siguientes dos días fueron caóticos. Por un error del sistema, todos los programas contables se volvieron locos y el departamento de informática lo resolvió a tiempo, pero hubo que corregir cifras y porcentajes de los balances de fin de mes y mucha información se perdió en el percance. Todos estaban desquiciados y yo todavía más. Eso no impidió que la mañana del jueves muy temprano, al salir de casa le hiciera una rápida llamada a Isabella para saber cómo estaba vestida.

–Buenos días Isabella, quiero una foto tuya de cuerpo entero – era mi orden diaria – no te tardes.

Antes de cinco minutos mi móvil vibraba avisándome del archivo recibido. Lo abría y miraba complacido que Isabella estaba obedeciendo muy bien mis indicaciones. El control era necesario en mi vida. ¿Había alguna duda?

Todo marchaba bien hasta que por la tarde recordé que al día siguiente tenía que ir a cenar con mis padres y no era porque me pesara, en lo absoluto. Era porque Isabella ya estaría conmigo.

–¿Hola?

–Isabella – dije su nombre al escucharla responder mi llamada – ¿En donde te encuentras? – pregunté enojándome al oír música, risas y voces, ruido de fiesta.

–Estoy cenando con mis amigas – dijo muy tímida.

Apreté la mandíbula. Estaba enojado, ¿Por qué carajo no me avisó? Tenía ordenes de hacerlo cuando hubiera algo que saliera de su rutina ¡Maldita sea!

–Mañana Paul pasará a recogerte a la oficina y te llevará al penthouse, saldremos a cenar, te quiero lista a las 7 en punto – le advertí.

–Sí, señor, estaré lista.

–Termina tu cena y te vas a tu casa. Te llamaré en una hora.

–Señor es que yo…

–¿Qué Isabella, tú que? – gruñí.

–Yo casi acabo de llegar – dijo con una voz que apenas pude percibir.

–¿No te había dicho que no tolero que cuestionen mis ordenes? Ahora te vas de inmediato y créeme que sabré si no me obedeces – corté la llamada sin darle oportunidad para que siguiera poniendo pretextos para quedarse.

Furioso, tomé mi chaqueta y bajé al estacionamiento. Dean estaba de turno y de prisa se acercó para abrir la puerta del auto, pero quería conducir yo mismo. Quemando las llantas con un acelerón, salí a las calles en dirección al apartamento de Isabella. Llegué en menos de quince minutos y subí a esperarla. No se demoró demasiado. Y por nada del mundo hubiera cambiado esos segundos cuando me vio parado frente a su puerta. Fue todo un deleite ver su rostro, pasó por todas las expresiones, confundida, sorprendida, asustada…

–Señor… – sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como podía.

–¿Creíste que bromeaba?

–No.

–Abre – le ordené y con movimientos torpes hizo lo que le pedí.

–Ahora irás a tu habitación, te vas a desnudar y cuando estés lista me avisarás – le indiqué – sin perder tiempo.

Isabella entró a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta azotándola. Sí, estaba enojada, con este castigo seguro se olvidaba de todo. A los pocos minutos abrió la puerta y se asomó muy despacio.

–Estoy lista – dijo aún afectada por el incidente.

–Ven aquí – la jalé del brazo acercándola a mi y la besé con fuerza. Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo para sostenerla y bajé mi otra mano hasta su sexo. Isabella gimió de sorpresa pero seguí acaparando su boca mientras mi otra mano se introducía en sus pliegues. Oprimí su clítoris, lo froté y cuando jadeó hundí mis dedos en ella. Toqué sus paredes sin delicadeza pero sin lastimarla, solo necesitaba que jadeara más para que comenzara a humedecerse lo que hizo enseguida. Mis dedos sintieron esa viscosidad transparente que era clave para lo que haría a continuación.

–Sube un pie a la cama – dije cuando abandoné su interior y me senté en la orilla, saqué del bolsillo de mi camisa un juguetito en su empaque nuevo – inclínate hacia mi Isabella.

–¿Qué es eso? – preguntó con miedo.

–Nada que te haría daño. ¿No confías en mí? – me miró dudosa y renuente con sus movimientos, subió el pie como le pedí. Le quité la envoltura a mi juguete y afirmé mi mano en su cintura – inclínate un poco hacia mí y no te muevas.

Con suaves movimientos introduje en su interior un vibrador. Era uno muy pequeño, pero era perfecto para mis propósitos. Isabella gimió asustada y apretó su canal impidiéndome empujar el vibrador.

–Relájate, Isabella – le ordené y poco a poco fue permitiéndome llegar. Se lo coloqué muy profundo; conocía el artefacto y no había ningún peligro, no podía ni perderse ni salirse y ejecutaba su función perfectamente – vístete.

–¿Pero…? – me miraba desesperada.

–Hazlo y cuando estés lista… me avisas – le sonreí arrogante. La esperaba en el salón cuando llegó, se puso una falda muy amplia. Se veía tan inocente…

–Vámonos – la tomé la de mano.

–Pero… yo… no puedo salir… ¡Así! – chilló.

–Claro que puedes, no lo sientes, no veo porqué no puedas salir conmigo – dije fingiéndome inocente – no te estoy dando nalgadas con objetos, ni te estoy atando, tampoco te estoy negando los orgasmos, sólo estoy llevándote a cenar.

–Pero…

–Los remordimientos no me dejarían dormir si no te alimento – la miré tiernamente. Dudosa, agarró mi mano y salimos. Me dirigí a Regent Street, al Cocoon. Como buen amante de la comida asiática, no me perdería la oportunidad de compartir con Isabella un buen plato tan condimentado que la hiciera hasta gemir.

–Isabella, quiero que entiendas que no me molesta que salgas con tus amigas… de vez en cuando. Lo que no tolero y es el motivo por el que nos encontramos aquí, es que salgas con ellas como hoy y que yo no lo sepa. Para que no haya malas interpretaciones, me darás una copia de tu agenda semanal. ¿Quedó claro? – ella asintió suavemente con la mirada baja.

–¿Isabella?

–Sí, señor.

Ordené la cena y la sentí más tranquila aunque no se movía. Los platos llegaron y cuando el mesero se alejó, me incliné y le dije al oído…

–Disfruta tu cena Isabella, la pedí muy picante para que puedas gemir a gusto – dicho eso, metí la mano a mi bolsillo y encendí el juguetito.

Isabella abrió los ojos aterrada y se aferró al mantel – Oh, discúlpame, creo que puse la velocidad más alta.

Bajé la intensidad, pero seguía en la misma posición y si por ella fuera se hubiera quedado así – Sírveme, Isabella.

Tomó nerviosa la cuchara y puso un pedazo de pollo en mi plato. Tampoco fui tan malo como para pedir algo que tuviera que cortar. Me miró con ojos vagos y luego se sirvió. Comió muy despacio, cerraba los ojos, encogía los hombros y se removía en su asiento. Que no me dijera que era un castigo severo porque esta vez, ni una inocente nalgada recibiría en ese hermoso trasero que me pertenecía.

–Ah, se me olvidaba decirte, puedes correrte en el momento que quieras, si te atreves…

Subí una velocidad al vibrador e Isabella soltó los cubiertos. Abría y cerraba las manos sobre ellos y estaba tan inquieta que estaba seguro que sólo le faltarían unos segundos. Verla así, tan vulnerable y luchando por no correrse me excitó. Era tan malditamente erótica… sus movimientos, los gemidos que sólo yo podía escuchar, su respiración acelerada, ese fino sudor cubriendo su piel…

–Come para que te sientas mejor – dije cínicamente pero no me contestó.

Era un maldito cabrón, lo sabía. Quería volverla loca de deseo y lo estaba logrando. Subí un nivel más del aparato, ella bajó la cabeza y cruzó las piernas. Sus nudillos blancos no resistirían más. Sus gemidos se hicieron más sonoros y de pronto echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, tenía la mandíbula tensa y su respiración estaba más acelerada de lo normal. De inmediato apagué mi juguete y me acerqué a ella.

– ¿Estás bien, Isabella? – le pregunté, pero no se movía. Pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y temblaba.

–Perdón, señor – apenas articuló con una vocecita – no volverá a suceder. ¿Podemos irnos?

Levanté la mano y en un segundo estaba un mesero junto a mí, firmé la cuenta y casi tuve que cargar a Isabella para salir de ahí. El esfuerzo por no correrse la había dejado exhausta. Mi pequeña alumna estaba aprendiendo muy rápido y eso me complacía. De camino a su casa nadie dijo nada, ella miraba hacia la calle por la ventana en total silencio. Una vez en su apartamento, le ordené volver a quitarse la ropa. Saqué con mucho cuidado el aparato de su cuerpo y lo tiré a la basura.

Verla en su cama me dio dos opciones. Follarla. Duro y rápido. Liberarme en ese momento tomándola con toda la fiereza que sentía, pero le haría daño. La otra, irme de ahí y acabar yo solo con este asunto. No estaba acostumbrado, ya no, pero era eso o darle a Isabella un motivo para irse de mi lado.

***.

A la mañana siguiente mi cuerpo se estaba cobrando el haberme hecho cargo de mi problema. Estaba tenso y de mal humor. Era comprensible. Me di un baño con agua helada, me vestí y salí rumbo a la oficina. A medio camino, mi teléfono vibró recibiendo un archivo. Intrigado lo abrí y la imagen de Isabella con una blusa blanca, un cinturón y una falda café llenó la pantalla. Miré mi reloj y vi que se había adelantado un minuto antes de que le llamara pidiéndole la foto del día.

–Paul, irás a recoger a la señorita Swan a su oficina y la llevas al penthouse. Vé que se hagan cargo de su auto.

–Sí, señor ¿Es todo?

–Por el momento sí.

Hacia el medio día, todo se había vuelto una completa mierda. La compra de un terreno en Costa Rica se detuvo y eso provocaría un aumento seguro en el precio acordado además de un retraso considerable en la obra que ya estaba programada y por lo tanto una pérdida de capital considerable. Todas las negociaciones tendrían que empezar de nuevo y ya no podía darme el lujo de mandar a mi 'gente de confianza' a cerrar ese trato, ahora era mi turno de negociar e iba con todo para conseguir ese terreno.

Estaba furioso. Mi oficina había quedado vacía, nadie se atrevía a entrar. Solo Katie era la valiente que fungía como intermediaria entre los estúpidos que trabajaban para mí y yo. Y digo trabajaban porque a partir de ese momento estaban despedidos. Yo no podía dejar pasar un error garrafal como ese. A ese paso acabarían con todo lo que mi padre había iniciado con tanto trabajo y por lo que yo me rompía el alma cada día por hacer crecer.

Era tanto el estrés que me dolía la espalda, los hombros, el cuello, todo. Del coraje mi cuerpo estaba tan tenso que me estaba provocando contracturas musculares. ¡Carajo! Era lo único que me faltaba.

–Katie – la llamé por el intercomunicador – avisa al Spa de Kenilworth que estaré ahí en veinte minutos, que Jessica esté lista.

–Sí, Edward.

Treinta y cinco minutos después estaba desnudo, recostado boca abajo en una cama de masaje en el Spa de uno de mis hoteles a merced de las maravillosas manos de Jessica. Sus manos eran mi único remedio para momentos como ése. Me relajaban, destensaban mis atrofiados músculos y me permitían moverme de nuevo, al menos sin que doliera tanto. Ya me encontraba relajado, había hecho a un lado el problema del terreno, al menos por un corto lapso de tiempo en el que necesitaba mucha paz. Todo estaba funcionando, la música sen, mis respiraciones largas y profundas, los movimientos de las manos de Jessica aunados a su fricción insinuante… pero nunca le había funcionado y no le iba a funcionar, jamás. No era mi tipo y además era mi empleada y yo no mezclaba los negocios con el placer. Era una mala fórmula y podrían considerarme lo que se les diera la gana, pero cuando tenía a una mujer junto a mi, no había nadie más. Me dedicaba solo a ella en retribución a su mismo compromiso conmigo. Era lo justo.

– ¿Se siente bien, señor? – preguntó fingiendo una inocencia que estaba muy lejos de tener.

–Sí, Jessica, haces un buen trabajo – me sonrió y no se giró cuando iba a levantarme hasta que le di una mirada un poco más seria.

– ¡Oh! perdón, señor – dijo y salió dándome la privacidad que necesitaba.

Ya no volví a la oficina; fui a casa directamente. Estaba tan relajado que me recosté y logré dormitar por un buen rato olvidándome del puto asunto del terreno en Costa Rica. Me desperté y me di un baño; Isabella ya debía estar en su habitación arreglándose, pensé mientras me afeitaba. Me di prisa, me vestí rápido y bajé a esperar a Isabella. No tardó mucho, estuvo lista muy puntual al pie de las escaleras. Sonreí como un niño al verla en ese vestido en colores ocre que hacía lucir más claro el tono de su piel. Estaba preciosa y muy elegante.

–Buenas noches, señor – la recorrí con la mirada de arriba abajo y ella bajó la suya, sonrojándose – si mi vestido es demasiado informal puedo subir a cambiarme en un minuto, yo no sabía si…

–No, Isabella – la corté – estás perfecta, luces bellísima esta noche – tomé su mano y la besé – ¿Nos vamos?

Asintió y luego dijo un suave _"Sí, señor"_ que hizo que sintiera un leve calambre en mi entrepierna. Lo ignoré y tomé su abrigo para ayudarla a ponérselo. Le ofrecí mi brazo al salir del elevador y con una sonrisa muy tímida lo tomó. Me sentí… extrañamente bien.

Durante el camino, no hablamos, sólo disfruté de tenerla junto a mí, aspirando su aroma y tocando la suave piel de su mano. La acariciaba y podía sentir claramente como se erizaba su piel conforme iba tocando su brazo. Reí para mis adentros al reconocer que podía ser tan predecible a veces y otras, me tomaba por sorpresa reaccionando como menos me lo esperara y eso me encantaba, que me sorprendieran, lo cual generalmente nunca pasaba. Tal vez por eso había decidido quedármela, sólo para mí.

Llegamos por fin y la ayudé a bajar. Isabella miraba hacia todos lados intrigada por saber a dónde la había llevado, pero no preguntaba nada. Tomó de nuevo mi brazo y avanzamos hasta la puerta donde por supuesto entré sin tocar. Ella me miró confusa, tal vez pensando que era otra de mis propiedades y no estaba muy errada ya que algún día lo sería, sólo esperaba que no fuera muy pronto. La ayudaba con su abrigo cuando escuchamos un ligero taconeo acercarse, se pegó discretamente a mi cuerpo, mejor dicho, se intentó esconder detrás de mí pero la tomé de la cintura ubicándola junto a mí.

–Edward, siempre tan puntual mi cielo, no sé si es un defecto o una virtud – dijo mi madre apareciendo frente a nosotros. Sonreía pero pronto, al ver a Isabella, quedó sorprendida y muy callada observándola.

–Estás radiante esta noche – me incliné para abrazarla dejando un beso en cada una de sus mejillas.

–Yo tampoco me veo muy mal hoy ¿Eh? – la voz de mi padre venía del pasillo de su despacho y al ver que estaba acompañado, me miró igual que mi madre.

–Isabella, ellos son Carlisle y Esme Cullen, mis padres – dije solemne – mamá, papá, ella es Isabella Swan.

–Mucho gusto, Isabella, bienvenida – le sonrió mi madre.

– Papá besó sus mejillas – es un placer tenerte en casa, Isabella.

–Bella, Bella está bien – les respondió sonrojada – y muchas gracias.

La miré enarcando una ceja. ¿A mis padres les pedía llamarla Bella y a mi no? La única vez que lo hizo estaba más dormida que despierta, por lo que dudaba que lo recordara. Eso no me agradó en lo absoluto.

–¿Qué les parece si pasamos un momento al salón?

–Pero solo un momento mamá, muero por probar todas tus delicias – la atraje hacia mi con mi mano libre, así que iba con mamá e Isabella a cada lado. En el salón, me senté junto a ella después de servir unos aperitivos y antes que empezaran a llover las preguntas sobre nosotros. Y no estuve equivocado.

–No sabía que tenías una amiga tan guapa Edward, ¿Por qué no la habías traído a casa hijo?

–No había surgido la oportunidad mamá y esta me pareció una muy buena para hacerlo.

–Y dinos Isabella, ¿Edward se puso muy difícil? – le preguntó mi padre y ella tosió atragantándose con el aperitivo.

–Papá, la estás poniendo nerviosa – le advertí divertido viendo como su rostro pasaba por mil tonalidades de rojo – es muy penosa además.

–Lo siento – dijo cuando pudo hablar.

–No te preocupes, mientras cuéntanos como se conocieron – le pidió mi madre muy risueña esperando oír la historia. Tuve que adelantarme antes de que Isabella se atragantara de nuevo.

–Nos vimos por primera vez en un bar y luego nos fuimos encontrando en algunos eventos hasta que perdió un poco la pena y se acercó a mí – dije mirando fijamente a ese par de ojos cafés.

–¿Fuiste tú quien dio el primer paso? – mi madre estaba extasiada – ¡Que romántico!

Isabella me miró con los ojos llenos de nerviosismo y aprehensión y solo le sonreí de vuelta, dejándola a su merced.

–Yo, bueno… sí – aceptó.

–La cena está lista, señora – anunció Zafrina salvándola – cuando usted disponga.

–¡Edward! – gritó al verme y me levanté para darle un abrazo a la mujer a la que por toda mi vida le robé las galletas recién horneadas.

–Caray Zafie, por ti no pasan los años, estás cada día más guapa – dije divertido.

–¿Verdad que sí? Creo que ya estoy en edad de merecer – soltó una carcajada – ¿Y esta chica tan bella?

–Eso es precisamente, es Bella, es amiga de Edward – dijo feliz mi madre.

Pasamos al comedor y mi madre no podía ocultar su felicidad.

– ¿Eres de aquí, Bella? – le preguntó una vez que estuvimos sentados a la mesa.

–No señora, soy de los Estados Unidos, de San Francisco.

–Oh, nada de señora soy Esme, por favor – Isabella asintió y rápidamente me miró y se corrigió de inmediato.

–Sí, señora, perdón... Esme.

–¿No es un encanto Carlisle?

–Definitivamente, lo es – concordó con mamá – ¿Y a qué se dedica tu padre Bella?

–Tiene una empresa de acero, señor – papá la miró negando con la cabeza y ella sonriente dijo – Carlisle.

Papá asintió y sonrió también – ¿De acero? ¿Swan? ¿Tu padre…. ?

–Sí, mi padre es Charles Swan – dijo orgullosa.

–¿Y que haces por aquí hija? estás muy lejos de tu casa – dijo mi madre intrigada.

–Mamá, papá, dejen cenar a Isabella, con tanta pregunta no ha podido comer nada – dije interrumpiendo el interrogatorio que sabía sería doloroso para ella.

–Está bien, gracias – puso delicadamente su mano sobre la mía – mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña y mi papá tuvo que dejarme en un internado para que cuidaran de mí y él pudiera sacar su empresa adelante.

–Dios mío, lo siento mucho Bella.

–Muchas gracias, Carlisle.

–¿Y a qué internado fuiste? – mis luces de alerta se encendieron ya demasiado tarde, debí preveer hacia donde podría dirigirse todo.

–Al Sacré-Coeur.

Mamá respiró profundamente y se disculpó un momento, papá igual de conmocionado intentó seguirla, pero ella lo detuvo extendiendo un brazo y él se quedó en su lugar. Isabella miraba toda la escena confundida; me miró preocupada y tomé su mano dándole un beso en el dorso.

–Todo está bien, tranquila – le susurré al oído pero me miraba nerviosa y angustiada por no saber exactamente si había dicho o hecho algo incorrecto.

–¿Cuántos días durará su viaje? – pregunté cambiando el tema.

–Dos semanas, ya conoces a tu madre, no le gusta alejarse por mucho tiempo.

–Es una pena, hay tanto que ver y sé que le encantará.

– ¿Conoces Madrid, Bella?

–Sí, señor, perdón… Carlisle – se disculpó nerviosa mirando el pasillo por donde desapareció mi madre – fui una vez con mis amigas del internado.

–Oh, qué bien.

–Perdón, señor, pero me gustaría ver si su madre se encuentra bien – murmuró sólo para que yo pudiera escucharla – ¿Puedo?

–No.

Respondí seco y me miró juntando las cejas, incapaz de creer que le había negado el permiso. Mi madre regresó en ese momento con los ojos irritados y brillosos, volvió a tomar su lugar junto a mi padre y permaneció en silencio, hasta que Isabella le sonrió y le preguntó solo moviendo los labios _"¿Está bien?"_ Ella asintió con una sonrisa sincera y agradecida.

El postre llegó y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, Isabella le hablaba a mi madre de las mantillas que podía comprar en Madrid y ella la escuchaba atenta, yo mantenía al tanto a mi padre de las empresas, pero sólo le daba las buenas noticias. Tomamos el café y cerca de la hora de despedirnos mi madre me llamó. Isabella platicaba muy concentrada con papá así que me levanté discretamente.

–Oh, Edward – mamá me abrazó muy fuerte – estoy tan contenta por ti, hijo…

–Mamá, no te adelantes por favor – la arrullaba entre mis brazos.

–¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo si es la primera vez que mi hijo trae a una chica a casa? Y es tan perfecta Edward, que no podría pedir a nadie mejor para ti, es tan hermosa e inteligente, con mucho porte y muy educada…

–Apenas nos estamos conociendo mamá, aún no hay nada entre nosotros.

–Ahí tienes, dijiste _"aún"_ por lo que pronto lo habrá – aseguró – se ven tan enamorados Edward… y además ella tuvo que conocer a…

–Mamá, mamá, no lo sé ¿De acuerdo? – frené sus conclusiones – nunca he mencionado el tema con ella, así que no lo sé.

–Pero vas a hacerlo ¿Verdad? ¿Pronto? – me miró ansiosa.

–No creo mamá, por el momento no – no quería crearle falsas expectativas.

–Está bien pero tienes que prometerme algo…

–Lo que tú quieras.

–Tráela de nuevo – fruncí el ceño – por favor.

–¿Puedo negarte algo madre? – reí.

–No.

***.

De vuelta en el penthouse, Isabella me dio las buenas noches y se retiraba a su habitación. La pequeña se olvidaba por momento quién era el que decidía las cosas aquí.

–Vé a cambiarte, ponte algo lindo para mí y espérame en tu habitación – le dije con una sonrisa un poco pervertida. Me miró y tragó en seco. ¿Qué le ocurría? No era nuestra primera vez…

–Sí, señor – respondió y se alejó.

Con una copa de brandy en la mano, le daba a Isabella tiempo para cambiarse. Sonreí al recordar lo felices que estaban mis padres con ella. Nunca pensé que estuvieran tan contentos y tan a gusto con Isabella, que les causara tan buena impresión, pero no era para menos, ella era todo lo que unos padres deseaban para un hijo, una chica inteligente, educada y atractiva, aunque si supieran el motivo por el cual estaba conmigo, quizás su opinión cambiaría un poco, pero no tendrían porqué saberlo. ¿Verdad?

Veinte minutos eran más que suficiente; terminé de un trago mi copa y subí por las escaleras mientras me aflojaba el nudo de la corbata. Si alguien me viera diría que estaba ansioso, yo más bien hubiera dicho que era pura necesidad. Mi cuerpo me pedía desahogarse; por todo lo ocurrido durante la semana y con las fotos diarias de Isabella, tenía la sangre corriendo hirviente por mis venas. Fui a mi habitación por algunos accesorios imprescindibles y después me dirigí a la suya abriendo la puerta sin tocar; encontré la habitación vacía, con una luz muy tenue. Isabella salió del vestidor lentamente; la boca se me hizo agua al verla lucir un juego de lencería rosa...

–Acércate, Isabella.

Ella caminó muy despacio hacia mí. Ya no había sorpresa ni miedo reflejado en su rostro, era una expresión que podía considerar como la mía unos momentos antes. Puse mi mano en su nuca y la acerqué a mi; la besé con fuerza, atacando sus labios tentadores y buscando entrar a su boca. Ella no se resistió al sentir mi lengua poseer la suya, un gemido escapó de su garganta y mi miembro se endureció un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

–Hoy has sido una muy buena niña, Isabella – dije separándome de su boca – estoy muy complacido por tu comportamiento. ¿Crees que deba recompensarte?

Pasaba mi nariz por la línea de su mandíbula, su piel olía dulce, tentadora. Bajé mis labios a su garganta y probé su piel lamiéndola lentamente – habla Isabella.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y me encendió más – lo que usted desee estará bien para mí, Señor.

–Deseo ver tu cuerpo, desnúdate.

Muy despacio comenzó a quitarse el hermoso juego de lencería, se le veía muy bien pero prefería verlo en el suelo y no ocultando su exquisita figura. Sus caderas con las curvas en exacta proporción con el resto de su cuerpo, sus piernas torneadas y esos firmes y redondeados senos que me hacían desear saborearlos y morderlos hasta hacerlos enrojecer.

–Desvísteme, Isabella.

Y con la misma lentitud con la que se deshizo de la poca ropa que la cubría, me quitó la camisa; paseó su mano por mi cintura ligeramente, desabotonando mi pantalón. Estaba seguro que estaba disfrutando con lo que hacía porque su respiración se volvió pesada y entrecortada. Bajó mi pantalón y después me miró esperando mi permiso para hacerlo con mis bóxers, el cual obtuvo de inmediato.

–Tócame – le ordené ya desnudo y aspiró sorprendida – hazlo.

Isabella cerró los ojos y posó sus manos en mi pecho haciendo círculos y presionando un poco. Luego las bajó a mi cintura hasta llegar a mis nalgas y las apretó. Tomé sus manos y las llevé a mis ingles.

–Abre los ojos Isabella, quiero verlos mientras me tocas.

Sus manos temblaban así como todo su cuerpo pero no dudó. Un poco tímida las acercó a mi miembro duro que ardía esperando un poco más de su atención. Lo tomó delicadamente y lo acarició subiendo y bajando las manos cerradas a su alrededor, causándome un estremecimiento que fue desde mi nuca hasta el término de mi espalda y corriendo también por mis piernas. Era tan extraño para mí sentir tanto con una simple caricia… ¿Qué tenía Isabella que me provocaba esto?

–¡Basta! – grité.

–Siéntate aquí y cierra los ojos – vendé sus ojos y até sus manos hacia atrás, acerqué un banco alto y la senté en él.

–Deberás tener cuidado en no moverte demasiado, si lo haces te caerás y no queremos que te lastimes – afirmé haciéndola temblar un poco más hablándole al oído y acariciándola con mi nariz. Me coloqué entre sus piernas abriéndolas de par en par y cubrí sus senos con mis manos atrapándolos y apretándolos como me moría por hacer desde hacía horas. Ella jadeó cuando bajé mi boca hasta su pecho izquierdo y tomé su pezón entre mis dientes. Lo mordí, lo jalé, lo chupé y saboreé su tierna piel, repetí la misma suerte con su otro seno y cuando sentí que instintivamente hacía el intento por cerrar las piernas supe que era buen momento para bajar a jugar.

Sin dejar de torturar sus senos, muy despacio bajé mi mano derecha, acaricié distraídamente su torso, su abdomen y seguí el descenso hasta su hueso púbico. Isabella gimió cuando mis dedos rozaron su sexo caliente tentándome más. Hundí mis dedos entre sus pliegues y toqué su clítoris húmedo, lo presioné y sonreí al ver el esfuerzo que hacía por no gemir en voz alta. Lentamente comencé a mover mis dedos de arriba abajo, provocándole jadeos cada vez más audibles y haciéndola sudar.

La penetré con un dedo y dio un pequeño grito, temblaba y podía ver su sufrimiento por intentar no moverse para mantener el equilibrio y por otra parte por querer retorcerse de placer. Introduje otro dedo y comencé a moverlos en todas direcciones, Isabella gemía torturada y casi sollozaba por el esfuerzo de mantenerse sentada en el banco.

–¡Por favor! – exclamó suplicando.

Hundí más profundo mis dedos en ella y los moví con mayor rapidez – no me ruegues ni me supliques Isabella, sabes que conmigo eso no funciona, no gastes tus energías y concéntrate en no caer de aquí. Con movimientos frenéticos la aproximé al orgasmo y me detuve cuando comenzó a tensarse. Bajé la intensidad de mis caricias hasta que casi no movía mis dedos y los gemidos de Isabella bajaron gradualmente. Era hermoso ver cómo respondía a mi, a mi toque, a mi voz, a mi proximidad, a mis caricias… poco a poco saqué mis dedos de ella, brillosos por su propia humedad los acerqué a su boca.

–Pruébate, Isabella – introduje uno entre sus labios – prueba qué deliciosa eres.

Al decirle eso se paralizó pero no se rehusó. Con lentitud comenzó a probarse chupando mi dedo. Poco a poco su rostro fue relajándose hasta que empezó a succionar y de inmediato quise eso pero no en mi dedo. Saqué mi dedo de entre su boca y volví a introducirlo en el centro justo de su sexo, bombeando con fuerza, sin parar.

–Noo… – gritaba entre jadeos – no puedo… resistirlo.

La ataqué con mis dedos, sin piedad hasta que la tensión se cerraba alrededor de mis dedos – ¡Por favor!

–Sí, puedes – dije continuando con mi tarea – sí, puedes… – mis dedos se movían con una rapidez que la estaba enloqueciendo pero no sería por mucho tiempo más – ¡Córrete Isabella! ¡Ahora!

Un fuerte grito en medio de convulsiones me hizo sonreír satisfecho. Tuve que sostenerla abrazada por unos segundos hasta que la intensidad del orgasmo fue descendiendo y la tomé entre mis brazos para acostarla en la cama. Con prisa desaté sus manos y quité la venda de sus ojos, me acomodé entre sus piernas y la penetré con todo el deseo contenido durante esos días. La embestí fuerte una y otra vez, la escuché jadear y gritar mientras me movía sobre ella, dentro de ella, mientras descargaba toda mi tensión acumulada. No podía contenerme, no podía ser gentil, era más fuerte que yo, necesitaba poseerla de esa manera, básica, salvaje, instintiva.

Sus senos eran mi deleite, succionaba sus pezones tan duros como mi miembro que se enterraba en ella; entre mordiscos y lamidas en sus turgentes pechos se formaba dentro de mi una urgencia más poderosa que me incitaba a imprimirle velocidad a mi cuerpo para poder culminar dentro de ella liberándome de la abrumadora tensión que sólo esperaba por derramarse en su interior.

Fue demasiado pronto; me sorprendió que tan rápido mi cuerpo llegara hasta ese punto insoportable que ansiaba explotar, que clamaba por el desahogo. En ese mismo momento comencé a sentir la tensión alrededor de mi miembro, Isabella estaba a punto de correrse de nuevo y yo lo haría también como un chiquillo adolescente que no podía mantener un ritmo largo y constante. ¡Maldita sea!

Isabella se encogió bajo mi cuerpo y sus uñas se enterraron en mi espalda, entonces gritó…

–¡Edward!

Se aferró a mi con mucha fuerza enrollando sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y elevando su pelvis buscando una fricción más intensa. Isabella se corrió con tal ímpetu que me sorprendió y yo alentado por su entrega, le seguí estallando y vertiéndome en su interior. Fue un orgasmo muy potente, inhibió cualquier otra sensación que no fuera el goce del acto. Era avasallante. Me dejé llevar y me perdí en la entrega que era más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a sentir.

Tal vez fuera la suma de lo acontecido los últimos días, quizás era el deseo intensificado por entrenar a esa chiquilla lo que había resultado en esa explosión aniquilante, no lo sabía. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que no podía volver a poseerla sin estar plenamente consciente de mis actos, no podía volver a romper una de mis propias normas. No podía volver a correr ese riesgo, necesitaba aislarme de sentimentalismos, en este mundo no tenían cabida. No los necesitaba en mi vida. Yo era un hombre práctico y mi ajetreada vida solo estaba dispuesta para dos cosas, para obtener placer y para seguir acumulando riqueza y poder.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>No entienden a Edward… lo sé. No se desesperen que muy pronto se despejaran sus dudas, además, es sólo una probadita de sus enredos mentales. Va a sufrir y… le va a gustar jajaja! Un aplauso para mi Beta Isita María que siempre despliega su sabiduría en cada capítulo.<strong>_

_**Un agradecimiento a todas y cada una de ustedes que me dedican un ratito y me leen, me comentan y me agregan a sus Alertas y Favoritos. Nos vemos la próxima semana.**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/ g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie**_


	12. Una Parte de tí

_**Hola Nenas! Nuevo capítulo y… ¿Qué será lo que está sucediendo con Edward? Como siempre… "En este capítulo encontrarás sexo explícito, si eres menor de 18, te ofende o no te gusta, no lo leas"… Gracias.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hay algo más peligroso que descubrir la fantasía sexual de un hombre... convertirse en ella."<em>

_Sussana._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA'S POV<strong>

Giré hacia un lado de la cama debajo del grueso edredón de plumas. Me estiré, mis piernas cuan largas eran y los brazos sobre mi cabeza. Una sonrisita bandida estaba instalada en mis labios era la confirmación muda del placer del que había gozado unas horas antes. Estuve envuelta por su cuerpo, a su disposición, a su forma tan particular de tomarme con esa fuerza que sentía contenida y que me necesitaba para liberarse y aliviar esa presión. De la misma forma me sentía y él lo sabía, estaba segura porque sabía justo como hacerme llegar a un punto donde ya no había vuelta atrás, el placer y el deseo hacían un pacto con la lujuria de esos ojos verdes y me llevaban al filo del abismo, pero sólo su dueño decidía si merecías que esa liberación y paz bañaran tu cuerpo ansiado de ése alivio abrumador.

Estaba contenta conmigo. Había sido una buena sumisa y le había proporcionado placer a mi Señor. Había sido tan mágico, salvaje y excitante que creí que no podría resistirlo, pero aquí estaba viva, con el cuerpo deliciosamente adolorido de placer. Pero mi sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo al recordar que no permaneció junto a mí. Después de darme una sonora nalgada, dejó un beso en mi nalga y luego en mis senos hinchados y sensibles, los acarició y se despidió…

–Buena chica…

Me dejó sola en mi habitación después de arroparme con cuidado y de darme un beso en la cabeza. En ése momento estaba muy agotada como para pensar que me dejaba sola y en cómo me sentiría al día siguiente, pero debía estar preparada ¿No? me había advertido que así sería. Bostecé y aunque quería seguir retozando entre las suaves sábanas, me obligué a salir de la cama; me di un baño y al salir a la habitación, me sorprendí al verlo vestido con esos pantalones tan sexys y esa camisa polo.

–Buenos días, Isabella – me miró de arriba abajo envuelta en la toalla – vamos al club, ponte ropa de montar – señaló el vestidor – te espero a desayunar.

Cómo un flash entré al vestidor y empecé a buscar los pantalones, tenía varios de donde elegir; también me decidí por una blusa muy pegada recordando aquel día en el establo y luego al abrir a la zapatera, encontré varios pares de esas putas, malditas y tiesas botas. Arriesgándome a que Edward se enojara me hice una coleta, me puse algo de polvo en la cara y gloss en los labios, tomé una chaqueta y bajé corriendo. Él ya estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo su periódico con su taza de café en la otra mano. Al notar mi presencia, como todo un caballero se puso de pie y retiró la silla ayudándome a sentar.

–Buenos días, señorita – saludó Waylon sonriente – aquí le traigo el desayuno, espero le guste – Edward levantó la vista de su periódico y lo miró enarcando ligeramente una ceja.

–Muchas gracias, se ve todo muy rico – respondí – y con el hambre que tengo…

–Tengo un juego hoy y no puedo llegar tarde, come Isabella – me interrumpió. Waylon hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció. Tomé un poco de jugo y comencé a llevarme los pedazos de fruta a mi boca. Traté de masticar lo mas rápido que pude ya que siempre lo hacía muy lento, como debía ser, pero no quería arruinar esa mañana que pintaba tan bien, salvo por las putas botas.

Salimos rumbo al club en un auto que no había visto antes. Era un Volvo gris. Al llegar, se dirigió hacia el área cercana a los establos y bajó de la cajuela un contenedor que se veía algo pesado. Me dio su chaqueta y sus llaves antes de volver a cargar sobre un hombro el pesado recipiente. Sentí esa acción tan normal, tan común, como si lleváramos juntos mucho tiempo y nuestra relación fuera… diferente. Nos encaminamos a los establos más alejados y al entrar, relinchos, resoplidos y toda clase de ruidos de lo más extraños nos recibieron, o a Edward. Me coloqué detrás de él y después de poner el cargamento en el suelo, me tomó del brazo y me colocó a su lado.

–No te asustes – me sonrió – nos están dando la bienvenida. ¿Verdad "Caramelo"? – palmeó el cuello de un caballo o yegua de ese brillante color. Éste movió la cabeza y sus relinchos se hicieron más suaves. Edward abrió el contenedor y sacó un par de manzanas y algunas zanahorias.

–Ven, acércate – lo hice pero me quedé detrás de él y sólo sonrió – este es "Consentido" – puso una manzana en el hocico del animal y esta desapareció en un santiamén – ¿Te gusta, verdad? – acarició al caballo de color café y luego se adelantó hacia uno muy blanco con una reluciente y larga crin.

–Ésta es "Paloma" – acercó su cara a la del animal y la acarició con una ternura que a cualquiera pudo haberle dado envidia. La yegua se estremeció muy digna y se inclinó para recibir su regalo – esa es mi chica, – le susurró muy suavemente – hoy tengo dos para ti, preciosa – le dio otra manzana y después de morderla y tragársela, acarició el cuello de Edward sensual y lentamente. ¡Pero en qué coño estaba pensando! ¡Era un animal por Dios!

–Éste otro es "Juguetón" – le dio un buen golpe en el lomo y el animal relinchó contento – Ven, Isabella, dásela tú – me extendió una zanahoria y lo miré asustada.

–No – dije negando con la cabeza – no me conoce, me va a morder.

–No te expondría si pensara que pudiera hacerte daño – me jaló del brazo – ven, tienes que empezar a conocerlos.

Eso último me tomó por sorpresa. Hubiera querido carcajearme y gritar de felicidad por todo lo que significaba esa frase, por lo que encerraba. Edward me veía en su futuro, formando parte de su vida, compartiendo conmigo muchos momentos, íntimos y otros no tanto, pero queriéndome junto a él. ¿No te habías dado cuenta Isabella? El que te llevara a conocer a sus padres, ¿No te dijo nada? Desde luego que pensaba en tenerme a su lado por algún tiempo, eso era obvio. Quería que se acostumbraran a verme con él, que se acostumbraran a mi presencia y yo a la de ellos. ¿Era tan difícil ver que ya me tomaba en cuenta en su vida?

–Despacio, no tengas miedo – me instruía. Tratando de ocultar mi miedo, acerqué mi mano al caballo que delicadamente tomó la zanahoria de mi mano y la empezó a mascar – ¿Viste?

Sonreí emocionada, tomé otra zanahoria y se repitió lo mismo. Iba a tomar otra, pero Edward me movió hacia otro caballo; era uno con pintas blancas y cafés – Hola "Bonita" – dejó las manzanas en el contenedor y abrazó al animal. Le decía cosas, pero no pude escuchar bien, sólo oía susurros y la yegua se movía agradecida. Edward permaneció varios minutos acariciándola y hablándole en murmullos, le dio sus manzanas y algunos terrones de azúcar, la abrazó de nuevo y continuamos dándoles a los demás animales sus golosinas. Al final del establo, estaba el caballo preferido de Edward; no me lo dijo, pero por la manera en la que le brillaron los ojos tanto a él como al caballo, lo supe. Era un enorme animal negro. Su pelaje brillaba y sus resoplidos y relinchos eran más fuertes que los de los otros animales. Lo acarició y le pegó un golpe en el lomo. El animal se inclinó buscando la mano de Edward. Era el mismo caballo de aquel día que llegué a buscarlo y dimos un paseo, cuando tuve que volver a pie…

–Éste es "Tramposo" – el caballo bajó la cabeza como haciendo una reverencia – es muy educado, pero también muy coqueto, por algo se tiene bien ganado el nombre – rió.

–Me gustan todos sus nombres, ¿Tú se los pusiste?

Edward me miró enarcando una ceja y entonces comprendí porque. Bajé la cabeza y murmuré un – Lo siento, Señor – desvió su mirada y me respondió.

–Mi madre es quien se encarga de eso, es muy atinada y a ellos parece que les gustan. Pero ya, dejémonos de tanta charla, ahora vuelvo, no te muevas de aquí – me ordenó y salió por una de las enormes puertas. Miré a mi alrededor y me sentí ridícula de pie en medio de todos esos animales que me observaban curiosos. Lentamente me fui acercando a "Paloma" era una yegua preciosa y parecía amigable.

–Te aconsejo que no te acerques más – me dijo Edward que ya había vuelto – "Paloma" es muy celosa…

Eso bastó para que me alejara de ella y soltara de mi mano la manzana. No quería ser la víctima de una yegua enamorada. Edward soltó una carcajada y luego se giró hacia dos hombres que aparecieron en el establo, uno cargaba una silla y el otro lo seguía con unos arneses.

–Siéntate aquí, – me acercó un banco y lo miré antes de sentarme – apuesto a que ya verás los bancos con diferentes ojos… – me susurro al oído y me tomó por la nuca; me besó pero no de la forma ruda que yo esperaba. Fue un beso intenso, pero sensual. Sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos me robaron un gemido que hasta a mi me tomó por sorpresa, su lengua enrollándose alrededor de la mía la mareaba tanto a ella como a mi. Me soltó de pronto y tomándome por la cintura me sentó en la pieza de madera.

Los hombres preparaban a "Caramelo" bajo la estricta mirada de Edward quien verificaba cada amarre de la silla y la colocación de lo que luego supe que eran las Bridas en el hocico del animal y no arneses. Revisó los cascos y en general, todo el caballo. Cuando estuvo listo, los hombres se lo llevaron y Edward me extendió la mano. Bajé del banco y fui hasta él.

–El partido ya va a empezar ¿No me vas a desear suerte? – volvió a atrapar mi boca pero esta vez, una de sus manos atrapó mi seno y su pulgar se movía excitando mi pezón. Gemí encendida de deseo y me pegué más a él – así quiero oírte gemir esta noche Isabella, porque tú… serás mi premio.

Me estremecí, pero el beso se rompió tan rápido como empezó. Sin darme mucha cuenta, Edward me llevaba de la mano hacia la cancha; pasamos por algunos jardines y de pronto me encontré en un área no tan concurrida como la vez anterior. Habían algunas mesas con manteles blancos y algunas macetitas con flores y banderitas rojas y otras con banderitas azules. También estaban las gradas que recordaba muy bien pero esta vez, me senté en una mesa sola, o mejor dicho, ahí fue donde Edward me dejó.

El partido empezó y Edward se veía imponente sobre "Caramelo." Sus músculos, su espalda, sus piernas, todo tal cual lo recordaba. Lo miraba hipnotizada sobre el animal, yendo de un lado a otro de la cancha con el stick en la mano y dándole golpes certeros a la bola. A medio juego, Edward ya había metido 3 goles, y al finalizar, uno más ganando así sobre el otro equipo por un total de 6 goles. Edward bajó de su caballo y le entregó las riendas un hombre que se lo llevó. Se acercó mirándome algo travieso y me dio un beso "muy decente."

–Felicidades, Señor, – le sonreí – ganó el partido.

Hizo una mueca cómo si no tuviera importancia, pero no fue grosera – Vamos, tengo hambre.

Fuimos hasta el restaurante del club y nos sentamos en una mesa algo apartada. Comimos mientras le hacía preguntas sobre sus caballos y él me respondía orgulloso de ellos. Un par de veces se acercaba algún conocido suyo y él se ponía de pie, platicaban apenas unos pocos minutos sin invitarlos a sentarse ni nada, más bien como si quisiera que se fueran rápido. Éstos comprendían la sutil indirecta y se marchaban no sin antes inclinar la cabeza en mi dirección y yo les sonreía amable.

–¿Quieres dar un paseo? – me preguntó de repente.

–Claro, Señor – dije no muy feliz aún por subirme a un caballo, pero no iba a rechazar su invitación, además si él no hubiera pensado en eso antes no me hubiera pedido vestirme con el pantalón y las ridículas botas.

Fuimos rápido a las caballerizas y "Tramposo" ya estaba ensillado. Me subió al caballo y luego él se acomodó detrás de mí. De nuevo estuve envuelta entre sus brazos, su torso a mi espalda, firme, grande, y sus piernas rodeando las mías. ¡Dios eso era sexy!

Nos alejamos del club y nos internamos en el bosque. Fuimos directo al claro de la vez pasada. Estaba aún con muchas florecillas silvestres, se veía hermoso. Edward se detuvo cerca de un árbol y nos bajamos, ató a "Tramposo" y se acostó sobre el pasto. Puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Me giré y ya que tenía el claro a mi disposición fui por ahí recogiendo florecillas y las colocaba en mi pelo. También me acerqué al riachuelo que corría a un lado del claro y me senté en la orilla simplemente para ver correr el agua. Volteaba a cada rato para ver a mi Señor, pero él seguía recostado en la misma posición. Un rato después un suave resoplido en mi nuca me asustó. "Tramposo" se había desatado y estaba justo detrás de mi. Me quedé muy quieta pero el caballo sólo se inclinó a beber agua. Después se quedó a mi lado oliendo las flores y las de mi cabello también, empujaba de vez en cuando mi cabeza pero muy suave. Era juguetón, tal vez Esme se había equivocado al ponerle el nombre.

Me puse de pie muy despacio para no asustarlo, pero permaneció a mi lado. Con un poco de miedo pero decidida, tomé las riendas que colgaban de su cuello y regresamos caminando lentamente hacia Edward que parecía estar dormido. Se veía tan tranquilo y en paz durmiendo bajo el árbol que me senté junto a él y me quité las apretadas botas, me recosté apoyándome en un codo y lo observé dormir a la luz del día. Sus largas pestañas descansaban al final de sus párpados, su recta nariz sobre esos labios que con sólo tocarme me encendían, esos pómulos tan marcados y esas arruguitas que se marcaban alrededor de sus ojos verdes… suspiré y me puse de pie para pisar el pasto fresco aliviando mis torturados pies y también ése repentino calor que comenzó a crecer dentro de mi; "Tramposo" me miraba como vigilando mis movimientos y decidido a seguirme si me alejaba de ellos. Sonreí y después me arrodillé junto a Edward.

Sin pensármelo dos veces le quité una bota. Me costó mucho trabajo porque definitivamente, Edward estaba dormido; era peso muerto y sus musculosas piernas no eran tan ligeras para mover con facilidad. Se removió un poco sobre la hierba pero de otro buen jalón saqué la bota que me faltaba. Me puse a sus pies y comencé a darles un suave masaje en las plantas. Con mis pulgares hacía círculos en sus talones y los iba subiendo hasta llegar a la base de sus dedos. Utilicé también mis nudillos como había visto en algún programa de la tele. Un gemido bastante grave escapó de su garganta y me detuve. Muy despacio levantó la cabeza y se apoyó en sus codos mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Así que quieres darle placer a tu señor… – su voz ronca dijo no en una pregunta, más bien en una confirmación – entonces, ven aquí.

Me tomó de los brazos y me acercó poco a poco a él jalándome sobre sus piernas. Al llegar mi pecho hasta la altura de sus ingles, inhalé el poco aire que sentía que podía entrar por mi boca ya que su enorme bulto resaltaba y se sentía duro entre mis senos, contenido por la ropa pero deseoso de liberarse de su prisión.

–Siguiente lección – dijo acariciando mi coleta – como darle mucho placer a tu amo con esa hermosa y follable boca…

Me quedé helada. Me había malinterpretado, yo quería hacerlo sentir bien pero… ¡No así!, ¡Yo no sabía cómo! Edward en ese momento me sentó entre sus piernas, puso mi mano en su miembro y comenzó a frotarla sobre él; mi mano temblaba al igual que todo mi cuerpo, pero en un rápido movimiento me acercó más a él por la cintura y comenzó a besarme. Fue aflojando la presión alrededor de mi cintura pero no la de su mano sobre la mía. Desabrochó muy lentamente su pantalón y bajó la cremallera. Introdujo mi mano para que lo acariciara sobre los bóxers y mis respiraciones se hicieron mucho más profundas y rápidas. Edward me miró fijamente, cómo esperando una reacción mía pero no obtuvo nada, sólo me mordí el labio inferior, de manera nerviosa y expectante.

Soltó mi mano y se recostó sobre la hierba bajando un poco su pantalón junto con los bóxers. Por instinto, llevé mi mano a mi pecho pero él la tomó y la colocó sobre su pene desnudo nunca perdiendo el contacto visual…

–Tómalo entre tus manos Isabella, acarícialo de arriba abajo – fue su primera instrucción y lo hice. Era muy grande y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a entrar entero en mi boca pero lo acaricié como me dijo y cerré los ojos imaginándome que mi boca era la que recorría la vara ancha y larga entre mis manos; que eran mis labios los que rozaban ese pedazo de piel caliente y vibrante…

Soltó un suave gemido y dijo con voz baja y un poco grave – ahora toma mis bolas entre tus manos, juega con ellas – su respiración comenzó a hacerse más intensa y cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de dar su siguiente indicación.

–Acércate, Isabella, pasa tus labios por la punta… – sin dejar que mi mente me invadiera con pensamientos traicioneros y me pusiera nerviosa, cerré los ojos antes de estar a milímetros de la punta de su miembro. Brillaba, era como una lágrima la que brotaba de él y me acerqué para darle un ligero beso con mis labios. Sentí el cuerpo de mi Señor estremecerse un poco y me atreví a rodear la cabeza de su enorme pene con mi boca. Jadeó y supe que lo estaba haciendo bien. Eso me animó y entusiasmada, lo introduje más en mi boca moviendo mi lengua sobre y alrededor de él. Mi Señor volvió a jadear y me olvidé de esperar por sus instrucciones. Abrí más mis labios en una gran "O" y me empujé sobre él mojándolo con mi saliva para que se deslizara con más facilidad, más adentro, profundo.

Mi mano abandonó sus preciadas bolas y tomé por completo su pene con mis dos manos ayudándome a manipularlo. Lo sacaba de mi boca y lo lamía como si fuera una paleta y Edward gemía; lo hacía como si estuviera en medio de una gran tortura mientras yo disfrutaba su sabor un poco amargo y salino.

–Lo quiero todo en tu boca – me ordenó.

Obediente, abrí mi boca tanto como pude. Tuve mucho cuidado con mis dientes por que eso lo había leído infinidad de veces _"No me muerdas", "Cuidado con esos dientes" _y no quería hacer nada que lastimara a mi Señor. Poco a poco me empujé sobre él, era tan ancho que la comisura de mis labios dolía un poco pero no cejé en mi labor, un centímetro y otro más hasta que tocó con su punta mi garganta. Una vez ahí, empecé a meterlo y sacarlo de mi boca; gimiendo mientras respiraba en un esfuerzo por abarcarlo todo, pero fue inútil. Pero eso no me importó, con mayor rapidez lo movía dentro y fuera, tratando a la vez de mantenerlo húmedo. Edward gemía y tensaba sus muslos, su pelvis se levantaba un poco a veces logrando entrar en mi boca con mayor profundidad. Sentí su mano en mi cabeza pero no empujando, sino acariciándome con suavidad y si hubiera podido, le hubiera sonreído.

No sabía que más hacer, aunque me hubiera encantado ser experta y poder enloquecerlo como seguramente estaba acostumbrado a que lo hicieran; sin embargo, estaba disfrutando al escucharlo gemir, al saborear esa salinidad que emanaba a pocos de su miembro y si eso pasaba era porque no lo estaba haciendo mal. De pronto su abdomen se tensó como si hubiera recibido y golpe, a los pocos segundos lo sentí de nuevo.

–Trágalo todo, Isabella – su apresurada orden me asustó pero no tuve tiempo de nada más – ¡Ahh! – un golpe caliente en mi garganta disolvió mis dudas. Tragué como me indicó, abrí mi garganta y dejé que su fluido corriera por ella. Luché contra una arcada que me amenazaba pero me esforcé por mantenerme firme y segura, como si lo hiciera todos los días, así como lo hacían las protagonistas de mis novelas.

Otro golpe caliente siguió, repetí la misma acción, pero estaba segura que no soportaría una tercera. Lo saqué de mi boca viendo como descansaba ya laxo aunque aún vibrante por momentos entre mis temblorosas manos. Edward permanecía recostado sobre la hierba con los ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente. Salvo el movimiento de su pecho, Edward se mantenía muy quieto. Esperé una orden suya pero no dijo nada. Un par de lágrimas escurrieron de mis ojos; estaba nerviosa y honestamente, muy asustada.

Sentí que Edward se movió, pero no levanté la cabeza. Con cuidado lo solté y con el dorso de mis manos me limpié las mejillas y la comisura de mis labios adoloridos. Él se puso de pie de un salto y se acomodó la ropa rápidamente, luego se inclinó hacia mi y acarició mi cabeza como si fuera su mascota.

–Buena chica – susurró a mi oído y una fuerza recorrió mi columna – ahora ponme las botas, quiero regresar.

Seguí su orden y con mucho trabajo le puse las botas y luego me puse las mías. Me subió al lomo de "Tramposo" y comenzamos nuestra cabalgata de vuelta, sólo que esta vez, Edward me sostenía mucho más pegada a él, lo que me parecía una tarea ya por demás imposible, y trazando dibujos sin sentido en el interior de mis muslos y acariciándome detrás de la oreja con su nariz. Estaba segura que no llegaría cuerda al club.

Llegamos a los establos y con cuidado me depositó en el suelo. Dio un silbido llamando a alguno de los hombres encargados de los caballos pero nadie apareció.

–Señor, ¿Puedo ir al tocador? – pregunté un poco dudosa. Él giró hacia mí y señaló con el dedo hacia en frente.

–Sigue derecho hasta las fuentes y luego hacia la izquierda.

–Gracias – le sonreí amable y corrí hacia dónde me indicó. Entré y fui directo hacia los lavabos, necesitaba agua fría en mi rostro para bajarme un poco ese calor que me quemaba. También mojé mi nuca y mi cuello, lo más que pudiera refrescarme, mejor para mi. Varios minutos después salí del baño, con mi coleta recompuesta y mi cabello sin las pequeñas florecillas.

–¡Bella! – me detuve – ¡Qué sorpresa!

Me giré muy despacio – Hola Max.

–No sabes cuanto gusto me da encontrarte ¡Y aquí! – se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me tensé pero él no pareció notarlo – ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo, dónde te has metido? – me preguntó con su brillante sonrisa.

–¿Yo? – pregunté como ofendida – más bien tú eras el perdido ¿No?

–Bueno, sí – bajó la cabeza risueño – tuve que ir al extranjero por unos asuntos que ocuparon todo mi tiempo y casi te podría jurar que hasta mi cordura pero ya estoy de vuelta, por cierto – me miró intrigado – ¿Cambiaste tu número de móvil? Estuve llamándote, pero nunca entró mi llamada…

–¡Oh, lo siento! – respondí rápidamente – cambié el aparato y aún no logro aprenderme bien sus funciones, seguro que algo hice – traté de disculparme pero mi mente comenzó a trabajar a mil en ese instante.

–Ah, no importa – le restó importancia al asunto que en mi crecía – de verdad es una sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, dime, ¿Con quién vienes, Bella?

–Yo ve…

–_Isabella_ viene conmigo, Max – esa afirmación me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada. Edward me tomó por la cintura pegándome a él y Max nos miró tratando de comprender lo que escuchaba, pero sobre todo lo que veía – y efectivamente, _estamos_ juntos, así que ya lo sabes Bennet, no te quiero cerca de _mi mujer_, por ningún motivo, estás advertido.

Max me miraba, tenía las cejas juntas como si lo dudara aún después de la confirmación que Edward acababa de hacer; yo trataba de mantener la mirada baja pero quería ver todo lo que pudiera. Max se quedó ahí de pie mirando como me alejaba obedientemente con Edward sin refutar ninguna de sus palabras.

Caminamos por los terrosos pasillos abiertos hasta el establo; la presión alrededor de mi cuerpo era mucha y me lastimaba, pero no me soltó hasta que llegamos a dónde estaban las chaquetas y mi bolso. Lo tomé con fuerza, aunque la que estaba rabiosa en mi interior era aún mucho mayor que la que demostraba. Edward no volteó a verme, él estaba igual de enojado. ¡Cómo si tuviera porqué!

En el auto, ninguno de los dos habló. Ya se estaban haciendo costumbre para mi esos silencios y mejor. No tenía nada qué hablar con él… todavía. Fuimos directamente a su casa, no estaba muy lejos del club. Bajamos y me mantuve cerca de él esperando alguna orden hasta que llegó pero no sola…

–Eso también va para ti, Isabella, no te quiero cerca de Max ni cerca de ningún otro hombre, ¿Entendido? – me advirtió.

–Sí, Señor – respondí con voz fingida.

–Ahora sube a tu habitación – gruñó – esta noche te quiero con un vestido rojo.

–Sí, Señor – dije de nuevo y corrí hacia dónde me mandó. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me tiré sobre la cama. Un rato después me quedé dormida, ¡Con todo y botas!

Me desperté justo a tiempo para darme un baño y arreglarme. Llené la tina y le agregué unas sales que estaban ahí en un frasquito muy lindo. Después de un rato salí de la sanadora bañera; sequé muy bien mi pelo y lo recogí mientras me maquillaba, luego entré al vestidor a buscar un vestido rojo. No fue una tarea muy difícil, estaban todos en una sección. Escogí uno que se veía cómodo. Me lo puse y después las sandalias plateadas y unos aretes largos. Me solté el pelo y salí de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras y lo vi con una camisa- mirando las luces del jardín. El ruidos de los tacones de las sandalias lo alertó de mi presencia. Volteó y respiró profundo al verme. Se me acercó y me tomó del brazo para ir al comedor sin decir ni media palabra, sin decirme que me veía hermosa esa noche.

–¡Bella! – me saludó muy efusiva Harriet – ¡Qué linda!

–Gracias – dije con voz baja. Él me miraba no molesto, pero… diferente.

Harriet sirvió la cena. Dejé que pusiera los platos sobre la mesa y entonces pregunté – ¿Puedo servirle, Señor?

Él asintió y coloqué un poco de ensalada en su plato. Dos aderezos diferentes estaban en sus respectivas fuentecitas, tomé la primera y lo miré pero él negó suavemente con la cabeza y de la otra pequeña fuente vertí un poco del aliño sobre la ensalada en su plato. Me serví igual que él y comenzamos a cenar… en silencio.

–Usted… usted se parece mucho a su madre, Señor – dije para romper esa tensión que empezaba a consumirme. Edward me miró de reojo y volvió la vista a su plato. No intimidada por eso, continué…

–El color del cabello es muy parecido y el de los ojos es casi idéntico – sus ojos se posaron en mi escote – en cambio yo, me parezco mucho a mi padre físicamente, pero de mi madre saqué el carácter.

Sus ojos me miraron como estudiándome un poco – sus padres son agradables y muy amables, ¿Usted a quién le sacó el cará…?

–Sírveme más vino – me ordenó y comprendí que estaba cortando mi conversación y a buena hora, ¿Cómo se me ocurría preguntarle por ése agrio carácter suyo?

–Sí, Señor.

Entendí la indirecta y opté por no continuar con mi monólogo. Me concentré en mi plato y en el suyo. Al acabar su ensalada, le retiré el plato colocándolo a un lado y Harriet que siempre estaba pendiente de todo, puso frente a él su filete, quitándole la tapa de metal al plato. Continuamos en una tensa cena con miradas que no me hacían sentir cómoda. Edward no me veía directamente a la cara y en varias ocasiones lo atrapé mirando mi escote, mis brazos, mi cuello… me apuré en terminar mi cena aunque sabía que era inútil, si él no quería levantarse de la mesa pudiéramos permanecer ahí por horas. Después del postre, Harriet recogió la mesa y como dije, permanecimos sentados. Edward tomaba brandy y jugaba con un puro entre sus dedos.

–Te quiero en treinta minutos en el cuarto de juegos, Isabella – me indicó sin desviar la mirada de su copa – me esperas recostada sobre la mesa.

Después de unos segundos respondí – sí, Señor, iré a cambiarme.

–Así como estás.

***.

Media hora después me encontraba sobre la mesa con ése fabuloso vestido rojo. No me había quitado ni los aretes ni las sandalias, nada. Lo escuché entrar y cerrar la puerta, no me quería mover y mucho menos verlo a los ojos, no quería hacerlo enojar más con alguna impertinencia mía.

–Estás preciosa esta noche, Isabella – ¿Eso no me lo tuvo que haber dicho al pie de la escalera?, ¡Me hubiera hecho sentir un poco mejor!

–¿Sabes? No a muchas mujeres les queda bien este color – se acercó despacio a mi – pero a ti… te queda perfecto.

Sacó de sus bolsillos sus pañuelos de seda, rojos. Tomó cada una de mis muñecas y las ató no muy tensas a las esquinas de la mesa; hizo lo mismo con mis pies y comprobé que tenía poco rango de movimiento. Por último vendó mis ojos y mis sentidos automáticamente se agudizaron. Escuché claramente como se quitaba la camisa y la aventaba por ahí, así como sus zapatos junto con los calcetines. Edward sólo tenía el pantalón y lo que llevaba debajo de él. Sentí que se subió a la mesa, estaba entre mis piernas pero luego se colocó a horcajadas sobre mi. Yo respiraba agitada; él estaba diferente y se sentía en todo el ambiente. Escuché que tenía en la mano alguna herramienta de metal. Instintivamente traté de cerrar las piernas y de cubrir mis senos con los brazos.

–¿Qué sucede mi querida? ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó con sorna – ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Gemí nerviosa porque el tono en el que me habló estremeció todo mi cuerpo y no fue una grata sensación.

–Tks, tks, tks – chasqueó la lengua – muy mal, Isabella, yo te he demostrado que puedes hacerlo pero… ¿Puedo yo confiar en ti?

Me quedé muda de repente. Incapaz de contestar. Comenzó a escucharse una música muy sensual y él se movía sobre mí al ritmo de ella. Su cadera hacía círculos sobre mi pelvis y sentí que se inclinaba sobre mí. Gemí. Sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello y la unión de éste con mis hombros, bajando hasta arriba de mi seno sobre la tela. No hizo falta nada más para que ambos senos se endurecieran de deseo y mis pezones se transformaran en filosas puntas. Por mis piernas una corriente comenzaba a sentirse provocándome ganas de levantar mis nalgas buscando fricción.

Escuché articular el artefacto muy cerca de mi oído. Era un ruido conocido pero tal vez mis nervios no me permitían adivinar que era exactamente. Grité de pronto al sentir que mordía mi seno. No estaba siendo delicado. Me asustaba. Su mano se movía de arriba abajo en mi sexo, encima de la tela del vestido, de mis bragas…

Aunque toda esa intimidación era demasiado para mí, no pude evitar sentir que me humedecía profusa y desvergonzadamente pero no me importaba porque sabía qué significaba estar ahí totalmente expuesta y vulnerable para él. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se deshiciera de mis bragas y lo tendría dentro de mi, sólo un poco más para sentirlo tomar posesión de lo que le pertenecía… El mecanismo del aparato volvió a escucharse en mi otro oído. ¡Eran unas tijeras! ¡Dios mío! Él no me haría daño, estaba segura, él no.

Metió la mano debajo de la amplia falda del vestido y acarició el interior de mis muslos introduciendo un dedo por la orilla de mis bragas, haciéndolas a un lado para tocar sin obstáculos mi delicada piel. Subió la falda hasta mi cintura y de pronto algo muy frío recorrió la orilla de la prenda de encaje rojo. Me sacudí violentamente sobre la mesa al pasar por mi mente mil ideas aterrorizantes, llenándome de miedo. El frío accesorio rodeó también mi ombligo y lo ajustado del vestido no le permitió llegar hasta mis senos.

–No tiembles – dijo muy cerca de mi oído – porque me excitas más…

Con un corte a cada lado de mi cadera hizo desaparecer la prenda de mi cuerpo, la jaló quemando mis nalgas un poco con la fricción pero no grité. _"Todo está bien", "Todo está bien"_ me repetía una y otra vez, y así estaría mientras no sintiera que acercaba su boca a mi sexo.

Hundió un dedo en mí, luego otro más y comenzó a bombear incansablemente. Jadeé y respiré agitadamente, mi ritmo cardiaco se elevaba y repentinamente abandonó su tenaz labor. Rozó mis labios con sus dedos y pasé mi lengua por ellos.

–Mi inocente chica…

Bajó de la mesa y escuché cómo cortaba algo más. Sentí libres mis tobillos y en un segundo ya estaba sobre mí otra vez, abrió mis piernas y sin más me penetró tan duro y fuerte que sacó todo el aire de mis pulmones. Con cada embestida jadeaba en busca de aire pero de pronto salía y volvía a enterrarse en mí, dejando vacíos mis pulmones de nuevo. Sentía su rabia, su furia, su excitación… como si quisiera de un empellón acabar conmigo, dominarme, castigarme, corromperme, enajenarme… gemía, jadeaba, gruñía, inspiraba… mi cuerpo moría cuando me abandonaba y revivía cuando me penetraba, fuerte, tosco, rudo, violento… respiraba, dejaba de hacerlo, veía y me enceguecía, era su mundo, y ahora el mío, con él, en mí, conmigo…

Era mucho el miedo de tenerlo así, de verlo totalmente transformado en una criatura con una fuerza inagotable. Sabía qué tenía que hacer para que se detuviera, pero de mi boca sólo salían gritos, gemidos, jadeos y el nombre de Edward. Dije su nombre muchas veces, pero él parecía no escucharme. Estaba como en un trance, obedeciendo sólo las demandas de su cuerpo, saciando esa sed de impulsos que bebía del mío. El momento llegó y sabía que necesitaría de mucho más que fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en mil fragmentos. Ya no me esforcé en gritar su nombre, ya no lloré, pero si gemí y con más fuerza que antes, era mi único escape. Me tensé y lo sentí ardiendo con mayor intensidad pero a él no lo escuché decir ni una palabra. Embestida tras embestida me sentía menos capaz de dominar mi cuerpo pero tenía que hacer un último intento.

Edward también iba a correrse pronto. Como si fuera una maldición, sus empellones cobraron fuerza y rapidez. Uno tras otro, más y más intensos, sus embistes lo acercaban a su liberación. Un grito que venía profundo, desde el alma se escuchó llenando el cuarto y lo sentí explotar en mi. Caliente, potente, inundando cada rincón de mi. Se dejó caer sobre mi pero no me aplastó su peso y lloré sin darme cuenta, inmóvil bajo su cuerpo. Un par de minutos pasaron y su respiración poco a poco fue recobrando su ritmo habitual, se movió y aún un poco tembloroso, se quitó de sobre mi y apenas lo hizo, mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar y a estremecerse…

–Señor – dije entre sollozos y aún sin ver nada – Señor…

–¿Qué… qué quieres? – su voz aún sonaba algo agitada.

–¿Me da permiso para correrme? Por favor… – supliqué.

Lo percibí muy cerca de mí, rodeaba la mesa. Cortó los pañuelos que me mantenían atada pero no me quitó el que cubría mis ojos.

–Ahora, Isabella, ya sabes a lo que te expones conmigo si decides ponerte algo rojo – dijo muy cerca de mi – es más fuerte que yo, tenlo en cuenta porque no te garantizo poder controlarme una próxima vez.

–Señor… – le rogué.

–Vete a tu habitación, Isabella – dijo tosco – y no, no tienes mi permiso para correrte.

***.

Sentí un cosquilleo a lo largo de mi columna y me estremecí. Me acomodé mejor bajo el edredón y enterré la cara en el colchón. Suspiré y volví a caer en un sueño profundo. Me di golpe en la cara, en la mejilla porque nuevamente sentí un cosquilleo. Lo sentí en mi hombro y me cubrí con las sábanas pero al poco tiempo éstas bajaban muy despacio dejándolo libre. Caricias tibias lo cubrieron y me puse sobre mi costado. Algo recorría mi vientre, era tibio también y fue bajando hasta perderse entre mi piel y la orilla de las pequeñas braguitas que usaba esa noche. Gemí y me acosté boca arriba. Un calor cubrió mis senos uno por uno y los presionaba con suavidad en un ligero masaje. Arqueé mi cuerpo, giré mi cabeza, y claramente reconocí aunque estaba casi dormida, sus labios en mi cuello. Abrí los ojos alarmada, asustada; quise sentarme pero me lo impidió.

–Shhh…

–No… – susurré con miedo – no tengo fuerzas…

–Relájate Bella, sólo relájate… – su voz era aterciopelada y tan hipnotizadora que hice sin dudar lo que me pidió.

Me acosté de nuevo con los ojos cerrados y de un movimiento de su brazo, tiró al suelo el edredón y las sábanas. Lo sentí acomodarse a horcajadas sobre mí y subió mis brazos sobre mi cabeza.

–No me ate… por favor…

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos manteniendo mis brazos arriba; se inclinó despacio y comenzó a probar la piel de mi cuello y mis hombros. Poco a poco fue bajando sus manos y las acomodó alrededor de su torso, todavía unidas a las mías. Sus labios fueron acercándose peligrosamente a mi boca y sin más, se adueñaron de ella en un asalto tierno, suave, tanto que me removí con fuerza bajo su cuerpo porque creía estar soñando pero al frotarse contra mi cuerpo y sentir su miembro duro como roca presionando mi vientre, supe que todo era real.

Dejó mis manos a mis costados y comenzó a subir la blusa que usaba como pijama por no querer ponerme una de las muchas prendas transparentes del clóset. Despacio la pasó sobre mi cabeza y se deshizo de ella dejando mi pecho como una ofrenda para él. Se inclinó sobre mí y tomó entre sus manos uno de mis senos como cuidando que no fuera a escaparse ni de su boca ni de sus manos. Con una delicadeza que me tenía por completo confundida, cubrieron sus labios toda mi areola succionándola con mucha suavidad. Jadeé y me arqueé una vez más disfrutando del trato especial que me proporcionaba su boca. Mi pezón estaba entre sus dientes que lo jalaban sin lastimarme; succionaba, chupaba, mordía… Se ocupó de mi otro seno y una de sus manos descendió hasta mi entrepierna.

–No – dije alarmada interponiendo mis manos entre las suyas y mi centro – no voy a poder resistirlo de nuevo… por favor, Señor.

–Shhh, quédate quieta – y de un tirón hizo desaparecer mis bragas.

Su voz ya no sonaba demandante, tal vez eso me instó a obedecerlo. Con muy sutiles mordiditas hizo que olvidara a qué me había negado unos minutos antes y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus dedos abriéndose paso entre mis empapados pliegues deslizándose en mi interior y saliendo húmedos para acariciar mi clítoris y jugar con él. Lo oprimió, lo rodeó, lo frotó… todo para llevarme al borde del abismo, todo para dejarme sufriendo por algo que empezaba a serme negado constantemente. Me provocaba una agonía desesperada y me desgarraba en interior esforzarme por cumplir, era demasiado, me sobrepasaba y me hería.

Se movió sobre mí, colocándose entre mis piernas y me penetró. Fue sorpresivo pero nada brusco; se movía con un rito cadencioso, constante. Gemí y buscó mi boca besándome intensamente, envolviéndome en su magia, en sus caricias… con paciencia fue guiándome por un camino lleno de un deseo creciente, que empezaba a buscar como explotar en mí, liberándose y liberándome a mí en el proceso. Pero bien sabía que ése deseo pocas veces me sería concedido, no lo tuve horas antes y seguramente no lo tendría ahora…

Sus entradas y salidas de mi cuerpo se hicieron más necesitadas, más urgentes; lo oí jadear mientras nuestras respiraciones alteradas esperaban el momento que cada vez veía más lejos, como un castigo que esperaba por mi para burlarse. No me importó más nada. No volvería a sentir ese dolor cauterizante en mi interior. A medida que su necesidad crecía, dejaba ir la mía a la par de la suya. Creció, se elevó y como un golpe certero, estalló en miles de partículas brillantes que flotaron libres por el universo de mi cuerpo… al fin.

Esperé sentir paz y quietud, pero no fue así. El movimiento continuaba y esa paz sólo duró unos instantes ya que de nuevo, amenazaba formándose otra bola de ardiente deseo en mi cuerpo. Empellones fuertes, él hundiéndose con mayor intensidad, sus tortuosos jadeos… Edward aún no se liberaba y mientras se acercaba al filo del vacío, me arrastraba de nueva cuenta con toda mi pasión contenida, para explotar juntos.

–¡Edward!

Me aferré a su espalda con mis brazos, a sus caderas con mis piernas, a todo él con todo mi ser.

–_Bella… _– apenas pudo decir.

***.

Ya tenía todo listo cuando al veinte para las nueve Edward bajaba por las escaleras. Me giré para ver mi reflejo en la puerta de cristal y hasta mi cabello parecía cooperar de buen agrado esa mañana. Serví café antes de que saliera a la terraza y coloqué el periódico muy cerca de la humeante taza.

–Buenos días, Señor – le sonreí tímida y me hice a un lado para dejarle espacio para pasar. Me miró y me regaló de vuelta una muy pequeña sonrisa chueca, casi cínica.

–Buenos días, Isabella.

Se sentó y tomó entre sus manos el periódico, no sin antes dar un trago a su taza. Enarcó una ceja y se dispuso a concentrarse en el papel frente a sus ojos. En un vaso le serví también jugo y en el plato puse un poco de la fruta que Harriet había dejado cortada y guardada en el refrigerador.

–¿Quiere un poco de yogurt encima, Señor? – me miró por la esquina de sus ojos y negó casi imperceptiblemente – ¿Miel? – frunció el ceño y lo tomé por un "no". Me senté y esperé a que él se llevara el primer trozo de fruta a la boca para empezar a comer. Observaba cada uno de sus movimientos y cuando vi que le faltaba poco para terminar con la fruta, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la cocina. Saqué del horno el plato de omelette con jamón que había preparado un poco antes y que en vi que para no cocinarlo al instante, lo mantuvieras caliente en el horno. Lo coloqué en una bandeja y con mucho cuidado regresé a la terraza.

Edward había vuelto a concentrarse en el periódico, puse frente a él el plato que le cociné y le serví más café. Dejó el papel en la silla contigua y comenzó a buscar con la mirada algo en la mesa.

–¿Necesita algo, Señor? – repasé de nuevo la mesa y lo noté – ¡El pan francés! Ahora mismo lo traigo…

–Siéntate, Isabella.

–Es sólo un segundo, Señor, ya lo tengo listo – di un paso al interior.

–¡Que te sientes!

La orden en un grito me hizo caer sobre la silla – Está bien así, Isabella, come – ordenó de nuevo con voz menos fuerte. Terminé la fruta de mi plato y me mantuve sentada, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y mi espalda muy, muy derechita. Pasó un buen rato durante el cual me pidió más café y yo también tomé un poco más. El clima ya había cambiado; no sabía cómo a Edward le gustaba seguir desayunando afuera con ése frío.

–Puedes recoger la mesa – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – cuando estés lista, búscame en el estudio.

–Sí, Señor – esperé a que me dejara sola y con rapidez, limpié la mesa y llevé todo adentro, metí los platos al lavavajillas y dejé la cocina tal cual y como la encontré. Apurada fui al estudio pensando en cuanto tiempo me requeriría en el cuarto de juegos.

–Señor, ya estoy lista – dije entrando después de tocar la puerta.

Inspiró muy profundamente y levantó la mirada de la pantalla de su laptop.

–Muy bien, Isabella, toma tu bolso, Dean te llevará a tu apartamento.

–¿Qué?, ¿Pero porqué? – le pregunté asustada – ¿Hice algo malo?

–No – respondió sin verme – Dean está esperando…

–¿Qué hice? – insistí tratando de hacer memoria.

–Nada, Isabella, vete por ahí a pasear – regresó su atención a la pantalla.

–Pero… ¿Por qué? – pregunté dolida.

–Porque hoy quiero estar solo…*

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué opinan? ¿Acaso alguien está dejando ver un poco de él? Yo creo que si y ni cuenta se da, jejeje ¡Como me gusta! Una porra para Isita que a la distancia me betea y checa las "comas" que adoro poner de más. :)<strong>_

_**Mil Gracias por dedicarme unos minutos de su tiempo, por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews que me hacen la semana entera! Nos vemos pronto y espero saber si les gustó.**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/ g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie**_


	13. Contradictorio

_**¡Nenas! Nuevo capítulo y la recomendación de siempre… "Éste capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor, no te gusta o te ofende, no lo leas"… Gracias y nos vemos al final…**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Un diamante es duro, sin embargo, es una joya."<em>

_Adictos al Amor._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 13<strong>

**BELLA'S POV**

Llegué a la agencia muy temprano ese lunes. Había dormido mucho la noche anterior ya que estaba cansada de tanto caminar y caminar por el mercado de Notting Hill. Después de que Edward me mandara a mi apartamento porque simplemente quería estar solo, decidí que no me encerraría.

Era obvio que no había amanecido de buen humor, sus cambios tan bruscos me alteraban y me confundían. El sábado después de cenar me había tomado de una forma tan salvaje, tan primitiva, que estaba muy asustada, aunque para que me hacía tonta, jamás lo hubiera detenido diciendo una palabra que sabía me arrepentiría al apenas haberla dicho. Y luego en mi habitación… ¡Aún seguía pensado que era un sueño! Esa forma tan tierna de tomarme, me tenía perdida, me encantaba pero… ¿Qué me gustaba más? ¿Qué fuera tierno y considerado? En sus respectivas proporciones claro, ¿O que sólo me usara como un medio para obtener placer?

–¡Wow! ¿Otra vez tú tan temprano? No voy a decirte que te ves fatal, mejor te digo que te ves radiante, tal vez así sonrías – Jane dejó sobre el escritorio la caja de nuestro desayuno y los cafés. Se acercó y me dio un abrazo muy fuerte – ¿Problemas con el novio?

–¿Cuál novio Jane? Sólo estoy cansada – dije restándole importancia al asunto – ayer me fui todo el día a Notting Hill, caminé como loca y compré algunas cosillas, me entretuve.

–Que bien, al menos saliste a que te diera el aire y un poco de ese miserable sol que ya se nos da a cuenta gotas – empujó la caja hacia mí y saqué de ella mi dona de nuez.

–Creo que debo a empezar a cuidar lo que como – dije antes de morder mi dona.

–¿Estás loca? – Jane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

–Esto no es sano – la mordí de nuevo.

–Pero es muy rico y es una fuente invaluable del azúcar y las calorías que necesitamos para trabajar – repuso enfática.

–Lo estoy considerando muy seriamente, también empezaré a buscar un gimnasio – me miraba como si me hubieran salido dos cabezas – en serio.

–No cuentes conmigo – me afirmó indignada – mejor mueve tu fino trasero que desaparecerá a las dos semana de que empieces tu _"magnífico plan de alimentación", _tenemos trabajo.

El resto de la mañana nos lo pasamos concentradas en todos los detalles de la cuenta del Sr. Flannagans. Verificábamos que los letreros luminosos y toda la demás publicidad no tuviera fallas y estuviera realizada justo cómo se los habíamos indicado a los encargados de las imprentas. El lanzamiento de la campaña sería en dos semanas y el Sr. Flannagans estaba organizando un evento enorme para dar a conocer la nueva imagen de su negocio. Cuando llegó la hora, fuimos a almorzar y regresamos sin perder tiempo para seguir trabajando cuando el ruido de mi teléfono me asustó, era Rose.

–Hola, Rose – la saludé contenta.

–Heyy, ¿Cómo está la reina de la publicidad?

–Muuy bien – Jane me miró y rodó los ojos, volviendo después la mirada a su pantalla – ¿Y tú?

–Ah ¡Feliz! Ya les contaré esta noche que nos veamos para cenar – me anunció – por cierto, hoy se me antoja algo italiano así que nos vemos en_ Dell'Arancio_, yo hago la reservación, tú pasas por Alice y…

–Rose, Rose – la corté – no voy a poder ir, lo siento.

–¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué no? – quiso saber.

–Tengo mucho trabajo y estoy agotada, las próximas semanas serán de locos y necesito descanso – Jane me miraba con el ceño fruncido – me encantaría ir, creo que me está haciendo falta una noche de chicas.

–¿Estás bien, Bella? – me preguntó preocupada – Mejor llevamos todo a tu apartamento y cenam…

–Rose, no – volví a interrumpirla – salgan ustedes, tienes muchas ganas – dije algo triste – la próxima vez invito yo.

–Ay Bella, al paso que vas con ese trabajo, eso será en el 2012…

Gracias al cielo terminamos nuestra conversación. No quería que Rose me insistiera o que empezara con un interrogatorio en el cual no sabría qué contestar y del que tampoco me sería fácil escapar. Apenas corté la llamada, Jane me miraba raro; ella sabía que lo del trabajo era una pobre y vergonzosa excusa para no salir con ellas, pero al ver mi rostro algo triste, supongo que prefirió salir de la oficina mientras negaba con la cabeza. Con un mal sabor de boca continué con mi trabajo cuando mi teléfono volvió a sonar… era Edward.

–Señor, buenas tardes – saludé.

–Isabella, ¿Cómo estás? – se escuchaba tranquilo.

–Bien, Señor, gracias – respondí amable.

–¿Cómo pasaste el domingo?, ¿Descansaste?

–Yo… fui a caminar por Notting Hill – dije sincera.

–¿Sola? – su voz se tornó algo grave.

–Si, Señor.

–Supuse que tal vez hubieras salido con tus amigas…

–No, usted dijo que yo n…

–Si, recuerdo muy bien lo que dije – me cortó – si quieres, hoy puedes verlas, sal con ellas a cenar por ahí – ¿Hablaba en serio?

–¿De verdad, Señor? – sonreí feliz.

–Así es, sólo tienes que informarme a qué lugar irán y por supuesto elimina _"The Chapel"_ de tus opciones, no tomarás alcohol, no llegarás después de las 11 y apenas llegues a tu apartamento me llamarás. ¿Entendido?

–Si, Señor pero…

–¿Pero qué, Isabella? – su tono pacífico cambió a uno intrigado.

–¿Por qué? – le pregunté sin comprender ese cambio repentino.

–Toma las cosas como se te dan, Isabella, acostúmbrate a no cuestionarme o me forzarás a negarte todos los permisos – dijo algo enérgico.

–Perdón, Señor, no fue mi intención hacerlo – me disculpé antes de que se arrepintiera.

–Avísame del lugar – me ordenó.

–_Dell'Arancio_ – dije con rapidez – es italiano, está…

–Si, lo conozco. Recuerda todo lo que te he dicho, Isabella y disfruta la cena con tus amigas.

–¿Señor?

–¿Isabella?

–Gracias…

Aún sostenía el teléfono en mi mano, pensativa. De pronto se me ocurrió que tal vez… comencé a buscar en mi lista de contactos y como lo sospeché, Max Bennet no estaba en ella aunque eso no me explicaba porqué motivo no entraban sus llamadas a mi móvil, a menos que su número estuviera bloqueado. Por más que revisé, nada indicaba que lo estuviera, pero no confiaba mucho en mis habilidades con esos aparatejos tan modernos. Y ya que lo pensaba bien, ¿No había sido mucha coincidencia la llamada de Edward dándome permiso para salir con las chicas?

***.

Dejé a un lado los pensamientos sobre Edward y me decidí a disfrutar la salida como él me había ordenado. Les hablé a las chicas después de hacer yo misma la reservación y quedé de pasar por Alice y encontrarnos ahí con Rose. Cuando Jane se enteró por las llamadas que hice que si saldría con las chicas, se alegró y me hizo salir de la agencia 15 minutos antes de la hora de salida para que no me retrasara con el tráfico. Recogí a Alice y nos dirigimos hacia King's Road, donde se encontraba el restaurante. Al llegar, Rose ya nos esperaba plácidamente con una copa de vino tinto en la mano.

–¡Chicas! – casi se nos abalanzó y nos saludamos efusivas.

–He pedido un vino que les va a encantar ya verán – dijo sonriente.

–Pero si tú amas la cerveza Rose, ¿Qué sucedió?

–¿Cómo que qué le sucedió? Es obvio Bella, es Emmett, ¡El hombre se llama Emmett! – y estallamos en carcajadas.

–No puedo negarlo niñas, ese hombre está cambiando mi vida… creo que lo amo – se mordió el labio.

–Eso nos lo has repetido cada vez que nos vemos, Rose – le sonreí.

–Soy feliz, Bella – dijo y le brillaron los ojos – Emmett es tan bueno conmigo y me consciente tanto que creo que me va a echar a perder…

–Bueno, lamento cortar tu momento _"Princesita Disney"_ pero ¿Alguien dijo vino? Porque yo si quiero del que estás tomando y que hace que todo sea bonito y tierno y rosa y ¡Cursi! – demandó Alice. Rose levantó la mano y el mesero se acercó.

–Por favor, tráigame la botella y dos copas más – le pidió.

–No, yo tomaré una coca cola, por favor, con poco hielo.

–¿Y eso? – Alice me miró extrañada, sabía que me gustaba el tinto. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros al mismo tiempo que arrugaba mi nariz y comencé a estudiar el menú.

–Ahora sí – dijo Rose después de tomar un sorbo de vino – quiero saber de sus vidas, tú primero Alice, suéltalo…

–Nada – arrugó los labios en una mueca – sólo trabajo, alfombras, cortinas, diseños, ni he tenido tiempo de ir por ahí a revisar las tiendas.

–Pero tú siempre buscas tiempo para eso Ally – la miré preocupada.

–No he tenido ganas – confesó y Rose y yo nos miramos.

–¿Estás así por Jasper, Alice? – le preguntó Rose algo enojada – contesta – la urgió al ver que no tenía intención de responder.

–Ya sabes que sí, Rose, ¿Para qué me preguntas? – le respondió como fastidiada – no quiero hablar de eso.

–Pues vas a hacerlo porque no quiero ver cómo mi hiperactiva amiga se consume por un jodido ratón de biblioteca – dijo Rose muy enojada – ese tipo no es normal, Emmett dice que estoy loca, pero díganme, ¿Qué hombre le huye a una mujer? ¡Sólo el pendejo de Whitlock lo hace!

–¿Has discutido esto con Emmett? – preguntó Alice llevándose las palmas de las manos a los ojos – ¿Porqué lo hiciste Rose?

–Eres mi amiga, ¡Mi hermana!, no puedo ver cómo ese cretino te huye cómo si tuvieras la peste, se la pasa ahogado entre sus libros y sus casos, casi no sale y siempre está de un humor de perros.

–¿Lo has visto? – a Alice le brillaron los ojos, esperanzados.

–Yo no, Emmett – suspiró – han salido un par de veces y cuando tú sales a la plática, Emmett dice que se pone pálido, nervioso y a veces hasta suda un poco… podría pensar que se pone así porque le gustas, pero entonces ¿Por qué huye si le estás dando a entender que a ti también te gusta?

–¡Entonces no me odia!, ¡Lo pongo nervioso! – gritó Alice emocionada – es eso… ¡Que tonta!, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

–Ponle una trampa.

–¿Y porqué mejor no se lo preguntas directamente? Si es verdad, pues te enteras de su propia boca y a partir de ése momento haces algo para hacerlo sentir cómodo y si no, pues te olvidas del asunto y ya – dije y se me quedaron viendo raro.

–¡Vaya! Estás aquí, creí que no habías venido, Bella – el sarcasmo de Rose de nuevo – ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? Pareces un mueble toda callada… ¿Estás esperando permiso para hablar?

–Exageras – me sonrojé – estás muy alterada Rose, tranquila…

–Es que de verdad, todo este lío de Jasper es raro, ¿No? digo, le gusta Alice, pero, ¿Le huye?, ¿Es masoquista o qué?

–Ambas tienen razón – dijo Alice por fin – creo que lo pongo nervioso como dice Rose, pero no lo sabré si no se lo pregunto, como sugieres tú Bella.

–¿Ves? Pudimos ayudarte – le sonreí.

–¡Cómo las he extrañado! – dijo Alice abrazándonos a cada una.

–¿Estás bien? – la miré preocupada – no tenemos tanto sin vernos.

–Eh bueno, si por eso te refieres a la última vez que nos vimos…

–Ándale – Rose se le unió – tú te refieres a la vez que nos dejó plantadas, ¿No Alice? – sonó muy sarcástica y quise huir de ahí.

–Si estás pensando en esa vez que salió corriendo como loca sin explicación, entonces si hablamos de la misma ocasión.

–Primero contra Jasper y ahora contra mí… qué lindas.

–No es eso – Alice me dio un panecito con mantequilla – has estado muy rara.

–Y casi no hemos hablado, ya no nos cuentas nada, ¿Estás bien?

–Claro que sí, Rose, estoy perfecta, con muchísimo trabajo, ya les dije.

–¿Es por Max? – preguntó Alice muy despacio.

–¿Max?, ¡Por Dios no! – fruncí el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza – ¡Es estrés!

–Entonces te faltan unas vacaciones, como a un lugar soleado, estás muy pálida, deberíamos planear unas pronto.

–Me encantaría Rose, pero no tiene mucho tiempo que empecé a trabajar, no puedo pedir vacaciones ahora que me están dando cuentas importantes – el mesero tomó nuestra orden y seguí – además ya pronto serán las vacaciones de navidad y por primera vez, creo que no podré ir a casa – lo lamentaba de verdad.

–Yo me quedo contigo, no pasarás sola las navidades, Bella.

–Y yo con ustedes – dijo Alice – ustedes son mi familia.

–Me van a hacer llorar tontas – dije ya con los ojos anegados y pensé de repente en Edward, que lo pasaría con sus padres, sin mí.

La cena transcurrió muy divertida. Platicamos de muchas cosas, pero de hombres ya nada. Comimos como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en días y las chicas casi se tomaron dos botellas solitas. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir de compras un día entero y enseguida supe que Edward no me daría permiso, los fines de semana eran suyos, así que ya encontraría cómo disculparme con ellas aunque me moría de ganas de ir. Llegó la hora de irnos y estaba muy contenta porque era temprano y aún tenía tiempo suficiente para llevar a las chicas y luego irme a casa. Pedimos la cuenta, pero el mesero nos dijo que ya estaba pagada. Nos quedamos estupefactas, ése no era un lugar barato y además, ¿Quién nos pagaba la cuenta y no nos daba ni su nombre? No nos quedamos a averiguarlo, le dijimos al mesero que le diera las gracias a quién fuera que hubiera tenido la amabilidad de liquidar nuestra cuenta y salimos de ahí. Llevé a las chicas y 5 minutos antes de las 11 estaba cerrando la puerta de mi apartamento; le marqué a Edward antes de llegar hasta mi habitación.

–Isabella – respondió al primer tono – justo a tiempo.

–Sí, Señor.

–¿Disfrutaste la cena con tus amigas? – preguntó, pero no enojado.

–Sí, gracias… por permitirme ir – le agradecí..

–¿Tomaste?

–No, Señor.

–Sabes que me enteraría… – me chantajeó.

–Lo sé – contesté con firmeza.

–Bien, ahora acuéstate y descansa – dijo con esa voz que aniquilaba mis defensas.

–Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches, Isabella.

***.

La semana fue avanzando y estábamos tan cargadas de trabajo que ya ni tuvimos tiempo para salir a comer, pedíamos una pizza y la mordisqueábamos a ratos. Yo prefería estar ocupada en las tintas y las impresiones que pensando y dándole miles y miles de vueltas al asunto del teléfono. Pensaba a ratos que él no sería capaz, pero luego se derrumbaban todas mis teorías con la obvia evidencia que hablaba por si sola. Estaba más claro que el agua, Edward era culpable.

El jueves llegó y mi cerebro era una olla de presión; ya no quería pensar, pero las imágenes e ideas eran tan recurrentes que ya llegaban al punto de distraerme de mi trabajo. El teléfono sonó y respondí tensa la llamada de Edward.

–Isabella – saludó como siempre.

–Señor, buenos días – hable con voz neutra.

–No he recibido ninguna foto tuya durante toda la semana, ¿Piensas que si no te las pido no me las debes enviar?

–Lo siento, lo olvidé, Señor – me disculpé aunque no quería – ahora mismo se la envío.

–Paul irá a recogerte, quiero que hoy comas conmigo – decretó.

–Sí, Señor – dije a regañadientes ya que ése día en especial estaba muy atareada.

–Sé puntual, ah y quiero la foto ya.

–En un momento, Señor, hasta luego – y corté la llamada, no tenía tiempo para sus caprichitos sin embargo me puse de pie, extendí mi brazo, tomé la bendita foto y se la envié en un minuto más. A medio día, Paul me llamaba avisándome que ya me esperaba abajo. A toda prisa bajé y me subí al auto, saqué mi estuche de cosméticos y me retoqué un poco para "despertarme" el rostro. Rápidamente terminé y al mirar por la ventana me di cuenta que íbamos rumbo a su penthouse. Al llegar, Paul tan atento como siempre pero todo seriedad, me ayudó a bajar y oprimió el botón del ascensor por mi, subí y al abrirse las puertas en el penthouse, caminé hacia el interior; dejé mi chaqueta y mi bolso el la silleta del hall cuando sentí que sus manos rodeaban mi cintura y me giraban hacia él.

Aspiré sobresaltada e inmediatamente después sentí sus labios atacar los míos. Sin delicadeza alguna su boca me invadió dominándome por completo a través de ése beso salvaje, provocando que mi primer reacción fuera tensar todo mi cuerpo y cómo si eso no le bastara, una de sus manos se cerró sobre uno de mis senos, apretándolo con fuerza y logrando arrancarme un fuerte jadeo. Sólo así se separó de mí. Lo miraba y mi pecho subía y bajaba agitado por el asalto, pero él no parecía haber perdido ni un poquito de su ecuanimidad.

–La foto no te hizo justicia hoy – dijo calmado mientras caminaba hacia el salón – ¿Te gustaría tomar algo antes?

–No, Señor, gracias – respondí seca.

–Entonces pasemos al comedor – me indicó serio sin dejar de observarme. Siempre tan perfecto caballero, me retiró la silla y me sirvió vino después de esperar unos momentos y ver que yo me mantenía erguida en la silla y con las manos sobre mi regazo. Waylon apareció y me saludó con un contenido _"Buenas tardes, señorita Bella"_ al que respondí con una pequeña sonrisa y asintiendo discretamente. Edward sólo me observó entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente cuando no hice ni el intento de servirle, pero no dijo nada.

–¿Alguna novedad, Isabella? – preguntó casual después que Waylon puso frente a nosotros el segundo plato.

Yo no levanté la mirada del mío, estaba muy concentrada en los espárragos – Ninguna, Señor…

La comida transcurrió en medio de un completo y estresante silencio. El también parecía muy interesado en los vegetales de su plato y cuando no, me miraba estudiándome, pero yo permanecía con mi actitud imperturbable.

–Mis padres te mandan saludos – dijo interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio y entonces lo miré.

–Muchas gracias – dije volviendo los ojos a mi plato inmediatamente.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó irritado.

–Nada, Señor – no tardé en responder. El resto de la comida fue muy incómodo pero me esforcé por comportarme educada; al terminar el postre Edward se levantó y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a su estudio.

–Ahora mismo me dices que diablos te ocurre, Isabella – gruñó dando un portazo – hoy he tenido mucha paciencia contigo, pero estás llegando a mis límites.

–No me pasa nada, Señor – dije mirando al suelo, queriendo salir de ahí.

–Habla, Isabella – me ordenó, pero no dije nada. Me mantuve en silencio y antes de que su enojo aumentara pregunté…

–¿Puedo retirarme?

–No saldrás de aquí hasta que me digas qué carajos te pasa – gritó furioso, pero solo sus palabras hacían eco en la habitación ya que de mi boca no salía nada.

–¿Estás enojada porque te prohibí ver a tu amiguito Max? – preguntó lleno de ironía.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba para confirmar mis sospechas, el que Edward tuviera tan presente a Max sólo me daba las respuestas a las interrogantes que por toda la semana deambularon por mi mente impidiéndome concentrar y descansar. Respiré profundamente varias veces porque ya estaba segura que Edward había manipulado mi teléfono a su estricta conveniencia…

–¡Fuiste tú! – lo señalé enojada.

–Cuidado, Isabella… – dijo pero su advertencia me molestó todavía más.

–¡Tú borraste a Max de mis contactos y lo bloqueaste de mi teléfono! – lo acusé.

–¿Eso es? – gritó – ¿Eso es lo que te tiene así?

–¡Tengo razón! ¿Verdad? – lo cuestioné y sus ojos brillaban verdes de coraje.

–¿Y qué si fue así? Tengo todo el derecho de decidir a quién puedes ver y a quién no – me sostuvo la mirada, retador.

–¿Tienes derecho a violar mi privacidad? ¿Lo tienes? – empuñé mis manos – porque estoy segura que también interviniste mi teléfono.

–¡Basta! – gritó – sabías a qué te atenías conmigo, te lo advertí Isabella.

–Lo hiciste… – mi voz bajó de intensidad.

–Yo tengo que saber a cada minuto qué haces, dónde te encuentras y con quién, entiéndelo, ¡Así soy yo! – gritó exaltado.

–No confías en mí – dije decepcionada – yo si tengo que hacerlo, pero tú simplemente no me crees… – mi voz fue haciéndose muy débil – yo te busqué, yo vine a ti… estoy aquí porque yo lo deseo – por unos minutos otro denso silencio se instaló entre nosotros. Edward volvió a darme la espalda y parecía que no respiraba.

–Nunca confiarás en mí... yo no busco tu dinero, ni tu posición, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? – pregunté casi en un sollozo.

Desilusionada y muy molesta, abrí la puerta del estudio, en el hall me puse mi chaqueta y tomé mi bolso; tenía que irme de ahí. Con su desconfianza, Edward me había lastimado más que con sus azotes y su carácter enérgico, había dañado la corta relación que teníamos, esa que nunca sería una relación común y por supuesto tampoco sería pareja, ni justa, ni equilibrada, no era así y no se trataba de eso, pero de confianza sí. Él me la pedía y yo se la daba, me esforzaba cada minuto y cada segundo por entregarme ciegamente pero ¿Y él? ¿No me merecía en esto un poquito de confianza? ¿No le había demostrado acaso cuánto deseaba estar junto a él? Secaba las lágrimas que ya corrían por mis mejillas y oprimí el botón del ascensor con urgencia.

–¡Suelta ese botón, Isabella! – Gritó la orden desde el estudio y me paralicé por un instante, pero reaccioné y continué presionando el cuadro verde; con un par de zancadas llegó hasta mí – ¡Te dije que lo sueltes!

No hice caso y aprisionó mi muñeca en su puño – ¡No! – grité y me soltó, pero me levantó en brazos, dejando tirado mi bolso en pleno piso del hall. Era muy fuerte, pero eso no me impidió forcejear sin éxito pero nunca dejé de luchar, que al fin y al cabo eso era lo que importaba.

Como si no pesara nada, subió las escaleras conmigo moviéndome entre su brazos, pidiéndole que me bajara y que me dejara ir. Edward parecía no escucharme, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y su rostro transformado. Me dio miedo y luché con más fuerzas pero él me tiró sobre la cama de _mi _habitación y de un tirón abrió mi blusa. Los botones volaron por todos lados y casi sin darme cuenta, rompió mi brassiere por delante dejando mi pecho desnudo. Mi primer instinto fue cubrirme con las manos pero aprovechando eso, con una destreza asombrosa desabotonó mi pantalón, bajó la corta cremallera y los sacó de mis piernas, resbalando éstos como si tuviera mantequilla mi cuerpo. Edward comenzó a desabotonar su pantalón y yo intenté pararme para salir de ahí, pero de un empujón volvió a tumbarme sobre la cama y se posicionó encima de mí.

Empezó a besar mi cuello y más abajo sin llegar a mis pechos que volví a cubrir con mis manos; me movía con insistencia para impedirle que me siguiera besando pero era como luchar contra un titán. Poderoso, fuerte e impetuoso. Con una mano tomó las mías y sin esfuerzo las situó arriba de mi cabeza dejando libre el acceso a mis senos. Bajó su boca hasta el espacio entre ellos y luego se apoderó de mi seno izquierdo. Lo chupó con fuerza, lo lamió y lo mordió, tomó mi duro y dolorido pezón entre sus dientes y lo estiró hasta lo imposible. Mi otro seno corrió con la misma suerte, pero recibió además una mordida que me hizo gritar. Él no pareció inmutarse, simplemente dirigió su interés a otro lugar de mi cuerpo. Sentí algo que de pronto rozó con fuerza mi piel y entonces se enterró en mí, penetrándome y hundiéndose, robándome el aire que tanto me costaba mantener en mis pulmones. Furioso y con su ritmo constante golpeaba mi cuerpo unido al suyo; mis senos se movían con cada arremetida en la que Edward se robaba mi cordura, mi paz y mi voluntad. Estaba tan perdida en él que ni siquiera pude gemir o jadear, no emití ningún ruido, sólo mi esfuerzo por respirar se escuchaba en la habitación junto con los jadeos de Edward que hacían crecer rápidamente en mí ése sentimiento ardiente y avasallador que me desconectaba del mundo mientras luchaba por contenerlo. Edward se tensó una primera vez, un esforzado gemido y se tensó una segunda vez, dos embistes más y un grito presagió su liberación dentro de mí, caliente, colmando mi interior, saturándome de él.

Con un par de acometidas más pequeñas se aseguraba de dejar todo su extracto en mí. Yo permanecí quieta, sin energía siquiera para pestañear y enjugar las lágrimas que nublaban mi vista. Edward se desplomó sobre mi enterrando su rostro entre mi pecho otra vez, luchando por estabilizar su respiración mientras yo lo hacía por no hacer explotar ése cúmulo de emociones restringidas en mi interior de nuevo. Despacio se movió y se recostó a mi lado.

–No te has corrido… – susurró quedamente a mi oído.

–No me ha dado su permiso, Señor – respondí con los labios temblorosos y a punto del llanto.

Enseguida mi seno derecho comenzó a latir dolorosamente donde me había mordido, me puse de lado e ignoré la molesta sensación. Me quedé donde estaba y muchos minutos después, ya era capaz de moverme con coherencia. Mi teléfono sonó. Estaba en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta tirada a un lado de la cama; con cuidado me senté y lo saqué para contestar la llamada.

–Hola – dije con la voz aún bastante temblorosa.

–¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? – era Jane.

–Sí, sí, ¿Qué pasa?

–¡La junta Bella! ¿La olvidaste? – ¡Mierda! Tenía una reunión con unos nuevos clientes.

–No te preocupes, estaré ahí a tiempo – le aseguré y terminé la llamada.

Con mucha precaución me puse de pie, pero Edward me detuvo del brazo y me jaló hasta recostarme de nuevo en la cama…

–Hey, ¿a dónde vas? – me preguntó con esa voz aterciopelada y tierna.

–Debo volver a la agencia – respondí con indiferencia.

–Tengo un asunto pendiente contigo todavía – dijo insinuante y aún con esa voz que me derretía.

–No tengo tiempo – corté con el jueguito y me puse de pie, recogiendo mi ropa hecha un desastre.

–No irás a ningún lado, Isabella – dijo algo alterado – siempre lista y dispuesta, ¿Recuerdas?

–Antes que todo esto están mi padre y mi trabajo – traté de mantenerme serena – de la misma forma en la que yo he comprendido sus _"requisitos"_ y los he aceptado usted tendrá que adaptarse a los míos que son sólo dos y que no le cambiarán en lo absoluto su tren de vida – se me quedó mirando como si le hubiera dicho algo inconcebible – con permiso, _Señor_.

Entré al baño con mi ropa en la mano, la dejé a un lado y observé mi seno frente al espejo. Estaba dolorido, hinchado, rojo y mordido. Las marcas de sus dientes estaban grabadas ahí como para recordarme que le pertenecía. Puse compresas de agua fría sobre él y después sobre mis ojos que también estaban algo rojos. Iba a vestirme cuando recordé que mi blusa no tenía botones, tomé mi pantalón y la cremallera estaba atorada y tenía que agregar a todo el desastre de mi ropa, que mis bragas habían sido arrancadas de mi cuerpo y estaban hechas un jirón de tela inservible. ¡Maldita sea! Sin pensármelo dos veces, fui al vestidor y escogí algo de ahí para ponérmelo. Una vez que estuve lista me miré al espejo y maldije de nuevo. Mi pelo era una maraña, mis ojos seguían enrojecidos y en general, salvo mi linda ropa, parecía que había salido de una situación de estrés angustiante pero… ¿Quién diablos dijo que ya había salido de ella?

Me hice una coleta alta, ya que siempre mejoraban la apariencia y era una rápida solución a mi desastroso pelo y coloqué por unos minutos más compresas de agua fría sobre mis ojos, ya "maquillaría" mi estado de ánimo en el auto, lo que necesitaba en ése momento era huir de ahí, de él…

Tenía temor de encontrármelo aún en la habitación, pero respiré tranquila al encontrarla vacía; tomé mi teléfono y salí de ella hacía las escaleras que bajé tan velozmente como me lo permitieron mis piernas. Tomé mi bolso que ya estaba colocado sobre la mesita del hall y le eché una mirada rápida para ver si Edward no había sacado algo de él en su afán de mantenerme controlada.

Oprimí el maldito botón del ascensor deseando que no tardara y así fue; las puertas se abrieron y entré en él. Las puertas se cerraron y me di de topes contra la pared de madera y metal, estaba molesta conmigo. Furiosa para ser más exactas porque mi cuerpo dolía más con cada centímetro que me alejaba de él. Me pedía quedarse y dejar que Edward solucionara el asunto que tenía pendiente conmigo, pero ya había pensado concienzudamente mis prioridades y no estaban sujetas a discusión o a algún lujurioso desvarío hormonal. Así lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas no podía permitir que todas las nuevas sensaciones que se despertaban en mi cuerpo cada vez que Edward me tocaba me confundieran y me llevaran paulatinamente a un estado del cual sería imposible lograr salir, sólo tenía que recordar a aquella chica en las escaleras de ése oscuro club rogando por un minuto de su tiempo… no, yo tenía que permanecer lúcida y consciente, yo no podía terminar llorando y mendigando por unos segundos de su atención, yo no podía terminar así…

Salí del edificio y para mi sorpresa, ni Paul, ni el chofer esperaban por mí; caminé de prisa hacia la esquina de la larga cuadra para tomar un taxi cuando mi teléfono repiqueteó en mi bolso. Lo saqué para contestarle a Jane que seguro estaba histérica y a punto de saltar por la ventana.

–Ya voy para allá, Jane…

–¡Sube al auto en este mismo instante! – ladró furioso.

–Lo siento, tengo prisa – corté la llamada y miré hacia atrás, el jaguar negro venía tratando de llegar a mi por la traficada calle. Apagué el teléfono y caminé más aprisa. Sabía lo que me esperaba por esa acción pero debía hacerlo, Edward no se iba a quedar tranquilo con mi insolente rebeldía, pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni el humor para obedecerlo, estaba molesta y decepcionada por pedirle lo que yo creía que era algo natural en él cuando resultaba que era demasiado. Yo sólo pedía un poco de confianza de igual a igual, eso era todo porque eso aquí, si se valía.

***.

Llegué justo a tiempo a mi reunión. A Jane le regresó el alma al cuerpo al verme entrar a la oficina; me observó de arriba abajo…

–¿Qué tú no estabas vestida diferente? – me preguntó confusa.

–Sí, pero se me cayó el café y tuve que comprarme algo rápido, no iba a regresar a la junta toda manchada ¿Verdad? – ella negó pensativa y fuimos a encontrarnos con nuestros nuevos clientes cuando me preguntó en el pasillo…

–Bella, ¿Luego podrías prestarme este hermoso, fino y _muuy_ caro traje Gucci que te compraste tan rápido? – me miró insolente – ¡Está increíble!

Milagrosamente pude concentrarme en la reunión. Una cadena de joyerías quería una nueva imagen y escuchamos sus requerimientos. No querían una campaña elitista que los hiciera ver ante el público como algo inalcanzable al contrario, querían presentarse como un producto invaluable por lo que representaba una joya en si, pero que curiosamente ellos podrían poner al alcance de la mano de cualquiera.

Me pareció tan fabulosa la propuesta que básicamente nosotras no teníamos nada qué hacer más que plasmar sus ideas en papel, por decirlo de alguna forma. El dueño, el Sr. Michael Newton, era un empresario joven y había heredado las joyerías de su familia pero sabía que necesitaban un cambio en su estructura y desde luego un nuevo aire y estaba muy seguro y confiado de que la agencia y nosotras podíamos hacerlo; eso fue como una inyección de autoestima alta para mi.

Fijamos otra reunión en la cual le expondríamos al Sr. Newton nuestras primeras propuestas y nos despedimos. Tratar con él fue muy agradable, tanto, que me quitó el mal sabor de boca de un rato antes. Me despedí de Jane que con la mirada y sus ojos expresivos se disculpaban por lo entrometida que se había comportado, pero yo no lo veía así. Ella en poco tiempo se había convertido en otra excelente amiga, ya no sólo era mi compañera de trabajo, ella confiaba en mí y me contaba todos sus secretos y yo, todos los que podía.

De acuerdo a las ordenes de Edward, fui al Spa donde cada jueves se encargaban de darme un masaje, tratamientos faciales, un manicure, pedicure y pintaban mis uñas del color que él había elegido, rojo sangre. Esa tarde no fue diferente, recibí todos los cuidados y las atenciones como ya era costumbre, me relajé y le pedí a la chica del masaje se aplicara especialmente en mis hombros y espalda. Tuve mucho cuidado en cubrir bien mi pecho y evitar que viera mi seno al girarme y recostarme boca abajo; sentí que lo oprimía causándome mucho dolor y estuve a casi nada de levantarme y cancelarlo todo pero lo necesitaba, así que por unos minutos aguanté el dolor que gradualmente desapareció.

–Está usted muy tensa señorita – dijo la chica – tiene muchos nudos en los hombros. Relájese…

El masaje fue un suplicio debido a mis contraídos músculos pero la chica sabía lo que hacía y pudo relajarlos haciéndome sentir muy aliviada – le vendría bien un buen descanso.

–Muchas gracias… – miré el gafete dorado con su nombre en letras negras – Jessica, has sido muy amable.

–No es nada, es mi trabajo – se encogió de hombros – no se compara con el suyo lleno de responsabilidades y bueno, trabajar para él debe ser…

–¿Para él? – pregunté confundida – ¿A quién te refieres?

–Al señor Cullen – abrió los ojos enormes.

–Yo no trabajo para él – repuse y me miró al mismo tiempo en que se llevaba una mano a la boca comprendiendo su indiscreción.

–Oh, perdón, yo no sabía… lo siento, señorita Swan – salió de ahí más veloz que un rayo y sin darle más importancia que la que tenía, me envolví en la bata de baño y fui a que mis manos y mis pies recibieran el tratamiento ordenado por Edward.

Llegué a mi apartamento casi quedándome dormida al volante. El masaje me había ayudado y estaba dispuesta a tirarme en la cama y dormir por tres días seguidos. Me desvestí y miré de nuevo mi seno hinchado. Dolía mucho. Fui al refrigerador y saqué unos cubos de hielo, los puse en una bolsa que envolví en una toalla delgada para colocármela. Maldito… estuvo a punto de arrancarme un pedazo. Con un vaso de leche me tomé un par de analgésicos tanto para mi seno herido como para todo mi adolorido cuerpo. No tardé mucho en quedarme dormida, pero al poco rato el teléfono del apartamento sonó. Ni siquiera me moví, quería seguir durmiendo. El aparato continuó sonando hasta que por fin dejó de hacerlo un rato después y pude descansar tranquila.

A media noche, me despertó algo frío al girarme y sentir también mojada mi camiseta. Recordé la bolsa con los hielos y me senté en la cama para ir a cambiarme, prendí la lámpara de mi mesita de noche y grité asustada al ver a Edward sentado cómodamente mientras me observaba dormir desde la silla de mi dormitorio.

–¿Cómo… cómo entraste? – pregunté con dificultad.

–Tengo llaves de tu apartamento, Isabella – dijo con suavidad.

–¿Por qué? No tienes derecho a tenerlas y mucho menos a entrar así a mi apartamento – repuse notoriamente alterada.

–Soy tu dueño, Isabella y como tal, tengo todo el derecho de tener acceso a tu casa, a tu vida y a todo lo relacionado contigo que me interese para que pueda cuidar de ti de la mejor manera – respondió inalterable – eso ya lo sabes, ¿Tengo que repetírtelo de nuevo?

Me reí algo cínica, pero me callé cuando se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia mí; me fui alejando muy despacio sobre la cama hasta llegar a la otra orilla.

–No te preocupes, no voy a tocarte – me informó – sólo quería ver que encontrabas bien.

Me fue un poco difícil conciliar el sueño después que Edward se marchó. No estaba enojado, ni me había dicho que tenía un castigo pendiente, ni siquiera se exaltó, ni me gritó, lo que me hizo dudar. Con él podía esperarme cualquier cosa así que debía estar preparada.

Al día siguiente en la oficina no tuve tiempo ni para acordarme de mi nombre. El Sr. Flannagans estaba nervioso porque el letrero luminoso no era del color que le habíamos presentado. Me pasé la mañana llamando a los encargados y reconocieron su error. Tuvimos que cancelar los 53 letreros gigantes que estaban en proceso hasta que todo estuviera bien aclarado, definido, firmado de enterado y acordado, solo que cabía la posibilidad de que todo se retrasara como mínimo una semana más y el Sr. Flannagans no estaba muy contento con la idea… y tenía toda la razón.

Como las responsables del proyecto, Jane y yo contactamos un par de empresas más que pudieran hacer los letreros en ese tiempo record si veíamos que nuestro proveedor no nos cumplía. Eso nos tranquilizó y pudimos asegurarle al Sr. Flannagans que sus letreros estarían en el tiempo acordado para ser instalados. Por fin tuvimos un momento de paz y antes de salir a comer, mi móvil vibro; era un mensaje de Edward.

"_Espero mi foto, date prisa"_

_E. Cullen_

Exhalé fastidiada. Yo con un problema monumental encima y Edward reclamándome una insulsa foto. Aproveché que Jane había ido al baño y estiré mi mano. No quise ver cómo había salido, sólo le di enviar y listo, tomé mi bolso y fui a esperar a Jane para poder irnos a comer.

Fuimos a un centro comercial cercano y nos sentamos en el área de comida rápida. No tuve que pensar mucho en mi elección así que fui directamente a comprarme una orden de _Fish and Chips, _me encantaban y después del estresante día, me lo merecía. Durante la hora que siguió, disfruté lentamente de mi pescado y mis papas fritas acompañados de un vaso gigante de coca cola directo de la máquina, a mi me gustaba así, nada de latas o botellas. Vimos pasar a la gente que como buen viernes iba y venía en todas direcciones mientras platicábamos de cosas sin importancia, completamente relajadas. Hasta nos dimos el lujo de pasearnos por algunas tiendas, entramos a una de lencería y le regalé a Jane un jueguito muy sexy para que impresionara a Ethan.

–¿Tú no te compras nada, Bella?

–No necesito nada de aquí – me encogí de hombros pero luego pensé en reponer lo que Edward había destrozado el día anterior…

–A veces olvido que eres millonaria y que no necesitas nada, ¿Cómo es que eres tan sencilla y eres mi amiga? – me miró. Ya le había contado mi vida y el porqué estaba trabajando ahí. No me entendió pero lo aceptó.

–Estás equivocada Jane, si necesito algo pero eso no se puede comprar – le sonreí.

–¿Y qué es?

–No lo sé, sólo sé que no lo tengo y lo necesito mucho…

***.

La semana laboral terminó y recogí todas mis cosas para irme. Paul me esperaba con la puerta abierta del auto y me subí después de entregarle las llaves del mío para que lo llevaran a mi apartamento como cada viernes. Me llevó a casa de Edward. Él no estaba, así que me fui a mi habitación y llené la bañera, me daría un largo baño, que me esperara si llegaba…

Después de un rato, salí de la bañera y envuelta en la toalla fui al vestidor a elegir qué usar esa noche. Saqué un vestido corto lila que no necesitaba usar con brassiere, los zapatos color carne, me hice media coleta y no me puse aretes. Casi no me maquillé, sólo polvos y brillo en los labios. Estuve lista para bajar cuando mi teléfono sonó.

–Isabella – dijo sin darme tiempo de responder.

–Edward – respondí de vuelta arriesgándome a un grito o un castigo por _"irrespetuosa" _pero no dijo nada, sólo escuché su respiración unos segundos y continuó.

–No llegaré pronto – dijo con seriedad – Harriet te servirá la cena. Acuéstate temprano, mañana saldremos de la ciudad a primera hora, iremos de fin de semana al campo así que prepara una pequeña maleta y lleva las botas de montar.

"_Las putas botas"…_

–Sí, Edward – respondí y cortó inmediatamente sin despedirse.

Feliz por acostarme temprano, me quité el vestido y me puse un pantalón de yoga; por más que busqué en el vestidor no encontré ni una sola camiseta holgada, así que con la bata de baño encima, bajé las escaleras y fui en busca de Harriet.

–¿Podrías por favor darme del clóset de Edward una de sus camisetas y un par de calcetines muy gruesos? – casi le batí mis pestañas como Daisy Duck – no quiero que se moleste si meto la nariz en sus cosas.

–Claro Bella, ya empieza a hacer mucho frío y en ése vestidor tuyo no hay nada abrigador – dijo parando los labios como si estuviera enfadada pero luego sonrió. Minutos después entraba a mi habitación con un par de pijamas de franela, un par de camisetas y varios pares de calcetines gruesos.

–Ni siquiera notará que le hacen falta, además los necesitas – sonrió de nuevo y agregó – voy a servirte la cena, no te tardes.

–Harriet, no. Prefiero cenar contigo, si no te molesta…

–¿A mí? ¡Por Dios, criatura! Desde luego que no, pero de todos modos, pondré linda la mesa de la cocina, no a menudo tengo visitas a cenar – me guiñó un ojo y salió feliz.

Fue una cena adorable. Ni siquiera probamos la ensalada, cenamos el pato que había preparado con la salsa de higos y que según Harriet era el preferido de Edward; le había quedado tan rico que no resistí y pasé un pedazo de pan por todo el plato recogiendo la salsa. Literalmente me chupé los dedos.

Platicamos muy a gusto y me contó un poco de ella. Conocía a Edward desde que era un adolescente revoltoso, siempre había trabajado para su familia, pero cuando Edward decidió comprar esa gran casa, le pidió que se hiciera cargo de ella. Harriet era una mujer sola, no era mucho mayor que mi padre, había enviudado hacía unos 8 años y su único hijo era un prometedor biólogo que vivía en Australia. Lo veía dos veces al año, una vez Edward la mandaba allá de vacaciones y la otra, Erick venía a visitar a su madre. Harriet quería mucho a Edward y le hablaba con el respeto que según ella, él se había ganado a pulso…

–¿Pero qué puedo decirte yo si tú lo conoces bien? – me miró tierna y yo bajé la mirada – tranquila mi niña, ya irás conociéndolo mejor – dijo palmeando mi mano cariñosamente.

–Es tan difícil, Harriet… – le confesé.

–Reconozco que ha cambiado mucho, pero pronto verás que lo que te digo es cierto, él sólo tiene que darle tiempo a su corazón y comprender que no puede responsabilizarse por todas las cosas malas que sucedan – suspiró – pero yo sé que tú lo ayudarás, lo sé desde aquí – se llevó una mano al pecho.

–¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunté intrigada.

–No creo que sea correcto que yo te lo diga, Bella, es un asunto que no me corresponde contarte.

–Lo entiendo – apreté su mano.

–Pero sé que no pasará mucho antes de que lo haga, tú eres diferente, él se siente diferente…

Le agradecí la deliciosa cena y la magnífica compañía. Me retiré a mi habitación. Después de cepillarme los dientes me metí bajo el rechoncho edredón y pensé en todo lo que Harriet me había dicho. Edward tenía un secreto que lo mortificaba. ¿Edward? ¿El poderoso Edward que yo conocía y que era más duro que nada? ¿Edward el indestructible?

En poco tiempo me quedé dormida. Me pareció que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que cerré los ojos hasta escuchar la alarma de mi teléfono. Recordé que tenía que estar lista temprano con un pequeño equipaje sin olvidar las malditas botas bastardas. Me levanté deprisa y sentí la inconfundible llegada de mi indeseado visitante mensual. Rayos…

Instantáneamente, porque así sucede y es verdad, me puse de mal humor. Me di un baño y me maldije por no tener en cuenta que tenía 4 días de no estar tomando la píldora. Revisé los cajones del baño y por fortuna encontré varias cajitas de tampones. Terminé de vestirme, cerré la maleta y con mi bolso en mano, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a las escaleras. Una vez abajo fui al comedor donde ya me esperaba Edward.

–Buenos días – dije al entrar, él se puso de pie al verme y se acercó a mi tomándome por la cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo. Me besó apoderándose de mi boca, invadiéndola con su lengua hipnotizadora mientras su mano se cerraba sobre mi seno izquierdo… afortunadamente no había sido el derecho.

–No llevas brassiere – susurró con voz ronca cerca de mi boca y volvió a besarme. Quise dar un paso a atrás, pero me pegó con más fuerza a él y dejé de intentarlo, poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue bajando y se separó de mí. Me miró de arriba abajo, jadeante aún – será mejor que nos demos prisa, no quiero salir muy tarde – retiró la silla para mi y él se sentó en su lugar.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, su trato hosco, sus miradas penetrantes, sus besos exigentes y sus ordenes, con la única diferencia de que no había mencionado castigos ni nada parecido. Terminamos de desayunar y Edward fue a su estudio, yo me despedí de Harriet y cuando lo vi salir, lo seguí. Las maletas ya estaban en el auto, el Volvo gris. Salimos a la carretera y puso música tranquila, no reconocí al cantante...

–¿Vamos muy lejos? – le pregunté por su preocupación por salir temprano.

–Iremos a Bath, está como a dos horas de aquí – me respondió sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

No pregunté nada más, me acomodé en el asiento y arrullada por la música poco a poco me quedé dormida. Me desperté al sentir que el auto se detenía y maravillada, vi un rebaño de ovejas cruzar un camino de terracería. Giré la cabeza y vi el paisaje más verde y más hermoso de toda Inglaterra. Frondosos árboles de varios tonos de verde y algunos ya bastante naranja y ocre por el otoño. Un puente de piedra sobre un río hacían que la vista pareciera idílica, casi una postal. Simplemente precioso.

–¿Ya casi llegamos? – pregunté un poco somnolienta.

–No falta mucho, duerme si quieres – dijo con un tono tan diferente a los que le conocía, que no quise dormirme y perderme si de nuevo volvía a hablar así. Seguimos unos 20 minutos más por el camino y giró el auto para entrar a una vereda muy bien cuidada y resguardada por unas rejas negras no muy altas. Una hermosísima casa de piedra se erguía al final de la vereda y nos fuimos acercando despacio, disfrutando del paisaje.

–Es muy hermoso – dije fascinada.

–Lo es – me confirmó en ese tono que me gustaba.

Edward detuvo el auto frente a la casa y bajé deprisa. Me dirigió una mirada de reproche por no haber esperado a que me abriera la puerta y me quedé muy quieta junto a él mientras bajaba las maletas. Se colgó al hombro su bolso de viaje y cargó la mía que no rodaba por el camino empedrado. Me tomó del brazo y subimos las pequeñas escaleras hacia la puerta. Entramos a la elegante, pero acogedora casa, estaba tibia por las chimeneas que mantenían el calor. Había jarrones con flores de colores muy alegres por todos lados. Los muebles no eran antiguos, pero si muy grandes y se veían muy cómodos. Muchos cuadros de paisajes adornaban las paredes y sólo un retrato con una pareja que no parecía muy mayor. Ella muy guapa con los ojos muy azules y él con el cabello oscuro y algo rizado.

Un olor a tarta de algo que no alcanzaba a reconocer llenaba la casa y un sonido de voces alegres provenía de algún lugar. Me pegué a Edward mientras ponía las maletas al pie de la escalera cuando escuché detrás de nosotros…

–¡Vaya! Yo creí que llegarían hasta mañana – esa voz…

Me giré y ahogué un suspiro…

_¿¡Bella! _

Escuché a Emmett decir mi nombre mientras los rostros de Rose, Alice y Jasper me miraban atónitos, sorprendidos casi tanto o más que yo.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué será lo que atormenta a Edward? Bella va tomando una actitud que no podría asegurar si le beneficiará o le tendrá reservadas un par de nalgadas o hasta mordidas… ¿Quién sabe? Mi agradecimiento infinito a mis dos manos derechas, Isita María que Betea esta historia y a Nani por sus ideas tan mmm…. Eso! Tiene un blog maravilloso, pásense por ahí y vótenlo… <strong>_

_**Marchu, Chusrobissocute, glen santos, beakis, brigitte, diana, MONITA, Stefi Martinez, DiAnA, yessenya, mis niñas sin cuenta, también mil gracias por su tiempo y sus reviews. **_

_**Pórtense mal y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http: / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**http: / pattinsonworld. blogspot. com …. blog de Nani.**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie**_


	14. Amistad, discusiones y reconciliaciones

_"Los remordimientos son una pérdida de tiempo, es el pasado que te priva del presente"_

_B.E.S.D.T._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14<strong>

**EDWARD'S POV**

_¿¡Bella! _

Me quedé quieto al escuchar su nombre en boca de Emmett. Sentí cómo mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver el rostro de Isabella, estaba pálida, asustada y miraba con pánico a las chicas que estaban ahí y que a su vez nos miraban con los ojos casi afuera de sus cuencas. Isabella palideció repentinamente y me miró con pánico en el rostro, así como también unos nervios y una angustia que parecían estar llevándola a punto del desmayo. La rodeé por la cintura y claramente me fijé que tragó en seco mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Entonces comprendí que en efecto, todos se conocían.

–Bienvenida Bella, estás en tu casa – dijo Emmett titubeante y mirándome molesto, se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y a pesar de estar en medio de un momento delicado, no me hizo mucha gracia – Edward… – asintió hacia mí.

–Gracias, Emmett – dije serio – ya veo que conoces a Isabella.

–Claro que la conozco, Bella _es_ la mejor amiga de Rosalie al igual que lo es de Alice – ¡Mierda! Eso sí que había sido un extra, nunca esperé que ellas fueran_ sus_ mejores amigas… – Rosalie, él es Edward.

–Mucho gusto, Rosalie – me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla.

–Hola, Edward – respondió con voz tímida, pero sin apartar su mirada confundida de Isabella ni un instante.

–Yo soy Alice – esa chica se me acercó y me miró de arriba abajo sin reparos.

–Hola, Alice – besé su mejilla inclinándome un poco más y la chica giró su cuerpo hacia Isabella descaradamente.

–Bella – la saludó Jasper con otro beso en la mejilla – ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, gracias – apenas logró sonar normal.

–¿A mí no me saludas Jasper? – le pregunté serio y él me respondió fulminándome con la mirada.

–¿Qué les parece si vamos al jardín a tomar algo? – propuso Rosalie atinadamente –, creo que nos caería bien a todos.

–¿Me disculpan un momento? – Isabella se excusó – ¿El tocador? – preguntó muy nerviosa, no se veía bien.

–Ven – dijo Alice apretando la mandíbula –, es por aquí.

–No. Yo te llevo – dije tajantemente y la chica me miró molesta, pero no iba a dejar que cayera sobre Isabella pidiéndole una explicación encontrándose tan nerviosa. Sostuve a Isabella por la cintura bajo el severo escrutinio de las cuatro personas en el hall, pero no me importó, estaba seguro que si no lo hacía caería al suelo en dos segundos. La llevé a la biblioteca e Isabella entró rápidamente al baño. Me asomé por la ventana y vi a los cuatro discutiendo; Emmett tenía las manos en los bolsillos y mientras Rosalie le preguntaba algo, él sólo levantaba los hombros. Lo mismo pasaba con Jasper, cuando era cuestionado por alguna de ellas él miraba hacia otro lado y negaba con la cabeza.

–¿Estás bien? – le pregunté cuando salió.

–Sí.

Volví a rodear su cintura y salimos al jardín. Sabía que había tenido muy poco tiempo para recuperarse de la sorpresa, pero si nos tardábamos más les daríamos mucho más de qué hablar de lo que ya tenían viéndonos juntos y no me equivoqué. Nuestros amigos se quedaron callados al vernos salir y me hubiera gustado haber podido ignorar el episodio, pero fue demasiado obvio, lo que puso a Isabella más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba así que tomé su mano y la apreté con fuerza para que supiera que no la iba a dejar sola si es que se volcaban pidiendo explicaciones sobre nosotros. Retiré una silla para ella y nos sentamos juntos, dando pie a una plática que resultó bastante incómoda para todos.

–Creímos que no llegaban, deben haberse quedado atorados – dijo Rosalie –. El tráfico por tu apartamento es horrible los sábados por las mañanas, Bella – sentí cómo ella aflojaba su mano de la mía ante la aseveración con doble intención de su amiga pero no la solté, había llegado el momento de aclarar ciertas cosas.

–De hecho, venimos de _mi_ casa – dije disfrutando de las caras de todos, pero más las de sus amigas –, sólo que se nos hizo un poco tarde.

–De _tú_ casa… – repitió Alice como para que no quedara alguna duda de lo que acababa de dar a entender.

–Así es – asentí.

–Pues ésta sí que ha sido una sorpresa, ni en un millón de años pensamos verte llegar aquí… ¡Y acompañada! – dijo Rosalie e Isabella se movió en su silla muy nerviosa mientras Emmett negaba con la cabeza discretamente, rodando los ojos y Jasper me aniquilaba con la mirada.

–Y con Edward Cullen – agregó Alice –. Tú siempre llena de sorpresas, Bella.

–Eso sí – dije sonriendo –, a Isabella le encanta sorprenderme.

–¿No será al revés? – soltó Jasper.

–No – le aseguré – si yo te contara… pero no lo voy a hacer – Isabella casi saltó de su silla – eso es algo privado – sonreí.

–Esto sí que es una coincidencia, tus amigos, mis amigas… – dijo Rose mirando a Emmett.

–¿No es el mundo un pañuelo? – preguntó Isabella intentando de hacer menos tenso el momento.

–Ya lo creo que sí – aseguró Emmett mirándome por el rabillo del ojo. No estaba contento.

–Ni que lo digas – agregó Jasper rodando los ojos.

–Es una extraña casualidad, ¿No les parece? – Isabella preguntó tímida y los cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en ella.

–Pero una _muy _extraña – dijo Rosalie en un tono que no me gusto que usara con ella.

Decidí cambiar el tema y me centré en algunas cosas de la empresa y mi sociedad con Emmett y Jasper; las chicas conversaban también, pero Isabella no hablaba mucho, podía sentir que no estaba a gusto y las miradas de los cuatro no ayudaban a mejorar la situación. En cierto modo podía entenderlo, jamás se esperó ninguno de ellos verme llegar con Isabella y yo nunca esperé que una de sus amigas fuera la "novia" de Emmett y que la otra chica fuera la acosadora de Jasper. Era un embrollo que tenía que manejar con mucho cuidado, no deseaba que le hicieran pasar a Isabella un mal momento, pero por cómo iban las cosas, no podía asegurar que no fuera a ser así.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y pasamos al comedor. El ambiente se relajó un poco, pero aún se sentía un cierto grado de tensión. Noté que Alice y Rose hablaban casi solo entre ellas dos mientras Isabella permanecía con la mirada ligeramente hacia abajo y en silencio, era claro que algo ocurría entre ellas y no hacía falta ser un genio para notarlo y para saber el porqué.

–Ha sido un agradable almuerzo – dije algo irónico –, pero Isabella y yo iremos a dar un paseo por ahí.

–¿Por qué la llamas Isabella? – Rose se dirigió a mí – ¿Por qué no la llamas Bella, como todos?

Me llevé su mano a los labios mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos – Por que ella no me dado su permiso para llamarla de otra forma.

Isabella separó un poco los labios, visiblemente sorprendida por mi declaración.

–Puedes hacerlo, no necesitas mi permiso – se sonrojó.

–Lo sé – dije regalándole una mirada divertida –, pero creo que seguiré llamándote Isabella, me gusta más – besé su mano pero no la solté –. Estoy de tan buen humor mi querida, que ése paseo será a caballo, ¿Te gustaría?

–Bella no monta – aseguró Alice.

–Conmigo sí y si vieras qué bien lo hace… – le sonreí algo burlón – nos vemos en un momento, iremos a cambiarnos. Con permiso – me dispuse a retirarme con Isabella y a media escalera, Emmett y Jasper me llamaron.

–¿Tienes un par de minutos? – asentí y le dije a Isabella que me esperara en la habitación. Bajé y los seguí hasta la biblioteca, donde Emmett cerró la puerta después que entré.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre?–gritó Emmett–. ¿Cómo? – aspiré por la nariz con los ojos cerrados.

–¡Y con Bella! Ella no es…

–¿Por qué no nos dijiste quién era la chica con la que salías, Edward? – Emmett preguntó interrumpiendo a Jasper.

–¿Cómo carajo iba yo a saber que se conocían, que eran amigas? Tú nunca me dijiste cómo se llamaba la amiga de Rose que me ibas a presentar, ¿Cómo iba a saber que _tú _Rose era amiga de _mi_ Isabella? Sólo te limitaste a decir que tenías las manos puestas sobre un genial trasero ¿Recuerdas?

–¡Cállate!

–No, no me callo Emmett, ustedes dos la conocían y sin embargo ninguno mencionó el nombre de Isabella Swan frente a mí y no me vean con esas caras porque no estoy cometiendo ningún abuso infantil aquí, la chica es mayor de edad, ¡Por Dios!

–¿No te das cuenta que Bella no es como las mujeres que acostumbras tener? – alegó Jasper –. Ella es una chica normal, tranquila y… – se quedó pensativo y de pronto se me fue encima – ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡A ella te referías cuando me dijiste que casi había salido de un convento!

–¡No, eso lo dijiste tú!

Emmett mantuvo a Jasper alejado de mí, pero no se detuvo para seguir acusándome.

–¿De que mañas te valiste para envolverla Edward? – Emmett se veía mucho más que simplemente molesto.

–No es como ustedes creen – dije intentando calmarme.

–No, no lo es, simplemente un Dom consumado viene a pasar un fin de semana con una chica más pura que el pan de iglesia – dijo Jasper.

–No voy a darles explicaciones – dije apretando la mandíbula –, eso es asunto mío y de Isabella.

–Con razón no necesitas el contrato, ¿Qué quieres con ella?, ¿qué pretendes? Seguro que al verla tan inocente no se te hizo necesario hacerla firmar nada, la ves demasiado vulnerable para poder deshacerte de ella con facilidad, ¿No? con pagarle una buena indemnización y mandarla al diablo cuando te canses de ella como acostumbras es suficiente.

Tuve que respirar profundamente varias veces y quedarme callado. Debía mantener la calma y no hablar de Isabella, yo podría ser todo lo que quisieran llamarme, pero ante todo era un caballero y cuidaría la integridad de Isabella absolutamente. Pero por otro lado comprendía a mis amigos; a los tres nos habían inculcado ciertos valores y siempre defenderíamos a una dama, nunca dudaríamos en hacerlo e Isabella lo era en todos los aspectos y ellos creían que yo le haría daño.

–¿Qué tipo de relación mantienes con Bella, Edward?

–Una mucho más honesta que la tuya con Rosalie, Emmett, porque al menos yo no le estoy ocultando nada a Isabella, ella está muy consciente de quién es el hombre junto al cual está. Entre nosotros no hay caretas, ni mentiras, Ella sabe perfectamente bien qué puede esperar de mí y que no, en cambio Rose… ahora dime, ¿Quién está siendo el hipócrita aquí?, ¿qué tipo de relación es la que tienes tú con Rose?, ¿no es una vil mentira la que vive esa chica?, ¿no la lastimarás cuando se entere quién eres en realidad? – Emmett apartó la mirada y me dio la espalda – Ya se ven diferentes las cosas, ¿verdad?

–De todos modos, no se me hace justo para Bella, ella no es para esto – habló Jasper que permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho – no eres el hombre indicado para ella,_ tú_ menos que nadie.

–Yo creo que ninguno de ustedes tiene porqué inmiscuirse en nuestras decisiones, _ustedes_ menos que nadie – respondí sarcástico –. Creo que el menos hipócrita aquí soy yo. Ambos niegan lo que son, Emmett le crea falsas esperanzas a Rosalie haciéndole creer que vive una relación cursi-vainilla y tú le huyes asustado a la otra chica como si jamás hubieras estado con una mujer – me di media vuelta para salir de ahí.

–Pues hoy le voy a dar un susto a Alice que es ella la que va a salir huyendo – dijo entre dientes pero alcancé a oírlo muy bien.

–¿Para qué le das tantas vueltas? Dile quién eres y verás que te ahorras todo el teatro – le dije enarcando una ceja.

Eso estaba resultando mucho más complicado de lo que se supuse sería un fin de semana para descansar tranquilamente en la campiña inglesa.

***.

Subí a la habitación después de la amigable conversación con mis amigos. Pese a los gritos, reclamos, alguno que otro empujón y a veces hasta un buen puñetazo, nunca terminábamos disgustados en realidad. Se necesitaría algo realmente inconcebible e irreconciliable para siquiera pensar en acabar con nuestra amistad. Y en esta ocasión, no era diferente. Cada quién tenía un punto de vista lógico, ellos preocupados por Isabella, a la que consideraban una chica inocente, pura e ingenua y tenían razón en cierto grado, y yo que defendía que ella estaba a mi lado simplemente porque quería estarlo y sin que yo le ocultara nada, porque Isabella sabía quien era yo, sin mentiras ni nada y paradójicamente, los tres teníamos la razón.

Entré al dormitorio y encontré a Isabella recostada en la cama, un poco pálida seguramente por la mañana llena de sorpresas un poco amargas que habíamos tenido todos. Ya estaba lista y al verme se puso de pie de inmediato.

–Edward, ¿Puedo bajar con las chicas? – Ya tenía varios días llamándome por mi nombre y se lo había pasado por alto por fines prácticos, como yo decía, no me hubiera gustado que delante de mis padres o de mis amigos me dijera "Señor", aunque sonara tan bien de sus labios y despertara ese fuego que sólo podía apagar de una forma…

–No.

–Pero ¿Por qué? – me miró extrañada –. Ellas están aquí, no voy a irme a ningún lado.

–¿Sigues cuestionando mis ordenes, Isabella? Pues bien, no vas porque es fin de semana y te quiero todo el maldito tiempo conmigo, pero si te portas bien, después de la cena podrás estar con ellas un rato – me quité la camisa, el pantalón y me quedé en bóxers mientras me dirigía al baño – no te muevas de aquí.

Me cambié rápidamente y al salir volví a encontrar a Isabella recostada en la cama. Tomé mis guantes y le dije que llevara algo con qué abrigarse. Se puso de pie y me siguió para salir; bajamos las escaleras y pasamos por la biblioteca donde estaban sus amigas y que se asomaron por la ventana para vernos ir hacia las caballerizas. Ensillé al caballo de Emmett. Siempre lo montaba y me gustaba porque aunque amaba correr, en el campo solo me gustaba galopar tranquilo, disfrutar del paisaje y del olor a tierra húmeda. Estaba seguro que eso me ayudaría a despejar mi cabeza de la discusión de un rato antes.

–Este caballo se llama "George" – le dije mientras le apretaba los cinchos. Isabella se acercó y lo acarició despacio.

–Tiene un bello color, casi rojo – sonrió – ¿Es tranquilo?, ¿cómo "Tramposo"?

–¡Ja! "Tramposo" es un truhán, no te confíes de él – sonreí. Me agradaba que le gustara mi caballo preferido –. Ven, pisa aquí y te impulsas con la otra pierna tratando de cruzar las ancas del caballo, así quedarás bien montada sobre él – le dije e Isabella lo hizo, a la primera quedó bien montada sobre el animal. Me miró feliz y al verme intentar meter mi bota al estribo…

–Pisa firme y te impulsas – dijo divertida y antes de subirme detrás de ella le pegué una sonora nalgada como hacía días me moría por darle y que al sentir mi mano chocar contra su cuerpo, me encendía.

–¡Auch! – se quejó riendo mientras se masajeaba la nalga –. No es justo, yo solo trataba de ayudarte.

–Cállate o te doy otra – le advertí, pero luego sonreí aunque eso ella no lo vio.

Nos alejamos un poco de la casa; la llevé por un establo viejo, a la casita en ruinas junto a él, y llegamos al puente de piedra que vimos en el camino. Me detuve y nos bajamos, me recosté bajo un árbol e Isabella se sentó frente a mí.

–Conoces muy bien todo esto – dijo quitándome las botas sin que yo se lo hubiera pedido, pero la dejé hacerlo.

–Sí. Desde pequeños veníamos bastante seguido con Emmett – comenzó a masajear mis pies y casi dejo escapar un gemido por la reconfortante y deliciosa sensación – pasábamos muchos fines de semana aquí y a veces la mitad de los veranos, luego nos íbamos cada quién con nuestros padres de viaje a algún lugar antes de volver al colegio – me quedé callado un momento –. ¿Tú como pasabas los veranos antes de… de ir al internado? – le pregunté, se tomó su tiempo para contestar, pero nunca dejó de mover sus manos en mis pies.

–Recolectando uvas – respondió y la miré confundido –, íbamos a Napa, ¿Conoces? – asentí y negué después.

–Sé de Napa más nunca he ido – aclaré.

–El hermano de mi madre, el tío John, tiene un viñedo ahí. Mis padres siempre me llevaban y recolectábamos las uvas, no era precisamente el tiempo de la vendimia, pero era divertido – hizo una pausa –. Edward… ¿Tú sabías que Rose y Alice eran mis amigas?, ¿es esto un castigo? – ahí estaba; era esperar demasiado si no atribuía el encuentro a un plan muy mal intencionado de mi parte. Mis castigos eran personales y privados, no incluían otras personas y mucho menos ponían en riesgo la privacidad de la relación, jamás y bajo ninguna circunstancia. Suspiré profundamente y dejó sus manos quietas.

–Lo último que me hubiera esperado era que Rose de Emmett fuera tu mejor amiga, no tenía ni la menor idea y de Alice mucho menos, de ella nunca supe ni su nombre – confesé –, créeme que esto fue una desafortunada coincidencia que me hubiera gustado evitar – ella asintió y continuó con el masaje. Cerré mis ojos y un rato después me puso las botas. Cuando abrí los ojos ya empezaba a oscurecer.

–¿Podemos volver? – asentí y me puse de pie, extendí mi mano para ayudarla a pararse y la sentí helada.

–Te dije que haría frío ¿Estás bien?

–Sí – respondió y se acercó a "George" metiendo una bota en el estribo y subiendo a él como yo le había enseñado. Sin duda era un excelente maestro y ella, una dedicada alumna.

***.

Volvimos a la casa ya a oscuras. Pudimos haber llegado más rápido, pero disfrutaba cabalgar por ahí y si tenía entre mis brazos a una mujer como Isabella, trataría de prolongar lo más posible el fin del paseo. Cada vez se familiarizaba más conmigo, con mi cercanía; ya no saltaba al primer toque ni estaba tensa todo el tiempo. Me daba cuenta perfectamente que Isabella estaba aprendiendo a estar conmigo, a conocer mis gustos, mis exigencias y también estaba muy claro que estaba comenzando a dejar aflorar su temperamento altanero. No había ignorado este hecho, ella estaba aprendiendo a confiar en mí, entonces… ¿Por qué carajo no podía yo confiar en ella? Nunca me habían sido infiel, al menos que yo supiera pero no, lo mío era otra cosa que al menos hasta ése momento no lograba discernir. ¿Sería porque aún no me quedaba muy claro lo que quería Isabella de mí?

Ella entró primero a darse un baño, no tardó demasiado. Fue mi turno y permanecí un rato debajo del chorro de agua, mis músculos estresados lo necesitaban con todo ése día tan lleno de coincidencias. Al salir, encontré sobre la cama mi ropa extendida, mi camisa, el pantalón, bóxers, calcetines y los zapatos al pie de ésta. Esa clase de atenciones me gustaba. De pronto me encontré con las comisuras de mis labios hacia arriba en una amplia sonrisa, negué con la cabeza mientras terminaba de secar todo mi cuerpo.

Isabella ya estaba casi lista y para cuando terminé de vestirme ya estaba esperándome, estaba preciosa con ese vestido corto azul y medias oscuras. Me vestí bajo ocasionales miradas suyas y en poco tiempo salimos de la habitación. La tomé de la mano, me miró extrañada.

–¿Qué?, ¿tienes miedo de que te vean conmigo? – bromeé, la puse contra la pared y la besé –. Sabes que no me importa quién nos vea, ¿verdad? – ella asintió.

–Dilo…

–Lo sé.

Volví a besarla robando su aliento y haciéndola jadear. Eso envió un mensaje directo a mi ingle y reaccioné introduciendo mi pierna entre las suyas, separándolas. Isabella comenzó a respirar agitadamente y lo tomé como una invitación, pero al bajar mi mano y querer tocar esa zona cubierta por las braguitas diminutas que siempre usaba y las medias, me detuvo.

–No, por favor no… – Y no me hubiera importado su súplica de no ser que escuché cerrarse una puerta muy cerca de donde nos encontrábamos.

–¿Qué tal estuvo el paseo, Bella? – Emmett preguntó mirándome con una ceja enarcada mientras me separaba de ella.

–Bien – respondió temblorosa –, muy bien, todo por aquí es muy lindo.

–Me agrada que te guste, ¿bajamos? – la tomé de nuevo de la mano y descendimos por las escaleras. Entramos al comedor y sus amigas nos miraron boquiabiertas cuando sus ojos fueron directo a nuestras manos. Por Dios, ¿Qué se estuvieron imaginando en nuestra ausencia?, ¿por qué nos miraban asustadas?, ¿te espantabas tú, Rosalie, tontilla?, ¿y tú Alice?, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar antes de que ambas salieran corriendo realmente asustadas cuando se enteraran de la verdadera personalidad de sus prometedores partidos?

–Wow, Bella, tu vestido está muy lindo, ¿Dónde lo compraste? – Alice preguntó tratando de disimular su desfachatado interés en nosotros.

–Yo, eh, mmm… – miró su cuerpo indecisa sin saber qué decir.

–Yo se lo regalé – respondí en lugar de mi titubeante Isabella.

–Vaya, qué buen gusto – sonrió algo forzada.

–¿Lo dudabas? – y acerqué a Isabella a mi cuerpo y la besé en los labios haciendo que tanto ella como Rosalie levantaran las cejas un poco asombradas por mis muestras de afecto.

La cena transcurrió menos tensa que el resto del día con ellos. Recordamos muchos momentos divertidos de nuestra infancia y nos echábamos de cabeza con alguna proeza ridícula de alguno de los tres. Nuestra diferencia de opiniones había quedado atrás, como siempre sucedía. Ellos habían aceptado, a regañadientes, pero lo habían hecho ya, que yo decía la verdad y que no estaba obligando ni engañando a Isabella para estar a mi lado.

Todos reímos con las anécdotas menos Isabella que no parecía estarse divirtiendo como el resto de nosotros, la sentía incómoda y muy inquieta, pero era normal; estaba seguro que sus amigas le estaban haciendo un poco difícil la velada. Pasamos a la biblioteca a tomar la imperdonable copa de brandy, Isabella se sentó a mi lado y puse una mano sobre la suya que estaba en su pierna. Los ojos de Alice registraron rápidamente el movimiento, pero Rose ni siquiera miraba en nuestra dirección, estaba muy concentrada y feliz viviendo su engaño particular con Emmett. Después de un rato de hablar de temas que no le interesaban a las mujeres, las chicas se aburrieron y se fueron al salón. Isabella me miró, asentí una vez y se fue tras ellas. Emmett y Jasper solo me miraron, uno negó con la cabeza y el otro rodó los ojos. Los ignoré y seguimos discutiendo y bebiendo.

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

Seguí a las chicas al salón. Tenía que hablar con ellas, no estaban para nada contentas con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y estaban en todo su derecho. Yo, su mejor amiga les había ocultado algo muy importante y trascendental en mi vida, no las hice partícipe de mi relación con Edward. No importaba que no supieran el verdadero motivo por el cual estábamos juntos, eso era lo de menos, lo que realmente importaba era que no las había tomado en cuenta, las hice a un lado como si no quisiera que se enteraran y compartieran conmigo mi felicidad.

Cuando llegué al salón dejaron de hablar, yo conocía muy bien lo que esa acción significaba, habíamos pasado años haciendo lo mismo a las chicas indeseables del internado, quería decir, "Vete, no eres bienvenida aquí y no nos interesa lo que tengas que decir". No me importó y me planté frente a ellas.

–Alice, Rose…

–No te esfuerces_ Isabella, _entendemos que no nos consideras lo suficientemente importantes como para contarnos lo que pasa con tu vida, no te preocupes – Rose me dijo sin siquiera voltear a verme –, no pasa nada.

–Rose, no es así, lo que pasa es que…

–No, Bella, ahora somos nosotras quienes no queremos saber qué diablos haces con un hombre como Edward Cullen, ¿Qué tendrías tú que hacer con él? – suspiró –. La verdad, no nos interesa. Si no nos dijiste en su momento es que no vale la pena ¿Cierto?

–Es algo complicado Alice, sólo espero que comprendan el porqué yo…

–¿Sabes, Bella? La verdad voy a ser muy honesta contigo – Alice me miró con los ojos brillosos –. Si me dolió que nos ignoraras, a nosotras, a tu familia, tus hermanas, a lo único que tienes después de tu padre, pero si lo hiciste es porque ya no necesitas de nosotras, debiste habernos dado la patada mucho antes y de otra forma, no así.

–No, no, no… yo no quise darles ninguna patada, ustedes siguen siendo muy importantes para mí, yo no sabía, no tenía la menor idea de que Edward fuera amigo de Emmett y de Jasper, ¿Ustedes lo sabían? – guardaron silencio y evitaban mirarme –. Con eso me dan la razón.

–Ese no es el tema, Bella pero ya no importa, para mí sigue quedando muy claro que nos hiciste a un lado – añadió Rose – seguramente ya tienes otras amigas más importantes en tu trabajo, no hay problema, eso pasa…

–No estoy supliéndolas con nadie, simplemente… yo no les podía decir… – sentí mis mejillas húmedas y las limpié con el dorso de mi mano –, yo no podía hacerlo.

–No entiendo cómo esperas que olvidemos esto cuando no puedes aclararnos el porqué lo hiciste, el porqué nos ignoraste, dínoslo para que te podamos entender.

–No puedo, Rose, no puedo.

–Entonces no esperes que te tratemos cómo antes cuando está claro que tú tampoco nos puedes tratar así – negué con la cabeza y limpié mis ojos.

–No puedo… – susurré derrumbándome por dentro por callarme algo que me llenaba de vergüenza confesar.

-¿Y por qué no? – Alice me preguntó enojada –, ¿tu noviecito millonario te lo prohibió?, ¿desde cuando te dejas mangonear por un hombre, Bella?

– ¡No lo sé, porque nunca había estado con uno!

Salí del salón derrotada y completamente consciente de lo que casi les había confesado… Que yo obedecía fielmente a Edward Cullen, el hombre con quien estaba.

***.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Miré hacia el salón, la puerta estaba bien abierta y podía ver bien a Isabella de pie frente a Rose y a Alice. Ellas hablaban e Isabella negaba y miraba al piso. Cuando levantaba el rostro y decía algo ellas miraban hacia otro lado. Isabella se dio media vuelta y regresó al salón, se sentó en el extremo del sofá cruzando sus brazos sobre su vientre. Demonios… había llorado. Quería acercarme a ella, pero no le hubiera gustado que la dejara en evidencia, por eso sólo me limité a observarla, cuidándola.

–¿Qué les parece si jugamos una partidita de póker? – lo de preguntarnos fue un mero formulismo ya que Emmett sacaba ya las cartas y el juego de fichas.

–Buena idea, voy por los puros.

–Juego por dinero Jasper, no por puros – le aclaré y reímos pero Isabella se mantuvo abrazada a sí misma.

–¿Juegas Bella? – Jasper la invitó y ella se puso de pie acercándose a mí.

–Yo… estoy muy cansada, quisiera retirarme – dijo y se inclinó hacia mí – ¿Puedo?

Puse mi mano en su cadera acariciándola en círculos y le susurré al oído – ¿Estás bien? – ella asintió murmurando un ligero "sí". No tardaría mucho en seguirla, sólo un rato más y subiría para ver si se encontraba bien porque aunque me había dicho que sí, no me convencía. Apenas desapareció Isabella de la biblioteca las chicas regresaron, Alice decidió jugar y Rose se quedó solo mirando. Se repartieron las cartas y Jasper dijo ante su juego...

–Vaya, Emmett siempre me da pésimas manos ¡Qué sorpresa!

–No – dijo Alice –. Sorpresa fue ver llegar a Bella con Edward esta mañana – Hum, eso era lo que tenía a Isabella así, sus amigas se lo estaban haciendo difícil.

–Alice, guarda silencio y déjame concentrar – le ordenó Jasper y ella le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

–Pero yo quiero saber – lo ignoró –. ¿Dónde se conocieron? – los cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en mí.

–Bueno – comencé –, yo vi por primera vez a Isabella en el "Nasty", conocen el club, ¿cierto? – dije seguro de que estaban juntas esa noche, sabía que no les iba a gustar que las descubriera ante Emmett y Jasper y efectivamente así fue. Rosalie se aclaró la garganta y Alice fingió demencia.

–¿Ahí te le acercaste? – Emmett había olvidado las cartas que tenía en la mano.

–No, ahí solo nos miramos, nos volvimos a ver en el partido de polo para caridad.

–Ah, nosotros la acompañamos – dijo Rose y Emmett la calló con una mirada bastante directa.

–La encontré en el salón de trofeos, ahí cruzamos palabra por primera vez – estaba siendo muy honesto, pero desde luego a mi conveniencia. No pensaba descubrir a Isabella frente a nadie, jamás; era un caballero e Isabella era _mi_ mujer y como tal, debía protegerla ante cualquier cosa, hasta de sus amigas si tuviera que hacerlo – luego nos vimos en "The Chapel" y desde ahí todo se fue dando solo.

–Lo escucho y no lo creo, Bella siempre ha sido tan…

–¿Discreta? – terminé por Alice con una sonrisa.

–¿Discreta? No tenía porqué serlo – Rose frunció el ceño –, no le conocíamos un novio desde Ja…

Mi sonrisa se evaporó al escuchar a Rose y Alice lanzó la pregunta impidiéndole terminar la frase –¿Por qué han mantenido en secreto su relación? Porque lo es, ¿No es así? Ustedes tienen una relación.

–Efectivamente, Alice – admití.

–Entonces si es así y Bella pasa los fines de semana contigo, ¿Por qué se ocultan y nos lo ocultan a los demás? – se veía sinceramente intrigada, buscando una explicación del porqué su amiga había guardado nuestra relación en secreto.

–Yo quiero oír esa respuesta – dijo Emmett sonriendo estúpidamente y tirando sus cartas abiertas.

–Porque yo se lo pedí – respondí levantando una ceja –, comprenderán Alice, Rose, que un hombre como yo debe ser discreto en todo, más aún en mis relaciones, por mi seguridad, pero aún más por la de mi mujer.

–¿Tu mujer? – Rose se llevó la mano a la boca – Dios…

–Pero no se preocupen que no nos ocultamos de muchos, al menos de mis padres no – solté consciente que eso dejaría a mis amigos boquiabiertos y muy tranquilos y esperaba que a las chicas también.

–¿Tus padres? – Jasper sonrió y yo asentí mientras Emmett me miraba perplejo.

–Mis padres, Jasper, fuimos a cenar a su casa y están encantados con ella, sobre todo mi madre – sonreí ampliamente al ver que dejaba a todos satisfechos.

–Bueno señores, señoritas – me puse de pie –, ha sido un día lleno de… sorpresas, pero ya es tarde, me retiro – le sonreí a las chicas, en especial a Alice –. Buenas noches a todos.

Salí del salón bajo el escrutinio de las chicas y las miradas estupefactas de Emmett y Jasper; podía escuchar sus murmullos, pero estaba satisfecho por darles a todos las respuestas que buscaban y si le preguntaban a Isabella, solo tendría que omitir un pequeñísimo e insignificante detalle. Al llegar a la habitación encontré a Isabella hecha un ovillo en un extremo de la cama. Me daba la espalda y la luz tenue me permitió ver al acercarme, que usaba una pijama mía. Que rayos era eso, ¿Una broma? Me desvestí sin hacer mucho ruido y me metí bajo las sábanas, la abracé por detrás rodeando su cintura y comencé a acariciar su torso. Ella se movió despacio y fui desabotonando uno a uno los botones de la camisa.

–Creo que tengo un asunto pendiente contigo – le besé un hombro desnudo y se despertó por completo – te debo algo y yo no soy de los que me guste tener cuentas pendientes.

–No, por favor no lo hagas – me pidió suplicante mientras bajaba mi mano por su vientre.

–No me supliques, Isabella – le advertí y metí mi mano bajo el pantalón y las bragas.

–No lo hagas, no, por favor – continuó pidiéndome angustiada.

–¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté irritado.

–No me siento bien – respondió titubeante y nerviosa.

–Tienes el periodo, ¿No es así? – me miro sonrojándose adorablemente – me fascina como puedes ruborizarte de esa manera por algo como esto, tan natural. Hemos hecho cosas que van más allá de la vergüenza y el pudor pero tú te mueres de pena por esto… pero volviendo al tema Isabella, que no te sorprenda que yo también lleve mis cuentas, es un asunto que me interesa mucho pero sabes, no por esta nimiedad voy a dejar de disfrutar del resto de tu cuerpo, quítate la camisa.

–No, por favor no – repitió su súplica.

–Si no puedo poseerte porque a ti te incomoda que lo haga ahora, al menos del resto de tu cuerpo no me privarás, ¡Quítate la camisa ya!

Isabella comenzó a llorar y no entendía porqué. Le había dicho que no la tomaría esa noche, podía estar tranquila por eso, lo único que quería era disfrutar sus senos, tocarlos, masajearlos, probarlos, pero las hormonas la tenían excesivamente sensible esa noche, tal vez necesitara un poco de ayuda… desabotoné de nuevo lo que Isabella intentaba abotonar mientras besaba la unión del hombro y su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente y metiendo la mano bajo la tela para tocar esos dos deliciosos senos que siempre debían estar listos y dispuestos para mi. Subí mi mano y la cerré sobre su seno derecho oprimiéndolo con fuerza.

–¡No!

Isabella salió de un salto de la cama con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Me senté molesto y pregunté.

–¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Te duelen? ¡Dímelo y nos evitamos todo esto, Isabella!

–Si me duele, me duele mucho – dijo entre sollozos y se abrió despacio la camisa… Con horror vi su seno morado del lado exterior y mis dientes marcados, impresos ahí, cerca de su areola, en su piel.

Me puse de pie lentamente y me acerqué a ella, pero dio un paso hacia atrás mientras lloraba inconsolable. ¡Por Dios! Era un salvaje, ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera hecho tanto daño sin darme cuenta?, ¿tanto me cegaba la lujuria?

–No voy a lastimarte Isabella, deja que me acerque – le pedí y lo aceptó. La abracé con mucho cuidado, ella era más frágil de lo que yo pensaba, ni ella misma tenía idea de lo frágil que era. Por unos minutos permanecimos así, hasta que la acosté de nuevo en la cama.

–Permíteme verlo – ella se negó –, déjame verlo Isabella, necesito hacerlo – un poco renuente, volteó la cara mientras yo observaba el horror que había plasmado en la piel de Isabella.

–¿Se hinchó? – ella asintió.

No tenía vergüenza ni perdón, lo sabía y no tenía cara para verla a los ojos. Era un peligro en potencia para ella, no medía mi fuerza. No la había cuidado, ¿dónde quedaba eso de que era mi deber y mi obligación cuidar de ella?, ¿así se lo demostraba?, ¿hiriéndola? Me vestí rápidamente y bajé a la cocina, fui directamente al cajón donde guardaban todas las medicinas y el botiquín de primeros auxilios, encontré lo que buscaba y subí de prisa.

–Déjame ponerte esto, no va a doler, lo prometo – le aseguré. Isabella se abrió la camisa una vez más y con mucho cuidado comencé a ponerle una pomada de árnica. Eso le ayudaría a desaparecer el moretón y le quitaría el dolor. Terminé de acariciar su seno con la pomada y la cubrí con la pijama. Me acosté junto a ella y la abracé. Yo no era una persona que se disculpara o que pidiera perdón, no sabía, eso no estaba registrado entre mis acciones a realizar, pero la mantuve abrazada, la mecí entre mis brazos, besé su cabello, su rostro… ésa era mi forma de disculparme con ella, de pedirle perdón.

***.

Esa noche no dormí. Mantuve a Isabella entre mis brazos mientras pensaba una y otra vez en lo que había hecho, hasta donde me habían llevado mis putos impulsos. Estaba muy preocupado, tal vez demasiado porque yo era una persona que tenía todo, absolutamente todo bajo control. Pero con Isabella todo eso valía para un carajo; me descontrolaba y me provocaba cosas que no sabía manejar, como esa tarde que se enfrentó a mi al enterarse que había intervenido su teléfono, que el número de Max estaba bloqueado y que no podría recibir ninguna llamada suya. ¿Por qué estaba enojado realmente?, ¿por la rebeldía de Isabella o por su enojo al enterarse que le había cortado con cualquier tipo de conexión con ese idiota? Más me valía averiguarlo para poder tomar las riendas de mis reacciones, no quería volver a dañar a Isabella tan bruscamente.

Pero si la estaba lastimando, ¿por qué coño no dijo la puta palabra?, ¿por qué seguía dejándome hacerle daño?, ¿cómo coños iba yo a saber si era demasiado para ella?, ¿cómo iba a detenerme? Me estaba sobre pasando y no podía permitírmelo. Ella me provocaba una ceguera que sacaba lo peor de mí… ¡No! Yo tenía que hacer algo para evitar que volviera a suceder, debía mantenerla a salvo, cuidarla de mí, de mis impulsos. Debía controlarme porque si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de que ocurriera algo más que sólo lastimarla. Isabella se alejaría de mi y si de algo estaba seguro era que no quería que se fuera de mi lado, no tenía idea del porqué, sólo sabía que no quería. Además ella no podía irse, todo era perfecto; ella buscaba una relación Dom-Sub y yo se la podía dar, no tenía que estar paranoico cuidándome las espaldas por si esto salía a la luz ya que Isabella tenía mucho más que perder que yo, mis padres estaban encantados con ella y además era inteligente, muy valiente y ardiente a morir, además fluctuaba entre la rebeldía y la sumisión y eso, me volvía loco...

Por otro lado estaba tranquilo, Isabella estaba ahí, entre mis brazos. Dormía en paz, confiaba en mi aún con todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Me obedecía, tenía esos pequeños detalles que parecían nada pero me decían que estaba pendiente de mí todo el tiempo, nacían de ella, yo no se los había pedido pero muy orgullosa los hacía, como una antigua geisha que me iba envolviendo y me enloquecía. La estaba moldeando a mi gusto y a ella le gustaba, no podía pedir más, ella no se iría de mi lado, no lo haría. Me sentía inexplicablemente bien junto a ella y tal vez era porque todo cuadraba y encajaba como en un puzzle, todo exacto y perfecto, aunque por eso yo no dejara de ser el más miserable y perfecto cabrón de todos.

Muchas horas después, Isabella se removió en mis brazos.

–¿Cómo amaneciste? – le pregunté suavemente, parpadeó varias veces y me respondió…

–Bien, gracias – se soltó de mis brazos y se estiró –, ¿y tú?, ¿dormiste bien?

–Sí, muy bien – mentí y no por estar incómodo, sino por el alud de pensamientos que me sepultaron toda la noche.

–Voy a darme un baño, supongo que desayunaremos todos juntos – salió de la cama y fue directo al baño.

No mucho tiempo después, bajábamos de la mano las escaleras. Salimos al jardín donde ya estaban todos. Saludamos pero mi atención se centró en Alice en ese momento. Se veía feliz, radiante y mi amigo también. Vaya, lo que menos se esperaba ese hombre era congeniar con Alice, qué equivocado estuvo todo este tiempo.

–Bella, ¿Cómo dormiste? – la pregunta iba llena de sarcasmo y no me agrado en lo absoluto. La miré serio.

–Muy bien Alice, gracias por preguntar – le devolvió Isabella con el mismo tono.

–Me imagino, con tantos fines de semana tan estresada que has tenido, te cayó bien este descanso, ¿No crees? – miró a Rose pero ésta estaba muy ocupada viviendo su fantasía con Emmett. Isabella a su vez bajó la mirada, sonrojada, pero luego de unos segundos muy orgullosa levantó la cara y me preguntó…

–¿Te sirvo Edward? Hay de tu fruta preferida – me sonrió y le devolví el gesto. Me confundió un poco su actitud, pero tenía que reconocer que mi chica tenía bolas, u ovarios en su caso, y si actuaba así frente a todos, sobre todo frente a sus amigas, yo no era quién para impedírselo al contrario, me gustaba que se plantara como lo que era, la mujer de Edward Cullen, una mujer con personalidad, con carácter, aunque en la intimidad de la alcoba esa personalidad y ese carácter sólo me pertenecieran a mí.

–Sin nada arriba, ya sabes – me divertí, pero era verdad, ella ya sabía muy bien cómo me gustaban las cosas, entre ellas la comida. Me servía ante la atónita mirada de sus amigas y de mis amigos que no daban crédito a lo que veían. Esa no era sumisión, era atención y la que ella tenía conmigo era porque le nacía tenerla, punto.

–Bella, no sabía que montaras, nunca te interesó eso en el internado, tienes todo el ajuar completo, qué sorpresa…

–Bueno, Alice, no me gustaba pero Edward tiene un amor por los caballos contagiante, tiene muchos y muy hermosos, creo que les estoy perdiendo el miedo, ya hasta me está enseñando a montar por eso me regaló todo el outfit.

–Oh, yo me quedé en que otra persona te estaba enseñando a montar – dijo Rose, muy mordaz e Isabella se tensó.

–Por cierto, ¿vas a ir con nosotras de compras o te escaparás a mitad del centro comercial sin darnos ninguna explicación? – Isabella las miró extrañada.

–Alice, ¿qué te sucede? – Jasper la enfrentó –. Ya basta.

–Sí, ustedes dos cálmense, están siendo muy groseras con Bella – Emmett añadió mientras yo contaba hasta diez para no arrancarle la cabeza a ese par.

–¿Groseras? – preguntó Alice muy irónica –, creo que es muy poco en comparación con lo que se merece, se decía nuestra amiga y nos evitó por mucho tiempo y ahora aparece aquí como si nada y con Edward Cullen a su lado – Isabella las miraba dolida, le brillaban los ojos y le temblaba a mandíbula.

–¡Suficiente! – grité –. No voy a permitir que ustedes dos sigan ofendiendo a Isabella y les advierto, si me entero que se vuelven a acercar a ella para hacerle daño con sus ironías y su sarcasmo, se van a enterar quién es Edward Cullen. Vámonos Isabella, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Ella tomó la mano que le extendí y nos levantamos de la mesa ante la mirada de ese par de chicas a las que había amenazado y de la de mis amigos que no reaccionaban aún. Subimos por nuestras cosas y a medio empacar, Isabella se sentó en la cama, llorando.

–No llores, no vale la pena, ven – me senté junto a ella y la abracé, besé su mejilla y luego muy despacio, besé sus labios –. Ven, vamos a terminar de guardar todo – me obedeció y en menos de quince minutos bajábamos por las escaleras, Emmett y Jasper salieron a nuestro encuentro.

–Lo siento Bella, no se que le ocurre a Rose, sé que ella te quiere, solo se siente ofendida – se disculpó e Isabella asintió, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias por todo Emmett, tienes una casa muy linda – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y no supe quién era más miserable, si sus amigas por comportarse así con ella o yo por no haber tenido cuidado y lastimarla.

–Hasta luego, Bella, cuídate mucho – se despidió Jasper.

–Emmett, Jasper… – asentí y salimos de ahí.

Metí las maletas al auto mientras Isabella se subía, y unos minutos después ya nos encontrábamos en la carretera de vuelta a Londres. Estaba furioso. Con gusto les hubiera arrancado esas cabezas bien peinadas, habían arruinado nuestro fin de semana y eso no lo dejaría pasar, pero ya llegaría el día en que me pudiera cobrar todo lo que hicieron sufrir a Isabella y sería muy pronto…

–Isabella, no quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese par, por ningún motivo quiero enterarme de que te acercas a ellas. ¿Entendiste? – le pregunté iracundo pero no me respondió –, ¿entendiste, Isabella? Más te vale estar sola si ése es el tipo de gente que te rodea – me miró aún con los ojos llorosos.

–Tienes razón, creo que he tocado fondo… tal vez ya sea momento de estar completamente _sola_…*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nenas! Que gran sorpresa me llevé con tantos comentarios, son maravillosos todos. Espero que la historia les siga gustando. Aquí están todas las que amablemente me dejaron un review y a veces hasta más de uno, mil gracias, así como también a las nenas que solo me leen.<strong>_

_**Shir-cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Mary de Cullen, Mirgru, patymdn, Victoriamariehale, yasmín-cullen, susana, diana, Marchu, Ligia Rodriguez, glen santos, Tata XOXO, janalez, yessenya, DiAnA, yolabertay, Salyluna, Rommita Cullen, Franci, Ely Cullen M, magymc, AMirandaCullen, alma Cullen, chusrobissocute, cutita2, MarcelaMaciel, zujeyane, felicytas, vickycn, LiseHartnett, Julscullenmasen, LOLISGOF, suzette Cullen, GUARANI SHELION 1811, Sachita1212, Viridianada, SONRISASS, Stefi Martinez, Sandra32321 y Deby89. **_

_**Un aplauso a Isita María que una Beta espectacular y super puntualitita. BRAVO Isi! Y como siempre no dejen de pasar por el blog. (Próxima apertura, Club Kinky. Jijiji)**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/ / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie**_

_**http: / / pattinsonworld. blogspot. com ….. blog de Nani.**_


	15. Respetando Voluntades

_**Martes, martes! Advertencia, "Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor, no te gusta y te ofende, no lo leas" Gracias.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>El fornicio a gran escala produce confusion"<em>

_Casanova._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 15<strong>

**BELLA'S POV**

–Tienes razón, creo que he tocado fondo… tal vez ya sea momento de estar completamente _sola_…

–¿Qué? – preguntó Edward confundido y fijando la mirada que tenía sobre la carretera en mí.

–Quiero estar sola – le repetí volteando mi cara a la ventana evitando sus intimidantes ojos verdes.

–¿De qué carajo estás hablando, Isabella? – bramó furioso y me encogí ante su voz –. ¿A qué coño te refieres?

–A eso precisamente, necesito pensar y no podré hacerlo con todos a mi alrededor – traté de que mi voz sonara segura.

–¿Cuáles todos?, tus lindas amigas te han dado la espalda. ¡Sólo me tienes a mí! – gritó alterado.

–Pues, ni a ti te quiero cerca. Todo esto, me ha sobrepasado, necesito tiempo… – limpié una lágrima que corría por mi mejilla.

–No me importa, no te alejarás de mí – estaba exaltado y para nada de acuerdo con mi decisión –. No me interesa lo que quieras, tú harás lo que yo diga.

El regreso a casa fue bastante estresante. Edward conducía fuera de los límites de velocidad y por mucho. Yo iba aferrada al asiento, haciendo un esfuerzo porque no se notara mi miedo mientras nos manteníamos callados; ninguno hablaba, Edward tal vez porque estaba demasiado encolerizado y si lo hacía solo gritaría improperios, enojado porque le pedía tiempo para mí sola, lejos de él. La verdad ya estaba siendo realmente difícil para mí pedirle que se alejara como para venir discutiéndolo en el camino, era como echar sal en una herida que no sabía que tenía abierta. Al llegar a Londres, Edward tomó rumbo hacia el penthouse.

–Llévame a mi apartamento, por favor – le pedí con el único tono de voz que me salió, uno suave y bajo.

Edward apretó el volante tan fuerte que los nudillos de sus manos estaban blancos y no dijo nada pero cambió de dirección. Ya en mi calle, se estacionó frente a mi edificio y con velocidad presurosa salió del auto y estuvo a mi lado para ayudarme a bajar, después sacó la pequeña maleta y lo miré.

–Todo lo que hay ahí lo tomé de tu casa, no es mío.

–Estás equivocada, Isabella – dijo muy serio –. Todo lo que hay tanto en el penthouse como en la casa es tuyo, lo compré para ti, te pertenece y puedes hacer con todo ello lo que gustes –. Rodé lo ojos, no me iba a poner a discutir, yo solo quería entrar a mi apartamento y enterrarme en mi cama. ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

Lo seguí al interior del edificio y abrió la puerta con sus propias llaves las cuales nunca me enteré como obtuvo, llevó la maleta a la habitación de visitas y yo entré a la mía, me senté en la cama y de pronto ya estaba junto a mí.

–Ven a casa conmigo. Ahí hay mucho espacio y podrás estar sola, nadie te molestará – tomó mi mano entre las suyas –. Tendrás tiempo para pensar en todo lo que quieras… – no pude distinguir con exactitud la expresión en sus ojos verdes que me miraban mientras me hablaba con voz modulada.

–No, Edward, quiero estar sola aquí en mi casa, por favor… vete – mi garganta se cerró al decir esas palabras.

–No creo que sea buena idea dejarte sola…

–Puedo cuidar muy bien de mi misma – lo corté –. Por favor…. – insistí y Edward se puso de pie lenta y pesadamente.

Se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo, pero continuó su camino sin voltear a verme, y fue preferible, no deseaba echarle más carga a mi pesado saco de cosas por analizar y sin duda su actitud era algo que ocuparía un buen espacio en él. Escuché como cerraba la puerta principal y me relajé un poco al saber que se había ido; me quité los zapatos y me metí bajo las mantas frías de mi cama.

Ya hacía más frío en Londres. Estábamos en pleno otoño y el mes de diciembre ya tocaba nuestras puertas. Nunca había pasado un invierno sola, mucho menos una Navidad. Justo una semana antes de Nochebuena, todas las alumnas salíamos del internado para pasar las fiestas con nuestras familias. Un día antes de partir a los Estados Unidos, las chicas y yo íbamos a Ginebra de compras sólo para nosotras y para Charlie. Rosalie siempre pasaba todas las fechas importantes conmigo, ella no tenía familiares cercanos y mi padre y yo estábamos felices de tenerla con nosotros al igual que a Alice ya que sus padres siempre estaban en un "viaje importante" y no podían dedicarle tiempo a su hija, así mi familia de dos se convirtió en una de cuatro. Las mañanas de Navidad eran las mejores porque papá siempre tenía bajo el árbol regalos iguales para todas y nosotras poníamos también todos los que le comprábamos a él. Charlie se convertía cada temporada de vacaciones en un adorable papá de tres adolescentes traviesas y coquetas. Nos llevaba a la playa en verano y a veces a esquiar en invierno, pero siempre preferimos lo cálido. Hacía bizcos y espantaba a los chicos que se nos acercaban cada vez que salíamos con nuestros bikinis a tendernos bajo el sol para quitarnos un poco ése tono verduzco que nos daban las paredes del internado y luego sufría porque terminábamos quemadas y rojas como tomates por nuestra insensata exposición al sol. Eran muy buenos recuerdos familiares y yo… yo los había tirado todos por la borda al ocultarles a mis amigas cosas tan importantes de mi vida.

Recordando muchos momentos tan valiosos para mí, me quedé dormida. Caí en un profundo sueño tal vez agotada por la tensión, pero fue interrumpido por caricias muy leves que sentí en mi cabeza y mi hombro. Seguramente soñaba porque además suaves besos eran depositados en mi mejilla, eran tibios como el aliento de quién los dejaba en mí. No abrí mis ojos, no quería despertar de esa deliciosa y tan vívida alucinación. Unos brazos me movieron con facilidad y los botones de mi ropa comenzaron a abrirse. Yo seguía sin moverme disfrutando de mi agradable sueño y como si fuera real, sentí mi brassiere abrirse por el frente. Un olor fuerte y medicado que recordaba de algún sitio llegó a mi nariz y mi seno de pronto era acariciado con una delicadeza que empezaba a reconocer muy bien; me estremecí tanto que supe que no era un sueño, era bastante real. Abrí mis ojos y distinguí bajo la luz muy tenue a Edward, me llevé las manos al pecho, pero con mucha suavidad las tomó y las colocó a mis lados.

–Shhh, ya casi termino – dijo con una voz tan suave como sus caricias –, sólo un poco más por aquí, tranquila.

Cuando cesaron sus movimientos, se levantó, entró a mi clóset y regresó con mi ropa de dormir –. Cámbiate – dijo pero no sonó como un mandato sino como una sugerencia. Salí de la cama y fui a mi baño, me desmaquillé, me puse la pijama y regresé a la cama; cuando alcé la mirada Edward estaba junto a mi. Se recostó a mi lado.

–Edward, quiero estar… – comencé, pero él puso un dedo en mis labios y asentía muy despacio, me abrazó como la noche anterior y su calor me relajó. Me acomodé contra su pecho y no dije nada más, él tampoco; me dormí rápidamente sintiéndome extrañamente segura entre sus brazos.

Con Edward nada era normal, sobre todo esa cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar, por un momento el _Señor _rugía ordenando, mandando, esperando que todos sus deseos se cumplieran sólo para su placer y en otro, era difícil reconocerlo entre las palabras suaves y la ternura con la que me prodigaba sus cuidados. Honestamente no sabía como reaccionar ante su conducta tan errática y cambiante. Cómo separar esos sentimientos tan encontrados que se mezclaban y que me enloquecían por completo.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente y no me sentía mejor. Con los recuerdos bullendo melancólicos en mi cabeza era difícil recomponerme y salir a dar batalla como un día normal, sin embargo me di un baño y mientras pasaba la esponja por mis senos, pensaba en Edward y en cómo me había cuidado la pasada noche. ¿Qué pretendía al no darme mi espacio?, ¿por qué no respetaba mi decisión? Aturdida a pesar de ser muy temprana hora continué con mi rutina, sequé mi cuerpo y mi pelo lo recogí en una coleta. Saqué de mi clóset unos pantalones negros, una blusa blanca común y me vestí, me maquillé un poco para disfrazar mi rostro que a leguas reflejaba como me sentía por dentro y cuando estuve lista salí de mi habitación.

Casi me muero del susto al ver a Edward en mi cocina recién bañado y afeitado, inmaculadamente vestido con un traje oscuro. ¡Se había quedado a pasar la noche! Había preparado café y me estaba sirviendo una taza.

–¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó estudiándome mientras yo lo miraba anonadada.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – logré preguntar más enojada que confundida.

–A partir de hoy habrán algunos cambios, Isabella – su modo mandón estaba en "On" –. Comeremos y cenaremos juntos todos los días a excepción de cuando tenga algún asunto que me lo impida, ya no conducirás tu auto, Paul te llevará a donde tengas que ir, y recuerda, tienes prohibido ir a buscar a tus "amigas", por ningún motivo te quiero cerca de ellas, ¿entendido?

Ni siquiera lo miré. Si de casualidad tenía algunos puntos a su favor éstos se habían borrado desde que abrió la boca para ordenarme qué hacer. Ignoré la taza de café que me había servido, lo ignoré a él y tomé mi bolso junto con las llaves de mi auto. Conduje un par de cuadras y por el espejo retrovisor vi el jaguar negro que me seguía. Suspiré cansada, no podía estarse convirtiendo en un acosador además de todo. Ése comportamiento extra posesivo se estaba saliendo de lo normal. Él nunca mencionó el excesivo control que ejercería en mí, él solo dijo que mientras me comportara de acuerdo a sus lineamientos, yo podría hacer mi vida normal siempre y cuando él no me requiriera, pero ahora estaba manipulando hasta el mismísimo movimiento de la tierra para mantenerme vigilada. ¿De qué tenía miedo?, ¿de qué huyera? Ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad, yo sólo quería meditar bien todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi vida, pero ya que salía a flote ese punto, tenía que ser muy sincera conmigo misma y en realidad considerarlo.

No podía negar que estaba obteniendo justo lo que yo quería, ser sumisa de un Dom, ¿pero a costa de qué? Mi vida social estaba casi extinta, mis amigas ya no me hablaban ya que por una puta casualidad se enteraron de mi relación con Edward, estaban muy molestas y se sentían traicionadas por mí. Y no podía culparlas, las había ofendido y lastimado. ¿Con qué cara podría verlas de nuevo?

Hacia medio día y después de repetirle a Jane por enésima vez que tenía ese patético aspecto debido a los cólicos menstruales lo cual tenía algo de cierto, contesté una llamada de Edward.

–Edward – dije indiferente y escuché como respiraba y exhalaba profundamente, como una advertencia.

–No podré comer contigo – era todo seriedad –. Surgió algo de última hora.

–Bien, al fin estaré sola – dije irónica.

–Isabella… – dijo mi nombre como una advertencia y se contuvo – Paul pasará por ti a las 8 – ordenó tajante y cortó la llamada.

Tomé mi bolso y me disculpé con Jane por no comer con ella. Subí a mi auto y conduje hasta _Marylebone High Street. _Entré a _Brissi, _una tienda de decoración y compré una hermosa lámpara de pié; pedí que la envolvieran para regalo y me ayudaron a guardarla en el auto. Sobre la misma calle caminé hasta _Matches_ y compré un bolso de _Balenciaga_, también lo envolvieron para regalo. En _Daunt Books_ compré unas tarjetas y me senté en un café a escribir en ellas.

_Alice y Rose:_

_Hemos pasado por muchas cosas durantes todos estos años, experiencias dulces y amargas, unas que hemos querido borrar con toda la fuerza de nuestro ser y otras que rezamos para no olvidar. Nuestras lágrimas y nuestras risas se han enjugado y mezclado hasta hacer un eco infinito de amor, de cariño y de confianza. _

_Hoy reconozco que no he sabido darle el lugar que se merece a la confianza que ustedes siempre me han brindado, sólo espero que puedan darme una oportunidad y volver a ser lo que siempre hemos sido._

_Con cariño, Bella._

Con las lágrimas que rogaba que no se derramaran de mis ojos, las guardé y emprendí mi camino para entregar la lámpara y una de las tarjetas. Ya tenía algún tiempo que Alice la había visto y moría de ganas de tenerla pero por uno u otro motivo no la había comprado, era para su habitación. Mientras más me acercaba a sus oficinas, más lentamente caminaba. Al pasar por la puerta, miré hacia el fondo y la encontré sentada en el suelo entre alfombras y tapetes. Me vio de reojo y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo; me agaché hasta ella y sin mirarme, dijo…

–Dicen que del tamaño de la culpa es el regalo y yo no quiero el tuyo, llévatelo con toda tu hipocresía y tus mentiras – Sus palabras me dolieron como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

–Alice… perdón – dije apenas con un hilo de voz y me levanté despacio, ella siguió con lo que la ocupaba y me di la vuelta para irme dejando la lámpara con la tarjeta a un lado.

–Llévate eso a la bodega – le dijo a su ayudante –, aquí estorba.

No podía creer que estuviera siendo tan dura conmigo, esa no era Alice, ¿qué ocurría con ella?, ¿por qué no me daba una oportunidad para explicarle? Pero… ¿qué iba a explicarle? Me estaba engañando a mi misma porque bien sabía que no le podía decir toda la verdad, me moriría de vergüenza si supiera tanto ella como Rose que yo, Isabella Swan, le supliqué y le entregué toda mi voluntad a un hombre para que me aceptara y me entrenara como su obediente sumisa. Estaba cien por ciento segura que al saberlo, se le plantarían a Edward Cullen haciéndole un gran alboroto y a mí, de estúpida no me bajarían pero de todos modos, seguirían enojadas y sin hablarme.

Llegué a mi siguiente destino, el despacho de arquitectos y antes de bajar del auto, limpié mi nariz y arreglé mi coleta, tomé la caja que contenía la bolsa que le había llevado y que por supuesto no lo había hecho para comprar su perdón ni el de Alice, sólo era una ofrenda de amistad que esperaba aceptara de la mejor manera. Subí por las escaleras hasta la oficina de Rose y la encontré concentrada en la enorme pantalla frente a ella; toqué despacio y sin levantar la vista dijo un "adelante" muy despacio. Entré y Rose por fin me miró pero volvió su atención a su trabajo sin decirme nada, ignorándome.

–Rose – dije muy quedamente sin obtener respuesta –, Rose…

Me solté llorando ante la indiferencia total de mi amiga, porque me dolía. No podía creer que la ofensa de mi silencio les calara tanto como para no querer saber nada de mí, como para olvidarse de la familia que formábamos. Habíamos jurado que nunca nada podría romper esa unión, pero tal parecía que la que la única que desesperadamente quería conservar esa promesa era yo.

–Rose – insistí –. Rose por favor, perdóname… yo no quise…

–¿No quise?, ¿no quise? – saltó de su silla caminando hacia mi –. Que raro porque yo te vi muy de acuerdo en estar con Cullen, Bella. No parecías nada renuente, al contrario, parecías una… ¿Desde cuando están juntos?, ¿desde cuando nos has estado mintiendo?

–Yo no les he mentido – me defendí –. Ocultar no es mentir, y no pensaba hacerlo por mucho tiempo más.

–Ah es verdad, ya que te llevó a conocer a sus padres ya puede darte permiso para contarle a alguien más lo que hay entre ustedes, discúlpame, se me olvidaba que tienes que serle muy fiel a tu noviecito y hacer todo lo que él te pida para no poner en riesgo la seguridad de _su mujer_ – dijo sarcástica y yo me pregunté cuando les había dicho que me había llevado a conocer a sus padres.

–Vamos a tomar algo, déjame explicarte, Rose…

–No quiero oírte, mejor vete – volvió a su silla –. Me estás haciendo perder mi tiempo…

–¡Rosalie! – Emmett gritó detrás de mí – ¿Qué diablos te sucede con Bella?

–No te metas Emmett, esto no es asunto tuyo.

–¡Lo es! – respondió tajante –. Porque Edward es mi mejor amigo y tú eres mi novia. No te portes como una chiquilla malcriada Rosalie, haz las pases con Bella, tú la quieres y sé que no deseas estar enojada con ella.

–Que se vaya.

–Rose, Bella es tu amiga, ¡por Dios!, te necesita –. Rose lo miró.

–No me necesitó cada fin de semana que la llamábamos buscándola y ella estaba revolcándose con tu amigo.

–¡Rosalie!

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos por el horror de sus palabras pero también por lo ciertas que eran. Ellas tenían razón, merecía estar sola.

–Lo siento, Bella – Emmett se disculpó por ella y me sacaba de ahí –. Ya entrará en razón.

Corrí a mi auto y desesperada busqué en mi bolso las llaves para encenderlo cuando mi teléfono repiqueteó. Era Edward, no quería contestar y que me escuchara así, tampoco quería discutir pero cuando fue demasiado insistente, no me quedó más remedio.

–Hola – dije bastante mejor de lo que pensé.

–Te dije que no quería que buscaras a tus amigas, vete de inmediato a tu apartamento, Isabella – ordenó como siempre –. Voy para allá.

–¡No! Me voy a trabajar, deja de vigilarme y de ordenarme cosas – corté la llamada y apagué el teléfono. Necesitaba paz.

Ya en la agencia no quería someterme al interrogatorio de Jane así que me pasé la tarde en el área de impresión, ahí nadie me preguntaría nada y de todas formas estaría haciendo mi trabajo. Entre los ruidos de las gigantescas máquinas rotuladoras y personal yendo y viniendo llegó la hora de irme a casa. Al llegar fui directamente a tomar un baño; a un lado del lavabo encontré un botecito con la pomada que Edward me ponía. Limpié el vapor del espejo y miré mi seno. El morete ya estaba amarillo en su mayoría y ya no me dolía. Tomé un poco y volví a masajearlo como lo hacía él, me puse la pijama y me acosté en la cama con el teléfono en la mano. Marqué el número de mi padre y me respondió enseguida.

–¡Hija! Pero qué milagro, ya ni te acuerdas de mí – me chantajeó.

–Papá, no digas eso, ¿cómo estás?

–Muy bien, Bella, estamos volviendo de Las Vegas – se oía feliz…

–No me digas que… ¿ustedes?... ¿sí? – pregunté curiosa.

–No sé en qué estés pensando pero no, sólo fuimos a pasar el fin de semana.

–Me alegra que te estés tomando un tiempo, te hacía falta.

–¿Y tú?, ¿cómo va todo por allá?

–Muy bien, estoy muy ocupada pero contenta – dije sólo refiriéndome al trabajo obviamente; saludé a Carmen, platiqué un rato más con papá y casi vuelvo a llorar cuando me pidió que le diera a las chicas besos y saludos de su parte.

Me metí a la cama y no tardé mucho en dormirme. Ésa noche, las pesadillas que tanto tiempo tardaron en desaparecer regresaron sin aviso alguno. Como una mala y barata proyección de diapositivas, las imágenes fuertemente guardadas en el ático de mi cerebro salieron expelidas de nuevo hacia la luz de mi memoria. Instantáneamente, sentí mi cuerpo temblar de frío y bañado de un sudor fino que lo cubría todo… intentaba moverme pero no podía, estaba sujeta por muchas manos y otras más me tocaban sin mi consentimiento. Quería gritar pero no podía, el miedo había robado mi voz. Risas, otras voces, latas de cerveza, rostros que no quería volver a ver en mi vida, mis piernas obligadas a mantenerse abiertas… una sensación caliente y líquida corría por mis muslos mientras un par de ojos muy negros me miraban maliciosos mientras muchas bocas en plenas carcajadas se burlaban de mí. Esos ojos se acercaban y besaban mis muslos, mi entrepierna, mi centro… luchaba con todas mis fuerzas y en el intento me hacía daño. Estaba fuertemente sostenida y lo único que podía hacer era mirar esas caras que me asqueaban y escuchar sus voces...

–_Me hiciste esperar tanto por esto, Bella… – dijo él – ¿Pueden creerlo?, me dejó follarla pero no quería que la probara, le daba pena – su voz burlona me asqueó una vez más._

–_Pudiendo tener todos los que quisieras te encaprichaste con este, no lo puedo creer – dijo su amigo._

–_¡Cállate! Ya no lo será más, después de esto el capricho se me habrá olvidado._

–_200 francos y es mío – dijo otra voz._

–_No Laurent, ni por mil es tuyo, lo he deseado tanto que no vendo este momento por nada del mundo, este coño es sólo mío…_

–¡Nooo! ¡Nooo! ¡Quítate! ¡Déjame! – me escuché gritar y me retorcía desesperada en mi cama – ¡No! ¡No!

–Tranquila, Bella, está bien, todo está bien…

Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon y luché para zafarme de ellos pero por más que peleé, no pude.

–Shhh, calma, Bella, fue sólo un sueño, no pasa nada – su voz me tranquilizaba y poco a poco fue soltándome de entre sus brazos. Mi respiración fue calmándose también y estaba volviendo a la normalidad mientras él acariciaba mi espalda –, estás bien, Bella, todo está bien.

Para cuando me recostó de nuevo en la cama ya estaba completamente despierta. Limpié mis lágrimas mientras sorbía por la nariz. Lo miré y un suspiro se ahogó en mi garganta, sólo tenía puestos unos bóxers oscuros.

–¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – pregunté con voz llorosa y Edward salió de mi habitación. Volvió un minuto después con un vaso de agua.

–Tómalo, despacio – le di unos tragos y puso el vaso en la mesita junto a mi cama, se acostó conmigo abrazándome y acariciando mi espalda y mis brazos hasta que me quedé dormida de nuevo.

Edward había pasado conmigo 2 noches, cuidándome.

***.

Cuando mi despertador sonó y me desperté, Edward ya no estaba ahí pero me había dejado una nota en el espejo del baño...

"_2 pm., almuerzo en Roast"_

_E. Cullen_

Realmente no sabía que decir respecto a su actitud. En un principio me confundía, pero luego recordé que era la obligación de un amo cuidar de su sumisa y eso era lo que él estaba haciendo conmigo. ¿Por qué tenía que romperme la cabeza por algo que no tenía mucha ciencia?

El sentimiento de soledad y tristeza seguía instalado en mí esa mañana y saboteó mi trabajo con gran éxito. Al no poderme concentrar como era debido, olvidé enviar un presupuesto al Sr. Newton que lo esperaba impaciente y recibí su llamada solicitándomelo, también aprovechó para saludar y programó una cita para hablar con más detenimiento sobre su proyecto. Tuve una conversación telefónica con el Sr. Flannagans de la cual no recordaba nada y extravié las notas que había tomado y además por si fuera poco y hablando de olvidar, había olvidado mi comida con Edward.

Tomé mi bolso y al salir de la agencia y sin darme oportunidad de nada, Paul estaba frente a mi abriendo la puerta del auto. Subí a él rindiéndome, agotada. Al llegar al restaurante, me ayudó a bajar y la hostess me detuvo en la puerta, pero Paul sólo dijo…

–El señor Cullen la espera.

Como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, la mujer se hizo a un lado y otra me guió hasta la mesa de Edward. Lo vi en una mesa como las que prefería, un poco retiradas y alejadas de la gente. Apenas me vio frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, me fui acercando a él y cuando estuve a su lado se inclinó hacia mí. Creí que me besaría pero sólo llevó su mano a mi pelo y sacó el lápiz que lo mantenía recogido en un desesperado intento de mantenerlo fuera de mi cara, acomodó mi blusa sobre mis hombros, jaló la silla para que me sentara y después de dirigirme una mirada fría y enojada, tomó mi bolso metiendo su mano y buscando mi teléfono. Lo sacó, lo prendió y lo estampó sobre la mesa. Demonios. También había olvidado encenderlo.

Tronó los dedos y apareció el mesero para cumplir sus deseos. Ordenó y creí que me serviría de la botella de vino blanco que tomaba pero en vez de eso sólo me acercó un vaso con agua. Lo miré confundida.

–Llevas días sin comer, no creerías que iba a darte alcohol sin nada en el estómago – dirigí mi mirada hacia otra parte y tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos –. Escúchame bien, ésta es la primera y última vez que te apareces así de descuidada frente a mí, ¿entendido?

No respondí pero le sostuve la mirada – ¿Entendido, Isabella?

–Sí, _Señor._

Minutos después los platos de comida llenaron la mesa y antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera, dijo – Hoy vas a comer y si te tienes que quedar como las niñas, castigada sin levantarte de la mesa hasta que te termines todo lo de tu plato, te quedarás – su tono era suave pero llevaba disfrazada la amenaza.

No tenía ni las energías ni las ganas para discutir y en realidad, al ver y oler toda esa deliciosa comida frente a mí, mi apetito se abrió. Comí una ensalada de pepinos y un filete con una rica salsa de setas acompañado de arroz blanco y vegetales. Prácticamente limpié el plato y de reojo pude ver una sonrisita chueca en sus labios.

No quise postre y me lo "perdonó" por haber comido como las niñas buenas. Él pidió su copa de brandy y mientras lo tomaba, yo miraba hacia fuera a través de la ventana cuando sentí su mano en mi rodilla. Me tensé por la sorpresa pero no lo miré y Edward se aprovechó de eso para subir su mano por mi muslo, automáticamente volví a escuchar esas voces y a sentir esas manos en mis piernas… mis ojos se nublaron y me puse de pie rápidamente, tomé mi bolso y caminé queriendo huir de ahí. A medio camino giré para mirarlo y su semblante confundido y asombrado me seguía. Apuré mis pasos a la salida y subí al auto ya que Paul al verme, abrió la puerta para mí. Con las manos sobre mi rostro empecé a llorar nerviosa y descontrolada. Tenía miedo, terror, de que las pesadillas volvieran a ser parte de mis días y que las grotescas imágenes reaparecieran a cada inesperado instante. No podía permitir que intentaran robar mi vida otra vez.

El auto se detuvo y escuché a Paul decirle a Jason, el chofer, que bajara un momento. Levanté la mirada cuando oí la puerta cerrarse y vi a Paul negando despacio.

–¿Quiere que la lleve a algún lugar en especial, señorita Isabella? – era la primera vez que me hablaba sin esa formalidad de siempre. De pronto encontré muy interesantes mis dedos anudándose nerviosos en mi regazo. Negué con la cabeza sin perder el interés por ellos.

–Usted no está bien, vamos, la llevo a donde me pida y le prometo que él no lo sabrá – lo escuchaba como alguien preocupado no por deber y no supe qué responder pero después de unos segundos solo pude decir…

–A la agencia, por favor – Paul asintió y llamó a Jason, continuamos el camino y al llegar a mi oficina, la formalidad había retomado su lugar en ese hombre alto que por un momento se portó muy bien conmigo, aunque no sabía si debería confiar en él…

Por la tarde y completamente ausente de donde me encontraba, tuve que pedirle ayuda a Jane para lograr terminar con un bosquejo para el logo de las joyerías. Se abstuvo de preguntarme algo pero era obvio que se estaba aguantando las ganas de hacerlo. Elegimos los colores en el tono apropiado, algunas fuentes para que el Sr. Newton decidiera y llegó la hora de irnos a casa. Conduje hasta mi apartamento con mi sombra detrás. En mi habitación me desvestí y me puse mi pijama de Hello Kitty, prendí la tele del estudio y puse "Two and a half men", al menos algo que me alegrara el día…

Me dormí en el sillón con la tele encendida. Había frío pero extendí la mano y jalé una manta que siempre tenía en el sillón, servía de decoración y para casos como ése. Me cubrí y seguí con mi afortunado y tranquilo sueño hasta que su suave voz me despertó…

–Bella, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó al oído, acariciando con su nariz detrás de mi oreja, estremeciéndome – ¿Cómo te sientes?

Muy despacio abrí mis ojos y parpadeé varias veces tratando de enfocar bien su rostro –. Estoy bien – respondí al sentir también su mano subir y bajar por mi espalda.

–Ven conmigo, Bella, déjame cuidarte – su nariz insistía rozando detrás de mi oreja y mi cuello –. Vamos a casa…

Me giré en el sillón y quedé frente a él, lo miré lo más fijamente que pude – Estoy en casa, en _mi_ casa, Edward – jalé aire exasperada –. ¿Cómo puedo pedirte que me des mi espacio?, ¿cómo puedo hacer que entiendas que necesito que me dejes respirar? Necesito estar sola, contigo todo el tiempo sobre mí, siguiéndome a cada paso, vigilando hasta mis sueños no puedo pensar…

–¿Pensar en qué, Isabella? – se separó de mí bruscamente y me senté.

–En mis amigas, en ti, en mí. ¡En todo!

–¿Acaso te has aburrido y quieres jugar a otra cosa? – me gritó muy cerca de la cara –. O simplemente sólo necesites tiempo y espacio para pensar a quién joder ahora…

Furioso como nunca, salió del apartamento dando un portazo. Agotada de todo me puse de pie y me fui a mi cama. Quería olvidar todo lo ocurrido desde el fin de semana. Borrar el viaje, el campo, esa linda casa, los rostros de Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose al verme junto a Edward. Deseaba borrar con toda mi alma las dudas que giraban en mi cabeza con respecto a Edward y a mi vida, a mi futuro. No quería tener esa incertidumbre rondándome a cada segundo, odiaba tener que pensar si en realidad valía la pena todo lo que me estaba sucediendo con tal de estar con él, si era un hombre por el cual debía dejar todo.

Pero… ¿Qué me ofrecía?, ¿tenía un futuro con él?, ¿qué tan normal se podía considerar la relación que teníamos? Esas eran las preguntas que no me dejaban en paz desde ese fatídico fin de semana y que sabía muy bien que para tener una respuesta para cada una de ellas, sólo tenía que responderme a mi misma qué era lo que yo quería. Harta de todo, busqué mi medicina para la gripe y me tomé un buen trago. No estaba bien lo que hacía y lo sabía, pero estaba pasando por un momento muy estresante y me ayudaría a dormir y olvidarme por unas horas de mis torturantes desconciertos.

Tuve suerte y en poco tiempo me dormí, pero la suerte no es eterna ni dura mucho. La pesadilla regresó a atormentarme y de nuevo las manos sosteniéndome, tocándome, sus ojos oscuros y profundos y su boca, acercándose a mi… grité desesperada y golpeaba la cama defendiéndome, tratando de quitármelos de encima. Muy cansada, abrí los ojos y el pegajoso sudor empapaba mi cuerpo. Miré a mi alrededor y esa voz y los brazos que por las últimas noches me consolaron, ya no estaban.

***.

No sabía en qué condiciones había llegado a la oficina, solo tenía conciencia de haberme dado un baño, de haberme vestido y de haber salido hacia allá. Paul estaba esperándome a la puerta de mi edificio pero lo ignoré, también estaba ya apostado en la calle a la salida de la agencia con el auto aparcado en la puerta, listo para cualquier cosa. Bufé y me alejé de la ventana. Encendí mi computadora y me dispuse a trabajar. Me reí por ser tan irreverente conmigo misma ¿Con qué puta concentración se suponía que trabajaría ese día?

–¿Quieres hablar de ello? – me preguntó Jane dulcemente.

–No, sólo ayúdame a terminar este día – dije tranquila pero en realidad lo imploraba a gritos desesperados.

–Es que me preocupas, Bella – se arrodilló frente a mí –. Llevo toda la semana conteniéndome para no presionarte pero no me gusta lo que veo, habla, dime algo, sabes que haré lo que sea que me pidas.

La abracé y le sonreí con la única sonrisa sincera de la semana – Sólo ayúdame a trabajar y habrás hecho mucho más de lo que te imaginas por mí.

Jane se tomó muy a pecho mi llamada de auxilio, no me hizo ninguna pregunta, tampoco me obligó a comer y me ayudó en mi trabajo. "Cumplí" con él y al llegar el viernes Olivia estaba contenta con lo que le habíamos presentado. Me sentía muy mal sabiendo que Jane casi había hecho sola el trabajo y que yo la había ayudado con cosas muy pequeñas pero eso era mejor a no hacer nada, al menos funcionaba, no igual pero funcionaba.

"Vaya, parece que la gripe invernal está pegando fuerte".

Ése fue el único comentario que hizo Olivia sobre mí. Bueno, después de todo era mucho pedir que no hiciera una observación acerca de mi lamentable aspecto. Mi exterior solamente reflejaba cómo me sentía por dentro. Deprimida, confundida y sola; más sola que nunca, sin tener hacia quién correr para llorar y compartir una pena o una alegría, nada, nadie, sola. Cómo pretendían todos que pudiera seguir viviendo igual… El día transcurrió como se pasa una página más de un libro y súbitamente ya era viernes por la tarde.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? – Jane me rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos y negué con la cabeza.

–Te lo agradezco, pero voy a tratar de dormir todo lo que pueda – le sonreí.

–Son esas pesadillas de nuevo, ¿verdad? – por un momento dudé pero recordé que no se refería a "esas" pesadillas –. O tiene que ver algo el dueño de ese imponente auto que siempre espera por ti…

Sonreí de lado y la abracé, ella había sabido todo el tiempo de Paul y no me había dicho nada. A pesar de su carácter efervescente, Jane era la persona más discreta que conocía.

***.

Salí del edificio y Paul estaba esperando con la puerta del auto abierta. Suspiré resignada. Subí y le entregué las llaves de mi auto.

–Que no lo lleven a mi apartamento, Paul – le pedí – que nos sigan, por favor.

Me miró intrigado pero no objetó nada – Sí, señorita Isabella.

Necesitaba poner en claro las cosas con Edward, su insistencia y su necedad me agobiaban y me aturdían. Tenía que ir, verlo y frente a frente, negociar esa pausa, el respiro que necesitaba para poder volver a ser la misma Bella de siempre. Era muy doloroso, sí, pero la vida seguía y no me podía detener porque mis amigas no me querían. Lo tenía muy claro, solo debía aceptarlo e integrarlo a mi vida.

Jason y Paul me llevaron a la casa, ese no era un viernes de penthouse, sólo pensaba en todo lo que tendría que conducir de regreso a mi apartamento. Rayos…

Entré y no había nadie en el hall, Harriet tampoco se veía por ahí pero el otro jaguar de Edward estaba afuera. Fui al estudio y ahí estaba sentado leyendo muy atento unos documentos.

–Edward – dije para atraer su atención. Él me miró y lentamente se levantó. Me observaba de pies a cabeza y podía leer en sus ojos que no estaba contento con lo que veía. No me extrañaba, últimamente nadie lo estaba.

–Isabella – se acercó a mí –, creo que dejé muy claro que no quería verte sin arreglar. No has hecho caso, me has desobedecido – dijo con voz contenida.

–Y tú no has entendido que no te veré por un tiempo, no me dejas tranquila – declaré exasperada.

–Lo que entiendo es que ésta, no es la Isabella valiente y hermosa que cuidaba cada detalle de su arreglo para agradarme, lo que tengo frente a mi es un patético esbozo de aquella fascinante mujer, tú no eres ella…_ mi_ Isabella no se hubiera rendido por un par de personas vacías, no me estuviera pidiendo un tiempo lejos de mí, ella lucharía y daría pelea…

Levanté los brazos a mis costados, rendida como él justamente había dicho – Pues lo que ves es lo que hay, lo tomas o lo dejas, Cullen, es _tú_ decisión.

Me di media vuelta para salir, para irme a micasa pero de pronto me sujetó de un brazo y me arrastró hasta las escaleras.

–¡Lo tomo!

Me cargó en brazos y subió ágilmente; yo me retorcía mientras Edward se dirigía a la habitación lila, sin problema alguno entraba y seguía directamente hacia el cuarto de juegos.

–¡No! – grité –. Bájame.

Sin hacerme caso, entró y me recostó sin cuidado sobre la mesa y de inmediato atrapó mi muñeca con una esposa que colgaba de una esquina de ella.

–Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo? Yo no quiero esto, ¡Edward! – gritaba desesperada y él como si no escuchara mi negativa, esposó mi otra mano, tomándola con fuerza. Iba a tomar mi pie y lo pateé, quería lastimarlo de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía conmigo pero parecía que disfrutaba de mis reacciones. Con una destreza que no sabía que tenía, capturó uno a uno mis tobillos dejándolos bien afianzados en las esquinas de la mesa, separando mis piernas. Con una sonrisa perversa se quitó la camisa y los zapatos junto con sus calcetines, quedando sólo con el pantalón oscuro. De un brinco como un felino, se colocó montándose sobre mí, mirando mis labios y recorriendo con sus ojos mi cuello y mi cuerpo debajo de él.

–No, Edward, suéltame, déjame ir…

–¿Edward? – preguntó sarcástico entrecerrando los ojos.

–Señor, por favor, déjeme ir – le supliqué.

Se quitó de encima de mí y tomó algo de uno de los cajones cercanos, no podía mirar bien ya que esta vez su agarre fue bastante justo y no me permitía moverme con facilidad. Lo escuché detrás de mí y me asusté al ver que cubría mis ojos con un pañuelo suave. Automáticamente mis otros sentidos se dispararon y se pusieron en estado de alerta. Movía desesperada mi cabeza tratando de oír algún ruido que me diera una idea de donde estaba y de lo que hacía.

Grité de nuevo y más fuerte cuando volví a sentir su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre mí y muy quieto, comenzó a oler mi pelo, mi cuello y el valle entre mis senos. Botón por botón fue abriendo mi blusa, dejando mi brassiere al descubierto. Mi respiración se agitaba con cada segundo de incertidumbre que pasaba y si en mi mente albergaba la remota tranquilidad que me daba el estar esposada pero completamente vestida, en ese momento esa ligera posibilidad de estar a salvo de sus deseos se había ido directamente a la mierda.

Con las tijeras que ya había usado una vez conmigo, comenzó a cortar la tela de mi ropa. Mi chaqueta, mi blusa, mi pantalón, todo lo hizo pedazos y lo arrancó de mi cuerpo. Estaba tan asustada que hasta mis emociones estaban a la espera, temiendo salir y provocar una reacción que seguramente lamentaría más tarde. Lo único que no podía reprimir era el temblor que invadía mi cuerpo y casi me hacía brincar en la mesa mientras él volvía a inclinarse sobre mi y paseaba su nariz y sus labios por mi cuello y mi pecho aún cubierto por el brassiere.

–Eres tan hermosa… y tu cuerpo perfecto… es mío, entiéndelo, eres mía.

–Señor, por fa… vor…

Mis temblorosos labios fueron poseídos por los suyos con un beso demandante, sin querer dejar alguna duda de quién era el que mandaba y que por supuesto, cualquier cosa que él decidiera no estaba sujeta a discusión. Su lengua dominante se enredaba con la mía en una lucha en la cual yo no tenía la posibilidad de ganar; mordía mi lengua, mis labios los tomaba entre sus dientes y los jalaba arrancándome en lugar de gritos, gemidos y jadeos que anunciaban mi inminente sumisión. Me besaba y su erección creciente se frotaba en mi vientre, dura y poderosa iniciando un calor que me daba miedo sentir; era aquel calor calcinante que como lava me consumía en una lucha por su liberación.

Clamé por aire y jadeantes los dos y renuente él, se separó de mí pero bajó su boca hasta mi pecho. Delicadamente, pero con decisión, mordía mis senos sobre la tela, concentrándose en cada gramo de presión que ejercían sus dientes en mi piel… recordaba lo que me había hecho, lo tenía muy presente y no lo repetiría, confiaba en ello. Con la tijera, cortó el centro de mi prenda y los tirantes también. Con sus manos largas y finas, acarició cada uno de ellos, rozó las yemas de los dedos sobre mis redondeces y se endurecieron a su contacto. Sentí su calida lengua acariciar con mucho cuidado mi seno mordido, lo besó con suavidad y lo volvió a lamer, me estremeció tanto que parecía que todas mis terminales nerviosas se habían concentrado solo en ese punto de mi cuerpo y eran las únicas receptoras de sus caricias. Dirigió su atención a su gemelo que recibió un trato un poco menos delicado pero que respondía a sus caricias con entusiasmo, erizándose y endureciendo mi pequeño pezón provocándome un ligero dolor por la rigidez. Al mismo tiempo su mano recorría mi cuerpo, bajando por mi torso, jugando con mis caderas, dándome una nalgada que me hizo brincar, llegando a mi muslo y oprimiéndolo con fuerza, haciéndome saber que el control era suyo. Metió una mano dentro de mis bragas y sus dedos fueron directamente a mi centro, frotándolo de arriba abajo con la presión justa para acercarme al borde. Hundió sin aviso un dedo en mi y me contraje mis músculos internos atrapando su dedo. El lo sacó de mí y lo pasó por mis labios.

–Ésta eres tú, pruébate, Isabella, siente qué dulce puedes ser…

Alejó su dedo de mi boca y volvió a hundirlo en mi, lo pasó por mis labios y lo introdujo en mi boca besándome al mismo tiempo, saboreándome él también.

–Dime que quieres que suelte las esposas para que puedas irte, pídemelo y lo haré en este instante.

Jadeaba al igual que yo, transpiraba como yo, el quería eso tanto como yo y… me quedé callada. Totalmente en silencio, sin respirar siquiera para que no pudiera encontrar en mis suspiros ni la más minúscula negativa, porque no me sentía capaz ni tenía la voluntad para negarme a él, no podría, no quería y no lo haría.

–Te estás rindiendo a mí, Isabella, lo sabes… dilo…

–Sí,_ Señor,_ soy suya.

–Eres una buena chica.

Casi podía verlo sonreír, disfrutando del momento, de su victoria e inexplicablemente yo me sentí vencedora también. Se alejó de mí y mi cuerpo lo extrañó; se movió a mi alrededor y sentí las heladas tijeras cortar mis bragas para ser arrancadas de mi cuerpo como lo había sido el resto de mi ropa. Me sorprendió al sentir su aliento en mi cuello, desde atrás…

–¿Confías en mí, Isabella? – preguntó con voz grave y profunda. Asentí –. Tks, tks, tks – chasqueó la lengua – esa no es una buena respuesta.

–Sí, _Señor._

–Así está mucho mejor – sonó menos estricto –. Ahora voy a _jugar_ con tu cuerpo.

Se movió hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y con un objeto algo pequeño, recorrió desde mis dedos, mi empeine, pasando por mi talón y subiendo por mi pantorrilla hasta llegar a mis muslos. Un objeto en cada mano trazando un camino serpenteante hacia arriba. La punta áspera de los objetos dejaban un rastro de electricidad por donde pasaban, haciendo que quisiera retorcerme de deseo pero las esposas restringían mis movimientos. Lo sentí sobre mi, ya sin tela de por medio entre nuestros cuerpos y gemí. Su mano dibujó un camino diferente hasta mi sexo y me tensé.

–Tú confías en mí, Isabella, sabes que no haré nada que tú no me permitas – dijo con voz muy ronca. Introdujo sus dedos entre mis pliegues y espació mi humedad por mis labios mayores –. Tu sexo brilla, Isabella, es hermoso…

La única reacción de la que me podía valer para desfogar el incesante calor que se desarrollaba en mi era gemir, gritar, jadear… Subió por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis senos otra vez y su boca se fue directo a ellos. Chupó mis pezones, los tomó entre sus dientes y los jaló sin lastimarme. Una sinfonía de quejidos escapaban de mi garganta mientras mantenía entre sus dientes mi pezón izquierdo, alongándolo tanto como era posible. Entonces sentí el doloroso pellizco sobre él, presionando, cerrándose a su alrededor. El calor de mi cuerpo aumentó considerablemente debido a la excitación y Edward prosiguió con uno de los labios de mi sexo. Grité y jadeé audiblemente, tanto como mi agitada respiración me permitía.

–Tú puedes lograrlo, Isabella, eres una mujer maravillosa, hecha especialmente para satisfacer mis deseos y mi deseo ahora es colocar un par de pinzas más en tu cuerpo – creí morir al escucharlo, más tortura, no me sentía capaz de soportarlo, no sintiendo esa corriente azotar con fuerza mi interior.

Su cara estuvo cerca de la mía, muy cerca y sus labios tomaron los míos de nuevo en un beso lento pero lleno de brío. Succionó mi labio inferior y sentí que picaban en él milimétricas agujitas clavándose y luego, el intenso dolor de la presión. Él colocó una pinza ahí y estaba segura que no lo soportaría pero eso fue antes de que mi otro pezón fuera capturado entre los extremos de madera que se unían apretando mi sensible carne.

–Te ves preciosa así… – dijo mientras dejaba un par de besos en mi ombligo.

Como si eso no le bastara, Edward movió los extremos por donde se abrían las pinzas, haciendo que la vibración se prolongara hasta mi piel y mi carne atrapadas. Solté un grito descargando un poco la tensión acumulada y que de pronto había despertado algo que nunca había sentido en mi cuerpo, era algo nuevo, una sensación abrumante que hacía que todo a mi alrededor perdiera todo mi interés, sólo existía lo que esos pequeños movimientos provocaban en mi cuerpo y la persona que los producía.

Estaba segura que si la pinzas volvían a moverse no lo soportaría. No era posible que yo resistiera tanto. Cuando creí que eso sería lo máximo que sentiría, el labio de mi sexo fue liberado de la pinza y lo presionó entre sus dedos, grité ante la sensación; lo sentí posicionarse entre mis piernas y su miembro duro como una roca frotaba mi entraba en un franco aviso de un embiste inminente. Quise tensarme pero el labio de mi boca también fue liberado, distrayéndome, lo atrapó entre los suyos succionando con fuerza mareando mi razón con esa sensación indescriptible. Jadeé y gemí mientras duró su beso y suavemente empujó su longitud dentro de mi, solo un poco, no demasiado, tentándome…

–¿Crees que te merezcas un castigo? Tu comportamiento ha dejado mucho que desear estos últimos días.

Aún jadeante y en un desesperado intento por recuperar mi voz, respondí – Lo que usted… desee, _Señor_.

Una sonora y fuerte nalgada de su mano se estrelló contra mi carne. Mi cadera recibió el golpe en su parte más redondeada. Él sabía donde pegar, sabía donde pellizcar, donde morder… gemí al cubrir mi cuerpo una oleada eléctrica de placer y lujuria y pasó su mano por mi centro rozando mi botón hinchado, empapado de un nuevo deseo. Lo presionó ligeramente y grité de locura, hasta ahí había llegado, ya no podía más. Liberó uno de mis pezones de la presión de la pinza y lo tomó entre sus labios, succionándolo, chupándolo, mordiéndolo con cuidado pero anunciándome la suerte que correría su pareja. Fue una tortuosa agonía, lamentos expulsados de mi garganta sin reparos y muy en el fondo sabía que nada podría detener la caliente e imperante necesidad que amenazaba con explotar en mi cuerpo.

–Eres una buena niña y nadie, óyelo bien, _nadie_ puede decirte lo contrario, ¿entendiste?

–Sí – jadeé –, _Señor_ – desató el pañuelo que cubría mis ojos.

Entonces me embistió, sin avisos ni advertencias. Penetró mi cuerpo, era muy largo y empujaba profundo, hasta el fondo, sin miramientos. Entrando duro y saliendo despacio en un maldito ritmo que no me daba respiro. Me saturaba y me vaciaba. Gocé esa deliciosa y cadenciosa fricción por muchos minutos, era increíble como mi cuerpo se adaptaba a él, esperándolo en cada arremetida y llorándolo en cada abandono. Él entraba en mí y yo me tensaba, apretando mis músculos vaginales instintivamente. Mi _Señor_ gemía de placer y yo me crecía ante sus demostraciones de satisfacción. Era suya, le pertenecía.

Aumentó el ritmo de sus asaltos en movimientos frenéticos hacían que chocaran nuestras carnes y que mi cuerpo vibrara. Me desplazaba unos centímetros pero las ataduras de mis tobillos se encargaban de mantenerme en mi lugar… Él se tensó una vez, gimió y abrió los ojos para mirarme y vi gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente por el constante ritmo que mantenía.

–Córrete, Isabella – ordenó y se tensó una segunda vez.

Me concentré en contraer con fuerza los músculos que por primera vez ejercitaba para su placer, para prolongárselo.

–¡Hazlo!, ¡córrete ya!

Él se tensó por última vez gimiendo intensamente mientras inundaba mi cuerpo con su extracto. Empujó un par de veces más asegurándose de llenarme de él mientras gemidos más pequeños acompañaban sus menores acometidas. Se desplomó sobre mí una vez que se vació en mi. Extenuado, jadeante e intentando recuperar el aliento. Yo mantuve retraído mi interior todo lo que pude, conteniendo mi liberación, concentrada en no dejarme ir, temblando por el esfuerzo.

Edward se levantó lentamente, con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente confundido y enojado. Liberó mis muñecas y mis tobillos los acarició después de soltarlos de sus ataduras.

–Te di una orden, no me obedeciste – se fue hacia uno de los armarios y sacó la paleta de castigos. Me estremecí tan solo de verla y comencé a pedirle que no me castigara.

–No lo haga, por favor, _Señor_…

–Voltéate – ordenó tajante y sabía que aunque le suplicara por horas, no me salvaría del castigo –, lo sentí, Isabella, te sentí contraerte a mí alrededor y créeme que sé diferenciar esos movimientos, te negaste a mis deseos y debo disciplinarte por eso.

Lloriqueé por el doloroso castigo que recibiría sin poder evitarlo. Ni siquiera podía entender yo misma porque me contuve de tal forma, solo sentía que debía porque le agradaría y me equivoqué, una vez más. Me coloqué sobre la mesa, boca abajo como me había ordenado, junté mis piernas y las mantuve apretadas sin darme cuenta de ello hasta que con su mano, descargó un golpe suave en mis muslos.

–Relájate o te dolerá más. Voy a darte 5 azotes y tú llevarás la cuenta, ¿entendido?

–Sí, S_eñor_.

Y sin perder más tiempo, mi nalga recibió una bofetada caliente de la pala de madera; despegué mi cuello de la mesa ante el azote y una corriente se disparó por todo mi cuerpo corriendo a través de él a una velocidad vertiginosa…

–Uno – salió la palabra de entre mis dientes apretados.

Otra ráfaga de vivo calor cruzó por mi carne y despegué casi medio cuerpo de la mesa por la ardiente y avasallante nalgada que despertó los deseos prisioneros en mi interior.

–Dos – jadeé.

El tercer azote hizo hervir mi sangre, agitando mi respiración, sacando a flote mi miedo y desesperación por tratar nuevamente de contraer mi interior guardando los crecientes y delatores deseos.

–Tres – dije al borde de la hiperventilación.

Un cuarto golpe contra mi cuerpo se produjo y no fui capaz de resistir. Me dejé ir con toda la fuerza que se había desatado dentro de mi cuerpo, liberando todas las sensaciones contenidas, mis miedos, inseguridades, sinsabores, penas e impotencias.

–¡Cuatroo!

Y el último choque me desconectó del mundo. Un avasallante e indescriptible calor me consumía mientras jadeaba y me retorcía de deseo sobre la mesa. Mi cuerpo febril vibraba y se arqueaba sin intentar controlar siquiera el calor que lo extinguía y los movimientos que se apoderaban incontrolables de mi cuerpo. Fue algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado sentir, nada parecido a los orgasmos anteriores este era otro grado de placer y añoré tenerlo a él dentro de mí para que pudiera sentirme en la plenitud de mi orgasmo.

–¡Edward!

Poco a poco fui dejándome de mover, mi respiración iba recuperando su ritmo lentamente, mis manos cerradas en puños, se abrieron cuando mi cuerpo quedó totalmente laxo en la mesa pero mis ojos no. los mantuve bien cerrados hasta que sentí que las lágrimas que no noté que habían resbalado de mis ojos eran recogidas por sus dedos.

–¿Lo ves, Bella?, has sentido un placer que sólo yo puedo darte – me dijo al oído con esa voz aterciopelada mientras que introducía sus dedos en mi y los movía muy lentamente. Gemí satisfecha y plena, segura de que de nuevo se iniciaría todo ese proceso agonizantemente excitante dentro de mí.

–¿Todavía quieres huir de mí?, ¿alejarte y esconderte…?*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Humm. ¿Alguna opinión? Si, ya sé, todas queremos matar a Alice y Rose, pobrecillas, ya quiero verlas en un futuro muy próximo, ¿será que también van a dejar de hablarle a Emmett y a Jasper? <strong>_

_**Quiero también agradecer al Moonlight Vampire Clan por la bella reseña que hicieron de esta historia. Gracias! Les dejo el link para que pasen, la lean y vean que interesante blog.**_

_**MIL GRACIAS por todos los reviews que recibí, fue toda una increíble sorpresa y espero retribuir a cada una de ustedes poniéndole todo mi corazón a esta historia y hablando de corazón, un aplauso para la maravillosa Isita María que se pule con el beteo cada semana y a dos amiguitas igual de kinkys que yo o tal vez más… Mirgru y Sachita, nenas… besos! **_

_**Aquí están las responsables de mi alegría esta semana: **__Ssil, Shir-cullen, LiseHartnett, Deby89, Ligia Rodriguez, Salyluna, quelecortenlacabeza, yolabertay, sandra32321, La chica del gorro azul, adx-25, patydmn, vickycn, AMirandaCullen, cutita2, LOLISGOF (Atinada observación nena), mOnzhe, glen santos, maddycullen, Mrchu, alma cullen, Allecullens, zujeyane, mirgru, Mary de Cullen, Evelynmr, Aniiiicullen, Viridianada, magymc, yessenya, Beth71, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Stefi Martinez, elena robsten, VictoriamarieHale, diana, ari, chusrobissocute, DiAnA, Sachita1212, Tata XOXO, Colyflawer, cremita, Dhampi03, Ely Cullen M, Franci, Paola, janalez, sonrisass, suzette-cullen, , Isita María, felicytas, GUARANI SHELION 1811, SerenitySey, LIB, yasmín-cullen y BelenRobsten.__** A cada una de ustedes que dejan un review y a mis lectoras de pasadita, un enorme abrazo.**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/ / moonlightvampireclan. blogspot. com/ search/ label/ Fanfics%2F%20Twilight**_

_**http:/ / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**http:/ / pattinsonworld. blogspot. com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie.**_


	16. Ofensas y esperas impacientes

_**Siento mucho el retraso, estas cosas pasan… La advertencia: "Si eres menor, te ofende o no te gusta leer sexo explícito, no continúes. Gracias"**_

* * *

><p><em>"Lo mejor es perseguir cosas imposibles. Luego, cuando ya no lo haces, la vida no tiene sentido"<em>

_La Buena Vida._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 16<strong>

**BELLA'S POV**

–¿Todavía quieres huir de mí?, ¿alejarte y esconderte…?

Escuchaba su voz, pero no lograba concentrarme en el significado de sus palabras, sus dedos dentro de mí desconectaban toda mi razón.

–Creo que seguiré demostrándote el porqué es que no puedes hacerlo…

Me estremecía entera, mi cuerpo recuperaba el temblor que me provocaban los movimientos de sus dedos y yo sólo sabía que era inevitable, Edward me daría otro orgasmo apoteósico. Giró la mano y sus dedos comenzaron a tocar mis paredes frontales, era un toque muy suave, gentil pero que me elevaba con rapidez sintiéndome impulsada además de ellos por un calor abrasante. Los gemidos salían desvergonzados de mi garganta y entonces sentí los labios de Edward besar mi cuello y mis senos.

El calor fue subiendo de intensidad y ya no fui dueña de mi cuerpo ni de mis reacciones. Solo me retorcía víctima del delicioso placer que me regalaba mientras hacía esfuerzos para proporcionar aire a mis pulmones. Edward succionaba con mucho cuidado mis delicados pezones y se disparaban las mas increíbles sensaciones hacia todo mi cuerpo. Gemí intentando retener ese cúmulo de vibrantes descargas, pero él lo notó…

–No, Bella, no lo hagas, no te reprimas, córrete – me dijo con voz excitada pero sin dejar de ser de suave terciopelo –, córrete para mí, Bella…

Si acaso yo había intentado evitarlo, sus palabras bastaron para que mi cuerpo se soltara y dejara fluir ese río de lava electrizante que recorrió todo mi cuerpo llenándolo de un inmenso placer. Me sentí subir a lo mas alto de un rascacielos y dejarme caer segura de que él estaría ahí para impedir que me estrellara contra el concreto. Lo sabía porque confiaba en él.

Edward no dejaba de mover casi imperceptiblemente sus dedos dentro de mí, sus labios tampoco dejan de rozar mis sensibles puntas impidiendo que pudiera recobrarme y volver a mi estado normal, yo no podía dejar de temblar sobre la dura superficie de la mesa mientras él no dejara de tocarme y no parecía querer dejar de hacerlo. Poco a poco mi respiración fue recobrando un ritmo más tranquilo, entonces sus dedos abandonaron mi interior y jadeé.

–Bien hecho – susurró a mi oído al mismo tiempo que regaba suaves besos detrás de mi oreja y en mi cuello y que no dejaban que esa electricidad que aún corría por mi cuerpo se extinguiera.

Agotada por todo lo que acababa de experimentar, yacía desmadejada sin poder moverme; el darme cuenta de lo que había logrado sentir con esos orgasmos fue contundente. Eran tantas y tan diferentes todas las emociones por las que había pasado durante toda la semana que al llegar a casa de Edward sentía que me ahogaba. Las presiones que tenía no eran pocas y no estaba manejando bien mis emociones, pero al estar sometida a sus deseos, a sus juegos y a su particular forma de demostrarme su interés, me dejé ir y con cada perversa pinza colocada en mí y con cada ardiente nalgada recibida, Edward había logrado sacar cada una de esas agobiantes y pesadas inquietudes de mi cuerpo y de mi mente. Prácticamente las había castigado, sacado a golpes y no podía negar que me asustara el darme cuenta del enorme alivio que sentía. Me había llevado del dolor al placer, y del placer al éxtasis. Como una revelación, comprendí que inconscientemente estaba atrapada, pegada, unida a él y me dio miedo.

Me mantuve con lo ojos cerrados, no quería verlo a la cara y mucho menos directamente a ese par de verdes llamaradas que seguramente con sólo mirarme sabrían lo que sentía y lo que pensaba. Ése era un poder que Edward manejaba muy bien, me daba la sensación de que podía leer mis pensamientos y entonces yo actuaba como si efectivamente lo hiciera y supiera todo lo que giraba por mi mente. Mis deseos, mis miedos, mis enojos, todo, no me sentía capaz de ocultarle nada, me sentía desnuda frente a él, mucho más que sólo desarropada de las prendas que vestían mi cuerpo.

No entendía como era que no había podido retraerme y soportar, abrazar esa sensación y guardarla en lo más profundo de mi ser. Las palabras de Edward resonaban como repiqueteos de campanas en mis oídos repitiéndome una y otra vez que sólo él podía llevarme a conseguir ese placer y hasta esos niveles inimaginables, que no debía y que no podía huir de él aunque en realidad si quería hacerlo porque además de confusión, todo eso me provocaba miedo al poco a poco ir descubriendo que mi cuerpo tenía más decisión que mí razón. Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba y no estaba segura de cómo me podría manejar a partir de ese momento. No sabía cómo acallar el miedo que eso significaba para mí porque me daba cuenta demasiado tarde que estar con Edward exigía mucho más que solo decir, "_Sí, Señor". _No era lo que yo había imaginado que sería, todo iba mucho más allá y requería de mi tal vez mucho más de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a dar de propia voluntad. Pero algo en mi cerebro sacudía mi cabeza y me gritaba como un general mandón del ejército que yo podía, que yo tenía la fuerza y que no me dejara rendir por un par de calientes nalgadas en el trasero, que sacara a la mujer fuerte que habitaba en mi interior y que hiciera todo lo necesario para entender el mundo al que yo le había pedido entrar para ser una sumisa.

Ser sumisa requería mucho más que buena disposición, obediencia y los deseos de serlo. Era necesario prepararse para ello y entendía ya que Edward no había exagerado cuando me sugirió que debía alimentarme mejor y ejercitarme. Me reí en mi interior al ver realmente toda la ironía que envolvía todo este mundo oscuro. La sumisa era todo menos eso. No era una muñeca que debía comportarse y solo obedecer, se necesitaba carácter, fuerza e inteligencia para ser capaz de aceptar tanto ordenes, castigos o cualquier cosa que tu amo deseara, debías hacerlo de buena disposición sabiendo que eso significaría el placer de tu amo y su felicidad que por consiguiente, la tuya propia. Para llegar a ser una sumisa se necesita todo menos ser una en realidad. Para serlo se nacía, nadie se hacía, y de pronto una grave duda me rondó. No sabía si yo había nacido para serlo, si tenía el carácter necesario para poder manejar o tan siquiera entender la personalidad tan envolvente y extremista de Edward. Era mucho, demasiado el placer al que podía llevarme pero así como disfrutaba de él, robaba todas mis energías y mi cordura, me dejaba incapaz de reaccionar por un buen tiempo y eso era preocupante.

De mi garganta salió un suspiro de sorpresa. Edward me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama de esa misma habitación. Mi trasero un poco adolorido y caliente agradeció la suavidad de las frescas sábanas de seda; me depositó sobre ellas y se dirigió al baño. Escuché correr el agua en la bañera pero no quise pensar en nada más, estaba relajada porque sabía que no habría más dolor. El cansancio me hacía sólo querer dormir y solo esperaba el momento en que pudiera hacerlo. Me estaba dejando llevar cuando él regresó y me cargó llevándome al baño y muy despacio me introdujo en la tina, él entró también y se sentó acomodándome en su regazo. El agua estaba caliente y envolvía mi cuerpo deliciosamente, jadeé ante la calmante sensación.

–Shhh, tranquila, Bella, shhh.

Me decía Edward al oído como en un susurro y dejé mi cabeza descansar en su pecho. Con mucho cuidado pasaba una esponja llena de espuma por mi espalda haciendo círculos pequeños que la recorrieron toda hasta llegar a mi derrière, la dejó a un lado y bajó un poco más la mano acariciando muy suavemente mis nalgas. Lentamente después de un rato de estar concentrado en esa zona de mi anatomía, dirigió su atención a mi vientre que sentía la esponja que había vuelto a tomar y que poco a poco fue subiendo hasta mis senos.

Con excesivo cuidado los rodeó y llenó de espuma, con la mano la extendió por ambos senos y me moví ligeramente. Un suave beso en el oído me desconcentró por unos segundos, hasta que sus pulgares rozaron mis pezones. Edward estaba acariciándome tan tiernamente que mi mente empezaba a girar de nuevo. Giré mi rostro a su pecho mojado y el vello me hizo un poco de cosquillas y a él también porque rió casi inaudiblemente y de pronto tuve sus manos entre mis piernas. Me tensé pero los suaves y delicados besos detrás de mi oreja y en mi cuello distrajeron un poco mi atención mientras su mano con expertos movimientos se introducía en mis pliegues y yo me estremecía.

–No, Bella, nada de eso – me reprimió como si regañara a una niña muy pequeña –, ahora es momento del baño solamente –. Tomó mi barbilla con su mano libre y acercó sus labios a los míos. Edward Cullen me besaba con una suavidad y ternura que tiró todas mis barreras, se borraron los temores y las dudas y en esos segundos que duró el beso no quise estar en ningún otro lugar del planeta más que en esa bañera, en sus brazos, siendo besada y cuidada por él.

Soltó mi barbilla y recogió un poco de espuma poniéndola en mis mejillas. Sus ojos me miraban como si no hubiera otra cosa a su alrededor. La mirada era intensa y estaba cargada de deseo, ya podía reconocer ese fulgor que brillaba en sus ojos cuando se posaba sobre mí. No me moví. Edward enjuagó mi cara y me volvió a besar. ¡Dios! Todo me daba vueltas…

Salimos de la bañera y me envolvió con una toalla tibia; él solo enrolló una alrededor de sus caderas y regresó su atención a mí. Paseó la toalla por mi cuerpo mojado y me levantó en sus brazos cuando estuvo seguro que ya me encontraba lo suficientemente seca. Me llevó a mi habitación y me recostó en la cama. Él entró de nuevo al baño y aproveché para ponerme de pie. En ése momento más que nunca necesitaba espacio y tiempo para pensar ya que el voluble carácter de Edward no me permitía tener un pensamiento coherente y desde luego no me sentía capacitada para poder emitir un juicio y mucho menos tomar una decisión confiable.

Muy despacio entré al vestidor y tomé unos jeans, un suéter y ropa interior cuando brinqué asustada, sorprendida por su voz.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? – sonó más confundido que mis pensamientos en ese momento.

–Vistiéndome – respondí calmada –, me voy a casa.

–Estás en casa, Bella – dijo tomándome por los hombros con suavidad –. Ya aclaramos las cosas, no tienes porqué irte – me pegó a su pecho desnudo y aspiré su venenoso e hipnotizante aroma.

–No, Edward, no hemos aclarado nada, yo estoy más confundida que nunca y necesito estar sola – dije separándome de él y viendo cómo su rostro iba transformándose de uno tranquilo y hasta comprensivo a uno molesto que me miraba con ganas de fulminarme.

–No he dicho que puedes irte – su voz también cambió y me respondió frío y arrogante.

–Por favor, Edward, te lo pido, dame unos días sin llamadas, sin vigilarme, sin ir a verme por las noches, déjame analizar tranquila todo lo que está sucediendo y te prometo que pronto te tendré una respuesta definitiva – le pedí con toda la sinceridad posible.

–No la necesito, Isabella – me dijo soberbio –. Tú y yo acordamos algo después de que me insistieras para que te tomara bajo mi tutela, te dí mis condiciones y las aceptaste todas y cada una de ellas, ignoraste las muchas oportunidades que tuviste para que renunciaras a esto pero aquí estás, eso para mí es un sí definitivo, no tienes nada más que pensar – me quitó la ropa de las manos.

–Tú no puedes negarme lo que te pido – lo miré levantando la barbilla, segura de mí.

–¿Por qué te retractas ahora? – entrecerró esos ojos que brillaban más verdes que nunca –. Aún esta noche tuviste la posibilidad de irte y no moviste ni un solo dedo para escapar de aquí, dejaste que te hiciera mía sin poner ningún pero – tomó mi cara con una mano –. Eres mía, Isabella, no sé que diablos tengas que pensar después de eso.

–Yo no…

–Te quedaste callada, para mí eso es más que suficiente – me interrumpió.

Me di media vuelta dándole la espalda, tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos. Estaba desesperada, esa era una de las otras "virtudes" que Edward tenía, la capacidad de hacerme perder la paciencia y de hacerme sentir acorralada.

–No pienses demasiado las cosas, Isabella, sólo deja que ocurran – por un momento creí notar una diferencia en su tono, tal vez más suave –. Tú ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada, eso déjamelo a mí – suspiró y me abrazó por detrás –. Es nuestro acuerdo, no hay marcha atrás…

–¿Nuestro acuerdo? – me giré violentamente – Yo no he visto ningún acuerdo, ni contrato, ni nada que se le parezca, tampoco he firmado nada así que puedo retractarme en cualquier momento, nada me obliga a permanecer junto a ti.

–No te engañes, Isabella – dijo con la mandíbula tensa –. Sabes que no puedes estar alejada de mí, ya eres una sumisa y disfrutas siéndolo. ¿No lo ves?, gozas de todo esto, es algo más fuerte que tú, por eso te quedaste, porque en tu interior lo sabes y lo aceptas.

–No es verdad, yo no disfruto esto…

–Sí, sí que lo haces – dijo con una sonrisa cínica –. Y sabes bien que el único que puede hacerte llegar tan alto, el único que te hace disfrutar de esa manera soy yo… por eso no huirás de mí.

Me sentí impotente porque en parte tenía mucha razón.

–Pero no te preocupes, mi querida Isabella – aventó la ropa a una silla –, tendrás lo que me pides – se dirigió a la cama y de un jalón quitó el pesado edredón y las sábanas que la cubrían –. Tendrás dos semanas para estar sola como deseas.

–¿De verdad? – pregunté asombraba por que no creía lo que escuchaba, me estaba dando el tiempo que necesitaba –. Gracias, Edward – le dije feliz.

–Me voy por un viaje de negocios, Isabella – dijo serio –. No pienses que he accedido a tu petición, es sólo una mera coincidencia que salió a tu favor.

–¿Qué? – pregunté decepcionada.

–Lo que oíste y ahora métete a la cama, quiero una buena despedida…

Esa noche, Edward me hizo suya varias veces. Las primeras con ímpetu, con fuerza y yo disfruté de cada uno de ellas, sería muy cínica si lo negara, luego, fue cariñoso, suave, tierno. Cuando era así me daba más miedo porque no sabía como reaccionar ante él, lo conocía mejor cuando ocultaba esa otra faceta suya aunque no me disgustaba el Edward suave, era como probar el mismo postre pero cocinado por diferentes personas con las mismas recetas e ingredientes, obteniendo el mismo delicioso resultado pero con diferentes formas de batir la mezcla. Bonita analogía que hacía de eso, pero era verdad, era muy parecida la comparación.

Sólo la última vez que me hizo suya fue totalmente diferente a las anteriores. Tuvo mucho cuidado en tocarme, en acariciarme, en besarme. Fue muy gentil y me sentí por extraño que pudiera parecer, me sentí querida y no como una sumisa, sino como una mujer real.

Sentirlo así fue maravilloso. Mi cuerpo vibraba emocionado al ser acariciado de tal forma. Gemía y me retorcía bajo su cuerpo, mis pezones endurecidos deseaban ser besados y succionados por sus labios que parecían saberlo y los complacían; mi cuello también reclamaba su atención y mi pelvis de elevaba buscando friccionarse contra la suya y en especial contra su viril erección. Edward no esperó mucho para hundirse en mi y comenzar con los embistes que se transformaron en una suave y rítmica danza con nuestros cuerpos. El conocido calor en mi vientre comenzó a hacerse insoportable de contener y mientras luchaba por eso, Edward gemía cada vez que se introducía completamente en mí.

–Córrete, córrete conmigo, Bella.

En ése momento grité su nombre aferrándome a sus caderas con mis piernas que lo abrazaban, incrusté mis uñas en su espalda y mi cuerpo se arqueó en respuesta al placer que me daba. No sabía como explicarlo pero la excitación que llenaba mi ser esta vez era diferente, tenía una intensidad que no podía medirla y no podía compararla con las veces anteriores. Edward tenía razón, él me conocía y sabía como conducirme hasta esos niveles inimaginables de locura, de éxtasis, no podía negarlo porque mi cuerpo lo sabía y yo también.

***.

Me removí en la cama buscando ese calor y los brazos que me lo proporcionaron durante la madrugada. Estiré mis brazos sin abrir los ojos y no encontré nada. Las sábanas ya estaban frías pero mi mente no me engañaba y tampoco lo había soñado. Edward se quedó conmigo toda la noche, yo lo había sentido. Había dormido abrazada a su cuerpo y él había enredado sus piernas con las mías.

Muy despacio abrí los ojos buscándolo por toda la habitación en penumbras gracias a las cortinas pero tampoco lo vi. Seguramente se estaría dando un baño y esperaría su desayuno pero yo no iba a mover ni un dedo para preparárselo. Mis días libres empezaban desde ese mismo momento, así que fui directo al baño, me di una ducha muy merecida y me vestí con unos jeans y una blusa. De vuelta en la habitación abrí las cortinas y algo en la mesita de noche llamó mi atención. Un sobre amarillo con mi nombre escrito con una impecable y hermosa caligrafía...

Lo abrí y dos fajos de billetes muy bien acomodados y empacaditos estaban dentro junto a un sobre más pequeño que contenía una tarjeta de crédito. La conocía muy bien ya que por esa misma tarjeta había tenido un disgusto con mi padre. Era una de ésas platino, con un crédito tan exorbitante que era ridículo. No la necesitaba y si no se la había aceptado a mi padre mucho menos la aceptaría de Edward.

Salí de mi habitación, fui a la suya y golpeé la puerta varias veces pero no obtuve respuesta. Entré sin importarme nada pero sólo encontré el aroma almizclado y de maderas que flotaba en el ambiente. Él ya no estaba. Se había ido.

Furiosa, molesta y ofendida, bajé y me dirigí a la cocina, ahí estaba Harriet y me miraba preocupada.

–Buenos días, Bella – dijo con un poco de timidez –. Edward ya se fue.

–Ya lo sé – respondí enojada –. Oh, Harriet, lo siento mucho, perdóname, no fue mi intención – bajé la mirada apenada por mi grosería.

–No te preocupes, Bella, no pasa nada, ven – jaló una silla del comedor que ahí había –. Te preparo algo, dime que se te antoja, anda.

–La verdad es que si llego a comer algo ahorita me va a caer muy mal – le confesé. Suspiré porque aunque no tenía junto a mí a mis mejores amigas, alguien del cielo me había mandado a sus relevos, Harriet y Jane me habían adoptado y yo lo agradecía, sin duda eran lo mejor que me había ocurrido durante toda la semana.

–Edward, Edward – dijo su nombre mientras negaba con la cabeza y sacaba una taza para servirme café, puso la taza frente a mi acompañada de un cestito con pan.

–Yo creo, Bella, si me aceptas un consejo – tomó un sorbo de su café –. Que no deberías tomarte las cosas tan a pecho, déjate cuidar por él, verás como poco a poco van cambiando las cosas, dale tiempo.

Solté una carcajada cuando escuché a Harriet pedirme tiempo para Edward, era irónico.

–Lo siento, Harriet, no me río de ti, lo que pasa es que yo le pedí tiempo a Edward, le rogué por aquel y si no fuera por este bendito viaje de negocios no me lo da, me lo dejó muy claro, y tú me pides tiempo para él, ¿tiempo para qué?

–Para adaptarse a ti, Bella, a tu cercanía, a tenerte en su vida – tomé un panecillo y empecé nerviosa a deshacer sus orillas.

–Edward me gusta – reconocí ante ella –. Es la verdad, pero no soporto sus crisis bipolares – levanté la mirada preocupada –. ¿No es bipolar, cierto?

–¡Já!, no, Bella, no lo es – me sonrió y me tranquilicé –. Es un poco impetuoso pero es bueno, haz lo que te pida, confía en él.

–No soporto que quiera controlar hasta como me visto, es ridículo.

–No, Bella, es su forma de decirte que le importas, que te quiere con él, que quiere que estés bien – tomó mi mano entre las suyas regordetas –. Él no sabe hacerlo de otra forma. Él se esfuerza pero es algo orgulloso, solo tenle paciencia.

–¿Le importo? – le pregunté casi en un susurro.

–Sí y mucho. Lo conozco muy bien, Bella y nunca lo había visto tan interesado y preocupado por alguien como contigo – me guiñó un ojo –. Sólo dale tiempo…

***.

Me despedí de Harriet y aún muy molesta me fui a mi apartamento. Estaba ofendida más que otra cosa. Al llegar me quité la ropa que llevaba y me puse una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones de yoga junto con unos calcetines calientitos. Ya muy cómoda, encendí mi computadora y comencé a organizar las entregas de todo lo que nos faltaba para Flannagans. El fin de semana siguiente era por fin la presentación de la nueva imagen del negocio y todo debía estar listo para ese gran día. Trabajé hasta dejar todo bien dispuesto y hasta adelanté algo del trabajo para Newton's, ya había abusado mucho de Jane y no pretendía seguir haciéndolo, además me sirvió para enfriar mi mente y distraerme un poco.

También me sentí menos culpable por lo de Rosalie y Alice; me dolía claro, pero ya había hecho todo lo que una amiga arrepentida podía hacer. Reconocí mi error y fui a buscarlas pidiéndoles disculpas, ellas no las habían aceptado y aunque me llegara el dolor al alma por haber sido rechazada entendía que ya más nada podía hacer, ya todo dependía de ellas.

Entrada la tarde, mi estómago me reclamó haberme olvidado de él. Fui a la cocina y no encontré nada que no fueran tés y café, todo lo demás se encontraba en un avanzado estado de descomposición. Apenada conmigo misma, limpié y tiré todo lo que no servía. Tomé mi bolso y fui al súper mercado para tener algo decente en mi despensa, necesitaba alimentarme bien así que compré muchas cosas sanas. Al volver, escuché que el teléfono del apartamento sonaba y me apuré a abrir dejando las bolsas en la puerta pero no alcancé la llamada, segura era mi padre quien llamaba, metí las bolsas con tranquilidad y al empezar a acomodar todo el teléfono sonó de nuevo y entonces contesté.

–Hola – dije emocionada saludando a mi padre.

–¿En donde estabas? – me preguntó Edward casi en un regaño y rodé los ojos.

–Fui al súper mercado – contesté mecánicamente.

–¿Tú en el súper mercado? – sonó irónico.

–Si, yo en el súper mercado, mi despensa estaba vacía, tuve que salir a comprar – dije con indiferencia y algo exasperada.

–Bien. Me complace mucho que uses el dinero que te dejé – dijo con satisfacción – ¿Ya ves que no es muy difícil portarse bien, Isabella?

Guardé silencio por unos segundos intentando controlarme pero fue más fuerte que yo – ¡Me insultas dejándome ése dinero y de esa forma!

–Entre mis obligaciones por cuidarte está la de proveerte de todo lo que necesites económicamente y bueno, aunque dije que era una obligación, yo no lo veo así, al contrario, es un placer poder cubrir todas tus necesidades y tus gustos – recitó confiado.

–No te preocupes, Edward que por primera vez no estás frente a una inútil – gruñí más ofendida que antes –. Yo tengo mi propio dinero.

–¿Te refieres a tu precario sueldito de unas cuántas libras? – Edward soltó una sonora carcajada y yo me quedé callada. Pasaron muchos segundos y él paró de reírse.

–Oh, lo siento – dijo más serio –. Había olvidado que estoy hablando con una de las más ricas herederas de los Estados Unidos, un verdadero emporio según me he informado.

–A mí no me importa el dinero, nunca me ha importado y si crees que estaba junto a ti por eso, estás en un muy grande error – casi escupí esas palabras –, así que no te preocupes porque no quiero tu dinero.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Isabella?

–Lo que me prometiste, ¡tiempo! – le grité –, tiempo sin ti acosándome, tiempo sin que estés respirando en mi espalda.

***.

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano. A pesar de no haber tenido pesadillas, no había dormido nada bien debido a la llamada de Edward. ¿Cómo pretendía Harriet que le tuviera paciencia y le diera tiempo si él no podía dármelo a mí?

Desayuné algo rápido y me di un baño, busqué qué ponerme y de pronto supe que hacer ese día. Salí de mi apartamento y fui directamente a un pequeño mercado; compré muchos kilos de manzanas, zanahorias y una caja de terrones de azúcar. Una vez con mi compra en la cajuela del auto, me fui rumbo al club. En la caballeriza busqué una cubeta grande y entonces fui por las golosinas. Cuando al fin logré bajar todo, saqué el trinche largo que lleve de mi cocina y empecé a repartirles a cada uno todo lo que había llevado para ellos. Los caballos estaban felices y relinchaban y resoplaban contentos. Movían las colas muy peinaditas y agitaban el cuello despeinando sus relucientes crines. Ensartaba una manzana en el trinche y extendía mi brazo hacia "Paloma" o "Juguetón". Aún me daba miedo acercarles mi mano pero el trinche era de mucha ayuda. Me gustaba estar con ellos aunque todavía me asustaran un poco, a pesar de eso me relajaban y me hicieron olvidar por un buen rato todas mis marañas y problemas mentales. El que resultó ser toda una revelación fue "Tramposo"; aceptó muy quietecito que lo acariciara y le palmeara el lomo como había visto que Edward le hacía. Pasé con mucho cuidado mi mano por su nariz y hasta pegué mi mejilla a su cuello. "Tramposo" solo resoplaba y a veces me empujaba el brazo para que le diera más manzanas. "Tramposo" me había hecho el día. En un momento me sentí intrépida y lo abracé rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

–¿Ahora Cullen te pone a alimentar a sus caballos?

Solté a "Tramposo" y enseguida el caballo resopló diferente y comenzó a hacer sonar sus cascos contra el suelo. Me alejé de él y me giré para ver a Max de pie y apoyado contra la puerta corrediza de la caballeriza. No supe qué responderle; sabía que tenía que hablar con él porque tenía que darle una explicación aunque no se la debía.

–Lo siento, Bella, soy un idiota – se disculpó.

–No te preocupes, Max – le sonreí –. ¿Quieres una manzana?

–Eres genial, ¿sabes?, otra me hubiera mandado al diablo directamente.

–No has hecho nada malo, solo asustarme hace un momento.

–¿Estás bien, Bella? – me preguntó preocupado y me intrigó.

–Sí, muy bien – respondí.

–Me alegro – me miraba sincero –. Bueno, yo sólo quería saludarte, no quiero que tengas un problema con Cullen por mi culpa.

–Ah, no te preocupes, él no está – me encogí de hombros.

–Entonces, ¿me aceptas una invitación a comer? – me preguntó con cara tierna y no pude hacer otra cosa más que aceptar.

Comimos en el mismo club. Max como siempre, muy educado. Me dejó elegir la mesa que yo quisiera y me sugirió entre risas algo del menú. Pedí un daiquirí de fresas y dejé que él me sorprendiera con algo para comer.

–Dime, Bella, ¿cómo es que me voy unas semanas y cuando regreso eres la chica de mi más acérrimo enemigo? – tomó mi mano mientras me preguntaba y yo no la quité de entre las suyas –. Acabaste conmigo, ¿sabías eso?

–Max, por favor, no me digas eso – le pedí porque me hacía sentir una culpa por algo que no debía.

–Déjame sacarlo, Bella, te prometo que nunca volveré a tocar el tema pero ahora mismo tengo que decirte lo que pienso y lo que siento – bajé la mirada y él continuó.

–Sé que fui muy estúpido al marcharme así, sin un aviso siquiera; muy bien pude enviarte un correo o un mensaje de texto o incluso llamarte pero por tonto no lo hice. Si te soy honesto, te sentí muy segura y estaba convencido que esperabas impaciente noticias mías. Fui un presuntuoso al pensar eso y sobre todo que esperarías feliz mi regreso – negó con la cabeza –. No sabes lo que sentí al verte con Cullen… – me miró fijamente y sonrió –. Pero bueno, lo importante es que tú estés contenta y que sepas que si alguna vez puedes darme una oportunidad, la aceptaré gustoso y te demostraré todo lo que aquí tengo guardado para ti – llevó mi mano a su pecho, directamente a su corazón.

–Max…

–Shhh, no digas nada – sonrió –. Está bien así.

Y con esa confesión me sentí peor aún pero él hizo que se me olvidara un poco. Platicamos un buen rato de su trabajo y del mío, nos pusimos al día y cuando me preguntó por las chicas le dije que estaban ocupadas con sus respectivos trabajos y Rose con su novio.

–Ojala que podamos repetir esto, Bella – dijo retirándome la silla cuando me levanté –, pero como te dije antes, no quiero meterte en problemas, Cullen es tan territorial y violento…

_Ni que lo digas, Max, ni que lo digas…_

***.

Esa noche Edward no llamó. Me sentí extraña y revisé mi móvil por si tenía alguna llamada perdida o un mensaje de texto pero no había nada. Me di un baño para quitarme todo el polvo y el olor a establo y me acosté a dormir. Me levanté muy temprano después de haber tenido un sueño muy reparador y después de arreglarme con calma y sin prisas me fui a la agencia.

Esa semana fue un caos pero muy ordenado. Gracias a que organicé todo el fin de semana, solo restaba estar pendiente y verificar que las entregas se hicieran a buena hora y en buen estado. Eso nos ayudó a Jane y a mí a no enloquecer con tantas cosas y hasta pudimos salir no muy tarde de la agencia. Ésa semana también tuvimos una cita con Michael Newton para conocer sus joyerías mientras nos explicaba las remodelaciones que hacían para cada una de sus tiendas. Después nos invitó a comer y tanto a Jane como a mí nos pareció encantador, inteligente y con mucho carisma. Nos reímos mucho con él y nos hizo pasar una tarde muy agradable.

Teniendo una idea mucho más clara de las joyerías, pude terminar algunos bosquejos, Se los mandaría a Michael para que los revisara y luego concretáramos otra cita para estudiarlos juntos.

–Que poco originales son los empresarios – dijo Jane –. En lugar de buscar un nombre bonito y original para sus negocios les ponen sus apellidos, no tienen imaginación.

–Bueno, Jane, algunos de esos negocios son tan antiguos, como el de Michael que sería muy difícil cambiarle el nombre ya estando bien establecido y reconocido, ¿no crees?

–Humm. Insisto, me dan flojera.

–Deja de quejarte que no te corresponde criticar los nombres de los negocios, si no hacerles una buena imagen publicitaria y ya, vámonos que tengo hambre y una cerveza tampoco me caería mal.

Habíamos tomado la costumbre de que al salir de la agencia íbamos a un bar cercano a tomar una cerveza y a comer algo. Nos lo merecíamos por el arduo día de trabajo y nos caía muy bien, al menos a mí que al llegar a casa me acostaba a dormir como un bebé, toda la noche y sin pesadillas pero antes de hacerlo revisaba la contestadota y mi móvil para ver si tenía alguna llamada de Edward pero no encontraba nada. No podía creer que estaba cumpliendo con lo que le pedía, estaba muy feliz por eso aunque también me parecía muy extraño tanto silencio. Seguramente estaba maquilando en ese cerebro suyo como atacar y hacerme una emboscada de la cual no pudiera salir.

Una noche, Jane y yo llegamos al bar y saqué mi móvil y lo puse en la mesa, sólo por si acaso, y los ojos de Jane se pusieron en blanco. Había sido demasiado discreta para su capacidad y esa noche simplemente no pudo más y lo sacó.

–Te hace sufrir y encima no te llama – dijo algo seria –. No me cae bien.

–¿Quién?, ¿de que hablas Jane? – parpadeé repetidas veces.

–Del dueño del precioso jaguar negro que siempre te espera en la puerta de la agencia, no creas que no me di cuenta desde un principio, pero así como me ves, también sé darle a las personas su espacio, solo que el tuyo ya es muy grande y te estás perdiendo en él – hizo un puchero – vamos, Bella, cuéntame.

Por un momento me quedé callada pensando que por no compartir con mis amigas mis problemas y mi vida ya no las tenía junto a mí, si bien era algo difícil de manejar, bien pude limitarme a decirles solo lo básico, pero no lo hice. De pronto, la vida me volvía a poner en las mismas circunstancias y esta vez no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar la oportunidad de compartir mis sentimientos con alguien tan buena como Jane, a ella no la iba a perder también.

–Ay, Jane – me lamenté –, es tan difícil que no sé por donde empezar.

–Por el principio o el final, por donde sea pero escúpelo de una buena vez porque te estás ahogando.

–Estoy saliendo con Edward Cullen.

Jane me miró sin decir nada por unos segundos pero esos ojos suyos tan expresivos parecían a punto de salírseles de su lugar. Parecía un periquito a punto de caer desmayado de su palito.

–No te escuché bien, ¿dijiste Edward Cullen? – preguntó confundida y yo asentí.

–Me confunde mucho, Jane, es… es muy complicado y…

–¡Hey!, calma, nada de histerias, respira y vamos desde el principio, ¿de acuerdo? – volví a asentir y solo le conté que nos habíamos visto varias veces y luego en el club de polo me había acercado a él y de ahí en adelante empezamos a salir.

–Me gusta, Jane, me gusta mucho pero a veces me da miedo, es muy demandante y… absorbente.

–¡Madre mía!, ya quisiera yo que alguien como Edward Cullen me absorbiera, se que no me quejaría para nada, Bella – levantó su cerveza para brindar.

–¡Jane! – me quejé.

–Perdón, pero bueno, ya en serio, ¿cuál es el problema realmente?

–Estoy un poco confundida. Estar con Edward es mucho más de lo que creí que sería, me agobia su mundo, no sé si pueda acostumbrarme…

–Me resulta extraño escucharte decir eso, tú estás en el mismo nivel que él, Bella, no entiendo eso de que no podrás acostumbrarte – me miraba sin entender y yo sin poderle explicar exactamente a qué me refería.

–Le pedí unos días para pensar bien en todo, pero no me respetaba eso, me llama, me vigila, ya viste a sus hombres en la puerta de la agencia, Jane y hasta se aparece en mi casa a media noche, ¿así como pretende que pueda tomar una decisión?

–¿Lo quieres, Bella? – eso no lo sabía, no había pensado en poder llegar a quererlo cuando se me ocurrió acercarme a él.

–No lo sé, Jane – negué suavecito con la cabeza.

–Mira, yo no lo conozco por lo que no puedo darte una opinión sobre él y la relación que llevan pero si puedo decirte que para que puedas tomar una decisión justa, sopeses sus defectos y sus virtudes, yo creo que si aún no sabes bien qué sientes por él, esto puede ayudarte y así tendrás una idea más clara sobre él y sobre lo que tú quieres – la miré y le sonreí.

–Y no quiero enredarte mucho pero si en esa decisión dejas también que esto te guíe un poquito – se tocó el corazón –, no te equivocarás. Hay que confiar en las corazonadas de vez en cuando – asintió muy segura de lo que decía.

Esa noche llegué a casa y me fui directamente a la habitación que por dos noches ocupó Edward. Me quité los zapatos y me acosté haciéndome una bolita pequeña, suspiré varias veces mientras pensaba las palabras de Jane. Ella había mencionado que siguiera mis corazonadas pero por favor, mi corazón no podía formar parte de esa complicada ecuación por demás difícil ya que si le agregaba una interrogante más, todo sería un completo desastre. Él debía estar guardado en una de ésas impresionantes cajas fuertes como las de las joyerías Newton's; encerrado bajo llave y con un fuerte sistema de seguridad vigilándolo por su propio bien para no volver a ponerlo en riesgo, era mi joya más preciada y debía cuidarla.

Me puse de pie y me cambié, me puse una pijama viejita y como sabía que no me iba a dormir tan fácilmente, me fui a la cama con mi mejor amigo, mi Kindle. Lo encendí y elegí una de las tantas novelas guardadas en él y me acomodé. Los besos, los arrumacos, el protagonista seductor, la chica inocente que se deja envolver, un escenario idílico y mucha pasión fueron los elementos de la novela que elevaron mi temperatura esa noche. La escena era muy sensual, tal vez demasiado como para tenerme toda acalorada y húmeda, la chica jadeaba y el seductor se bebía a besos sus pechos. Bajaba una mano y acariciaba sus muslos firmes, hice lo mismo y me acaricié las piernas, mi vientre y de pronto me detuve. De inmediato mandé al diablo la idea de que era una sumisa y no debía darme placer a mi misma sin el permiso de su _Señor _y seguí tocándome cada vez más abajo. Mientras estuviera organizando mis ideas estaba en "Stand By" así que metí mi mano bajo mis bragas y moví mis dedos hasta que sentí que la presión que se producía desde mi vientre bajo crecía y luchaba por explotar. Jadeé y me retorcí hasta que mi cuerpo explotó en un liberador orgasmo y de mis labios escapó un nombre que jamás imaginé gritar en ese momento.

_¡Edward!_

Tendida en mi cama, poco a poco iba recuperando el ritmo de mi respiración. Tenía que reconocer que ése orgasmo había sido muy bueno, pero si era honesta, debía admitir que los que Edward me hacía sentir eran muchísimo mejores. ¡Excelentes! ¡Increíbles!, por decir algo y si iban acompañados de un par de nalgadas que sacaran de mi toda la mierda que arrastraba. ¡Mil veces mejor! Pero como yo misma le había dicho a Edward días antes, eso era lo que había, lo tomaba o lo dejaba, así que como no era tonta, me decidí por mi primera opción.

Bastante relajada por mi orgasmo casero, dormí muy bien; esa noche tampoco tuve pesadillas y a la mañana siguiente me levanté con mucha energía y ganas para ir a trabajar, pero a medida que fue transcurriendo el día, una sensación de culpa me acompañó e hice todo lo posible por ignorarla para poder concentrarme y trabajar al cien por ciento. Salí con Jane al reunirnos con Flannagans una vez más y parecía estar ya todo listo para la presentación. El hombre estaba que brincaba en una pierna de tanta felicidad y nosotras aún más por sentirnos satisfechas al haber realizado un magnífico trabajo.

Ésa tarde, nos la tomamos libre ya que sin presiones y con el trabajo terminado, pudimos irnos de compras tranquilamente. Entramos a varias tiendas y Jane rápidamente escogió un vestido en color beige con algunos toques brillantes de lentejuelas. Al principio no quería aceptarlo como un regalo por haberse portado tan bien conmigo durante esas semanas pero al final pude convencerla.

–Me vas a malacostumbrar y créeme que soy muy caprichosa, Bella – me advirtió entre risas.

–Hey, no estoy regalándote nada – dije como en regaño –. Debo mantener contenta a quien me lleva ese delicioso café junto con mi dona consentida, así que no protestes y dime si este vestido me queda bien.

Era un precioso vestido de Hervé Léger en tonos grises difuminados, era realmente hermoso y desde que lo ví no pude quitarle los ojos de encima. Como estábamos de buen humor, compramos también los zapatos, algunos accesorios y hasta la lencería. Nos consentiríamos como si estuviéramos yendo a recibir un Óscar nada menos. Salimos con nuestras compras y nos fuimos a un buen restaurante a cenar porque nuestros festejos habían empezado ese mismo día. Tomamos vino porque la ocasión lo ameritaba y nos terminamos la botella. Sin duda, fue una gran tarde y pasarla tan a gusto de compras, me hizo recordar cuando lo hacía con Rosalie y con Alice, las extrañaba…

***.

El viernes por la noche Jane y yo estábamos listas. Ella se veía muy hermosa y sin duda, Ethan iba a sufrir un colapso cuando la viera. Se había ido a arreglar a mi apartamento porque quería sorprenderlo y era un hecho que lo iba a hacer. Él la encontraría en el hotel donde se haría el evento que afortunadamente no era ninguno de los de Edward. Salimos de mi casa y tomamos un taxi, preferí eso a conducir sola de regreso y seguramente con algunas copas de vino encima.

Llegamos al lugar y no pude emocionarme más al ver la cara de Ethan. La miraba con una admiración y con una devoción que daba envidia. Me daba mucho gusto por Jane porque yo era testigo de lo que esa chica se esforzaba por salir adelante con su novio; ambos luchaban por estar juntos y de la mejor manera posible porque se amaban. Justo en el momento en que iba a comenzar a suspirar llegó Olivia. Estaba feliz y no dejaba de felicitarnos. Durante toda la noche nos presentó con muchos empresarios y les decía que éramos su mayor tesoro y lo orgullosa que estaba de nosotras. El señor Flannagans habló a mitad del evento y agradeció a la agencia y a nosotras por el empeño puesto en su proyecto y por tenerle tanta paciencia. Le dirigió también unas palabras a su esposa y a sus hijos que en un futuro próximo heredarían su empresa y les pidió trabajar duro y entregarse como él lo había estado haciendo durante todos esos años. Al escucharlo no pude evitar pensar en mi padre y en cómo sería feliz si yo decidiera regresar a San Francisco y trabajar con él para que algún día me hiciera cargo de la empresa. Sonreí con tristeza porque desgraciadamente, a mí eso no me haría feliz.

–No te pongas triste, Isabella – alguien me dijo al oído –. Se acaba un proyecto pero continúa otro, el mío.

Me giré y Michael Newton me miraba sonriendo amigablemente. Le devolví la sonrisa y negué con la cabeza.

–No estoy triste, solo recordaba a alguien – ladeé mi cabeza mientras le hablaba –. Y llámame Bella, me gusta más –. solo él podía llamarme Isabella…

–De acuerdo, Bella, ¿te gustaría tomar algo?

–Sí, gracias, vino estaría bien – acepté. Ethan y Jane se acercaron y durante toda la noche platicamos muy a gusto de mil temas. Nuestros cantantes favoritos, la comida, películas y hasta del clima. Pasamos una noche realmente agradable y ya muy tarde, Ethan y Jane se despedían de Michael y yo también para poder irme a casa.

–No, Bella – me regaño Jane –. ¿Cómo pretendes que te dejemos ir en un taxi?, nosotros te llevamos.

–Gracias, Jane, pero se desviarían mucho y el taxi está aquí afuera, no pasa nada – le aseguré.

–Esto no lo ganan ni Bella, ni ustedes – dijo Michael –. Yo la llevaré a su casa.

–No es necesario, Michael, de verdad.

–Estaré más tranquilo si te dejo sana y salva en la puerta de tu casa, no se diga más.

–Nosotros también lo estaremos, Bella – Ethan me sonrió y acepté.

Michael fue muy amable en llevarme a mi apartamento. En el trayecto me preguntó si salía con alguien o si tenía novio. Le dije que salía con alguien y de pronto se soltó contándome lo enamorado que estaba de una chica. Era el amor de su vida pero que habían discutido y habían terminado hacía ya dos meses. Le estaba dando tiempo para luego poder hablar y él esperaba que todo saliera bien con ella. Le deseé la mejor de las suertes y me despedí de él al dejarme en la puerta de mi apartamento.

***.

El olor a orégano inundó mi casa. Una semana más había pasado y estaba muy feliz por lo productiva que había sido. Como premio, fui a comprarme una lasagna para cenar y muchos palitos con ajo para acompañarla. Se me hacía agua la boca pero antes de sentarme a disfrutar de mi apetitoso plato, saqué el teléfono de mi bolso, lo revisé como ya era mi costumbre y lo puse sobre la mesa muy cerca de mí. 0 llamadas perdidas y 0 mensajes. En el teléfono del apartamento tampoco registraba nada. Ése era un ritual que hacía cada noche al llegar a casa, justo antes de sentarme a cenar. Por las mañanas al levantarme también revisaba mi móvil y al medio día cuando comía con Jane lo ponía sobre la mesa para que pudiera escuchar si me llamaban. Pero no recibí ninguna llamada, ni mensajes de Edward.

Al día siguiente se cumplían las dos semanas que Edward dijo que duraría su viaje y justo como yo le había pedido, me había dejado respirar. No me llamó, ni me vigiló, ni nada. Había cumplido y yo también lo había hecho. Había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar en todo lo que me hacía ruido en la cabeza y que me significaba un obstáculo para poder definir mis ideas y mis deseos reales.

Había tenido la oportunidad para pensar con mucha tranquilidad en las palabras de Harriet. Significaban mucho para mí porque ella conocía de verdad a Edward así que no tuve que darle tantas vueltas al asunto para concluir que ella tenía razón en muchas cosas.

Si yo me encontraba en una relación que me confundía y que no sabía como manejar, no era culpa de Edward. Él, como yo, también debía estar pasando por un proceso de ajuste y adaptación que seguramente le estaba resultando tan difícil como a mí. Ambos necesitábamos estar solos unos días para poder pensar muy bien en lo que queríamos. Tal vez él siempre lo había tenido muy claro pero yo no. Al principio, yo buscaba una relación de fantasía, la había soñado muchas veces y le pedí a Edward que la convirtiera en realidad, solo que ya una vez en medio del ruedo las cosas se veían muy diferentes a como yo deseaba que fueran. Él necesita el control todo el tiempo porque estaba en su naturaleza y yo no podía ignorar ese hecho. Si quería estar con él debía asumir toda su caótica vida y su enfermizo control, sino, debía alejarme de una vez por todas, dejar de seguir engañándome y no le hacerle perder el tiempo ya que de seguro, afuera él tenía filas de mujeres esperando por ocupar mi lugar y con mil veces mejor disposición que yo...

***.

El sábado me levanté muy temprano y decidí hacer una limpieza exhaustiva de mi apartamento. Desde mi recámara hasta la cocina pasando por el salón, mi estudio y dejando por último la habitación donde Edward había dormido. Cambié las sábanas y encendí una de las muchas velitas aromáticas que Alice me había regalado. Entré al baño y me sorprendí al encontrar un cepillo de dientes, un rastrillo y una espuma para afeitar del mismo olor de su perfume. La abrí y el ambiente se llenó de olor a almizcle y maderas, como en su habitación aquella mañana. Cerré la botellita y limpié tan rápido como pude y volví a poner todo donde él lo había dejado.

Cuando terminé me di un baño, exfolié mi piel y me pinté las uñas de los pies y de las manos de un color claro a falta del rojo. Sequé mi pelo y solo recogí unos mechones que caían sobre mi rostro con un prendedor. Me puse un vestido muy lindo, con una lencería de encaje debajo y que hacía juego con él, me maquillé un poco y una vez lista, fui a mi estudio con ambos teléfonos en mano. Trabajé un poco para distraerme y me concentré tanto que cuando me fijé, ya empezaba a anochecer. Vi una película en la tele y cené. A las 10:30 decidí irme a la cama, segura de que al día siguiente si llegaría.

Esa noche no dormí muy bien. Mi sueño no fue tranquilo y cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente lo único que sabía era que no quería pasarme el día encerrada esperando su llamada, me volvería loca con cada minuto que transcurriera así que desayuné, me di un baño y me puse unos jeans, una blusa y las botas bastardas. Salí de casa y fui a comprar un contenedor con rueditas para poder llevar con mayor facilidad las golosinas a los caballos y una vez con el contenedor lleno, conduje hacia el club. Me estacioné cerca de las caballerizas Cullen y con mucho trabajo, bajé el contenedor y fui arrastrándolo hasta la enorme puerta corrediza que se encontraba cerrada. La empujé con fuerza y casi me desmayo al ver a Edward cepillando a "Paloma".

Él se giró un poco para verme y enseguida regresó su atención a la yegua blanca. Me miró con indiferencia y ni siquiera hizo el intento de saludarme. Me acerqué despacio y las piernas me temblaban.

–¿Desde cuando llegaste? – pregunté a media voz y Edward me miró de reojo por sobre el hombro.

–Desde hace tres días – respondió parco y seco, sin mirarme.

–¿Por qué no me llamaste? – le reclamé.

–No entiendo tu enojo – cepillaba el lomo blanco –. Tú misma me pediste que me mantuviera alejado de ti y lo he cumplido.

–Al menos me hubieras llamado al llegar – dije y esperé por su respuesta pero ésta no llegó.

–Edward – lo presioné y se giró un poco hacia mí.

–¿Tienes algo qué decirme, Isabella? – me preguntó arrogante – Porque si no, fue un gusto saludarte pero estoy ocupado con mis caballos.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Humm, ¿ahora quien es el temperamental? Espero sus certeros comentarios, saben que los adoro porque se lo he dicho…. Un gran aplauso para mi talentosísima beta Isita María y para cada una de ustedes, conste que van incluidas mis lectoras de pasadita.<strong>_

_**Y aquí las integrantes del club Kinky…**_ allecullens, patymdn, LiseHartnett, Mentxu Masen Cullen, yoya11, diana, Lanenisita, Dhampi03, Tata XOXO, elena robsten, sandra32321, Mary de Cullen, chusrobissocute, Isita María, majin soljam, GLEN SANTOS, Mirgru(Dominemos al mundo muñeca!), vickycn, Deby89, quelecortenlacabeza, Stefi Martinez, maddycullen, VictoriamarieHale, ari, yessenya, chivis libis, yolabertay, yasmin-cullen, alma Cullen, SaluLuna, Rommita Cullen, Beth71, magymc, zujeyane, Anirisa, cremita, Ligia Rodriguez (Hi Doc!), Shir-cullen, suzette cullen, LOLISGOF, colyflawer, litzy, yaritziita9, Viridianada, BelenRobsten, Julscullenmasen, AMirandaCullen, SerenitySey, felicytas, cutita2, sonrisas, Ssil, , MIRI, 1km, MariaCarlaPL y nelda… _**Mil gracias por sus deliciosos comentarios.**_

_**Pórtense mal y no se olviden de pasar por el blog.**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/ / g-pleasure. blogspot .com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie**_

_**http:/ / pattinsonworld. blogspot .com**_

_**http:/ / mmirgru. blogspot .com**_


	17. Viaje al interior de mis deseos

_**Hola chicas, perdón por el retraso. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><em>Un hombre puede entenderse con los demás. Pero lo difícil es llegar a entenderse a si mismo.<em>

_G.S.G._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 17<strong>

**EDWARD'S POV**

Mi viaje de negocios había sido mucho más extenuante de lo que hubiera imaginado. Había sido muy pesado y agobiante también, sin un solo instante para disfrutar de toda la belleza que me rodeaba en ese lugar tan lleno de esa energía pacificadora que invitaba a la relajación y meditación, que te incitaba a la depuración del espíritu y a respirar pureza para desintoxicar tu cuerpo contaminado por el simple hecho de solo vivir en una ciudad "civilizada" y al día con el resto del mundo.

Todo se sentía diferente ahí y en mi interior, una corazonada me decía que había sido un acierto el haber pensado en un lugar al que se pudiera ir para recargar las energías en medio de un lujo total, envuelto en ese ambiente espiritual y sanador que todos buscábamos en algún momento de nuestras vidas, que te diera la oportunidad de mirar a tu alrededor y replantearte nuevos rumbos y con asombro darte cuenta de que tus objetivos quizás ya hubieran cambiado y por lo tanto así también tus prioridades. Sin duda seria duro aceptar tanto de un solo golpe pero sucedía a veces y que mejor que hacerlo en un sitio como este.

Bali era el lugar perfecto para el hotel boutique. Desde hacía unos cuantos meses me rondaba esa idea y al tenerla bien clara no tarde ni un momento en comenzar a concretarla. Mi equipo ya había encontrado varios lugares y con la información en la mano yo ya estaba seguro de donde quería que se erigiera el hotel. Me había decidido por una playa en la costa, frente al mar de Bali. Era una playa virgen de un mar que te cegaba con sus brillantes tonos de azul que chocaban contra las arenas impresionantemente blancas y como si eso fuera poco, un templo budista con sus techos en picos altísimos se alzaba detrás, al pie de las montañas que se perdían hacia el cielo con las nubes a sus faldas y que creaban un contraste abrumador. No tenía duda, ése era el lugar perfecto para mi lujoso refugio espiritual.

Esas casi dos semanas habían sido extenuantes. Estuve demasiado presionado entre negociaciones, convenios, cerrando tratos, haciendo modificaciones importantes en el proyecto y lo más importante de todo para poder empezar a trabajar, consiguiendo los permisos. Esa era la otra cara de los negocios y no era una muy buena. La burocracia se hacia constar a cada paso que se daba y como todo en este mundo, el dinero era lo que hacía magia y agilizaba todo trámite lento. Era decepcionante ver que no era un país de primer mundo pero si se manejaba como si lo fuera y no en el mejor ámbito ni de la mejor manera. Yo sentía que me ahogaba al ver que nada caminaba al ritmo que yo quería ni siquiera con la ayuda de algunas sumas nada despreciables de dinero. Por las noches, llegaba por inercia y exhausto a la suite del hotel, apenas comía algo y después caía desmayado en la cama para dormir hasta el día siguiente en el que empezaba todo de nuevo.

La compra de los terrenos ya se había concretado; me había asegurado de adquirir un área muy extensa, quería darle a mis huéspedes privacidad absoluta. Después de todo pagarían una suma bastante escandalosa por estar ahí y yo debía garantizarles todo lo que les prometería, si podían pagarlo lo obtendrían. Con un hermoso lugar donde construir y con todos los pasos básicos cubiertos ya podía irme tranquilo y seguro de que no habría nada que impidiera el inicio de la construcción del proyecto.

Sin el peso del tiempo caminando en mi contra, ya que tenía que volver a Londres para encargarme de mis otros negocios, me sentía muy aliviado y sin esa presión que me asfixiaba. Había dejado todo encaminado y parecía que marcharía al ritmo al que estaba acostumbrado que se hicieran todos mis asuntos.

Abrí los ojos y tomé la taza de café frente a mi para darle un sorbo, ya había desayunado un buen omelette mientras hacía un recuento mental de todo lo ocurrido en ese último par de semanas. Intentaría dormir un rato antes de aterrizar. En cuatro horas aproximadamente llegaríamos al hangar privado del aeropuerto de Heathrow y serían las 12 con 30 minutos del medio día. Disfrutaba de esas horas de tranquilidad aunque ya tenía muchas ganas de llegar y bajarme del avión. Por más privado que fuera y con todo el lujo y las atenciones, un vuelo tan largo como el mío desde Bali, hacía que hasta el más paciente pasajero desesperara.

Sin embargo, estaba todo lo relajado que podía estar considerando aunque me negara a aceptarlo, que estaba ansioso por llegar y ver a Isabella. Tenía algo preparado para ella y solo quería ver su rostro de sorpresa cuando se lo diera, más le valía no rechazarlo porque era como rechazarme a mi y yo no iba a darle ni la mas mínima oportunidad de hacerlo. Yo la quería conmigo, para mi. No sabía muy bien como explicarlo porque ni yo mismo lo entendía, solo que era algo más allá que la pura satisfacción que me daba el estar con ella, algo que satisfacía todos mis sentidos al simplemente verla tan hermosa, al tocar su suave y sedosa piel, al escuchar su voz, su risa, al oler su aroma fresco, al protegerla, al cuidarla, al mimarla, al follarla…

Tenía también mucha curiosidad por saber en qué habían resultado las famosas dos semanas que tanto me había pedido para pensar, para respirar como ella me había dicho pero sólo era eso, curiosidad, porque yo ya había hablado y tomado mi decisión desde un principio. Sin embargo a mi también me habían servido esos días para reflexionar un poco. Hubiera sido tonto no aceptarlo. Los escasos espacios de tiempo que tuve pude utilizarlos para pensar y darme cuenta que me había portado como un verdadero imbécil.

–¿Puedo retirarle el plato señor Cullen?

Levanté la mirada a la curvilínea rubia que estaba de azafata atendiéndome en el vuelo. Asentí serio y ella se inclinó lo suficiente como para dejarme ver el espacio entre esos senos no muy grandes pero muy bien colocados.

–¿Le ofrezco algo más, señor?

Me sonrió y negué con la cabeza. ¿En donde me había quedado?, mmm sí, en que era un imbécil, lo reconocía y lo aceptaba. Solamente un idiota como yo no había hablado sin pensar, sin medir sus palabras. Yo no era una persona a la que le gustara humillar. Era la verdad, no lo era. En mis relaciones la humillación a mis sumisas no estaba incluida, mucho menos en mi trato común hacia las demás personas. Era por eso que no entendía cómo se me había ido la lengua de tal manera con Isabella al soltar ese comentario denigrante sobre su mísero sueldito de unas pocas libras al enfurecerme por no haber aceptado mi dinero. ¿En qué carajo estaba pensando?

Mira a quién coño se lo dijiste – dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza –, a la chica heredera de un emporio que vale lo que el tuyo… estúpido.

Y para darte una bofetada con guante blanco se quedó callada y discretamente cual dama que es, hizo que te dieras cuenta del error garrafal que habías cometido al hacerte quedar con su silencio, como un patán de poca categoría. Bien ganado te lo tenías Cullen. ¡Que clase tenía Isabella! Eso sí que lo enseñaban muy bien en Sacré-Coeur.

Pero volviendo al tema, además de haber aceptado mi gran estupidez, había reconocido muchas otras cosas, faltas importantes en las que había incurrido y que estuvieron muy mal desde un inicio y eso, estaba muy seguro que me iba a costar muy caro.

Por fin aterrizamos y apenas encendí mi teléfono entró la llamada de Trevor, el veterinario de mis caballos. Me avisaba que la yegua que había adquirido ya estaba en Londres pero había llegado en muy mal estado. Ese animal era muy importante para mí y que estuviera enfermo me irritaba sobre manera, por lo que de inmediato me transporté hacia el club para ver como se encontraba. Llegué a toda prisa y con mucha pena pude confirmar el diagnóstico de Trevor, la yegua se encontraba en muy mal estado y tanto él como yo no estábamos muy seguros de que pudiera salir de esa.

Era una lástima ver a esa hermosa yegua lusitana de color gris con la crin y cola negras. La enfermedad hacía que se viera opaco su pelaje pero eso no importaba, lo que me daba pena era ver como convulsionaba y sacaba espuma por el hocico. Decidimos que se le aislara en otra caballeriza para evitar que los otros caballos se contagiaran si es que tuviera algún tipo de virus que hubiera traído desde Portugal, donde la compré y que se le mantuviera atendida y vigilada todo el tiempo.

Una vez que me aseguré de que la yegua estuviera ya instalada, salí de ahí para irme a casa. Ya había anochecido y estaba cansado por el viaje y por pasar el día en el club pendiente de la yegua. Iba caminando por el pasillo terroso hacia mi auto con el móvil en la mano para llamar a Isabella cuando escuché mi nombre…

–¡Edward, viejo! ¿Tan tarde por aquí?

Me giré y vi que Guy, un conocido de años se acercaba muy sonriente a mi. Me detuve y extendí mi mano para saludarlo no con mucho entusiasmo.

–Hola, Guy – arrugué la frente –. Tengo problemas con una yegua.

–Uh, eso sí que es una novedad y una lástima – sonrió irónico –, porque de haberme enterado antes que ya no salías con esa bella castaña, me pongo en acción y la invito a comer antes que Max.

–¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunté como un estúpido mientras sentía cómo se contraía mi vientre bajo.

–Pues eso, los vi el otro día en el restaurante – se encogió de hombros –. Se lo pasaron bien, se veían muy contentos.

–Pues Guy, lo siento por ti y por ese cretino – apreté mis puños –. Isabella es mía, así que cuidado en donde pones los ojos, recuerda que no soy muy tolerante y para ése imbécil va lo mismo. Buenas noches, Guy.

Avancé furioso hasta mi auto y subí a él sin esperar que Dean cerrara la puerta. No podía ser cierto eso, Isabella tenía prohibido acercarse a ese estúpido y él ya estaba avisado de que ella era mía, además, ¿Isabella en el club?, ¿sola? Eso debía ser un gran error porque ella no iría sin mi y mucho menos aceptaría comer con Max después de haberles dejado muy claro a ambos que no los quería cerca del otro.

¿Qué estás haciendo, Isabella? Me preguntaba con las manos que no abandonaban mi cabello y lo jalaban con fuerza mientras intentaba comprender que coño era lo que había dicho Guy.

Sin esperar ni un momento, llamé a Billy, el encargado de cuidar a mis caballos. Si era verdad que Isabella había ido al club, él seguro la había visto, no había nada que pudiera ocultarse de su vista en ese lugar donde había crecido, nada se le escapaba y mucho menos algo tan importante para mi, como lo era que la mujer con la que había ido las últimas veces estuviera comiendo con la persona que sabía que odiaba.

Para mi desgracia, Guy tenía razón. Billy me dijo que el fin de semana, Isabella había ido al club armada con un cargamento de manzanas y zanahorias para los caballos y un trinche de cocina.

–¿Para qué carajo un trinche de cocina, Billy?

–Ahí ensarta las manzanas y las zanahorias, tiene miedo de dárselas con la mano – se rió.

–¿Fue sola?

–Sí, llegó sola, sí – titubeó.

–Pero no se fue sola, ¿no es así? – el humo me salía hasta por los ojos.

Billy respiró profundo – Usted quiere saber si estuvo con el señor Bennet, y si, comieron juntos pero ella sí se fue sola, señor.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí, muy seguro, sí.

Y para colmo mi disgusto aumentó cuando me dijo que antes de irse, estuvieron platicando junto al auto de Isabella luego se despidieron y entonces ella se fue.

Los dos días siguientes los pasé entre la oficina y la caballeriza aislada vigilando a la yegua junto con Trevor y sus ayudantes. Fueron días estresantes y muy cansados en los que mi mente estaba ocupada con miles de cosas retumbándome a la vez, contratos, Isabella, la yegua, Isabella, terrenos, Isabella… ¡Dios! ¡Necesitaba un respiro urgente! Quería escuchar una explicación de sus propios labios pero no era seguro para ella el que la tuviera frente a mí. Debía esperar a que me enfriara un poco y entonces escucharía más calmado lo que tuviera que decirme, mientras mi atención la concentraría en la yegua.

Nuestros temores se confirmaron cuando la yegua por fin se echó. Esos eran malos augurios porque si ya no se paraba sus pulmones colapsarían. A duras penas lográbamos pararla por ratos pero enseguida volvía a derrumbarse sobre la cama de paja. La hermosa yegua temblaba, sudaba y ya estaba demasiado débil. Se había rendido y se acostaba para morir, ya era seguro que no se salvaría y cuando los espasmos empezaron, tomé la triste decisión de sacrificarla, no tenía caso prolongarle el sufrimiento al pobre animal. El domingo por la mañana, muy temprano, después de pasar la noche en vela dándole una última oportunidad, ya no pude resistir y acabé con su sufrimiento. No quise que Trevor lo hiciera, era mi yegua y era mi deber.

Era una pena terminar de esa manera con un ejemplar tan hermoso y para borrar de ese amargo momento y quemar energías fui a cepillar a los otros caballos. Aún era temprano cuando empecé. Cepillaba con fuerza, con coraje, molesto y no solo por mi yegua sacrificada. Ya solo quedaba "Paloma" y parecía no gustarle que la cepillara tan vigorosamente, se movía y avanzaba un poco hacia delante, hacia atrás y despeinaba su crin recién desenredada.

–Quieeta…

Le susurré despacio y escuché como corrían la pesada puerta con un poco de dificultad. Entró el sol por ese lado y lentamente me giré furioso para ver quién me interrumpía cuando había dicho que no quería ver a nadie ahí.

Un calor me recorrió pero no fue suficiente para derretir la frialdad de mis ojos que se clavaron en la mujer que estaba de pie mirándome asombrada con la boca abierta. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella ahí? la miré fríamente y regresé mi atención a "Paloma".

–¿Desde cuando llegaste? – escuché su voz como un susurro nervioso.

–Desde hace tres días.

Le hablé con indiferencia aguantándome las ganas de tomarla, ponerla sobre mis pernas y darle de nalgadas hasta que de una vez por todas le entrara en la cabeza que era mía solamente para después follarla duro hasta dejarla incapaz de caminar por unos días. Eso era lo único que quería en esos momentos y si no se iba…

–¿Por qué no me llamaste? – tuvo todavía el cinismo de preguntarme y no resistí el responderle.

–No entiendo tu enojo. Tú misma me pediste que me mantuviera alejado de ti y lo he cumplido – el lomo de "Paloma" estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de mi ira.

–Al menos me hubieras llamado al llegar – me contuve de contestar porque de verdad, solo faltaba un gramo más de insensatez de su parte para que eso no acabara nada bien para ella.

–Edward – insistió y me giré mirándola furioso pero frío.

–¿Tienes algo qué decirme, Isabella? – le pregunté sarcástico – Porque si no, fue un gusto saludarte pero estoy ocupado con mis caballos.

Isabella me veía extrañada, como si no me conociera y estuviera frente a un desconocido que le decía algo que no podía comprender pero que además le dolía.

–¿Por qué me alejas? – dijo con voz quebrada.

–Tómate un día más para "respirar" tranquila – remarqué el "respirar" con ironía –. No quiero verte, Isabella.

–Pero… ¿por qué?

–Vete, ya te dije que estoy ocupado..

Se quedó ahí, como paralizada por unos instantes y al ver que seguía con mi labor, cepillando a "Paloma", se dio media vuelta y avanzaba hacia afuera de la caballeriza notablemente ofendida y enojada. Caminaba decidida y al pasar por la puerta le dio un golpe con la mano y enseguida supe que se había lastimado. Indeciso entre seguirla o no, no noté que "Tramposo" salía de su caballeriza y se iba tras ella.

–¡Hey!, ¡"Tramposo"!

Tiré el cepillo de mi mano, tomé una fusta y salí detrás de él que ya llevaba un trote veloz rumbo a Isabella.

–¡Regresa!

Grité de nuevo pero "Tramposo" iba directamente hacia ella que no había notado nada por ir corriendo, alejándose de mí como le había ordenado. ¡A buena hora se le ocurría obedecerme!

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas detrás del caballo y cuando lo alcancé, ya a pocos metros de Isabella, con la fusta le pegué en los cuartos traseros. El caballo no parecía haber sentido los fustazos y siguió hacia el frente, levanté mi brazo y con mucha más fuerza le di dos veces más. "Tramposo" por fin sintió la fusta y relinchó levantándose en sus patas traseras.

–¡Muévete!

Le grité a Isabella pero el susto la dejó inmóvil. Me lancé sobre ella y la empujé fuera del campo de visión del caballo y de sus patas, cayendo a un lado en un montículo de tierra y sobre ella, protegiéndola de alguna patada. "Tramposo" aterrizó sus patas delanteras muy cerca de mi rostro y suspiré aliviado de que no nos hubiera hecho daño.

–¿Estás bien? – le pregunté mientras veía al caballo salir corriendo hacia las canchas.

Isabella que temblaba bajo mi cuerpo apenas y logró asentir. Me puse de pie ayudándola también y después de estar seguros que no se había hecho daño con la caída, revisé su mano y tampoco era nada de cuidado, solo unos nudillos raspados.

–Espérame en las caballerizas – tomé la fusta del suelo para salir en busca de "Tramposo".

–Edward no le pegues…

–¡Ve!

–Por favor, Edward no lo hagas – me suplicó.

–¡Por una puta vez en tu vida haz lo que se te ordena!

Asintió nerviosa y rápido se dio la vuelta.

–Y no te muevas de ahí.

Le grité y me fui detrás de "Tramposo". Isabella hizo lo que le pedí y fue directo hacia las caballerizas. Por lo menos ahí estaría segura y fuera de la vista de ciertos asnos. Por fortuna, Billy ya traía de vuelta a "Tramposo". Lo tomé de la brida y casi tuve que arrastrarlo. Sabía que había hecho mal y que le esperaba un castigo, los caballos contra lo que muchos dijeran, eran de los animales más inteligentes y ése era uno demasiado listillo.

Antes de entrar a la caballeriza, me asomé y vi que Isabella apurada, les daba a los demás caballos las manzanas y zanahorias que había llevado. Se los daba de la mano, sin necesidad de ningún trinche. Ningún caballo le resoplaba de mal genio o parecía que no le agradara esa mujer que les llevaba sus "golosinas".

–Eso bonita, toma, y tú también preciosa.

Se había echado a la bolsa a las más difíciles y ellas estaban encantadas al estar siendo mimadas por ella. Hice suficiente ruido al entrar. Aunque el cuadro era muy conmovedor, ese caballo recibiría su castigo así que lo encerré en su caballeriza y como supuse, Isabella se acercó.

–No lo hagas, está castigado.

–Es un caballo, Edward, él no sabe…

–No le tengas lástima, es más inteligente de lo que supones.

–Prométeme que no le pegarás – me pidió conmovida.

–Salgamos de aquí.

Dije y me hice a un lado esperando por que saliera y una vez fuera se detuvo.

–Olvidé algo, en un momento estoy aquí.

No me dio tiempo de protestar cuando ya estaba de nuevo adentro. Mi instinto no me falló, y cuando la seguí, entre la abertura de la puerta pude ver que con rapidez, echaba algunas manzanas a la caballeriza de "Tramposo". El caballo asomó la cabeza y ella lo acarició pegando su mejilla a él y le decía palabras susurradas al oído. El caballo agachó la cabeza y ella le dio un beso. Me alejé y cuando ella salió me miro con reproche y corrió hacia su auto. La seguí y la tomé del brazo deteniéndola.

–Para, Isabella.

–Yo creo que tienes razón – dijo agitada –, será mejor que nos veamos otro día, estás muy alterado y no quisiera correr la misma suerte que ese pobre caballo – la solté de mala gana y me subí a mi auto, salí del estacionamiento pero por el espejo retrovisor pude ver que ella no se movía de ahí.

***.

Llegué a casa agotado y oliendo a todo menos a una persona decente. Me di un baño y me puse ropa cómoda para bajar a comer algo. En la cocina encontré una nota donde Harriet me decía que había comida en el refrigerador lista para ser calentada. Sonreí y seguí sus instrucciones para comer mi primer alimento decente del día. ¡Hasta los caballos habían comido bien y hasta con postre!

De inmediato la imagen de Isabella me llegó a la mente y la voz de Harriet a mis oídos.

"_Tenle paciencia, Edward, ella es diferente, no quieras tratarla como a las demás"_

¡Dios! Harriet me conocía muy bien. Ella sabía que tenía gustos especiales, diferentes, pero jamás me había hecho un comentario sobre alguna mujer que llevara a casa y que viera con cierta frecuencia. Nunca había salido de su boca nada referente a mi particular estilo de vida y jamás se inmiscuyó en ninguno de mis asuntos con el sexo femenino. Siempre discreta y amable, con las palabras justas y educadas hacia cualquiera de mis huéspedes, le agradaran o no, ella siempre se portaba a la altura.

Pero con Isabella era muy diferente. Yo sabía que se llevaban muy bien y que platicaban de vez en cuando, se tenían confianza, lo veía en los ojos de cada una. Isabella con su mirada agradecida hacia Harriet y ella con la mirada cariñosa, como las que me daba a mi hacia Isabella. Casi podría asegurar que esas dos mujeres ya eran muy amigas.

Terminé mi plato de fettuccini y mi gran filete y me dirigí a mi estudio para revisar la agenda que me había enviado Katie. Estaba saturado también esa semana y no tendría tiempo ni de respirar. Le hice algunos ajustes y se la envié de vuelta para que hiciera las llamadas necesarias para efectuar los cambios pertinentes. Ya por la noche acostado en mi cama, las imágenes de Isabella aparecieron de nuevo. Por más que trataba de mantenerme ocupado durante el día, siempre había un momento en el que me era imposible alejar ese rostro de mi mente. Vi el reloj en la mesita y aún era temprano. Tomé el teléfono y llamé a Billy para preguntarle si Isabella había regresado a las caballerizas como sospechaba.

–Ah sí, Bella regresó y les dio muchas más manzanas a todos los caballos y terrones de azúcar, ojala no se empachen y les dé un cólico.

–¿La _señorita Isabella_, se acercó a "Tramposo"? – Bella otra vez, todos la llamaban así menos yo, ese permiso que me dio en la casa de campo de Emmett en Bath, no era suficiente para mí, no era sincero.

–Ah sí, Bella se acercó y lo cepilló, lo hace muy bien jefe, sí.

_¡Puto caballo traidor!_

Azoté el teléfono molesto. Isabella seguía desobedeciéndome y yo no podía permitir que continuara con esa actitud indisciplinada. Por supuesto que no lo permitiría. La había dejado sola como ella me había pedido, confiando en su buen juicio y en que no haría nada que no tuviera permitido hacer, nada que me molestara, que estuviera fuera de sus límites, le di la oportunidad. ¿Y que hizo?

A la primera de cambios se fue a comer con el asno de Max.

¡Maldita sea, Isabella! ¿A qué estás jugando?

***.

Pasé otra mala noche, sin poder dormir bien ni descansar. Mis pensamientos seguían concentrándose en esa mujer de cabellos y ojos chocolate. No lograba comprender porqué no podía separar a Isabella del resto de mi vida para que siguiera funcionando como el mecanismo perfecto que era. Mis emociones solían estar bien controladas y contenidas, tenían su horario y no les permitía salir y mucho menos interferir en mis asuntos en cualquier momento, cuando les diera la gana pero eso parecía ser algo de un pasado muy lejano. Ya no me sentía tranquilo y ese era el único lujo que no me podía permitir, en lo que respectaba a Isabella no.

Al poco rato de salir el sol ya no pude permanecer más tiempo en la cama. Fui a mi gimnasio a correr sobre la cinta y luego hice un poco de pesas. Subí a darme un buen baño y luego entré a mi vestidor; estaba tan distraído esa mañana que me tardé más de lo normal en elegir qué ponerme, cosa muy extraña porque nunca me llevaba más de un par de minutos. Terminé de vestirme y bajé a la cocina.

–Harriet, buenos días.

Ella me miró de reojo pero con una mirada acusadora y molesta. Sabía que lo estaba ya que desde que llegué me había preguntado cuando iría Isabella y yo le respondí que si quería saludarla que le llamara por teléfono. Si, había sido un grosero con ella lo sabía, pero el saber que Isabella y Max habían estado juntos me tenía hirviendo del coraje, por desobedecerme más que nada.

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y Harriet me sirvió lo de siempre. Me distraje leyendo el periódico ya que ella no decía ni media palabra hasta que terminé y me levanté; antes de salir de la cocina me giré hacia ella…

–Harriet…

–Si quieres saludarme… – en eso sacó la mano de su bolsillo y me señaló su móvil – ¡Llámame! – y se giró dándome la espalda.

¡Dios! Esa mujer estaba de verdad enojada. Con el ceño fruncido dejé sobre la encimera de la cocina una cajita azul. Esperaba que le gustara lo que le había traído de Bali y que por estar pensando en su nueva amiga y en otras cosas no le había dado.

Ya en mi oficina, sentado en mi silla sentía que me ahogaban los contratos, oficios, reportes, análisis, planos, presupuestos y miles de asuntos por revisar. Katie había inundado literalmente mi escritorio y no me iba a dejar salir si al menos no terminaba de chequear la columna a mi derecha. Estaba concentrado tanto como podía en un balance cuando lo hice a un lado y tomé mi teléfono.

–Hola.

–Isabella, Paul estará fuera de tu oficina en media hora, iremos a comer.

–Pero no puedo, yo…

–Sé puntual – la corté.

Isabella, Isabella… siempre con sus pretextos y sus excusas que no me interesaban, si no había entendido lo que era estar siempre dispuesta para mi se lo iba a tener que enseñar sobre la marcha, también le iba a enseñar lo que significaba ser "obediente" y no hacer nada de lo que su dueño le prohibiera. Nada de jueguitos de adolescente con hormonas calientes e incontrolables. Le iba a demostrar lo que era estar con Edward Cullen y estaba muy seguro que algunos de mis métodos para disciplinarla no iban a gustarle nada, pero se había atrevido a hacer algo que muy bien sabía tenia prohibido, eso era como burlarse de mi y aún no había nacido quien se burlara y jugara conmigo y que me cortaran la cabeza si no iba a desear arrepentirse por eso.

Dos horas mas tarde, la esperaba en la mesa que siempre tenían reservada para mí en el "Pescatori". 5 minutos antes de la hora, Paul me envió un mensaje de texto diciéndome que estaban a 2 calles de ahí. Así me gustaban las cosas, que se hicieran como las ordenaba, ¿era mucho pedir?

La vi llegar y entrar al lugar. Estaba muy hermosa pero seria, era de esperarse. Me puse de pie desde antes que llegara a la mesa y separé su silla, al tenerla ya cerca me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla tomándola por su breve cintura.

Su olor me llenaba los pulmones con ese toque de flores frescas, simplemente exquisito. Me alejé de ella e internamente sacudí mi cabeza. Necesitaba despejarme. Una vez sentados, tomó rápidamente su copa de vino y le dio un sorbo grande; estaba nerviosa y estaba muy claro el porqué.

–¿Cómo estás, Isabella? – me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y tragó.

–Bien, Edward, gracias.

–¿Cómo te fue en estas dos semanas? – le pregunté directo, sin rodeos.

–Bien – dijo con voz insegura –, con mucho trabajo pero logramos sacarlo todo a tiempo – asentí y ella continuó.

–Ya se dio a conocer a todos la nueva imagen de Flannagans, creo que ha sido un éxito, al menos su dueño está feliz – dijo con más entusiasmo –. Y a ti, ¿como te fue?

Me sorprendió que me preguntara y me agradó que le interesara algo mi trabajo – Hice todo lo que tenía planeado pero fue muy cansado, siempre las normas y requisitos de cada país son diferentes obviamente y algunas veces se hace mucho más difícil obtener permisos para tener todo en regla. La burocracia es increíblemente desquiciante en ciertos países.

–¿Pero no tienes gente que haga todo ese trabajo pesado por ti? – frunció el ceño, interesada.

–Sí, pero a veces es necesario hacerte presente y moverte solucionando problemas y manejando a la gente local, que vean como se hacen las cosas.

–¿Y volverás a irte pronto?

–¿A Bali? – sonreí –. Espero que no, dejé todo listo para que empiecen con la construcción. Si surge algo alguien irá en mi representación.

–¿Fuiste a Bali? – me miró diferente, como con un brillo en los ojos –. Debe ser hermoso.

–Lo es. Es un lugar fascinante, mágico diría yo.

–Algún día iré – dijo segura con una sonrisa.

Nuestros platos llegaron. Yo ya había ordenado, ya tenía una idea de los gustos de Isabella y no fallé. Verduras, pescado y arroz al curri. Comió con entusiasmo y mientras íbamos devorando nuestro almuerzo ella se relajaba más pero yo no podía olvidar mi enojo. En un momento me sonrió…

–¿Lo estás pasando bien? – ella asintió mientras se llevaba un poco de arroz a la boca.

–¿Tan bien como en tu comida con Max?

Isabella tosió atragantándose con los granos de arroz, palideció al instante. Le acerqué un vaso con agua y se lo tomó casi todo.

–Prometiste no vigilarme – me acusó ofendida cuando logró dejar de toser.

–No te prometí nada, Isabella, sin embargo lo hice y respeté el tiempo que me pediste – me miraba con la cara descompuesta y los puños cerrados sobre la mesa.

–Desafortunadamente para ti, has dejado de ser una persona anónima, eso no lo pensaste cuando me elegiste, ¿verdad? – sonreí porque con verle la cara era suficiente como para saber que estaba en lo correcto –. Ha llegado el momento en que te des cuenta que has dejado de ser la chica oculta que eras, ahora eres _mi mujer_ y muchos ojos están puestos sobre ti.

–Tu mujer… – repitió en una exhalación muy suave.

–Así es, Isabella, _mi mujer_ – atrapé su mano –. Todos saben quien es Edward Cullen y que no me ando por las ramas. La mujer que esté conmigo lo es en todos los aspectos. Me resulta muy extraño que te cohíbas con lo que te digo, fue lo primero que debiste pensar al acercarte a mí.

–Yo… la verdad, no pensé en eso – confesó mortificada.

–Pues es una lástima que no lo hayas hecho, Ya no es tiempo para arrepentirse, Isabella, en muy poco tiempo todo el mundo sabrá que eres la consentida hija del magnate acerero más importante de los Estados Unidos y no habrá lugar al que vayas en el que no te reconozcan y eso, mi querida, no es culpa mía –apreté más su mano jalándola hacia mi sobre la mesa.

–Y si piensas que me enteré de tu agradable almuerzo con Max porque te mandé seguir, estás equivocada – le aclaré mirándola fijamente –. Te vieron, Isabella, a ti y a ese imbécil, y como siempre pasa, no puedes ocultar una travesura, en algún momento saldrá a la luz y mira, qué pronto salió la tuya ¿no?

Isabella se quedó en silencio, más pálida que al principio y su mirada perdida en algún objeto sobre la mesa, analizando cada palabra que le había dicho.

–Yo no…

–Cállate y escucha – dije conteniendo mi coraje porque sabía lo que iba a decir –. No estoy dispuesto a soportar tus desobediencias. No quieres conocerme realmente enojado, Isabella, y no te lo recomiendo, por tu bien, te conviene ser una niña bien portada – juntó las cejas.

–No quiero que pienses solo quiero que hagas lo que te diga, ¿entendido? – sentía que por mi cara corría todo el flujo de sangre que no corría por la de Isabella. La sentía arder, caliente. La vi bajar la cabeza y negar sutilmente.

–¿Entendido, Isabella?

–Sí, _Señor_ – respondió en voz baja y con la mirada perdida, como pensando en cómo salirse del embrollo en el que se había metido. Tragué en seco y bajé mi mano; la puse en su muslo y lo apreté con fuerza. No le iba a dar esa oportunidad, ya no. Era mía y no podía alejarse de mí, no podía perderla.

_¿Perderla?_

Una voz en mi cabeza me preguntó sarcástica.

_¿Te escuchas?, ¿tú considerando que exista la posibilidad de que te deje una mujer?, ¿te escuchas, Edward Cullen?_

Terminamos de comer en silencio. Ya ninguno tenía nada que decir en ese momento. Ella nunca volvió a subir la cabeza, no parecía enojada, estaba pensativa, y como no, le acababa de hacer ver que su vida como la conocía se había acabado y era la más absoluta verdad. Para su desgracia, no faltaba mucho para que en las revistas de nota rosa empezaran a preguntarse quien era la mujer que me acompañaba. Lo sentía por ella porque apenas se estaba dando cuenta de que su vida estaba cambiando en muchos sentidos y unos, no eran para nada agradables.

Esa tarde había llevado conmigo un juego de pulsera y aretes de brillantes y rubíes que había comprado en Bali para ella. Quería dársela pero sería como premiarla y no se merecía mi obsequio. Se lo daría cuando aceptara lo que era, con todo lo que implicaba ser mía. Tenía que entenderlo y grabárselo en la mente; cuando eso ocurriera, solo entonces, recibiría mis regalos y mi aprobación sincera.

Al salir del restaurante la llevaba de la cintura, ella iba tensa completamente pegada a mi cuerpo. Antes de subir al auto la giré hacia mi y levanté su barbilla con mis dedos.

–Esta noche te quiero en el penthouse – ella asintió enseguida.

–Sí, Señor – dijo en un susurro.

–A las 8 en punto.

–Sí, Señor.

–Así me gusta – sonreí y le di un beso en los labios.

_***._

–Hola, niño bonito.

–Hola, mentiroso.

–Hey, ¿por qué la agresión? – Emmett siempre a la defensiva.

–¿Es necesario que te lo diga?

–Humm. ¿Por qué no nos has llamado?, ¿todo bien?

–No. Todo está de la mierda – exhalé harto.

–Uhh, ¿tan rápido hay tormenta en el paraíso?

–Mmm digamos que le está costando un poco adaptarse a mi carácter.

–Ah ya, Don posesivo ya salió a la superficie, con razón se asustó.

–Emmett, yo nunca he ocultado como soy y hasta cierto punto puedo entenderla, cambiar su vida tan libre sin rendirle cuentas a nadie de un momento a otro no es fácil y yo no hago concesiones, conmigo es todo o nada.

–Es que tú vas hasta el extremo, pobre Bella – odié ese comentario.

–¿Pobre? – le pregunté –. Creo que me conoces muy bien y sabes que yo jamás he obligado a nadie a hacer nada en contra de su voluntad, así que no tienes porqué compadecerte de ella, te aseguro que no es tan débil como piensas.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–No voy a aclararte nada, soy muy discreto y eso no te concierne, además yo no le doy explicaciones a nadie.

–Uy, que sensible estás solo porque Bella no se "adapta" – dijo la última palabra un poco burlón.

–No, no es solo eso – me recargué en mi silla de cuero mientras me pasaba la mano por la cara –. Compré una yegua, la mandaron desde Portugal pero vino enferma y tuve que sacrificarla.

–Que jodido, amigo – exhaló – pero estaba asegurada, recuperarás tu dinero, ¿cual es el problema?

–¡Era un animal, Emmett! – casi le grité – Era preciosa, y no es el dinero, ya lo sabes… era un regalo para Isabella.

–¿Qué? – gritó incrédulo – ¿Tú ibas a regalarle un caballo a Isabella?

–Una yegua.

–Es lo mismo, pero dime, ¿por qué ibas a darle eso?

–¿Por qué no?

–Nunca le habías regalado algo así a alguna de tus… chicas.

–Deja de pensar en Bella de esa manera – le demandé.

–¿Cómo debo tomar lo que me acabas de decir? – se escuchaba sorprendido, diablos…

–Olvídalo, hazme ese favor.

–Eso será un poco difícil. Edward Cullen, mortificado porque su… "chica" no se adapta y porque el caballito que iba a regalarle y que seguro le debió haber costado una fortuna se murió…

–Emmett… – le advertí.

–Ok, Ok, pero dime, ¿ella ha estado bien?

–¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? – le pregunté intrigado.

–Bueno, yo… yo no… son las chicas – confesó –. Ellas están preocupadas por Bella, no te cuesta nada decirme para tranquilizarlas.

–En efecto no me cuesta nada pero no me da la gana – vociferé –. Ese par de arpías hicieron sentir mal a Bella y no se los voy a perdonar, si están preocupadas, ¡qué bueno! Es lo menos que deberían hacer.

–Hey, cuidado, es mi Rosie de quien estás hablando, Edward.

–Claro, esa misma Rosie que humilló y ofendió a mi chica, si la recuerdo bien, Emmett – me callé esperando su respuesta pero no llegó, sabía que yo tenía razón y que haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla alejada y protegida de esas bocas venenosas de las que dijeron alguna vez ser sus amigas.

–Vamos, Edward, no están haciéndole daño, solo quieren saber si está bien.

–¿Acaso creen que yo si voy a lastimarla? – espeté furioso por la desfachatez de esas brujas.

–Sabes que no es eso, son chicas, Edward, entiéndelo necesitan saber – insistió.

–Ella está bien, ya te lo he dicho.

Emmett y yo seguimos al teléfono por un rato más. Me tranquilicé porque después de todo él no tenía culpa alguna del lío con las chicas, luego cambiamos de tema y hablamos del proyecto de Brasil en donde él, Jasper y yo teníamos puestos los ojos.

*****.**

Después de hablar con Emmett las horas se me fueron como agua entre los dedos. Logré despejar mi escritorio de tanto papel por revisar y firmar y salí deprisa hacia el penthouse. Me di un buen baño con los chorros dirigidos a mis hombros y espalda baja. La tensión se acumulaba ahí y el agua caliente ayudaba mucho. Si no lograba destensarme tendría que visitar a Jessica y no sabía de donde sacaría el tiempo para hacerlo.

Me vestí, bajé y mientras esperaba que Isabella llegara le di instrucciones a Waylon para que después de que sirvieran la cena, desaparecieran todos de ahí, no quería a nadie cerca. Mi teléfono vibró y vi que era un mensaje de Paul, estaba a 5 minutos del penthouse. Giré en el hielo la botella de champagne que estaba lista para ser abierta en cualquier momento.

Escuché abrirse las puertas del elevador y me di la vuelta. Una mujer muy diferente de la que me había despedido esa tarde estaba ahí de pie mirándome con un brillo en los ojos que me hizo sentir esperanzado. Me hizo sentir seguro y confiado de que esa mujer no iba a huir de mi lado, de que esa mujer estaba segura del suelo que pisaba y de cada paso que daba hacia mi sin despegar esa mirada brillante de mis ojos que la veían extasiado. Se detuvo a mitad del hall y con mucha lentitud comenzó a desabotonar cada círculo de su abrigo largo. Cuando terminó con el último botón abrió la prenda y sentí descolocarse mi quijada.

–Buenas noches, Edward, Señor…

El abrigo negro fue descendiendo por sus hombros y brazos dejando al descubierto un hermoso vestido rojo…

Rojo, Isabella estaba vestida de rojo…

Tragué con un poco de dificultad y rápido me puse detrás de ella para terminar de quitarle el abrigo. Me pegué a su cuerpo y no pude resistir tocar antes sus hombros, rodearlos con mis manos y sentir la suavidad de su piel que emanaba un calor contagiante. En un instante mis pantalones se encogieron, los sentía más angostos y a punto de reventar. Estaba totalmente excitado y todo por la mujer contra la que suavemente comencé a frotarme instintivamente. Ella no estaba nerviosa y eso hacía crecer mi deseo, mis ansias por poseerla ya consciente de todo lo que implicaba estar ahí conmigo. Ya no había trabas, ni dudas, ni tiempos de espera ni de reflexión. Ya todo estaba dicho sin palabras, estas salían sobrando en un momento como ese; todo estaba implícito en ese silencio, en ese acuerdo tácito que estábamos celebrando en ese momento.

La rodeé por la cintura desde atrás y la pegué mucho más a mí. Ella gimió y el abrigo cayó al suelo. Su espalda desnuda se recargó en mi pecho que con dificultad se llenaba del aire que nos rodeaba. Me costaba trabajo respirar por lo que sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Diablos, yo nunca me sentía así, abrumado por una mujer pero Isabella no era cualquier mujer, era quien se estaba entregando a mi completamente, sin pretensiones, sin nada más que desear que la enseñara a sentir…

–Vamos a cenar – dije haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por controlar mis impulsos.

Isabella, se giró y me sonrió. Me agaché adolorido a recoger el abrigo y lo dejé en algún sillón del salón. De mi brazo avanzamos hasta el comedor. La ayudé a sentarse y descorché la botella fría. Con su copa y la mía casi llenas del burbujeante líquido y sin dejar de mirarnos, las chocamos brevemente en silencio y tomamos de ellas. Waylon sirvió la cena junto con su sobrina e inmediatamente Isabella se dispuso a servirme.

–No esta noche – dije con la garganta seca –. Te serviré yo porque después me servirás tú…

Ella bajó la mirada, sonreía tímida pero había algo de coquetería en ella y juré que mi pantalón reventaba sus costuras. Durante toda la cena ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo los ruidos del choque de nuestros cubiertos contra la porcelana se escuchaban junto con nuestras respiraciones excitadas mientras nuestros ojos no dejaban de mirarse.

No pude terminar el plato principal. Me puse de pie y la tomé de la mano. Isabella se levantó y mi necesidad de ella, de sentir su cuerpo recibir el mío era tanta que casi la arrastré hasta las escaleras y antes de subir la cargué en mis brazos. Subí con rapidez y la llevé directamente a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con un pie y avancé hasta dejarla suavemente de pie junto a la cama.

Coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cintura y las bajé acariciando sus curvas, luego las subí hasta su rostro y la besé con fuego, con ardor, con algo violento que tenía dando vueltas en mi pecho y bajaba hasta mis ingles, mi entrepierna y me provocaba un dolor para el que solo Isabella tenía el remedio.

–A partir de aquí ya no hay vuelta atrás, Isabella – la besé apoderándome de esos labios.

–Eres mía hasta que me canse de ti.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Helloo! ¿Qué les pareció? Me parece que alguien está realmente atrapado, ¿será eso o es sólo mi imaginación? Díganme ustedes qué piensan…. Y si este capi les gustó, les aseguro que el siguiente las dejará… sin palabras, los recuerdos fluyen y llegan a oídos que… bueno, será mejor que estén pendientes jejeje. <strong>_

_**Hoy tenemos varias cosas que comentar. Primero las nominaciones que tuvo "Eres todo lo que tengo" en los Fanfiction Adicction Awards. Estamos nominadas para "Mejor Fic del año", "Mejor Fic de Drama", "Mejor Fic de Romance" y "Mejor Lemmon". Si Les gusto esta historia y quieren votarme, lo cual les agradecería mucho, pueden hacerlo en el link que dejaré abajo. Hay autoras excelentes, dense una vuelta y voten.**_

_**También mencionar la entrevista que me hicieron para el primer número de la Revista Mundo FanFiction. La revista está estupenda y es de una gran calidad, Felicidades y mil gracias por la entrevista.**_

_**Ootra cosita también muy importante: estoy participando en el "Hateful Lemonade Contest 2", con "Ladrón de Recuerdos" un One Shot diferente. Las votaciones empiezan el 1º de Octubre, pero les dejo el link para que lean el mío y otros muy buenos como el de mi amigocha Saraes. **_

_**Y bueno, como habrán notado esta vez no contesté ningún review, estos días he estado muy ocupadita, lo siento intentaré que esto no sea muy frecuente y trataré de ser puntual tanto como pueda, solo me queda agradecerles de corazón que sigan aquí, leyendo las cosas que brotan de mi cabeza… **_

_**Mary de Cullen, chusrobissocute, Menxtu Madsen Cullen, Lanenisita, AMiranda Cullen, Colyflawer (Bravo artista!), EmilioLT, cutita2, Dhampi03, arianna mansen, yasmín-cullen, Solchizz, Susana, Tamynna, LiseHartnett, Ssil, auramont, elena robsten, felicytas, Tata XOXO, Ligia Rodriguez, patymdn, cremita, janalez, ari, ADRIANA, Deby89, litzy, vickycn, anamart05, Mirgru (¡Kinky!), Stefi Martinez, Cris20, flooorr, yolabertay, AS, nelda, mariangel, Viridianada, sujeyane, alma cullen, Beth71, Anirisa, maddycullen, diana, SalyLuna, Franci, hinatapink, suzette Cullen, yessenya, Sachita1212 (amigui!), Ari, Carlita16, Shir-cullen, magymc, Ely Cullen M, majim, lygher, any2693, DiAnA, GUARANI SHELION 1811, sonrisas, SerenitySey, yeraldin23, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat, FAFA POTTER y LIB.**_

_**Como siempre, pido un aplauso para mi Beta Isita María por su excelente trabajo y orientación y a ustedes de nuevo MIL GRACIAS!**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http: / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**http: / fanfiction – addiction - awards. blogspot. com/**_

_**http: / www. fanfiction. Net / s / 7389991 / 1 / Ladron_De_Recuerdos**_


	18. Esto es lo que soy

_**Nenas, aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de Guilty, espero les guste y ya saben, " Si eres menor de edad, no te gusta y te ofende, no sigas leyendo porque aquí se describe sexo muy explícito." Gracias.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Las ilusiones son peligrosas, no tienen defectos."<em>

_Sabrina._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 18<strong>

**BELLA'S POV**

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda. Su boca atrapaba la mía queriendo devorarme entera, sus labios dominaban los míos al succionarlos con la presión exacta, sin hacerme daño pero con la suficiente fuerza para desconectar mi razón y dejarme llevar. Gemí al sentir sus dientes tirando suavemente de mi labio inferior, era muy excitante sentir que me absorbía de esa forma tan, erótica. Yo quería tocarlo, tener bajo las palmas de mis manos la sensación de sus fuertes músculos. Quería saber si su piel que ardía como la mía, igual latía desesperada por mucho más esa noche en la cual yo estaba ahí para entregarme entera.

Mi labio fue liberado y su lengua invadió mi boca, entró demandante y sin permiso, arrolladora como nuestro dueño. Se enredaba con la mía que sin titubear respondió a esa lucha de poder enredándose también, haciendo extrañas contorciones que se robaban mis gemidos. Era un beso potente, con una fuerza salvaje que sentía que arrasaba con toda mi cordura pero estaba muy lejos de eso aún. La intensidad bajó y sólo en mis oídos quedaba resonando fuerte el latido de mi corazón excitado mientras sus labios rozaban con suavidad los míos.

Me abrazó y hundió su cara en mi cuello, su respiración me hacía cosquillas. Su lengua comenzó a probar el sabor de mi piel y creí morir al contacto húmedo en la unión de mi hombro y mi clavícula mientras sus manos bajaron a mis nalgas, masajeándolas, apretándolas y calentándome más. Por instinto, pegué mi pelvis a la suya y jadeé al sentir el duro bulto contenido bajo la ropa. En ése instante bajé mis manos hasta sus nalgas acariciándolas y presionándolas contra mi, pero de pronto, todas las caricias cesaron. Se alejó de mi y entró a su vestidor dejándome confundida. ¿Había hecho mal en tocarlo sin su permiso?

Edward salió un momento después con los consabidos pañuelos de seda, solo que en esta ocasión eran rojos. Se acercó a mi lentamente hasta que no hubo espacio que nos separara. Yo temblaba y no precisamente de miedo. Era ansiedad, hambre de él, adrenalina que corría por mi sistema deseando más de él. Nuevamente atrapó mis labios y contra ellos dijo con voz muy grave y ronca…

–Desnúdame, Isabella – juré sentirlo temblar también –, y hazlo rápido.

¡Oh, Dios!

No era la primera vez que Edward me pedía que lo desnudara, pero para mi parecía que lo era. Mis manos temblaban ansiosas y antes de empezar a deshacerme de su ropa me pegué más a su cuerpo y me froté contra él.

–Tks, tks, tks, no gatita – su voz era tan sensual –, obedéceme y tendrás tú recompensa.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar mis impulsos así como el temblor de mis manos, comencé a desabotonar su camisa pero lo hacía despacio, provocándolo inconscientemente. El gruñía bajito y me concentré tanto como pude. Llegué hasta en botón que se perdía bajo la hebilla del cinturón y proseguí a quitárselo. Lo aventé por ahí volviendo de inmediato a mi tarea. Desabroché el botón de su finísimo pantalón gris oscuro y bajé el pequeño cierre aprovechando para tocarlo un poco. El no se quejó, solo gimió, y con extrema lentitud, esa si muy adrede, lo bajé hasta llegar a sus tobillos arrodillándome conforme el pantalón iba descendiendo por sus perfectas piernas. Sus bóxers gris oscuro quedaron al descubierto revelando un gran bulto queriendo ser liberado de bajo la tela flexible. Aún de rodillas, subí mi mirada para verlo. El asintió una vez y subí mis manos por sus piernas tratando de excitarlo más, Edward no se quejó hasta que llegué a sus caderas colocando mis manos a los lados presionándolas ligeramente.

–Isabella…

Me advirtió y sin perder tiempo, tomé la orilla elástica de la prenda y comencé a bajarlos. Su polla saltó frente a mi como si tuviera vida propia. Bajé la cabeza y mi pelo hizo una cortina impidiéndome ver su erección. Me alejé unos centímetros y me despejé la cara con una mano para mirarlo sin pena, quería ver bien ése miembro que deseaba tener dentro de mi. Con un suspiro ahogado continué con mi tarea bajando la prenda hasta sus tobillos. Levantó un pie y después el otro para salir de ella y volvió a quedar frente a mi. Entonces pude admirarlo a mi antojo. Era muy ancho y muy largo, parecía latir y las venas a lo largo de él lo certificaban.

–¿Puedo tocarlo? – una voz que no reconocí salió de mi boca.

–¿Sólo lo quieres tocar? – preguntó con esa voz ronca.

Lo miré desde abajo y negué torpemente con la cabeza.

–¿Qué más quieres hacer con él? – hablaba mientras se acariciaba lentamente de arriba a abajo.

Me encogí de hombros y enmudecí.

–Dame tu mano – me pidió y se la di.

Estaba caliente, casi tanto como yo. La llevó a su polla hinchada y luego él puso su mano sobre la mía. Comenzó a subirla y bajarla despacio haciendo fricción aumentando el calor de su longitud erecta y dura como una roca. Mis movimientos continuaban y la fricción aumentaba haciendo que Edward gimiera muy bajito; su punta comenzó a brillar del líquido pre-seminal y con mucho cuidado pasé la yema de mi dedo índice sobre ella. Un gemido más audible salió de su garganta y se estremeció. Subí la mirada y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados; me acerqué más y me lo llevé a la boca introduciéndolo hasta la mitad solamente.

–Isabella…

Dijo mi nombre con algo de sorpresa, yo seguí en lo mío intentando salivar lo suficiente para que resbalara más adentro en mi boca. Recordaba que en mis novelas decía que ellos disfrutaban si curvaba mi lengua alrededor de su polla mientras entraba y salía de mi boca. Sus gemidos me lo confirmaron pero mi mandíbula, nueva en esas actividades se cansó. Lo saqué de mi boca y continué chupándolo como si de una paleta se tratara, pasando mi lengua muy húmeda por la cabeza y apretando mis manos en su base.

–Abre bien esa boca carnosa que voy a follarla.

Su orden me asustó un poco pero lo obedecí. Puse mis manos en sus muslos para afianzarme bien y abrí mi boca lo más que pude levantando un poco mi cara. Edward tomó su ansiosa erección y la pasó por mis labios, humedeciéndolos con las brillantes gotas que salían de su pequeñísima ranura. El líquido algo amargo y salado cubrió mis labios, era su sabor…

Muy despacio comenzó a introducirse en mi boca; al principio solo llegaba hasta la mitad de su polla y un poco más, como esperando que me acostumbrara a su tamaño. El desprendía gotas de su esencia pero yo también lo hacía. Fácilmente podía sentir mi sexo mojado por mi excitación, resbaladizo debido a su desnudez. El encaje de mis bragas se sentía idóneo para frotarme contra él. Cerré mis piernas lo más que pude y me moví un poco, era tan erótico eso…

–Quiero tus piernas separadas, Isabella – dijo entre gemidos.

Edward empujó un poco más dentro de mi boca y lo sentí chocar con mi garganta al igual que sentí las arcadas que súbitamente llegaron.

–No respires por la boca.

Intenté seguir sus indicaciones y se impulsó más allá, ya casi lo tenía completo en mi boca y mi garganta. Edward puso sus manos sobre las mías y las colocó detrás de sus muslos sin dejar de moverse. Mi quijada dolía y estaba por sacarlo por completo de mi boca cuando sentí una de sus manos en mi cabeza y escuché un jadeo que me hizo olvidar el dolor que sentía. De pronto se impulsaba con más fuerza y rapidez y yo hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por respirar por la nariz. Me aferré a sus muslos porque con cada embiste sentía que me iba a aventar lejos. Su mano sostenía mi cabeza manteniéndola en su lugar para poder follarme la boca a su entera satisfacción. Gemí y mis uñas se enterraron en su piel, él jadeó de nuevo y colocó la otra mano en mi cabeza. Sus intromisiones además de profundas llevaban mucha más fuerza. Sentía sus manos despeinarme por completo mientras sostenían mi cabeza y yo creía ya no poder más.

Edward gimió muy fuerte y sentí como se tensaba de repente. Salió de mi boca adolorida y creí desmayarme, eso había sido demasiado para mi. Me tomó de los brazos y me levantó dándome un intenso beso en mi inerte boca. Me acostó sobre la cama y con prisa levantó mi vestido.

–Desvístame, Señor – articulé como pude pero mi petición no pareció ser escuchada.

Vendó mis ojos y mis sentidos instantáneamente se agudizaron. Jadeé y un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, me gustaba ese sentimiento de incertidumbre que me provocaba el no ver nada y estar a la expectativa. Amarró mis muñecas con los pañuelos al cabecero de su cama; mi pecho subía y bajaba y mi cabeza se movía esperando escuchar algún ruido que me diera una idea de cual sería su siguiente paso.

Muy despacio me quitó los zapatos y acarició mis pies. Los besó en el empeine y más arriba hasta llegar un poco más allá de mis rodillas alternando su húmeda boca en ambas piernas. Mis gemidos denotaban mi creciente excitación, mi cuerpo se retorcía, con mi poca paciencia ya lo deseaba dentro de mi.

Al llegar a la mitad de mis muslos alejó su boca de mi piel pero sus manos continuaron el trayecto. Subieron en caricias provocadoras que aumentaban mi humedad que ya era mucha. Edward llegó hasta mis bragas y presionó sus dedos sobre la tela, jadeé como seguía haciendo al sentir más presión justo sobre mi centro. Movía sus dedos en pequeños círculos sobre la prenda húmeda causándome una fricción enloquecedora. Hizo la tela a un lado y el contacto directo con mi zona erógena puso de punta todos lo vellos de mi cuerpo.

Muy despacio comenzó a bajar mis bragas hasta quitármelas por completo y luego se ocupó de mantener mis piernas bien abiertas, mi respiración cada vez se agitaba más por la premura y lo escuché reír muy bajito cuando me sobresalté al sentir sus dedos adentrarse en mis pliegues. Mi cuerpo entero se sacudió cuando presionó mi hinchado botón y jugaba con él moviéndolo en pequeños círculos. _Mi Señor _borró de mi mente toda razón al hundir sus dedos en mi y yo que ya estaba llegando al borde con sus caricias, me retorcí tanto como mis prisioneras muñecas me lo permitieron. Sacó sus dedos de mi cuerpo y los pasó lentamente por mis labios.

–Tan dulce…

Lo sentí entrar de forma dura. Con mucha fuerza se enterró en mi anulando cualquier gemido o jadeo. Era demasiado el vigor con el que me embestía que no podía emitir ruido alguno. Él si jadeaba cada vez que llegaba más profundo, lo sentía plenamente y era una sensación por demás sobrecogedora, absorbía de mi cada fibra de mi deseo, de mi ansiedad, llenándome de un placer que era ya libre de sentir, sin penas, ni remordimientos, ni pensamientos tontos que no me dejaban ser quien en realidad quería ser, quien era en realidad, su sumisa… el objeto de su deseo.

Edward me estaba follando vestida, lo excitaba sobremanera hacerlo cuando estaba vestida de rojo, lo había notado ya. Era su fetiche, su placer culposo además de muchos otros que tenía y que sabía que iría conociendo en poco tiempo.

Mi cuerpo recibía su polla complaciente pero mis paredes se contraían cuando salía de mi queriendo retenerlo conmigo. Eran movimientos a los que mi cuerpo respondía por instinto y que no podía evitar. Yo solo me abandonaba a disfrutar lo que él me daba, elevándome con el pico de las olas de placer y brincando con cada embiste desesperado que llenaba mi interior con esa fuerza arrolladora.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir ese calor en mi vientre bajo. Cocinándolo de manera rápida, subía y llegaba hasta mi garganta, me quemaba, necesitaba liberarme de ese fuego que se acumulaba dentro de mi. Jadeé por primera vez desde que me empezó a poseer y de pronto mi respiración era tan escandalosa que no creía que fuera mía, tan desvergonzada. Mis jadeos se convirtieron en pequeños gritos y quejidos, lamentos audibles que solo demostraban mi necesidad de llegar a mi culminación.

–Suéltalo, Bella…

Su voz ansiosa me ordenó y no fui capaz de intentar siquiera reprimir ese cúmulo de sensaciones que clamaba por explotar. Me dejé ir y la sangre de mi cuerpo corrió burbujeante como gaseosa, causándome una sensación de cosquilleo en lugares de los que ni siquiera había sido consciente durante toda mi vida y de pronto estallé… la efervescencia de mi sangre se triplicó y sentí que dejé de respirar, de pensar y me dejé arrastrar. Esa sensación no disminuyó; él aún no llegaba al clímax y seguía embistiendo mi cuerpo con más fuerza y yo sentí que volvería a explotar irremediablemente. Él se tensó una vez y luego dos más. A la cuarta, un grito que intentó reprimir me hizo desear no tener cubiertos los ojos para poder ver su rostro extasiado, como deseaba con todas mi fuerzas que estuviera.

El peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre mi por unos segundos solamente, después se acostó a mi lado y solo se escuchaba en la habitación el jadear de nuestras respiraciones queriendo alcanzar su ritmo normal pero yo sentía que para mi era una tarea imposible. Entonces, mi cuerpo por sorpresa, se alejó tanto como pudo de él al sentir que acariciaba mi mejilla. Me maldije internamente, no quería que pensara cosas que no eran, yo solo, me sorprendí por esa reacción…

Unos minutos después se movió y se colocó a horcajadas sobre mi, me tensé inmediatamente. ¿qué demonios me pasaba? Tal vez estaba sensible y a la expectativa y mientras no me quitara el pañuelo de los ojos iba a ser muy difícil para mi no sobresaltarme a cada toque suyo. Desató mis muñecas y las masajeó ligeramente, como si estuviera cerciorándose que no estuvieran lastimadas. Luego con mucha calma desvendó mis ojos. Parpadeé repetidamente, la luz era tenue pero podía ver todo con mucha claridad, a él sobretodo que me miraba fijamente como esperando que le dijera algo pero me mantuve callada. Se sentó entre mis piernas y me rodeó con sus brazos para bajar la cremallera de mi vestido, lo sacó sobre mi cabeza dejándome desnuda.

–Mmm, sin brassiere – aspiró y exhaló.

Se inclinó sobre mi y me besó. Era un beso lleno de fuerza, de deseo, de un sentimiento de posesión que sería muy cínica en negar que no extrañaba. Ya no podía negarlo, yo deseaba eso, sentirme pertenecer a alguien, sentirme cuidada, protegida aunque ya sabía todo lo que eso traía incluido, el ser vigilada, el que me limitara en algunas cosas, el que no me pudiera sentir totalmente libre pero aún así, yo quería eso, por eso estaba ahí, ese particular motivo era el que me había llevado a rendirme a él.

Yo, Isabella Swan, me entregaba a mi _Señor_, Edward Cullen para pertenecerle.

En ese desesperado beso, puse todos mis anhelos, toda la fuerza con la que deseaba que todo funcionara como debía ser; él ansioso mordisqueaba mis labios ya casi fuera de mi boca abrasado por ese ardor ciego que comenzaba a consumirlo de nuevo. Yo podía sentir también el hambre que tenía de mi, esa urgencia que pasó de un beso a encender de nuevo tanto sus deseos como los míos, era demasiado pronto pero, ¿y que?, si mi _Señor_ así lo quería, yo estaba ahí para complacerlo y gozar en el proceso.

Su boca descendió rastreando su objetivo, besó, lamió y succionó mi piel hasta que llegó a él. Mis senos lo esperaban endurecidos de deseo, haciendo que mis pezones en puntas dolieran por sentir la calidez de su boca. Me arqueé para ofrecerlos a él y sin prisas los tomó. Una mano se apoderó de uno, cubriéndolo y presionándolo en círculos. Un gemido de placer salió de mi boca al sentir que la suya atrapaba mi pezón libre. Lo chupó como un sediento en una búsqueda frenética por calmar su sed, lo tomaba entre sus dientes y yo gritaba, lo jalaba entre ellos estirándolo y yo enloquecía.

Su cadera se presionaba contra mi y me atreví a tocarlo en medio del calor del momento. Llevé mis manos a su pelo, enredando mis dedos en él, agarrando con furia mechones entre mis manos acercándolo más a mis senos que lo reclamaban. Sus manos masajeaban y estrujaban mis dos cumbres, las turnaba entre su boca y esas fuertes manos ejercían una presión demencial y precisa para tenerme casi aullando por más.

–Por favor, _Señor_ – supliqué lastimosamente para que acabara con mi ardiente agonía.

Él levantó la cara y me miraba como en trance.

–¿Qué quieres, Isabella? – respiraba con dificultad –, pídemelo y lo tendrás.

–Lo necesito… – hice una pausa y tragué en seco –, a usted dentro de mi.

Apenas acabé de hacer mi petición cuando con un vigoroso envite me penetró sin contemplación. Yo grité por la sorpresa y por el empuje que hizo que mi cabeza chocara contra el cabecero. Mi cuerpo era llenado y vaciado con una prisa desconcertante y yo trataba de mantenerme lo más estática posible pero no lo estaba logrando. Edward con toda la potencia de su cuerpo se impulsaba dentro de mi y yo sentía que removía hasta los más insospechados órganos dentro de mi cuerpo. Con cada embiste el gruñía y yo gritaba, nuestros cuerpos sudaban, nuestras respiraciones impares alteradas, nuestros orgasmos cercanos. Mis pechos moviéndose imposiblemente con cada impulso así como todo mi cuerpo que vibraba al ser embestido.

Esa conocida espiral de fuego que nacía desde mi sexo y subía atrapando todo a su paso, se hizo más intensa con cada segundo que pasaba. Me tensé y en esa ocasión, como si estuviera programada para ello, contuve mi respiración como pude y contraje todos los músculos de mi pelvis.

–Así, Bella, espérame, así…

Su voz entrecortada me pidió y yo solo tenía oídos para él; me contraje todo lo que pude haciendo de paso que él disfrutara más con mi compresión. Sus jadeos eran fuertes y me hacían difícil poder mantener mi cuerpo en control. Se tensó una vez y a la segunda gritó…

–¡Ahora, Bella!

Estallamos al mismo tiempo liberando un orgasmo desgarrante, que barría con todos nuestros sentidos, que nos inflamaba y nos hacía hinchar de placer. No tenía palabras para describirlo, solo sabía que habíamos alcanzado el clímax juntos y que había sido una de las experiencias que serían inolvidables en mi vida. Sentirlo llenarme de él, de su semilla, de su esencia y yo, recibirlo, albergándolo en mi cuerpo sin querer dejarlo escapar de mi.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó después. Solo cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por un sueño arrullador. Me sentí en casa, envuelta en un tibio calor, cuidada, protegida, satisfecha y plena.

En mis sueños escuché mi nombre…

–Bella…

–Bella…

Se repetía una y otra vez.

Sentía caricias…

Sentía calor…

Sentía paz…

Más caricias…

En mi vientre las cosquillas de un ligero roce me estremecieron y suaves besos se repartían por mi cara, mi cuello, mi pecho…

Mis labios recordaban vívidamente esos labios que en mi sueño me besaban pero ahora con ternura, despacio, sin prisas, sin esa urgencia. Unas manos suaves que recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel, una nariz absorbiendo mi olor. Me removía un poco inquieta y gemía en ese mismo sueño al sentir que un dedo se paseaba por mis pliegues. Mis piernas se separaron y un peso se colocó sobre mi. Jadeé al sentir esa conocida sensación, solo que esa vez el ritmo y la intención eran diferentes.

Los movimientos rítmicos y acompasados mecían mi cuerpo en ese vaivén que cada embiste le producía, pero no eran con fuerza, estos eran suaves, cadenciosos, como si solo quisiera sentirme, hacerme vibrar, y lo estaba logrando. Los minutos pasaban y yo que ya estaba despierta y consciente de lo que sucedía, no quería abrir mis ojos. Tenía miedo. Porque me gustaban todas esas sensaciones que despertaba en mi pero a las cuales no sabía como reaccionar, eran demasiado abrumadoras y sabía que si no me controlaba entonces ellas me controlarían a mi y sin remedio, saldría lastimada.

Alcancé el último orgasmo de esa noche y él, después de alcanzar el suyo y recostarse junto a mi, me dijo con un tono diferente en la voz.

–Abre los ojos, Bella.

Yo aspiré intensamente incapaz de obedecerlo.

–No tengas miedo, Bella, por favor no me tengas miedo.

Dijo las palabras en un susurro que me dejaron completamente sorprendida. Ése no era Edward Cullen, no, no lo era más no me importó y me aferré a él quedándome dormida entre sus brazos.

*****.**

Escuchaba la voz de Edward; sonaba más seria y firme, como era siempre. Hablaba como no queriendo despertarme. Puse un poco de atención y lo oí dar algunas instrucciones. Pedía que prepararan el desayuno y dio un par de ordenes más. En ese momento todo el peso de la realidad cayó sobre mi.

Yo había dormido toda la noche con Edward Cullen, en su cama, abrazada por él, me había follado como un loco y me había gustado. ¡Cielos! Que si no lo había disfrutado…

De nuevo, Edward había dormido conmigo. Según él no lo hacía nunca pero conmigo ya llevaba dos noches que lo hacía. Después de todo, tenía muchas esperanzas de poder cambiar a ese hombre tan dominante y lograr que hiciera las concesiones que yo quisiera, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez tuviera éxito, tal vez no…

Lo sentí moverse y yo me quedé muy quietecita. Salió de la cama y muy despacio abrí uno de mis ojos. Tuve que abrir el otro cuando vi ese hermoso trasero caminar hacia el baño. Esa visión no podía ser real, pero lo era, yo misma había tocado esas duras nalgas muchas veces ya y eran tan reales como que yo me encontraba en ese momento en su cama deliciosamente adolorida después de una noche de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. ¡Si!

Estaba tan contenta, porque después de tanto enredo mental que me tenía sumida en un verdadero caos, por fin pude definir mis deseos y reconocer que yo quería estar junto a Edward. Había ido a su casa. me había entregado a él y me aceptó dándome una bienvenida que no tenía comparación. _¡Bienvenida a su mundo, Bella!_

_Bella._

Así me había llamado varias veces esa noche. Me gustaba pero tenía que aceptar que el que me llamara Isabella, hacía brincar algo dentro de mi. El tono y la intención con la que decía mi nombre completo era, abrumadora. Giré en la cama como una niña pequeña y me abracé a su almohada. Hundí mi cara en ella y aspiré su aroma tan particular. Sonreí y recordé algunas cosas de la noche anterior. Sus labios en mis senos, posesivos. Aún no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido pero si de algo estaba muy segura era de que no me arrepentía de absolutamente nada.

Un par de minutos más tarde Edward salió del baño. Con media cara enterrada en la almohada me fue un poco difícil observar esa visión extra-erótica que venía caminando hacia mi con un insulto de mini toalla en las caderas y las gotas de agua deslizándose por casi todo su cuerpo, en especial por su pecho. Se acercó a la cama y se inclinó despacio.

–Isabella – mmm mi nombre dicho de nuevo con esa voz tan sensual –, es hora de levantarse.

Me estremecí al sentir uno de sus dedos correr por mi espalda y al llegar a mis nalgas, haciendo a un lado las sábanas, me dio una nalgada de buenos días. Me estiré y lo miré con un ojo abierto.

–Apúrate porque te quiero en treinta minutos al pie de la escalera.

Tomó las sábanas y las hizo a un lado completamente, dejándome desnuda. Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos y asomaba una ligera sonrisa por sus labios. Se dirigió de nuevo al baño y yo me puse de pie con mucha energía. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera así después de una noche como esa?

Fui a mi habitación y entré directamente a la ducha. Me lavé el pelo con un shampoo de fresas que no era el que yo acostumbraba pero que también olía delicioso y mi cuerpo con un jabón líquido de la misma línea. Leí las etiquetas y era hecho en Bali. Edward había traído eso para mi. Sonreí. Se estaba comportando tan raro…

Escogí un pantalón gris oscuro y una blusa rosa de entre toda la ropa del enorme vestidor. Enseguida recordé todo lo que tenía pendiente ese ocupado día y torcí los labios. Me hice una coleta alta, me puse un poco de polvo, rímel y un tono rosa malva en los labios. Elegí un bolso pequeño ya que la noche anterior había llevado una cartera roja, ya una vez abajo tomaría mi móvil y mis otros objetos personales. Salí de la habitación y para mi sorpresa, Edward estaba esperándome al pie de las escaleras. Se había afeitado como lo hacía todas las mañanas que iba a la oficina y se veía soberbio en ese impecable traje azul hecho a la medida y que destacaba el brillo y el color de sus ojos verdes. Al verme bajar, me dio una pequeña sonrisa torcida que le llegó hasta los ojos. ¡Diablos! Y ése era el hombre que me había follado toda la puta noche.

–Muy hermosa – dijo al tomar mi mano y conducirme al comedor –, ¿todo bien?

Sabía que se refería a algún efecto de la noche anterior – Si, todo muy bien, gracias.

Edward como siempre, desayunó su imperdonable omelete con un poco de frutas antes y café, casi tres tazas. Cafeína al por mayor. Yo, tomé solo fruta y una tostada.

–¿Solo comerás eso?

–Si, generalmente no desayuno así – solo un capuchino y una o dos donas de nuez, deliciosas.

Se respiraba un ambiente tan diferente al de otras veces que no podía evitar mi sonrisa. Edward también estaba contento, sentía su mirada sobre mi y cuando me encontraba con sus ojos éstos también parecían sonreír.

_¡Si, Señor!_ Yo era suya, suya como me había dicho anoche y yo no podía estar más feliz, suya hasta que… oh diablos…. No, no era verdad. Yo no había escuchado bien. Él no había dicho eso, ¿verdad que no?... _hasta que se cansara de mi… no, no, no._

Pero mi memoria no me fallaba y en efecto, Edward sí había hecho esa aclaración... _hasta que se cansara de mi._

Un velo de decepción cayó sobre mi y mi alegre mañana y lo que yo percibía como un estupendo futuro se empañó de repente. Pero, ¿qué podías esperar, Isabella?, él era un dom consumado, ellos no tienen relaciones largas, éstas duran precisamente hasta que sus parejas ya no tienen nada que ofrecerles y buscan más, y él no parecía ser de las personas que se conformaran con lo mismo por mucho tiempo además, tenía mucho de donde escoger.

Sonreí triste y sentí su mano sobre la mía – ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó intrigado.

Yo traté de disimular la triste realidad que no había querido ver desde antes y respondí con una sonrisa – Ah, nada, es que acabo de recordar todo lo que tengo para hoy, además ya voy tarde, necesito llegar a la agencia.

Me puse de pie ante su mirada astuta y enseguida supe que no se había tragado mi cuento. Fui hacia el hall y tomé mi cartera y saqué de ella mis cosas.

–Paul está esperando afuera – se acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos. Enseguida ese estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo –. Irá por ti para ir a comer.

–Oh, lo siento – dije torpemente – tengo una comida de negocios.

–Posponla – ordenó cambiando el tono y la actitud.

–No puedo, la cancelé ayer para comer contigo, es un cliente muy importante.

–¿Qué cliente?, ¿quién es? – me miraba con los ojos verde oscuro entrecerrados.

–Es Michael Newton, el dueño de las joyerías. Jane y yo manejamos su cuenta – le dije sincera.

Edward asintió serio pero me dio un beso de despedida sin soltarme de su abrazo. Dejé el penthouse y subí al auto rumbo a la agencia. ¿Por qué estaba enojada?, Edward jamás me dijo que sería una relación a largo plazo. Él era el dominante y él era quien decidía cuando se acababa esa relación, no yo, lo debía tener muy presente. Lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar mi tiempo con él y hacer lo que me correspondía como sumisa, buscar su satisfacción.

Sonreí más animada al subir a mi oficina. Después de todo no habíamos firmado un papel que estipulara tiempos, ni condiciones, todo podía cambiar y eso estaba en mis manos. Notablemente más esperanzada y con una sonrisa más real, saludé a Jane que me miraba intrigada.

–Vaya, vaya, ¿a qué debemos el motivo de esa sonrisa esta mañana, Bella? – preguntó empujando hacia mi la caja de donas y no dudé en tomar la de nuez. Se lo diría, ¿por qué no?, ya estaba cansada de guardarme las cosas.

–Estuve con Edward anoche – dije tranquilamente mordiendo mi dona… deliciosa.

–Pero si parece que gracias a Dios se están empezando a poner de acuerdo, ¡que bien amiga!, me da gusto – me aventó un sobrecito de azúcar Light –, tienes otra carita – se rió pero recordé el_… hasta que me canse de ti._

Toda mi mañana estuvo hasta el tope. Revisé con Jane unos últimos cambios que Michael había solicitado y que eran el principal motivo de nuestro almuerzo. No nos poníamos de acuerdo con la imagen. En un principio, Michael quería una campaña que le transmitiera al cliente que a pesar de ser un producto elitista, como bien podrían ser las joyas, su adquisición podía ser factible con el grupo Newton's, pero después de ver varias de nuestras propuestas, no se había decidido por ninguna ya que quería algo que proyectara que eran más exclusivos, lo que era totalmente opuesto a su idea inicial. Finalmente logramos crear una imagen que no se viera tan contradictoria y solo esperábamos que tomara la decisión final.

Un poco antes del almuerzo, Olivia nos llamó y nos dijo que nuestras otras cuentas menores quedarían a cargo de otros compañeros ya que nos necesitaba libres después de terminar con la cuenta de Newton's. Eso nos pareció muy bien porque sin menos cosas en la cabeza podríamos concretar mucho mejor nuestras ideas.

Con mucha menos presión sobre nuestras espaldas, salimos directo al restaurante donde habíamos quedado con Michael. Él ya nos esperaba cuando llegamos y nos saludamos.

–Hola chicas – nos dio un beso en la mejilla –, no les pregunto como están porque las veo muy bien, ¿cómo está Ethan, Jane?

–Muy bien Michael, gracias por preguntar – le sonrió.

Pedimos nuestras bebidas y yo revisaba atenta el menú mientras Jane y Michael hablaban sobre algo a lo que no le puse mucha atención.

–Isabella, ¡qué sorpresa!

Mi cabeza giró casi 180º al escuchar esa voz.

Edward Cullen con todo su porte de dios griego venía caminando hacia mi con una sonrisa burlona y torcida en los labios. En menos de tres segundos había llegado a mi lado con un par de zancadas. Se inclinó y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

–Buenas tardes – saludó amable y miré a Michael que me miraba intrigado y a Jane que casi deja los ojos sobre la mesa.

–Oh, lo siento – reaccioné unos segundos después –, Michael, Jane, él es Edward Cullen, Edward, Michael, mi cliente y Jane, mi compañera.

–Y amiga – agregó y le sonreí nerviosa.

Edward tomó la mano de Jane y se la llevó a los labios – Es un placer – le dijo y en ese mismo instante ella cayó rendida a sus pies. Luego estrechó la mano de Michael.

–Siento interrumpir, pero vi a Isabella a lo lejos y tuve que acercarme a saludarla – me miraba directamente a los ojos y yo sentía que el calor subía a mi cara –, ahora, me retiro a mi mesa – asintió ligeramente.

–¿Comida de negocios también? – le preguntó Jane.

–Si, pero lamentablemente la persona con quien me vería me acaba de cancelar.

¿Alguien le canceló a Edward Cullen a última hora? No me tragaba ese cuento. De ninguna manera. No.

–¿Y vas a comer solo? – Jane le preguntó exagerando sus expresiones y Edward se encogió de hombros – ¡De ninguna manera!, siéntate con nosotros.

En menos de un parpadeo, Edward estaba sentado a mi lado con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. El mesero se acercó y pidió una botella de vino. Yo solo lo miraba incrédula. Eso era demasiado. Edward tomó mi mano y la apretó ante la vista de Michael y de Jane. Se acercó y me dio otro beso en los labios.

–Mira – dijo mostrándome uno de mis aretes y enseguida me llevé la mano a la oreja –, lo encontré entre las sábanas esta mañana… – oh, ¡Dios bendito!, Michael sonreía divertido y Jane me miraba como si hubiera visto a un hada bajar volando para concederle un deseo. Estiré mi mano para tomar el arete pero no me dejó.

–Yo te lo pongo – mi cara estaba roja de vergüenza por el comentario tan íntimo y por sentirlo pegado a mi, ¿qué demonios pretendía? Me quedé muy quieta hasta que terminó de ponérmelo y acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. ¡Que rayos!

La botella de vino llegó y Edward nos sirvió a todos. El mesero esperaba para tomar nuestra orden, pidió Jane, Michael, y cuando fue mi turno para pedir lo que a duras penas alcancé a revisar en el menú…

–Para la señorita, un filete stroganoff con guarnición de verduras al vapor aparte, y para mi un rib eye, término medio, papa a la mantequilla sin pimienta y horneada sin papel aluminio – Edward ordenó.

Sentí la mirada de Jane pero no volteé a verla, ya demasiado tenía con Edward irrumpiendo en nuestro almuerzo como para que encima ella me hiciera alguna cara extraña como la que estaba segura me haría.

Minutos después Edward y Michael estaban enfrascados en una plática de caballos, ¡qué extraño!, y Jane los miraba y escuchaba absorta. Yo por mi parte observaba cómo Edward había tomado el dominio de la mesa en menos de cinco minutos haciendo de mi almuerzo de negocios, uno de placer con una senda y muy ilustrativa lección sobre la pureza de las diferentes razas de equinos.

–Que desconsiderado – dijo tomando mi mano y besándola –, estoy interrumpiendo de nuevo, por favor, continúen.

Y si creyó que no le iba a tomar la palabra estaba en un error. De inmediato centré la conversación en el tema y le expuse a Michael los motivos por los que creíamos que esa última opción era la mejor para él porque tenía ese toque exclusivo que él quería sin dejar de dar el mensaje más importante que era el de ser un producto totalmente accesible para todos. Michael sonrió complacido y giré mi rostro para encontrar a un Edward que me miraba con asombro, casi con devoción. Esa actitud me confundió, no supe qué pensar y mucho menos cómo reaccionar. Edward se acercó a mi y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos dándome un beso en los labios ante los ojos atentos de Michael y de Jane quien me pateó debajo de la mesa. _¡Ouch!_ Era peor que Alice por mucho.

Luego, ella concluyó con un par de datos que terminaron por convencer a Michael quien en ese momento dio su autorización para continuar con esa idea… gracias a Dios.

–Esto hay que celebrarlo – dijo Edward y levantó la mano. Pidió una botella de champagne y brindamos.

–Por dos talentosas chicas – dijo llevándose la copa a la boca.

El resto del almuerzo pasó entre datos importantes con Michael y un monólogo de Edward. Llegó la hora de irnos y cuando Michael pidió la cuenta el mesero dijo que ya estaba saldada y miró a Edward que con una sonrisa torcida dijo que era lo menos que podía hacer ya que le habíamos salvado de comer solo.

–¿En qué vinieron? – preguntó Edward ingenuo ya en las puertas del restaurante.

–En un taxi – Jane se apresuró a decir –, Bella no llevó su auto esta mañana – dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

–Yo las llevo de vuelta a la agencia – dijo Michael.

–No será necesario, aquí está Paul – me miró y le hizo una señal. El auto avanzó lentamente hasta nosotros y Jane lo miraba fascinada.

Se despidió de Michael quien contra todos los pronósticos, le había caído bien y luego de Jane que lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su nuevo "amigo." Se giró y rodeó mi cintura acercándome a él.

–Te veo en tu casa esta noche – besó mis labios.

Después de dejar bien claro el mensaje nos subimos al auto y regresamos a la agencia.

*****.**

"_Gracias por comer conmigo"_

_E. Cullen_

Decía el mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir en mi teléfono.

¡Vaya!, si la memoria no me fallaba, era la primera vez que Edward me daba las gracias por algo y resultó ser esta vez, por una comida que no fue una coincidencia pero que tuvo a todos muy contentos menos a mi. Me sentí vigilada, acosada y realmente no sabía como reaccionar al respecto, si sentirme halagada o no, lo que si sabía era que esa nueva y extraña actitud de Edward aparte de confusión me causaba miedo. Pero siendo justos, tenía que concederle a Edward el motivo de la duda. Siendo el dominante que era no se iba a quedar tranquilo, el que se hubiera enterado de mi encuentro con Max distorsionaba todo y yo no sabía cómo explicarle que ése almuerzo nunca tuvo otro tono más que uno amistoso, al menos de mi parte.

Lo que si debía tener muy claro era lo que me había dicho. Mi vida ya no sería anónima y tenía que cuidar cada paso que diera. No hacer nada bueno que pareciera malo ni nada malo que pareciera bueno. Ya había perdido el lujo de no ser nadie interesante…

De vuelta en la agencia, Jane me acosó con mil y un preguntas sobre Edward que le respondí resignada. Ella estaba feliz por mi y me abrazaba mientras daba grititos y brincaba. Extrañaba esa sensación, la de compartir mis cosas y que alguien se alegrara por mi.

–Pero – sus ojos cambiaron de expresión –, ¿explícame cómo está eso del aretito entre las sábanas?

–Jane… – le lancé una mirada, la respuesta era más que obvia.

–¡Ay, Bella!, estoy tan contenta por ti, mira que Edward es un pedazo de tipo, y hablando de pedazos… – levantó las cejas repetidamente –, ¿cómo está en ese departamento?

–¡Jane!

El día laboral terminó y al salir, Paul ya me esperaba con la puerta del auto abierta para llevarme a casa. Después de que Edward me dijera que esa noche iría a mi apartamento, ordené la cena por teléfono y puse la mesa muy linda. Me di un baño y envuelta en la toalla me tiré sobre la cama. _Hasta que se cansara de mi…_

Pues yo me las arreglaría para que eso no sucediera. Claramente había aceptado todas las condiciones, sería todo lo que él quisiera, su acompañante, su sumisa, su mujer, pero me encargaría de que eso no tuviera un tiempo límite, haría lo que fuera necesario para que no quisiera alejarse de mi. Él tendría todo de mi, todo menos mi corazón. No podía arriesgarme a terminar como aquella chica de las escaleras. Yo sabría reconocer a tiempo cuando fuera el momento de retirarme con el orgullo en alto y mi corazón entero.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose me indicó que Edward había llegado. Me di un último vistazo al espejo alisando mi vestido y saliendo deprisa a su encuentro.

–Mmm, esto me gusta – dijo mirando la mesa y abrazándome mientras me daba una nalgada, di un gritito de sorpresa y le sonreí. Tomó mi cara por la barbilla y la levantó hacia él, dándome un beso intenso que hizo que algo revoloteara en mi estómago.

Después de ese beso tuve que arrastrarme a la cocina para sacar la cena que se calentaba en el horno; Edward abría la botella de vino y el teléfono del apartamento sonó. No tuve tiempo de llegar para contestar. Edward levantó el aparato y miró la pantalla del identificador. Frunció el ceño.

–Hola – silencio.

–Si, está hablando al apartamento de Isabella Swan,¿quién la busca? – una ceja enarcada y esos ojos que me escudriñaban y que de pronto se suavizaron al escuchar quién me llamaba.

–Edward Cullen, señor Swan – me sonrió –, espero saludarlo pronto personalmente, en un momento lo comunico con Isabella, buenas noches.

Extendió la mano con el artefacto, su expresión era divertida.

–Hola papá – dije alegre –, ¿cómo estás?

–¿Es el mismo Edward Cullen que me estoy imaginando, Isabella? – que directo, sin saludarme ni nada.

–Si, papá.

–No sabía que eran amigos. Es educado – humm, Edward ya tenía la mitad del camino recorrido con mi padre.

–¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? – cambié de tema.

–Bien, Bella, todo bien por aquí, solo te llamaba para saber si vas a poder venir para Acción de Gracias, hija – torcí los labios en una mueca. Había olvidado por completo la fecha.

–No, papá, no tengo esos días libres y de hecho tengo mucho trabajo, lo siento – me giré dándole la espalda a Edward, triste porque sería el primer año que no lo pasaríamos juntos, en el internado nos daban la semana y podíamos ir aunque solo fueran pocos días pero ya era diferente, ya tenía obligaciones y debía cumplir.

–Mmm, algo así me imaginé pero no quise dejar de preguntarte, tenía esperanzas de que pudieras venir – dijo tranquilo – pero al menos sé que lo pasarás con las chicas y con tus nuevas amistades, ¿me equivoco?

–Nada me gustaría más, papá – le aseguré sin dejarle nada en claro – ten por seguro que estaré bien. ¿Cómo está Carmen? – platicamos unos minutos más y nos despedimos. Estaba consciente de que tenía visitas. Dejé el aparato en su lugar y me giré.

–El identificador decía Charlie – lo señaló.

–Si, de Charles – corroboré y sonrió.

Serví la cena y Edward se veía realmente cómodo en mi casa. Platicamos un poco de mi trabajo ya que quería saber un poco más de las campañas que hacíamos; me gustaba verlo interesado porque así podía darse cuenta como le había dicho antes, que yo no era un adorno, yo tenía la capacidad para desarrollarme en el mundo laboral y se lo estaba demostrando. De pronto la conversación dio un giro inesperado.

–Ahora que ya está todo claro, espero que por fin te portes bien, Isabella – asintió una vez hacia mi – no te quiero descubrir haciendo cosas a mis espaldas.

–Entiendo, y no volverá a suceder nada que te desagrade, pero creo – dije aspirando profundamente –, que aún hay ciertas cosas que necesitamos dejar aún más claras, como el contrato, por ejemplo.

Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto – Humm, veo que lo necesitas para seguir adelante, ¿no es cierto?

–Creo que ambos estaremos más tranquilos cuando firmemos – si, y cuando llevara estipulado un tiempo lo bastante generoso como para hacer que no quieras separarte de mi.

–No quiero hablar de eso en este momento, hay mucho tiempo por delante – se puso de pie –, ahora lo que quiero es tenerte.

Esa noche fui recompensada por darle a mi _Señor_ una satisfactoria velada. Me llevó a mi habitación y me hizo suya varias veces. Algunas con un deseo primitivo que me hacía gritar incoherencias por las inmensas sensaciones que se disparaban en mi interior. Me entregué a él, mi cuerpo era suyo para que hiciera con él lo que le viniera en gana y eso parecía ser, solo darme un placer desquiciante. Otras veces ese placer se extendía diferente por todo mi cuerpo. Cuando Edward me poseía con suavidad, cuando me tomaba con esa delicadeza y me hacía explotar, me transportaba a niveles diferentes de éxtasis. Y si ése era mi trabajo como sumisa, lo haría gustosa para él por mil años más.

Cuando me desperté esa mañana, las sábanas junto a mi estaban tibias aún. Esa era otra cosa que no coincidía con lo que me había dicho desde un principio y no me importaba, al contrario, me hacía muy feliz.

*****.**

Edward estuvo muy ocupado con unos inversionistas de Brasil por el resto de la semana y no tuvo tiempo de nada. El viernes, salí de la agencia y Paul y Jason me llevaron al penthouse. Edward me había dicho que saldríamos a un bar y que quería que usara algo menos formal. Saludé a Waylon y subí a mi habitación para arreglarme. A las nueve en punto estaba lista esperándolo al pie de las escaleras. Me miró y sonrió complacido. Esa sonrisa era la que yo tenía que mantener en sus labios, tenerlo contento.

–Preciosa – dijo y yo sentí burbujear mi sangre.

Esa noche, no salimos con ningún chofer ni escoltas. Éramos solo nosotros dos y ese impresionante auto negro en el que lo vi aquella primera vez. Era hermoso y tenía detalles en rojo, como los espejos y algunas molduras discretas por debajo.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–A un Gastro Pub, creo que te va a gustar – ¿Había elegido el lugar pensando en mi?, sonreí.

El lugar estaba lleno pero sin estar atiborrado. Sin embargo, Edward tomó mi mano todo el tiempo. Nuestra mesa tenía una vista hacia todo el bar, estaba emocionada y contenta de que Edward me hubiera llevado a un pub, los extrañaba. Ordené una cerveza antes de que él pudiera elegir por mi y cuando llegó en ese tarro frío, no resistí y le di un gran trago.

–Me gusta – dije en mi defensa y reímos pero mi sonrisa y mi alegría se esfumaron cuando vi caminar hacia nosotros a Emmett y a Jasper.

–¡Bella! – Emmett corrió hacia mi y me levantó en un abrazo, giró conmigo y luego me depositó en el piso.

–Basta Emmett – Edward le ordenó pero él hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

–¿Cómo estás chica? – me sostenía por hombros examinándome y me cohibí.

–Bien, Emmett – miré detrás para ver si venían acompañados pero entre tanta gente…

–No te preocupes, Bella, venimos solos – dijo Jasper acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla. Bajé la mirada lamentando que las cosas no se hubieran resuelto ya, no imaginé nunca que mis amigas, mis hermanas fueran tan rencorosas, no las reconocía…

–Pero cuéntanos de ti, ¿todo bien, Bella? – Jasper miró a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Si, Jasper, todo perfectamente bien – respondí guardando mis distancias.

–¿Te trata bien este idiota? – Emmett y sus sutilezas – porque si no lo hace, solo llámame y en tres patadas lo pongo en cintura.

–Si, Emmett, Edward me trata muy bien – lo miré coqueta.

–Dios, ya le dio la mirada – dijo Jasper llevándose la mano a la frente –, creo que la noche será corta.

Entre tarros de cerveza, una plática que más bien se centró en mi y un Edward muy posesivo con la mano que nunca abandonó mi cintura, pasamos una noche muy divertida. Nunca pensé que Jasper fuera tan diferente a la imagen que daba de snob, el chico era todo lo contrario, era tímido por lo que pude ver pero una vez que rompía el hielo, se desataba y sacaba su verdadera personalidad bromista pero muy tranquila.

–Ay, Jasper, eres muy diferente a la impresión que das – le confesé – eres todo lo contrario.

–Si, eso dice Alice pero… – me miró arrepentido – lo siento, Bella.

–Está bien – dije algo movida por la mención de mi ex-amiga y sentí más fuerte el apretón en mi cintura.

–Creo que es hora de irnos – dijo Edward muy serio.

–Bella – Emmett se puso serio también de repente –, las chicas quieren saber cómo estás.

–¡Ya te dije que ella está bien, Emmett! – ladró Edward enojado – ellas le han hecho mucho daño no yo, y si les remuerde la consciencia, ¡me alegro! Vámonos – me tomó de la mano.

–Estoy muy bien, Emmett – dije antes de ser arrastrada por Edward hacia fuera del lugar.

*****.**

Realmente, había sido una noche genial. Una salida divertida con los chicos entre cervezas, bromas y chistes hasta que Jasper y Emmett mencionaron a Alice y Rose y Edward se enojó. Ellas querían saber de mi y yo sabía perfectamente que esa estrategia de mandar de avanzada a su pelotón no significaba otra cosa más que estarse sintiendo arrepentidas.

Pero Edward tenía razón en algo, me habían hecho daño y entendía que se hubieran enojado por no contarles de Edward pero una buena amiga sabe respetar tus silencios y ellas no lo hicieron y no me dieron una oportunidad para explicarme, fueron crueles y me hicieron daño de la forma en que ellas sabían que más me dolía. Después de todo eso, no estaba muy segura de saber lo que quería hacer al respecto.

–Ni se te ocurra, Isabella – me advirtió Edward creyendo que mi silencio significaba que estaba considerando la posibilidad de verlas. Pisaba el acelerador haciendo correr el auto a una velocidad alarmante.

–Vas muy rápido – dije con miedo.

–No las quiero cerca de ti.

–Suelta el acelerador.

–Te prohíbo que te acerques a ellas.

–Edward, baja la velocidad.

–Te lo advierto, Isabella – y sin escuchar mis súplicas, pisó aún más fuerte el pedal y el auto salió disparado.

Al llegar a casa estaba blanca como un papel, con el estómago revuelto y unas ganas desesperadas de vomitar. Abrí la puerta y corrí al interior. Me encerré en el primer baño que se cruzó en mi camino y ahí dejé todo lo que había cenado. Al salir, no vi a Edward por ningún lado y lo preferí, en las condiciones en las que me había dejado, solo quería recostarme y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano. No había sabido de Edward desde que salí del auto la noche anterior y tampoco me había dejado ningún mensaje pero conociéndolo un poco, era capaz de levantarme gritando órdenes o apurándome para salir de la cama solo porque si. No entendía bien cual había sido su enojo desde el pub. Si era por lo que dijo Emmett de las chicas o alguna otra cosa pero lo que hubiera sido, lo puso en un plan muy difícil y yo por instinto de supervivencia, estaba mejor alejada de él.

Tenía el estómago revuelto todavía. La velocidad y yo… simplemente no era lo mío y mucho menos con unas cervezas encima. Me di un baño, me vestí y bajé a preparar el desayuno para Edward. Entré a la cocina esperando encontrarme con Harriet pero no estaba. Terminé, metí el plato en el horno para mantenerlo caliente y puse la mesa del comedor como a él le gustaba.

Edward bajó cuando colocaba el último cubierto. Apenas me miró y yo no quise tomarle importancia al humor pre-menstrual que tenía. Me senté y me serví un poco de jugo después de servirle el café, tomé un poco y supe que era imposible intentar comer algo. Siempre me sucedía lo mismo. Mi malestar desaparecería después de un par de horas y dos alka seltzers.

Edward terminó de desayunar en completo silencio. Se levantó y cuando empezaba a recoger la mesa se giró hacia mi.

–¿Te sientes mejor? – me preguntó y asentí segura.

–Cámbiate, salimos al club en treinta minutos – me avisó.

_¿Qué lo tenía de mal humor?_

Subí a cambiarme y busqué en los cajoncitos los antiácidos. Me los tomé e inmediatamente después me sentí mucho mejor. Ya lista, volví a encontrarme con Edward abajo y salimos rumbo al club.

–¿Podemos comprar unas manzanas para los caballos? – pregunté con voz baja.

–No.

–¿Por qué?

–No quiero que se malacostumbren.

–No lo harán si se los doy cada fin de semana – me quejé.

–Dije que no.

–Edward, ¿por qué estás enojado?, ¿hice algo?, ¡dímelo!

–No puedo creer que estés pensando en correr con tus "amigas" después de todo lo que te hicieron – dijo entre dientes y molesto aún – ellas te hicieron sentir mal, Isabella, te humillaron…

Me disgustó que me creyera idiota. Quería a mis amigas y las extrañaba mucho, pero estaba muy consciente de su comportamiento injusto y que desde luego no me merecía y él pensando que a la primera iba a perdonarles todo el mal rato y como bien decía, la humillación.

–No tenía pensado hacerlo pero tú asumes que eso es lo que haré y no piensas que tal vez ya haya entendido y sea yo quien no quiera verlas, crees que actuaré sin pensar, pero bueno, de qué me quejo si eso es lo que debo hacer, ¿no? actuar sin pensar, solo obedecer – respondí enfadada y el resto del camino al club lo hice mirando por la ventana.

*****.**

–Hola, Edward – lo saludó un hombre joven.

–Trevor – le respondió seco.

–Me acaban de entregar los resultados de la autopsia, no vas a creerlo – Edward lo miró intrigado.

–Le inyectaron una vitamina preparada con las dosis equivocadas de Biodyl, y eso le provocó las hemorragias y los edemas pulmonares – negó ligeramente con la cabeza – lástima, era una yegua preciosa.

–¿Yegua? – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al pensar que fuera de "Paloma" o "Bonita de quien hablara – ¿Qué yegua?

–Isabella no… – comenzó Edward a decir pero Trevor lo interrumpió.

–Bueno, si usted es Isabella entonces esa yegua era para usted.

–¡Trevor!

Su grito resonó por todas las caballerizas y el hombre se disculpó – Lo siento, señor – y salió corriendo de ahí.

–¿Edward? – pregunté angustiada, ¿una yegua para mi?, ¿y había muerto?

–Maldita sea – murmuró. Pasaron unos largos segundos y yo no veía que tuviera la intención de contestarme nada así que me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia afuera de las caballerizas pero me siguió.

–Compré una yegua para ti, era un regalo para que aprendieras a montar en ella pero ya sabes qué sucedió – podía ver lo tenso de los músculos de su mandíbula – te compraré otra.

Dijo y empezó a caminar lejos de mi – No es necesario – respondí por la triste noticia y el se giró y me miró desconcertado.

–Puedo aprender con "Tramposo" – dije con voz tímida y pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

Media hora después escuchaba sus instrucciones…

–Pon la espalda bien derecha y tensa el abdomen, mantén la fuerza en las piernas.

–¿Así? – le preguntaba mientras lo obedecía.

–Si, muy bien, Isabella.

"_Muy bien, Isabella"_

Esas palabras eran el mejor cumplido para mi. Después de un rato mi lección había acabado, Edward llevaba a "Tramposo" de las riendas hacia la caballeriza y yo iba caminando junto a él mientras me daba algunos consejos que yo escuchaba atentamente hasta que volteé al sentirme observada. Max nos miraba sentado en uno de los obstáculos de los caballos de salto.

Edward siguió mi mirada y entrecerró los ojos al verlo. Comenzó a caminar más rápido y emparejé su paso.

–¿Vamos a comer aquí? – pregunté inocentemente.

–No. Voy a arreglar unos asuntos y nos iremos a casa – contestó parco. Al oírlo, me dirigí a las caballerizas.

–Tú vienes conmigo.

–Mejor te espero en las caballerizas.

–¿Cuándo vas a aprender que tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, Isabella? Obedecer, ¿recuerdas? – dijo sarcástico.

Rugió y me sacó casi a trompicones de ahí. ¿Qué diablos pensaba?, ¿qué iba a ir a buscar a Max? Maldita sea, si, él tenía razón en desconfiar de mi.

_Mil veces estúpida Bella,_ me dije, _no pensaste antes de aceptar esa comida con él. _

Y era verdad, no lo hice y estaba pagando el precio por tener molesto a mi _Señor_.

*****.**

Apenas llegamos a la casa, Edward me dijo que no tenía hambre y se encerró en su estudio. Busqué a Harriet pero tampoco la encontré a esa hora. Triste, subí a mi habitación a esperar la hora de la cena. Me recosté en la cama y me puse a pensar en toda esa confusa situación.

¿Estaba yo verdaderamente consciente de lo que quería?

Al principio no lo estaba era la verdad, pero una vez dentro del ojo del huracán, encontré que todo ese mundo desconocido y en el que había caído por una estúpida ilusión, me atraía mucho más de lo que quería admitir. Las órdenes, los sometimientos, los juegos y los castigos, todo me resultaba excitante, erótico y el ofrecerme como instrumento para su satisfacción era lo mejor de todo. Sentir que por mi podía llegar a alcanzar el placer, que yo podía provocarle un momento de éxtasis o de simple alegría me hacía gozar en extremo. Saber que con solo obedecer una orden común, él podía alegrarse por un segundo, era suficiente para mi.

Si, era una sumisa. Lo era. Ya no tenía que convencerme de que eso era lo que deseaba ser, ya lo era y Edward me había llevado a descubrir a la mujer que me pedía a gritos ser reconocida como tal. Con tropiezos si, y con un carácter aún un poco rebelde pero para eso estaba ahí, para que él me enseñara a serlo de verdad, con él, mi maestro y mi _Señor_.

Y el día que quisiera alejarme de él, lo aceptaría porque entendería que yo ya no podría cumplir con mi objetivo principal que sería el complacerlo en todos los aspectos para lograr su satisfacción y felicidad. El día que eso ocurriera, me sentiría muy triste pero me haría a un lado, feliz de todo lo que le hubiera dado y feliz por lo que alguien más traería para él.

Con esa revelación me sentí liberada. Me arreglé ilusionada para verme como a él le gustaba y que no tuviera queja alguna de mi aspecto y tampoco de mi comportamiento, me esforzaría más cada día por agradarle y aprender todo lo que pudiera. Claro que lo haría…

Bajé puntual esperando verlo al pie de las escaleras pero no estaba ahí. Pasaron unos minutos y yo no me moví. Casi diez minutos después escuché abrirse la puerta de su estudio y lo vi, ya arreglado para cenar, vistiendo un traje oscuro. Me miró de pies a cabeza y se acercó a mi.

–Nunca me cansaré de decirte lo hermosa que eres, Isabella.

–Gracias, _Señor – _respondí sonrojándome.

De la mano, me llevo al comedor y nos sentamos mientras Harriet que ya había aparecido, sirvió la cena. Empezamos a cenar en silencio y no sabía exactamente si por ya tener muy claros mis deseos estaba tan tranquila o qué era, pero el ambiente se sentía muy diferente entre nosotros. ¿Lo habría notado él ya?

Edward me miraba por instantes y también lo notaba diferente. Seguro él ya sentía el cambio. Terminamos de cenar y se levantó de pronto.

–Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Dijo extendiendo su mano para que la tomara y sin dudarlo lo hice. Fuimos a su estudio y cerró la puerta después de haber entrado; apagó la luz con un control remoto y con ese mismo dispositivo corrió las cortinas, dejando una vista panorámica de las más hermosas que había visto en mi vida. Era Londres de noche y a mis pies.

Solo podía verse la ciudad y sus resplandecientes luces; estaba boquiabierta admirando ese asombroso lienzo lleno de formas y destellos hermosos. Edward se colocó detrás de mi descansando sus manos en mi cintura.

–Es… maravilloso…

–Shhh, no hables – susurró a mi oído y sus manos empezaron a bajar por mi vientre mientras comenzaba a escucharse una canción que no reconocí; era lenta y cantada con un sentimiento diferente, profundo…

Me giró y me abrazó enterrando su rostro entre mi cuello y mi pelo, aspirando mi olor. Me meció entre sus brazos, demasiado lento, suave… Edward bailaba conmigo.

Sus manos en mi espalda, en mis caderas, en mis nalgas, su rostro hundido en el mismo lugar y yo solo escuchaba lo que decía la canción…

***.

_Como un pacto sin firmar_

_Yo no espero más de ti_

_Tú de mí no esperas más_

_Un pacto sin firmar_

_En la planta de tus pies_

_Traes arena de otro mar_

_Te los limpio y me hago el loco_

_Y como si esto fuera poco_

_Antes roto que doblarme_

_Antes muero que dejarte..._

_*._

_Y no espero que seas nadie_

_Para mí no es importante_

_Yo no bailo con princesas_

_Pero te haré reina del baile_

_Estoy a punto de romperme_

_Porque me gustas con coraje_

_Mira que te lo advertí_

_Que te metes con quien no sabes_

_Ya te habrás dado cuenta amor_

_Que yo no hago cosas normales…_

_***._

Y sus labios se cerraron sobre los míos. Impidiéndome toda posibilidad de hablar. Me cargó en sus brazos y subimos a su habitación. Me acostó en su cama y su respiración se agitó mientras me besaba de nuevo y acariciaba mis muslos bajo la tela del vestido. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y quise tocarlo. Hice mis dudas a un lado y subí mis manos a su pelo, enredando mis dedos en el, acariciando su nuca y manteniéndolo pegado a mi. Gemí al sentir que oprimía mi pecho con su peso y se alejó un poco.

–Quiero hacerte el amor, Bella…

Susurró contra mi cuello.

–Quiero sentirte, que me sientas…

–Edward…

–Lo necesito, Bella…

Alcé mi pelvis frotándola contra su más que viva y dura erección. Gemimos y con una lentitud torturante, comencé a desvestirlo mientras él hacía lo mismo conmigo. Su camisa quedó desabotonada y mi vestido con la cremallera completamente abajo. Pasé mis manos debajo de la tela tocando sus hombros dejándolos desnudos al resbalar la camisa por sus brazos, acaricié su pecho esculpido y él imitó mis movimientos bajando el vestido hasta mi cintura y desabrochando mi brassiere, tomó un seno entre sus manos para atrapar el otro con su boca.

–Oh, por Dios – dije en una exhalación, completamente perdida de deseo.

Edward succionaba mi pezón erecto y lo mordía. Su mano buscaba mis bragas y al encontrar la orilla, comenzó a bajarlas con la misma lentitud con la que yo lo hice antes con su camisa. Jadeé y llevó sus manos a mi vestido sacándolo sobre mi cabeza.

Besó mi torso, mis pechos, mi vientre…

–Eres realmente hermosa, Bella, y eres mía, solo mía.

–Solo tuya – murmuré – hasta que tú lo quieras.

–Siempre, serás mía siempre…

Se colocó entre mis piernas mientras seguía besando mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en cada lugar que le apetecía, arrancándome más gemidos y jadeos mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía por el placer que me regalaba. Su lengua rodeó mi ombligo y se hundió en él, lo lamió, lo mordió y prosiguió con mis caderas, dibujando con sus labios figuras amorfas que me estremecían y hacían que arqueara mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que levantaba mi pelvis hacia él.

Sus labios escribían en mi vientre, coloreaban en mis ingles e iluminaban mi piel. Rozaban mis muslos y subían poco a poco. Mis piernas se abrían despacito y sus besos llegaban cada vez más adentro de ellas.

Empezó a hacerse difícil el respirar.

Me ahogaba.

Más besos, más roces.

Sus manos, aquellas manos…

No dos, no cuatro, muchas manos.

Unas me mantenían quieta…

Estas dos me tocaban con suavidad.

Unos labios me asqueaban…

Estos me hacían arder…

Jadeos, miedo, angustia y un roce diferente acarició mis labios inferiores. Aquellas manos me agarraban más fuerte, me lastimaban, contrastando con las dos que abrieron mis pliegues delicadamente y mi centro recibió esa lengua húmeda. Gemí. Lloré.

"_Cállate o tendré que pegarte"_

–No, por favor no me hagas daño.

–Shh, no lo haré, Bella.

–¡Suéltame!, ¡No!

–Bella…

–¡No, por favor!

–Bella, ¿qué pasa?

–¡No me lastimes!, ¡No, Jake!, ¡No!

¡Jake!, ¡Jake!*

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG! Mmm esto no pinta bien, esperemos que Edward entienda lo que Bella le explique, ¿no? Suerte para ellos. ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Espero que si, me encantará saberlo…<strong>_

_**Chicas, el 6 de octubre comienzan las votaciones para el "Hateful Lemonade Contest2" y yo estoy participando, como muchas de ustedes saben y que tan lindas, han pasado a dejar un review. En el link que dejaré abajo se indicará como y donde podrán votar por mi One Shot. Les agradeceré al alma cotar con su voto. Gracias mis kinky girls…**_

_**Ahora me toca agradecer a mi linda y bella Isita María que con su visión mágica me ayuda a dirigir esta historia por un buen rumbo, un aplauso a mi Beta! Y nenas, ustedes siempre apoyando y motivándome con sus maravillosos reviews, las quiero kinkys…**_

_**Tata XOXO, Lolisgof, janalez, zujeyane, chusrobissocute, patymdn, Luisamarie22, Inmans, suzette-cullen, Nora Hernández, Sisi Bunny, sophia18, Lanenisita, AS, Deby89, felicytas, yolabertay, joli cullen, maddycullen, Mary de Cullen, Stefi Martinez, Anirisa, Wawis Cullen, Ely Cullen M, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat, diana, AMirandaCullen, alma Cullen, elena robsten, carlita16, magymc, Salyluna, cremita, anónimo, Seiya-Moon, Ssil, Mentxu Masen Cullen, DiAnA, yessica alexandra, nelda, gpattz, cutita2, yessenya, Imabt, Ligia Rodriguez, lygher, GUARANI SHELION 1811, gabystar16, sonrisas, anamart05, Sully YM, belly-03, MellicadyCullen e hinatapink.**_

_**Nos vemos prontito, pórtense mal y disfruten!**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http: / / www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 3047428/**_

_**http: / / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_


	19. Tus secretos y mis frustraciones

_**Mis niñas, Al fin estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo que aunque se trata de un POV de Edward, léanlo como si fueran Bella. Como siempre, la advertencia, "si eres menor de edad, no te gusta o te ofende, no sigas leyendo porque aquí encontrarás sexo explícito." Y antes de que lo olvide, para las nenas que preguntaron, la canción del capítulo pasado se llama, "El la planta de tus pies" y es de Alejandro Sanz. Gracias.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Cualquiera puede enfadarse, eso es algo muy sencillo. Pero enfadarse con la persona adecuada, en el grado exacto, en el momento oportuno, con el propósito justo y del modo correcto, eso, ciertamente, no resulta tan sencillo."<em>

_Aristóteles._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 19<strong>

**EDWARD'S POV**

–_No, por favor no me hagas daño._

–_Shh, no lo haré, Bella._

–_¡Suéltame!, ¡No!_

–_Bella…_

–_¡No, por favor!_

–_Bella, ¿qué pasa?_

–_¡No me lastimes!, ¡No, Jake!, ¡No!_

_¡Jake!, ¡Jake!_

Me quedé pasmado al escuchar un nombre que no era el mío mientras le hacía el amor a mi mujer. Me paralicé por la sorpresa y por el desconcierto que tenía en ese momento. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, ella no pudo haber nombrado a otro hombre. Pero no estaba equivocado, los labios de Isabella repetían sin cesar otro maldito nombre.

Cegado por la furia, la tomé por los hombros y la sacudí iracundo. Arrebatado por la ofensa enterré mis dedos en su piel presionándola sin medir mis fuerzas pero ella no dejaba de gritar "Jake, no." Su rostro distorsionado y las lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos profusamente hicieron que me detuviera. Fue entonces que como un balde de agua fría, la intención y el significado de sus palabras cayó en mi cerebro como una filosa guillotina cortando de tajo toda mi capacidad de movimiento mientras Isabella luchaba aterrada por evitar mi contacto.

Mi visión se cerró y solo pude ver lo que tenía frente a mí, una mujer llorando desesperada en medio de una amarga agonía y que nombraba a otro hombre. Por mi mente pasaron mil teorías con una rapidez impresionante pero sólo una martilló fuerte resonando en mi cabeza. Que no fuera eso…. Que no fuera lo que me estaba imaginando. Ella no, supliqué angustiado en mi interior y una opresión en el pecho me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, me obligué a reaccionar para intentar tranquilizarla pero Isabella arañaba mis brazos y me pateaba con una fuerza increíble.

Ella quería alejarme, no quería que la tocara y se retorcía gritando y llorando cuando la acercaba a mi para abrazarla y evitar que se hiciera daño con sus movimientos violentos. Arriesgándome a lastimarla, la rodeé y la aprisioné entre mis brazos.

–¡Suéltame!, ¡déjame!

–Cálmate, Isabella.

–¡Jake, no!, no me hagas daño.

–Soy Edward, Isabella, Edward – le decía esperando que pudiera entenderme.

–Por favor, no…

–Abre los ojos, mírame.

Le ordené mientras la mecía entre mis brazos y ella empezó a disminuir la intensidad de sus movimientos pero no me quise arriesgar a soltarla tan pronto.

–No me lastimes… – repitió más despacio.

–Nunca, Bella, estás a salvo, nada va a pasarte – la apreté contra mi pecho.

Ella permaneció con los ojos cerrados y poco a poco fue respirando menos agitada. Cuando creí que ya se había calmado lo suficiente la solté despacio y la recosté en la cama. Al sentirse liberada, de inmediato se hizo un ovillo como para protegerse y me puse de pie para cubrirla con las sábanas, pero noté que su cuerpo temblaba todavía.

–Estás bien, Bella, todo está bien.

Le dije mientras la acariciaba susurrándole bajito pero parecía no escucharme; estaba como en un trance y solo repetía que no le hiciera daño.

Yo no sabía como describir lo que sentía. Eran muchas emociones corriendo desbocadas dentro de mí pero la que reconocía de entre todas las demás era una rabia infinita que me consumía sin remedio de solo pensar en lo que ese hombre le pudo hacer a Isabella. Ése tal Jake tenía las horas contadas por haberle puesto la mano encima a mi mujer y lastimarla. Lo iba a matar…

Isabella no volvió a moverse. Permaneció en esa postura y se quedó dormida después de tanto sollozar, desconectada de todo. Se veía hermosísima dormida con sus cabellos marrones enmarcando su rostro que aunque cansado, seguía siendo muy bello. Sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados no fueron suficiente para opacar esa cara pálida y perfecta. Por ratos, su respiración se agitaba y su rostro se consternaba; entre susurros repetía que no una y otra vez y luego volvía a dormir pacíficamente.

¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho, Isabella?, ¿qué me escondes?, me preguntaba al verla dormir. Necesitaba saber lo que ese bastardo le había hecho aunque eso implicara hacerla pasar de nuevo por un mal momento y aunque yo no estuviera preparado para escucharlo. No podía concebir la simple idea de que ella hubiera pasado por algo tan bajo y vil y me torturé por las mil imágenes que pasaron por mi mente. ¿Qué le había hecho para que tuviera una crisis de nervios como esa?

De pronto gimió y se movió. Me levanté de prisa del sillón en el que estaba sentado viéndola dormir y pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Isabella fue reincorporándose lentamente, ya no lloraba. Me acerqué muy despacio y me senté junto a ella que me miraba confundida.

–¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunté pasándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Ella se frotó los ojos como un gatito pequeño – ¿Estás bien?

Asintió un poco desorientada y al darse cuenta de su desnudez, se llevó las sábanas al pecho – Estoy bien.

Me respondió evadiendo mi mirada con la voz algo ronca por el llanto y los gritos.

–¿Necesitas algo? – la tomé de la barbilla para que me mirara al hablarle y ella negó despacio con la cabeza.

Yo sabía que tal vez no era el mejor momento pero no podía dejarlo para después, yo necesitaba respuestas a mis preguntas e iba a empezar a recibirlas en ese mismo momento.

–Bella – le dije suavemente –, necesitamos hablar.

Ella se tensó automáticamente al oír mis palabras. Encogió las piernas llevándose las rodillas al pecho y ahí, entre ese espacio ocultó su rostro.

–Cometí una grave falta al no respetar tus límites, Isabella – tomé de nuevo su barbilla para que no desviara la mirada – Discúlpame. Al ignorar tu petición te provoqué una crisis de nervios. Créeme que nunca quise hacerte sentir mal.

Ella me miraba como si no estuviera comprendiendo lo que le decía. Como si le hablara en un idioma diferente pero luego su expresión cambió y se sonrojó.

–Yo… lo siento – dijo realmente avergonzada en un tono tan bajito que casi no la pude escuchar.

–No tienes que disculparte por nada, Isabella, yo solo quiero que me digas que sucedió…

Ella volvió a esconder su rostro y su respiración se volvió errática. Sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas fuertemente y se mecía nerviosa.

–Háblame, dime que te ocurrió...

Su incomodidad era visible y su ansiedad y su angustia estaban haciéndola moverse cada vez más intranquila en la cama.

–Nada – me respondió precipitadamente.

–Sabes que eso no es verdad – dije al no aceptar lo que decía.

–A mí no me ha ocurrido nada – sus nervios eran más que evidentes y me esforcé por permanecer lo más sereno que me era posible y no alterarme exigiéndole una respuesta. Isabella respiraba agitada y su pecho subía y bajaba al tratar de respirar con desesperación. En sus ojos había una expresión indescifrable y estaba mezclada con el miedo.

–¿Puedo ir a mi habitación? – pidió con un hilo de voz y mirándome suplicante. Estaba frustrado por su hermético silencio y comprendí que tenía frente a mi un trabajo muy arduo al querer que Isabella se abriera y se sincerara conmigo pero tenía que hacerlo.

Asentí pesadamente. Se envolvió con la sábana y salió rápidamente hacia su dormitorio. Escuché que azotó la puerta al cerrarla y salí detrás de ella, quedándome de pie en su puerta. No escuché nada más. Regresé a mi habitación y me acosté. Me dormí mucho rato después porque mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido pero sobre todo al silencio de Isabella.

*****.**

Me desperté a las pocas horas sintiéndome agotado y no era para menos. Me estiré y me puse de pie para ir a ver a Isabella. Salí de mi habitación y antes de entrar a la suya escuché movimiento en la cocina. Harriet no estaba así que respiré aliviado al saber que ella ya estaba de pie y ocupada preparando el desayuno, esa era una buena señal. Por alguna razón esperé encontrarla en la cama y sin querer salir de ella, deprimida, pero no fue así y eso me hizo respetarla más. Tenía coraje. Ella había vivido algo traumático y no se daba por vencida tirándose a llorar y lamiéndose las heridas. Era una mujer muy fuerte y merecía toda mi admiración. No en vano yo…

Detuve mis pensamientos y sacudí mi cabeza. Regresé a mi habitación para darme un baño con tranquilidad, vestirme y bajar para reunirme con ella a desayunar.

El olor a tocino y jamón llegaba hasta las escaleras y mi estómago crujió hambriento. Apuré mi paso y sonreí al encontrar la mesa del comedor perfectamente bien puesta, justo como me gustaba, todo en el orden que debía tener. Isabella llegó de la cocina con una jarra de jugo entre las manos y una sonrisa divina. A pesar de los ojos ligeramente hinchados se veía adorable.

–Buenos días – dijo alegre y dócil.

Fruncí el ceño confundido. ¿Cómo era posible que después de lo de la noche anterior estuviera como si nada? Me acerqué a ella y le quité la jarra de las manos y la puse sobre la mesa. Me volví hacia ella, la abracé con algo de precaución y aspiré su aroma a fresas y flores frescas; todo parecía ir bien así que le di un beso en los labios permaneciendo en ellos más tiempo de lo normal.

–¿Cómo estás? – dije contra sus labios.

–Siéntate – sonrió y me ordenó suavemente e ignorando mi pregunta, alcé una ceja al mirarla –. ¿Quieres fruta?, ¿jugo?

–Quiero que te sientes conmigo.

–Claro, voy por lo que falta – se dio la vuelta y se perdió en la cocina.

Disfruté cada bocado de mi omelette. Isabella había aprendido bien como me gustaba el desayuno, no tenía queja alguna, al contrario, me parecía estupendo que hubiera aprendido tan rápido algunos de mis gustos, cosa que jamás había sucedido antes. Siempre había algo con mis ex-sumisas que solo se aplicaban en el sexo y dejaban de lado todo lo demás que implicaba su labor. Pero eso era parte del pasado y mi presente era ella, Isabella.

–¿Podemos ir al club?

Preguntó con una sonrisa y se me hizo excesivamente difícil negarme. Tomé su mano y acaricié su dorso con mi pulgar.

–Hoy no – dije serio –. Tenemos que hablar.

Ella asintió y desvió su mirada. Se puso de pie decepcionada y comenzó a recoger la mesa pero se detuvo de pronto y volvió a sentarse discretamente.

–Puedes recoger la mesa, Isabella.

Se paró y continuó levantando los platos. Mi sumisa...

Fui directamente a mi estudio, me senté en mi escritorio frente a la pantalla de la computadora, revisé mis correos pendientes y respondí algunos, nada que requiriera de mi absoluta concentración por el momento.

Isabella entró y se quedó de pie frente a mi. Me levanté y la tomé de la mano, nos sentamos en uno de los sofás de cuero oscuro. Había pensado como preguntarle todo lo que necesitaba saber mil veces durante la noche anterior, no quería alterarla y causar que se cerrara aún más pero en ese momento mi mente estaba en blanco. Tendría que seguir mis instintos, solo rogaba ser lo suficientemente claro, sereno y convincente.

–Isabella – comencé y de pronto toda mi resolución se fue al diablo –, creo que tienes algo que decirme…

Ella miraba a todas partes menos a mi. Su respuesta no llegó.

–¿Qué pasó anoche?, háblame, quiero entenderlo, Bella…

Me miró por un segundo y no dijo nada. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza pasándola por mi cabello varias veces.

–No volveré a traspasar tus límites pero necesito que me digas porqué no quieres que te toque así.

Ella me miraba a un punto fijo detrás de mi sin parpadear y negaba sutilmente con la cabeza.

–Debo saberlo, tú tienes que confiar en mí.

–Yo… simplemente… no me gusta – dijo sin alterarse.

–¡No me vengas con eso, Isabella! – la contradije algo exaltado y respiré para calmarme y no asustarla más – lo siento, yo solo quiero ayudarte…

–Pero a mí no me pasa nada, estoy bien – solté todo el aire de mis pulmones y me levanté las mangas del suéter dejando mis antebrazos descubiertos mostrándole los arañazos que me había dado mientras luchaba por calmarla.

–Entonces dime que esto tampoco es nada – extendí mis brazos hacia ella y se llevó una mano a la boca con los ojos llenos de horror. Extendió el otro brazo tembloroso hacia el mío para tocarme pero me retiré y me levanté del sillón.

–Creo que nuestros conceptos de "nada" difieren bastante – bajé las mangas de mi suéter y le di la espalda.

Con eso di por concluido el tema, ella no iba a decirme nada porque sencillamente no aceptaba tener algo y yo ya me estaba cansando de preguntarle. Si seguía insistiendo y ella seguía negándose, la poca paciencia que tenía iba a agotarse y entonces eso no iba a acabar nada bien para ninguno de los dos.

Así como ella, yo también tenía un límite y ya estaba cerca de él. Lo que no iba a hacer era quedarme cruzado de brazos, yo iba a hacer algo por ella y lo iba a hacer ya.

El resto del día lo pasamos en el estudio. Tenía mucho trabajo y necesitaba tener varios asuntos terminados para el día siguiente así que tenía a Katie y algunas personas del área de recursos trabajando en línea conmigo. Mientras yo estaba concentrado, Isabella se entretenía leyendo algunos libros de viajes que tenía por ahí. Por ratos dormitaba y su ceño se fruncía. Estaba muy tranquilo por tenerla junto a mi y ver que al menos todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, parecía estar bien y no tener ningún problema aunque eso también era preocupante en cierto modo.

Entrada ya la tarde, Isabella comenzó a guardar todos los libros que estaban sobre la mesa del café y a acomodar los cojines del sillón. Se llevó a la cocina el par de vasos que estábamos usando y regresó poniéndose de pie frente a mi.

–Creo que es hora de que me vaya.

Levanté la vista de la pantalla y la miré serio.

–No.

–¿Perdón? – me miraba sorprendida.

–Dije que no, esta noche te quedarás aquí.

Regresé mi atención a la pantalla.

–Yo… quiero irme a mi apartamento.

Dijo firme y coloqué mis manos a los lados del teclado. La miré unos segundos sopesando su deseo. Ella tragó en seco pero me sostuvo la mirada.

–Está bien, cuando estés lista Paul te llevará.

–Estoy lista – dijo inmediatamente.

No quería dejarla ir pero comprendía que tenía que darle su espacio, era vital y más en esas condiciones. Me puse de pie, la acompañé a la puerta y la ayudé a subir al auto. Fue una despedida seca, y ni siquiera podía decir que había sido eso porque no la besé, ni la abracé, ni le dije nada, ¡vaya!, apenas y la miré. La verdad era que estaba enojado porque no tuviera la suficiente confianza para contarme lo que necesitaba saber. Era increíble, Isabella podía acercarse a mi sin pena, ni vergüenza para pedirme que la dominara en todos los sentidos sin importar qué, pero para decirme algo que era necesario entre nosotros y para la compleja y difícil relación que manteníamos, no era capaz de abrir la boca.

Volví a mi estudio y le envié un mensaje de texto a Paul. Él y Jason iban a hacer guardia frente al edificio de Isabella toda la noche.

*****.**

Casi no dormí esa noche así que decidí no perder mi tiempo dando vueltas en la cama y me levanté a hacer ejercicio. Estuve muy temprano en la oficina, pero Katie no había llegado y empecé a desesperarme por no tener a quién pedirle lo que necesitaba. Tal vez me había adelantado demasiado. Asomé la cabeza por la puerta y a la primer chica que se cruzó por mi mirada le ordené un café. Casi diez minutos después una nerviosa rubia entraba con una tambaleante taza de café en las manos. Fue un verdadero milagro que no vomitara esa mezcla oscura que me llevó. No tenía más remedio que esperar a Katie.

A las ocho cuarenta, Paul me llamó diciéndome que Isabella salía hacia su trabajo y que la seguían con discreción. Katie entró unos minutos después.

–¿Te caíste de la cama, Edward?

–Algo así – hice una mueca –. Katie, un café y llama a Perkins, dile que quiero verlo en diez minutos.

Perkins era mi nuevo investigador, tuve que prescindir de los servicios de Banks ya que últimamente no estaba trabajando con la misma eficacia de antes. Perkins había trabajado en Scotland Yard y se había retirado por una lesión sufrida en servicio. Tenía muy buenas referencias y el trabajar conmigo no le requería mayor riesgo y el sueldo era inmejorable así que no lo pensó mucho.

Veinte minutos después, Perkins salía de mi oficina con una instrucción precisa… averiguar cuantos "Jakes" habían estudiado en los internados cercanos al Sacré-Coeur entre los años 2002 y 2005. Ya después nuestra búsqueda se iría reduciendo según la información que pudiera obtener de Isabella.

A media mañana ya estaba harto e histérico. La presentación que me hizo el equipo de planeación sobre los avances del nuevo hotel en las afueras de Londres no era lo que yo esperaba. La obra iba muy lenta y ya podía anticipar el retraso de la inauguración por un par de semanas. Eso estaba muy claro y aunque me disgustaba lo prefería, no expondría la calidad de mis hoteles solo por abrir sus puertas en la fecha estipulada.

Tomé mi teléfono y puse el dedo sobre su nombre, Isabella. Le dije que comeríamos juntos pero me dijo que estaba muy ocupada y que no podía. Yo más bien creía que no quería ir conmigo pero no por eso me contuve de enviarle una cesta con comida.

–Cullen – respondí aunque había visto su nombre al sonar mi teléfono.

–Edward, gracias – dijo aliviada –. Todo se ve delicioso.

–¿Edward? – Jane le arrebató el teléfono a Isabella –. En vista de que toda la semana estaremos atrapadas aquí, qué te parece si mañana nos envías algo italiano, ¿eh?

No pude más que reírme por esa petición. Todo parecía ser cierto e Isabella estaría toda la semana muy ocupada como para salir conmigo. Aquí mi "lista y dispuesta" no tenía validez alguna, me lo había dejado muy en claro y yo lo respetaba.

*****.**

La semana fue transcurriendo muy ocupada para ambos. Yo concentraba toda mi atención en todas las inversiones en proceso y en las que tenía en mente. Mi humor no era el mejor pero, ¿cuándo había sido bueno? Así que ignoré todas las quejas y comentarios de Katie.

Las noches se me hacían largas y eternas; mis deducciones no me llevaban a nada nuevo, solo tenía dos objetivos a muy corto plazo y de vital importancia, el primero era lograr que Isabella confiara en mi y me dijera que había sucedido con Jake y la segunda, acabar con ese miserable hijo de puta con mis propias manos.

A pesar que había decidido darle espacio y dejarla trabajar, a media semana no pude resistirme más. Tenía que verla, confirmar con mis propios ojos que estaba tan bien como la escuchaba por teléfono. Salí de la oficina y me dirigí a su apartamento. No era tan tarde como para que desde afuera todo se viera a oscuras; se me cruzó por la cabeza que hubiera salido, pero de inmediato descarté a ese par de arpías así que solo tenía a Jane como cómplice. Ya predispuesto a hacer un coraje épico, abrí la puerta arrebatado por mi enojo y la azoté al encontrar todo el piso sin una sola luz encendida.

Tragándome la bilis que subía quemándome por el esófago, me dispuse a esperarla en el sillón de su dormitorio. Lo último que me faltaba era que estuviéramos regresando al principio de todo con sus desobediencias. Definitivamente no estaba nada contento, ella no estaba respetando en absoluto nuestro acuerdo y las cosas no funcionarían así. Iba a tener que ser realmente estricto con ella y empezaría esa misma noche.

Con paso firme avancé a su dormitorio pero mi determinación de ser más severo con ella se esfumó al encontrarla profundamente dormida en su cama. Me acerqué y la miré dormir relajada, respirando pausadamente, sumida entre las sábanas y un edredón gordo y enorme. Con cuidado descubrí su cuerpo, necesitaba verlo aunque fuera cubierto por esa horrenda y vieja pijama pero que marcaba las líneas de su cuerpo perfectamente.

Mi cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar e incómodo, moví mi pelvis para que mi erecto miembro se acomodara mejor entre mi ajustada ropa. Demonios, era bastante molesto no tener un completo dominio de mi cuerpo. Pasé mi mano varias veces sobre el bulto en mis pantalones buscando inútilmente una forma de aliviar mi dolencia. Jadeé ligeramente y caminé hacia el baño. Si no podía darme una ducha fría al menos que mi cara recibiera un helado saludo.

Me eché agua en el rostro y en el cuello, también pasé mi mano mojada por mi nuca, de algo debía servir. Cerré la llave y un frasco verde llamó mi atención. Era Nyquil y estaba hasta la mitad. De inmediato regresé junto a Isabella y sin importarme si se despertaba o no, toqué su frente y su cuello. No estaba resfriada. No tenía la nariz tapada porque respiraba muy bien y tampoco tenía una caja de kleenex junto a ella.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué está pasando contigo, Isabella?

Esa pregunta me la había hecho miles de veces durante toda la semana y en ese momento en especial necesitaba una respuesta. El que Isabella estuviera tomando ese potente jarabe para el resfrío para poder dormir no indicaba nada bueno. ¿Cómo no preocuparme más todavía?

Permanecí un rato más en su habitación viéndola dormir y un poco después de la media noche me fui al penthouse. Tal vez yo necesitara tomar un poco de ese maldito jarabe.

*****.**

–¿Edward? El señor Perkins.

Katie abrió la puerta, el tipo delgado y alto con nariz respingada entró a mi oficina con una carpeta en la mano y esperó a que lo invitara a sentar. Le hice la seña con la mano y se acomodó en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

–Te escucho Perkins.

–Señor Cullen, he hecho las averiguaciones pertinentes según los datos que me facilitó y en esta lista están todos los resultados

–¿Qué tienes? – le pedí sin rodeos.

–Bajo el seudónimo de Jake, señor, encontré en esa área 176 chicos que estuvieron en los internados cercanos durante ese período de tiempo.

–Son demasiados.

–Así es, pero tenga en cuenta que son varios nombres que reciben ese mote. Jackson, Jacob, Jack, Jason entre otros. Considere también que esa zona es la de más internados en Suiza y sus fronteras son muy cercanas, tal vez demasiado para sus propósitos, a Francia, Austria, Italia y Alemania. Son 29 internados entre mixtos y masculinos que están a un par de horas, máximo tres del Sacré-Coeur, señor.

–Lo sé.

–Aquí está la lista con los nombres completos de los 176 resultados con detalles precisos de su vida desde el internado hasta el día de hoy. Si no me necesita para nada más…

–Es todo Perkins.

El hombre en realidad me tenía impactado. En pocos días había investigado la vida completa de 176 tipos. Perkins había sido una buena adquisición sin duda.

Después de ver a mi investigador, tomé mi saco y me dirigí al pub de siempre. Había quedado en verme con Emmett y Jasper. Un par de tragos era lo que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos junto con un rato de charla sin sentido para despejarme, pero eso sólo fue una ilusión porque desde que llegué empezaron a bombardearme con preguntas sobre Isabella. Tanta insistencia me molestó y estuve a punto de salir de ahí pero afortunadamente cambiaron de tema.

Odiaba portarme así con mis amigos, pero el problema no era con ellos sino con las dos brujas con quien salían. Si tan solo no mencionaran la preocupación que tenían ellas por Isabella nuestros encuentros serían como los de siempre, unos tragos, plática despreocupada, un par de bromas y ya. Pero desde que insistían en eso, ya no me atraía mucho encontrarme con ellos. Me sentía vigilado y acosado por la santa inquisición. Como si estuvieran esperando un mal movimiento de mi parte para caerme encima.

Lo que era un hecho que no podía ni debía dejar de considerar, era que muy probablemente esas dos mujeres supieran algo de Isabella y por eso se preocupaban. Si no, ¿por qué lo harían? Estaba casi seguro que sabían lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Jake pero no iba a acercarme a ellas hasta agotar todos mis medios. Serían mi última opción a la cual recurrir.

Salí del pub y aún era temprano. Pasé por el rumbo del apartamento de Isabella y le dije a Dean que condujera hacia allá. Aunque estábamos en pleno otoño y el clima ya era muy frío, era una buena noche para salir por ahí, solo quería llegar antes de que se bebiera todo el frasco de Nyquil para llevarla a cenar.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su apartamento con mi llave. Isabella salía de la cocina con una taza de té en las manos y tenía puesta aquella horrenda pijama. Sonrió al verme llegar y dejó la taza sobre la mesa para acercarse a mí.

Rodeé con una mano su cintura para pegarla a mi cuerpo, le di un beso frío en los labios y me separé enseguida. Me miró algo decepcionada pero avancé dándole la espalda.

–Vístete, vamos a salir a cenar, hoy tú elegirás el lugar – le ordené sin saludar pero ella se pegó a mi cuerpo como una gatita y casi ronroneó…

–Si está bien, preferiría cenar aquí, puedo preparar algo rico en poco tiempo.

–Me da igual – dije indiferente.

Isabella ordenó algo para que lo llevaran al apartamento y mientras llegaba, se cambió de ropa afortunadamente, puso la mesa y me sirvió una copa de vino. Me senté el un sillón del salón y la observaba moverse con gracia entre el comedor y la cocina, se percató de mi mirada y me sonrió.

La cena llegó y comí en silencio. Ella me hablaba de su proyecto con Newton's, estaba teniendo un poco de dificultad en plasmar su idea ya que el chico no estaba muy conforme con lo que ellas le presentaban y en cada encuentro salía con una idea nueva que anexarle a la imagen de su negocio.

Yo la escuchaba y asentía de vez en cuando y sabía que la estaba desesperando. No podía leer su mente pero si su lenguaje corporal. Sus manos moviéndose más de la cuenta, su inclinación hacia mi y sus piernas brincando bajo la mesa eran señales inequívocas de ansiedad y si a eso le agregaba ese rubor en las mejillas, las pupilas dilatadas y su ritmo cardiaco acelerado, apostaba mi vida a que estaba esperando de mi mucho más esa noche.

–¿Quieres una copa de brandy? – me preguntó y asentí.

Me sirvió y me la llevó al sillón donde estaba prácticamente recostado. El agitado día y todo el alcohol ingerido estaban surtiendo efecto. Mi cerebro estaba funcionando a la perfección porque mis ideas estaban muy firmes y claras, pero mi cuerpo no estaba colaborando mucho en ese momento. Cerré los ojos y unos segundos después, Isabella me quitaba los zapatos y masajeaba mis pies. Casi aullé de gozo.

–No sé muy bien como hacerlo pero creo que se siente bien, ¿no? – asentí sin abrir los ojos.

Un rato después y antes de quedarme dormido, dejó mis pies y se colocó detrás del sillón para masajear mis hombros. Sus dedos acariciaban mis músculos de una forma tan suave e incitante que estaba haciendo que mi cuerpo despertara. Levanté una mano hacia atrás y tomé su brazo, quería detenerla pero la sensación de su piel sedosa me invitó a seguir tocándola despacio. Mi sangre comenzó a calentarse y la jalé en un impulso y cayó sobre mi hombro. Jadeó por la sorpresa y la jalé un poco más hacia mi para que descendiera por mi pecho y pudiera acomodarla en mi regazo.

Sus ojos mirándome ansiosos y el rubor de sus mejillas me hicieron tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarla como un loco salvaje. Me apoderé de sus labios sin consideración respondiendo a sus provocaciones, los mordía, los chupaba y los tomaba entre mis dientes jalándolos y los soltaba para introducir mi lengua y frotarla con la suya como si le estuviera haciendo el amor a su boca. Su cuerpo no temblaba como otras veces, vibraba mientras su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo irregular igual que el mío. Gemía bajito y mi excitación crecía. Sus manos subieron a mi pelo revolviendo más aún, capturándome para ella, para que no me pudiera alejar.

Nos separamos un poco y se bajó de mi regazo, yo aproveché para ponerme de pie y cargarla en mis brazos para ir a su habitación. Por primera vez, ella tomaba la iniciativa en el sexo y aunque no era mi costumbre ni me gustaba que fuera así, no podía negar que con ella era enloquecedor y no me importaba. Isabella estaba tomando confianza y eso para mi significaba mucho; se estaba abriendo, estaba confiando en mí y esa sensación de alivio que me daba saber que se sinceraría conmigo y que me daría la oportunidad de ayudarla a superar su trauma me llenó de una felicidad que era difícil describir.

La deseaba tanto como ella a mí y entre el calor de los besos, la dejé sobre la cama y con prisa me despojé de la camisa y el cinturón al mismo tiempo que Isabella se quitaba la blusa y en un par de segundos se deshizo del brassiere dejando libres para mi sus senos perfectos. No podíamos quitarnos la mirada de encima y ver como nos íbamos desnudando frente al otro nos excitaba más. Yo no pude resistirme y como si estuviera hipnotizado dejé de desvestirme para admirar su cuerpo desnudo una vez que se quitó la falda y esas deliciosas braguitas.

Me miraba juguetona y me lancé sobre ella desesperado por probar sus dulces pechos. Rió entre jadeos mientras devoraba con mi boca uno de sus picos y el otro lo presionaba con mi mano, estaba embelesado por sus firmes senos y la suavidad de su piel. Bajé una mano por su abdomen y lo acaricié con cuidado pero seguí el camino hacia abajo, al interior de sus muslos y encontré ahí su piel más suave aún, húmeda, caliente, mía.

Abrí sus pliegues con mis dedos y mi polla casi explotó. La resbalosa viscosidad de su centro era realmente desquiciante, subía y bajaba mis dedos a lo largo de su sexo y Bella jadeaba como si fuera para ella una exquisita tortura sentir mis caricias. En ese momento me obligué a calmarme y a detenerme. Haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas, me separé de ella y me acosté a su lado, no podíamos continuar sin hablar de una vez por todas. Mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban un poco, tomé su mano y llevé a mi pecho apretándola fuerte.

–Bella… cuéntame todo.

Ella se tensó de inmediato y quiso soltar mi mano pero la apreté más para que sintiera confianza. Pasaron un par de minutos y no decía nada. Yo le daba su tiempo porque me imaginaba que no era nada fácil hablar de algo así, por lo que esperé un tiempo prudente.

–Vamos, ¿qué pasa, Bella?

La animé pero seguía sin moverse y casi sin respirar.

–Yo sé que es difícil, pero tienes que hacerlo, este es el momento para que saques todo lo que te hace daño. Ya no te guardes nada, Bella, por favor…

Pasó más tiempo y como si no tuviera fuerzas dejó su mano descansar entre la mía. Giró su rostro y me miró bajo la luz tenue pero luego un punto en el techo captó toda su atención. Isabella siguió sin hablar y yo me comencé a desesperar.

–Sé que yo provoqué lo de la otra noche y lo siento, no f…

–No tienes porqué disculparte – me interrumpió.

–Sabes que sí, pero eso no importa ahora, yo solo quiero saber que te sucedió para poder ayudarte.

–¿Por qué insistes en que algo tuvo que haberme sucedido?

–Explícame entonces, ¿por qué reaccionaste así?

–¿Así como? – me miró molesta –. No sé de qué me hablas – dijo en un susurro y me quedé callado sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Eso fue suficiente. Me puse de pie y recogí mi cinturón y mi camisa del piso. Era inútil, ella no quería hablar y mi paciencia se había agotado, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que cometiera de verdad una locura con ella.

–¿Qué haces? – me preguntó como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera pero eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Abotoné mi camisa y la acomodé dentro del pantalón mientras me observaba.

–No voy a volver a tocarte, Isabella, ¡a menos que me digas qué puta madre te sucedió! – grité sin poder contener mi enojo.

–No te vayas.

–¿Entonces? – pregunté dándole la oportunidad de comenzar a hablar pero no dijo nada.

Salí de la habitación y me puse los zapatos, tomé mi saco, las llaves y de un portazo cerré la puerta. Me sentía mal. Agotado, harto, fastidiado, intrigado, ansioso, desesperado… yo solo quería… demonios, ya no sabía ni lo que quería hacer con Isabella.

¿Qué me estaba haciendo esa mujer?

*****.**

El viernes fue el peor día de toda la semana. No podía dejar de pensar en todo el asunto de Isabella y cuando estaba pensando en ella me obligaba a concentrarme en el trabajo. Mi día arrojó cero en productividad.

Pero lo que más me enojaba de todo, era que me estaba comportando como un niño en lugar de actuar como lo haría Edward Cullen. Él no hubiera permitido ni un titubeo de su sumisa en otros tiempos, ¿entonces porqué lo estaba haciendo?, ¿porqué le daba una oportunidad tras otra y le insistía para que hablara claro? Edward Cullen le hubiera pagado al mejor psicólogo de la ciudad, le hubiera deseado que se recuperara y que tuviera una buena vida pero tal vez ya me estuviera volviendo viejo y sentimental. Me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

–Señor, ¿llevo a la señorita Isabella al penthouse o a la casa? – la llamada de Paul me regresó a la realidad.

–Llévala a su apartamento, Paul, es todo.

–Sí, señor.

Un par de minutos después mi teléfono volvió a sonar y su nombre apareció en la pantalla.

–Isabella – dije seco.

–Edward, hoy es viernes – se calló como esperando que dijera algo –. Paul me está llevando a mi apartamento, ¿por qué?

–Porque no quiero verte hoy – guardó silencio –. Mañana iremos a comer con mis padres, Paul pasará por ti a la una en punto – corté la llamada.

Esa noche me serviría para tomar decisiones. Posiblemente no me gustarían algunas pero no estaba para ver que me gustaba o prefería sino para ser realista, tener los pies bien plantados en la tierra y buscar lo que me conviniera.

El sábado, Isabella llegaba a casa veinte minutos después de la una. Bajó del auto y salí a su encuentro.

–Iremos en mi auto – dije sin saludar.

–Hola, Edward – me sonrió nerviosa.

–Apresúrate, no quiero llegar tarde – subí al auto sin mirarla mientras Paul la ayudaba a subir del lado del copiloto.

–Ponte el cinturón.

No me respondió pero hizo lo que le ordené. Al salir a la avenida pise el acelerador y de reojo pude distinguir que se aferraba al asiento con los ojos cerrados. En menos de quince minutos llegamos a casa de mis padres que ya nos esperaban. La ayudé a bajar y entramos para ser recibidos por mi madre que estaba muy emocionada por vernos.

–Por fin llegan – dijo alegre.

–Buenas tardes, Esme, ¿cómo estás? – la saludó.

–Feliz de tenerlos aquí – se abrazaron.

–Mamá, estás preciosa – besé sus mejillas.

–Gracias, Edward, pero aunque me adules sabes que estoy enojada por lo abandonada que me has tenido.

–He estado muy ocupado mamá, lo sabes.

–No sé si perdonarte o no.

–Lo harás porque me quieres – le sonreí y me dio una nalgada. Isabella levantó las cejas sorprendida y me miró.

–Tu padre nos espera en el salón, vamos.

Pasamos al salón y saludamos a Carlisle. Él también estaba contento de ver de nuevo a Isabella y después de un rato cuando mi madre se la llevó a la cocina para revisar que todo estuviera listo, habló.

–Me gusta esa chica, Edward.

–Si te escucha mamá te mata – me reí.

–Sabes a qué me refiero – se puso tan serio como yo.

–Lo sé, pero no sueñes.

–Entonces no la hagas soñar tampoco – dijo algo enojado.

–Ella lo sabe y no sueña ni espera nada – y me puse de pie para ir al comedor.

La comida estuvo exquisita. Mamá había cocinado mi plato favorito y si no hubiera sido de mala educación, me hubiera chupado hasta los dedos. Estaba feliz, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no la veía tan contenta. Me alegré y me hice el propósito de no alejarme demasiado tiempo de mis padres.

–Y ahora… el postre – anunció mi madre poniendo en la mesa un pastel de fresas.

–Se ve delicioso – dijo Isabella sin quitar los ojos de él.

–También es el favorito de Edward – anunció mi madre –, ¿verdad, hijo?

Asentí y miré a Isabella. No habíamos cruzado palabra desde que llegamos. Con toda intención no me dirigí a ella porque estaba aún digiriendo las cosas y no quería ser todavía más sarcástico y cortante de lo que ya era y menos frente a mis padres.

–No lo sabía – me dijo sonriéndome y yo solo levanté una ceja –. Supongo que quieres una rebanada grande.

–Por favor.

Después de dos rebanadas enormes de pastel, tomaba mi copa de brandy en el salón mientras mi madre nos hacía esperar no sabía para qué. En lo que ella volvía, papá le mostraba a Isabella las fotos de su viaje y comentaban algunos lugares que ella también había visitado y yo miraba su rostro, se veía tan cómoda con mi familia…

–Y ahora dime, ¿cómo te va en tu trabajo, Bella?

–Oh, muy bien, Carlisle, mi compañera y yo tenemos a nuestro cargo una cuenta nueva muy importante y hemos estado concentradas en ella.

–Cuéntame, cuéntame – la animó mi padre y ella comenzó a hablarle del proyecto para Newton's. Su cara se iluminó al explicarle como se armaba de principio a fin una campaña de publicidad.

–¡Vaya!, hablas con mucha pasión de tu trabajo, eso es lo que hace falta hoy en día, gente que de verdad ame lo que hace. Felicidades, Bella.

Mis labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. No cabía duda de que Isabella se había ganado a mis padres y ellos estaban cada vez más encantados con ella; me sentí muy bien y me pregunté porqué de pronto me importaba tanto lo que ellos opinaran de ella.

–Y ahora queremos darles algo – anunció mi madre apareciendo con un par cajas en sus brazos –. Les trajimos unos regalitos.

–No era necesario, mamá.

–¿Y quitarme el gusto de comprar? ¡Olvídalo! – nos reímos y se sentó mientras le entregaba una caja a Isabella – esto es para ti, Bella.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, con cuidado comenzó a quitar el papel y abrió la caja.

–¡Un mantón! ¡Es precioso! – abrazó a mi madre –. Muchas gracias, Esme, Carlisle.

Mis padres sonreían mientras veían como Isabella se ponía de pie y se envolvía en él. Yo fruncí el ceño y me tensé al verla cubrirse con el mantón rojo y sus largos flecos que casi llegaban al suelo. Mis sentidos se agudizaron y mi corazón comenzó a bombear con furia. Me tensé y sentí que mi cuerpo y en especial cierta parte de mi se inflamaba.

–¿No se ve hermosa, Edward? – preguntó mi madre.

–Muy hermosa, mamá – respondí despacio mientras mi mirada descendía por el cuerpo de Isabella. Al darse cuenta tragó en seco y guardó el mantón.

–No te pongas triste, hijo, también tenemos algo para ti.

–¿Un mantón a juego? – bromeé intentando no tomarle importancia a lo que había sucedido un momento antes.

–Una botella de un brandy que estoy seguro te va a encantar, yo mismo lo elegí.

–Gracias, papá, te prometo que la abriré contigo cuando celebremos algo – dije dándole una palmada en la pierna.

–Espero que sea pronto, Edward – mi madre me miró entusiasmada mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Isabella. Esa mirada me indicó que era hora de irnos pero como debí suponer, mis padres no nos lo permitieron hasta mucho rato después y con la promesa de que volveríamos pronto.

De vuelta en casa, le abrí la puerta y la ayudé a bajar. Entramos y subimos las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio se detuvo.

–Buenas noches, Isabella – dije y seguí a mi habitación, cerré mi puerta y me tiré sobre la cama. Pasé mis manos por mi cara repetidas veces y respiré hondo, llamaron a mi puerta unos minutos después y supe a qué venía.

No le dije que pasara, solo me paré y abrí la puerta. Estaba de pie mirando al piso y tenía un camisón transparente.

–¿Qué sucede? – levantó un poco su rostro pero no me miró.

–Yo solo… esperaba que me ordenaras a donde ir – dijo algo insegura.

–Entonces te ordeno que regreses a tu habitación y te acuestes a dormir – le respondí sarcástico pero Isabella no se movió.

–Estás enojado – me miró triste y no dije nada –. Castígame, pero no estés enojado conmigo.

Eso me sorprendió. No era posible que me estuviera pidiendo eso. Esa era la actitud de una sumisa en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ella pedía el castigo para que yo estuviera contento, me pedía que la sometiera para poder estar en paz conmigo.

Estaba luchando por contenerme y no llevarla al cuarto de juegos y azotarla como me pedía. Luchaba por mantener mi cordura y no dejarme llevar por ese deseo que me corría por todo el cuerpo con tan solo imaginarme a Isabella sobre un banco de castigos con la piel de sus tersas nalgas enrojecida por las nalgadas que le propinaría con toda la fuerza de mi mano mientras iba contando cada una de ellas, alto y claro…

–Ya sabes lo que quiero, Isabella – le di la espalda mientras caminaba hasta mi cama –. Mientras no lo hagas te seguirás castigando sola, al callarte, al sufrir lo que puedes evitar si tan solo bajaras tus barreras… no vengas a pedirme que te castigue porque aunque te deje la piel en carne viva no sentirás alivio alguno.

–Yo no entiendo que es lo que quieres que te diga – dijo angustiada.

–Sí lo sabes, así como también sabes que tienes que hacer para dejar todo atrás – comenzó a sollozar y me contuve para no girarme y abrazarla. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo?, primero quería azotarla y luego abrazarla…

–Si lo que quieres saber es porque me puse así es muy simple… Yo no soporto que te acerques así. No hay nada más, ¡solamente es mi maldito límite! – gritó histérica.

–¡Yo también tengo un puto límite y estás llegando a él!

–No me crees…

–No puedo hacerlo después de la otra noche – dije más calmado.

–Edward…

–¿Quién es Jake?

Pregunté despacio y al escucharme se paralizó. Se detuvieron los sollozos, los gritos, la histeria… pero no contestó.

–Sal de aquí, Isabella, vete a tu habitación…

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y me tomé la cabeza entre las manos mientras una nueva idea se agregaba a las que ya carcomían mi aglomerada y atascada mente. Fue la peor y la más absurda de todas pero a la que más miedo le tenía… a la idea de que tal vez Isabella se callaba para defender a Jake…

*****.**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano y bajé a desayunar. Isabella ya tenía la mesa lista y solo esperaba que yo bajara para empezar a servir.

–Buenos días, Isabella – me miró y vi que tampoco había sido una buena noche para ella. Tenía los ojos un poco enrojecidos y se veía cansada, igual que yo.

–Buenos días – respondió sin ganas. No me preguntó si quería jugo o frutas, ella solamente me sirvió y se sentó junto a mí. Desayunamos en un silencio sepulcral. Ella no levantaba la vista de su plato y jugaba con la comida. Terminamos y ella se mantuvo sentada esperando mi orden para empezar a recoger la mesa.

–Puedes levantarte, Isabella. Cuando termines cámbiate, iremos al club.

Un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios y no me agradó. ¿Esa expresión se debía a que vería a los caballos o estaría esperando encontrarse con el imbécil de Max?

Maldita sea, ya estaba paranoico.

Una hora después llegábamos al club. Yo cargaba mi bolsa con mis sticks y mi equipo de polo y además jalaba el nuevo contenedor con rueditas donde llevábamos las manzanas y zanahorias para los caballos. Dejamos el contenedor con Billy y nos dirigimos a la cancha donde me tocaba jugar. Le indiqué a Isabella donde debía sentarse y fue directamente a las gradas; desde ahí podía verla perfectamente mientras jugaba.

Billy llevó a los caballos a su lugar en las orillas de la cancha, me monté en "Tramposo" y el juego comenzó. Pasaron las primeras tres chukkas (períodos del juego de polo) y cambié de caballo en cada una. Era un esfuerzo agotador para cada animal y no era el propósito cansarlos. Sólo "Tramposo" repetía por ser un caballo realmente excepcional y con una gran condición. Faltaba una chukka y mi equipo iba ganando con 4 goles adelante de nuestro rival que tenía tres. Yo era un delantero y tenía que acomodar la pelota para que el medio tuviera el tino de meter el gol, pero yo siempre buscaba la oportunidad de meter algunos.

A escasos 3 minutos de acabar el partido, volteé a ver a Isabella. Ella estaba sentada donde le había indicado pero Max se acercaba a ella aprovechando que yo estaba jugando. Estuve a nada de bajarme del caballo y darle un par de golpes con el stick pero no hubiera sido muy honorable. Lo que si hubiera sido correcto, era agarrarlo a puño limpio y conectarle varios golpes para que entendiera que yo no compartía lo mío en ningún sentido.

Pero para mi sorpresa y para calmar mi furia desatada, Isabella a verlo aproximarse, bajó de las gradas y se puso cerca de la cancha evitando que se acercara más. Con mi mujer segura, di una vuelta con el caballo y avancé dando un golpe con el stick alejando la pelota de la línea de peligro. El árbitro silbó justo cuando evité que anotaran un gol nuestros contrincantes. Bajé del caballo y chocamos las manos con los contrarios, me acerqué a Isabella quien me esperaba con una botella de agua fría.

–Buen juego – dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Asentí y la atraje hacia mí con una mano alrededor de su cintura y la besé frente a todo el mundo. Cuando me separé de ella jadeaba y no pude evitar sonreír triunfante. Tomé un poco de agua para calmar mi sed y volví a pegarla a mi cuerpo que brillaba por la capa de sudor que me cubría.

–¿Por qué me besaste? – me miró extrañada.

–Porque eres mía – la besé de nuevo –. Hoy no habrá lecciones, "Tramposo" está cansado.

–Ah, está bien – aceptó dócil –. Pero si puedo darles lo que trajimos, ¿no?

–Sí, vamos.

Nos alejamos de la cancha y la guiaba con mi mano colocada en su espalda baja. En las caballerizas, Isabella estaba feliz alimentando a los caballos y ellos parecían estar contentos con ella. Les daba las manzanas directamente de sus manos, les hablaba, los acariciaba, los peinaba mientras yo la observaba absorto. Mis otras sumisas jamás se habían acercado a mis animales por deseo propio pero ella parecía estar disfrutándolo. Ya descansado, saqué una camiseta limpia y me quité la sucia y sudada. Ella miraba mi torso desnudo.

–¿Necesitas algo?

Le pregunté disimulando mi diversión y ella negó con la cabeza, continuó con las zanahorias pero me seguía observando de reojo. Pasamos casi todo el día ahí. No quería irse y yo estaba a gusto mirando como mimaba a mis chicos pero iba a empezar a anochecer pronto y tenía que llevarla a su apartamento.

Un par de horas más tarde la dejaba en su puerta sin ningún tipo de ceremonias. Un simple hasta luego bastó para darme media vuelta, no hubo un acercamiento, no hubo un abrazo, mucho menos un beso.

–Edward – me giré –. Gracias.

Asentí y sin más, me fui.

*****.**

En la oficina, una simple llamada fue el presagio de una semana excesivamente tensa. Nuestro proyecto en Bali se detenía por la cancelación de unos permisos y si el inicio de la construcción se posponía, perderíamos una razonable cantidad de dinero. Así que me pasé días haciendo negociaciones para liberar los permisos. Concentrarme en solucionar el problema, me estresó y me tuvo de un humor de perros todo el tiempo.

Había hablado muy poco con Isabella. Debido a que mi atención estaba enfocada en los asuntos de la oficina las llamadas eran muy cortas y por supuesto mi tono no era el más amistoso pero había servido para dejar muy clara mi postura con ella.

El viernes ni siquiera la llamé; solo le envié un mensaje de texto diciéndole que nos veríamos al día siguiente, no le di ninguna explicación. Me pasé la noche trabajando y esperando que por fin los permisos estuvieran listos para trabajar y las buenas noticias llegaron ya muy entrada la madrugada. Llegué a casa y caí rendido apenas me desvestí. El agotamiento y estar sometido a esa presión durante toda la semana hicieron que durmiera por muchas horas más de las que acostumbraba.

Me desperté a media mañana. Mis músculos estaban hechos un nudo y me dí una ducha con agua muy caliente bajo el chorro a presión pero no sentí mucho alivio. Llamé al spa para avisar que llegaba en media hora y que quería a Jessica esperándome. Bajé para irme pero escuché voces y risas en la cocina. Me acerqué para ver porqué tanto escándalo y encontré a Harriet y a Isabella muy divertidas.

Al verme se callaron e Isabella de inmediato bajó la mirada. Harriet me dio los buenos días pero ella no dijo nada, ya se le estaba haciendo una muy mala costumbre. Tomé mis llaves y me fui.

Jessica hizo como siempre un buen trabajo. Alivió mis músculos contraídos y me dejó como nuevo. Ella había disfrutado hacer su trabajo, pude sentirlo muy claramente; la forma de tocar mi cuerpo, de mover sus manos sobre mí y de ejercer la presión necesaria en cada punto no era la estrictamente profesional pero debía admitir que si era una nueva técnica, funcionaba. Intentando no parecer muy ofrecida, me dijo que si la necesitaba la llamara sin importar el día o la hora. ¡Como si me estuviera haciendo un favor! Ella recibía muy buena paga por horas extras en horarios especiales.

Mujeres… querían disfrazar todo, empezando con la mía.

Cuando volví, ya no había nadie en la cocina pero olía muy bien. Me fui a mi estudio para ver si había alguna novedad y me quedé un buen rato verificando el período de validez de los permisos y otras especificaciones. Estaba enfrascado analizando cada punto cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

–Ya volviste – dijo con alivio.

–¿Sí? – pregunté y se puso algo nerviosa.

–Solo quería saber si deseabas algo.

–Deseo trabajar sin interrupciones, Isabella.

–Oh, lo siento.

–Te veré a la hora de la cena – dije y volví mi atención a la pantalla.

Horas después noté que ya había oscurecido. Vi mi reloj y ya pasaban quince minutos de la hora. Apagué la computadora y salí del estudio. Me aproximé al pie de la escalera y ahí estaba esperándome. Al verme su cara cambió y me sonrió muy discreta. Se veía hermosa.

–Vamos, tengo hambre – dije pasando junto a ella y siguiendo al comedor.

Reprimí una sonrisa al ver la mesa. No cabía duda que estaba esforzándose por agradarme. Cuidaba cada detalle y parecía que todo ahí estaba colocado guardando el espacio exacto. La ayudé a sentar y Harriet entró poniendo sobre la mesa el primer plato. Era carpaccio de salmón y estaba delicioso. El segundo plato fueron medallones a los tres quesos y estaban exquisitos, justo como me gustaban. No cabía duda que Harriet mejoraba su sazón con los años. Por último un pastel de chocolate amargo. No era mi favorito pero ese en especial, me gustó mucho.

–¿Qué tal estuvo la cena? – preguntó Harriet mientras se llevaba los platos.

–Deliciosa, estás mejorando – dije de broma.

–No me lo digas a mí, Bella cocino hoy – me guiñó el ojo y fruncí el ceño –. Felicítala.

Así que de eso se trataba todo, ¿no?, ¿te doy unas cosas por otras? Lo sentía mucho pero eso no funcionaba así. Conmigo no se negociaba, si pedía algo, eso sería y punto.

No dije nada más ni le hice ningún cumplido. Estaba enfadado. ¿Por quien me había tomado? Me enojaba sobre manera que pensara que con esas cosas podía hacerme tonto y olvidara el verdadero problema. Isabella parecía todavía no saber con quien estaba tratando.

–Harriet, una copa con brandy – le pedí como siempre, amable.

–Ahora te la traigo – dijo Isabella saltando de la silla.

–Siéntate – gruñí. Se quedó quieta.

–Harriet…

Me miraba furibunda pero sin decir nada fue por lo que le pedí. Regresó azotando la copa junto con la botella frente a mí.

–Tu copa y tu botella, sírvete.

Dio media vuelta y desapareció. Isabella extendió los brazos para servirme y me enfurecí más.

–No te muevas.

Con la copa en la mano me puse de pie y avancé hasta el ventanal. Tomé todo el contenido y me giré despacio.

–Sube y espérame en 15 minutos en el cuarto de juegos – de nuevo saltó de la silla.

–Sí, Señor – dijo poniéndose de pie.

Llené por segunda vez la copa y cuando estuvo vacía, subí a mi habitación a cambiarme. Cuando entré a la habitación lila ella estaba de pie esperándome con una tímida sonrisa en los labios y la mirada muy despierta. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez pero permanecía quieta y trataba de tener la mirada baja pero me miraba mucho. Se veía hermosa con ese juego de lencería y su rostro ruborizado. No perdí tiempo y abrí la puerta, ella pasó enseguida.

Sin que le diera ninguna indicación se paró junto a la mesa. Tal parecía tener predilección por ella así que olvidé lo que tenía en mente y me acerqué. Isabella extendió sus brazos hacia mi para que atara sus muñecas con los pañuelos. Esa disposición, esa docilidad y su sumisión eran un deleite para mi, se me hacia agua la boca con solo verla, sentirla, era ambrosía pura para mi. Puse un pañuelo sobre sus ojos…

–Súbete.

Le ordené y acomodó sobre la mesa su cuerpo perfecto. Esta vez no habría pañuelos en las muñecas, así que tomé cada una de ellas y las esposé directamente al igual que sus tobillos a cada una de las esquinas de la mesa.

No hubo ninguna instrucción más. Isabella sabía que tenía que guardar silencio y dejarme jugar. Pensé mucho en qué hacer con ella esa noche pero me decidí por lo erótico en lugar de algo que implicara más dolor. Fui al mini bar que tenía en la habitación y saqué algunos cubos de hielo. De solo pensar que el calor de su cuerpo los derretiría me puse duro. Coloqué el pequeño bol junto a su cabeza para poder tomarlos a mi antojo pero antes los moví con mis dedos para excitarla con el ruido y el poder de la anticipación.

Comenzó a respirar por la boca. Esa era muy buena señal; me coloqué a horcajadas sobre ella y froté mi dura polla contra su sexo que ya podía imaginármelo segregando humedad. Isabella gimió y me froté con mayor presión.

–Sin hacer ningún ruido…

Le advertí y tomé un hielo; empecé a pasar la esquina del cubo por su cuello y arqueó su cuerpo al sentirlo, empujándose contra mi miembro. Acaricié su piel con lentitud y cuando cubrí toda el área pasé a sus mejillas. Abrió los labios esperando algunas gotas y la complací dejando que escurrieran por ellos; con la punta de su lengua recolectó los residuos de las gotas y me tensé. Era una imagen por demás erótica, provocadora, que me estaba acelerando con mucha rapidez. Dejé que escurrieran gotas por sus sienes, su frente y bajé un poco sobre ella para jugar con sus piernas.

Con el cubo a medio derretir hice trazos sin sentido por sus muslos y rodillas. Las gotas escurrían a los lados y mojaban la mesa. Era hora de subir el nivel. Me bajé de la mesa y tomé unas tijeras con punta. Las abrí y recorrí sus muslos presionando sobre su piel pero sin marcarla. Su pecho se elevaba desbocado al respirar por la boca sin emitir ruido alguno. Isabella estaba excitada y cada vez se le hacía más difícil controlar sus gemidos. Me costaba creerlo pero verla luchar por contener su excitación me excitaba también.

Subí la tela de la hermosa pieza de lencería que adornaba su cuerpo para ver la piel de su vientre plano. Con un movimiento preciso corté las delgadas tiras en sus caderas y subí para hacer lo mismo con los tirantes para después cortar por en medio la parte superior dejándola expuesta para mi. Centré mi atención en sus senos turgentes y firmes atrapándolos uno a uno con mi boca haciendo que sus puntas se arrugaran y se oscurecieran ligeramente chupándolos, lamiéndolos, succionándolos, atrapándolos entre mis manos que los oprimían y se rebosaban entre ellas.

Isabella temblaba bajo mi cuerpo y sabía que esperaba que la poseyera pronto. El olor de su excitación me lo pedía pero aún quería jugar con ella. Gimió al sentir el contraste frío del hielo después de tener la calidez de mi boca sobre sus pechos. Se arqueó y presioné el cubo helado contra su piel. Isabella se retorcía tanto como las esposas se lo permitían levantando su pelvis buscando que la aliviara llenándola con mi cuerpo.

Me retiré un poco, verla así me dejó pasmado, esposada, vulnerable, respirando agitadamente y a mi merced, con su sexo lubricado, brillante y hermoso que destilaba su aroma a mujer, a hembra… a mi hembra.

El fuerte deseo dentro de mi se desató y mi cuerpo solo ansiaba buscar su satisfacción rápida, saciar sus instintos más primitivos devorando cada parte de su cuerpo. Respiré hondo tratando de calmarme, de seguir controlando esa imperiosa necesidad que luchaba por salir para liberarse dentro de su cuerpo.

Con un hielo nuevo, descendí desde el valle de sus senos hasta su precioso ombligo, se estremeció y gimió mientras se seguía retorciendo divinamente. Ella era demasiado y de pronto yo solo quise castigarla por tentarme a tal nivel, por hacer un esfuerzo más allá de lo humano por contenerme y no enterrarme en ella con toda mi furia y romperla con cada embiste como mi cuerpo me lo pedía. Así, como yo follaba, como yo amaba, duro, fuerte…

Bajé mi mano por su vientre, mis labios aspiraban su hálito jadeante y ella intentaba morderlos. Se sentía valiente e intrépida pero esos juegos no estaban permitidos, no conmigo. Sus caderas buscaban mi mano, la fricción y el alivio para su ardor pero no estaba dispuesto a premiarla. Me alejé de su boca y casi lloró su ausencia con un lastimoso gemido. Me arrodillé entre sus piernas abiertas y separé sus pliegues, era tan hermosa y la sentía tan cercana que solo me bastaba inclinarme para beberla, para tenerla toda, entera y mía pero su silencio me alejaba.

La toqué y jadeó, mis dedos frotaron su sexo y su botón hinchado y caliente. Sus caderas ávidas buscaban el contacto e introduje dos dedos en ella. Gimió agradecida mientras bombeaba dentro y fuera de ella. Sus paredes se cerraban alrededor de mis dedos que tocaban todo su interior, los saqué cuando la sentí al borde y su respiración se hizo más irregular al igual que sus jadeos.

–Edward…

–¡Silencio!

Estaba tan excitada y caliente que mojé mi mano en el bol de hielos casi derretidos y tomé varios. Los coloqué sobre su sexo y dejé caer las gotas frías sobre él. Isabella gritó arqueando su cuerpo.

–¡No!

Su cuerpo se movía desesperado sobre la mesa y la habitación rellenaba con sus pequeños jadeos y grititos. Eso me tenía al borde, no podía creer lo adolorida que mi polla se encontraba. Un viejo león como yo necesitaba mucho más que ver retorciéndose de deseo a una aprendiz de sumisa pero por increíble que pareciera me encontraba tan excitado como un simple amante adolescente a solo un roce de correrse.

Mi polla pedía desesperada ser liberada, latía creciendo en un mínimo de espacio. Tiré los hielos y me quité los pantalones dejándolo libre pero ansioso y necesitado.

Me acomodé entre sus piernas y enfurecido por mi infantil reacción, mojé de nuevo mis dedos en el bol de agua helada y volví a enterrar mis dedos en su deliciosa y tibia ranura. Su desesperación hizo crecer la mía y no titubeé al sentirla menos húmeda de sus propios jugos. No podía esperar más. De una ruda y fuerte embestida la penetré duro y profundo, queriendo llegar tan adentro de su cuerpo para dejar mi huella.

Isabella no gritó, ni jadeó, solo luchaba por retener un poco de aire cada vez que me clavaba en ella sin miramientos ni consideraciones, fui rudo, frío, mis movimientos mecánicos ya que mi deseo por poseerla se imponía, mi necesidad de saciarme era primaria, instintiva e hiriente porque naturaleza me lo pedía.

Mis caderas se movían veloces y marcaban un ritmo demente; empujaba fuerte dentro de ella, jadeaba, apretaba mis dientes por el esfuerzo y la miraba moverse con cada empellón que recibía. Sus senos bailaban para mi y quería morderlos… mis bolas chocaban con su entrepierna y súbitamente se retrajeron avisándome del orgasmo que se aproximaba y que explotaría en mi sin remedio.

Mantuve el ritmo de mis violentas acometidas y la veía hacer un esfuerzo por recuperar el aire que escapaba de su sistema. Una contracción más y me dejé ir para estallar con toda la potencia de las frustradas emociones que tenía dentro.

Grité un segundo antes, jadeé durante y volví a gritar al culminar en ella, llenándola de mi semilla, marcándola por dentro, inundándola de mi y dejándola en el borde, sin terminar, sin explotar… a medias, justo como ella se entregaba a mi.

–Por favor, por favor…

Rogaba desesperada al sentir que su interior ya no era más el receptor de mis deseos. Lloraba como una niña conmigo aún dentro, exprimiéndome en ella, pidiéndome hacerla llegar…

–Edward, _Señor_…

–¿Qué quieres, Isabella?

Mi agitación me hacía jadear al hablar.

–Más, más por favor, necesito más… –suplicó.

–Yo también necesito más Isabella, quiero más, te quiero completa, quiero todo…*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mmm creo que alguien está perdido y no sabe como explicarlo fuerte y claro <strong>__**, creo que necesitaremos enseñarle como se hace, ¿no chicas?**_

_**Quiero un aplauso a mi Beta Isita María por su sabia dirección y consejos y a ustedes por sus reviews, su paciencia y apoyo a mis historias. Les recuerdo que este viernes 21 es el último día de votaciones para el HLC2, si les gustó mi One Shot "Ladrón de Recuerdos" ¿Para qué esperar? ¡Voten ya! **_

_**Ahora, las kinky girls de esta semana: Tata XOXO, Adriana, yolabertay, Mirgru Kinky), Elly Cullen M, Sachita1212 (amo al dragón), Menxtu Masen Cullen, beakis, Deby89, vickycn, elena robsten, AMirandaCullen, janalez, Luisamarie22, Imabt, patymdn, chusrobissocute, gabystar16, maría, anamart05, lygher, Marchu, ETERNOAMANECER, Jasmín Li, Fran Cullen Masen, AS, DAM, diana, LOLISGOF, nelda, Colyflawer, quelecortenlacabeza, lyz92, LunaS Purple, maddycullen, zujeyane, cutita2, ememasencullen, Sully YM, gpattz, Anirisa, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat, Susana, Lanenisita, cremita, DiAnA, Salyluna, alma Cullen, Erandilina, johanita, yiyiela, Stefi Martinez, yoya11, rociii, Ligia Rodriguez, Eulalia (señora, relájese y disfrute **__**), belly-03, catagomez, libsusi, yessenya, hinatapink, suzette-cullen, sonrisas, GUARANI SHELION 1811, felycitas, yasmín-cullen, sophia18, lu537, Mafer Masen Cullen, Yolanda (¡Hola!), Shir-cullen, nayecullen y DarkiVampi quien por cierto está haciendo la traducción de un Fic muy bueno y muy fuerte llamado "The Red Line", está en mis favoritos. **_

_**Nos vemos prontito, pórtense mal.**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http: / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_


	20. Detrás de mi ventana

_**Es Martes chicas! Nuevo capítulo, algo complicado para Bella y frustrante para Edward, veamos… Como siempre… "Si eres menor de edad, no te gusta o te ofende leer sexo explicito, no sigas leyendo". Gracias.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>No pretendas apagar con fuego un incendio, ni remediar con agua una inundación."<em>

_Confucio._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 20<strong>

**BELLA'S POV**

Tenía la cara enterrada en la almohada, la giré para respirar y no sofocarme pues ya llevaba un rato en esa posición. Extendí el brazo y encendí la lámpara de mi mesita de noche; me coloqué boca arriba pero de inmediato regresé a mi posición anterior frotándome delicadamente el trasero.

Suspiré y unos minutos después fui a la cocina a prepararme un té. Me lo tomé con mucha calma mientras miraba por mi ventana como llovía. Cuando llovía fuerte, toda la suciedad de las ventanas, de los autos y de la calle se limpiaba; los animales aprovechaban la lluvia, como los pajaritos que se acicalaban con el agua que se acumulaba en las fuentes. El agua bañaba todo, lo limpiaba, lo purificaba…

Dejé mi taza escurriéndose de cabeza después de lavarla para que se secara bien y fui a mi vestidor por un par de calcetines. El clima ya estaba muy frío y odiaba que se me congelaran los deditos de mis pies. Siempre había odiado eso, así que los froté muy bien antes de ponerme mis descoloridos calcetines y me metí bajo las sábanas y mi calientito edredón de plumas. Me sentía tan bien así arropada y segura, que me parecía increíble todo lo que había vivido durante las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Después de soportar la indiferencia de Edward por algunos días, por fin me pidió que subiera al cuarto de juegos y lo esperara ahí. Estaba que gritaba de felicidad porque ya dejaría atrás toda esa insistencia, esa presión que ejercía para que yo le dijera algo que no tenía la menor importancia porque ni siquiera estaba segura que hubiera ocurrido, lo único que importaba era que él volvería a ser el mismo y que yo estaba deseosa de complacerlo en todo.

Me cambié con rapidez y corrí a esperarlo. No tardó mucho en aparecer. Yo estaba ansiosa, feliz, expectante y con muchos deseos de agradarlo. Extendí mis muñecas para que las atara con los pañuelos pero prefirió esposarme directamente a la mesa. Mis ojos como siempre, los cubrió para hacer más delirante el momento, al menos así era como yo lo sentía y entonces, todo comenzó…

Mi calor derritió los hielos con los que jugó por todo mi cuerpo, mi cuello, mis senos, mi torso, hasta el centro de mi deseo fue víctima de la frialdad que me prodigaba Edward; me tomó con fuerza, con rudeza, satisfaciendo una necesidad apremiante que yo también sentía con la misma fuerza y que imploré para que acabara con ella, liberándome.

–Edward, _Señor_…

–¿Qué quieres, Isabella?

–Más, más por favor, necesito más… – supliqué.

–Yo también necesito más Isabella, quiero más, te quiero completa, quiero todo…

Silencio y abandono fue lo que me envolvió después de oír esas palabras. No dijo nada más, solo lo escuché gruñir al salir de mi cuerpo dejándome un vació devastador.

Seguramente entre mi desesperación no había entendido bien, me había confundido. Sí, eso había sido porque yo sabía muy bien que los hombres como él no amaban. ¡Que tonta! Pensando en eso como si no supiera que Edward Cullen no necesitaba amor. Él necesitaba _control _y siempre había sido muy claro en eso.

_Necesito más._

_Quiero todo…_

–Será mejor que lo pienses bien, Isabella porque si te mantienes así, las cosas podrían resultar muy desfavorables para ti.

Yo lo escuchaba perpleja y temblando de necesidad, dándole mil vueltas a sus palabras, pensando a qué se refería exactamente con eso.

–Seré más estricto que nunca, Isabella – dijo mientras abría las esposas de mis tobillos.

–Y si quieres saber en realidad qué significa ser una sumisa en toda la extensión de la palabra, te aseguro que lo averiguarás.

Abrió las esposas liberando mis muñecas pero no quitó el pañuelo de mis ojos.

–Así estarás a partir de este momento, desnuda, a menos que te ordene lo contrario.

Escuché que se dirigió a la puerta y habló de nuevo.

–Limpia todo esto y cuando termines, ve a mi habitación. Date prisa.

Salió de ahí dando un portazo y lentamente me senté en la orilla de la mesa. No podía dejar de temblar y no solo era por sus palabras. Hacía mucho frío y yo estaba no solo desnuda sino también mojada e insatisfecha con un orgasmo en la puerta que hacía latir mi sexo y sabía que solo bastaría apretar mis piernas y moverme un poco sobre la mesa y ¡Puf! Un problema menos; pero no lo haría, eso sería tentar al diablo y ya había tenido mucho que ver con él durante las últimas horas.

Me quité el pañuelo de los ojos y parpadeé mientras me acostumbraba a la poca luz que había. Miré alrededor de la mesa y mi bonito baby doll estaba todo cortado y tirado en el piso. La mesa estaba mojada y el piso también ya que Edward había tirado el recipiente donde tenía los cubitos de hielo.

Con cuidado para no resbalarme bajé de la mesa y salí del cuarto de juegos, necesitaba ir a mi habitación y ponerme algo encima para bajar a buscar con qué limpiar y secar todo.

–¿A dónde vas?

Me quedé paralizada a medio pasillo al oír su voz pero estaba desnuda y preferí darle la espalda y no girarme para que me escudriñara de pies a cabeza y me hiciera sentir peor.

–Voy a ponerme algo encima, no pretenderás que baje así.

–Precisamente eso quiero, Isabella.

Sentí como se iba acercando a mí y avancé unos pasos pero me tomó por el brazo y me hizo girar quedando frente a él.

–Te lo dije hace un momento y te lo vuelvo a repetir, te quiero desnuda todo el tiempo.

–¿Pero y Harriet? ¿Y Dean, Paul y los demás? – pregunté escandalizada, ¿qué pretendía, que les diera a todos un espectáculo?

–Por el momento no hay nadie más aquí, todos se han ido y no volverán hasta el lunes, estamos solos…

Mi piel se erizó al escucharlo.

–Solo te recuerdo que si te ordeno algo debes obedecerme sin replicar. Y apúrate que tengo sueño y ya quiero dormir.

Soltó mi brazo y regresó a su habitación. No podía creer que estuviera haciéndome eso. Todo porque solamente no tenía un control total sobre mí. Y yo que llegué a pensar que tal vez no fuera tan malditamente soberbio y arrogante…

Muriéndome de frío, bajé deprisa a la cocina. Encontré un trapeador y algunos trapos para dejar todo limpio y seco. Subí casi corriendo porque el piso de mármol estaba helado y al menos en la planta alta los pisos eran de madera en las habitaciones o estaban alfombradas y mis pies no sufrirían tanto. Una vez que terminé y dejé todo como me lo había ordenado, ya había entrado un poco en calor. Fui a mi habitación y no me importó si Edward me estaba esperando, necesitaba un baño y lo iba a tomar.

El agua caliente calmó un poco mi tensión; hubiera querido quedarme horas bajo en agua pero tampoco era una insensata y mi instinto de supervivencia me hizo apurarme. Me puse crema en todo el cuerpo y arriesgándome a un castigo, me envolví en una bata de baño. Con algo de miedo y un poco renuente, fui a su habitación y toqué despacio a su puerta.

–Pasa.

Dijo con voz fuerte y entré.

–Te demoraste mucho.

Estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con unos papeles en las manos y no levantó la mirada de ellos. Tenía solamente unos bóxers y una camiseta gris pero al menos tenía algo encima mientras yo solo me cubría con la bata que suplicaba por dentro no me hiciera quitar. Me tuvo unos minutos de pie y mi paciencia iba a comenzar a traicionarme hasta que lo escuché decir…

–Ordena estas carpetas y las demás que están sobre la mesa, cuando termines, apagas la luz y te acuestas en silencio.

Indicó parco apuntándome el sillón en la salita de la habitación mientras se acomodaba en su cama dándome la espalda. Casi doy un grito al comprender su orden. ¡Me mandaba a dormir al sillón!

–Recuerda que te quiero desnuda, así que fuera bata.

Inconforme pero sin más remedio me despojé del único material que me protegería del frío y comencé a acomodar los papeles y las carpetas, estaba furiosa. No tardé mucho en hacerlo y cuando terminé corrí al sillón. Abrí la boca aliviada al encontrar un par de sábanas y mantas junto a una almohada y rápidamente las acomodé para acostarme. Después de todo no estaba tan incómoda. El sillón era bastante mullido y cómodo y ya no sentía tanto frío. Seguramente era por la actividad, que no fue mucha pero de algo me había servido. Me quedé dormida casi al instante y sin apagar la luz…

El repiqueteo de un teléfono me despertó. Gemí y me moví despacito. Me estiré, pero el poco espacio en el que estaba acostada me hizo sentir insegura y recordé donde estaba acostada y porqué.

Me senté cubriendo mi pecho con las sábanas y busqué con la mirada a Edward. Estaba sola en la habitación y maldije en mi interior porque eso significaba que me había quedado dormida y él seguramente estaría esperando impaciente por su desayuno y por darme un castigo por mi falta.

Bufé y con calma me puse de pie y fui a mi habitación. También con mucha calma me lavé la cara y los dientes, cepillé mi pelo y lo dejé suelto, si pretendía que estuviera desnuda al menos así no me sentiría tan expuesta. Antes de salir de la habitación dudé un poco, si ya iba a recibir un castigo, ¿por qué no arriesgarme y bajar con la bata puesta?, tal vez se compadeciera y me dejara estar semi vestida con el frío que hacía.

Craso error. Apenas me vio bajar cubierta, enarcó una ceja y apretó la mandíbula. De inmediato me deshice de la bata y crucé los brazos delante de mi cuerpo.

–Buenos días – dije con voz baja.

No obtuve respuesta, por lo que seguí de largo hasta la cocina. Sin perder tiempo, saqué el jugo del refrigerador y maldije al sentir la ráfaga de aire helado que salió de él. Mi piel se erizó y mis senos se endurecieron al igual que mis pezones reaccionando al frío. Con movimientos un poco lentos y torpes, puse los demás ingredientes sobre la encimera y al girarme vi un mandil colgando de la pared. Me lo coloqué sin dudar y sabiendo que me estaba asegurando un castigo más severo más no me importó.

Con toda la rapidez de la que pude hacer acopio, le preparé el desayuno y puse la mesa. Edward se sentó y me observaba moverme y cuando quise sentarme…

–No, Isabella.

Lo miré confundida.

–¿Perdón?

–Dije que no. Tú no te sentarás a desayunar conmigo, haz perdido ese privilegio por no obedecer mi orden.

Me recorrió con la mirada y me estremecí.

–Es antihigiénico que prepare tu desayuno desnuda, además hay mucho frío – abogué por mi.

–Si es antihigiénico o no, me tiene sin cuidado y si te ordené algo lo cumples y listo. Y ahora te vas a ir a sentar a un banco en la cocina y te aguantas el frío sin quejarte. Las sumisas no piensan, no deciden, no suponen, solo obedecen, no demuestran su incomodidad, solo tratan de agradar a su señor. Así que toma nota y trata de que no haya una próxima vez.

Bajé la cabeza y cerré los ojos muy fuerte para no dejar escapar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Sus regaños me volvían débil y vulnerable, hacían que la Isabella fuerte se perdiera en ellos.

–Responde.

–Sí, Edward.

–¿Edward? Ese privilegio también lo has perdido, nunca más te vuelvas a dirigir a mí de ese modo.

–Sí, _Señor_… – mi voz casi se rompió al hablar.

–Si vas a ponerte a llorar mejor vístete y vete, no quiero niñas caprichosas aquí, no me sirven.

Respiré muy hondo y me tragué todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Yo no era una niña caprichosa, era una mujer que sabía lo que quería y yo quería estar ahí, con él…

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi nuevo lugar. Dudaba en sentarme pero no quise que entrara y me sorprendiera desayunando de pie y mi situación que pendía de un hilo se agravara y estuviera de vuelta en mi apartamento sola, sin amigas, ni _Señor_, ni nada.

Con mucho cuidado, me senté en el banco helado. Temblaba de frío, tanto que no pude desayunar nada, solo tomé un par de tazas de café hirviendo y apenas terminé me puse de pie y comencé a recoger todo en la cocina y continué con la mesa cuando escuché que se levantaba y se encerraba en el estudio.

Un rato después estaba en mi habitación acostada en la cama hecha un ovillo. No me atreví a cubrirme e hice muy bien porque Edward entró y me puse de pie como un resorte.

–¿Sí, _Señor_?

–Al cuarto de juegos.

Dijo y salió, lo seguí por el pasillo y al entrar cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

–Inclínate sobre el banco de azotes.

Me ordenó; mi cuerpo tembló y esa vez no fue de frío. Tomé el banco y lo coloqué alejado de la pared donde estaba esperando ser usado. Su día había llegado y también el mío. Me incliné despacio y miré un poco desesperada a mi alrededor para saber con qué iba a azotar mis nalgas pero no vi nada cerca.

–Así me gusta, Isabella, obedeciendo mis ordenes sin titubear. Ahora recárgate y levanta se hermoso trasero para mí.

Me acomodé bien y cuando estuve en la posición que él quería sentí una fuerte nalgada; fue doloroso sentir el choque de su palma abierta contra mi carne, tanto, que no grité, ni gemí, sino que ahogué esa exclamación en mi garganta hasta que su mano volvió a chocar con mi otra nalga con la misma intensidad.

No me hizo contarlas pero no era necesario. Él sabía cómo me estaban doliendo cada una de las 6 nalgadas que me propinaba en el más absoluto de los silencios, Solo se escuchaba cuando estrellaba su mano contra mi piel y alguno que otro esfuerzo mío por respirar hondo.

–¿Sabes porqué te estoy castigando?

Preguntó sereno y yo luchaba por esclarecer mi mente para poder responder coherentemente.

–Yo… sí, _Señor_.

–Dilo…

–Por desobedecer…lo, _Señor._

–¿Y qué más?

¿Qué más? ¿Había otra cosa?

Ah sí, ya recordaba…

–Porque cree que no confío en usted, _Señor._

Una estruendosa carcajada llenó la habitación al sexto azote en mis nalgas y se alejó de mí. Escuché como bajaba la cremallera de sus jeans negros y cerré los ojos cuando sentí sus manos tomar mis caderas y levantarlas un poco.

Entró en mí desde atrás, con esa fuerza vigorosa que sacaba todo el aire de mis pulmones con cada embiste. Mis paredes se contraían cada vez que salía de mí queriendo retenerlo y parecía gustarle porque ocultaba un gemido tras un gruñido. No fue gentil ni considerado, fue rudo, tosco y frío. No buscaba mi satisfacción y sólo me embestía buscando la suya propia, desesperado, ansioso, necesitado…

Con urgencia arremetía contra mí, con cada empellón yo me aferraba más al banco para no caer y mientras su acto primario llegaba a la cúspide, el sonido del choque de nuestras carne se escuchaba en la habitación junto con la agitación creciente de su respiración al mismo tiempo que yo trababa de silenciar la mía.

En esa ocasión me concentré en retener mi deseo, mi placer, sabía que debía hacerlo, por mi bien, para protegerme. Y cuando ese calor, ese delirante torbellino comenzó a crecer en mi vientre, mi mente se transportó a otro lugar y casi pude dejar de sentir. Solo relajé mi cuerpo y mis paredes dejaron de hacer un esfuerzo por mantener cautivo al dador de placer que se había convertido en un cruel ejecutor.

Con mucha más fuerza me embestía, en un castigo creador de disciplina que estaba llevándose mi fuerza con cada posesivo empujón. Él lo sentía y más fuertes eran sus acometidas. Yo me controlaba y él más fuerte me poseía en un acto banal, mecánico, en el cual yo cumplía mi función y él la suya, dominarme…

Sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas y sentí que me levantaba un poco más. Entraba y salía de mí con mayor rapidez y de pronto disminuyó la velocidad; después de un par de empujones que casi me hacen caer del banco que se incrustaba en mi pecho y mi abdomen, se derramó en mí y abandonó mi cuerpo cuando sintió que yo no le respondía, mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban protegiéndose en un lugar remoto, en donde yo tampoco tenía cabida.

Él aún estaba ahí, respirando agitado, recuperándose del orgasmo que usando mi cuerpo obtuvo.

–Limpia todo este lugar, lo quiero brillante. No te demores.

_¡Maldito insensible! _

Gruñí internamente, molesta porque yo sabía que no era del todo así. Yo ya conocía un poquito de su otra cara, esa que no le enseñaba a nadie y que yo rechazaba ver por completo. No quería, no podía, era peligroso y me arriesgaba justamente a ser lo que no quería porque su lado oculto era como un canto de sirenas que te llamaba, te seducía, te envolvía y luego te aniquilaba muy lentamente…

Pero… ¿Podría yo ser así de indiferente con lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Tomarlo como un acto cualquiera, sin darle importancia y continuar como si nada?

Con las piernas y todo el resto de mi cuerpo sacudiéndose ligeramente, me puse de pie y miré a mi alrededor pensando por donde empezar con mi tarea. Entré al baño y miré con añoranza la bañera. No habría mimos, ni abrazos y baños esa vez, ya mi situación era otra y tenía que aprender a vivir con eso.

Limpiar todo el cuarto de juegos resultó ser una tarea agotadora. Para cuando terminé, ya era tarde pero estaba orgullosa de mi trabajo, todo había quedado reluciente. Bajé las escaleras y cubriéndome un poco con los brazos al frente, entré al estudio después de tocar a la puerta y escucharlo permitirme pasar.

–Ya terminé, _Señor._

Me miró apenas levantando la vista de sus papeles.

–Vístete, es hora de que te vayas.

Las palabras salieron de su boca con esa emoción ausente a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando. No. Mentira. No me estaba acostumbrando, la estaba aceptando, me estaba resignando a ella y eso era aún peor.

Esa noche no había nadie con quién mandarme de vuelta a mi apartamento, así que él me llevó en un completo silencio. Al llegar, abrió la puerta con sus llaves y sin despedirse salió, poniendo todos los seguros que tenía mi puerta. Como si me fuera a escapar a algún lado.

De inmediato fui a mi baño y llené la bañera para sumergirme y recuperar un poco de mi temperatura corporal. Salí de ahí cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse y me puse una pijama calientita. Me acosté boca abajo en mi cama y froté mi dolorido trasero. Tomé una taza de té bien caliente y ya estaba sumergida debajo de mis sábanas, esperando dormir y descansar para iniciar mi semana de trabajo.

*****.**

Sonó la alarma de mi teléfono y me levanté sin ganas, me di una ducha que me reavivó por completo y con esa nueva energía salí a mi vestidor para elegir qué me pondría ese día. Ya vestida, maquillada y peinada, salí de mi apartamento hacia la agencia donde un capuchino caliente y un par de donas de nuez me esperaban sobre mi escritorio.

Llegué a tiempo y saludé a Jane antes de apoderarme del vaso desechable que contenía el líquido caliente y de la dona en la caja. La mordí y gemí de gusto.

–Parece que no comiste en todo el fin de semana – Jane me miraba divertida.

–mmm, claro que comí pero esto es el octavo cielo – dije mientras devoraba mi primera dona de la mañana.

–Tendré que hablar con Edward para que te mantenga bien alimentada, energías son lo que necesitas para seguirle el ritmo a ese hombre, porque te veo, Bella, y francamente me das una envidia…

–¿Ah? – pregunté con la boca llena.

–Con solo imaginarme lo que ese hombre debe hacerte sentir…

–No sabes lo que dices – bajé la mirada.

–Seguramente no, pero sé lo que veo y con eso me basta.

Alrededor de las diez de la mañana estuve sola en mi oficina. Saqué mi teléfono del bolso y me puse de pie para tomarme una foto, justo como lo hacía al principio. La miré para ver como había salido y luego la envié. Esperé unos segundos por su respuesta. Luego varios minutos y después de casi quince decidí que era hora de ponerme a trabajar y dejar de estar jugando como una adolescente caprichosa.

Me enfoqué en mi trabajo y revisé la campaña de Newton's. Todo parecía marchar bien y así debía seguir mientras que a Michael no se le ocurriera quitar o agregar otro punto a lo que ya teníamos elaborado. Jane volvió y ya era hora del almuerzo, salimos a comer y mi teléfono seguía sin sonar y sin vibrar hasta que por fin de vuelta a casa, el tono de un mensaje recibido sonó. Impaciente, abrí el mensaje apenas estacioné mi auto en mi edificio.

"_**Te veo en tu apartamento esta noche"**_

_**E. Cullen**_

Baje rápido de mi auto y subí por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi puerta. Entré y tiré mi bolso al sillón del salón mientras sacaba un mantel y ponía la mesa deprisa. Una vez que todo quedó impecable, fui a cambiarme para esperarlo como a le gustaba que estuviera, bien vestida y arreglada para él.

Esa vez no esperé tanto. Media hora después el sonido de sus llaves en la puerta me alertaron y me puse inmediatamente de pie. Edward entró y vio la mesa y luego me miró de arriba abajo.

Se acercó lentamente a mí, estudiándome, cercándome, intimidándome.

–Tal parece, pequeña caprichosa, que no entendiste mi orden o simplemente no te importa obedecerme.

_¿Qué había hecho mal?_

Me pregunté mirando la mesa inmaculada cuando sentí que me tomaba por la cintura, pegando mi espalda a su pecho y mi trasero a su pelvis y a su miembro despierto y duro.

–¿Qué hice mal? – pregunté en voz alta, exteriorizando mis pensamientos.

–Te dije que te quería desnuda siempre.

Dijo entre dientes mientras bajaba la cremallera de mi vestido y me lo quitaba bruscamente. Arrancó las bragas de mi cuerpo, mi brassiere y estuve desnuda ante él. Solo tenía los zapatos altos que sentía se tambaleaban incapaces de sostenerme por los rudos movimientos a los que Edward me sometía.

Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me cargó, pegándome a la pared. Enredó su mano en mi nuca, cerrándola junto con un buen mechón de pelo entre ella, jalándola para dejar mi mejilla adherida al frío muro. Jadeé al contacto con la pared y por el dolor al sentir que tiraba de mi pelo. Mi cuerpo luchaba por repeler el contacto frío pero me tenía bien aprisionada con su cuerpo, haciendo que no pudiera moverme ni un milímetro.

–¿Sabes como aprenden los cachorros, Isabella? – inquirió algo hostil –. A base de castigos, y yo por lo que veo, tendré que castigar a mi pequeña mascota hasta que aprenda a complacerme.

Mi pecho se presionó aún más contra la pared, dejándome sin aire y escuché que bajaba sus pantalones. Metió una pierna entre las mías y las separó. Su mano libre y cálida cubrió mi vientre separándolo de la pared y de pronto entró en mí con un fuerte empellón.

No pude gritar, ni moverme, ni nada. Sentir su invasión sin estar lista para recibirlo fue demasiado. Su miembro entraba y salía del mío sin que importara que no existiera esa suave fricción producida por mi lubricación. Él profundizaba cada penetración y yo sentía que llegaba hasta mi alma cada vez que se adentraba en mí. Mi cuerpo poco a poco fue reconociendo el suyo y la fricción dejó de ser incómoda. El cambio era obvio y Edward aumentó la potencia de sus embistes. Yo no hacía ruido, solo se escuchaba ese sutil silbido del aire escapando de mi boca cada vez que se metía en mí.

Edward gruñía y jadeaba. Sostenía su puño cerrado con mi pelo manteniendo mi cabeza inmóvil y su mano en mi vientre se hundía cada vez que me acercaba más a él. De pronto salió completamente de mí y soltó mi pelo más su mano permaneció rodeándome.

–Al suelo – me ordenó –. Te quiero en cuatro…

Jadeé por aire y de sorpresa al escuchar su indicación pero no titubeé. Como pude me las arreglé para ponerme como quería mientras se quitaba por completo el pantalón y los bóxers. En menos de lo que imaginé ya estaba sosteniendo mis caderas y entrando en mí de nuevo. Estaba siendo rudo, sí, tal vez algo violento pero ya no dolía como al principio. Mi cuerpo se humedeció protegiéndome de esa seca fricción que significaba mi castigo.

De nuevo, mi mente esquivó el momento para no sentir y dejar que se levantara un orgasmo en mí. Me era ya tan fácil evadirlo que no dudé en transportarme a otro lugar, a otro momento y en otra circunstancia. Siendo yo otra mujer, una sin miedos y que no tenía que recurrir a esas tretas porque no tenía nada qué temer, de que huir.

Sus manos se clavaron en mis caderas con más fuerza y sus jadeos se volvieron mas frecuentes. Edward estalló en un potente orgasmo. Se derramaba en mí y yo me contraía a su alrededor exprimiéndolo, como le gustaba que lo hiciera. Al menos que lo complaciera con algo esa noche…

Se recargó en mí una vez que terminó y mis brazos temblaban con su peso. Se retiró con lentitud y cuando creí que todo había acabado, recibí un par de fuertes nalgadas haciéndome brincar y di un gritito de sorpresa.

Mis brazos se doblaron y mi cara sintió el piso helado así como todo mi cuerpo que agotado se dejó caer lentamente. Cerré los ojos mientras mi respiración se normalizaba y sentí como me levantaba del suelo y me dejaba en el sillón del salón.

El fuerte azote de mi puerta me indicó que se había ido.

*****.**

Iba a llegar muy tarde a la agencia. Eran las once de la mañana y yo aún estaba secándome el pelo. Y es que después de levantarme del sillón en la madrugada y meterme a la cama, dormí como un bebé. Plácidamente.

De no haber sido por Jane no me despertaba; su insistencia hizo que mi subconsciente escuchara el timbre del teléfono y aún aletargada me metí a la ducha. Me puse lo primero decente que encontré y con el pelo medio húmedo y sin maquillar entré a la agencia intentando que mi llegada pasara desapercibida para todos.

–¡Dios mío! Pero ¿Qué coño te sucedió?

–Jane, no es el momento…

–Yo sé que no pero más te vale que sepas que tu momento es justamente a la hora del almuerzo y no te me escapas. ¿Ok?

La ignoré y encendí mi computadora mientras sacaba el estuche de cosméticos de mi bolso. En diez minutos ya era otra. Peinada con una coleta, sin ojeras y con una cara que estaba a kilómetros de parecerse a la de la mujer que unos minutos antes atravesaba la puerta.

Trabajamos en silencio hasta que llegó la temida hora del almuerzo. Entonces Jane se permitió abrir la boca y yo no tuve más remedio que obedecer….

–¿Qué pasa, Bella? Cuéntame – me pidió y la escuché y sentí muy sincera.

–Nada de importancia, Jane, de verdad.

–No me tienes confianza… entiendo, prácticamente me acabas de conocer.

–No es eso, es solo que bueno, Edward y yo estamos pasando por un período de adaptación y tú sabes que difícil puede llegar a ser eso.

–En eso sí, tienes razón, nunca puedes llegar a conocer a alguien por completo y mientras intentas coordinarte con esa persona, llueven chispas o piedras… ¿A ti qué te llueve, Bella?

–Ambas, Jane, ambas.

Con esa pequeñísima confesión, Jane ya no insistió más pero durante todo el almuerzo me dio sus mejores consejos, que obviamente no aplicaban para mí pero al menos ya no fui el centro de su atención. Volvimos al trabajo y repasé la noche anterior aunque me esforzaba en concentrarme en lo que tenía en mi pantalla.

Ése día no supe de Edward, tampoco al día siguiente y ya no me atrevía a enviarle un mensaje de texto y mucho menos a llamarlo. De lo que sí me aseguré fue de esperarlo desnuda por si llegaba a mi apartamento. Que viera que yo no era una desobediente sumisa, yo quería agradarlo, que estuviera a gusto conmigo, pero parecía que no me salía nada bien.

El jueves, ya agobiadas con tanto trabajo, decidimos ir a comer a un lugar nuevo. Nos lo merecíamos después de tanto aplicarnos en la campaña. El restaurante estaba muy lindo y parecía una estación vieja de tren. Nos dieron nuestra mesa y disfrutamos de un buen plato acompañado de una copa de vino, solo una ya que teníamos que volver a la agencia. A la hora de pedir la cuenta, el mesero nos informó que ya estaba pagada y de inmediato mi cabeza empezó a buscar entre los comensales. Edward debía haber pagado nuestra cuenta. Pero para mi sorpresa, muy incómoda por cierto, no era Edward quien se acercaba a nuestra mesa sino Max.

–Hola, Bella.

Saludó acercándose a mí e intentando besar mi mejilla. Me retiré y logré esquivarlo.

–Max, por favor.

Le pedí molesta. No tenía porqué hacer eso.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No somos amigos?

Su tono irónico me fastidió, sobre todo porque ya debía haberle quedado claro que no tenía porqué acercarse a mí.

–¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga?

–Soy Jane – dijo seca -. Y si mi amiga no quiere hablar contigo respetas su decisión, así que avanzando.

La miré con adoración al hacer lo que yo no podía, pero a Max pareció no importarle el comentario.

–Dios, Bella, ¿Qué tanto te habrán dicho de mí?

Negaba con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

–Será mejor que te retires, Max.

–¿Por qué? Nosotros nos llevamos bien, ¿solo me alejas porque te lo ordenó Cullen?

Lo miré furiosa, ¿qué diablos sabía de mi relación con Edward?

–Vámonos, Jane.

Tomé mi bolso y Jane hizo lo mismo poniéndose junto a mi para pasar junto a Max.

–De acuerdo, Bella, no volveré a acercarme pero hazme un favor, ten mucho cuidado con Edward, tú sabes el porqué te lo digo…

Odié el tono, las palabras y la puta intención de Max. Edward tenía razón en detestarlo, era un doble cara que primero se había acercado a mí con su lado amable y encantador y ya que me veía más en serio con Edward sacó las garras, pero ¿Por qué?

–No, no lo sé, Max y si te soy sincera, no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme de él, lo que quiera saber se lo pregunto y ya.

–Perfecto, entonces pídele que te cuente de Tanya.

Me paralicé al escuchar el nombre de una mujer que pudo haber estado relacionada con Edward y centré mi frustración en Max.

–Creí que eras mi amigo, Max. ¿Por qué intrigas contra él?

–Precisamente porque soy tu amigo te advierto que Edward no es lo que tú crees, saldrás lastimada y no me gustaría tener que consolar a otra amiga por su culpa. Ten cuidado, Bella…

_Consolarla…_

Miré partir a Max, confundida y con una furia por dentro que no conocía. Salimos de ahí y Jane no me hizo ningún tipo de preguntas. Iba aferrada a mi brazo y al llegar a mi auto me arrebató las llaves.

–Súbete, ni pienses que voy a dejar que conduzcas así.

Asentí débilmente y subí al auto. Jane permaneció callada hasta que llegamos a la agencia pero antes de bajar del auto dijo…

–Bella, yo no sé que pasa con ese tipo y ustedes pero creo que Edward debe saber esto.

Levanté la mirada y la bajé de nuevo.

–No te calles las cosas, Bella, luego es peor.

–Jane… – negué con la cabeza sin poder decir nada más.

–Hazlo amiga, te sentirás mejor.

Ya no pude concentrarme en nada esa tarde. Jane me dijo que pidiera un taxi y me fuera a mi apartamento porque no me daría las llaves de mi auto ya que no me encontraba en condiciones de conducir. Le hice caso y después de aceptar que la llamaría si la necesitaba me dejó ir no sin antes volver a aconsejarme decírselo a Edward.

Me giré en la cama y tomé el teléfono, puse el dedo sobre su nombre y comenzó a sonar. Me contestó al instante.

–Isabella – dijo seco.

–Hola, Edward, perdón, _Señor_… – me escuché decir tímida.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Nada, yo… solo quería saber si vendría esta noche – hice muecas odiándome por ser tan débil ante él.

–No.

Me quedé sin saber que decir ante lo parco de su negación.

–¿Es todo?

–Sí, _Señor._

Y el sonido del tono fue lo siguiente que escuché. Molesta conmigo misma, comencé a golpear las almohadas de la cama y a aventar los cojines al suelo. ¿Cómo podía no reaccionar? ¿Quedarme estática al oír su voz?

Estuve acostada pensando en lo débil que me había vuelto, sobre todo junto a Edward, cuando escuché que abrían la puerta de mi apartamento. Intenté reincorporarme rápido pero estaba enredada entre las sábanas.

–Isabella – me pareció oírlo decir con algo de aprehensión –. ¿Estás bien?

Me senté como pude y asentí.

–Sí, _Señor_.

Bajé mi mirada y me vi vestida. Con desesperación comencé a quitarme la ropa, lo miré de reojo y él solo enarcaba una ceja. Estuve desnuda en menos de un minuto.

–Yo no creí que fuera a venir, usted dijo que no…

–Sé muy bien lo que dije pero también te conozco bien. ¿Qué sucede?

Me giré un poco evadiendo si mirada pero tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos obligándome a mirarlo fijamente.

–Habla ya.

En ese momento odié como nunca a Jane por ponerme en tal predicamento, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, así que comencé a hablar.

–Hoy, Jane y yo fuimos a comer a un lugar nuevo…

Tomé su mano porque me impedía hablar con facilidad y me soltó.

–Al salir nos encontramos con Max.

Me encogí de hombros y crucé mis brazos frente a mi cuerpo, esperando oírlo gritar pero solo preguntó con voz calmada.

–Y tú te fuiste. ¿No es así?

–Yo… no – admití –. Él me pidió que le preguntara quien era Tanya.

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y su mandíbula se tensó.

–¿Qué más dijo ese imbécil?

–Que él si era mi amigo y por eso me advertía que tuviera cuidado porque saldría lastimada y que no quería tener que consolar a otra amiga por culpa suya.

–¿Algo más?

–No, _Señor._

Edward se giró dándome la espalda.

–Sabes que no debiste permanecer escuchando todo lo que ése estúpido quería que oyeras, mas tu curiosidad te mantuvo ahí, esperando saber más.

–No, _Señor_, le juro que no fue así.

–Es una pena que no tenga como verificar ese hecho, Isabella, por lo pronto un par de nalgadas te harán recordar caminar más rápido cuando ese tipo esté cerca de ti de nuevo, si es que se atreve a estarlo…

–¿Me va a castigar por algo de lo que no tuve la culpa?

–Y lo seguiré haciendo mientras no sigas mis ordenes y cuestiones mis decisiones. De pie, apóyate en la cama.

_¡Gracias, Jane!_

En todo el día no tuve ganas de llorar, en ningún momento hasta ese, cuando iba a ser castigada por algo de lo cual no era culpable y en lugar de que reconociera que no me callé y fui sincera con él, me daría unos azotes solo porque no tenía contra quien desquitar su coraje.

Me puse como me pidió y me tragué mis lágrimas pero no dejé que afloraran, lo último que necesitaba era que me llamara niñita caprichosa otra vez y de pronto, un azote dado con toda su fuerza me impulsó hacia delante pero logré mantenerme y no caer. El segundo fue igual y apreté los dientes de impotencia, vino un tercero y un cuarto pero ahí ya no me contuve y grité aunque no muy fuerte.

Estaba tan distraída en las nalgadas que no escuché nada detrás de mí, solo sentí que su brazo envolvía mi cintura y de nuevo me tomaba sin preámbulos, con rudeza, coraje, dejándome sentir toda su fuerza, su enojo y el poder que tenía sobre mi.

Una y otra vez entró y salió de mí, satisfaciéndose a través mío. Edward jadeaba fuertemente con cada embestida que me daba mientras sus dedos enterraban en la carne de mis caderas. Llegó al clímax solo, quedándome en el camino por propia voluntad, por mi bien. Salió de mí y fue directo al baño, yo me recosté temblorosa como siempre, en mi cama. Poco a poco me acomodé entre las sábanas y me cubrí hasta la cabeza. Lo escuché salir y vestirse casi a mi lado.

–No quiero volver a enterarme que estás cerca de él, Isabella, más te vale que obedezcas. Ah, y hablando de obedecer, mañana irás al spa y saliendo de ahí tienes un compromiso a las siete de la noche, sé puntual.

*****.**

El viernes en la oficina me mantuve muy callada. Jane lo notó y ella también se abstuvo de hablar. A la hora del almuerzo puso un post-it frente a mí.

"_**¿Quieres ir a comer? Yo invito"**_

Le sonreí y nos fuimos al área de comida rápida del centro comercial que nos quedaba cerca. Una buena hamburguesa grasienta para disipar las penas era lo mejor para ese día. Ordenamos y cuanto nos fuimos a sentar, Jane por fin habló.

–Lo siento, Bella.

Se disculpó muy apenada.

–¿Por qué Jane?

–Ya sabes – se encogió de hombros –. Es más que evidente que mi consejo salió contraproducente. Solo mírate en el espejo. Parece que Edward te dio unas buenas nalgadas.

La comida se me fue por la garganta y tosí desesperada. Tomé un poco de agua y logré calmarme.

–No Jane, ya sabes que estamos algo irascibles pero no tuviste nada que ver en lo de ayer, de verdad.

Le sonreí. Una mentirita blanca no le hacía mal a nadie, además ella actuaba de buena fe.

Por la tarde, me despedí de Jane y salí a tiempo para mi cita en el spa. Afortunadamente era viernes y Jason conducía a través de ese tráfico abrumador, así que pude relajarme un poco de camino al hotel.

Después de mi facial, Jessica me dio un masaje. Esa chica no me caía muy bien y esa tarde terminó por asegurar un tache conmigo.

–Cuanto tiempo, señorita Swan, creí que ya no la volvería a ver por aquí.

–Buenas tardes, Jessica.

Dije incómoda por el desatinado comentario y me recosté en la cama.

–Tiene los hombros y la espalda hechos un nudo, el jefe igual está así pero yo siempre logro relajarlo.

No respondí, que se tragara su comentario venenoso. A mí que demonios me importaba si lo relajaba o no.

–Listo, señorita, ahora mismo le indico que sigue.

Tomó una libretita de notas y fingió sorpresa, luego sonrió hipócritamente.

–Sigue la depilación. Brasileña. Completa.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me contuve para no hacer más evidente mi propia sorpresa.

–Así que al jefe le gusta eso, ¿no?

–A tu jefe no le gustará saber el tipo de comentarios que le haces a los clientes, Jessica, así que mantén la boca cerrada si no quieres ingresar a las listas de desempleados de este país.

Dije filosa y hasta yo me sorprendí de mi respuesta. Pero no me arrepentía, era una empleada y yo un cliente que muy bien podía irse a quejar por su intrépida bocota.

–Lo siento, señorita, discúlpeme.

Sin agradecerle nada y enojada por mi siguiente tratamiento, caminé hasta el cadalso, porque eso era para mí. Las veces anteriores había sido un depilado muy completo pero nunca había llegado hasta _ese_ punto y de repente, ¿quería esa área depilada completa también?

¡Dios no!

Pero era imposible que me rehusara, no quería más castigos por desobediente y tampoco quería pensar en esa idea que circuló momentáneamente por mi cabeza. No. Así que sin más remedio me relajé y… quedé lista.

Eso había sido realmente incómodo y vergonzoso pero ya había acabado ese triste episodio de mi vida. _Solo por esta vez_, oí una vocecita burlona en mi cabeza y la sacudí. Disimulando mi incomodidad, bajé al auto nos dirigimos a mi próxima cita.

–Paul, ¿a dónde vamos?

–Discúlpeme, señorita Bella, pero no puedo decírselo, son ordenes.

Se encogió de hombros y con esa palabra ya no seguí preguntando.

Llegamos a un área de consultorios médicos muy elegante y cada vez tenía menos idea de qué hacíamos ahí. Jason se detuvo en la puerta de un edificio muy alto, blanco y con ese toque impersonal que daba escalofríos. Paul abrió mi puerta y bajé. Entré con él a mi lado y se me hizo muy extraño porque siempre me esperaba en el auto. Oprimió el botón para que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran y una vez dentro, pulsó el piso catorce.

Al salir al elegante e impoluto vestíbulo, no pude despegar los ojos de la placa plateada que decía Dr. Bower, pero su nombre no era lo que me tenía atónita, sino su especialidad, Psiquiatra…

Me giré para salir de ahí pero un muro frente a mi me detuvo.

–Vamos, señorita Isabella, tenemos que entrar.

Me habló suplicante y contrariado pero no me importó e intenté esquivarlo para irme de ahí.

–Usted sabe que si nos vamos el Sr. Cullen se enojará y hoy no es un buen día para que darle un disgusto.

Mis ojos lo taladraron.

–Quítate de mi camino, Paul, créeme que no querrás verme a mi enojada.

–Lo siento, señorita Bella, pero no nos moveremos de aquí.

Oprimió un botoncito de un artefacto en su cinturón y Jason apareció como por arte de magia.

–¡Genial! Pediste refuerzos.

–Lo que sea necesario para que el Sr. no se enoje.

–¡Me largo de aquí!

Lo empujé pero no me sirvió de nada, ni para distraerlo. Lo único que tenía a mi favor era que no me cargarían y me meterían a la fuerza con el loquero. El teléfono de Paul sonó y se apresuró a responder.

–Sí, señor, un poco… un momento…

Y Paul me miró como disculpándose y extendió su brazo con el teléfono.

–¿Qué maldita broma es esta? – le pregunté.

–Cuida esa boca, Isabella, y en este momento das media vuelta y entras a ese consultorio, no me hagas ir y meterte yo mismo porque te va a costar caro. ¿Entendido?

–¡Vete al diablo!

Le devolví el teléfono a Paul que me miraba impactado al igual que Jason pero este último tenía un asomo de sonrisa en la cara.

–Lo siento, Paul, déjame pasar.

–Señorita, por favor…

Di varias respiraciones fuertes y sentí una mirada intensa sobre mí. Un señor algo mayor de blancas y muy bien recortadas barbas me miraba intrigado. Volví mi cara hacia Paul y Jason…

–Ustedes dos, me deben una y muy grande.

Me di la vuelta y el hombre que me miraba ya no estaba. Mejor, que vergüenza sentí al verlo mirarme actuar como una verdadera loca.

Muy alterada aún, me acerqué a la señorita del módulo y le di mi nombre. Me pidió que la siguiera y que esperara en el consultorio. Me quedé de pie. Estaba furiosa. ¿Qué carajo hacía yo ahí? ¿De donde le había surgido a Edward la puta idea de mandarme con un psiquiatra?

Se abrió la puerta y para mi completa vergüenza el señor mayor de barbas blancas entró y me sonrió amigablemente. Se acercó a mi y me extendió la mano.

–¿Señorita Swan? – preguntó amable y asentí ligeramente.

–Mucho gusto, yo soy el Dr. Bower, pero siéntese, no tiene que quedarse de pie – sonrió pero yo lo miré guardando mi distancia y desde luego, no me senté. No esperaba estar ahí más de dos minutos.

–Oh, entiendo su renuencia y la comprendo, créame. No debe ser nada agradable que a uno lo envíen con engaños al Dr. Y menos si se trata de un psiquiatra, yo estoy seguro de que yo en su lugar haría lo mismo.

Se sentó en su silla de cuero negro y fruncí el ceño mientras lo escuchaba hablar. No tenía la voz suave que pudiera uno imaginarse por su físico, era más grave, más varonil y revelaba que era un hombre mucho más joven de lo que aparentaba.

–Yo siempre he pensado que resulta contraproducente enviar a un familiar al psiquiatra a la fuerza. Los tratamientos forzados no funcionan, no hay nada como un paciente que viene convencido de que podrá encontrar ayuda aquí. ¿No lo cree usted, señorita Swan?

Lo miré aún con recelo. ¿Qué tal si esa era uno de los cientos de discursos que tenía para convencer a sus pacientes? Pero yo no era una y no lo sería jamás.

–Dígame, ¿este es su caso verdad?, ¿su novio la envió porque cree que necesita ayuda?

Lo dejé continuar con su monólogo, de mi boca no saldría ni un sí. Y se volvió a poner de pie.

–Entiendo, entiendo, pero no la retengo más, aquí nadie está a la fuerza, es libre de irse en el momento que guste.

Me señaló la puerta y la miré dudosa.

–O si quiere, podemos esperar aquí los sesenta minutos que dura la cita, usted no tiene que hablar.

Esa idea me pareció más lógica, si salía de ahí iba a tener un problema muy grande con Edward, bueno, lo tendría de todos modos. Así que me senté a esperar que transcurrieran esos largos sesenta minutos en los cuales el Dr. Bower ni volvió a hablar, solo me observaba de vez en cuando mientras yo intentaba encontrar una razón exacta por la cual Edward me hubiera mandado a ese lugar y no tardé en encontrarla, por mi extraña reacción la otra noche…

Pero, ¿era muy difícil comprenderme?, ¿ese hombre necesitaba saber el porqué de todo? Era tan molesto eso, y como no lo obtenía de primera mano, me enviaba con un loquero para saber el motivo de mi reacción, una que ni yo misma entendía muy bien.

Al haber transcurrido cincuenta y cinco minutos, el Dr. se puso de pie.

–Si gusta yo puedo hacer esto cada vez que usted venga, el Sr. Cullen no tiene porque saberlo ya que todo lo que aquí sucede es confidencial, decida usted tomar la ayuda que le ofrezco o no – me sonrió pero no confié. Me levanté de mi asiento y le di la mano.

–Gracias, Dr. Bower, pero no será necesario, con permiso.

Salí de ahí furiosa, iracunda. Paul y Jason me esperaban en la puerta de los ascensores y al verme, bajaron las miradas. Me escoltaron al auto y una vez dentro les pedí…

–A mi apartamento, Paul, por favor.

El, incómodo se rascó la nuca y se giró para mirarme. No dijo nada, era obvio que no me llevarían. Resignada, bajé del auto al llegar a la casa. Edward no había llegado aún, mejor.

Subí a mi habitación y la cerré con seguro, no quería verlo. Me di un baño y me cambié. Me puse ropa cómoda y no me importó si él me quería desnuda todo el tiempo. No tardó mucho en llegar. Intentaba abrir la puerta de la habitación y al notar que estaba cerrada con seguro la abrió con sus llaves. Pobre ingenua de mí, como si pudiera escapar de él.

Entró como un vendaval, arrasador e imponente, no lo vi pero lo sentí. Mi mirada estaba enfocada al jardín que se admiraba completo desde mi ventana.

–¿Me quieres explicar que puta madre fue todo ese escándalo?

Con mucha lentitud y pereza, giré mi cara para verlo con fastidio.

–No. No quiero y en este momento menos. Lo único que quiero es irme a mi casa.

–¿Y tú desde cuando crees disponer de algo, Isabella? ¿No has entendido que me perteneces? Que no te mandas sola?

–¿Y tú no has entendido que hay decisiones en mi vida que no te puedes dar el lujo de tomar? Son mías, es mi vida y mi vida me pertenece por entero, son mis decisiones, yo decido lo que quiero hacer y lo que no.

Se acercó a mi por detrás y me habló más tranquilo…

–Y decidiste acercarte a mí, Isabella, decidiste estar conmigo, me elegiste, no puedes echarte para atrás…

–Si puedo y lo sabes, no hay nada que me ate a ti, Edward, nada…

Salió furioso de la habitación sin decir ni media palabra más. Exhalé agitada por todo lo ocurrido ese día, quería enterrarme en la cama y dormir y dormir hasta que solo fuera un recuerdo el cual almacenar en algún resquicio de mi mente.

Aunque sabía que no serviría de nada, puse el seguro de nuevo a mi puerta; que le quedara claro que no lo quería cerca de mí. Pero, ¿era verdad?, ¿o solo lo hacía por estar enfadada?

Me cambié para dormir y me puse un juego de dormir que juraba no estaba antes ahí. Era una pijama común, de pantalón largo y camiseta de mangas largas también. Me acosté y cerré los ojos deseando dormirme de inmediato para no pensar pero me fue imposible, lo único que en mi mente giraba, era que Edward me había enviado con un psiquiatra y la sensación era, humillante…

*****.**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté a tiempo. Me duché y me vestí sin importarme sus ordenes. Hacía frío y no me expondría a pescar una pulmonía además, tenía que cuidar mi cuerpo, ¿no?

Cuando Edward bajó a desayunar ya todo estaba listo. Él, muy indiferente y a eso había que agregarle el enojo de la noche anterior. Bufé en mi interior. Yo debía estar mucho más enojada que él.

Desayunó solo. Yo seguí sus ordenes a mi conveniencia y me fui a la cocina donde desayuné tranquila, sin el escrutinio de su mirada y de su fuerte presencia. Cuando terminó y se levantó de la mesa, recogí todo y limpié la cocina. Salía de ahí y me dirigía hacia las escaleras para encerrarme en mi habitación cuando se abrió la puerta de su estudio y asomó la cabeza.

–Entra, Isabella – me ordenó y lo obedecí.

Se sentó en su escritorio y esta vez giró su pantalla para que no nos estorbara.

–Siéntate.

Lo hice y puso frente a mi una carpeta abierta con unos papeles.

–Este es el contrato por el que tanto lloras, aquí lo tienes, léelo y fírmalo, si no vete.

Lo miré estupefacta, sin poder creer lo que me estaba pidiendo.

–Pero si te vas, Isabella, es para nunca volver…*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nenas! ¿No es para morirse? Yo creo que el mutismo sentimental de este par nos está llevando al límite también jejeje pero las cosas pueden cambiar y muy pronto…<strong>_

_**Quiero agradecerles a todas por el apoyo a mi OS "Ladrón de Recuerdos", obtuvimos un segundo lugar que como repito una y otra vez, me sabe a primero. Gracias, Gracias a mi super Beta Isita María, a Mirgru, a Nani y por supuesto a ustedes por seguirme. **_

_**Y Ahora, las kinky Girls de la semana… LiseHarnett, yolabertay, AMirandaCullen, Sully YM, diana, Tata XOXO, yasmin-cullen, rosita clavel cullen, elena robsten, karlita carrillo cullen, Deby89, suzette-cullen, janalez, chusrobissocute, DiAnA, Yolanda, gabystar16, patymdn, Mafer Masen Cullen, anamart05, cutita2, Colyflawer, LunaS Purple, nelda, lu537, gpattz, Ely Cullen M, Sony Bells, Lanenisita, alma Cullen, Sachita12, DarkiVampi, Ligia Rodriguez, Anirisa, zujeyane, maddycullen, cremita, LOLISGOF, Ssil, hinatapink, sonrisas, MixelinTheDark, yoya11, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat, Mirgru, betssdi, lunn90, felicytas, Stefi Martinez, yessenya, nayecullen, MaraGraunt, Carlita16, Imabt y Katiuska Cullen Swan. **_

_**Amo sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. Nos vemos prontito, tal vez no exactamente en una semana pero no tardaré mucho, lo prometo y menos con semejante próximo capítulo. =)**_

_**Otra cosita para las chicas que también leen el blog, existe la posibilidad de hacerlo privado ya que Blogger me rechaza muchas fotos, no entiendo tanto recato pero bueno… ya les avisaré en el sig. capítulo. **_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http: / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**http: / pattinsonworld. blogspot. com … con fotos increíbles, no dejen de pasar. =)**_

–

–

–


	21. Decisiones, decisiones

_**Hola Nenas! Capítulo nuevo (por fin) pero no perdamos tiempo… "Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si no te gusta, te ofende o eres menor de edad, no sigas leyendo por favor…" Gracias.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>En todo aquello que vale la pena de tener, incluso en el placer, hay un punto de dolor o de tedio que ha de ser sobrevivido para que el placer pueda revivir y resistir."<em>

_Gilbert Keith Chesterton_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 21<strong>

**BELLA'S POV**

–Entra, Isabella – me ordenó y lo obedecí.

Se sentó en su escritorio y esta vez giró su pantalla para que no nos estorbara.

–Siéntate.

Lo hice y puso frente a mi una carpeta abierta con unos papeles.

–Este es el contrato por el que tanto lloras, aquí lo tienes, léelo y fírmalo, si no vete.

Lo miré estupefacta, sin poder creer lo que me estaba pidiendo.

–Pero si te vas, Isabella, es para nunca volver…

Una ligera exhalación escapó de entre mis dientes. Parpadeé varias veces tratando de aclarar la imagen de Edward que comenzaba a hacerse borrosa.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

Mis pulmones se cerraron…

La falta de aire me dejó paralizada…

Un dolor muy fuerte me oprimió el corazón…

Cerré los ojos apretándolos muy fuerte y abrí la boca para atrapar un poco de aire, pero mis vías respiratorias parecían estar bloqueadas.

–Bueno, ahora ya lo tienes ante ti.

Dijo con voz calmada mientras se acomodaba en su imponente silla de cuero. Abrí los ojos y mis vías hicieron lo mismo, jalé aire lo más discretamente que pude. Él me observaba serio, sin ese extraño atisbo de sonrisa torcida en los labios que siempre tenía cuando sabía que me había tomado por sorpresa.

–Creo que será mejor que lo leas detenidamente, no quiero que lo vayas a firmar sin conocimiento de causa, es un tema muy delicado como para que te des el lujo de hacerlo, claro, en el caso de que vayas a firmar.

Edward hablaba y sus palabras retumbaban en mis oídos, me obligué a concentrarme en lo que me decía y a seguir respirando a buen ritmo para que el molesto dolor en mi pecho desapareciera y no se notara como me había afectado que me presentara el contrato así, sin más ni más.

Asentí ligeramente y me llevé una mano a la mejilla. Estaba fría.

–Empieza a leerlo, Isabella.

Controlando mi mano temblorosa lo tomé y enfoqué las letras que parecían una maraña al igual que mis ideas.

Leer de reojo el encabezado del documento volvía a contraer mi interior. Levanté la mirada hacia Edward, tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba como si quisiera leer mis pensamientos. Me aclaré la garganta porque realmente dudaba que mi voz no me fuera a traicionar.

–No tienes que leerlo en voz alta si no lo deseas, créeme que conozco muy bien cada línea escrita en él.

Y yo lo último que necesitaba era que hiciera ese tipo de aclaraciones. No me interesaba saber que lo habían firmado muchas mujeres antes que yo.

Respiré varias veces, profundamente para calmarme. Me repetí que solo era un contrato y que debía estar tranquila y analizar bien cada palabra por mi propio bien. Se trataba de mí, de mi seguridad, de mi futuro… y comencé a leer.

**CONTRATO DE DOMINACIÓN – SUMISIÓN.**

Contrato de **DOMINACIÓN-SUMISIÓN **que se celebra entre: el **Sr.** **EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN **a quien en lo sucesivo se le denominará el **"EL DOMINANTE**" y la **Srita.** **ISABELLA MARIE SWAN**, a quien se le denominará la** "LA SUMISA"**; ambos mayores de edad, y con capacidad legal para contratar y obligarse. Dicho contrato se sujeta a las siguientes cláusulas.

**PRIMERA: **Que libre y voluntariamente **"LA SUMISA", **asume su condición hacia** "EL DOMINANTE" **ofreciéndose y entregándose para que éste ejerza su poder y dominio sobre el cuerpo de** "LA SUMISA" **de la forma y modo que se especifica y desprende del presente documento.

Dios, aquí vamos. Por un instante despegué mis ojos del papel entre mis manos y lo miré. Estaba muy serio, sus ojos verde oscuro me intimidaban por lo que me obligué a continuar.

**APARIENCIA DE LA SUMISA.**

"**LA SUMISA"** se esforzará en amoldar su cuerpo, apariencia, hábitos y actitudes conforme a los deseos del **"DOMINANTE".** Estará de acuerdo en cambiar su conducta y vestidos para expresar su sumisión mas no podrá cambiar su apariencia, teñirse, cortarse, peinarse, maquillarse o vestirse de alguna forma que **"El DOMINANTE"** no autorice. Él también le proporcionará el tipo de vestuario del que hará uso y de todos los complementos que para ello requiera **"LA SUMISA".**

La Higiene Personal de **"LA SUMISA"** debe ser óptima. Se mantendrá limpia y depilada en todo momento y se someterá a cualquier otro tratamiento o sesión de belleza que le haya sido dispuesta, visitará el spa seleccionado para que cumpla con este requerimiento sin falta asistiendo a las citas establecidas sin prórrogas no justificables, siendo todos los gastos cubiertos por el **"EL DOMINANTE".**

Bien. La primera cláusula estaba cumpliéndose desde hacía mucho, no iba a tener ningún problema con ella. Y digo, no es que hubiera tenido opción, Edward nunca las daba. Sigue leyendo, Bella, me dije ya mucho más tranquila.

**SEGUNDA:** **"EL DOMINANTE"** tendrá control total sobre el entorno de **"LA SUMISA"** entendiéndose control de su espacio, tiempo, acciones físicas, y relaciones con otras personas. Los términos comienzan a ponerse en práctica desde el inicio mismo del entrenamiento en todas estas áreas.

**ENTORNO DE LA SUMISA.**

"**El DOMINANTE"** en todo momento tendrá conocimiento de dónde se encuentra **"LA SUMISA";** ésta deberá informarle siempre su ubicación. Si por algún motivo requiriera estar o trasladarse a otro lugar deberá informarlo con prontitud al **"DOMINANTE".** Las relaciones Interpersonales de **"LA SUMISA", **las reuniones, encuentros y citas con otras personas son un privilegio concedido por **"EL DOMINANTE" **no un derecho. Sean éstas laborales, familiares o sociales no vinculadas con él, **"LA SUMISA"** pedirápermiso al **"DOMINANTE"** antes de manifestar su asistencia o no a las personas relacionadas con el hecho, decidiendo él así con quién puede o no entablar relaciones interpersonales y quedando **estrictamente prohibido** compartir su cuerpo con otra persona sea **"EL DOMINANTE"** o no.

Conforme iba leyendo ese inciso mi rostro se fue transformando. Esto era extremo. ¿De verdad no tenía voluntad de nada? ¿Y mi padre? ¿Tendría que pedirle permiso para comunicarme con él, para verlo?

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que no te ha parecido bien?

Su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Lo miré sin salir aún de mi asombro.

–¿Por qué mejor no me pones un chip? Como a las mascotas – dije con tono ligero –, ¿no así te referiste a mi hace unos días? Con eso te evitarías la preocupación por saber en dónde se encuentra tu preciada posesión, y con lo desarrollada que está la tecnología tal vez hasta puedas escuchar mis conversaciones.

Al final no pude evitar tener un dejo de amargura en la voz.

–Isabella…

Dijo mi nombre en una clara advertencia, pero el tener ese papel en mis manos me hizo reflexionar y comprender que no podía hacerme daño a menos que yo quisiera y se lo permitiera.

–¿Qué? No estoy diciendo nada malo, es más, deberías agradecerme por la idea, ¿no es genial?

Me burlé disfrutando de mi ironía y del poder que me daba no haber firmado nada todavía.

–Tu boca va más rápido que tus pensamientos, te aconsejo que la cierres porque estoy seguro que vas a lamentar haber dicho eso y como presiento que no será lo único que dirás, solo me resta esperar y luego actuar...

–No te confíes, todavía no he firmado nada.

–Pero lo harás.

Odié la confianza y la seguridad con la que lo había dicho y continué leyendo.

"**El DOMINANTE"** especificará todas y cada una de las actividades que **"LA SUMISA"** deberá realizar, determinando también los tiempos y espacios. Si requiriera más tiempo, lo solicitará a consideración del **"DOMINANTE".**

–¡Dios! ¡Y hasta me vas a tomar los tiempos!

Dije burlona disfrutando de otro lapso de agilidad mental; honestamente, el saber que no estaba bajo su poder en ese instante me envalentonó y no iba a desperdiciar ese momento.

–Así es, odio que la gente pierda el tiempo y tú no serás la primera bajo mi dominio quien lo haga.

Diablos. Esa seguridad se hizo a un lado y su mirada me estremeció.

–Ahora presta atención, Isabella, porque lo que viene es lo más importante de todo – me advirtió.

**TERCERA: "EL DOMINANTE" **dará un entrenamiento para moldear la actitud que requiere de **"LA** **SUMISA"**; la disciplinará de la forma que considere pertinente cuando lo requiera y ella entenderá y aceptará los métodos elegidos por **"EL** **DOMINANTE"** para su educación.

–Aquí es donde yo realmente me esmeraré…

Decía despacito, como si estuviera disfrutando de cada palabra que salía de su boca y sonrió mirándome divertido, estudiando mi reacción. Repentinamente mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar y lo mordí. No podía permitir que me viera nerviosa de nuevo.

_¿De nuevo? Vamos, Bella, no te engañes_… una voz en mi cabeza se reía… _no has dejado de estarlo tonta, ¡que sentimiento valentón ni qué nada! ¡Nervios!_

**CONDUCTA DE LA SUMISA.**

A) **"LA SUMISA"** mantendrá el respeto en todo momento, y se dirigirá a su **"DOMINANTE"** con el tratamiento acordado por ambos. En presencia de él cuidará sus gestos, sus posturas y sus movimientos de forma que resulten agradables para su **"DOMINANTE".**

–Me llamarás "Señor", solo cuando estemos a solas – dijo asustándome un poco. ¿Cómo rayos sabía por dónde iba leyendo? –. Podrás llamarme por mi nombre el resto del tiempo.

Menos mal. Sería muy incómodo llamarlo _"Señor"_ cuando estuviéramos con otras personas.

B)** "LA SUMISA"** ambicionará el ser complaciente, se esforzará en aprender como agradar al **"DOMINANTE"** y aceptará agradecida cualquier critica. **"LA SUMISA"** estará de acuerdo en exponer todos sus deseos y fantasías a la consideración del **"DOMINANTE"** y responderá sincera y completamente, todas y cada una de las preguntas que él le haga. **"LA SUMISA"** dará voluntariamente cualquier información que **"EL DOMINANTE"** deba conocer sobre su condición física y emocional.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Yo era complaciente, yo me esforzaba en agradarlo, aceptaba sus críticas pero de ahí a que yo…

–Piensas demasiado las cosas, deja de atormentarte y habla, pregúntame lo que quieras saber.

–Creo que al menos podría seguir siendo dueña de mis pensamientos y deseos.

Se puso de pie con una sonrisa en los labios y caminó rodeando el escritorio hasta quedar detrás de la silla donde me encontraba sentada, se apoyó en los descansa-brazos; se inclinó sobre mi hombro y susurró muy despacio…

–Sin temor a equivocarme, Isabella, puedo asegurar que eso que has dicho ni tú te lo has creído.

Inmediatamente giré medio cuerpo hacia él. Ofendida.

–El que te hayas acercado a mí es la respuesta. Tú no quieres guardarte nada, ningún deseo, ninguna fantasía, tú fuiste quien se acercó a mí, quien se decidió a dejar su remilgosa y aburrida vida para aprender a vivir de verdad, a sentir, a entregarse… quieres que yo haga realidad todo eso para ti, Isabella, y por eso firmarás.

–No estés tan seguro.

–No te engañes.

–No lo hago.

–Entonces firma.

¿Me estaba presionando? A mí me lo parecía, ya que era muy hábil para envolver sin que uno lo notara pero en este caso estaba resultando bastante obvio. Sonreí y exhalé mientras negaba con la cabeza, regresé a mi posición y continué leyendo. No iba a permitir que me coaccionara de esa forma, además tenía que leer completo ese contrato y eso, había sido sugerencia suya.

"**EL DOMINANTE"** es **"DOMINANTE"** para lo bueno y para lo malo. Para ordenar, para castigar… pero también para cuidar y proteger. Ambas partes, **"DOMINANTE"** y** "SUMISA" **deben velar el uno por el otro, desde sus respectivos roles. Esto incluye que él vele por la seguridad y bienestar psíquico y físico de **"LA SUMISA"** y ésta, a su vez, que vele porque **"EL DOMINANTE"** siempre esté satisfecho, cuidarlo, satisfacer plenamente sus necesidades y deberá concentrar todas sus energías, absolutamente todas para lograr este objetivo. Su obligación es darle el máximo, servirlo con devoción sincera, y en todo momento, recordando que la verdadera obediencia es voluntaria y consensuada.

¿Bienestar psíquico? Si, claro, creía que estaba loca, por eso lo del Dr. Bower. Suspiré. Bajé la mirada a mi regazo y tragué en seco. Esperé algún comentario suyo pero no dijo nada afortunadamente. Después de unos segundos volví a ponerme en guardia para terminar con el documento.

La aceptación de este contrato implica que la **"LA SUMISA" **pasa a ser entera propiedad del **"DOMINANTE",** en cuerpo y mente y su única aspiración será complacerlo en todo, cada día más y mejor, implica obedecerlo y servirlo en todo momento, exceptuando naturalmente, circunstancias especiales o limitantes imposibles que ya ambos habrán determinado previamente.

Que quede entendido y asentado que este es un contrato que se aplicará a partir de la firma y que se extiende a tiempo completo, léase así, veinticuatro horas por siete días de la semana y por un período de tiempo que no será menor a un año pero que puede disolverse previamente si ambas partes así lo acuerdan.

–¿24/7? – pregunté alarmada.

–¿Por qué te extrañas? Así ha venido siendo, con muchas excepciones, pero prácticamente así es como lo hemos llevado.

–¿Podríamos…

–Termina de leer.

Me ordenó y dirigí la mirada al contrato.

Por la firma de este **CONTRATO DE SUMISIÓN,** se acuerda que **"LA SUMISA"** cede todos los derechos sobre su persona al **"DOMINANTE" **y éste a su vez toma completa posesión de **"LA SUMISA"** como propiedad, reclamando para si mismo su vida, su futuro, su corazón y su mente.

_¿Su corazón?_

He leído y comprendido este **Contrato de Sumisión.** Estoy de acuerdo en entregarme por completo a mi **"DOMINANTE",** acepto cualquier reclamación sobre mi cuerpo, corazón, alma y mente. Comprendo que seré dominada, entrenada y castigada como **"sumisa"** y prometo cumplir todos los deseos de mi **"DOMINANTE"** y servirle con lo mejor de mis habilidades. También comprendo que me puedo retractar de este **COntrato de Sumisión**en cualquier momento.

Vaya, eso era un alivio. Tener la posibilidad de terminar con el contrato en cualquier momento era un respiro de paz.

**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ** **Firma: **

He leído y comprendido completamente este **Contrato de Sumisión**. Estoy de acuerdo en aceptar a esta **"****sumisa"** como mi propiedad y cuidar de ella lo mejor posible. Cuidaré de su seguridad y bienestar y la dominaré, entrenaré y castigaré como **"SUMISA"**. Comprendo la responsabilidad implícita en contrato y estoy de acuerdo en todo. Nada dañará a mi **"sumisa" **mientras me pertenezca. También comprendo que me puedo retractar de este **Contrato de Sumisión** en cualquier momento.

**EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN ** **Firma:**

–¿Y bien?

Levanté lentamente la cabeza.

–Creí que sería más extenso – confesé.

–De hecho sí lo es, pero sería un contrato infinito si se pone por escrito y con detalle cada requerimiento. Además son cosas que podremos ir acordando sobre la marcha, ningún contrato puede ser tan preciso y exacto, todo depende de tus limites, Isabella.

–¿Quieres decir que yo puedo negarme a lo que no me guste?

–Quiere decir que puedo ser un poco flexible en determinado caso.

Con los ojos cerrados me abracé a mi misma mientras meditaba mi decisión final. Fruncí el ceño y mis brazos rodearon con más fuerza mi torso, apretando mis puños al mismo tiempo que mordía mi labio ya algo hinchado por la presión de mis dientes; despacio abrí de nuevo los ojos y me estremecí.

Tenía a Edward frente a mi, estudiándome por segundos que me parecían eternos, con las cejas tan juntas que casi eran una, los ojos del más oscuro verde que le había visto y que se anclaron en los míos mientras presionaba los labios en una dura línea que casi los escondía. Tragué nerviosa.

Con movimientos repentinos y duros, Edward abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un par de hojas. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta ponerse a mi lado, asentando los papeles rudamente frente a mí.

–Creo que no estás lista para esto. Firma aquí y podrás irte cuando quieras.

Alcé la mirada, confundida. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

–¿Qué es esto? – pregunté titubeante.

–Un contrato de confidencialidad. No podrás decir nada de lo que hayas visto o experimentado mientras estuviste conmigo. Yo también firmaré uno para ti, para que tengas la seguridad de que no hablaré bajo ninguna circunstancia.

–Edward…

–Fírmalo, Isabella.

Más que una orden fue una exigencia.

–Pero yo no…

–¡Hazlo!

Me gritó tan fuerte que me encogí en la silla y cerré mis ojos; me asusté tanto que tomé su pluma y garabateé nerviosa mi firma. Edward me arrebató el papel, lo guardó en uno de sus cajones del escritorio ante mi mirada atónita y confundida y salió furioso del estudio sin darme oportunidad de nada. Me puse de pie inmediatamente para ir en su busca pero el azote de la puerta principal me indicó que se había ido.

Al escuchar el estruendo me quedé de pie en medio de la habitación y tratando de comprender qué era lo que había sucedido… me acerqué a uno de los enormes sillones de cuero oscuro y me dejé caer en él.

¿Qué carajo era lo que había pasado en la última hora?

_No pasó nada que tú no hubieras querido que pasara niña_… esa maldita voz rondando de nuevo por mi cabeza se burlaba, pero tenía razón.

Yo no me encontraba en esa situación de gratis. Yo solita me ubiqué ahí. Fui yo quien por perseguir una tonta fantasía había llegado hasta Edward, le había insistido en que me tomara como a su sumisa y me enseñara, pensando absurdamente que todo sería como lo que leía en las novelas eróticas desde el internado, deseando vivir cada uno de esos idílicos encuentros con un hombre como él.

Comencé a reírme como una demente, subiendo poco a poco la intensidad de mi risa porque en ese justo momento, después de ver hasta qué punto había llegado por perseguir una fantasía, el velo sobre mis ojos cayó y lo que tenía miedo de reconocer o a lo que le huía negándomelo, se veía más claro que nunca…

Entonces mi risa cesó. Mis sienes se humedecieron por las lágrimas que nunca noté que resbalaron de mis ojos y un amargo sabor quedó en mi boca después de tragar al encontrarme de frente con mi penosa realidad.

Si después de todo lo extraño y fuerte que Edward me había hecho experimentar yo no había salido huyendo era por algo muy obvio.

Yo sentía algo por él…

Había sido muy estúpida negándome a admitir que si no había salido huyendo de ahí era porque ese extraño sentimiento era mucho más grande que la curiosidad por conocer lo excitante que esa vida encerraba. Eso era lo que me mantenía ahí, lo que yo sentía por Edward aunque no supiera exactamente qué tipo de sentimiento era.

¿Sería cariño? ¿Por sentirme cuidada y segura después de tener sexo? Pudiera ser que esa seguridad que escasamente me brindaba fuera lo que me mantenía ahí, el saber que en algún momento dado si me portaba bien obtendría algo de lo que carecí desde mi adolescencia.

Pero no. Algo me decía que se necesitaba mucho más que solo cariño para permanecer a su lado sin importarme mucho sus castigos, las sesiones de sexo violento que si al principio me asustaban, las disfrutaba, por extraño que pareciera, ¿y la disciplina y el respeto con el que me hacía hablarle y comportarme?

Tenía que ser algo mucho más fuerte que eso y debía, necesitaba saber, determinar con exactitud de qué sentimiento se trataba y de qué magnitud era para poder tener algo en lo que basarme y poder proteger mi corazón porque aunque Edward y todo lo que lo envolvía me atrajera como un imán y me sintiera incapaz de repeler su fuerza, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar lo único que tenía virgen todavía.

Pero… ¿Y él?

¿Por qué soportaba mis arranques de niña caprichosa, como él decía? ¿Acaso un dominante como él no tenía muchísimas sumisas como para darse el lujo de escoger? ¿Entonces porque yo?

¿Porqué me seguía teniendo a su lado enseñándome ese estilo de vida?, que francamente me era sumamente difícil de seguir, de adaptarme a él pero que ¡diablos!... me gustaba, y me gustaba lo suficiente como para olvidarme del miedo, los castigos y de lo duro que era.

Sí. Eso no era simplemente cariño, era más y eso si me asustaba pero ya me encontraba en un punto sin retorno, porque después de todas mis dudas, mis razonamientos y conclusiones, ya tenía una idea más clara de lo que era.

Me puse de pie limpiándome las lágrimas y me disponía a salir de ahí cuando los papeles sobre su escritorio llamaron mi atención.

Era el contrato.

Edward solo había guardado el de confidencialidad más no el otro.

Me acerqué y tomé su pluma. Asenté mi firma en él y en la copia a un lado. Volví a dejarlo sobre el escritorio y corrí escaleras arriba a mi habitación segura de que poco a poco estaba descubriendo quien era en realidad Isabella Swan, lo que quería, lo que necesitaba y lo que sentía.

Y con esa certeza ya descendiendo en mi alma, supe que si iba a seguir descubriendo más a fondo quien era esta aprendiz de sumisa, iba a hacerlo al lado de Edward, de nadie más.

*****.**

**EDWARD'S POV**

¡Maldita sea!

Repetía una y otra vez mientras apuraba la carrera de "Tramposo". Mi cara cortaba el viento helado al mismo tiempo que mis tobillos se clavaban el los flancos del caballo y mi fusta se incrustaba en su cuarto trasero. El animal iba a toda velocidad porque yo así se lo marcaba. Necesitaba dejar atrás toda mi furia y la obstinación de la cual sufría desde que Isabella Swan había llegado a mi vida.

Bajé la velocidad para cruzar el riachuelo y luego continué mi carrera indefinida, rodeé el pequeño bosque de altos pinos mientras mis piernas y tobillos seguían azuzando al animal a seguir la carrera. Yo solo quería correr, ir a toda velocidad, alejarme…

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que el caballo había disminuido el paso y ya iba a trote, evidentemente por un sendero que yo conocía muy bien. Jalé las riendas hacia un lado, obligándolo a ir por otro rumbo pero no me obedeció.

–¡Maldito seas! ¡Obedece!

Pero no lo hizo y me llevó hasta la mitad del claro y se detuvo de pronto, negándose a dar un paso más.

–Estúpido caballo – dije entre dientes y bajé de él.

Entonces, arrancó a correr dejándome ahí, solo, en medio del último lugar en el cual quería estar.

–¡Regresa!

Grité tan fuerte como pude.

–¡Vuelve aquí!

Pero mi sorpresa fue más grande cuando se detuvo y se paró en sus patas traseras, relinchando como si estuviera burlándose de mí.

–¡Te voy a vender como animal de carga! ¡Lárgate!

Y me obedeció…

¿Qué coño iba a hacer? ¿Volver caminando?

Bufé al recordar que una vez no hacía mucho tiempo yo mismo había dejado a una joven de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros en las mismas circunstancias y como si eso fuera poco, con un par de botas nuevas. ¡Que cabrón había sido!

Caminé hacia un árbol. Si iba a volver a pie no tenía porqué empezar a andar en ese mismo momento, aún era temprano y tenía todo el día, podía tomármelo con toda la puta calma del mundo. Así que me senté en el pasto silvestre y me quité las botas. De pronto me vi masajeando mis pies y solté un sinfín de improperios, todos por supuesto destinados a ella, por recordar que ella había hecho lo mismo alguna vez.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? Al punto de estar tan molesto, ¿molesto? ¡Encabronado! Era la palabra correcta, encabronado conmigo por no haber podido mantener el control sobre mí al descubrir la duda en ella.

¿Acaso no era lo que Isabella quería? ¿No quería el puto contrato? Y ya que lo tenía frente a ella, ¡dudada! ¿Por qué, Isabella?

¿Dónde había quedado esa chica tímida, pero valiente que se me ofreció?

Esa chica con el rubor bañándole el rostro y que me hizo excitar con tan solo ver su fragilidad. Esa chica que se tragó sus miedos y se atrevió a acercarse a mí. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba para entregarse por completo a mi, sin restricciones?

Tal vez estuviera actuando con cordura y se estuviera dando el tiempo necesario para pensar bien a lo que se arriesgaba si firmaba el contrato. Quizás estuviera meditando sus decisiones y hubiera llegado a la más inteligente de todas… huir de mí.

¡Carajo! Me sentía como una miseria. Como una basura de ser humano porque estaba seguro de que ella ya me había visto como lo que en realidad era, como un monstruo que se alimentaba de lujuria, de deseos oscuros e insanos. Que no podía encontrar placer verdadero de otra forma, porque eso era lo único que me llenaba, encuentros llenos de lo que a los demás podía parecerles no normal.

Estaba seguro que su indecisión se basaba en eso. Isabella había optado por hacerse a un lado y continuar con su vida. Ya no quería ser parte de la mía oscura. Tal vez había sido demasiado para ella. Me extralimité y aunque sabía que de alguna forma no me había comportado realmente como el dominante que era, hubiera sido patético de mi parte salir con esa excusa solo para que se quedara a mi lado.

Ella tenía razón en alejarse. Era una chica dulce, tierna que hubiera sido como una masa moldeable entre mis manos y nada me hubiera dado más gusto y satisfacción como dominante que de verdad poder mostrarle este mundo, enseñarle a ser lo que su interior le pedía. Isabella se merecía lo mejor y si su instinto le decía que ese no era el camino, yo tenía que respetar su decisión.

Entonces, si estaba consciente que lo mejor para Isabella era estar lejos de mí y de mi estilo de vida ¿Por qué me sentía tan jodidamente mal? ¿Por qué sentía como si al aceptarlo me estuviera privando de algo tan primordial para vivir? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar estar solo como siempre?

¿Por qué me afectaba tanto que se rehusara a firmar?

Tenía que poner en claro todo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente y también todo lo que estaba sintiendo, toda esa furia, la rabia contenida por no saber ni yo mismo que era lo que quería..

No.

Eso era un error.

Sí, lo sabía.

La quería a ella.

Junto a mí. En mi casa, en mi cama, en mis sueños, en mis deseos y en mis fantasías. La quería a mi lado, quería enseñarle a complacerme, quería cuidarla, protegerla, sí… yo quería todo eso. La quería a mi lado, la quería mía...

–¿Te escuchas, idiota?

Me reí preguntándome en voz alta y riendo como un loco.

–Cualquiera podría confundir todo esto que digo, cualquiera, menos yo.

Dije con amargura y comencé a ponerme las botas, tenía un largo camino por recorrer de regreso. Salí del claro, crucé el riachuelo y anduve un buen rato por el bosque hasta que divisé a lo lejos el club. Me apresuré y llegué a las caballerizas. Billy cepillaba la cola de "Tramposo".

–Llegó solo – dijo confundido –. Tenía la cola llena de espigas, por eso lo estoy cepillando.

Dijo y el caballo me enseñaba los dientes. Si hubiera podido hablar seguramente se burlaría de mi.

–Cuando termines, lo encierras y no le das de comer hoy – dije serio y esa sonrisa equina desapareció, resopló y salí de ahí.

Conduje de regreso a casa; al llegar vi a Paul y a Jason junto al auto. Seguramente acababan de regresar de llevar a Isabella. Apagué el auto y cerré los ojos apretándolos fuerte antes de bajar y darme de frente con la soledad de mi casa, una que antes cuidaba celosamente y en ese momento solo se sentiría como un pesado yunque que llevar a cuestas.

Fui a la cocina por una copa y bajé a la cava por una botella de vino. Elegí una cosecha que guardaba con recelo para una ocasión especial y esa era una. Me habían rechazado e iba a celebrarlo.

Pero no debía tomármelo personal, mejor pensaba que no quería vivir ese estilo de vida. ¿No era así como se consolaba la mayoría de las personas? ¿Con un pretexto tonto?

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi estudio. Ya estaba en penumbras. Me guié de las sombras de los muebles grandes y me desplomé en mi silla detrás de mi escritorio, me quité las botas y con el control remoto puse algo de música. Subí el volumen así como mis pies al escritorio y me recliné. A tientas llené mi copa y le di un gran trago al fuerte vino tinto.

Estuve ahí, escuchando música y bebiendo vino alrededor de una hora. Pensando en todo, en nada y en Isabella. La inteligente chica americana.

Quise llenar de nuevo mi copa, pero con pesar noté que ya me había tomado la botella entera. Bufé y la dejé en algún lugar del escritorio. Cuando la música se detuvo, tomé el control remoto para reiniciarla ,pero en lugar de eso encendí la luz. Me cubrí los ojos con el brazo por el deslumbramiento y parpadeé para acostumbrarme a la luz cuando vi la carpeta del contrato abierta frente a mí. Me incliné y la acerqué a mi extendiendo mi brazo. No podía ser cierto lo que veía…

Isabella había firmado.

Esa era su firma, y no solo estaba en un contrato, sino también en la copia. Sentí de pronto como un lado de mi boca se curvaba hacia arriba. Una sensación de euforia me invadió haciendo que un calor se expandiera por mi pecho. Me puse de pie y salí del estudio y con unas cuantas zancadas ya estaba en el piso superior, frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Entré sin miramientos, tenía que asegurarme…

Ella estaba dormida. Sin cubrirse con las mantas, hecha un pequeño ovillo. Al parecer la inteligente chica americana había decidido quedarse y no salir huyendo despavorida. Estaba ahí para someterse a mis deseos, a mi voluntad, para ser mía como yo quisiera.

Un fuerte tirón me golpeó en las ingles. Reconocí de inmediato qué era, pero hice uso de todo el autocontrol disponible, lo necesitaría a partir de ese momento. Aunque me causara una embolia iba a necesitar no solo dominarla a ella, tenía que dominarme a mi mismo antes que todo.

Me acerqué y me incliné para observarla. La placidez con la que dormía me cautivó y pude admirar con la tenue luz de la lámpara las líneas de su perfil perfecto. Me acomodé en un sillón cercano a su cama para mirarla. Nunca antes nadie me había inspirado a eso, solo ella.

Me gustaba verla dormir. Era algo fascinante para mí, verla respirar pausadamente, admirar su bello rostro descansar tranquilo, ver su pecho como subía y bajaba rítmicamente, esos senos que habían estado en mi boca, en mis manos… ver en su cuello como la yugular latía pulsante, incitante.

Isabella se removió y se estiró como una gatita. Disfruté cada centímetro de su cuerpo alongado, mostrándose para mi. Con extrema lentitud abrió los ojos así como sus manos que se cerraron en puños al estirarse. Parpadeó varias veces y al percatarse de mi presencia se sentó de golpe.

–¿Qué…?– bajó de inmediato la mirada –. _Señor_…

¿Cómo diablos había pensado que iba a poder hacerme la idea de estar sin ella? Afortunadamente ya no tendría que hacerlo, ella se había rendido a mí, se había entregado y era hora de darle lo que necesitaba de mi y de tomar lo que yo quería de ella.

–Vístete – fue mi primera orden como su dominante –. Saldremos.

–Sí, _Señor_.

–Estoy seguro que en el vestidor encontrarás algunos pantalones y chaquetas, ponte unos, de preferencia negros, que no estén pegados a tu cuerpo y que sean discretos. No te maquilles demasiado y hazte una coleta. No te quiero llamativa esta noche.

–¿A dónde iremos, _Señor_?

–Eso no debe importarte, Isabella – le dije con tono firme pero suave –. Te quiero en treinta minutos al pie de la escalera, sé puntual.

–Sí, _Señor._

Salí de la habitación y me fui a la mía. Necesitaba una ducha fría porque estaba muy seguro que iba a requerir de mucho más que todo mi control esa noche.

Me sequé el cuerpo y fui a mi vestidor. Elegí un pantalón azul oscuro y un suéter negro. Casi a juego con Isabella pero mi elección no había sido por eso precisamente. Una vez listo, bajé a esperar a la mujer que por decisión propia ya me pertenecía.

*****.**

**BELLA'S POV**

Me di un baño y entré al vestidor a toda prisa. Escogí la ropa como él me lo pidió y me arreglé según sus indicaciones. Mi curiosidad aumentaba con cada minuto que pasaba. Me sentía ansiosa…

El haber despertado viéndolo observarme fue una sorpresa. No era la primera vez que lo hacía pero ya no era lo mismo que antes. Yo ya le pertenecía, era suya y como tal, era lógico que analizara su posesión pero aunque fuera todo lo normal que la situación indicara, nunca dejaría de ser una sorpresa para mi encontrar a Edward Cullen estudiando mi cuerpo al despertar y abrir mis ojos.

Sus ojos verdes ya no eran oscuros y su mirada había cambiado. Ese enojo contenido había desaparecido y ahora solo había en ellos curiosidad, expectación y tal vez hasta cierto grado de suavidad. Eso asustaba un poco porque ¡Diablos!, vaya que estaba aterrada, aunque sonara ridículo después de todo el tiempo y lo que ya había vivido con él.

Quería creer que era comprensible, antes como bien le había dicho, nada me ataba ni me obligaba a él, pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora y yo estaba sometida a él por mi propia voluntad. Yo me había comprometido a ser lo que él quisiera, a ser su propiedad y le daba mi completa autorización para usarme de la forma que él creyera conveniente a sus propósitos e intereses.

¿Qué si era una tonta? Tal vez, y sobre todo después de las palabras de Max pero había algo muy fuerte dentro de mí que me impedía a no hacerlo, a no entregarme. Yo quería explorar mi curiosa sexualidad, saber, aprender y todo eso lo quería hacer al lado de Edward Cullen.

Terminé de hacerme la coleta y me miré al espejo.

¡Si!

Estaba lista para ir con él a donde quisiera llevarme.

_Respira niña que esta noche dejas de ser Bella y empiezas a convertirse en Isabella._

_¿Estás segura, Bella?_

_Claro que si, su mirada suave al observarme me lo dice… todo estará bien…_

Sonreí al preguntarme y responderme a mi misma frente al espejo, lo sentí como un reforzamiento en mi seguridad, algo como el viejo mantra que las chicas y yo solíamos decir…

_Mete el estómago, plántate derecha, saca el pecho, levanta el trasero y adelante…_

… pero las chicas no estaban conmigo y ya nunca lo estarían.

Inhalé profundamente y salí de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras y al llegar al pie de estas, lo encontré esperándome, también vestido de colores oscuros y con esa barba incipiente que me hacía latir el corazón más aprisa y que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

–Simplemente hermosa, y mía…

En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa perversa, torcida y sensual; tomó mi mano y me acercó a él. Sus manos en un principio se cerraron en mi cintura pero poco a poco fueron subiendo, lentamente hasta llegar al lado de mis senos que ya estaban alertas por su contacto.

–Qué obedientes – dijo al rozar mis pezones con sus pulgares haciendo pequeños círculos sobre ellos.

–Así me gusta que respondan y así quiero que lo haga todo tu cuerpo, Isabella, toma nota.

Cerré los ojos para tratar de ocultar el placer que estaba haciéndome sentir y por el cual estaba a punto de gemir.

–Sí, _Señor._

Interrumpió las caricias y del brazo me llevó hasta el auto. Me ayudó a entrar y cerró la puerta. Me puse el cinturón mientras él subía y arrancaba la potente máquina. En menos de cinco segundos ya nos enfilábamos hacia el Londres nocturno.

Edward iba a toda velocidad y rebasaba los autos que se quedaban atrás como un borrón de luz al pasar junto a ellos. Yo odiaba la velocidad y él lo sabía. Me aferré a los bordes del asiento y rogué por entrar pronto a la ciudad pero mi deseo se veía muy lejano. Edward tenía una sonrisita triunfante en el rostro. Quitó su mano izquierda del volante y la puso sobre mi muslo. Di un brinco.

–Estás muy tensa…

Metió la mano hasta llegar más allá de mi entrepierna, a mi sexo.

–Relájate.

Con suma habilidad tanteó sobre la tela y se detuvo en mi centro. Sus dedos se movían calmosos sobre mi palpitante punto y los círculos que trazaba me estaban haciendo querer retorcerme en el asiento. Instintivamente cerré las piernas apretando su mano entre ellas.

–¿Me estás negando algo, Isabella? – sonrió con ironía –. No debes hacerlo.

Dijo obligándome a abrir las piernas de inmediato para permitirle jugar en mi sensible zona. Un calor me recorrió desde mi entrepierna y me subía por el torso, por mi pecho, llegaba a mi cabeza y volvía a bajar, a una velocidad vertiginosa. Gemí.

–¿Te estoy dando mucho placer?, ¿mmm?

Mi respiración agitada y mi cerebro atrofiado me impidieron contestar rápidamente.

–Cuando te pregunto algo espero que me respondas, ya lo sabes.

–Sí, _Señor._

–¿Ves que fácil?

Desde luego él siempre sabía lo que hacía y en ese momento solo estaba provocándome, haciendo que mi temperatura subiera algunos grados. Un par de minutos después, ante el calor abrasador que inundaba mi cuerpo, gemí. En ese mismo instante el sacó su mano de entre mis piernas, la puso en el volante y siguió conduciendo como si nada. En cambio yo estaba a punto de morir por combustión que cabe decir que no tenía nada de espontánea. Suspiré tranquila y hondo, reacomodándome en el resbaladizo asiento de cuero.

–Si no hubieras reprimido ese gemido mi mano estuviera aquí desde hace un buen rato, Isabella – dio un golpecito al volante –; no quiero que te reprimas ni que te guardes nada por ningún motivo, ¿entendido?

–Sí, _Señor_ – respondí aún con la voz afectada por ese excitante momento.

Atravesamos la ciudad y yo no tenía ni idea de a donde se dirigía; completamente del otro lado, cerca de un área industrial que estaba siendo ocupada por muchos grupos empresariales construyendo espléndidos edificios de oficinas inmensos, Edward redujo la velocidad en una avenida que no parecía contar con ese bullicio típico de actividad nocturna. Avanzó un par de cuadras y dobló en una calle totalmente inhóspita. Era más bien como un callejón oscuro, solo tenía a mitad de él un foco azul encima de una ancha puerta negra y había varios tipos muy grandes que parecían guardaespaldas. En su mayoría todos vestían de negro, tal vez para pasar desapercibidos en el entorno. También habían varios autos que hacían fila para bajar a sus pasajeros justo en la puerta y que entraban con rapidez al lugar.

¿Qué hacía Edward en un lugar como ese?

Al llegar el auto hasta el foco azul, él se bajó deprisa y al mismo tiempo alguien abría mi puerta, era Dean y casi grité al verlo con ese rostro inexpresivo; no sabía que venía siguiéndonos. Edward llegó a su lado y me ayudó a bajar. Me rodeó con la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo y asintió hacia él.

–Mantente junto a mí, hablarás solo conmigo y… abre bien los ojos, Isabella…

–Sí, _Señor_ – respondí nerviosa.

Pasamos un vestíbulo que más bien parecía un lobby de hotel con las paredes de grandes bloques de piedra clara. Tenía muebles de madera muy oscuros y sillones forrados en brocado rojo. Las cortinas doradas en lamé, ventanas de espejo y una gran y hermosa araña pendía desde el centro del techo. Algo muy sobrecargado para mi gusto.

–Vamos – me apuró –. Otro día admiras la decoración.

Entramos a un pasillo muy oscuro, estaba despejado y asomaba a un enorme salón a desnivel iluminado con luz azul. Estaba lleno, y cuando pude mirar bien, inhalé dejando el aire en mis pulmones sin poderlo soltar.

–Respira, Isabella – sentí que apretó su abrazo alrededor de mi cintura y yo parpadeé varias veces abriendo bien grandes los ojos para asegurarme de estar viendo correctamente –. Respira.

Solté el aire contenido y señalé incrédula – Ellos, ellos…

–Sí, estás viendo bien, Isabella, están encadenados – dijo gritándome un poco para que lo escuchara por la fuerte música.

Mujeres, y hombres también, tenían cadenas colgando de sus cuellos como mascotas, y muchos estaban sentados al lado de sus parejas pero otros estaban arrodillados junto a ellos en el piso. Algunos eran acariciados en la cabeza y otros estaban solo ahí, esperando alguna instrucción.

La mayoría de las personas estaban vestidos en cuero negro, rojo y algunos en blanco. Los encadenados apenas llevaban un taparrabos ellos y bragas ellas, unos descalzos y otros no. Las cadenas colgaban de sus cuellos unidas a collares, con púas, lisos, con tachas, y de diferentes colores pero todos parecían de cuero.

Un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo y miré aterrada a Edward que no dejaba de observar ni por un segundo mi reacción.

–¿Qué… qué hacemos aquí? – apenas pude articular mi voz para preguntar con miedo.

–Este lugar servirá como parte de tu educación, pero tranquilízate que solo venimos a ver…

Me estremecí cuando nos dirigimos a una esquina con una pequeña mesa de café desocupada.

–¡Hey! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – un tipo con pantalón de cuero negro y un chaleco sin camisa saludó a Edward, tenía un cuerpo magnífico –. Creí que te tenían amarrado a una cama.

Edward rió y apretó la mano del hombre –¿Cómo estás, Harrold?

–Muy bien, ya te extrañábamos por aquí – me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta, parecía agradable después de la primera impresión.

–¡Isabella! – me reprendió y bajé la mirada inmediatamente.

–Oh, nueva sub eh… – dijo Harrold comprensivo –.¿Primer día?

–Sí. Cuéntame, ¿cómo ha estado todo por aquí? – Edward cambió muy obviamente el tema. El hombre entendió.

–Ya sabes, sin grandes novedades, miembros nuevos y otros que hacen todo el procedimiento y luego descubren que no es lo suyo, uno que otro Dom o Dommie con la mano pesada, algún sumiso rebelado… algunos accidentes, lo normal.

–Lo de siempre – vi de reojo que Edward asintió y que Harrold no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

–¿Quieres que te separe algún cuarto? – inquirió alegre.

–No, gracias, solo venimos a ver, ¿hay algo especial para hoy?

–La oficina con algunos principiantes, el calabozo y algunas técnicas de _Shibari,_ empiezan en quince minutos – mi estremecimiento aumentó –. Tengo que ir a dar mi rondín, fue bueno verte, Edward.

–Lo mismo digo Harrold – se despidieron y nos sentamos en la mesa apartada del rincón.

Respiré tranquila a ver que Edward no tenía intenciones de hacerme arrodillar a su lado y si me lo hubiera pedido no hubiera podido hacerlo, no. Por ningún motivo. En lugar de eso me sentó junto a él sin separar su brazo de mi cintura. Era todo tan surrealista que aún miraba hacia todos lados tratando de convencerme de que lo que tenía ante mis ojos era real.

En una mesa cercana, una Dommie jalaba de la cadena a su Sub y este se restregaba en su pierna como un gatito ávido de caricias. Ella le dio una fuerte nalgada y él se quedó muy quieto mientras ella platicaba con otra Dommie que tenía a una Sub mujer y que le daba aceitunas en la boca.

Por lo que veía, ahí las relaciones no eran solo hombre-mujer sino de todo tipo de combinaciones, hasta había Doms o Dommies con dos o más sumisos. Estaba sorprendida por todo eso y sobre todo porque para ellos era tan normal… Desde luego, también los tipos de Doms y Subs eran variados. Así como había quienes llevaban al extremo su dominio, había otros que no eran tan aplicados pero que se notaba claramente su veta dominante y otros como Edward y yo, que parecíamos una pareja normal, hasta que él abría la boca para ordenar o regañar.

–Como ves, Isabella, estamos en un club BDSM. Uno verdadero, no como el Nasty que solo es un infructuoso intento de club _Dark _– rió.

–Esto sí es de verdad, y todo lo que verás aquí es cien por ciento real. Nada es actuado. Si ves que atan a alguien es de verdad, si ves que azotan a alguien es de verdad y si ves algo más… por supuesto que también es real.

Asentí nerviosa mientras sus palabras hacían click en mi cabeza. Me sudaban las manos y estaba inquieta. No sabía qué esperar con todo lo que me había dicho, si con solo ver como Doms y Subs se paseaban por ahí encadenados… ¿cómo estaría en un rato más?

Intentaba no parecer una novata curiosa, tratando de no ser muy obvia y mirando todo y a todos con discreción pero no me era posible y menos con la mano de Edward que había subido por mi espalda y estaba en mi cuello, haciéndome minúsculas caricias en la base de mi nuca poniéndome muchísimo más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

–¿Quieres tomar algo? – su voz me interrumpió de mis observaciones.

–Por favor, _Señor_ – dije con todo el respeto posible –. Agua estaría bien.

Levantó la mano y una mujer vestida de látex brilloso se acercó. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto menos sus generosos senos que tenían unos aros que atravesaban sus pezones y de ellos colgaban unos más pequeños .

–_¡Señor!_ – exclamó con sorpresa pero bajó la mirada al instante –. ¿Le puedo traer algo de tomar?

_¿Señor? _¿Y esa actitud? ¿Qué acaso no era yo la Sub de Edward? ¿Tendría más y esa chica era una de ellas? ¿Porqué no me lo había dicho? ¡Que descaro de hacérmelo saber de esa forma!

–Agua y…

–Y un whisky en las rocas – se apresuró la chica brincando con todo y su par de enormes senos decorados.

–Bien, Olga, apresúrate.

–Sí, _Señor_ – y se fue veloz por nuestras bebidas. Miré de reojo a Edward, tenía _esa_ sonrisa en la cara y sus dedos seguían acariciando mi cuello.

–Si tienes preguntas hazlas, estamos aquí para que tengas una idea clara de cómo es el mundo al que has entrado, Isabella.

–¿Ella también es su sumisa, _Señor_? – pregunté sin perder tiempo, quería saberlo ya.

–¿Te molestaría si así fuera?

Inspiré profundamente, tragándome lo ofendida que me sentía al saber que no era la única, que tendría que compartirlo, que no era solo mío…

–No, _Señor_.

–Espero que te haya quedado muy claro que la honestidad es básica entre nosotros, si no hay eso, no hay nada – me advirtió e hice a un lado mi orgullo y lo engañada y ofendida que me sentía.

–Sí, sí me molestaría, _Señor_ – admití avergonzada.

–¿Por qué?

Jalé aire un par de veces con los ojos cerrados y finalmente respondí con la verdad.

–Porque no me gusta compartir.

Edward rió entre dientes y me acercó a él, besando mi coronilla suavemente.

–No tendrás qué hacerlo, Olga no es mi sumisa – aclaró –. Ella está aquí para servir a quién se lo pida, es un aprendiz como tú.

Me congelé en ese segundo.

–Yo… yo… ¿tendré que hacer eso?

–No. Tú me perteneces, yo decido como educarte y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo de esa forma. Yo suelo ser más, persuasivo…

Olga llegó en ese momento; Edward me dio el vaso en las manos – Bebe despacio – él tomó su vaso con el líquido ámbar y se lo llevó a los labios.

Casi toda la mayoría de los que ahí estaban tenían pareja. Había alguno que otro u otra solos que caminaban entre el salón aglomerado. La música sonaba y muchos bailaban muy eróticamente. Tocaban sus cuerpos y se frotaban entre ellos. Mi boca se abrió enorme y mi quijada cayó hasta el suelo cuando en plena pista de baile un hombre follaba a una mujer con los dedos. Estaban tan concentrados en moverse al ritmo de la música que parecía no importarles todo lo que los rodeaba. Ella arqueada hacia atrás mientras él la sostenía por la cintura y con la otra mano bombeaba en su interior. Tenía el rostro extasiado y no podía escucharla pero podría jurar que jadeaba y gemía con todas sus ganas.

Aparté la mirada pero lo que encontré fue algo igual o peor. Una mujer de cabello rojo estaba recostada en un sillón completamente abierta, no tenía bragas, solo unos zapatos altísimos y un _brassiere_ de látex negro con tachas plateadas. Su sexo brillaba humedecido por su excitación y otra mujer, una rubia, estaba hincada entre sus piernas y pasaba su lengua por todo su centro. Cuando se separaba de ella sus dedos continuaban estimulándola.

Mi respiración se agitó un poco y de pronto sentí mucho calor. Tomé más agua y con una servilleta me limpié el sudor que perlaba mi frente. Estaba nerviosa, tensa y cuando me di cuenta, noté que mis piernas estaban cruzadas con fuerza. Sentía mi sexo, latir…

–¿Sucede algo? – su voz aterciopelada me preguntó al oído. Tenía que responder.

–Yo… solo tengo mucho calor.

–¿Por algo en especial, Isabella?

No. No podía ser que ver eso me excitara, era imposible, no. Lo miré angustiada, porque así me sentía y le dije…

–No, no sé – respiraba más profundamente, tenía que calmarme porque yo sabía que esa idea no podía ser cierta.

–No quiero que tengas ataduras, Bella, tu cuerpo siente, desea, déjalo ser, libéralo…

Tomó mi barbilla y se acercó a mí. Sus labios chocaron contra los míos y su lengua entró en mi boca, dominándola en un beso salvaje, rudo, con mucha más de la intensidad necesaria para hacerme olvidar de todo a mi alrededor, justo como esas parejas lo hacían y se entregaban. Sentí una presión en mi seno y mis pezones enseguida se irguieron duros como rocas, él metió la mano bajo mi chaqueta y lo tocó más directamente. Mis pezones estaban tan sensibles que parecían no sentir la tela sobre ellos, Edward tampoco y atrapó uno entre sus dedos rodándolo dolorosamente.

Gemí y su lengua atacaba la mía arrasando con mi cordura, haciéndome disfrutar ese dolor en mi pecho que se incrementaba cuando lo jalaba. Me pegué más a él y me froté sin inhibiciones contra su cuerpo. Subí mis manos por su pecho y rodeé su cuello.

–Manos abajo – dijo casi dentro de mi boca, lo obedecí renuente.

Volvió a introducirse en mi boca y despacio bajó la intensidad del beso, permitiéndome regular mi ritmo cardiaco y mi respiración.

–Eso es…

Susurró a mi oído con voz ronca. Su mano regresó a la base de mi nuca con su ligero pero insistente masaje y se alejó de mi. Bebió el último trago de su vaso y yo hice lo mismo. Se puso de pie y me extendió su mano que tomé sin dudar. Mi cintura volvió a rodearse de su brazo y caminamos hasta unas amplísimas escaleras con barandales labrados de cantera y los escalones cubiertos de una alfombra roja que parecía nueva. Subimos y había un grupo de gente detenidos observando algo, como si estuvieran en un museo haciendo el recorrido.

–Mantente callada y si tienes alguna pregunta, hazla lo más discreta que puedas, no queremos interrumpir.

¿Interrumpir qué cosa exactamente?

Nos abrimos paso entre la gente con sus cadenas hasta casi llegar a una ventana muy ancha de cristal. Parecía como si fuéramos a ver un teatro guiñol solo que no había escenario, solo una pared de piedra, las cortinas rojas y colgaban del techo algunas cuerdas sujetadas por ganchos. Un hombre vestido solo con pantalones de cuero, un collar como de perro en el cuello y puños de cuero también en las muñecas, salió y asintió solemnemente con la cabeza hacia todos los que observábamos.

–Bienvenidos. Soy el instructor Baruc y esta noche haremos unas demostraciones básicas de _Shibari._

Extendió el brazo y una chica completamente desnuda se paró junto a él. Otro hombre acercó una mesa y le dio una cuerda perfectamente bien atada.

–Como ustedes saben, esta refinada práctica erótica nació en Japón, y es erótica por la relación que se desarrolla entre el dominante y el sumiso al momento de hacer las ataduras que van desde las más sencillas como atar las manos o los pies, hasta grandes encorvamientos que resultan verdaderas obras de arte y que reafirman la relación por el grado de confianza que debe existir y que aumenta entre ellos conforme se practique. Las sesiones con dominantes experimentados pueden durar horas, brindándoles a ambos el tiempo para explorar sus límites.

Mientras hablaba, el instructor Baruc hábilmente rodeaba el tronco de la chica desnuda con la cuerda y la tejía al ir pasándola por sus senos, luego por su cintura, la bajó hasta sus genitales y por último acordonó sus nalgas.

Edward me puso delante de él y sus manos estaban alrededor de mi cintura. De ellas manaba un calor sofocante que llegaba hasta mis pies.

–Mueve tus caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante, Claudia.

La chica que parecía estar en trance durante todo ese tiempo obedeció la orden sin abrir los ojos. La cuerda que cruzaba por su sexo hacía fricción sobre él y ella gimió inevitablemente, obteniendo por respuesta varios gemidos más del público que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio.

Yo comencé a respirar por la boca cuando Edward se pegó a mí dejándome sentir su erección contra mis nalgas. Sus manos acariciaron mi abdomen, calientes, grandes, mientras me imaginaba atada con una cuerda que pasaba también frotándose contra mi sexo húmedo. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás sobre su pecho y gemí.

–No te distraigas.

Me regresó de mi fantasía para ver a otra chica completamente atada en un bello tejido con una cuerda azul y que iba a ser colgada de los ganchos. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

–Va a dolerle – susurré a Edward.

–El dolor es parte del placer, Isabella, lo aumenta – me respondió tranquilo mientras yo veía el rostro contorsionado de la chica que estaba elevándose del piso.

–Recuerden que siempre hay que tener unas buenas y afiladas tijeras a mano. Los sumisos experimentan sensaciones que ni ellos mismos pueden explicarse y se dejan llevar, por eso, un buen dominante siempre está al pendiente y al cuidado de su sumiso, nunca por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna circunstancia lo deja solo mientras está atado.

–Yo nunca te dejaré sola mientras te tenga atada, Bella, nunca…

Edward dijo contra mi cuello y tuve que asirme a sus manos en mi vientre, me cuidaría, me protegería… ¡Un momento!

–¿Me vas a atar? – mi voz angustiada dejó ver mi preocupación.

–Sí.

–Pero…

–¿Cuál es el problema? Tú confías en mí.

Asentí titubeante y apreté mis manos sobre las suyas, si. Yo confiaba en él.

El instructor Baruc no mantuvo a la chica mucho tiempo colgando del techo, para alivio mío. Agradeció y los observadores y el grupo se dispersó. Unos fueron hacia la derecha y otros hacia la izquierda como nosotros. A unos cuantos metros, una mujer de piel morena me miraba y de pronto desapareció entre las cortinas.

Nos detuvimos frente a otra ventana de cristal, ésta un poco más ancha. Tenía las cortinas corridas y no se podía ver nada. Edward se colocó de nuevo detrás de mi.

–Lo que veremos, es una escena representativa del BDMS y como todo aquí, se basa en la confianza y en la honestidad.

Asentí y puse mis brazos sobre los suyos.

–Brazos abajo – ordenó y tuve que obedecer muy a mi pesar.

–Eso es.

Se abrieron las cortinas y sobre un escritorio se encontraba una chica atada de manos en la espalda y los tobillos en un nudo tipo _Shibari _largo y perfecto que llegaba hasta medio antebrazo y un poco más arriba de los tobillos. La chica tenía una falda tipo tubo rasgada que le dejaba el trasero desnudo y al aire. El hombre detrás de ella iba vestido con un elegante traje gris y parecía todo un ejecutivo de éxito.

Miré a Edward y el me sonrió.

–Así que no tuviste listos mis balances a tiempo, ¿no? – rugió el hombre representando muy bien su papel de ejecutivo enojado.

–Perdóneme, _Señor_, le prometo que no vuelve a ocurrir – respondió ella.

–No puedo pasar esto por alto…

Y el hombre golpeó en una de sus nalgas fuertemente con una regla de metal. Ella gritó y se arqueó pidiendo perdón de nuevo. El tipo azotó la otra nalga dejando la marca del instrumento metálico en ambos glúteos.

Al ver esos golpes contra su blanda carne me estremecí, recordando los que alguna vez recibí prácticamente de la misma forma. El enfadado hombre tomó otro instrumento, esta vez un látigo de castigos y lo golpeó contra sus nalgas, un golpe por cada una. Ella gritó y pude ver su desesperación mientras enfrentaba cada azote, le dolía y el tipo parecía golpearla cada vez con más fuerza. La chica lloraba y al nublarse mi vista me di cuenta que yo también lo hacía.

Otro grito más fuerte aún salió de su garganta cuando fue azotada con una fusta que tenía un pico en la punta, reventando su piel, su carne de una forma salvaje. La chica gritaba _No _y las lágrimas fluían por borbotones de sus ojos.

–Haz que pare. ¡Haz que pare! – dije entre dientes y lo más bajo que pude aguantándome toda mi propia rabia y dolor.

Edward me alejó del grupo de observadores; unos veían el espectáculo embelesados, otros indiferentes y solo yo, sufrí al presenciar y recordar ese desagradable episodio.

–¡Haz que pare! – volví a pedirle al seguir escuchando a la chica –. Por favor…

–No puedo hacerlo – tomó mi cara entre sus manos –. Es una escena, Isabella. Ella está de acuerdo, ella sabe como detener todo si lo desea, tiene sus palabras de seguridad, así como tú tienes las tuyas.

Yo negaba con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser verdad que ella quisiera ser azotada de esa manera?

–Ven.

–No quiero verlo.

–Respira y ven. No quiero repetirlo otra vez – dijo visiblemente enojado jalándome de la muñeca.

No me resistí. No quería acabar en el lugar de la chica cuando volviéramos a casa. Así que me enjugué las lágrimas y me paré de nuevo frente al cristal. Pegué mis brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo y me obligué a mirar.

El hombre follaba a la mujer sobre el escritorio mientras le azotaba con la regla de metal. Ella se retorcía contra él en cada embiste y parecía que Edward tenía razón. Lloraba pero su cuerpo respondía al asalto de su agresor aunque su mente le dijera lo contrario.

–No te corras, no lo harás hasta que yo te lo ordene – le ordenó y reconocí ese sentimiento de impotencia. El hombre terminó, corriéndose en ella y cuando estuvo relajado, salió de su cuerpo y entonces le gritó…

–¡Córrete, ahora!

Con dos azotes de sus manos en las nalgas la chica se corrió de una forma inconcebible. Gritaba extasiada y su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos que casi la hacían levantar del escritorio. Ese orgasmo parecía interminable y cuando el cuerpo de la chica dejó de temblar, un fuerte aplauso resonó en todo el piso de parte del entusiasta público.

–¿Ves? Ella lo disfrutó. Ella confía en su _Señor_, Isabella…

Puso su mano en mi espalda baja y me guiaba hacia otra ventana y me angustié. No quería ver más, no por el momento.

–Por favor, no más. Vámonos – le pedí en bajos susurros y me miró serio.

–Está bien. Nos vamos pero te advierto que volveremos, tenemos muchas cosas que ver todavía.

Bajé la mirada, agradecida por haberme concedido ese favor. De la mano caminamos a las escaleras; al llegar abajo, esa mujer morena que me observaba un rato antes se acercó caminando de una de las formas más sensuales que yo haya visto en mi vida.

Llegó junto a nosotros y tomó el rostro de Edward entre sus manos, plantándole un beso en los labios.

–Edward, cuanto tiempo…

Creí que Edward se alejaría o la rechazaría pero me equivoqué. La abrazó fuertemente y rozó con los suyos los labios de esa mujer.

–Vera, te he extrañado…*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y ustedes, ¿Me extrañaron? =)<strong>_

_**¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? Cuéntenme nenas… Quiero agradecer a mi Beta Isita María y a mi Sensei LOLISGOF, sin su ayuda este y los capítulos siguientes no tendrían ese toquecito sexy-perverso mmm.**_

_**Ahora, las Kinky Girls de esta semana: Mirgru (te extraño amigui), LiseHarnett, yolabertay, Tata XOXO, maddycullen, ETERNOAMANECER, quelecortenlacabeza, HippieLucy, adriana, mariana, Mafer Masen Cullen, anamart05, karlita carrillo cullen, Sully YM, sory78, elena robsten, gpattz, nayecullen, chusrobissocute, yiyielo, AMirandaCullen, janalez, Deby89, Julscullenmasen, patymdn, MarcelaMaciel, Jazmín Li, belly-03, LOLISGOF (Sensei!), LunaS Purple, Anónimo, danisanchez, Marchu, Milla Whitlock, Wawis Cullen, Ligia Rodriguez, Colyflawer, Stefi Martinez, Yumel22, Lunn90, SUSANA, rosita clavel Cullen, solchizz, cremita, sujeyane, joli Cullen, diana, yasmín-cullen, Marisol, yessenya, alma cullen, felicytas, lu530, Litzy, Dulce Twilight, MARTHA, nelda, gabystar16, hinatapink, DarkiVampi, Sony Bells, Sachita1212 (niña mala, pero divertida), DiAnA, , Yolanda, Maragaunt, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat, DAM, sonrisas, Viridianada, mir, Ely Cullen M, vickycn, magus192, carlita16, Imabt, libsusi, GUARANI SHELION 1811, suzette-cullen y natrix27. **_

_**Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, me hacen el día. =)**_

_**Pórtense mal y nos vemos prontito**_

_**Gracias Damaris por el dato, corregido nena!**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http: / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**http: / pattinsonworld. blogspot. com**_


	22. Ya no puedo negar mi realidad

**_Nenas… estoy profundamente conmovida y agradecida; por esperar y comprender que aunque tengo un compromiso con ustedes así también los tengo en mi vida diaria. Familia, trabajo y responsabilidades. Sus correos y mensajes me hicieron más feliz de lo que creen. Gracias de verdad por ser tan fieles lectoras y preocuparse por mi. Las quiero y sólo sé una manera de retribuirles tanto cariño. A leer!_**

**_Ah, recuerden que este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor de edad, no te gusta o te ofende, no sigas… gracias._**

* * *

><p><em>"Todos los problemas tienen la misma raíz: el miedo, que desaparece gracias al amor; pero el amor nos da miedo"<em>

_Anónimo._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 22<strong>

De la mano caminamos a las escaleras; al llegar abajo, esa mujer morena que me observaba un rato antes se acercó caminando de una de las formas más sensuales que yo haya visto en mi vida.

Llegó junto a nosotros y tomó el rostro de Edward entre sus manos, plantándole un beso en los labios.

–Edward, cuanto tiempo…

Creí que Edward se alejaría o la rechazaría pero me equivoqué. La abrazó fuertemente y rozó con los suyos los labios de esa mujer.

–Vera, te he extrañado…

Mi estómago se contrajo haciéndome expulsar el aire contenido al ver a Edward abrazar a esa mujer y no solo eso sino ¡besarla!

Estaba tan impactada con lo que sucedía en mi propia cara que en un momento quise cerrar mis ojos y voltearme pero simplemente no pude hacerlo. Mi cuerpo y todos mis sistemas estaban en shock al igual que yo y no me respondían; yo no quería seguir mirando a Edward besar a otra mujer en mis propias narices. Además él mismo me había dicho que yo no tendría que compartirlo con nadie ¿Entonces?¿Se estaba burlando de mi?

El beso se me estaba haciendo eterno y yo luchaba tanto por contener las lágrimas que hacían arder mis ojos; necesitaba moverme y alejarme de ahí. En ese momento a pesar del coraje de verlos, estaba siendo consciente de la intensidad del sentimiento que tenía por él y me dio además de miedo, dolor, tanto por reconocer que había caído en mi propio juego como por el saber de ante mano que dependía más de mi que de él no salir lastimada y eso, como veía yo las cosas, iba a ser una batalla muy difícil de vencer.

Con una aspiración desesperada logré ingresar el aire a mis pulmones y hacer funcionar mis momentáneamente atrofiados sistemas y huir de ahí.

Dando media vuelta me alejé de ellos que no notaron mi huida gracias al alto volumen de la música y a los gritos, risas y lamentos de la multitud que llenaba el club. Corrí abriéndome camino entre cuerpos envueltos en trajes de piel, látex, encajes y seda. Olor a cuero, sudor, sexo y velas se mezclaban mientras inhalaba tratando de alejarme sin saber hacia donde ir con exactitud, yo solo necesitaba avanzar. Algunas cadenas de algunos sumisos que descansaban sentados a los pies de sus Dommies se interpusieron en mi camino y milagrosamente las libré avanzando hacia un grupo que estaba apostado en medio de un amplio pasillo.

Las lágrimas que desobedientes escurrían de mis ojos de pronto nublaron mi campo de visión pero no cambié mi rumbo. Mis pies siguieron dando pasos hacia el frente hasta que choqué con unos cuerpos enormes, casi desnudos y aceitados. Gemí al sentir que me levantaban del suelo con facilidad y reían mientras pateaba con fuerza para intentar que me pusieran de nuevo sobre mis dos pies, al mismo tiempo que sentía mi cintura era apretada por unas manos muy grandes que la tenían rodeada para mantenerme elevada del suelo.

–¿Desde cuando las subs corren libres por aquí? – una voz rasposa preguntó.

–¿De quién huyes, pequeña sub? – inquirió el otro hombre.

–¡Bájenme! – demandé y unas fuertes carcajadas me hicieron estremecer.

–¿Me estás ordenando, muñeca? – la primera voz sonó enojada.

–Por favor, Señor, bájeme – pedí en un tono diferente pero lleno de miedo porque no tenía idea de si estos tipos me podían lastimar.

–Tu comportamiento no me gusta – rió el otro – tal vez debamos disciplinarte.

El pánico me invadió con rapidez –¡No! ¡Por favor, no! – grité suplicando y rogando que me soltaran.

–Tranquila, solo vamos a jugar un rato…

–¡Por favor! – lloré en una angustiada súplica.

–¡Bájala, Roy!

Una voz de mujer le ordenó al hombre que me tenía levantada y lentamente fui depositada en el suelo pero aún estaba cautiva entre sus manos.

–Solo queríamos jugar un poco – dijo risueño el otro hombre – ella no dijo la palabra…

–Esta sub tiene dueño – la mujer con voz de mando habló de nuevo, estaba segura de que era una Dommie y quise girarme para ver el rostro de quien me había rescatado pero no pude hacerlo hasta que esas manos gigantescas me soltaron.

–Y no juega con nadie más que él. ¿Quedó claro? – era ella…

–Muy claro, pero sugiérele entonces a su amo que la encadene para que no ande corriendo por aquí, Vera.

–No volverá a hacerlo ¿Verdad? – me preguntó acercándose a mi y tomando mi brazo con familiaridad – ¿Verdad, Isabella?

Me repitió un poco más fuerte y respondí con voz temblorosa y mirando al suelo – No, no volveré a hacerlo.

Ella sonrió. No sabía si tenía que responderle a ella de esa forma pero no me iba a arriesgar a hacer nada indebido o que no le agradara a alguien en ese lugar. Me sentía sola, perdida, y mi _Señor_ no estaba por ningún lado. _¿Mi Señor?_

En mi interior las carcajadas resonaban tan fuerte que hubiera jurado que cualquiera ahí podía escucharlas. Bonito _Señor_. Mentiroso.

Mi corazón volvió a estrujarse al recordar que él había besado sin importarle que yo los mirara, a la misma mujer que me tenía tomada del brazo y que me llevaba a algún lugar menos concurrido. Se detuvo junto a la barra que tenía mucha más luz. Con la mano y un movimiento muy elegante me indicó que me sentara en uno de los bancos altos y ella hizo lo mismo sentándose a mi lado sin quitar los ojos de mi.

Sin preguntar nada, el hombre detrás de la barra colocó frente a nosotras dos vasos de agua fría y lo tomé sin esperar que me dijera si podía hacerlo o no. Estaba nerviosa y sedienta y ella no iba a venir a ordenarme nada a mi.

Me sentía muy incómoda al estar siendo analizada por esa mujer y me gire un poco, enfrentándome a ella. Levanté mi barbilla y entonces ella puso sus dedos debajo, elevándola aún más.

–Isabella… eres muy hermosa – dijo suavemente pero su voz encerraba ese toque dominante que yo conocía muy bien. Ella no era una sumisa como yo.

Entrecerré mis ojos, estudiándola también.

–Nunca imaginé ver a Edward con una mujer como tú – fruncí el ceño.

–¿Una mujer como yo? ¿Cómo debo tomarme eso? – pregunté a la defensiva sin dejar de sonar algo sarcástica

–Siempre digo lo que pienso, siento ser tan sincera contigo pero es la verdad, Edward con una mujer con tu apariencia…

–Ése será problema de Edward ¿No crees? – respondí ofendida.

–Y tuyo también, Isabella, créeme – añadió muy segura e hizo que mi miedo y nerviosismo se transformaran en un profundo enojo – pero bueno, él es tan imprevisible, quién sabe lo que tenga entre manos ahora. Edward y sus extremos…

Susurró esto último esperando realmente que yo escuchara y obviamente lo hice.

–Edward no es un pervertido – le aseguré negando con la cabeza; era obvio que él era diferente pero si tenía la mente y el alma más jodida que cualquiera en ese lugar, no quería que ella fuera precisamente quien me lo dijera.

–Lo es y lo sabes, Isabella – odiaba ese tono de suficiencia con el que hablaba –, fue eso lo que te atrajo de él ¿No?

–No – respondí en el acto.

–Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mujer sonrió y quise golpearla porque tenía razón. Desde que lo vi por primera vez en el otro club, su mirada me sedujo sembrando en mí un destello intrigante que si por un momento pensé que sólo había sido mera curiosidad, en la cena de arquitectos de Rosalie su actitud dura y sombría terminó por cubrirme con un manto ansioso y necesitado por su atención. A partir de ese momento, Edward Cullen fue el blanco de mis sueños y fantasías; nadie encajaba en ellas mejor que él y con ese porte engreído y arrogante me tenía ciegamente convencida de que él y solo él, era a quien yo podía y debía rendirme.

–Veo que ya rompieron el hielo.

Edward me abstrajo de mis reflexiones llegando por detrás y rodeando mi cintura. Me tensé y él me apretó más hasta hacer su agarre doloroso.

–Tal vez deberías ponerle a tu sub una cadena, así no acabaría corriendo entre Doms con poca paciencia, la próxima vez quizá no haya alguien cerca para ayudarla.

–No habrá una próxima vez, Vera. Gracias.

_¿Gracias?_ _¿Gracias?_

¿Cuántas putas veces me había agradecido a mi por algo y a esta tan fácil le daba las gracias tan amablemente?

Vera sonreía mientras se divertía mirándonos, su mano con un manicure perfecto y un gran anillo de diamantes acarició mi mejilla y rápidamente la alejé; su sonrisa se amplio.

–Edward, Edward, creo que esta noche te vas a divertir mucho – fingió un puchero –. No seas muy duro con ella, me agrada – terminó poniendo su mano en mi hombro y dándome una palmadita. Moví mi hombro alejándolo de su mano, como si su contacto me quemara.

Él bufó y rodó los ojos. Ella contoneándose como una gata se acercó a él y le dio un beso ahora en la mejilla.

–Disfruten su noche en mi club – y se alejó con ese andar gatuno y sensual. Los ojos de Edward la siguieron hasta que se perdió entre la multitud pero su agarre en mi cintura nunca aflojó.

Nos movimos; yo era empujada por su mano hacia las escaleras, específicamente detrás de ellas, donde una luz azul se perdía entre unas cortinas de rojo terciopelo que guiaban a un pasillo largo de ladrillos rojos. ¿Por ahí era la salida?

Un grito desgarrador contestó mi pregunta y la escena frente a mi me la confirmó. Un pequeño grupo como de unas ocho personas miraban a una mujer esposada a una cruz en medio de esa habitación abierta. Ahí no había cristales que delimitaran hasta donde podían acercarse los espectadores. Era más íntimo ya que era obvio que no cualquiera tenía acceso a esa parte del club. El sonido de un látigo reventar en el aire hizo que ahogara un suspiro y miré al hombre vestido solo con un pantalón de látex, botas negras y un antifaz. Con un dominio perfecto del accesorio tocó la piel de la mujer desnuda y la marcó dejando solamente una rayita roja muy superficial debajo de un seno, apenas y se podía considerar un rasguño.

Llevé mi mano a mi boca para acallar un grito. Estaba aterrorizada. Otro movimiento y el hombre emparejó el otro lado con una rayita roja a la misma altura que la del otro seno. La mujer reía feliz y parecía disfrutarlo. ¿Estaba loca? ¿O la loca era yo?

Seguimos mirando un rato más y el hombre decoró la piel de la mujer con muchas más rayitas colocadas estratégicamente. En los costados, los muslos, el interior de éstos, mas nunca tocó sus brazos ni sus senos. Cada vez que reventaba el látigo sobre la piel tan pálida de la mujer mi corazón daba un brinco angustiado. Estaba sin poder emitir ni un solo pensamiento coherente debido a lo impactante que estaba siendo para mi ser testigo de ese acto. No había terminado el hombre su demostración pero Edward me guió de nuevo al pasillo y suspiré aliviada porque por fin ya nos iríamos a casa. Que equivocada estaba…

Nos detuvimos mas adelante frente a otra escena que hizo que expulsara todo el aire de mis pulmones. Me paralicé y no pude dar un paso más. Una mujer recostada de lado sobre una especie de diván era penetrada por ambas entradas. Un hombre ocupaba el orificio de su vagina y una mujer con un dildo lo hacía por su orificio anal y para mi mayor sorpresa, otro hombre se acercó y comenzó a follar su boca. La mujer tenía cara de éxtasis. Me parecía increíble que estuviera disfrutando eso, para mi era mas bien una tortura. ¿Cómo ella…..?

Los espectadores miraban como si estuvieran atendiendo a una conferencia sobre algún importante tema. Observaban concentrados y algunos hombres tocaban a sus sumisas sin hacer ruidos que distrajeran la atención de la escena. Dommies acariciaban a sus sumisos y otro tocaba a su ama entre sus piernas haciéndole rodar los ojos de puro goce. Me giré y quise esconder mi rostro en el pecho de Edward pero me mantuvo mirando la escena con su mano bien afianzada en mi barbilla.

–Quiero irme – le pedí con la voz distorsionada por la fuerza que aplicaba en mi mandíbula.

Giró mi cara, me miraba muy serio y el brillo que destellaba de sus ojos no presagiaba nada bueno para mi.

–Hoy no te portaste bien y éste es tú castigo – tronó un beso con furia en mi oído, desequilibrándome un poco.

–Y abre bien los ojos Isabella, quiero que aprendas muy bien todo lo que ves aquí – puntualizó con otro beso salvaje mordiendo mis labios y apoderándose de mi boca.

La fuerza con la que me besaba era avasallante, ruda, fría y aunque esperé sentir algo de rechazo o tan siquiera un poco de repulsión hacia él por la situación, no pude. Me soltó y me pegó a una pared algo alejada de la escena y me aprisionó con su cuerpo. Estaba realmente nerviosa, afectada por todo lo que había sucedido esa noche y no podía mantener mi mente clara. El calor del lugar me ahogaba y el sudor empezaba a mojar mi ropa. Me estaba asfixiando, jadeaba por aire y Edward no hacía mas que bloquearme haciéndome difícil el poder respirar.

–Por favor… – jadeé – aire…

–¿Qué pasa, Isabella?

–Necesito… respirar…

Su boca volvió a atrapar la mía y el jadeo que brotó no fue solo mío. Él también jadeó, frotándose a mi, tocándome, estrujándome.

–Sientes que te ahogas… – mordió mi labio con fuerza, estirándolo. Me quejé.

–Tienes calor… – su boca descendió a mi cuello y lo mordisqueó. Gemí.

–Sudas… – puso mi mano sobre su impresionantemente dura erección.

–Pero no te engañes, mi querida, que no es por este lugar – su mano se colocó sobre mi sexo y la apretó. Lloriqueé y apretó con más fuerza.

–Es tu propio deseo el que te hace sentir todo esto, tu necesidad de sexo vivo, carnal, primitivo, entregado… eso es, Bella, siéntete…

Gemí ante esas palabras y traté de encontrarme en cada una de las sensaciones que me decía.

–Toma consciencia de ti, de tus deseos, de tu cuerpo, de cada reacción que tienes – tocó mis senos amasándolos lentamente pero haciéndome vibrar por lo sensibles que estaban.

–Yo no…

–Tú si, Bella, mírate…

Abrió mi chaqueta y mi blusa con facilidad, con una rapidez increíble y tomó mis duros pezones entre sus dedos, rodándolos y arrancándome más de un gemido y jadeo vergonzoso. Bajó su boca hasta allí y mordisqueó uno y luego otro sobre la tela, humedeciéndola con su saliva. Y todo estaba sucediendo ahí, detrás de unos extraños que observaban una escena de triple penetración...

Con su otra mano, bajó hábilmente la cremallera de mi pantalón y la metió entre mis bragas, llegando atinadamente a mi empapado centro que vibraba con cada latido de mi corazón. Separó mis pliegues y frotó mi clítoris, lo rodeó, lo acarició, lo oprimió y mi mente se iba poniendo en blanco con mayor rapidez. Yo sentía como se hinchaba, solo era consciente de eso, de las sensaciones que me causaba su toque; sabía que debía dejarme ir, debía liberarme, librarme de ese peso que tenía a cuestas, un poco más, solo un poco…

Y su mano abandonó la acción divina que me estaba conduciendo a la locura…

–¡No!

Sin separarse mucho de mi, subió mi cremallera y con una exasperante lentitud abotonó mi blusa mientras yo intentaba descifrar que coño era lo que estaba haciendo conmigo.

–Tus orgasmos son míos, si yo digo 'no', no tendrás nada. ¿Entendido?

Mi respiración agitada me hacía imposible responder y me pellizco un pezón con fuerza.

–¡Ahh! – jadeé adolorida.

–¿Entendido?

Lo giró haciéndome retorcer ya no sabía si de dolor o placer; recibí otro salvaje beso suyo, de esos que drenaban mi mente mientras su mano descendió hasta una de mis nalgas oprimiéndola con fuerza y me mordí los labios pero su lengua penetró mi boca en un acto posesivo me estaba conduciendo hacia un estado de notoria excitación. Se separó de mi boca y pegó su frente a la mía.

–Bienvenida a mi mundo, Isabella…

*****.**

Cuando llegamos a casa después de un trayecto a toda velocidad y en un completo silencio, Dean me abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudó a descender de él; entré a la casa seguida de Edward y en el vestíbulo me giré hacia él esperando por alguna indicación. Ni siquiera pensé en hacerlo, lo hice por instinto.

–Sube y date un baño, no te quiero impregnada del olor de ese lugar.

–Si, _Señor._

Subí con prisa las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, y todo porque sabía que Edward me haría suya esa noche. Mi cuerpo tenía un temblor ridículo pero no negaba que era del tipo de temblor que alguien sentía cuando estaba a la expectativa de algo excitante y yo lo estaba. Quería que Edward me tomara y me liberara de esa extraña presión que tenía en todo el cuerpo en especial en el vientre bajo. Quería sentir sus manos tocando mi cuerpo, torturándome con ese delirante calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Me desnudé mientras el agua se templaba. Usé los shampos y gels que Edward me había traído de Bali y mi piel quedó tersa, lista para él. Sonreí al verme al espejo ya con el juego de lencería que había elegido y al recordar lo que había presenciado un rato antes en el club esa sonrisa desapareció.

Bondage, látigos, dildos, azotes, dominio…

De todo lo que había visto esa noche, ¿Qué era lo que yo quería? ¿Qué era lo que yo esperaba tener con Edward?

Ciertamente mi percepción de todo este mundo al decidir poner en marcha mi plan y acercarme a Edward, era totalmente diferente a la que tenía ahora que ya tenía información de primera mano. Me asusté al ver lo infantil e inmadura que había sido al no tener idea de la magnitud del paso que estaba dando y así como al principio fue más mi orgullo lo que me hizo querer permanecer a su lado, en ese momento admitía y reconocía que Edward tenía razón y que todos los secretos de esa vida oscura que se revelaban ante mi cada día, me atraían mucho más de lo que yo imaginaba.

Salí del baño al escuchar un ruido en mi habitación. Edward estaba de pie junto a la cama. Tenía el cabello húmedo y su cuerpo solo estaba cubierto con un pantalón de pijama negro que colgaba muy tentador de sus angostas y fuertes caderas. Me acerqué despacio y él movió el edredón y las sábanas. Un estremecimiento corrió por mi cuerpo y di un paso más hacia él.

–Acuéstate – me ordenó y lo obedecí.

Me cubrió con las sábanas y lo miré confundida pero reprimí el impulso de preguntarle porqué lo hacía y si no me iba a tomar esa noche. Sonrió como si supiera que era lo que estaba pensando mientras me arropaba y enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello aún húmedo mirándome fijamente con el color verde de sus ojos flameando vivo.

Se sentó en el sillón cercano a la cama y después de un rato de observarme en silencio, por fin habló…

–Ahora que has visto algo de lo que realmente es todo esto, ¿Qué piensas?

Me preguntó con esa voz ronca e hipnótica que me hacía incapaz de responder con lógica.

–Yo… – suspiré – creo que estoy un poco impresionada.

–¿Con qué?

–Todo es real, ¿verdad? – un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en su boca y asintió.

–Cada una de las cosas que viste esta noche es real, los azotes, los látigos, el bondage, los tríos… todo aquí es permitido, todo lo que tu mente imagine, cada fantasía que ansíes, todo lo que tú desees puede ser tan real como tú lo quieras.

–¿Cómo alguien puede querer recibir latigazos o ser colgada de ganchos mientras está atado como un conejo indefenso?

Me di cuenta de la amargura en mi voz al formular las preguntas; Edward se puso de pie y se levantó las sábanas acostándose junto a mi. Me abrazó colocándome sobre su pecho, su mano acariciaba mi espalda; me sentí vulnerable pero protegida.

–La regla más importante para que todo esto suceda es que debe ser sensato, seguro y concensuado, Isabella. Nadie puede ir en contra de la voluntad de nadie, si alguien dice 'no' no se hace nada y mucho menos se le obliga. Aquí por irónico que pueda parecer, el respeto y la confianza es lo primero ante todo. Yo debo respetarte por la persona que eres y por confiar en mi para practicar lo que quiera hacer contigo. Yo debo darte la seguridad de que tienes el absoluto control de la situación al de decir 'no' y detener todo.

Asentí pensativa. Había leído eso muchas veces pero nunca me había quedado tan claro hasta ese momento porque yo confiaba en él. Me abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho y suspiró.

–Isabella, ¿sabes porqué me buscaste? – me preguntó de repente y levanté la cabeza hacia él, asentí de nuevo pero él negaba despacio.

–Lo hiciste porque me necesitas, necesitas una imagen de disciplina y control, por eso estás aquí ahora, porque sabes que conmigo la tendrás. Tú nunca has sabido lo que es tener eso, has crecido sola y crees que eres fuerte porque has llegado hasta aquí y eres independiente pero mírate, estás sola, llena de miedos y temores, en busca de alguien a quien entregarte, quien cuide de ti…

Levantó suavemente mi barbilla con sus dedos y besó mi frente.

–A partir de hoy seré yo quien tome todas las decisiones, quien se ocupe de ti, Bella, yo te cuidaré y veré por ti en todos los sentidos, ya no tendrás nada por qué preocuparte, eres mía ahora.

Sonreí y asentí, él sonrió también y descansé mi mejilla en su pecho mientras jugaba con algunos mechones de mi pelo.

–Quiero que permanezcas aquí todo el tiempo posible, Isabella.

–¿Pero y mi trabajo? ¿Y mi apartamento? – pregunté alarmada – yo no pue..

–Dije que todo el tiempo posible, Isabella. Sé que tienes tus obligaciones y que necesitas tu espacio, tendrás todo lo que quieras si haces las cosas correctamente. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que puedo ser flexible? Lo seré en medida de tu buen comportamiento.

–Lo esencial ya lo sabes, mantente dentro de mis reglas y todo marchará bien. ¿Entendido?

Moví mi cabeza afirmativamente y me quedé pensando en si el haberme llevado al club tenía otro propósito más que el de haber querido que viera con mis propios ojos el mundo en el que estaba inmerso desde hacía tiempo.

–_Señor_…

–Dime.

–Esos castigos, eso… ¿usted es… así?

Dejó de acariciarme y creí haberlo sentido dudar en mantenerme abrazada. La idea de que Edward fuera un sádico cruel que disfrutara de los castigos más que de otra cosa, que fuera solo eso lo que lo excitara y lo satisficiera, me hizo sentir un temor angustiante que aumentó al no obtener respuesta suya.

–Alguna vez tendremos sexo… ¿frente a toda esa gente?

–No.

–¿Hace tríos como el que vi? – se tensó.

–Isabella… veo que tienes muchas preguntas, será mejor que Vera te responda eso.

–¿Por qué tendría que ir y preguntarle algo a esa mujer? Ustedes fueron algo, ¿Verdad?

–¿Me estás haciendo una escena de celos, Isabella?

–Yo solo quiero saber… ¿Quién es ella?

Repentinamente se puso de pie y me miró.

–Eso no debe importarte.

Dijo antes de irse y dejarme sola en la cama, llena de preguntas sobre él y esa mujer a quien ni en mil años iría a buscar para obtener las respuestas que yo necesitaba pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a soportar el aparentar que eso no me importaba?

*****.**

El domingo empezó como era ya casi habitual. Me desperté sin haber dormido mucho, me arreglé muy propia para bajar a preparar el desayuno, poner la mesa y esperé a Edward con toda esa hermosa producción de la cual tanto disfrutaba.

Cuando bajó me saludó con un beso en los labios y se sentó a desayunar. Estaba un poco distraído por lo que al terminar no me sorprendió que me dijera que estaría en su estudio atendiendo un asunto importante y que no quería interrupciones. Me pasé la mañana maldiciendo estar perdiendo mi tiempo si podía estar en mi apartamento adelantando algo de mi trabajo o simplemente afuera con… ¡Demonios! Las extrañaba.

Edward ladró ordenes a diestra y siniestra durante toda la mañana, sus gritos podían escucharse hasta el salón donde me encontraba. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y yo no sabía si debía atreverme a interrumpirlo pero un rato después decidí hacerlo. Me paré frente a la puerta del estudio y con suavidad di unos golpes en ella hasta que escuché un…

–Adelante.

Se rehusó a comer algo cuando me ofrecí a prepararle algo, solo me pidió más café. Se lo llevé y parecía que estaría ocupado por mucho tiempo más.

–_Señor_, creo que debería marcharme.

Levantó la mirada hacia mi – Tú te irás cuando yo lo decida, Isabella, no cuando tú lo creas, ya lo sabes.

Humor de perros. Y si no quería ser mordida lo mejor era salir de ahí y dejarlo solo con su mal rato, así que después de comer un sándwich, subí a mi habitación. El desvelo de la noche anterior y el aburrimiento me vencieron y me dormí. Sentí unos suaves y ligeros besos en mis labios me despertaron deliciosamente mientras sentía que me cubrían con unas mantas.

–Shhh, tranquila.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato y me encontré con mis ojos verdes preferidos.

–¿Qué hora es? – pregunté todavía medio dormida.

–No te preocupes por eso, sigue durmiendo – susurró despacio.

–Tengo que irme, debo ir a trabajar mañana y…

–Quédate, ya es un poco tarde para que te vayas a tu apartamento.

–No creo que… preferiría irme.

La idea de quedarme era muy atractiva pero tenerlo tan cerca solo me haría desear que me tocara, que me hiciera suya del modo en que yo quería y él no parecía tener intención alguna de hacerlo.

–Prepárate entonces, Dean te llevará a casa – dijo serio y salió de mi habitación.

Unos minutos después bajaba por la escalera, me acerqué al vestíbulo donde Edward me esperaba junto a la puerta con una expresión neutra en el rostro. Al llegar junto a él me abrazó y sentí que mis piernas se suavizaban.

–Pórtate bien, Isabella – dijo a pocos centímetros de mis labios.

–Si, _Señor_, lo haré.

–Quiero tu foto puntual y que recuerdes todo lo que tienes permitido o no hacer, no bromeo, Isabella.

–Lo sé, _Señor_.

–Bien. Ahora ve a casa. Mañana iré a verte a las ocho. Cenaremos juntos.

–Está bien.

Con un dedo levantó mi barbilla y me besó de despedida. Tuve que agarrarme de sus brazos para no caer desvanecida por la intensidad del beso que no fue rudo ni frío sino que fue… lo sentí como si hubiera sido un beso entre una pareja común. Que ilusa y masoquista era.

Ya en mi apartamento, con mi vieja pijama y metida en mi cama pensaba en que por idiota no estaba en otra cama y quizás rodeada por los brazos de Edward.

¡Carajo! ¿Cuándo sería el día en que mis malditos impulsos no arruinaran todo? Tal vez Edward quería hacer el amor conmigo esa noche y yo con mi bocota corriendo más aprisa que mi puto cerebro había mandado todo al diablo.

Estúpida, estúpida y mil veces estúpida. Primero por pensar en que el término 'hacer el amor' aplicaba para Edward y para mi y en segundo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad de permitir que tuviéramos sexo de nuevo, si es que eso llegaba a suceder.

Mi mente brincaba de idea en idea y de imagen en imagen. El contrato, el club, Vera, su reacción cuando le pregunté quien era ella, las escenas, sexo, látigos... Dios, era demasiado. Si, el club había sido demasiado, me hizo olvidarme por completo del contrato al ver cómo el sexo sólo era una parte de lo que implicaba el BDSM. Era un complemento de ese todo por el cual estaban todas esas personas ahí justo como yo buscando ese algo más.

Que contradictorio sonaba. Yo buscaba algo que en realidad jamás había tenido y no era a lo que Edward se refería como imagen de disciplina y control, era otra cosa y me asustaba porque él había tenido razón. Esas fantasías de sexo extraño rendido a un amo, plenas de sumisión y obediencia, esas escenas me atraían como abeja a la miel y aunque estaba clara en que no todo lo que había visto iba de acuerdo conmigo, otras muchas si y me calentaban la sangre cuando las recordaba, me hacían latir ciertas partes del cuerpo, y si de alguna cosa estaba cien por ciento segura era de que humedecerme hasta ese grado solo significaba que yo quería intentarlo.

*****.**

Al día siguiente llegué muy puntual a la agencia. Jane me sonrió feliz señalándome la caja de donas y el café sobre mi escritorio. Sin decir nada tomé la de nuez y le di una mordida gigante. Platicamos un poco sobre nuestro fin de semana y antes de dirigirnos al área de impresión para revisar nuestro trabajo, me tomé la foto para enviarle a Edward. Inmediatamente sonó mi teléfono.

–Hola – saludé.

–No quiero volver a verte con jeans y camiseta, mucho menos de tenis – gritó su primera orden del día para mi.

–Tengo que ir trabajar hoy en el área de impresiones, no quiero manchar mi ropa, además es más cómodo que venir vestida formal – expuse mi punto.

–¿En qué parte del contrato leíste que tenías que estar cómoda, Isabella?

Edward cortó la llamada antes que pudiera replicarle algo. Como si pudiera hacerlo. Enojada guardé mi teléfono al tiempo en que Jane entraba de nuevo a nuestro lugar.

–¿Va bien todo? – preguntó preocupada y asentí – ¿Seguro?

–Ajá.

Respondí restándole importancia a lo sucedido y me concentré en mi trabajo. Como habíamos previsto, se nos fue la mañana revisando las impresiones y por supuesto no me manché ni una gota, las máquinas eran tan modernas que mancharse ya era cosa del pasado pero él no tenía porqué saberlo además, ¡coño! a mi me gustaba usar jeans y camisetas de vez en cuando.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y nos fuimos a un café en la misma cuadra. Comía en silencio mientras Jane parloteaba hasta que ya no la escuché. Levanté la mirada y sus enormes ojos azules me veían misteriosos. Fue ahí cuando sopesé la posibilidad de sincerarme con ella. Ya en el pasado había perdido a mis dos entrañables amigas y no quería que eso me volviera a ocurrir. Jane era una chica muy valiosa y no quería que por una mala decisión me quedara sin su amistad.

–¿Tenemos tiempo? – le pregunté ya decidida a contarle superficialmente al menos en ese momento acerca de mi particular relación con Edward y sin que sonara tan… ¿enferma? Bufé en mi interior con ironía.

–Todo el que quieras – sonrió

–Verás – empecé con algo de nervios –… hace unos meses Edward Cullen apareció en mi vida, fue en Nasty, ¿Recuerdas que te conté que fui y me dijiste que era un club Dark? – Jane asintió rápidamente y proseguí.

–Bueno, pues lo es, y yo lo vi salir de ahí después de que una chica lloraba e intentaba hablar con él, cruzamos miradas y desde ahí quedé prendida de la suya. Nos encontramos una vez más en una cena y la atracción extraña que sentí por él fue innegable. Era una fuerza que como un imán me hacía querer acercarme a él a como diera lugar. Creo que también fue un poco capricho mío, Jane, pero por Dios que era como una necesidad el querer tenerlo cerca y mi mente se llenó de ideas y fantasías…

Jane me miraba concentrada y con el ceño fruncido pero no me distrajo.

–Me di a la tarea de investigar un poco sobre el arrogante y frío hombre que me tenía deseando tenerlo de todas las formas posibles… y descubrí que era un empresario importantísimo. Por un momento me pasó la idea de olvidarme del asunto, él es de las grandes ligas y yo, ¿Quién soy yo, Jane?

–¿Tú? ¿Necesitas de verdad que te diga que tú también eres igual de importante que él? – entrecerró los ojos.

–¡Claro! ¡Cómo olvidé ponerme un gafete con el nombre de Charlie también para que supiera de quien soy hija! – rodé los ojos –, eso a mi no importa, ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?

–La que no puede verse con claridad eres tú amiga, ese es el problema, eres hermosa y estás a la altura de cualquiera de las "grandes ligas", lo que pasa es que estar encerrada tanto tiempo en ese convento te ha absorbido el autoestima, pero no te distraigas y sígueme contando…

Sonreí resignada y muy aliviada por sus ánimos.

–Terminé convenciéndome de que no perdía nada con intentarlo, averigüé donde podría encontrarlo y fui; era un evento con demasiada gente y cuando me acerqué me ignoró. Me dolió tanta indiferencia pero no me rendí y lo seguí a un evento de caridad en el club de polo. Ahí traté de ser más directa y cuando lo tuve frente a mi, a solas y prestándome toda su atención me acobardé un poco pero él es un león con mucho colmillo y yo apenas un corderito, supo provocarme y las próximas veces que nos encontramos prácticamente ya estaba rindiéndome ante él sin que me diera cuenta.

–Retiro lo dicho, Bella, puede ser que no te veas claramente pero qué perseverante eres, te fijaste tu objetivo y te fuiste directo a la yugular, te llevaste a tu presa.

Reí con algo de amargura – Si, Jane, yo también creí haberme salido con la mía y como yo quería pero fue al revés.

–¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Estás con Edward no?

–Si – admití con un suspiro –, las cosas con él jamás han sido lo que una pueda esperarse, yo sabía desde un principio que no sería fácil pero es que a veces siento que…

–¿Qué pasa, Bella? – oprimió mi mano dándome ánimo para seguir.

–Él… él es… diferente, Jane. Tiene costumbres _diferentes._

–¿Cómo que diferentes? – me miró intrigada y casi podía ver la maquinaria de su cerebro funcionar – espera – se hizo hacia atrás y parpadeaba repetidamente hasta que varios segundos después me miró perpleja.

–¿Me estás queriendo decir que no en balde estaba en un club Dark? – asentí lentamente y su mirada descendió perdida a algún objeto sobre la mesa – ¿Estás segura?

La miré con el ceño fruncido y luego rodé los ojos. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?

–Sinceramente, Jane, yo creí poder manejar todo este asunto pero creo que se me está saliendo de las manos.

–Un momento – ella sacudió la cabeza y me miró como si estuviera diciendo alguna blasfemia – ¿Asunto? ¿Así le llamas a Edward? ¿Un asunto? El hombre barre el piso por el que caminas y tú crees que es otro punto más en tu agenda, Bella, ¿Qué te sucede?

–No lo entenderías Jane, es algo complicado – se recargó en su silla ofendida, llevándose la mano al pecho.

–Perdón por ser tan tonta y por no notar cómo ese _asunto_ tuyo te miraba el otro día en el restaurante y cómo estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que dabas – comenzó a replicar – y también perdona por no saber reconocer qué tan mal o bien estas cada mañana que llegas a la agencia, discúlpame, Bella, yo sé que apenas tenemos pocos meses de conocernos y que no me debes ninguna explicación pero aunque no me lo creas, me importas y te respeto y si tú dices que esto no es nada más que un asunto y solo me necesitas para que te escuche de acuerdo, sabré respetar tus límites…

–Precisamente de eso se trata, Jane, de los límites que he roto – dije después de pensarlo unos segundos – yo me acerqué a Edward solo para cumplir mis sueños y mis fantasías pero no quería exponer mi corazón, siempre tuve eso como principio básico. Me entregué, hice todo lo que él quería y como lo quería cuidándome de no caer y fue inútil, Jane, estoy más entregada a él de lo que yo quisiera y sé que acabaré rota y no quiero sufrir, no me quiero enamorar…

–Oh, Bella… querida, lo siento, pero ya no puedes hacer nada en contra de eso.

–¿Crees que no lo sé?

Para mi alegría, Jane no profundizó sobre lo diferente de nuestra relación. Ella tenía el don de hacer sentir a la gente a su alrededor comprendida y querida y muy dentro de mi sabía que si no había insistido en eso era porque estaba dándome mi tiempo para relajarme y poder tener la conversación sobre ese tema más adelante. ¿Cómo no iba a quererla?

Llegamos a la agencia con una hora de retraso y aún así se me hizo eterno el tiempo que faltaba para irme a mi apartamento y tener listo todo para Edward. Desde luego mi cabeza estaba en todas partes menos en mi trabajo porque a pesar de que Jane me había infundido muchos ánimos, yo no me sentía del todo mejor con respecto a cómo iba desenvolviéndome con Edward.

Siempre tenía esa sensación de que nunca estaba satisfecho con mi comportamiento, que siempre terminaba haciendo algo mal que lo decepcionaba y para muestra, el pasado fin de semana. Mi enojo por haberme mandado al psiquiatra, mi reacción al verlo con esa mujer, Vera, y que no era para menos, la forma en cómo lo interrogué sobre ella, cómo había insistido el día anterior en irme a mi apartamento cuando él me había pedido que me quedara, me lo había pedido, no ordenado…

Quizás Jane tenía razón y mi supuesta autoestima y madurez era una falacia que yo misma había creado y me creía. Realmente tenía que cambiar, tenía que madurar, necesitaba hacerlo por mi si es que quería permanecer al lado de Edward.

Por fin salí de la agencia y corrí hacia mi apartamento. Puse todo como a él le gustaba y me fui a cambiar mientras pensaba en qué ordenar para cenar. Edward llegó puntual como siempre y Dean entró detrás de él con varias bolsas de un restaurante de comida thai. Me rodeó la cintura y me besó los labios. Se le veía cansado y con un dejo de fastidio en el rostro que se fue disipando rápidamente.

–Preciosa, como siempre – me besó de nuevo y su mano bajó hasta mis nalgas, apretándolas. Después de todo, parecía que al fin esa noche me iba a premiar con lo que necesitaba y de lo que me había privado, él.

–Gracias, _Señor._

–Cenemos, tengo mucha hambre – y sus ojos viajaron en un lascivo recorrido por mi cuerpo que calentó mi sangre e incrementó ese latido en ciertas partes muy sensibles de mi cuerpo.

Ansiosa, fui a la cocina y serví todo lo que llevó en varios platos y los coloqué al centro de la mesa mientras él abría una botella de vino y lo servía en las copas. Se sentó, hice lo mismo y esperé su permiso para empezarle a servir. Si lo veía desde mi punto de vista, esta noche prometía; carne y pollo al curry, las comidas muy condimentadas y muy picantes que te dejaban jadeando y con un calor en el cuerpo… mmm ¡si!

Mientras cenamos me preguntó de la campaña de Newton's; de pronto lo vi muy interesado en conocer todo el proceso creativo y en saber qué era lo principal que tomábamos en cuenta para la realización de una campaña. Toda su atención estaba sobre mi y me sentí feliz porque le importara conocer con más detalle lo que me apasionaba hacer.

–Y mi pequeña Isabella crea todo eso sola – sonrió.

–No lo hago sola, Jane y yo somos un equipo, nos acoplamos bastante bien.

–Me agrada Jane – confesó y mi sonrisa se amplió. Me hacía muy feliz saberlo.

–Tú también le agradas y mucho – respondí entusiasmada – ¡perdón! _Usted_ le agrada mucho – me corregí.

–¿Hablas de mi con ella? – frunció el ceño.

–No es algo que pueda evitar hacer, _Señor_, ella sabe que usted y yo….

¡Demonios! Había olvidado el puto contrato de confidencialidad. Jane sabía…

–Que usted y yo estamos juntos – finalicé con tratando de ocultar el temblor en mi voz. Edward me miraba serio, sin duda ya sabía que había hablado de más. Dios…

–Por tu bien espero que sea discreta, Isabella, ruega porque sea así – sentenció y se levantó de la mesa. Fue hacia el salón y se sirvió su imperdonable copa de brandy mientras nerviosa recogía la mesa.

Cuando volví al salón lo encontré recostado en mi sofá, con la copa en la mano y los ojos cerrados. El rastro de fastidio había vuelto a instalarse en su rostro. Se le veía más cansado que cuando llegó. Me arrodillé junto a él y de inmediato las imágenes de los y las sumisas en el club al pie de sus amos, haciéndoles caricias y mimos llegó a mi mente. Entendí esa acción en ese instante. Más que sumisión era el querer hacer algo para agradar a tu Señor, a tu amo y maestro, hacerlo sentir bien y quitarle ese semblante agobiado era lo que yo quería hacer en ese momento.

Le quité los zapatos, sabía que le gustaba que masajeara sus pies, lo relajaba. Puse a un lado los zapatos y coloqué sus pies en mi regazo. Comencé a hacer círculos en sus talones y en el arco; un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios y mi corazón se hinchó satisfecho. Durante un rato continué con el masaje y cuando lo vi más relajado me puse de pie y me coloqué detrás del sofá.

Con mis manos tibias toqué sus hombros y comencé a moverlas para aliviar la tensión acumulada en ellos. De inmediato se tensó de nuevo.

–Ese es trabajo de Jessica, no tuyo – detuve el movimientos de mis manos, confundida y perpleja. Se tomó de un gran trago el resto del brandy en la copa y se puso de pie para marcharse. Se puso el saco mientras yo lo observaba frustrada.

Se fue sin darme un beso, sin nada más que una simple mirada dura. Corrí a mi habitación a hundirme entre mis sábanas llorando triste y dolida. Edward sabía cómo herirme, lastimarme; justo cuando creía que estaba dando un paso más adaptándome a su mundo, hacía algo mal y me lo echaba en cara del modo más doloroso. Y además, ¡maldita sea! Ese no era trabajo de esa mujercita ofrecida, ¡era mío! y a como diera lugar iba a tener que ganarme mis derechos. Él era mío así como yo era suya y no lo iba a compartir con nadie.

Y otra vez estaba sola en mi cama, con un deseo y hambre frustrado, deseándolo y consumiéndome en un fuego hiriente. Sequé mis lágrimas y después de un largo rato me quedé dormida. Fue otra noche inquieta en la que la imagen de ese sueño recurrente apareció de nuevo angustiándome. Esta vez no hubieron voces, ni risas perversas, solo esos dos ojos oscuros como la noche que me atormentaban en silencio, persiguiéndome. Me desperté alterada y enojada por no poder controlar el efecto que tenían sobre mi.

Me di un baño y me esmeré en mi arreglo. Salí en mi auto hacia la agencia y al llegar, antes de mi dona y mi café, le envié a Edward mi foto por la cual recibí un indiferente "Buena niña", al menos así lo sentí yo.

El día transcurrió y estábamos muy ocupadas porque esa tarde le presentaríamos a Michael la primera parte de la campaña ya lista. Todas las imágenes publicitarias para las revistas, los espectaculares y todos los medios impresos. No podíamos negar que estábamos nerviosas porque Michael definitivamente no era un cliente fácil de agradar. Era exigente y quisquilloso pero era muy educado para decirnos que algo simplemente no le gustaba, que le parecía de mal gusto o que prefería otra cosa y eso era algo sobre lo que nosotras mismas teníamos que trabajar, en cómo identificar y extraer de nuestros clientes sus ideas, la imagen que deseaban para sus empresas y productos.

Michael llegó muy puntual y en la sala de proyecciones ya estaba esperándonos con el gerente de las joyerías y algunas personas más de su empresa, Olivia y para sorpresa mía, también estaba ahí Andrew Blake de Arte Digital, el director de la agencia que me había redireccionado a Alter Medios cuando estaba en mi búsqueda de trabajo.

Nuestra presentación comenzó y expusimos todo nuestro trabajo, explicamos paso a paso cómo y porqué habíamos concluido en ese resultado y les ofrecimos un par de variantes sobre él al hacernos algunas preguntas pero nuestro trabajo les agrado y no fue necesario, gracias a Dios, realizar un cambio más. Michael por fin estaba satisfecho.

Las luces del salón se encendieron y de inmediato se pusieron de pie para felicitarnos. Jane y yo estábamos hinchadas de orgullo ya que en esta ocasión no nos fue tan fácil complacer a nuestro cliente, nos esforzamos mucho y con ese reconocimiento veíamos coronados todos nuestros esfuerzos. Al menos con la primera parte del proyecto.

–Y falta una más – anunció Michael –, ya que hemos decidido que también realicen el comercial para la televisión.

–¿Qué? – gritó Jane emocionada por la noticia y apretando mi mano con fuerza.

–Estoy muy contento con su trabajo, han comprendido muy bien lo que quiero y estoy seguro que con el comercial estaré igual de satisfecho – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–Podremos esperar para hacer el lanzamiento de toda la campaña completa, ¿Qué dicen? – preguntó alegre su gerente.

–¡Estupendo! – exclamé feliz.

–Isabella, muchas felicidades – Andrew se acercó a mi –, veo que no me equivoqué contigo, Olivia dice que junto con Jane son algunas de sus cartas fuertes en la agencia y estoy de acuerdo; con la campaña de Flannagan's se han posicionado como una de las más prometedoras agencias del medio.

–Muchas gracias, señor Blake – estreché su mano feliz.

–Andrew.

–Andrew entonces – acepté y le hice a Jane una señal para que se acercara –. Ella es mi compañera y amiga, Jane, juntas creamos estas dos campañas.

–Es un placer conocerte, Jane, Isabella y tú son muy talentosas.

Estuvimos celebrando un rato más y platicando sobre el comercial. Michael estaba realmente contento y sus colaboradores también. Olivia ni qué decir. Andrew miraba todo y asentía de acuerdo con todo lo que había visto esa tarde. Después que todo acabó me sentí como si hubiera sacado un 10 en un examen complicado y hubiera obtenido la felicitación de mis profesores, se sentía bien, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que mi concentración no había estado al cien por ciento esos últimos días.

Al volver a nuestra oficina, escuché sonar mi teléfono. Casi corrí para tomarlo y no perder la llamada pero no lo logré. Siete llamadas perdidas y todas de Edward. Demonios.

–Hey, tranquila mujer, quita esa cara, él sabe que estás trabajando, no creo que se enoje por eso.

Esperaba que no lo hiciera, él sabía que había dos cosas muy importantes para mi porque ya se lo había dejado muy en claro. Esperaba que mis condiciones no hubieran cambiado después del contrato, al menos no vi en él algún inciso con letras pequeñas e ilegibles donde quedaran revocadas mis prioridades.

Dudé en devolverle la llamada. Seguramente estaría histérico y ya estaría maquilando algún castigo para mi. Un pensamiento perverso apareció en mi mente y sonreí. Si después del castigo había sexo, bien valdría la pena. No, no lo llamaría. En lugar de eso me fui a mi apartamento con toda la calma del mundo. Me cambié y me puse algo bonito y elegante por si llegaba. Casi hora y media después ni una llamada y ningún mensaje. Dicen que si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

"_**Señor, me encantaría invitarlo a cenar, lo espero"**_

_**Isabella.**_

De inmediato ordené la cena y me apresuré a poner la mesa. Coloqué velas y la canción "I wil try" de Urselle sonaba creando un ambiente íntimo y sensual. Me vi de nuevo al espejo para cerciorarme que estuviera justo como a él le gustaba y revisé todo otra vez. Tal vez lograra reivindicarme por los tantos errores de los últimos días y se olvidara de ellos. Nada deseaba más que eso.

La cena llegó y de Edward ni un mensaje. Reenvié el mensaje otra vez y tampoco obtuve respuesta. Media hora más tarde lo llamé, su teléfono estaba apagado o fuera del área de servicio. Me extrañó. Que yo supiera Edward nunca apagaba su teléfono. Decidí esperar un rato más y no fue hasta que me moví incómoda en el sillón que me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida. Las velitas ya se habían extinguido y el cd seguía sonando, me asomé por la ventana y la calle estaba desierta. Fui a la cocina y el reloj del horno marcaba que eran las dos cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada.

Edward…

¿Le habría pasado algo?

Un amargo sabor subió por mi garganta y corrí a chequear mi teléfono. Ninguna llamada y tampoco ningún mensaje. Tragué en seco. Le marqué de nuevo y lo mismo, apagado o fuera del área.

¿Qué sucedía?

¿Me estaría castigando?

No lo creía, él no era de este tipo de castigos, él era ejecutor no torturador psicológico. Pensé en llamar al penthouse o a la casa pero me pareció algo impropio llamar a esa hora además si hubiera sucedido algo Harriet ya me hubiera avisado o Waylon en su caso y no había recibido ninguna llamada de ellos, o de Paul o Dean. Me alarmé un poco pero me esforcé en permanecer tranquila. Guardé la cena y me fui a cambiar. Me asomé por la ventana antes de acostarme y ya una vez bajo mi pesado edredón, sonó mi teléfono. Me senté de golpe y contesté ansiosa.

–Edward, ¿Estás bien? – pregunté ansiosa –. Le llamé y le dejé mensajes, _Señor_…

–Si hubieras respondido mis llamadas te hubieras podido enterar que tuve que viajar urgente a Francia.

–¿Francia? – pregunté lentamente – bueno, yo estaba en una junta muy importante y…

–¿Era tan importante tu dichosa junta como para no responder mis llamadas?, sabes que no debes hacerlo.

–Creí que había quedado claro que mi padre y mi trabajo eran dos cosas que no iba a dejar de lado por nada.

–¿Qué es esto, Isabella, una advertencia?

–No, solo le recuerdo que son mis prioridades.

–Yo debo ser tu principal prioridad, creí que _eso_ había quedado claro.

–Yo…

–Quiero saber de tu junta – demandó.

–Fue para entregar una parte de la campaña de Newton's. Quedaron muy contentos con nuestro trabajo – dije visiblemente más animada.

–Así que Newton…

–Si, y dejaron en nuestras manos realizar el comercial de televisión, es una oportunidad que nunca imaginamos tener tan pronto.

–Felicidades, Isabella, es una recompensa a tus esfuerzos. Lo has hecho bien.

–Gracias, _Señor_.

–Bien. Ya sabes que estaré fuera unos días, espero tu foto puntual como cada mañana y si vas a tener alguna otra junta importante, avísame. ¿Entendido?

–Entendido, _Señor._

–Muy bien, Isabella, eso es todo.

Y con eso cortó la llamada. Bufé y me eché hacia atrás en la cama. Edward estaba en otro país. La prematura añoranza de saberlo lejos hizo que mi cuerpo doliera. Lamenté mil veces no haber podido responder a sus llamadas y tampoco haberme despedido de él correctamente, sin que tuviera que llamarme a mitad de la madrugada.

Ya no tenía sueño. Me dediqué a rodar por mi cama maldiciéndome por no haberle preguntado exactamente cuando volvería. Esperaba que no estuviera fuera por mucho tiempo, ya me había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca con todo y su multifacético carácter. Ya lo extrañaba.

¿Qué haría si se tardaba demasiado?

Bueno, con nuestra nueva encomienda dudaba que tuviera tiempo de sobra para perder divagando por su ausencia, aunque definitivamente no sería nada fácil esperar salir de la agencia y llegar a casa sabiendo que él no llegaría a cenar conmigo.

Logré dormirme ya entrada la madrugada. Por la mañana llegué a la agencia y Jane se percató de inmediato de mi ánimo triste.

–Está lejos, Jane, se fue a Francia – dije antes de que me preguntara nada –, no sé cuando va a volver.

Suspiró parándose frente a mi escritorio con las manos a la cadera.

–No veo en ti a una mujer que esté luchando por proteger su corazón, Bella, yo más bien creo que por lo que debes luchar es por no enamorarte más de él.

–No estoy enamorada, no he llegado hasta ese nivel, estoy acostumbrada a estar cerca de Edward solamente, lo extraño, eso es todo.

–Pues solo para estar acostumbrada a él sufres mucho – afirmó –. Anda vamos, que tenemos una reunión con Olivia.

–Si, te alcanzo en un minuto – dije sacando mi teléfono para tomarme la foto y enviarla junto con un mensaje avisándole que entraría a una reunión con mi jefa. Tres minutos después llegó su respuesta.

"_**Preciosa y mía"**_

_**E. Cullen.**_

Y me fui a mi reunión con una sonrisa en los labios.

*****.**

Salimos de la oficina de Olivia mucho después de la hora del almuerzo y literalmente corrí para sacar mi teléfono y revisar si tenía algún mensaje o llamada. Mi buzón estaba vacío.

–Bella, ¿Realmente voy a verte agonizar porque Edward está de viaje? Creo que esta relación…

–No estoy agonizando, Jane – repliqué mansamente –, es solo que…

–¿Qué, que?

–Olvídalo, me voy a casa – intenté sonreír –, necesito recuperar mis horas de sueño.

Tal y como dije, después de despedirme de Jane me fui a mi apartamento y saqué la cena de la noche anterior que había guardado intacta. Calenté uno de los filetes en el horno y llevé mi plato al estudio para cenar en mi sofá frente al televisor. No me lo comí todo, hice a un lado el plato y estaba cambiando los canales sin encontrar nada que atrajera mi atención, esperando a que mi teléfono sonara más nunca sucedió.

Decepcionada me fui a la cama y para mi desgracia tuve una noche de sueños terribles. Mis pesadillas regresaron revueltas con imágenes de las escenas del club y esos ojos negros junto a unos verdes que me miraban furiosos. Manos manteniéndome restringida, voces y risas ordenándome portarme bien y la boca dueña de una hermosa sonrisa torcida descendía por mi vientre hasta perderse entre mis piernas.

_¡No!_

Gritaba desesperada y una risa muy cínica que reconocería en cualquier parte resonaba en mis oídos.

_Te dije que si conmigo no lo disfrutabas, no lo harías con nadie más…_

Y como tantas otras veces, pude sentir sus dientes enterrarse en el interior de mis muslos. Desperté jadeando desesperada, llorando y con el asco que acompañaba cada pesadilla cuando alcanzaba ese grado de realismo. Me levanté corriendo al baño y devolví la cena. Permanecí arrodillada un momento y me puse de pie para cepillarme los dientes. Saqué el Nyquil y le di un trago bastante considerable. Me miré al espejo y sollocé. Ya no quería seguir sufriendo esas pesadillas, ya no más.

Al día siguiente Jane me miro llegar y no dijo nada de mi aspecto. Solo empujó la caja de donas y el café hacia mi.

–Estoy bien.

–No he dicho nada – dijo levantando las manos como rindiéndose y encogiéndose de hombros, se dio media vuelta y se dedicó a trabajar en su computadora.

Terminé solamente mi café ya que la dona no tenía buena cara esa mañana y fui al baño con mi teléfono en mano para tomarme la foto diaria, no quería hacerlo frente a Jane. La envié con un 'Buenos días' y casi de inmediato recibí su llamada.

–¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás enferma?

–No, solo no tuve una buena noche.

–Espero que eso sea cierto, Isabella.

–Lo es. _Señor_… – me atreví a preguntar – ¿Volverá pronto?

–No sé, de todas formas vuelva pronto o no, el fin de semana Paul te llevará a casa, te quiero ahí sin excusas.

–_Señor…_

–Eso no está sujeto a discusión, Isabella.

–Está bien.

Y como siempre, cortó la llamada sin despedirse.

Ese día si que no fue nada bueno. Michael como era de esperarse, empezó con sus sugerencias y Jane y yo decidimos dejarlo hacer y deshacer y cuando hubiera acabado de hacer su planteamiento entonces lo revisaríamos y comentaríamos lo que era factible de hacer y lo que no. Nos pareció lo más sensato después de saber que así, no nos haría trabajar el doble.

A pesar de tener mucho en que ocupar mi mente, no podía dejar de recordar el sueño tan vívido que había tenido. Tuve la garganta seca todo el día y las manos me temblaban nerviosas al escuchar de nuevo esa voz amenazándome como siempre lo hacía, solo que esta vez, podía sentir su amenaza más real que nunca.

Con dolor reconocí que necesitaría mucho más que paciencia y un frasco de Nyquil para hacer que las pesadillas se fueran. Cada vez que volvían a atormentarme se hacía más difícil el mantenerlas alejadas por más tiempo. Esa había sido una lucha que había librado por años pero que antes no estaba sola como en esos momentos. Antes había tenido quien me abrazara cuando me despertaba sudando y llorando por el miedo que me causaban.

–¿Estarás bien? – me preguntó Jane al despedirme de ella.

–Claro, no pasa nada – le guiñé un ojo –, nos vemos mañana.

Subí a mi auto y conduje más segura que nunca hasta aquella zona de consultorios elegantes y modernos. Estacioné mi auto y bajé de él para cruzar la calle y vi el Jaguar negro que conducía Jason estacionarse a unos cuantos autos del mío mientras Paul me miraba y hablaba por teléfono. Los ignoré, continué mi camino hacia el edificio y subí por ascensor justo hasta el piso catorce. Al salir de él me acerqué con pasos firmes hasta la mujer detrás del escritorio en el vestíbulo impoluto. Terminó su llamada y me sonrió amable.

–Buenas tardes. Soy Isabella Swan, no tengo cita pero pensé que tal vez..

–Un momento, señorita Swan, el Dr. Bower la atenderá apenas termine con su paciente, tome asiento por favor.

–Oh, gracias.

Quince minutos después la secretaria me conducía al consultorio del doctor.

–Isabella, que gusto me da verla de nuevo por aquí, pero pase, siéntese – asentí nerviosa y me instalé en el cómodo sillón – supongo que no viene a una cita conmigo pero descuide, sé muy bien lo qué le ofrecí.

–Gracias doctor pero se equivoca, esta vez si necesito y quiero su ayuda…

Sesenta minutos después salí del consultorio del Dr. Bower sin sentir en realidad un alivio evidente. Al contrario, más y más preguntas se atiborraron en mi cabeza y si de algo estaba segura era que esa noche tampoco podría dormir tranquilamente. Suspiré resignada y ya en mi auto de vuelta a casa, decidí ir al supermercado por algunas cosas que necesitaba. Por el espejo retrovisor vi a Jason y a Paul seguirme a poca distancia. Mi séquito inseparable…

Con la mente a kilómetros de donde yo me encontraba entré al establecimiento empujando un carrito. No notaba que iba por cada pasillo llenándolo de cosas que tomaba sin mirar debidamente.

–Bella…

Una voz que recordaba demasiado bien me llamó. Ella estaba frente a mi observándome. Fruncí el ceño sin responder.

–¿Cómo has estado?

Mi expresión no cambió. Tomé el carrito y me di la vuelta, no tenía nada que hablar con Rosalie.

–Por favor ¿Podríamos hablar?

Seguí avanzando por el pasillo como si no la escuchara.

–Necesito hablar contigo, te necesito, Bella.

Me detuve – Pues yo ya aprendí que no necesito ni de ti ni de nadie – le dije de espaldas.

–Bella… – dijo sorprendida.

–No te preocupes, Rosalie – dije mirándola por sobre el hombro.

–La soledad y el rechazo duelen, pero te acostumbras…*

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y quién puede negarle algo al Señor?<strong>

**Quiero darles las gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. A mi Beta Isita María, A LOLISGOF, a Nani y por supuesto a todas ustedes y también a aquellas finísimas personas que se dan un tiempito para pasar por aquí y dejar sus comentarios. =)**

**Las Kinky Girls del capítulo anterior: _Menxtu Masen Cullen, chusrobissocute, Beakis, anamart05, Kelxi Ylonen, Colyflawer, Damaris, Stefi Martínez, AMirandaCullen, Yumel22, Sachita1212 (¿así? jaja), roci kimberly cullen, patymdn, litzy, Princcipessa Masen Cullen Pat, quelecortenlacabeza, glen santos, yolabertay, dioda, Marchu, nelda, arianna mansen, magusl92, joli cullen, Solchizz, Deby89, diana, Sully YM, maddycullen, yoya11, Ligia Rodriguez, janalez, Dani, DiAnA, monita, gpattz, elena robsten, Tata XOXO, suzette-cullen, alma cullen, Yolanda dorado, MaraGaunt, lunn90, Pixie Melrose, Konnyxa, libsusi, lu537, yessenya, felicytas, hinatapink, mirgru (Te extrañamos Kinky!), sory78, Dulce twilight, jazmín Li, sujeyane, DarkiVampi, jocelynne-Cullen, Carlota, EdithCullen71283, AS, EmmaDeLaRosa, ati88, Wawis Cullen, frances-k, sonrisas, naye cullen, Ely Cullen M, yasmín-cullen, lo que pienso de ti, Julia y sus amigas, marian, MariaCarlaPL, Anónimo, catagomez, sarapo8, rocío y Jess Pattinsson._**

**_Gracias frances-k por la corrección de capítulo anterior =)_**

**Nos vemos y pórtense mal.**

**Besitoo**

**Li**

**http: / / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**

**http: / / pattinsonworld. blogspot. com**


	23. Amor dulce y amargo–Outtake

_**Hola mis nenas! Heme aquí con un capítulo nuevo que espero les guste y nos dé algunas pistitas. Como siempre, ya saben que aquí leerán escenas de sexo explícito, si no les gusta, les ofende o si son menores de edad, no sigan, muchas gracias.**_

* * *

><p><em>Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal.<em>

_Madre Teresa de Calcuta_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 23–OUTTAKE<strong>

Suspiré profundamente antes de bajarme del auto. Ni mis energías ni mi ánimo estaban para entrar con entusiasmo al establecimiento pero tenía que comprar algo para alimentarme. Hacía ya varios días que no comía casi nada; no estaba como para sentarme a darme una gran comilona pero en mi cocina tampoco había mucho de donde escoger. Estaba vacía. Ni siquiera chocolates escondidos, ni algún tubo de Pringles quedaba en algún cajón por ahí, toda dotación de golosinas me la había acabado ya desde hacía un par de semanas.

De nuevo inhalé todo el aire que pude y maldije por lo bajo; me bajé con determinación, una que no sentía que tenía pero aún así avancé hasta la entrada del supermercado y tomé un carrito.

¿De qué lo iba a llenar si no tenía ganas de comer nada?

Avancé por un pasillo y me obligué a concentrarme. Me arrepentí de no haber hecho una lista e ir directamente por lo que necesitaba sin tener que estar rondando por todo el lugar. ¿Una lista? Me reí por ese pensamiento estúpido y parpadeé confundida al notar que era la segunda vez que iba a pasar por el pasillo de los enlatados. Resoplé por la nariz y avancé para luego ir hacia la comida congelada. Y ahí estaba ella…

Caminando como ausente, pero más hermosa y sofisticada que nunca. No es que nunca lo hubiera sido al contrario, pero era muy difícil que Bella sacrificara su comodidad por la elegancia. Aunque por lo que veía eso era cosa del pasado, ella ya no era aquella chica indiferente por la gente a su alrededor y más interesada en llegar a su apartamento y encerrarse en sus libros y novelas. Aquella Bella no vivía, o lo hacía a través de todas las historias que leía.

Pero ahora, Isabella Swan era la novia del inversionista más exitoso del país. Era obvio que debía verse como lo que era y dejar de lado su imagen cómoda. Atrás quedó la chica linda despreocupada porque la persona que estaba caminando distraída hacia mi daba la impresión de ser una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Bella ya estaba viviendo… Y eso se le notaba a leguas así como lo ausente que estaba en ése momento.

Se detuvo y se quedó mirando las latas; metió varias y alcancé a ver que un par de ellas eran de pimientos verdes, algo que ella jamás compraría. La observé por unos largos segundos y no pude frenar el impulso de llamarla.

–Bella…

Dije con voz algo temerosa y baja. Ella levantó lentamente la mirada y frunció el ceño como si estuviera viendo a una persona indeseable, tal vez para ella yo lo era; eso me caló hasta los huesos.

–¿Cómo has estado?

Le pregunté insegura y con un poco de miedo. Con cara seria dio media vuelta dándome la espalda y dejando el carrito detrás la seguí unos pasos.

–Por favor ¿Podríamos hablar?

Ella parecía no escucharme y continuaba caminando, queriendo alejarse de mi con justificada razón pero yo no podía dejarla ir, no ahora que la tenía ahí, casi frente a mi.

–Necesito hablar contigo, te necesito, Bella…

Le confesé y se detuvo, con una frialdad que no pensé escucharle alguna vez me respondió.

–Pues yo ya aprendí que no necesito ni de ti ni de nadie.

–Bella… – dije sorprendida aunque entendía muy bien su reacción.

–No te preocupes, Rosalie – me dijo volteando ligeramente por sobre el hombro.

–La soledad y el rechazo duelen, pero te acostumbras…

Ahogué un gemido sorprendida por sus palabras, mi amiga no podía estar diciéndome eso con tanta dureza. Pero ¿De qué me sorprendía? ¿Acaso yo no fui mucho peor con ella? ¿No me merecía ese trato?

–Bella yo… quisiera hablar contigo.

–Rosalie – se giró de nuevo hacia mi –, me estás haciendo perder mi tiempo.

–¿Podríamos vernos otro día?

–Mmm no creo, de lunes a viernes trabajo y los fines de semana me la paso revolcándome con el amigo de tu novio, pero eso tú ya lo sabes…

Con una sonrisita cínica me dijo exactamente las mismas palabras que yo le dije el día que fue a pedirme perdón y la corrí. Estaba en todo su derecho de mirarme con esa arrogancia que de seguro había aprendido de Cullen, eso y sabía Dios cuantas cosas más…

–Como puedes ver no tengo tiempo para perder en amistades estúpidas y falsas que cuando más las necesitas te dan la espalda. Que tengas una linda noche. Adiós, Rosalie.

Y tomando de nuevo su carrito me dejó parada en medio de ese pasillo viéndola marcharse.

_No te vayas, Bella…_

Con pasos apresurados caminé hacia la salida del lugar. Tenía que irme, no podía seguir ahí. Subí a mi auto y conduje entre el tráfico hasta mi apartamento echando maldiciones a todo aquel idiota que se cruzaba en mi camino.

Que día tan horrible. Ése y muchos días anteriores. Apestaban. Mi vida apestaba. Yo apestaba. Me sentía estúpida, sola e incomprendida, asustada, temerosa y esa ya no era yo. Yo no debía sentirme así, yo podía contra todos esos sentimientos detractores porque Rosalie Hale era más fuerte de lo que todos imaginaban. Pero entonces ¿Por qué no podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos? ¿Por qué me sentía atada?

Bufé irónica y entré a mi apartamento. Aventé los zapatos por ahí y otra maldición escapó de mi boca al tropezarme con otros que estaban también tirados por todo el salón. Zapatos, ropa, bolsos… Mi piso estaba frío y vacío. Había vendido ya todos los muebles, solo quedaba un sofá grande en el cual dormía y una mesita que estaba junto a mi cama, que fue lo primero que saqué de ahí. Ni televisión, ni una silla, ni nada. Parecía una zona de desastre o mas bien la casa de una indigente.

¿Cómo coño llegué hasta ese estado?

Después de cambiarme me tiré al sofá y me cubrí con las mantas deseando dormirme rápido pero sabía que mi deseo casi nunca se cumplía. Mi estómago gruñó y me giré hasta quedar de cara al respaldo del sofá.

Bella ya no quería tener nada que ver conmigo, yo le había pedido que se olvidara de mi y como siempre hacia, siguió mi consejo. Y me dolía, pero ella tenía toda la razón. ¿Quién carajo le daría a alguien otra oportunidad después de que esa persona la hirió de una forma tan… arrg?

Puta madre…

¿En que pinche momento se me ocurrió vender también el calefactor portátil? Hacia tanto frío ya que no me era suficiente el del apartamento y sin muebles, era peor. En mi bolso busqué a mis nuevos y adorados amigos, saqué uno de la cajetilla y amodorrada en mi sofá-cama-mesa lo prendí dándole una buena jalada.

¿Así se habría sentido Bella? ¿Además de sola, incomprendida? – pensé mientras exhalaba el humo con el que se llenaron mis pulmones.

Esa noche la había visto distraída y eso me preocupó. Si, sabía que era una hipócrita y que la preocupación por mi amiga llegaba demasiado tarde pero si Bella tenía algo característico era que nunca, jamás, estaba distraída. Siempre estaba alerta, pendiente de su entorno, como si estuviera a la expectativa de que algo fuera a suceder, cuidándose las espaldas. Eso era algo que con el tiempo había logrado disimular bastante, por eso volver a verla así me confundió y me inquietó aún más. Algo le sucedía…

El ruido de mi teléfono me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Jalé mi bolso que estaba tirado en el suelo junto al sofá y buceé en él por mi móvil que seguía sonando con insistencia. Sabía bien quien me llamaba pero no iba a contestarle, solo quería ver su foto parpadear en la pantalla.

¿Qué significaba todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Un amargo recordatorio de que no podía huir de mi pasado?

Apagué mi teléfono y giré mi cara de nuevo contra el respaldo de mi sofá. Con las mantas sequé mis ojos porque las putas lágrimas no querían dejar de brotar de ellos. No podía entender como no podía manejar lo que me sucedía, ya era una adulta y había dejado de ser una niña tonta desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no, resultaba que me sentía más desprotegida, mas sola que nunca e incapaz de controlar mis emociones, solo quería llorar y llorar. ¡Que patética!

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo fui quedándome dormida. Estaba tan cansada que ni el condenado frío que sentía me mantuvo despierta titiritando.

–¡Rosalie!

Unos golpes fuertes a mi puerta seguidos de mi nombre me despertaron. Era él.

–Sé que estás ahí, Rose, abre la puerta.

Tragué en seco dolorosamente y cubrí mi boca con las mantas. Como si con eso pudiera silenciar los sollozos que el sobresalto me habían causado.

–Rosie, me estás asustando, abre por favor.

Cerré mis ojos apretándolos fuertemente y me llevé las manos a los oídos, no quería escuchar su voz.

–Vamos, cariño, déjame entrar, tenemos que hablar.

Siguió insistiendo por unos minutos, cada vez con más fuerza golpeaba mi puerta y si no supiera que era un ardid, no sabía para qué, hubiera podido asegurar que de verdad estaba preocupado por mi.

–Si no me abres soy capaz de tirar esta puerta, sabes que lo haré, Rosalie…

Pero al parecer se cansó de insistir porque los golpes se detuvieron y ya no volví a escucharlo del otro lado de la puerta, mucho menos lo oí llamarme. Me calmé tanto como pude y volví a caer desmadejada en mi sofá. Me sentía mal y me dolía todo el cuerpo, solo quería no sentir tanto frío y dormir, dormir y dormir.

No tuve idea de cuanto tiempo pasó desde que me dormí de nuevo hasta que mi puerta se abrió de un rotundo golpe, tan fuerte que me hizo brincar asustada, pero estaba tan débil que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener abiertos los ojos y ver qué era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

–¡Rosalie!

Era su voz. Mi cara y todo mi cuerpo se contrajo al escucharlo, pero por más que lo intenté no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para levantarme y defenderme de él. Estaba a su merced.

–¿Qué… qué significa todo esto, Rosalie?

Respiraba agitada. Lo miré y casi hubiera podido jurar que estaba tan asustado como yo. ¡Que buen farsante era!

–¡Vete!

Grité como pude pero solo atraje más su atención hacia mi.

–No, no, mi amor, no me alejes – avanzó hacia mi.

–¡No te acerques!

–No me pidas eso porque no lo haré. Tú y yo nos debemos una plática muy larga y no pienso posponerla más – su tono cambió y un dejo de dureza apareció en su rostro.

–No quiero nada contigo, Emmett, te lo dije desde esa noche.

–No. No me dijiste nada, solo te marchaste sin darme la oportunidad de explicarme.

–Bien, no quiero que lo hagas, solo vete y déjame sola.

–Estás muy equivocada si piensas que voy a dejarte en estas condiciones ¿Qué carajo pretendías, Rosalie, abandonarme?

No podía enfocar bien su rostro, todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor y mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

–¿Qué diablos sucede con tu apartamento? ¿Dónde están todos tus muebles…?

Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de despertarme en _su_ casa, en _su_ cama, envuelta en _su _pijama. Estaba adolorida, como si hubiera corrido un maratón y la garganta me ardía como si hubiera gritado durante todo el trayecto.

¿Cómo diablos había llegado ahí?

Me sentía tan mal que solo recordaba que Emmett había irrumpido en mi apartamento; había ido hasta ahí para pedirme una explicación por mi alejamiento y que yo me negaba a darle porque no quería volver a tenerlo frente a mi, no creía poder soportarlo. Su presencia imponía tanto…

Sin que yo estuviera buscándolo, Emmett había llegado a mi vida para iluminarla. Ese arquitecto supo como acercarse a mi y tenerme comiendo de su mano. Pero no era raro que eso fuera a suceder porque era un chico muy amable, tierno y dulce. Veía su trato con todos en la obra y mi corazón se inflaba de suspiros por él. Tenía un don de gente innegable. Era considerado y escuchaba sugerencias, se quedaba trabajando hasta muy tarde y si tenía que ensuciarse las manos como cualquier otro obrero para ayudar con algún trabajo no lo dudaba ni un segundo, se embarraba hasta los codos de cemento o de lo que fuera necesario y todo lo hacía con esa sonrisa en los labios que hacía aparecer esos dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que me hacían derretir.

El día que me invitó a salir casi me caigo de un andamio. Solo a él se le pudo ocurrir preguntármelo mientras estaba verificando que unas vigas estuvieran bien colocadas. Desde esa vez ya no pudimos despegarnos uno del otro, hubiera sido muy tonto ignorar esa atracción entre nosotros, así que no lo pensé demasiado y al poco tiempo cuando me pidió ser su novia, no pude decirle que no.

Vivimos unos meses maravillosos; Emmett me consentía y me cuidaba, yo estaba feliz y encantada porque nunca antes había vivido algo tan real como eso, como esa relación que estaba convirtiéndose cada vez en algo más comprometido y formal.

De vez en cuando, él insinuaba algo sobre dar un paso más allá en nuestra relación y yo sentía que mi pecho iba a explotar de pura felicidad. Un día llegó diciéndome que era el momento justo para hacerlo, que me esperaba esa noche en su casa.

Sale sobrando el decir qué tan ilusionada estaba. Salí desesperada a comprarme algo especial para esa noche, me arreglé lo más bonita que pude y con mi vestido nuevo llegué a su casa esperando que al terminar de cenar al fin escuchara la pregunta que había soñado que me hiciera desde que lo conocí.

Pero Emmett tenía en mente hacerme otro tipo de pregunta, una que después de tenerme en su cama, en esa misma cama donde me encontraba en esos momentos, temblando y casi con un ataque de nervios prefirió inteligentemente no hacer. Muy sabia decisión, porque apenas logré controlarme un poco, me vestí y salí huyendo de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

Desde esa noche comprendí que el destino está marcado para cada uno de forma irrevocable. No se puede escapar de él, no importa lo que uno haga para evitar que sucedan las cosas. La vida es como es y uno solo tiene que aceptarlo y adaptarse a ello, aunque duela hasta el alma.

A eso tenía que agregarle todo eso del Karma, eso de que si haces algo malo en una vida en la siguiente lo pagas. Yo debía estar pagando por algo muy malo y según por como veía las cosas mi deuda sería eterna por haberme portado tan mal con Bella.

No pude entenderlo antes por ser tan obcecada y necia, pero ya que podía ponerme en sus zapatos, veía las cosas de un modo muy diferente. Tal vez ella lo estuviera pasando peor, tal vez ella no había podido huir a tiempo o decirle que no a ese tirano que la dominaba con solo una mirada. Oh Bella…

Suspiré y me quedé pensando un rato más sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas tres semanas. Miré a mi alrededor, a todo lo que había en la habitación. Maldito Emmett. Me tenía en su territorio y no me iba a ser nada fácil salir de ahí ilesa. Muy dentro de mi ya me estaba resignando a esa idea. Era una maldita perdedora. Lo había sido desde el principio, nada había cambiado, solo el hecho que me lo quise ocultar a mi misma y que lo había intentado hacer por muchos años, pero como un título de película hollywoodense, "Mi pasado me alcanzó" borrando de tajo todo hilo de esperanza por llevar una vida normal como cualquier chica.

_Karma, eso era el puto Karma._

Tragué y casi grité de dolor. Sentía como si me estuviera tragando un nudo de alambre de púas. Enterré la cara en la almohada porque mis ojos empezaron a arder. No podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte en la vida y lo peor era que no tenía a nadie con quien ir para desahogar mis penas. Esa era otra cosa que me tenía muy preocupada y que no me dejaba vivir tranquila.

Necesitaba de mis amigas pero me encontraba entre la espada y la pared, y aunque hubiera tenido a Bella y a su paciencia junto a mi y a Alice relajada dispuesta a escucharme y no lista para salir a golpear al causante de mis angustias, ni siquiera así hubiera podido decirles ni media palabra de lo que me sucedía.

La confusión que sentía por callarme o no lo que me estaba sucediendo me estaba carcomiendo porque por un lado si quería correr hacia ellas y gritarlo, sacarlo de mi pecho y por el otro sabía que eso era algo que tenía que guardarme para mi, algo que no debía compartir con nadie, algo íntimo, algo que yo necesitaba digerir sola como la mujer madura y fuerte que se suponía que era.

Despegué la cara de la almohada y me senté. Dios, cómo extrañaba esa habitación, esa en la que… sacudí mi cabeza y me mareé un poco. Necesitaba ir al baño así que iría con mareo o sin él. Fui agarrándome de la orilla de la cama, luego de algunos muebles y antes de llegar a la puerta del baño, mi cadera tropezó con una mesa de la cual me sostuve para no caer. Con movimientos torpes entré.

¿Quién coño era esa mujer?

Esa que me miraba frente al espejo era yo… no podía creer que tuviera ese estado tan deplorable. Esas ojeras, los pómulos marcados, ese tono grisáceo en la piel, el pelo tan descuidado… Saqué la lengua y casi me dan ganas de vomitar. Estaba blanca, seguro como un reflejo de mi estado de descomposición total. Parecía un cadáver.

Le puse una gran cantidad de pasta a mi cepillo y me lavé los dientes con la poca la energía que aún tenía. Cepillé mi lengua con vigor y deseé hacer lo mismo con cada órgano interno. Lavarlo y lavarlo para quitarme esa suciedad que de nuevo se había instalado en mi cuerpo. También lavé mi cara. Vi que no había movido ni una sola de mis cosas. Todas estaban ahí, como yo las tenía acomodadas a un lado de las suyas en el lavabo.

Despacio salí del baño y me detuve sorpresivamente al encontrarlo de pie cerca de la puerta; ése sentimiento de inseguridad y de miedo me volvió a correr por todo el cuerpo y el latido acelerado de mi corazón llegaba tronando hasta mis oídos.

Estábamos solos y en su casa, él tenía el poder en ese momento y yo nada podía hacer. Mi respiración se agitó y tragué en seco por la angustia que no me dejaba ni por un instante. De nuevo quise gritar por el intenso dolor pero solo gemí.

–Te traje algo de ropa.

Dijo mientras abría una maleta pequeña y sacaba la ropa extendiéndola en la cama. Un par de blusas, mis jeans favoritos, ropa interior, un par de suéteres, mi bolsa de cosméticos… Emmett había escogido muy bien qué llevar como equipaje de emergencia, yo no hubiera podido elegir mejor.

–Si quieres puedo volver por alguna otra cosa que necesites.

Me hubiera gustado decirle que no hacía falta porque apenas me vistiera me iría de vuelta a mi apartamento pero no pude hablar. No tenía voz, a duras penas salió un ruido horrible de mi garganta que me dolía como nunca.

–No intentes hablar, el Dr. dijo que sería mejor que descansaras unos días hasta que la infección de la garganta cediera. Estar bajo esas condiciones infrahumanas en tu apartamento te provocaron esto ¿Qué diablos intentabas hacer, mi amor?

Me preguntó con voz suave y acercándose a mi, extendiendo su brazo para tocarme, pero mi instinto me hizo retirarme, alejándome de él. Sus labios se tensaron en una fina línea, cerró su mano en un puño y se alejó unos pasos.

–No volveré a acercarme a ti sin haber hablado antes y aclarado algunas cosas. Tampoco saldrás de esta casa ni tendrás comunicación con nadie, Rosalie, estarás bajo mi cuidado hasta que te hayas recuperado. Espero que te haya quedado claro.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar ante esa actitud? Sin más, salió de la habitación que compartimos muchas noches.

Momentos después Emily entró a la habitación, dejó una bandeja a un lado y se sentó junto a mi. Era una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta y tantos y era la encargada de mantener la casa de Emmett funcionando como reloj. Aunque solo iba por las mañanas realizaba su trabajo a la perfección. Ya se había acostumbrado a mi presencia y a mi me simpatizaba.

–Rosalie, ¡Qué bien que ya despertaste! El Dr. dijo que dormirías muchas horas – su mano tocó mi frente y sonrió –. Ya no tienes temperatura pero tienes que tomarte esto por unos días más.

Me dio un par de pastillas y una taza de té caliente.

–Tienes que comer algo, mira lo que te he traído – miré el tazón de sopa y el nudo en mi garganta se apretó. Nunca podría comer en esas condiciones –. Ha estado muy preocupado por ti – me miró y negué despacito con la cabeza –, pero no te voy a atormentar con eso, lo mejor es que te recuperes, además no soy nadie para venir a decirte lo que ya sabes.

Después de cerciorarse de que tomara aunque fuera solo un poco de sopa Emily me dejó sola. Fue como tragar fuego pero me obligué e hice un esfuerzo muy grande; necesitaba ponerme bien lo más rápido posible para poder salir de ahí. Emmett me tenía cautiva y no entendía cual era su intención pero seguramente no era para nada bueno, así que tenía que recobrar mis fuerzas para poder huir de él y ponerme a salvo.

¿Por qué me pasaban esas cosas?

Sin duda el que cayera algo a mi estómago ayudó para que pudiera descansar unas cuantas horas más. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había dormido pero cuando me desperté ya era de noche. Emmett no tenía ningún reloj en la habitación pero no debía ser muy tarde. Si no estaba equivocada ya tenía un día desde que había ido a buscarme a mi apartamento y me había llevado a su casa. Me estiré como un gatito e hice a un lado las sábanas, ya me sentía un poco mejor.

–Te tomaste las medicinas, comiste un poco y descansaste.

La voz de Emmett me hizo voltear rápidamente.

–Obedeciste y por eso te sientes mejor.

Me dijo serio y con esa mirada tan azul que me hacía estremecer.

–Ahora creo que lo que necesitas es un baño caliente.

Fruncí el ceño con miedo por lo que pretendía y conforme fue acercándose yo me fui alejando. Esa era mi reacción instintiva a todo en mi vida, alejarme y correr para ponerme a salvo. Negué con la cabeza fervientemente y Emmett se quedó de pie solo mirándome algo confundido.

–De acuerdo, te dejaré sola para que puedas tener un poco de privacidad.

Salió de la habitación y me relajé. Me ponía muy tensa estar junto a él. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y acepté que en algo Emmett tenía razón. Necesitaba un baño con urgencia y busqué en mi maleta una pijama que desde luego no encontré. De los cajones de su ordenado clóset saqué otra pijama y con ella y mis bragas entré al baño y abrí la llave del agua caliente hasta que el vapor llenó el cuarto. El baño me cayó muy bien; terminé y sequé mi cabello, no quería agravar mi estado dejándolo húmedo. Me vestí y al salir, Emmett estaba ahí terminando de arreglar la cama. Había cambiado las sábanas y también había llevado una bandeja con más sopa y un vaso de leche.

–He traído algo para que comas. Tómate dos de esas pastillas – me ordenó.

Oír su voz y en ese tono no tuvo un buen efecto en mi. Reaccioné tratando de poner el mayor espacio posible entre nosotros y me pegué a la puerta del clóset, sin poder avanzar más. Mis nervios comenzaron a traicionarme a medida que Emmett se acercaba a mi con pasos excesivamente lentos y escudriñándome con esa mirada azul que en ese momento parecía de hielo.

Estaba molesto, al menos eso me parecía porque nunca antes lo había visto así, con el rostro y las facciones tan duras que hacían mucho más que solo intimidarme. Emmett me daba miedo, mucho miedo pero también me daba mucha rabia el haber sido tan ciega y no darme cuenta que él no era el hombre que yo creía. Me engañó y no sabía qué era lo que quería ahora de mi.

Ya en mis cinco sentidos podía ser claramente consciente de la posición en la que me encontraba y no era nada favorecedora. Estaba sola con él, en su casa y nadie sabía donde me encontraba. La ansiedad y el miedo estaban surtiendo efecto en mi, agitando mi respiración y desesperándome por no saber como escapar de ahí.

Necesitaba huir, alejarme de él y del peligro que representaba porque el grado de afectación que su presencia tenía en mi era bastante considerable y me envolvía de forma irracional; estaba claro que yo no había podido superar nada. Estaba paralizada y no podía mover ni un dedo mientras lo tenía frente a mi y eso era lo que más me aterrorizaba, el que me hiciera recordar todo como si fuera ayer.

Mi mente no registraba nada y en ese momento solo asociaba el temor. Para mi esa mirada intensa y azul solo tenía un dueño y mi cuerpo reaccionaba de la manera mas obvia, temblando casi convulsivamente.

–Cálmate, Rosalie – me advirtió y negué con la cabeza.

–Necesitamos hablar pero antes quiero que estés tranquila, no voy a acercarme a ti. ¿De acuerdo?

No pude moverme, su presencia imponía y más con esa nueva cara que ahora tenía para mi. Jaló una silla y se sentó cerca de la cama pero a una distancia considerable de donde yo me encontraba mirándolo con desconfianza. Él también me observaba, sus ojos registraban cada movimiento, cada respiro y cada parpadeo que daba. Después de varios minutos en silencio, Emmett por fin habló.

–¿Qué pasa, Rosie?

Y de pronto, todo el miedo y la inseguridad, la desconfianza y el temor que sentía se esfumaron al escuchar a mi Emmett de nuevo, al que yo conocía, con el que había compartido ya muchas cosas, mis sueños, mis deseos, mi amor y él también los suyos conmigo. Esa voz tierna que me despertaba algunas mañanas y que me susurraba al oído las cosas más hermosas y dulces que nadie había podido siquiera soñar. Ese era mi Emmett, el hombre del que estaba enamorada, ese Emmett que se desvaneció una noche entre la nada, dejándome sumida en el miedo y la más triste decepción.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo las lágrimas fueron resbalando por mi mejilla al recordar esa maldita noche. Un sollozo amargo inundó la habitación y Emmett se puso de pie con rapidez llegando a mi lado y abrazándome protector. Me llevó a la cama y se sentó a mi lado sin dejar de abrazarme.

–¿Qué tienes? Háblame por favor.

Pero el sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cuerpo causó que me estremeciera y luchara por escaparme de ellos, de él.

–¡No! – grité afónica – ¡Suéltame!

–Rose, por favor, ¿qué sucede?

–¡No me toques!

–No estás bien, déjame ayudarte.

–¡No! No te acerques.

–Tengo que hacerlo.

–¡Aléjate! ¡No me lastimes!

Y entonces repentinamente me soltó. Como si hubiera escuchado las palabras claves, se alejó de mi y solo me miraba llorar histérica en la cama mientras intentaba con fuerza borrar la imagen de Royce de mi mente, esa y muchas más imágenes de esa fatídica noche.

–No me lastimes…

Susurraba entre sollozos ya muy leves pero perdida en mis recuerdos.

–Por favor, no…

Repetía sin voz una y otra vez.

–No voy a hacerte daño, Rosalie.

Escuché decir al Emmett que yo conocía.

–Sabes que no te lastimaría, ¿verdad?

–¡No! – grité –. Tú eres como él, mienten.

–¿De quien hablas, Rose? Dime quien te hizo daño.

–Él. Él fue.

–¿Él quien?

Mi llanto volvió con fuerza. Lloré hasta que creí que mis ojos se habían secado y que nunca más podría salir ni una lágrima de ellos. Pasé mucho tiempo así y Emmett solo me miraba impotente, sin poder acercarse, sin poder tocarme.

Conforme mi llanto fue disminuyendo, mi cordura fue volviendo. Estaba consciente de la escena que había protagonizado frente a Emmett y que él pese a todo, estaba asustado y confundido. Suspiré y lo miré. Por segunda vez en mi vida iba a contar lo que me había ocurrido y no porque le debiera una explicación a Emmett, me la debía a mi misma porque al hacerlo, sabría si iba a tener la fuerza para seguir adelante con mi vida.

Estaba acostada y me giré para darle la espalda. No quería verlo a la cara, no mientras recordaba una vez más mi infierno… una voz muy ronca por la enfermedad y por los gritos empezó a hablar.

–Teníamos dieciséis años y estábamos felices y emocionadas porque por primera vez iríamos al baile de fin de cursos. Esa vez le tocaba al internado Du Rosey, así que nos preparamos para vernos lo más lindas posible para nuestros chicos. Ellos estudiaban ahí y esa noche…

Hice una pausa recordando esos días.

–… esa noche ellos nos harían dejar atrás a las niñas que éramos. El entusiasmo corría a mil kilómetros por minuto en nuestras venas, estábamos ansiosas y muy nerviosas pero por lo menos a mi se me pasó un poco ese nervio al ver a…

Me costaba mucho decir su nombre, no quería ensuciarme la boca mencionándolo.

–… al verlo junto a mí al llegar a la fiesta. Aún recuerdo que fue una noche divina; bailamos y cantamos con todos los demás hasta que al sentir su mano en mi cintura supe que era hora de desaparecer de ahí. Me dejé guiar hasta su dormitorio y después de un par de besos bastante atrevidos para mi poca experiencia, su conducta cambió…

–Mi novio soñado, con toda esa ternura y caballerosidad que me tenían loca y enamorada, se esfumó. Tenía frente a mi a un desconocido que me tocaba con manoseos toscos y vulgares que solo me hacían estremecer pero no de placer, no me gustaban, no se sentía nada bien. Intenté negarme pero empezó a gritarme que hiciera lo que él quería mientras mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo al descubrir que mi noche perfecta estaba muy lejos de serlo. Él era un maldito que solo tenía como propósito desvirgar a cuanta ingenua cayera en sus garras. Era un miserable que se jactaba de ser el que más chicas había tenido en su cama y para probarlo, mis bragas y un video que constataba lo eficaz que era en su perversa labor.

–_Esto es lo que querías, Rosalie, para eso estás aquí y para eso te arreglaste tan bonita, para mi…_

–_Royce…_

–_¡Cállate!_

_Me encogí ante el grito y de pronto sentí sus manos que me aventaban sobre la cama. Eso no se suponía que fuera así…_

–_Ahora, levanta los brazos sobre tu cabeza, déjame admirar tu lindo vestido._

_Con mucho miedo levante mis brazos que temblaban incontrolables como el resto de mi cuerpo._

–_Relájate, Rose ¿Cómo vas a disfrutar de tu primera vez si no lo haces?_

–_Yo no quería que fuera así, yo no quería esto._

–_Si querías ternura y romanticismo te hubieras buscado a algún chiquillo como tú, yo ya soy un hombre y un hombre desea otras cosas._

–_Déjame ir._

–_Mmm, lo siento, Rose, no puedo permitir que se me vaya una palomita tan linda e inocente como tú._

–_Juro que no diré nada pero deja que me vaya._

–_¡Ya cállate!_

–Él se colocó sobre mí y se inclinó para besar mi cuello, mis hombros y mi pecho. Mi garganta se cerró por el miedo y la repulsión que de repente me dio tenerlo sobre mi, aunque hubiera soñado muchas veces con esa imagen las circunstancias no eran las mismas, yo si soñaba con que mi primera vez fuera tierna…

Dije casi contra la almohada y ahogando mis sollozos.

–Forcejeé pero él gritó y me paralicé. Aunque hubiera querido mi cuerpo no se movía, el miedo me hacía reaccionar así y yo sabía que eso no era muy bueno para mi. Lo confirmé cuando él me ordenó que me quitara las braguitas que hacían juego con mi vestido y que había comprado muy ilusionada pero no me moví, no pude.

–Enojado, subió mi vestido. Sus manos toscas y rudas se sentían por toda la piel de mis piernas que por instinto mantenía apretadas. De un tirón arrancó las braguitas de mi cuerpo y el roce me lastimó, di un brinco, sobresaltada por el susto mientras él empezó a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón. Me aterré y bajé los brazos pero volvió a gritarme que los mantuviera sobre mi cabeza. Entre sollozos solamente le rogaba que no me hiciera daño pero él solo se reía de mi. Me dio un fuerte pellizco en la pierna y aprovechó ese momento para meter la suya entre las mías y poder abrirlas.

–_Esto puede ser por las buenas o por las malas, Rosalie, tú decides, lo que quiero que entiendas es que yo nunca me iré sin mi premio, así que te recomiendo que cooperes._

–_Royce, no quiero…_

_Balbuceé en un último intento._

–_Pero yo sí._

–_Por favor…_

–_Está bien – dijo y creí por un segundo estar a salvo –, encoge un poco las piernas, Rose, será mejor para ti._

–Resignada lo obedecí a lo que me pedía porque sabía que si no lo hacía me lastimaría mucho más. No supe como pude mover mis piernas, eran como una prolongación muerta de mi cuerpo, uno que ya no sentía o al menos eso creí porque toda la sensibilidad que creí perdida volvió a mi al sentir como él se clavaba en mi sin ninguna consideración. Un dolor ardiente atravesó mi cuerpo mientras era embestida una y otra vez por ese animal.

–Sin parpadear, miraba solo el techo blanco que entre la media luz de la habitación se dejaba ver y que solo él veía el ultraje que estaba sufriendo, era testigo de cómo aquel miserable me arrebataba lo que yo quería entregarle con amor un rato antes, cuando no sabía lo que esa maldita rata tenía reservado para mi.

–Sus movimientos eran acelerados y aunque no duraron mucho sabía que para mi el daño sería irreparable. Yo solo exhalaba un poco cada vez que ese asqueroso me embestía. Él empujó y empujó con fuerza hasta que salió de mi; se dejó caer a un lado mío y comenzó a reírse, satisfecho con lo que acababa de hacerme.

–_¿Ya ves? Eso fue todo._

_Dijo todavía jadeante._

–_Si te hubieras movido un poco en lugar de haber estado tan dura y fría como una puta lápida, esto hubiera estado mejor, aunque debo reconocer que el tuyo ha sido uno de los mejores coños que he tenido el placer de estrenar_

_Se recargó sobre su codo, se inclinó y me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios._

–_Pero no lo arruines, Rose, sonríe a la cámara que está allá._

_Señaló hacia el frente y pude ver una pequeña luz roja. Mi sollozo se hizo más evidente y frunció el ceño._

–_No creo que sea momento de arrepentirse preciosa, es demasiado tarde para eso, además, si no hubieras meneado ese lindo trasero tuyo frente a mi todo este tiempo, si no me hubieras tentado…_

_Se levantó de la cama en la cual yo seguía petrificada y con el vestido levantado hasta la cintura. Frunció el ceño mientras se acomodaba la camisa dentro del pantalón, cambiando repentinamente de actitud._

–_Todas son unas Lolitas, menean el culo en tus narices y cuando les das lo que te piden lloran. ¡Ya cállate! Eres tan puta como todas._

–Me advirtió que me calmara y que me lavara la cara, que volviera a la fiesta y que por supuesto no lo buscara de nuevo, ya que según él había cumplido con su cometido, no le interesaba pasar ni un minuto más junto a una niñata estúpida y llorona como yo. Y yo sabía muy bien que no debía callarme y no decir nada de lo ocurrido o divulgaría el video por todas partes.

–Hice lo que me dijo porque me pareció lo correcto en ese momento; en realidad no tenía otra opción. No podía permitir que alguien se enterara de lo que me había sucedido porque no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentar esa vergüenza porque sabía que de salir a la luz, el escándalo sería de proporciones descomunales y mi apellido y yo quedaríamos en entredicho de muchas maneras. Si tan solo lo hubiera pensado un poco no me hubiera importado ensuciar mi nombre con tal de que ese desgraciado obtuviera su merecido. No tenía a mis padres conmigo y tampoco a ningún familiar al que le importara un poco mi reputación o nuestro nombre, pero sus amenazas habían logrado asustarme y me callé por miedo. Fui tan idiota…

Sorbí mi nariz y me giré un poco. Sentía que estaba sola en la habitación. Emmett no hacía ruido, parecía que ni respiraba, pero él estaba ahí, escuchándome con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y los puños apretados. Volteé de nuevo la cabeza y continué mi relato.

–Llegué al salón donde todos seguían bailando y brincando despreocupados; no había señales de Alice ni de Bella. Solo rogaba que el tiempo pasara rápido y que volviera a ver a mis amigas pronto, quería irme a casa, al único lugar que reconocía como tal, y encerrarme en el dormitorio por el resto de mi vida.

–Me senté en los peldaños de la escalera, escondida de todos pero especialmente de él que bailaba eufórico con una chica asiática muy hermosa. Se abrazaban y se besaban ante la vista de todos. Me dio asco verlo; lloré y vomité lo poco que tenía en el estómago mientras esperaba que el eterno baile terminara así como el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Me dolía el cuerpo, me dolía el orgullo y el corazón.

–A las tres en punto de la madrugada, la música bajó de volumen y entre canciones empalagosas y muy lentas todos empezaban a despedirse dándose los últimos besos y abrazos. Sin esperar a las chicas corrí al bus que nos llevaría de regreso al internado y subí sentándome hasta el final. Me encogí en mi lugar y entre los asientos pude ver subir a mis amigas. Se veían felices. Volví a llorar pero intenté no hacerme notar. A medio camino, Bella llegó hasta donde me encontraba y de inmediato supo que algo no estaba bien. Silbó y Alice se acercó. Se quedaron junto a mi, sentadas en el piso del bus, tomándome de la mano y acariciando mis piernas hasta que llegamos.

–Me ayudaron a desvestir sin preguntarme nada, pero vi sus caras asustadas cuando vieron los dedos de ese mal nacido impresos en mi piel a la altura de mis caderas así como el pellizco que ya se había tornado morado en uno de mis muslos. Me metieron bajo la ducha y se quedaron conmigo mientras esperaba que el agua lavara la suciedad que sentía me cubría. A partir de ese momento no volví a dormir sola. Juntábamos las camas por las noches y las chicas cuidaban de mi y de mis pesadillas hasta que llegó el momento de cuidar a Bella.

Me detuve. No me correspondía hablar de Bella y mucho menos cuando el mejor amigo de su novio era quien escuchaba. Ella ya era una mujer adulta que seguramente ya había decidido como manejar ese asunto.

–Un par de meses después por fin pude contarles lo que había ocurrido, justo como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Alice quiso salir a buscarlo y golpearlo hasta matarlo pero obviamente no era una buena idea ponerse al tú por tú con alguien como él. La convencimos de dejar ese asunto de lado pero juró que algún día se vengaría de él y de... en vez de eso se hizo cargo de mi mientras mis heridas sanaban lo que pasó relativamente rápido. Desde luego no era algo que olvidaras guardándolo en lo más profundo de un cajón pero pude hacer a un lado esos recuerdos y vivir con ellos.

–Un clavo saca a otro clavo. Al menos eso escuchaba decir y me di a la tarea de verificar si era cierto; afortunadamente para mi si lo fue. Trevor fue un novio muy paciente y cariñoso que sin preguntarme porqué a veces actuaba un poco rara, permaneció a mi lado y me hizo ver que no importaba lo que hubiera ocurrido en el pasado, que él estaría conmigo cada vez que lo necesitara, hasta que tuvo que regresar a los Estados Unidos. Y después de Trevor, un par de noviecitos más reafirmaron esa teoría. No todos los hombres en el mundo son unos malditos cabrones como Royce.

Esas últimas palabras salieron de mi boca en un susurro. Suspiré y sentí como si cargara un peso menos en mi espalda. Me sentí más ligera y no entendía muy bien porqué el haber contado de nuevo mi amarga experiencia y el que Emmett me hubiera escuchado, aliviaban un poco mi dolor, ese que trataba de ahogar para poder vivir en paz pero que tarde o temprano sin importar lo que sucediera siempre salía a la superficie.

Giré un poco y Emmett estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en la cama, muy cerca de mí. Tenía las piernas encogidas y los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, cabizbajo. Se veía tan vulnerable…

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

Él, que era un hombre que irradiaba dulzura y ternura, comprensión y que me hacía sentir tan protegida, ¿Cómo de pronto podía convertirse en alguien que con solo una orden me hacía temblar hasta la propia médula de los huesos? ¿Cómo?

No quería pensar en eso porque la verdad era que yo estaba muy enamorada de Emmett pero eso, ese amor que mi corazón y todo mi ser sentía por él tendría que enterrarlo o ahogarlo también como a mis otros recuerdos porque sencillamente, ese otro yo del hombre que amaba era algo que nunca podría aceptar.

Esa personalidad tan diferente y tan intimidante… me daba miedo. Por eso aquella noche, después de haberme tomado con violencia, de haberme gritado, ordenado hacer cosas que yo no… cosas que me hacían sentir tan sucia como me había hecho sentir Royce, no pude hacer otra cosa mas que salir corriendo y alejarme lo mas que pudiera de Emmett. Mi instinto de supervivencia me hizo huir sin pensar, eso lo haría después, una vez que estuviera a salvo.

Pero no contaba con lo perturbada que me dejarían los hechos de esa noche, tanto que tardé varios días en decidir que era lo que haría. Tomar la decisión de dejarlo no fue fácil. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo pero sentía que dejaba con él más de la mitad de mi ser. Era dejar mi alma, mi corazón, mi amor, mis deseos y anhelos, al hombre que me hacía la mujer más feliz, pero ése otro hombre que habitaba en él me ahuyentaba y contra él, ni la voluntad más fuerte podía.

Emmett no me llamó por varios días; suponía que me estaba dando un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas y dejar que se enfriara mi mente. Cuando lo hizo yo ya estaba vendiendo todas mis cosas y haciendo los arreglos necesarios para dar en alquiler mi apartamento. Creí que después de un par de días dejaría de insistir pero no fue así, todo lo contrario, sus llamadas se hicieron más insistentes y su secretaria también me llamaba porque había cambiado mi turno de trabajo. Pensé que con esas señales entendería que no lo quería cerca de mi y que a mi también me ayudarían para que cuando me fuera el golpe no me pegara de frente.

Regresaría a los Estados Unidos y pondría mucho más que solo tierra de por medio entre nosotros. Emmett tampoco tenía familia ahí y estaba tan enraizado en Londres que no podría seguirme hasta allá, además sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar porque por mi propia seguridad, no le diría ni a Alice a donde me iría y mucho menos porqué. Si quería volver a intentar ser una chica normal aunque mi destino me alcanzara de nuevo en el futuro, más me valía hacerlo de esa manera, drásticamente.

Con lo que yo no contaba era con que Emmett fuera tan necio e insistente y fuera a buscarme a mi apartamento. Ya había pensado que por fin se estaba dando por vencido cuando tiró la puerta y me encontró en mi piso vacío.

–Rosalie…

Dijo en un susurro y giró muy lentamente para mirarme.

Verlo me desarmó. Sus ojos azules tenían una sombra de tristeza y su rostro había dejado de ser duro e indiferente; me miraba con, lástima…

Me limpié las mejillas húmedas aún y me puse de pie, iba a salir de ahí en ése mismo instante porque no soportaba esa mirada pero él era muy rápido y se puso de pie tomándome del brazo.

–Rose ¿Qué haces?

–Me voy y no me toques.

Jalé mi brazo hasta que me soltó.

–No voy a dejarte marchar.

–¿Qué pretendes? ¿Tenerme secuestrada aquí?

Emmett negaba con la cabeza.

–Estás enferma todavía y muy débil. Te prometo que te irás en cuanto te mejores pero mientras, aunque creas que soy un… no me importa, tú no te vas de aquí en las condiciones en que estás.

–No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes Emmett…

Mi voz se hacía pequeña al irme resbalando por la pared, asustada por imaginar para qué me quería tener ahí. Comencé a temblar y cerré los ojos rogando por que no me lastimara.

–No llores, Rosie, por favor.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme y me paralicé. Al sentir su cercanía comencé a luchar para salir de su abrazo pero me aprisionó con más fuerza. Me puso de pie y su agarre disminuyó sin que le importaran los golpes que de pronto comencé a darle. Eran a puño cerrado y patadas, en la espinilla, las rodillas, arañazos, de todo, yo luchaba por defenderme con uñas y dientes, por librarme de que volvieran a aprovecharse de mi.

–Pégame, pégame fuerte, Rosalie, sácalo todo amor.

–¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Golpeé con más ganas y pateé con más fervor lastimándome por estar descalza pero no bajé la guardia.

–¡Acabaste conmigo! ¡Me mataste!

–¡Golpéame! – me gritó y por un momento al oír la orden me quedé en blanco.

–¡Hazlo! ¡No te detengas! O prefieres que te golpee yo…

Mi corazón se aceleró y sin importarme nada fui descargando golpes sobre él sin descanso; sin tregua me dejé ir con toda la rabia que me había consumido y que salió a la superficie para liberar un poco la presión que había reprimido por tantos años.

–¡Con fuerza, Rosalie!

–¡Cállate!

–¡No seas cobarde y golpéame!

Mis brazos lanzaban golpes ya sin fuerza, ya no tenía ni un gramo de energía pero yo quería seguir haciéndole daño de la forma que fuera, tenía que desquitarme de esa maldita rata que se había robado mi vida. Respiraba agitada y al tratar de dar un puñetazo más, caí desmadejada pero unos brazos me salvaron de llegar al suelo.

–Te vas a morir…

Dije sin aliento.

–Eso te lo juro, amor, ése tipo va a morir…

*****.**

Gemí. Estaba adolorida y cansada. Me removí entre las sábanas y el pesado edredón y muy despacio me estiré. Suspiré y lentamente fui abriendo los ojos. Emmett estaba recostado a mi lado observándome. No me alteré, ni mi respiración se agitó, ni mi corazón latió más rápido asustado. Tenía una extraña paz que no sabía explicar.

Emmett tenía entre sus dedos un mechón de mi pelo y jugaba con él; estaba tan tranquilo como yo aunque parecía haber pasado la noche sin dormir. ¿Habría estado vigilándome toda la noche?

–Hola – dijo con su voz grave.

–Hola – respondí en un susurro.

Estuvimos un buen rato mirándonos, yo sin pensar en nada, no quería hacerlo porque entonces tendría que pensar en la inevitable despedida.

–Voy a abrazarte, Rosalie.

Me advirtió y cerré los ojos para disfrutar por última vez de sus brazos. De pronto estaba encerrada en ellos y mi cara contra su enorme y duro pecho. ¡Como iba a extrañarlo!

Me mantuvo así mucho tiempo y gocé cada segundo de él. Respiré su olor, acaricié mi mejilla con su pecho y no hice ningún intento por moverme, no quería, no aún pero Emmett muy despacio fue soltando su abrazo.

–Rose, yo no tenía idea de nada, yo…

–Shhh, no digas más.

–Tenemos que hablar, amor.

–No, Emmett, yo ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

–Entonces es mi turno, yo no he hablado.

–No importa, ya he tomado mis decisiones, tengo planes y tú no estás en ellos.

–No, Rosalie, no me hagas esto.

Dijo angustiado y comenzó a acariciar mi cara, me casi me quiebro en ese momento pero saqué fuerzas de algún lado y continué.

–No puedo quedarme, yo no… yo no puedo… no puedo.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos.

–Por favor, no tomes todavía ninguna decisión, dame tiempo, solo te pido eso.

–No tiene caso, no nunca voy a poder, eso… es… es demasiado para mí.

–No te vayas, yo prometo no acercarme a ti, te lo juro pero no te vayas.

–¿Y cual es la diferencia, Emmett?

–Que al menos sabría donde estás, que estás cerca y que puedo…

Se detuvo y bajó la mirada.

–¿Qué puedes qué, Emmett?

–Que puedo cuidar de ti – resoplé negando con la cabeza.

–¿Me vas a espiar?

–Te voy a cuidar.

–Y si hago algo que no te gusta ¿Me vas a golpear? ¿Vas a tener escondida detrás de ti una regla para por si acaso para dejarme el trasero al rojo vivo?

–No me has dejado explicarme – se sentó a la orilla de la cama dándome la espalda.

–Y no quiero que lo hagas porque no quiero saber nada de ése otro Emmett, no me gusta, me da miedo y nunca podría vivir con él.

Salí de la cama, corrí hasta el baño y me encerré. Escuché que salió de la habitación y aproveché para tomar mi ropa. Me di un baño. Me vestí y recogí todas mis cosas. Las guardé como pude en mi maleta y no dejé en su baño nada que dijera que alguna vez lo compartió conmigo.

Bajé las escaleras con maleta en mano y Emmett estaba abajo, saliendo de su despacho cuando me vio. Se le fue el color del rostro al verme, se acercó y tomó mi maleta.

–Un mes, Rosalie, dame solo un maldito mes y después te juro por la memoria de mis padres que no volverás a saber de mí.

–¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer durante ese tiempo? ¿Ser tu…?

Mi pregunta quedó en el aire pero era obvio a lo que me refería.

–No, no quiero que seas nada, ni siquiera me acercaré a ti, solo espera un mes, Rose, solo espérame un mes… *

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Emmett? ¿Quien iba a pensarlo? Yo no. =)<strong>_

_**Espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad y les deseo de corazón que el año que viene esté lleno de salud y amor. **_

_**Isita, Lo y Nani, gracias nenas por su apoyo siempre, las quiero. Mientras me prepararé para pasar mi cumple en la playita junto con el regalote que me trajo Santa jejeje. **_

_**Las nenas Kinky: MaraGaunt, EmmaDeLaRosa, Marchu, sory78, elena robsten, Stefi Martinez, Sandra Madrid, alma cullen, Tata XOXO, gpattz, anamart05, DarkiVampi (Grax amiguchi), Carlota, MariaCarlaPL, janalez, Yumel22, monita, beakis, Mirgru (Mir, miss you!), Menxtu Masen Cullen, yasmín-cullen, AnnieKP, jocelynne-cullen, Yolanda Dorado, Sully YM, Colyflawer, Sarapo08, Ati88, nayecullen, Jess Pattinson, ana maría, DiAnA, Pixie Melrose, Wawis Cullen, patymdn, SerenitySey, roci kimberly cullen, yolabertay, savale17, Ely Cullen M, EdithCullen71283, lu537, lygher, cutita2, suzette-cullen, RebecaCullen, Mafer Masen Cullen, felicytas, Sachita1212 (perversa), sujeyane, Ligia Rodriguez, CelesL, karlita carrillo cullen, maddycullen, MamenMadrid, yessenya, AS, Deby89, aiida-Dsalvatore, nelda, MixelintheDark, gabu95, SalyLuna, AMirandaCullen, Sony Bells, Adriana Corua, ludgarcita, Siria Anderson, Sarapo8, Lidia-Kawai, francullenm, Marianixcr, Anónimo, NuRySh, nany87, Satineych, Verónica, sonrisas, gabystar16, lo q pienso de ti e hinatapink. **_

_**Y mil gracias de nuevo a todas ustedes por su paciencia y confianza, mil besitoooos mis kinky girls!**_

_**Pórtense mal y no dejen de pasar por los blogs.**_

_**http : / / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**http : / / pattinsonworld, blogspot. com**_


	24. Madurando sentimientos

_**Nenas, un capítulo más de Guilty, Como ya saben, si son menores de edad, les ofende o no les gusta, no sigan leyendo, gracias.**_

* * *

><p><em>Si usted quiere saber lo que una mujer dice realmente, mírela, no la escuche.<em>

_Oscar Wilde_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 24<strong>

**EDWARD'S POV**

El líquido ámbar bajo por mi garganta; era una cálida sensación que a su paso dejaba el brandy y que resultaba bastante agradable y a la cual me había hecho afecto también por el efecto relajante que tenía en mí. El resplandor que podía ver por la ventanilla me indicaba que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino.

–¿Necesita algo más, señor Cullen?

Negué con la cabeza sin mirar directamente a la cara a la curvilínea azafata que se inclinaba hacia mí un poco más de lo normal para retirar mi copa. Era la misma que me había atendido en los últimos vuelos, esos dos senos bien colocados luchando por salir de la ajustada blusa me lo confirmaban. Bufé internamente al ver que se alejaba por el corto pasillo contoneando sus caderas sensualmente.

Aterrizaríamos en unos cuántos minutos más, por lo que ajusté mi cinturón de seguridad y enderecé el respaldo de mi asiento. La ciudad ya estaba bajo nosotros y en una suave maniobra, el piloto hizo descender la aeronave en la pista del aeropuerto de Lausanne.

Según los informes de Perkins, el asunto que en un principio no parecía tener pies ni cabeza estaba tomando forma poco a poco y por ese motivo consideraba pertinente continuar su trabajo en el lugar de los hechos así que en un apresurado movimiento había decidido viajar hasta ahí esa misma tarde. Perkins había ido a verme para ponerme al tanto de las averiguaciones y cuando me dijo que ya era hora de hacer una investigación con más detenimiento del lugar y entrevistar a algunas personas que aún laboraban en el internado, supe que yo tenía que estar presente. Mi necesidad de averiguar que era lo que había sucedido con Isabella era apremiante. Se lo debía, ya que como su dueño y señor, mi deber era cuidarla, protegerla y procurar su bienestar y ella no estaría bien hasta que yo no resolviera ese asunto que aún estaba pendiente en su vida y la tenía anclada impidiéndole disfrutar con plenitud su sexualidad y de paso, la mía.

No me moví hasta que el avión se detuvo completamente; me puse mi abrigo y Perkins hizo lo mismo. Al salir del artefacto una gélida ráfaga de viento batió mi rostro y casi corrimos para subir al auto que nos esperaba a un par de metros y que nos llevaría hasta el hotel.

El indicador de la temperatura marcaba menos cuatro grados centígrados pero la sensación térmica fácilmente era de unos menos siete grados. Las calles estaban casi desiertas y no era para menos con ese endemoniado frío que calaba hasta los huesos. En unos minutos llegamos al hotel y nos bajamos del auto con la misma prisa con la que subimos a él.

–Bonsoir, monsieur Cullen, bienvenue à la Beau Rivage Palace.

Asentí al empleado que me dio la bienvenida al hotel y en unos minutos más ya estábamos instalándonos en nuestras habitaciones. Con toda calma me quité el abrigo y saqué de los bolsillos de mi saco mi billetera, mis documentos y mi teléfono. Lo encendí y vi las llamadas perdidas de Isabella y los mensaje de texto.

¡Maldita sea!

A buena hora venía a contestarme. Pensé qué hacer por varios minutos. Me pasé las manos por el pelo repetidamente. Si había alguien quien pudiera exasperarme de esa forma era Isabella, solo ella tenía el don de hacerme perder la paciencia con tanta facilidad.

Las cuatro con diez minutos. Solo una hora de diferencia pero aún así era tarde… puse mi dedo sobre el botón verde y esperé. Respondió antes de que sonara el segundo tono. La escuché preocupada por mí y su sonó voz decepcionada cuando le dije que había tenido que viajar de improviso. Sonreí complacido, pero no lo suficiente como para que olvidara que no había contestado ninguna de mis llamadas ese día. Si, yo sabía que estaba en la agencia trabajando, sabía de su junta importante, con quienes y a qué se debía, lo sabía todo, pero aún así me enfurecía que no tomara mis llamadas por considerar su trabajo más importante que yo. Me dejó esperando y me sentí relegado por primera vez.

Y así fue. Isabella no dudó en pelear por lo que consideraba sus prioridades, su padre y su trabajo, siempre poniéndolos en primer plano. Le reconocía la fuerza que tenía para mantenerse con esa firmeza defendiéndolos; eso hablaba muy bien de ella pero definitivamente, la preferiría dulce y sumisa. _Dentro de poco, Bella, dentro de poco aceptarás todo lo que yo te ordene y me obedecerás sin reparar en nada..._ Solo tenía que ser paciente y fuerte, controlarme a mi mismo y esperar.

Pero eso era algo que me preocupaba en demasía y muchas noches me mantenía despierto: perder el control. Con Isabella no me sentía capaz de mantenerme dentro de los límites considerables. Ella me retaba constantemente, justo como unos momentos antes, y eso era algo que me calentaba la sangre y la piel; me excitaba y me tentaba a imponerme precisamente porque nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo pero en ella, eso era algo nato.

Isabella era una luchadora y ciertamente no esperaba que dejara de serlo o no lo deseaba, ¡no lo sabía! Pero así como me excitaba, me enfurecía y mi gran temor era no poder contenerme un día y reaccionar de una forma que la lastimara, aunque el hecho de inflingirle dolor para mí era profundamente estimulante, era algo que iba más allá de mi, que me controlaba, que necesitaba sentir de vez en cuando, justo como el frenesí de una droga, de ahí el peligro potencial.

Si alguna vez pensé que mi labor como Dom solo sería encausarla y enseñarle a encontrar el placer detrás del arte oscuro del BDSM, estaba muy equivocado. Esa encomienda me estaba arrancando mucho más que los deseos peculiares que el sexo me provocaba.

El verla tan dócil, tan receptiva, tan dispuesta a aprender y luego reaccionar inesperadamente como una gatita defendiendo con uñas y dientes sus intereses, era un detonador express a mi lado sexual violento. Isabella me inspiraba con esa tímida ansiedad muchas cosas más que solamente poseerla de las formas más extrañas. Me invitaba a querer saciarme y beber de su cuerpo después de haber jugado con él, después de haberlo tenido restringido y después de haberla hecho gritar de dolor, un dolor que no podía evitar querer infringirle solo porque me excitaba hacerlo, porque _necesitaba_ hacerlo.

Terminé la llamada después de advertirle que se portara bien en mi ausencia y que me enviara su foto muy puntual cada mañana. Suspiré porque si pensé que escuchar su voz me tranquilizaría no estuve equivocado; lo que no esperé fue que ese efecto calmante me durara tan poco tiempo. Era como el adicto que al terminarse el efecto de su dosis, ya necesitaba más.

_Mi Isabella, mi Bella…_

Me dirigí al baño, quería darme una ducha para acostarme y dormir. Estaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente y no tenía ni idea de porqué me sentía tan incómodo; tal vez fuera por estar mintiéndole a Isabella, pero por el momento era lo mejor. No le podía decir la verdad de donde me encontraba; honestamente no lo consideraba prudente todavía. Estaba seguro de que no iba a gustarle nada que yo estuviera haciendo las cosas a sus espaldas pero tenía que terminar aceptándolo porque nadie se metía con lo mío y salía vivo para contarlo. Y no, no me importaba que eso hubiera ocurrido años atrás, el tal Jake iba a pagar hasta con intereses porque sus malditos actos afectaban ahora nuestras vidas y él no iba a salir impune del hecho de haber tocado y haberle hecho daño a mi Bella.

_Mi Bella…_

Ella no me había contado nada sobre eso todavía y consideraría mi decisión de investigar como una falta de respeto a su intimidad. Que hubiera quedado asentado en el contrato que ella no debía tener secretos conmigo era una cosa y que lo aceptara y lo hiciera era otra. Además, debía tener muy presente que no era nada fácil para una mujer hablar sobre un abuso sufrido y eso yo debía entenderlo también.

Salí de la ducha y sequé mi cuerpo, me puse un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta; había demasiado frío como para dormir desnudo y no quería subirle a la calefacción. Digamos que era una forma de mantener mi cuerpo y mis deseos controlados. Me cubrí con las sábanas y el grueso edredón; caí rendido, más por mis estresantes pensamientos que por el cansancio físico. Para mi sorpresa, dormí relativamente bien y me levanté con energías renovadas. Desayuné en mi habitación y un poco antes de las diez salimos del hotel. En el camino mi teléfono sonó avisándome de la llegada de un archivo, era la foto de Isabella. Exhalé y una sensación de alivio o algo parecido a eso llenó mi pecho. Se veía hermosa y así se lo hice saber.

Unos kilómetros más adelante, después de observar minuciosamente cada rasgo de su imagen, guardé mi teléfono al distinguir a lo lejos, enclavado en la cumbre de una gran montaña, el Sacré-Coeur. Era una imponente edificación que albergaba el famoso y distinguido internado para señoritas además de algunos secretos que esperaba descubrir. Para llegar a él, un camino de sinuosas curvas debía ser transitado, cosa que nuestro chofer libró con facilidad y se detuvo frente a las altas y anchas rejas negras de la entrada principal.

Bajamos del auto y en las escaleras que atravesaban los hermosos y bien cuidados jardines habían no menos de unas treinta o cuarenta chicas esparcidas a todo lo largo y que me miraban sin recato. Me fue difícil avanzar para llegar hasta los pasillos centrales ya que las adolescentes me cerraban el paso entre murmullos y me sonreían provocativas mientras rozaban sus cuerpos con el mío. Sus pequeños y apretados traseros chocando con mis piernas y sus ojos de niñas mirándome sensuales. Sus pechos elevándose y queriéndose pegar a mi, podía sentirlos chocar con mis brazos, eran firmes, tiernos y naturales todavía. Si tan sólo tuvieran una idea de a quién estaban tentando…

–Hola, señor.

–¿Puedo ayudarlo?

–¿Está perdido?

–¿Busca a alguien?

–¿Es usted un príncipe?

Las chiquillas traviesas que me sonreían coquetas. Un par de nalgadas es lo que les hacía falta. A mi mente llegó la imagen de Isabella con aquella la faldita a cuadros muy corta, inclinándose y dejándome ver sus braguitas blancas mientras me sonreía pícara. Mi polla reaccionó ante ese incitante cuadro y seguí mi camino mientras negaba con la cabeza sacudiéndome esas imágenes, abriéndome paso entre tanto estrógeno enclaustrado, entre chicas que con esa acumulación hormonal hacían y deshacían llegando a exponerse en situaciones como la que precisamente esperaba esclarecer. Esas chicas eran como una olla de presión que solo esperaban el momento para explotar, eran potencialmente una bomba cuyas ondas expansivas terminaban envolviéndolas sin que pudieran salir de su mismo efecto destructivo y eso yo lo sabía demasiado bien.

–¿Porqué está enojado?

Preguntó una jovencita de apenas unos dieciséis años y con el cabello castaño amarrado en un par de coletas. Me sonrió moviéndose sensual y sacando el pecho hacia mí. Le di una mirada fulminante y su carita reflejó lo asustada que estaba. Se dio media vuelta y junto con sus compañeras salió huyendo por el pasillo. Bufé y entré a la oficina de la directora con Perkins a mi lado.

–Buenos días, vengo a ver a la señorita Baumman – le informé a la secretaria que me miraba parpadeando continuamente.

–Señorita… – la llamé de nuevo y volvió a hacer conexión con la tierra. Me reí internamente.

–Sí, sí – dijo nerviosa levantándose de su silla –, ¿a quién anuncio?

–Edward Cullen – le respondí enarcando una ceja.

–Un momento, sr. Cullen, tome asiento – me indicó, pero en lo que ella entraba a la oficina de Baumman, Perkins me dijo en un susurro…

–Mientras usted está con ella voy a echar un vistazo por todo el edificio.

–De acuerdo – asentí.

–Pase, sr. Cullen, por aquí.

–Gracias, conozco el camino.

No era la primera vez que estaba ahí. Años atrás visité un par de veces el Sacré-Coeur pero ni mis ánimos ni mis intereses estaban en su mejor momento aunque eso no me impidió observar aquella oficina que ahora con la decoración victoriana y recargada, estaba muy lejana de ser lo austera que recordaba.

Baumman podía darse ese gusto y otros más; percibía un más que generoso sueldo ya que las cuotas del instituto por cada alumna eran sumamente altas, si a eso le agregábamos que habían alrededor de trescientas y que se cobraba hasta por la sonrisa de buenos días que se les daba a cada una de ellas, los ingresos netos del instituto resultaban ser bastante elevados.

–Buenos días, sr. Cullen – rodeó su suntuoso escritorio victoriano para darme la mano –. Es un gusto tenerlo por aquí.

Dijo la mujer a la que ya se le notaban los más de cincuenta años que llevaba a cuestas y que el bótox no disimulaba.

–Señorita Baumman – la saludé y esperé que regresara a lo que parecía su trono. Tomé asiento después de ella.

–¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – sonrió fingidamente –. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

La miré y el nerviosismo de siempre estaba presente, tal cual como lo recordaba de un par de años atrás. Su labio superior temblaba ligeramente. Maldita mujer, ¿qué era lo que la ponía así? Necesitaba saberlo y para eso estaba de nuevo ahí, solo que con la mente más clara y asesorado por un profesional que sabía lo que hacía. La cincuentona elegantemente vestida me miraba sin parpadear.

–Como supone, no es una visita de cortesía, señorita Baumman – la miré fijamente –. Necesito cierta información de unas ex-alumnas y espero que me la proporcione sin ningún problema – sonreí mientras ella forzaba otra sonrisa en respuesta, sentada rígidamente al borde de su asiento.

–Quiero saber de Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon y principalmente de Isabella Swan – le informé.

La mujer me veía entrecerrando los ojos, intentando encontrar el motivo de mi interés por las chicas ya que no encontraba mi relación con ellas.

–Necesito saber de su conducta. Quiero saber todo de ellas – la mujer frunció el ceño pero respondió.

–Eran unas chicas tranquilas; siempre obedecían, no daban problemas – su respuesta fue sencilla y corta.

–¿Quiénes eran sus amigas más allegadas? – crucé la pierna y pasé los dedos por mi barbilla mirándola atento.

–Eran muy selectivas, tal vez por eso mismo no eran las más populares pero no les importaba serlo. Tenían otros intereses.

–¿Cómo cuales? – pregunté intrigado.

–Bueno – pareció relajarse un poco –, ellas leían, siempre se les veía con un libro en las manos. Muchas veces llegaban tarde a clases o al comedor por estar leyendo en las colinas.

–¿Qué tipo de lectura?

–Aquí se les marca todo tipo de lecturas adecuadas para hacer de ellas unas chicas cultas, ese es nuestro principal interés y el motivo por el que están aquí, señor Cullen.

–Sí, claro – exhalé aire en una sonrisa y Baumman me miró ofendida.

Seguí haciendo preguntas y Baumman respondía con precaución, cuidando cada palabra que decía y en conclusión, no obtuve ningún dato relevante. Estaba irritado por el sentido neutro y generalizado que le daba a sus respuestas y cansado de no obtener nada más que "buenas" observaciones de ellas, tuve que utilizar un método más eficaz para obtener algo de información que valiera la pena porque era evidente que lo había, de ahí ese nerviosismo y precaución al hablar.

–¿Tuvo la señorita Swan alguna vez algún problema? ¿Algún cambio de actitud que les haya llamado la atención?

Las cejas de Baumman se juntaron; guardó silencio, estaba pensativa y hasta cierto punto algo confundida.

–Debe usted comprender, señor Cullen que a esa edad los cambios de conducta son drásticos y frecuentes, es una etapa difícil y están alejadas de sus familias, pero nosotros nos hemos encargado de manejarlas muy bien y de brindarles todo el apoyo y la asesoría que requieran – dijo satisfecha.

–Señorita Baumman, ¿se da cuenta que lo que me está diciendo pudo habérmelo dicho por teléfono?

Me incliné sobre el escritorio y el tono de mi voz se volvió amenazante.

–Estoy aquí porque requiero mucho más que eso.

–Señor Cullen – se acomodó los anteojos –, como usted bien sabe, yo tengo que resguardar la privacidad de las chicas, no puedo dar información sobre ellas – dijo en disculpa.

–Entonces tengo razón y usted me la está negando – levanté una ceja.

–Le repito que no estoy autorizada para dársela – su tono fue serio, hablaba ya a la defensiva.

–Pues veremos después de una junta con el consejo académico en donde encontrará un trabajo que le pague igual de bien para solventar sus excentricidades – dije sabiendo que mi palabra era decisiva al ser un benefactor bastante generoso y constante por insistencia de mi madre –. No creo que estén muy de acuerdo con su capacidad para manejar esta institución, yo no lo estoy – acaricié lentamente el escritorio ornamentado.

La mujer visiblemente asustada dijo que eso no sería necesario, que ella por precaución no revelaba cierta información de las alumnas ya que estaba prohibido.

–Pero no para un benefactor como yo – le respondí cínicamente –, y si quiere seguir aquí, mas vale que me vaya respondiendo algunas cosas.

Desde luego, iba más que preparado para ese interrogatorio. Perkins y yo pasamos la mayor parte del vuelo a Lausanne analizando diferentes teorías de lo que le pudo haber ocurrido a Isabella. Perkins, como muchos hombres cercanos a mí y de importantes puestos en mi empresa, habían firmado acuerdos de confidencialidad, así que aunque no me sentía del todo cómodo hablando del tema ya que se trataba de un tema concerniente a la intimidad de mi mujer, tenía que hacerlo si quería encontrar una respuesta. Además Perkins había demostrado ser muy capaz y dedicado así que a pesar de la incomodidad me sentí confiado para comentar sobre la remota posibilidad de que lo que le hubiera sucedido a Isabella tuviera alguna relación con la muerte de mi pequeña Liz. Eso intrigó mucho a Banks que se quedó bastante pensativo, confirmándome que podía existir esa posibilidad.

Baumman suspiró bajando los hombros rendida. Por más de dos horas estuve haciéndole preguntas y en verdad parecía no haber mucho de ellas. Tal como lo había dicho, eran unas chicas tranquilas que se encerraban en su mundo de lectura. Eran alegres y no eran las más populares pero se llevaban bien con el resto de las chicas. Eran muy estudiosas y nunca se perdían un fin de semana de premio en la ciudad. Hacían travesuras adolescentes como cualquier chica pero no les significaban ningún problema mayor.

En general, eran unas chicas como todas y que se emocionaban como cualquier adolescente cada vez que habían eventos con los otros internados cercanos. Según Baumman, tenían más interés en los encuentros con el internado Du Rosey, siempre estaban pendientes de los calendarios y nunca se perdían los partidos de futbol los fines de semana. Un foco de alarma se prendió en mi cabeza.

–¿Puedo preguntarle a qué se debe tanto interés por ellas, señor Cullen? – me miró intrigada.

–No, no puede – le respondí molesto y se recargó de pronto en su respaldo, indignada –. Estaré aquí por un par de días, así que voy a necesitar una oficina pequeña y una computadora con todos sus archivos abiertos para mí y para el señor Perkins. Le advierto que a la primera negativa, no dudaré en convocar a una junta de consejo para destituirla de su cargo y empezar a buscar una persona capaz y competente para que ocupe su lugar – los ojos de la mujer parecían querer salírseles de sus cuencas.

–Por lo pronto, iré a recorrer algunas instalaciones – me puse de pie y sin decir más, salí dejándola maniatada ante mis requerimientos. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en mis labios. Encontré a Perkins esperándome afuera de la oficina de Baumman.

–¿Y bien?

–Me gustaría saber en donde se encuentran localizadas las habitaciones de las señoritas, es mejor hacerlo antes de proseguir – dijo serio y asentí. Baumman se encargó personalmente de llevarnos, no iba a dejar que alguien más nos guiara y cometiera tal vez una indiscreción, así que atravesamos varios edificios y al acercarnos al más alejado nos señaló desde el jardín…

–Ése es el edificio que tiene las mejores y más lujosas instalaciones – dijo orgullosa –, esas dos ventanas juntas en el segundo piso pertenecen a la habitación que ocupaba la Señorita Swan junto con las otras chicas.

–¿Se refiere usted a las ventanas junto a esa enredadera? – Perkins le preguntó.

–Exactamente, señor Perkins.

–Es una enredadera muy bonita, ¿la podan seguido?

–Solo mantenemos la forma, me parece que le da un bonito aspecto al edificio, ¿no lo cree usted?

–Ciertamente. Soy un fanático de la jardinería y sé que esa clase de plantas tienes raíces muy resistentes, tan fuertes que soportan el peso de una persona adulta con facilidad.

–¡Vaya! Eso si que no lo sabía.

–Así es y déjeme felicitarla, su jardinero hace un espléndido trabajo – Perkins recorría con la mirada esa enredadera, estudiándola minuciosamente registrando más datos –. Las flores azules de abajo son hermosas – añadió.

–Las genianas. Eran las preferidas de su hermana, Elizabeth, señor Cullen – dijo alegre la mujer y una punzada en mi corazón me hizo aspirar aire por la boca –. Siempre se sentaba en el borde de la ventana para admirarlas.

Señaló con su dedo la ventana del piso inferior al de Isabella y la sorpresa me paralizó momentáneamente. Cuando pude salir de mi asombro giré para mirar a Perkins que tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Ésa, definitivamente no era un puta casualidad.

–Quiero entrar – dije interrumpiendo la conversación que había continuado entre ellos y a la que no puse atención.

–¿Qué? – preguntó Baumman alarmada –. Eso no va a ser posible, no puedo irrumpir en la privacidad de las chicas es primordial, no puedo pasarla por alto, señor Cullen, entiéndame.

Asentí mirándola serio, enarcando una ceja con una clara advertencia de lo que sucedería en un futuro muy cercano para ella. Tragó en seco e inhaló profundamente.

–Déme treinta minutos, les avisaré a las chicas para que salgan de su habitación – aceptó sin remedio, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se perdió en el pasillo torturando con cada paso que daba, sus tacones.

Mientras transcurría el tiempo para poder accesar, Perkins y yo fuimos a la oficina donde con una rapidez asombrosa, ya se encontraba sobre un escritorio grande una computadora, una laptop, un escáner, una impresora y un teléfono fijo, así como todos los consumibles necesarios.

Sin perder el tiempo, Perkins se sentó frente a la máquina y comenzó a teclear. Unos minutos después, giró la cabeza viéndome con una expresión de satisfacción en la cara.

–Ya tenemos acceso a todos los archivos, Señor. Ya con esto, es casi imposible que no obtengamos lo que necesitemos.

–Pues borra de tu mente el "casi", Perkins, quiero tener _toda_ la información en mis manos.

*****.**

Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación. Era bastante grande. Las paredes de color azul muy claro y los muebles blancos que daban un aspecto acogedor para ser un internado. Afiches de chicos pegados en las paredes y en el techo así como calendarios escolares, fotografías, dibujos y cuanta cosa se pudiera pegar en ellos; tres camas con elegantes cabeceros modernos y una mesita de noche entre ellas con una pequeña lámpara a juego con la decoración tan femenina.

Una pantalla plana y un reproductor de DVD's frente a un sillón muy amplio y de aspecto cómodo. Del otro lado de la habitación, tres escritorios llenos de libros, laptop's, cuadernos, lápices… un mini bar junto a una puerta y frente a mi, las dos ventanas.

–Es el baño, Señor – me informó Perkins saliendo de él –, y éste es el clóset.

Señaló otra puerta y se dirigió a las ventanas, abriendo primero una y asomándose. Ya había revisado todo el dormitorio mientras yo solo estuve ahí parado en medio de él, pensando que por muchos años, esa habitación había sido lo único que mi Bella había considerado como su hogar. El único lugar que había tenido como territorio seguro junto con Alice y Rosalie. Durmiendo en esas camas y mirando ése mismo techo.

Un ruido fuerte me hizo voltear repentinamente. Mis ojos se agrandaron al ver a Perkinsen la ventana y empezar a bajar por la tan mencionada enredadera.

–¿Qué carajo haces, Perkins? – pregunté asomándome al ver hombre que no creía que fuera aún tan ágil, descender en unos minutos y llegar hasta el jardín sin ningún problema.

–Sólo comprobando lo fuerte de la enredadera – sonrió y se perdió en el jardín mientras yo seguía observando la antigua habitación de Isabella para luego bajar a la de Liz. Revisamos ambos dormitorios con detenimiento. No encontramos nada fuera de lo normal más que solo la coincidencia de su ubicación.

Pasamos dos días enteros entre las hormonas rebosantes e hirvientes de las chicas, insinuaciones que distaban de ser de unas adolescentes educadas, cultas y propias y que podrían escandalizar al más pervertido de los hombres, pero no a mí. Con gusto las hubiera colocado sobre mis piernas para propinarles algunas nalgadas contundentes en esos lindos traseritos inmaculados para que dejaran de pensar en sexo y se dedicaran a lo suyo. En vez de eso, hacía caso omiso a todas las proposiciones que llegaban a mis oídos y seguía abriéndome paso entre esos tentadores cuerpecitos para llegar a la oficina.

Además de revisar los expedientes de Isabella y las chicas, también revisamos los de Liz, Leah y Emily, sus amigas y también compañeras de dormitorio. Antes no había querido involucrarme a fondo en la investigación de la muerte de Liz porque los remordimientos me lo impedían. Ella estaba muerta y nada de lo que yo hiciera podría traerla de vuelta.

Esa era una postura que nadie hubiera pensado que tomaría. Lo cierto era que el sentimiento de culpa me tenía devastado y no quería enfrentar la realidad. Era un acto cobarde, era verdad, pero ya que la miríada de sentimientos que tenía por Isabella me habían hecho llegar hasta el punto de buscar qué era exactamente lo que le había ocurrido y no solo suponerlo y enviar al causante de su dolor al otro mundo, había encontrado que existía un vínculo extraño entre el caso de Liz y el de Isabella, por lo que ya era hora de portarme como el hombre y el hermano que no fui hacía unos años atrás y enfrentar las culpas tratando de encontrar algo que diera un poco de luz y de paz al alma desconsolada de mis padres que se habían quedado sin su adorada hija pero sobre todo para el descanso eterno de mi pequeña Liz.

Durante esos días pudimos corroborar que Liz y sus amigas tenían un grupo de amistades mucho más amplio que el de las chicas. Lo que me dejaba con muchas interrogantes que esperaba se disiparan antes de volver a Londres.

–¿Ve que estoy en lo cierto, señor Cullen? Esas niñas eran muy reservadas y se encerraban en ellas mismas, prácticamente no confiaban en nadie, especialmente Isabella. Ella era la más débil de las tres, muy inteligente pero la de menos carácter.

–Si necesitamos algo más se lo haremos saber, Baumman – dije cerrando la puerta casi en sus narices. Ciertamente no nos había mentido respecto a la personalidad de las chicas ya que también eso venía señalado en los reportes mensuales del psicólogo del internado. Era prácticamente imposible que en ellos no se viera algún cambio de conducta que Isabella hubiera tenido; a partir de ahí se encaminaría la investigación tomando en cuenta las actividades en las que había participado, si bien como decía Baumman, todo lo que cada chica hacía estaba documentado en su expediente.

Pude ver también docenas de fotos de Isabella desde su llegada al internado. Su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, de piel pálida y esa mirada de ojos oscuros y tristes. Delgada más de la cuenta, con el cuerpo andrógino de aquel entonces y sin una sonrisa en los labios. Era comprensible, después de perder a su madre y ser dejada en un internado en un país que no era el suyo, rodeada de extraños y obligada a entender otro idioma de buenas a primeras.

Su expresión afligida fue cambiando a una más alegre conforme fue pasando el tiempo, así también su cuerpo que fue adquiriendo muy poco a poco las curvas que bien conocía. Ante los ojos de la lente, Isabella fue transformándose en una hermosa mujer, una bella mujer que ahora me pertenecía.

Me dediqué a observar las fotografías con detenimiento, concentrándome tanto en las posturas del cuerpo como en las expresiones faciales. Éstas decían mucho y tal vez ahí encontráramos algo importante. No había que ser ciego para no notar un cambio no solo en Isabella sino en las tres chicas. Antes del verano del dos mil cuatro aún se les veía libres, despreocupadas y felices, después todo cambió.

*****.**

Esa noche llegué a mi habitación del hotel con los ojos irritados de tanto tiempo de estar frente a la pantalla del computador. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo. Me recosté en la cama y me puse las gotas que siempre llevaba conmigo; cerré mis ojos y la cara tierna de una niña de nariz respingada con unas cuantas pecas en ella volvió a mi mente. Una cara alegre que luego se transformó en un rostro ausente con la mirada triste perdida en el suelo.

Al tercer día, mi mal humor era un peligro. Las hormonales chiquillas ya no me salían al paso con sus fantasiosas indirectas; tampoco Baumman se me acercaba por temor a que le plantara en la cara otro portazo. Tal vez mi afán por encontrar algo tangible en nuestra búsqueda me estaba llevando al borde de la razón por no tener nada concreto en mis manos.

Perkins me "sugirió" sutilmente volver a Londres. Seguro que mi carácter obsesivo también lo estaba acercando al límite y no lo dejaba trabajar cómodamente. Reconocía que estaba algo irritable y acepté la sugerencia de dejarlo solo. Llamé a Katie y le pedí que adelantara el viaje a París que tenía para la semana entrante con carácter de urgente. Le pedí que llenara esos tres días con juntas y eventos para mantenerme ocupado. Con Perkins haciéndose cargo de la investigación, me fui tranquilo y confiado y pude llegar a acuerdos beneficiosos para mi grupo inversionista. Cerré tratos asegurándonos ganancias inmejorables y con esa sensación de poder que me daba el manejarme exitosamente en los negocios, pasé mi última noche en la ciudad luz ansiando llegar a Londres para ver de nuevo a Isabella. No podía más, todo mi ser clamaba por ella.

Durante mis ocho días de viaje solo una vez hablé con Isabella. Fue la mañana en la que al recibir la foto que me enviaba puntual cada mañana la vi algo demacrada y me preocupé. La llamé de inmediato y me aseguró que solo era que no había tenido una buena noche. Decidí creerle ya que Paul no me había reportado ningún incidente de relevancia. Así que después de ver la foto diaria le devolvía los buenos días con un comentario halagador.

Se los había ganado con creces. Se estaba portando muy bien y por si fuera poco, había decidido volver a ver al Dr. Bower por voluntad propia. Paul me había llamado para avisarme que Isabella estaba entrando al consultorio y en ese mismo momento llamé para que avisar que quería que el Dr. Bower estuviera disponible para cuando Isabella lo quisiera.

Estaba muy contento de que por fin hubiera vuelto, eso quería decir que había aceptado tener un problema que no podía resolver ella sola y que necesitaba de ayuda, ayuda que yo le estaba ofreciendo; eso me llenaba de tranquilidad. En total, durante mi ausencia, Isabella había ido a verlo dos veces. Ya iría yo a hacerle una visita personal al Dr. Bower cuando volviera para tener una extensa charla acerca del problema de mi mujer.

En general, todo iba marchando muy bien; estaba complacido por cómo se estaban dando todas las cosas, hasta que los días separado de Isabella comenzaron a pasarme factura. La necesidad de verla me estaba llevando a extremos a los que nunca pensé acercarme siquiera. Deseaba tocarla, besarla, hacerla mía, follarla hasta que perdiera la conciencia, solo que esto último tendría que esperar hasta que estuviera a punto de consumirse de deseo por mí ya que el propósito principal de toda mi estrategia era aumentar la libido de Isabella. La quería rendida a mí y que reconociera la naturaleza de su deseo para poder tomarla de todas las formas en las que deseaba hacerlo.

La necesitaba dispuesta y ansiosa a confiarme su cuerpo y su alma, más allá de lo que el razonamiento le indicara para que yo pudiera borrar de su mente y de su corazón ese mal recuerdo que le estaba impidiendo ser una mujer que disfrutara plenamente y sin reparos de su sexualidad.

Solo había una cosa que no había contemplado y ya se estaba saliendo de mi propio control… que la estrategia muy bien planeada me estaba enloqueciendo tanto como imaginaba que lo estaba haciendo con Isabella.

Siendo el ser sexual que era, no estaba ni remotamente acostumbrado a pasar largas temporadas en abstinencia. Yo no estaba diseñado para eso, necesitaba sexo como si de aire se tratara. ¡Diablos! ni siquiera era lo que se decía "exclusivo" de mi sumisa oficial y ese era un punto que siempre estaba muy bien especificado en mis contratos y que ellas aceptaban, solo que en contrato celebrado con Isabella le había pedido a Jasper omitir ese inciso y todavía seguía preguntándome porqué.

Mi polla se removió incómoda atrapada en mis bóxers. Con solo pensar en Isabella reaccionaba así, ya eran demasiados días los que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que estuve dentro de ella y con cada minuto que pasaba se tornaba más difícil controlarme. Moví mis caderas buscando relajarme y encontrar una postura más cómoda, pero fue inútil. Solté una maldición porque estaba seguro que tendría que hacerme cargo de mi problema antes de salir a mi última reunión de esa tarde si no quería reventar ahí mismo.

Sintiendo la fuerza autónoma de mi miembro inferior, me puse de pie y me dirigía al baño de mi habitación cuando sonó mi teléfono, era una llamada de la oficina.

–Dime, Katie – cerré la puerta del baño tras de mí.

–Aquí está la señorita Swan, viene a hacer una devolución, Señor – dijo con voz y tono profesional y de inmediato me alerté.

–Entra a mi despacho y cierra la puerta.

–Sí, señor – respondió y claramente escuché cuando ésta se cerró.

–¿Qué diablos pasa?

–Isabella Swan está aquí con las copias de todos los recibos de sus servicios pagados y con un cheque, dice que no se irá de aquí hasta que no lo acepte. Está muy enojada, Edward.

–Está bien, pásamela y desde luego no aceptes ni un solo centavo de ella, Katie.

–Claro, Edward, voy a hacerla pasar para que hable aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

–Perfecto.

Me llevé los dedos al puente de mi nariz y lo pellizqué con fuerza. Oí como Katie la hacía pasar a mi despacho, le ofrecía asiento y salía dejándola sola.

–¿Qué significa esto? – fueron las primeras putas e histéricas palabras que escuché de ella después de tantos días.

–No – grité –. Qué coño significa que estés en mi oficina haciendo un escándalo, Isabella, tienes dos segundos para entregarle el teléfono a Katie y otros dos para empezar a salir de ahí.

–Si no me acepta el cheque no me voy – me advirtió y traté de respirar hondo para calmarme.

–Tú no vas a ponerme condiciones, Isabella, ya arreglaremos esto cuando vuelva a casa – dije despacio conteniendo mi enojo. El que Isabella se portara bien por tanto tiempo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

–¿Y como cuando será eso? – preguntó con tono sarcástico.

–Eso no debe importarte, tú te vas a casa y te portas como lo que debes ser y si quiero me esperas una hora, un día o una puta eternidad, ¿entendido? – me controlaba para no gritar pero no lo estaba logrando.

–Más te vale que sea pronto, Edward, porque estoy a punto de salir a buscar a un Dom a quien si le importe y no me deje abandonada.

–Cuida tus palabras, Isabella – dije muy despacio.

–Mejor tú cuida lo que es tuyo porque estoy empezando a cansarme de estar sola.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue como cortó la llamada. Me quedé mirando el teléfono como si éste fuera a darme alguna puta explicación. Cerré los ojos y los oprimí tan fuerte como mi mano alrededor del teléfono. Esperé unos cuantos segundos y presioné la tecla con su número en la marcación rápida. No me contestó y mi furia creció.

–Katie – dije antes de que pudiera decirme algo –, cancela mi última junta y adelanta mi vuelo, salgo para el aeropuerto en este mismo momento.

Una hora y media después mi avión despegaba del Charles De Gaulle rumbo a Londres. Mientras el artefacto tomaba altura, repasaba sin cesar las palabras que Isabella se había atrevido a decirme. Me había echado en cara mi falta de atención y mi ausencia. Por un lado me repetía a mi mismo que ella no tenía idea de porqué lo hacía, que solo estaba reaccionando impulsivamente pero por otro, no perdonaba la total falta de respeto que había tenido hacia mí. Pero lo dicho, dicho estaba y ya no había vuelta atrás.

La hora que duraba el vuelo de París a Londres se me hizo eterna. La azafata, que no era la misma rubia de los bien colocados senos, me había llevado ya cuatro vasos de whisky. Aunque ya estaba menos tenso, mi enojo no había bajado. Dejé escapar una maldición al sentir mi polla que como una burla, luchaba dentro de mi ropa con la sangre corriendo a través de ella para mantenerla firme, erecta y ancha, y que con tanto tiempo de estar fuera del juego sentía que pronto me iba a estallar junto con las bolas que me dolían como nunca.

Jadeé y presioné mi mano contra mis doloridas partes aunque sabía que toda esa tortura solo se aliviaría estando dentro del cuerpo de Isabella, follando ese estrecho coño que me tenía embrujado. Tenía que llenarlo, inundarlo de mí. Quería deleitarme con el sabor de su esencia y beber sus jugos porque comenzaba a pensar que esa enferma necesidad que me estaba obsesionando era por el simple hecho de no poderlo tener.

Negarme el acceso a esa parte sublime de su cuerpo me estaba conduciendo a la locura. Sacudí con fuerza la cabeza para intentar tener mis pensamientos claros pero la imagen de mi boca disfrutando de ella no era algo fácil de ignorar. Todo mi maldito plan se había ido a la mierda porque Isabella no había respondido como la sumisa que pretendía ser; me había amenazado, me había dado un ultimátum y con eso me estaba obligando a llegar a ciertos extremos que nada le iban a gustar.

Bajé del avión al llegar al hangar privado donde Dean ya me esperaba.

–¿Hubo algún problema?

–Parece que Paul tuvo algunos, señor, pero ya todo está bajo control.

–¿En la oficina?

–No, Señor, para llevarla a la casa, no quería ir.

–¿Algo más que deba saber?

–Es todo, señor – asentí y miré mi reloj.

Llegamos a casa y bajé del auto a toda prisa; Dean se ocupó de mi equipaje mientras fui a mi estudio para tomar una copa de brandy antes de subir con Isabella. Intenté tomarme mi tiempo y relajarme un poco porque si bien sabía que no era correcto que fuera a encontrarme con ella bajo la influencia del alcohol, también sabía que no podría esperar hasta el día siguiente para exigirle una explicación de lo sucedido esa misma tarde.

Cuando sentí que estaba un poco más controlado, salí de mi estudio pero conforme comencé a subir las escaleras, mi ira recobró fuerzas. Con pasos largos y presurosos llegué hasta su puerta y antes de entrar me detuve apoyando una mano en la pared y la otra presionando el adolorido ya puente de mi nariz, dudando. Respiré profundamente varias veces y entré.

La habitación no estaba a oscuras, una tenue luz alumbraba lo suficiente, como si estuviéramos a la luz de una sola vela, pero me dejó distinguir una vez que estuve lo bastante cerca de la cama, el cabello color chocolate de Isabella esparcido por toda la almohada. Brillaba e invitaba a acariciarlo, a enredar mis dedos en él. No podía ver su rostro porque estaba del lado contrario a la luz; tampoco podía distinguir su esbelta silueta porque estaba debajo del grueso edredón, apenas parecía que hubiera alguien ahí pero el suave ruidito que hacía al dormir la dejaba en evidencia.

Isabella dormía pacíficamente, sin que al parecer nada la perturbara. No se veía preocupada, ni molesta. Estaba tan relajada que hasta a mí me confundió. De un tirón jalé el edredón que la cubría para encontrarla envuelta en una de mis pijamas.

–Levántate – dije fuerte y se removió despertando sobresaltada.

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundida pestañeando sin cesar.

–Te quiero en cinco minutos en el cuarto de juegos.

Salí de ahí hacia mi habitación. Necesitaba poner distancia de por medio aunque fuera por unos minutos. Me desvestí y me lavé la cara y las manos. Me puse el pantalón suelto de seda negro y me dirigí al cuarto de juegos. El pasillo se me hacía muy largo y mis pasos se hacían más apurados hasta que llegué a la habitación lila. Sentía que hacía mil años que no entraba ahí. De pie junto a la puerta, estaba Isabella mirando al suelo con la bata de seda negra, con el cabello suelto y descalza.

Abrí la puerta y la dejé pasar. Podía ver el ligero temblor que tenía su cuerpo pero no podía verle el rostro, se mantenía con la mirada fija en el suelo. Fue directamente hacia la mesa y esperó por mis instrucciones pero yo tenía otros planes para ella esa noche.

Avancé al centro de la habitación y con un brazo jalé las poleas que sostenían el columpio y un arnés que colgaban del techo.

–Arrodíllate – le ordené y antes de obedecerme me miró intrigada.

Comprobé que estuvieran bien aceitados tanto los rieles como las poleas y luego me dirigí al cajón donde guardaba todos los aditamentos para utilizar el arnés. Saqué los largos cinturones de fuerte algodón prensado así como también los puños recubiertos con piel de llama diseñados para no lastimar la piel y algunos juguetes.

Me acerqué a ella y puse mi mano alrededor de su cuello; entendió que la quería de pie y sin dudar se levantó. Me puse detrás de ella y comencé a quitarle con mucha lentitud la bata de seda. De haber estado frente a ella hubiera tenido que ver sus senos perfectos con sus puntas rosadas y la separación entre ellos, su ombligo que marcaba la mitad del descenso hasta esa parte de ella a la cual me estaba prohibido llegar de la forma en la que yo necesitaba, pero lo que me era imposible evitar mirar, era esa magnífica espalda que culminaba en ese derrière que quitaba el habla y que daba paso a sus simétricas y blancas nalgas.

Mi polla, que ya había cobrado vida desde hacía un rato, se erigía poderosa bajo mis holgados pantalones, latiendo con fuerza por el flujo de sangre que corría dentro de ella. Buscaba alivio y no dejaría de hacerse presente hasta que encontrara la forma de liberarse y así calmar su desasosiego.

Acaricié despacio en interior de su brazo con las huellas de mis dedos. La sentí estremecerse y continué rozando mis dedos hasta llegar a la palma de su mano donde hice algunos dibujos en círculo. Su respiración se agitaba mientras mi polla enfebrecida recibía el mensaje. Tomé los puños y los coloqué cuidadosamente en sus muñecas asegurándome que tuvieran la presión exacta; hice lo mismo en sus tobillos, arrodillándome aun lado de ella sin dejar de acariciar sus piernas de piel cremosa y suave, paseando mis dedos por detrás de sus rodillas y subiéndolos de pronto hasta el interior de sus muslos llegando a la unión entre estos, sintiendo la cálida humedad que emanaba de su centro.

Un ligero gemido ahogado salió de su garganta y sin perder tiempo en cavilaciones tontas inserté un dedo entre sus pliegues y lo hundí en su entrada. Un sonoro jadeo se escuchó en la habitación, un jadeo sin reparos que vino en respuesta al movimiento de mi dedo en su interior caliente. El embiste de mi dedo era suave, provocador, tenía un propósito bien definido y que al parecer estaba cumpliendo.

Toqué su punto G y su cuerpo se sacudió pero aún no era hora. Saqué mi dedo y me puse de pie una vez que me cercioré de que sus ataduras estuvieran perfectamente seguras. La acerqué hasta el arnés y las cadenas y la detuve frente a ellas. La incertidumbre cubría su rostro, no era miedo, no era angustia, solo el no saber que acontecería en un momento más.

Sostuve el arnés y lo acerqué a ella.

–Mete las piernas aquí – dije sin mayor ceremonia e Isabella se introdujo en el arnés como le indiqué. Lo subí hasta su cintura y comprobé que estuviera libre la mayor parte de su cuerpo inferior. Seguí colocando el arnés superior asegurándome que sus senos no fueran tocados por los cinturones y una vez listos todos los amarres, los de su cuerpo y los de sus brazos y piernas, me puse al fin frente a ella y la miré directamente a los ojos.

Isabella me miraba nerviosa y bajó la mirada. Sostuve su barbilla entre mis dedos y la levanté.

–Repite todo lo que me dijiste al teléfono.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sosteniéndome la mirada y tragó en seco pero no dijo ni una sola palabra.

–Voy a pedírtelo una vez más, Isabella, repite lo que me dijiste esta tarde.

Miró hacia otro lado repentinamente, como si se hubiera armado de valor.

–Pudiste haberte librado de otro castigo, mi querida…

Me di media vuelta y tomé un pañuelo negro de seda para vendarle los ojos pero al ponérselo, dudé.

–Creo que en esta ocasión me gustará que veas todo lo que voy a hacerte – sonreí para intimidarla pero ella no parecía estarlo, solo su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo acelerado.

Dejé al pañuelo a un lado y tomé unas pequeñas pinzas, mucho más pequeñas de las que había usado con ella antes y que causaban un poco más de dolor si no se colocaban exactamente rodeando el pezón.

–¿Las recuerdas? – le pregunté acercándome a su boca –. Estoy seguro que si.

Abrí mis piernas y me incliné para poder tomar sus pezones en mi boca. Esos mismos dulces pezones que me excitaban por esa respuesta inmediata que tenían hacia mi. Mis labios y dientes se cerraron sobre uno de ellos, estirándolo y mordiéndolo con irónico cuidado; al sentirlo transformarse en una dura y filosa roca entre mi boca hice lo mismo con el otro pezón. Isabella hacía esfuerzos enormes por no responder sonoramente al ataque a sus pezones mientras que yo sentía que tanto mi polla como mis bolas doloridas explotarían por tanto deseo acumulado.

Con una de las pinzas bien abiertas, rodeé su pezón y ella gimió. Estaba inmóvil ya que sabía que de moverse, podría colocarlo mal y el dolor sería insoportable y la presión podía hacerla sangrar. La miré estudiando su reacción; parecía que la pinza estaba en el lugar correcto así que continué con la otra.

Isabella tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración llevaba un ritmo constante tratando de controlar el dolor y a ella misma pero yo no la quería así, la necesitaba fuera de control, la necesitaba rogando por su liberación, la quería al borde de la locura, justo en el insano límite de la razón.

Con mis dedos presioné sus mejillas obligándola a abrir sus labios para mí. Con urgencia me apoderé de su boca e introduje mi lengua con violencia, reclamándola, bebiéndomela. Gemí al sentir que sus manos se enredaban en mi nuca y di un paso a atrás separándome de ella. Alcé un brazo y jalé con cierta presión la cadena que tensaría los cinturones de sus extremidades. Isabella me miró angustiada y jalé de otra cadena, la que elevaría su cuerpo hasta la altura que yo quisiera. Ella cerró los ojos y se tensó.

–Relájate, Isabella, no quiero que te lastimes – dije sarcástico mientras la veía hacer esfuerzos por mantener equilibrado su cuerpo que colgaba del techo –. No luches, no servirá de nada.

Le decía mientras jalaba de la cadena hasta dejar su cuerpo horizontal y sus piernas bien abiertas. Pasé un brazo por su cintura para pegarla a mi cuerpo y antes de darle otro beso, hice vibrar las pinzas en sus pezones. Ella jadeó y mi polla se estremeció mientras mi lengua asaltaba su boca, queriendo aliviar un poco mi deseo, pero lo único que conseguía era aumentarlo.

Maldije mi debilidad, mi poca fuerza de voluntad ante ese cuerpo que despertaba en mi las pasiones más insanas pero así también despertaba en mí un sentimiento que aunque ya había admitido tener, me costaba mucho esfuerzo tratar de entender pero sobre todo de manejar y ese sentimiento, era la necesidad de protegerlo, de amarlo, de venerarlo…

Pudiera escucharse contradictorio y lo era, pero aún más para mí porque ese nuevo sentido de necesidad que apenas conocía no se comparaba con el de antes. No era material sino algo que iba más allá de eso, algo que surgía imperioso, que me hacía querer procurarle los cuidados más tiernos y suaves, hacerla reír, sentirse segura, ver por ella en todos los aspectos y si no fuera yo un ser complejo, pudiera decir que…

Sacudí mi cabeza y al abrir los ojos el cuerpo de Isabella flotaba frente a mi. Era hora de que enfrentara las consecuencias de sus acciones. Sobre la mesa había una fusta y un látigo de castigos.

–Seré benévolo contigo y te daré a escoger con qué objeto quieres que empiece, Isabella, hoy será tu decisión – se los mostré y sus ojos se agradaron. Dudaba.

–Mientras más te tardes, más tiempo pasaremos aquí – suspiró nerviosa.

–El látigo de castigos, _Señor_ – dijo con voz débil.

–Muy bien, ése ha sido tu deseo.

Con un rápido movimiento jalé la cadena y su cuerpo se posicionó verticalmente; con el látigo en una mano y la cintura de Isabella en la otra sosteniéndola para que no se moviera, dejé caer el primer azote del látigo en una de sus blancas y perfectas nalgas de porcelana. No gritó, en lugar de eso masculló algo entre dientes tensándose al sentir el golpe.

El solo ruido del látigo chocando contra su carne hizo estremecer mi cuerpo, hinchando mi pecho de un sentimiento de gozo que antes no me habría parecido enfermo, pero aún así lo disfruté. Inhalé profundamente y cuando su cuerpo se relajó un poco levanté la mano de nuevo dejando caer el látigo en el otro blanco glúteo. Esta vez esa sensación corrió como un disparador instantáneo despertando en mi deseos más oscuros, queriendo provocar en ella reacciones más intensas, más fuertes que el grito que ya no pudo contener.

Era hora de quitar las pinzas, por nada del mundo quería dañar esos pezones tan tiernos; con mucho cuidado me incliné y muy despacio presioné los extremos de una y ésta se abrió. Capturé en mi boca el pezón libre y lo succioné haciéndola gritar y arqueando su cuerpo que mantenía firme con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

–¡Basta! ¡Basta!

–No puedo detenerme, mi Bella, tengo que activar de nuevo la circulación de la sangre en este pequeño – murmuré con el pezón aún entre mi boca y continué con la succión hasta que lo sentí tibio otra vez. Repetí la misma acción con el otro pezón y el grito de Isabella fue más fuerte, pero no me detuve hasta que su punta recobró el calor entre mi boca.

–Sé que lo disfrutas pero como bien sabes, esto es un castigo.

Dije deteniéndome, excitado como nunca al sentir como la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía descontrolada. Pasé mi mano alrededor de su rodilla suavemente y subí su pierna hasta rodear mis caderas dejando libre el acceso a su centro y acerqué hasta ese punto un pequeño vibrador que tenía en la otra mano. Lo encendí y toqué con él su pequeño y sensible botón lleno de terminales nerviosas.

Isabella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo como si estuviera sufriendo la mayor y más despiadada de las torturas; se removía desesperada pero mi mano alrededor de ella la mantenía firme contra mi cuerpo. Yo sabía que esa reacción se debía a los tantos días de abstinencia, exactamente los mismos días que yo había tenido y que sin embargo me las arreglaba para liberarme aunque fuera por mi mismo pero ella no tenía ese permiso, no se podía tocar y mucho menos estimularse sola y aunque era algo perverso estaba dando los resultados que esperaba porque ya casi la tenía en el punto que quería.

Subí una velocidad más al aparato e Isabella mascullaba entre dientes, apretaba los puños y luchaba por cerrarme el paso a su excitado y empapado coño. Movía la pierna que no tenía totalmente restringida con la cadena pero no le servía de nada. Colgada del arnés no tenía la misma fuerza para impulsarse y moverse, además que tampoco podía mantener un equilibrio que la ayudara a luchar contra mi.

–No te atrevas – dije al darme cuenta que estaba cerca del orgasmo y jadeó a punto de rendirse –, te lo advierto.

Mi voz tenía un ligero temblor y enfurecido por estar perdiendo el control, aventé el vibrador y jalé las cadenas dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo colgando hacia atrás y sus caderas a la misma altura de las mías.

–¡Edward!

Gritó sorprendida por el abrupto movimiento que la dejaba completamente expuesta y dispuesta para mi. Me deshice de mi pantalón y mi polla brincó libre y hambrienta. El intenso dolor en mis ingles casi me hacía doblarme un poco pero no me importó porque sabía que pronto desaparecería. Tomé mi polla en mi mano y acercando a Isabella por la cadera, acaricié su hinchado botón con la dura punta. Casi desfallezco al contacto, al sentir mezclarse las gotas de mi líquido preseminal con su más que palpable humedad que iba recogiendo en su entrada y que la subía hasta su clítoris con mi polla.

–Si lo que quieres es tenerme siempre aquí complaciéndote, hay otras formas de pedírmelo, Bella – dije con voz muy ronca y oscura, cargada de deseo mientras que de un duro empujón de mis caderas la embestí con fuerza, adentrándome en su delicado cuerpo que pedía mi no muy delicada atención.

Isabella gritó y movió las manos tratando de asirse de lo que fuera que estuviera a su alcance pero en esa posición que iba en contra de la lógica gravedad, era imposible. Prácticamente la estaba follando al aire y si la sensación era tan increíble para ella como lo estaba siendo para mi, no tardaría mucho en acercarse de nuevo al orgasmo que estaba seguro no podría dominar esta vez.

Mis manos en sus caderas la detenían cada vez que arremetía contra ella, impulsándome para penetrar más profundamente y cada vez que me enterraba en ella, un grito escapaba de su garganta pero no me podía detener ya que no era un grito angustiado, un grito de miedo, no. Era un grito necesitado, urgente de más, de mí…

–¿Vas a largarte a buscar a otro? ¡Dime! ¡Dímeloo!

Le exigía una respuesta mientras me clavaba en ella sin reparos, empujando sin contemplación. Yo solo quería reclamarla una vez más como mía, marcarla, embriagarla de mí. Mi pene entraba y salía de ella como si fuera su último cometido y yo estaba dejando todas mis fuerzas en ello, por manejarla, por tenerla, por dominarla, porque fuera total y absolutamente mía.

Sus piernas apretaron mis caderas y una ligera tensión comprimió mi polla.

–No puedes correrte…

Ella gimió y la tensión aumentó así como mis embestidas que la acercaron más. Entonces se dejó ir cerrándose por completo alrededor de mi pene provocándome un dolor exquisito. Isabella convulsionaba colgada de las cadenas y en mis manos que la sostenían. Se retorcía como una sensual serpiente haciendo los movimientos más hermosos y sus gemidos y jadeos no estaban ayudándome a mantenerme centrado. Isabella se corrió como nunca, sin importarle mi orden. Ella solo disfrutaba del huracán de sensaciones que la envolvía sin importarle nada más a su alrededor.

La dejé gozar de su aniquilante orgasmo y antes de que empezara a relajarse mis arremetidas se hicieron más intensas. Mi mente dejó de analizar, de buscar concentrarme, de controlarme, solo seguí mi instinto que me pedía continuar con más y más ímpetu. Embestidas atropelladas y abrasantes fueron las que su cuerpo fue recibiendo de mí y que para mi sorpresa no pendía débil colgado del arnés y las cadenas desmadejado y cansado. Isabella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por conservar un poco de fuerza para recibirme cada vez que entraba en ella. Era una sensación indescriptible ver y sentir a mi mujer mantenerse firme para complacerme.

Sí, a Isabella le importaba su liberación, pero también la mía y me estaba dando la mejor de las pruebas. Mi satisfacción llegó mucho antes de estallar dentro de ella al ver su respuesta. Al ver en ella a una mujer sin egoísmos, con miedos pero con fe en mí y no la iba a desilusionar.

Empujé mi pelvis varias veces más y comencé a sentir mi sangre correr impetuosa por todo mi cuerpo. Mis ingles se tensaron al igual que mi abdomen bajo y claramente pude sentir como me iba derramando en ella llenándola de mi néctar caliente. Grité y ella lo hizo también mientras que con el último par de empellones me aseguraba de dejarla inundada de mi cuando de pronto, Isabella empezó a comprimirme en su interior. Jadeé fuerte. Saboreando la deliciosa presión que hacía sobre mi polla, exprimiéndome, extrayendo todo de mi.

Mi corazón latía acelerado, juraba que estaba por salírseme del pecho. Mis piernas me temblaban así como todo mi cuerpo y solo me abracé a ella cayendo de rodillas y saliendo precipitadamente de su interior. Respiraba por la boca, agitado y tratando de recobrar el aliento. No tuve noción de cuanto tiempo permanecí así pero no me moví, ni me percaté de nada hasta que escuché gemir a Isabella en un intento por recobrar el equilibrio.

Me levanté de inmediato aún muy tembloroso y la abracé antes de aflojar las cadenas que la dejarían de pie. Isabella se desvaneció en mis brazos al sentirse rescatada de esa incómoda posición y la recosté en el suelo mientras la despojaba del arnés y liberaba sus muñecas y tobillos. Con desesperación me apresuré para tomarla en brazos y al alzarla su cabeza cayó hacia atrás.

–Todo está bien, Bella, todo está bien – susurré mientras la recostaba en la cama pero no se movía.

La sostuve abrazada contra mi pecho y la mecía mientras acariciaba su frente y sus mejillas. Sus sienes estaban mojadas y sus pestañas aún brillaban por las lágrimas. Miraba su rostro y veía a la niña de coleta y cuerpo andrógino. A la chiquilla triste y delgada. A la jovencita con curvas suaves y pecho tierno. A la mujer que acababa de salir airosa de un juego para sumisas con mucha más experiencia. A la mujer que me demostraba que eran muchas sus ganas y mucho mi temor…

Cubrí nuestros cuerpos con las mantas y continué meciéndola. El cansancio me estaba venciendo pero no podía sucumbir, tenía que permanecer despierto para cuidar a mi mujer, a mi Isabella, mi Bella…*

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Escucho comentarios… Mil gracias nenas por sus reviews y por sus opiniones, todas son muy interesantes y como saben todas las leo. <strong>_

_**Mi agradecimiento eterno a IsitaMaría que betea contra presión, un besote nena, a Lo por su mente tan brillante, a Nani y a todas y cada una de mis Kinky girls y por supuesto también a las que solo leen y que algún dia me dejarán saber que opinan de esta historia…**_

_**MariaCarla, Maricoles, Patymdn, Menxtu Masen Cullen, Rose Nightmare, Inmans, alma cullen, nelda, Ely Cullen M, francullenm, anamart05, NuRySh, savale17, gpattz, DarkiVampi, SalyLuna, sophia76, sory78, sujeyane, DiAnA, Sully MY, jazmin Li, Tata XOXO, Alejandra, ati88, magusl92, YOLANDA DORADO, roci Kimberly cullen, Carolina, yessenya, Ligia Rodriguez =), Stefi Martinez, MaraGaunt, Deby89, elena robsten, satyneych, suzette-cullen, sarapo8, yolabertay, felicytas, Wawis Cullen, lu537, sandra32321, joli cullen, Mafer Masen Cullen, Mirgru (Happy B-Day!), PRISGPE, AMirandaCullen, maddycullen, Jocelynne-Cullen, aiida-Dsalvatore, Zemetry, Solasol, Carlota, lunn90, karlita carrillo cullen, lugarcita, hinatapink, Sony Bells, lanenisita, Lizeth Flores, janalez, AS, Marianixcr, CelesL, gabystar16, Luli, sonrissas, Vyda y Jess Pattinson. **_

_**Besitooo**_

_**Li**_

_**http: / / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**http: / / pattinsonworld. blogspot. com**_

_**http: / / belamigduroy. blogspot. com - ¿Quieres leer Bel Ami antes de ver la peli?**_


	25. Mi fantasía y mi realidad

_**Hola de nuevo Nenas! La recomendación, ya saben que si son menores de edad, no les gusta o les ofende leer sexo explícito, no continúen por aquí. Gracias y disfruten.**_

_**Canción del cuarto de juegos: Corrupt de Depeche Mode.**_

* * *

><p><em>El que ha conocido sólo a su mujer y la ha amado, sabe más de mujeres que el que ha conocido mil.<em>

_Leon Tolstoi_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 25<strong>

Suspiré.

–Mmm…

Gemí y fruncí el ceño; mi cuerpo estaba algo más que adormecido y se sentía pesado. Aún no abría mis ojos pero me moví ligeramente y gemí de nuevo al sentir el rechinido de todos y cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo.

¿Qué diablos…?

Tragué y mi garganta estaba más seca que un desierto, la sentía rasposa. Mis ojos los sentía secos también, no quise abrirlos aún y los apreté con fuerza.

Estaba acostada boca abajo, así que giré mi cara y mi cuello y algunos músculos de mi espalda y hombros protestaron… entonces un cosquilleo recorrió mi espalda y me estremecí. Sentía como si me hubiera ido de fiesta y hubiera tenido la mejor borrachera de mi vida, pero sin la sensación del malestar propio que causaba el alcohol, sino solo el agotamiento físico.

¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba nada, no… sí recordaba. Edward había vuelto, estaba enojado, el cuarto de juegos, las cadenas, mi cuerpo elevado, las pinzas, un orgasmo de muerte, dolor, agotamiento y de pronto todo se oscureció. Otra vez un cosquilleo se extendió más allá de mi espalda baja y un nuevo estremecimiento provocó que desde mi nuca y hasta todo lo largo de mi espalda se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

Abrí mis ojos de pronto, sobresaltada aún sin atreverme a mover y lo primero que vi fueron un par de ojos verdes tan brillantes como unas esmeraldas bajo el sol. Mi mirada recorrió lo poco que alcanzaba a ver a mí alrededor y tuve que parpadear varias veces para cerciorarme de que mi vista no me engañaba. Me encontraba en la habitación de Edward y era él quien con sus dedos recorría mi espalda y me miraba de una manera que no podía descifrar.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

Me preguntó con la voz ronca que dejaba ver que tampoco tenía mucho tiempo de haberse despertado. Al escucharlo me cohibí. Tenía miedo y era lógico, no sabía si sus niveles de ira seguían al tope o si ya habían bajado un poco.

–Estoy bien – respondí con mi voz rasposa y él asintió.

Se movió y me giró hasta dejarme sobre mi espalda y me paralicé al ver que se colocaba sobre mí. Me miraba divertido con esa sonrisita cínica y torcida que tenía en los labios.

–Me alegro – dijo en un tono que iba muy de acuerdo a sus facciones –, porque ahora me vas a explicar muy bien que carajos significó toda esa mierda que me dijiste ayer por teléfono.

Sentí que mi cuerpo se heló congelando de paso todo mi sistema, ¿qué se suponía que debía decirle? Pero sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa más amplia y mi sistema empezó a derretirse. Edward no estaba enojado, al menos no en ese momento al contrario, parecía estarse divirtiendo.

–Entonces… – me presionó.

–Yo… no lo recuerdo – dije exponiéndome a recibir un castigo más fuerte que el de la pasada noche, pero… ¿me importaba?

–Me gusta tu respuesta.

–¿Por qué? – pregunté un poco sorprendida.

–Porque yo tengo un método muy efectivo para hacerte recordar.

Contestó confundiéndome más sobre todo por la risita burlona que tenía. Estaba jugando conmigo.

–¿Y cuál es? – ahí estaba la intrépida Bella arriesgando su pellejo.

Él no me respondió pero no hizo falta, solo me dio esa sonrisita perversa y enseguida sentí como mis piernas se separaron y él se colocó entre ellas.

–Tortura, Bella, se llama tortura.

Se recargó con su antebrazo a un costado mío y con su otra mano dirigió la punta de su duro pene hasta mi clítoris que saltó de pronto dejándome saber que estaba más que dispuesto a enfrentarse al sacrificio. Edward lo rozó con su punta, presionándolo, martirizándolo. Y gemí.

Una risa gutural escapó de su garganta y lo miré. Él estaba disfrutando mucho con esto. Mi pecho se hinchó feliz y mi corazón latió al mismo tiempo que lo hacía ese botón lleno de terminales extasiadas que se estaba sacrificando por mí.

–Ahora voy a torturarte hasta que me respondas exactamente lo que quiero oír.

Todos los huesos de mi cuerpo se encogieron al oír la amenaza de Edward, pero mucho más cuando su miembro tocaba insistente mi clítoris, lo rodeaba, lo acariciaba y bajaba hasta mi entrada recogiendo la humedad que me provocaba la excitación y volvía a subir para seguir con sus jugueteos. Mi dolorido cuerpo se retorcía mientras la boca de Edward se paseaba por mi cuello y su lengua probaba el sabor de mi piel.

–Edward…

–¿Vas a hablar?

–No.

–Entonces cállate.

Me tragué el ruego desesperado que iba a hacerle para que acabara con esa tortura y me poseyera poniéndole fin a mi agonía, pero no tenía ni idea de que solo fuera el principio de una serie de roces, de sus labios en mi cuello y de penetraciones leves, incitándome y llevando hasta el límite mis ansias necesitadas.

Su vibrante erección entraba en mi abertura, solo un poco, y se movía. Yo subía mis caderas en buscando llenar mi vacío y él se retiraba, en cambio sus dedos tomaban su lugar hundiéndose en mí y raspaban mis paredes con un cuidado desquiciante, tocando y encontrando ese punto que me desconectaba de todo, lo presionaba y de mi vientre empezaba a levantarse un calor que reverberaba por todo mi cuerpo y de nuevo mi interior se quedaba vacío.

Edward nunca utilizaba las palabras incorrectas y esta vez no seria la excepción. Lo que estaba haciendo conmigo era la más cruel de las torturas, me excitaba y me dejaba al borde de un abismo al cual no me hubiera importado lanzarme para buscar mi liberación.

–Por favor, _Señor_ – jadeé.

–Shhh, calladita – susurró en mi piel –, perdiste tu oportunidad…

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me acerqué al orgasmo que me era negado y cuando pensaba que ya no valía la pena seguir contando, Edward salió de la cama dejándome con una enferma necesidad de él. Sin ganas de moverme me quedé tendida ahí, respirando agitada y de alguna forma resignada a mi castigo. Edward volvió y se puso al pie de la cama, observándome mientras yacía rendida.

–Tks, tks, tks – chasqueó la lengua con esa burla insistente en la cara que me dieron unas ganas locas de abofetearlo por burlarse de mí estando en la situación que justo él me había provocado.

Se acercó al cabecero de la cama y aseguró algo que no pude ver que era, pero enseguida tomó mi mano y una esposa se cerró en mi muñeca derecha. Se montó sobre mí y aseguró de la misma forma mi muñeca izquierda. Mi ritmo cardiaco comenzó de nuevo a acelerarse cuando vi que Edward subía sobre en mi con las piernas a ambos lados de mi torso. Su mirada estaba fija en mis senos que estaban endurecidos y mis pezones erectos dolían por el trato de la noche anterior. Mi pecho subía y bajaba sin que lo pudiera evitar y yo sabía muy bien que esa acción era peligrosamente tentadora.

_Me va a morder… me va a morder…_

Repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, pero para mi asombro, sus manos solo rodearon mis senos, acunándolos en un gesto que llevaba firmeza, pero que no era en absoluto rudo ni violento. Se acomodó un poco más sobre mí y ahogué un suspiro cuando colocó su perfecta y dura erección entre mis senos y los apretó con sus manos encerrándolo. Entonces comenzó a mover su pelvis hacia delante y hacia atrás, despacio al principio, presionando mis senos un poco más alrededor de su pene.

Edward no cerró los ojos ni por un instante, estaba concentrado en follar mi pecho mientras el suyo se inflamaba con cada respiro. Incrementó el ritmo y también la presión de sus manos, gimió roncamente y de repente cerró los ojos echando hacia atrás la cabeza y tensando la mandíbula. Estaba segura que iba a correrse en mi pecho cuando de pronto volvió a hacerlo… quitó sus manos de mis senos y se alejó de mí saliendo de la cama. Lo miré confundida y sus ojos tenían esa llamarada amarilla que los hacía tan amenazantes… Tomó una almohada y se acercó a mí.

–Eleva las caderas – ordenó y obedecí.

_Oh Dios…_

Edward estaba de rodillas entre mis muslos, se agarró de ellos para acomodarme a él y los colocó a los costados de sus caderas. Di un grito cuando su erección golpeó mi interior y lo sentí llegar hasta lo más profundo de mí. Esta vez no hizo ningún intento por callarme, solo me embestía con fuerza y rudeza, una rudeza que ya no me asustaba tanto sino que la sentía, de alguna forma necesaria para mí.

Nuestros cuerpos lograban un engrane perfecto con cada intromisión de su parte; mis senos vibraban con sus embates y Edward gemía. Yo no me reprimía tampoco y mientras lo hacía mordía mi labio inferior. Mi vientre se tensó y mi vagina se cerró sobre su miembro. Edward solo gruñó y continuó penetrando mi interior con mayor rapidez. Las contracciones de mi vagina se hicieron más constantes advirtiéndome de mi pronta liberación. Esperaba su orden, aquella para que me contuviera y no llegara al orgasmo, pero no decía nada. Mis jadeos aumentaron el ritmo debido a mi excitación y en ese momento supe que aunque me lo ordenara, ya no me podría detener.

Una corriente eléctrica me atravesó, explotando en mil partículas cada milímetro de mi cuerpo que se convulsionó contrayéndose por completo. Grité mi liberación, pero mi cuerpo seguía recibiendo las acometidas de Edward que no se detuvieron hasta un rato después cuando se tensó y un calor comenzó a llenarme. Dio un par de empujones más liberándose de su extracto para dejarlo en mi cuerpo. Lentamente comenzó a relajar las facciones contraídas de su rostro y a los pocos segundos se recostó junto a mi, extenuado.

Tardó unos cuantos minutos en recuperarse, no como yo que no podía dejar de temblar y estaba excesivamente sensible. Edward comenzó a moverse y muy despacio se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se puso de pie pesadamente, tomó una llave que estaba en la mesa de noche y liberó mis muñecas. Con mucho cuidado dio un masaje suave a cada una de ellas y me ayudó a quitar la almohada bajo mis caderas.

A pesar de que su rostro estaba serio no parecía enojado, más bien parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Me cubrió con la sábana y se fue al baño. Escuché que caía un chorro de agua y que movía lo que creí serían algunos frascos de cristal. No estaba segura, solo estaba muy cansada y ya que me había cubierto con la sábana, me iba a dormir. Mis ojos se cerraron y me estaba dejando llevar por el agotamiento cuando me despojó de la sábana y me tomó en sus brazos.

–No es hora de dormir, despierta – dijo severo más no enojado.

Abrí mis ojos y solo vi su garganta y su mandíbula que se cubrían de una barba creciente. Un aroma a fresas frescas y jazmines llegó a mi nariz captando mi atención. La bañera estaba a la mitad y continuaba llenándose de agua caliente. Edward me depositó con mucho cuidado dentro de ella, recostando mi cabeza en un rollo de toalla colocado en un extremo. La temperatura elevada del agua aliviaba mi cuerpo cansado y adolorido y me relajé. No noté que Edward había salido del baño hasta que lo escuché volver, abrí los ojos y lo vi arrodillado junto a la bañera con una esponja en la mano. La introdujo en el agua y luego la puso unas gotas de un líquido espeso y rojo. Levantó mi brazo izquierdo y comenzó a frotar la esponja dejando espuma a su paso.

–No – dije de inmediato –, yo puedo sola – Edward frunció el ceño.

–No hables.

Me ordenó y lavó mi cuerpo tomándose su tiempo frotando esa espumosa esponja por toda mi piel. Lavó mis brazos, debajo de ellos, mis senos con mucha delicadeza, mi abdomen, mis piernas y entre ellas; me inclinó y frotó mi espalda, sentí sus labios en ella y en mis hombros y giré la cabeza, él parecía concentrado en lo que hacía y en verificar con sus labios si mi piel estaba perfectamente limpia. Me estremecí.

Me envolvió con una toalla tibia y me secó, me puso una bata de toalla afelpada y me llevó de vuelta a la habitación donde la cama estaba ya hecha y con sábanas limpias. Edward las hizo a un lado y me indicó que me acostara de nuevo.

–No puedo, voy a llegar tarde a la agencia – dije preocupada buscando un reloj.

–Ya saben que estás indispuesta y que no irás, así que descansa – dijo con calma.

En ese momento Harriet entró con una mesita de servicio que contenía un desayuno perfecto. Acomodó la mesita sobre mis piernas y me saludó alegre.

–Tómate esto, voy a darme un baño mientras desayunas – me dio una pastilla amarilla y le sonrió a Harriet.

–¡Hoy es un día hermoso, Bella! – dijo contenta –. ¿Ya viste que hay sol?

Corrió las cortinas y pude ver los rayos entrar a la habitación. Le sonreí. Harriet hablaba como si estuviera programada, pero yo no podía entender qué tanto decía porque mis pensamientos estaban en el extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo el hombre que se bañaba a unos metros de mí. Aún así, empecé a devorar el desayuno cuando Harriet me dejó sola; regresó a los pocos minutos con un pantalón de yoga blanco, una blusa del mismo color, ropa interior y un cepillo.

Ella siguió parloteando y levantó la mesita cuando vio que terminé el desayuno, comenzó a cepillarme el cabello y yo la dejé, necesitaba que me consintieran; en ése momento Edward salió con una bata de baño blanca, su cabello mojado peinado hacia atrás se veía más oscuro y no se había afeitado.

–Es todo, Harriet, gracias – ella le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Edward se colocó junto a mí y mi corazón casi se detiene cuando agarró el cepillo de la mesa y continuó cepillando mi cabello. Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo, pero tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos haciendo que mirara de nuevo hacia el frente.

¿Estaba despierta o me encontraba en medio de un sueño?

Cerré los ojos y sentía las cerdas del cepillo acariciar mi cabeza con un ritmo lento y que hacían la presión justa para que empezara a sentirme somnolienta. Casi ronroneé cuando en mi cuello los dedos de Edward masajearon esa área y también la base de mi nuca, pero como se le estaba haciendo costumbre, cuando más estaba disfrutando del momento, se detuvo y el suave masaje se terminó al igual que la presión del cepillo en mi cabeza.

–Descansa un poco, Bella – dijo recostándome lentamente y cubriéndome con el edredón.

Si no hubiera sido porque en realidad se me estaban cerrando los ojos, suponía que por el efecto de la pastilla, me hubiera mantenido despierta porque tenía miedo de que lo que estaba viviendo con Edward fuera solo un sueño; se estaba portando como el dominante que vivía en mis fantasías y que era duro, severo y hasta un poco cruel a veces pero que también era… Dios, no sabía como catalogarlo, porque no era dulce y tierno mucho menos pero, me estaba cuidando tal cual y como lo hacía antes y como decía el contrato. Maldita fuera, no podía olvidar que eso también estaba estipulado en el dichoso documento.

Aún rondaba ese pensamiento en mi mente cuando Edward se inclinó y besó el tope de mi cabeza. Bueno, parecía que si tendría que agregarle lo de dulce y tierno a su comportamiento después de todo. Me acomodé en la cama y dejé que Edward me arropara; me iba a sentar muy bien el dormir un rato porque con esas reacciones suyas, iba a empezar a creer que me estaba volviendo un poco loca.

Cerré mis ojos y casi de inmediato caí en un sueño profundo y pesado. Cuando empecé a despertar, parecía que había dormido solo unos cuantos minutos. Parpadeé un poco y vi a Edward sentado en el pequeño escritorio con su laptop; mi movimiento llamó su atención y rápidamente se puso de pie y llegó a mi lado.

–¿Dormiste bien?

–Sí, gracias.

–Te va a sentar muy bien el haber descansado – dijo mientras tomaba la ropa que Harriet había llevado para mí. Me quitó las sábanas y el edredón de encima y comenzó a desanudar el cinto de la bata de toalla que me puso después de secar mi cuerpo en el baño, me hizo levantar de la cama y después me despojó de ella.

–Levanta – tocó mi pierna derecha y se agachó sosteniendo unas bragas blancas en sus manos. Hice lo que me indicó y luego tocó la otra, subió la prenda por mis piernas y yo no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando lo vi con el sostén en las manos di un paso hacia atrás.

–Yo puedo vestirme sola – dije con mi voz un poco dudosa.

–Lo sé, pero voy a hacerlo yo, voltéate.

Me ordenó y accedí sin protestar, si él quería consentirme yo no me iba a negar, iba a disfrutar de mi Dom de ensueño porque conociendo lo voluble que era para qué me partía la cabeza y perdía mi tiempo pensando qué diablos pasaba con sus actitudes bipolares, mejor me portaba bien y las disfrutaba.

No me sorprendió nada que Edward no tuviera ningún problema con abrochar mi sostén, parecía familiarizado con esa tarea ¿Haría eso con todas sus sumisas? Un nudo en la boca de mi estómago se apretó.¡Por Dios! Qué ingenua era, desde luego que si.

–Vamos, acompáñame abajo, tengo que seguir trabajando – dijo sereno y tomó mi mano posesivamente, bajamos hasta su estudio y él se sentó en su escritorio, ocultándose detrás de la pantalla.

–Edward… ¿Puedo ir a la cocina? Me gustaría ayudar a Harriet con la cena – pregunté despreocupada olvidando un poco mi posición de sumisa y más bien lo dije como si le estuviera hablando a un amigo, no iba a perder mi oportunidad de tratar de que las cosas fueran menos rígidas entre nosotros.

Edward asintió y reprimí una sonrisa, él estaba de acuerdo en dejar atrás tanta formalidad. Salí emocionada y casi brincando hacia la cocina y encontré a Harriet entretenida preparando la cena, cuando me vio entrar me sonrió feliz. Me puse a cortar las verduras por ella mientras metía un gran trozo de carne al horno.

–Estoy tan contenta, Bella

–¿Y a qué debemos esa alegría? – pregunté sin intentar disimular la mía.

–Pues es muy sencillo, Creo que ustedes dos van mejorando un poco, ¿no? – detuve el movimiento del cuchillo mientras la veía sonreírme curiosa y me daba un golpe cariñoso en las costillas con el codo.

–Eso espero, Harriet. Aunque esta etapa de "adaptación" está resultando algo dura – confesé.

–Yo creo que van por buen camino, ya sabes que Edward no es un hueso fácil de roer y tú… – hizo una pausa y fruncí el ceño.

–¿Y yo…?

–Y tú lo estás haciendo muy bien – sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba mostrando una blanca fila de dientes –. Confía en mí, Bella, y confía en él.

_Confiar, confiar…_

Cuando todo estuvo listo, fui a avisarle a Edward que subiría a cambiarme pero me dijo que no era necesario, así que yo con mi ropa de yoga y Edward con sus jeans y camiseta nos dirigimos al comedor para tener nuestra cena informal.

Edward estaba tan relajado y alegre, por decirlo de algún modo y yo estaba feliz. Tal vez Harriet tuviera razón y nuestros roles en esta extraña relación se estuvieran asentando. De verdad que lo deseaba mucho porque cuando no estábamos a la defensiva pasábamos un muy buen rato.

Aunque no me lo pidió, corté la carne y la serví en su plato; él sonrió y esperó a que yo también me sirviera para empezar a comer. Levantó las cejas y dio un gemidito cuando probó la carne.

–¿Tú cocinaste?

–No, Harriet lo hizo – asintió.

–Tal vez deberías aprender algunas cosas que me gustan, ella se irá una temporada a Australia para estar con su hijo, me gustaría que tú me cocinaras – dijo y se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca mientras me miraba divertido.

–Yo sé cocinar – repliqué –, podrías intentar probar cosas nuevas.

–Podría – arrugó la nariz y me sonrió. Mi corazón retumbó en mi pecho.

Este Edward sexy y juguetón me encantaba. Definitivamente era un Edward que no conocía, que era muy nuevo para mí y no me importaba sentirme en desventaja junto a él.

Idiota. ¿Cuándo alguna vez tuve ventaja sobre él o mínimo, cuando estuvimos en igualdad de circunstancias?

–Cuéntame qué hiciste mientras no estuve – me pidió.

–Trabajar – suspiré –. Jane y yo nos concentramos en el proyecto de Newton, nos absorbe al cien por ciento pero ya sabemos como manejarlo, si antes era quisquilloso, con este comercial rompió el record – sonreí –, para nosotras es estresante porque es nuestro primer comercial.

–Lo harán muy bien, Bella, tranquila – Bella… me gustaba que me llamara así y ya lo hacía cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

Platicamos un poco más de mi trabajo, pero me abstuve de contarle de mis visitas al Dr. Bower. No le vi el caso porque de todos modos él ya lo sabía. Alentada por el ambiente tan relajado le pregunté como le había ido en su viaje. Comenzó a masticar despacio y me miró penetrante.

–Muy bien. Hice algunas negociaciones muy provechosas en las cuales espero obtener resultados realmente favorables para nosotros, pero en realidad, solo una es de mi máximo interés y mi prioridad por ahora, en realidad esa es la que motivó mi viaje.

–Ojala que pronto tenga los resultados que esperas – le dije con sinceridad.

–Yo también lo deseo, Bella – tomó mi mano, le dio un apretón y me regaló esa sonrisa torcida.

De pronto me sentí llena de remordimientos por mi comportamiento del día anterior y antes de que algún pensamiento se me cruzara por la cabeza y me hiciera arrepentirme, le pedí disculpas.

–Edward, yo… siento mucho mi comportamiento de ayer – bajé la mirada –. Lo siento.

–Bella, tienes que entender bien que todo lo que yo hago siempre está enfocado a tu bienestar – dijo calmado mientras su pulgar acariciaba suavemente el dorso de mi mano –. Sé perfectamente bien que eres una mujer muy capaz y que además tienes los medios para solventar todos tus gastos y hasta los caprichos más ridículos que se te antojen, pero te _**pido**_que dejes que me haga cargo de todo.

Se llevó mi mano a los labios.

–Si me lo hubieras pedido de ese modo no hubiera hecho ningún escándalo, pero darme cuenta que de buenas a primeras te encargaste de todo y a mis espaldas, la verdad no me pareció. Estaba furiosa – admití y lo vi tensarse, también lo sentí en la presión en mi mano.

–No veo donde está el problema; todo esto viene muy bien especificado en el contrato, pero me parece que tendremos que leerlo juntos de nuevo porque no has entendido bien los puntos donde habla de esto y también de cómo debes comportarte conmigo y el respeto que me debes tener. Así aclararemos dudas y nos evitaremos futuros problemas.

–Al menos debiste avisarme – dije ofendida y Edward soltó mi mano.

–Puedes seguir con esta actitud si quieres, Bella, créeme que no me importa ejecutar castigos como el de anoche, pero te aseguro que alguien va a cansarse primero y ése no voy a ser yo, pero escúchame muy bien – me tomó por la barbilla tan fuerte que me dolió.

–Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a amenazarme con dejarme, Isabella, por tu propio bien no vuelvas a hacerlo – soltó bruscamente mi mentón y se puso de pie.

¿Qué carajos hice mal? ¡Solo me disculpé por mi arranque el día anterior!

Lo miré alejarse atónita, mientras el peso de su advertencia caía sobre mis espaldas como un pesado yunque. Me dirigí a las escaleras y empecé a subirlas bajo la severa mirada de Edward que estaba al pie de estas. Fui directo a mi habitación, me lavé los dientes, la cara y me cambié de ropa. Me tiré sobre la cama, frustrada. Todo lo tenía que joder. No hacía nada bien.

Y además, Edward era tan bipolar…

No entendía su arranque, la ofendida debería haber sido yo, ¿no era así? Pero que me partiera en dos un rayo si desde noche pasada no había estado portándose increíblemente sensual, sexy, duro, rudo y de repente… volvió a ser el mismo Edward insensible, déspota y posesivo que juraba me haría pagar por mi enorme falta con creces. Yo estaba conciente del error garrafal que había cometido, pero ¿Cómo coño esperaba que reaccionara?

Había estado un poco distraída los últimos días, pero nunca pensé que tanto cuando en la oficina me di cuenta que no había pagado ninguno de mis servicios. Casi me da un ataque de solo pensar que me fueran a cortar la electricidad o el gas. Corrí a mi apartamento y busqué en mi casillero por mis facturas por pagar, pero no encontré ninguna; ni la del cable, ni la del mantenimiento del edificio, nada. Era sumamente extraño que no estuvieran ahí, por lo que llamé a cada una de las compañías para saber qué pasaba, pero me dijeron que todo estaba correcto y mis cuentas estaban al día, todas, ¡hasta las de mis tarjetas de crédito!

Mi indignación creció cuando fui a pedir una copia de cada una de las facturas y vi que habían sido pagadas, todas con cheques a nombre de Edward Cullen. Así que con un cheque mío en mano por la suma de todos los pagos que a mis espaldas había realizado, llegué a su imponente edificio y subí directamente a su oficina hecha una furia azuzada principalmente por un deseo sexual insatisfecho que aumentaba mi enojo y me envalentonaba peligrosamente.

Su asistente personal era una mujer muy guapa y madura, me recibió, pero no quiso aceptarme nada. Comencé a ponerme muy impertinente y bastante pesada a pesar de que la mujer con toda la amabilidad y diplomacia del mundo se negaba a aceptar mi cheque haciéndome sentir en el fondo un poco avergonzada, pero no iba a irme de ahí sin que Edward entendiera de una buena vez que yo no era la típica sumisa que actuaba como una muñequita aceptando las órdenes de alguien que me tenía sola y olvidada, esperando sonriente y ansiosa hasta que se le diera la gana de dedicarme un poco de atención.

No. Yo no necesitaba eso. Lo que yo necesitaba era _su_ atención y eso fue precisamente lo que le hice saber, aunque no de la forma más inteligente del mundo.

Bostecé recordando cómo lo corté al teléfono y afortunadamente no mucho tiempo después me quedé dormida, pero abrí los ojos inmediatamente cuando sentí que me levantaban en brazos.

–¿Qué…? – murmuré medio dormida.

–Shhh – me calló mientras me llevaba a su habitación y me acostaba en su cama. Me quitó la ropa lentamente.

–Cuando duermas conmigo no quiero ropa de por medio, ya lo sabes.

Susurró a mi oído mientras besaba mis hombros y acariciaba mi abdomen. Me puso en cuatro y me poseyó con desesperación más que con rudeza. No me prohibió correrme y me penetraba al mismo tiempo que me daba nalgadas que además de dolerme me excitaban hasta lo imposible. Esa noche Edward no tocó mis senos y a decir verdad extrañé mucho su contacto ahí pero no me podía quejar, al contrario. Edward sin duda alguna estaba compensando la falta de atención que en el pasado tuvo conmigo.

Me corrí antes que él cuando su mano volvió a pegar en mi nalga detonando una explosión dentro de mi cuerpo que me desconectaba de todo. Sentí su orgasmo llegar y me llenó de su calidez. Caímos tendidos en la cama, él sobre mi respirando en mi nuca y su mano acariciando mi piel. Con besos ligeros en mi cabeza y abrazada a él, terminó ese día tan lleno de promesas para mí.

*****.**

Para el sábado el buen humor de Edward no había cambiado y yo realmente creía que todo iba marchando como debía. Me despertó con una sonora nalgada y después de jugar un rato con mis senos me pidió que estuviera lista en veinte minutos porque iríamos al club. De un brinco salté feliz de la cama y corrí a mi habitación para cambiarme; saqué un pantalón de montar, una blusa y las putas botas.

La idea de ir de nuevo al club y ver a los caballos y la nueva actitud de Edward me tenían en éxtasis. Ya no me trataba con esa rigidez que adoptó por un tiempo y volvía a ser el Edward con todas sus normas y cara seria pero que tenía la sonrisa dispuesta a salir en cualquier momento para alegrarme el día. Bajé corriendo porque la puntualidad era importante para él como buen inglés y ya estaba al pie de la escalera con sus pantalones blancos, un suéter beige y sus putas botas… se veía magnífico.

Llegamos al club y Edward arrastraba el contenedor de las golosinas para los caballos, yo iba a su lado apurando el paso para llegar a las caballerizas y él me miraba haciendo esfuerzos para contener una sonrisa. Al entrar, Billy cepillaba a "Paloma" y yo me acerqué para darle unas palmaditas y acariciar su hocico cuando los relinchos y resoplidos de "Tramposo" no se hicieron esperar.

–¡Vaya! No lo veía tan feliz desde el día que lo dejó en medio del bosque, jefe – Billy reía –. Usted tuvo que regresar caminando – rió más fuerte y Edward lo miró serio. El hombre se disculpó y salió huyendo de ahí.

–Hmm, así que a alguien le hicieron lo mismo que a mí – lo miré y le sonreí burlona –; eso, según dicen, se llama justicia divina.

Edward no respondió, solo tomó un fuete que estaba cerca y se acercó a mí mirándome maliciosamente. Me rodeó y de pronto sentí el golpe del fuete en un muslo, no dolió. Me reí más fuerte y volvió a darme otro fuetazo en el otro muslo un poco más fuerte.

–¡Ouch! – me quejé dramática.

Él me miraba divertido y yo corrí por toda la cuadra escapándome de él y de su amenazante fuete, pero me alcanzó acorralándome contra unas pacas de paja y tumbándome sobre ellas. Se inclinó sobre mí y su mano recorrió mi muslo hasta llegar a la unión entre mis piernas, donde hizo presión y me acarició como si no hubiera tela que obstruyera ese contacto. Gemí y alcé mis caderas, Edward me miró y se alejó.

–Vamos – sonreía divertido y estiraba una mano hacia mí –. Hoy me ayudarás a ensillar a los caballos.

Con lentitud y un poco frustrada porque yo ya daba por un hecho que me tomaría ahí, me puse de pie y lo seguí. Ensillamos a "Tramposo" y a "Caramelo" cuando vi que Edward pretendía que yo montara a este último…

–¿Me dejaría montar a "Tramposo", _Señor_? – lo miré coqueta –. Le tengo tanta confianza que…

Me acerqué a él y dibujé en su pecho con mis dedos índices, coqueta y sin miedo.

–¿Estás segura que es sólo por eso y no porque quieres dejarme sin mi caballo favorito? – me pegó a él y fue bajando poco a poco sus manos hasta mis nalgas. Asentí.

–Isabella…

–Sí, _Señor_ – corregí de inmediato –. Me siento más segura con él.

–De acuerdo – accedió dándome una ligera nalgada y me ayudó a subir al animal color azabache. Subió él al suyo y empezamos un ligero trote una vez fuera de las caballerizas. Apreté los dientes y cerré en mis puños las riendas al sentir que mi cuerpo y mis músculos, inclusive aquellos de los cuales no me había percatado tener, rechinaban adoloridos por toda la actividad a la que habían estado sometidos recientemente. Las carcajadas de Edward no se hicieron esperar.

–Oh sí, soy culpable, lo admito – dejó escapar otra carcajada y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

El buen humor de Edward aumentaba tanto su atractivo que me derretía hasta los huesos más no por eso dejé de mirarlo con fingida molestia durante todo el trayecto hasta el claro. Ya ahí, no me dejó bajar del caballo y yo quise matarlo, mi cuerpo necesitaba un descanso pero él no me lo permitió, en lugar de eso seguimos con las olvidadas lecciones y aunque "Tramposo" se portó muy bien, yo lo único que quería era pisar tierra firme por un momento.

De vuelta en las caballerizas, casi una hora y media después, estaba entumida y Edward me cargó para bajar del animal al que le dio una nalgada muy fuerte en uno de sus cuartos.

–Caballo traidor – susurró al entregárselo a Billy y fue mi turno para reírme, Edward me miró con los ojos entre cerrados y supe que tenía que salir huyendo de ahí.

Fui al baño en lo que Edward terminaba de ayudar a Billy con los caballos; me lavé las manos, la cara y volvía las caballerizas para pedirle a Edward que fuéramos a comer, tanto ejercicio me tenía muerta de hambre. Un silbidito me hizo girar la cabeza.

–Bella, Bella, Bella – de un brinco bajó de la barda donde estaba sentado y quedó frente a mí.

–Max – susurré dando un paso hacia atrás.

–Es lamentable, Bella – dijo acercándose a mí –. Ver como te estás hundiendo en el pozo de mierda que es Cullen y todo lo que lo rodea.

Di media vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Edward y lejos de Max, pero él me seguía.

–Aún puedes salvarte, Bella.

–¡Cállate!

–Escúchame, por favor.

–No quiero, ¡aléjate de mi!

–Qué poco hombre eres… – Edward apareció colocándome detrás de él.

–Mira quien lo dice.

–No vuelvas a acercarte a Isabella, estás advertido – lo amenazó apuntándolo con el índice.

–¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pegar? – Max lo retó.

–Porqué no te dejas de mariconadas y te buscas una mujer, Max.

–Una mariconada es pegarle a una mujer, Edward.

–Cállate.

–¿Por qué no se lo cuentas? Creo que le va a interesar mucho, ¿no crees?

–No te metas.

–Estás muy equivocado si piensas que voy a permitir que le hagas eso a otra mujer.

–A otra mujer que te guste, dilo.

–Eso no importa, cobarde.

–¿Cobarde? Tú no sabes nada – lo miró con furia.

Max respondió con una risa cínica y Edward se le fue encima a golpes. Chocaron contra una pared y luego una la cerca. Yo grité horrorizada al ver con cuanta rabia se pegaban y además porque casi ninguno fallaba los golpes hacia el otro; se empujaban y se estaban haciendo mucho daño. Max ya tenía una ceja rota y Edward un labio, pero ninguno de los caballerangos y capataces se atrevía a separarlos. Yo les rogaba que se detuvieran, pero era inútil, ninguno de los dos me escuchaba y si lo hacían, parecía no importarles; me sentía impotente por no poder detenerlos.

No supe cómo Max se hizo de una fusta y no dudó en usarla contra Edward, que levantó un brazo para protegerse y el cobarde de Max le pegó con ella en las costillas y luego con el puño. Edward pateó una de sus piernas y Max cayó soltando la fusta y creí que Edward la tomaría pero la alejó con una patada y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, descargando su ira y luego Max los hizo girar quedando Edward bajo él y recibiendo más golpes de su parte.

–¡Paren! ¡Por favor, paren!

Gritaba, pero ellos parecían no tener ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo y para colmo, no se veían agotados. Empecé a ver todo borroso y fue entonces que me di cuenta que estaba llorando; parpadeé y desesperada comencé a limpiarme los ojos cuando pude ver que al fin los separaban. Billy y Trevor sostenían a Edward y otros dos hombres a Max.

Ambos se veían en muy mal estado, se habían hecho mucho daño. Edward se soltó furioso del agarre de sus hombres y se acercó a mí, me tomó de la muñeca y casi tuve que correr para seguirle el paso. Llegamos al auto y pese a lo golpeado que estaba, me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a subir. Ni siquiera hice el intento de decirle que yo podía sola o de preguntarle si quería que yo condujera, mejor me mantuve callada hasta que llegamos a casa.

Bajamos y cerró de un portazo tanto las puertas del auto como la de la casa. Subimos las escaleras y una vez en su habitación, me arrodillé para quitarle las botas que estaban llenas de tierra, paja, lodo y no sabía cuanto más, así como todo él.

–Voy a prepararte el baño – le informé y levanté su barbilla para mirarle con detenimiento la cara, hizo una mueca de incomodidad, pero no lo solté hasta ver muy bien sus heridas. Me fui al baño negando con la cabeza.

Comencé a llenar la bañera y al revisar en los gabinetes encontré un frasco pequeño con esencia de lavanda, eché un poco en la tina para que lo relajara un poco, luego templé el agua de la regadera que estaba a un lado, que ni pensara que se remojaría en la bañera todo lleno de tierra. Cuando tuve todo listo, me di la vuelta para ir a buscarlo pero él ya estaba ahí, desnudo, observándome.

–Primero lávate y luego entras a la bañera – dije con voz autoritaria. Edward caminó hacia mí y lo vi sujetarse un costado. Entró a la ducha y se quitó el lodo y todo demás que tenía encima, después se remojó en la bañera y me arrodillé a su lado con una esponja en la mano y mucho jabón. De un movimiento la arrebató de mis manos.

–Yo puedo solo – alegó.

–Lo sé, pero voy a hacerlo yo.

Le respondí lo mismo que él me había dicho con anterioridad. Me miró molesto y me dio la esponja de mala gana. Con la mano firme, pero también con delicadeza, lavé su cuerpo teniendo especial cuidado con sus costillas, sus manos y su cara por supuesto. Estaba muy golpeado y su hermoso rostro ya estaba hinchado, sobre todo ambos pómulos, el labio que lo tenía partido y un ojo morado. Se inclinó hacia delante y le froté la espalda, masajeando sus músculos.

–Detente – estaba tan concentrada que me tomó por sorpresa su orden. Me tensé y recordé que no le gustaba que lo hiciera.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por que es trabajo de Jessica? – pregunté molesta y aventé la esponja al agua; salí del baño más que enojada, triste. Recogí toda la ropa sucia junto con las putas botas y las bajé al cuarto de lavado pensando en lo estúpida de mi reacción, como si estuviera celosa. Subí desganada y regresé para ayudarlo a secar y vestir, él lo hacía conmigo, ¿no?

Cuando entré de nuevo al baño estaba parado frente al espejo admirando sus heridas de guerra.

–Voy a llamar a un médico – dije preocupada por el labio que no le dejaba de sangrar y me miró por el espejo.

–Tú me curarás.

¿Yo? Bueno, si él confiaba en mí, era mi oportunidad de probar lo que había aprendido en las clases de primeros auxilios, solo tenía que recordar un poco; saqué el botiquín y de él, el desinfectante, el alcohol y la cinta para hacer unos vendoletes. Edward se sentó en la silla del baño y me puse entre sus piernas, mojé el algodón con el desinfectante y comencé a pasarlo por su cara, no hizo muecas. Al llegar al labio casi me desmayo al ver una abertura realmente grande.

–Creo que necesitas unas puntadas – estaba a punto del desmayo.

–No. Con un vendolete será más que suficiente – me aseguró tranquilo.

–Al menos hubieras dejado que Trevor te revisara.

–Estoy bien – insistió.

Comencé a cortar los vendoletes en silencio, concentrada para no hacerlos tan delgados y que sostuvieran pegados su piel. Limpiaba mejor el área y revisaba que ya no hubiera nada de tierra ahí.

–Isabella…

–Dime – dije sin despegar la vista de la cinta adhesiva.

–Lo que dijo Max… – se detuvo y lo miré – tengo que ser honesto contigo. Confianza y honestidad, ¿recuerdas?

Me quedé atónita mirándolo y un temblor imperceptible recorrió mi cuerpo. Edward me quitó las tijeras y la cinta de las manos y puso las suyas en mi cintura.

–Es verdad lo que él dijo – admitió en voz baja y yo sentí que mi cuerpo y la poca fortaleza que me quedaba se resquebrajaban.

–Hace algunos años, yo conocí a ésta chica. Era una época donde la violencia era parte de mi vida como Dominante. Durante ese tiempo, no podía obtener satisfacción si mis relaciones no tenían un poco de golpes, rudeza y muchas cosas más.

Edward se agarró con más fuerza de mi cintura y continuó.

–Te puedo asegurar que eso ya no forma parte de mí – me miraba sincero y casi me desmoroné –, quedó atrás desde hace mucho tiempo aunque Tanya no lo ha podido aceptar – suspiró –. Ella sería feliz si yo volviera a esa etapa y cada vez que tuviéramos sexo la golpeara y…

–Shhh – puse mis dedos en sus labios con mucho cuidado – no quiero saber – murmuré.

–Tienes que – me pidió y yo negué con la cabeza.

–Ella forma parte de un grupo de chicas con las que tuve relaciones muy enfermas, pero que sin duda ayudaron a formarme como el Dominante que soy ahora. Ya sé lo que no quiero y lo que no necesito en mi vida, conozco mis límites y puedo vivir esta vida sin lastimar a nadie, encontré un equilibrio lo bastante sano para mí y para mi pareja.

Me miró suplicante antes de bajar la cabeza y apoyarla en mi pecho, no pude acariciarlo porque honestamente, estaba en shock por todo lo que estaba escuchando.

–No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, Bella, y me disculpé con cada una de ellas en su momento, pero solo una no aceptó que yo haya superado ese período de mi vida. Tanya no lo tomó como lo que era, un lapso en mi desarrollo como Dominante y ha estado insistiendo todos estos años para que vuelva a tenerla como mi sumisa y la trate como lo hacía en aquella época.

–Ella ante mi negativa, ha buscado otros Dominantes que utilizan la violencia y viven en relaciones extremas, pero para buscar una pareja así, tienes que conocerlo muy bien antes de aceptar tu sumisión, ella no lo hace porque la adrenalina que siente ante el peligro domina sus sentidos, se expone sin medir las consecuencias y es así como ha salido bastante lastimada muchas veces.

–¿Y Max? – pregunté queriendo saber como encajaba él en todo este asunto.

–Él conoció a Tanya en el club. La llevé varias veces y el imbécil de Benett quedó prendado de ella como lo hizo contigo – exhalé –. A ella le aburría todo lo concerniente al hípico y mientras yo jugaba o atendía a mis caballos, Benett la entretenía. No me importaba porque yo ya iba a terminar con esa relación pero Tanya no lo admitía, continuaba siguiéndome a todas partes y viniendo a mi casa y al penthouse hasta que tuve que poner un alto definitivo y ordenar que no volvieran a dejarla entrar a ninguna de mis propiedades.

–Eso no le gusto en lo absoluto y por un par de meses no supe nada de ella; pensé que me había librado al fin de esa mujer pero una noche la encontré completamente drogada y unos tipos estaban _abusando_ de ella – chasqueó la lengua y suspiró –. Estaba tan perdida que ni cuenta se daba. La recogí y la traje a casa, gran error. Cuando despertó y vio donde se encontraba pensó que yo quería que volviera y cuando le dije que no era así, se fue pero continuó drogándose. La envié a un centro de rehabilitación, pero se escapó a la semana de estar ahí y ya no insistí, tenía que cortarme el hilo que me ataba a ella.

–¿Y lo hiciste? – quise saber.

–Aún me la encuentro por ahí borracha o drogada, mis hombres la llevan a su casa y se aseguran de que al menos esa noche esté tranquila y fuera de peligro – suspiró.

–Para mi desgracia se refugió en Max. Él sabe todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero con la versión errónea y no me interesa aclarársela, lo que si me interesa es que no se acerque a ti y te atosigue con su equivocado punto de vista.

Asentí incapaz de hacer otra cosa hasta que pude hablar.

–Gracias – me incliné para besar el tope de su cabeza que de nuevo se había pegado a mi pecho.

–¿Por qué? – la levantó y me miró intrigado.

–Por ser honesto conmigo – me miró como si le dolieran mis palabras y no lo entendí.

–Al menos ahora ya conoces la verdad que Benett quería que supieras y sabes quien es el hombre que esta junto a ti – hizo un intento por soltarse de mí, pero no se lo permití.

–Sí, lo sé. Es Edward, _mi Señor_…

El fin de semana lo pasamos muy tranquilos. Edward no se quejaba, pero cuando se movía se sujetaba el costado golpeado, estaba segura de que si no tenía rota una costilla, al menos la tenía fisurada pero cuando se lo insinué, me fulminó con la mirada así que si no se quejaba, ya no le insistiría. Así de duro se habían dado y supe por Trevor, que llamó para darle un recado a Edward sobre los caballos, que Max estaba mucho peor.

Hice todo lo que pude por mantener a Edward en cama pero fue imposible, me di por bien servida de que no saliéramos a ningún lado y estuviera trabajando un poco en su estudio. Por las noches le preparaba algo y le subía la cena. Me miraba enojado alegando que no estaba enfermo pero yo le decía que no tenía ganas de bajar a cenar y a regañadientes lo aceptaba.

Curaba su labio dos veces al día y le ponía una pomada en los golpes para que se desinflamaran y desaparecieran los moretones. Él se quejaba como un niño chiquito, pero al final se dejaba, _mi niño chiquito…_

Dormimos juntos cada noche y Edward hizo muchas veces el intento por tener sexo, pero me rehusé como pude. Era muy hábil y muchas de esas veces casi me rindo pero recordaba su costilla lastimada y me armaba de fuerza de voluntad. Él vociferaba y me asustaba, creyendo que de nuevo el antiguo Edward había vuelto y me quedaba muy quieta en la cama, con miedo, pero luego sonreía y me decía cariñoso…

–Ven aquí – abría sus brazos y con extremo cuidado me acomodaba en su pecho.

Sí. Salvo el pleito entre Edward y Max, ése fue un fin de semana perfecto.

*****.**

El lunes por la mañana ayudé a Edward a bañarse como lo hice durante el fin de semana. Él podía hacerlo solo pero yo no iba a negarme el placer de tocar todo ese esculpido cuerpo a mi entera satisfacción, lo mejor es que él lo sabía y no objetaba nada.

Terminé de darme gusto con él y mientras se afeitaba librando los vendoletes, me di un baño y salí de prisa a mi vestidor. Elegí mi ropa y me vestí, me maquillé muy poco y estuve lista muy a tiempo. Al salir de mi habitación, Edward me esperaba para bajar las escaleras juntos. Extendió su mano y la tomé sin pensarlo.

Pese a los golpes, el ojo morado ya medio verde y amarillo y el labio partido, Edward se veía sumamente atractivo, era un adonis perfecto.

–Te llevaré al trabajo – me informó serio.

–No te queda de otra – dije sarcástica –. No tengo auto, fui secuestrada la semana pasada y mi secuestrador me ha mantenido cautiva. He sido algo así como su esclava sexual, cocinera, nana y enfermera.

La mirada de Edward se oscureció y torció la boca pero no en esa sonrisa que tanto me descolocaba.

–¿Quieres ser de verdad una esclava sexual?

Lo grave de su voz y la seriedad con la que me lo preguntó me dejó confundida, sin saber qué responder.

–No sabes de lo que hablas, cállate y vámonos – finalizó. Dios, tenía que cuidar mi bocota, tan bien que todo estaba yendo y yo estropeándolo con un comentario estúpido.

Subimos al auto negro y el enojo de Edward llenaba el pequeño espacio. Él encendió su teléfono y de inmediato comenzó a sonar. Me senté lo mas alejada que pude de él dándole un poco de privacidad para responder sus llamadas, si es que eso era posible en tan reducido espacio, pero él puso su mano en mi pierna atrayéndome a su lado. Edward acariciaba mi muslo despacio y cuando hizo el intento de subir hasta mi sexo, puse mi mano sobre la suya y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

Pese a ése momento y uno que otro arranque por parte de Edward, yo estaba feliz. No iba a negarlo. Porque durante todos esos días pude verlo haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por ceder y yo debía reconocérselo. Él no era una persona fácil, como había dicho Harriet y si él estaba poniendo de su parte yo debía hacer lo propio para que la relación funcionara para provecho de ambos. Para que él tuviera una buena sumisa que lo mantuviera contento y satisfecho y para que yo tuviera al Dom de mis sueños, justo el Edward que estuvo conmigo el fin de semana, él era.

–Paul vendrá por ti para ir a comer, sé puntual, Isabella.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el "Isabella", seguía enojado y se enojaría aún más porque no podría salir a comer con él.

–No creo poder, tengo que ponerme al día – me mordí el labio y me dio un suave golpe con sus dedos.

–No hagas eso – frunció el ceño.

–Perdón, _señor_ – me disculpé de inmediato y la puerta se abrió, lo miré esperando un beso antes de bajar del auto, uno como los que me había dado durante el fin de semana pero nunca llegó. Resignada me bajé y me giré.

–Que tenga un buen día, _señor._

Edward se arrimó acercándose a mí y me jaló hacia él, dándome un beso tan intenso que además de llenarme de sorpresa, me llenó de alegría aunque gimió por el mal trato que le estaba dando a su labio.

–Pórtate bien, Isabella – murmuró en los míos y se alejó.

Aún en mi nube, entré al edificio y subí al ascensor; vi el auto negro marcharse y me llevé una mano al pecho. Me reí y sentí esa plenitud que no creí volver a sentir jamás, solo que ya no era la tonta Bella, ahora era Isabella y desde luego, había dejado de ser aquella adolescente inocente e incapaz de defenderse.

–Ni siquiera te voy a preguntar lo que es obvio, solo te pediré detalles – Jane me guiñó un ojo –, pero no ahora, atragántate la dona y el café y vámonos que Olivia nos está esperando.

Como pude me comí la dona y me tomé el café, me puse un poco de brillo en los labios y fuimos a nuestra primera junta del día con nuestra jefa; se me hizo muy extraño que no me pidiera ninguna explicación por mi ausencia y si no lo hacía yo no iba a aclarar nada, no quería decir algo que luego pudiera ser usado en mi contra.

Ese medio día fue un caos. La junta se prolongó ya que Michael estaba de viaje y se hizo por videoconferencia. Nos preguntaba las cosas mil veces y estuvimos a punto de cortar la conexión. Ese hombre era estresante. También nos reunimos con el equipo de filmación y con ellos no tuvimos ningún problema; el director era muy accesible y además nos daba algunas ideas que incorporamos al comercial y otras las dejamos en un quizás.

Todavía no llegaba la hora del almuerzo y mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar; definitivamente, aunque quisiera no podría ir a comer con Edward.

Lo llamé y le dije lo ocupada que estaba y que también me quedaría un rato después de la hora de salida para poner al día mis pendientes. Milagrosamente, Edward no protestó y yo cada vez estaba más asombrada por el esfuerzo que hacía. Le agradecí lo comprensivo que estaba siendo y entre una risita muy provocativa, me dijo que después se cobraría a su manera. Solo con esas palabras, mi cuerpo se puso a mil, y yo también. Tuve que concentrarme y alejar mil imágenes que llegaron a mi mente y que deseé fervientemente experimentar con él.

La jornada laboral finalizó y yo me quedé una hora más para dejar mis asuntos al día. Como siempre, Jane me había echado una mano y no tardé mucho en dejar todo en orden. Me estiré y con mi bolso en mano, bajé por el ascensor y al salir al hall del edificio, el auto negro esperaba por mí. Sonreí agradecida porque la verdad no tenía nada de ganas de conducir entre el tráfico, además que ni siquiera sabía si mi auto seguía en las oficinas de Edward, si ya lo habían llevado a mi apartamento o estaba estacionado afuera.

Dean salió a mi encuentro y mi cara se iluminó. Abrió la puerta para mí y Edward estaba sentado ahí con el teléfono en mano, lo vi y fue como si me hubieran puesto una inyección de energía burbujeante. Terminó su llamada y extendió su brazo. Subí sin perder tiempo y rodeó mi cintura atrayéndome a él. Me recibió con un cálido y desesperado beso que lo hizo gemir un poco por el labio herido y casi fundió todos mis huesos.

–¿Lista para ir a casa? – su sonrisa torcida apareció de pronto y traté de centrar mis pensamientos.

–Edward, yo no sé…

–¿Qué es lo que no sabes? Te quiero junto a mí, Bella.

Edward me besó de nuevo y con eso fue imposible negarme; por lo que veía, mi apartamento tendría que esperar un día más.

Ya en su casa cenamos en la cocina, carne, el plato favorito de Edward y que comía de cualquier forma que fuera preparado y una ensalada. Harriet había dejado todo en la encimera porque estaba preparando su equipaje. Iba a extrañarla.

Edward tomaba su brandy en el estudio y me pidió que recostara mi cabeza en su regazo, lo cual hice sin dudar. Estábamos en penumbras y la voz de una mujer cantaba muy sensual y también relajante. Edward no me acariciaba, pero no me importaba porque estábamos en una posición realmente íntima, por decirlo de algún modo y eso también denotaba un avance en nuestra relación; no había esa tensión asfixiante ni ese miedo hasta de moverse, habíamos progresado y estaba demasiado feliz por lo logrado en apenas unos cuantos días.

Era tanta mi felicidad que decidí olvidarme de todo para vivir mi fantasía plenamente. Tenía que dejar atrás mis dudas, mis miedos y enfocarme a ser feliz. Me dedicaría a satisfacer al hombre que sostenía mi cabeza en su regazo y aceptaría todo lo que él quisiera darme. Aprovecharía al máximo el tiempo porque un año no era mucho y se pasaba volando, pero mejor de eso también me olvidaría y viviría cada minuto como si lo nuestro no tuviera fecha de expiración.

Sentí sus manos enredarse en mi pelo y acariciarme despacio.

–¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

–En nada – respondí muy bajito.

–¿Sabes que te has ganado un castigo por mentirme? – me miró enarcando una ceja.

–No te mentí – contesté negando.

–Dos mentiras, dos castigos – afirmó mientras me levantaba con rapidez tratando de escapar de él entre risas, aunque sabía que esa batalla la tenía perdida porque no era posible escabullirme de alguien tan hábil como Edward con todo y sus golpes que ya parecían estar sanados, exceptuando el labio. Como ya había predicho, Edward me atrapó y me cargó sobre su hombro, subió las escaleras mientras me daba de nalgadas y me amenazaba con castigos terribles.

–Puras promesas – gritaba entre risas tratando de no moverme mucho por esa costilla que le dolía.

–¿Promesas?

Entró al cuarto lila y me puso en el suelo, abrió la puerta y algo parecido a una ligera descarga de adrenalina corrió por mi cuerpo. Estábamos en el cuarto de juegos y yo sabía que ahí, mi comportamiento tenía que ser diferente. Ahí yo era completamente la sumisa que él necesitaba y él era el Dom con el que yo soñaba .

Me dirigí a la mesa porque me gustaba todo lo que había ocurrido en ella. Bajé la mirada como una dócil y vulnerable muñeca porque ahí si lo era.

–Tienes treinta segundos para quedar completamente desnuda, si fallas, recibirás cinco azotes en cada nalga intercalados entre mi mano y algún otro objeto que elija y además – rió –. No podrás correrte en cuatro días.

Levanté la mirada, horrorizada por su cruel castigo mientras reprimía una sonrisa.

–Si te ríes serán diez días, Isabella – me advirtió muy serio y me controlé poniendo mi mejor cara. Esperé que me diera la señal para empezar a desvestirme cuando dijo: ¡Ahora!

Con toda la rapidez que pude comencé a deshacerme de mi ropa. Zapatos, blusa, pantalón… eso estaba siendo muy fácil y por un instante bajé mi ritmo y me tardé unos segundos de más quitándome las bragas y fingiendo que mi sostén estaba atorado, cosa que desde luego _mi Señor_ no se tragó y sin decirme nada, ató mis manos con un suave pañuelo de seda en mi espalda. También cubrió mis ojos porque le gustaba mantenerme con mis sentidos bien alertas y me inclinó sobre mi mesa preferida, empujando firmemente mi torso contra ella y mi mejilla también; separó mis piernas y me hizo quedar casi de puntillas porque la mesa estaba muy alta para mí.

Lo sentí y lo oí alejarse; de pronto, música estruendosamente fuerte sonaba en la habitación. Ya no pude escuchar nada más que la canción y eso aumentó mi ansiedad. Ni con mis sentidos agudizados al máximo pude evitar el ligero mareo que ese ambiente me causó.

_Podría corromperte con tan sólo un latido._

_¿Crees que eres tan especial?_

_¿Crees que eres tan dulce?_

Sentí un golpe muy caliente en mi nalga derecha que me hizo despegar la mejilla de la mesa y apretar los dientes mientras sus manos se aferraban a mis caderas y entraba en mi sin miramientos. Ése era _mi Señor_ que me tomaba, rudo, fuerte, salvaje mientras gritaba al sentir como me empalaba dándome un par de embestidas antes de salir de mí.

_Ni siquiera me provoques,_

_Pronto estarás llorando,_

_Me gustaría que me hubieras atrapado._

Jadeé, pero la música estaba tan fuerte que ni yo misma me pude escuchar, tampoco mi grito al sentir el golpe abrasante en mi otra nalga; esta vez fue con una paleta y de nuevo ese miembro duro y erecto se enterró en mi abriéndose paso entre mis pliegues y llegando más adentro cada vez que embestía contra mi. En esta ocasión fueron muchos más los empujes de su pelvis y yo podía sentir toda la fuerza de su castigo irrumpiendo en mi interior cuando las puntas de mis pies se despegaban del piso cada vez que él se enterraba en mí.

_Estarás llorando en el dolor,_

_Rogándome que juegue mis propios juegos._

Salió de mí y otra nalgada. Esta vez levanté mi torso casi completo antes de que las violentas acometidas nublaran mis sentidos por completo. Cuando lo tenía dentro de mí, no era capaz de pensar en nada, solo era él, que se apoderaba del último gramo de voluntad que me quedaba, era suya, completamente suya.

_Podría corromperte, sería horrible._

_Podrían drogarte_

_Pero, ¿qué droga podría ser?_

Los embistes continuaron así como el castigo a mis nalgas. Yo ya no gritaba, solo me concentraba en sentir cada nalgada y cada arremetida fuerte y cruda en mi interior que ya se desquebrajaba. La música con los decibeles rayando en lo insano, mis piernas temblaban, jadeos sordos, mis gritos mudos, mis nalgas ya insensibles anestesiadas de dolor, empellones sin parar, mi vientre hirviendo, los dedos de _mi Señor_ tocando mi clítoris y aumentando mi deseo aunque cruelmente me advirtiera que esa noche me estaría prohibido tenerlo, su miembro me atacaba sin piedad y formaba un calor que levantaba un torbellino inevitable. El temblor de mis piernas subió por todo mi cuerpo mientras hacía un esfuerzo inconmensurable por reprimirme pero no podría, no resistiría…

_Pero no te tocaría,_

_Mis manos sobre tus caderas._

_Sería demasiado_

_Poner mis labios sobre los tuyos._

Otro grito que tampoco alcancé a escuchar salió de mi garganta declarando a todo pulmón el violento orgasmo que estaba golpeándome. Él no dejó de embestirme ni de pellizcar mi clítoris ya por demás adolorido, enloqueciéndome todavía más y provocándome convulsiones que no tenían fin porque cada vez que creía que descendería de la cúspide en la que me encontraba, él apretaba sus dedos de nuevo y aceleraba sus acometidas causándome otro orgasmo inmediatamente.

_Estarás llorando en el dolor,_

_Rogándome que juegue mis propios juegos._

_Podría corromperte, sería horrible._

_Podrían drogarte_

_Pero, ¿qué droga podría ser?_

Me desmayaría. Lo sentía, ya no podía mantenerme en pie. No tenía fuerzas para soportar un orgasmo más. Estaba mareada y totalmente desubicada. La música ya no sonaba. Solo pude ser capaz de abrigarme con el calor que de pronto inundo mi cuerpo, llenándome poco a poco. Mis piernas se doblaron vencidas y ya no supe más.

Lo siguiente que recordé fue estar recostada sobre una superficie suave pero firme, envuelta en un agradable calor y recibiendo besos por todo el rostro. Seguramente un sueño y en el, una voz aterciopelada que me decía…

–Gracias por confiar en mí, Bella, buena niña.*

* * *

><p><strong>No puedo creelo ni yo! Al fin Edward está cediendo y Bella es consciente del esfuerzo, esperemos que a partir de hoy esta relación camine como debe para el bienestar de ambos. =)<strong>

_**Nenas, estoy muy feliz, se han unido a esta historia dos fans del Señor… Lethy C Suero y Coudy Myracley que por cierto también crearon y administran el grupo de Facebook que por su temática es estrictamente para mayores de 18 años. Bienvenidas chicas!**_

_**A Isita María mi eterno agradecimiento por el esfuerzo y dedicación, eres única! A Lo por esa mente que corre a mil por hora y a mi Nani, FeLiZ CuMpLeAñOs CaRi!**_

_**CaroBere: Grax Nena!**_

_**N/A: Se me cruzaron los cables y me confundí de investigador en el capi pasado, era Perkins y no Banks. Mil disculpas.**_

_**Las Nenas Kinky: Menxtu Masen Cullen, msteppa, ivelita Cullen, gpattz, anamart05, Tata XOXO, lugardita, Lizeth Flores, sujeyane, Maricoles, nelda, janalez, alma Cullen, Solasol, catagomez, Ely Cullen M, Angie Cullen, Stefi Martinez, PRISGPE, francullenm, Sully MY, Yolanda Dorado, ati88, GLEN SANTOS, sarapo8, CelesL, arianna mansen, Marchu, patymdn, AnnieKP, Deby89, sandra 32321, Velsofía, DiAnA, Gabu95, MARTAMT, Kiki D'cullen, Martianixcr, Milla Whitlock, Sachita1212, NuRySh, Magusl92, maddycullen, Carlota, Sony Bells, Sonrisass, Celia 28, MariaCarlaPL, yolaberty, chivis libis, lygher, lu537, Mirgru, MaraGaunt, aiida D'salvatore, savale17, hinatapink, pitita10cullen, felicytas, carlita16, Ara Cullen, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat, lunn90, Jocelyn-Cullen, Mafer Masen Cullen, cremita, DarkiVampi, suzette-cullen, yessenya, belkis lagos vazquez, lanenisita, Colyflawer, jamlvg, roci kimberly cullen, yasmin-cullen, AS y Ligia Rodriguez. **_

_**Para ustedes nenas, un GRACIAS nunca será suficiente…**_

_**Besitooo **_

_**Facebook: G.P. Bienvenidas al Mundo del Señor.**_

_**http: / / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**http: / / pattinsonworld. blogspot. com**_


	26. Esto no es un desafío

_**Nenas! Capítulo nuevo, y ya saben, si eres menor de edad, te ofende o no re gusta, no sigas leyendo, Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><em>El amor verdadero no espera a ser invitado, antes él se invita y se ofrece primero.<em>

_Fray Luis de León_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 26<strong>

**BELLA'S POV**

Me bajaba del auto con mucho cuidado; Edward me miraba divertido con una mirada que le duraría toda la semana y yo le fruncía el ceño por estar disfrutándolo, sobre todo por lo adolorida que estaba después de la última sesión en el cuarto de juegos. Sonreí recordando lo intensa que había sido esa noche; y es que como mi Dom, Edward estaba yendo más allá de cualquier expectativa con la cual yo hubiera podido soñar.

No solamente el sexo era increíble, era todo el conjunto. Los castigos me elevaban al mismísimo nirvana, pero eso no era todo; Edward estaba siendo un hombre verdaderamente considerado conmigo en muchos aspectos. Iba a dejarme a la agencia, me llamaba para saber cómo estaba yendo mi día, iba a recogerme. Me llevaba a cenar y como último buen punto a su favor, iríamos a mi apartamento para pasar ahí la noche.

Pero lo que en verdad me tenía asombrada más que nada, era ver ése otro lado de Edward. Tenía la capacidad de dejar a un lado a ése ser posesivo y violento y acercarse a mí de la forma más inimaginable posible. Sentía que poco a poco iba derrumbando sus barreras, que lentamente iba bajando ese duro muro que lo hacía el hombre arrogante y poderoso que vivía a cientos de millas de cualquier mortal, pero sobre todo de mí.

Entramos a mi apartamento y encendí la calefacción. Después de tantos días sin ir para nada, era normal que todas mis plantas murieran congeladas. Había cometido un "planticidio indeseado" por mi falta de atención y el golpe del duro invierno que se estaba dejando sentir en Londres. Definitivamente no volvería a comprar plantas en mi vida.

–Qué bueno que no tienes una mascota, Bella – se burló y arrugué mi nariz enseñándole los dientes.

Me cambié y me puse una pijama calientita, una decente, aunque me moría de ganas de ponerme la de Hello Kitty, tan rica y suavecita… fui a buscar a Edward y me asomé a la salita de tele. También se había puesto una pijama debido al frío que hacía esa noche, parecía uno de esos modelos guapísimos de campaña de algún diseñador muy famoso. Se veía fantástico sentado cómodamente en mi sillón.

–¿Qué hace, mi Señor? – caminé hacia él lentamente, coqueta, y cuando vi lo que tenía en sus piernas y que atrapaba toda su atención, me quedé mucho más helada de lo que ya estaba.

Edward sostenía en sus piernas un álbum de fotos, estaba concentrado viéndolas, tenía el ceño fruncido y ni siquiera despegó la vista de las fotos al escucharme. Mi rostro se calentó debido al rubor que de repente cubrió mi rostro; él estaba observando imágenes mías en donde parecía un títere sin chiste, sin ninguna gracia, paliducha, pecosa y fea.

–Siéntate conmigo, quiero conocerte mejor – esa voz seductora me convenció incluso antes de poder negarme, así que resignada, me dejé caer a su lado.

Por un buen rato estuvimos viendo varios álbumes. Le mostré a mis padres, mi casa, el perro que tuve de pequeña, algunas vacaciones todavía con mi madre… se burló de mis pecas, de mis piernas flacas de aquel entonces mientras acariciaba sensualmente las actuales; me besó y cuando respiré aliviada creyendo que su curiosidad estaba satisfecha, se puso de pie y tomó el último álbum que yo hubiera no deseado que viera, el del verano del dos mil cuatro…

Me maldije internamente mil veces en esos pocos segundos. Había sido un error enorme de mi parte no haberme desecho de ése álbum en particular, pero mi lado masoquista no me dejaba hacerlo y hasta ése momento no sabía porqué demonios no podía simplemente quemarlo o tirarlo a la basura. Nunca lo abría, jamás, pero el sólo tenerlo ahí, me ataba a esa horrible noche que ahora podía admitir, había causado un gran trauma para mí.

El Dr. Bower me había dicho que una persona que sufre de un abuso, del tipo que sea y que logre tener un efecto como en mí lo hizo, pasa por varias etapas. Decía que es como cuando fallece alguien muy cercano a ti… te toma por sorpresa, te duele, no lo aceptas, después pasa el tiempo y sabes que estás vivo y que tienes que seguir con tu vida mas no por seguir adelante con ella, vas a olvidarte de esa persona sino que aprenderás a vivir con su ausencia de la mejor manera que puedas, encausando tu dolor, aceptando lo que has sufrido y sobreviviendo a ése hecho. Así era como yo lo tenía que hacer, sólo que no sabía a ciencia cierta en qué etapa de entre todas esas me encontraba y mi tarea para nuestro próximo encuentro, era ubicarme en una y explicarle porqué.

Tenía que reconocer que Bower era excelente; con apenas dos citas ya tenía muy claro porqué había regresado a verlo y pude decirle con mis propias palabras que había tenido una mala experiencia y que posiblemente podría haberse tratado de un abuso. Al final de esa cita, ya no era un "posiblemente" sino un hecho concreto.

Realmente, me había costado mucho el regresar con él, pero no me arrepentía. Él supo detectar muy rápido cual era mi problema y me guiaba para que en primera, yo pudiera admitirlo, procesarlo y hablar de él, lo que se me hacía aún muy difícil, pero el Dr. Bower me daba confianza, sobre todo porque me aseguró que nuestras pláticas eran estrictamente confidenciales.

–¿Y ése verano no hubieron vacaciones a la playa? – preguntó curioso.

–No – respondí tajante –. Vamos a la cama, Edward – me puse de pie dejando el álbum a un lado y tirando de su brazo.

–No me prives de ver esas adorables pecas, ven – me jaló del brazo y me mantuvo junto a él mientras cogía el álbum de nuevo.

–Odio ese verano – murmuré entre dientes.

–¿Por qué? – sus ojos me miraban entrecerrados.

–Porque no vi a mi padre y no salimos del internado para nada.

–¿Qué hizo mi Bella para que no la dejaran salir? – rodeó mi cintura atrayéndome más a él y besando mi cuello.

–Nada, no tuvo que ver con que nos portáramos mal.

–¿Entonces…? te ves tan… ausente en las fotos… – susurró –. ¿Qué paso?, ¿por qué estabas triste, Bella?

–¿Por favor? – le rogué y me miraba confundido –, no hay mas fotos mira – dije de mala gana mostrándole que era verdad; ese álbum solo tenía unas cuantas páginas porque decidimos que no teníamos porque guardar imágenes de nuestros rostros atormentados y de una época nada feliz para ninguna.

Se me quedó mirando como si me estuviera estudiando por unos segundos hasta que no muy convencido se puso de pie, pero me cargó en sus brazos. Me dio un beso que hizo desaparecer el incómodo momento y fuimos a mi habitación. Con suma delicadeza empezó a deshacerse de mi pijama y a besar cada parte de mi cuerpo que iba quedando al descubierto. Sus labios recorrieron la piel de mis hombros, mi pecho, se detuvo en mis senos y los amó hasta hacerme suplicarle por más; bajó lentamente hasta mi cintura y folló mi ombligo con su lengua enloqueciéndome y excitándome tanto como era posible. Sentía sus manos acariciar mis caderas, mis piernas y arqueé mi espalda demostrándole mi urgencia de él cuando sus dedos llegaron hasta el centro mismo de mi deseo.

Esa noche, Edward me hizo suya con suavidad y lentitud, fue tierno y considerado. Me hizo el amor y yo me entregué a él de la misma forma en la que lo hice las noches anteriores, por completo, y en la cúspide del clímax, lloré sacando eso que no sabía que tenía guardado en el pecho y que me ahogaba.

Me abracé a Edward con todas mis fuerzas y no me preguntó porqué lloraba. Solo me dejó sacar ese amargo sentimiento sin dejar de acariciarme. Besó todo mi rostro y recogió mis lágrimas con sus labios, me abrazó y me quedé dormida.

*****.**

Estábamos en medio de una reunión con ejecutivos de Newton y el equipo de filmación para ultimar todos los detalles para el comercial. Ya estaba bien planeado y definido todo; el tipo de público para el que iba dirigido y la edad, ya habíamos escogido también los tonos en base a la psicología del color, las frases que iban a utilizarse cuidando que no tuvieran un doble sentido, el equipo de grabación nos había enviado ya la música, ya se había decidido la cronología de las tomas, en fin solo necesitábamos fijar una fecha…

–Lo haremos al volver de las vacaciones, ya saben que yo respeto todas las tradiciones, además en estas fechas hasta el mundo se detiene y yo no pienso luchar contra eso – dijo Olivia –, por lo tanto, ¿qué les parece si programamos todo para la segunda semana de enero, chicos?

_¡Puta madre! ¡Maldita sea!_

Un pesado yunque se dejó caer sobre mi espalda y mi boca de repente tuvo un sabor a angustia horrible. Las palabras de mi jefa fueron suficientes para que no pudiera procesar nada coherente a partir de ese momento. ¿Tendríamos vacaciones?

–¿Bella, estás de acuerdo? – la voz de mi jefa me sacó de trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

–Yo… si… c-claro – tartamudeé distraída.

–Muy bien, entonces ya tenemos una fecha – concluyó Olivia y el murmullo en la sala de juntas parecía dejar ver que todos estaban bastante satisfechos con esa decisión… menos yo.

El resto del día lo pasé con la mente ocupada y no precisamente en mi trabajo. Estaba preocupada, pero sobre todo, angustiada. No quería que el día se acabara y fuera hora de ir a casa. No quería que llegara el momento de explicar mi repentina decisión porque para el final de la tarde, yo ya había tomado una; pero como no hay fecha que no llegue ni plazo que no se cumpla, la hora de la salir llegó. Con mi bolso al hombro bajé hasta la puerta del edificio y subí al auto negro que me llevaría con Edward.

Al llegar fui directamente a encontrarme con él al comedor, le di un beso en los labios y me senté, lista para empezar a cenar. Saqué de los pequeños recipientes lo que había mandado comprar de su restaurante favorito y lo puse en su plato.

–¿Día pesado? – Edward me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

–Uh… si, un poco.

Puse el plato frente a él y yo apenas coloqué un poco de ensalada en el mío.

–¿Todo bien? – me miró antes de pinchar un camarón con el tenedor, yo asentí –. ¿Estás segura? – insistió de nuevo un rato después y volví a asentir.

–Isabella – dijo él severo y levanté la mirada asustada al escuchar al reaparecido Edward.

–Lo… lo siento – me disculpé –. Estoy distraída.

No noté el silencio denso en el cual estábamos cenando. Separaba con el tenedor cada vegetal de color en mi ensalada; el pimiento rojo de un lado, las hojas de lechuga finamente cortaditas del otro lado del plato, los brotes de soya a un lado… ¿le había puesto aderezo?

–Tienes tres segundos para que empieces a decirme que carajos te sucede – Edward gritó golpeando la mesa con el puño.

Yo di un salto abriendo mi mano y soltando el tenedor que chocó contra la porcelana del plato. Edward dejó la servilleta a un lado del suyo y giró ligeramente su cuerpo dirigiendo toda su atención hacia mí, molesto.

Puse mis manos debajo de la mesa y las apretujaba, estaban frías y sudorosas. ¿Qué rayos me sucedía? Yo era una mujer fuerte y valiente… tomé aire.

–El… el jueves vuelo a San Francisco. Voy a pasar las navidades a casa – dije débilmente esperando su reacción.

Edward exhaló, no quise mirarlo pero veía el puño de su mano que permanecía cerrado con fuerza sobre la mesa. Sabía que no soportaba que pudiera tomar mis decisiones respecto al único par de temas sobre los cuales él no tenía ninguna injerencia.

–¿A casa? – dejó escapar un poco de aire por la nariz –. Esta es tu casa, Isabella ¿No lo has entendido aún? – la calma en su voz me alertó, era como la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

–A mi casa, a San Francisco, con mi padre – dije con algo mas de firmeza aclarando el punto. Su actitud me daba valor.

Se puso de pie y sin mirar atrás dijo:

–Vamos a la cama.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el tono y la orden. Lo seguí sin replicar, lamentándome una vez más como no preví las fechas para poder plantearle con sutileza todo el asunto a Edward.

Con pasos temblorosos e inseguros entré a su habitación y él cerró la puerta detrás de mí. De inmediato me acercó a la cama y comenzó a desnudarme sin delicadeza alguna. Yo no pude reaccionar ante el sorpresivo y brusco arranque, me dio miedo su mirada y la ira contenida en ellos. Yo estaba ahí, de pie aceptando mi castigo incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera levantar las manos instintivamente protegiendo mi cara a pesar de que sabía que nunca me pegaría de ése modo.

Caí sobre la cama cuando me empujó una vez que estuve completamente desnuda. Sin preámbulos, Edward se desabrochó el pantalón y abrió mis piernas colocándose sobre mi.

–Faltan cinco días y una noche para que te vayas y créeme cuando te digo que no pienso desaprovechar ni un solo segundo de ellos – susurraba a mi oído mientras sus dedos tocaban mi clítoris, rodeándolo y presionándolo, hundiéndolos en mi, excitándome rápidamente y una vez que mi lubricación llegó a ellos, los apartó enterrándose en mi.

Edward me tomó esa noche varias veces. Todas ellas llenas de fuerza y casi con coraje; me tenía un poco asustada al principio, pero no me quejaba porque me gustaba y me gustaba mucho. Ya era una certeza el que me estuviera adaptando excepcionalmente bien al estilo de vida de Edward, pero tampoco me engañaba. Ya podía distinguir cuando la fuerza que ejercía en mí era por la excitación del momento impulsada por el juego en el que estuviéramos inmersos o por la ira que no podía contener y la transformaba en un castigo.

Esa noche sentí la diferencia y claramente noté que la intención era distinta. No era en esa ocasión un juego rudo entre el amo y la sumisa, esa vez era un castigo, la consecuencia de un acto y sabía desgraciadamente que era el precio que tenía que pagar por ejercer mi derecho de estar con mi padre.

Pensando objetivamente, ¿era un buen momento para irme? Desde luego que no. Edward y yo estábamos encontrándonos al fin en medio de todo ese complejo mundo; nos estábamos adaptando después de un tiempo durante el cual ninguno de los dos estaba muy dispuesto a hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por la relación. Y ahora, justo cuando todo parecía ir caminando bien, las navidades llegaban golpeando directo a mi nariz.

En un principio, cuando entré a la agencia, supuse que no tendría vacaciones y me hice a la idea de no ir a casa y pasarlo sola. Las chicas se solidarizaron y dijeron que ellas me acompañarían, me reí amargamente recordando esa ocasión... pero de pronto Olivia nos comunicó que al menos en su agencia, las vacaciones de navidad se respetaban totalmente ya que habían trabajando en la agencia personas de diferentes nacionalidades.

Eso me puso en un predicamento porque antes yo estaba tranquila porque sabía que tendría que quedarme en Londres por mi trabajo, era algo que yo daba por hecho y nadie cuestionaría nada. Ni mi padre porque sabía que tenía que cumplir con mis responsabilidades, Edward mucho menos porque permanecería a su lado y así yo me libraba de tener que tomar una decisión como lo había tenido que hacer ya.

Y había elegido irme por mi prioridad número uno, mi padre. Pero, ¿habían cambiado mis prioridades?, ¿podría haber cambiado de opinión?

Si me preguntaban en ese momento hubiera dicho sin pensar que si, pero ya no podía dejarme llevar como una adolescente, era una mujer madura y como tal debía meditar bien mis decisiones y mis acciones y si le echaba un poquito de lógica y cerebro me quedaba muy claro que no podía hacer de Edward mi prioridad numero uno y dejar de lado a mi padre. Esos pocos días habían sido increíbles sí, pero no eran suficientes como para que yo pensara que pesaban más que toda una vida, así que guiándome por la razón, tomé mi decisión y compré mi ticket a casa.

Tenía todavía parte de esa noche y cinco más que faltaban antes de que viajara a San Francisco para que Edward se cobrara a su modo el que no estuviera entre mis asuntos importantes en esas fechas tan especiales.

Yo de verdad lo sentía, lo sentía mucho, porque una parte de mi deseaba quedarse, pero había tenido muy olvidado a mi padre desde que Edward se atravesó en mi vida. De alguna una forma tenía que compensar esa desatención y no había mejor manera que pasar esos días tan importantes con él; además, yo no podía volcar mi vida hacia Edward, era una tentación muy fuerte, pero si lo hacía… ¿qué sucedería conmigo cuando el contrato se venciera?

Jadeaba por aire, tenía que descansar. Mi cuerpo temblaba y sentía que mis pulmones no podrían albergar todo el oxigeno que yo desesperadamente necesitaba. Mi cuerpo estaba húmedo por la ligera capa de sudor que me cubría. Solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir…

–En cuatro, Isabella – me ordenó.

No me moví y estrelló su mano en una fuerte nalgada contra mi pierna.

–¡Te quiero en cuatro!

Gritó y di un brinco asustada; sintiendo mi cuerpo pesado y con torpes movimientos, lo obedecí.

*****.**

El fin de semana fue tal y como me lo había advertido. Edward no me dio un respiro; me tomaba cuando se le antojaba y aunque no experimentó cosas nuevas conmigo, casi no salimos del cuarto de juegos y de su habitación. Estaba extenuada y a decir verdad un poco triste aunque lo disimulaba lo mejor que podía, porque los cuidados post-coito de Edward habían dejado de ser mimos y se redujeron a cuidados mecánicos y repetitivos que no tenían esa suavidad y ternura a la que me había acostumbrado durantes los días anteriores al anuncio de mi partida.

Por las noches dormíamos en mi habitación y a Edward no parecía importarle el tamaño reducido de mi cama en comparación a la suya. Un hombre de uno noventa casi no tenía mucho espacio ahí. Esa era _mi _compensación,ya que debido al poco espacio yo dormía enredada en su cuerpo como una hiedra y eso a él, tampoco parecía causarle ninguna incomodidad.

El lunes Edward no estaba de buen humor y el martes, procuré no hacer nada que pudiera aumentar su mal temperamento, pero tuve que arriesgarme cuando fue a recogerme por la tarde a la agencia y decirle que tenía que ir a mi apartamento para preparar mi equipaje y dejar bien cerrado todo. Su frente se arrugó hasta lo imposible.

–Tu ropa esta en casa y de tu apartamento puede encargarse alguno de los chicos – su mirada estaba clavada al frente y su barbilla en alto.

–Ahí esta lo que tú me compraste y te lo agradezco, pero prefiero llevar mis propias cosas y en cuanto a lo de mi apartamento, no tienes porque hacerlo, pero gracias.

Hablé con voz baja y pausada, Edward me miró y pude ver claramente cómo sus dientes estaban apretados, tensando visiblemente su mandíbula. Esperaba que estallara en cualquier instante, pero pasaron lo que me parecieron largos minutos y él no dijo nada sólo ordenó…

–Dean, al apartamento de la señorita Swan.

¿Señorita Swan? ¿De dónde diablos salió eso? ¿Ya ni siquiera era Isabella? Esa forma de referirse a mí me dolió. No era fría, ni dura era simplemente indiferente, que era mucho peor. Giré mi cara y durante todo el camino a mi apartamento me mantuve mirando las calles sintiendo como una sensación de abandono me cubría.

Al entrar a mi apartamento me estremecí por lo helado e inhóspito que se sentía. Estaba oscuro y el silencio típico que me recibía cada tarde cuando llegaba del trabajo me ahogó. Parecía que habían pasado años de eso; era cómo si el estar con Edward hubiera desplazado sin que me diera cuenta, mi vida antes de él. Respiré profundamente y rápido corrí hacia las ventanas y las abrí sin importarme el inclemente frío, quería que saliera ese denso aire que me estaba asfixiando.

Fui directamente a mi vestidor y saqué mi ropa sin poner mucha atención a lo que metía en mi maleta, guardé también algunos zapatos, accesorios y entonces recordé que no estaba guardando ningún regalo porque sencillamente no había comprado nada para nadie. Maldije por centésima vez esa tarde y cuando terminé con mi maleta y revisé que dejaba todo bien cerrado, subí a mi auto y me dirigí al centro comercial.

Caminé entre la gente que atiborraba el lugar y seguía sin tener idea de qué comprar. Miraba los aparadores con la esperanza de que me dieran una idea hasta que me detuve frente a Foyles. Entré sin pensármelo dos veces y me acerqué a un dependiente y le pedí un libro sobre la historia de la ópera y una colección de las más importantes en CD. Al salir de ahí, solo tuve que avanzar un poco más y vi un precioso joyero en plata, era perfecto para Carmen. Hice varias compras más y cuando estuve segura de tener todo, emprendí mi camino a casa de Edward lista para enfrentarme a su hiriente indiferencia.

–Debiste llamar para que Paul fuera a recogerte – sin levantar la vista de los papeles en sus manos, su voz dura y grave sonó llenó la habitación.

–No quise molestar, además fui a hacer unas compras, no sabía cuanto iba a tardarme y no quería que estuvieran esperándome por tanto tiem…

–Es su trabajo, para eso les pago – me cortó y asentí.

–Mañana habrá una fiesta de la agencia para celebrar las navidades – me acerqué a su escritorio.

–¿Me acompañarías? – pregunté emocionada en un intento por recobrar un poco de lo que antes tuvimos y volver a nuestra antigua camaradería.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que quisiera ir contigo a una fiesta con tus compañeros de trabajo? – respondió con desdén apenas levantando la mirada de sus papeles.

Un amargo sentimiento de decepción estaba atorado en mi garganta, aquel Edward que me había cautivado en ese corto tiempo se había ido, sólo fue un cruel espejismo y eso me indicaba que yo tenía que volver a ser la sumisa abnegada y contenida de antes.

–Yo pensé… – me detuve –. Perdón, Señor, olvidé que una sumisa no piensa, sólo obedece. Si usted no lo desea, no iré a ninguna fiesta – dije rendida con palabras iban bañadas de amargura. Sus ojos entrecerrados me escudriñaron y me estremecí. Mis piernas temblaron un poco, pero pude manejarlo y permanecí ahí de pie esperando por sus órdenes.

–Sal de aquí.

Subí directamente a mi habitación obedeciendo su orden. No quise cenar nada, no tenía apetito después del rechazo que había sufrido de su parte. No lloré, pero me dolía mucho su actitud y estaba molesta, no con él sino conmigo, por idiota. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a sus volubles cambios de humor, por lo que si estaba dolida, era sólo culpa mía.

Me acosté en la cama desnuda como cada noche porque no quería provocarlo más y me cubrí muy bien con el edredón. Cuando comenzaba a quedarme dormida, Edward me quitó las mantas y se colocó sobre mí, besando mi cuello, mi pecho y mis labios desesperadamente. Esa noche como todas las anteriores, me tomó con premura varias veces sin prohibirme nada y después agotado, se quedó dormido abrazándome y yo enredándome en él, frotando mi mejilla contra su pecho, inhalando su olor para llevarlo muy presente conmigo durante el tiempo que estaría alejada de él. Subí mi mano y acaricié su rostro perfecto ya con pocas evidencias de la pelea. No me había ido y ya lo extrañaba, pero sabía muy bien que yo… no me podía permitir ese sentimiento.

El miércoles, la agencia era una locura. Ya nadie trabajaba y muchos se daban regalos, todos tenían una sonrisa en la cara y estaban felices de que fuera el último día de labores y que además, saliendo de ahí, todos se trasladarían al bar donde sería la fiesta de navidad.

Le entregué a Jane su regalo y ella tomó en sus manos la caja y la sacudió como una niña pequeña. Rompió el papel, emocionada y desesperada y empezó a dar saltos por toda nuestra oficina.

–¡Bella! ¡Por Dios! ¡Por Dios ¡Por Dios! – repetía restregándose las manos en las mejillas.

–Que bueno que te gustó – me alegraba mucho que así fuera.

–¿Cómo no iba a gustarme? ¡Es lo máximo! – me abrazó –. Gracias, Bella.

–Es un placer, Jane – sonreí satisfecha por haberle dado un gusto a una buena persona y que además era mi amiga.

–Yo no te he comprado nada aún, pensaba sonsacarte algo que quisieras, pero te vas a ir y yo sigo sin saber que darte – hizo una mueca disculpándose.

–Quiero que sigas malcriándome y consintiéndome con ese delicioso café y esa rica dona cada mañana, ése es el verdadero motivo por el cual vengo a trabajar – le guiñé un ojo.

–¡Hecho! – exclamó feliz y volvió su atención al teléfono que le acababa de regalar –. Ahora vámonos que no quiero llegar tarde a la fiesta.

–Yo no iré, Jane – me giré y empecé a guardar mis cosas. Edward no me había prohibido ir pero la verdad era que no tenía humor para estar en una fiesta.

–Pero… ¿por qué? – había un poco de decepción en su voz.

–Mi vuelo sale muy temprano y no quisiera desvelarme – me encogí de hombros a modo de disculpa.

–Tenía tanta ilusión de festejar contigo hoy…

–Lo haremos a mi regreso, te lo prometo.

–De acuerdo pero ahora ven aquí y deja que te de un abrazo como Dios manda, que tu séquito lleva horas esperándote y el grandote no deja de hablar por el móvil y de mirar hacia aquí.

–Que lo pases bien, Jane, dale un abrazo a Ethan, ¿sí?

–Claro, tú también diviértete mucho y disfruta estos días con tu padre – y dejó un beso con labial rojo muy bien plantado en mi mejilla.

Al llegar a casa todas las luces estaban encendidas, pero no había nadie ahí. Harriet ya se había marchado varios días antes y su ausencia se sentía en la casa. Fui a la cocina y me preparé un sándwich, no tenía hambre como para algo más así que me lo comí de prisa y subí a mi habitación. Me quité los zapatos y me dispuse a guardar los regalos en la maleta y a elegir la ropa con la que viajaría al día siguiente. Dejé todo listo en una silla de la salita y fui a lavarme la cara, los dientes y me puse un juego de lencería para esperar a Edward aunque sabía que no iba a tenerlo puesto por mucho tiempo. Un poco después de la media noche me venció el sueño.

Era una noche helada, pero el frío que sentía se disipó cuando el calor en el cual había dormido cobijada de un tiempo a la fecha me cubrió de nuevo. Me acomodé en mi almohada firme, en ésa en la que me sentía segura y ése lindo sueño llegó a mi otra vez… besos suaves y tiernos por todo mi rostro, caricias lentas y dulces pero en esta ocasión, escuché que murmuraban a mi oído.

–_¿Qué sucedió, Bella?_

–_¿Qué te hizo?_

–_Dime quién…_

***.

Intenté moverme, no pude; algo pesado me cubría y abrí mis ojos despacio. La mitad del cuerpo de Edward cubría el mío y su olor característico era sustituido por un olor a bar y a tragos. Su larga pierna descansaba sobre las mías y su brazo rodeaba mi cintura, mi rostro estaba hundido en su cuello y su barbilla casi tocaba el tope de mi cabeza.

¡Diablos!

¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí?

La alarma de mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y Edward se quejó.

–mmm

El insistente aparatejo no dejaba de sonar, Edward frunció el ceño y se giró para estirar la mano y a tientas lograr alcanzar el teléfono que estaba en la mesita. Lo apagó sin abrir los ojos y al momento que intenté moverme volvió a abrazarme. Yo respiraba contra su pecho, esperé unos segundos hasta que lo escuché hablar.

–Maldita sea…

Fue lo único que dijo antes de girarse y liberarme. Se pasó las manos por la cara repetidas veces, luego las subió a su cabeza y se quejó de nuevo.

–mmm

Si no estaba equivocada la resaca lo estaba matando. Me puse de pie preguntándome en qué momento se había metido en mi cama. Así debió estar su borrachera como para no haberle importado que durmiera vestida, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Fui al baño y busqué dos analgésicos en el cajoncito que Harriet siempre tenía bien abastecido con toda clase de artículos de esa índole. Saqué un par y bajé a la cocina por un vaso grande de jugo de naranja. Al volver a la habitación, Edward estaba cubierto por las mantas hasta la cabeza y había vuelto a quedarse dormido. Suspiré y me acerqué sentándome junto a él en la orilla de la cama y lo desperté sin ningún remordimiento.

–Edward, levántate – lo moví de un hombro.

–mmm – gimió con fastidio.

–Abre la boca y tómate esto si no quieres despertarte en un rato con la cabeza a punto de estallar.

Para mi sorpresa se sentó un poco y se tomó los analgésicos, frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos y se tomó el vaso de jugo completito. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y se volvió a cubrir con las mantas. Exhalé. Edward Cullen de juerga. Negaba con la cabeza mientras iba a darme un baño. Me tomé mi tiempo y me consentí un poco. Me sequé el pelo y me vestí tranquilamente. Casi no me maquillé y salí del baño para ver que Edward ya no estaba en la habitación. Suspiré y terminé de guardar mis cosas.

Cuando estuve lista fui a despedirme a su habitación, se estaba dando un baño así que tomándome atribuciones que no me correspondían, entre a su vestidor y elegí su ropa. Esperaba que no fuera mucho mi atrevimiento y le molestara. Coloqué la ropa sobre la cama y me senté junto a ella. Cuando se abrió la puerta del baño, Edward salió de él entre el vapor del agua caliente. Parecía una ilusión. Se había afeitado y se acercó a mí sin mirarme. Tomó los bóxers de la cama y se desenrolló la toalla de las caderas para ponérselos. Tomó los jeans azul oscuro y el suéter negro, dejando de lado el traje también azul oscuro.

–No sabía si irías a trabajar – señalé la ropa sobre la cama.

–Gracias – exhaló y fue a su vestidor.

–Te esperé anoche – me puse de pie siguiéndolo.

–Fui a un bar con Emmett – me respondió –, ahora si se ven las cosas diferentes, ¿no? - masculló entre dientes y sonrió con sarcasmo. No tuve que pensar mucho para deducir que su comentario incluía a mi amiga.

–¿Rose? – pregunté de inmediato al escuchar las palabras de Edward y recordé nuestro encuentro en el supermercado. Ella no lo estaba pasando muy bien y ya que me acordaba, se veía pálida, demacrada y muy descuidada, esa no era la Rose que yo estaba acostumbrada a ver.

–¿Ella no está bien verdad? – inquirí con preocupación en mi voz.

–¿Edward? – insistí al no tener respuesta suya.

–Solo ten presente, Isabella, que ella te dio la espalda – su mirada intensa estaba clavada en la mía como una advertencia y me dio la respuesta que esperaba. No estaba equivocada y Rose no lo estaba pasando nada bien. Inhalé, reconociendo que había cometido un error muy grave al no incluirlas como mis prioridades también.

–¿Me escuchaste?

–Perfectamente – asentí.

Un rato después fui a mi habitación por mis cosas y Edward me esperaba en la puerta. A pesar de estar enojado tomó mi maleta para bajarla. Tenía que admitir que se estaba controlando y seguía esforzándose porque pudo haberlo tomado no de muy buen agrado y me hubiera tratado realmente mal. Entonces me detuve y recordé que estaba olvidando algo. Le dije que se adelantara y que estaría con él en un minuto. Sin decir nada descendió las escaleras y en unos minutos me reuní con él.

–¿No me acompañas al aeropuerto? – pregunté esperanzada y él frunció el ceño, extrañado.

–Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, Isabella – su voz no fue dura.

–Oh… – me quedé de pie, decepcionada.

Edward levantó mi barbilla y me dio un beso ligero en los labios, pero ni siquiera me miró a los ojos.

–Pásalo bien con tu padre – fueron sus únicas palabras antes de meterse a su auto, arrancar y salir de la propiedad como alma que lleva el diablo.

–¿Lista, señorita Isabella?

–Lista, Paul.

*****.**

Me despedí de Paul y Jason. Habían sido mi sombra durante el último par de meses y aunque nuestra comunicación estaba un poco limitada y cuando obedecían ordenes ellos las cumplían a como diera lugar, era innegable que les había tomado un poco de cariño. Por eso ellos estuvieron en mi lista de regalos y cuando antes de bajar del auto les entregué sus obsequios y vi sus rostros pasar de las duras facciones a unos muy sorprendidos, me alegré. Les compré a ambos un par de guantes de piel negros, siempre los veía con abrigos grandes, pero frotándose las manos así que ése era un buen regalo. Les deseé felices fiestas y caminé hacia mi sala de abordaje.

Dormí durante casi todo el vuelo ya que se retrasó y en lugar de salir a las 12 del medio día salió hasta las cinco de la tarde. Por el altavoz anunciaron el próximo aterrizaje; me emocioné pero aún me faltaba un largo trecho para llegar a casa ya que no avisé de mi regreso, quería sorprender a mi padre, que por cierto, no me había llamado en la última semana y tampoco mencionó nada sobre venir para las navidades tal vez asumiendo lo mismo que yo, pero ya no importaba porque estaba a punto de llegar a casa y se llevaría una enorme sorpresa al verme ahí.

Conseguí un taxi y le di mi dirección, en menos de una hora estuve ahí y respiré profundamente al ver la fachada y el enorme pasillo de la casa donde pasé mi niñez. Sonreí. Por fin ya estaba ahí… Con mis propias llaves abrí la puerta y jalando mi pesada maleta entré tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Avanzaba sigilosamente y al mirar hacia el salón, vi el enorme árbol que cada año se ponía en el mismo lugar; me acerqué y vi los regalos que también como cada año, estaban apilados al pie de este. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta porque sabía para quienes eran muchos de ellos y que no estarían para recibirlos. Me giré con rapidez y vi a mi padre de pie mirándome feliz.

–¡Papá!

Corrí hasta él y me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Nos abrazamos con fuerza y cuando pude controlar mis lágrimas, me separé de él, secándomelas con las manos.

–Bella – me atrajo de nuevo a él –, creí que este año no vendrías, hija – besaba mi frente –. No te llamaba porque no quería oírte decir que no podrías estar aquí.

–Yo también lo creí, papá – sonreí –, pero siempre si pude y aquí estoy.

–Hola, Bella – una tímida voz me saludó y miré detrás de mi padre.

–¡Carmen! – la mujer me miraba un poco insegura, estaba envuelta en un hermoso juego de lencería muy sobrio y hermoso. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé –. ¡Esta sí que es una sorpresa! – encogí los hombros contenta.

Carmen me ayudó a instalarme en mi habitación de siempre. Platicamos un poco y me dijo que papá estaba un poco triste, que no decía por qué pero ella intuía que era porque yo no daba señales de venir. Ella varias veces le sugirió que me preguntara pero él le dijo que ya tenía un trabajo y una responsabilidad y estaba muy orgulloso de ver que su hija sabía cumplir y que no sería él quien me presionara e hiciera sentir incómoda y culpable por no poder venir a casa. Le conté que el trabajo en la agencia era absorbente y que yo creí que no tendría suficientes días como para que pudiera hacer un viaje tan largo, pero que al final, mi jefa nos comunicó que estas fiestas eran respetadas por ella y que sin pensarlo mucho, compré un ticket para volar a casa.

Se despidió y me dejó para que descansara. De pie en medio de mi habitación, giraba lentamente viendo mi cama, mis cosas… estaba en casa… me repetí de nuevo. Tomé mi bolso y saqué mi móvil.

_**Ya estoy en casa.**_

_**Bella**_

No esperé respuesta porque con las 6 horas de diferencia, en Londres serían casi las 6 de la mañana y Edward tal vez… un tono de mensaje sonó y con las manos temblorosas oprimí el botoncito para leerlo.

_**De acuerdo, cuídate.**_

_**E. Cullen**_

Lo leí triste. ¿Y que tipo de contestación esperaba? Debería darme por bien servida que me respondió. ¿Una respuesta seca? Sí. Estoy enterado y cuida lo que me pertenece, tu cuerpo es mío. Esa era la puta traducción del puto mensaje.

Acostada ya en mi cama y aún con el cansancio de las once horas de vuelo encima, no podía dormir. El nudo en mi garganta se hizo presente de nuevo y un sentimiento inquietante que no sabía reconocer no me dejaba dormir en paz. No podía definir que era exactamente pero tenía mucho que ver con el dueño de cierto inglés de ojos verdes.

Ya muy de madrugada, el jet lag dejó que por fin pudiera cerrar los ojos y descansar. Cuando desperté ya era casi medio día y deprisa me di un baño, me vestí y bajé para encontrarme con papá y Carmen que me esperaban en el saloncito. Los saludé y los noté algo serios, incómodos.

–¿Pasa algo? – pregunté con cautela. Carmen bajó la mirada y papá se aclaró la garganta.

–Bella … – comenzó mi padre, pero Carmen lo interrumpió abruptamente.

–Bella, yo quiero pedirte una disculpa – hizo una pausa y yo no comprendía de qué rayos hablaba –. El que llegaras anoche y me encontraras aquí no debió ser muy agradable para ti, comprendo que estoy invadiendo un terreno que no es mío y te pido una disculpa por eso, hoy mismo vuelvo a casa y te prometo que sólo vend….

–Carmen – la detuve y me senté a su lado tomando su mano.

–¿Tú recuerdas cómo era papá cuando lo conociste hace algunos meses? – ella me miró con confusión pero asintió.

–¿Recuerdas lo delgado que estaba y lo indiferente que parecía a todo lo que no fuera su trabajo? – asintió de nuevo.

–Sus ojos oscuros… ¿no te parecía que estaban algo hundidos y sin vida? – esta vez una sonrisa acompañó el movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza.

–Si tú pudieras ver como lo he hecho yo ahora, la enorme diferencia que hay entre ése Charlie Swan y el que tengo aquí frente a mí, si fueras su hija y vieras que tu padre, ése señor triste y de mirada melancólica que solo vivía para su empresa y para ti, ahora tiene una sonrisa que creíste no volverías a verle en los labios junto con esa mirada alegre y brillante… ¿no le estarías agradecida a la persona que logró devolverle esa alegría por vivir? – oprimí su mano con fuerza mientras veía sus ojos rebozando lágrimas.

–Yo si – le sonreí –. Le estaría eternamente agradecida y le diría que estoy feliz de que ocupe el lugar en esta casa que estoy segura que mi madre querría que tuviera – la abracé, sintiendo como temblaba entre mis brazos, sollozando feliz.

–Gracias, hija – papá nos abrazó a ambas.

Después de ese momento tan sincero, de mostrarle a Carmen mi gratitud…

–Bueno, ¿Y para cuando es la boda? – pregunté ansiosa.

–Para cuando puedas volver, no creerás que lo haremos sin ti – Carmen no soltaba mi mano.

–Y sin las chicas – agregó mi padre y me paralicé.

–Sí, claro – me puse de pie.

–¿A qué hora llegan, Bella? – la pregunta fue tan casual que me confundió.

–¡Hay que preparar todas las habitaciones! – Carmen dio un brinco.

–No, no – negué nerviosa –. Ellas no podrán venir este año, sus trabajos… ellas… están ocupadas – finalicé.

–Oh, es una lástima, creí que como tú si habías venido ellas también lo harían, pero bueno, podrás llevarles sus regalos.

-Claro, papá, claro…

*****.**

Dejé a papá y a Carmen y corrí a la cocina en busca de Sue, la mujer que cuidó de mí durante toda mi niñez hasta que me fui al internado. Ella me consoló después que murió mi madre y no se despegó ni un segundo de mi lado. La abracé con fuerza y se alejó un poco de mí, mirándome de arriba abajo, estudiándome y alegando que estaba muy flaca pero que de ella dependía que los días que estuviera ahí, comiera como se debía.

Entre todo el alboroto por la preparación de la cena de Noche Buena, Sue me hizo unos pancakes y un vaso enorme de leche con canela. Los devoré entre los recuerdos que me traían los sabores y la preocupación de Sue por mi delgadez. Por la tarde acompañé a Carmen por algunas cosas de última hora y el recorrer esas empinadas calles me hizo sonreír. Ya de vuelta en casa, subí a recostarme un rato y una pregunta de mi padre volvió a mi mente… ¿Y las chicas?

No me había olvidado de la plática con Edward, si es que eso había sido una plática. Pero si entendí claramente que Rosalie no lo estaba pasando bien y además estaba sola. Sí, sola como yo lo estuve. Pero Edward estuvo conmigo y ella según entendí, no estaba ya con Emmett. Bueno, pero además no estaba sola, sola, tenía a Alice, ¿no?

Qué idiota, me sentía como en una caricatura con la voz de mi conciencia buena en un hombro y la voz mala en el otro. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de no imaginarme escenarios dramáticos, Rosalie y Alice no estaban peleadas, así que lo más probable era que hubieran cenado juntas.

¿Y Edward?

Edward obviamente con sus padres…

Me respondí e inmediatamente la vergüenza me subió al rostro en un rubor quemante. Me sentí una desconsiderada y poco educada. Ellos se habían acordado de mí en su viaje y me trajeron un hermoso regalo, ¿y yo?, ¿qué pensarían de mi?, que ni siquiera tuve la amabilidad de llamarles para desearles una feliz navidad. ¿Así o más tonta, Bella?

Me sentía tan mal por mi falta de tacto, por mi falta de atención, que lo único que se me ocurría además de llamarles y disculparme, era comprarles un obsequio y como no tenía ni la menor idea de qué pudiera darles, le pediría a Carmen que me asesorara en el tema ya que tenía muy buen gusto, claro, solo esperaba que no hiciera muchas preguntas porque no era muy buena mintiendo y yo no quería dar muchas explicaciones sobre quienes eran y porqué eran muy importantes para mí, Esme y Carlisle.

Lamentaba mi estupidez al olvidarme por completo de los padres de Edward mientras me vestía para cenar. Había elegido un vestido muy lindo porque a diferencia de muchos años, esta vez tendríamos invitados para la cena de Noche Buena, el hermano de Carmen, Eleazar y su esposa María y Harry y su esposa Rachel, así que me apuré y me arreglé para compartir esa noche la felicidad de mi padre y de su futura esposa.

A las ocho en punto bajé por las escaleras y escuché un murmullo de voces que provenía del salón principal y antes de entrar en él, me encontré con mi reflejo en el enorme espejo del hall. ¿Porqué no me veía todo lo contenta que debería de estar? Estaba en casa, con mi padre que por fin había encontrado el amor en una buena mujer… Dejé escapar el aire de mis pulmones en una exhalación y avancé al interior del salón, dando las buenas noches a todos con una sonrisa.

Mi padre se puso de pie y extendió su mano para que me acercara a él; después de los saludos, mi padre y Eleazar estaban entretenidos en una conversación y María ya hacía planes para la boda, aún sin fecha de papá y Carmen. Era igual a Alice, no importaba nada, ella empezaba a organizar las fiestas aún faltaran meses para ello. El timbre de la puerta sonó y Sam fue a abrir la puerta a Harry y a Rachel, los saludaría y luego iría a ver que todo estuviera listo para la cena. Sam se asomó con toda su propiedad, en la entrada al salón.

–¿Sam? – preguntó papá al verlo asomarse al salón.

–Señor, buscan a la señorita Bella – respondió él –. La esperan en el hall de la entrada – asintió retirándose.

–¿Bella? – papá me miró intrigado y lo miré de igual forma encogiendo los hombros casi imperceptiblemente.

Me puse de pie de inmediato y me dirigí a la entrada. Estaba de espaldas a mí, esas anchas espaldas que yo conocía muy bien.

–Edward…

Se giró muy lentamente y me sonrió, mi corazón se hinchó y creí que me explotaría de alegría. Corrí hasta él y me lancé a sus brazos, al lugar donde me sentía segura y feliz. Hundí mi cara en su pecho, él lo hizo en mi pelo y sentí como aspiró intensamente. Se separó un poco de mí y levantó mi barbilla para besarme de una forma desesperada. Sus labios se movieron desesperados sobre los míos y yo los abrí para sentir su lengua invadiendo mi boca.

Un carraspeo me hizo dar un brinco sorprendida; quise separarme de él, pero Edward tomó mi mano evitando que me alejara.

–Papá – mi voz temblaba mientras Edward pasaba su brazo por mi cintura.

–Papá te presento a Edw…

–Mucho gusto, señor Swan – me interrumpió –. Soy Edward Cullen, el novio de Isabella. *

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Algún comentario nenas? =)<strong>_

_**Una disculpa a todas por no haber respondido los reviews de los dos últimos capítulos pero bueno, esta vez valió la pena ¿no? actualicé rapidito y todo por la ayuda de la genial Isita María que a pesar de estar muy ocupada betea muy puntual, de Lethy, Coco, Lo y Nani, mis niñas, mi eterna gratitud y cariño, lo saben…**_

_**Las Kinky girls de esta semana: DarkiVampi, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Maricoles, belly-03, savale17, beakis, Tata XOXO, MaraGaunt, elena robsten, Jocelynne-Cullen, Sachita1212, maddycullen, Marchu, Mirgru, patymdn, Stefi Martinez, Velsofía, Kikid'Cullen, Rebecca, catagomez, Ligia Rdriguez, zujeyane, anamart05, pitita10cullen, Mafer Masen Cullen, lu537, arianna mansen, Yessinblue, NuRySh, cristina29, Emma de la Rosa, Hinatapink., yolabertay, Jess Pattinson, yiyielo, Colyflawer, ati88, AMiranda Cullen, Angie Masen, Marianixcr, ETERNOAMANECER, Ledy Cullen, MariaCarlaPL, Sony Bells, Lizeth Flores, , chusrobissocute, CelesL, DiAnA, janalez, Gabu95, alma cullen, suzette-cullen, belkis lagos vazquez, Sully YM, aiida-Dsalvatore, cremita, 9, joli cullen, felicytas, YOLANDA DORADO, lunn90, EdithCullen71283, Carlota, Soniard, yessenya, gabriellacullen, PRISGPE, lygher, carlita16, lugardita, dayana ramírez, yeraldin23, Ara Cullen, AS, Darlin, pamela, camilaloto y Pixie Melrose, MIL gracias por sus reviews. **_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http: / / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**http: / / pattinsonworld, blogspot. com**_

_**Facebook: G.P. Bienvenidas al Mundo del Señor.**_


	27. Alegrías inesperadas

_**Que pasen un rico fin de semana mis nenas kinky, pero… si son menores, no les gusta o les ofende leer sexo explícito, no sigan, gracias.**_

* * *

><p><em>Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz.<em>

_George Sand_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 27<strong>

**BELLA'S POV**

_Soy Edward Cullen, el novio de Isabella…_

Esa noche el lujoso comedor de mi casa en San Francisco lucía espectacular, la gran mesa estaba elegantemente vestida con la mejor vajilla, cubertería y cristalería que Sue sólo colocaba en ocasiones especiales, como esa.

No solo nos acompañaban los mejores amigos de mi padre y sus esposas, también Edward estaba sentado a un lado de mi padre que por supuesto, ocupaba la cabecera de la enorme mesa y yo, su novia, junto a él.

Después de haber pasado por el shock inicial de verlo ahí, de lanzarme a sus brazos y ser recibida con un beso que iba cargado de tanta pasión como el que yo le daba, de ser envuelta por ese calor tan suyo y de poder aspirar su aroma tan característico, un carraspero nos hizo voltear y encontrarnos con la mirada de mi padre que nos observaba asombrado.

–Papá – dije con sorpresa al ser consciente de la forma en que reaccioné al ver a Edward en mi casa y porque mi padre fue testigo de mi efusivo arranque.

–Papá, te presento a Edw…

–Mucho gusto, señor Swan – él no me dejó continuar, tomó el mando, el control de la situación, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

–Soy Edward Cullen, el novio de Isabella.

_¿El qué? _

El aire entró por mi boca ahogando cualquier palabra que hubiera querido decir.

_¿Su novia?_

Grité para mis adentros. _Su novia…_ Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo segura de que lo que había escuchado había sido un error pero en ese momento mi padre comenzó a toser como si se hubiera atragantado con una nuez gigante. Edward me mantuvo junto a él abrazando firmemente mi cintura, pero cuando vimos que el acceso de tos no pasaba, me moví de su lado para acercarme a ayudarlo. Carmen ya había llegado para cuando hice el intento de auxiliarlo y con una ternura que me dejó sin habla, lo acariciaba y palmeaba su espalda con mucho cuidado. Sam se acercó tan sigiloso como siempre, con un vaso de agua y eso lo ayudó para dejar de toser.

–Charlie, ¿qué pasó? – la mano de Carmen seguía subiendo y bajando por su espalda mientras nos miraba intrigada a Edward y a mi.

–¿Necesita algo, señor Swan? – Edward le preguntó educadamente y mi padre lo miró receloso.

–No – fue tajante –. Yo estoy bien.

–Papá, ¿estás seguro? – insistí y recibí su mirada que después recayó nuevamente en Edward.

–Bienvenido a esta casa, señor Cullen – su tono no fue frío, pero tampoco fue el más amistoso, exhalé lenta y discretamente. Al menos eso indicaba que por el momento no iba a interrogarme, aunque sabía que lo haría más adelante y conociéndolo como lo hacía, debía estar preparada para lo que fuera.

–Muchas gracias, señor Swan – su mano apretó casi imperceptiblemente mi cintura.

–Siento mucho que mi hija no nos haya informado con anterioridad que usted vendría esta noche y lo que es más importante – tosió de nuevo y cuando se detuvo, vi el enojo en sus ojos que me miraban fijamente -. Que ustedes tenían una relación. Confieso que me ha tomado por sorpresa – admitió decepcionado mi padre.

Iba a decir algo, no sabía qué pero debía que decir algo a mi favor para alejar la imagen que seguro ya tenía formada mi padre de mi.

–Discúlpeme usted, señor Swan, señora – asintió ligeramente hacia ellos –. Isabella – cerró los ojos y bajó un poco la cabeza.

–La culpa es toda mía – se llevó una mano al pecho –. Isabella no sabía que yo iba a llegar de improviso, quise darle una sorpresa, pero asumo que ha sido de muy mal gusto, mis disculpas de nuevo, por favor.

Carmen, aferrada al brazo de papá nos sonreía y nos miraba fascinada.

–Eso puedo entenderlo, pero que no me haya dicho que ustedes dos tienen una… relación – los ojos de mi padre se entrecerraron mientras nos miraba –. Ella no está sola en este mundo, señor Cullen, tiene todavía un padre que se preocupa y ve por ella y no me importa si es aún una niña o ya es mayor de edad, es _mi_ hija y el hecho de que no me lo haya dicho, me tiene muy enojado, me siento engañado – cerró la mano en un puño; estaba muy molesto.

–Charles – le susurró Carmen al oído reprochándole que fuera tan duro.

–De nuevo la culpa es toda mía, señor Swan – inhaló profundamente, tomó mis manos y me miró –. Yo le pedí a Isabella que esperara y no le dijera nada porque quería que lo hiciéramos juntos; venía muy entusiasmado porque sabía la llenaría de alegría el que al fin le pudiéramos comunicar lo que tenemos en un momento más adecuado desde luego, pero al verla, todo lo que siento por su hija me hizo olvidar lo que tenía en mente y en un impulso lo dije no siendo en el mejor momento ni de la forma más sutil – miró a mi padre –. Le ruego que no se enoje con ella, por favor.

Mi padre, Carmen y yo lo mirábamos perplejos. Yo estaba más que eso, simplemente no podía creer que ese mismo hombre, el que me sostenía de las manos y que había dicho todas esas cosas tan lindas y dulces fuera el mismo Edward Cullen que yo conocía. Definitivamente no había manera de que fuera el mismo hombre dominante que me había pedido firmar un contrato para poder seguir a su lado, el hombre que me encerraba en su cuarto de juegos, que me amarraba, que me cortaba la ropa con sus filosas tijeras, que ponía dolorosas pinzas en los pezones y que azotaba mis nalgas hasta dejarlas de un color rojo brillante, el que me hacía pasar por un sinfín de sensaciones, me agotaba y luego cuidaba de mí.

Edward me dio un apretón en las manos; pude ver la cara de felicidad de Carmen después de ese momento de perplejidad, el ceño fruncido sobre los ojos café oscuro de mi padre y sus puños cerrados fueron relajándose poco a poco.

–Humm, está bien – dijo gruñendo ligeramente –, pero recuerda, Edward – recalcó su nombre –, que aún tenemos una conversación pendiente; vamos que necesito algo fuerte para tomar antes de cenar – y de la mano, se llevó a Carmen directo al salón.

Yo respiraba jadeante, como si hubiera estado en medio de una batalla entre dos colosos que acababa de finalizar.

–¿Estás bien, Bella? – me acercó a él y me rodeó con sus brazos.

–¿Qué… qué rayos fue todo eso? – pregunté entre titubeos empujando su pecho con mis manos para verlo a la cara.

–Tú y yo también nos debemos una plática, mi amor – besó la comisura de mis labios y el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar –, pero tendrá que ser después, ahora vayamos con tu padre.

Entre todo lo confundida que me podía sentir, también estaba que brincaba de felicidad. Edward había ido a buscarme, dejó a sus padres para estar conmigo y… y entonces por un segundo me sentí un poquito más culpable con ellos, pero ya encontraría el modo de disculparme tan encantadoramente como lo había hecho Edward con papá unos minutos antes.

Le presenté a Eleazar, a María y a los recién llegados, Harry y Rachel. Nos felicitaron muy afectuosamente y me permití gozar del momento que estaba viviendo como si fuera verdad. No había forma en que no pudiera hacerlo porque Edward siempre estaba tocándome de algún modo, ya fuera que estuviéramos tomados de las manos o que me abrazara por la cintura o acariciara mi mejilla. Yo lo miraba como un ser a cual adorar y le sonreía con cada muestra de afecto, me perdía en sus verdes ojos y casi podía jurar que dejaba de respirar.

–La cena está lista – anunció Sam y todos nos pusimos de pie para ir al comedor, pero Edward me retuvo un momento.

Me besó de manera salvaje, intensa, tanto que me quitó el aliento y sentí cómo mi cara se encendía.

–Te extrañé mucho – murmuró en mis labios.

Lo miré extrañada – Hemos estado separados otras veces y por más tiempo.

–Sí, pero esas veces fueron por obligación y no porque así lo hubiéramos decidido – acariciaba mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

–Edward, yo… – me callé porque no sabía qué explicarle ni cómo.

–Shhh, no te estoy reclamando nada, Bella, es solo la verdad; es mucho más duro estar separado de ti así, que cuando sé que es por que no queda otro remedio.

–Pero…

–Basta – me miró serio –. No quiero seguir hablando de esto, vamos, que si nos tardamos un segundo más tu padre me asesinará con alguna de esas espadas orientales que colecciona – me reí.

–Son japonesas y están fabricadas con acero que exportamos a ese país – dije orgullosa.

–Ah, ¿entonces me obligará a hacerme el harakiri? – apareció su sonrisa torcida.

–Mmm no lo hará – afirmé.

–¿Y porqué lo dices tan segura? – juntó las cejas.

–Porque tengo poder sobre él.

–Por lo que vi hace un rato ya no eres la única, Bella – se burló.

–Ah, es verdad, fui vilmente destronada – admití.

–¿Es su novia?

–Van a casarse – me sentí contenta por ellos.

–No me habías dicho que tu padre tenía novia y mucho menos que iba a casarse de nuevo, bueno, en realidad no me has contado mucho sobre él.

–Hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho.

–Lo sé y eso es algo que tengo muy presente… Isabella.

*****.**

Pasamos al comedor y para seguir con las sorpresas, papá, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa había dejado el lugar a su izquierda y el siguiente, para Edward y para mí. De inmediato bloqueé lo que me decía siempre desde pequeña…

_Mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos…_

Ignoré sus palabras y tomé asiento junto a Edward para escuchar las palabras de papá como cada año.

–Esta noche es muy especial. Es una noche para estar con la familia y con los amigos más cercanos. Este año estoy feliz por ver cómo mi familia va creciendo – miró cariñosamente a Carmen y luego para mi asombro a Edward, que apretó muy fuerte mi mano –, pero estoy triste también por la ausencia de dos de mis hijas a quienes les deseo la mayor de las suertes en la vida y espero tenerlas muy pronto de vuelta en casa.

Edward me miró como preguntándome porqué no le había dicho a mi padre que Alice y Rose no vendrían porque estábamos enojadas. Yo solo bajé la mirada, reconociendo la vergüenza que tenía conmigo misma por haberme comportado de la manera en la que lo hice esa tarde en el supermercado. Me dolía la ausencia de ambas y más que en ningún otro momento, quise no haber sido tan soberbia y no haber ido a buscarlas de nueva cuenta.

–Y a ustedes amigos, gracias por acompañarnos. ¡A cenar!

Después de unos cuantos aplausos, Sam y un ayudante comenzaron a servir la cena que Sue había cocinado durante todo el día. Sirvieron la crema de nuez y una vez que terminamos todos con la crema, empezaron a colocar los diferentes platillos al centro. Ensalada de navidad, el pavo en salsa de ciruelas que estaba segura que a Edward le encantaría, dos tipos de carne, pasta con espárragos, verduras a la mantequilla y varios platos más que llenaban la mesa haciendo de la cena un verdadero festín.

–Esto está delicioso, Bella – me murmuró muy bajito al oído. Edward comía con gusto, como si no hubiera comido en días.

La plática durante la cena fue informal; Carmen sabiamente prohibió hablar de negocios mientras cenábamos y yo miraba cómo mi padre le obedecía feliz, pero lo que no pudo evitar fueron el raudal de preguntas que nos cayeron encima a Edward y a mí.

Quisieron saber donde nos habíamos conocido y respondí que en el club de polo. Les conté de los caballos de Edward y de cómo moría de miedo al principio, pero ahora adoraba ir a verlos, llevarles sus golosinas y que además, Edward me estaba enseñando a montar. Mi padre casi vuelve a atragantarse, pero Edward le aseguró que no había ningún peligro porque él siempre permanecía a mi lado y porque yo lo hacía muy bien.

También quisieron saber si le había sido muy difícil conquistarme. Mi cara se encendió como un bombillo al escuchar a Edward decir que esa pregunta tendrían que hacérmela a mí porque yo fui la que realmente lo conquistó y que me admiraba por ser una mujer decidida y valiente, que eso había sido lo que le dijo que yo era especial y desde ese momento supo que no debía dejarme ir. Se acercó a mí y besó mi sien bajo la atenta y aún seria mirada de mi padre.

Le preguntaron por su familia, lo sentí un poco tenso pero se relajó cuando comenzó a hablar de sus padres y a papá se le cayeron los cubiertos de las manos cuando se enteró que yo ya había ido a comer a su casa en un par de ocasiones y que ellos me querían tanto que me habían traído un regalo de su último viaje a España.

–Con mayor razón me enojo – gruño papá –. Me dejaron al último.

–Si viviéramos aquí tendrías todo el derecho a enojarte, como vivimos en continentes distintos no te queda otra que sonreír – alegué y todos rieron menos él, eso estaba resultando un poco difícil para papá.

–¿Quieres un poco más? – le pregunté a Edward al ver que ya casi se terminaba la carne que le había gustado. Él asintió y automáticamente enarqué una ceja.

–Sí, por favor – me respondió captando la muda indirecta.

Sonreí satisfecha sabiendo que esos pequeños triunfos solo podría disfrutarlos mientras estuviéramos en público, pero no me importaba, yo los saboreaba con gusto. Me incliné un poco y tomé el cucharón para servirle más carne en su plato.

Papá me observaba sin perder detalle de mis movimientos y Edward lo sabía. Me dio las gracias con una sonrisa que no necesitó de palabras. De igual modo, bajo la severa mirada de mi adorado progenitor, le serví el postre y Edward lo devoró en un instante.

Terminamos de cenar y papá anunció que en el saloncito azul abriría una botella de coñac Henri IV Dudognon Heritage. A Edward se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y me abrazó.

–No puedo perderme eso, cariño – me susurró al oído y mis piernas se suavizaron al escuchar como me había llamado.

–Voy contigo – lo último que quería era separarme de él para escuchar más planes de boda.

–No. Creo que tu padre está esperando este momento y me quiere solo, Bella, anda, en un rato estaré contigo.

Edward estaba tranquilo y yo no tuve más remedio que obedecer, así que me fui al saloncito rosa donde estaban Carmen, su cuñada y Rachel hablando de posibles lugares para su boda con mi padre. De vez en cuando Carmen pedía mi opinión, pero se dio cuenta perfectamente que mi mente estaba en el saloncito de junto, con Edward, así que no me insistió.

Casi media hora después, los señores se reunieron con nosotras y tanto mi padre como Edward se veían mucho más relajados. Me puse de pie y él vino directo a mí, me abrazó y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

–¿Todo bien? – pregunté con voz tímida y él me sonrió.

–Todo perfecto, Bella, ya no te preocupes y disfruta esto, por favor – me pidió y por un momento lo hice.

Me creí que todo lo que había dicho era cierto, que no soportaba estar alejado de mí y que me extrañaba, que en verdad teníamos algo y que ese era el motivo por el cual había venido hasta San Francisco, que estaba feliz por nuestra relación y que quería que las personas más importantes de nuestras vidas lo supieran.

Entonces mi cerebro dejó de funcionar… Edward no era una persona a la cual le importara el qué dirán, no era alguien que se tomara una molestia tan grande como dejar a sus padres en noche buena y navidad y abordara un jet por once horas solo para aparentar una relación feliz, entonces, ¿con qué fin lo habría hecho?

Sacudí mi cabeza y decidí hacer algo inteligente, obedecerlo de nuevo. Disfrutaría el momento cuanto durara. ¿Dos semanas?, ¿un mes, seis?, ¿un año?, no me importaba, yo estaría preparada y así no sufriría mucho cuando llegara el final pero, ¿por qué sufriría?, ¿por qué sentía algo más grande por Edward?, ¿por qué amaba Edward? Maldita fuera, sí...

¡Lo amaba!

Lo amaba y no era un sentimiento que acabara de descubrir, no. Era un sentimiento que no quería aceptar disfrazando de mil formas todas las emociones que Edward me provocaba, todas, desde la primera impresión que tuve de él cuando lo vi en el club y luego en el evento con Rose, ese magnetismo, esa mirada intrigante y amenazadora que tenía el poder de paralizarme o hacerme estremecer, su voz dura pero suave que hacía derretir hasta el acero más puro, sus mimos, su forma de cuidarme, su obsesivo y posesivo carácter, todo, todo me tenía completa y absolutamente perdida, pero sin dudarlo, estaba segura que si Edward no fuera un dominante, yo ni siquiera hubiera desperdiciado dos segundos volteándolo a ver…

Porque así como no podía negar que lo amaba, tampoco podía negar que su vena dominante y que fue lo que de entrada me atrajo de él, me tenía completamente loca. Si, me aterraba cuando me decía que tenía que castigarme pero segundos después, mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ante la expectativa de lo intenso de las sensaciones de las cuales iba a ser víctima. Una víctima voluntaria que disfrutaba de la experiencia entera; primero del miedo, luego de la fuerza y por último de la ternura que me prodigaba el hombre a mi lado. Sí…

_¡Lo amaba!_

*****.**

Sin que me diera cuenta por estar disfrutando mi sueño al lado de Edward que no dejaba de acariciar mi mano, Eleazar y María empezaron a despedirse y luego lo hicieron Harry y Rachel. Nos deseamos entre todos una feliz navidad y papá los acompañó a la puerta con Carmen mientras nosotros nos quedábamos en el saloncito porque Edward quería despedirse más íntimamente de ambos. Ellos volvieron y Edward y yo nos pusimos de pie.

–Esta ha sido una velada sin duda inolvidable – acertó a decir Edward –. Le agradezco infinitamente que pese a mi inoportuna intromisión me haya recibido en su casa esta noche, señor Swan, ha sido un enorme placer conocer al padre de una mujer tan maravillosa y por supuesto a usted también señora – se giró hacia Carmen que sonrió complacida.

Tomó la mano de Carmen y depositó un suave beso en el dorso.

–Desde luego que ha sido una noche inolvidable, jamás la podré borrar de mi memoria – mi corazón brincó al ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios –. Edward, eres bienvenido a esta casa mientras yo vea a mi hija feliz como ahora la veo, procura mantenerla así siempre.

–Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance y más, señor – dio un ligero asentimiento –. Ahora siento mucho retirarme, pero el viaje me ha cansado un poco y aún no me he registrado en el hotel.

–¿Hotel?

Carmen inquirió mirando a mi padre quien bufó y rodó los ojos, asintiendo resignado.

–Esta casa tiene muchas habitaciones, Edward y a Charlie, a mí y por supuesto a Bella, nos encantará que acepte quedarse con nosotros – ofreció contenta y desde ese momento la quise mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía.

–Por favor, no se molesten – negaba con la cabeza –. Un auto me espera afuera para llevarme al hotel, pero les aseguro que mañana estaré aquí desde temprano, no quiero desperdiciar ni un solo instante sin mi Bella.

–Edward, por favor, quédate – le pedí. Me miró y sonrió.

–Carmen tiene razón, Edward, en esta casa lo que sobran son habitaciones, además ten en cuenta que harás muy feliz a mi hija si te quedas – no podía creer que mi padre cambiara de actitud tan rápido respecto a Edward.

Lo pensó por unos instantes y luego me sonrió – De acuerdo, acepto y desde ahora les doy las gracias por la invitación.

–¡Magnífico! – Carmen aplaudía feliz –. Bella, todas las habitaciones están listas, puede instalarse en la que desee.

–Bueno – dijo mi padre ya cansado también –, nosotros nos retiramos, no se duerman muy tarde.

–Claro que no, señor Swan – aseguró Edward.

–¿Podrías dejar de llamare, señor? Me siento un viejo cuando se refieren a mí de esa forma.

–Está bien, Charlie – mi papá sonrió satisfecho cuando escuchó su nombre.

–Y yo soy Carmen – añadió mi futura madrastra.

–Gracias Carmen, Charlie, por la confianza – se giró y me miró de forma penetrante –, les aseguro que no los defraudaré.

Dios, a veces Edward era tan obsesivo… el asunto de la confianza en verdad lo recalcaba cada vez que podía y yo no me sentía muy cómoda con eso que digamos. De alguna forma sabía que todas esas indirectas iban dirigidas a mí por lo que me guardaba y aún no podía contarle a Edward, pero yo aún no estaba preparada para hacerlo porque todavía tenía que reestructurar en mi mente lo que había ocurrido aquella noche ya que debido a mi negación, mi memoria ya no detectaba bien si algunos de mis recuerdos eran hechos reales o meras suposiciones mías.

Pero estaba decidida a hacerlo, a trabajar en ello porque yo necesitaba reponerme y poder vivir como cualquier mujer normal, necesitaba aceptar lo que me hubiera ocurrido y salir adelante siendo capaz de estar en total control de mis emociones y en eso, era en lo que me iba a concentrar apenas volviera a Londres y visitara al Dr. Bower.

–¿Qué habitación prefieres? – le señalé varias puertas desde el pasillo donde estábamos parados.

–La más cercana a la tuya – me abrazó por detrás y mordió mi oreja. Me estremecí por completo.

–Entonces esta – avancé unos pasos y abrí una puerta, invitándolo a pasar –. Mi habitación está justo en frente, no te vas a perder en el camino – Edward sonrió.

–¿Y la de tu padre?

–La puerta al final del pasillo, del otro lado de las escaleras – dije con voz muy bajita.

Entramos, Edward cerró la puerta con seguro y de pronto todos mis sentidos se avivaron. Comenzó a aflojarse el nudo de la corbata y se acercó a mí tomándome por la cintura.

–Me gusta mucho tu vestido, te ves muy hermosa, pero…

–¿Pero qué?

–¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar esto? – me alejó un poco y me miró de arriba abajo –. ¿Cómo un acto de rebeldía quizás?

–No es rojo – respondí rápidamente.

–Casi lo es – tragué en seco –, y creo que debo hacer algo al respecto.

–Es navidad, Señor – bromeé.

–No te preocupes, después me encargaré de castigar a la señora Claus, la ataré con las riendas de los renos y me la follaré contra el trineo pero mientras, alguien debe recibir su castigo.

Ahogué un suspiro y Edward colocó mis muñecas en mi espalda y las ató con su corbata.

–No tengo conmigo los implementos que quisiera para asegurarme que este castigo sea suficiente y que entenderás porqué lo estás recibiendo, pero puedo improvisar…

Oh Dios, el Señor estaba de vuelta…

Tomó el pañuelo que adornaba su saco y me amordazó. El miedo de no saber qué tenía pensado hacer aceleró mi respiración y mi adrenalina comenzó a dispararse cuando se sentó en una silla llevándome con él, acomodándome a horcajadas con mis piernas a cada lado de sus muslos. Lentamente subió mi vestido hasta que pudo ver mis bragas.

–Siempre cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle, las bragas del mismo color que tu vestido…

Subía y bajaba sus manos por mis muslos calentándome la piel; el deseo crecía en mi interior y yo rogaba porque no se demorara y me castigara pronto para que pudiera sentirlo de una vez dentro de mí. Rozó su mano contra mi sexo y gemí aunque yo lo que quería era gritar cuando hizo a un lado la tela de mis bragas y sus dedos exploraron mis pliegues húmedos.

–Tu maldita manera de responder tan rápido a mí, Bella…

Dijo esto y hundió sus dedos en mi abertura, moviéndolos despacio pero con firmeza, excitándome más, como si eso fuera posible. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y gemí de nuevo; comencé a mover mis caderas para obtener una mayor fricción de sus dedos en mi interior, pero Edward me rodeó la cintura con el otro brazo manteniéndome quieta.

Él inclinó la cabeza y sobre la tela buscó mi pezón con sus dientes y una vez que lo encontró, lo rodó entre ellos llevándome al límite de mis deseos. Eran tantas las sensaciones que lo único que podía hacer era negar con la cabeza y no para que se detuviera sino para que no lo hiciera porque necesitaba sentirlo de esa forma, duro, fuerte, salvaje, como era el hombre que me atrajo desde un principio, como el hombre que yo sabía que era.

Sus dedos abandonaron mi interior y me movió hacia atrás sobre sus muslos y sentí que el cielo se me venía encima, no podía dejarme así, ese no podía ser mi castigo… me lamentaba por mi cruel final cuando vi sus manos desabrochar su cinturón y el botón de su pantalón, bajó su cierre y la parte delantera de sus bóxers azul marino.

Su erecto miembro saltó libre, pulsante, fuera de su prisión. Mi respiración se agitó y traté de moverme hacia delante; Edward me ayudó y me colocó sobre su longitud, hizo a un lado la tela de mis bragas y se enterró en mí, llegando hasta lo más profundo y haciéndome gemir desesperadamente. Ya dentro de mí, con sus manos en mis caderas me movía contra él y podía sentir su urgencia casi tan desesperada como la mía, de llegar, de liberarse, como si fuera una necesidad explotar dentro del otro...

Edward empujó con fuerza, me embistió, se enterraba en mí cada vez con más rudeza, transportándome al séptimo cielo entre mis gemidos roncos y los suyos contenidos. Ya estaba muy cerca, lo sabía porque mi piel ardía así como cada órgano de mi cuerpo; mi vientre hervía y yo sabía que las oleadas de placer que se levantaban ahí eran señal de que en pocos segundos mi liberación llegaría.

Edward tocó mi clítoris para acelerar mi llegada y mi cuerpo empezó a tener espasmos de placer. Bajó el pañuelo de mi boca y atrapó mi grito con sus labios; me mordió y lamió cada centímetro de ella para luego invadirla con su lengua. Lo sentí hundirse en mí con más fuerza y de repente todo a mi alrededor se volvió un borrón. Me desmadejé en sus brazos y sosteniéndome así, siguió embistiéndome hasta que llenó mi interior con su calor.

Me recostó en su pecho y jadeantes los dos, esperamos a que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran. Con cuidado desató mis manos, se llevó mis muñecas a sus labios besándolas con ternura y luego volvió a recostarme sobre él mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba mi espalda lentamente y la otra mi muslo. Estaba en mi lugar perfecto, con Edward, con el hombre por el que no solo tenía fuertes sentimientos, era el hombre a quién yo amaba…

–¿Cómo debo tomar lo que le dijiste a mi padre sobre nosotros?

Lancé de pronto esa pregunta, cuando ése encuentro con mi padre se me atravesó deteniendo cualquier otro pensamiento que tuviera en ese instante.

–Una vez te dije que no te ocultaría y ahora he decidido que quiero que todos sepan lo que eres para mí – respondió calmado, sin moverse siquiera.

–¿Y qué soy para ti? – le pregunté en un susurro.

–Tú eres mía, eres mi mujer, mi novia… eres mía, Bella, y si mis padres lo saben, ¿por qué el tuyo no debe enterarse de que tenemos algo?

–¿Entonces estás aquí solo por reclamar lo que te pertenece como un cavernícola? – me apoyé con las manos en su pecho separándome un poco para mirarlo.

–Bella, yo…– dio un respiro profundo –. No es solo por eso, cariño… – de nuevo me llamaba así.

–Entonces, ¿por qué más estás aquí? – insistí ansiosa.

–Porque encontré esto en nuestra cama… no estaba seguro si era para mí por eso vine hasta aquí para preguntarte…

¿Cariño?, ¿nuestra cama? Desee que Dios por favor me sostuviera porque eso estaba siendo demasiado para mi.

Edward sacó del bolsillo de su saco la cajita que le había dejado antes de partir y la puso en mi mano.

–Claro que es tuyo – le sonreí con dulzura –, pero no puedes abrirlo hasta mañana.

–Ya es mañana, Bella – dijo despacio y puso una caja más grande en su pecho –. Esto es para ti…

–Edward…

–Feliz navidad, mi amor.

*****.**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Sus labios formaron una gran "O" mientras muy despacio abría la tapa de la caja y veía su contenido. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados y contuvo un suspiro llevándose la mano a la boca. Isabella estaba visiblemente emocionada y yo me sentía satisfecho por haberle podido dar algo que la emocionara tanto aunque ese regalo fuera el juego de pulsera y aretes de diamantes y rubíes que le había comprado en Bali y no un regalo comprado expresamente para esa ocasión.

Lo guardé porque había decidido dárselo cuando hubiera entendido que ser mi mujer era mucho más que sólo decir sí a todo y obedecer y Bella no sólo lo había entendido sino que había firmado el contrato y eso para mí, conociéndola como ya lo hacía, con su modo de ser tan independiente, con todo su terco deseo de autosuficiencia y su rebeldía, significaba más que solo querer estar junto a mí.

Era por eso, por su actitud de ciega entrega hacia mí, sin reproches, solo con aceptación devota de su parte y con un deseo de complacerme que me hinchaba el pecho, por lo que me reprochaba a cada segundo todos los violentos arranques que había tenido con ella. Debió estar muy asustada, la hice llorar y la hice temblar innumerables veces para hacerla mía con el grado de miedo justo que me gustaba que tuvieran mis sumisas, que me lograba excitar y hacerme subir a unos niveles inimaginables de placer.

Eran esos los sentimientos confusos, los que me robaban el sueño cada noche tratando de buscar una explicación a ellos aunque terminaba pensando que me estaba volviendo loco poco a poco porque, ¿cómo era posible querer encontrar una explicación a lo inexplicable?, ¿cómo podía entender mi salvaje deseo de poseer con rudeza y fuerza a esa mujer y luego arrepentirme con el alma de haberlo hecho?

Mi mente era un campo de batalla donde se libraba una contienda en donde no sabía qué deseo sería el vencedor, yo solo rogaba que el que se levantara con la espada de la victoria, no la alejara de mí porque si de algo yo tenía la certeza absoluta, era de que la amaba y no quería que se fuera de mi lado, eso era todo lo que sabía, la amaba…

Y lo sabía porque mi interior albergaba un sentimiento de posesión enfermo y que era apenas conocido por mi. Era extraño porque antes, reclamaba a mis mujeres como si se trataran de un objeto concreto, solo me pertenecían y nadie podía acercárseles pero ahora, era muy diferente. La rabia que me corría por las venas cuando veía a mi mujer con otros, era mejor conocida como celos. Me corroían y me dolía el pecho nublando mi visión y mi razón. No quería a nadie cerca de ella, la quería solo para mí, que sus pensamientos fueran míos, sus mañanas, sus alegrías, sus dudas y hasta sus miedos.

Esa fue la razón por la que decidí ir a Lausanne a buscar respuestas, para ser yo quien mitigara todos sus temores y la ayudara a sanar de ese episodio doloroso pero desgraciadamente mis instintos, por momentos me dominaban.

Los últimos días juntos habían sido toda una novedad para mí. Dejé que se acercara a mí y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Comencé a mirarla a través de un mundo normal, donde la intimidad tenía más significados y se encontraba más allá de un encuentro sexual. La hallé en algo tan simple como el permanecer abrazados sin decir nada, yendo a montar juntos, dejar que curara mis heridas, dejar que me regañara u ordenara, acompañarla a su apartamento a pasar la noche y ver su álbum de fotos, reconfortarla cuando llorara sin hacerle preguntas, hacerle el amor lento y suave…

Y así como inesperada llegó esa intimidad que me tenía totalmente encantado, viviendo algo de lo que jamás pensé ser parte, así se fue. Isabella una noche puso "pausa" a todos mis planes recordándome que al final, ella tenía dos poderosas prioridades y una de ellas era más fuerte que todo lo que yo pudiera ofrecerle.

Como era de esperarse, mi vena celosa bombeó tan fuerte que demandé de ella todo lo que pude hasta que algo en mí me gritó que debía parar. Necesitaba desahogarme y ya no podía seguir haciéndolo con ella, como el ser bajo que había vuelto para recobrar su terreno. Para mi suerte y como caído del cielo, Emmett me llamó para encontrarnos en un bar. Justo lo que deseaba, ahogarme en alcohol sin tener que dar ninguna explicación de nada.

Un par de horas después casi llegaba a ese punto, y hubiera seguido de no ser porque Emmett, empezó a contarme como se enteró Rosalie que él era un Dominante. ¿Qué podía decirle?, ¿te lo dije? Ya era demasiado tarde para eso y además ¡Emmett casi la tenía secuestrada en su casa!

Todo lo había hecho mal desde un principio y por mucho que Rosalie me desagradara, tenía que admitir que ella tenía razón en estar asustada y querer huir de él, y Emmett debía permitírselo si no quería meterse en un grave problema que podía llevarlo hasta la cárcel. ¡Carajo! ¿En dónde estaba Jasper cuando se le necesitaba?

Emmett entre su borrachera empezó a contarme lo que Rosalie le había confesado sobre algo que le había ocurrido en el internado. Mis ebrios sentidos se alertaron y traté de poner toda la atención posible, le hice repetir de nuevo la historia y ¡Bingo! En resumidas cuentas, a los dieciséis años esas tres chicas estaban decididas a perder la virginidad en un baile entre internados y ahí Rosalie fue violada y amenazada. Isabella y Alice la cuidaron…

–_Eeella dijo_ – hipó –, _ellaa diijooo que nooo_ – hizo una pausa y miraba con los ojos perdidos hacia ningún lado –…_ la dejaban sooola y que ellass la cuidaaron haaasta – _inspiró profundamente –… _que fue el momeeento de cuidar a Bella…_

–¿Por qué dijo eso, Emmett? dime por qué lo dijo.

Le pregunté con insistencia, pero estaba muy borracho ya. Apoyó lentamente la cabeza en la mesa y perdió el conocimiento. Era inútil querer sacarle alguna información más, así que con el coraje y la impotencia que me daba el saber que no estaba equivocado y que Isabella también había sido abusada y que yo no tenía ningún dato sólido que me llevara hasta ese bastardo, me tomé un par más de tragos mientras mis hombres sacaban a Emmett cargado de ahí y lo metían al auto.

Al llegar a casa , mi Bella se había quedado dormida esperándome. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera acercado a mi para ser mi sumisa después de haber pasado por algo así?, ¿de qué estaba hecha mi pequeña Isabella? Me desvestí y me acosté junto a ella y besé su hermoso rostro, sus labios, sus hombros…

–¿Qué sucedió, Bella?

–¿Qué te hizo?

–Dime quién…

Ella se abrazó a mí y todo mi instinto protector se multiplicó. Haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para lograr que borrara de su memoria ese amargo suceso, quería hacerle olvidar y cuidarla, pero ella había decidido ir a pasar las fiestas a los Estados Unidos con su padre y yo no podía prohibirle ir aunque me moría de ganas de hacerlo. Ella estaba en todo su derecho y yo lo había aceptado así aunque no por eso dejaba de ser decepcionante que mi Isabella prefiriera estar con alguien más que conmigo, aunque ese alguien fuera nada menos que su padre. Me frustraba y me enfurecía que lo pusiera antes que a mí, era algo que sabía que estaba mal y estaba comportándome de un modo por demás infantil pero no podía evitar tener esas reacciones tan estúpidas.

Así que finalmente yo también tomé una decisión cuando llegué a casa y encontré sobre nuestra cama una cajita que supe inmediatamente que era para mí de su parte y fui a encontrarme con mis padres que me miraban un poco extrañados de que hubiera concertado una cena un día antes de noche buena.

–Hijo – mi madre me tenía tomado de la mano –, te confieso que me sorprende que nos invites a cenar si mañana nos veremos en casa.

–Tu madre tiene razón, ¿pasa algo, Edward? – mi padre me miró preocupado y yo solo pude sonreír mientras pensaba por donde empezar sin que a mi mamá no le diera un ataque cardiaco.

–En realidad, si pasa algo… – mi madre se llevó las manos a la boca y yo comencé a negar con la cabeza –. Tranquila mamá que no es nada malo, al menos no lo es para mí.

–Por Dios, Edward, ¿quieres hablar de una buena vez? – pidió mi padre nervioso y yo di un profundo suspiro.

–Mamá, papá… no podré pasar estas navidades con ustedes.

Las cejas de mis dos padres se juntaron intrigadas.

–Mañana vuelo a San Francisco… Isabella se fue para estar con su padre y yo quiero estar con ella – aseguré.

–¿De verdad? – preguntó mamá mirándome tiernamente.

–Sí, mamá – sabía que esa respuesta significaba muchas cosas más para ella y no me molestaba que asumiera lo que quisiera.

–Edward – dijo mi padre solemne –, creo que ha valido la pena la espera, hijo.

No comprendí porqué decía eso y mi rostro seguro lo reflejó.

–Has esperado mucho tiempo para encontrar una chica así – sonrió –. Estoy orgulloso de que sepas reconocer cuando una mujer es tan valiosa como Isabella. Ahora depende de ti hacer que no quiera estar ni un segundo de su vida sin ti.

–Bueno, esta vez creo que no lo logré – reconocí en broma –, prefirió a su padre.

–Sí, pero vas detrás de ella, ¿no? eso la va a conquistar – Carlisle me guiñó el ojo.

–Eso espero, papá.

–Edward…

–Dime, mamá.

–¿Le has preguntado sobre… Liz?

–Estoy trabajando en eso madre, créeme que pronto te tendré noticias.

Mi madre sonrió y se acercó para besar todo mi rostro y me hizo reír su sorpresiva reacción. Cenamos y les contaba de mi trabajo y los proyectos pero ellos, sobre todo mi madre, solo querían hablar de Isabella. Terminamos y nos abrazamos despidiéndonos…

–Dale nuestros cariños a Bella, hijo – asentí y besé la mejilla de mi madre.

–Estoy muy contento, Edward, creo que esta noticia ha sido el mejor regalo que nos pudiste dar a Esme y a mi.

–Papá…

–Shh – me calló –. Una vez te dije que Bella me gustaba, ¿recuerdas? – asentí –. Bueno, ahora con mayor razón me gusta, porque desde que están juntos ya no tienes ese semblante hosco y esa actitud dura. Me parece, Edward, que Bella está haciendo que te reconcilies con la vida…

*****.**

Al día siguiente a las dos en punto de la tarde, mi jet despegó rumbo a San Francisco. Katie, como siempre tan eficiente, hizo una reservación en el Hotel Fairmont y tendría un auto con chofer esperando por mí y con la dirección de Isabella; todo estaba perfecto pero yo solo quería llegar a tiempo para poder cenar con ella.

Por más que lo intenté, no pude descansar durante las casi once horas de vuelo porque estaba extremadamente ansioso por la reacción de Bella. ¿Se enojaría conmigo por ir hasta allá?, ¿me correría de su casa?, ¿qué diablos le contestaría cuando me preguntara que estaba haciendo ahí? No tenía ni una puta idea de nada, solo sabía que iba en busca de mi mujer porque nunca más estaría desprotegida.

Llegué a su casa, ubicada en Pacific Heights; era una zona bastante exclusiva y no me sorprendí cuando nos detuvimos frente a esa mansión. Era una típica y moderna construcción californiana, muy hermosa, iluminada elegantemente y con un largo pasillo hasta la puerta; toqué y me abrió un mayordomo, le dije que buscaba a Isabella y le di mi nombre.

Esperé en el elegante hall mirando los muchos objetos y obras de arte colgadas de las paredes y vi que el hombre se asomaba a un salón de donde provenían varias voces pero ninguna era la de ella. Giré y vi un cuadro de una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años de ojos azules muy intensos y una sonrisa idéntica a la de mi Bella.

–Reneé Swan…

Murmuré inaudiblemente cuando escuché mi nombre de los labios de mi Isabella. Me di vuelta para ver venir corriendo hacia mí a esa hermosa mujer que me sonreía y que era el único motivo por el que me encontraba ahí. Mi corazón se hinchó al ver la alegría con la que era recibido y abrí mis brazos para atraparla en ellos.

Nos abrazamos y no pude resistir no aspirar su delicioso aroma, pero no me fue suficiente, necesitaba sentir sus labios en los míos, estaba sediento de ella. Los probé y me deleité con ellos hasta que un carraspeo nos rompió el momento. Bella quiso separarse de mi pero la retuve por la cintura. Ella estaba muy nerviosa y empezó o al menos intentó presentarnos pero la interrumpí, era hora de dejar las cosas claras de una buena vez.

Su padre comenzó a toser y creí que se ahogaría; a ella la tuve que sostener porque no estaba seguro si sus piernas flaquearían con la impresión que se había llevado por mi declaración y además porque me miraba atónita sin importarle mucho que su padre estuviera con ese ataque de tos. Una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años, muy guapa y elegante, llegó para ayudarlo y antes de llegar hasta el Sr. Swan, se detuvo abruptamente por un segundo para mirarnos pero luego concentró su atención en el padre de Isabella que fue calmándose poco a poco.

Me disculpé por haberme presentado tan sorpresivamente una vez que la tos hubo pasado y me declaré culpable de todos los reclamos que el padre de Bella quisiera hacerle; si bien a mí me miraba con desconfianza, al menos a ella parecía haberla absuelto de cualquier culpa que cruzara por su mente.

Isabella me miraba aún sin poder creer que estaba ahí a su lado y que le había dicho a su padre que éramos novios. Me encantaba verla así, confundida en el buen sentido. Pasamos al salón y fui presentado como su novio y aunque nunca hubiera considerado estar en esa posición y mucho menos declararme felizmente como tal, la verdad era que me sentía muy bien con ello y así lo parecía Bella también.

En la mesa, el padre de Isabella me quiso cerca de él y educadamente le agradecí la distinción, pero ella no parecía muy contenta con eso. Sin embargo se sentó a mi lado lo más tranquila que pudo. La cena transcurrió sin mayores novedades, todos tenían curiosidad por saber de nosotros y parecía que estábamos satisfaciendo su curiosidad. Los platillos estuvieron exquisitos y comí como un náufrago ya que todo estaba bajo control con su padre. Bella sirvió en mi plato un poco más de una carne que en secreto le susurré que estaba deliciosa y su padre la miró extrañado pero ella terminó de servirme y me sonrió. Después de la cena, su padre anunció que abriría una botella de coñac Henri IV y no pude ser tentado de mejor forma para entregarme por mi propia voluntad a la santa inquisición.

Como el extraño ahí, las preguntas iban dirigidas a mi y a mis empresas, y mentirían si dijera que no estuvieron de acuerdo con mi forma de manejarme, el único que no cedía era el padre de Bella lo cual era comprensible. Estaba molesto porque yo había llegado para quedarme con su princesa.

–Creo que no hace falta decirte que si lastimas a mi Bella – error, ella era _mi_ Bella ahora –, vas a tener los minutos contados, y no me importa que en tu viejo continente seas un empresario importante y el apellido Cullen pese mucho, Charles Swan también pesa por todas partes, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes…

–Lo sé, señor Swan y está usted en todo su derecho de advertirme, yo también haría lo mismo si me sintiera amenazado.

–Entonces tengo razón, quieres arrancarme a mi hija de mi lado, llevártela contigo – su cara enrojeció de pronto.

–Con todo respeto, señor, Isabella no está a su lado desde que era una niña. Los motivos que usted tuvo para dejarla en un internado los respeto mucho y no puedo ni imaginarme la pena que lo embargaba en esos momentos teniendo encima la preocupación de procurar lo mejor para su hija – una mueca imperceptible de dolor cruzó por su cara y seguí.

–Ella ahora es una mujer que lucha por mantenerse fuerte e independiente, es muy capaz y yo puedo decirle que se siente realizada con lo que hace. Me hace sentir orgulloso de haber puesto mis ojos en ella y con el tiempo me ha demostrado que se merece todo mi respeto, admiración y confianza. Créame que yo soy el primero después de usted en velar por la seguridad y el bienestar de su hija, la quiero, señor Swan, y le prometo que jamás tendrá usted de mí queja alguna.

Los ojos oscuros del hombre frente a mi me miraban centellantes y su rostro, antes duro y adusto, se suavizó y casi esbozó una sonrisa.

–¡Salud!

Gritó chocando su copa con la mía y exhalé por la nariz.

–Sólo recuerda, si la lastimas despídete de este mundo, Edward.

–Lo recordaré, señor.

Todos empezaron a despedirse y tuve que hacer lo mismo, nada me hubiera gustado más que cargar a mi mujer sobre mi hombro y llevármela a mi hotel pero hacer eso solo me pondría camino a la horca con Charles Swan y eso era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos, hacer otra cosa más para que su padre me odiara con más razón y aunque estaba muy seguro de que si se lo pedía lo haría sin dudar por la forma en la que me miró toda la noche, no quería ocasionarle problemas y menos ponerla en un predicamento. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando la señora Carmen me invitó a quedarme ahí durante todo mi tiempo en San Francisco. Bella estaba feliz, pero yo tenía que hacerme un poco el duro y después de unos minutos, acepté quedarme ante el ceño fruncido de Charlie.

Dio las buenas noches y se retiró con Carmen no sin antes pedirme que lo tuteara. Una barrera derribada. Bella me llevó a mi habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y la castigué por la bendita osadía que tuvo de ponerse un vestido… que no era rojo pero no importaba, estaba sobre la misma gama de color.

Fue un hermoso reencuentro, ambos gozamos y después de liberar nuestras tensiones nos quedamos, Bella recostada sobre mi pecho y yo disfrutando de tenerla ahí. Me preguntó que había significado todo lo que le dije a su padre y le pregunté si recordaba cuando le dije que yo no la mantendría oculta, que estaba ahí para gritarle a todos que ella era mía en todos los aspectos en que una mujer puede pertenecerle a un hombre y su mirada fue el mejor regalo que me pudo dar, aunque yo llevé conmigo el que había dejado sobre la cama y le entregué el mío. Isabella miraba la brillante pulsera y los aretes; los tenía ya en sus manos y estas temblaban haciendo vibrar las joyas. Ella no decía nada, por lo que me permití decir…

–Puedo comprarte otra cosa, Isabella, puedes escoger lo que a ti te guste – intenté tomar las joyas de sus manos y ella cerró las suyas atrapando las mías.

–¡No! – gritó de pronto rompiendo su silencio –. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que cambiaría un regalo tuyo? Este es… perfecto – murmuró con los ojos brillosos.

–Creo que interpreté mal tu silencio – reconocí en voz alta porque así fue.

–Es hermoso… y son rubíes – sonrió –. Sabes que me gustan mucho.

–Lo sé y me alegra que te hayan gustado – puse mis manos en sus mejillas y la atraje hacia mi para besarla.

–Ahora es tu turno – colocó la cajita también sobre mi pecho – ¡Ábrelo!

Le obedecí y muy despacio para molestarla, abrí la cajita y encontré dentro un par de gemelos. Para ser sincero, nunca me tomaba la molestia de revisar lo que me regalaban, pero esa ocasión era muy diferente, era el primer regalo que recibía de la mujer que amaba. Isabella se había tomado su tiempo para elegirlo, para que me gustara… los saqué y los giré entre mis dedos para ver unos sobrios y modernos gemelos Armani de un gusto exquisito.

–Los puedo cambiar si no te gustan – dijo coqueta y muy sensual.

–De ninguna manera – afirmé –. Me gustan mucho, Isabella. Muchas gracias.

Ella se acercó a mí y rozó sus labios con los míos. Ése sensual roce duró varios segundos como preámbulo para pedirle más a la noche, pero aunque me doliera el cuerpo de deseo y mis entrañas gritaran por hacerla mía de nuevo, sabía que no era el lugar idóneo para tomarla como todo mi ser anhelaba. Dejé a un lado los regalos y nos puse de pie, se decepcionó por haber cortado el momento.

–Ve a descansar, Isabella – oprimí sus hombros despacio.

–Quiero quedarme contigo.

–Evitémonos problemas – besé su frente –. Anda, cariño, obedéceme.

Bella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía.

–¿Por qué me llamas así?

Me preguntó confundida tomándome por sorpresa. ¿Qué le respondía? Yo… yo no estaba preparado para confesarle lo que sentía, no sabiendo que ella había insistido en el contrato por alguna razón. Isabella no buscaba un compromiso a largo plazo, no estaba buscando una relación común, ella quería algo que no le representara mayor problema como lo era el involucrar sentimientos y yo lo respetaría.

–Bueno, me he presentado como tu novio, le he dicho a tu padre que nos amamos y llamarte así sería lo lógico, ¿no lo crees?

Isabella bajó la mirada y se separó de mí, recogió los regalos del suelo y dejó el mío en el tocador. Con el suyo entre sus manos nerviosas se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Que pases buenas noches, _cariño_…

Salió de la habitación dejando que la ironía de su última palabra mencionada calara en mí como ardiente llamarada. Estaba agotado, extenuado, pero eso último me había acabado y aunque yo quisiera, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes en ese momento como para pasar horas descifrando la reacción de Isabella.

Tocaron a mi puerta y Sam, el mayordomo metió mi equipaje; le agradecí y de inmediato saqué el bolso con mis artículos personales. Me lavé la cara y los dientes, me puse un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, no estaba en un hotel o en mi casa como para dormir como acostumbraba y mucho menos con quien acostumbraba.

*****.**

–¡Feliz navidad!

–mmm.

Me removí y me quejé porque sentía que apenas había cerrado los ojos. Unos brazos conocidos me abrazaron y unos labios con sabor a pasta dental muy fresca besaron los míos. Me giré y me estiré. Esos mismos frescos labios besaban mi pecho desnudo, ya que acostumbrado a dormir sin ropa, me había quitado la camiseta en algún momento durante la noche. De pronto tomé sus muñecas y me di vuelta con ella dejándola debajo de mí.

–¿Estás buscando otro regalo? – mi voz sonó más ronca de lo que esperaba.

Empujé mis caderas contra las suyas frotando mi despierta y hambrienta polla en su sexo. Isabella jadeó y se quedó muy quieta mirándome. Aseguré sus muñecas con una mano y bajé la otra hasta su ombligo, metiéndola bajo el pantalón de su pijama, llegando hasta su desnudo y sedoso triángulo.

–¿Esto es lo que quieres?

Hundí mis dedos en sus pliegues y un poco más allá de su abertura cálida. Ella gimió retorciéndose mientras con mi pulgar masajeaba su clítoris excitándola y haciéndola lubricar al bombear con mis dedos su interior.

–Edward…

–Shhh, no quiero que hagas ruido.

Continué con mi labor y de vez en cuando bajaba mis labios mordiendo sus pezones sobre la tela, lamía su cuello y succionaba sus labios. Sentí que se tensaba sobre mis dedos, su clítoris ya estaba duro, hinchado y seguramente muy sensible…

–Eso es cariño, déjate ir, hazlo para mí…

Incrementé la velocidad del bombeo de mis dedos y Bella se contrajo con fuerza. Se mordía los labios para acallar sus gritos y cuando supe que estaba más que al borde, saqué mis dedos y pellizqué su clítoris logrando que se corriera violentamente.

–¡Edwaard!

Presioné mi cuerpo sobre el suyo hasta que se relajó y despacio me puse de pie, la moví colocándola de lado y le di una sonora nalgada que le hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

–Ahora te paras y te vas a tu habitación, te das un buen baño y te arreglas muy linda para mí sin perder el tiempo; te espero en media hora para bajar juntos, sé puntual, cariño…

Dicho esto entré al baño y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Ahora yo iba a disfrutar de un buen baño fresco para calmar mi evidente excitación y para despertar mejor y como supuse, me cayó perfecto. Enrollé la toalla a mi cintura y me afeité, me pasé el peine por el pelo aunque sabía que era inútil y salí para vestirme.

Tres minutos antes de la hora indicada me paré en el pasillo a un lado de las escaleras y escuché como se abría una puerta, me giré y la más hermosa de las mujeres, la mía, se acercaba a mi sonriente.

–Estás preciosa esta mañana – le susurré al oído.

–Estímulo mañanero – rió.

–Cómo me alegra que mis esfuerzos den resultados tan satisfactorios…

–Sí, pero habrá que esforzarse muy duro cada mañana para que sean permanentes – advirtió.

–No es a mí a quien tienes que poner a prueba, mi amor.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos tomados de las manos hacia el comedor donde Charlie y Carmen ya desayunaban. Nos saludamos deseándonos feliz navidad y una mujer aproximadamente de la edad de Harriet, con rasgos de nativos americanos entró con las manos cargadas con comida y se detuvo sorprendida al verme.

–Edward – dijo Bella alegre –, ella es Sue – asentí hacia ella.

–Sue, él es Edward, mi…

–Es su novio, Sue – terminó Charlie por ella y aún con algo de molestia, pero lo comprendía. La morena mujer sonrió feliz y me miraba estudiándome.

–Bueno, veo que Santa ha estado espléndido con todos este año, eh – bromeó Sue guiñándole el ojo a Charlie.

Nos sentamos a desayunar y probé los mejores pancakes de mi vida y luego claro, mi imperdonable omelete con un toque, según Sue, muy californiano, sencillamente delicioso. Terminamos y Bella fue hasta el árbol para entregarles a todos los obsequios que les había comprado; Charlie estaba feliz con su colección de ópera y Carmen con su joyero, Sue con un libro de cocina asiática y Sam con un juego de pipas y algunas bolsitas de tabaco. Bella se giró para mirarme y se encogió de hombros como disculpándose por no tener un obsequio que darme en ese momento, pero yo negué despacio con la cabeza y la atraje hacia mí para abrazarla y besar el tope de su cabeza.

Charlie y Carmen se despidieron después de preguntar nuestros planes para el día ya que ellos, al no estar seguros si Bella llegaría ya habían hecho un compromiso. Ella dijo que no teníamos ningún plan definido pero que le gustaría mostrarme un poco de la ciudad, así que cuando le tomé la mano para salir e ir hacia el auto donde mi chofer ya esperaba, ella me miró traviesa y sacudió unas llaves en su mano.

–Lo siento, pero este tour excluye a terceras personas.

–¿Y estaré seguro contigo conduciendo? – pregunté besando su cuello.

–Si tomamos en cuenta que aquí todos conducimos por el lado correcto, entonces lo estarás.

–¿Qué? – fingí estar indignado por su aseveración.

–Shh, calladito, súbete al auto y abrocha tu cinturón.

–¿Te han dicho que eres pésima dando órdenes?

–Sólo tú, pero puedo entender que te sientas amenazado por la fuerza de mi poder – estallé en una estruendosa carcajada.

–Sube al auto, Edward, ¡ahora!

Levanté las manos rindiéndome e hice lo que me pidió, intentando reprimir más carcajadas. Bella condujo descendiendo las pronunciadas colinas características de la ciudad y después de un rato vi que se acercaba a un parque que daba hacia la playa. Se estacionó y emocionada bajó del auto corriendo hasta llegar a la orilla. La seguí despacio admirando su hermoso rostro que sonreía al sentirse libre, con el viento revolviendo su cabello.

El aire estaba frío pero a ella poco le importó. Se quitó el abrigo ligero que llevaba, los zapatos y comenzó a correr por toda la orilla esquivando las olas para que no mojaran sus pies. Isabella estaba feliz y su rostro de niña hacía que me pareciera increíble que fuera la misma que gozaba de placer en mi cama y que aceptaba todos mis retorcidos juegos.

Caminamos un rato por la playa y me contaba que sus papás siempre la llevaban y los tres corrían por la arena, volaban cometas, comían perros calientes, actividades de cualquier familia común y que era lo que ella más disfrutaba. Un poco después del medio día, la senté en una banca y limpié sus pies para ponerle los zapatos; adoraba cuidar a mi mujer…

Ya por la tarde, volvimos a su casa porque la invité a cenar y debíamos arreglarnos. Veníamos enfrascados en una discusión sobre Alcatraz cuando dio la vuelta para entrar a su calle, bajó la velocidad repentinamente pero después se detuvo.

–¿Qué pasa? – pregunté a ver que observaba detenidamente a una mujer en la acera de enfrente a su casa. No me respondió y miré a la mujer para ver si la reconocía, pero a pesar de que se me hacía un poco familiar, no recordaba de donde la había visto. Era una mujer muy delgada, con el pelo guardado en un gorro, lentes oscuros y jeans que eran con facilidad una o hasta dos tallas más grandes que la suya. Estaba sentada sobre una maleta y se mordía las uñas de manera insistente.

–Oh Dios, no puede ser – susurró Bella sin apartar la mirada de la mujer y yo entrecerraba los ojos tratando de enfocar mejor. Isabella dejó el auto a media calle y comenzó a bajar despacio, como si no quisiera asustar a la desconocida.

–Isabella – estiré la mano para detenerla, pero me esquivó y se dirigió hacia ella. Salí del auto y entonces miré su rostro. Bella se giró para verme y sus ojos estaban húmedos, ella también la había reconocido.

–Es ella, Edward, es ella – dijo en un susurro y yo asentí.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia nosotros y nos miró horrorizada. Se puso de pie con mucha dificultad por lo débil que estaba y empezó a alejarse conforme avanzábamos hacia ella.

–No te vayas – le pidió Bella –, quédate con nosotros.

Me miró y negó con la cabeza limpiando sus mejillas.

–Por favor… ya estás aquí.

–Bella – la detuve y me adelanté pero ella comenzó a buscar detenerse de algo antes de caer desmayada. Llegué a su lado justo a tiempo para sostener su cabeza y evitar que se golpeara con el duro suelo, pero Bella gritó asustada…

–¡Rosalie!*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta parece que ni es nuestro Señor, pero tranquilas, es él, o al menos lo intenta… no digo más.<strong>_

_**Bueno, quiero compartir mi alegría ya que ustedes han nominado mis dos historias porque les gustaría verlas convertidas en un libro, nenas, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen al colocarme junto a grandes autoras que admiro, Muchas gracias, les dejos el link para que voten por "Eres todo lo que tengo" y "Guilty Pleasure".**_

**http: / / premios-ffad. blogspot. com/**

_**Y como cada capítulo, millón de gracias a mi Beta Isita María que checa que todo tenga coherencia por aquí y a las vocecitas de mi sucia conciencia, Chikis y Coco por su ayuda en el blog y Lo y mi divina Nani… mil besos muñecas así como a las niñas Kinky…**_

_**silvia farro, elena robsten, Tata XOXO, sandra23231, Inmans, beakis, v. cullen, themis78, AMirandaCullen, lullibells, Maricoles, ludgardita, nadsart, KikiD'cullen, Negriithaah, savale17, susana, Lizeth Flores, aiida-Dsalvatore, arianna mansen, Carlota, magusl92, maddycullen, AnnieKP, Mentxu Masen Cullen, janalez, Ely Cullen M, ati88, Fran Cullen Masen, Celiss, Angie Masen, Lyz92, isabel, Annilet, Velsofia, Marchu, chusrobissocute, SalyLuna, Pixie Melrose, Patymdn, ETERNOAMANECER, gaby, nelda, Maiisa, Lau Black02, msteppa, suzette-cullen, sujeyane, Soniard, sophia18, anamart05, Sisi bunny, Stefi Martinez, Ara Cullen, DarkiVampi, Marianixcr, LeidaJim, Jess, alma cullen, felicytas, Jocelynne-Cullen, Sony Bells, diana, belkis lagos vazquez, M. Shily, Anónimo, MaraGaunt, lu537, DiAnA, Ligia Rodriguez, ivelita cullen, 9, PRISGPE, AUROMOR, lunn90, MariaCarlaPL, yeraldin23, EmmaDeLaRosa, Solasol, Jess Pattinson, Pitita10cullen, Yolanda Dorado, SamyPatt, lygher, Strokerita, yessenya, mirgru, laux, majim, francullenm, yiyielo, AS, Lullaby Wayllen, nayecullen, Ana Pattz Gales, ErandiLina, Sachita1212 (¡quiero a mi Dragón!), sonrisas, AndreaAries, yolabertay, conejoazul, CelesL, Breyeli, carlita16, catagomez, Ariana ArEd, solecitopucheta e Hinatapink. **_

_**Nos vemos prontito y les dejo el link del grupo de Facebook, sólo nenas grandes ¿Ok?**_

**http: / / www . Facebook . com / groups / 314864121871962/**

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http: / / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**http: / / pattinsonworld, blogspot. com**_


	28. Apoyo Incondicional

_La amistad no puede ir muy lejos cuando ni unos ni otros están dispuestos a perdonarse los pequeños defectos._

_Jean de la Bruyere_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 28<strong>

**BELLA'S POV**

–¡Rosalie!

Grité horrorizada al ver como caía desplomada mi amiga y cerré mis ojos porque no quería ver cómo su cabeza se estampaba contra el duro concreto, pero los impresionantes reflejos de Edward impidieron el choque ya que pudo colocar su mano justo a tiempo evitando el golpe.

–Edward – dije su nombre aliviada y llegué para arrodillarme junto a Rosalie –. ¿Qué tiene? – lo miraba angustiada buscando que pudiera darme una respuesta a mi pregunta, pero me contestó nada, en cambio tomó a Rose en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia adentro de la casa.

¿Qué hacía Rosalie ahí? ¡Y sola! me preguntaba mientras seguía a Edward.

Sam ya había abierto la puerta al oír mis gritos y al ver a Edward con Rosalie en los brazos le pidió seguirlo escaleras arriba; se veía nervioso, pero no perdió la compostura como lo hizo Sue que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que yo, al borde de un ataque de nervios, pero presurosa, se adelantó a abrir la puerta de la que era la habitación de Rose y le indicó que la acostara en la cama, lo que hizo sin ningún esfuerzo ya que Rosalie estaba tan delgada que con seguridad no pesaba nada.

–¡Sue, hay que llamar al Dr. Carson! – dije nerviosa sentándome en la orilla de la cama junto a Rose pero inmediatamente me volví a poner de pie ansiosa.

–Yo lo haré – Sam dio media vuelta para salir de prisa.

–No – Sam se detuvo ante la orden de Edward y lo miró como si estuviera loco –. Sue, trae un poco de alcohol por favor, si con eso no reacciona entonces lo llamas, Sam.

Él asintió con la boca torcida de disgusto mientras Sue corría por el alcohol y yo le quitaba los tenis a Rosalie. Ya con el algodón empapado, lo pasé por su nariz y cuando creí que tal vez iba a ser mejor llevarla a Emergencias por lo pálida que se veía, ella comenzó a reaccionar.

Rosalie comenzó a hacer gestos, lo que indicaba que estaba a punto de volver en sí. Yo estaba casi sobre ella junto con Sue del otro lado de la cama y Sam miraba impaciente la escena. Edward permaneció alejado, pero frente a la cama. Poco a poco, Rose fue abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vio fue mi rostro asustado; un gesto de dolor se reflejó en su cara y luego desvió la mirada para encontrarse con la de Edward. Comenzó a negar muy despacio con la cabeza y a moverse muy inquieta en la cama mientras Sue y yo tratábamos de tranquilizarla, pero Rosalie jadeaba nerviosa y extrañamente asustada.

–Por favor, permítanme – Edward se acercó pronto al lado de Rosalie y tanto Sue como yo nos hicimos a un lado para darle espacio, se inclinó sobre ella y tomó su mano.

–¿Cómo te sientes, Rosalie? – le preguntó suavemente, pero ella no respondió, solo lo miraba mientras sus ojos brillaban angustiados.

–Isabella, cariño, creo que será mejor que llamemos al doctor – Edward mantenía fija su atención en ella –, Rosalie no se ve muy bien.

–Voy a llamarlo – Sam ofreció de nueva cuenta preocupado y la mano de Rose se resbaló de entre las de Edward.

–¡No! – habló finalmente aunque el timbre de su voz reflejaba un miedo que no entendía –. Ya me siento mejor… gracias.

–¿Estás segura, Rose? – Edward le preguntó realmente preocupado.

Rosalie asintió débilmente y él palmeó el dorso de su mano – Está bien, confiaremos en ti.

–Edward, ¿me esperas afuera? – le pedí mucho más tranquila una vez que vi que Rose estaba mejor –. Vamos a ayudarla a ponerse cómoda.

–Por supuesto – me sonrió –, mientras lo hacen, Sam puede pedir que le suban algo de comer.

–En este mismo instante – el hombre accedió –. ¿Una sopa caliente, niña? – le preguntó cariñoso a Rose y ella asintió despacio.

Los hombres salieron y Sue me dijo que subiría la maleta y el bolso de Rose que con la urgencia, se habían quedado en el hall. Al quedarnos solas, Rose volteó la cara hacia la ventana evitando encontrarse con mi mirada. De nuevo esa sombra gris la cubrió y su rostro volvió a entristecerse de nueva cuenta.

–Rose, ¿por qué estás así?, ¿qué sucedió? – intenté agarrar su mano pero ella la movió impidiendo el contacto.

–Ya estás en casa, no debes tener miedo – al decir esto giró su rostro y me miró como queriendo gritarme algo.

–Estamos juntas – murmuré –, sabes que no voy a dejarte sola, no importa lo que pase, nunca lo haré.

Ella cerró los ojos y justo en ese momento entró Sue con sus cosas, las llevó al vestidor y rápidamente salió con una pijama en las manos. La ayudamos a cambiar pero noté que trataba de esquivarme lo más que podía, siendo así Sue la que hizo todo el trabajo mientras que finalmente yo solo las observé.

Después de unos golpecitos en la puerta, Sam entró con la sopa para Rosalie y al dejarle la mesita sobre sus piernas, pude jurar que le sonrió levemente. Suspiré profundamente, estaba claro que no quería nada de mí aunque darme cuenta de eso, no borró el enojo que bullía en mi interior. Salí de la habitación y me encerré en la mía buscando el teléfono. Con los ojos nublados más por el coraje que por la tristeza, marqué un número al que tenía mucho tiempo de no llamar.

El tono sonó varias veces pero poco me importaba la diferencia de horario; entró el buzón y volví a marcar un par de veces más. Iba a contestarme tarde o temprano. Por fin respondió y mi ira aumentó al oír risas y gritos alegres.

–¿Hola? – respondió entre más risas.

–¿Me puedes decir qué carajos le pasó a Rose?

–¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas? – su voz de pronto se tornó irritada en la línea.

–De Rosalie, Rosalie Hale – respondí con ironía.

–¿Y tú quien te crees que eres? Hablas exigiendo como si tuvieras algún derecho y resulta que ni amigas somos – no ocultó el cinismo en sus palabras.

–No te adjudiques ese título cuando ni tú misma has sido capaz de cuidar a tu propia amiga – le solté furiosa.

–¿Dónde está? – noté el cambio en su voz –. ¿Qué tiene?

–Ella apareció hace un rato frente a la casa, estaba verdaderamente ausente, como una zombie, ha bajado al menos unas 10 libras y… se desmayó por lo débil que está – no pude evitar el sonar preocupada.

–Yo… no entiendo – dijo despacio, confundida y me enojó mucho que ni siquiera supiera por lo que Rose estaba pasando.

–Buena amiga resultaste que ni siquiera sabes que ella está casi como aquella vez y que además está aquí en San Francisco, te lo digo por si te interesa saberlo, está aquí, en casa, le diré que te llame cuando se sienta mejor.

Corté la llamada sin más. El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero no contesté. Que la carcomiera la culpa de haber descuidado así a Rose, ¿y ella se decía amiga?, ¿dónde diablos estaba metida que hacía semanas que no la veía?

El teléfono repiqueteó insistente y lo apagué. Me senté en mi cama intentando encontrar una sola razón que justificara el estado de Rose pero no pude. Me dolía mucho verla así pero mucho más me dolía que no se abriera conmigo cuando veía que quería hacerlo; algo le impedía hablar, sincerarse, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo, me dije con convicción esperando que ya en casa y sintiéndose segura se animara y confiara en mi.

Otra teoría que se vino a mi cabeza fue que se hubiera peleado con Emmett. Esos dos no se despegaban y era muy extraño que no estuvieran juntos. Comencé a hacer memoria y recordé que la tarde del supermercado ella se veía igual de que ahora. Algo había pasado entre ellos, ya no cabía duda; eso era lo que la tenía así. ¿Sería posible que de verdad lo amara tanto como para caer en una depresión tan grande?

Triste por no lograr que mi amiga olvidara nuestras diferencias y maldiciendo una y otra vez haberle dado la espalda y haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de acercarme a ella cuando me lo pidió aquella tarde, salí de mi habitación para ir en busca de Edward. Bajé y lo encontré en uno de los salones; al verme se acercó a mi y me llevó con él a un sillón sentándome en su regazo.

–¿Cómo está Rosalie? – me preguntó en un susurro.

–Está descansando, Sue acaba de salir de su dormitorio y me lo confirmó – me abrazó y rodeé su cuello. No supe que necesitaba tanto que lo hiciera hasta que esa sensación de bienestar me cubrió y me llegó hasta adentro.

–¿Y tú, estás bien? – me susurró mientras acariciaba mi pelo muy despacio y asentí.

–Isabella…

–Sí, Señor – respondí de inmediato al llamarme la atención –. Es Rose la que no está bien.

–¿Ha dicho qué le sucedió?, ¿te ha dicho algo?

–No, pero…

–¿Pero qué, cariño? – levantó suavemente mi barbilla y sus mis estaban a punto de derramar las lágrimas. Limpió con sus pulgares mis húmedas pestañas y rozó con mis labios cada uno de mis párpados.

–Ella siempre ha sido muy fuerte y… y se necesita mucho para que ella se encuentre así – me abrazó y comenzó a mecerme despacio mientras sollozaba –. Sé que algo le pasa, pero no quiere decirme nada… tal vez sea que está así por Emmett, ¿sabes si pasó… – me detuve porque de pronto recordé que él había insinuado algo sobre ellos hacía un par de días.

–¡Tú sabes que pasó! – me giré completamente hacia él.

–No es asunto nuestro, Isabella – sentí que se tensaba al responderme haciéndome entender que efectivamente, mis sospechas eran ciertas, pero que no me iba a decir nada más.

–¡Pero mira como está mi amiga! No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, ¿qué clase de amiga crees que soy? – comencé a alterarme pero Edward colocó sus manos en mis mejillas sujetando mi cara para mirarnos.

–Bella – decía despacio y con voz muy ronca –, tienes que respetar su decisión. Si ella prefiere mantener sus asuntos privados, tú tienes que concederle ese derecho, que es exactamente lo que ella no hizo contigo, no respetó tu derecho a conservar tu intimidad y tanto ella como Alice te hicieron sufrir cuando tú no hiciste nada malo, amor. Ahora es cuando debes demostrarle que la respetas y que no le exiges nada. Eso es lo que haría una buena amiga.

–No es lo mismo…

–Sí, lo es.

–Yo debo cuidarla – lo miré angustiada mientras insistía –, tú no lo entiendes, Edward, pero debo hacerlo, aunque ella no me lo pida y no me diga nada.

Edward suspiró frustrado porque sabía que mi terquedad iba más allá de lo razonable y mientras más insistiera, más me aferraría.

–Está bien – presionó con sus dedos el puente de su nariz –, no me opondré a que estés cerca de ella y a que la cuides, pero al primer rechazo o negativa de su parte tendrás que mantenerte al margen. ¿Entendido?

Una pequeña sonrisa relajó mi rostro preocupado y lo abracé al mismo tiempo que llenaba de besos ligeros sus mejillas sinceramente agradecida por la concesión que estaba haciendo conmigo.

–Gracias, gracias, Edward.

–Ahora ve a arreglarte que nuestra cena sigue en pie – me movió de su regazo y nos levantamos.

–Pero…

–Pero nada, Isabella; Rosalie va a descansar y nosotros seguiremos con nuestro plan, punto – dio por concluido el asunto y subimos las escaleras –. Descansa unos minutos y nos vemos aquí en una hora. Sé puntual.

–Sí, Señor – dije con resignación y cerró la puerta tras de si.

*****.**

El Golden Gate es quizás el símbolo más emblemático de San Francisco a pesar de no ser éste el más grande. La iluminación lo hacía ver imponente esa noche desde el enorme ventanal del exclusivo restaurante donde nos encontrábamos. Por más que había tratado de disuadir a Edward de quedarnos en casa para poder estar pendiente de Rose, no pude y ya no quise intentarlo porque sabía que si tiraba de más de la cuerda se enojaría y ya bastante había logrado con que me permitiera estar cerca de ella.

–Te queda precioso – me hizo dar una vuelta para admirarme y me ruboricé.

Esa noche me puse el juego de diamantes y rubíes que me había regalado; era realmente hermoso y aunque estaba saturado de las piedras preciosas, no se veía recargado ni de mal gusto. Coqueteé conmigo misma en el espejo y sonreí al pensar que Edward se había tomado el tiempo para elegir él mismo mi regalo. Porque si lo había escogido él, ¿no?

Deseché de mi mente la tonta idea de que le hubiera encargado a alguien más esa tarea tan personal y me obligué a pensar positivamente. Terminé de arreglarme y llamé a Sue para que estuviera muy pendiente de Rose mientras yo estaba fuera aunque no era necesario hacerlo. Tanto Sue como Sam habían estado con nosotros desde mucho antes de que mamá enfermara y conocieron a las chicas desde las primeras vacaciones que las traje conmigo a casa. Estaban muy encariñados con ellas y aunque estaba tranquila porque Rose se quedaba en buenas manos, no podía dejar de pensar que la razón por la que ella se encontraba así era Emmett.

Pero, ¿qué demonios pudo haber pasado entre ellos si él era el chico perfecto?

Desde que lo conocí en esa cena de arquitectos en donde choqué con Edward, estuve convencida que él era el hombre ideal para Rose. Atento, educado, pendiente de ella en todo momento, pero fue la mirada de adoración con que la veía lo que me terminó por convencer. Emmett estaba enamorado y cuando alguien lo está, es imposible tratar de ocultarlo y no es que él hubiera querido hacerlo, al contrario, parecía feliz y orgulloso de que todos lo supieran, así como me hubiera gustado que se sintiera Edward al compartir esa noticia con sus padres y con el mío, porque lo aparentaba, si, pero no lo sentía.

–¿Te gustaría que pidiera vino? – su voz me distrajo.

–Sí, sí, vino está bien – parpadeé repetidamente.

Entonces tenía frente a mí un misterio; si estaban tan enamorados, ¿tan fuerte era lo que había sucedido entre ellos como para que Emmett no estuviera a su lado?, ¿cómo para dejarla sufrir esa agonía que la consumía?

Obviamente si, y él tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien porque si se emborrachaba en un bar con un amigo, era porque quería ahogar una pena. ¿Me costaría mucho convencer a Edward de contarme la verdad?

El mesero llegó con la botella de vino y después de aprobarla Edward, me sirvió. Brindamos por algo pero no puse atención y no me enteré del motivo. Así como tampoco podía concentrarme en el menú que sostenía en las manos. Además no tenía hambre, tanto lío y embrollo me tenían con la mente a mil millas de ahí; antes de que pudiera darme cuenta Edward había ordenado por mí y el mesero retiraba amablemente de mis manos el menú. En un tiempo que me pareció brevísimo, nuestro mesero ponía los platos frente a nosotros.

–Salud, cariño, y buen provecho – levantamos las copas y bebimos de ellas antes de empezar a cenar.

Mi plato tenía una carne muy suave, ¿era carne?, el cuchillo se deslizó en ella cortando un pedazo pequeño. Lo tomé con el tenedor y me lo llevé a la boca… un sabor terroso y amargo, con una sensación bastante desagradable llenó mi boca provocándome una arcada. Rápidamente coloqué la servilleta en mi boca y escupí en ella el asqueroso bocado. Con urgencia le di unos tragos a la copa de vino para quitarme el horrible sabor mientras Edward se ponía de pie tomándome del brazo y llevándome con él sin ninguna delicadeza.

De reojo pude ver que dejaba su tarjeta sobre la mesa mientras me arrastraba fuera del restaurante sin importarle mucho si nos miraban o no.

–Muévete – presionó con más fuerza su mano alrededor de mi brazo.

–Edward – me quejé por su rudeza, ¿qué le ocurría?

–Cállate y camina, Isabella – me ordenó entre dientes –. Si no quieres estar aquí, cállate y obedece.

–Pero si quiero – mascullé con dificultad al llevarme del brazo atropelladamente.

–Pues no lo parece – murmuró molesto al sacarme del lugar. El capitán de meseros, apurado nos alcanzó para darle la tarjeta y Edward me empujó al interior del auto que esperaba por nosotros.

–Edward, por favor – me giré en el asiento y lo miré suplicante, pero me abstuve de decirle algo más al recibir su mirada furiosa.

–Juan, llévame a un puesto callejero de comida – el hombre miró por sobre su hombro, buscando más confundido que intrigado el rostro de Edward para cerciorarse que no había escuchado mal.

–¿Señor? – su pregunta delataba su confusión.

–Oíste bien, Juan y apresúrate – le ordenó.

–¿De qué tipo de comida, señor? – titubeó al hacer su pregunta.

–Estoy seguro que a mi hermosa mujer no le importará – atrapó mi mano y traté de soltarme pero la apretó con fuerza –. Sólo date prisa porque muero de hambre.

Edward tenía mi mano en la suya, pero todo mi cuerpo estaba dirigido hacia la puerta del auto y mi atención, por supuesto también estaba hacia la calle. No iba a darle el gusto de ver mis lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas. Esos inesperados arranques de Edward me hacían sentir tan insignificante, tan confundida y tan vulnerable que la idea de que probablemente yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él, daba miles de vueltas por mi cabeza.

Y tal vez yo tuviera razón y no lo fuera al no poder estar pendiente de él, al no ser capaz de hacer a un lado todas mis preocupaciones y dedicarle mi tiempo por entero pero no iba a demostrárselo. Con mi mano libre sequé mis lágrimas y me mantuve todo el trayecto mirando hacia fuera, aprovechando el tiempo para tranquilizarme mientras llegábamos a donde fuera que nos dirigíamos.

El auto se detuvo en una esquina muy concurrida de un barrio no muy elegante.

–¿Comida mexicana, señor Cullen? – Juan parecía orgulloso de su selección.

–Bien, Juan – Edward aprobó y abrió la puerta para bajar; yo permanecí quieta en el asiento y él se inclinó hacia mí.

–Bajas, sonríes y te quiero ver cenar contenta, ¿Entendido?

–Sí, Señor.

Después de la advertencia , me limpié las lágrimas y comencé a moverme. Bajé del auto con una sonrisa tímida para cenar en un puesto de comida ambulante, enfundada en mi hermoso vestido azul oscuro de Monique Lhuillier y luciendo el juego de rubíes que me había regalado esa madrugada de navidad.

Íbamos ya de regreso a casa con el estómago lleno y al parecer con la ira de Edward aplacada gracias a la deliciosa cena que tuvimos gracias a Juan, su chofer de alquiler. Muy atento nos consiguió una mesa improvisada entre los comensales que cenaban de pie y nos sugirió las especialidades de la casa. Yo me decidí por unos tacos de carne asada y Edward eligió lo mismo acompañado de unas cervezas muy frías. Juan se sentó con nosotros, al principio renuente, pero Edward insistió y ya no pudo negarse. Fue un rato agradable y una cena deliciosa, y gratis porque Juan no aceptó que Edward pagara la cuenta.

–Muchas gracias, Juan – él se ruborizó cuando le agradecí.

–Es un placer, señorita – se inclinó ligeramente hacia mi.

–Juan… – Edward lo llamó, asintió en su dirección y él sonrió satisfecho.

Mi mano, como hacía un rato antes, descansaba en la suya entrelazando nuestros dedos. Mi cuerpo ya no estaba opuesto al de Edward, sino que recargaba mi espalda contra su pecho y me encogía de hombros suavemente cuando sentía sus labios rozar mi cuello. Ninguno de los dos decía nada y no hacía falta. Yo había entendido el mensaje a la perfección; nunca volvería a estar distraída y mucho menos ignoraría a Edward cuando estuviéramos juntos.

Entramos a casa tomados de la mano, tenía todas las intenciones de quedarnos un rato a oscuras en uno de los salones pero Charlie se nos adelantó encendiendo las luces del hall, sorprendiéndonos.

–Buenas noches, Charlie – saludó Edward educadamente, pero papá solo nos miró enojado. Vaya, esa noche no estaba resultando la mejor para nadie.

–¿Cómo pudiste irte a divertir estando Rose tan enferma, Bella? – su reclamo no se hizo esperar.

–No creí que Rosalie despertara, Charlie, por eso me atreví a sacar a Isabella a cenar, estaba muy nerviosa y quise distraerla – a ese paso, Edward iba a escribir un libro con excusas y disculpas. Papá arrugó la nariz ignorando sus palabras y me miró enojado.

–Estoy esperando una explicación – me exigió y Edward me pegó a su cuerpo.

–Es verdad, Charlie – volteamos hacia las escaleras y vimos a Rosalie ahí de pie –. Yo les insistí en que estaba bien y les pedí que salieran, no iba a amargarles la noche con mi tonta gripe.

–Debió quedarse contigo y no salir a divertirse – farfulló mi padre.

–Ya, no seas gruñón y vete a la cama, mañana tú y yo tenemos que ponernos al día – lo señaló con un dedo advirtiéndole.

–Ah, está bien, pero ya sabes, si necesitas algo debes llamarnos, ¿de acuerdo? – ella asintió y le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Charlie se despidió también de Edward y de mí con su disgusto evaporado como por arte de magia. Mis hombres bipolares…

Rosalie se quedó en las escaleras bien agarrada del barandal, hasta que Charlie desapareció de nuestra vista. Entonces su rostro cambió, con el sufrimiento y el miedo de vuelta. Se giró despacio y comenzó a subir cuando caminé hacia ella.

–Déjame ayudarte – me acerqué para servirle de apoyo y ayudarla a subir, pero se negó.

–No – se aferró al barandal –. Estoy bien.

Poco le importó a Edward lo que dijo y en segundos ya la tenía en sus brazos e íbamos subiendo hasta su habitación. Aunque hubiera intentado luchar, estaba tan débil que no hubiera podido hacerlo, así que sin ningún problema la dejó en su cama, donde yo ya tenía las sábanas listas para arroparla. Rosalie solo nos miraba en silencio estudiando nuestros movimientos, precavida.

–¿Me dejas un momento a solas con Rose? – le pedí a Edward; tal vez fuera un buen momento para acercarme y que me contara lo que había sucedido con Emmett, pero Edward me miró con las cejas muy juntas, para nada contento con mi petición.

–Creo que Rosalie nos agradecerá que la dejemos descansar, cariño – se acercó a mí rodeando mi cintura para irnos.

–Sólo será un momento – insistí.

–Ya es un poco tarde, Isabella, y Rosalie está cansada – sentí sus dedos presionando mi cuerpo –. Vamos.

Un poco decepcionada y bajo la sorprendida mirada de una muda Rosalie salí de su habitación deseándole buenas noches. Yo sabía que me iba costar mucho convencer a Edward para que me dejara cuidarla y estar con ella todo el tiempo que quisiera y no sabía porqué. Ya había aceptado que lo hiciera, ¿entonces?, ¿cuándo me dejaría hacerlo?

Esperaba junto a mi puerta que Edward me diera alguna instrucción, pero parecía que por haber sido un día lleno de sorpresas y emociones, el también quería descansar. Se despidió de mí como todo un novio muy propio y antes de entrar a mi dormitorio, me giré y lo llamé.

–Edward…

Mencioné su nombre con mi vocecita tímida, esa que sabía muy bien que podía hacer estragos en él. Lo escuché exhalar profundamente y se giró para encararme.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Yo… siento lo de hoy en el restaurante – me disculpé con la mirada baja y suspiré. Di un par de pasos hacia él y me tomó de la barbilla.

–Sé que esto se está volviendo más intenso conforme va pasando el tiempo, Isabella – me besó suavemente en los labios –, y creo que hasta ahora te empiezas a dar cuenta de lo egoísta que soy al no tener ni la más mínima intención de compartirte con nadie, ni siquiera tus pensamientos.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y le sostuve la mirada.

–Eres mía, toda mía. Tu cuerpo, tus emociones, toda. Toda tú me perteneces y mis deseos no están a discusión. No soy un hombre que cede, ya lo sabes, así que… – volvió a besarme –. Ya lo sabes…

*****.**

Esa mañana me levanté muy temprano. Me di una ducha y me arreglé para Edward. Estaba de muy buen ánimo porque había tenido una buena noche a pesar de todos los acontecimientos del día anterior, y aprovecharía el tiempo que tenía por haber madrugado para estar con Rose. Si Edward no quería ceder su tiempo para que estuviera con mi amiga, pues entonces lo buscaría de una manera u otra.

Le pedí a Sue que preparara algo rico para Rose y después me fui directamente a su habitación. No toqué antes de entrar, siempre habíamos tenido la confianza como para no hacerlo. La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz solar gracias a que las cortinas estaban corridas. Rose estaba sentada en la cama, recargada contra el cabecero y jugando distraída con sus dedos.

–Hola, Rose.

Dije muy despacio mientras me sentaba a su lado. Ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente y el alivio descendió sobre mí. Ése era un gran paso.

–¿Dormiste bien?, ¿te sientes mejor? – intenté tomar su mano pero me esquivó.

–Aquí estoy, Rose, háblame – le pedí casi en un ruego y me miró. Sus pupilas temblaban por las lágrimas que estaban por caer.

–No voy a dejarte sola, Rose, nunca – logré decir pese al nudo en mi garganta y de pronto, la escuché…

–Yo… no pue..do…

Y sin más, se aferró a una almohada y comenzó a llorar, justo como aquella vez…

–Rose, no, mírame, mírame.

Me acerqué a ella y quise abrazarla pero se removió sin permitírmelo. Ya con esa reacción no quise preguntarle qué había pasado con Emmett, porque estaba segura que el asunto era mucho más grave de lo que pensaba. Ella sólo tomó mi mano y comenzó desahogarse, pero sin decir nada más. Yo acariciaba su brazo, su espalda y así estuvimos un rato hasta que se calmó. ¿Sería bueno que siguiera insistiendo? Posiblemente no, pero no me alejaría, le había prometido que me quedaría a su lado y lo cumpliría.

Cuando se tranquilizó, Sue entró con la mesita del desayuno, como si hubiera sabido que era un momento en el que no debía interrumpirnos. Le sonreí y coloqué la mesita sobre las piernas de Rosalie.

–Come algo, mira, son los waffles que te gustan – le dije como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero apenas los miró. Creo que Sue hablaba tanto que solo porque ya se callara, comió un poco. Le retiré la mesita y nos dijo que se daría un baño. Al menos ya estaba dando señales de estar viva y no como un muerto viviente. Decidimos salir para darle espacio y no agobiarla y antes de cruzar la puerta vi mi reloj. Diez minutos después de las nueve.

¡Mierda!

Atravesé la puerta desesperada hacia el pasillo y Edward estaba a un lado de las escaleras esperándome para bajar. Al escuchar mi apuro, volteó apara verme y supe que mi día no estaba empezando tan bien como supuse que iría.

–Edward – quise disimular mis jadeos –. Buenos días.

Me jaló por la cintura y sentí sus labios sobre los míos con ese toque de menta fresca.

–Buenos días, Isabella, ¿cómo amaneció Rosalie? – preguntó con fingida preocupación.

–Ella… está mejor, supongo – tomó mi mano y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras.

–¿Supones? – me dejó ver su duda enarcando la ceja.

–Se le ve un poco mejor, pero no quiere hablarme aún – le confesé triste.

–¿Ya lo ves? – dijo sin ironía alguna –. Estoy seguro que te agradecerá que respetes su silencio.

–Es mi amiga, no puedo abandonarla – dije con un poco de angustia en la voz.

–Y no lo estás haciendo, simplemente estás dándole su espacio.

–No lo entiendes, Edward… – murmuré.

–Explícame entonces, amor – me sostuvo por los hombros y me miró fijamente, tratando de que entendiera que podía confiar en él –, aquí estoy para ti, contigo.

Todas esas actitudes de Edward me confundían y más revolvían en mi interior mis sentimientos. Por dentro libraba una batalla llena de dudas e indecisiones. Me debatía entre confiar en él y por fin compartir el pesado lastre que tenía a mis espaldas y que venía cargando desde que era una adolescente o no hacerlo, callarme y seguir arrastrando un peso que no tenía porqué soportar yo sola pero aún así, lo hacía.

–Es… es algo entre amigas, una tontería – bajé la mirada al tratar de explicarle.

–Bella… – acarició con sus pulgares mis mejillas – puedes confiar en mí…

–¡Oh, ahí están! – la alegre voz de Carmen nos interrumpió – justo a tiempo para desayunar con nosotros.

Haciendo gala de una de sus mejores virtudes, Sue nos consintió con un espléndido desayuno. Mis deliciosos pancakes, las mermeladas, las salchichas, los huevos, fruta cortada artísticamente, cereales, yogurt… Estaba completamente segura que Edward estaba deleitándose con la comida de Sue, ya le pediría unas recetas y consejos si quería tener contento a mi Señor.

Podría decir que fue un desayuno agradable ya que no solo papá estaba más relajado sino yo también. No importaba que Rose me hubiera dicho solo tres palabras pero por algo se empezaba, ¿no?, yo solo sabía que no debía presionarla.

No me di cuenta cuando la plática sobre palos de golf , pesca y polo terminó y Charlie de pronto empezó a hablar de las empresas de Edward y lo felicitó por algunos brillantes movimientos que había hecho, por lo que sus acciones subieron de manera sorpresiva y lo más importante, las mantuvo ahí, cotizadas por los cielos.

–Yo también hago mi tarea, Edward, y reconozco cuando hay mucho más que cierta habilidad para los negocios y tú tienes ese algo más, lo heredaste de tu padre, por cierto, ¿cómo está?, supe que su retiro fue por motivos de salud.

–Gracias, Charlie – agradeció el reconocimiento –, y efectivamente, Carlisle tuvo que dejar todo este mundo gracias a un infarto; sus condiciones no son ni siquiera medianamente buenas como para tomárselo con calma, tenía que ser un cambio drástico.

–Cuanto lo siento – lamentó papá con sinceridad.

–Y sé de alguien que va por el mismo camino – Carmen lanzó de pronto ese comentario despreocupado y Charlie hizo una mueca.

–¿Estás enfermo, papá? – le pregunté alarmada.

–Claro que no – él negó con la cabeza –, pero esta hermosa mujer se preocupa siempre de más, y hablando de preocupaciones, ¿cómo amaneció Rose?

–Mejor, papá, creo que lo que necesita es descansar mucho – le sonreí tranquilizadoramente –. Fui a verla hace un rato, se le ve mejor semblante – Charlie asintió satisfecho con mi respuesta.

–Me alegro, ya solo me falta tener aquí a Alice para tener completa a mi familia – se peinó el bigote con los dedos y exhaló feliz.

–Bueno, chicos – Charlie se puso de pie –, siento dejarlos pero tengo unos asuntos pendientes; estas empresas no descansan, ¿cierto? – se dirigió a Edward quien negaba divertido.

–Totalmente de acuerdo.

Después que papá se fue, Edward me llevó al despacho mientras hacía unas llamadas. _Cullen Organization_ al igual que _Higgin Steel Group _como bien decía mi padre, no tenían días de descanso. Aún no entendía cómo Edward había dejado todo para estar conmigo. Mi mente comenzó a soñar pero sacudí mi cabeza impidiendo que esos sueños fueran más allá, no debía dejarme llevar por ellos.

Edward ya tenía un buen rato dando órdenes, enojándose y conteniéndose de soltar improperios. Yo ojeaba una revista pareciendo estar concentrada en ella pero no era así. Paseaba mi mirada por la parte superior de la publicación entre mis manos observando cada movimiento de Edward. Se movía como un felino, apoyaba las manos en el escritorio y los músculos de sus brazos y hombros se marcaban haciendo que un ligero estremecimiento comenzara a surgir un poco más abajo de mi vientre.

Era un latido que iba creciendo lento al ver como caminaba y me daba la espalda regalándome un enorme primer plano de esta que iba calentándose poco a poco al ir registrando cada gesto suyo, cada ceño fruncido, cada vena saltada en su frente y sienes a causa de alguna frustración momentánea y que al ser resuelta, estos mismos gestos se relajaban y como premio me regalaban esa sutil sonrisa seductora a la cual rendía mi alma.

No podía poner atención a nada más porque todo mi ser se sentía atraído hacia él como un magneto. Edward era todo lo que necesitaba para pintarle un límite al mundo y no dejarlo invadir ese espacio tan mío y que celosamente guardaría y defendería con todas las ganas posibles. Sería capaz de todo por no permitir ninguna interrupción a mi mundo particular, de todo, pero un intempestivo jaleo en el hall me hizo maldecir en silencio por tener que dejar de admirar al hombre frente a mi y levantarme deprisa del sillón.

Abrí las puertas corredizas del despacho para ver a qué demonios se debía ese alboroto y caminé hasta el hall quedándome sin poder moverme debido a la sorpresa de ver ahí a Alice histérica preguntando a gritos por Rosalie.

–¿Dónde está?– su estridente voz resonaba por todas partes.

–¡Alice! – Sue quería abrazarla por la emoción de verla después de tanto tiempo pero la desesperación de Alice no se lo permitía.

–¿Qué le sucede?, ¿qué tiene? – daba vueltas por todo el hall.

No se podía negar la verdadera preocupación de Alice por Rose, era tan sincera como la que alguna vez tuvo por mí pero… la situación ya no era la misma ni para Rosalie ni para mí y así como a mi me dieron la espalda, así Alice se olvidó de Rose y no cabía ahora el venir arrepentida.

–Si no hubiera escuchado qué tan divertida estabas ayer, juraría que tu preocupación es sincera, Alice – la calma fría con la que le hablé me hizo sentir mal por recriminarle de esa forma pero ella sabía que yo tenía una razón para decírselo.

–¿Qué le pasó? – repitió casi a punto del llanto.

–¿No crees que tu preocupación le hubiera venido bien desde hace unas cuantas semanas antes?, ¿dónde estabas metida, Alice que hasta de ella te olvidaste?

–Cállate, cállate, Bella… – dijo en un amargo murmullo como si mis palabras la lastimaran.

–Veo que no solo me diste la espalda a mí, sino a ella también, la abandonaste…

–Voy a verla – se limpió las lágrimas y decidida pasó junto a mi rumbo a las escaleras.

–¡Alice! – alguien la llamó y giré para ver a Jasper que también preocupado miraba como desaparecía escaleras arriba. La seguí para detenerla y decirle que tenía que estar tranquila para no alterar a Rose, pero cuando entré a su habitación me quedé en la puerta viendo cómo ella la recibía.

–¡Alice!, ¡Alice! – repetía una y otra vez abrazada a ella y con su rostro enterrado en su cuello.

–Ya estoy aquí, Rose, ya estoy aquí…

–Gracias, Alice, gracias por venir – hablaba entre sollozos –. No voy a poder hacerlo sin ti, ayúdame, por favor…

_¿Qué?_ Me sentí morir al escuchar a Rose.

_¿Y yo no contaba?, ¿no existía como amiga, como una hermana para ella?_

Sentí que el piso me tragaba y que mi decepción me ahogaba. _¿No estaba Rose ahí?, ¿no había ido hasta mi casa?, ¿no me estaba buscando?_

La imagen de las dos personas que eran para mí más que mis hermanas se fue distorsionando y cuando quise moverme para salir de ahí, para alejarme de esa cruel bofetada que me estaban dando, no pude. Jadeé de dolor y no me importó que me escucharan y que me vieran, no iba a ocultar lo que su rechazo me provocaba.

–Amor, ven – sus brazos cálidos me sostuvieron antes de que me desvaneciera, no podía ni quería estar más tiempo viendo como yo no significaba ya nada para ellas.

–Sácame de aquí – me giré y me aferré a su ropa. Edward sin decir nada, me ayudó a bajar las escaleras; cuando me di cuenta, estaba subiéndome al auto y dándole a Juan alguna indicación.

Edward me abrazó todo el tiempo. Acariciaba mi pelo, mi espalda y besaba mi cabeza. Si algo amaba de Edward era esa capacidad que tenía de saber qué era lo que necesitaba de él y cuando. Si quería hablar, si necesitaba solo que me abrazara, si quería solo sentirlo conmigo…

El auto se detuvo, pero yo no levanté la mirada. Solo cuando sus brazos me jalaron con cuidado para salir de ahí, miré a mi alrededor y vi que estábamos en un hotel; no nos detuvimos en la recepción ni nada, subimos directamente a una habitación y en silencio se recostó conmigo en la cama. Perdí la noción del tiempo entre sus brazos y sus caricias. Me moví despacio y gemí. Me había quedado dormida y estaba sola en la cama; escuché pasos en la salita y pronto, Edward ya estaba a mi lado.

–Hey, ¿cómo te sientes, preciosa? – se inclinó sobre mí y me colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

Me senté con movimientos algo pesados debido al sueño y parpadeé un par de veces al sentir mis ojos secos y ardientes. Fruncí el ceño y no le respondí.

–¿Quieres cenar algo?

–¿Cenar? – pregunté con voz rasposa, sorprendida de saber que era tan tarde y que había dormido muchas horas. Negué con la cabeza, pero él rió.

–Mmm, lo siento pero esta noche tendrás que comer algo – se sentó junto a mí –. ¿Quieres darte un baño antes de cenar?

–¿Qué hacemos aquí? – ignoré su pregunta.

–Este es el hotel donde Katie me reservó, necesitabas estar tranquila – asentí despacio.

–Entonces qué, ¿baño o no?

Era prácticamente imposible negarle algo a Edward, especialmente si te sonreía de esa forma; intenté devolverle una sonrisa igual de linda, pero sabía que cualquier intento que hiciera, iba a terminar en una mueca ridícula y deprimente, y más después de la cara de Cabbage Patch que seguramente tenía de tanto llorar y dormir.

Escuché correr el agua en la bañera y me levanté hacia el baño. Edward vertía el contenido de algunos frasquitos al agua y con el chorro comenzaba a crecer un manto oloroso de burbujas. Empecé a desvestirme, pero él me detuvo.

–Ah, ah – negaba con la cabeza y mirándome con algo de diversión en la cara –, mientras estés conmigo, este placer será solo mío.

Y como niña buena me dejé hacer para que una vez desnuda, me ayudara a entrar a la bañera. Me dejé envolver por la calidez del agua y me relajé. No quería pensar, y cada vez que los recuerdos de ese medio día amenazaban con volver a mi cabeza, los expulsaba con la imagen del hombre que estaba cuidando de mi.

–Voy a llamar a tu padre, cariño, tiene que saber que estás bien – me avisó.

–¡No! – grité aunque no fue mi intención hacerlo –. No quiero que sepan donde estoy – dije un poco más modulada.

–Bella, tranquila, deja que yo me haga cargo de todo, ¿si? – besó mi frente y salió del baño sin esperar mi respuesta.

Por más que agudicé el oído no pude escuchar nada. ¿Qué iba a decir mi padre?, pero lo más importante, ¿qué iba a decirle Edward a él?

Siendo sincera, ¿me importaba mucho? En ése momento no. Estaba con el hombre que me pedía dejara todo en sus manos, que dejara en él mis preocupaciones, que confiara en él… y la verdad era, que Edward se estaba ganando a pulso mi confianza.

Edward no tardó en volver; esa sonrisa aún bailaba en sus labios por lo que supuse que todo estaba bien con mi padre. Se sentó en la orilla de la bañera y comenzó a jugar con la esponja sobre mi espalda. Platicábamos de tonterías y a veces hasta hacía algunas bromas. También me leyó el menú para que eligiera algo para cenar y la sopa de pollo era una buena opción en ese momento, necesitaba algo que calentara mi discriminado y sentido corazón.

Edward dejó que el agua caliente hiciera su magia y mientras estaba remojada relajándome, él se daba una ducha. Ya con mis manos y mis pies arrugados como pasas y el agua ya fría, salí de la bañera y Edward me envolvió en una gigantesca toalla.

Cenamos ataviados en las mullidas batas del hotel; él un gran filete y yo mi sopa y la mitad de un sándwich de pollo que pidió pese a mi renuencia pero me hizo bien. Al terminar me acosté en la cama mientras Edward atendía unas llamadas que cortó rápido y se acostó a mi lado abrazándome mientras veíamos "Casablanca".

–Creo que no veía esta película desde que tenía trece años – me acomodé en su pecho.

–¿Trece? – levantó las cejas –. Hace mucho, ¿no crees?

–Era la favorita de mi madre – dije en un murmullo –, le encantaba verla y cuando se enfermó, quería verla casi a diario pero a mí no me gustaba.

–¿Por qué no? – frotaba mi espalda suavemente –. Es una historia de amor y le gusta a todas las mujeres.

–Me molestaba ver que Rick no se quedaba con Ilsa – confesé –, supongo que estaba muy pequeña como para comprender que hay sacrificios que se hacen por amor – hice una pausa mientras meditaba –, aunque no creo que en este siglo haya alguien capaz de sacrificarse así.

–Eres una mujer de poca fe – me acusó.

–Soy una mujer con los pies en la tierra que es diferente…

Bufó y se removió acomodándonos.

–Bueno, mujer de poca fe con los pies en la tierra, es hora de dormir – y estiró el brazo para apagar la luz de la lámpara.

–Buenas noches, amor.

–Buenas noches, cariño.

Y pude sentir que sonrió…

*****.**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y tardé unos segundos en reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba y porqué estaba ahí.

El hotel…

Mi casa…

Rosalie…

Alice…

Edward…

Rápidamente me puse de pie y tuve que sostenerme debido al mareo por levantarme tan deprisa.

–Isabella, ¿te sientes bien? – llegó junto a mí y me sostuvo.

–Sí, solo me levanté muy rápido de la cama – dije sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarme.

–Bien – dijo despacio –, el desayuno está por llegar.

–¿Desayuno? – repetí –. Pero si acabamos de cenar… – murmuré y me gané una mirada de advertencia, pequeña.

Me duché rápido y me vestí. Me hice una coleta y salí a la habitación. Desayunamos y de pronto Edward tomó mi mano besando el dorso.

–¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – me preguntó alegre.

Pensé mucho antes de responderle porque tenía un par de opciones que me hubiera encantado hacer con él , también tenía unas cuantas cosas de qué preocuparme pero… ah, ¡al diablo con todo!

–Quiero hacer algo que no hacía desde niña – mi corazón sintió un cosquilleo –, ¿me acompañas?

–Soy todo tuyo…

Media hora después estábamos en Union Square pagando los dos dólares que cobraban por subir al tranvía. Estaba muy emocionada, me encantaba pasear en él y no lo hacía desde que mamá enfermó. Fueron tantas cosas que hacía con ella y que encerré en un baúl para evitar recordarlas que cuando volvía a San Francisco no quería hacerlas porque me dolía mucho disfrutarlas sin ella, me sentía culpable…

Pero con Edward era diferente, la culpabilidad que oprimía mi corazón no estaba y en su lugar la emoción que causaba la excitación por tenerlo conmigo haciendo lo que para mi significaba tanto, invadía de lleno todo mi interior.

Tomados siempre de la mano, esperamos subir al gran tranvía rojo con los detalles en color dorado. Edward se sentó hasta atrás y yo estaba en su regazo. Estaba muy feliz de que ahí no se fuera tan exigente con las normas de seguridad porque me mantuvo abrazada por la cintura mientras yo le iba enseñando varios lugares importantes que veíamos durante el trayecto.

Estaba tan contenta en ese momento, tan feliz que por extraño que pareciera me sentía limpia y libre de preocupaciones, tanto, que al sentir contra mis nalgas algo que crecía duro y firme, sonreí por una idea que no dudé en poner en práctica.

Me puse de pie frente a Edward aferrándome bien de las agarraderas del techo. Abrí mis piernas para equilibrar mi peso y evitar caer con el tranvía en movimiento. Suprimí una sonrisa al ver una muy sexy en los labios de Edward que negaba con la cabeza al verme mover muy despacio mis caderas. Fui aumentando gradualmente el vaivén que hacían de lada a lado y el brillo en la mirada de Edward me decía que si lo que quería era excitarlo un poco, iba por buen camino.

Aún tomada de la agarradera, me incliné un poco hacia él y rocé sus labios. Él intentó rodear mi cintura pero me hice para atrás esquivando su brazo. Edward abrió las piernas dejándome ver el resultado de mi atrevimiento y me sentí orgullosa de mi misma por poder llevar al hombre al que le pertenecía a niveles tan altos de deseo.

–Ven aquí – gesticuló con la boca mientras palmeaba sus muslos.

Provocadora, mordí mi labio y negué inocentemente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que él asentía. Seguí moviéndome tentadora y sensual, contoneando mis caderas, haciéndolo sonreír perversamente y sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo me haría ganar un castigo, pero uno divino.

Hicimos todo el recorrido de regreso y casi a punto de bajarnos, un ruido en mi estómago me hizo llevarme la mano a él.

–¿Qué pasa? – frunció el ceño.

–Creo que la calle me ha dado hambre – confesé apenada –. ¿Qué te parece si buscamos algún lugar para comer?

–Perfecto, ¿algo asiático? – esa no fue una sugerencia, conociendo los gustos de Edward eso era casi una afirmación.

–Mmm, no – me giré porque ya estaba de nuevo en sus piernas y besé su barbilla –, olvidas que estamos en mi territorio y que hoy vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga, ¿verdad?

–Te dije que era todo tuyo, ¿no? – y mordió la punta de mi nariz.

Seguimos en el tranvía hasta llegar a Fisherman's Wharf y nos bajamos en el muelle 39. Era un lugar obligado para visitar, lleno de tiendas, restaurantes y muchas cosas para ver. Caminamos un poco y me detuve en un puesto ambulante que por supuesto, también conocía desde pequeña.

–¿Te gusta el cangrejo? – levanté mis cejas repetidamente.

–Espera – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –, ¿de los que tienes que comer con las manos?

–Sí, sí quieres… – reprimí una sonrisa al ver su cara, a Edward no le gustaba mucho embarrarse –, pero no te preocupes, puedes pedirlo como quieras.

Su rostro mostró alivio y nos acercamos a ordenar nuestra comida. Ambos optamos por cangrejo a la mantequilla y en coctel acompañados por un par de cervezas. Mientras él esperaba como cualquier mortal en la fila a que nuestra orden estuviera lista, yo fui a buscar una mesa donde como siempre, me senté a admirarlo. Minutos después llegaba hasta mi con la bandeja llena y se sentó sonriente.

–Ahora sí, señorita Swan, brindemos – levantó la botella de cerveza y la chocó con la mía.

Comimos despacio, a gusto, platicando bajo el tibio sol que nos bañaba y yo lo miraba… parecía mucho más joven cuando dejaba el peso de _Cullen Organization_ a un lado. Reía como un niño y yo estaba fascinada por ese verde que brillaba en sus ojos, tan vivo, tan limpio… el aire de mar también hacía lo suyo al revolver mucho más ese cabello cobrizo que se deslizaba entre mis dedos en casi todos los momentos íntimos que compartíamos.

El niño que estaba a mi lado, miraba feliz las gaviotas. Parecía que recién había descubierto su existencia. Compró un bote de alimento para ellas y caminamos hasta el final del muelle para lanzarles la comida al aire. Tal vez el precio por tener conmigo a ese hombre que tenía dos lados y que ambos adoraba, era muy alto. Tal vez era un trueque demasiado doloroso pero, ¿no valía la pena?

No las tenía a ellas, eran mis amigas, mis hermanas por ese ser que a pesar de su oscuridad, daba todo por mí, sin preguntar nada, sin presionar, solo confiando y estando a mi lado dándome lo que necesitaba. Si. Quizás era un precio que estaba fuera de mis posibilidades pagar porque cuando todo acabara, quedaría emocionalmente en bancarrota.

–Y ahora, ¿qué quiere hacer mi Bella? – me preguntó al oído.

–Necesito ir a casa.

Edward tomó mi barbilla y me miró como preguntándome si estaba segura, asentí.

–Sí, Edward – me apresuré a decir.

–Juan, a casa de la señorita, por favor – dio la instrucción y nos dirigimos hacia allá.

No sabía bien qué haría. Tenía que hablar con mi padre, eso era un hecho, pero no quería hacerlo ni con Alice, ni con Rose. Que me hubieran rechazado en mi propia casa fue demasiado para mi y todavía me quedaba un poco de dignidad como para suplicarles un poco de cariño, pero lo que sin duda sería más doloroso, iba a ser tener estar con ellas y con papá tratando de aparentar una amistad que ya no existía. Pero por él lo haría, las quería como a unas hijas y las extrañaba mucho. Yo no podía llegar y romper con eso también pero aunque me costara tanto, lo intentaría.

Llegamos a mi casa y entramos. Las luces del comedor estaban encendidas así como las de toda la casa. Se me hizo extraño pero avancé hacia el comedor y no estaba preparada para la sorpresa que me llevé.

Ahí, con la mesa puesta con las mejores galas, con comida que solo cocinaba Sue para ocasiones espaciales, en un ambiente lleno de alegría y felicidad, estaba mi padre sentado junto a las dos mujeres que tanto dolor me habían causado un día antes. Riendo, comiendo, festejando… Pero no solo las vi a ellas y a mi padre, también vi a una Carmen algo seria, a una Sue con el entrecejo en una línea rígida y a un Jasper incómodo.

Se hizo un silencio y todos los ojos se posaron en mí; unos me miraban con sorpresa, otros con algo parecido a una disculpa y un par en especial, muy oscuro y molesto.

–Lo siento – murmuré con la voz seca –, no quise interrumpir.

Me di la vuelta y choqué con el pecho de Edward que estaba justo detrás de mí. Sentí sus brazos de nuevo protegiéndome y solté el aire contenido en mis pulmones. Creí que había sido suficiente con el dolor de haber sido rechazada por Alice y Rose pero el ardor que tenía en ese momento en el pecho lo superaba todo.

Ver esa estampa de "cena de la familia feliz" me hizo saber que estaba más que justificado el miedo que tenía de ya no ser indispensable ni para mis amigas ni para mi padre y como muestra más fiel, esa reunión que se realizaba en mi casa, sin mi presencia.

–Isabella – la voz grave de su padre resonó por la habitación –. Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿en donde andabas, señorita?

_¿Cómo? _

Deseaba que estuviera bromeando porque de no ser así, eso era muy, muy cruel. ¿Preocupado por mi? ¡Si claro! Sobre todo en medio de una gran cena riendo y celebrando. Y como una revelación, supe qué era lo que tenía qué hacer…

–Eso ya no importa papá – mi voz se quebró –, solo vengo a despedirme.

–¿Despedirte?, ¿de qué rayos hablas, niña? – inquirió sin ocultar su enojo.

–Yo… no puedo – sollocé –, no puedo estar en un lugar donde mi presencia no le importa a nadie…

–Isabe…

–No puedo estar en esta casa que ya no siento como mía, lo siento papá – lo corté.

Me apoyé en el pecho de Edward buscando la fuerza que necesitaba para cumplir lo que me hacía falta por hacer… irme.

Charlie se puso de pie furioso y se acercó a mí, intentando tomarme del brazo pero Edward se interpuso.

–No puedes evitar que me acerque a Bella, ¡es mi hija! – exclamó mi padre muy alterado.

–Podrá ser su hija, señor Swan, pero ahora, Isabella es _**mi **_mujer y la voy a proteger con todo y contra todo aunque ahí vaya incluido usted – Edward lanzó la declaración dejándome sin aire.

–¡No puedes llevarte a mi hija, Cullen! – los gritos de mi padre me hicieron reaccionar.

–Estás equivocado papá, Edward no me lleva, yo me voy – dije con más convicción de la que sentía pero era verdad, yo quería irme con él a donde fuera que me pidiera ir.

–Yo haré lo que sea necesario para protegerla, señor Swan, tenga la seguridad de que ella estará protegida y feliz.

Alice y Rose miraban a Edward con la boca abierta y con una expresión de confusión en el rostro; Sue lloraba y Carmen tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción que trataba de disimular. Jasper tenía una sonrisa similar a la de Carmen y asintió mirando a Edward. Mi padre, mi padre simplemente parecía congelado, inmóvil por lo que acababa de ver y oír.

De la mano salimos del comedor y subimos por nuestras cosas. Sue corrió detrás de mí y desconsolada lloraba pidiéndome que no me fuera así mientras sin remedio me ayudaba a guardar todo. Edward estuvo listo en pocos minutos y tocó la puerta de la que una vez que pusiera un pie fuera, dejaría de ser mi habitación.

Otro golpecito ligero en la puerta y Carmen también llorosa entró y me abrazó.

–Bella, yo sé que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero quiero que sepas que de haber podido tener la dicha de ser madre, me hubiera gustado tener una hija como tú. Recuerda que aquí estaré para ti siempre que me necesites.

–Gracias, Carmen, cuídalo por favor…

No había terminado de hablar cuando Sue ya estaba aferrada a mí, ya no me decía nada, creo que sabía que lo que sentía justificaba la decisión que había tomado. Sam entró también apesadumbrado y antes de tomar las maletas me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Inhalé por última vez el tranquilo aire que en mi habitación se respiraba y tomé mi bolso. El calor de la mano de Edward rodeó mi brazo y salimos de ahí. Bajamos las escaleras y mi padre estaba de pie en el hall.

–No te vayas, hija – su voz rota fue un golpe a mi corazón lastimado.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé fuerte, lo sentí temblar pero no iba a quedarme en un lugar donde mi presencia incomodaba. Besé su mejilla.

–Cuídate, papá – le pedí con voz rota.

Lo solté y Edward me rodeó la cintura. Avanzamos por el pasillo hacia el auto y las voces que se habían mantenido en silencio por fin se escucharon…

–¡Bella!, ¡no te vayas! – Alice gritó.

–Quédate, Bella – quise voltear al escuchar a Rose, pero me mantuve firme continuando mi camino al auto y antes de subir, Edward si volteó…

–¿Rosalie? – dijo con un tono mordaz –. Ya puedes estar tranquila, ya le he avisado a Emmett y debe estar a punto de llegar.

–¿Qué? – su voz débil apenas se escuchó.

–Sí, Rose, él viene por ti…*

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué hay en esas cabecitas? ¡Déjenme saberlo!<strong>_

_**Estoy muy contenta por el apoyo tan grande que me han dado con mis fics, sin palabras, muchas gracias; también por los alertas, favoritos y reviews que con cada capítulo me llegan. Quiero comentarles que otro motivo de mi alegría es que este fic está siendo traducido al portugués por la talentosa LeiliPattz, me emociona mucho.**_

_**También, a las nenas que quieran entrar al grupo de Facebook, envíenme un msj: Amelie Pgal, les recuerdo que es exclusivamente para nenas grandes que aguanten un par de nalgadas de nuestro Señor =)**_

_**Isita María, gracias hermosa por el esfuerzo invaluable, a Lethy, Coco, Lo y mi Nani, gracias por dedicarme un poquito de su tiempo. Las quieroo.**_

_**Y a toodas mis nenas Kinkys, todo mi cariño… ludgardita, AMirandaCullen, Tere Cullen, beakis, KikiD'cullen, Sully YM, Inmans, Mentxu Masen Cullen, yolabertay, Maricoles, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat, EmmaDeLaRosa, cutita2, aiida-Dsalvatore, SalyLuna, elena robsten, nelda, gabu95, chusrobissocute, DANIELADRIAN, Ligia Rodriguez, Strokerita, savale17, magusl92, lu537, PRISGPE, Velsofia, patymdn, TheYos16, Laux, yessenya, ati88, , AnnieFP, msteppa, Carlota, alma cullen, anamart05, NuRySh, Soniard, Rose Nightmare, solecitopucheta, ETERNOAMANECER, Angie Masen, Marianixcr, sujeyane, felicytas, suzette-cullen, maddycullen, Deby89, Yessinblue (aquí estás), Tata XOXO, diana, lun90, isabel, gaby, Mafer Masen Cullen, YOLANDA DORADO, Darkivampi (Chikiss!), cremita, joli cullen, Breyeli, VANE LAUTNER, MariaCarlaPL, Andreinita, Sony Bellas, Claramadrid, SammyPatt, CelesL, Elisa, , Stefi Martinez, sandra32321, catagomez, DiAnA, Lizeth Flores, Lau Black02, yasmín-cullen, LucianaM, Raysa, Joselyyne-Cullen, hinatapink, Nanita de Pattinson, AS, Victoria y francullenm.**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Para el voto final: http: / / premios-ffad. blogspot. com**_

_**http: / / g-pleasure. blogspt. com**_

_**http: / / pattinsonworld. blogspot. com**_


	29. Sin miedo a las confesiones

_**¡Por fin! Si, ya sé que me he tardado pero las cosas se me complicaron de nuevo, una enorme disculpa. Ya hay capi nuevo y espero que lo disfruten; como siempre, ya saben que hay sexo explícito por lo que si no quieren leerlo, les ofende o son menores de edad, no lo lean o sáltense esa partecita. Gracias!**_

* * *

><p><em>La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco.<em>

_Platón._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 29<strong>

**EDWARD'S POV**

–¿Vamos a casa?

–No, cariño.

–¿Entonces?

–Duerme, no te preocupes por nada.

La atraje hacia mí con un poco de dificultad debido al cinturón de seguridad del asiento, el cual ya estaba bien abrochado sobre su abdomen, y le di un beso en la coronilla. Ella se acomodó y escondió su rostro como pudo en mi pecho, como lo hizo desde que abandonamos su casa.

Isabella se desmoronó apenas subió al auto y lloró con fuerza. Podía sentir su impotencia ante el duro golpe, el que una persona tan noble como ella nunca debió haber recibido. No se merecía el rechazo de esas dos arpías que alguna vez se dijeron sus amigas, ese le dolía, pero el que acabó con ella, fue el de la persona que había sido hasta entonces la columna a la cual asirse para mantenerse en pie, su padre.

Hasta ese momento no comprendía qué tan importante era yo para Isabella. No tenía idea de lo que yo, significaba para ella hasta hace un par de horas antes, cuando con esa valentía que solo yo conocía había decidido dejar su casa y a su padre. Con esa firmeza que me estremeció y me hizo sentir aún mucho más protector, la apoyé y lo seguiría haciendo hasta el último instante de mi vida porque ahora yo era esa columna a la que ella estaba aferrada cual tabla de salvación y no le iba a fallar jamás.

Mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos que tenía que tomar en cuenta para hacer las elecciones correctas. Si ella estaba dándome la oportunidad y estaba confiando en mí, yo no lo la podía defraudar. Debía pensar e ir incluso un paso más allá de todo para poder darle la seguridad y la estabilidad que necesitaba y de la que careció toda su vida.

No iba a ser fácil, pero yo no quería ni iba a echarme para atrás. Estaba viviendo cosas nuevas, cosas que solo con ella podían pasar y estaba completamente dispuesto a seguir adelante porque yo deseaba eso. Ya no quería estar como un alma errante en la vida, yo la necesitaba para respirar, para estar bien, para dormir, para reír, para sentirme vivo y no como la cruel caricatura que había sido por tantos años.

Era algo complejo aún para mí entenderlo. Todavía me costaba mucho separar muy bien mis deseos y mis necesidades, porque si bien yo deseaba vivir y ser diferente, no podía negar mis necesidades. Esas que sabía muy bien que fueron decisivas para que ella me buscara, las que la atrajeron a mí, pero también las que podían hacerle mucho daño… iba a necesitar de mucho temple frío para manejarme, cambiar y poder entonces tener algo qué ofrecerle a mi mujer porque ¡Carajo! ella era mía y no iba a dejarla ir jamás.

Bella había dormido desde que subimos al avión. Había sido un vuelo muy corto, de apenas unos cincuenta minutos, pero era momento de despertarla. Arrugué mi frente al darme cuenta de que cada vez que Bella pasaba por algún episodio fuerte, después de llorar, dormía. Era como si tratara de esquivar el problema, como si quisiera huir de él. Me maldije por no haber hablado aún con el Dr. Bower, por haberlo dejado pasar.

Algunas horas después, ya de madrugada, Bella seguía dormida, pero ya entre mis brazos. Respiraba tranquila y pausadamente. La moví muy despacio para poder salir de la cama; necesitaba un trago. La acomodé y me dirigí a buscar algo decente en esa casa, y en un mueble tipo barra de bar encontré un brandy que aunque no era de la mejor calidad esperaba que me ayudara a relajarme y pasar la noche. Me serví y me acerqué al ventanal. Era una oscura noche y no se veía nada, pero el hecho de saber que esa espesa negrura frente a mí era el mar, bastaba para retenerme ahí.

Le di otro trago a mi vaso y de pronto escuché un ruido; giré la cabeza y encontré a Bella observándome. Caminó hasta mí y extendí mi brazo para recibirla, ella se acomodó envolviendo mi cintura con fuerza y apretándose contra mí.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Me desperté y no estabas.

–Vuelve a la cama, iré en un segundo.

–Entonces te espero.

Exhalé resignado a no tomarme un segundo trago y regresamos a la cama. Ella se sentó y me miró hasta que me recosté y entonces hizo lo mismo, acomodándose en mi pecho. El brandy no tan fino me había relajado bastante y pensé en comprar a partir de ese momento solo esa marca, me hacía mejor efecto que el que usualmente tomaba, que era de mejor calidad y su precio estaba por las nubes.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté e inmediatamente me sentí observado. En efecto, un par de oscuros ojos cafés estaban fijos en mí. Atraje a su dueña sobre mí y la besé.

–¿Dormiste bien? – mi voz sonó más ronca que de costumbre a esas horas.

–Sí, gracias.

–¿Tienes hambre? – Bella asintió y mi ceño se frunció automáticamente.

–Sí, un poco – respondió.

–La cocina debe tener todo lo necesario, ¿por qué no te adelantas y te alcanzo en un momento?

Isabella asintió – sí.

Entré al baño y satisfice mi primer necesidad básica del día. Después me lavé la cara, los dientes y en _boxers_ salí a encontrarme con Bella a la cocina, pero ella no se había movido de la cama.

–Muy bien, señorita Swan, salga de ahí porque necesito con urgencia un omelete y usted lo prepara muy bien, vamos.

Le di una nalgada y saltó de la cama en un instante, sonrió ligeramente y salimos de la habitación.

Ayudé, si se podía decir así, a Bella a preparar nuestro desayuno. Yo le daba todo lo que me pedía; la abrazaba por detrás y besaba su cuello mientras ella batía los huevos, sacaba los vasos para el jugo, buscaba el café, ponía los lugares… y aunque entendía perfectamente que los ánimos de Bella no estaban al máximo, me sentí increíblemente bien compartiendo con ella esos momentos tan nuevos para mí, me sentí tan… normal, que no creía que algo tan simple como eso pudiera hacerme sentir tan pleno.

–¿Quieres conocer la casa? – le pregunté cuando terminamos de desayunar.

–Voy a cambiarme.

–No es necesario, cariño, nadie puede vernos. Es una propiedad privada y alejada de vecinos y mirones entrometidos.

–¿Y como…

–Ayer mientras hacíamos las maletas llamé a Katie y ella organizó todo. ¿Quieres bajar a la playa?

–¿Así? – se miró.

–Así estás preciosa – se veía adorable con una camiseta mía y nada más; tomé su mano y salimos a la terraza.

Bajamos por las escaleras de madera clara y llegamos a la playa donde la brisa fría y la arena nos recibieron. Isabella daba brinquitos mientras se acostumbraba a pisar la arena húmeda y helada. Después de un rato de caminar un poco, disfrutando de estar al aire libre y solos, me abrazó...

–Edward… – sollozó en mi pecho.

–Hey, ¿qué pasa?

–Volvamos a Londres…

–Bella, este es un lugar muy hermoso y tranquilo, vas a estar mejor aquí que allá – pasaba mis manos por su sedoso cabello.

–Por favor, Edward, llévame a casa – me suplicó.

–No voy a llevarte para que te encierres ahí – dije con firmeza y se tensó –. Bella, mírame, mírame – la sacudí ligeramente por los hombros.

–Vamos a quedarnos aquí unos días, disfrutemos de este paisaje, del mar, de esta paz, descansemos, tú y yo sin nadie que nos moleste, concédeme eso, Isabella.

–No creo ser muy buena compañía en estos momentos…

–Bueno – dije divertido –, estoy dispuesto a hacer un pequeño sacrificio y soportarte – reí –. ¿Qué dices?, ¿vas a hacer tú también un pequeño sacrificio por mí?

Isabella se abrazó a mí como si fuera la última oportunidad de su vida.

–Te quiero, Edward…

Y no necesité nada más para saber que esa pequeña mujer me tenía atado a ella con la cuerda más fuerte que podía existir, la del amor.

*****.**

Malibú estaba resultando ser un buen lugar para Isabella. La hermosa casa, el ambiente relajado, la playa a la mano y el tener que preocuparnos nosotros mismos de cosas tan simples como preparar nuestros propios alimentos parecía estar ayudando a que Bella se sintiera mejor.

Noté, sin embargo, que no se alejaba de mí ni me perdía de vista. Siempre procuraba estar junto a mí en todo momento. En medio de la siesta de la tarde o a media noche se despertaba sobresaltada y me tocaba como si se estuviera cerciorando que estaba junto a ella y no me había ido. Yo la abrazaba, ella ponía su cabeza en mi pecho y seguía durmiendo mientras en mi cabeza ese "te quiero, Edward" resonaba una y otra vez llevando mis pensamientos por caminos que nunca creí considerar y menos hacerlo tan seriamente.

Una tarde, el chico que nos llevaba algunas compras de la tienda se despidió deseándonos feliz año. Así fue como nos dimos cuenta que habían pasado ya casi cinco días de estar alejados del mundo en nuestro refugio. Nos miramos y reímos.

–¿Año nuevo? Eso amerita una celebración especial, señorita Swan, vaya a ponerse mucho más linda y salgamos a cenar.

Ella se tensó un poco, pero no se movió de mi regazo.

–Edward… no creo que podamos encontrar un lugar a estas alturas – dijo tímidamente y con la cabeza baja.

–Sabes que eso no sería ningún problema, Bella – le respondí calmadamente –. ¿Preferirías quedarte aquí y arriesgarte a cenar algo preparado por mí?

Su rostro se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa y asintió.

–¡Sí! Prefiero eso mil veces – rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a llenar de besos mi cara –. Yo te ayudaré a hacer la cena.

–No. Usted, señorita, ha asumido el reto completo así que solo aceptaré su compañía y ningún otro ofrecimiento y desde luego tampoco ninguna queja.

–¡Acepto!

Esa noche Bella cumplió y me hizo compañía mientras desplegaba todo mi encanto preparando unos enormes y deliciosos sándwiches de todo lo que encontré en el refrigerador. Abrí una botella de vino blanco y brindábamos por cualquier tontería que se me ocurría. Cuando tuve todo listo, Bella me ayudó a llevarlo a la terraza donde pusimos los platos en una mesa baja junto a los camastros. Ella corrió al interior y trajo consigo unas velas encerradas en unos pequeños candelabros y las encendió colocándolas en la mesa. No podía ser todo menos romántico. Suspiré y reí para mis adentros; cómo me había cambiado la vida desde que Bella estaba conmigo…

Como disfrutaba de nuevo de cosas tan sencillas como esas. De una comida tan sencilla y común como ninguna, de tomar un vino barato, de cenar en una terraza y casi en el suelo pero lo más importante, de la compañía de mi mujer.

Esa noche los vestidos, los trajes de diseñador y las joyas fueron felizmente cambiados. Bella con unos shorts diminutos, con una blusita corta y su pelo suelto enredado entre mis dedos, yo con unas bermudas y camiseta, ambos descalzos y recostados en uno de los amplios camastros, comíamos nuestras finísimas entradas consistentes en un tazón de Cheetos y otro de Doritos. Esos sabores me trajeron recuerdos de hacía ya muchos años, en el internado y antes de él junto a Emmett y Jasper, cuando solo por ociosidad los robábamos de las tiendas con unas cuantas latas de cerveza.

A la distancia, veíamos algunas casas de nuestros alejados vecinos donde se estaban celebrando algunas fiestas. No podíamos escuchar la música pero sus terrazas llenas de luces se veían atestadas de invitados. De pronto, en el cielo los fuegos artificiales anunciaban el final del año…

–¡Rápido!, ¡los cacahuates! – gritó Bella y tomé el tazón que arrebató de mis manos.

–Serán nuestros propósitos – dijo metiéndose uno a la boca –. Toma – y me dio un puñado.

Me reí como un loco al verla muy apurada y concentrada mientras se llevaba con rapidez los cacahuates a la boca, ¿por qué no?... Y con verdaderos deseos de tener toda la voluntad y fe para que mis propósitos se cumplieran comencé a meditar en ellos mientras me comía los cacahuates.

_Tenerte conmigo siempre, amarte con devoción, cuidarte, llenarte de besos, ser mejor persona para ti, ayudarte a ser feliz, adorarte, mimarte, apoyarte, darte todo lo que necesites, cambiar, cambiar por ti, para ti…_

–Feliz año, Edward.

–Feliz año, amor.

–Edward…

–¿Si?

–Te quiero.

Y esos fuegos artificiales que estallaban en el cielo, lo hicieron también en mi corazón.

–Yo también te quiero, mi Bella, te adoro…

Sin duda alguna, ese año nuevo lo guardaría celosamente como uno de los recuerdos más preciados de mi vida. Nada podría compararse con ese momento tan único y sincero, tan original, tan nuestro.

–Gracias – dijo pegándose a mi pecho –. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, por no abandonarme.

–No tienes nada que agradecer, Bella – murmuré a su oído –, y nunca voy a abandonarte, aquí estoy y aquí estaré siempre, a tu lado, te lo prometo…

–¿Qué haces? – sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ponerme de pronto de pie llevándola conmigo.

–Baila conmigo.

–Pero no hay música.

–¿La necesitamos?

La pegué a mi cuerpo y subí sus brazos para que rodearan mi cuello, yo bajé mis manos y las coloqué en sus caderas. Nos movimos a nuestro propio ritmo, con una cadencia suave que íbamos marcando. Isabella rió haciéndome cosquillas en el pecho. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y la cargué, subiéndola al camastro; su pecho quedó a la altura de mi rostro y lo hundí en él respirando ese aroma a flores frescas único de mi Bella.

Todos mis anestesiados sentidos despertaron del sueño al que los tuve sometidos por esos días considerando que tal vez lo último que necesitara ella de mi fueran mis locos arranques de pasión porque aunque quisiera no hubiera podido controlarme y ser todo lo suave que ella necesitaba que fuera pero en ese instante, todo ese control del que hice uso se estaba resquebrajando.

Haciendo uso del poco autodominio que me quedaba, besé el valle de sus senos sobre la fina tela de su blusa. Busqué sus pechos y como si me doliera tocarlos con mis labios, los recorrí con extrema lentitud grabándome su contorno, su firmeza, su olor…

Sus manos se movían en mi pelo revolviéndolo más de lo que el viento hacía, enredando sus dedos en él y manteniéndome firme y pegada a ella mientras las mías acariciaban sus nalgas y sus muslos tibios. Con los ojos cerrados la acaricié y deseé que solo con esos pocos roces mi dolorida ansiedad por ella estuviera satisfecha.

–Hazme el amor, Edward, por favor…

_¡Gracias, Dios!_

Suspiré aliviado porque me pidiera acabar con el suplicio de solamente de tenerla cerca sin poder ir más allá. De que pusiera fin a mi autoimpuesto límite. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y comencé a besarla despacio, con calma, en mis besos no había desesperación ni esa pasión salvaje que siempre estaba latente en mi lleno de urgencia por hacerla mía de las formas más escandalosas. Esa noche no habría nalgadas, ni pañuelos de seda cubriendo sus ojos, ni esposas atando sus manos y pies; ella no necesitaba eso, no en ese momento y yo iba a amarla como me nacía hacerlo, como se merecía.

Puse mis manos en sus caderas tocando su piel. Masajeé su cintura y muy despacio comencé a llevar mis manos hacia arriba, por su torso, debajo de sus senos, haciendo movimientos circulares con mis dedos, lentos, incitadores… Isabella bajó la cara y buscó mi boca, pero mis labios seguían ocupados memorizando la forma de cada uno de sus senos que reaccionaron a mi contacto irguiendo sus pezones. Jadeé agitado, sorprendido de que solo con esas pequeñas caricias mi polla latiera hinchándose dolorosamente y constriñéndose bajo mi ropa. Dolía desearla. Dolía contenerse.

Subí mi rostro y la besé con intensidad mientras mis manos desabrochaban sus shorts, bajaban la corta cremallera y los hacía descender por sus tersos muslos. Se deshizo de ellos al llegar a sus tobillos y levantó los brazos para que su blusa siguiera el mismo rumbo. Isabella comenzó a agacharse en el camastro llevándome consigo y la cubrí con mi cuerpo después de admirarla solo con esas braguitas que con extrema lentitud le quité, braguitas de niña con diminutas flores que casi hicieron explotar mi polla. Tomé su mano y la bajé hasta ahí, quería que sintiera como estaba por ella, que supiera que toda esa excitación se enterraría en ella y calmaría mi furor así como deseaba que calmara también el suyo.

–Edward… – jadeó mi nombre y su mano presionaba mi miembro torturándome.

Atrapé la mano que me torturaba y la subí sobre su cabeza; la embestí aún vestido, con lentas ondulaciones de mis caderas contra las suyas. Me separé para desvestirme de una vez, para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo que dentro de muy poco me recibiría. Ella me miraba y todo mi ser se encendía mientras me colocaba sobre ella que, abriendo sus piernas me dio espacio y luego me envolvieron manteniéndome ahí.

Mi nariz buscó su aroma en su cuello provocándole un estremecimiento, cerré los ojos y me perdí en la unión de su cuello y el hombro, en la suavidad de su piel, en el dulce movimiento de su cuerpo que vibraba como el mío. Ella era mía y se entregaba, se rendía a mí una vez más, confiando inconscientemente, a mis deseos, a mis impulsos y yo como un niño inexperto la tocaba con precaución, con miedo, porque la amaba…

Gemía casi en un susurro, entre suspiros mientras yo buscaba su boca después de haberme saciado de su aroma; sus labios temblaban, los presioné con los míos y los moví sobre los suyos, dejándole saber que ahí estaba, con ella, amándola despacio… sus manos subieron a mi nuca y me acariciaron, desconectándome del mundo pero anclándome más a ella, erizando cada centímetro de mi excitada piel y de mi sangre, acercándome un paso más a mi límite.

Su seno entre mis manos se sentía firme pero maleable, rico, lleno, vivo. Necesitaba probarlo, necesitaba tener en mi boca ese peculiar sabor a fresas que siempre la cubría y que me hipnotizaba… su vientre plano, sedoso, sus ingles y por fin su sexo, caliente, cremoso, listo…

_Ámala con cuidado, ámala despacio, ámala que es tuya…_

Hundí mi cara en su pelo, siseando en su oído, rozando su oreja con mis labios, acomodándome mejor entre sus piernas para por fin penetrarla… mi erección encontró su entrada, húmeda, y con mucha lentitud me fui introduciendo en ella un poco y retirándome para volver a entrar un poco más profundo, tratando de llegar hasta su misma alma. Sus uñas fueron clavándose en mi espalda cada vez que mis lentos embistes se hacían más hondos, iban acompañados de intensos jadeos que igualaban a los míos.

Su ser me recibía sin reparos, su pelvis se empujaba contra mí, su cuerpo me abrazaba no queriéndome dejar ir pero era vital. Ese ritmo acompasado, ese lento vaivén pronto se convirtió en un urgente bombeo, necesitado y ansioso que nos elevaba muy alto. Sus gemidos me dejaron saber que estaba muy cerca, que no podría esperarme para caminar juntos hacia la pequeña muerte que nos aguardaba.

–¡Ahhhh! – Isabella gritó explotando de éxtasis, tensando su cuerpo y oprimiéndome con fuerza mientras el orgasmo la golpeaba, acercándome al mío, a mi liberación que después de sentirme apretado dentro de ella, vino a pegarme de la misma forma, llenándome de luz, de energía, de una electricidad extraña pero deliciosa, tensándome en espasmos, endureciendo mi vientre al descargarme en su interior, al llenarla de mí, de mi ser.

Claramente sentí como su cuerpo desmadejado yacía bajo el mío. Sabía que debía moverme pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba agotado, sin aliento, satisfecho, confundido, maravillado, asombrado… La sentí temblar todavía, sin poder controlar sus pequeños movimientos.

–¿Estás bien? – logré articular momentos después.

–S-sí – admitió con voz insegura, con ternura, contenta.

–Cariño… – murmuré cansado y salí de ella colocándome a su lado envolviendo su cuerpo con mis brazos y piernas.

Nos cubrimos con unas toallas y permanecimos recostados mirando un cielo limpio en una noche sin luna pero bañada de estrellas. El ruido de las olas me adormecía, estaba a punto de dejarme llevar y dormir pero Isabella estaba inquieta. Ella me observaba con una mirada extraña en sus ojos y su rostro con un ceño de duda…

–¿Qué pasa? – susurré, pero ella no respondió. En lugar de eso acarició mi cara con sus manos, mis mejillas, mi boca, mi nariz sin despejar esa expresión de confusión y me besó…

*****.**

Caminábamos en la arena, Isabella recogía caracoles, piedras y conchitas de mar, quería llevarse todo a casa. Se veía bien. Le sentaba el lugar, lo disfrutaba, pero no podía engañarme tampoco. Bella se sentía bien ahí, pero la decepción que se llevó con su padre estaba presente y por más que yo le bajara el cielo y las estrellas, ese molesto e incómodo sentimiento seguía ahí.

Ella no quería hablar de eso, yo sabía que no era sano guardarse las cosas y si lo que le había ocurrido anteriormente se lo callaba celosa, esto que habíamos vivido juntos, no iba a permitir que lo encerrara en alguna parte de su alma para que poco a poco la fuera carcomiendo y que los recuerdos la lastimaran cada vez que los trajera a flote. No, ella tenía que enfrentarse a las situaciones que le tocaba vivir porque ella era fuerte y porque ya no estaba sola, me tenía a mí para apoyarse y librar esos obstáculos.

Decidí que por unos días no iba a tocar el tema, que iba a dejarla relajarse para que poco a poco se sintiera cómoda y así poder hablar de ello. Creí que no querría pensar ni en su padre ni en sus amigas pero cuando venía hacia mi con las manos llenas de caracoles y piedras me sorprendió preguntándome…

–¿Por qué le dijiste a Rose como una amenaza que Emmett iba por ella?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero comprendí que era tiempo de hablarle con la verdad o al menos con cierta parte de ella, solo la que podría manejar, no más.

Tomé las cubetas llenas de sus piedras y comencé a subir las escaleras hacia la casa, ella me siguió en silencio, esperando una respuesta. Sacudí mis manos llenas de arena y le extendí una para que se sentara junto a mí en la terraza.

–Como tú sabes Emmett, Jasper y yo somos amigos desde hace muchos años – comencé –. Tenemos además de nuestra amistad incondicional, negocios juntos y también secretos inviolables, Isabella, pero hoy siento que debo compartir contigo algo que hemos mantenido oculto y que juramos nunca revelar.

Bella me miraba asustada por la seriedad de mis palabras.

–¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la casa de campo de Emmett? – ella asintió nerviosa –. ¿Recuerdas que estaban enojados conmigo?, ¿de qué te observaban de manera insistente? – volvió a asentir.

–Bella… ellos tenían miedo, estaban preocupados por ti, de lo que yo pudiera hacerte.

–No entie…

–Ellos pensaban que yo me había acercado a ti con el propósito de convertirte tarde o temprano en mi sumisa. Estaban seguros que una vez que obtuviera de ti lo que quisiera, cuando me cansara de ti, te dejaría como lo hacía antes con mis demás sumisas. Creían que estaba envolviéndote para saciar mis necesidades contigo, pero no tenían ni idea de la verdad.

–Tú, tú, ¿les dijiste que yo…? – me preguntó abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

–No, por supuesto que no iba a decirles que fuiste tú quien se acercó a mí con semejante propuesta, jamás te hubiera puesto en esa posición – levanté su barbilla –, pero ellos saben que yo no puedo tener una relación normal con alguien, Bella, lo saben porque ellos son como yo.

Su boca se abrió, separando sus labios y cerrándolos de nuevo, confundida.

–¡Pero, Rose! – se puso de pie alarmada y muy nerviosa –. Ella debe saberlo…

–No, no, Bella, ella ya lo sabe.

–¡Con mayor razón! – comenzó a caminar al interior de la casa –. ¡Ahora entiendo todo!

–No – dije enérgico tomándola por la cintura –. Ya te dije que ellos necesitan arreglar esto solos, tú no puedes inmiscuirte en _**sus **_asuntos.

–Entonces nunca van a arreglar nada, Edward, nunca… Rose no podría tolerar esa vida, no podría aunque quisiera.

–No es nuestro problema – dije con firmeza.

–¿No es nuestro problema?, ¡es mi amiga! Ella necesita a alguien con quien hablar de esto, Edward, lo hubiera hecho desde antes de haber sabido que yo, que tú…

–Te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir, tenemos que respetar sus decisiones así como ellos respetaron las nuestras, ¿recuerdas? Al menos mis amigos se mantuvieron a raya cuando les dije que nosotros estábamos bien.

–Algo ocurrió y por eso Rose huyó de Emmett, ¿verdad? – asentí sosteniéndola aún –. ¿De verdad lo llamaste, Edward? – me preguntó con decepción en el rostro.

–Si tú estuvieras en lugar de Rosalie y hubieras huido, les agradecería que me llamaran para saber cómo y dónde se encuentra la mujer que amo – hice una pausa al notar lo que había confesado. Isabella me miraba atónita.

–Emmett la ama y lo sabes – agregué inmediatamente –, merece tener la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ella, ella debe saber que él la ama tanto que no le haría daño, que está a salvo con él…

Entonces Isabella me miró, comprendiendo que en efecto, yo sabía más.

–Sí, Bella, yo sé lo que ocurrió con Rosalie.

Ése era el momento, la oportunidad de que por fin se abriera a mí y me contara que ella también como Rosalie, había sufrido un abuso, pero solo me miraba sin decir nada… y nunca lo dijo.

Esa tarde, se mantuvo alejada de mí. Me pidió un tiempo sola para pensar y yo frustrado se lo di. ¿Cuál era el paso a seguir ahora?

De buena gana hubiera tomado el auto que estaba a nuestra disposición y hubiera salido de ahí, para solo conducir mientras calmaba la ansiedad que me había quedado después de esa plática sin saber bien porqué pero no iba a dejarla sola para que llamara a Rosalie o hiciera algo parecido. Yo era honesto al decir que ese problema era solo de ellos y que nosotros no teníamos ningún derecho a intervenir pero ella no lo entendía de esa manera. Seguía creyendo que pese a todos los desaires de Rosalie, ella tenía que estar ahí para su amiga.

Yo no podía entender tampoco como después de todo, Isabella podía olvidar todos los malos momentos, el sufrimiento y el rechazo y simplemente estar ahí dispuesta a dar todo por su amiga, una que era obvio no tenía el mismo sentimiento de amistad hacia ella porque la humillaron, se burlaron de ella y en su propia casa y de paso envolvieron a su padre con quien sabe que argumentos. La lastimaron y eso yo nunca lo olvidaría.

Finalmente nuestras vacaciones terminaron y el momento de volver a casa llegó. Realmente era una lástima porque a pesar de los problemas que tenía mi Bella en la mente, pudo disfrutar y distraerse un poco pero teníamos que volver al mundo real y seguir con nuestras vidas, las que pronto cambiarían si era paciente y esperaba a que el velo que cubría sus verdades cayera poco a poco.

*****.**

El hombre no era muy expresivo. Mantenía esa expresión fría e indiferente en el rostro aunque ya sabía que cuando lograba algo, sus labios trataban de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa, exactamente como lo estaba haciendo en ése mismo momento.

–¿Y bien?

–Lo tengo, señor Cullen – dijo satisfecho, asentí.

–De diecinueve años en el verano del dos mil cinco; estudiaba un semestre extra de idiomas, matemáticas aplicadas y física en el internado Du Rosey. Capitán del equipo de futbol. Un chico muy inteligente pero a pesar de sus buenas notas era problemático y rebelde, con mucha dificultad para acatar órdenes. Prepotente, obstinado y siempre rodeado de malas amistades.

–De ahí se trasladó a Alemania donde estudió diseño automotriz e ingeniería mecánica simultáneamente. Es dueño de una importante compañía automotriz que no tenía fines de expandirse hasta hace un par de años cuando su padre, confiando plenamente en las capacidades de su único hijo, le cedió todo el poder de la empresa y establecieron algunas agencias en los principales países europeos con gran éxito, esto los posicionó como una de las compañías con mayores proyecciones para los próximos años.

–Soltero y aunque dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su compañía, es conocido por su reputación de mujeriego. No se le ha conocido ninguna relación formal y tampoco ningún escándalo. Nació en Forks, Washington pero vive en Detroit donde está la matriz de _Black&Motors_ y viaja constantemente a todas sus sucursales.

–Su nombre, es Jacob Black.

Dijo Perkins acercando hacia mí un sobre con el informe por escrito y algunas fotos. Lo abrí. Al fin el bastardo tenía nombre y rostro.

–¿Por qué aún no hay una agencia de _Black&Motors_ aquí? – pregunté haciendo conjeturas rápidamente.

–El señor Black cerrará su primer avanzada en el terreno europeo instalándose en Londres en unos meses. La celebración será doble ya que también lanzará al mercado el nuevo diseño del auto híbrido con el que han tenido tanto éxito. El anuncio lo hará en unos días, cuando festeje su cumpleaños número veintiséis.

–Muy bien, Perkins, ¿algo más? – lo apuré.

–No, señor, todo está ahí – se puso de pie y extendí mi mano hacia él.

–Buen trabajo.

Lo despedí y por las siguientes horas me dediqué a estudiar bien el informe, absorbiendo hasta el más mínimo detalle en él.

Efectivamente el tipo era un bastardo, pero no de padre obviamente sino de madre. Ésta se lo entregó a Billy, su padre, al nacer diciendo que no podía criarlo y que tampoco le interesaba hacerlo. Según Perkins, esto no era un secreto ya que Billy siempre se lo gritaba para que tuviera cuidado y no cometiera el mismo error que él enredándose con una cualquiera.

Exceptuando eso, Billy era un buen padre y Jacob creció a su lado siendo un niño normal y estudioso. Así fue hasta que lo envió a Du Rosey donde su comportamiento cambió y empezó su rebeldía, una que cesó momentáneamente cuando se enfrascó en sus estudios universitarios, transformándose en un hombre prepotente al concluirlos y al volver al lado de su padre para empezar a trabajar en su compañía.

Llegó con muchas ideas innovadoras que implementar y su padre siempre lo apoyó dándole luz verde a cada una de ellas. Los resultados fueron casi inmediatos y como testimonio estaba su expansión en el continente europeo pero si creía que iba a seguir cosechando logros, estaba muy equivocado. Jacob Black iba a comenzar a pagar por los errores de "Jake" y mucho más pronto de lo que pudiera imaginar.

–Katie – oprimí el botón del intercomunicador –, llama a Chase, Ronan y Wilkinson y diles que suban ahora mismo.

–Yo no creo que vuelvan hoy, Edward – respondió titubeante –. La reunión con los inversionistas y abogados de McCallum iba a prolongarse.

–¿Qué hora es? – levanté el puño de la manga de mi camisa para ver mi reloj.

–Ya casi las siete.

–¿Por qué no me avisaste?, maldita sea…

–Pediste que no te interrumpiera y que no te pasara ninguna llamada, Edward, no querías ser molestado.

Aspiré profundamente y me pasé la mano por el pelo – ¿Alguna llamada importante? – le inquirí pensando que tal vez Isabella hubiera llamado al ver que yo no daba señales.

–Llamaron el arquitecto McCarthy y el señor Charles Swan – arrugué el ceño al escuchar el nombre del padre de Isabella –. Ninguno dejó recado.

–Está bien, Katie – exhalé contrariado –. Avísale a Ronan, Chase y Wilkinson, diles que los quiero aquí mañana a primera hora.

–Sí, Edward. Hasta mañana – se despidió.

Mi teléfono solo tenía un mensaje de Isabella, afortunadamente me avisaba que no podríamos comer juntos porque tenía un pendiente importante esa tarde. Tomé mis cosas y salí de la oficina llevando conmigo el informe de Perkins.

Al llegar a casa, me encontré con una mesa adorablemente puesta en la cocina y con una Isabella con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar y que apenas me vio, corrió hacia mí para abrazarme con fuerza.

–¿Qué pasa, cariño? – la apreté contra mí. Ella negaba con la cabeza y trataba de contener algunos sollozos.

–Hoy… fui a mi apartamento – estalló en llanto.

–¿Y eso te tiene así? – ella asintió.

–Si.

–Entonces voy a tener que prohibirte que vuelvas, Isabella – dije con firmeza –, si necesitas algo de ahí, mandaré a alguno de mis hombres pero tú no volverás a poner un pie ahí. ¿Entendido?

Isabella asintió de nuevo, pero no me convenció. Algo pasaba, pero no quería obligarla a decirme que era. Ya demasiado había pasado en las navidades como para seguir cavando en ese hoyo. Además, ¿qué podría hacer que me sorprendiera?

Cenamos tranquilos y nos quedamos un rato en el estudio. Al poco tiempo, ella subió a dormir y le dije que en un momento más la alcanzaría pero ese momento duró casi hasta las cinco de la madrugada. Me quedé leyendo el informe de Perkins. Lo leí tantas veces que casi me lo aprendí de memoria. Ahí habían tantos datos, tantas revelaciones que Perkins prefirió dejar que me enterara por mí mismo, que agradecí el gesto.

Tenía en mis manos muchas fotografías del bastardo en las que se divertía con mujeres, mujeres que de pronto tenían el rostro y aquellos dieciséis años de Isabella, feliz, alegre y de pronto negándose, peleando, arañando, gritando "No".

Aventé las fotos a un lado en mi escritorio y tomé otra página del informe. Contenía nombres y datos de la gente con la que Black se juntaba en aquel entonces; toda su vida y actividades hasta esos días aunque no se habían vuelto a ver desde el internado.

Todo lo que quería y necesitaba estaba frente a mí. Suspiré una vez más. Tenía en mis manos toda la información para acabar con ese maldito e iba a hacerlo de la forma como más le doliera. El bastardo iba a llorar y se iba a lamentar como mi pequeña lo hacía por las noches, y él lo haría por el resto de sus días.

–Edward…

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con Isabella en el umbral del la puerta restregándose los ojos somnolientos, envuelta en una de mis pijamas.

–Espérame arriba – le indiqué mientras guardaba con rapidez todo lo que tenía disperso sobre el escritorio.

–Te espero.

–Sube, Isabella, y me esperas en la cama – dije enfático.

Ella me miró parpadeando repetidamente y titubeante, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras al mismo tiempo que yo ponía llave al cajón donde había guardado los documentos.

Cansado y tratando de dejar a un lado el asunto de Black, entré a la habitación donde Isabella estaba acostada en la cama dándome la espalda. Entré al baño, me desvestí y salí para tenderme junto a ella. Me acomodé, amoldándome a su cuerpo, pasando mi brazo por su cintura y cerrando los ojos mientras aspiraba el dulce olor de mi mujer.

*****.**

–Señores, no saldremos de este despacho hasta que encontremos el modo más efectivo y sutil de impedir que _Black&Motors_ se instale en nuestro país. ¿Entendido?

–Edward, ¿estás tomando en cuenta que anunciarán su llegada en unos días?

–Claro, Wilkinson, por eso disfrutaré mucho más cuando tenga recoger todas sus porquerías y se largue de aquí.

–No sabía que _Black&Motors_ era una amenaza para nosotros.

–No lo es, Chase – sonreí.

–¿Entonces? – preguntó Ronan, confundido.

–Simplemente no lo quiero aquí.

Nos pusimos cómodos y con la tranquilidad de que Katie no me pasaría ninguna llamada salvo las de Isabella o su padre, porque era obvio que algo importante tenía que decir, me senté junto con mis hombres para empezar a escudriñar la empresa de Black.

No nos fue muy difícil obtener sus últimos reportes de estados financieros y algunos otros datos que nos serían de gran utilidad. _Black&Motors_ era una empresa que estaba creciendo después de haber hecho muchos sacrificios para colocarse en el mercado extranjero y lo estaba haciendo con mucho éxito; eso era notable ya que generalmente las estadísticas decían que los autos europeos eran mejor cotizados en el mundo que los americanos además que el mercado europeo era muy conservador, por decirlo de alguna forma, y era muy difícil que teniendo autos de extrema calidad se aventuraran con uno que no conocían y además, americano.

Pero por algún motivo, Jacob Black estaba muy seguro de sus productos y se arriesgó con su agencia automotriz, cruzó el océano y se instaló, muy temerario, en Alemania como primer punto. Desplegó toda una enorme campaña publicitaria por todos los medios y se anotó un punto colándose en las revistas de autos y de mecánica como la empresa más prometedora de autos para todo tipo de mercado.

Eso, como era de esperarse, atrajo la atención del público que encontró en su compañía una opción que, engañosamente Black les hizo creer, no tenían con la oferta europea. Comenzó a adquirir sus llamativos autos y como el producto no era malo, el éxito fue casi inmediato, abriéndole el camino para instalarse en más países.

Tenía que reconocerlo, el hijo de puta tenía visión y ambición. Esos eran los principales ingredientes para el triunfo. Si el producto era bueno o malo, generalmente no importaba tanto, según algunos líderes. Ya teniendo el éxito en el bolsillo siempre habría forma de sortear los pequeños detalles sin importancia, pero Black, no había tenido que sortear nada, no hasta ése momento.

Los tres abogados de mayor experiencia en mi empresa entraron a mi despacho y se sentaron esperando saber el porqué los había convocado con tanta celeridad y al ver a mis hombres de confianza en mangas de camisa y absortos recibiendo y buscando información en las computadoras, me miraron expectantes.

–Señores, no voy a gastar un tiempo valioso explicándoles qué estamos haciendo, ya se irán percatando conforme vayamos avanzando – tomé un sorbo de café –. Por lo pronto, quiero que revisen todos los contratos laborales celebrados entre _Black&Motors_ y los sindicatos de obreros de cada país donde estén sus agencias.

–Específicamente, ¿qué estamos buscando, señor Cullen?

–Algo con lo que pueda mandar a Black a su casa y con tres euros en la bolsa, Kelton.

–Pero, señor…

–Johan, ¿no eres tú uno de los mejores abogados, experto en políticas laborales extranjeras? – el tipo regordete asintió un tanto nervioso.

–Entonces no pierdas más tiempo, ¡a trabajar!

*****.**

Cerca de las diez de la noche, el agotamiento de todos era notorio. Los ojos rojos y secos gritaban que era un crimen seguir frente a las pantallas y que era hora de dejarlos ir a sus casas. Todos salieron corriendo de mi despacho, por si se me ocurría "algo" y los volvía a hacer sentar por otro par de horas más.

Justo en ese instante, entró la llamada de Emmett; pensé en no tomarla, pero el hombre seguro quería agradecerme por haberlo llamado para decirle donde se encontraba su mujer y haber podido ir por ella.

–Emmett – respondí a modo de saludo.

–Hey, Edward, ¿cómo estás, hermano?

–Al menos, mucho más animado que tú, ¿qué pasa?

–Estoy en el bar, ¿no quieres acompañarme un rato?

–¿Dejaste sola a Rosalie y te largaste al bar? – le pregunté sin poder creer que después de todo lo pasado, se hubiera salido por unos tragos.

–¿Rosalie? – bufó –. No volvió conmigo, Edward…

–Ah, maldita sea – apreté los dientes –. Voy a hacer una llamada y te veo ahí en unos veinte minutos.

Corté a Emmett y le marqué a Isabella para decirle que no me esperara para cenar y que se acostara. La escuché sospechosamente dócil, sin cuestionarme para nada, lo que esperaba porque no habíamos hablado en todo el día.

Exactamente veinte minutos después, entraba al bar y veía a mi amigo en la mesa de siempre, desparramado en la silla y ahogándose en una botella de whisky.

–Creo que debo tomarte una foto, Emmett, para recordarme a diario que nunca debo llegar a este estado – palmeé su espalda –. ¿Cómo estás, viejo?

–¿Estás ciego? – preguntó en un balbuceo –. ¿No ves que me estoy muriendo?, ¡qué me quiero morir!

–Creí que la traerías de regreso contigo.

–Y eso iba a hacer, pero la señora Carmen me lo impidió.

–¿Carmen? – fruncí el ceño, extrañado.

–Sí, esa amable y linda señora no dejó que viera a Rose – tomó un trago de whisky –, que no era momento y que mejor volviera después, luego el idiota de Jasper me sacó de ahí y…

–Me estás contando todo como un niño del kinder, Emmett – lo interrumpí.

–¿Cómo carajo quiere usted que se lo diga, señor Cullen?

–Pues puedes empezar con algo de orden y por el principio…

–Tomé un avión apenas recibí tu llamada. Pasé horas en ese maldito artefacto hasta que por fin llegué y me dirigí a la dirección que me diste, al llegar todo era un alborto. Yo creí que estarías ahí, pero solo encontré a Alice llorando y a Jasper consolándola. Me asusté pero luego llegó la señora Carmen y le pregunté por Bella y por ti. Me dijo que por el momento no se encontraban, luego pedí ver a Rose y me dijo que mejor esperara a que ella estuviera más tranquila porque estaba un poco alterada con los últimos acontecimientos, pero el alterado era yo así que Jasper me sacó de ahí y me llevó a un hotel, luego me enteré de que el muy maldito se estaba quedando en casa de Bella, junto a Alice y mientras a mí me dejó solo en un puto cuarto de hotel.

–Pero de buena gana, esperé hasta el día siguiente y cuando regresé, ellas ya se habían ido junto con el cabrón de Jasper que me mandó un mensaje de texto diciéndome que me explicaría todo más tarde. Yo quería volverme loco porque sentí que todos mis esfuerzos eran inútiles y lo sigo sintiendo, Edward. Ella aún no quiere verme aunque Alice vive diciéndome que le dé tiempo, que eso es lo que ella necesita de mí por el momento, tiempo, y yo voy sintiendo que mientras más tiempo pasa, más lejos está mi Rose de mí.

–Después de esa plática, Alice me convenció de esperar y accedí a darle todo lo que Rose me pidiera, pero ya no puedo más, me estoy volviendo loco. Yo la amo y ahora por estúpido, estoy solo y esta soledad me está matando, está acabando conmigo…

–Así que Alice te aconseja, ¿no? – mi tono sarcástico salió a flote.

–Ella conoce muy bien a las chicas, ya lo sabes. Por cierto, me preguntó muy insistentemente por Bella y por ti, si sabía en donde se encontraban, pero Jasper me contó lo sucedido y de todos modos yo no sabía nada de ustedes. Lo siento, hermano, por ti, por ella y por su padre.

–Por su padre… – bufé cínico.

–El hombre lo está pasando mal sin saber de su hija, Edward. Yo lo vi.

–Bueno, el hombre que lo está pasando mal sin su hija, parecía estar muy contento festejando con Rosalie y con Alice y a ella no la extrañaba en lo absoluto. Isabella se llevó una muy amarga sorpresa al verlos a todos ahí felices cenando y celebrando sin necesitarla, sin tenerla en cuenta, así que decidió alejarse de una buena vez de su padre y yo la apoyé. Ella ahora está conmigo.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que ella está contigo ahora?

–Que Isabella es ahora mi mujer y que la apoyaré y la protegeré de quien tenga que hacerlo.

Emmett parpadeó varias veces y tomó otro trago más.

–¿Quieres decir que ella está viviendo contigo?, ¿en tu casa? – asentí mirándolo a los ojos.

–¿Hasta cuándo? – su rostro se tornó serio de repente borrando algunos grados de alcohol de su sistema.

–¿Hasta cuándo qué?

–¿Hasta cuándo te va a durar este nuevo caprichito?

–Isabella no es un capricho, Emmett.

–Entonces, ¿por qué la estás ilusionando con algo que bien sabes no puedes mantener? La estás haciendo creer en una promesa que no podrás cumplir.

–No voy a discutir eso contigo en ese estado.

–Estoy muy consciente de lo que estoy diciendo y lo sabes. Así como yo cometí un error que me está costando la vida con Rose, así lo estás cometiendo tú con Bella. Puede ser que ella sepa muy bien lo que eres y que esté de acuerdo y feliz con eso por el momento, pero las chicas tienen sueños, Edward, y Bella es una chica que sueña con mucho más que solo unas nalgadas. ¿Qué puedes ofrecerle tú?

–Isabella significa mucho para mí. Conmigo puede tenerlo todo. Conmigo es feliz.

–No te engañes, Edward, tú nunca podrás tener con Bella una vida como la que desea y eso no es justo para ella. Déjala ir.

–Ella sabe que puede irse cuando lo desee, pero no lo hará porque ella también quiere esto.

–¿Esto?

–Lo estamos intentando, Emmett, yo lo estoy intentando, porque… lo deseo.

–No te confundas, la lastimarás si lo haces.

–Lo tengo muy claro todo, y te juro que lo último que haré será lastimarla.

–Eso no tienes que jurármelo a mí, júratelo a ti mismo porque si no lo cumples, lo arrastrarás en tu conciencia para siempre.

Por un buen rato no dijimos nada. Tomábamos en medio de un silencio que no era incómodo, era uno de esos momentos donde reflexionabas con las palabras que te decían y mientras yo lo hacía, más convencido estaba de que Isabella debía estar a mi lado porque, la amaba.

–¿Y Jasper? – quise saber después de un tiempo bastante prudente.

Emmett suspiró y se empinó el resto del vaso de un solo trago.

–Ahh – apretó la mandíbula –. Jasper debe estar disfrutando con su gatita, debe estarse lamiendo los bigotes mientras la hace entrar en cintura porque esa chica, escúchame bien, esa chica es rebelde.

–Ojala que la haga sufrir – dije en un murmullo.

–¿Sufrir…?

–Sí, sufrir, con dolor, que grite, que pida piedad, es lo menos que se merece y siento decirlo pero también tu Rose debería pagar un poco siquiera por lo desagradables que fueron con mi Bella.

–Ellas están preocupadas por Bella – solté una sonora carcajada.

–Esa estuvo buena, Emmett, preocupadas por Bella – intenté decir entre mis cada vez más estruendosas carcajadas –, ya me imagino el grado de preocupación…

Nos despedimos y Jared llevaba casi a rastras a un Emmett algo borracho. Según me dijo en un instante en el que Emmett se encontraba distraído, desde que había vuelto de los Estados Unidos esa era su rutina todas las noches; llegaba al bar y pedía una botella que se tomaba solo, a excepción de esa noche que yo estaba ahí. Asentí y le dije a Jared que no le quitara el ojo de encima y que me llamara si algo sucedía o el asunto se le salía de las manos, aunque yo sabía que mi recomendación salía sobrando.

Llegué a casa después de haber meditado de nuevo en todo lo que Emmett me había dicho. ¿Sería verdad que yo nunca podría llevar una vida con Isabella?, ¿una que se considerara normal?

Al ir subiendo los escalones, iba sintiendo mis pies cada vez más pesados con cada pensamiento en contra de todo lo que yo ansiaba. Cada pensamiento era algún recuerdo de mis acciones en el pasado y que acababan por nublar mi cielo azul, esperanzado por algo mejor, algo nuevo, algo mío cien por ciento y unido a mí por voluntad y no por acuerdos ni compromisos.

Voluntad, eso era lo que yo tenía y se me desbordaba. Era lo que por semanas había logrado tener dominado al ser primitivo y salvaje que habitaba en mí y que me había permitido estar junto a esa hermosa criatura, amarla y protegerla. Descubrir que ese ser no solo podía alimentarse de instintos carnales y que podía saciarse con otros placeres tan simples que nunca pensé que pudieran satisfacerlo a plenitud.

Sí. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo podría vivir ese ser así?

Sacudí mi cabeza y entré con sigilo a la habitación que estaba a oscuras. Fui directamente al baño y me desvestí, como siempre hacía. Me acosté y me puse detrás de ella para amoldarme a su cuerpo pero al poner mi mejilla contra la almohada, estaba mojada. La abracé fuerte y besé su cuello, sus hombros y su espalda en un intento vano por confortarla pero, ella dormía…

A la mañana siguiente, desperté y al estirarme, vi que en la mesita de mi lado, había un vaso con jugo y un par de analgésicos. Me los tomé y sonreí. Isabella siempre cuidando de mí. Estiré el brazo para tocar las sábanas; ya estaban frías, debió haberse levantado desde hacía un rato. Giré mi rostro y tomé mi teléfono. Ya casi eran las ocho. Salí de la cama y fui a darme un baño.

Al salir, sobre la cama ya tendida, estaban dos trajes. Uno café y otro negro, listos para que yo eligiera uno de ellos pero al mirar a mi alrededor, Isabella no estaba ahí. Sin perder tiempo comencé a vestirme y una vez listo, salí hacia su habitación. Entré sin tocar pero ahí tampoco estaba y bajé las escaleras buscándola. No me sorprendí al verla en la cocina con una taza de café en las manos.

–¿Quieres una? – me ofreció al notar mi presencia.

–Por favor – acepté y me acerqué para besar sus labios.

Me entregó la taza y la miré. Se veía algo demacrada y con ojeras bajo sus ojos. Triste.

–¿Qué pasa, Bella?

Isabella suspiró profundamente y me dio la espalda – Nada – me respondió indiferente –. Es solo el proceso de adaptación. Es difícil volver a la realidad y darte cuenta que no tienes a nadie, que estás sola…

–Bella, de una u otra forma lo has estado siempre y has sobrevivido, ¿o no? – acaricié sus mejillas –. Y déjame decirte que eso que dijiste, dolió. Que me consideres "nada", no es muy agradable.

–Sabes a qué me refiero, Edward, además tú significas tanto para mí…

–Dímelo.

–Ya lo sabes.

–Quiero oírlo de tus labios.

–Te quiero, Edward.

–¿Solo me quieres?

–Yo… no puedo… permitirme más.

–¿Por qué no?

Bajó la mirada y comencé a sentir como temblaba entre mis brazos.

–Isabella… si yo pudiera ofrecerte más, ¿lo considerarías?, ¿considerarías la posibilidad de ir más allá de quererme?

Súbitamente levantó la mirada y sus manos se aferraron a mis brazos. Eso fue la respuesta que necesité para seguir adelante con todo.

Subí un poco su barbilla y la besé apasionadamente. Invadiendo su boca, enamorando a su lengua, haciéndole el amor, pausado, como quería volver a tenerla a ella entre mis brazos y amarla despacio.

–Permítetelo, Bella – la besé –. Hazlo, amor, hazlo porque yo… yo me lo estoy permitiendo.

*****.**

–¡Podemos hacerlo hoy mismo, señor!

–No – dije fríamente –. Dejaré que se deleite proclamando a los cuatro vientos que el Reino Unido es su próximo objetivo, y el día que intente inaugurar su planta aquí, lo recibiremos con una sorpresa atrasada de cumpleaños.

–Vaya, eso sí, que es maldad – escuché decir detrás de mí y sin girarme le respondí…

–No. Esto es justicia.

*****.**

Por mucho que quisiera, no podía tapar el sol con un dedo.

Jacob Black, como lo había hecho en otros países, desplegó una campaña publicitaria que solo viviendo en otro planeta podrías ignorar. Era un bombardeo masivo por todas partes y por todos los medios y yo, no estaba pasando un rato agradable sabiendo que por donde quiera que volteara Isabella podría ver, si no el rostro del maldito bastardo, las letras de su apellido y eso era suficiente para tenerme con el alma en un hilo al no tener idea de cómo iría a reaccionar.

Pese a eso y sin saber qué esperar, llamé a Jane y sin darle explicaciones le di mi número para que me localizara si a Isabella le ocurría algo o tuviera algún problema, también para discretamente preguntarle como la veía esos últimos días. Según Jane solo estaba algo distraída pero ella creía que era por la carga de trabajo que tenían encima con lo del comercial. La explicación de Jane sonaba bastante coherente así que me calmó los nervios aunque no lo suficiente y a ella desde luego, mi preocupación tampoco la dejó tranquila.

Y tenía razones para preocuparme. Si bien había estado volcado en cómo acabar con la buena fortuna de Black, no me era imposible no notar lo triste y deprimida que estaba Isabella. Hablaba poco y yo había permanecido encerrado en el estudio cuando estaba en casa, prefería dejarla sola porque no me quería arriesgar a que descubriera qué era lo que me estaba manteniendo alejado de ella.

Pero una vez que todo el plan estuviera listo y solo faltara que yo diera la indicación para ponerlo en marcha, las cosas cambiarían y podría dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a mi Bella. Le resarciría por todos esos días, la amaría y la veneraría como ella se merecía, la haría feliz echando todas las palabras de Emmett por la borda.

*****.**

–¿Quieres hacer algo después de cenar?

Le pregunté suavemente al oído al tenerla abrazada por detrás. En cualquier otra ocasión, Isabella hubiera estado presionando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura pero no lo hizo esa vez ni tampoco se giró cuando negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

–Estoy cansada, preferiría irme a la cama temprano.

Fruncí el ceño porque ella no era de las que se negaban a una insinuación como esa aunque yo no me estuviera refiriendo precisamente a alguna actividad que implicara hacer uso de una cama o de algún otro artefacto…

–¿Te sientes bien?

Mentalmente empecé a sacar mis cuentas pero no era aún tiempo de que se sintiera un poco malhumorada o afectada por el síndrome premenstrual.

–Sí, solo estoy agotada – reiteró.

–Si tengo que ser sincero, este trabajo tuyo no me gusta – Isabella giró para mirarme de frente, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar –. Apenas llevas unos meses ahí y ya tienes asignadas cuentas muy importantes y junto con ellas una sarta de obligaciones que no creo que aún seas capaz de manejar.

–¿Estás insinuando que no soy capaz para estar en este puesto? – su cara de descompuso y me maldije por externar lo que venía sintiendo desde un tiempo atrás.

–Solo estoy diciendo que tu jefa debió esperar a que maduraran un poco antes de lanzarlas al ruedo. Jane y tú son muy buenas, pero yo no hubiera arriesgado mis ases de esta forma. Debió mantenerlas a buen resguardo por un tiempo para que se foguearan y aprendieran a manejar poco a poco la presión. Así solo se agotarán y en pocos meses cuando no puedan con todo lo que les irá cayendo encima, renunciarán y se sentirán fracasadas cuando la culpa solo será de tu jefa.

Los ojos de Isabella me miraban sin parpadear, mostrando el asombro que tenía por todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Por un momento su respiración pareció agitarse pero luego volvió a recobrar su ritmo calmado.

–Me voy a la cama – dijo indignada caminando a las escaleras.

–Subiré en un momento.

–No – se detuvo a la mitad y se giró ligeramente para mirarme –. Tómate tu tiempo, por favor.

–¿Me estás dando una orden, Isabella? – le pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados, ella solo se encogió de hombros y continuó subiendo.

Furioso por ese intempestivo cambio de actitud, me encerré en el estudio. Algo más era lo que tenía a Isabella tan susceptible y seguramente era el hijo de puta de Black.

–Quiero saber todas las actividades de Isabella estos últimos días – le exigí a Paul que entró rápidamente a mi llamado.

–Todos los movimientos de la señorita se han mantenido dentro de lo normal – respondió serio –. Va a la agencia, a veces come con la señorita Jane y al salir de la agencia, nos pide que la llevemos a su apartamento, se queda ahí un buen rato y luego venimos para acá; eso es todo, señor.

–¿La han visto hablar con alguien que no esté en la lista? – enarqué una ceja.

–No, señor, con nadie.

–Puedes retirarte, Paul.

–Señor… – se inclinó un poco y salió.

Demonios…

Otra cosa que también debí tomar en cuenta era que mi pequeña tal vez ya le había encontrado una causa equivocada a mi comportamiento y dado lo confundida que estaba, se portaba tan intolerante conmigo, pero no era nada que no pudiera solucionar aunque tuviera que romper mi propia promesa de mantener mis manos y mi sucio deseo lejos de ella.

Me tomé un par de tragos antes de subir a nuestra habitación; me servirían para relajarme un poco y calmar el latido de mi corazón que rebotaba contra mi pecho por la ansiedad. La necesitaba. Y era un puto iluso si pensaba que podía dominar el fuego que me consumía con solo pensar en tenerla de nuevo entregándose a mi de todas las formas que yo deseara. Pero lo intentaba, por ella, por mi, por nosotros, si que lo intentaba…

De dos en dos subí las escaleras y entré sigilosamente a la habitación; solo la tenue luz de la mesita de mi lado de la cama estaba encendida e Isabella, dándome la espalda. Me arrodillé en la cama y me incliné sobre ella. Ya estaba dormida. Me maldije. Quizá tardé demasiado en tomarme esas dos copas. Resignado comencé a desvestirme para acostarme de una buena vez.

En otras circunstancias, seguro que no me hubiera importado haberla encontrado dormida, la hubiera tomado sin reparo alguno pero no en esa ocasión, ya no. El que esa mujer a mi lado me importara tanto había cambiado muchos conceptos que regían mi vida y estaba seguro que cambiaría muchos más en el futuro. La abracé como ya era mi nueva costumbre y al sentir su respiración calmada y pausada, me quedé dormido.

Desperté un poco antes que ella. No aflojé mis brazos a su alrededor, era delicioso sentirla tan relajada y pegada a mí. La estudié y repasé una y otra vez su perfil, las pecas en su naricita respingona y sus labios tan rosados. Su pelo suelto en un charco castaño y sedoso que adoraba ver tendido en la almohada. Se movió un poco y muy despacio fue abriendo los ojos. Sin esperar más, le di un beso en los labios.

–Siento lo de anoche – murmuré sobre ellos. Isabella abrió los ojos tan grandes que creí se le saldrían de sus órbitas –. ¿Qué pasa?

–Tú, ¿disculpándote? – preguntó con voz ronquita y asentí.

–Creo que fue un comentario sincero hecho en el momento equivocado.

–Todo tú estás equivocado, pero creo que puedo perdonarte – me sonrió.

–Que conste que no estoy del todo mal en mis apreciaciones, pero hoy no quiero que nos disgustemos por nada, así que sí, perdóname – me dio un beso en los labios y rió.

–Listo, perdonado estás.

–Mmm, no sabía que la hija de Joda dormía conmigo – me burlé y de repente mi nalga izquierda recibió un manotazo.

–¡Hey! – protesté.

–Sin quejas, y al baño porque ya es tarde – comenzó a dar órdenes. Me levanté y la cargué en mis brazos.

–Órdenes son órdenes – me reí –, al baño.

A media mañana, decidí llamarla para resarcir un poco lo desatendida que la había tenido por razones obvias. No respondió mi llamada, seguramente estaba en una junta con la explotadora de su jefa así que no seguí intentándolo. También tenía pensado llevarla a comer pero un poco más tarde recibí un mensaje suyo diciéndome que estaría encargándose de un asunto y que nos veíamos por la noche en casa, pero un poco antes del mediodía, Paul me llamó.

–Señor Cullen, la señorita Isabella nos pidió que la trajéramos a su apartamento y… – una pausa…

–¿Y qué? – pregunté algo alarmado por lo extraño de la llamada.

–… y una compañía de mudanzas está sacando sus cosas y algunos de sus muebles, señor.

–¿Isabella está haciendo qué? – grité exaltado.

–Parece que la señorita Isabella se está mudando, señor.

–No te muevas de ahí, reténganla ahí hasta que llegue, y no dejen ni tú ni Jason que saquen una sola cosa más de ese apartamento, ¿entendido?

–Sí, señor.

Salí de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo. En mi cabeza giraban mil teorías de la razón por la cual Isabella estaba haciendo eso, pero no pude concretar ninguna. Recordé que era casi lo mismo que Rosalie había hecho para huir de Emmett, pero de nuevo no encontré motivo para que ella quisiera alejarse de mí y por más que quise tranquilizarme, mis nervios estaban haciéndome añicos.

_No te vayas…_

Rogaba mientras Dean libraba hábilmente el tráfico de esa hora y en pocos minutos pudimos llegar a su apartamento para detenerla. Justo como había dicho Paul, un camión ya tenía arriba varios muebles de Isabella y muchas cajas.

Bajé del auto tan rápido como pude y subí hasta su apartamento. La puerta estaba semiabierta y entré con precaución. Nunca pude haber imaginado que me encontraría ahí con Isabella y su padre, frente a frente. Me quedé en el pequeño pasillo de la entrada, sin hacerme notar.

–No tienes porque hacer esto, hija – decía su padre.

–Sí, sí tengo – respondió ella inmediatamente –. Tengo que hacerlo porque no quiero tener nada que me implique una obligación contigo.

–Estás siendo un poco intransigente, Bella, yo nunca te he exigido nada.

–Éstas son las facturas de los servicios, todas están al día. Los muebles que quedan son los que compré con tu dinero, no me llevo nada de eso y toma – le entregó unas llaves –, éstas son del apartamento y éstas otras, del auto.

–Bella…

–Muchas gracias, papá, por todo. Y no pienses que hago esto porque no te quiero y me estoy desquitando por lo que pasó, porque no es así. Lo hago porque siento la necesidad de cortar contigo este cordón, así ya nada me ata a ti más que el cariño tan grande y desinteresado que te tengo.

–¿Lo haces por él, Bella?

–Lo hago por mí.

–¿Están viviendo juntos? – Isabella asintió y respondió.

–Si.

–Las chicas… ellas dicen que él es peligroso.

–Ellas no lo conocen, nunca le dieron esa oportunidad y a mí tampoco, me dieron la espalda y durante todos estos meses me he tenido que acostumbrar a estar sin ellas, solo él me ha apoyado y se ha mantenido a mi lado sin importarle nada.

–Bella, ¿lo amas?

El tiempo quedó suspendido para mí, esperando escuchar su respuesta.

–Yo… _sí_.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gustó?, ¿contentas nenas? Espero que si. Ya muero por saber que dirá Edward y eso si, esa respuesta les aseguro que no tardará en llegar. <strong>_

_**Y como en cada capítulo, mi eterno agradecimiento a Isita María que siempre me guarda un poquito de su tiempo para betear esta historia. A Lo, A Coudy y a Lethy que me divierto horrores con ellas mientras buscamos los porqués y los complementos para el blog, a mi Nani,un beso y a ustedes, todo mi cariño nenas, así como a las Kinky girls del face… (si he olvidado agregar a alguna, porfa recuérdenme)**_

_**Y estas son las super Kinky girls del capi: Maricoles, Milla Whitlock, Jess Pattinson, Kikid'cullen, Velsofía, dioda, yolabertay, , DarkiVampi, MaraGaunt, maddycullen, Andysuperchula, AMirandaCullen, savale17, AnnieFP, SalyLune, chusrobissocute, yolanda dorado, Jocelynne-Cullen, mags, Sony Bells, Rosi22, magusl92, susana, JeniZuluCullenM, Mafer Masen Cullen, nelda, lygher, Viridianada, ati88, laux, gpattz, berth, EmmaDeLaRosa, PRISGPE, LucianaM, MariaCarlaPL, Sisi bunny, solecitopucheta, Black Angel Lilith, Marianixcr, Lullaby Wallen, patymdn, alma cullen, Stefi Martinez, Soniard, yeco, Angie Masen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, elena robsten, anamart05, Tata XOXO, beakis, conejoazul, Carlota, suzette-cullen, TheYos16, NuRySh, yoli rocha, Mss1-cullen-swan, Sandra32321, Emma, lu537, gaby, Sully YM, vanesa pinilla, Lizeth Flores, janalez, DiAnA, francullenm, cutita2, zujeyane, ETERNOAMANECER, joli cullen, Kisara Mansen, yessenya, Kemy-MC, majim, ludgardita, karlita carrillo cullen, LittlexPauLaa, Darlyn, Siria Anderson, lunn90, Mrcdz Cullen Pattinson, CelesL, cremita, catagomez, Pixie Melrose, isabel, mirgru, Samypatt, Ara Cullen, , VANE LAUTNER, nadsart, felicytas, Jazmin Li, Ligia Rodriguez, hinatapink, Elly Cullen M, Princippessa Cullen Masen Pat, Luil, Sam, AS, , .Pxa, MixelinTheDark, carlita16, Victoria25, sonrisass, Victoria, Deby89, jupy, TERESABARCELONA, ginebralocacullen, Celiss, Stella, alba maría, Asallam1, teresa30, EdithCullen71283, janalez, robsha pattmar y maría6995, mil gracias por seguirme con esta historia.**_

_**Nos vemos prontito**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http: / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**http: / / pattinsonworld. blogspot. com**_


	30. Crecer, duele

_**Capitulo nuevo! Nos vemos abajo, a leer!**_

* * *

><p><em>Amar no es solamente querer, es sobre todo comprender.<em>

_Françoise Sagan_

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA'S POV<strong>

Siempre supuse que cuando uno está triste, los demás a tu alrededor, las personas cercanas a ti, te consuelan y te miman, te cuidan y están contigo mientras tu trago amargo pasa poco a poco y el dolor que supuestamente debe estar instalado en tu pecho corroyendo tu corazón va disminuyendo gradualmente con sus cuidados, atenciones y su cariño.

Yo siempre tuve a Alice y a Rosalie para pasar mis tragos amargos; ellas veían por mi mientras me recuperaba. Aunque no podría decir que fueron muchos esos momentos, si acaso dos o tres pero entre ellos, hubo uno que necesitó mucho más que sus desinteresadas atenciones, necesité de mucha, mucha paciencia y una dosis extra de cariño pero ellas siempre estuvieron ahí, ofreciéndomelo todo el tiempo.

Fue por eso que creí que después de la gran desilusión que me llevé al llegar a casa y ver que mi presencia no le era tan importante a mi padre, el ver que podía prescindir de mí y pasar un momento tan íntimo y feliz con Alice y Rose que ni siquiera por estar en mi casa tuvieron la delicadeza de portarse menos ruines conmigo y por decencia "fingir" que entre nosotras no había ningún problema, después de eso creí que nada más podría importarme en la vida ya que a las personas a quienes yo debía importarle más que a nada, no les interesaba tanto como yo pensaba.

Creí que iba a desear querer morirme. Creí que me derrumbaría ahí mismo pero no fue así. Traté de mantenerme con la cabeza despejada y tomé lo que en aquel momento y hasta ahora me pareció la mejor decisión.

Con mucho dolor me despedí de mi padre, de las personas que me demostraron su cariño sincero, de la casa que entre tiempos me vio crecer y salí de ahí sin detenerme a mirar atrás mientras escuchaba mi nombre, rodeada de unos fuertes brazos que han sido mi apoyo desde mucho antes de ese día.

Edward se preocupó y me llevó a Malibú para pasar unos días cuando yo lo único que quería era irme a casa para tirarme en la cama y dormir. Pero él no me lo permitió. Él hizo conmigo lo que se supone que hacen esas personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti. Me cuidó, me mimó y el trago amargo se disolvió en un hermoso tiempo que pasamos juntos.

Pero todavía tenía miedo. Miedo a despertar un día y no hacerlo junto a él; miedo a que también un día, yo no le pareciera tan importante como hasta ahora. Si mi padre me había demostrado eso, ¿porqué Edward no lo haría?

Pero el lugar, la naturaleza, el mar, me dieron la fuerza para decidir lo que quería y lo iba a hacer, aún con esos miedos. Yo iba a tomar todo lo que él me ofreciera, si era cariño lo tomaría, si era solo preocupación lo aceptaría y si era amor… disfrutaría de cada instante que él me regalara. La pregunta era si había conseguido reunir la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a recibir lo que él tuviera a bien darme, si sólo podría conformarme con eso.

Los días que pasamos en Malibú fueron maravillosos; él también estaba disfrutando mucho de esa libertad que respirábamos a cada segundo. Sin formalismos de ningún tipo, ni preocupaciones, ni nada que nos recordara que afuera había un mundo que giraba sobre un eje diferente al de nosotros. Tan ajenos a él nos encontrábamos que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta que era la última noche del año y para nosotros, fue la mejor. Decidimos no salir y tener una cena común preparada por él, vestidos con ropa imposiblemente más informal que nunca y descalzos. Bailamos sin música, me besó y sentí que lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma. Hicimos el amor bajo esa noche sin luna pero llena de estrellas y fui feliz.

Volvimos a casa y el miedo y la aprehensión que desaparecieron en la playa retornaron con más fuerza. Yo no sabía qué era lo que me tenía con la angustia atorada como un nudo en la garganta, por más que intentaba no podía encontrar una razón para el grado de ansiedad que me dominaba y que no me tenía tranquila.

Debía ser con seguridad, que por las tardes, después de salir de la agencia, iba a mi apartamento y empacaba mis cosas. Las que con el poco o mucho dinero que ganaba mientras tenía algún trabajo en la universidad me había comprado y las cuales adoraba. Guardé mi ropa, mis cuadros que no eran otra cosa que copias baratas del mercado del arte, mis libros, mis lindas sábanas de todo tipo de flores, mi vajilla para cuatro personas con diseño de los girasoles de Van Gogh, los baúles de mimbre que usaba como mesitas de café, guardé tantas cosas en esas cajas mientras lloraba sin cesar y miraba las paredes de mi espacio, ése que yo había elegido para vivir y que mi padre me regaló.

Pero yo no podía permanecer por más tiempo en ese apartamento porque yo ya no encajaba ahí. No me sentía cómoda permaneciendo en él después de todo lo pasado y había decidido devolvérselo a mi padre para no sentirme atada a él de ningún modo que no fuera solamente por el amor y el cariño que siempre iba a sentir por él, pero necesitaba que lo entendiera y que supiera que a pesar de todo, jamás dejaría de quererlo y de ser su pequeña, su adorada hija Bella, y pudiera ser que yo tuviera muy clara la decisión que había tomado, pero nunca sería fácil llevarla a cabo.

Por varios días fui a mi apartamento para empacar y terminar con esa tarea. Lloraba, me paseaba por cada habitación y cuando sentía que no podía más, salía de ahí rumbo a casa de Edward, mi refugio. Trataba de llegar con tiempo para remediar algo de mis hinchados ojos y que no pusiera el grito en el cielo, porque lo conocía y era mejor no decirle nada mientras yo no hubiera encontrado un lugar para mi. Una noche fue imposible ya que esa tarde guardé algunas cosas de mi madre y no pude parar de llorar; al llegar a casa puse la mesa de la cocina, donde ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a cenar, muy linda como a Edward le gustaba y cuando llegó y me vio, rompí en llanto. No pude más que decirle que era porque había estado en mi apartamento y lo entendió pero me prohibió ir de nuevo, yo solo asentí aunque sabía que le estaba mintiendo porque era obvio que regresaría.

Durante todos esos días, Edward se portó muy comprensivo y cariñoso. Era verdad que la intimidad entre nosotros ya no era la misma de antes, pero sabía que de algún modo, Edward me estaba dando tiempo para asimilar todo lo ocurrido en mi vida y lo acepté; no era como si tuviera otro remedio pero yo… yo necesitaba a Edward de otra forma además del hombre en el que se había convertido. Yo necesitaba esa fuerza, ese empuje, ese sexo febril que me hacía perder la razón, olvidarme de todo y ser la mujer sumisa, dócil, entregada a él, a sus deseos, a sus demandas, a sus caprichos. Lo añoraba y lo necesitaba porque sentía que toda su fuerza ejercida en mí, lavaba todo de mi alma, inclusive hasta mis buenos deseos y me hacía ansiarlo otra vez.

Y yo rezaba porque me lo pidiera y un día me llevara de nuevo al cuarto de juegos, que me tomara como él quisiera y me llevara hasta el punto que las sensaciones fueran tan intensas hasta que sintiera que simplemente mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía, que era solo suyo y él tenía el poder para decidir lo que yo pudiera sentir. Abandonarte a él. Eso era tan…

*****.**

–Te vas a ir derechito al cielo junto con tus botas rojas, Jane – le dije con la boca llena –, desde que ahora me compras dos donas para desayunar, te has ganado tu pase V.I.P.

–Es mi idea o de plano esto lo único que comes en el día, ¿eh? – me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

–No, yo ceno con Edward todas las noches.

Me sacó la lengua y salió de nuestra oficina, pero no sin antes aventar el periódico sobre su escritorio. No lo tomé en cuenta hasta que un rato después necesité algo de su lugar y al acercarme vi que se había abierto en los clasificados. Con interés lo tomé y comencé a leerlo con avidez buscando la respuesta a mi problema que estaba tardándome en solucionar. Tenía que encontrar un apartamento ya.

Por el resto del día, me pasé haciendo llamadas y concertando algunas cita para visitar los que me habían interesado. De muchos pude ver las fotos en el Internet y de inmediato quedé prendada de uno muy parecido al mío aunque un poco más pequeño. Total, yo no necesitaba algo tan grande si pasaba tanto tiempo con Edward, ¿no?

Estaba tan ocupada que hice el trato por teléfono y al día siguiente un mensajero me entregó las llaves y mi contrato, ya solo faltaba llevar mis cosas y para eso contraté una mudanza. Lo fácil ya estaba hecho, faltaba lo difícil, entregárselo a mi padre, pero para eso tenía que volver a San Francisco porque quería hacerlo personalmente y además tenía que contárselo a Edward. Sabía que la idea de irme aunque fuera por solo dos días no iba a gustarle, pero tampoco se enojaría; él entendería lo que tenía qué hacer y me apoyaría.

Esa noche no descansé mucho; Edward me llamó para decir que cenara y no lo esperara porque tenía un compromiso. Me acosté y al verme sola, el peso de todo lo acumulado en los últimos días me golpeó. Lloré mientras me repetía una y mil veces que lo que estaba haciendo estaba correcto, que de eso se trataba la vida, de arriesgarse, de tomar decisiones y elegir acertadamente y si no, pues ya sabías donde y porqué te habías equivocado y seguías adelante. Eso era parte de la vida y se llamaba madurar.

En algún momento de la noche, ese calor y ese abrazo al cual me estaba acostumbrando demasiado me rodeó. Al instante me sentí más tranquila y aunque me encontraba en ese punto en el que no detectas si es realidad o un sueño, de alguna forma tenía la certeza de que Edward había llegado y se acurrucaba a mí.

Mi alarma sonó como cada mañana pero Edward ni siquiera se movió. Giré un poco mi cabeza y el olor a bar era inconfundible. Le di unos golpecitos en el brazo pero sin resultados y yo necesitaba salir de su abrazo; si él podía darse el gusto de no ir un día atrabajar, yo no y menos con esa renta nada barata que me había echado encima. Por fortuna se giró y me liberó. Me puse de pie y le puse dos analgésicos junto con un vaso de jugo en la mesita y fui a arreglarme; al terminar volví a la habitación y lo oí dándose una ducha. Le elegí un par de trajes y se los dejé listos sobre la cama que tendí antes. Me gustaba mucho hacer eso, escogerle la ropa, pensar en lo que necesitaría, atenderlo, cuidarlo…

Bajé a la cocina y preparé café. Me serví una taza grande cuando estuvo listo y me lo tomaba con calma mientras pensaba en todo lo que tendría qué hacer ese día cuando lo sentí entrar. Le serví una taza y de inmediato notó mi preocupación. Como pude me expliqué sin mentirle ni dejarle nada en claro pero cometí un error al darle a entender que no tenía ya a nadie conmigo. Se ofendió un poquito, pero enseguida le dije que él significaba mucho para mí, demasiado…

–Dímelo – me exigió en un susurro.

–Ya lo sabes.

–Quiero oírlo de tus labios – insistió.

–Te quiero, Edward.

–¿Solo me quieres? – entrecerró los ojos y me miró dolido.

–Yo… no puedo… permitirme más – le dije aunque hacía mucho que ya lo amaba solo que no podía decírselo.

–¿Por qué no? – comencé a sacudirme entre sus brazos, con miedo a confesárselo.

–Isabella… si yo pudiera ofrecerte más, ¿lo considerarías?, ¿considerarías la posibilidad de ir más allá de quererme?

_¡Dios!..._

Sus labios tocaron los míos y con una ternura que no podía asimilar aún, me besó, con suavidad, con delicadeza.

–Permítetelo, Bella. Hazlo, amor, hazlo porque yo… yo me lo estoy permitiendo.

Y me abrazó tan fuerte que todo mi cuerpo protestó en silencio porque él también lo deseaba.

Toda esa mañana me la pasé en una nube esponjosa y blanca, suave como la seda y eso si, muy alta. Me costó muchísimo concentrarme en los últimos preparativos para el comercial y de no ser por Jane, se me hubieran pasado algunas cosas muy importantes.

Estaba con mil pendientes; tenía qué revisar toda la logística para la grabación del comercial y además no podía descuidar los últimos detalles de la campaña de Newton, que para nuestra mala suerte, nos sorprendió cambiando de opinión a último momento y yo estaba a cargo de hacer esos cambios.

Necesitaba un respiro y no tuve ningún problema en arrastrar a Jane para comer fuera, no a un restaurante cercano de los que ya nos sabíamos el menú de memoria; quería algo diferente y bonito, así que nos subimos al auto y Paul nos llevó a Soho, al Spaccanapoli. A decir verdad, no estaba realmente hambrienta al salir de la agencia pero al llegar al restaurante, esos aromas especiados me abrieron el apetito y pedí un plato con una generosa porción de fettuccini a las hierbas. Como era lógico no me lo terminé, pero lo que comí más el delicioso vino, el ambiente relajado, acogedor y la compañía de mi amiga me hicieron olvidar mis deberes y mi nube blanca y tersa se esponjó de nuevo… "Permítetelo, amor"…

Ojala y todo hubiera podido ser tan fácil como eso. Ojala no hubiera existido un contrato de por medio con un tiempo de expiración que fuera a marcar un antes y después en mi vida. Ojala que Edward no se estuviera transformando en ese hombre maravilloso que estaba haciéndome perder la razón un poco más cada día y me estuviera llevando a rendirme y _permitírmelo_, como él quería y poniendo a prueba mi resolución de aceptar lo que él quisiera darme, a la que cada vez le encontraba más puntos en contra.

La verdad había caído ante mis ojos como una pesada cortina. Yo sabía que por mi propio bien, por mi seguridad y por mi futuro, no podía hacerlo. Debía mantenerme firme y aunque por dentro mi ser entero estuviera entregado a él, aceptarlo abiertamente sería muy peligroso para mí porque si reprimiendo mis sentimientos no iba a saber como seguir adelante sin él cuando todo terminara, no me imaginaba como podría hacerlo si le confesaba mi amor.

Lo más coherente, era pensar en mi futuro; debía tener presente que todo acabaría un día y que no me podía permitir que cuando ese momento llegara, no fuera a ser capaz de seguir adelante con mi vida. Y debía hacerme dura porque además de que tendría roto el corazón, también estaría sola.

Por el momento, lo único que podía hacer era continuar como hasta ahora y disfrutar en silencio de la casi declaración de Edward esa mañana. Quizá fue solo un lapsus que tuvo y de pronto lo dijo, no sabía, pero sí podía continuar soñando con todo lo que podría ser si nuestra realidad fuera otra.

Suspiré y me obligué a permanecer fuerte. No iba a dejar que ese pequeñísimo detalle empañara mi alegría, festejaría a mi modo y hasta cierto límite, ¿qué más podía hacer? Con una sonrisa, pagué la cuenta y salimos para volver al trabajo. Por la hora, nos atoramos un poco en el tráfico pero no nos apuraba; tener un mejor puesto en la agencia tenía sus privilegios y mientras Jason luchaba por salir del embotellamiento, Jane y yo platicábamos de cosas sin importancia hasta que por primera vez, me fijé con detenimiento en un anuncio enorme en la pantalla de Trafalgar Square.

–Ingenioso, ¿verdad?

Jane preguntó sin mirarme. Tanto sus ojos como los míos estaban clavados mirando la publicidad del anuncio que desapareció en un instante y volvió a aparecer de nuevo en menos de treinta segundos. No había ninguna leyenda, ningún sonido, nada, solo era un auto de una línea impecable que se deslizaba por las calles de Londres, en un día con poco sol pero el auto emanaba una luz que hacía voltear las cabezas y de noche, atraía la atención por su brillo y color rojo sangre, vivo, y al final, el emblema de la agencia automotriz… _Black&Motors._

_Dios, no. No podía ser él… _

–Bien dice el dicho, "una imagen dice más que mil palabras", ¿no, Bella?

No pude responderle nada, seguía en shock. Tuve que inclinarme y poner mi cabeza sobre mis piernas debido al mareo que me dio. Noté que también estaba helada y mis manos sudaban.

_No, por favor, no lo permitas…_

–¿Te sientes bien?

Escuché lejana la voz de Jane y asentí a duras penas mientras en mi mente él aparecía como una película antigua.

–_Estás preciosa, Bella._

–_Gracias, Jake._

–_Yo sé que ésta noche va a ser muy especial para los dos, pero, ¿estás segura, Bella?_

–_Sí, muy segura._

–_Entonces ven y déjame cumplir tus deseos…_

Me agarré la cabeza con fuerza e hice el intento de mantenerme serena. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la agencia y no podía quebrarme ahí, además, ¿por qué lo haría? Eso había sucedido hacía años y era una travesura de adolescentes eufóricos y ansiosos por experimentar cosas, aunque yo no lo hubiera tomado tan bien al principio.

_Y tampoco después y hasta hoy te persigue esa "experiencia"._

Era verdad. A quien coño quería engañar. Esos recuerdos me hacían daño, me lastimaban y mermaban mi calidad de vida; nunca podría sentirme liberada de ellos y la culpa era solo mía, por ingenua, por confiada, por estúpida.

Estaba tan confundida y me sentía tan sola que lo único que podía hacer era rezar para poder continuar con mi vida como lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Tenía que poder porque era mucho lo que había logrado y ni él ni nadie podría quitarme las fuerzas que tenía para sobrevivir, como me decía Edward. Él tenía razón y yo debía escucharlo, debía guiarme de sus palabras porque me había demostrado ser mucho más que solo mi dueño y ya estaba muy segura de que solo quería mi bienestar.

Fue un poco difícil disimular todo lo que pasaba dentro de mi. Esa batalla de pensamientos, teorías, deseos, actitudes, todo, y haciendo uso de toda la concentración que estaba a mi alcance, pasé el resto de la tarde fingiendo estar muy concentrada en mi pantalla. Al llegar la hora de salir, solo le pedía a Dios me ayudara porque iba a necesitar de toda su fuerza para continuar, porque para mi, el solo seguir viviendo como lo había hecho y ahora teniéndolo ya relativamente cerca, iba a ser todo un reto.

Me despedí de Jane y antes de ir a casa con Edward fui a mi apartamento. Ya no quedaba nada por guardar pero sentía la necesidad de estar ahí aunque fuera un rato para gritar y llorar de coraje y frustración por haber sido tan tonta y no haberle seguido la pista al maldito de Jake durante todo ese tiempo. Si lo hubiera hecho no tendría esa angustia de tenerlo cerca y tampoco estaría tan expuesta a él, como sentía que lo estaba.

Entonces tomé mi bolso y saqué mi teléfono para hacer una cita al día siguiente con el Dr. Bower; él era el único que me podría ayudar a atravesar por ese problema y esa era una decisión madura, pedir ayuda y no pensar que yo sola podría con todo, como me había dicho una vez.

Con mi cita lista para el día siguiente y solo un poco menos afectada, me fui a casa. Edward llegó un rato después, me abrazó por detrás y muy cariñoso me preguntó si deseaba hacer algo después de cenar. Estaba tan incómoda tratando de que no se notaran mis nervios y mi miedo que pensé que lo mejor sería acostarme y tratar de relajarme todo lo posible y descansar, pero Edward de pronto salió con la tontería de que no le gustaba mi trabajo y tampoco como nos manejaba mi jefa; me soltó un discurso infantil que fue encendiendo mi enojo y discutimos. De alguna manera me ayudó porque debido a eso, mi problema con Jake no fue solo lo que ocupó mi cabeza esa noche y aunque no me fue fácil, logré dormirme no mucho tiempo después.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas abrí los ojos, con un beso y una disculpa se acabaron nuestras malas caras y fue lo mejor para empezar el día, el que no contaba con que fuera a resultar tan complicado ya que a media mañana recibí una llamada de la compañía de mudanzas que por un error se adelantaron un día para ir a recoger mis cosas y llevarlas a mi nuevo apartamento.

Como siempre, Jane sin entender ni media palabra de lo que le decía, se quedó al frente mientras salía para ir terminar de una vez por todas con el traslado. Como si fuera poco el haberse equivocado de día, los hombres de la compañía llegaron bastante retrasados y mientras les indicaba qué cajas eran de manejo delicado, una llamada entró a mi teléfono, era mi padre. El aparato sonaba y vibraba entre mis dedos que lo mantenían fuertemente apretado hasta que oprimí la tecla verde.

–Hola, papá – lo saludé ansiosa.

–Bella, hija, ¿cómo estás? – me emocionó tanto escucharlo que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Bien, papi – le respondí con cariño –. ¿Y tú?

Se escuchó un suspiro profundo y luego un silencio no muy largo.

–Ahora que te escucho, me siento mejor – casi pude verlo sonreír y me sentí algo culpable –. Hija, yo… quisiera verte.

–Claro, papá, voy a pedir un par de días en la agencia para estar contigo lo antes posible.

–No, Bella, no tienes que ir… yo estoy aquí – una ráfaga fría me envolvió –. Tenía que venir, no podía dejar así las cosas.

Eso fue lo mejor que pudo haberme dicho mi padre para iluminar mi día y mi vida; él tenía mucha razón, yo debía explicarle porqué estaba tomando esas decisiones y ya que estaba ahí, el mejor lugar para hablar era ese apartamento. No demoró mucho en llegar; en menos de media hora escuché su voz detrás de mí.

–¿Qué es todo esto, Bella?

Me giré con rapidez y lo vi en medio de las cajas, desconcertado, mirándome fijamente.

–Papá – dije calmada avanzando hacia él y lo abracé fuertemente. El me devolvió el abrazo y besaba mi coronilla una y otra vez; yo enterré mi rostro en su cuello y respiré ese aroma a maderas, ese olor a mi papá, a casa, a seguridad…

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella? – me preguntó titubeante y supe que el momento de hablar había llegado.

–Madurando, papá.

–No entiendo…

–Tengo que valerme por mi misma – suspiré –. Tengo que demostrarme que soy lo suficientemente capaz de no ahogarme y mantenerme a flote. Y yo sé que me dirás que no tengo necesidad de esto pero estás equivocado, papá, no se trata de dinero; siempre he sido muy dependiente de alguien o de algo y ya es hora de que yo misma empiece a vivir y a madurar… No pudo haber mejor momento que este para que tomara esta decisión. Con todo lo ocurrido, hubiera sido muy fácil que me escondiera en un rincón a llorar y a lamentarme pensando que ahora sí mi mundo se había acabado pero no, tengo esperanzas y muchas ganas de ser una mujer fuerte e independiente. Tengo un buen trabajo, no estoy sola y… sé que puedo hacerlo.

Solo con decir esas palabras me sentí más ligera y para mi sorpresa, no lloraba, con cada afirmación me hacía más fuerte y eso me empujaba a seguir sincerándome con mi padre.

–Claro que no estás sola, me tienes a mí y a las chicas – dijo con inocencia y me enojé porque además de todo, ese par al que todavía me tomé la molestia de defender, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de explicarle a mi padre que desde hacía mucho tiempo, me habían dejado sola.

–Vaya – dije tratando de contener mi enojo –, parece que tus chicas no te han dicho nada, ¿verdad?

–¿De qué hablas?

–No es nada, olvídalo.

Comprendí en ese instante que Edward trataba de protegerme al no querer que hablara con ellas porque con toda seguridad volverían a hacerme sentir como una traidora cuando ellas eran peor que eso al aparentar con mi padre que todo estaba bien entre nosotras.

–Papá, quiero devolverte tu apartamento. Quiero seguir por mis propios medios y darme la oportunidad de salir adelante…

–¿Salir adelante? Por Dios, tú eres Isabella Swan, no necesitas esto porque tú estás delante de todo, me he esforzado para que así sea pero tú nunca has querido nada de mí, Isabella, nunca te has interesado por lo que he luchado en hacer crecer para ti, para que tuvieras un patrimonio y mis nietos algo que su abuelo hubiera construido para ellos, pero no, resulta que eres como tu madre y eso no te interesa. ¿Qué hubieras querido de mi entonces?

–Solo estar contigo, papá, solo eso. A mi no me hubiera importado que no tuvieras una gran empresa, ni dinero, yo solo te necesitaba a ti.

–Me reprochas que haya hecho lo que creí que era mejor para ti… – dijo mirando al suelo.

–No, solo te digo que ha llegado el momento de que haga lo que_** yo**_ creo que es mejor para mi.

–No tienes porque hacer esto, hija – luchaba por convencerme.

–Sí, sí tengo – dije convencida –. Tengo que hacerlo porque no quiero tener nada que me implique una obligación contigo.

–Estás siendo un poco intransigente, Bella, yo nunca te he exigido nada – no se trataba de eso pero, ¿cómo hacerlo entender?… me apresuré en seguir hablando antes de que todas mis convicciones se derrumbaran.

–Éstas son las facturas de los servicios, todas están al día. Los muebles que quedan son los que compré con tu dinero, no me llevo nada de eso y toma, éstas son del apartamento y éstas otras, del auto – las tomó tembloroso.

–Bella…

–Muchas gracias, papá, por todo. Y no pienses que hago esto porque no te quiero y me estoy desquitando por lo que pasó, porque no es así. Lo hago porque siento la necesidad de cortar contigo este cordón, así ya nada me ata a ti más que el cariño tan grande y desinteresado que te tengo.

–¿Lo haces por él, Bella? – su pregunta me tomó desprevenida, pero era lógico que pensara eso.

–Lo hago por mí – le confesé pero sabía que no me creería.

–¿Están viviendo juntos? – no mentiría, él merecía mi franqueza.

–Si.

–Las chicas… ellas dicen que él es peligroso – en un instante la ira me cegó y apreté los puños para controlarme. ¿Con qué derecho se atrevían a hablar de nosotros con mi padre?

–Ellas no lo conocen, nunca le dieron esa oportunidad y a mí tampoco, me dieron la espalda y durante todos estos meses me he tenido que acostumbrar a estar sin ellas, solo él me ha apoyado y se ha mantenido a mi lado sin importarle nada – papá me miró sorprendido.

–Bella, ¿lo amas? – tragué en seco. De mi respuesta dependía cómo nos miraría mi padre a Edward y a mi a partir de ése momento, y decía "nos" porque él sabía que yo no me enamoraría de un hombre cualquiera. Tenía que ser alguien que se ganara su respeto pero… ¡al diablo! Yo amaba a Edward.

–Yo… sí.

Dije mirando fijamente los ojos de mi padre que a su vez hacía lo mismo conmigo. Por varios segundos permanecimos así, leyéndonos el uno al otro y sabía que él había logrado ver más allá de mi.

–¿Sabes que dicen que para ganar una guerra el arma más poderosa es el amor?

Negué despacito con la cabeza.

–Y esta es una guerra de poderes, Bella. El poder que como padre ansío seguir teniendo sobre ti y el poder que Edward tiene sobre ti porque lo amas. Él ha ganado y así es como debe ser.

Dijo mi padre sonriéndome triste y resignado.

–Yo no he dejado de quererte menos.

–No, pero él es tu prioridad ahora.

¿Mi prioridad?

–Todo en esta vida tiene que ir cambiando, hasta los afectos, no sería sano si no fuera así.

Abracé a mi padre con fuerza y lloré en su pecho no de tristeza ni de alegría, lo hice porque me sentía en paz conmigo misma y sabía que eso era lo que necesitaba para mirar al frente.

Por un buen rato, papá y yo estuvimos en el apartamento. Lo recorrimos recordando cuando se lo mostré por primera vez y le rogaba que aceptara comprármelo. También la primer vez que llegó a visitarme y muchos momentos especiales que había pasado en él. Lo animé para que Carmen lo redecorara y pudieran venir más seguido a visitarme. No supe si la idea le gustó o no, no dijo nada; tampoco me preguntó adonde llevaría mis cosas ni que pensaba hacer a partir de ese momento pero lo hice, le conté que aunque estuviera con Edward quería tener mi propio lugar y solo me miraba asintiendo ligeramente; suponía que le estaba costando un poco aceptar la madurez de su hija.

Cuando al fin tomé consciencia de la hora y de que los hombres de la mudanza me esperaban para ir a mi nuevo apartamento, le pedí a papá que me acompañara porque ya que estaba ahí, quería que fuera el primero en verlo. Bajamos por la escalera y al salir, lo primero que vimos fue a Edward recargado en su auto, esperándome.

–Edward.

Dije en un murmullo de asombro. Él se acercó, me miró con una extraña sonrisa en esos labios perfectos, acarició mi mejilla con el pulgar y me besó dulcemente. Luego giró un poco y extendió la mano hacia mi padre que lo miraba serio.

–Señor Swan.

Papá extendió también la mano y se dieron un fuerte apretón. Por un momento creí que saltarían chispas cuando sus manos se tocaran pero para mi tranquilidad, no pasó nada.

–Edward – lo saludó papá demasiado frío y formal pero no estaban queriéndose abalanzar uno sobre el otro.

Fue entonces que recordé al camión de la mudanza con mis cosas y giré la cabeza buscándolo, pero no lo vi por ningún lado.

–El camión con mis cosas – dije algo preocupada.

–Ya me he hecho cargo de todo, cariño, no te preocupes por nada.

Lo miré buscando algún rastro de enojo al ver lo que estaba haciendo sin comunicárselo pero no había más que un brillo hermoso en sus ojos verdes.

–¿Me permiten invitarlos a comer? – preguntó sin dejarme de mirar.

–Gracias, pero Carmen está esperándome en el hotel – respondió papá.

–¡Carmen! Ha venido contigo – sonreí.

–Eso no es ningún problema, señor Swan, ahora mismo mando a Paul para que pase por ella y nos encontremos en el restaurante.

–Eso está perfecto – respondí antes de que se fuera a negar.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Carmen y yo nos abrazábamos emocionadas. Saludó a Edward tan efusiva y cariñosa como era y a papá lo abrazó y lo besó orgullosa, seguro porque todo había salido bien conmigo.

No fue una comida totalmente alegre, como si hubiéramos dado borrón y cuenta nueva a todo el asunto pero tampoco fue un desastre. El único que no se adaptaba y se notaba algo incómodo era papá y de vez en cuando miraba a Edward con recelo, como si estuviera esperando un desliz suyo para caerle encima, pero conociendo a Edward eso nunca iba a suceder y tampoco tenía porqué.

Dejando de lado la reticencia de papá, teníamos una conversación muy agradable, Carmen estaba encantada de que estuviéramos juntos y a cada rato nos tomaba de las manos y nos sonreía. Pasarían una semana en Londres y luego irían a recorrer algunos países; me contaba emocionada de los planes que tenían y de todo lo que quería conocer porque esa era su primer vez ahí. Yo la escuchaba pero sin poder disimular lo feliz que estaba porque al fin, estaba bien con los dos hombres de mi vida y agradecía que ambos estuvieran poniendo todo de su parte por mí.

–Antes de irnos – dijo Edward una vez que había pedido la cuenta –, quisiera que me permitieran alojarlos en uno de mis hoteles; sé que a Bella le daría mucho gusto que aceptaran y para mí sería un honor – me sonrió tramposo mientras Carmen daba un gritito de alegría.

–Oh, sería estupendo, ¿verdad Charlie? – se le pegó como gatita y tuve que aguantarme una carcajada. Mi papá estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer y ella lo sabía. Él suspiró larga y profundamente.

–Gracias, Edward, te lo agradezco – aceptó por fin y Edward asintió. Si yo hubiera hecho eso seguro me hubiera ganado una llamada de atención de su parte, pero estaba demasiado contenta como para recriminárselo.

Quedamos de vernos al día siguiente ya que no habían descansado nada y el jet lag los tenía agotados. Mientras nos despedíamos, Edward le daba algunas instrucciones a Paul. Él se encargaría de llevar a papá y a Carmen por su equipaje e instalarlos en el hotel de Edward. Sabiendo que estaban en excelentes manos, me fui con Edward para que me llevara a la agencia para trabajar la última parte del día si es que podía hacerlo con tantas emociones vividas.

Subimos al auto e inmediatamente Edward me tomó sentándome en su regazo. Acariciaba mi pelo y me miraba como si estuviera descubriendo algo nuevo en mi y que le gustaba; tomó mi barbilla atrayéndome lentamente a su boca y me besó con ternura adueñándose de mi y de cada sensación de mi cuerpo para luego dar paso a un beso lleno de pasión, de deseo, de hambre…

–Edward – lo empujé suavemente.

Sabía que no era el mejor momento y que estaba rompiendo un instante especial entre nosotros pero si no lo hacía, las preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza perderían importancia y yo necesitaba sus respuestas así como sabía que él también necesitaba de las mías, pero no parecía escucharme y su mano iba subiendo por mi muslo, debajo de mi vestido.

–Edward – puse mi mano sobre la suya y lo detuve.

–Dime – su voz grave me hizo estremecer. Quise bajarme de su regazo para poder pensar con claridad pero me mantuvo ahí, fuertemente agarrada con sus manos ya en mis caderas. Inspiré y exhalé despacio.

–¿Cómo… cómo sabías que estaba en mi apartamento? – me escuché un poco tímida.

Edward solo me miró como si la respuesta fuera de lo más obvia.

–Claro, Paul – negué despacio con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que él asentía haciendo rozar nuestras narices.

A Edward parecía no importarle lo que yo quería saber y solo buscaba mis labios con los suyos y como yo giraba mi cara, besaba mi cuello, mi oreja, me mordía el lóbulo…

–¿Qué hiciste con mis cosas, Edward? – me removí inquieta pero él seguía en lo suyo –. Respóndeme.

–Si sigues moviéndote así, vas a provocar que te haga mía aquí mismo.

–¿Esa es tu respuesta? – me alejé como pude y lo miré ceñuda.

–Por el momento, sí.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me sostuvo así atrapada, respirando en mi cuello, desconcentrándome.

–Pues no me basta, Edward.

–Debería, porque sabes que no haría nada para molestarte.

–Pues lo estás haciendo; no lo sabes pero tengo un apartamento nuevo y esperaba poder llevar mis cosas hoy mismo.

–Resulta que si lo sé y como te dije antes, ya me hice cargo de todo.

–¿Me puedes explicar qué significa eso?

–Significa que olvides el tema porque _**ya me hice cargo de todo**_– recalcó.

El tono indicaba que daba por terminado el tema, al menos por ese día. Lo miré enojada y con mucha razón. Yo ya tenía planes y él, como siempre tomaba el mando de todo aunque nadie se lo pidiera. Edward debería aprender a dejar hacerme cargo de mis cosas, de mi vida y yo tenía que procurar eso, si no, ¿cómo iba a madurar, a independizarme?

Tal vez debí comentarle desde un principio mis planes pero sabía que de un bufido los descartaría y acabaría haciendo lo que él quisiera y siguiendo sus ordenes y así no era como yo tenía previsto que caminaran las cosas.

–Vendré por ti para ir a casa.

–Puedo tomar un taxi.

–De eso ni hablar.

Contrariada, llegué a nuestra oficina y Jane sonreía de oreja a oreja.

–¿Y ahora? – inquirí con cierto temor.

–No cabe duda que soy genial – se impulsaba dando vueltas en la silla.

–¿Puedo preguntar porqué?

–Porque estuve hablando con Newton explicándole que los cambios que quiere hacer no concuerdan con el comercial y que si sigue adelante con eso parecerán dos campañas distintas.

–No – me llevé las manos a las mejillas –, dime que lo convenciste.

–Lo hice, amiga.

Me fui sobre ella y la abracé. Jane nos había librado de muchas, muchísimas horas extras de trabajo y solo teníamos ya que aplicarnos al comercial. Era un enorme peso menos de encima y mucha tranquilidad ya que solo teníamos que esperar la fecha programada para iniciar y revisar solo unos cuantos detalles.

Ya relajadas, le conté todo mi lío con mi ya ex apartamento y mi apuro por salir corriendo esa mañana por el error de la compañía de mudanzas, que luego llegó mi padre y que la cereza del pastel fue encontrarme a Edward al salir de ahí.

–Tú si que te sabes enredar en los problemas, Bella; mira que no te estoy reclamando porque no me hayas contado lo que tenías pensado hacer, pero dos cabezas piensan mejor que una y ya sabes que yo te hubiera ayudado en lo que fuera, un consejito no te hubiera venido mal.

–Gracias, Jane, lo sé, pero es que a veces yo no pienso y solo actúo por impulso. Esa es otra cosa que… ¡demonios!

–¿Qué pasa?

–¡Mi cita! Y no tengo auto.

–¿Y el grandote? – se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana.

–Con Carmen y mi padre haciendo el traslado del hotel, no importa, me voy en un taxi .

Oh, Edward se iba a morir cuando se enterara que había tomado uno…

Con mucha menos culpa por irme un poco más temprano, salí de la agencia y me subí a un taxi. Le di la dirección del consultorio del Dr. Bower y por fortuna estuve a tiempo para mi cita.

–Hola, doctor.

–Hola, Bella, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

*****.**

Me despedí del Dr. Bower y al salir, Edward estaba esperándome afuera. Le había llamado en el trayecto al consultorio y al parecer, le dio gusto saber que quería continuar con la terapia y ni siquiera se molestó por lo del taxi.

–¿Lista?

–Siempre.

Le contesté y me sonrió fascinado por mi respuesta. Ya en el auto, seguía portándose cariñoso y no desaprovechaba ningún descuido mío para besarme y acariciar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo.

–¿Sabes? – dijo entre besos –, ya puedo responder la pregunta que me hiciste esta tarde.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y lo miré haciéndolo hacia atrás empujando su pecho con mis manos.

–Entonces, si te vas a dignar en contestarme, ¿no? – y mi nalga recibió una buena nalgada con la palma bien abierta; cómo las extrañaba…

–Me parece que últimamente estás muy respondona y esa no es la Isabella que me gusta – me reprendió.

–¿Me vas a castigar? – pregunté esperanzada y Edward solo me miraba tenso.

–No.

–¿Por qué no? – hice una carita triste.

–¿Vas a cuestionar mis decisiones? – enarcó una ceja y me puse seria.

–No, _señor._

–Eso es, pórtate bien.

Después de eso él también se mantuvo serio y correctamente sentado en su lugar, con mi mano en su muslo y la suya sobre la mía. Me ponía nerviosa la incertidumbre.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–Sé paciente, Isabella.

No tuve que esperar demasiado ya que Dean se detuvo en Pont Street, una calle muy linda y elegante del barrio de Chelsea. Edward me ayudó a bajar y entramos a un edificio por demás hermoso. Me llevaba tomada de la mano mientras oprimía el botón del ascensor.

Me abstuve de preguntar de nuevo porque yo sabría todo cuando él lo quisiera y no antes, así que cuando salimos del ascensor, caminamos unos pasos a la derecha hasta llegar a una puerta blanca y ancha con el número _102_ a un lado del marco.

Edward abrió y haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar; entré avanzando lentamente a un área enorme, muy clara al igual que sus pisos de madera pero vacío, solo un sillón de descanso oscuro y moderno estaba en una esquina del salón.

Giré para ver a Edward y con una señal de su mano me indicó que siguiera avanzando hacia las otras habitaciones. Era un apartamento precioso; me estremecí. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que significaba nuestra presencia ahí; sacudí mi cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, deseando no tener razón mientras caminaba despacio por cada hermosa habitación del apartamento. Edward me seguía pero se mantenía alejado de mí, observaba cuidadoso cada gesto de mi rostro, como un tigre que rondaba a su presa adivinando su reacción. Cada segundo que pasaba mirando las paredes blancas, las lámparas, los gruesos cristales que soportarían libros o adornos en aquel espléndido librero empotrado, cada instante, me gritaba que no me había equivocado y que Edward solo esperaba el momento para dejar caer la aseveración que tanto temía.

Salí de la cocina y me quedé de pie en medio del salón, mirándolo.

–¿Te gusta?

–Sí.

Le respondí sincera mientras caminaba hacia mí. Fue acercándose despacio y tomó mi cara entre sus manos levantándola para besarme con ternura y después me apartó un poco.

–Es tuyo.

–Mío…

Mi voz era un susurro que denotaba mi sospecha confirmada. Di un hondo respiro para ingresar oxigeno a mi cuerpo y cerebro para poder pensar con claridad y objetividad. Puso en mis manos un juego de llaves con un listón rojo y Edward debió notar algo de decepción en mi rostro porque enseguida comenzó a hablar.

–El lugar es nuevo y como puedes ver, está en la mejor zona de Londres. Podrás decorarlo como tú quieras, Bella.

–Edward… – lo interrumpí pero me ignoró y continuó.

–Puedes cambiar lo que no te guste, los pisos, las ventanas, puedes hacer lo que desees con él…

–¿Lo que yo desee? – lo miré directamente a los ojos.

–Sí.

Extendí mi mano hacia él.

–Entonces te lo devuelvo.

Su rostro se descompuso.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que me lo devuelves? Tú no puedes hacer eso, ¡es tuyo!

–Edward, este lugar es un sueño, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Se quedó mirándome como si no hubiera entendido mis palabras hasta que por fin habló.

–¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo? – su ceño fruncido indicaba que no estaba contento con mi negativa.

–Porque no has entendido porqué le devolví mi apartamento a mi padre… yo no lo hice por capricho, Edward, lo hice porque necesito que sepa que lo que me une a él es cariño, no las obligaciones y compromisos que pueda tener conmigo como padre o yo hacia él como hija, va mucho más allá de eso. También lo hago porque necesito saberme responsable de mi misma, sentir que puedo y que soy capaz de abrirme paso en este mundo.

–Pero eres muy capaz, Bella, y lo sabemos, no tienes qué demostrarle nada a nadie. Mira hasta donde has llegado tú solita, ¿no lo ves?

–Eso aún es teoría, Edward, yo quiero hacerlo de verdad, quiero tener mi lugar, mi espacio, uno que haya obtenido por mi propio esfuerzo, no uno que me regalen tú o mi padre porque seguiría siendo una obligación.

–Isabella… acéptalo.

–No me has escuchado, Edward – casi sollocé frustrada.

–Lo estoy haciendo, Bella – pegó su frente a la mía –, te estoy escuchando y te estoy comprendiendo pero ahora quiero decirte algo y quiero que me entiendas – asentí con la cabeza –. Esta es mi forma de empezar a permitirme todo contigo.

Me separé un poco y lo miré con anhelo.

–Sí, Bella, esta es mi forma de decirte que te quiero y que tú también significas mucho para mí, que no quiero hacer otra cosa más que cuidarte, protegerte y darte lo mejor siempre.

–Pero no así, no de este modo, no es así como yo quiero tenerte, Edward.

–Dime cómo, dímelo antes de que me consuma.

Casi sin notarlo me arrastraba al único mueble en el lugar. Subí mis brazos rodeando su cuello y cerrando mis puños sobre la gruesa tela de su traje y clavando mi rostro entre su cuello y el hombro.

¿Cómo alguien podía vivir dos sensaciones opuestas al mismo tiempo?

Yo amaba a ese hombre, lo amaba así, con toda su complejidad, su oscuridad, sus manías y sus arrebatos; amaba al ser dominante, indomable y a veces cruel que habitaba en él y que me volvía loca cuando emergía pero también adoraba al Edward contenido, al Edward cariñoso, consentidor y preocupado. Al Edward tierno que me hacía el amor con una sublime delicadeza y me llevaba a tocar el cielo, al hombre que me hacía sentir aunque solo fuera una ilusión, que me amaba como yo a él.

Y sin embargo no soportaba que todo fuera un maldito espejismo; dolía estar consciente de que sus cuidados, sus caricias, sus atenciones, todo eso que hacía titilar esa llamita de esperanza muy dentro de mi corazón, fueran producto de una obligación conmigo adquirida. Aunque, ¿quién me explicaba cómo esa obligación también contemplaba el seguirme atravesando todo un océano?, ¿a tanto se comprometía cada vez? Dios, no quería ni pensar en ello, no podía soportarlo. Me aferré a él con más fuerza…

–Dilo, Isabella – me insistió –. Dime como me quieres tener – me recostó en el sillón.

–¿Por qué me presionas? – levanté mi rostro para darle acceso a mi cuello.

–Porque me estás matando con tu silencio. Habla ya… – su lengua acariciaba mi yugular pulsante.

–No lo sé, Edward, no lo sé – declaré en un gemido.

–Sí, lo sabes, amor, quiero escucharlo – sus dientes mordieron el vibrante punto y mi cuerpo se arqueó en respuesta.

–No sigas… – le pedí luchando contra mis deseos pero no me escuchaba.

Edward tocaba mi cuerpo sobre la tela de mi vestido y yo sentía que me ahogaba. Él me haría suya ahí mismo, en ese sillón y yo no podría objetar nada y era una hipócrita porque lo deseaba pero el remolino de contradicciones me hacía luchar por detenerlo.

–¿Por qué no eres sincera, Isabella? – dijo contra mis labios y volteé la cara. Edward se quedó quieto pero su erección se movió contra mi pierna, casi haciéndome ceder.

–Estoy intentando serlo.

–Pues no te estás esforzando lo suficiente.

Se puso de pie y me miró tendida en el sillón, vencida y sin fuerzas. Se acomodó el saco y dio dos paso hacia atrás.

–Nos vamos – dijo serio –. Te espero en el auto.

Y salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Dos pequeñas lágrimas escaparon por la orilla de mis ojos y corrieron hacia mis sienes.

_Lo que mal empieza, mal acaba, Bella… _

Mi día había empezado siendo una completa mierda y de esa misma forma estaba por terminar. Me paré y compuse mi vestido bajo el abrigo, Solo limpié el rastro de mis lágrimas cuando estuve esperando el ascensor y retoqué el suave color melocotón de mis labios, me hice un rápido moño y cuando salí de él, no tenía ni un cabello fuera de su lugar, así caminé hasta el auto y subí a él.

*****.**

El camino a casa fue como entrar en una dimensión paralela. Edward no parecía enojado y aunque no hizo el intento de acercarse a mí o acariciarme, hacía comentarios sin importancia como el preguntarme si quería algo especial para cenar o si tenía frío. Indiferente dentro de su "normalidad".

Desde luego mi hambre se evaporó con toda la sorpresa del apartamento. Me lamenté por ser tan estúpida y no haber disfrutado aunque fuera por un segundo del detalle. ¿Detalle? Sí, claro, un piso completo en un edificio de Chelsea, pequeño detalle. Hubiera sido una increíble sorpresa en otras circunstancias pero no en la mía. No cuando yo buscaba lo opuesto a lo que él quería hacer de nuevo con su "detalle".

Llegamos a casa y me ayudó a bajar; entramos y me dijo que estaría en su estudio. Fui por un vaso de agua después de preguntarle si deseaba que le preparara algo, pero no quiso nada. Le di las buenas noches y me dirigí a las escaleras.

–Isabella – giré para verlo al pie de éstas.

–¿Sí?

–Preferiría dormir solo esta noche.

–Claro.

Mi voz tembló al responder ante el rechazo, pero me las arreglé para seguir subiendo serena y cuando supe que me había perdido de vista en el pasillo, me detuve recargándome en la pared. Cuando cerré con mucho cuidado la puerta de la habitación detrás de mi, todo el peso de mis resoluciones cayó sobre mi como una enorme piedra aplastando la poca entereza que me quedaba.

Algo no estaba saliendo como lo planeé. Debí cometer algún error porque se suponía que mis decisiones eran correctas y yo debía sentirme bien con ellas, o al menos eso fue lo que el Dr. Bower me dio a entender, porque yo salí de su consultorio plenamente convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto y si no hubiera sido así, era su deber decirme que estaba en un error o al menos hacerme meditar un poco más mi decisión. Pero no lo hizo…

No lo hizo y yo ya no sentía estar yendo en la dirección correcta. ¿Por qué?

Mi padre lo entendió cuando se lo expliqué y hasta me sorprendió al quitarse la etiqueta que yo le había puesto como mi prioridad número uno cediéndosela a Edward. Eso me llegó al alma porque comprendí en realidad lo mucho que me quería y lo maduro que era como padre a pesar de no haber convivido conmigo tanto tiempo.

Él solo buscaba mi felicidad y su amor por mi hacía que diera un paso a un lado para permitirme alcanzarla. De eso se trataba ser padre entonces… cuantas veces uno escuchaba eso por todas partes pero pocas veces nos deteníamos a pensar en ello.

En cambio Edward…

Como el ser dominante que era, tomó todo bajo su mando. Se hizo cargo de lo que él pensó que era un problema para mi, solucionándolo a su modo, de forma rápida y procurando ser tan espléndido para deslumbrarme y no dejar lugar para una negativa. Para tener todo bajo su control y así tener con la tranquilidad de continuar con los hilos de su marioneta en la mano.

¿Pero acaso pensaría en los deseos de su muñeca?

¿Escuchaba razones… ?

No lo hacía. Pude haberme secado la garganta hablando por horas exponiéndole mis motivos y él hubiera seguido terco e inamovible, creyendo firmemente que su forma de resolver los problemas era la mejor pensada y efectiva porque así era él. Yo deseando que me comprendiera, esperando una palabra de apoyo y él sin embargo no me decía lo que yo quería escuchar.

*****.**

–El hotel es primoroso, Bella, de un gusto exquisito – Carmen me contaba feliz por el teléfono.

–Me da mucho gusto saber que están a gusto y a Edward le dará más.

–Tenemos que hacerle un buen regalo y nadie mejor que tú para ayudarme con eso.

–Estaré encantada, Carmen, te llevaré a donde quieras.

–Y te estaré eternamente agradecida por eso.

–Bueno, ¿y papá?, ¿cómo se ha tomado todo?, ¿te ha comentado algo?

–La verdad, no. Estuvo un poco serio ayer pero hoy cuando desayunamos lo vi más tranquilo, creo que está asimilando todo, Bella, dale tiempo. Va a estar bien, no te preocupes por él.

–¿Está por ahí?, quisiera hablarle.

–Está con Edward, aún no vuelve.

–¿Está con Edward? – me alarmé.

–Esta mañana él lo llamó, quería verlo, pensé que lo sabías.

–No, estaba tan distraída que seguramente no lo escuché. Bueno, olvidemos eso, ¿te parece si tú y yo nos vamos de compras?

Como nuestro trabajo se vio reducido gracias a la oportuna intervención de Jane, la invité a ir con nosotras al centro comercial. Necesitaba distraerme y dejar de pensar en ese encuentro entre Edward y mi padre. Estaba segura que de parte de papá las cosas irían civilizadamente y esperaba que fueran igual de parte de Edward. Tenía fe de que así fuera.

Carmen adoró a Jane desde el primer instante y mi amiga adoptó a Carmen como su pupila en cuanto a compras se trataba. Comimos ahí y después recorrimos gran parte del centro comercial en busca de un regalo para Edward pero, ¿qué se le regala a un hombre que lo tiene todo?

–¿Cuáles son sus hobbies? – me interrogaba Carmen pensativa.

_Bueno, el hobbie principal de Edward es ser un dominante, someter a su sumisa, o sea yo, y proporcionarle placer por medio de dolor. Para lograr este objetivo hace uso de muchos métodos y variados artículos y juguetes sexuales así como algunos mecanismos especiales adaptados al techo o a las paredes. (Como uno que me encantó donde estás colgada de cadenas que te hacen perder el sentido del equilibrio mientras estás siendo poseída violentamente por tu Señor, o sea Edward.)_

–Los caballos.

Salimos del centro comercial con varias bolsas llenas y Carmen con su regalo. Una maravillosa figura trabajada en plata de un caballo con una línea perfecta. Ella estaba feliz con su adquisición y muy ansiosa por entregársela a Edward.

Llevamos a Carmen al hotel y le dije que les llamaría para ir a cenar. Esperaba de verdad que Edward quisiera acompañarnos pero si no lo hacía, no iba a quedarme sin salir con ellos. Era una ocasión especial el tenerlos ahí y no me privaría de estar con ellos todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Aún era temprano cuando recibí un mensaje de Edward.

_**Te espero en casa en una hora. Sé puntual.**_

_**E. Cullen**_

Rayos. Yo esperaba pasar un rato a la agencia pero quería arreglar las cosas con Edward porque prefería llevar la fiesta en paz mientras Carmen y papá estuvieran de visita.

No me sorprendió ver el auto de Edward en la puerta de la casa. Si tanta prisa tenía por que estuviera puntual, era lógico que me estuviera esperando. Entré y de inmediato me dirigí al estudio, donde se encontraba revisando unos papeles que puso boca abajo apenas me vio. Se levantó, se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en los labios.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – abrí más los ojos por la casual pregunta que me decía que ya se había esfumado su enojo.

–Bien, fui de compras con Carmen y Jane.

–Lo sé – admitió.

–Creo que empiezo a detestar a Paul – respiré hondo.

–Solo cumple con su trabajo.

–Entonces, ¿tengo que empezar a detestarte, Edward?

–No, preferiría que hicieras lo contrario – asentí mordiéndome los labios. Me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él.

–No soporto que estemos así, Bella – su ronca y sincera voz me estremeció.

–Yo tampoco – confesé –, extraño al Edward de la playa.

–Y yo te extraño a ti. Sé que tenemos que hablar con calma y lo haremos, Bella, te lo prometo.

–Gracias, Edward.

–De nada – besó mis labios –. Por lo pronto, tenemos que vestirnos. Mis padres nos esperan a cenar en un par de horas.

–¡Puta madre!

–¡Isabella! – me reprendió y me sonrojé –. No me gusta escuchar malas palabras salir de tu boca.

–Lo siento – me disculpé.

–¿Qué pasa?

–No tengo aún un regalo para tus padres – dije en voz baja.

–¿Crees que ellos te valoran por un regalo que les des?

–No – negué con la cabeza y subimos a arreglarnos.

–Te quiero deslumbrante esta noche. Date prisa, no quiero llegar tarde.

Me di una ducha rápida y envuelta en una bata escogí lo que usaría esa noche. Un vestido largo color fucsia o uno gris con un escote al frente y un bordado muy discreto. Cualquiera sería una magnífica elección. Me recogí el pelo en una media cola algo suelta y me maquillé un poco los ojos y los labios por supuesto. Mis gotitas de la esencia que me trajo Edward de Bali y estuve lista cuando me miré al espejo con el vestido gris. Bajé las escaleras y Edward ya me esperaba.

–Excepcionalmente bella – susurró a mi oído y sonreí enamorada al verlo con su traje oscuro.

Abordamos el auto y miró su reloj.

–¿Vamos retrasados? – pregunté con cierto temor.

–No, solo estoy calculando llegar junto con los invitados.

–¡Invitados! – exclamé sorprendida –. ¿Son muchos?

Acarició mi mejilla mirándome adorablemente.

–No, cariño, solo Carmen y tu padre.*

* * *

><p>¿<em><strong>Cómo les parece que están yendo las cosas? Me encantará saber qué opinan.<strong>_

_**Mis eternas gracias a mi Beta Isita María por su tiempo y esfuerzo; a Lethy, a Coco y a Lo por sus ayuda con el blog y las ideas y a mi Nani. **_

_**Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, los favoritos, pm's y reviews. Y como siempre, aquí están las chicas kinkys que siempre me regalan un comentario, así como a las nenas del grupo de Facebook.**_

_**EmmadelaRosaa, ivelita cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anamart05, msteppa, Annilet, yasmin-cullen, LunaS Purple, sandra32321, kikid'cullen, alma cullen, elena robsten, Katuiska Cullen Swan, BkPattz, jupy, Ariana ArEd, VaNeSaErK, Velsofia, Maricoles, Marianixcr, La chica del gorro azul, Sully YM, LIZZY CULLEN, romycullen, Tata XOXO, savale17, ludgardita, yolabertay, PRISGPE, Ligia Rodriguez, yoly rocha, nadsart, patymdn, Stefi Martinez, robsha pattmar, SamyPatt, solecitopucheta, , asallam1, Sisi bunny, darlyn, maddycullen, azalia gonzalez, whit cullen, AnnieFP, cris20, Kisara Mansen, francullenm, zujeyane, gaby, vanesa pinilla, MariaCarlaPL, Magusl92, TereCullen, Krito26, joli cullen, carlita16, arianna mansen, LittlexPauLaa, maria cristinaMadrid, nelda, amy-vampire, mirgru, laux, SalyLuna, RebecaCullen, gpattz, Breyeli, Soniard, ginebralocacullen, yessenya, cutita2, Mafer Masen Cullen, LucianaM, ati88, isabel, Ely Cullen M, Yessinblue, janalez, Jocelynne-Cullen, Jess Pattinson, Sony Bells, jhanulita, Dolce Ariana valentina Argotti, gabystar16, maria6995, hinatapink, yolanda dorado (Por favor, puedes escribir un libro si quieres, nena!), suzette-cullen, lu537, chusrobissocute, EdithCullen71283, VANE LAUTNER, Nevy Masen19, Carlota, siriatwilight18, Angie Masen, cremita, bellarenesmee alias NATI, SerenitySey, felicytas, DarkiVampi (Chikis!), DiAnA, AS, lunn90, AidaGerona, catagomez, CelesL, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Patt, sparklinghaledecullen, VimRobstenCullen, Ara Cullen, Mercedes, Nany87, belly-03, freckles03, Lidiagalicia, Lui e irenelove2. **_

_**Todo mi cariño para ustedes por su apoyo…**_

_**Recuerden pasar por el blog: http: / / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**Blog de Nani: http: / / pattinsonworld. blogspot. com **_

_**Nos vemos prontito nenas,**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_


	31. Ya no quiero seguir callando

_**¡Nenas! Capítulo nuevo para todas pero en especial, este va dedicado con todo mi cariño para ti, **_**Kinky**_** (mir) por siempre tener los pies en la tierra y hacerme también pisar firme. Te quiero mujer y gracias…**_

_**En este capítulo hay escenas de sexo muy explícito; si eres menor de edad, te ofende o no te gusta, espera el próximo capítulo… o no, demonios, tampoco el que sigue… lo siento. =(**_

_**¡**_**Mirgru**_**, es todo tuyo reina!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Amo como ama el amor. No conozco otra razón para amar que amarte. ¿Qué quieres que te diga además de que te amo, si lo que quiero decirte es que te amo?"<em>

_Fernando Pessoa_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 31<strong>

**EDWARD'S POV**

La mano de Isabella temblaba fría en la mía. La ayudé a bajar del auto y nos acercábamos al par de escalones en la puerta de casa de mis padres para esperar a que Charles y Carmen llegaran hasta nosotros.

Isabella no había dicho ni media palabra desde que salimos de casa unos minutos antes. La noticia definitivamente le había tomado por sorpresa y parecía que gracias a los nervios que le estaba costando mucho dominar, caería desmayada en cualquier momento. Coloqué mi mano en su cadera con firmeza, movimiento que los ojos oscuros de Charles Swan no pasaron desapercibido, mientras entrábamos a la casa de mis padres que nos recibieron en el hall dándonos la bienvenida.

–Papá, mamá, el señor Charles Swan y la señora Carmen Denali – los presenté –, señores, éstos son mis padres, Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

–Bienvenidos – dijo mi padre mientras él y Charles se daban un apretón de manos y mi madre y Carmen se daban un beso en cada mejilla, luego nos saludaron a Isabella y a mi con más cariño del usual.

–Es un gusto tenerlos aquí – reiteró mi madre sonriente.

–El gusto es nuestro – Charles Swan respondió mientras mis padres nos guiaban hacia el impecable salón principal donde el perfecto gusto de la decoración se veía reflejado en cada objeto cuidadosamente seleccionado y colocado en algún lugar especial.

Era por supuesto de esperarse que esa casa, la casa donde yo crecí, siempre pareciera un palacio, pero la exquisita decoración nunca me impidió jugar detrás de las cortinas de shantung color ocre que adornaban las estancias y que usaba como mis lugares preferidos para esconderme de Liz que era aún muy pequeña y prefería los jarrones que eran casi de su tamaño y uno que otro pequeño árbol que ocultaban muy bien su pequeño cuerpo.

Las anchas escaleras de mármol blanco siempre estaban ocupadas con la colección de muñecas de mi hermana; las sentaba en los escalones y teníamos que hacer piruetas para subir o bajar porque la señorita armaba un tremendo berrinche si movíamos tan solo una de ellas, pero no era la única. Yo también hacía los míos si alguien osaba quitar las barricadas que tanto tiempo me tomaba colocar en la terraza y en el jardín y que imaginaba que representaban un campo de batalla; también los usaba como trincheras o si me aburría, era una perfecta pista de carreras con obstáculos para mi bicicleta.

Sin embargo, había sitios específicos de la casa que estaban vedados para nuestros juegos. El despacho de mi padre, el pequeño estudio de mi madre donde tomaban forma todos sus proyectos decorativos y que además servía como su oficina, desde donde se ocupaba de todas sus actividades filantrópicas, la biblioteca, que contenía muchas reliquias de la familia y por si fuera poco también albergaba muchas primeras ediciones que mi padre adoraba coleccionar, y el salón principal.

Éste último era un espacio grande que cambiaba su aspecto de acuerdo al estado anímico de mi madre. Si estaba de un humor alegre y chispeante lo reflejaba colocando muebles claros u oscuros en contraste con cortinas suaves de colores vivos así como los arreglos florales que nunca faltaban y que hacían juego con los mullidos cojines. Otras veces sentía que era tiempo de algo más formal y el espacio se vestía con colores y muebles más sobrios; para navidades lo transformaba en un lugar acogedor con un gran árbol, luces por todas partes y enredadas también en las guirnaldas con esferas rojas y brillantes, las botas con nuestros nombres colgaban de la chimenea y aparecían llenas de dulces la mañana del veinticinco. Esa decoración era mi favorita pero la de Liz, era cuando mamá estaba romántica y transformaba todo en un sitio idílico. A mi pequeña hermana le gustaba tanto ver así el salón, vestido con las tendencias románticas de mi madre y que ella ya estaba siguiendo, que cuando estaba en casa se pasaba horas recostada en los sillones leyendo un sinfín de libros, soñando y suspirando…

Esa fue la última tendencia con la que mi madre redecoró el salón. Romántica. Porque Liz se lo había pedido ya que estaba por volver a casa y ahora para quedarse. Mamá no podía estar más feliz y se ocupó en darle a los muebles beige un toque alegre y elegante con colores azules y amarillos.

Ya por fin tendría a su niña pequeña en casa después de tanto tiempo de sufrir su ausencia. Disfrutarían de todas esas cosas que debieron compartir en los años que Liz estuvo lejos. La tendría de nuevo ahí, para desayunar juntas, ayudándola con sus proyectos, con sus actividades sociales, para ir de compras…

Elizabeth nunca se caracterizó por ser una niña como cualquiera. Desde muy pequeña dejó ver su carácter decidido y siempre tuvo la firme idea de irse lejos a estudiar, de aprender muchos idiomas, de aprender a ser independiente, de cultivarse para ser una mujer inteligente y productiva.

Al cumplir quince años pidió que de regalo le cumplieran sus deseos y mis padres que no podían negarle nada porque la adoraban y porque era una chica muy comprometida con todo lo que hacía, le concedieron al fin lo que tanto deseaba, ir al internado Sacré-Coeur. Ella se había tomado su tiempo para investigar qué institución ofrecía todo lo que ella estaba buscando con los mejores niveles y ése distinguido internado para señoritas cubría todas sus expectativas, por lo que al obtener el sí de mis padres, en menos de dos semanas nos despedíamos de mi hermana en una fiesta que aún se comenta de vez en cuando por lo elegante y espléndida que fue. Pero eso no impidió que las jóvenes amistades de Liz, que eran muchas, disfrutaran también de la fiesta. Con la experiencia de mi madre los chicos no se sintieron excluidos y se divertían también de un ambiente creado para ellos. La música fuerte, luces de colores, una pista bien iluminada, fuegos artificiales… Liz estaba feliz.

Se fue al internado y la hermosa casa se detuvo en el silencio y revivía cada vez que el semestre terminaba y ella volvía. Mis padres también se volvían locos de alegría al recibir aunque fuera por pocas semanas a una Liz que llegaba revolucionada, llena de energía, de ideas, de sueños y de amor, para volver a transformar el salón que la veía disfrutar de sus libros recostada en algún mueble mullido y acogedor.

*****.**

Charles Swan y Carmen estaban sentados en un sillón forrado en un fino brocado beige que mi madre compró en un viaje a la India; mi padre lo trajo casi cargando porque mi madre quería que llegara a casa tan impecable como lo había comprado y hasta el presente día, si se acordaba, le reclamaba la odisea por la que tuvo que pasar con el bendito rollo de tela. Isabella y yo nos encontrábamos en un sillón frente a ellos y mis padres tomaron asiento en sillones individuales opuestos a cada lado de nosotros.

Isabella resplandecía sentada ahí. Su vestido hacía juego con la tela color plata vieja del sillón; su pelo parecía coronar su hermoso rostro que realzaba su belleza con el discreto maquillaje y su piel era tan suave, tan exquisitamente tentadora con ése soplo color dorado aún sobre ella y que robó del tibio sol de Malibú.

Yo no había dejado de tocarla en ningún momento; siempre mantuve el contacto porque sabía que necesitaba de él, saber que estaba ahí, con ella, juntos. Mi mano y la suya, con nuestros dedos entrelazados atrajo la atención tanto de mis padres como del suyo y Carmen. La sonrisa de mi madre era indescriptible y mi padre se erguía orgulloso, tal vez por saber que su hijo empezaba a ver su futuro no del modo frío y calculador como el que había planeado antes de Isabella, antes de que llegara a mi vida y antes de sentirme y saberme amado.

De un modo completamente diferente, Charles miraba nuestras manos y mis caricias al brazo de Isabella. No eran miradas declarando un rechazo absoluto pero tampoco eran indiferentes; sus ojos mostraban algo de incredulidad, buscaban la veracidad de las palabras que me había escuchado decirle esa mañana, después de haber pasado una pésima noche dando vueltas en la cama, solo. Solo porque le había dicho a Isabella que no quería su compañía. Estaba enojado pero más bien, confundido y estaba dándole vueltas y vueltas a todo lo ocurrido desde el día anterior desde que recibí la llamada de Paul y como un energúmeno salí de mi oficina y fui a buscarla mientras un alud de emociones caía sobre mí. En menos de veinte minutos experimente angustia, desesperación, ira, incertidumbre, miedo, miedo, miedo…

Con tantas emociones bullendo dentro de mí, no sabía qué era capaz de hacer, no sabía como iba a reaccionar ante esas nuevas sensaciones y me estaba preparando para todo menos para lo que escuché.

–Bella, ¿lo amas?

La pregunta, que fue la que jamás pensé escuchar de boca de su padre me dejó incapaz de moverme; congelado, expectante, ilusionado… y esa respuesta es la que yo buscaba desesperado y estaba a punto de obtenerla. Isabella se tomó unos largos segundos. Bajó la mirada, suspiró, frunció el ceño y apretó las manos cerrándolas en puños. Mi cordura se derramaba y ella no respondía. Sentía en el pecho una opresión, como si una gran piedra hubiera sido asentada en él; me estaba faltando el aire y una fina capa de sudor frío estaba perlando mi frente.

Por lo que más quieras, Isabella, ¡responde!

–Yo… si.

Oh, por Dios…

Una sensación indescriptible me cubrió. Sentí que me desprendía de mi cuerpo, me sentía ligero, en paz, tranquilo, satisfecho, pleno, lleno de una energía nueva y diferente, como si de ambrosía se rebozara todo mi ser, elevándome a un nivel que era completamente nuevo para mí y que potenciaba todas mis emociones haciéndome sentir en un clímax total.

Esto era.

Esto era el amor.

El amor al cual yo era el principal escéptico.

El más grande de ellos.

Pero que ya no podía ni quería luchar contra él porque estaba irrevocablemente enamorado y… era correspondido.

Un mareo hizo que me recargara por un momento en la pared.

¿Me estaban temblando las piernas?

Respiré inhalando despacio y procurando ingresar todo el aire posible para recuperarme pronto.

¿Recuperarme?

¿Quién en su sano juicio querría recuperarse de vivir en carne propia una sensación tan sublime y divina?

Yo no.

Quería vivirla y sufrirla entera, con esa hermosa mujer que también me amaba pero que aún no me lo había confesado.

¿Me importaba?

Si.

Yo quería escucharlo de sus labios, con su voz tímida, con su vergüenza subiendo por sus mejillas porque si, aún con todo lo atrevida que pudiera ser para ciertas cosas, mi mujer se ruborizaba con mucha facilidad y lo adoraba.

Pronto, más pronto de lo que imaginaba, Isabella estaría diciéndome que me amaba y entonces ya no habría marcha atrás para nosotros. Viviríamos el uno para el otro sin ningún obstáculo que se interpusiera y nos dedicaríamos simplemente a eso, a ser felices.

Emocionado y moviéndome con torpeza, bajé las escaleras y salí del edificio para ocuparme de todo lo que mi Isabella necesitara. Tenía que controlar un poco mi felicidad para poder actuar con rapidez, así que di instrucciones para que guardaran en una bodega las cosas de Bella mientras encontraba un lugar digno de ella.

En menos de quince minutos Katie me mandó algunas fotos de apartamentos en Chelsea, el mejor lugar en Londres. Uno de ellos me gustó y por la tarde iría a verlo, si todo marchaba como esperaba sería suyo esa misma noche.

Cuando Charlie e Isabella salieron del edificio, yo esperaba impaciente recargado en el auto. De más está mencionar lo sorprendida que estaba, al igual que su padre. Los invité a comer para que empezáramos a suavizar los roces que habían surgido en el pasado ya que nuestra relación iba a comenzar a cambiar y no quería por ningún motivo que mi Bella tuviera preocupación alguna.

Algo renuente, Charlie aceptó. Me tenía bajo la lupa y estaba bien, en su lugar yo también guardaría mis reservas pero le demostraría que su hija no podría estar en mejores manos. Después de la comida, les pedí me permitieran alojarlos en mi mejor hotel hasta ahora y gracias a Carmen, todo salió como yo esperaba.

Por la tarde, cerré el trato del apartamento. Con sólo poner un pie dentro supe que era en indicado para Isabella. Le encantaría. Salía de ahí cuando recibí una llamada suya; me avisaba que tenía una cita con el Dr. Bower. Suspiré y exhalé. Las cosas no podían estar saliendo mejor de lo que ya lo hacían. Fui por ella y volvimos al apartamento.

No puedo decir que su rostro reflejaba lo feliz que debía estar porque era todo lo contrario. Con pasos temerosos entró a él y comenzó a verlo. Me mantuve algo alejado porque no quería agobiarla pero no lo logré. Cuando le dije que el apartamento era suyo y que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, me lo devolvió. No lo aceptó y me invadió una frustración como pocas veces había sentido.

Ella no lo quiso y alegó que no estaba escuchando sus razones, que no la estaba entendiendo. Que ella necesitaba hacer ese cambio para sentir que estaba a la par con el mundo y que su forma de demostrar que podía con él era abriéndose paso por si sola.

Nadie le estaba pidiendo que demostrara nada, ni su padre ni yo, pero ella simplemente no iba a escuchar razones como seguramente pensaba que yo tampoco hacía y no la culpaba. Llevaba imponiendo mi voluntad desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, porque esa era mi naturaleza y no iba a ser nada fácil que yo cambiara pero lo estaba intentando.

Si yo le estaba dando ese regalo a Isabella no era porque no creyera en su capacidad o porque quisiera imponerme ante ella. Lo hacía como una muestra de cariño, como símbolo de un comienzo de algo entre nosotros, de algo limpio, diferente, de algo mío para ella.

¿Cómo explicarle eso cuando ella ni siquiera me había dicho que me amaba?

Por más que lo intenté ella nunca lo dijo. Se lo pedí, casi se lo rogué pero se mantuvo evadiendo responderme. El verla reacia a sincerarse no fue nada agradable. Instaló un sabor amargo en mi boca que no podía pasar por el nudo atorado en ella.

¿Me estaba rechazando?

¿Por qué lo hacía si me amaba?

Haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol a mí alcance, esa noche le dije que quería dormir solo. Sabía que la había hecho sentir rechazada pero no podía tenerla cerca, no esa noche cuando no sabía si iba a ser posible dominarme y no tomarla como mi ira y las costumbres arraigadas por años me gritaban. Cuando por fin subí, no pude reprimirme y entré a su habitación. Entre las sábanas estaba ella acurrucada en posición fetal; abrazaba sus piernas y parecía más pequeña de lo que era en realidad.

¿Estaría haciendo mal las cosas?

¿Me estaba yendo por un camino equivocado con Isabella?

Me senté en la cama y con cuidado acaricié su cabello suave; me acerqué y lo olí. Era la esencia más pura y adictiva que había conocido jamás y se rehusaba a ser mía.

A la mañana siguiente ya tenía algo entre ceja y ceja. Tenía que hablar con su padre de una buena vez. Si todo quedaba claro entre nosotros, Isabella estaría más tranquila y serena y podrían avanzar las cosas entre ella y yo, que era lo único que quería.

–Señor Swan – lo saludé y él extendió su mano hacia mí –. Buen día.

–Edward – el asintió.

–Espero que hayan pasado una buena noche. ¿Están lo suficientemente cómodos?

–Todo perfecto, gracias, pero no creo que me hayas querido ver esta mañana sólo para hablar de eso, ¿no es así?

–Desde luego que no y me agrada que usted sea tan directo como yo.

–Entonces, ¿qué tienes que decirme sobre mi hija que no sepa ya? – dijo y tomó un sorbo de café sin quitarme de encima la mirada.

–Que la amo y la quiero conmigo.

Los ojos de Charles Swan se abrieron desmesuradamente y luego se entrecerraron para mirarme.

–Ya la tienes contigo, Edward, pese a todo, Isabella está junto a ti.

–¿Pese a todo?

–No voy a venir con falsas apariencias a estas alturas – su mano se cerró en un puño sobre la mesa –. Hay algo que no me gustó de ti cuando te apareciste en mi casa.

–No me vea como una amenaza señor Swan porque es lo ultimo que quiero ser para usted. Créame que soy totalmente sincero cuando le digo que amo a Isabella así como ella me ama a mí.

Su ceño se frunció.

–Me ama – reafirmé.

–¿Ella te lo ha dicho?

–No, pero se lo a dicho a usted – él estaba visiblemente incómodo –. No fue mi intención escuchar pero lo hice y no me arrepiento porque ahora sé que mis sentimientos son correspondidos.

–Alice y Rosalie no confían en ti.

–¿Les ha preguntado porque?, ¿ellas se lo han dicho?

Charlie desvió la mirada, buscaba una respuesta lógica más no la había.

–Señor Swan, yo lo único que deseo es hacer feliz a su hija, ella confía en mí, hágalo usted también porque esa es la mejor manera de acercarse más a ella.

–Insinúas que si no lo hago, ¿la alejarás de mí?

–Jamás haría algo que la lastimara, eso se lo puedo jurar.

–Con todo lo que ha pasado, con la desconfianza de las chicas…

–Confíe en su hija, Charles, en nadie más. Escúchela a ella, ella es quien importa.

–Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ella, que sea feliz.

–Yo también quiero eso.

–Quisiera confiar en ti, Edward, pero…

–Yo sé que no será fácil, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para demostrarle lo que amo a su hija y que yo veré por ella siempre.

–La has llevado a vivir contigo, has puesto a mi única hija en una situación nada correcta a los ojos de nadie y mucho menos los míos, ¿cómo diablos quieres que piense que harás siempre lo mejor para ella?

–Las circunstancias nos han llevado a…

–¿Embarazaste a mi hija?

Los ojos de Charles Swan se abrieron desmesuradamente, casi a punto de salirse de sus órbitas y no era para menos.

–No. Y no creo que deba preocuparse por ello.

–¡Dios! No puedo estar teniendo esta plática contigo.

–Pero aquí estamos, para tratar de limar nuestras asperezas por el bien de Isabella.

El hombre suspiraba, con la mirada baja, contrariado. Asintió despacio.

–Quiero que sepas que si le haces daño a mi hija, acabaré contigo, te buscaré y no importará debajo qué piedra te escondas.

–No será necesario, Charles, porque eso nunca sucederá.

El padre de Isabella dio un largo y profundo suspiro, su bigote se movió como si su boca formara una dura línea.

–Supongo entonces que no tengo otra opción más que intentarlo y darte el beneficio de la duda.

–La cual espero que se disipe muy pronto.

Charles Swan asintió. Tragó en seco y su rostro se relajó así como todo él.

–Ayer, Bella me devolvió el apartamento y su auto. Quiere ser autosuficiente – soltó un bufido cansado, cambiando el tema intentando de inmediato empezar a trabajar en su confianza en mí.

–¿Le sirve de consuelo si le digo que ayer mismo le regalé uno y no me lo aceptó? – sonreí resignado – ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella si no podemos entenderla?

–No tratar de hacerlo y solo amarla tal cual es, Edward. Justo así.

Y así lo estaba haciendo aunque esa pequeña mujer me tenía atado a su dedo meñique y eso estaba causando estragos con mi salud mental. La voz de mi madre me distrajo y cuando la miré, sus ojos brillaban como tenía mucho que no lo hacían.

–Estamos felices de tenerlos aquí – decía con la emoción contenida –, ¿verdad, Carlisle?

–Por supuesto, conocer al fin a los padres de Bella a la que le tenemos tanto cariño, nos llena de alegría.

Carmen carraspeó apenada pero Charles tomó su mano y la apretó.

–Bueno, yo no soy la madre de Bella per…

–Pero has estado ahí cuando más te he necesitado, Carmen.

Isabella le sonrió y murmuró con los labios un "gracias" provocando que Carmen cerrara los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Quedaba muy claro que la consideraba ya mucho más que sólo la futura esposa de su padre y a mí me daba mucha tranquilidad que pudiera contar con alguien que la quisiera sinceramente cuando lo necesitara.

–Creo que la acabas de hacer más feliz de lo que era – le susurré al oído aprovechando que mi padre monopolizaba la conversación.

–La quiero mucho – respondió muy bajito.

–¿Y a mí?

Isabella giró su rostro sin mirarme. Yo suspiré profundamente ante otra negativa suya, frustrándome de nuevo pero seria la última vez…

La velada transcurrió con bastante fluidez; tal parecía que Charles y mi padre se habían caído muy bien y de sobra estaba decir que Carmen y mi madre también. Isabella sonreía tímidamente de vez en cuando; era obvio que estaba intranquila en esa cena de último momento pero yo no dejaba que se notara. Tomaba su mano, la besaba, la acercaba a mí y dejaba uno que otro beso en su mejilla o frente bajo en escrutinio de todos pero los que más atención ponían a mis muestras de cariño eran mi madre y Charles.

Como siempre, disfrutar de las cenas de mi madre era una delicia; se esmeraba en todo y no importaba si la cena era para un par de personas como para un ejército entero y esa noche no fue la excepción sino todo lo contrario, fue una cena espléndida. Al llamarla para que me hiciera el inmenso favor de recibirnos para cenar aceptó encantada pero, al enterarse quienes eran los invitados, supe que llevaría todo al siguiente nivel. Y era fácil imaginar porqué.

Ya podía ver como su mente estaba trabajando, imaginándose el verdadero propósito de la cena. Era seguro que lo daba por hecho y por un momento, casi me dejo llevar pero la actitud de Isabella me frenó. No. Yo tenía que centrarme y ver cómo eran las cosas en realidad para no actuar por un impulso. Eso no era maduro y mucho menos inteligente. Tendría que retroceder unos pasos, ella me estaba guiando a hacerlo.

Después de cenar, mi madre quiso enseñarle a Carmen su invernadero, donde pasaba mucho de su tiempo. Ambas eran aficionadas a la jardinería, así que al dejar la mesa, seguimos a mi madre a la parte trasera de la casa pero detuve a Isabella y nos quedamos detrás mientras ellos entraban al húmedo espacio.

–¿Qué pasa?

No le respondí. Sólo la conduje hacia un pasillo que daba a un cobertizo donde se guardaban todos los utensilios, insecticidas, semillas y vitaminas para el invernadero. Era muy angosto, no alcanzaba ni un metro de ancho y en ése momento estaba oscuro y frío.

–Edward.

Pronunció mi nombre como si con eso me fuera a detener. Nos adentramos un poco en el pasillo; desde ahí claramente podíamos ver el invernadero y a sus visitantes. Ellos también podían vernos si volteaban ya que no estábamos muy alejados pero la oscuridad nos protegía lo suficiente. La pegué contra la fría pared y jadeó sorprendida.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?, Edward…

–Edward, no – dije dificultosamente enterrando mi cara en su cuello desnudo –. _Señor_, Isabella, soy _**tú Señor.**_

–Ahora cállate y compláceme.

Dije entre dientes mientras mis manos subieron hasta sus pechos y los amasaron con fuerza, estrujándolos despacio pero tortuosamente. La respiración de Isabella se aceleró por la sorpresa. Su pecho subía y bajaba bajo mis manos presionando contra ellas al inspirar y relajándose al exhalar.

–Edward, ¡nos van a ver! – jadeó con miedo y nervios.

–Pues entonces calladita y obedéceme. Que no se te olvide quien manda, Bella.

Hablé con mucho esfuerzo ya que al tenerla así de nuevo, sometiéndola, mi polla recibió un doloroso latigazo de electricidad despertando del largo letargo al que la tenía confinada. Otra vez mi cuerpo entero revivía bajo esa excitación perversa, tal vez insana pero que me hacía hervir la sangre, queriendo imponerme, dominarla, poseerla y ella estaba ahí y era mía para hacerlo.

Ella me había dado a entender que no quería nada más de mí que sólo ser el objeto de mi desquiciada depravación y si eso deseaba, si se resistía a ceder ante sus sentimientos, entonces yo la tomaría del modo que ella quisiera, pero nunca dejaría de ser mía, ¡jamás!

–Edward – murmuró.

Al oír mi nombre, metí mi rodilla entre sus muslos para abrirlos, ella guardó silencio llevándose el dorso de su mano a la boca. Mis movimientos no eran suaves ni lentos. Eran toscos porque estaba sacando toda la frustración que me había provocado durante todo ese último tiempo.

Mis manos necesitaban el contacto con sus pechos, y yo necesitaba beber de ellos, morderlos, lamerlos, jalarlos con mis dientes. Por fin los toqué bajo el encaje del brassiere y casi enloquezco. Sus puntas duras entre mis dedos rodaron hasta que mi boca atrapó cada una de sus cumbres cumpliendo mis antojos. Isabella jadeaba contenida, no podía resistirse y lo sabía. Ella disfrutaba de esto tanto como yo y eso me excitaba mucho más, teniendo que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no excederme.

¿Excederme? Que alguien me dijera como medir el deseo malsano que me consumía. Que alguien me dijera que hasta ahí era mi límite pero, ¿quién?

El animal sediento en mí, colocó las manos en sus muslos al escucharla gemir sin recato. Subí por sus muslos refrenando mis impulsos y la acaricié lentamente. Su piel sedosa estaba tentándome a seguir mi camino hacia arriba, a la sublime unión de sus piernas. Yo ahogaba mis gemidos en su cuello, en su boca. Mordía sus labios y lamía sus bordes. Estaba a punto de estallar.

Mi polla hinchada latía dentro de mi ropa presionándose, buscando salir para obtener su preciado premio. Estaba tratando, estaba respirando, no podía dejarme llevar, sin embargo ya no era una opción, tenía que hacerlo.

La tomé por debajo de sus temblorosos muslos y la alcé, llevando sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas pero ella apoyó los pies en la pared enterrando sus altos tacones. Se aferró a mis hombros y se sostuvo mientras de un tirón me deshacía de sus bragas húmedas; las guardé en el bolsillo de mi saco y sin perder más tiempo, bajé mis pantalones para liberar mi hambrienta polla.

Rodeé su cintura con un brazo y con mi otra mano ubiqué su entrada empujando sin miramientos. Isabella dio un pequeño gritito que callé con mi boca mordiendo su lengua. Embestí con urgencia, con necesidad, duro. Me clavaba en ella queriendo llenarla de mí con cada arrebatada incursión. Sus gemidos me alentaban, ella gozaba también de este salvaje coito que cada vez cobraba más fuerza y velocidad.

Mi pelvis se impulsaba hacia ella con fiereza, ella me recibía en su cálido y húmedo centro, intentando retenerme cada vez que mi polla se enterraba en su frágil carne. Se cerraba a mi alrededor y yo gruñía por el esfuerzo.

Sentí que el cabello de mi nuca era jalado, casi arrancado, aumentando la intensidad del momento. El sudor perló mi frente y el primer aviso a mis ingles estaba hecho. Mi boca desesperada buscó sus senos y succioné uno. Isabella gritó de nuevo y rápidamente volteé a ver hacia el invernadero donde sólo mi padre y Carmen miraban hacia donde permanecíamos ocultos en las sombras.

–_Señor_ – dijo entre agitados jadeos –, voy a correrme.

–No tienes permiso para hacerlo, Isabella – mi voz ronca respondió.

–Por favor, _Señor_, no puedo más…

–Dije que no.

Pero mi polla y yo sabíamos que no lo lograría. Tenía mucho tiempo que yo no le prohibía uno y estaba seguro que con toda esa excitación, ella no sería capaz de retenerlo y yo ya estaba llegando a mi límite. Embestí, empujé. Me clavaba en ella, elevando su cuerpo sobre la pared y haciendo rechinar los tacones de sus bellos zapatos que intentaban afianzarse de la porosa pared a mis espaldas. Decidí ayudarla a no correrse; mordí su seno y lo alongué entre mis dientes; Isabella se tensó en el acto pero su respiración acelerada me acercaba, sus temblor, sus jadeos, su calor, su humedad. Sus manos jalando mi cabello, aferrándose a mí, Dios… gemí, ahogué un jadeo y sentí claramente como el torrente de mi ser corría para salir de mi cuerpo llenando el suyo en un par de descargas.

El éxtasis que ése encuentro me hizo sentir fue increíble. Mi cuerpo se entregó por completo al suyo y aunque dominante, me rendí. Yo lo sabía, esa mujer era mía, mi perdición para siempre.

*****.**

La lleve dentro casi arrastrada. Su cuerpo aún luchaba por haber tenido que reprimir un orgasmo. Tomé su bolso de paso por el salón y la metí al baño de visitas.

–Toma – le di el bolso –. Recomponte. Arréglate el vestido y no te tardes. Te espero afuera.

Cerré la puerta y asegurándome que nadie me veía, me cercioré de mi propio aspecto en el espejo del hall. Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y mi pelo un poco despeinado pero eso era común, no importaba si lo mantenía más corto que antes.

Recargué una mano en la pared, mirando al piso. Me sentía tan jodidamente bien que la culpa por haberla tomado ahí, simplemente no existía. Esa adrenalina volvía a mi y de qué manera. Estaba pletórico de esa emoción que por tantos años fue la única que pudo saciar mis retorcidos deseos y si también era su deseo, ¿por qué no seguiríamos adelante?

–Hijo, ¿dónde se han metido? – la voz de mi madre me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

–Nos quedamos aquí – le sonreí.

–¿Ya ves? – Carmen le guiñó un ojo –. Necesitaban un momento a solas.

Todos rieron menos Charles. Él aún no cedía por completo a nuestra relación. Dudaba y tenía razón para hacerlo. Minutos antes me había follado a su hija a solo unos cuantos metros de donde él se encontraba. Sonreí.

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente y me acerqué de inmediato poniéndome frente a ella antes que Isabella saliera.

–¿Todo bien? – susurré y ella asintió. La miré enarcando una ceja…

–Si, _Señor_ – respondió en el mismo tono casi imperceptible.

–Bien – abrí por completo la puerta para permitirle salir observándola detenidamente. Sus mejillas como las mías, también tenían ese rubor resplandeciente después de ese arrebatado y salvaje encuentro. Si, eso era lo que habíamos tenido.

–¿No te lo dije? – mi madre miró a mi padre – Están enamorados, Carlisle.

Mi padre sonrió y se acercó a nosotros, abrazándonos.

–Me hacen tan feliz, hijos – miró a Charles –.Tu hija es muy querida en esta casa, siéntete tranquilo porque tanto Edward como nosotros la cuidaremos bien.

–Gracias, Carlisle, Esme, estoy seguro de que así será.

Giró y me vio fijamente, asintió y se acercó a abrazar a Isabella que aún temblaba. Ella ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su padre y él le susurró algo al oído. Ella sólo asintió en respuesta y se limpió un par de lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos. Permanecieron un momento más así, luego se soltaron y Bella se refugió en los brazos de Carmen y de mi madre. Estaba tan sensible... y con un orgasmo a flor de piel.

–Edward – dijo con seriedad –, confío en tí.

Esa declaración no me la esperaba. Al fin Charles Swan se desprendía de todas sus dudas y miedos y se permitía depositar su confianza en mí. Una sensación de orgullo llenó mi pecho y le sonreí.

–No voy a fallarle a Isabella, Charles, nunca.

Asintió de nuevo y me dio la mano palmeando con la otra mi espalda.

–Edward…

–¿Si?

–Si vuelves a llamarme Charles, te noqueo. Es Charlie, ¡por Dios!

Todos reímos. Era hora de empezar a despedirnos pero mi madre aún tenía algo que decir.

–Espero que la próxima cena sea para anunciar su compromiso – el rostro de Esme Cullen brillaba emocionado y los demás la miraban con la boca abierta, Isabella incluida.

–No seas tan desesperada mamá, todo a su tiempo.

–Bueno, Edward, no quiero esperar mucho para ver esta casa llena de niños corriendo por todos lados.

Ese comentario me tensó.

¿Niños?

¿Yo?

¿Padre?

¡Ni en un universo paralelo!

Nos despedimos al fin y ya mi padre había quedado con los Swan en visitar el club. También llevaría a Charlie al Toucan Bar, donde se bebían los mejores whiskeys del mundo y desde que tenía permiso de su doctor, solo buscaba un pretexto para darse una escapada para tomar un buen trago. Mi madre mientras tanto, ya había planeado todo un extenso tour para Carmen y estaban incluyendo a Isabella.

Ella muy disimuladamente buscó mi mirada y mi aprobación. Una peculiar sensación me recorrió; cerré los ojos y presioné mis párpados dándole la respuesta. Ella sonrió. Estaba contenta…

De camino a casa, Isabella se durmió. No era para menos; la presión, la sorpresa y todas las emociones que tuvo que manejar la dejaron agotada. Su cuerpo se acurrucaba al mío y yo disfrutaba al tenerla entre mis brazos, tocando la piel de sus muslos, respirando su aroma… Al llegar la desperté y bajó del auto un poco desubicada. Ya arriba, en el pasillo y antes de que se encaminara a nuestra habitación, le susurré al oído.

–Te quiero en cinco minutos esperándome en el cuarto de juegos.

Seguí mi camino entrando al dormitorio dejándola con los ojos abiertos y de repente muy despierta.

Sabía que lo deseaba, su reacción en el pasillo me lo confirmaba. Eso era el sueño de todo hombre como yo, una mujer sumisa y bien dispuesta en todo momento, que disfrutara de todo lo que mi estilo de vida podía darle, que se dejara guiar para alcanzar el éxtasis al que podía llevarla.

Isabella era esa mujer, _**mi**_ mujer, la que estaría conmigo siempre rindiéndose a mí así como yo a ella.

Estaba ansioso; debía respirar y relajarme. No podía correr el riesgo de que por mi premura le hiciera daño, que me perdiera en las sensaciones y sólo me centrara en obtener mi placer a toda costa. No, ya no era así. Yo ya era diferente. Por mí, por ella. Tenía que controlarme.

Hice una serie de respiraciones y por fin me sentí en total control de mí. Me puse los pantalones de seda negros y salí a su encuentro.

Isabella estaba de pie junto a la puerta del cuarto de juegos. Su pálida piel contrastaba con la seda negra. Su mirada baja, descalza y con el cabello suelto. Muy bien, cariño.

Abrí la puerta y entré antes que ella. Isabella me siguió y se arrodilló cerca de la mesa con los muslos entreabiertos y manteniendo la mirada baja. Me di la vuelta y me acerqué a los cajones que contenían los múltiples accesorios para mis juegos.

¿Qué haré contigo hoy, Isabella?

¿Qué es lo que ambos podemos resistir esta noche?

Giré la cabeza y la vi removerse nerviosa, con necesidad.

–Si te veo intentando frotar ese coño de nuevo te castigaré. Es mío y no quiero que nada lo toque ni lo estimule, eso sólo lo hago yo. Te quiero quieta.

Su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado; necesitaba algo que prolongara la liberación de ése orgasmo, si es que se portaba bien y al final se lo ganaba… todo dependía de ella.

Saqué lo que necesitaría para la sesión y lo coloqué sobre la mesa. Me paré frente a Isabella y acaricié su cabello. Levanté su barbilla para poder mirar sus ojos. Brillaban. Había algo en ellos que sólo su dueño podría reconocer. Estaban rebosantes de puro deseo…

Le indiqué que se pusiera de pie mientras respiraba para mantenerme en control, no sólo yo sino también mi bien dispuesta polla dolorida. Desaté la cinta de la bata y dejé que cayera de sus hombros. Nunca podría cansarme de admirarla.

La tomé de la cintura y la deposité en la mesa. Su piel estaba erizada. Sus pezones erectos hasta lo imposible y seguramente su coño estaría empapado. La recosté reprimiendo mi deseo de pasar mis dedos por su ranura desnuda mojándolos con su evidente excitación. Bella gimió y en mi vientre bajo sentí un golpe de necesidad.

Esa noche decidí atar a Isabella. Yo sabía lo que eso significaba para ella porque había expresado su temor a esa práctica en el club. Temerosa me había preguntado si lo haría con ella y le dije que si.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio las cuerdas rojas en mis manos. Su respiración se agitó ligeramente pero me miró a los ojos y asentí, tranquilizándola de alguna forma. Cerró los ojos.

–¿Quieres que te cubra los ojos, Isabella? – le di la opción.

–Como usted desee, _Señor_ – fue su adorable contestación.

No lo hice, ella se pondría más nerviosa y yo la quería con todos sus sentidos atentos a mí. Pasé mi mano por su mejilla y me dispuse a comenzar mi labor.

–Siéntate derecha, Isabella, de espaldas a mí.

Le ordené mientras desataba los empaques de las cuerdas nuevas. Eran muy suaves y no la lastimarían. Ella obedeció y con mucha calma tomé sus brazos colocándolos en su espalda. Comencé recogiendo su cabello dándole vueltas para sostenerlo con un par de palillos rojos también, dejando libre su cuello y espalda. Continué pasando la cuerda por su cuello un par de veces; luego me dediqué a los brazos que fui cubriendo poco a poco con hermosos nudos. Trabajaba lentamente, disfrutando de atar cada centímetro de sus extremidades, decorándolos con la cuerda roja. Su respiración fue tranquilizándose conforme iba anudando a un ritmo lento. Estaba relajándose.

–¿Cómo te encuentras, Isabella?

Dio un suspiro profundo antes de responder.

–Bien, _Señor_.

–¿Recuerdas tus palabras de seguridad?

–Si, _Señor_ – respondió calmada –. Rubíes para precaución y Corazones para parar.

–Si sientes que debes usarlas, hazlo. No quiero ninguna mártir aquí, ¿entendido?

–Entendido, _Señor._

Aclarado de nuevo ese punto, proseguí con mis nudos en sus brazos. Su espalda se veía preciosa atada de esa forma, restringiendo sus movimientos… al llegar a sus muñecas di varias vueltas para luego pasar los extremos por las cuerdas de su cuello. Tal vez me estaba extralimitando un poco para ser su primera vez con el _Shibari _pero me arriesgaría.

–Veo, mi querida – dije casi en un murmullo –, que volver a este cuarto te agrada y eso me complace. Aquí podemos ser nosotros mismos sin necesidad de regirnos por los estúpidos estándares sociales de afuera. Aquí somos libres para desfogar todos esos deseos que bullen dentro de nosotros, Isabella, aquí sólo existimos tú y yo.

–Tienes estrictamente prohibido, Isabella, traer de afuera cualquier pensamiento, problema, sensación o lo que sea que te distraiga de ser una dócil sumisa. No quiero que nada te impida demostrarme tu devoción hacia mí. Cumple con lo que te ordeno y serás recompensada al final, mi pequeña.

–Si, _Señor._

Rematé el extremo final de la cuerda. Estaba lista y al verla así me obligaba a doblarme un poco debido al molesto dolor en mis ingles y en mi desobediente polla que parecía la aguja de una brújula buscando el norte en su delicado y mojado coño.

–Voy a ayudarte a bajar de la mesa, Isabella, pero no quiero que te inclines y mucho menos que te hagas hacia atrás. Si lo haces, las cuerdas se estirarán cerrándose en tu cuello y ya sabes lo que sucedería.

Un jadeo nervioso salió de su boca.

–_Señor_… yo…

–Si haces lo que te ordeno estarás bien, concéntrate.

Mantuve mi tono firme y con cuidado la ayudé a bajar de la mesa. Con mi mano en su cintura la llevé hasta los bancos de azotes; ella gimió y se detuvo.

–Respira, Isabella – y con esfuerzo y los ojos cerrados comenzó a hacerlo intentando mantener un ritmo constante para no agitarse.

–No voy a azotarte si es lo que piensas – le aseguré y relajó sus párpados –. Ahora inclínate sobre el banco pero mantén tu espalda rígida junto con tu cuello y una vez que estés recostada sobre tu estómago podrás relajarte pero sólo un poco. Esto es puro control, Bella, sólo eso…

Isabella siguió mis instrucciones aunque no le fue fácil acomodarse sobre el banco; estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo de hacer un movimiento que restringiera aún más las cuerdas alrededor de su cuello.

–Ahora gira tu cara muy despacio y con cuidado deja tu mejilla descansar en la orilla del banco. Abre bien las piernas y concentra tu peso en tu torso – la vi hacer el esfuerzo por apoyarse como le indicaba.

–Eso es.

Me di la vuelta para acercar los juguetes que había dejado en la mesa; tomé mi iPod para seleccionar algunas canciones y lo encendí. Los primeros acordes de Closer de Nine Inch Nails llenaron la habitación y moderé un poco el volumen para que Isabella no tuviera ningún problema en oír mis indicaciones y para poder escucharla con claridad en todo momento.

_**You let me violated you**_

_**You let me desecrate you…**_

De pronto me quedé de pie, ahí, admirando el bello cuadro ante mis ojos… mi mujer, su rígida espalda y brazos cubiertos con preciosos nudos desde el cuello, los hombros y hasta las delgadas muñecas. Ése culo perfecto que esperaba por mí, su cálido coño mojado… El contraste más desquiciante de su piel contra el color rojo sangre de las cuerdas. Su inmovilidad, su voluntaria docilidad, su deseo, su entrega a mí…

Me acerqué hasta quedar a un paso de sus nalgas. No pude resistir pasar mis manos por ellas; estaban bañadas por una fina capa de sudor frío. El sudor del miedo que podía olfatear por la facilidad con que se desprendía de ella. Mi polla creció adolorida dentro de mi holgado pantalón y gemí en respuesta mientras que de ella sólo podía escuchar el ritmo pausado y forzado de su respiración… tan hermosa..

Una de mis manos cubría una de sus nalgas y la otra acariciaba la tersura de sus muslos internos sin llegar a tocar sus labios pero la prueba más evidente de su excitación escurrió espesa hasta donde estaban mis dedos. Sin pensarlo, los introduje entre sus empapados pliegues hasta tocar su clítoris en exceso lubricado. El miedo la excitaba, la adrenalina del no saber, la incertidumbre unida a la prisa para reclamar la recompensa prometida.

¿Acaso necesitaba una prueba más de que Isabella era la mujer indicada para mí?

¿No era mi sumisa perfecta?

_**You let me penetrate you**_

_**You let me complicate you…**_

Recorrí con mis dedos todo su coño, rodeando su clítoris sin tocarlo y sólo penetrándola un poco. Bella ardía. Tomé un vibrador colocándolo sobre su hinchado clítoris, tenía en la punta varias bolitas y a lo largo, estaba anillado logrando dar una estimulación abrumadora. No lo encendí; quería que se acostumbrara a la diferente sensación mientras lo pasaba por todo su coño hasta que lo ubiqué en su entrada, lo introduje en ella y dejó escapar un jadeo reprimido.

Encendí el aparato e instintivamente trató de cerrar las piernas. Le di una nalgada suave, sólo para distraerla un momento y se mantuviera en la misma posición. Introduje el vibrador un poco más y me incliné para besar el espacio de su espalda baja que me permitían sus manos. Bella gemía y hacía un esfuerzo notorio por no moverse. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien mi pequeña Isabella.

–Shhh, respira.

_**Help me, I broke apart my insides**_

_**Help me, I've no soul to sell…**_

Le susurré al oído cuando empujé más el vibrador y comenzó a jadear agitada. Isabella estaba siguiendo muy bien mis ordenes, se controlaba muy bien hasta ése momento y esperaba que siguiera así cuando encendiera el aparato, lo cual hice en ése instante.

–Ahh – exclamó débilmente.

En mis labios tenía una puta sonrisa de enferma satisfacción. Porque me hacía feliz verla y sentirla tan cooperativa, tan receptiva, tan mía… estaba gozando mucho.

_**I want to fuck you like an animal**_

_**I wanto to feel you from the inside…**_

Por unos minutos más mantuve el vibrador hundido en ella, acariciando sus paredes mientras Isabella libraba una lucha entre dejar que su cuerpo se moviera de placer o controlarlo. Era algo difícil si tomábamos en cuenta el nivel de excitación al que sólo el aparato la estaba conduciendo. También tenía que tener muy claro que si controlaba su cuerpo no era tanto por mi orden aunque influía, más bien era por el miedo a no poder respirar por unos segundos, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero era una muy buena manera de que empezara a forzar ése dominio sobre sí.

Se apoyó sobre las puntas de sus pies subiendo así ese traserito que estaba resultando muy tentador para mí en esos momentos. Mi polla se movió dentro de mis pantalones como si fuera un pez evitando ser atrapado. Estaba perdido y sólo había una solución para que esa fantasía frustrada no resultara siendo igual a la de probar alguna vez ese coño que yo sabía que debía saber tan dulce como la miel.

Apagué el vibrador y lo saqué de su cuerpo; me dirigí de nuevo hacia los cajones donde tenía los juguetes y accesorios guardados y tomé de ahí lo que necesitaba. Cuando volví, Isabella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente. Pasé una mano por su frente y me agaché depositando un beso en ella. Abrió los ojos y su mirada al verme tenía algo que no supe descifrar, pero me gustaba. Ladeé mi cabeza y con mi lengua acaricié sus labios, ella los entreabrió sacando la suya muy roja para tocar la mía y la devoré en un beso salvaje lleno de lujuria.

Renuente, tuve que separarme de Bella, no quería agitarla y mucho menos con lo que faltaba, la necesitaba muy relajada. Mi polla casi gritó de dolor. Me acerqué a su boca y pegué mi miembro dolorido a su boca.

–¿Ves?

Sin moverse un centímetro me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

–¿Ves como me tienes?

–No me parece justo, Isabella, y en mi mundo, yo decido cómo hacer que las cosas sean justas… para mí.

Volví a mi posición y me senté en el banco detrás de ella. Puse en mis dedos una buena cantidad de lubricante y comencé a acariciar su ano, rodeándolo y presionándolo. Estaba asustada, podía sentirlo, así que introduje de nuevo el vibrador en ella a una velocidad muy baja, sólo para distraerla, hasta que hubiera pasado la impresión inicial.

–¡Ahh!

–¿Estás bien, Isabella? – pregunté de inmediato al oírla jadear tan fuerte.

–Ssi, _Seññor_ – pronunció con dificultad.

–Me alegro.

Aproveché ése momento e introduje en su ano un par de centímetros más de mi dedo. Isabella dejó de respirar, se paralizó, pero no me detuve. Lo saqué y seguí acariciando ése punto por fuera como lo hice antes y luego volví a meter la punta de mi dedo y otro más. La sentí volver a respirar. Empuje unos centímetros más y ya estaban dentro casi la mitad de mis dos dedos, los empecé a mover ligeramente; estaba muy pendiente de Bella, de alguna reacción que tuviera ya fuera de placer o de incomodidad. Por el momento no percibí ninguna de las dos y eso, era malditamente excelente.

_**I want to fuck you like an animal**_

_**I wanto to feel you from the inside…**_

Cuando tuve todos mis dedos dentro de ella, supe que era el momento de continuar. Lubriqué perfectamente bien un plug anal pequeño y con mucha delicadeza lo coloqué dentro de mi mujer, hasta el fondo, hasta que sólo quedara la piedra preciosa de imitación que adornaba el objeto, ahora en su ano. Hermoso.

Un fuerte latigazo en mi vientre bajo me hizo doblarme un poco, ya no podía más…

Me deshice de mi pantalón y apagué el vibrador, lo saqué de su cuerpo y abrí un poco mis piernas para quedar más a su altura. A duras penas pude ubicar mi polla ardiente en su entrada, sólo sentí la necesidad de empujar para entrar en ella, con fuerza, duro, con todas las energías que guardaba mi cuerpo.

Isabella gritó. Gritó pero no se movió. El sentirla llenándola incrementó mi insano deseo de poseerla con fiereza, al sentir su cuerpo recibirme caliente. Era mucho más fuerte que yo…

La embestí una y otra vez volviéndome loco con esa imagen perfecta. Isabella atada por mí, las cuerdas restringiéndola, sus muñecas cubiertas por la cuerda roja, sus manos cerradas en puños, sus nalgas blancas como la nieve, la piedra preciosa en su apretadísimo ano y mi polla entrando y saliendo de ella.

Arremetí sin piedad, con una lujuria diferente pero urgente, con prisa, con dolor, con ansiedad. Mis bolas chocaban contra su tierna piel con cada estocada que le daba perdido en mi necesidad de enterrarme cada vez más hondo en ella. Mis jadeos llenaban la habitación, no podía contenerlos, estaba poseyendo a Isabella sin reparos y muy pronto ya lo haría en el sitio aún virgen en ella.

Una, otra y otra vez, mi polla se perdía en su más que lubricada entrada; su vagina me recibía complaciente y muy pronto comencé a sentir que sus paredes de contraían alrededor de mi miembro urgido aún. Sus gemidos y jadeos ya eran lo bastante audibles y me fijé en sus manos.

¡Carajo!

Estaban completamente abiertas y temblando. La miré y su cabeza estaba hacia el frente y su barbilla levantada, se empezaba a arquear… Carajo.

Salí de ella y tomé las tijeras que estaban junto a mí. Corté con rapidez sólo los amarres en su cuello y de inmediato dio un profundo respiro, aspiró varias veces más pero no hizo ningún intento por pararse del banco al contrario, una vez recobrado el aliento, se acomodó mejor sobre él y levantó su bello culo un poco más, ofreciéndomelo.

–Si, nena, así…

Fue lo único que pude decir antes de volver a enterrarme en ella, embistiendo con fuerzas renovadas y a punto de explotar de felicidad, sintiendo con el paso de los minutos cada roce, la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, sus paredes vaginales cerrándose por fin alrededor de mí y mis bolas tensándose, preparándose para descargarme en ella.

–_Sseñor_… ¿Puedo?

–Puedes… córrete, amor, córrete para mí.

Fue todo lo que necesitó para estallar en un orgasmo que llegó acompañado de un fuerte grito y más jugos, extracto de la excitación más pura que estaba corriendo por su cuerpo. Su tierna vagina con recobradas fuerzas se apretó alrededor de mi polla que aún necesitaba unas cuantas embestidas más para unirme al mismo glorioso orgasmo de Isabella.

_**I want to fuck you like an animal**_

_**My whole existence is flawed**_

_**You get me closer to God…**_

Me conocía perfectamente, pero no estaba preparado para ver que mi cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a esperar tanto. Él reaccionó al sentir el orgasmo de Bella y la siguió liberando en ella toda mi esencia, mi semilla, provocándome un éxtasis abrumador mientras caía tendido sobre los brazos y espalda aún atados de mi mujer.

Respiraba peligrosamente agitado, me estaba costando recuperar el aliento, no era capaz de moverme pero mi peso estaba aplastando a Isabella. Salí de ella lentamente, me levanté e Isabella gimió incómoda. No podía moverla sin antes retirarle el plug incrustado todavía en ella y que para mi grata sorpresa, había tolerado muy bien. Con mucho cuidado fui sacándolo de su interior mientras gemía. Era obvio que no iba a soportarlo más tiempo. Una vez libre de él, me incliné sobre ella y muy despacio empecé a levantarla tomándola por el torso, pendiente de no lastimarla.

Ya con Isabella de pie, la guié hasta la cama, no podía cargarla en mis brazos sin hacerle daño ya que sus hombros podían dislocarse por el buen rato que ya habían pasado en esa forzada posición. La recosté boca abajo pero ya estaba en una superficie suave y cómoda. Fui por mis tijeras y me coloqué a horcajadas sobre ella. Comenzando a cortar nudo por nudo; era muy erótica esa imagen, los nudos rojos, su piel, las tijeras…

–Esta noche te has entregado sin restricciones, Isabella.

Corté dos nudos.

–Has sido la sumisa que quiero a mi lado, pero más que eso…

Corté los nudos hasta sus codos.

–… has sido mi mujer.

Corté hasta llegar a los hombros. Quité los pedazos de cuerda de su cuerpo y suavemente comencé a mover sus brazos dormidos. La coloqué boca arriba y me incliné para besarla con la pasión que me consumía. Bella no reparó en responder con la misma intensidad y nos perdimos ambos en el profundo beso.

Tuvimos que separarnos en algún momento, jadeantes por aire. Nos miramos, sonreímos. Me tiré junto a ella agotado y cerré los ojos. No pasaron muchos segundos cuando sentí sus labios en mi mejilla y su mano acariciando mi pelo y me estremecí.

Mi pequeña… ¿Cómo era posible que todavía tuviera fuerzas?

Su mano cayó sobre mi cuello y su cabeza junto a la mía. Efectivamente, no las tenía. La atraje hacia mí en lo que me recomponía; me llevé su mano a los labios y la besé. Amaba a esa mujer. Y si ella quería llevar así las cosas, así lo haría. Le daría lo que ella quisiera porque yo también era feliz con eso, con vivir a mi modo, bajo mis reglas, sin embargo, algo me faltaba…

Un rato después, fui a preparar la bañera. Isabella necesitaba ser tratada como el precioso regalo que era y debía ser consentida con los mejores bálsamos; ése era mi trabajo y yo era muy feliz de poder prodigarle esas atenciones. Llena la bañera, fui por ella a la cama. Abrió los ojos al sentirme junto a ella. Apoyé una rodilla en la cama y la cargué en mis brazos llevándola al baño. La deposité dentro del agua caliente e hizo una mueca de dolor por lo elevado de la temperatura pero eso le haría bien a sus articulaciones sensibles.

Me metí también, colocándome detrás de ella y acomodándola en mis piernas. Mi pequeña apenas tenía fuerzas, la recargué en mi pecho y puse una buena cantidad de un aceite para frotar sus hombros, sus brazos y su espalda. Masajeé con precisión y cuidado para quitar un poco la tensión sobre ellos y evitar que le dolieran al día siguiente, no iba a desaparecer por completo la molestia pero la mitigaría considerablemente.

–¿Estás bien?

Quise saber al escucharla jadear un poco al frotar sus omóplatos.

–Si, _Señor_.

Con un gel rojo que hacía espuma, lavé su pecho. Sus redondos senos que llenaban perfectamente mi mano al cerrarse en ellos. Duros, erectos pezones y tersa piel que provocaba morderlos y probar su dulzura. Bajé mi mano y deslizándose con la espuma, froté su vientre plano y suave. Sus caderas también fueron cubiertas por la espuma y mis manos, al igual que sus nalgas, sus muslos, pantorrillas y pies tocando cada uno de sus dedos.

Con un gel diferente, mi mano bajó hasta sus pliegues, lavando por fuera y luego introduje mis dedos tocando su clítoris todavía muy hinchado. Bella dio un pequeño saltito y sin distraerme de mi tarea, la moví un poco para pasar mis dedos por su ahora delicado ano. Se removió incómoda.

–¿Te duele? – le susurré la pregunta al oído. Isabella negó con la cabeza e inmediatamente respondió…

–No, _Señor._

Le di un beso en la oreja; le di otro en la mejilla, uno más en el cuello y otro en la boca cuando giró la cara para verme. Se veía preciosa con ése rubor que sólo una sesión de buen sexo puede dar y esa sonrisa perfecta que subía iluminando sus hermosos ojos color café.

Abrí mis piernas sentando a Isabella entre ellas para poder lavarme también. Lavé mi pelo dándole un buen masaje. Mi pecho, mis brazos y mi rostro, seguidos de mis hombros, espalda, mis nalgas, piernas y de último mi polla y mis bolas bajo la atenta mirada de Isabella. El agua comenzaba a enfriarse y me puse de pie junto con ella. Abrí la regadera y nos enjuagué muy bien.

Salimos de ahí y envolví a Isabella en una tibia toalla, yo hice lo mismo conmigo y ya seco, volví mi atención a mi pequeña. La sequé con minucioso cuidado; sus ojos se cerraban, estaba exhausta. Debía darme prisa y llevarla a la cama. Dejamos el cuarto de juegos y ya en nuestra habitación, la recosté en la cama cubriéndola con las sábanas y el pesado edredón. Antes de acostarme junto a ella le di un par de analgésicos y una botellita con agua.

–Tómate esto, cariño.

Obediente, se los tomó y volvió a recargar su cabeza en las almohadas. Me acomodé a su lado consciente de que no podía acostarla sobre mi pecho ya que estaba adolorida, pero posé mi mano sobre su tibio vientre.

Sabía que ella se dormiría en cualquier momento pero yo no podría. No después de la extraordinaria noche que habíamos pasado. Su padre y su prometida conocieron a mis padres en una cena impecable que justamente estaba planeada para eso, para causar una excelente y definitiva impresión, para que su padre supiera que su hija estaba segura y contaba con la protección no sólo mía sino también con de la de mis padres, que la adoraban.

Ése objetivo estaba logrado y la noche que Isabella me regaló después fue… indescriptible. Estaba abrumado con su sumisa actitud, satisfecho hasta más no poder con su entrega desmedida.

Un pequeño gemido me distrajo. Giré mi rostro en un intento de asegurarme de haber escuchado correctamente. Un claro jadeo irrumpió en el silencio de la habitación y me incorporé inmediatamente recargándome sobre mi antebrazo hacia Isabella cuando intentaba mitigar un claro llanto.

–Bella, amor, ¿qué pasa?

Encendí la lámpara en mi mesilla dejando una baja intensidad de luz. Isabella se llevó las manos a la cara desatando su llanto angustiado haciendo que me alarmara como nunca antes.

–Háblame, dime, ¿te lastimé?

Isabella se encogió en posición fetal aún ocultando su rostro bañado en lágrimas y mis nervios y desesperación crecían.

–Por favor, déjame revisarte, necesito saber…

No me dejó terminar de hablar; Isabella se abalanzó sobre mí, refugiándose en mi pecho y su cara en mi cuello aumentando mi desconcierto.

–Me estás volviendo loco de la angustia, dime que te pasa… por favor.

Sus brazos se aferraban a mí con la poca fuerza que tenían y su llanto no disminuía.

–Me estás asustando, Isabella…

Dije con firmeza pero mi voz estaba a punto de quebrarse y sentí que ella se desprendía de mí muy despacio entre sus sollozos. Me miró con los ojos anegados y se limpió las mejillas toscamente con una mano; empezó a negar débilmente con la cabeza y cuando pudo calmar un poco su llanto para hablar, tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

–Yo… yo… ya no puedo más…

Dijo casi inaudiblemente.

–Ya no… puedo callarme más…

Acercó su rostro al mío.

–Yo… te amo, Edward, te amo…*

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Ahí está por fin!<strong>_

_**Isita María, muchas gracias amie por siempre tener un tiempito para mí. Lethy, Coudy y Lo, mis eternas pervs, mi cariño siempre y Nani… Las quiero a todas y cada una de ustedes que me leen y me comentan, por cierto, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado...**_

_**Y aquí están las nenas kinky de esta semana, mi corazón entero por la paciencia y por su review: Tata XOXO, EmmadelaRosaa, Vanesa pinilla, AnnieFP, TereCullen, Loreteinzz, Ninacara, MaraGaunt, belly-03, Jocelynne-cullen, yolabertay, Kikid'cullen, yasmín cullen, MariaCarlaPL, sachita1212 (Llegó el momento), jupy, aleja lara, breyeli, chusrobissocute, maria6995, solecitopucheta, SalyLuna, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat, ati88, lu537, Lau Black02, magusl92, sujeyane, yessenya, jamlvg, yoly rocha, maddycullen, gabystar16, Eve Runner, romycullen, Soniard, Carlota, Ely Cullen M, ludgardita, LunaS Purple, Sully YM, LuciaanaM, Yolanda Dorado, Menxtu Masen Cullen, elena robsten, beakis, gaby, Hinatapink, Marianixcr, freckles03, Carlita16, VimRobstenCullen, PRISGPR, roci kimberly cullen, ErandiLina, Lizeth Flores, anamart05, AngieMasen, Ligia Rodriguez, Mafer Masen Cullen, robsha pattmar, suzette-cullen, Lullaby Wayllen, Sony Bells, isaculls, cesandy, LittlexPaulaa, mirgru (Todo tuyo nena), Oriana Gabriela, Yessinble, Lorena, lunn90, sandra32321, cremita, DiAnA, joli cullen, janalez, patymdn, isabel, cutita2, VANE LAUTNER, Alicia, catagomez, Ara Cullen, Layla Sue, darlyn, Fa de Villiers, irlanda cullen, AS, Paamelitaa, PaolaC19, Luil, agustinasevilla, mil gracias...**_

_**Nos vemos prontito nenas, no desesperen…**_

_**Li**_

_**El blog: http: / / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_


	32. De te amos y prioridades

_**Nenas, Por fin un nuevo capítulo, ojala les guste y ya saben: aquí leerán sexo explícito. Si les ofende, no les gusta o son menores de edad, no sigan leyendo. Muchas gracias.**_

* * *

><p><em>Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo.<em>

_William Shakespeare_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 32<strong>

**EDWARD'S POV**

–_Ya no… puedo callarme más…_

_Acercó su rostro al mío._

–_Yo… te amo, Edward, te amo… _

*****.**

El tiempo se detuvo. Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta. El aire se quedó atrapado en mis pulmones y mientras, el sentimiento de triunfo se expandía por mi pecho y seguía extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo desplazando con rapidez cualquier otra emoción que estuviera amenazando por surgir en mí, eliminándola para sólo poder percibir un sentimiento, el de ganador, porque…

¡Maldita sea!

¡Lo había dicho!

Después de tanto esperar, después de llegar a hacer cosas que jamás consideré, después de haber tenido que acercarla hasta los duros límites, por fin lo había dicho; en un puto murmullo, pero lo había dicho, había aceptado lo que sentía por mí y yo, yo sentía que me ahogaba…

Se me hacía difícil respirar, esa sensación me obstruía el pecho. La sangre corría más rápido por mis venas, se sentía efervescente. Mis oídos retumbaban con cada latido de mi corazón, los ensordecían, me sentía desorientado pero plenamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Isabella me amaba.

Y ya lo sabía pero no era lo mismo. Yo necesitaba, yo quería escucharlo de sus labios porque sabía que sería algo especial y no estuve equivocado. Fue sublime escucharla…

–Te amo…

Repitió entre sollozos casi inaudibles y acomodó su rostro en mi pecho, acurrucándose a mí y mi cuerpo como si tuviera propia voluntad, abrazó el suyo apretándola, encerrándola en ellos, tomando lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Exhalé el aire que llenaba mis pulmones y los volví a llenar del aroma que desprendía su pelo, su piel; mis piernas enredándose entre las suyas, como hiedra, celoso, posesivo, demandante.

Isabella era mía por fin. Mía solamente.

Busqué su boca, queriendo reclamarla. Sus labios tan ávidos de los míos se entreabrieron recibiendo mi lengua que la necesitaba para beber de ella. Isabella me mantuvo mucho tiempo sediento, dándose en minúsculas gotas que poco hacían por saciar mi sed. Pero ahora era diferente. Ya podía tomar lo que quisiera, lo que necesitara para calmar mi urgencia, lo que mi cuerpo por instinto demandara y en ése momento la demandaba a ella…

Giré llevándome conmigo a Isabella; la besaba con hambre, con un deseo desesperado por tenerla, por poseerla como si nunca antes la hubiera tenido. Pasé mi lengua por sus labios, por la dulce piel de su cuello que me excitaba; probé el valle de sus senos, sin poder resistirme a tomar uno con mi boca, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no enterrar mis dientes en ése suave y cremoso montículo coronado por el pezón de piel más oscura y contraída por la excitación que la envolvía.

–Eres mía.

Dije con el duro pezón entre mis dientes mientras Isabella arqueaba más su cuerpo y su vientre plano empujaba el mío, incitándome. La sangre corría febril por mi sistema ahogando mi cordura y lo único que me dominaba era el primario instinto de enterrarme en ella y proclamarla de una vez por todas como mi mujer.

Sus piernas se abrían más para darme espacio; su vientre tentando al mío, mi polla reaccionando a ella, buscando su entrada, su húmedo centro, guiándose por el calor que de él emanaba.

–Edward…

Apenas pudo terminar de murmurar mi nombre. Me enterré en ella sellando todo espacio que quedaba entre nosotros. Con fuerza me empujé en sus adentros tocando sus paredes, queriendo grabar mi nombre en ellas. Su cuerpo se movía, subía un poco con cada embestida que recibía. Isabella jadeaba, arañaba mi espalda, yo mordisqueaba sus labios, los succionaba. Sus piernas apenas con fuerza envolvían torpemente mis caderas que mantenían ése ritmo fuerte y salvaje.

–Ahh.

Gritó. Sus paredes comenzaron a contraerse y arremetí con más ímpetu. Isabella echó hacia atrás la cabeza dejando expuesta la sedosa piel de su cuello y mi boca se fue directo hacia esa vena que resaltaba palpitante; chupé y succioné mientras todos mis músculos se tensaban con cada intromisión. Ella gemía más fuerte y supe que no tardaría mucho más en llegar al orgasmo.

Su entrega me volvía loco, me tenía seducido y me provocaba a seguir con el arrebatado vaivén que marcaba el movimiento de mi cuerpo. Isabella comenzó a aferrarse a mis hombros y bajé una mano pellizcando su entrepierna, no podía permitir que no alcanzara el clímax junto conmigo. Ahora éramos los dos, juntos, siempre…

Apuré mis embestidas, sus piernas aflojaron el agarre en mis caderas. Mi respiración dispar cerraba el camino del oxigeno a mis pulmones. Mi vientre se contrajo y mis bolas se endurecieron antes de empezar a dejarme ir dentro de ella. Era demasiado. No era lo mismo. Algo había cambiado y marcaba una diferencia. Si, sabía lo que era y tenía que decírselo antes que me quemara por dentro…

–Te amo…

Solté entre jadeos. Entre respiraciones agitadas, entre el temblor de su cuerpo desmadejado bajo el mío recibiendo cada gota de mi ser mientras daba los últimos embistes antes de caer sin voluntad sobre ella.

–Te amo…

*****.**

**BELLA'S POV**

Cuando abrí de nuevo mis ojos aún estaba oscuro. La mitad de mi cuerpo estaba sobre el pecho de Edward y él me tenía rodeada desde la espalda hasta la cintura con su brazo. Sentía los ojos pesados y la parte de mi cara que estaba contra su piel, estaba húmeda.

Quise moverme pero al intentarlo, sentí crujir todos y cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo. Ahogué un gemido y volví a quedarme quieta. Su pecho subía y bajaba relajado bajo mi mejilla y mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al recordar… porque era un recuerdo, ¿cierto? No lo había soñado, no. No era un sueño. Por Dios que no hubiera sido eso.

Edward había dicho que me amaba.

Yo lo había escuchado. Suspiré. Subí mi mano para limpiar mi mejilla y él se movió. Me quedé muy quieta y su brazos se cerraron extra posesivos sobre mí.

–¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó con la voz ronca de alguien que no quiere despertar aún.

–Nada – susurré.

Exhaló aire y con una mano tomó mi mejilla, frotándola con suavidad.

–¿Vas a empezar a mentirme a estas alturas?

Dejé escapar un sollozo al escuchar su voz que me preguntaba tiernamente.

–¿Mmm? – sentí sus labios en mi frente –. ¿Me vas a decir qué sucede?

Si acaso tenía alguna duda de haberle oído decir lo que sentía por mí, en ése momento dejó de existir. Su tono al hablarme era… diferente, no podría explicarlo pero lo era. Edward me amaba y yo todavía no podía creer que sintiera lo mismo por mí.

–Tú… tú dijiste…

Balbuceaba las palabras, indecisa, sin saber muy bien como sacar el tema a la luz.

–¿Lo que dijiste… era en serio?

Edward suspiró y con mucho cuidado me puso a su lado, casi poniéndose sobre mí.

–Mis palabras son tan ciertas como las tuyas.

Murmuró muy cerca de mi oído y me estremecí.

–Lo que no puedo creer aún es que para poder escucharlas, haya tenido que llevarte al límite. ¿Es así como vas a querer que sean las cosas entre nosotros, Isabella?

No pude responderle, todavía no podía salir de mi estado de shock.

–Te gusta el reto, mi pequeña, te creces ante él y no puedo negar que eso me gusta – sus labios mordisqueaban el lóbulo de mi oreja, empezando a hacer estragos conmigo.

¿Pudiera ser verdad lo que decía?

Ciertamente tenía que aceptar que quizás no le hubiera confesado mi amor si yo no hubiera sido llevada hasta el extremo por él, si mi cordura no hubiera estado pendiendo de un hilo, excitada al máximo, tan completamente perdida en un deseo que en esos momentos estaba siendo plenamente satisfecho, ardiendo en un fuego abrasador que sólo me permitía tener algo en la mente… él.

Horas antes esa misma noche, Edward me había atado; el miedo a estar restringida y vulnerable se desvaneció al sentir con cada nudo alrededor de mis brazos la delicadeza con la que tocaba mi piel, cuidando que la tensión fuera la precisa, no más, no menos, hablándome con esa firmeza tan suave que sólo él era capaz de emitir en murmullos y susurros muy cerca de mis oídos, tranquilizándome, relajándome, recordándome respirar despacio…

Mi cerebro colapsaba y yo debía hacer un doble esfuerzo al no poder lidiar con dos ideas que se contraponían. La del miedo que me embargaba, la de la incertidumbre de no saber lo que el hombre a mi lado tenía preparado para mí; el miedo al dolor, a salir herida pero, ¿físicamente?, ¿a eso le temía más que al miedo de salir herida en mi interior?

Tan válida era esa idea como la de lentamente estar empezando a disfrutar con cada nudo, con cada extraña instrucción. Con cada respiración agitada, con sus movimientos expertos guiándome hacia donde me necesitaba y hacia donde me quería. Mi vientre empezando a calentarse, cosquillas como vuelo de mariposas tocando mi interior y yo elevándome en una excitación evidente y a la que pronto me rendiría sin control. Podía escucharlo moverse a mi alrededor, no podía verle el rostro pero podía sentir su calor y su impresionante erección contra mis nalgas.

Esa noche estuve a su merced como muchas otras tantas veces ya lo había estado pero esa vez fue diferente, fue como si hubiera querido dejar establecido un punto que no estaba sujeto a discusión y si mis instintos y mi razón no estaban equivocados, lo que Edward estaba haciendo, era marcarme como suya para que no me quedara duda que él, era el único dueño de mi voluntad y de mi cuerpo… y yo sólo tenía que seguir su voz, porque sus deseos eran los míos, ser suya en cuerpo y alma para que en mí encontrara la paz y la satisfacción que su cuerpo y su ser le pedían, deseaba ser capaz de darle todo, todo, porque lo amaba…

Hubiera querido gritar, hubiera querido tocarlo, mirarlo, pero mis brazos, mi cuello, yo, estaba inmóvil, sin poder intentar siquiera hacer nada más que controlar cada movimiento de mi cuerpo para no fallar, para no decepcionarlo, quería amarlo a su modo y al mío, del modo que nos llenaba y en el que nos compenetrábamos más, abandonándonos nosotros mismos en ése crudo juego de extraño placer.

Y la noche avanzaba, entre gozo, anticipación y miedo. Entre deseo desesperado y placeres prodigados. Entre promesas tácitas que estrujaban mi alma y que gritaban a todo pulmón lo que el futuro nos deparaba. Era así porque así lo quise entender. Así deseaba yo mi futuro, con él, con las cartas echadas declarando un porvenir diferente pero mío, nuestro.

Y mientras mi mente se esforzaba en discernir con precisión lo que ocurría, yo sólo podía sentir el clímax al que Edward me dirigía. Mis entrañas lloraban, mis vientre lo deseaba y mi corazón, en ése momento ya no palpitaba. Estaba entregado a él, a sus designios, a su entera voluntad. Mi garganta se cerró de improviso y así como el aire, el miedo ya no tuvo cabida en mí. Yo estaba en sus manos y confiaba en él, en el hombre que poco a poco estaba anulando todos mis temores y mis inseguridades. Era suya y estaba tranquila, esperando el momento para poder respirar de nuevo…

El aire llegó pronto a mí, que jalándolo con avidez, agradecí a mi _Señor_ que me liberara con prontitud de la penitencia advertida por incurrir en la pequeña falta de moverme como no me era permitido. Él estaba ahí, a mi lado, pendiente a cada segundo de mí, alimentando mi confianza, protegiéndome mientras el huracán de sensaciones potenciadas se elevaba y se desataba sin piedad en mi interior.

El avasallador orgasmo y el cansancio me tenía sin fuerzas y yo quería hablar, gritar. Él me mimó como antes y yo me perdí en las divinas sensaciones que me regalaba. Era un privilegio y un placer que lejos de sentirlo como culposo, era deliciosamente mío con todos lo derechos porque me lo había ganado para saborearlo con los pocos sentidos que aún permanecían funcionales tras la intensa noche que había vivido.

Tendida en la cama, los pensamientos se agolpaban uno a uno en mi mente. Uno más poderoso que otro, otro más lógico y otro más absurdo pero aún con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, trataba de analizarlos tan bien como pudiera y al cabo de, no sabía si de muchos minutos o pocos, parecía que no quedaba nada más por decir, nada más por demostrar.

Yo le pertenecía y le entregaba mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón. Estaba enamorada, lo amaba. Necesitaba decírselo, gritarlo. No podía callármelo más tiempo. Sería como mentirle y una sumisa no lo hace, ella no guarda ningún secreto hacia su _Señor_ y yo no lo haría, ya no. Yo le diría que mi amor por él me consumía, no resistiría un día más guardándolo en mi pecho, necesitaba que lo supiera…

Fue en ése momento cuando un gemido escapó de mi garganta y noté que estaba llorando. Hice lo posible por callarme, por controlar mis traicioneras emociones que no me iban a permitir actuar como debía. Fue inútil. Un jadeo más audible se escuchó mientras intentaba calmar mis sollozos. Edward asustado temía haberme hecho daño y yo no podía hablar con calma para decirle que no era ése el motivo de mi reacción. Mi llanto me impedía tranquilizarlo y me alteraba al hacer crecer en mí la desesperación por expresarme claramente hasta que al fin, aferrándome a su pecho, pude con mucho esfuerzo sacar de mi corazón el potente sentimiento que tenía por él.

_Yo… te amo, Edward, te amo…_

Por un instante me perdí de la conversación que teníamos recordando esos inolvidables e intensos momentos pero al empezar a sentirlo acomodarse de nuevo sobre mí, mi voluntad, como siempre lo hacía cuando de Edward se trataba, comenzó a caminar muy lejos de mí.

–No sé si eso es un premio o una condena, pero tomaré todo lo que venga de ti, Bella y tú harás lo mismo conmigo.

Sus labios acariciaban la piel de mi pecho y fueron bajando lentamente hasta mis senos, consintiéndolos suavemente, uno por uno, para ir despertando todos mis agotados sentidos. Su lengua envolvía las puntas duras, humedeciéndolas y mordiendo despacio cada una y yo arqueaba mi espalda ofreciéndole todo lo que de mí quisiera tomar, haciendo reaccionar todos mis adoloridos y cansados músculos.

Edward se deleitaba jugando con mis senos en su boca y sus manos recorrían ávidas mi cuerpo como si nunca lo hubieran tocado antes. Paseaban por mi torso y por mis caderas, apretaban mis muslos y lentamente los abrieron para poder colocarse entre ellos. Una de sus manos acunó mi sexo y se frotaba con una dulce parsimonia sobre él extrayendo de mi garganta pequeños gemidos a los que correspondió subiendo sus labios a los míos y besándome sin prisas; sus dientes mordisqueaban mis labios haciendo crecer el deseo en mí. Su mano detuvo esa fricción y sus dedos comenzaron a hundirse entre mis empapados pliegues buscando tocar mi sensible e hinchado botón que era la terminal receptora de todas las sensaciones que Edward me provocaba.

Jadeé necesitada pero mis reacciones no tuvieron efecto en él; seguía moviéndose y tocando con esa extrema lentitud todas mis zonas erógenas que estaban dispuestas a explotar a la menor indicación. No cabían dudas ya, era tan suya, que mi ser entero sólo respondía a sus deseos… y por primera vez, no tuve miedo de aceptar mi condición, le pertenecía por completo.

–Ahh – grité entre un profundo jadeo al sentir como me poseía de nuevo; como mi útero era llenado nuevamente por su pulsante virilidad incrementando poco a poco esa sensación de plenitud que empezaba a disfrutar sin que estúpidos pensamientos irrumpieran martillando en mi cerebro, no, ya no más de eso, ahora sólo tenía que recibir todo lo que él quisiera darme y en ése momento, sólo era una oleada de intenso placer.

Sus caderas embestían con esa lentitud tortuosa que sólo me hacía querer rogarle por más velocidad para llegar pronto a mi clímax. Yo movía las mías para darle fuerza a ése encuentro pero el cansancio me lo hacía difícil.

–Rápido… más… rápido – rogué por fin.

Los gemidos se contenían en su pecho mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantener ése maldito ritmo lento que me estaba enloqueciendo.

–¿Crees que voy a darte lo que me pides después de todo lo que me has hecho esperar, Bella?

Dijo con voz grave y amenazante que en lugar de amedrentarme me excitaban mucho más.

–¡Si! – gemí demandante – ¡Fóllame fuerte, Edward!, ¡fuerte!

El ritmo lento se intensificó y de pronto sus empujes contra mí cobraron un poco de velocidad. Edward gruñía cada vez que su miembro se enterraba en mí y yo jadeaba y gemía satisfecha al estar obteniendo lo que pedí con tanto apuro mientras hacía el intento de retenerlo en mi vagina pero ya no podía sentir si se apretaba con suficiente fuerza alrededor de su pene.

–Ah, maldita sea, Bella.

Soltó en un profundo gruñido y abandonó el rítmico vaivén para empujarse con movimientos frenéticos dentro de mí y entre agitadas respiraciones, maldiciones de parte de Edward, te amos mutuos y gemidos y jadeos que llenaban la habitación, ambos llegamos al borde de nuestra acelerada excitación y alcanzamos el más intenso orgasmo. Mi mente se desconectó de todo menos del hombre que se desplomó sobre mí y que permaneció en mis adentros por no supe por cuanto tiempo más… sólo sentía una paz que me colmaba como instantes antes Edward lo hacía llenándome de su caliente semilla.

Permanecí con los ojos cerrados, no me quería mover; no creía poder hacerlo ya que me sentía literalmente extenuada, sin fuerzas, y estaba empezando a hacerse muy difícil el respirar. Aún seguía desconectada de todo, disfrutando de los últimos estremecimientos que mi cuerpo tenía como resultado del maravilloso orgasmo compartido. Me faltaba el aire y mis manos se movieron automáticamente reaccionando por el escaso paso de oxigeno a mis pulmones. Edward se dejó caer a un lado no sin antes maldecir en un susurro.

–Vas a ser mi perdición, Bella.

Dijo en un murmullo casi imperceptible, acariciando con suavidad mi pecho que subía y bajaba al estarse recobrando.

–Lo peor es que lo sé, y no me importa…

*****.**

Tenía más de veinte minutos tratando de leer todas las notas que estaban en mi escritorio cuando llegué esa mañana. Por más que las leía era como si estuvieran escritas en chino, lo único que tenía en la mente era la noche anterior repitiéndose una y otra vez.

La cena en casa de sus padres, mis nervios, Edward tomándome en el pasillo del jardín, la intensa sesión en el cuarto de juegos, sus mimos, yo confesándole que lo amaba, Edward poseyéndome, diciéndome que me amaba, quedarme dormida en sus brazos, Edward haciéndome suya de nuevo…

Todavía no podía creer como dos palabras podían cambiar el panorama de una persona. Porque el mío ya no era el mismo ya que las cambiantes e indecisas conjeturas y decisiones que tomaba ya formaban parte de mi pasado y no estaba dispuesta a dejarme guiar por ellas. Atrás dejaría todas las dudas, que como había comprobado, sólo retrasaron el momento de felicidad que estaba viviendo y que pensaba extender hasta el último día de mi vida.

Me moví bruscamente en mi silla y mi extenuado cuerpo me reclamó pero no me importó. Estaba feliz y ése recordatorio que mi adolorido cuerpo me mandaba, sólo me hacía sonreír por lo que significaba. Me sentía a punto de estallar de alegría, quería gritarle a todo el mundo que Edward me amaba como yo a él y que nuestro futuro sólo podía verse lleno de días colmados de amor y felicidad.

¡Tenía que decírselo a mi padre!

La noche anterior en casa de Carlisle y Esme, cuando me abrazó frente a todos me susurró al oído que debía confesárselo a Edward, que no me callara lo que sentía por él porque el amor no se guarda, no se oculta, que debe compartirse para disfrutarse. Yo sólo asentí, sin tener muy claro como lo haría y mucho menos cuando, hasta que esa misma noche, no pude callármelo más.

–Algo debe estar pasando en Cullenworld que te tiene así, Bella – Jane apareció de repente dándome un susto.

–¿Qué dices, Jane? – sonreí buscando mi teléfono en el bolso.

–Mírate – me señaló con ambas manos –, siempre estás impecable amiga pero hoy… ¡estás radiante! Algo te da de comer Edward que no me has dicho eh… – me guiñó el ojo al sentarse en la orilla de mi escritorio.

–¡Jane! – solté una carcajada.

–Algo tiene que ser, Bella, porque ayer no te veías así – se recostó como una gatita en el escritorio repleto de papeles –. Tienes que ser una amiga compartida, ya sabes que tus secretos están a salvo conmigo – ronroneó. La miré, me miraba curiosa y mi interior arañaba por gritárselo a alguien…

–Él me ama, Jane…

Lo dije en un susurro pero alcanzó a escucharme perfectamente bien porque parpadeó repetidamente sin dejar de mirarme y su boca estaba tan abierta que si se acercaba un poco me tragaría.

–¿C-como? – se las ingenió para preguntar sin atragantarse y yo asentí.

–Edward me ama – mis mejillas se calentaron como una quinceañera.

–P-pero él es… él es… ¡un Dom! – sus ojos se abrieron enormes –. ¿Pueden enamorarse?, digo, te hizo firmar un contrato y es tan quisquilloso y duro y exigente y… y… ¿pueden?

Yo no había pensado en nada de lo que Jane decía y tenía que aceptar que tenía razón. Era verdad que había un contrato, que Edward era muy especial y que había impuesto muchas condiciones desde el principio, pero también era verdad que muchas cosas que se especificaban ahí nunca las seguimos al pie de la letra y además, Edward había cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Seguía siendo un hombre de carácter fuerte pero era su personalidad y así lo amaba; había aprendido a estar con él, a conocerlo y confiaba en él ciegamente porque sabía que nunca me fallaría, él mismo lo había dicho la noche anterior y yo le creía.

–Él me lo ha dicho y es lo único que debe importarme, Jane – dije muy segura porque lo creía firmemente.

–Entonces lo que firmaste, ¿se anulará por completo y serán una pareja normal? – me miraba con cara de cinéfila romántica –, ¿no es hermoso? Él cambiará por ti y dejará en el pasado ese estilo de vida lleno de manías oscuras y se olvidará de los castigos, de las nalgadas, te dejará de prohibir cosas y podrás vestirte de todas las tonalidades de rojo que se te dé la gana. Será el hombre más dulce y bueno sobre la faz de la tierra y consentirá cada uno de tus caprichos.

–Será un hombre cien por ciento normal, Bella, e irá a pedir tu mano a San Francisco y seis meses después se casarán ahí en la iglesia más bella y vivirás aquí en una mansión con un enorme jardín y tendrás dos preciosos Yorkshire Terrier corriendo por toda tu casa y que te harán compañía mientras llegan los bebés… es como de película.

Jane hablaba y hablaba como loca, como una máquina sin parar y mientras escuchaba cada una de las cosas que decía, mi cabeza comenzó a negar muy lentamente dejándome muy en claro lo que había deseado siempre.

–No, Jane – le aseguré –. Yo no quiero junto a mí a ése hombre que describes.

–¿Qué dices?, ¿quién no querría un hombre así? – me miraba como si estuviera loca.

–Yo – dije firmemente –. Yo sólo quiero a mi Edward junto a mí. Con su carácter duro, con esa mirada que me maneja, con sus locas perversiones… lo quiero a él, Jane, así como es.

–No sabes lo que dices.

–Si lo sé y por eso lo amo tal cual es, porque me gusta y me vuelve loca ése Edward retorcido que siempre me tiene con el alma en un hilo. Ése hombre me llena, me hace sentir plena, Jane, me complementa.

–Pero… tú no eres así, Bella, tú eres una chica… normal.

–¿Normal? – fruncí el ceño –. Me siento normal ahora que soy una mujer completa que satisface y se satisface. Edward me ha enseñado, me ha guiado y ahora sé que nunca fue sólo la curiosidad lo que me acercó a él, Jane, fue la atracción de dos seres afines. La necesidad de Edward de dominarme y mi necesidad de complacerlo… eso somos, Jane, un dominante y una sumisa; y créeme que me hace muy feliz haberme encontrado a mí misma en él.

Nos miramos por unos largos segundos en los cuales pude ver que Jane por fin entendía lo que le decía o al menos lo intentaba.

–Creo que debo darle un poco de crédito a esto que ustedes tienen. Si me voy a ver y a sentir tan bien como tú deberé considerar el introducir un par de nalgaditas a mis noches de pasión con Ethan – estallamos en carcajadas y me abrazó –. Me da mucho gusto por ti, amiga.

–Gracias, Jane – apreté mi abrazo e intenté trabajar lo que restaba del día pero una hora antes del almuerzo, papá llamó invitándome a comer y como no vería a Edward hasta la noche, acepté. Era la oportunidad perfecta para contarle a papá que Edward también me amaba.

*****.**

Nos dirigíamos hacia Canary Wharf, una de las inmediaciones más hermosas de Londres. Nuestro destino era el restaurante japonés Ubon. Estaba segura que mi padre lo había escogido por tener una de las vistas más impresionantes del Támesis. Dean se detuvo justo en la puerta y Nicholas, un nuevo integrante del séquito abrió la puerta para mí. Ellos eran mi sombra por el momento ya que Paul y Jason atendían a Carmen y a mi padre.

Entré al restaurante. El lugar estaba lleno, parecía una celebración o algo pero entre tanta gente no pude distinguir a qué se debía tanto alboroto. Sentí el ambiente cálido y me quité el abrigo con prisa, así luciría mi hermoso vestido que hacía juego con mis espectaculares botas altas. Seguí a la hostess después de darle el nombre de mi padre y me condujo hasta su mesa.

Poco a poco la seguridad y el aplomo con el que había entrado al lugar y que habían hecho voltear varias cabezas se esfumaba transformándose en ira contra mi padre. Conforme me acercaba, los rostros de Alice y Rosalie palidecían y el de mi padre se iluminaba; su sonrisa llenaba su cara.

–Bella, mi amor – se puso de pie para abrazarme –, estás preciosa, hija.

–Carmen – asentí en su dirección y con sólo mirarla supe que no estaba muy de acuerdo con la genial idea de papá.

–Pero siéntate, mira quienes están aquí – hablaba ilusionado –, tus hermanas.

–Creí que sólo estaríamos nosotros tres; no quiero ser grosera con tus invitadas pero prefiero reunirme contigo y con Carmen en otra ocasión. Gracias papá y discúlpame.

–Isabella – levantó la voz –, yo no te he educado para que hagas esta clase de desplantes; las he educado a las tres de la misma forma, para que se respeten y se quieran por lo que son, hermanas, así que siéntate y compórtate.

–Me temo entonces que alguien aquí no aprendió la lección y te puedo asegurar que esa, no fui yo. Lo siento papá pero también me enseñaste a tener orgullo y dignidad y como aquí la agredida fui yo, me retiro. Que tengan muy buen provecho, buenas tardes a todos.

–Bella, por favor no te vayas…

La pequeña voz de Alice me hizo detener mi camino a la salida y girar muy despacio la cabeza para mirarla por sobre el hombro.

–Nosotras… lo sentimos mucho, Bella.

Rosalie balbuceó y tuve que dar un gran respiro antes de girarme por completo.

–Yo también lo siento. Lo siento porque creí que tenía no amigas, sino hermanas incondicionales pero desafortunadamente se dejaron ver por lo que son en el momento que más falta me hicieron. Me hirieron, me rechazaron y me humillaron cuando fui a pedirles perdón y sólo Edward, ése que ustedes señalaron, el hombre del que desconfiaron, sólo él estuvo ahí para mí, cuidándome y acompañándome cuando se suponía que ustedes eran las que tenían que estar conmigo.

–Fuimos muy egoístas, Bella, lo sabemos – la voz cantarina de Alice se perdía entre los sollozos.

–Bien. Que bueno que ya lo saben, así no volverán a cometer el mismo error y no perderán a otra "hermana".

–Tú no eres rencorosa hija, y ellas están conscientes de que cometieron un error, están pidiéndote disculpas y una oportunidad, no puedes negárselas, Bella.

Los ojos de mi padre estaban tristes; estaba decepcionado de Alice y de Rosalie por haberme dado la espalda pero también de mí por no poder perdonarlas. Carmen era sólo una mera espectadora que veía el dolor que me infligieron y le dolía también. Sufría por todo lo que escuchaba; ella no las conocía bien y sabía de alguna forma que si yo no cedía era porque mis razones eran rotundamente válidas.

–¿Puedes sentarte, hija? – papá me pidió y al verlo tan triste accedí, conteniendo una mueca de incomodidad al sentarme de golpe.

–Gracias, Bella, por darnos esta oportunidad – dijo Rose retorciendo nerviosa sus manos y giré la cara para mirarla fijamente.

–No, Rosalie – sonreí cínica –, creo que te confundes. Si me he sentado es por consideración a Carmen y a mi padre, no por ustedes.

–No puedes ser tan dura – reclamó Alice dolida.

–Tienes razón, le diré a mi psiquiatra que debo trabajar en ello.

–Ya basta, Isabella, es suficiente – demandó mi padre y volteé la cara hacia otro lado. El mesero llegó y antes de que alguien ordenara algo, le pedí un whisky. Papá me miró duramente y antes de que el mesero se marchara con los pedidos…

–El whisky que sea doble – agregué.

El ambiente se tornó cargado y pesado en la mesa. Nosotros estresados en medio de una gran discusión y el resto de los comensales festejando alegres entre risas y felicitaciones. Yo no pensaba abrir la boca como no fuera para defenderme. Si decía algo hiriente, era porque sería provocada. Ya no era la misma tonta que lloraba por estar sola, ya era otra Isabella, una capaz de luchar por lo que quería y obtenerlo.

–Bella, deja que tus hermanas hablen, escúchalas, al menos no les niegues eso.

–Que hablen – acepté indiferente y mi padre asintió. Alice se aclaró la garganta.

–¿Recuerdas el día que llegaste al internado? – preguntó y solamente la miré –. Yo lo recuerdo perfectamente bien. Estabas asustada y Rosalie lloraba en una cama; me acerqué a ustedes y desde ése momento fuimos inseparables. Nos contábamos todo, hacíamos todo juntas y hasta teníamos los mismos sueños e ilusiones. Éramos las mejores amigas de todo el internado.

Rosalie continuó – Las primeras vacaciones, tú te irías a San Francisco y nosotras nos quedaríamos en el colegio, pero moviste cielo, mar y tierra para convencer a Charlie de que te permitiera llevarnos contigo… desde esas vacaciones, él nos adoptó como sus hijas y ya no nos separamos ni un solo día. Era perfecto para todos, yo ya tenía una familia, Alice ya no sufría el olvido de sus padres y Charlie estaba feliz porque tú ya no estabas sola, estábamos juntas.

–Vivimos juntas tantas cosas, Bella, divertidas, chuscas, buenas, malas y peores. Sin embargo, a nuestro modo nos curábamos solas las heridas y sanábamos con el tiempo. Nos apoyábamos y nunca nos separamos, nos protegíamos… – Alice hizo una pausa, visiblemente afectada por los recuerdos.

–Crecimos, Bella, y al parecer nosotras olvidamos la esencia de la relación que teníamos. Nos concentramos en nuestros trabajos y en nuestros propios intereses dejando a un lado la verdadera amistad y el cariño que nos mantenía unidas…

–Y cuando vieron que yo era feliz, que al fin "estaba viviendo" como tantas veces me repetías, Rose – la interrumpí al sentir que de nuevo se abría mi herida –, ustedes cambiaron y de pronto eran un par de envidiosas egoístas que no querían tener nada que ver conmigo y me ofendieron, insinuaron cosas que me lastimaron y que me hicieron mucho daño, pero aún así estuve dispuesta a olvidarlo y fui a buscarlas para, _¿pedirles perdón?, ¿pedirles perdón por ser feliz?_

Bufé y negué con la cabeza al recordar su rechazo.

–Estábamos mal, Bella, nos hemos dado cuenta algo tarde pero lo reconocemos y aquí estamos para pedirte que nos des una oportunidad para volver a ser como antes, las tres hermanas dispuestas a todo por el cariño que nos tenemos.

Sonreí. Aspiré profundamente.

–No creo que eso sea posible de nuevo. Quizás ustedes aún tengan la capacidad de reconocer sus errores y de perdonar. Desgraciadamente, yo puedo reconocer mis errores pero he perdido la capacidad de perdonar gracias a ustedes.

Bajé un poco la cabeza, admitiendo para mí misma que no sólo era el orgullo y la dignidad lo que no me dejaba perdonarlas. Era ése cruel rechazo, ése que tanto me había herido, lo que había abierto una grieta en mi alma, ése rechazo que también había sembrado una enorme desconfianza hacia ellas ya que siempre tendría dudas de su cariño sincero.

–No, Bella – lloró Rosalie.

–Por favor…

–No, Alice, creo que toqué fondo y por instinto de conservación, tengo que ser un poco egoísta para poder ser feliz y hacer feliz a los que de verdad me quieren.

–El que las rechaces me duele, Bella, las quiero como a unas hijas.

–Me duele hacerte daño, de verdad, lo siento papá.

Estaba llena de sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado me dolía ver a mi padre, a Alice y a Rose pedirme algo que en ése momento me resultaba imposible darles y por el otro, ¡carajo!, claro que las extrañaba pero, ¿como poder volver a confiar en ellas?, ¿cómo?

–Bella – por primera vez en toda la tarde, Carmen habló, levanté la cara para mirarla –, no sé muy bien que fue lo que pasó ente ustedes pero fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para romper el lazo que las unía; ellas han venido hasta aquí, le han insistido a tu padre para que sea el mediador para poder rescatar la familia que formaban. ¿De verdad crees que lo que sucedió fue tan fuerte como para acabar con todo eso?

La voz dulce y amable de Carmen estaba a punto de hacerme quebrar y no podía darme el lujo de flaquear frente a ellas y no por orgullo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera responder.

–Es un poco injusto e irresponsable dejar sólo en mis manos el poder para solucionar esto.

–Tienes razón, Bella – sollozó Rosalie –, sé que te estamos pidiendo mucho y estás en todo tu derecho de mandarnos al diablo, pero al menos… al menos no nos odies.

Respiré un par de veces por la boca, alterada. No me estaba haciendo muy bien escucharlas, estaban estrujando mi corazón y me iba a ver obligada a dar algo que aún no estaba preparada para conceder, el perdón.

–Hay algo que quiero que tengan muy claro – las tomé de las manos –; yo no las odio, simplemente ya no confío en ustedes.

Tomé el vaso corto de whisky que había dejado el mesero un rato antes y bebí hasta la mitad. El alcohol bajó por mi garganta y pude sentir como llegaba a mi estómago vacío. Me puse de pie y le di un beso en la mejilla a Alice y a Rose que hizo el intento de abrazarme pero di un paso hacia atrás. Abracé a Carmen y a mi padre que repentinamente cambió su semblante. Se le veía confundido y dolido.

–Siento mucho haberles arruinado el almuerzo. Mis disculpas.

Caminé entre la gente que llenaba el lugar, escuché mi nombre pero no volteé, seguí abriéndome paso hasta llegar a la puerta. Nicholas se apuró para abrir la puerta del auto y me subí. Me arrinconé en el extremo del asiento y me cubrí con el abrigo. Tenía unas putas ganas de llorar…

–¿Está usted bien, señorita Isabella?

–Perfectamente, Dean – respondí controlando mi voz –, llévame a la agencia, por favor.

No pude resistirlo y unas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Gruñí impotente por el cúmulo de emociones por las que había pasado en el restaurante y con la mano en un puño golpeé el asiento varias veces.

Mi día estaba tan perfecto… ¿por qué tenían que arruinarlo ése par y de esa manera? Y además involucrando a mi padre y a Carmen. Yo sólo quería llegar a casa, lanzarme a los brazos de Edward y obedecerle en lo que me pidiera; cederle mi voluntad, dejarlo tomar todas las decisiones importantes de mi vida y no preocuparme de nada más que complacerle.

Sorbí mi nariz y salí debajo de mi escondite para recomponer mi maquillaje arruinado por llorar; arreglé mi pelo y al llegar a la agencia, el servicial Nicholas abrió de nuevo la puerta para mí. Dean a mi lado, miraba la calle mientras se aseguraba que entraba al edificio y después al elevador. Antes de que se cerraran las puertas, lo vi sacando su celular para hacer una llamada. Bajé en mi piso y como supuse, Jane no había llegado de almorzar. Apenas me senté en mi silla, maldije al puto dolor que no desaparecía cuando de repente mi teléfono comenzó a sonar… era Edward.

–Edward – pronuncié antes de que él dijera nada.

–¿Qué sucede, Bella? – oír su voz fue como un bálsamo reparador.

–Fui a comer con Carmen y mi padre.

–Lo sé, ¿tuviste un problema con él? – preguntó muy serio.

–Llegué y ahí estaban Alice y Rosalie – dije con voz quebrada y pude oír como suspiraba profundamente.

–Vete a casa – me ordenó – , iré para allá en un momento más.

Mi amado dominante reaccionando como yo había anhelado un rato antes. Sí, yo quería no pensar, no actuar, dejar que él se hiciera cargo de todo pero tampoco podía evadir mis responsabilidades. Me senté derecha en mi silla y tomé aire para darme fortaleza y no sucumbir a su mandato, aunque lo deseara.

–No puedo irme, tengo mucho trabajo – miré hacia la esquina de mi escritorio donde estaban apiladas algunas carpetas y luego hacia la pantalla de mi computadora con mil post-it pegados.

–¿Y crees que en ése estado podrás trabajar? – casi pude verlo fruncir el ceño, enojado.

–Tengo que hacerlo, he…

–No, no tienes – me interrumpió –. Empezando porque _**yo **_no quiero que trabajes y segundo porque no te hace ninguna falta – dijo tajante.

Sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír apenas pude murmurar después – Edward…

–No tienes que demostrar nada, Isabella, y a ti menos que a nadie. Sabes que eres una mujer valiosa y eso es todo lo que debe importarte. Si no quieres ir ahora a casa no lo hagas pero ya sabes qué es lo que opino de todo esto. Te dejo, estoy en medio de una junta.

Terminó la llamada y yo me quedé mirando el teléfono. ¿Qué coño había sido todo eso?

–Oh, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – entró Jane gritando apurada y dejándose caer en su silla –. No creí demorarme tanto pero me encontré con las chicas de publicidad y ya sabes como son, ¡no paran de hablar!...

Yo miraba a Jane y veía que su boca se movía a una rapidez impresionante pero no la escuchaba. Las palabras de Edward me habían dejado suspendida e incapaz de centrar mi atención en nada.

–¿Bella?

Parpadeé varias veces cuando Jane pasó sus manos frente a mi cara.

–¿Qué te pasa? – frunció el ceño preocupada.

–Nada – tomé las carpetas y abrí una para desviar su atención de mí.

–Algo pasa en Cullenworld, lo sé – dijo muy segura –, ¿o algo salió mal en el almuerzo con tu padre?

Maldita Jane, tenía que ser una puta adivina.

–Las dos cosas – dejé la carpeta a un lado y me escurrí en la silla.

Jane se puso de pie rápidamente y antes de cerrar la puerta de nuestra oficina, colgó un letrerito que había hecho que decía…

"_**Genias desplegando su magia,**_

_**NO MOLESTAR"**_

… con la misma, acercó su silla a mí y se dispuso a escucharme.

–Ahora si, escúpelo.

Las putas lágrimas volvieron a escurrir por mi rostro, fluían alegremente las traidoras mientras le contaba a Jane la incómoda encerrona que había sufrido en el almuerzo, cortesía de mi padre. Jane, que ya conocía la historia de ése par, para mi desconcierto no había dicho ni media palabra, sólo se mordía ambos labios y asentía de vez en cuando conforme iba hablando.

–Bella – dijo muy calmada –, yo entiendo muy bien como te sentiste cuando todo eso ocurrió y como te sientes ahora; sabemos que ellas provocaron todo esto pero… no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez fue porque, ¿tuvieron miedo?

–¿De qué hablas? – me limpié la nariz.

–Ustedes tres eran inseparables desde pequeñitas, no daban un paso si las otras no lo sabían, como tú misma dices, eran incondicionales, y cuando descubrieron que tú les ocultaste que ya tenías algún tiempo saliendo con Edward y vieron que obviamente era una relación con todas sus letras, se dieron cuenta que no las necesitabas para seguir adelante con tu vida, Bella, tú podías tomar tus propias decisiones y ser madura pero ellas sí seguían necesitándote a ti. Eso seguro las asustó tanto que por eso actuaron así, rechazándote. Fue miedo, ¿no lo ves?

–Creo… creo que puede ser… – admití un poco dudosa todavía.

–¿Crees que puede ser? ¡Bella, por favor! No me digas que ahora no están con la cola arrollada entre las patas pidiéndote perdón y que no aceptarán cualquier condición que les pongas con tal de estar cerca de ti, niégamelo.

–Pues si – le di la razón.

–Pues claro que si, sin ti ya no tienen nada, ni a tu papi, ni a la familia que eran, ni a ti – suspiró –; pero bueno, yo no quería atacarlas ni nada, sólo señalar mi punto pero a veces me exalto un poco – se recompuso la blusa –, el caso es que yo también pienso como Carmen y creo que a veces vale la pena hacer un esfuerzo y no ser tan orgullosa, sobre todo si se trata de algo como esto que vale tanto la pena y que es conservar una familia.

Jane tomó mis manos y las apretó mientras me sonreía.

–Piénsalo, Bella, por mantener unida a una familia todo es válido, aunque te parezca un poco injusto e irresponsable, ¿no crees?

Jane me guiñó un ojo y asentí.

–Y ahora si, que pasa con Edward, ¿qué hizo ése hombre que se pasa de bueno?

–Le conté que no me había ido muy bien en la comida y me ordenó que me fuera a casa pero le dije que tenía que trabajar y me dijo que no, que él no quería que yo trabajara y que tampoco me hacía falta.

–Bueenoo, a mí no tendría qué pedírmelo dos veces, amiga, desde ya estaría tendida en un sillón con un martini en una mano y la otra recibiendo la mejor manicura de todo Londres, disfrutando de ser consentida y tratada como me lo merezco.

–¡Jane! – grité frustrada.

–¿Qué? – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

–No estás viendo el problema real de todo esto – exclamé a punto de perder la paciencia.

–Sinceramente, Bella, no veo ninguno, digo, él es _**tu **_dominante, si él te lo ordena tú obedeces, ¿no?, además es verdad que tampoco necesitas trabajar, así que esta vez honestamente no te entiendo.

–Ay, Jane, como odio que tengas razón.

–No es muy difícil tenerla en éste caso, todo está muy claro; la que parece no haber entendido desde un principio las reglas del juego eres tú o dime donde es que me perdí.

–¿Crees que estoy mal por querer ambas cosas? – sus ojos se entrecerraron mirándome intrigada –. Quiero todo, Jane; quiero ser la sumisa siempre lista y dispuesta para Edward, complacerlo y cederle mi voluntad, dejar mi vida en sus manos porque confío en él y sé que sabrá que será lo mejor para mí, pero por otro lado no quiero dejar de ser esa Bella que se identifica por ser empeñosa y que es fuerte aunque parezca que tiene poco carácter; yo quiero seguir haciendo las cosas que me gustan, trabajar, que reconozcan mis logros y que nadie me limite en ése aspecto, eso es lo que quiero, Jane.

Dije antes de volver a sollozar y de escuchar una honda exhalación de parte de mi amiga.

–Fiu – silbó –. Creo que lo que necesitas es tiempo para meditarlo todo con mucha calma. Tienes que ubicarte en esta realidad que te toca vivir y ver que es lo que realmente puedes obtener de ella, Bella. Yo puedo venir y darte una charla sobre lo que creo que debes hacer pero sería sólo eso, lo que yo creo, no lo que tú de verdad necesitas. Este es un largo viaje que tienes que hacer hacia tu interior y tienes que hacerlo tú solita porque sólo tú sabes que es lo que de verdad deseas.

Me pasó un brazo por los hombros – gracias, Jane.

–De nada, Bella.

*****.**

Pude trabajar el resto de la tarde. No quitamos el letrerito de la puerta, así que nadie osó perturbar nuestra paz. Saqué mi iPod, me puse los audífonos y dejé que las canciones sonaran aleatoriamente. Fue una buena idea porque cuando sentí en mi hombro la mano de Jane, sólo faltaban quince minutos para salir. Me despedí de ella y al salir, la puerta del auto esperaba abierta para mí.

Esa noche llovía un poco, como era usual, y durante todo el camino a casa fui mirando por la ventana el mundo exterior. La gente caminando bajo sus paraguas yendo de un lado para el otro con relativa calma; las calles con el pavimento mojado; la lluvia viéndose caer frente a las bombillas; las gotas rebotando en los charcos que yo hábilmente esquivaba cuando aún era alguien que caminaba por ahí mojándose feliz… ya sólo me quedaba mirar a ése mundo desde la burbuja que sin querer darme mucha cuenta, Edward había construido a mi alrededor. De pronto sonreí…

¡Si!

¡Edward me había envuelto en una puta burbuja y era jodidamente feliz en ella y aún más porque sabía que también me amaba!

Era la verdad. Nunca antes me había sentido tan bien; me sentía justo como había querido sentirme toda mi vida. Cuidada, protegida, mimada, amada, deseada… entonces, ¿a qué le ponía tantos peros?, ¿por qué no era una mujer capaz de aceptar todo lo bueno que le pasaba en la vida y disfrutarlo?

Edward me amaba.

¿Qué más quería?

Al llegar a casa, subí corriendo a mi habitación. Quería darme una ducha y quitarme con eso toda la carga del maldito día que se suponía debía ser uno de los más felices de mi vida y no lo que había sido, pero ya no me iba a seguir lamentando. Me enrollé el pelo y lo sostuve con un palito como lo había hecho Edward la noche anterior y me estremecí al recordar todo lo que vivimos.

El potente chorro caliente golpeaba mis adoloridos músculos masajeándolos y aliviando un poco la tensión del día. Froté la esponja con el gel haciendo mucha espuma y me enjuagué. Me sequé y me envolví en una bata para salir al vestidor por algo bonito que ponerme, iba a recibirlo como a él le gustaba así que escogí un vestido negro de cuello halter, mis Louboutin negros de ante y me maquillé un poquito solamente.

Ya estaba lista cuando recordé que no había pensado en qué íbamos a cenar y ya no me daba tiempo de preparar nada; me maldije por estar pensando en otras cosas durante toda la tarde y no en lo que realmente me debería importar que era tener contento a Edward.

–¿Bella?

Giré al escuchar su suave voz. No lo había notado llegar. Me acerqué a él y me lancé a sus brazos donde me recibió pegándome a su pecho y enterrando su rostro en mi pelo.

–Te extrañé – dije casi en un murmullo.

–Yo también y mucho – agregó buscando mi boca con la suya.

Fue un beso que gritaba necesidad por todos lados, tanto mía como suya. Se sentía y era imposible negarlo. Sus manos se centraron en mi cintura y las mías en su cuello conforme su boca descendía por el mío probando mi piel y yo echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle libre el camino. Un gemido grave escapó de su garganta y se pegó a mí haciendo que mi vientre notara su más que excitado miembro.

–Estaba desesperado por llegar a casa, amor…

Su declaración aniquiló todos mis sentidos y el tiro de gracia fue la última palabra pronunciada por sus labios… amor.

¡Me llamaba a mí así!

Volvió a mi boca y después de un beso que me dejó temblando, se retiró un poco para verme de arriba abajo.

–Simplemente perfecta – sus ojos brillaron y apareció en sus labios esa sonrisita torcida que tanto amaba –. Vamos a cenar. Quiero presumir que la mujer más hermosa del mundo me pertenece.

–¿Ah si?, con que le pertenece, ¿no? – sonreí coqueta.

–Toda ella, completita – recalcó –, sólo mía. Ahora, vámonos que tengo hambre y todavía tenemos un par de asuntos qué discutir esta noche.

Mi alegría y seguridad descendieron dos niveles pero respiré y mandé al diablo mis temores, ya era hora de madurar de verdad y ése era un momento perfecto para empezar.

Dean y Nicholas nos condujeron al Tower 42. El cuarto edificio más alto de Londres. Yo nunca había estado ahí y estaba feliz por conocerlo del brazo de Edward. En el piso 24 se encontraba el restaurante "Rhodes 24", que era famoso por sus platillos de cordero y era uno de los preferidos de Edward. Nos sentamos en una mesa un poco alejada pero junto a uno de los impresionantes ventanales que dejaban ver una vista de la ciudad que robaba el aliento. El mesero se acercó y Edward ordenó por mí. Una entrada de setas con romero y el plato principal, cordero en salsa de cebolla caramelizada.

–Suena delicioso – sonreí verdaderamente hambrienta.

–Si sólo tienes tres tragos de whisky en el estómago es de esperarse que todo te suene delicioso, Bella – enarcó una ceja.

–Hablaste con mi papá – no pregunté, afirmé.

–¿Crees que iba a quedarme tan tranquilo después de nuestra charla por teléfono? – fruncí el ceño –. Vete acostumbrando, Isabella, soy una persona que se encarga de sus asuntos y por si no te ha quedado claro, tú eres _**mi**_ asunto importante.

–Me siento como una niña cuando haces esas cosas.

–Entonces deja de actuar como tal y haz lo que debes hacer cuando tienes que hacerlo.

El mesero llegó con una botella de champagne y llenó mi copa. Edward tomó la suya sin dejar de mirarme y volvió de dejarla sobre la mesa.

–Ven aquí.

Se empujó separando su silla de la mesa y sentándome en sus piernas. De pronto el mal rato se esfumó y nos tomamos una copa antes de que nuestra entrada llegara. Comí con gusto y con hambre, ¿y es que quien se acuerda de comer después de pasar un disgusto como el mío esa tarde?

Edward también disfrutó mucho de la cena. Me tomaba la mano y me sonreía. Me contó un poco del hotel de Bali y que al fin las cosas iban caminando como se esperaban. Compartimos el postre que era un mousse de chocolate y el mesero se acercó para preguntarle si quería su copa de cognac; Edward negó, pagó la cuenta y salimos rumbo a casa.

Llegamos y fui directamente al estudio para servirle la imperdonable copa; que no la tomara en el restaurante no significaba que no la quisiera. Edward se dejó caer en el sillón mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata y sonrió al ver que me anticipaba a sus deseos. Se la entregué y me quité los zapatos para acurrucarme a su lado. Con el control remoto encendió el sistema de sonido y empezaron a escucharse los acordes de "More than words". Permanecimos un rato así; cómodos, sólo con la música escuchándose hasta que me recosté poniendo mi cabeza en su regazo y su mano comenzó a acariciar mi pelo. Se sentía tan bien que casi aullé de satisfacción.

La música bajó de volumen y la mano de Edward se traslado a mi cuello, haciendo dibujos sin sentido en él. Cuando el sonido ya era muy bajo, me senté.

–¿Ya quieres subir a dormir?

–No, todavía tenemos algo que hablar – dijo suavemente aunque yo me tensé. Edward nunca anunciaba que quería hablar, él sólo lo hacía, soltaba la bomba y ya –; recuéstate, ven.

Volvió a poner mi cabeza en su regazo pero la giré para poder mirarlo. Se veía tranquilo así que yo no tenía porqué alterarme.

–Sabes que ahora nuestra situación ha cambiado, ¿verdad? – su mano continuó acariciando mi pelo, mis mejillas… tragué en seco, sin saber a donde se dirigía con este tema.

–Hay cosas, _situaciones_ con las que no puedo seguir adelante.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

No podía ser.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Acaso…

–Qui… quieres… ¿quieres que me vaya? – mi voz se quebró, escuchándose apenas. Mi cuerpo temblaba y las miserables lágrimas anegaron mis ojos.

–¿Qué?

Me miró confundido y extrañado por mi pregunta y mi reacción.

–No seas tonta, Bella, claro que no, ¿cómo se te ocurre que voy a dejarte ir? – me subió hasta quedar sentada en su regazo y me abrazó muy fuerte, besando todo mi rostro con algo que sentí muy parecido a la devoción.

–¿Entonces? – logré articular intentando mirarlo entre mis lágrimas.

–El que nos amemos cambia todo lo que teníamos y nos obliga, _**me**_ obliga a replantearme las cosas de nuevo.

–No… no entiendo – sorbí mi nariz.

–Te amo, Isabella, y eso me hace querer ver por ti y darte todo lo mejor. Aquí incluyo que debes aceptar todos mis regalos sin protestar. Por cierto, me parece bien que le hayas devuelto el apartamento a tu padre, ahora aceptarás el mío y podrás hacer lo que quieras con él, menos regalarlo o devolvérmelo.

–Pero, Edward…

–Ah, ah, sin protestar, ¿recuerdas?

–No estás jugando limpio.

–Nunca dije que lo haría, amor.

Su maldita y encantadora sonrisa me fulminaron. Era demasiado para mí verlo tan feliz.

–Te amo, Bella y quiero tenerte junto a mí siempre y que mi familia, la tuya y todos sepan que eres mi mujer, que deben respetarte y darte tu lugar, que sepan que no estás sola, que me tienes a mí para protegerte y cuidarte.

–Pero mi familia y la tuya ya lo saben.

–No es suficiente, quiero que el mundo entero sepa que no pueden acercarse a ti, que no pueden tocarte.

–¿Eso es replantearse las cosas, cariño? – acuné su rostro entre mis manos.

–No, eso es sólo marcar mi territorio y sí, contigo me siento como un animal que tiene que defender y proteger a su hembra. El sentirme amado me ha hecho más territorial que nada, cielo – su voz ronca lanzó un toque eléctrico desde la base de mi columna, haciéndome retorcer ligeramente.

–Creo que tal vez puedo llegar a acostumbrarme – sonreí.

–Bien, porque ahora vamos a hablar de tus prioridades, Bella – mis cejas se alzaron al mismo tiempo.

–¿Mis prioridades? Bueno, mis prioridades han cambiado un poco – dije nerviosa.

–Me gustaría escuchar eso – asintió para que continuara hablando.

–Mi prioridad número uno eres tú…

–Ahh, ¿y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

–Quién, no qué, y fue mi padre – confesé.

–¡Carajo! creo que quiero a mi suegro – exclamó feliz –. ¿Y la número dos?

–Sigue siendo mi trabajo – dije muy bajito.

–¡Sabía que no podía tener tanta puta suerte! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza, echándose hacia atrás el pelo –. Bella, esta tarde volví a decirte lo que pienso respecto a eso. No quiero que trabajes, no tienes porqué hacerlo, ir a una agencia y presionarte por entregar las campañas o lo que sea que te pidan a tiempo, lidiar con gente indecisa que te hace trabajar el doble, no tienes ninguna necesidad, ya lo hemos discutido antes – aspiró al terminar y me tomé unos segundos para contestar.

–Edward, sé que no es la primera vez que hablamos sobre esto pero, a mí realmente me gusta trabajar. ¿Si lo hago por probarme algo?, tal vez si, aunque ya sé que si quiero y me empeño puedo obtenerlo pero muy aparte de eso, me siento bien yendo cada mañana a mi oficina, llegar, encender la computadora y empezar a crear… es algo que me llena, que me satisface y si algún tonto me pide repetir mil veces todo, lo hago con gusto porque sé que cada vez que me lo pida tengo algo de calidad para ofrecerle en respuesta y creado por mí.

Edward miraba al techo y negaba despacito con la cabeza recargada en el sillón. Aspiré profundamente y me giré para verlo bien. De acuerdo, allá iba…

–Mi trabajo es algo que me llena y me hace sentir feliz, pero mi prioridad número uno y la más importante de todas, eres tú, Edward; lo único que me importa es que tú estés bien así como tú te preocupas por que yo lo esté también y si dejar mi trabajo te va a hacer sentir bien, si te va dar alguna satisfacción, entonces lo dejo.

Edward levantó la cabeza del sillón y me miraba como si no entendiera que estaba aceptando renunciar, dejar el trabajo que tanto me había costado conseguir y todo porque lo amaba, porque no quería darle un disgusto, porque él era lo más importante para mí.

–Bella…

Sus ojos estaban abiertos hasta lo imposible, su boca entreabierta y la incredulidad cubría su semblante.

–¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y asentí como pude mientras las estúpidas lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos.

–¡Maldita sea, Bella! – gruñó y di un brinco antes de que me atrapara entre sus brazos –. Te amo.

–Y yo a ti, amor – balbuceé en su hombro, feliz por darle una satisfacción tan grande.

–¿Sabes?, esta es la primera muestra de amor que me dan, y por lo que significa para ti, me hace adorarte más de lo que ya lo hago. Gracias, mi Bella, gracias.

–De nada – murmuré y busqué sus labios, necesitaba el consuelo que me pudieran dar en un beso.

–Creo que mi corazón no se equivocó, ha elegido a una gran mujer – y me regaló el beso que tanto estaba anhelando. El beso comenzó suave, sólo sus labios se movían seduciendo a los míos; sus manos en mi cintura la acariciaban y por momentos bajaban a mis nalgas, presionándolas, encendiéndome rápidamente. Su lengua por fin se decidió y comenzó a moverse sobre mis labios que se abrieron para recibirla; se rozaba con la mía y yo gemía y me retorcía en sus piernas, sintiendo como el calor crecía en mi sexo, humedeciéndolo.

El miembro de Edward se movía bajo mis nalgas y yo me frotaba con más entusiasmo, decidida a excitarlo para que me poseyera ahí mismo. Tomé una de sus manos y la coloqué sobre mi seno, lo oprimió y buscó mi pezón erecto sobre la tela para hacerlo girar. Arqueé mi espalda en respuesta y abandonó mi pecho bajando su mano a mi muslo, subiendo mi vestido para llegar hasta mi sexo caliente y empapado. Frotó su mano por encima y sin esperar más, hizo a un lado la tela de mis bragas para encontrar mi entrada.

–Mírame – me ordenó e introdujo de golpe tres dedos en mí. La ligera molestia que sentí debió reflejarse en mi rostro porque después de moverlos un poco en mi interior, los sacó –. Parece que ayer nos excedimos un poco, amor; creo que por esta noche haremos una excepción, mañana ya te sentirás mejor.

–Pero me siento bien – me froté con más ímpetu.

–Dije que no. Anda, vamos a dormir.

Con gran facilidad me levantó de su regazo poniéndome de pie. El hizo lo mismo y me dio un beso en los labios antes de salir del estudio y subir a nuestra habitación. Me lavé la cara y me desvestí de mala gana; miré en sus cajones mientras él estaba en el baño y me puse una camiseta suya, si no quería tener sexo, era mejor no tentarlo, ¿no?

Me acosté en la cama y suspiré. Definitivamente mi vida desde que conocí a Edward Cullen se había vuelto de lo más impredecible y más valía que me fuera acostumbrando. Lo que debía ser mi día de ensueño perfecto para caminar entre nubes como una adolescente enamorada y feliz, se transformó en algo amargo con el encuentro con mi padre, Alice y Rosalie. Luego la llamada de Edward y la plática con Jane que me hizo cimentar mis prioridades y llegar a una conclusión verdaderamente importante. Pero no me arrepentía; estaba muy segura de lo que quería y yo quería a Edward y si él procuraba mi bienestar, yo procuraba el suyo renunciando a algo que me hacía mucha ilusión, por amor. Porque mi ilusión y mi felicidad estarían completas si él era feliz, solamente así.

Pensaba en todo lo ocurrido durante el día cuando lo sentí acomodarse detrás de mí. Pasó su mano sobre mi cintura y la bajó un poquito para acariciar mi vientre. Edward estaba excitado; podía sentirlo erguido y duro contra mis nalgas y sabía que le estaba siendo muy difícil contenerse. Moví un poco mis nalgas hacia atrás y él se retiró. Se alejó más de mí y se acostó mirando al techo con los brazos bajo su cabeza.

Él no tenía porqué sufrir esto. Me recosté sobre él y comencé a besarlo. En los labios, en el cuello le daba mordiditas suaves, su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente y bajé hasta sus pequeños pezones que estaban erectos. Sonreí al ver el efecto que causaba en él. Atrapé uno con mis labios y comencé a succionarlo despacio hasta que sentí que mi centro se humedecía. Jugué con el otro pezón entre mis dientes y escuchaba los intentos por acallar los gemidos en su garganta.

No contenta con eso, me bajé aún más sobre él y lamí su vientre y delineé con mi lengua esa hermosa V que adornaba esa parte de su cuerpo. Estaba acostada entre sus piernas y mi pecho recibía los movimientos de su viril miembro. Yo estaba completamente excitada y más lista que nada para darle el placer que necesitaba. Sabía como; ya lo había hecho un par de veces antes y le había gustado, así que me arrodille frente a su erección y lo tomé en mis manos. Era tan largo, tan ancho, que aún no entendía como entraba en mí con suma facilidad. Me incliné y me lo llevé a la boca para lamer su punta que brillaba por unas gotas de líquido pre seminal. Las borré con mi lengua y Edward gimió casi en un gruñido.

Apreté su base y lo metí hasta donde cupo en mi boca, empecé a respirar por la nariz para tener más de él pero de pronto agarró mis manos y se apartó de mí. Lo miré asustada y confundida.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Recargó la espalda en el cabecero y me miraba molesto.

–No, Bella, no tendrás lo que no estás dispuesta a recibir a cambio.

Mi corazón se detuvo y sentí que dejé de funcionar. No. Él no podía estar pidiéndome eso, él me entendía, él no me obligaría, él no…

Me puse de pie y corrí a encerrarme al baño. Puse seguro en la puerta y después me senté en un helado rincón con la cabeza hundida entre mis rodillas. Un llanto histérico y nervioso salía de mi garganta sin que yo pudiera evitarlo así que dejé de intentarlo y permití que saliera con toda la rabia que guardaba por años dentro de mí. Gritaba y lloraba, le pegaba a la pared con mis puños y pateaba lo que estuviera cerca de mí.

Edward no intentó entrar y tampoco me llamó del otro lado de la puerta. No supe por cuanto tiempo estuve encerrada ahí. Sólo hasta que mi cuerpo empezó a congelarse por el contacto con el piso frío, fue que decidí moverme. Me dolía todo el cuerpo pero milagrosamente el dolor de mi alma había cedido un poco. Me senté por otro rato más y cuando mis nalgas y mis piernas protestaron, me levanté muy despacio.

Me acerqué a la puerta y con la misma lentitud la abrí. Edward se había vestido con unos boxers y una camiseta y estaba en la misma posición que yo tenía en el baño; sentado en el piso y recargando la espalda en la cama, tenía las piernas encogidas y su cara estaba hundida entre sus rodillas. Al escucharme salir, levantó el rostro y me miró ansioso, preocupado. Antes de que se pusiera de pie, pasé a su lado y me senté en la orilla opuesta de la cama dándole la espalda. Después de un rato lo sentí acercarse y ponerse detrás de mí.

_¿Estás lista, Bella?_

_¿Confías en él?_

_¿Lo amas?_

Sus brazos me rodearon y su pecho se pegó a mi espalda. Su cara se acomodó entre mi hombro y mi cuello girando muy despacio para dejar un par de besos en mis mejillas. Su contacto no me molestaba pero tuve que separarme de él.

–Bella, amor…

Levanté mi mano para que se callara, no quería escuchar su voz. Me acosté en la orilla de la cama mirando hacia la pared. Mis piernas temblaban, también mis brazos, mis hombros y todo mi cuerpo incluidos mis labios. Tragué en seco.

–Era… era el baile de fin de cursos y… y yo…

Mi voz se quebró.

–Yo sólo tenía dieciséis años…*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado. Quiero, reiterar mis disculpas así como mi agradecimiento por su preocupación, sobre todo por venir con el mayor respeto y eso me ha conmovido hasta los huesos. Son las mejores. También quiero agradecer como siempre a Isita, Lethy, Coco, Lo y Nani. Las quiero, así como a todas ustedes que me han dejado un review y me han agregado a sus favoritos. Nenas del Facebook, muchas gracias. Y como en cada capítulo, aquí están las Perversas Kinky Girls…<strong>_

_**maría6995, Katiuska Cullen Swan, beakis, Tata XOXO, janalez, ludgardita, nelda (gracias amie!), jamlvg, ETERNOAMANECER, rosa mariamadrid, Sully YM, PRISGPE, Lizeth Flores, DiAnA, la chica del gorro azul, AMirandaCullen, Ely Cullen M, Yolanda Dorado, Maricoles, Kikid'cullen, Carlota, gpattz, yoly rocha, Marianixcr, sparklighaledecullen, yolabertay darlyn, Lullaby Wayllen, Mafer Masen Cullen, anon, Sachita1212 (trabajaré en traerla de vuelta, lo prometo), angie masen, jupy, rommycullen, patumdn, chusrobissocute, Any Pattzz, Diana robles, Fa De Villiers, Mentxu Masen Cullen, francullenm, maddycullen, solecito pucheta, TaChi, Ninacara, AnnieFP, MaraGaunt, TereCullen, LunaS Purple, arianna mansen, kdaniela, freckles03, zujeyane, yasmin-cullen, Paola C19, Gretchen CullenMasen, carlita16, alma cullen, yessenya, Dolce Ariana valentina Argotti, Mirgru (kinky, el mundo es nuestro y si, estoy contenta), LucianaM, anónimo, MariaCarlaPL, Wawis Cullen, ati88, lu537, vanesa pinilla, gaby, Eve Runner, joli cullen, isabel, Ligia Rodriguez, lunn90, irlanda cullen, maryecullen78, anamart05, Paamelitaa, CelesL, suzette-cullen, conejoazul, LeilliPattz, Meliicadycullen, Sony Bells, SallyLuna, Kisara Mansen, VimRobstenCullen, Breyeli, Isis Janet, Soniard, cremita, krystel01, cutita2, chivislibis, melangie, aleja lara, sandra32321, elena ribsten, DarkiVampi (Chikis!), Hinatapink, SONRISASS, LAUX, gabystar16, Lucy Cullen Boggiano, **__**MonicaLeon**__**, Heydie, Justwilighter, ANONIMO, **__**Daniela Madrid,**__** edith27, Noelia, mia, 1000angel, Ara Cullen, Carol, Karen Pattz, Valen y Jess Pattinson, MIL GRACIAS.**_

_**Por último, me han nominado para los FFAD AWARDS, si quieren pasar por ahí y votarme, aquí les dejo el link. Me harían muy feliz =)**_

_**http: / / premios-ffad. blogspot. mx/**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**El blog: http: / / g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**http: / / patinsonworld. blogspot. com**_


	33. Dejando atrás los secretos

_**Nenas, esta vez no fue mucha la espera y como se portaron bien, les he traído al Señor. Ya saben que aquí leerán sexo explícito así que si son menores de edad, les ofende o no les gusta, busquen un fic rated T porque éste es MA. Hechas las aclaraciones pertinentes, prosigamos…**_

* * *

><p><em>La confianza ha de darnos la paz. No basta la buena fe, es preciso mostrarla, porque los hombres siempre ven y pocas veces piensan.<em>

_Simón Bolívar_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 33<strong>

**BELLA'S POV**

–_Era… era el baile de fin de cursos y… y yo…_

_Mi voz se quebró. _

–_Yo sólo tenía dieciséis años…_

La sal de mis lágrimas se estancó en mi garganta, me obligué a tragar y continuar. Tenía que hacerlo, ya no quería cargar con ése recuerdo que mortificaba mi alma cada vez que asomaba de donde lo tenía escondido. Por más que lo ignoré, por más que intentara borrarlo de mi memoria, aparecía cuando menos lo esperaba para joderme de nuevo la vida, como un aviso para que no olvidara que no estaba limpia y que tenía un sucio secreto que me acompañaría hasta que diera mi último respiro.

Pero era mi oportunidad y no podía dejarla pasar. Mi corazón, mi cuerpo y todo mi ser me gritaban que no estaba equivocada, que no tuviera miedo, que fuera valiente, que me aferrara a Edward y que me abriera a él... El Dr. Bower decía que cada quien tiene su momento y que el mío llegaría en su tiempo justo, entonces sabría que sería hora de dejar salir ése recuerdo que me atormentaba de la forma que yo eligiera, pero que tarde o temprano lo sacaría porque yo, ya lo habría decidido así.

–El episodio no se borrará de tu memoria y de tu vida mágicamente, Bella – me dijo con su hablar tranquilo y reconfortante –, pero de alguna forma, el dejarlo salir lo hará menos dañino y podrás ver tu vida desde otra perspectiva.

Yo sólo esperaba que así fuera, deseaba dejar atrás esa pesadilla y perderle el miedo porque estaba harta y cansada de verla como un monstruo que sólo salía a hacerme daño y me encerraba en mi mundo rodeándome de un gran muro; le perdería el miedo porque la confianza y la seguridad en mí serían mis armas para mantenerlo a raya en mi vida, una que debería empezar a disfrutar, una vez que me permitiera a mí misma liberarlo por fin…

–Estábamos muy emocionadas porque sería nuestro primer baile… – hablaba despacio – fuimos a la ciudad y nos compramos los vestidos más lindos que vimos junto con todo lo necesario para vernos lo más hermosas que pudiéramos porque… ya habíamos decidido que esa… que esa noche… por fin perderíamos la virginidad.

La última palabra la dije en un sollozo ahogado. ¿Por qué todavía me dolía tanto el recordarlo? Afortunadamente no veía a Edward y le agradecía que se hubiera mantenido alejado como se lo había pedido, si no, no hubiera podido ser capaz de seguir.

–Estábamos también muy nerviosas; oficialmente no teníamos novio aún pero confiábamos en los chicos porque, al menos, Rose y yo ya llevábamos un tiempo viéndonos con ellos en cada oportunidad que teníamos y todo debía salir muy bien porque no había nada que indicara lo contrario.

Me estremecí y jalé un poco las sábanas para cubrirme; sentí que Edward se movió y me tensé. Lo notó y se mantuvo en su lugar aunque chasqueó la lengua, frustrado.

–Fue una noche linda – sonreí débilmente al recordar todo –. El lugar estaba hermoso y todos lucían muy guapos y elegantes. Él llegó junto a mí y me sentí tan afortunada de que precisamente ése chico se hubiera fijado en mí, que todo dejo de existir a mi alrededor. Sólo sé que bailamos y nos divertimos mientras yo esperaba ansiosa mi primer beso.

–Me llevó al jardín y me alegré al ver que no éramos los únicos que buscábamos alejarnos un poco del bullicio. Me aprisionó con sus brazos contra el barandal y no tuve que esperar mucho para que mi primer deseo se cumpliera esa noche. Mi primer beso llegó en una suave caricia sobre mis labios – me llevé los dedos a ellos, apenas rozándolos –. Me sentía flotar y esa sensación se incrementó cuando me dijo que le gustaba y me pidió ser su novia.

Por instinto pasé una mano por mis ojos, mi sien y la almohada, estaban húmedas, no fui del todo consciente de que estaba llorando de nuevo.

–Fue entonces cuando recibí un beso que me dejó sin aire y muchos más después que le dije que si quería ser su novia, ¿quién le diría a él que no? – reí con amargura –, si era el chico de ensueño, inteligente, guapo y me estaba pidiendo que fuera su chica y además… también suya esa noche.

Me removí un poco en la cama. Dejé de hablar y la habitación se quedó en un profundo silencio. Giré mi cara para mirar por encima del hombro. ¿Se había ido? No. Edward seguía ahí, sentado a mis espaldas en medio de la cama, podía verlo de reojo. Tomé aire…

–Después de todos los besos que me regaló, atravesamos el salón de baile y él no soltó nunca mi cintura. Estaba tan feliz de que todos nos vieran, de que quisiera que todos se enteraran que éramos novios que prácticamente no noté a donde me llevaba hasta que estuvimos en la puerta de su dormitorio. No es que yo no quisiera ir, al contrario, había soñado tanto con ése momento pero también con el de bailar y bailar toda la noche, que se me hizo algo apresurado de su parte el llevarme ahí más no me importó… yo sabía lo que quería y él estaba a punto de hacerme la chica más feliz de la tierra porque cumpliría todos mis sueños.

Un sorpresivo y pequeño jadeo lastimoso escapó de mi garganta y Edward se movió hacia mí pero se detuvo al ver que me tensaba. No podría continuar si se acercaba más. Sorbí mi nariz para poder seguir y en mi estómago comenzaba a sentir esa peculiar molestia que resurgía cada vez que traía todo eso de vuelta a mi memoria.

–Entramos y me sorprendí al ver que algunas velas eran sólo las que alumbraban su amplio dormitorio. Mi mirada paseó por todo el espacio y si me asusté un poco al ver su cama, ése susto pasó cuando de inmediato vi el enorme ramo de rosas tendido sobre ella. Eran rosadas, mis preferidas. Me acerqué a olerlas y me abrazó por detrás. Me giré de inmediato con los nervios a flor de piel y él se encargó de alejarlos poco a poco…

–Entre besos y caricias fui embriagándome y llenando todos mis sentidos de él. El estar solos ahí hacía que mi deseo se incrementara y el suyo, estaba muy claro que no podía aumentar aún más. Mi pecho estaba a nada de reventar por mi agitación y mis piernas temblaban tanto que sólo esperaba el momento en el que flaquearan y mi cuerpo se desplomara y se estrellara contra el piso.

–Pero se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos – mi voz se hizo apenas audible –, y me preguntó si estaba segura, que si de verdad era lo que quería porque él sólo haría lo que yo deseara… con eso estuve más que segura que mi corazón no se había equivocado y que sólo tenía que decir _**si.**_

–No recuerdo bien como fue que mi vestido color rosa terminó en el piso. De pronto me vi sólo con la ropa interior que había elegido para llevar esa noche; cubrí por instinto mi cuerpo pero cuando pude darme cuenta ya estaba recostada sobre su cama y él sobre mí – hice una larga pausa; dejé que las estúpidas lágrimas salieran por borbotones de mis ojos y respiré para calmarme, apenas estaba empezando…

–Esa noche fue todo lo buena que puede ser para una chica de dieciséis años su primera vez.

Al decir eso las imágenes de Jake sobre mi cuerpo volvieron frescas a mi memoria, besando con delicadeza mi pecho, tomándose su tiempo para excitarme todo lo posible, haciéndome olvidar mis nervios al sentir como acariciaba con ternura cada centímetro de mi piel; sus manos tocando mis muslos, abriendo mis piernas para encontrar lo que por dieciséis años había permanecido intacto sólo para él.

No, eso no se lo contaría a Edward; no podría decirle que todavía recordaba escucharme gimiendo y jadeando, muy avergonzada de sonar como una puta y no como la decente señorita que se suponía debía ser, pero eso también lo olvidé así como muchas otras cosas en aquel momento como lo fue… la protección.

Tal vez olvidé todo por las sensaciones que recibía en mi sexo gracias a los expertos dedos de Jake que me llevaron al borde de la locura al tocar mi clítoris y manipularlo de una manera que ni yo comprendía y que distaba mucho de lo que yo misma conocía. Tal vez por esos mismos dedos al hundirse en mí y a su voz repitiéndome que todo estaba bien y que él me cuidaría. Tal vez por sentirlo entrar en mí lentamente, con cuidado, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos mientras el dolor atravesaba mis entrañas, quemándome y haciéndome gritar; un dolor que conforme los segundos fueron pasando fue aminorando pero aún así me permitió disfrutar muy poco de mi transformación de niña a mujer… quizás eso fue lo que me hizo abandonarme a él que ya más nada me importó.

Como si eso fuera poco, Jake me abrazó por un largo rato y me acarició también diciéndome que era muy normal que yo no alcanzara el orgasmo en mi primera vez, pero que luego, él se encargaría de hacerme gritar y no de dolor precisamente. Sus promesas no podían ser más maravillosas… sollocé y tomé aire profundamente.

–Cuando todo acabó, me ayudó a vestir y bajamos de nuevo al salón; bailamos un par de canciones lentas y lloré porque sabía que mi noche había sido perfecta. Nos despedimos y me prometió visitarme tan pronto como pudiera. Todavía muy emocionada fui a encontrarme con mis amigas y algo… bueno, tú ya sabes lo que ocurrió con Rose esa noche, eso, eso hizo que no pudiera compartir mi felicidad con ellas pero no pude ocultarla por mucho tiempo ya que al día siguiente, él estaba esperándome con un ramo de rosas frescas.

–Pasó un mes y mi noviazgo de ensueño seguía viento en popa. Hacíamos lo que podíamos para vernos ya que en el internado no nos permitían salir pero Jak… _él_ – me corregí –, le pagaba a uno de los trabajadores de su colegio y le alquilaba su auto un par de noches a la semana. Yo lo esperaba en la parte de atrás de los jardines y nos íbamos al pueblo más cercano, ahí había un pequeño hotel y… – tampoco entraría en detalles aunque no hacía falta. En ése hotel Jake cumplió lo que me prometió y me hizo gritar su nombre ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces. Era la chica de dieciséis años más feliz de toda la puta tierra.

–En una de nuestras escapadas, nos encontramos con algunos amigos suyos. Estaban tomando cervezas y un par de ellos ya estaban bastante borrachos. No me agradaron. Sus miradas libidinosas me hacían estremecer de un modo que… – me removí inquieta –. Él se dio cuenta y me llevó de regreso al internado pero me dijo que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo y tolerarlos porque eran sus amigos y que su chica debía llevarse bien con todos ellos. Estaba enojada; no me agradó que me los impusiera de esa forma, me daban miedo… pero no por ellos iba a pelear con mi novio, así que las siguientes veces que nos encontramos, me aguanté y puse mi mejor cara.

–Lo que nunca me imaginé, fue que él cambiara tanto cuando estuviera con ellos. Eran unos patanes vulgares y no entendía como era que a algunos de ellos los hubieran aceptado en ése internado porque a los demás, se les notaba a leguas lo rufianes que eran. Siempre intentando ponerlos en contra y provocándolos entre ellos.

–Una noche mi novio había tomado un poco y me dijo que era hora de intentar cosas nuevas. Lo habíamos llevado bastante bien hasta ése momento y yo estaba tratando de perder la pena en cuanto a tener sexo oral. Me daba mucha vergüenza y no me sentía cómoda; ni siquiera me agradaba la idea de tener su rostro entre mis piernas. Era muy diferente si yo se lo daba, él estaba bien con eso pero no era lo mismo, él también quería… tenerme de esa forma – mi voz comenzó a alterarse y me forcé a respirar un par de veces.

–Me negué y se enojó mucho. Me asusté al verlo así y tuve que soportar sus insultos todo el camino de vuelta al internado; no me bajó de mojigata y santurrona, me dolieron mucho sus palabras y yo pensé que sólo era por el efecto del alcohol que se comportaba así pero al día siguiente estando en sus cinco sentidos me pidió lo mismo y al negarme de nuevo, me tomó del brazo jaloneándome y arrastrándome al auto. Me gritó que sus amigos tenían razón y que nunca debió enrollarse con una niña de dieciséis años, que había tenido mucha suerte de no haberme tenido que limpiar mi nariz de mocos y que ya que lo pensaba, era mejor terminar lo que fuera que teníamos, aunque estaba dispuesto a darme una última oportunidad porque de verdad me quería.

–No regresamos al hotelito y tampoco me llevó al internado. En vez de eso fuimos a un edificio viejo y sucio que tenía una bombilla que apenas alumbraba la entrada – mi pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con rapidez al recordar la lúgubre construcción –. A jalones me bajó del auto y al entrar, vi que sus amigos se encontraban ahí. No sabía qué estábamos haciendo en ése lugar si lo que él quería era… estar a solas conmigo. El miedo se apoderó de mí, cuando vi las sonrisas asquerosas en las caras de esos mal nacidos.

–No estuve equivocada. Mis presentimientos se hicieron realidad cuando me aventó sobre un viejo y podrido colchón y esos bastardos me agarraron de las manos mientras él me despojaba de mis zapatos y mis pantalones…

En ése momento me quebré por completo. El miedo aquel había vuelto a mí como si lo estuviera viviendo todo por primera vez, ahogándome, atragantándome entre mi llanto desesperado y mis inútiles gritos de angustia pidiendo ayuda, una que jamás llegaría y aunque muy dentro de mí lo sabía, no dejaba de resistirme y de luchar. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolable al recordar esas miserables voces y sus demandas incitadoras.

–_Vaya, vaya, pero si nuestro niño por fin se puso los pantalones y exigió lo que como novio tiene derecho de disfrutar, muy bien señorito, todos aquí lo celebramos, sobre todo te agradecemos lo compartido que serás._

–_Mas te vale callarte ése puto hocico, James, aquí sólo están para ver y eso es porque como no tengo otra forma de probar que por fin haré con ella lo que desee…_

–_Bueno, no niego que hubiera sido muy bueno que esta dulce niña accediera complaciente a tus demandas, Jake, pero esto – suspiró esa escoria –, es doblemente mejor que eso._

–_Creo que están distrayéndose mucho y la dama en cuestión comienza a impacientarse – las risas se oyeron por todo el asqueroso lugar._

–_¿Alguien va a grabar esto? Sería una lástima no poderlo ver después para analizar y discutir tu técnica, Jake – más risas –, estoy seguro que ahí es donde está tu falla y por eso esta linda criatura se niega a complacerte._

–_¿Falla? – él estalló en carcajadas –. Ya me dirás si encuentras alguna, James._

–_Uhh, cuanta confianza._

–_Desde luego – se giró, me miró y quise vomitar –. Me hiciste esperar tanto por esto, Bella… – dijo él – ¿Pueden creerlo?, me dejó follarla pero no quería que la probara, le daba pena – su voz burlona me asqueó una vez más._

–_Pudiendo tener todos los que quisieras te encaprichaste con éste, no lo puedo creer – dijo el tal James._

–_¡Cállate! Ya no lo será más, después de esto el capricho se me habrá olvidado. Siempre pierdo el interés una vez que obtengo lo que quiero._

–_200 francos y es mío – dijo otra voz detrás de mí._

–_No Laurent, ni por mil es tuyo, lo he deseado tanto que no vendo este momento por nada del mundo, este coño es solamente mío…_

–_Piénsalo, Jake – insistió el moreno y él se giró para mirarlo._

–Discutían entre ellos así que aproveché la distracción de todos y con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, zafé mi pierna del agarre de uno de los malditos y pateé a Jak… _lo pateé_ – rectifiqué – donde pude. Él se encogió de dolor pero eso no me sirvió de nada ya que ni siquiera pude soltarme de las manos de esos truhanes y él, se enfureció mucho más. Una vez que todos dejaron de reírse y él se reincorporó, con toda la furia que poseía arrancó la última barrera que me separaba de quedar totalmente expuesta de las miradas de todos ellos y del coraje de él.

–Por más que le supliqué, por más que le rogué y le imploré, parecía que con cada petición su ira se incrementaba. La vergüenza ya no me afectaba porque el terror de ser abusada por toda esa banda de mal vivientes me estaba consumiendo. Me retorcía como podía, luchando con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban por impedir que me violaran… – en ése momento cubrí mi rostro con mis manos porque casi podía ver sus asquerosas caras, oír sus risas vulgares y burdas y oler el tabaco, el alcohol, quizás alguna hierba y alguna que otra substancia no legal. Me estremecí y estallé en un llanto inconsolable porque también pude sentir otra vez lo que esa miserable rata hizo conmigo…

–Abrieron mis piernas y… él… tuvo sexo oral conmigo… me forzó… – dije en apenas un susurro mientras me encogía aún más en la orilla de la cama –. Yo… yo movía asqueada mis caderas pero me tenían bien sujeta y era casi imposible moverme más para que no acercara… su… su boca… a mí – describí la escena angustiada.

–Todos reían y le aplaudían y de nuevo pude patearlo con todas mis ganas. Mi pie dio contra él y gritó muy fuerte. Se agachó llevándose las manos a la cara y cuando se pudo poner de pie, estaba bañado en sangre. Por lo que supe le rompí una ceja y la nariz, causando que sangrara tanto. Creí que todo había acabado y que me dejarían en paz, pero él estaba tan furioso que se lanzó de nuevo entre mis piernas y…

–_¿Te gusta con violencia, Bella? ¡Pues eso tendrás!_

–¡Y comenzó a morderme! – estallé quebrándome por completo –. Sentía sus dientes en mis muslos, dentro y fuera de ellos, mordiéndome cada vez con más fuerza y rabia. Mis piernas se abrían más y las risas me ensordecían junto con los gritos.

–Me hizo mucho daño – murmuré después de un rato de no decir nada, de recordar, de cerrar los ojos y ver todas esas repugnantes caras de nuevo –. Toda mi piel sensible fue mordida por ése salvaje y yo no… no pude hacer nada para evitarlo – dije con mi voz empequeñecida, degradada, justo como me sentí en aquel momento –. Recuerdo que después de un dolor terriblemente desgarrante, me desmayé – hice una pausa y exhalé –. No supe por cuanto tiempo perdí el conocimiento pero cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba sola en ése cuartucho sucio, con el amargo sabor del vómito en mi boca.

–No me quería mover pero tampoco podía arriesgarme a no hacerlo y que esos salvajes regresaran y me siguieran torturando. Mis ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas y a tientas tuve que buscar mi pantalón y mis zapatos. Fue casi imposible no gritar al ponérmelo. Mi piel estaba en carne viva gracias a las mordidas de ése… – el llanto volvió a apoderarse de mí y tuve que esperar unos minutos para poder proseguir, lo peor lo había dicho y ya no podía detenerme –. Salí de ahí casi a rastras pero logré llegar a una calle con un poco de tránsito. Los taxis no son muy comunes en esos pueblos y lo único que me quedaba era pedir un aventón si es que alguien se compadecía de mí y se atrevía a subirme a su auto viendo en qué condiciones me encontraba. Pero tuve suerte y un matrimonio mayor que de milagro pasaba por ahí a esas horas me recogió y estaban tan asustados por mi aspecto que se ofrecieron a llevarme a un médico, pero mi pánico era tanto que les dije que me encontraba bien y sólo me llevaron hasta el internado.

–Ya ahí, tardé más de una hora en llegar hasta el edificio de mi dormitorio gracias al insoportable dolor que sentía al caminar. No podía entrar por la puerta principal porque siempre había vigilancia; yo subía por la enredadera hasta mi ventana… y lo intenté un par de veces pero terminé tendida en la tierra húmeda y fría. Una compañera me escuchó y se asomó a su ventana; me ayudó a entrar y llamó a Alice y a Rose y entre ellas me ayudaron a llegar a mi dormitorio. Las chicas… – suspiré –, ellas no preguntaron nada, sólo me metieron al baño y lavaron mi cuerpo sin decir ni media palabra pero no hacía falta. Ellas sabían quién era el responsable de todo.

–No salí por varios días del dormitorio. No podía. Apenas pude y aprovechando el día libre en la ciudad, me llevaron al doctor contra mi voluntad, a un ginecólogo. Fue tan… –me llevé las manos al rostro al recordar lo humillante que fue para mí tener que desnudarme frente a un hombre porque doctor o no, era un hombre, como el que había cometido conmigo tal acto soez y como los que lo alentaron… sólo que en esa ocasión no estaba sola, mis mejores amigas, mis hermanas estaban ahí tomándome de la mano, calmándome para que accediera a dejarme revisar por él.

–Él me examinó y mi miedo era que todos esas bestias hubieran abusado de mí, pero el doctor determinó después de una exhaustiva revisión, que no había sido violada aunque si salvajemente torturada y que toda mi piel de esa área incluyendo mi… incluyendo todo, iba a tardar mucho tiempo en recobrar su sensibilidad normal. Mis amigas se tranquilizaron con el diagnóstico pero yo todavía no. Una duda aún giraba en mi mente y me estaba volviendo loca… no sabía si… si estaba embarazada…

Un golpe me hizo dar un salto; Edward había golpeado la pared. Yo no podía mirarlo. La vergüenza me consumía y tenía miedo, no sabía de qué pero era miedo, reconocería ése maldito sentimiento donde fuera.

–Por fortuna no lo estaba y poco a poco fui retomando mi vida normal, si es que eso podía ser posible. Durante el día parecía soportarlo bien pero por las noches… las pesadillas me perseguían sin darme un maldito instante de paz. Siempre era lo mismo, las risas, los olores, las caras… – sequé por centésima vez mis ojos e hipé –. Las vacaciones de verano llegaron y nosotras nos quedamos en el internado no sin antes asegurarnos que ése perro se hubiera largado del Du Rosey. Fue un alivio saber que nunca más lo tendría cerca de mí porque no me atrevía a volver a casa; no sabía como podría mirar a mi padre a la cara después de eso.

Enterré mi rostro en la almohada al hacer memoria del año que me costó regresar a casa, del año que por culpa del bastardo de Jake estuve separada de mi padre, de las noches que no podía dormir si no me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño con alguna medicina, de mi autoestima para siempre dañada y de todo lo que me había robado de disfrutar como mujer con Edward. Lloré con más fuerza y no supe por cuanto tiempo, sólo aproveche que sentía que todo mi dolor, mi miedo y mi vergüenza podían lavarse con mis lágrimas.

Había dejado ya de llorar, hipaba ocasionalmente. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía los párpados pesados e hinchados. Estaba muy quieta, me sentía bien sin moverme. Hacía frío pero no importaba. Sólo quería dormir… Podría hacerlo; todo estaba en silencio, en paz... Dejé que mis ojos se fueran cerrando despacio, quería dormir y olvidar…

Un agradable calor fue sintiéndose en mi espalda. Gemí y me acomodé mejor en la cama. El calor se extendió por mi cuerpo y abrí los ojos. Edward me estaba cubriendo con el edredón y al tenerlo cerca, al tocarme, brinqué asustada, sollozando inmediatamente.

–Tranquila, tranquila, amor – su aterciopelada voz me susurraba muy cerca –. Todo está bien.

–¡No! – exclamé angustiada.

–Shhh, todo está bien… – repitió y se mantuvo alejado de mí hasta que me venció el cansancio no muchos minutos después. Estaba agotada, extenuada. Traer de vuelta tantos detalles que creía olvidados requirió de toda mi energía y mi esfuerzo para no desfallecer, pero si no lo había hecho años atrás, ¿por qué sentía que en cualquier momento lo haría?

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron de nuevo, unas finas líneas débiles de luz natural se colaban por las orillas de las cortinas, estaba amaneciendo ya. Suspiré y gemí.

–Bella – lo escuché muy cerca de mí y me estremecí –. ¿Estás bien?

No respondí. Mi cuerpo tampoco lo hizo. Sólo me quedé ahí, sin saber exactamente qué decir o hacer en ése momento.

–Isabella, voy a acercarme a ti – dijo con voz firme –, y voy a abrazarte.

–Por favor… no – le pedí en un murmullo de voz que no reconocí como mía.

–Si – me rebatió –. Voy a hacerlo porque ambos lo necesitamos.

–Edward… – chillé al sentir su contacto pero fue un alivio sentir sus brazos envolverme.

–No pienso dejar que sigas sintiéndote sola. No lo estás, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–Yo… –asentí apenas.

–Tú y yo, Bella, de ahora en adelante, sólo tú y yo…

Y sus brazos me encerraron fuertemente, haciéndome sentir como nunca pensé posible a tan poco tiempo de revivir… eso. Todo lo que yo deseaba, todo lo que yo buscaba y necesitaba, lo encontré en un solo ser y ése ser, era Edward.

Mis ojos se anegaron de nuevo. Él no me había abandonado, él seguía ahí a pesar de todo, sosteniéndome, reconfortándome. Él me amaba y yo por fin, me rendía por completo a él, amándolo también y confiándole mi alma y mi vida entera.

*****.**

Me removí en la cama con pesadez. Parecía que había corrido un maratón de 42 kilómetros y mi cuerpo se quejaba. Mis ojos también me pesaban y me los froté con las manos intentando despertar de una vez.

Era real; ahí estaba. Las cortinas color marrón que se fundían con las paredes del mismo tono, que me gustaban por darle ése aspecto masculino a la habitación con muebles caros, muy caros y que estaban distribuidos estratégicamente. Ése escritorio pequeño que mas bien parecía un secreter y que me recordaba mucho a uno que había en mi casa y que era el preferido de mamá. Sin fotos. No había fotos; ni una sola, ni de pequeño, ni de adolescente, ni actual; ni de él ni de sus padres. El sillón oscuro de cuero donde había dormido una noche… Miré toda la habitación, ése espacio que ya consideraba un poco mío, la gran cama y las sábanas que me cobijaban y su olor mezclado con el mío…

Lo había hecho. Por fin se lo había dicho. Había confiado en él y eso era lo último que faltaba para hacerle saber que era suya sin secretos. Un secreto que le había entregado y que lo tenía guardado muy en el interior de mi ser sin oportunidad de dárselo a cualquiera y menos como prueba férrea de lo que en realidad era. Pero él se había ganado saberlo, poco a poco se fue haciendo merecedor de ése derecho y aunque no tenía planeado hacer esa confesión en ése momento y de ése modo, me había abierto a él y le había mostrado quien era su mayor enemigo, el enemigo de ambos… mis recuerdos.

Sin ganas, me giré en la cama. Estaba sola en la habitación. Él no estaba ahí; pero oía el chorro de agua de la ducha. Pude respirar tranquila, llenarme de aire y de valor para moverme de una buena y puta vez pero no quería, tenía miedo… aún.

Con lentitud me senté en la cama. Las sábanas me cubrían y… mis ojos hinchados se nublaron con excesiva rapidez. Con la misma calma insana, fui quitando las sábanas oscuras de mi cuerpo. Despacio subí la camiseta descubriendo mi vientre y respiré a la vez que parpadeaba para poder ver con claridad pero, ¿quería ver?

Con un movimiento decidido hice a un lado las telas de mi cuerpo y ahí estaban.

El color morado casi negro se extendía desde mi entrepierna hasta la mitad de mis muslos. Algunas marcas de su perfecta dentadura impresa en mi piel estaban entintadas de sangre, no todas, solamente donde sus incisivos habían abierto mi carne tierna. Otros parecían rasguños, como si una bestia hubiera querido arrancar de su presa un buen trozo y en eso quedara todo, en un intento.

Mis manos temblaban, quería tocarme y mitigar un poco el dolor de los autónomos latidos que de cada mordida se desprendían, pero eso sólo era por fuera. Abrí un poco mis piernas y me incliné para ver mis heridas… gemí porque de nuevo ahí estaban, nunca se fueron, siempre estuvieron conmigo lastimándome. Mis labios vaginales hinchados casi hasta la deformidad y mi pequeño clítoris… a punto de reventar.

¿Qué animal hace eso?

_Lo conoces, Bella, sabes su nombre, y alguna vez lo amaste…_

¡No!

_Está cerca de ti… _

¡No!

Mi cabeza se movía en negación y mi llanto fluía sin pena. Mis muslos ennegrecidos se mojaban por las lágrimas que caían en ellos y yo deseaba ilusamente que cada gota borrara todo el dolor de esa agresión que me atormentaba. Acaricié nerviosa con las yemas de mis dedos mi piel dañada. Siseé por el dolor que el sólo roce me provocaba.

¿Por qué seguía doliendo?

_Porque aún no has terminado…_

Le he hecho… ¡se lo he confesado!

_Falta su nombre…_

Eso no.

_Libérate y dilo…_

–Bella, ¿estás bien? – tomó mis muñecas y se acuclilló frente a mí –, ¿qué miras?

–Aquí… esto – señalé mis muslos con la mirada.

–No hay nada, cariño, tu piel está hermosa – besó mis manos con ternura.

–No, aquí… aquí mira, no se han ido – las palabras salieron de mi boca pero casi no se alcanzaron a escuchar.

–Lo han hecho, ya pasaron años, Bella – puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla –, y ahora vamos a dejar todo eso atrás. Ven aquí, amor.

Me acostó en la cama y él lo hizo también, acomodándome en su pecho, acariciando suavemente mi espalda, regalándome ligeros besos en el tope de mi cabeza… era lo que necesitaba. Suspiré y su olor fresco, a limpio y a maderas penetró por mis fosas nasales. Había encontrado mi lugar, con él por fin estaba en casa.

*****.**

Era ya casi medio día cuando me desperté de nuevo pero esa vez no estaba sola. Edward estaba conmigo envolviendo mi cuerpo con el suyo.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la noche anterior y esa ya muy tarde mañana. Sentía que había recorrido más que un maratón y que lo que había hecho era haberme trasladado de una parte del mundo a otra, a una más limpia y con un futuro menos doloroso que el que antes tenía.

–¿Dormiste bien? – su reconfortante voz me hizo estremecer.

–S-supongo – mi voz sonó algo ronca.

–¿Tienes hambre? – negué despacio con la cabeza y él salió de la cama –, ¿por qué no te das un baño y te pones algo cómodo?

Asentí y empecé a moverme para hacer lo que me pedía sin estar realmente convencida de querer hacerlo, solamente quería permanecer acostada y oculta entre las sábanas. El tener que enfrentarme de nuevo con la realidad aunque hubiera pasado tanto tiempo y las circunstancias no fueran ni remotamente las mismas, no era algo que deseara hacer y tampoco tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Edward estaba portándose como un verdadero apoyo pero, ¿cuánto tiempo iba a pasar hasta que el peso de mi confesión cayera sobre él y abriera los ojos?

¿Podría soportar verlo a la cara sin vergüenza?

Escuché que el chorro de agua caía con fuerza en el baño, ni siquiera noté que Edward se había alejado de mí. Tomé aire y me preparé para sentir los dolores en mis muslos y en todo mi sexo cuando me pusiera de pie, pero lo hice y no sucedió nada. Temblaba nerviosa. Abrí muy lentamente los ojos y lo vi observándome desde el umbral de la puerta del baño.

Se acercó a mí y sus manos acunaron mi rostro; pegó nuestras frentes y su nariz comenzó a acariciar suavemente la mía. Besó la punta de ésta y luego dejó un beso en mi frente. De la mano me guió hasta el baño y despacio, se deshizo de la camiseta y las bragas que aún tenía. Edward abrió la puerta transparente y di un paso hacia adentro de la ducha. La sensación del chorro de agua fue bien recibida por mi cuerpo. Creí que Edward entraría conmigo pero en lugar de eso, me dio un poco de privacidad saliendo de ahí.

Me tomé mi tiempo y lavé mi pelo; con la esponja llena de gel hice suficiente espuma y lavé mis brazos, mi pecho y al mirar mis muslos volví a verlos con los hematomas de años atrás. Jadeé y pasé la esponja una y otra vez por mi piel, angustiada, con la esperanza de lavarlos y que desaparecieran. Usaba un poco más de fuerza cada vez que frotaba pero por más que lo hacía éstos no se iban; empecé a desesperarme, los quería fuera de mi piel, no quería verlos, no quería sentirlos…

–¿Qué haces? – entró a la ducha, alarmado –, ¿ Bella, qué haces? – me quitó la esponja de las manos.

–¡No se van!, estoy sucia – grité mientras luchaba por alcanzar de nuevo la esponja –, ¡dámela!, necesito lavarme, ¡estoy sucia!

–No, cariño, no lo estás – me rodeó con lo brazos para que no me hiciera daño, sin importar que ya estuviera vestido y se estuviera empapando –, no lo estás…

No sin dificultad me sacó de la ducha y me envolvió como pudo en una toalla; me cargó y me llevó a la cama; cuando se cercioró que ya estaba más calmada, salió de la habitación.

Si. Mis peores pesadillas, inseguridades y temores habían vuelto y seguramente Edward pensaba que estaba loca… ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

El haber sacado de mí lo ocurrido años atrás no me fue beneficioso. No me sentí liberada como dijo el Dr. Bower que sucedería, no sentía ningún alivio al contrario, si lo tuve, fue tan efímero que ni siquiera lo recordaba, en cambio todos los malos recuerdos los estaba viviendo como en un sueño muy real y recurrente que iba a costarme mucho ignorar.

–Por favor, toma esto – Edward volvió y me dio una píldora con un vaso de agua, lo miré como si no entendiera lo que decía –. Te va a ayudar a tranquilizarte.

La tomé sin discutir; era verdad que la necesitaba, tal vez con ella dejara de ver mi cuerpo herido y me relajara. Estaba desesperada por saber qué era lo que Edward pensaba de todo eso.

La pastilla tuvo un efecto rápido, tanto que no recordaba haberme quedado dormida otra vez. Me desperté al escuchar a Edward susurrarme al oído.

–Bella, despierta – quitó un mechón de pelo de mi frente –, hay alguien que quiere verte.

Me estiré y mi primer pensamiento no fue sobre lo ocurrido hacía años sino sobre mi extraña visita.

–Tienes que vestirte. Ven, déjame ayudarte – me puso de pie y hábilmente subió por mis piernas las bragas, el pantalón de un juego de pants color rosa y un top para después cerrar suavemente el cierre del hoddie al frente de mi cuerpo.

–Gracias – subí la mirada hasta sus ojos.

–Yo sólo quiero que estés bien – besó mis labios y de la mano bajamos las escaleras hasta el estudio. Edward abrió la puerta y de pie junto a la gran ventana, estaba el Dr. Bower. Al verme me sonrió y se acercó.

–Hola, Bella, ¿cómo estás? – me saludó el hombre regordete que había llegado a apreciar en las pocas consultas que habíamos tenido. Me dieron unas ganas terribles de lanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo pero no sabía si estaba bien hacerlo, así que me contuve.

–Doctor – dije con mis ojos anegados –, lo hice, lo saqué…

El hombre sonrió y me tomó de las manos – Felicidades, Bella, eres una chica muy valiente.

¿Valiente yo? No. Tenía miedo, miedo de perder a Edward, por eso lo hice.

–Ahora vamos a platicar un poco, ¿te parece bien? – asentí; algo en ése hombre me inspiraba paz y confianza.

–Doctor, me gustaría quedarme – Edward rodeó mi cintura y miré al Dr. Bower y luego a él. ¿Lo dejaría?, ¿me sentiría cómoda con él ahí, liberando mucho más de lo ocurrido?

–En éste momento, señor Cullen no creo que sea lo indicado para el tratamiento. Bella está muy sensible y alterada, lo mejor sería continuar como hemos venido trabajando y sin ningún cambio.

Como siempre, a Edward no le gustó que su petición fuera rechazada, pero el Dr. Bower tenía razón. Le regalé una sonrisa que me costó mucho trabajo esbozar y se tranquilizó un poco. Salió dejándonos solos y me dejé caer pesadamente en el sillón de cuero oscuro.

–Así que, Bella… por fin lo hiciste – asintió calmadamente.

–Si, por fin lo hice.

Oh Dios, suspiré y con la cara con mil tonalidades de rojo, empecé a relatarle todo.

*****.**

Para cuando la sesión con el Dr. Bower terminó, yo estaba mucho más calmada. Me tranquilizó mucho el hecho de saber que sentir como si todo hubiera ocurrido ayer era normal.

Dolía mucho porque había abierto una herida que no se había limpiado bien como para permitirle sanar y cerrarse como era debido; la infección había llegado muy adentro y era tiempo de ser valiente y prepararme para el dolor de una buena curación.

No iba a ser fácil pero el primer paso y el más importante y doloroso estaba dado. Ahora sólo tenía que aceptar, que entender que yo era una víctima y que no había nada que hubiera podido hacer para evitar lo sucedido. Pero había algo que tenía, y eso era suerte para contarlo, suerte de estar viva y debía poner todo de mi parte para salir adelante y poder vivir feliz, sin que el recuerdo empañara mi alegría. De eso se trataba todo, de hacerme fuerte ante el recuerdo, de tomarlo como una motivación para esforzarme por tener una mejor calidad de vida.

El Dr. Bower se despidió y Edward lo acompañó a la puerta mientras yo me dejé caer nuevamente en el sillón. Tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar… Edward, mi padre, Alice, Rose, mi relación con Edward, Jake, yo...

Era demasiado, pero tenía que hacerlo, si quería tener la esperanza de poder respirar libremente a partir de ése momento, debía hacerlo.

–¿Todo bien?

La voz serena de Edward me abstrajo de mis pensamientos. Se puso en cuclillas frente a mí y con ternura acarició mi vientre sobre la ropa.

–¿No tienes hambre? – negué con la cabeza –. Yo si y no quiero comer sólo, acompáñame.

Se puso de pie y me extendió su mano invitándome a tomarla. Lo hice y minutos después, estábamos en la cocina devorando la comida china que había ordenado traer. Edward me miraba comer y sonreía ya que sin duda era un buen síntoma. Terminamos lo que prácticamente era ya la cena y limpiamos todo en un silencio muy cómodo.

–¿Quieres que veamos un rato la tele? – me ofreció; yo asentí y subimos a la habitación que estaba impecable. La cama hecha con sábanas limpias, ninguna ropa en el sillón, tampoco ningún vaso en las mesitas…

–¿Qué? – me miró confundido.

–Nada – me encogí de hombros –, es sólo que yo pensé que tú…

–¿Qué no era capaz de limpiar? – me dio su sonrisa torcida –. Estuve en una escuela militar por varios años, Bella, aprendí a hacer todo. Ahora vamos a que te cambies, hoy quiero verte con una de mis pijamas.

–Pero a ti no te gustan.

–¿Me vas a negar el gusto de verte con una?

Me miró enarcando una ceja y yo sabía que lo estaba haciendo por mí ya que Edward odiaba verme con ellas, pero a mí me gustaba usarlas cuando podía; eran tan calientitas y cómodas…

Me dirigí al baño y él a su vestidor. Escogió una pijama gris de franela, muy suavecita mientras yo cepillaba mis dientes, lavaba mi cara y respiraba profundo antes de quitarme el pantalón color rosa.

–Aquí estoy – dijo detrás de mí –, vamos a ponerte esto, señorita – señaló con la cabeza el montón de ropa gris que había dejado en la silla.

Sin dudar un segundo, con movimientos decididos, me despojó de todo y comenzó a subir por mis muslos los pantalones de la pijama. Sus manos los acariciaron como si tocaran algo precioso. Dejé de respirar. No sentí repulsión. Edward subía la prenda ya por mis caderas y me hizo dar un saltito al sentir sus labios en mi ombligo, en un beso inocente. Abrochó cada botón de la enorme camisa y se alejó para mirarme.

–Estás preciosa – me regaló una flamante sonrisa.

Nos recostamos y empecé a buscar por los veinte mil canales un programa o una película pero como siempre, nunca había nada bueno que ver. Cambiar y cambiar los canales me estaba adormilando y de pronto, las malditas imágenes, los sueños interrumpidos, cortados como película antigua, las sensaciones, todo volvió a mí.

–¡No! – me desperté gritando – ¡No!

–Es un sueño, cariño, despierta… – Edward me abrazaba y al girar la cara y verlo, lloré de alivio.

–Eres tú – tocaba su rostro –, eres tú, no te has ido…

–No, Bella, aquí estoy y no me voy a ir a ningún lado – me sostuvo contra su pecho fuertemente.

–Pero… y lo que pasó… ¿No te importa?

–No, amor, no me importa – levantó mi barbilla y besó tiernamente mis labios –. Te amo, Isabella, y nada de lo ocurrido hará que deje de sentir todo esto por ti. Ahora sólo quiero cuidarte, protegerte, darte todo, amarte…

–Gracias, Edward – sollocé –. Gracias, mi amor.

–¿Y tú me agradeces cuando debo ser yo quien lo haga? – lo miré sin entender lo que me decía.

–Te has abierto conmigo, me has dado mucho más de lo que he pedido de ti… No, Bella, soy yo quien debe agradecer por tenerte a mi lado, por entregarte a mí sin reservas…

Hubo un silencio durante el cual, pensé que después de todo, después de haber sufrido la muerte de mi madre, de los años en el internado sin mi padre y del abuso de Jake, al fin tenía mi recompensa y esa era Edward.

Suspiré y se separó un poco para mirarme mejor.

–Bella, no quiero que te preocupes por nada ni por nadie, quiero que estés tranquila y que te tomes el tiempo que sea necesario para sanar. No quiero que nada te perturbe, cariño, te necesito fuerte, muy fuerte – un destello dorado brilló en sus hermosos ojos.

–Estaré bien, Edward, de verdad – le aseguré.

–Claro que vas a estar bien, mi vida, yo me encargaré de eso.

–Te amo, Edward.

–Yo también te amo.

*****.**

Todavía no amanecía cuando Edward salió de la cama.

–¿Edward?

Lo llamé adormilada y con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Shh, sigue durmiendo, voy a bajar a hacer un poco de ejercicio al gimnasio.

Depositó un beso en mi coronilla y después de unos minutos, me dispuse a salir de la cama, el miedo a volver a sentir algún dolor en mis muslos se había ido. Tenía que ser fuerte y demostrármelo a mí misma; no podía esperar más tiempo e iba a empezar a hacerlo desde ya. Se lo debía a Edward, a las personas que se preocuparon y se preocupaban por mí pero sobre todo, me lo debía a mí.

Me puse de pie y entré al baño para darme una ducha. Cuando terminé, me dirigí a mi vestidor para elegir qué ponerme. Como aún era temprano me lo tomé con calma y una vez ya lista me dispuse a bajar a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar. Al llegar al último escalón, llamó mi atención la puerta del estudio que estaba abierta y al acercarme, vi que la luz estaba encendida. Extrañada, la apagué y cerré la puerta, como a él le gustaba que se mantuviera siempre.

Seguí mi camino hacia la cocina; programé la cafetera, corté un poco de fruta y cuando escuché que Edward subía a la habitación, comencé a preparar su omelete. Veinte minutos después, la pequeña mesa de la cocina estaba puesta y Edward entraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Veo que amaneciste mejor – me abrazó por detrás y me giró para darme un beso de buenos días.

–Si, mucho mejor, me hace bien hablar con el Dr. Bower – lo miré agradecida por haberlo llevado en mi momento de crisis.

–Estás preciosa, Bella, me alegra y me complace mucho que te hayas levantado y te hayas arreglado tanto sólo para desayunar juntos – besó mis labios –, eres una buena niña.

Dios, esto no le iba a gustar pero si quería seguir adelante con mi vida, lo primero que tenía que empezar a hacer, era ir cerrando círculos.

–Bueno, Edward – le puse el plato de frutas al frente –, me levanté y me arreglé para desayunar contigo, si, pero también… para ir a la agencia.

El tenedor con fruta se quedó a medio camino de llegar a su boca. Me miró frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Escuché bien? – el cubierto finalizó su trayecto. Su rostro cambió, masticaba serio y ya no me miraba.

–Si. Yo sé que dije que iba a dejarlo y voy a hacerlo como te prometí, pero simplemente no puedo irme así nada más. Hay un importante trabajo que concluir y yo como una de las titulares, tengo la obligación de cumplir con él.

Edward no dijo nada y su indiferencia como siempre, me neutralizó. Se me quitó el hambre, sólo jugaba con la fruta en mi plato pensando cómo hacerle entender que no quería dejar de ser responsable, que no quería dejar todo tirado para no dejar una mala impresión y además tenía que hacerlo como agradecimiento a Olivia por confiar en mí al darme ése trabajo. ¡Era mi primer círculo!

–¿Cuándo terminas? – su voz fría me estremeció, era el _Señor_ quien hablaba.

–Yo… exactamente no lo sé – titubeé al responder –, yo calculo que todo debe estar listo en una semana cuando mucho.

–De acuerdo – se puso de pie con excesiva rapidez, dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa –. Tienes una semana, Isabella.

–Si, _Señor_ – respondí poniéndome también de pie.

–Y no te levantes, termina ése plato – bufó –, no vas a salir de aquí con el estómago vacío.

Volví a sentarme y comí un poco. No tenía ganas de comer más. Levanté de prisa la mesa y subí a cepillarme los dientes para salir a la agencia. Edward se secaba las manos, no me miraba.

–Edward, creo que… no fui muy clara esa noche – dije aceptando mi obvio error.

–No, no lo fuiste, Isabella, y hay muchos puntos sobre los que tenemos que sentarnos a hablar pero no ahora – tiró la toalla –, después será. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

Me lavé los dientes con rapidez, no quería que se fuera antes que yo. Tomé mi bolso y bajé las escaleras detrás de él; al salir, su auto deportivo estaba listo en la puerta y el negro que ahora yo usaba estaba detrás, no sólo con dos hombrecitos del séquito, sino cuatro.

–¿Edward? – ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

Se giró lentamente y dio un par de pasos hacia mí.

–Ellos te acompañarán ahora a donde quiera que vayas, Isabella, tienen mis instrucciones y tú sólo tienes que seguirlas, ¿entendido?

–No – reparé molesta –, haces cambios y decides cosas, ¿sin avisarme?

–¿Avisarte? – bufó.

–¿Desde cuando tengo que avisarte de lo que decido hacer? – entrecerró los ojos verdes – me rodeó la cintura y me apretó atrayéndome a él – Me voy. Pórtate bien, sigue las ordenes y, ¿Bella…?

–¿Si? – me apuré en preguntar.

–No hagas cosas riesgosas, ¿entendido?

Me soltó y subió a su auto. Salió de ahí como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo diablo… Muy contrariada y resignada, di los buenos días a mi séquito y subí al Jaguar.

¿Cómo iba a poder trabajar así?

Tenía tantas cosas en la mente que iba a ser un milagro si sólo podía concentrarme en el trabajo. Estaba extenuada, agotada; habían sido dos días que verdaderamente me habían absorbido el alma. Intensos a morir. Llenos de sentimientos buenos y no tan buenos, llenos de nostalgia del pasado, de miedo, de asco, de fuerza, de decisión, pero aún seguía de pie y caminando. Y yo, quería creer que todo el esfuerzo que me estaba costando salir de casa y enfrentar de nuevo al mundo, tenía que ser para bien.

*****.**

Decir que Jane no me saltó encima al verme llegar a la oficina sería mentir. ¡Y cómo no!, el día anterior no me aparecí por la agencia y tampoco tuve la decencia de llamar para avisar que "estaba indispuesta".

Apenas me soltó, me fui sobre la caja sobre el escritorio y mi café. Con esa dona de nuez en mi boca estaba en la gloria. No oía ni veía nada, sólo saboreaba esa exquisitez.

–Diablos, Bella – abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo y eso, era decir poco –, cada vez me convenzo más de que ése hombre no te alimenta.

–Cállate, Jane, y déjame disfrutar esto – le lancé una mirada fulminante.

–Al menos puedes ir diciéndome porqué no viniste ayer, te llamé pero tu teléfono ni siquiera me mando al buzón, estaba apagado.

–Ay, Jane, han pasado tantas cosas desde hace dos días que – me encogí de hombros –, no sé por donde empezar.

–Bueno – dijo pausadamente –, cuando saliste de aquí tenías en la cabeza el problema de tus ex amigas y luego le agregaste lo de tu Dom lo cual no era exactamente un problema porque sólo tenías que decidir qué era lo que realmente querías y si lo querías.

–¡No grites!

–No lo hice – se sentó frente a mi escritorio, moviendo la pantalla de la computadora para verme mejor –. ¿Me vas a contar o no?

–Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Reevalué mis prioridades y tomé mi decisión – dije con la boca llena –. Voy a dejar de trabajar.

Jane permaneció impávida, asimilando muy lentamente la información, procesándola. Hasta que unos minutos después y una dona más directo a mi estómago, reaccionó.

–No. Puedo. Creerlo. – dijo incrédula aún –. ¡Eres una maldita zorra suertuda!

Su sonrisa fue abriéndose paso por su rostro.

–¿Qué?

–Vamos, Bella, hiciste la mejor elección, no puedo estar más orgullosa de ti. Oh, mi bebé, cuanto has aprendido de tu madre – dijo dramáticamente.

–Si, lo hice y no me arrepiento, ¿sabes?, creo que soy como dices, muy afortunada de estar junto a Edward y que me ame. Si supieras, Jane, lo diferente que puede ser… él… él puede ser lo que sea que yo necesite en un momento determinado, me lo ha demostrado – sonreí mirando hacia un punto perdido –. Es… es… simplemente increíble, maravilloso.

–¿Cómo? – Jane tenía la confusión estampada en la cara –. Tu Dom puede ser, ¿lo que sea que tú necesites?, ¿tu Dom te resultó versátil?

–Hace dos noches, tuve que… confesarle algo y… reaccionó como nunca esperé. Se portó tan… comprensivo, tan… no era ése Dom que también amo y deseo con locura, era alguien tan diferente… – suspiré –. No le importó lo que le revelé, y quiere que sane, quiere que supere eso, me quiere fuerte, feliz y a su lado.

–Bella, no se que habrá sido eso, pero es sólo tuyo y yo respeto mucho tu intimidad – tomó mi mano y la apretó –. Pero no por eso dejo de pensar que, eres una gran perra con suerte, Edward te ama, tú lo amas, no le importa tu pasado, tú tampoco cuestionas el suyo… son tal para cual, no se puede negar.

–Pero entonces – preguntó con el rostro afligido –, ¿sólo vienes a presentar tu renuncia?

–No, voy a terminar este proyecto y luego presentaré mi renuncia; no iba a dejarte con todo el circo armado.

–Vaya, Edward si que me sorprende. Un Dom enamorado que complace en todo a su sumisa pero que también exige lo suyo y que no es cualquier cosa, ¿no es romántico? Lo único malo es que me vas a dejar sola porque prefiere que no trabajes y por él renuncias… lo dicho, se aman.

–No te burles, Jane, para mí es difícil dejar todo esto pero mi amor por Edward es más grande.

–No me burlo, lo sabes. Sólo veo que esto que ustedes tienen es demasiado fuerte. Y ya fuera de bromas, creo que has actuado con madurez. Una debe pesar en su propia felicidad y si esa viene de hacer feliz a quien amas y si lo has pensado muy bien y has tomado la decisión correcta, no te arrepentirás, lo sé.

Colgamos nuestro útil letrero en la puerta y nos dedicamos a trabajar. A media mañana, recibí una llamada de Edward y aunque muy frío aún, me preguntaba como estaba y como iba transcurriendo mi día. Se preocupaba y aunque estuviera enojado, mi pecho se expandía de felicidad.

A la hora del almuerzo, Jane y yo nos fuimos a uno de los restaurantes cercanos, eso si, seguida muy de cerca y a veces no muy discretamente por el séquito y a decir verdad, era un poco molesto. Mi amiga y yo charlábamos sobre los últimos acontecimientos en mi vida y aunque quería contarle lo que sufrí años atrás, sentía que por el momento no estaba preparada para compartirlo con alguien más. Lo haría, porque el Dr. Bower me dijo que llegaría un momento en que hablar de eso no requeriría tanto de mí pero ése punto aún lo veía muy lejano.

Sin embargo, hablar con Jane de cualquier otra cosa era tan depurador… me sentía libre haciéndolo porque ella no me juzgaba. Me escuchaba y analizaba las cosas a su muy peculiar modo pero nunca me recriminaba alguna acción. Correcta o no, siempre respetaba mis decisiones o me daba su punto de vista, pero jamás me hacía sentir mal y justo en ése momento, me decía que tuviera en cuenta que el paso que estaba dando era algo muy grande y que lo tenía que asimilar y tomar con calma.

–Tú eres una chica que está acostumbrada a moverse para obtener lo que quiere a pesar a tenerlo todo. No te enojes pero es la verdad y Bella, eso habla muy bien de ti aunque seamos realistas, vas a tener que encontrar qué hacer con todo el tiempo libre que tendrás para no volverte loca tú solita en tu gran mansión.

–Si, pero Edward y yo aún tenemos muchas cosas que platicar muy bien; tal vez pueda convencerlo de que me deje tomar algunas clases de algo, no estaría trabajando, sino aprovechando mi tiempo, ¿no crees?

–Viéndolo desde el punto de vista que sólo habló de que no quiere que trabajes, supongo que no tendrá ningún problema con que regreses a la universidad para tomar algún cursito entretenido pero eso si, tienes que manejar bien tus cartas para poder convencerlo. O, ¿sabes? – dijo abriendo sus ojotes azules –, quizá puedas entretenerte decorando tu nuevo apartamento – se burlaba.

–¡Jane! – aún no entendía bien como Edward me había hecho aceptarlo.

–Hora de irnos, los grandotes esperan, _milady_…

*****.**

El día laboral terminó y estaba más que lista para ir a casa. Prepararía una cena para Edward, en agradecimiento por permitirme cumplir con Olivia y con mi trabajo. Me alegré cuando al llegar, vi que su auto aún no estaba ahí. Tenía tiempo de hacer algo rápido; así que saqué del refrigerador lo que fui encontrando y que pudiera necesitar.

Un par de buenos filetes sazonados con especias fuertes y papa gratinada le encantaría. Puse la mesa, una botella de vino y como aún no llegaba, subí deprisa a cambiarme por algo sencillo y cómodo. Cuando regresé a la cocina, Edward ya había abierto la botella y servía el líquido rojo en las copas.

–Huele muy bien – dijo mirándome brevemente.

–Siéntate, te sirvo.

Pasé a su lado y me tomó de la cintura deteniéndome en mi camino al horno.

–Isabella, cariño… – me abrazó pegando su frente a la mía y suspiró.

Cerré los ojos y respiré su esencia que llenó mis pulmones haciéndome perder un poco el equilibrio. Por algunos segundos permanecimos sin movernos, sólo absorbiendo nuestros aromas. Mis ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando del momento hasta que sus labios se comenzaron a mover lentamente sobre los míos en un beso que no tenía prisas; mis labios reaccionaron abriéndose ligeramente y Edward al sentir mi invitación, empujó con fuerza su lengua dentro de mi boca haciéndome gemir.

De inmediato se retiró de mi boca y acariciaba mi rostro con sus manos. Besó mi frente casi paternalmente.

–Cenemos, estoy hambriento – señaló y tuve que parpadear varias veces para reaccionar.

No cenamos en silencio. Edward estaba muy interesado en como iba el comercial y sobre todo en cuando íbamos a hacer entrega del proyecto completo. Estaba poniendo de su parte aunque no podía ocultar su prisa porque dejara la agencia, así que no me pareció el momento adecuado para sugerirle que me permitiera hacer algo con todas las horas libres que iba a tener. Tal vez estuviera tentando mi suerte.

Recogimos todo y fuimos al estudio por la infalible copa de brandy. Se la serví y me recosté en su regazo. Pasaba sus dedos entre mi pelo y yo me estremecía cada vez que lo hacía. Era un momento perfecto y nada me hubiera gustado más que fuera eterno.

–Edward…

–¿Si?

–Gracias.

–Gracias, ¿por qué?

–Por… sólo sostener mi mano sin hacer preguntas – mi voz apenas se escuchaba.

–Isabella, yo sólo te estoy dando el tiempo que necesitas – suspiró –, porque yo tengo que saber todo acerca de ése infeliz bastardo. Tú sabes que no me voy a quedar tranquilo después de todo lo que te ha hecho ése maldito enfermo. Yo necesito más, tengo muchas preguntas, Isabella.

–No, Edward, olvídalo por favor…

–No puedo, Bella.

–Te lo suplico – le rogué aún sabiendo que era mi círculo más importante por cerrar y que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Edward negaba con la cabeza, no iba a ser fácil convencerlo.

–No me pidas eso.

–Si. Lo hago porque no quiero que luches mis batallas. Esta es mía y sólo yo voy a lidiar con ella, entiéndeme… – sollocé.

–¿Y tú cuando vas a entender que no estás sola? – gritó y salté –. Ya no eres aquella Isabella Swan que no tenía a nadie que viera por ella, ahora eres mía, me perteneces… Yo soy quien debe dar la cara por ti, quien debe enfrentar todo por ti.

A esas alturas, ya estaba arrinconada en el sillón mientras Edward caminaba como un felino hambriento en su pequeña jaula pero su hambre era diferente, era hambre y sed de venganza y el diminuto espacio en el que estaba confinado era la impotencia de no saber contra quien desatar toda su ira, contra quien volcar su furia por haber tocado y dañado su más preciada posesión.

–Me dijiste que querías que estuviera tranquila, que me querías fuerte, pero no podré estarlo sabiendo que sólo lo tienes a…_** él**_… en la mente cuando yo lo único que quiero es borrarlo de la mía. Que el acabar con él ocupará todos tus pensamientos y a mí me dejarás a un lado porque ése será el objetivo en el que centres toda tu atención y yo… – jadeé –, yo no podré soportar que de nuevo _**él**_ borre de tajo toda la felicidad en mi vida.

Mis mejillas estaban bañadas por muchas lágrimas que se desbordaban de mis ojos. Pasamos varios segundos sumidos en un silencio que se me hizo eterno. Edward había dejado de caminar y estaba de pie frene al ventanal, mirando la ciudad y sus millones de centellantes luces. Se giró de repente y llegó a mi lado arrodillándose frente a mí.

–Yo… sólo sé que no podré vivir tranquilo sabiendo que ése bastardo está ahí afuera viviendo una vida feliz, esa vida feliz que te robó y que deberías estar viviendo plenamente conmigo. Sin recuerdos tormentosos, sin angustias, sin nada que nos quite ni un poco de la felicidad que nos merecemos, Bella.

–Edward… yo…

–Dime su nombre, Isabella, dímelo…_*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Intenso el capítulo, ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado y me cuenten que les pareció. <strong>_

_**Como en cada capítulo, quiero agradecer a Isita María, Lethy, Coudy, Lo y Nani, nenas, un besotee; También a cada una de ustedes que están pendientes de cada actualización y me apuran y corretean por Twitter y Facebook y… mis Kinky Girls que en cada capítulo me hacen saber si les gustó. MIL GRACIAS a todas.**_

_**Aquí están las nenas que adoran las nalgaditas del Señor: Tata XOXO, romycullen, yolabertay, Rosi22, elena robsten, ETERNOAMANECER, Isis Janet, yoly rocha, Maricoles, Sully YM, Karen Pattz, solecitopucheta, Paola C19, anamart05, MariaCarlaPM, aleja Lara, , Ely Cullen M, Lizeth Flores, Emma, jupy, Eve Runner, patymdn, Ligia Rodriguez, Ati88, vanesa pinilla, sujeyane, Angie Masen, freckles03, savale17, SalyLuna, darlyn, suzette-cullen, nelda, cinejoazul, francullenm, ninacara, M.L.F. Elektragedia, Terecullen, maddycullen, PRISGPE, antonia, Soniard, MirandaPattinson, Marchu, beakis, Kisara Masen, LunaS Purple, Mentxu Masen Cullen, loreteinzz, maria6995, Marianixcr, Sony Bells, ati88, janalez, CelesL, isabel, gabystar16, sachita1212, DarkiVampi (CHikis!), ludgardita, Yessinblue, chusrobissocute, sandra32321, anónimo, Mafer Masen Cullen, lu537, Diana Robles, Kikid'cullen, mary8potter, lourdescullen, Ara Cullen, daniela, yessenya, Heydie, Stefi Martinez, cutita2, VimRobstenCullen, joli cullen, magusl92, Yolanda Dorado, DiAnA, Carlota, Angeles Nahuel, Mary angeles29, Melangie, lkm, carlita16, Luz Bells Cullen, EdithCullen71283, Blue Armanda, lunn90, Melissa Dan, Hinatapink, sonrisas y cloebarcelona. **_

_**Nos vemos pronto…**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**L'Amelie**_

_**Blog: g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_** pattinsonworld. blogspot. com**_


	34. Un diferente tipo de dolor

_**Nenas! Heme aquí con un capítulo nuevo; uno muy esperado. Espero lo disfruten y me hagan saber sus opiniones, por lo pronto, no está de más recordarles que en éste capítulo leerán sexo explícito. Si no les gusta, les ofende o son menores de edad, por favor no sigan. Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><em>El dolor que no se desahoga con lágrimas puede hacer que sean otros órganos los que lloren.<em>

_Francis J. Braceland_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 34<strong>

**EDWARD'S POV**

Edward Cullen. Un inglés de treinta y un años con unos padres ejemplares y una hermana fallecida. Me había educado en los mejores colegios de Inglaterra y era exitoso en los múltiples negocios que emprendía. Me jactaba de ser un hombre parco y duro. Exigente e intolerante a las fallas y errores. Me gustaba la perfección y me rodeaba de ella. ¿Por qué tener menos si podía tenerlo todo? Vivía un estilo de vida algo particular que disfrutaba y creía que a lo largo de los años de practicarlo ya lo había visto todo. Estaba seguro que ya nada podría impresionarme. Qué equivocado estaba…

–No, Bella, no tendrás lo que no estás dispuesta a recibir a cambio.

Mi voz declaró pesada y roncamente producto de la enorme excitación que me estaba consumiendo. Sus labios y sus dientes en mis tetillas imitaban a los míos cuando yo le daba las mismas caricias. La temperatura de mi cuerpo subía y creí que explotaría cuando bajó por mi cuerpo y con su lengua delineaba cada músculo de mi abdomen llegando hasta mi hambrienta polla, que lloraba por enterrarse en ella, con gotas que brillan en la punta y que su lengua recogió impaciente, sólo que no estaba dispuesto a seguir con ése juego de seducción.

Respiraba entre jadeos mientras la rechazaba diciéndole que no iba a tener lo que a mi me negaba; mi cuerpo estaba encendido, caliente, y tanto mis bolas como mi polla pulsaban urgentes por su liberación. El aire pesaba y sentía que su paso por mis pulmones se dificultaba haciendo más duro cumplir con mi resolución.

No.

Repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez tratando de encontrar la fuerza necesaria para detenerme y mis alarmas se encendieron cuando la vi reaccionar al negarme a recibir algo que disfrutaba tanto como el sexo oral. No lo había planeado. El momento surgió y la oportunidad estaba frente a mí. No iba a perderla porque no sabía si la tendría de nuevo. Debía aprovechar el que Isabella al parecer sólo respondiera bajo presión y yo necesitaba saber lo que en realidad había ocurrido e impedir de una vez por todas que mi mente se siguiera llenando con suposiciones que sólo me atormentaban y me estaban llevando al borde de la locura, sólo que nunca me esperé que la presión que ejercí sobre ella la hiciera reaccionar de la forma en que lo hizo.

Isabella se alejó de mí; me miraba con una expresión de incomprensión y miedo en el rostro que casi rayaba en el terror. Se puso de pie y se encerró en el baño. Levantó un alto muro infranqueable entre nosotros y yo no veía la forma de derribarlo para poder acercarme a ella para hacerle saber y sentir que podía confiar en mí, que yo estaba ahí para ella no importara de lo que se tratara, pero, ¿cómo podía hacerlo después de mi cruel rechazo?

La escuché llorar y patear todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Podía oír su llanto de frustración, de impotencia, como la que yo sentía al no poderla consolar porque me había dejado del otro lado de esa puta y maldita puerta.

Su llanto angustioso fluctuó entre los desgarradores gritos y los casi inaudibles sollozos, y yo, del otro lado de su inaccesible muro volviéndome loco al escucharla. Era demasiado su dolor y también el mío al no saber qué era exactamente qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Mis entrañas se retorcían al estarme obligando a no echar abajo esa puerta y correr a abrazarla pero sabía que debía darle espacio para que pudiera desahogarse si es que acaso era eso lo que estaba intentando hacer.

Dejé de escucharla; estaba desesperado, al punto de levantarme y tirar la puerta de una vez por todas cuando ésta se abrió. Isabella salió y pasó a mi lado para sentarse en la cama. No tuve mucho tiempo para verla bien pero no fue necesario. Mi Bella estaba rota…

Me acomodé detrás de ella pero se removió dejándome saber que no quería que la tocara. Respeté su deseo aunque su rechazo me dolió y me odié por causarle ése mismo dolor un rato antes. La llamé pero con un movimiento de su mano me calló. Entonces se acostó lo más alejada de mí posible y me quedé perplejo cuando empezó a hablar…

Nunca imaginé que mi pecho se contraería y se paralizaría al escuchar sus primeras palabras. Ella, mi Bella, iba a revelarme por fin lo que realmente le había ocurrido, sólo esperaba que todos mis miedos y suposiciones no se acercaran ni una milésima a la verdad.

Isabella empezó contándome lo ilusionada que estaba por el dichoso baile y por el perfecto chico que le haría dejar atrás a esa niña y la convertiría en toda una mujer. No pude evitar que el egoísmo me inundara al escucharla hablar con tanta emoción de los preparativos para esa gran noche en la que no sólo recibiría su primer beso sino también perdería la virginidad.

Por Dios, apenas era una niña…

No tardó mucho en alejarla de ahí, besarla por primera vez y pedirle que fuera su novia. Tampoco esperó mucho en pedirle que fuera suya y ella se rindió encantada, inocente como lo que era, sólo una niña de aún dieciséis años.

Isabella estaba de alguna manera agradecida de que el maldito bastardo la tratara bien esa noche mientras que yo, al escucharla, sentía que mi interior hervía porque él tuvo de mi Bella eso por lo que yo hubiera estado dispuesto hasta regalar mi alma al ser más bajo de los infiernos en todas mis sucesivas vidas… su pureza.

Era inútil. Mi sangre estaba envenenada de envidia que incrementó su letalidad transformándose en odio puro al ir escuchando como ése asqueroso perro llevaba a mi Bella a un hotel cada vez que se encontraban. La trató como si fuera una putilla cualquiera y lo que más me enfermaba era que ella creía que estaba viviendo un noviazgo maravilloso, que era malditamente afortunada de estar viviendo eso con ése infeliz. Y de alguna manera, eso era en efecto maravilloso a lo que en comparación, vivió después.

Como el ser vil y repugnante que era, así también lo eran sus amistades. Isabella les tenía miedo antes que cualquier otra cosa, lo percibía fácilmente al oírla hablar de lo buenos para nada, borrachos y libidinosos que eran. Para colmo, el flamante novio, le exigió comportarse mejor y soportarlos ya que ellos eran sus amigos y ella por no causarle un disgusto, aunque no le gustó la sugerencia, acató sus deseos obedientemente.

Una noche él, con unas cervezas encima, le pidió intentar cosas nuevas. Era lógico que ella aún siendo la niña que era, tuviera vergüenza de muchas cosas. En especial, Isabella no toleraba recibir sexo oral. Era mucho todavía su pudor y era entendible pero al parecer el que no podía comprenderlo era él, que enojado, la sacó del hotel y a empujones la metió al auto, pero estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo todo y le daría una oportunidad. Solamente que esa oportunidad no fue en el hotel de mala muerte sino frente a todos los bastardos de mierda de sus amigos.

Una sensación de impotencia se apoderó de mi e intenté acercarme a Isabella pero me detuve a unos centímetros de ella. Sabía que para Bella, el narrar lo que sucedió en ése lugar abandonado sería tan doloroso como para mí escucharla pero no podía detenerla. Yo mismo la había orillado a que lo hiciera y quería creer que de algún modo iba a ser como una especie de catarsis el que se soltara, que hablara como lo estaba haciendo y que quizás fuera el primer paso para ambos poder caminar hacia un mañana sin pesares detrás.

Quería creer y tener fe en que eso era lo que iba a suceder, pero al oír lo que esos infelices perros hicieron después, ya no estuve seguro de nada. Entre varios de ellos agarraron a mi Bella y la sostuvieron mientras él la despojaba de su ropa. Discutían entre ellos e Isabella aprovechó el momento para patearlo. Furioso por haberlo tomado por sorpresa le arrancó las bragas aunque ella le rogó como pudo ante su creciente miedo de que entre todos la violaran, pero fue inútil. El la forzó y tuvo sexo oral con ella ayudado por los otros hijos de puta que se reían y disfrutaban viendo como Isabella era abusada.

Mi cuerpo temblaba sin control y súbitamente sentí las arcadas subir por mi garganta. Mi mandíbula protestó al tensar mis dientes; mis manos me dolieron de repente y me fijé que era por tenerlas cerradas en puños. Mis nudillos estaban blancos y pude sentir como tronaban mis articulaciones. Estaba lleno de rabia e impotencia que aumentaba al oír a Bella revivir ése amargo momento y entre su llanto desesperado y sus sollozos inaudibles la escuché decir que logró patearlo de nuevo, provocando que incrementara su ira y atacándola como un animal, mordiendo sus muslos, dentro, fuera de ellos, sus labios, su, Dios, la había mordido ahí…

¡Iba a matarlo!

¡Iba a matarlo!

En medio de ése abominable ataque, Bella se desmayó. Cuando despertó estaba tirada sobre ése fétido colchón, desnuda y había vomitado. Comprendió que aunque tuviera un dolor insoportable lo más inteligente era salir de ahí y ponerse a salvo. Se me partió el alma cuando dijo lo que le había costado vestirse de nuevo gracias a las heridas que le había dejado ése animal. Unas horas después logró llegar al internado y mis ojos volvieron a aguarse cuando me dijo que su compañera del piso de abajo la había ayudado. No había hecho falta que dijera su nombre… era mi Liz.

Cubrí mi rostro con las manos y tragué el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta. Mi tiempo se estaba agotando y sabía que la hora para sincerarme con Bella también se estaba acercando. Respiré profundamente y continué escuchando por todo lo que ella pasó después. Esa noche, entre Alice, Rosalie y mi Liz, bañaron y cuidaron a Bella. Estaba tan herida que le costó varios días poder salir del dormitorio y sus amigas la llevaron apenas pudieron dejar el internado, a un ginecólogo. Por fortuna dictaminó que no había sido violada, pero si atacada despiadadamente pero esto no fue suficiente para tranquilizar a Bella ya que aún tenía una gran preocupación… no sabía si estaba embarazada.

Golpeé la pared. El sólo hecho de pensar que ése perro pudo haber dejado a Bella esperando un hijo fue lo último que necesitaba oír. Que su vientre pudiera haber albergado a su hijo me enfermó. Ése vientre que no debía guardar nada que no fuera mío, que tenía que permanecer intacto para mí…

Era… era demasiado. Todo era demasiado. Yo no estaba preparado para tanto pero había abierto la caja y tenía que hacer frente a todo lo que saliera de ella y mi deber era procurar que nunca, jamás, tuviera que vivir algo que le significara angustia o sufrimiento. Hice un esfuerzo por contenerme y entonces me di cuenta que comencé a ver todo borroso. Limpié mis ojos de las lágrimas que súbitamente aparecieron en ellos y deseé con todas mis fuerzas, más que nunca, poder controlar mi furia para poder abrazar y consolar a Isabella. Ayudarla a olvidar y olvidar yo también.

Isabella demostró ser una chica fuerte y ante todos siguió siendo aquella adolescente, sólo que más reservada. Era por las noches cuando todos los recuerdos volvían a perseguirla. Eran noches que para ella parecían no tener fin. Fue durante ése verano que no regresó a su casa por miedo a que Charlie notara algo. Ella se sentía culpable de todo lo ocurrido y fue por eso que permaneció en el internado sólo hasta que estuvieron seguras que ése hombre se iría de ahí y ella estaría a salvo de él. Alice y Rosalie no se despegaron de ella, acompañándola en todo momento y cuidándola. Tal vez ya no las odiaba tanto.

Por un buen rato, Bella lloró permitiendo que saliera todo lo que venía escondiendo desde años atrás. Dejó correr las lágrimas y aferrada a la almohada los minutos trascurrieron mientras yo trataba de contenerme para no lanzarme sobre ella. Me sentía culpable por haber traído de vuelta todos esos sentimientos dañinos para ella y en ése momento, no sabía como hacer para acercarme y ayudarla a superar lo ocurrido. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus sollozos callaron; ya no hipaba y su respiración se había vuelto regular y tranquila. Se había quedado dormida ya, agotada de recordar y de llorar. Esperé un poco antes de cubrirla ya que hacía frío pero prefería que durmiera y no importunarla.

Isabella no tuvo un sueño tranquilo. Se movió mucho durante horas y sollozaba, lo más probable era que ni cuenta se hubiera dado. Empezaba a amanecer cuando la escuché gemir y suspirar. Había permanecido todo ése tiempo cuidándola, viendo como su silueta bajo el edredón subía y bajaba conforme a su respiración. De inmediato me acerqué a ella. Sabía que necesitaba tanto como yo el tocarnos, el sentirnos uno contra el otro, tener la seguridad de saber que nunca la abandonaría, que siempre estaríamos juntos. Siempre.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y una vez que se sintió segura, se durmió de nuevo. Un par de horas después, salí con cuidado de la cama para darme un baño. Me vestí con unos jeans y una camiseta oscura y bajé al estudio para hacer un par de llamadas y cancelar todas mis juntas del día porque no pensaba moverme de su lado. Ella me necesitaba ahí y ahí estaría.

Al volver a la habitación, Isabella estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama mirándose las piernas y entre ellas también. Tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro que me alarmó. Me acerqué y me arrodillé frente a ella. Lo que me dijo me dejó sin habla… Isabella veía su piel con los efectos del ataque del miserable hijo de puta de Black. También podía sentir el dolor que las huellas del asalto le provocaron. Mi pequeña sufría y yo… no podía hacer nada más que estar a su lado repitiéndole una y otra vez que todo estaba bien y que eso ya había pasado. Que estaba sana y a salvo a mi lado.

Después del medio día, la animé para que saliera de la cama y se diera un baño. Fui a prepararlo todo y cuando volví, me quedé mirándola. Se veía tan vulnerable que fue un suplicio reprimir mi deseo de besarla; en su lugar sólo tomé su rostro entre mis manos y rocé mi nariz con la suya y toqué su frente con mis labios. Me detuve aunque no quería porque no estaba seguro de poder ser capaz de detenerme después. La llevé al baño y la desvestí despacio, abrí la puerta para que entrara a la ducha. Vi rostro relajarse al sentir el agua caliente correr por su cuerpo y me hubiera encantado entrar con ella para lavar su pelo, su cuerpo, pero ella necesitaba privacidad y ése no era el momento.

En su lugar, fui a su vestidor a buscar algo para que se pusiera con lo que se sintiera cómoda porque pensaba pasar el día con ella, acurrucados en la cama, alimentándola, consintiéndola, acariciándola, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí para lo que ella necesitara de mí. Al llevar la ropa al baño, la encontré frotándose con fuerza la piel de sus muslos. En su rostro se veía miedo, ira, impotencia, desesperación… entré rápido y le quité la esponja de las manos. Isabella peleó un poco conmigo, decía que estaba sucia y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, se hubiera arrancado la piel. Había sido tan fuerte el shock de verse de frente con los recuerdos que tanto la hicieron sufrir, que entraba por ratos en un trance en el cual seguía viviendo los momentos posteriores al ataque.

Era un hecho.

Jacob Black era hombre muerto.

Isabella seguía sufriendo como si el ataque hubiera sido ayer y yo me iba a encargar que él sufriera de mi venganza por el resto de la suya, y por Dios que iba a hacer uso de todo el poder en mis manos para destruirlo y eso, era decir poco…

Envuelta en una toalla la cargué y la acosté en la cama. Me quedé a su lado, mojado e incómodo pero no iba a arriesgarme a dejarla sola y que volviera a tener otra crisis logrando esta vez arrancarse la piel. Me levanté después de un considerable rato en el que sentí que estaba menos tensa y fui por un calmante para darle. Me cambié y la píldora hizo su efecto en poco tiempo, el que aproveché para cambiarme y llamar al Dr. Bower.

Estaba claro que yo no iba a poder aliviar el sufrimiento de Isabella. No sabía como y esas crisis en las que aún se veía herida y lastimada me asustaban como el carajo. Él era quien sabía como ayudarla, el experto, así que no dudé en llamarlo. Cuando llegó un rato después, subí a despertar a Isabella y a ayudarla a vestir. Aún estaba un poco desconcertada, suponía que era por la píldora pero el Dr. Bower dijo que había hecho bien en dársela.

Bajamos las escaleras tomados de la mano y entramos al estudio. Al descubrir que se trataba de su doctor su cara reflejó un notorio alivio. En otras circunstancias, seguro me hubiera sentido algo celoso pero no del hombre sino del doctor que le brindaría la ayuda que yo no podía, pero no en esa ocasión. Realmente yo también me sentí aliviado de saber que de alguna manera él si podía darle un poco de paz.

Quise quedarme a su sesión, lo pedí, pero el doctor creyó más conveniente continuar con el tratamiento como lo habían estado llevando. Apreté los dientes, molesto por sentirme excluido y aunque lo entendía, no podía evitar sentirme así. No iba a quedarme todo el tiempo que estuvieran ahí dentro, sentado esperando saber qué pasaba. En vez de eso, subí a arreglar la habitación que estaba algo tirada. Me tomé mi tiempo y cuando había transcurrido una hora aproximadamente, bajé a esperar que saliera el doctor.

Cuando se fue, Isabella estaba visiblemente más tranquila. Cenamos y sonreí al verla comer con hambre. Limpiamos y subimos a cambiarnos. Le puse una pijama mía porque sabía que le gustaban y quería que estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Mientras la desvestía admiré su cuerpo y su piel… impecable. Respiré y me controlé porque la ira fue más fuerte que mi deseo esa noche.

Esa noche, pese a haberse quedado tranquilamente dormida, a las pocas horas empezó a gritar por una pesadilla. Estaba angustiada y lloraba. La desperté y al verme se abrazó con más fuerza a mí, sorprendida de que no me hubiera ido. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¡Jamás me separaría de ella!

Ya no pude dormir esa noche. Mi cabeza estaba llena de miles de cosas en qué pensar y mi atención no podía centrarse en una sola por más de un minuto. Tomé mi reloj y vi que aún era muy temprano. Isabella dormía tranquila y decidí bajar a quemar un poco de mala energía al gimnasio. Tras un rato de estar corriendo en la cinta pude ir ordenando mis ideas por orden de importancia al menos para ése día.

Primero que nada, tenía que llamar a Carmen y a mi madre para que acompañaran a Isabella. No quería que estuviera sola durante el día y ellas eran perfectas para distraerla porque yo, aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas quedarme a su lado, tenía que ir a la oficina. Era hora de empezar a hacerme cargo de la situación que había mantenido en espera pero con lo que ya sabía, era sencillamente imposible que permaneciera sin mover un solo dedo.

Consideré que ya había quemado bastantes energías y subí. Un delicioso aroma a café llegó hasta mi nariz y apuré mi paso, quería estar listo lo más rápido posible para desayunar con mi Bella ya que había salido de la cama y seguramente estaba preparando algo que me gustaba. Esa era una excelente señal. Estuve listo y al entrar a la cocina no pude ocultar mi admiración al verla. Estaba impecablemente vestida y se veía hermosa sólo que mi alegría se esfumó cuando me dijo que si estaba vestida y arreglada así, era porque iría a trabajar a la puta agencia.

Estaba encabronado. Ella me había dicho que ya no trabajaría, que lo hacía por mí. Estaba feliz, confiado en que se quedaría en casa, primero que nada cumpliendo con un deseo mío y segundo… permaneciendo lejos de los ojos del puto de mierda de Black. Pero no, nunca era tanta mi suerte y esa era otra prueba más.

Me mantuve lo más calmado que pude aunque se me retorcían las entrañas mientras escuchaba sus razones para no dejar de una vez por todas su trabajo pero algo debía reconocerle y eso era su sentido de responsabilidad y lo profesional que era. Otra, hubiera estado tan feliz de ya no tener que trabajar y de tener todo lo que deseara que no le hubiera importado avisar y mucho menos se hubiera preocupado por dejar una buena impresión a sus jefes, ¿para qué hacerlo si ya lo tendría todo?

Pero no mi Isabella. Ella era todo menos una irresponsable y tomando en cuenta que no le hacía falta trabajar, el que no quisiera irse como una desagradecida hablaba excelente de ella. Si. Mi mujer era todo menos lo que yo hubiera dado por sentado y eso, me fascinaba con locura aunque tal vez no en ése preciso momento.

Para mí, que creía que era un hombre que ya había perdido la capacidad de asombro, el que Isabella llegara a mi vida era como una bocanada de aire fresco, oxigeno en su más puro estado. Con ella estaba viviendo cosas que nunca antes había experimentado pero no porque me rehusara. Era tan sólo que ella no había aparecido en mi vida. Ahora lo tenía todo, ¡todo! y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie amenazara con despojarme de nada, mucho menos de Isabella y de su felicidad, que era la mía.

Renuente, accedí a que cumpliera con lo que quería. Por fortuna mis hombres ya estaban informados sobre Black y estarían pendientes de cualquier movimiento extraño a su alrededor. Tenía que prevenir cualquier situación que pudiera darse con ése perro y para eso debía estar siempre un paso más adelante que él. Lo que si era un hecho, era que a Isabella no iba a gustarle nada el tener más seguridad pero tendría que ceder, justo como yo lo estaba haciendo con lo de su trabajo.

Por más que fingiera no estar molesto no podía. Aunque deseé más que nada poner una mejor cara para que se fuera feliz y tranquila a la agencia, fingir no era lo mío. Me sentía mal después de todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, no quería que se fuera con un amargo sabor de boca por mi culpa pero no podía evitarlo. Me quise golpear por estúpido pero para cuando estaba reflexionando en eso, ya me encontraba bastante alejado de mi propiedad rumbo a la oficina.

*****.**

Sentí claramente como se expandía una sonrisa en mis labios. Ése sentimiento de satisfacción que conocía muy bien y que se apoderaba de mí cada vez que obtenía algo que quería, empezaba a efervescer en mi interior. Había llegado a la oficina presionando a mis hombres. Necesitaba tener en mis manos todas las pruebas para acabar con Black de inmediato y ellos me habían recibido con nueva información que iba a ser el fin del tal Jake Black.

–¿Qué tan seguros estamos de esto?

–Absolutamente seguros, Edward – Wilkinson no ocultaba su alegría –. Ya sabes que al principio sólo teníamos los datos para una denuncia laboral pero ahora, tienes en tus manos todo para hacer con él lo que quieras.

–Han hecho un buen trabajo – reconocí.

–Todo está perfectamente planeado, a nosotros nos fue muy difícil dar con esto. El tipo no es ningún tonto y estamos seguros que no está solo en esto; se necesita de mucho más que sólo un tipo inteligente para llevar a cabo algo de tal magnitud – Ronan se detuvo, pensativo.

–Y eso, mi apreciado Ronan, es increíblemente bueno para mí – una sonrisa de perversa satisfacción se instaló en mis labios.

–Entonces creo que cuando leas lo nuevo que los abogados han encontrado, estallarás de júbilo.

–Oh, ¿hay más? – la ironía inundó mis palabras y al ir leyendo los reportes, mi pecho iba inflamándose con una rabia que muy pronto iba a extinguirse cuando viera al infeliz de Black, revolverse en su propia mierda porque eso, iba a ser su puto fin –. Hay que empezar a estructurar las denuncias, no quiero perder ni un segundo más. Quiero enterrar a Jacob Black hoy mismo.

*****.**

Jacob Black estaba perdido.

Ése era un hecho que me tenía excesivamente feliz. Con lo que mis hombres habían encontrado hacía unos días tenía y me sobraba para mandarlo de vuelta a su casa con menos de tres euros en la bolsa, pero después de enterarme de lo que realmente ése hijo de puta le hizo a Isabella, yo quería acabar con él, borrarlo de la faz de la tierra y con esta nueva información en mis manos estaba muy cerca de poder hacerlo.

Pero… ¿sería suficiente?

Isabella siempre viviría con ése maldito recuerdo, aunque superara el hecho, siempre estaría ahí presente. Tal vez haciéndole menos daño pero nunca podría borrarlo de su memoria. Podría revivir esa amarga experiencia con tan sólo cerrar los ojos y traerla de vuelta en cualquier instante. Era una penitencia infinita que pagaría por el resto de su vida y sin tener culpa de nada.

No.

Nada sería suficiente nunca.

Y si mi mujer tenía que vivir con eso, él también lo haría.

–Señor Cullen – la voz en modo de asistente de Katie me volvió a la realidad.

–Dime.

–El señor Swan está aquí.

–Hazlo pasar.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a la puerta para recibirlo. Me extrañó su visita y estaba seguro que era algo de índole más personal porque de otra forma, hubiera bastado con una simple llamada telefónica.

–Charlie – lo saludé con un apretón de manos. No estaba equivocado. Algo pasaba con él ya que su semblante de hombre fuerte y duro se había ido dando paso a uno deprimido y apesadumbrado.

–Hola, Edward, siento molestarte aquí pero…

–Por favor, siéntete en confianza de venir cuando quieras – lo invité a sentar en la sala de mi oficina mientras yo hacía lo mismo –. Sólo espero que no hayas venido hasta aquí para quejarte de algún mal servicio del hotel – bromeé para aligerar su humor y lo logré, medianamente.

–No, todo está perfecto y creo que me estoy acostumbrando a no trabajar – esbozó una ligera sonrisa –. Lo que me trae aquí, Edward, es… la enemistad que hay entre mis chicas. Yo… no entiendo como es que de la noche a la mañana ya ni siquiera pueden sentarse en una mesa, no se miran, no se hablan y…

Se detuvo. Se llevó una mano a los ojos en una auténtica señal de frustración. El hombre verdaderamente sufría por las chicas; se veía que significaban mucho para él y el que no se llevaran le causaba una gran pena.

–Yo lo siento mucho por Isabella – dije bastante serio –. Sé que sufre por no tenerlas a su lado como antes pero debes saber Charlie, que las que provocaron todo este problema fueron ellas. Tú sabes que tu hija no es rencorosa pero tampoco es ninguna tonta y si ahora ha tomado esa postura ha sido obligada por ellas.

–Alice y Rose me han contado lo que pasó y creo que mi hija ha exagerado un poco – fruncí el ceño, enojado por la omisión de culpa que convenientemente habían hecho ése par.

–¿Un poco? – bufé – ¿Te contaron como la trataron cuando se enteraron que ella tenía una relación conmigo?, ¿qué aún así les pidió perdón por no haberles contado nada desde un principio? – me incliné un poco hacia él –. Eso es algo personal, Charlie, y me parece muy egoísta de su parte el rechazarla de esa forma por guardarse cosas que son íntimas para ella.

–Ellas están arrepentidas y se sienten muy mal… han llorado pidiéndole que las perdone.

–¿Se sienten mal por haber corrido a Isabella cuando ella fue a pedirles perdón?, ¿están arrepentidas por haberla humillado cuándo fue a rogarles?, ¿lloraron desconsoladas como lo hizo Isabella por varias noches? – hablaba iracundo sin creer que sobre todo él fuera a pedirme ayuda, porque quedaba claro que para eso estaba él ahí. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos parecían brillar.

–¿La humillaron? – preguntó con un hilo de voz y yo asentí.

–No me parece, Charlie, que después de todo lo que Isabella sufrió ellas crean que sólo por unas lágrimas y un perdón avalado por ti todo quedará olvidado.

–Yo no puedo permitir que mi familia se diluya de esta forma, yo tengo que hacer lo que sea necesario para mantenerla unida. Habla con Bella, ella te escucha y si tú se lo pides…

–No – casi gruñí –. No puedo hacer eso. Sería como hacer lo que tú en esa comida tramposa que le tendiste. No fue honesto de tu parte.

–Sé que no estuvo bien – admitió.

–Pues no le has llamado para disculparte, ¿o si?

–Me da… vergüenza.

–Ella no va a rechazarte.

–Ya lo hizo una vez, ¿recuerdas?

–Obligada por las circunstancias – enarqué una ceja –, tampoco lo olvides.

El hombre se cubrió la cara con las manos y casi pude oírlo sollozar. Sentí pena por él y baje la guardia. Era el padre de la mujer que amaba y al menos, si no lo apoyaba, en su contra no iba a estar. Suspiré pesadamente.

–No voy a hablar a favor de ellas, ni tuyo, lo único que haré será mantenerme a su lado y tratar de ser lo más objetivo posible. No puedo prometerte más, Charlie. Para mí, primero está Isabella y si ella no quiere un acercamiento, no lo habrá, yo no la obligaré a nada.

–Entiendo – dijo tratando de calmarse –. Quiero, quiero reunirme de nuevo con ellas, ¿tú crees que será posible hoy mismo?

–No esta noche. Ella ha estado un poco… indispuesta… – no estaba seguro de haber usado la palabra correcta para definir exactamente por lo que Isabella estaba pasando.

–¿Indispuesta?, ¿mi hija se encuentra bien?, ¿está enferma? – me miraba preocupado.

–No, Charlie, ella está bien – mentí –. Le diré lo que quieres y en base a lo que ella decida, tendrás tu reunión.

Charles Swan salió un poco más animado de mi oficina. El hombre se había ido con una esperanza y se aferraba a ella como si fuera su última oportunidad, y tal vez lo era.

*****.**

Por la noche volví a casa deseando ver a Isabella y abrazarla fuerte. Pese a tener el poder para vengarme de Black y hundirlo en la más infame de las miserias, mi reacción esa mañana con Isabella al decirme que terminaría su compromiso en la agencia, no me dejaba disfrutar de mi victoria con anticipación.

Ella había dado un paso más hacia mí, presionada o no, pero había puesto mucho más que sólo su confianza al hablarme de lo que le había ocurrido. Y ciertamente yo tampoco no lo estaba pasando muy bien con toda su confesión porque no era ningún tonto y sabía que se había abstenido de decirme ciertas cosas que a esas alturas, ya no estaba seguro si me beneficiaban o todo lo contrario.

Ansioso, entré a la casa y un delicioso aroma flotaba en el ambiente. Mi estómago respondió al olor y gruñó hambriento. El incómodo sentimiento de arrepentimiento que me había acompañado durante todo el día me había impedido comer bien.

Isabella era increíble. Cada día que pasaba me demostraba la gran mujer que era y la fuerza que a impulsaba a no dejarse vencer por nada. Aunque no tenía ninguna culpa por mi exabrupto de esa mañana, había llegado después de trabajar todo el día, a cocinarme la cena. Estaba dispuesta a complacerme y a tenerme satisfecho de cualquier manera, ¿cómo no amarla cada día más?

Sonreía y negaba con la cabeza mientras me lavaba las manos bajo el grifo de la cocina. Ella no estaba por ahí pero la mesa estaba impecablemente puesta con dos copas y una botella de vino que me apresuré a abrir, empecé a servirlo cuando ella apareció mirándome algo tímida desde el umbral de la puerta.

–Huele muy bien – recuerdo decir antes de que pasara a mi lado y la abrazara fuertemente como había deseado hacerlo durante todo el día. Me perdí en su olor, en su calidez y en la suavidad de su piel. No me percaté del tiempo que la sostuve entre mis brazos, sólo supe que no podía resistirme a probar sus labios de nuevo. Tan dulces, carnosos, húmedos… un gemido escapó de sus labios y tuve que detenerme. Ella no estaba lista para seguir adelante, no todavía y yo debía mantener a raya mis pensamientos y mi deseo.

Cenamos tranquilos. Platicando o mejor dicho, preguntándole todo acerca de su trabajo para saber cuando la tendría en casa para mí solo. Al terminar recogimos juntos todo y fuimos al estudio donde Isabella se apresuró para servirme mi copa de brandy.

Acostada en mi regazo, acariciaba su suave cabello. Se deslizaba entre mis dedos, sedoso, brillante y oscuro. Era tan hermoso como la línea de su mandíbula y sus rosadas mejillas, pasaba mis dedos también por sus labios cuando la escuché darme las gracias. Intrigado, le pregunté porqué me agradecía…

–Por… sólo sostener mi mano sin hacer preguntas.

Dijo conmovida y me maldije porque no tenía idea de lo remotamente lejos que se encontraba de tener razón. Yo no tenía la menor intención de quedarme de brazos cruzados dejando a esa escoria salir impune de sus actos. No iba a hacerlo aunque bajara el mismo Dios y me lo pidiera. Eso nunca pasaría y así yo me fuera directo al infierno, haría pagar en este mundo a Jacob Black por haberse atrevido a poner los ojos sobre mi mujer.

–Isabella, yo sólo te estoy dando el tiempo que necesitas – traté de decir lo más calmado posible aunque mentía –, porque yo tengo que saber todo acerca de ése infeliz bastardo. Tú sabes que no me voy a quedar tranquilo después de todo lo que te ha hecho ése maldito enfermo. Yo necesito más, tengo muchas preguntas, Isabella.

–No, Edward, olvídalo por favor…

–No puedo, Bella.

–Te lo suplico – me pidió angustiada.

–No me pidas eso.

–Si. Lo hago porque no quiero que luches mis batallas. Esta es mía y sólo yo voy a lidiar con ella, entiéndeme… – su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse.

–¿Y cuando vas a entender tú que no estás sola? – grité asustándola –. Ya no eres aquella Isabella Swan que no tenía a nadie que viera por ella, ahora eres mía, me perteneces… Yo soy quien debe dar la cara por ti, quien debe enfrentar todo por ti.

Empecé a dar vueltas por el estudio que de pronto sentí que se cerraba sobre mí. Me ahogaba, me desesperaba y no sabía si era por lo que Bella insistentemente me pedía o por el lugar que se hacía cada vez más pequeño a mi alrededor.

–Me dijiste que querías que estuviera tranquila, que me querías fuerte, pero no podré estarlo sabiendo que sólo lo tienes a…_** él**_… en la mente cuando yo lo único que quiero es borrarlo de la mía. Que el acabar con él ocupará todos tus pensamientos y a mí me dejarás a un lado porque ése será el objetivo en el que centres toda tu atención y yo… yo no podré soportar que de nuevo _**él **_borre de tajo toda la felicidad en mi vida.

Dios… la miré fijamente a los ojos, que bien me conocía. Y entre mi asombro, no sabía si estar feliz por eso o lamentar que pudiera leerme tan claramente. Exhalé. Tampoco sabía como hacerle entender que lo que me pedía era imposible, que no habría poder alguno que me hiciera abandonar mi más que justificada causa, simplemente porque no era justo y además porque ya era un hecho.

–Yo… sólo sé que no podré vivir tranquilo sabiendo que ése bastardo está ahí afuera viviendo una vida feliz, esa vida feliz que te robó y que deberías estar viviendo plenamente conmigo. Sin recuerdos tormentosos, sin angustias, sin nada que nos quite ni un poco de la felicidad que nos merecemos, Bella.

–Edward… yo…

–Dime su nombre, Isabella, dímelo…

Isabella se tensó, congelándose en el acto. Su rostro expresaba dolor y miedo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y me arrodillé frente a ella para tomarlas entre las mías pero ahí estaba yo, inconforme como era, me encontraba exigiéndole a Isabella que me dijera el nombre del infame hijo de puta que le había destruido la vida. Quería escucharlo de sus labios así como había escuchado los te amos que dieron un vuelco a mi corazón, quería que me lo dijera de frente aunque yo ya lo sabía muy bien y no era por un mero formalismo. Yo de alguna manera necesitaba la aprobación tácita para destruir a ése perro y el oír su maldito nombre salir de su boca, para mí lo iba a ser. Era todo lo que requería para de una buena vez borrarlo de nuestras vidas y dejarlo incapacitado para que siquiera volviera a levantar la cara hacia el mundo, hacia nadie.

–Él… él no es nadie…

–Pues entonces un don nadie nos vino a joder la vida – el tono amargo en mi voz era evidente.

–¿Nos? – preguntó con fingida ironía.

–Si crees que no me duele lo que te hizo, que no me duele ver como aún te afecta y que ése maldito hecho aún rige tu vida, entonces no estás convencida de lo que siento por ti porque yo, me vuelvo loco cada vez que me acerco a ti de esa forma en la que te estremeces y no precisamente de placer sino de miedo…

Dejó escapar un penoso sollozo y me acerqué a ella antes de que se lanzara sobre mí.

–Yo… lo siento, Edward – las palabras chocaron contra la piel de mi cuello –, lo siento pero prefiero olvidar su nombre y olvidarlo a él.

–Sabes que tarde o temprano lo averiguaré, ¿verdad? – pasaba mi manos por su espalda, tranquilizándola –. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, Bella…

–Me voy a la cama – dijo separándose y haciendo caso omiso de mis palabras –. Estoy cansada.

–Vamos – dije resignado. Al menos por esa noche iba a ser imposible sacarle ése asqueroso nombre pero y si nunca lo hacía, tampoco me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos esperando porque ella se decidiera a dar el último paso para acabar con él. Yo no era tan paciente.

La ayudé a levantarse y sosteniéndola por la cintura, subimos a nuestra habitación. Al llegar se dejó caer sobre la cama y mi corazón se oprimió. La vi triste, deprimida, sin fuerzas y sin ganas de nada. Yo era el responsable de derribar la fortaleza que estaba intentando tener y lo sabía porque la Isabella animada que estaba tratando de seguir adelante con su vida, con nuestras vidas, no era la misma que veía en la cama con la mirada perdida.

Fui a buscar otra de mis pijamas para Isabella y al volver la llevé al baño y le di el tiempo suficiente para cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara. Volteó hacia mí cuando terminó y muy despacio comencé a quitarle la ropa. Bella era una muñeca en mis manos que se dejaba hacer sin protestar. En menos de dos minutos la tuve desnuda entre mis brazos y aunque mi cuerpo era plenamente consciente de su desnudez, el ver sus senos firmes y turgentes, su piel hermosamente pálida, el vientre plano que adoraba acariciar y besar y esas piernas que guardaban celosas el perfecto lugar en el que me dejaba ir, no reaccionó como el desesperado y salvaje animal siempre sediento de ella.

Parecía y sentía que por primera vez, había una conexión entre mis deseos y mi razón, y mi cuerpo la comprendía, la aceptaba y la obedecía.

Terminé de ponerle mi pijama y la llevé de vuelta a la habitación; quité las almohadas y cojines extras y sostuve las sábanas y el pesado edredón mientras ella se acomodaba para que la arropara. Me desvestí y tiré mi ropa en una silla, al mirarla de nuevo, estaba con la cara hundida en mi almohada. Me llenó el instinto de protección y quise abrazarla y besar su pelo hasta que se quedara dormida en mis brazos y velar su sueño. Rápido me coloqué junto a ella y la abracé. Bella instintivamente se acomodó en mi pecho y maldije dentro de mí.

No.

No era posible siquiera que existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que no acabara con esa inmunda rata. Había lastimado a mi mujer, le había, ¡nos había jodido la vida! Porque no había ni una jodida manera en la que yo fuera feliz si ella no podía serlo.

Pronto sentí su cuerpo yacer inerte entre mis brazos, mientras mis pensamientos me golpeaban sin piedad haciéndome pasar por un sinfín de sensaciones. Ya fue muy entrada la madrugada cuando logré conciliar el sueño y cuando eso sucedió, ya había tomado algunas decisiones importantes.

Abrí con un poco de pereza mis ojos y el primer sentimiento que me embargó esa fría mañana fue el de culpa. El día anterior no había estado exento de emociones de todo tipo y con lo saturada que estaba mi cabeza tanto de recuerdos de lo ocurrido en el transcurso de los días pasados y la discusión que habíamos tenido Isabella y yo por la identidad de esa basura, que preferí no comentarle nada acerca de la visita de su padre en mi oficina. Estaba cansado y no tenía ánimos de discutir sobre eso.

Isabella se removió y enterró el rostro en mi pecho, pero se retiró de inmediato frunciendo la nariz por las cosquillas que le habían causado los vellos en mi piel. Su nariz paradita se arrugaba y sonreí al ver un poco de inocencia aún en su cara. Una inocencia que ése maldito había empezado a borrar de su rostro y que yo estaba terminando con su trabajo cada día que ella pasaba conmigo. Sacudí mi cabeza para apartar esos remordimientos y seguí admirando lo hermosa que era. Despertó y al verme sonrió. Elevó su rostro y me besó en los labios.

–Buenos días – la apreté y la mecí entre mis brazos. No quería soltarla.

–¿Dormiste bien? – ella asintió.

–Bella, anoche no te dije pero – dije suavemente besándola en el tope de su cabeza –, tu padre estuvo ayer por la mañana en mi oficina.

Ella levantó el rostro y me miró bajo la luz que apenas alumbraba la habitación.

–Él… ¿está bien? – tragó en seco algo angustiada –. Me he olvidado de papá, yo…

–Hey, shh – coloqué mis manos a ambos lados de su cara –, mírame, él está bien, tranquila.

–Pero, entonces, ¿porqué fue a verte a ti y no a mí?

–Está apenado contigo. Tiene miedo que lo rechaces y además porque… – inhalé –… fue a pedirme que interceda por él.

–No entiendo – se sentó y giró un poco su cuerpo para mirarme.

–Charlie quiere terminar con las diferencias entre las chicas y tú. Quiere que yo hable contigo para convencerte de aceptar otro encuentro con ellas y que de una vez por todas se arreglen y olviden todo, pero le dije que esa era tu decisión y que yo no trataría de convencerte de nada – se quedó pensativa por un momento.

–¿Tú que harías? – preguntó de pronto con seriedad en su semblante.

–Aquí no se trata de lo que yo haría sino de lo que tú desees, amor. Ya sabes lo que yo opino de ellas, creo que contigo se portaron como las más egoístas… – me ahorré la grosería –, pero también tomo en cuenta lo que han vivido juntas y como se han apoyado y… y creo que si no te sientes capaz de olvidarlo todo como quiere Charlie, estás en todo tu derecho, Bella.

–Jane dice que lo hicieron por miedo al ver que ya no las necesitaba y que podía decidir por mí misma mi vida.

–Y creo que tiene mucha razón, prefirieron alejarte de sus vidas antes de que tú las alejaras a ellas.

Volvió a recostarse en mi pecho y durante un rato permaneció muy callada. Trazaba dibujos sobre mi pecho y yo hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no reaccionar a sus inocentes caricias hasta que por fortuna apoyó las manos en mi tórax y me miró con un brillo en los ojos.

–Voy a hablar con papá.

*****.**

Estaba retrasado gracias a Isabella y al buen humor que repentinamente se apoderó de ella después de enterarse que su padre quería verla. No me dejaba salir de la cama y yo no me opuse. Permanecimos solamente acostados hablando de tonterías y de algunas cosas importantes, como su nuevo apartamento, el cual le sugerí empezara a pensar en decorarlo. También jugueteamos un poco sin que las cosas llegaran a un punto sexual. Era demasiado pronto para pensar en eso después de todo lo que se había removido en su interior. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, disfruté mucho de esos arrumacos matutinos que eran nuevos para mí.

Caminaba por el pasillo y borré automáticamente esa sonrisa de mi rostro. Entré deprisa a la sala de juntas donde ya me esperaban todos mis hombres de confianza. Varios de ellos tenían cara de satisfacción, otros de preocupación y unos sólo fruncían el ceño. Saludé sin ceremonias y me senté en mi silla de cuero negro a la cabeza de la mesa.

Por espacio de una hora escuché los reportes que arrojaban las investigaciones hechas por ellos y que discutíamos en conjunto cada día para tener listo el plan de ataque en contra Black y su gente. Perkins hizo su aparición antes del medio día con nueva información. Dicha información me había tomado desprevenido ya que honestamente, había subestimado al hijo de puta de Black pero a la vez, dando gracias a Dios por haber alejado a Isabella de él a tiempo aunque hubiera dado lo que fuera para que ella no hubiera sido la única en tener esa oportunidad.

El reciente descubrimiento nos obligaba a replantear el avance contra _Black&Motors_ pero aunque valía la pena, estaba desesperado y muy ansioso por caer de una buena vez sobre Black. Sólo tenía que practicar una virtud que no estaba en absoluto arraigada en mí… la paciencia.

Por la tarde, Isabella me llamó para decirme que iba a cenar con su padre. Tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar antes de reunirse con Alice y Rosalie. Bella estaba siendo más precavida y menos ingenua, estaba abriendo los ojos y si ése despertar hubiera estado acompañado de un poco de malicia hubiera estado mucho mejor.

Revisaba los últimos puntos del contrato de los terrenos que Emmett me había enviado para nuestro próximo proyecto. Los miraba sin ver. No estaba concentrado porque mi cabeza estaba a kilómetros de ahí pensando como siempre, en mil cosas a la vez. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar y era mi madre. Quería vernos, invitarnos de nuevo a su casa pero no quería forzar a Isabella a seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Recordar todo seguramente le había tocado fibras que solamente el tiempo y la tranquilidad le ayudarían a sanar y aunque ella estaba poniendo mucho de su parte, lo último que haría sería presionarla de más. Iría al ritmo que ella me marcara.

Terminé la llamada con mi madre y me quedé mirando el teléfono.

¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto para ella?

Enseguida lo tomé y marqué. Miré mi reloj. Me puse de pie, tomé mi saco y salí de la oficina. Mi auto ya me esperaba abajo; subí a él y conduje hasta donde tenía mi cita…

–Soy Edward Cullen.

La mujer me miró y una sonrisa llena de intención que conocía muy bien se dibujó en su cara. Se puso de pie enderezando su espalda, lo que hizo que sus pechos se levantaran.

–Pase por aquí, señor Cullen, sígame – dijo mientras sus caderas se movían insinuantes delante de mí tratando de verse elegante. Falló.

–Señor Cullen – el hombre saludó al verme y me acerqué para darle la mano. Señaló un sillón que se veía muy cómodo pero opté por la silla frente a su escritorio.

–Dígame – se acomodó en la suya –. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

–Quiero que me ponga al tanto de la situación de Isabella.

El Dr. Bower frunció el ceño mientras se acomodaba en su silla – Usted sabe bien que no puedo discutir sobre su caso, Edward.

–Usted no entiende, tengo que saber qué tan bien o mal se encuentra – dije con firmeza.

–Ella estará bien – me aseguró.

–No es suficiente – enarqué una ceja –. Necesito que me diga si…

–Isabella es quien toma las decisiones aquí – me interrumpió calmadamente –. Ni usted, ni yo, ni nadie más. Ella es la única que conoce sus tiempos, sus deseos y sus capacidades. Crea en ella, Edward, _**confíe**_ en ella.

–Lo hago – el hombre enarcó una ceja.

–Sin embargo hay algo que lo tiene intranquilo – me removí incómodo en la silla bajo su escrutinio –. La respuesta que busca no la encontrará en los demás. Nadie puede realizar su propio trabajo, Edward, eso sólo le corresponde hacerlo a usted.

Me puse de pie como impulsado por un resorte. Bower podía ser el mejor psiquiatra de todo Londres pero conmigo se equivocaba. ¿Hacer mi trabajo?, ¿de qué rayos hablaba?

Salí del impoluto consultorio deprisa y molesto. No me gustaba que la gente me analizara y mucho menos que pensaran que podían leerme, como lo había hecho Bower unos instantes atrás. Me obligó a salir de ahí sin la respuesta que había ido a buscar sobre Isabella.

Aún era temprano para ir a casa. Isabella estaría todavía cenando con Charlie y yo necesitaba un trago, o tal vez dos… llamé a Emmett pero su teléfono me respondió que estaba fuera de área y Jasper, ése se había vuelto tan ilocalizable que ni siquiera intenté dejarle un mensaje de voz. Me dirigí solo al bar de siempre y después de varios tragos, aburrido de beber sin compañía, me fui a casa.

Ella ya estaba ahí. Debía haber llegado desde al menos una hora antes aproximadamente y con seguridad, ya estaría dormida con el día tan ajetreado que suponía había tenido. Entré a mi estudio y me serví otra copa; me dejé caer sobre el sillón y con el control remoto encendí el sistema de sonido. Necesitaba oír algo, lo que fuera, para evitar sentirme tan solo.

¿Solo?

Bufé. Si, me sentía solo y me sentía así porque sabía que el estarle ocultando algo tan importante a Isabella, abría una brecha entre nosotros que se hacía más ancha con cada instante que pasaba y yo no le confesaba nada, dejándome del lado más desolado de ésta.

El lado más desolado y el que me hacía sentir el más culpable también porque ella había tenido las agallas de abrirse a mí, de desnudar su alma y sus miedos mientras que yo, por miedo me callaba.

Si. Era miedo. Miedo de que no comprendiera mi silencio, mi proceder… eran tantas cosas que me habían obligado a permanecer callado que ya no recordaba muchas de ellas.

Si, Edward Cullen, ella es más valiente que tú y te ama… ¿la mereces?

De un trago me tomé lo que quedaba en mi vaso y con pesadez me levanté del sillón. Subí las escaleras y al entrar a la habitación ella no estaba ahí, la cama seguía intacta y no había ropa suya por ningún lado. Casi corriendo fui a su antigua recámara y todo el alcohol que había ingerido se evaporó de mi organismo al ver que tampoco se encontraba ahí aunque sí su bolso y la ropa que esa mañana vestía. Respiré de nuevo y salí buscándola por cada habitación hasta que llegué al cuarto lila. Isabella dormida junto a la puerta del cuarto de juegos, estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo frío y sólo una bata de seda negra cubría su cuerpo.

¡Maldita sea!

¿Necesitaba acaso encontrármela así para sentirme más culpable?

Como siempre, sólo mis problemas me parecieron más apremiantes y olvidé que ella llevaba una carga más pesada que la mía. Que mi culpa se podía diluir fácilmente con un perdón pero la suya la llevaría grabada en la piel y en el alma por siempre y aún así, dejaba sus miedos de lado y luchaba.

Esa era Isabella Swan… mi Isabella.

Me arrodillé y con mucho cuidado para no despertarla la levanté pero al sentir mis brazos bajo su cuerpo, rodeó mi cuello y me susurró muy suavemente…

–Por favor, _Señor_, lo necesito…*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si, un capítulo que teníamos que verlo desde adentro del <strong>__Señor__** para sentirlo. Yo sé que quieren que corra sangre, pero conocemos bien al **__Señor__** como para saber que él es más frío y calculador que nada y que sólo hará lo que le dé la satisfacción de ver a sus enemigos derribados, no digo más…**_

_**Gracias a Isita María. También a Lethy, Coudy, Loys y Nani, las quiero. A las lectoras que se van agregando a la historia, a las chicas de Facebook (amo sus loqueras, sus presiones, sus comentarios, sus fotos, sus fantasías locas, sus amenazas, uf!...), a las chicas del blog y por supuesto a mis Kinky girls que siempre me dejan un review y son…**_

…_**La chica del gorro azul, beakis, Karen Pattz, jhanulita, maddycullen, jolli cullen, Kikid'cullen, Carlota, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Ludgardita, Melangie, jupy, yoly rocha, Melania, Soniard, Tata XOXO, PRISGPE, rommycullen, elena robsten, Sony Bells, anamart05, Yolanda Dorado, Emma, gpattz, sandra32321, nelda, Pía24, freckles03, Ely Cullen M, yolabertay, solecitopucheta, conejoazul, Ligia Rodriguez (hola Doc!), dioda, TereCullen, SamyPatt, Lizeth Flores, CelesL, sachita1212, Mitica, yasmin-cullen, Jess Pattinson, Isis Janet, Krystel01, Marchu, Rosy22, lourdescullen, Maricoles, PaolaC19, Eve Runner, MONICALEON, Patymdn, Sully YM, isabel, Marianix, lu537, LucianaM, sujeyane, ETERNOAMANECER, gabystar16, ninacara, EdithCullen71283, Angie Masen, silvia, Patry, yessenya, mary8potter, cremita, Betty, robsha pattmar, Marck angel1313, sheila, Gaby Cullen Kattalakis, carlita16, Gaby, janalez, darlyn, DiAnA, VANE LAUTNER, milimelita, LAUCAMI, bearmand, Lina0321, Sisi Bunny, suzette-cullen, VimRobstenCullen, Esyaba, Hinatapink, mirgru (Pinkyyyy!), lunn90 y Yakitab.**_

_**Chicas, Aviso: El formato para dejar los reviews ha cambiado. Por favor, NO olvides firmar tu comentario para no aparecer solamente como "invitada anónima". **_

_**Nos vemos pronto…**_

_**Besitoo**_

_** g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_** pattinsonworld. blogspot. com**_


	35. Volviendo a lo básico

_**Nenas! Un nuevo capítulo de Guilty, al fin! =) Pero bueno, ya saben; esta historia es M por una razón. Si eres menor de edad, no te gusta leer este tipo de situaciones de sexo explícito o te ofende, por favor no lo leas. A nosotras, sí nos gusta, somos niñas grandes y por supuesto, no nos ofende. Gracias! =)**_

* * *

><p><em>La lógica es buena para razonar, pero mala para vivir.<em>

_Remy de Gourmont_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 35<strong>

**BELLA'S POV**

–Por favor, _Señor_, lo necesito…

Murmuré contra la piel de su cuello. Edward por fin había llegado. Lo esperaba después de un agitado y complicado día. Después de haber lidiado con todo tipo de problemas, desde los minúsculos y de más obvia solución en la agencia, hasta los personales y en los que debía poner toda mi concentración para tomar las decisiones correctas.

El día había empezado muy bien. Disfruté de una mañana de caricias y retozos en la cama; parecía que Edward también compartía el íntimo momento y yo pensé que se tornaría mucho más íntimo, más candente, y esperé un movimiento suyo que me diera alguna señal de que así sería pero simplemente fue algo que no pasó de un momento juguetón. Aun así nos costó mucho dejar de jugar y salir de la cama para cumplir con nuestras obligaciones, las cuales estaba segura que muy pronto estaría extrañando junto con todas las prisas y apuros por llegar puntual a mi lugar de trabajo.

Me di un baño y me arreglé muy propia. Era mi penúltimo día laboral y además llamaría a mi padre para cenar con él por la noche. Si él estaba intentando por todos los medios arreglar las diferencias entre las chicas y yo hasta llegar al punto de pedirle a Edward que interviniera, entonces tendría que conocer cómo estaban las cosas, claro, todo lo que él necesitara saber, ni más ni menos.

Nos despedimos en la puerta de la casa. Sonrientes y juguetones. Era un estado de humor diferente y nuevo entre nosotros y ¡demonios!, se sentía tan bien, que casi olvido la incomodidad de tener un enorme séquito siguiéndome y vigilando mis pasos a todas horas. Me giré hacia Edward y antes de que pudiera protestar como el día anterior, estampó un beso en mis labios haciendo que por un momento olvidara el motivo de mi frustrado reclamo.

En realidad, tenía la no leve sospecha de que Edward pensara que Jake pudiera estar cerca; que viviera en el país o quizás en la misma ciudad. De ahí su insistencia por saber su nombre y lo entendía. Él quería acabar con Jake, y si no estaba equivocada, sabía que una vez que lo encontrara lo mataría, y yo no podía permitir que Edward se manchara las manos con alguien que no valía la pena.

Por muchos años yo pensé también en hacer lo mismo. En buscarlo y hacerlo pagar por lo que me hizo, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?, ¿cómo una chica como yo podría hacerle daño a alguien como él? Infinidad de noches en las que las horribles pesadillas me despertaban o el maldito insomnio no me dejaba dormir, ideaba mil formas de vengarme. Unas muy estúpidas e imaginativas, dignas de una niña asustada pero cargadas de ése sentimiento amargo de dolor, de furia, de coraje. Hasta que un día decidí dejar de malgastar las horas de mi vida en un ser despreciable e invertirlas en mí, en mejorar, en tratar de ser en lo posible, una chica como cualquier otra. Así como lo había hecho Rosalie.

Ambas nos apoyamos y aunque no mencionábamos en concreto el tema, sabíamos que lo que hacíamos, era por nosotras mismas. Terminamos el internado, viajamos un poco y nos divertíamos como las chicas normales y comunes que queríamos ser. Alice siempre estuvo a nuestro lado. Vivía nuestros días buenos y los malos también. Nunca se cansó de animarnos ni se alejó. Tal vez ella de alguna forma se sentía marcada también. Sus padres habían limitado el contacto con ella pero eso sí, la cuenta bancaria a su nombre siempre estaba rebosante de fondos; Alice decía que lo sentía como un pago por "no estorbar" en sus vidas. Como si con eso expiaran la culpa por desentenderse de ella. El evidente desinterés que demostraban por Alice fue para ella un golpe tan fuerte como aquellos abusos lo eran para nosotras.

A pesar de todo fueron buenos tiempos. Nos mudamos a un apartamento y sentíamos que podíamos comernos el mundo. Éramos libres al fin. Libres para dormir, leer, comer y hacer todo lo que quisiéramos a la hora que se nos diera la gana. Aprendimos a conducir, entramos a la universidad y tratamos de dejar atrás las cosas que alguna vez borraron las sonrisas de nuestros rostros. Esa convivencia nos duró relativamente poco y llegó el momento en que cada quien quería su propio espacio. Fue un poco triste tomar esa decisión pero lo deseábamos. Queríamos un poco de intimidad e independencia ya que Rosalie empezaba a salir con chicos, lo mismo que Alice y yo permanecía en casa estudiando o encerrada en mis libros y mi mundo de fantasía, una que ni en mis mejores sueños creí que podría convertirse en realidad y menos junto a un hombre como Edward Cullen.

Solté un hondo suspiro mientras miraba las calles desde mi cómodo y mullido asiento en la parte trasera del auto. Cerré los ojos y sacudí un poco la cabeza para detener el cúmulo de recuerdos de mi vida con las chicas. No sabía si era bueno o malo acordarme de todos esos años con ellas. Quería que mis decisiones fueran bien razonadas y lógicas sin dejarme llevar por los sentimentalismos. Además si a esas íbamos, también tenía sentimientos tanto buenos como malos de su parte.

–Ya llegó mi compañera favorita… la misma que me abandona para consentir a su hombre –Jane me recibió lanzándome la indirecta y como respuesta le puse mi mejor cara de ofendida.

–Gracias. Ahora no sólo te voy a extrañar sino también me harás sentir culpable –me dejé caer en mi silla tirando mi bolso por ahí para atacar la caja de donas.

–Oh vamos, ya sabes que es de broma –me guiñó un ojo–, una broma muy cierta, sin embargo. Aunque si te hace sentir mejor, yo también hubiera dejado de trabajar si Edward Cullen me lo pidiera…

–Ja, ja, que chistosa –repliqué con la boca llena.

–Hoy vienes muy elegante, ¿es por la presentación para Olivia?

Asentí y mastiqué para responderle– Sí, y porque esta noche cenaré con papá. Ayer fue a ver a Edward a la oficina, quiere que abogue por él para que me reconcilie con las chicas –le dí una segunda mordida a mi dona.

–Vaya. De verdad que eso es para tu papá es más importante de lo que pensaba, Bella –entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Sabes? –tragué–. Antes, mi papá no se hubiera alejado de la oficina ni un solo día de más. Siempre que le pedía que viniera alegaba que sin su presencia la empresa se desmoronaría y por eso sólo lo tenía de visita con lo días contados y nunca eran más de cuatro. ¿Quieres saber cuantos días lleva aquí ahora? –sonreí con algo de amargura.

–No te vayas por ese lado, niña –me advirtió Jane–. Por si no lo sabes, los padres cambian cuando se vuelven mayores. Mejor piensa que tu papá quiere pasar más tiempo contigo y que de paso está aprovechando para solucionar este lío.

–Eso trato. Quiero encontrar la mejor solución y sentirme bien con ella.

–Las cosas buenas no son de gratis. Siempre hay que hacer un esfuerzo por obtenerlas. Todo cuesta, Bella, a veces más a veces menos… valora bien si por el precio que vas a pagar vas a obtener lo que deseas, pero recuerda que para las cosas de aquí –se tocó varias veces el corazón con el dedo índice–, nunca hay garantía.

Medité las palabras de Jane. Tenía tanta razón que comencé a sopesar todo de nuevo. La alegría de mi padre al tenernos juntas, su tristeza al saber que estábamos enojadas, las travesuras, la compañía incondicional, las cosas buenas, las malas, los años de amistad que de pronto se detuvieron…

Al mismo tiempo, revisaba junto con Jane que todo nuestro trabajo estuviera listo para la última presentación a nuestra jefa antes de hacer al día siguiente la entrega oficial al cliente, que por insistencia de Jane, Olivia le hizo firmar un acuerdo para que ya no pudiera cambiar nada de última hora, gracias a Dios. Cuando estuvimos listas, nos dirigimos a la nueva y muy moderna sala de juntas donde Olivia ya nos esperaba impaciente.

Por espacio de una hora expusimos nuestro trabajo explicando en qué nos basamos para realizar cada imagen, cada frase usada, hacia qué público iba dirigida, hasta el uso de la gama de colores elegida, nuestras recomendaciones para su exposición y todos esos pequeños detalles tan básicos que a Olivia le encantaba saber. Estaba sumamente complacida con nuestro trabajo y su sonrisa lo reflejaba. Nos felicitó y nos pidió que al día siguiente fuéramos a su oficina para comunicarle qué campaña habíamos elegido como nuestro siguiente proyecto. Ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta del error garrafal que había cometido al no avisarle con antelación de mi renuncia.

Jane salió dejándonos solas. Fue un poco difícil explicarle que dejaba mi trabajo por intereses familiares. Al principio no le agradó la idea pero me felicitó después por tomar una decisión tan madura e inteligente al haber elegido a mi familia antes que el trabajo.

–El trabajo siempre estará aquí, Bella, la familia no.

Dijo y me abrazó deseándome lo mejor, no sin antes recordarme que mi último compromiso con la agencia era estar en la fiesta de presentación de la campaña a los medios. No tenía opción, ¿cierto?

Ya con un peso menos de encima llamé a mi padre y nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos esa noche; se escuchaba feliz de haber recibido mi llamada. La hora de salir de la agencia llegó y me despedí de Jane. Salí a las puertas del edificio y los hombres de Edward se apresuraron a subir al par de autos idénticos que esperaban listos para seguirnos por las calles londinenses a la indicación de Dean.

Llegué al restaurante donde ya me esperaba mi padre. Estaba muy elegante con su traje oscuro y su bigote lucía más recortado de lo normal. Al verme se puso de pie y se acercó a mí sonriente. Nos abrazamos muy fuerte y me costó mucho trabajo mantener a raya las lágrimas traicioneras, que hacían arder un poco mis ojos, desesperadas por salir.

–Bella, hija –me alejó un poco para verme mejor–, estás hermosa, ¿sabes? lo abracé de nuevo.

–Siempre me dices lo mismo, papá, pero gracias –sonreí–. ¿Y Carmen?

–Prefirió que esta plática fuera sólo entre nosotros, además está algo cansada; Esme y ella han barrido con todas las tiendas de la ciudad y ha comprado cosas que ni te imaginas para la boda, está muy entusiasmada y si he de serte sincero, yo también –sonrió tímidamente.

Y eso podía verlo con facilidad. Mi padre era feliz con Carmen. Podía verse a leguas de distancia. Tenía en el rostro una expresión que sólo recordaba haberle visto cuando miraba a mamá.

–Creo que va a ser un poco difícil llevarla de nuevo a San Francisco, le gusta mucho esta ciudad.

–Entonces no tienes porqué irte. Aquí tienes un apartamento que estoy segura Carmen adorará redecorar junto con su nueva amiga –dije con la ilusión de que considerara la posibilidad de quedarse.

–¿Olvidas que también tengo una empresa que dirigir? –repuso serio.

–Creo que puedes dejar de trabajar sin pensar en morirte de hambre.

–Lo haría encantado si tuviera a alguien de mi absoluta confianza manejando todo.

–Esperaba que ya hubieras comprendido y superado eso, papá –respondí molesta por la indirecta–. Tú mismo me hiciste ver que mis prioridades ya no son las mismas de antes.

–Lo siento, Bella –tomó mis manos entre las suyas–. Creo que estoy algo nervioso, no todos los días tengo que pelear por mantener a mi familia unida.

–No tienes porqué pelear, simplemente tienes que comprender que las personas crecen y cambian, así como sus deseos y sus formas de pensar.

–Me cuesta mucho oírte hablar de esa forma tan calculadora. No puedo aceptar que te puedas desprender tan fácil de tus hermanas y de todo lo que estos años han vivido juntas, Isabella.

–¿Esa impresión te doy? –lo miré entrecerrando los ojos–. ¿Qué no me importan?

–Es lo que me demuestras –bajé la mirada a mi regazo y suspiré.

–¿Recuerdas cuando era pequeña y mamá me leía cuentos? –él asintió–. Todos ellos eran de princesas y príncipes. Algunas de ellas estaban encantadas o sufrían de alguna maldición pero siempre llegaba el príncipe a rescatarla y vivían felices para siempre.

–Yo soñaba y vivía esperando por el mío hasta que vi a Edward. Al principio me dio miedo, pero sabía que tenía que acercarme a él si quería empezar a vivir mi propia historia. No quise decir nada porque no quería que todo se esfumara como en las maldiciones de los cuentos, así que preferí mantener la boca cerrada hasta el día que me encontré de frente con Alice y Rose. Fue inútil tratar de explicarles; ellas no me escuchaban y me sentí mal porque sabía que se sentían traicionadas por no compartir con ellas algo tan importante en mi vida. Por más que las busqué después y les pedí perdón –mi voz se escuchaba titubeante–, me… humillaron y me corrieron de sus lugares de trabajo dejándome muy en claro que no querían saber nada de mí.

–Me dolió mucho su rechazo. Me deprimí. No quería ir a trabajar y me sentía muy sola. Los días pasaron y comprendí que ellas fueron las que decidieron no perdonarme y alejarse de mí, que eran ellas las que ya no me querían en _**su**_ vida. Sólo me quedaba Edward y a él también estuve a punto de perderlo por mi actitud infantil, pero él no se alejó y se mantuvo a mi lado, acompañándome todo el tiempo.

–Me hice dura, papá. Después de necesitarlas, ir a buscarlas y ser humillada y rechazada, no podía ser de otra forma –cerré mis puños sobre la mesa–. Un día me encontré con Rose en el supermercado y me da vergüenza reconocer que me porté igual o peor que como ellas lo hicieron conmigo. Era obvio que Rose me necesitaba y yo sólo le di la espalda dejándola ahí, hablando sola. Después me enteré que estaba en lo cierto y ella atravesaba un mal momento pero tampoco fui a buscarla. Edward me dijo que un amigo suyo la estaba cuidando y además tenía a Alice, ¿no?

–Ella no estaba sola, no como yo estuve por la insensibilidad de _**mis**_ amigas, de _**mis**_ hermanas –dije como en reproche–. Cuando volví a casa para navidad, encontré a Rose mirando hacia la casa. Nunca la había visto tan mal, ni siquiera cuando… –me callé y bajé la mirada a mi regazo–… ella se desmayó en la calle y Edward la metió a la casa para que pudiéramos cuidarla. Creí que el haber ido hasta San Francisco significaba que de verdad todo iba a quedar olvidado y que todo volvería a ser como antes pero, ella no quería hablar conmigo –dije con tristeza.

–Ella sólo reaccionó cuando vio a Alice y yo… ¡bien gracias! –dije entre dientes aguantando mi coraje–. ¿Sabes como me sentí cuando llegué a casa y vi que celebraban sin mí?, ¿qué tú ni siquiera te acordaste que también estaba ahí?, ¿no pensaste que me hubiera gustado estar ahí con ustedes? Pero no, papá –sonreí con amargura–, me pusiste entre la espada y la pared y me diste a escoger… ¿no crees que tengo razones más que válidas que justifiquen mi actitud?

Mi padre mi miraba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, aún se negaba a entender la compleja y difícil situación.

–Ahora las veo llorar, pedirme perdón y es cuando me pregunto, ¿por qué hasta ahora?, ¿por qué cuando ya aprendí a estar sin ellas?, ¿cuando ya no son indispensables en mi vida?

–No, no puedes estar hablando en serio –su voz sonaba empequeñecida.

–¿Te parece que bromeo? –saqué un poco de aire por la nariz mientras sonreía–. No lo hago, estoy siendo mucho más seria de lo que crees.

–Eso quiere decir que… ¿qué no les darás una oportunidad, Bella? –me preguntó triste.

–No, papá, solamente quiero que sepas como y porqué se dieron las cosas –tomé una gran bocanada de aire–. Estoy dispuesta a encontrarme con ellas, a reunirnos cuando vengas o en alguna ocasión especial como navidades y cumpleaños, no seré grosera, ni pondré malas caras, tampoco haré comentarios despectivos, ni nada parecido, no seré hostil y me comportaré educadamente. No les haré pasar un momento incómodo ni a ellas ni a ti, te lo prometo.

–Pero… pero eso es aún peor –decía con el rostro distorsionado del disgusto, inconforme con lo que escuchaba–, es como si lo hicieras por obligación.

–Lo estoy haciendo por ti… –me miró y pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

–Entonces no lo hagas, Bella –dijo al fin–. Si es duro para ti, olvídate de lo que yo desee. Tú eres mi hija y estás primero que todo. No voy a negar que me duele mucho esto; a ellas también las considero mis hijas y las quiero entrañablemente pero ellas tendrán que entender entonces que este es el resultado de sus acciones. Te quiero hija y te pido perdón por lo que te he hecho sufrir con todo esto –mi padre tragó en seco y se acercó para abrazarme–. Perdóname por favor…

–Lo siento, papá. Siento mucho no poder devolverte a tu familia –sollocé contra su cuello.

Tardamos un poco en recomponernos. No era fácil y mucho menos para él que iba a la cena lleno de esperanzas pero me había jurado ser honesta y eso era lo que estaba siendo. Aunque hubiera querido, no era posible borrar todos los días malos y deprimentes que viví cuando Alice y Rosalie me dijeron que no querían saber de mí. Una parte de mí se derrumbó y tuve que volver a levantar mis cimientos para aprender a vivir sin ellas y darme cuenta que en esta vida nadie es indispensable. Las extrañaba, y mucho, pero la vida siguió su curso y el destino puso a Jane en mi camino. No las suplía, pero estaba conociendo otro tipo de amistad, una sincera que no me juzgaba, que quería sacar lo mejor en mí y que me alentaba a verme como la mujer madura que necesitaba ser.

A pesar de su dolor, mi padre aceptó mi decisión. Tal vez sonara raro pero me sentía orgullosa de mí misma por no ceder para tener contento a alguien que no fuera yo. Estaba aprendiendo a aceptar que no todo lo malo que pasaba era mi culpa y que tampoco tenía la solución para todo, que estaba bien si decía que no.

Ya más tranquilos, cenamos y me contaba cómo Carlisle y él se habían hecho buenos amigos, así como Carmen y Esme, sólo que ellos no las seguían cuando iban de compras. En su lugar, visitaban el club de golf y también estaba aprendiendo a jugar críquet que en realidad no le gustaba mucho pero después del juego, iban a algún bar donde saboreaban los whiskys más finos del mundo.

Me alegraba que se estuviera divirtiendo y disfrutara de sus días en la ciudad con un inmejorable guía. Habían retrasado un poco su recorrido por algunos países por encontrarse muy a gusto en Londres y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que su estancia fuera permanente.

–Sé que eventualmente tendremos que pensar en pasar largas temporadas aquí, Bella, aunque no sé cómo lo haré con la empresa. Algo se me ocurrirá porque no quiero perderme de ver crecer a mis nietos.

El trozo de filete se atoró en mi garganta y comencé a toser. Tragué el bocado y tomé agua. Respiraba agitada.

–¿A tus qué? –logré preguntar sorprendida.

–Vamos, Bella –dijo como si fuera obvio–. Carlisle me ha dicho que Edward nunca había estado en una relación formal como la que tienen y que no le extrañaría que cualquier día de estos hicieran el anuncio. Hablaré con Edward para que no piense siquiera en hacerlo si no estamos nosotros aquí.

–Papá, debes saber que nosotros… no hemos hablado de eso –dije con pesar porque era cierto. Apenas nos habíamos dicho que nos amábamos y no éramos como cualquier parejita común. Edward no era de los que se casaban y mucho menos de los que tenían hijos. Eso me lo había dejado muy claro desde un principio.

Pero, ¿y yo?

¿Yo sí era de las que se casaban?, ¿de las que querían el típico final de cuento?, ¿de las que después vivieron el_** felices para siempre **_en una linda casa con una fila de niños idénticos a él y a mí corriendo detrás de un enorme, cariñoso y adorable perro? Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso. Tal vez porque eso no figuraba en el futuro de Edward y yo daba ya por hecho que así sería. Pero de verdad, ¿estaba conforme con eso?

–¿Cómo que no han hablado de eso? –frunció el ceño.

Mis ganas de comer se esfumaron como por arte de magia; papá lo notó y soltó una serie de preguntas sobre mi estado de salud porque Edward le había dicho que no me había sentido muy bien. Con esas insinuaciones, ¿cómo rayos mi papá no iba a pesar en nietos?

–Creo que Edward será un buen padre –afirmó–. Reconozco que cuando lo conocí no me cayó muy en gracia pero me ha demostrado que te quiere y que se preocupa por ti. Sus padres son magníficas personas y también te quieren. No sabes qué tranquilidad me da saber que estás en buenas manos –me agradó mucho saber que papá pensaba así.

–Bueno, ¿y para cuando es la boda? –intenté cambiar el tema y lo logré.

–Ya teníamos fecha, pero Carmen la cambió para que fuera más fácil tener a Esme y a Carlisle con nosotros, por supuesto, también pensamos en ustedes y Edward nos aseguró que estarían ahí sin ningún problema.

–Vaya –levanté las cejas, asombrada–, veo que ya no me tomas en cuenta y te vas directo con Edward, me has relegado a un segundo plano, gracias papá –dije en broma pero que tenía una buena parte de cierto; me gustaba que considerara importantes sus opiniones.

Después de disculparse por lo que me pareció una eternidad, nos despedimos y a la salida del restaurante ya nos esperaban los hombres de Edward. Saludé a Paul y a Jason y me subí al auto que me correspondía. Exhalé agotada. No había sido fácil explicarle a mi padre lo que en realidad había sucedido y cómo me había sentido después por tanto tiempo pero estaba agradecida de que me hubiera entendido y me diera mi lugar. Sin embargo, no me sentía sin un peso menos sobre mis hombros y no encontraba la razón.

Quizás lo que necesitaba era una cama. Acostarme y descansar dejando todos los problemas atrás. Sin pensar. No Jake, no agencia, no Alice, no Rose, no papá y su tristeza… sólo quería una cosa, mejor dicho, sólo quería a una persona. Lo necesitaba para que me hiciera olvidar todo. Porque él tenía el poder para hacerlo con tan sólo tocarme, con tan sólo una caricia, de sus dedos, de sus labios… con un roce de su cuerpo contra el mío, con un suspiro de su tibio aliento sobre mi piel… Dios, cuanto lo deseaba.

Me estremecí y por fortuna no gemí en el auto. Entre mis piernas, un fuerte latido me hizo apretarlas para obtener algo de paz pero yo sabía que eso no sería suficiente para calmarme. Me desabotoné el abrigo buscando algo de aire fresco. Tenía calor. Quería llegar rápido a casa y calmar pronto mi urgencia. Sonreí. Por segunda vez en el día mi cuerpo reaccionaba con deseo y añoraba el placer que Edward me podía dar.

Escuché a Dean saludar al vigilante que permanecía en la entrada y abrí los ojos. Ya estábamos en casa. Tomé mi bolso y bajé a toda prisa. Edward aún no había llegado, lo que me daba tiempo para prepararme para lo que tenía en mente. Entré a la que era mi habitación y fui directamente al baño para refrescarme un poco y vestirme solamente con aquella bata de suave seda negra. Estaba nerviosa pero ansiosa y con pasos firmes y decididos, llegué a la habitación lila y entré para esperar a mi _Señor_.

El piso estaba frío pero no importaba, no lo sentía porque un calor conocido recorría todo mi cuerpo. Mis labios esbozaban una sonrisa que sabía resplandecía en todo mi rostro. El latido en la unión de mis piernas era tan fuerte que juraba que podría escucharse. Las puntas de mis pezones erectos dolían de necesidad y mi cuerpo casi gritaba de deseo. Sí, lo quería a él, lo deseaba y lo añoraba con locura.

Me mantuve quieta, expectante. Pacientemente esperé que llegara. Él se tardaba y yo me desesperaba. Pasó un buen rato, me cambié de posición y me arrodillé para continuar con la espera. Me recargué en la puerta; estaba segura que lo escucharía llegar y me pondría de pie. Bostecé. Me estiré y volví a recargarme en la puerta. Cerré los ojos y bostecé de nuevo. Cabeceé un par de veces y el ritmo lento de mi respiración me adormeció. Un suave calor me tocó debajo de las piernas y en mi espalda. El calor se extendió por todo mi costado y su aroma inundó mis fosas nasales. Me recargué en su pecho y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

–Por favor, _Señor_, lo necesito…

Fue lo que articulé decir. Mi voz suave contra su barbilla. No obtuve respuesta pero sentía estar siendo trasladada a algún lugar lejos de donde yo quería ir pero no debía quejarme. Si mi _Señor _deseaba estar en otro lugar yo lo complacería, así era como debía ser.

Mi boca se acercó a su cuello y mis labios regaban besos castos por donde podían. Respiraba elevando mi pecho, enviándole un claro mensaje para que supiera que estaba lista y dispuesta para él. Estaba feliz. Recibiría lo que deseaba y necesitaba, su calor, su atención, su pasión, su amor…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Edward avanzó depositándome sobre la cama. Mis brazos no abandonaron su cuello, quería atraerlo sobre mí pero el tomó mis muñecas poniéndolas a los costados de mi cuerpo, deshaciéndose de esa forma de mi agarre. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al baño. Una sonrisa perversa apareció en mis labios y con prisa, me levanté para quitar el edredón de la cama, los cojines y por último, la bata de seda negra de mi cuerpo. Quería estar desnuda, esperándolo.

Arreglé mi pelo con mis manos y cuando escuché abrirse a puerta, me quedé muy quieta. Edward salió y me miro. Sus ojos entrecerrados recorrieron mi cuerpo desnudo y sus labios se presionaron en una fina línea. Fue acercándose lentamente; sus ojos se paseaban por mi cuerpo y yo sentía que mi piel ardía por donde sus ojos me miraban. Hice un esfuerzo por mantener mis jadeos en control pero con su cercanía, no estaba segura de poder lograrlo. Su presencia, su magnetismo, la sensualidad que desprendía, su seguridad y la promesa de que obtendría de él mucho más de lo que buscaba, me estaban encaminando a los límites del placer.

Se inclinó sobre mí, pero para mi mayúscula sorpresa, tomó las sábanas junto con el edredón y me cubrió.

–¿Qué… qué haces? –pregunté confundida. Edward expulsó aire de sus pulmones y me arropaba sin importarle cuán sorprendida estaba.

–Descansa –fue la única palabra que me dijo pretendiendo responder con ella todas mis dudas.

**EDWARD'S POV**

–¿Me vas a dejar así? –lloriqueó– Te necesito, Edward…

Era lo único que me faltaba para coronar mi perfecto día; encontrarme a Isabella más dispuesta que nunca, ávida de mí, de mis caricias, de mis retorcidas ansias.

No podía sucumbir a sus ruegos, a sus deseos. No sería un hombre si lo hiciera; sería como aprovecharme de ella. No estaba en circunstancias ni en condiciones. Ella necesitaba tiempo, tiempo y cuidados. Compresión y apoyo y yo, fuerza, mucha fuerza, más de la que pudiera imaginar.

–¿Por qué no quieres? –preguntó como una niña pequeña llorando por algo muy deseado y que le era negado– ¿Por qué no me quieres tocar?

–No insistas, Isabella –dije con firmeza–, todavía no es tiempo.

La pequeña niña que tenía ante mis ojos, abrió los suyos desmesuradamente; anegados, irritados, me miraban incrédulos. Bajó la mirada y parpadeaba deprisa. Cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas avergonzada y se sentó en la cama dándome la espalda.

–No entiendo, no entiendo porqué no es tiempo –susurró–, no entiendo porqué te niegas.

–Ya te lo he dicho –mi voz sonó más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido–, no estás lista todavía, Bella.

El Dr. Bower tenía razón. Él no podía decirme cuando estaría Isabella en condición de dar un paso adelante. Dijo que ella sola me lo dejaría saber y yo sabría también cuando sería el momento en el que podríamos seguir teniendo la intimidad de antes y ése, definitivamente no lo era.

Ella me pedía sexo para desahogarse. Como medio para su liberación y si accedía, no sería nada beneficioso para ella y yo sería un canalla por saciar mis deseos burdos sin tener en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba y lo que necesitaba, que era algo muy diferente al sexo.

–Me confundes, Edward, yo…

Tenía que salir se ahí. En mi interior se llevaba a cabo una pelea férrea entre mi razón y mis deseos. Porque verla así, vulnerable, indefensa, llamándome, me estaba volviendo loco de deseo pero tenía que frenarme si no quería lastimarla mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Me senté a su lado en la cama y le hablé suavemente.

–Bella, es muy pronto aún después de todo lo ocurrido, después de haber revivido ese episodio tan traumático. Tenemos que dejar pasar un tiempo, tienes que mejorar y sanar, salir delante de todo eso. Yo estoy contigo, cariño, a tu lado, pero debes ser realista y ver que tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma si quieres estar bien.

La mirada de Bella estaba centrada en sus manos. Casi me daba la espalda pero todavía podía ver una parte de su rostro y en él veía miedo e incertidumbre. Demonios, no estaba manejando bien esta situación con ella. Estaba fallando miserablemente haciéndola sufrir.

–Yo… estoy lista, Edward, lista para retomar mi vida en todos los sentidos –su rostro se contrajo–, pero tal vez el que no está listo para tocar a una mujer dañada eres tú.

Sus palabras me llegaron como un derechazo al hígado. ¿Qué yo no estaba preparado para tocar a una mujer dañada?, ¿de qué diablos hablaba? Yo estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo por ella. Nada tenía que ver su pasado y el asalto brutal que sufrió. Yo quería a Isabella como fuera que estuviera, sin importarme nada y estaba luchando a la par con ella para mitigar el daño de ese pasado, ¿de dónde sacaba eso?

–Isabella yo no…

–Te digo que te necesito y me rechazas –me cortó–, me alejas dejándome a esta habitación, me quieres mantener lejos de ti –hundió la cara en las sábanas, llorando.

–Isabella, cariño –me acerqué a ella–, así no son las cosas, escúchame…–esquivó mis brazos.

–No lo entiendo, Edward, te juro que no –su rostro dolido y sus mejillas mojadas–. ¿No era esto lo que querías?, ¿saber todo de mí?, ¿que confiara en ti? Y cuando lo hago, abres los ojos y te das cuenta que no puedes amarme, que no puedes tocarme porque no resistes estar con alguien con tanta mierda detrás como yo.

–¡Cállate, Isabella!

–Dímelo. Háblame claro de una vez y me voy de aquí. Evitémonos más dolor, Edward. Por mí no te preocupes, créeme que no me voy triste. Recibí mucho más de lo que siquiera esperé.

–¡Cállate de una puta vez! –bramé–, ¡no digas tonterías!, y por favor,

–_Deja._

–_De._

–_Pensar._

–_Estupideces._

–_Isabella._

La furia que me dominaba era colosal. No podía creer lo que me decía. ¿En qué momento comenzó a pensar esas pendejadas?, ¿eso le demostraba?, _¿eso?_ El pánico me invadió.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? –golpeaba la cama con el puño–. Así suceden las cosas contigo. Me niegas algo y luego me presionas, ¿lo recuerdas? Así fue como te conté lo de Ja…–se detuvo y vi en sus ojos cómo llegaba a su propia conclusión.

–Es por su nombre, ¡por su maldito nombre! ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Edward, su puto nombre?

–Cuida esa boca, Isabella –le advertí encolerizado–. Te lo pedí una vez y no me lo dijiste pero también te dije que si no lo hacías, tarde o temprano yo lo descubriría. No sé porque te lo guardas. No quiero ni siquiera pensar porqué, pero si lo que te preocupa es que le haga daño, ten la tranquilidad que no le tocaré ni un pelo, Isabella, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Los ojos de Isabella estaban fijamente clavados en mí. Su mirada era indescifrable y mi interior se carcomía de celos, coraje e impotencia. Ella se preocupaba por el bastardo que la había atacado.

–Si te digo su nombre… ¿me darás lo que quiero?

Otro golpe, este directo a mis sentidos, dejándome fuera de juego por un breve momento en el que intentaba comprender esas palabras. Una vez más, Isabella Swan me sorprendía y cuando pude reaccionar, una sensación de paz corrió por mis venas. Ella no se preocupaba por el hijo de puta de Black. Si lo hiciera no estuviera negociando conmigo su identidad a cambio de sexo. La confianza volvió a mí. Me giré y le respondí tajante.

–No, Isabella. Esto no es un trueque con tus condiciones. Si no te toco es por las razones que ya te expuse; quiero darte tiempo para sanar, sin presiones, a tu ritmo. Te necesito fuerte y sana. Ya no discutas y métete a la cama, necesitas descansar –le ordené dirigiéndome a la puerta.

–Estoy fuerte y sana –masculló entre dientes–, pero tienes razón, si no puedes darme lo que necesito, mejor déjame sola.

Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí, todavía podía escuchar llorar a Isabella. Sus lamentos eran una combinación de frustración y coraje pero ella no estaba en posición ni en condiciones de exigir nada. Yo tendría que ser fuerte también; observarla, estudiarla para así poder saber cuando de verdad estaría lista para mí. Sólo pedía mucha paciencia y sabiduría para poder diferenciar el momento en el que por fin lo estuviera y no sólo fuera un capricho, justo como ese.

Me desvestí y en el baño, de frente al espejo, me preguntaba si ese berrinche de Isabella no había sido porque algo no hubiera salido bien en la cena con su padre. Lamentablemente ya era tarde como para hacerle una llamada, por lo que tendría que esperar para saber si estaba en lo cierto. Mientras, seguiría atormentándome su llanto y sus palabras, pidiéndome que la tocara.

No. No iba a esperar.

Salí de la habitación y ya no se oía nada. Me fui acercando convencido que después de esa escena ya se habría quedado dormida. Me detuve en la puerta y entonces la escuché… Isabella gemía y jadeaba. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y pequeños grititos traspasaban la puerta.

Abrí con mucho cuidado, sigilosamente, cuando entré y la vi. Estaba acostada en la cama, seguía desnuda y tenía las piernas abiertas y ligeramente encogidas; una de sus manos subía y bajaba lentamente a lo largo de su sexo y con la otra se acariciaba los senos. Su espalda se arqueaba cada vez que hundía un poco más la mano entre sus pliegues a la vez que sus caderas se elevaban ligeramente. Su deliciosa boca dejando escapar gemidos de placer, incitantes…

**BELLA'S POV**

Edward cerró la puerta de la habitación dejándome sola. Estaba que me llevaba el diablo. No podía creer lo que me había dicho, ¿qué no estaba lista?

Desenvolví la sábana enrollada a mi cuerpo y bajé la intensidad de la lámpara en la mesita. Me recosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos, respirando profundamente y recordando como me acariciaba Edward, doblé un poco mis rodillas para poder tocar mis muslos y llevar mis manos a mi interior. Me tocaba lenta y suavemente con las yemas de mis dedos, que al contacto con mi piel enviaban ondas que subían por mi vientre y se disparaban al resto de mi cuerpo.

Froté mi mano muy despacio contra mis pliegues, todavía sin hundir entre ellos mis dedos pero levantando mis caderas, justo como lo hacía cuando Edward tenía ahí su mano y me excitaba al sentir su roce. Sus manos, no ásperas pero duras, encendían una chispa que no tardaba en hacer arder todo en mí buscando el camino a mi delicado y sensible botón de donde se desprendían todas mis sensaciones. Gemí echando la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del momento.

Mi otra mano subió lenta por mi torso hasta alcanzar mi pecho, paseándose por ellos, endureciéndolos al igual que mis pezones que se erigieron con el dolor de la ansiedad y el desespero. Tomé uno entre mis dedos y lo rodé imitando los movimientos enloquecedores de Edward. Mis piernas se abrieron más y mis dedos se hundieron en mis pliegues. Sonreí al sentirme húmeda, muy húmeda, y mis dedos resbalaron fácilmente entre ellos hallando mi entrada. Jugué con mi clítoris y lo presioné, provocándome un saltito y jadeé.

Mi cuerpo se retorció vergonzosamente sobre la cama y supe que necesitaba más… elevé mi pelvis e introduje mis dedos en mi lubricada entrada. Los sumergía en mí y los sacaba evocando la maravillosa polla de Edward, la misma que me fue negada sin una excusa convincente pero ya no hacía falta, no en ese instante en el que sabía que con unos cuantos bombeos más me encontraría muy cerca del ansiado orgasmo.

Moví mis dedos dentro de mí. En círculos, toqué mis paredes buscando mi punto G pero ese sólo Edward lo encontraba. Eso no evitaba que sintiera placer, que mi cuerpo se contoneara poseído de una lujuria que yo misma me encargaría de mitigar. Gemí de nuevo. Jadeé como una mujerzuela y me gustó; no me importaba, lo disfrutaba y cuando alcanzara el orgas…

–¿Qué puta madre estás haciendo, Isabella?

Edward gritó e hizo que mi corazón se detuviera. Abrí los ojos asustada y lo vi venir hacia mí con la ira impresa en la cara. Me quise mover pero él ya estaba junto a mí. Edward me tomó por los brazos y me zarandeó con fuerza, apretando después sus manos alrededor de mis muñecas.

–No –dije asustada y apenas con un eco de voz.

Edward me sostuvo agarrada con una mano mientras su mirada recorría la habitación. Me arrastró con él hasta donde estaba mi bata de seda y le arrancó la cinta que colgaba de la cintura para atar mis muñecas, muy apretadas, y me aventó sobre la cama. Entró al baño y en unos segundos volvió con un vaso de agua en la mano y un cepillo.

–No –supliqué porque lo que fuera que tuviera en mente–, no…

Los dejó sobre la mesita de noche y se inclinó para tomarme del pelo de mi nuca y levantarme de la cama. Jadeé, y esta vez fue de miedo. Edward estaba enojado como nunca. No me miraba, no hablaba, sólo respiraba ira.

Se sentó en la cama y me colocó sobre sus rodillas. Desesperada me removía como loca tratando de ponerme de pie, de escapar, pero era inútil; estaba muy bien sostenida por su brazo sobre mi espalda y eso era suficiente para mantenerme inmóvil. Me acomodó logrando de esa forma que mi trasero quedara libre y elevado y cuando quise decir _**no **_otra vez, vació el contenido del vaso mojando con agua helada mis desnudas nalgas.

Otro _**no**_, se quedó ahogado en mi garganta cuando lo escuché decir con una voz que me dio miedo.

–Vas a contar, Isabella, fuerte y claro.

El cepillo chocó contra mi nalga haciéndome gritar de dolor. La piel mojada y los golpes nunca han sido una buena combinación y esa era la mejor prueba. Sin poder moverme, sin poder siquiera arquear la espalda, abrí los labios y conté.

–Uno –dije valiente e inmediatamente otro golpe del cepillo chocó ardiente en mi nalga contraria. Grité de nuevo y mis labios comenzaron a temblar balbuceando el conteo del segundo azote.

–Dos.

–Te di mis razones, Isabella, y las ignoraste –el tercer azote llegó abrasante a mi nalga y tuve que contarlo…

–Tres.

–Al hacerlo me faltaste al respeto –una ráfaga caliente abofeteó de nuevo mi trasero.

–Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete golpes del cepillo fueron los que conté y sentía que mis nalgas se iban quedando sin un lugar intacto. Las sentía calientes, hinchadas, latiendo adoloridas y comencé a llorar tragándome mis lágrimas cada vez que enumeraba cada nalgada.

–Ocho –mi voz ya salía con mucha dificultad de mi garganta y mis pulmones ya no podían contener más aire. Me ahogaba con las lágrimas y la falta de oxigeno y Edward no disminuía el ritmo con el que me azotaba.

–Nueve… por favor –supliqué en un murmullo pero él golpeó con más fuerza–. ¡Diez!

Grité, pero Edward dejó caer el cepillo cinco veces más las cuales conté haciendo un esfuerzo gigante pero asegurándome que me escuchara, _fuerte y claro_…

De pronto se detuvo y aventó el cepillo contra el tocador, rompiendo algunos frascos de perfume que ahí tenía. Me puso de pie y desató el amarre de mis muñecas. Las masajeó ligeramente y sentí que su actitud cambiaba.

–Eres mía, Isabella –murmuró roncamente–, mi sumisa, mi mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Se colocó detrás de mí y acarició mi espalda con las yemas de sus dedos. Lo hacía despacio mientras la ansiedad que la incertidumbre de no saber qué más quería hacer conmigo, crecía rápidamente.

–Eso significa que me perteneces.

Me inclinó sobre la cama y me sostuve con las manos sobre el colchón. Oí que se movía detrás de mí pero fui incapaz de voltear. Rápidamente sus manos firmes inmovilizaron mis caderas y sentí su enorme erección abrirse paso dentro de mí, presionándome e invadiéndome dolorosamente a pesar de lo lubricada que me encontraba. Él se introdujo en mí profundamente, llenándome.

–Ahh –me quejé.

–¡Shhh!

Edward me poseía desde atrás, embistiéndome con fuerza, con furia. Se clavaba en mí y cada vez que lo hacía lo oía jadear. Se dejaba ir dentro de mi cuerpo con toda la potencia del suyo, con rapidez. Los embates eran veloces, profundos. Me penetraba y se retiraba, dándome y quitándome. Ofreciéndome y negándome.

–Soy tu dueño; el dueño de tus ojos, tu piel, de tu cuerpo, tus sueños, de tus deseos, tus placeres, de tus entrañas… –decía mientras se encendía una llama dentro de mí.

Yo gemía y jadeaba sin control. Lloriqueaba, gritaba. Me sostenía como podía de la cama para refrenar sus empellones, para recibirlo en mí. Con cada intromisión me llegaba al alma y en el centro de mi cuerpo se levantaba un poderoso golpe de deseo, de fuego. Su polla me empalaba haciendo crecer esa sensación. Quería dejarme ir pero Edward arremetía en mí haciendo que el choque de nuestras carnes se mezclara con mis jadeos mientras que sus dedos se incrustaban en la piel de mis caderas apretándome, manteniéndome en esa posición.

–Y vas a aprender que tu placer es sólo mío, que sólo si yo quiero lo tendrás –jadeaba con cada intromisión a mi interior–, y en este momento, no te lo mereces.

Lo escuché y sentí que una pesada loza caía sobre mi espalda. Mis brazos se vencieron doblándose sobre la cama, quedando apoyada con mis antebrazos, de pronto se inclinó sobre mí y con un brazo rodeó mi vientre; sus embistes se tornaron más salvajes cada vez y me movían haciendo temblar mis piernas, mis senos. El pecho de Edward rugía cada vez que se enterraba en mí. Ya no podía más. Iba a desfallecer. El fuego me corría por las venas enloqueciendo todos mis sensibles nervios contrayendo mis paredes.

–No.

–Tienes.

–Mi.

–Permiso.

–Para.

–Correrte.

Dijo con dificultad, entre embates a mi cuerpo. Ése era el verdadero castigo y no los azotes a mis nalgas con el cepillo.

Me retraje en un esfuerzo por obedecerlo. Endurecí mi vientre y mis puños se apretaban con fuerza sobre las sábanas dejando imposiblemente más blancos mis nudillos. Tenía que poder, debía soportar…

Edward descargaba su furia en mí con cada embiste y no cedía, al contrario, se crecía al sentirme doblegada, al sentir que me esforzaba por complacerlo. Yo resistía, mi cuerpo lo recibía. Me poseyó por minutos que me parecieron eternos al estar concentrada en su orden. Entonces empezó a disminuir el ritmo mas no la intensidad. Me pegó a él abrazándome más fuerte. Mi vientre dolía. Se contrajo y comencé a sentir sus espasmos que me llenaron de su cálido y espeso semen.

Se vació en mí. Su semilla, su ira, su posesividad, todo lo dejó inundando mi interior. Con su último espasmo, mis energías amenazaron con abandonarme. Edward no había salido de mí cuando mis rodillas se doblaron tocando la mullida alfombra. Su pecho rugió y me levantó dejándome inerte sobre la cama. Estaba extenuada. No podía abrir mis ojos pero sentí que se alejaba.

No me podía mover, tampoco quería. No podía. Edward volvió y abrí mis ojos parpadeando repetidamente. Se sentó a mi lado y el olor de la árnica llenó mis fosas nasales. No fue gentil pero tampoco brusco. Masajeó mis nalgas y contuve mis sollozos cuando el dolor se hacía más insoportable. Se puso de pie y acomodó las almohadas, al fin iba a descansar. Se agachó y recogió algo del piso… la cinta de seda.

Ató de nuevo mis muñecas, atrás, a mis espaldas, y el miedo subió a mi garganta. No iba a dejarme así, ¿verdad? Él no sería capaz…

Me colocó de lado para que mis nalgas quedaran libres y se aseguró de dejarme lo bastante cómoda para pasar la noche. Me cubrió con las sábanas y habló…

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó suavemente y suspiré aliviada. Ya había acabado todo, ahora venían los mimos y cuidados. Los necesitaba, me sentía sobre usada.

–¿Entendiste por qué fue este castigo, Isabella?

No me creía con el valor de responder sin que mi voz se quebrara.

–Si no contestas te castigaré de nuevo –me advirtió.

–Sí, lo sé, _Señor_ –murmuré.

–Te tocaste para darte placer aunque te dije que no era tiempo, me desobedeciste.

–Lo hice, _Señor_.

–Ahora dormirás con las manos atadas para que no tengas la tentación de tocarte.

–No me deje así, _Señor,_ por favor.

–Es un castigo, Isabella, y debes cumplirlo en su totalidad.

Dicho su última palabra, salió de la habitación dejándome con las nalgas inflamadas, rojas y golpeadas; con un orgasmo contenido, las manos atadas y sola en la inmensidad de esa enorme y fría cama.

*****.**

Mis nalgas dolían. Mucho. Ardían y sentía que me quemaban. Me encontraba boca abajo y un mechón de pecho cubría mis ojos. Muy despacio subí una mano y despejé mi rostro, entonces recordé lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Su rechazo.

Mi atrevimiento.

Mi castigo.

Me estiré con cuidado y noté que además de mi trasero, mi interior también estaba resintiendo el castigo que Edward me había propinado. Suspiré y de inmediato me miré las manos y mis muñecas parecían haber sido desatadas desde hacía muchas horas antes. No estaban marcadas, ni adoloridas; mis hombros y brazos tampoco estaban rígidos como lo estarían si hubiera pasado gran parte de la noche restringida.

Lentamente me levanté y caminé hasta el baño. Abrí la llave para templar el agua y mientras eso sucedía, busqué unos analgésicos en el cajoncito. Arrugué la nariz al sentir el fuerte olor de la árnica; penetrante y a hospital. Me estremecí y me dispuse a meterme bajo el cálido chorro.

¡Diablos!

Con suavidad, pasé mis manos llenas de jabón por mis nalgas para lavarlas. Dejé escapar libremente un jadeo y luego, noté una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi cara.

Porque sí, la noche anterior, Edward, a pesar de haberme rechazado me hizo suya y eso, era todo lo que yo quería. Sentirlo. A él, su fuerza, su cuerpo, sus deseos, sus ansias, todo, todo para mí. Mío.

Terminé de bañarme y me arreglé lo más linda que pude. Me maquillé muy discreta y dejé mi pelo suelto cayendo por mis hombros y espalda en suaves ondas. Me puse los aretes corazón de rubíes que me había regalado y elegí unos pantalones negros y la blusa negra también con los accesorios todos en rojo sangre, así como el color del labial de mi boca.

El juego había empezado de nuevo y nada me iba a detener para conseguir lo que con todas mis ansias deseaba… a Edward Cullen, _**mi Señor.**_

*****.**

Bajé las escaleras casi sin hacer ruido. Mi plan de ataque comenzaba desde ese mismo momento, sólo esperaba que el enojo de Edward ya hubiera disminuido un poco, lo cual creía porque si no, no me hubiera desatado las manos durante la noche, haciéndome así cumplir con mi castigo.

Él estaba en la cocina, sentado, bebiendo una taza de café que él mismo se había preparado y leía el periódico. Me oyó llegar pero no despegó los ojos del papel frente a él.

–Buenos días –saludé con timidez.

–Buenos días, Isabella –respondió con frialdad.

–¿Te preparo algo para desayunar? –no se movió.

–No, tengo que salir para la oficina en un minuto. ¿Dormiste bien?

–Sí, _Señor_, gracias –reprimí una sonrisita.

–¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? –me cuestionó sin quitar la vista de su periódico.

–Adolorida, _Señor_ –reconocí algo nerviosa–. No te quedaste conmigo anoche, después de…

–Anoche no fue una sesión de juegos, Isabella, fue un castigo –me interrumpió–. No te merecías mimos, sólo los cuidados básicos que me aseguré darte. ¿Te queda claro?

–Sí, sí, _Señor_.

–Si mal no recuerdo, hoy es tu último día en la agencia –dijo–, me da gusto que por fin haya llegado este día –bajó el periódico y sus ojos se clavaron en mí, estrechándose al mirarme detenidamente.

Diablos.

Estaba esperando una reacción suya, algo típico de él. Que me mandara a cambiarme, a despintarme los labios y después una tunda de nalgadas, pero no dijo nada. Con el semblante endurecido más de la cuenta, se puso el saco y agarró su teléfono para encaminarse hacia la puerta. Yo lo seguí y al sentirme detrás de él, se giró, me tomó de la barbilla haciendo de lado mi cara y depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

–Que tengas un buen día, Isabella –me dio una fuerte nalgada y se marchó.

Aún estaba sosteniéndome de la pequeña mesa del hall. El dolor que se disparó por mis piernas con esa dura nalgada me obligaba a tomarme unos segundos para recomponerme.

Carajo. Ese iba a ser un día muy difícil e incómodo para mí.

*****.**

Miraba la silla donde todas las mañanas me sentaba a disfrutar de mis maravillosas donas y mi café. Esa silla donde pasaba horas y horas _desplegando mi magia_, como decía Jane, y por primera vez, le tuve terror.

El trayecto desde casa a la agencia no me había resultado tan doloroso ya que gracias al cielo, el auto tenía unos muy mullidos asientos de suave y fría piel, pero esa silla… sin pensármelo mucho me senté de una buena vez. De ladito.

A media mañana, mi teléfono vibró y el tono de un _gong _que le había puesto a los mensajes de Edward, sonó. Lo leí con prisa.

_**¿Todo bien?**_

_**E. Cullen.**_

¿Se estaba preocupando por mí?

_**Todo perfecto, gracias.**_

_**B. Swan.**_

¿Qué pensaba?, ¿qué me iba a lamentar por el dolor en mi trasero?

Con tanto ajetreo por la entrega del proyecto afortunadamente poco fue el tiempo que permanecí sentada. Expusimos toda la campaña ante Michael Newton que había llevado a su novia, muy guapa por cierto pero algo antipática. Delgadísima, no muy alta pero aún así lucía muy bien el conjunto azul que llevaba, y no soltaba al pobre Michael.

Él preguntaba algunas dudas que tenía pero rápidamente respondimos todas sus inquietudes hasta que por fin, quedó feliz con el resultado final. Después de las felicitaciones y las despedidas con el grupo Newton's, mis compañeros me sorprendieron con un pastel por mi último día en la agencia.

Pude mantener mis lágrimas a buen recaudo mientras me despedía de todos ellos; les había tomado mucho cariño aunque solamente había estado pocos meses en la agencia. Pero cuando empecé a guardar todas mis cosas en una caja con la ayuda silenciosa de Jane, ya no pude más.

–Mírate, Bella, parece que te vas y nunca más nos vamos a volver a ver –decía llorando también–. ¡Qué dramática soy!

–¿Perdón? –me burlaba limpiándome las mejillas–, creí que aquí la sentimental era yo.

–Coño, Bella, te voy a extrañar –me apretó más fuerte.

–Claro que no –fruncí el ceño–. Eres la voz de mi consciencia, necesitaré escucharte a diario. Además tendré que venir de vez en cuando por mis donas y mi café.

–¿Me lo prometes?

–¡Por supuesto!, pero por ahora, vámonos a celebrar a un buen restaurante.

–¿Celebrar? –me miró con ironía.

–Sí. Porque tengo muchas cosas qué celebrar hoy, Jane, anda, vamos.

Una hora después nos asignaban una de las mejores mesas en el Cecconi, un nuevo lugar italiano y muy exclusivo. Pedí una botella de Dom Pérignon y brindamos por un futuro feliz. Jane no entendía nada y yo tampoco le explicaría demasiado pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse una idea.

–Está bien, está bien –decía dando manotazos–. No te voy a pedir que me digas por qué te sientas casi como una geisha ya que te veo muy contenta y creo que lo disfrutaste, pero te pido solamente que no seas muy malita con Edward, no lo hagas sufrir después.

–No va a sufrir, Jane, al contrario, va a gozarlo mucho –dije saboreando mi estrategia por anticipado.

Comimos y cuando pudimos darnos cuenta ya íbamos a empezar nuestra tercer botella. Hablamos de todo; de mi padre, de Alice, de Rose, de Edward, de Ethan… la invité a cenar con papá y con Carmen para que los conociera y también la invité a San Francisco, a su boda.

Se apuntó para ayudarme a decorar mi nuevo apartamento y quedamos para ir a verlo la semana entrante. También prometimos que sin excusas ni pretextos, comeríamos juntas una vez a la semana y que siempre, siempre, confiaríamos una en la otra.

Llevábamos horas en el restaurante y la verdad era que nos la estábamos pasando de lo mejor. Jane siempre era divertida, pero de pronto nos encontrábamos riéndonos como locas y a carcajada suelta por cualquier tontería que decía. Simplemente, todo se nos hacía gracioso.

Algo muy dentro de mí me decía que estábamos a un grado de la impertinencia, pero mientras no pasáramos de ese punto todo estaría perfecto. Nos levantamos al baño y la singular risa de Jane atraía la atención de todo el lugar. Las cabezas volteaban hacia nosotras y mi risa o mejor dicho, mis carcajadas, aumentaban conforme llegábamos a la mesa.

Vi de reojo a Dean y parecía disgustado. No me quitaba la mirada de encima y tampoco Nicholas lo hacía. Minutos después se acercó y me dijo que ya la cuenta estaba liquidada y que ya era hora de irnos.

–¿Tú también, Dean? –le pregunté molesta por interrumpirnos.

–Por favor, señorita…

–¿Tú también me vas a dar órdenes? –mi voz se oía extraña, como fuera de tiempo.

–El señor Cullen la está esperando en casa –me dijo al oído.

–El Señor Cullen –mascullé entre dientes–, seguro que está esperándome detrás de la puerta con el cepillo…

–Aquí están sus abrigos, señoritas –él y Nicholas los sostenían abiertos para nosotras y yo negaba con la cabeza.

–Si de todos modos me va a castigar, pues que valga la pena, ¿verdad, amiga? –le di un codazo a Jane que de pronto ya estaba escurrida sobre la mesa.

–¡Sí!, claro, Bella, sí –respondió despegando la mejilla de la mesa.

–Señorita, usted no quiere que el señor se enoje, ¿no es así? –me susurró y lo miré tan directo como mis ojos me lo permitieron.

–¡Ya lo está!, porque estoy segurísima que tú –clavé mi dedo índice en su pecho duro–, ya le dijiste que me la estoy pasando muy bien aquí.

Iba a ser inútil discutir con Dean, así que inmediatamente me puse de pie y sentí que alguien movía el piso bajo mis pies y antes de que pudiera tambalearme, tenía a Dean y a Nicholas a ambos lados sosteniéndome con firmeza y me dirigían a la puerta del lugar. El aire helado me pegó en el rostro e inhalé profundamente. Vi la puerta trasera del auto abrirse para mí y escuché que me llamaban.

–¡Bella!

Escuché mi nombre claramente y en fracción de segundos me vi cercada por más hombres del séquito.

–¡Bella!

Volví a oír mi nombre y como pude giré mi cara. En uno de los pocos espacios que quedaban entre los hombres que me flanqueaban, lo vi venir hacia mí, caminando por la acera.

Sin aviso alguno, fui empujada al interior del auto por Nicholas que cerró la puerta al subir a mi lado. El auto arrancó a toda velocidad y volteé la cara para ver de nuevo el rostro del hombre que me llamaba.

Su rostro sonriente me miraba mientras se hacía más pequeño conforme el vehículo avanzaba a toda velocidad. Me llevé una mano a la boca y noté que todo mi cuerpo temblaba descontrolado…

No, por favor, tú no… Jake.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Señor está de vuelta, y dentro de él hay una revolución… ¿qué pasará? Entre Bella y el recién aparecido, nuestro Señor va a explotar.<strong>_

_**Mil gracias a las nenas que me echan una manito para poder traerles esta historia. También a las chicas que me corrigen algún dato que se me escapa por ahí. A los nuevos seguidores, a los que me agregan a sus favoritos y a ustedes que me premian con sus comentarios.**_

_**Las Kinky-Girls del capi pasado… Mirgru, Jasmín li, ETERNOAMANECER, SalyLuna, Tata XOXO, Angel Dark1313, romy cullen, Ludgardita, Maricoles, yolabertay, SamyPatt, Mentxu Masen Cullen, MirandaPattinson, Angie Masen, Nevy Masen19, Eve Runner, freckles03, Ely Cullen M, maddycullen, jupy, elena robsten, Aryam Shields Masen, Soniard, PRISGPE, Rose Cullen Manson, Sandra Sepúlveda, Sisi Bunny, yoly rocha, Ligia Rodriguez, cremita, Laurii Whitlock, MiliYLJJ, MariaCarlaPL, nyssaCullen, Carlota, zujeyane, Sofi Vicky, gabystar16, pstymdn, sachita1212, Sony Bells, Milimelita, Rosy22, Ara Cullen, Amafle, Diana Robles, , Yoli Dorado, Lizeth Flores, Isis Janeth, DiAnA, ati88, darlyn, solecitopucheta, LucianaM, Marianixcr, CelesL, anamart05, Sully YM, Karen Pattz, The Princess of the Dark, La chica del gorro azul, yessenya, lu537, LittlexPaulaa, Yessinblue, joli cullen, Sandra32321, Gaby, Neko de Pattinson, janalez, DarkiVampi, chusrobissocute, wawis cullen, anybuff, antomirok, iiileDreamer, Mermer, savale17, VANE LAUTNER, Aleja Maggie, Yekitab, Gatita Swan, Paola C19, Kisara Mansen, Hinatapink, LunaS Purple, Nyrine, fary03, Milita Cullen, lunn90, sonrisas, Luzitha XD, DuuuuulceCullen-x, lauragabrielar7, PattyM, mary8potter, estefanía, lunita y 16 "Guest" **_

_**Y por esperar con tanta paciencia por el regreso del Señor, les tengo una sorpresa… ¡El Blog tiene una nueva imagen! No pueden dejar de darse una vuelta por ahí, les va a gustar.**_

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_**Nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Besitoo**_

_** g-pleasure. blogspot. com**___

_**pattinsonworld. blogspot. com**_


	36. ¿Confías en mí?

_**No digo nada. Aquí está el capítulo, disfrútenlo y mátenme después en un review (jejeje) Ya saben nenas traviesas, este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito. Si eres menor de edad, no te gusta, te ofende, mejor abstente de leer, nosotras si seguimos…**_

* * *

><p><em>Nuestro ánimo se inclina a confiar en aquellos a quienes no conocemos por esta razón: porque todavía no nos han traicionado.<em>

_Samuel Johnson_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 36<strong>

**BELLA'S POV**

Escuché mi nombre claramente.

— ¡Bella!

Giré mi cara y lo vi venir hacia mí caminando por la acera.

No, por favor, tú no… Jake.

*****.**

—Mmm…

Me quejé. Me dolía todo. Las piernas, mi trasero y la cabeza… Me estaba matando.

Todo me estaba dando vueltas y en la boca tenía un sabor horrible a óxido; como si hubiera tragado un centavo antiguo. Me moví, no quería abrir los ojos; los sentía muy hinchados.

—Hey, pequeña —su voz sedosa murmuró en mi oído—, ¿cómo estás?

Su mano acariciaba mi cara suavemente. Me estremecí y poco a poco levanté mis párpados para verlo. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con ternura estudiando mis facciones. Quise sentarme pero Edward me mantuvo recostada.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? —Me sonrió.

—Mi cabeza —balbuceé—, me va a estallar.

Edward puso dos analgésicos en mi boca, después un vaso con agua en mis labios y los tragué. El sonoro latido en mi cerebro no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Apenas estaba siendo consciente de mi estado en general –corrección– de mi deplorable estado en general, cuando él se recostó junto a mí y me abrazó.

—Estoy aquí, cariño —besó con mucha suavidad el tope de mi cabeza—, tú no te preocupes por nada, yo me haré cargo de todo. Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás.

Sí, todo iba a estar bien apenas este jodido dolor dejara de atornillarme el cráneo.

Un momento. ¿No te preocupes por nada?, ¿todo va a estar bien?

¿Qué rayos había sucedido?

Su actitud me alarmó pero con ese maldito dolor de cabeza era imposible pensar en nada. De inmediato me separé un poco de él y comencé a tocarme por todo el cuerpo. Mis piernas, costillas y brazos. Al parecer estaba entera y sin lesiones.

—Edward, ¿qué… qué pasó anoche? —Le cuestioné con miedo.

Él me miró con cautela, como queriendo decirme algo pero se contuvo. Sacó aire por la nariz en una especie de bufido nasal y extrañado, me observó por varios segundos más, que me parecieron eternos, pendiente hasta de mis parpadeos.

—Me asustas, Edward —lo presioné y él expulso todo el aire de sus pulmones.

— ¿No recuerdas?

Negué con la cabeza muy despacito para evitar una pulsada más fuerte de dolor; ya estaba nerviosa y muy intrigada.

—Te fuiste con Jane a un restaurante y se tomaron tres botellas de Dom Perignon —me miró con los ojos entrecerrados esperando que recordara todo lo ocurrido.

—Eso… eso sí lo recuerdo, pero, ¿tres? —Grité arrepintiéndome de inmediato y sujetando mi cabeza—. No, eso no puede ser posible.

— ¿Ah no? —De pronto frunció el ceño—. Entonces pregúntale a Dean, el hombre pasó un mal rato gracias a tu impertinencia, Isabella —su tono había cambiado. Ahora era un poco duro e iba cargado de reproche. Dios, ¿qué había hecho?, ¿o qué no había hecho?

—Perdón —me disculpé antes de cualquier otra cosa—, yo lo… siento mucho.

Edward se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz y los presionó, apretando de paso sus ojos cerrados. Esa era una señal de que estaba muy enojado y se estaba conteniendo para no estallar. Un silencio incómodo descendió entre nosotros y me puse nerviosa. Sabía que esto me costaría un castigo de proporciones mayores, y mi trasero aún no se reponía del cepillo. El silencio se extendió por un largo rato en el que todo tipo de castigos pasaron por mi mente, entonces habló.

—Isabella —inhaló profundamente—. Tú sabes cómo me preocupo por ti, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí —dije muy bajito.

—Siempre me aseguro que estés cómoda, protegida y cuidada porque tu bienestar es lo más importante para mí. Te doy tu lugar como lo que eres, mi novia, ¡mi mujer! —Dijo exaltado—, y no te expongo al ojo público poniéndote en algún tipo de situación comprometedora bajo ninguna circunstancia —sus ojos verdes me miraron encendidos.

—Sí, Edward —reconocí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué carajo fuiste a un restaurante de moda, donde cientos de personas van y vienen de todas partes y te pones en una borrachera de pescador de puerto? No podías ni ponerte de pie siquiera y además, te pusiste a discutir con Dean, mientras todo el mundo te oía…

Al escuchar los gritos de Edward sólo pude llevarme las manos a los oídos para mitigar los fuertes latidos que retumbaban y amenazaban con hacer reventar mi cabeza. Dios, sí estaba muy enojado.

—Te expusiste a que te sacaran del lugar en medio de un escándalo, a que te tomaran fotos dando pie a dejar tu nombre en entredicho, a que alguien se te acercara y te dijera o te hiciera alguna grosería, y eso, eso es lo menos que te podría haber pasado...

Edward se pasaba la mano por el pelo repetidamente, visiblemente frustrado, mientras sus últimas palabras las decía en un susurro que no pretendía que yo escuchara pero lo hice. Sólo me quedaba disculparme de nuevo y rogar porque mi castigo no fuera tan severo, o por lo menos, no contra mi trasero.

Honestamente, no recordaba más allá de la visita al baño con Jane. No recordaba haber discutido con Dean tampoco. Estaba segura de que ésta era una reacción un poco exagerada de su parte, pero me mostraba la persona paranoica que Edward podía llegar a ser porque en realidad, nadie se me iba a acercar para reclamarme por estar ebria. Eso no sucedía jamás. Además, ¿el séquito no servía para nada?, ¿sólo los tenía de adorno? ¡Bonito adorno!

Ah, demonios... ¡Jane! ¿Cómo habría llegado a su casa?,

—Edward… ¿Y Jane? —Exhaló ruidosamente.

—Los chicos la llevaron a su casa. Ese pobre novio suyo, se llevó el susto de su vida cuando vio el estado en el que le entregaban a Jane. Estaba borracha, Bella, completamente perdida. Ahora debe estar durmiendo, o quejándose como tú, de una resaca muy merecida.

—Gracias —susurré.

—Gracias, ¿por qué? —Preguntó hosco.

—Por cuidar también a mí amiga.

—Ella es importante para ti, ¿no? —Asentí—. Te preocupas y es sólo tu amiga… ahora ponte en mi lugar e imagínate que te llaman, y te dicen que la persona que amas está en estado muy inconveniente, y dando un espectáculo en uno de los lugares más concurridos de la ciudad, ¿qué harías tú, Isabella?

Me encogí un poco y suspiré, porque entre regaños y reproches otra vez me había dicho que me amaba.

—Me preocuparía mucho y me… enojaría —me restregué en su pecho con la esperanza de aplacar un poco su ira.

—Qué bueno que lo entiendas —acarició mi espalda y mi interior se encendió. Parecía que no estaba tan enojado después de todo.

— ¿Hice algo más? —Pregunté tímidamente, me moría de curiosidad—, ¿o dije algo malo?

—De verdad, ¿no recuerdas nada? —Levantó mi barbilla y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, analizándome.

—No, lo último que recuerdo es haber ido al tocador con Jane —froté mi mejilla contra su pecho.

—Tú y yo tendremos una plática muy seria, pero por el momento no hay tiempo para eso —levanté mi cara y lo miré preocupada—, por lo pronto, necesitas un buen baño. Hoy vamos al club con nuestros padres —salió con cuidado de la cama.

—Edward… —giró lentamente para mirarme.

— ¿Si?

—Perdón —mi disculpa estaba llena de sinceridad.

—No me pidas perdón todavía, Isabella. Además, sabes que conmigo un simple perdón no es suficiente —se volvió sobre sus talones y supe entonces que me esperaba mucho más que un severo regaño y un castigo.

—Te quiero lista en cuarenta minutos, sé puntual.

Edward salió cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Despacio, me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama y me cubrí con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. No quería moverme; no quería darme un baño y mucho menos quería arreglarme para ir al club a pasar el día entero, como sucedería, ya que llevábamos invitados.

Desganada, me levanté después de unos minutos y me metí bajo los chorros calientes de agua. Se sentían muy bien contra la piel de mi cuerpo adolorido e inmediatamente vino a mi mente la idea certera de que después de esa importante plática me dolería aún más, pero Edward tenía razón, ¿en dónde tenía yo la cabeza como para emborracharme en uno de los lugares más concurridos de todo Londres y quedar en tal ridículo?

No tendría cara para mirar a mi padre y mucho menos a Edward que mantenía una imagen impecable para el mundo, si mi noche divertida ya era nota de portada de las revistillas de chismes. Él nunca me lo perdonaría.

Lavé con cuidado mi pelo, intentando no mover mucho la cabeza. Me enjuagué y luego puse una buena cantidad de gel en la esponja con la que empecé a frotar mi piel. La tarde anterior no me había parecido mala idea en lo absoluto el ir a un buen lugar a festejar mi renuncia de la agencia. Me lo debía a mí misma. Tampoco era un acto de rebeldía ni mucho menos. Simplemente era celebrar una decisión importante, y de la cual estaba totalmente convencida. Si bien, no me iba a resultar muy fácil acostumbrarme a no tener nada qué hacer, con el sólo hecho de saber que Edward sería feliz sabiendo que estaría en casa esperándolo, yo también era feliz.

Me enfundé en mis pantalones de montar y me senté en la orilla de la cama para ponerme las putas botas. Me abrigué bien y bajé cinco minutos antes de la hora indicada. Edward me esperaba al pie de la escalera mientras revisaba los periódicos que estaban sobre una mesa junto con algunas revistas. Estaba bastante serio todavía.

—No hay nada, ¿verdad? —Pregunté con miedo. Edward me miró de soslayo y respondió.

—Por suerte para ti, no.

Diablos. Cuando desperté parecía más preocupado por mí que molesto. Hasta me miraba con ternura, o tal vez fuera mi imaginación, y sólo había visto lo que yo deseaba ver.

—Estoy lista —dije algo más animada para cambiar de tema.

Edward se giró y me dio un vaso grande de jugo.

—Tómate esto.

Obedecí sin protestar ya que realmente lo necesitaba y con gusto me hubiera tomado un litro más, gracias a la resaca que me tenía sedienta.

Al salir de la casa, el Volvo nos esperaba con las puertas abiertas y el séquito listo para seguirnos.

—Buenos días, señorita —saludó Dean. Yo estaba tan apenada que esquivé su mirada.

—Buenos días —respondí al saludo y cerró la puerta de mi lado.

— ¿Todo listo? —Preguntó Edward.

—Listo, señor.

Subió al auto y lo miré con curiosidad. ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

— ¿Es necesario que nos sigan? Sólo vamos al club —señalé.

— ¿Cuestionando mis decisiones, Isabella? Te recuerdo que hoy, no estás precisamente en la mejor posición conmigo, así que limítate a ser la novia mejor portada. ¿Entendido?

Maldición. Ya estábamos otra vez como al principio, pero, ¿por qué?

— ¿Entendido, Isabella? —Su voz autoritaria me irritó.

—No —dije molesta—. La verdad es que no entiendo y me gustaría que te tomaras la molestia de explicarme a qué se debe tanta exageración, ¡por Dios!, no he hecho nada tan malo y tampoco voy a huir a ninguna parte.

Su cabeza giró muy lentamente y sus ojos verdes parecían a punto de echar fuego.

—Habla, Edward —lo insté—, porque aquí, la única que tiene la obligación de aclarar las cosas soy yo, ¿no?, yo sí tengo que ser totalmente transparente contigo pero, ¿y tú?

—Basta, Isabella —me advirtió.

— ¿Tú sí te puedes guardar las cosas? No me parece justo…

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y respondió al instante.

—Papá… claro que sí, es sólo que Bella se sentía un poco indispuesta pero ya está bien, llegaremos en unos minutos — ¿me echaba a mí la culpa?, cerró la llamada y se guardó el teléfono.

—Abróchate el cinturón —me ordenó. Iba a protestar cuando mi teléfono sonó con el tono de mi padre.

—Hola, papito —traté de serenarme.

— ¿Se les hizo tarde hija? —Al menos alguien estaba de buen humor—, los estamos esperando.

—Oh, no, papá. Edward —hice inflexión en su nombre—, se sentía un poquito mal pero no fue nada, ya estamos en camino, estaremos ahí en cualquier momento.

—Tómense su tiempo, no pasará nada si les esperamos un rato más —sus carcajadas me hicieron sentir muy avergonzada.

—Papá…

—Adiós, Bells —cortó la llamada.

—Date prisa, nos esperan —lo apuré.

— ¿Me estás ordenando, Isabella?

—Tómalo como quieras.

Edward encendió el motor del auto y salimos de la propiedad en un segundo.

*****.**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Iba a toda velocidad rebasando a todos los autos que se interponían en mi camino. Isabella estaba aferrada al asiento hasta con las uñas pero primero se mordía la lengua antes de decirme que fuera menos rápido y mejor, más le valía no abrir la boca.

Estaba hecho una verdadera mierda.

Desde que recibí la llamada de Dean informándome que Bella y Jane ya estaban algo más que tomadas, la vena de mi frente comenzó a palpitar. Mis hombres sabían qué hacer, así que intenté relajarme y dejar que solucionaran el asunto. Pero cuando minutos después, entró otra llamada de Dean, me preocupé y con razón.

Habían logrado salir del restaurante sin mucho aspaviento, y al estar acercándose al auto, escucharon la voz de un hombre gritando su nombre un par de veces hasta que ella volteó para ver quién la llamaba. Mis hombres hábilmente la metieron al auto. Reconocieron al hombre en un instante.

Ese hombre era Jacob Black.

Isabella entró en un estado de shock en el que repetía su nombre mientras temblaba sin control y lloraba histérica, pero pocos minutos después se desmayó. Yo los esperaba impaciente y desesperado, angustiado.

No sabía cuál sería la reacción de Bella al verlo de nuevo. Desde luego que no sería buena, pero no tenía ni idea del grado de afectación que tendría en ella aún después de tantos años. Si volvería a encerrarse en sí misma como me había contado, si sólo sería la impresión del momento, si significaría un retroceso en su terapia… no tenía ni la más puta idea.

En poco tiempo estuvieron en casa. Gracias a que a Jane se la habían llevado en otro auto, mis hombres no tardaron en llegar con Bella aún sin sentido. Corrí hacia ella y la subí en mis brazos hasta nuestra habitación. Me acosté con ella en la cama, abrazándola, meciéndola, protegiéndola. Besaba su frente, sus ojos y sus mejillas húmedas. Rogaba para que tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para que el maldito encuentro con ese hombre no la dañara.

Mi Bella, mi pequeña Bella.

La desvestí dejándola sólo en ropa interior y al momento de cubrirla con el edredón, abrió los ojos y gimió desgarradoramente.

— ¡No!, ¡tú otra vez no! —La abracé esquivando sus brazos y manos que peleaban por mantenerme alejado. Isabella me confundía con el bastardo.

—Soy yo, Bella, abre los ojos —le pedí—. ¡Mírame!

— ¡Vete, Jake! —Lloraba—, no me lastimes, ¡vete, Jacob!

La escena que alguna vez vivimos se estaba repitiendo con la amarga diferencia de que Jacob Black era una palpable realidad y no sólo un recuerdo. Con un nudo de impotencia en la garganta veía como mi mujer sufría por el imbécil que había aparecido de nuevo en su vida, en nuestras vidas. Bella lloró por un buen rato mientras repetía que se alejara, que la dejara tranquila, también balbuceaba incoherencias y decía que lo hacía por mí. Por más que intentaba entenderla, su estado de ebriedad no le permitía hablar y darse a entender si no gritaba.

—Tranquila, cariño, todo va a estar bien —le susurraba al oído—. Yo me haré cargo.

—Él es malo, es malo —y volvía a llorar.

—Nada va a pasarte, estás conmigo, Bella.

—Tú no saabes…

— ¿Qué es lo que no sé, amor? —Le hablaba suavemente.

—Te va a hacer daañoo —decía con voz pesada—. ¿Por qué giira toodo?

—Estás tomada, vas a sentirte así por un rato más, así que mejor intenta dormir.

—No puedo —su carita se encogió en un puchero—, tengo mieedo. Si cierroo mis ojoos lo voy a veer y me va a lastimaar —tosió y se llevó una mano a la boca y la otra al estómago.

—Ven aquí, vamos al baño —la levanté en brazos.

—Noo, ¿a dónde me lleevas?

Bella vomitó profusamente varias veces. Eso le haría bien. La limpié y la llevé a la cama otra vez. Me acosté y la abracé. Creí que se dormiría sin problemas después de haber expulsado toda la cena y el alcohol, pero para mi sorpresa, empezó a hablar y mucho más claro que antes.

—Yo vi su nombre —murmuró muy quedamente—. Lo vi en ese anuncio y me asusté. No quería que Jake me encontrara. Yo estaba feliz, y Jake lo arruina todo, él me hizo daño. Jake es malo.

—No va a acercarse a ti, cariño, te lo prometo —besé su frente—. No voy a permitirlo.

—No lo busques, Edward, no lo busques —me rogó angustiada—, va a hacerte daño.

—Nada va a pasarnos, ni a ti ni a mí, descansa.

— ¿Todo va a estar bien? —Lloriqueaba como una niña.

—Sí, amor, todo va a estar muy bien. Duerme.

—Abrázame.

— ¿Así? ¿Bella?

Se había dormido.

A la mañana siguiente despertó, y antes de que intentara hacer cualquier cosa, la abracé. Quería que me sintiera a su lado, cuidándola, protegiéndola de todo, que se sintiera segura. Bella me miraba extrañada, como si le resultara rara mi actitud.

Isabella no recordaba nada.

Su memoria no registraba nada de la ligera discusión con Dean, y nada del encuentro con ese infeliz. De pronto me enfurecí. ¿Sería verdad que no recordaba?

Tenía que creerle, confiar en ella porque no podía existir una razón para que me mintiera, a menos que lo hiciera para proteger al gran hijo de puta de Black. Cabía esa posibilidad sin embargo, sobre todo después de su insistencia para que no lo buscara. Carajo… ella sabía que podía acabar con él fácilmente y tenía miedo, ¿miedo por él, o por mí?

Desde ese momento fue imposible disimular la ira que me corroía. No iba a ser nada fácil conocer cuál era en realidad su temor, y eso me enfurecía más, pero tampoco iba a dejar que pasara el tiempo como si nada, en espera de algo que sucediera, lo que fuera. Yo no estaba dispuesto a esperar, iba a ir en pos de la tormenta y eso exactamente era lo que pasaría esa misma noche.

Como si fuera necesario para aumentar mis dudas, Isabella estaba a la defensiva. Me retaba, me provocaba y eso no era usual en ella. Claro que eso me dejaba con todos los sentidos alertas, estudiando sus reacciones y esperando obtener algún dato que me diera una pauta, una señal de lo que en realidad pasaba por su mente, porque… porque si ella, si mi Isabella, lo estaba protegiendo de alguna forma, yo… Yo no me tentaría el corazón.

*****.**

Llegamos al club en pocos minutos, sumidos en un incómodo silencio. Estacioné mi auto en el lugar reservado con mi nombre y bajé. Nicholas abrió la portezuela de Isabella, descendió sin voltear a verme y se encaminó a las caballerizas, después de ver que otro de mis hombres se acercaba con un contenedor lleno de manzanas y zanahorias para los caballos.

—No tan rápido, Isabella —interrumpí sus pasos—, primero iremos a saludar a nuestros padres.

—Iré después, si no te molesta —me contradijo.

—Tú harás lo que yo te diga —le ordené y se giró, avanzando por el pasillo de tierra hacia los jardines donde nos esperaban. Caminé detrás de ella hasta que la tomé por el codo con firmeza y se detuvo. Respiró y exhaló profundamente, y después me miró.

—Quiero pasar un buen día, Edward —dijo cansada.

—Nadie espera otra cosa, cariño —la abracé por la cintura.

—No sé qué es lo que te pasa, esta mañana no actuabas así, estabas… diferente y de pronto, te…

—Ya tendremos tiempo de aclarar eso esta noche, por lo pronto, haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti —besé su coronilla.

Bella bajó la mirada mientras caminábamos. Estaba triste, descompuesta, y eso me hacía sentirme peor que ella. El sólo hecho de pensar que quisiera hacerme creer que no recordaba nada me tenía loco de rabia.

— ¡Bella!, ¡Edward! —Mi madre gritó emocionada por vernos.

—Chicos, que bueno verlos tan bien —Carlisle sonreía mientras le daba un codazo juguetón a Charlie en las costillas.

—No fue nada, ¿verdad, cariño? —Miré cómo se sonrojaba—. Ambos estamos perfectamente.

—Ya lo creo —Charlie rió.

—Papá, por favor… —lo regañó Isabella, incómoda por el comentario.

—Edward, no sabía que jugabas hoy —dijo Carmen—, estoy ansiosa por verte.

— ¿Juegas hoy? —Me preguntó disimuladamente.

—Sí. Voy a revisar a Tramposo, tenemos que estar listos en media hora.

—Voy contigo.

—No. te quedarás viendo el partido con nuestros padres, después podrás venir a alimentar a los caballos conmigo.

—Pero…

—Ve. Pide algo de tomar, preferiblemente sin alcohol —acaricié su mejilla—, no quiero que te deshidrates.

Acerqué mi boca a la suya y se echó hacia atrás. Tomé su cara entre mi dedo índice y pulgar y me incliné para besarla a la fuerza. Isabella frunció la boca; estaba enojada, pero nada comparado conmigo, que además de todo, tenía que enfrentarme con Max Bennet. Bonito día, Edward.

Billy ya tenía listo a Tramposo. Revisé los cinchos de nuevo junto con los de Caramelo. Iba a ser un partido tenso y no quería forzar a ninguno de los dos caballos. Todos los amarres estaban perfectos; Billy se dirigió a las canchas con ambos caballos y su sobrino Quil, que empezaba a trabajar con él, llevaba la bolsa con mis sticks y mi equipo.

Pude ver a Isabella sentada en una mesa con nuestras familias. Mis padres y los suyos observaban atentos la pequeña ceremonia protocolaria que se realizaba antes del partido por ser el aniversario del club y un juego amistoso entre los dos mejores equipos que pertenecíamos a él. Ella miraba sin ver. Estaba ausente, tal vez pensando en ese miserable bastardo.

Yo estaba igual. Solamente tenía a Isabella en la mente y no estaba concentrado en lo absoluto en el partido. Mis compañeros y yo, llevábamos mucho tiempo jugando juntos y nos conocíamos demasiado bien como para entendernos con la mirada y con señales, sólo esperaba que eso fuera suficiente como para ganar el encuentro. Si tan sólo pudiera entrar en la mente de Isabella y leer sus pensamientos…

Los aplausos me devolvieron a la realidad. El presidente del club nos deseó suerte, un buen juego y de repente me vi apretando la mano en un saludo con Max Benett, para finalizar con el protocolo antes de iniciar el partido.

—Te desearía suerte, pero es lo menos que quiero para ti —casi escupió con odio.

—No la necesito, Max, tú sí —dije con ironía.

Caramelo bufaba ansioso. El silbatazo de inicio sonó estridente en el campo y el caballo avanzó disparado hacia la media cancha. Yo montaba mi caballo y jugaba por instinto; veía pasar la pelota entre las patas de los animales y entre los sticks que volaban, lanzándola hacia las diferentes zonas de anotación. Era un juego rudo y tenso, ya que a pesar de ser equipos del mismo club, éramos enemigos acérrimos y ninguno de nosotros quería perder ese juego.

Logré concentrarme al cabo de unos minutos y ayudé a mi equipo a meter dos goles, pero la rivalidad con Max en especial, estaba resultando muy obvia. Corría demasiado cerca de mí, y su stick pasaba rozando alguna parte de mi cuerpo peligrosamente. No sabía qué exactamente le ocurría al idiota en ese momento, nuestras cuentas estaban saldadas desde aquella pelea, y no estaba dispuesto a salir herido por alguna estupidez suya.

A mitad del partido, cambié de caballo. Ya había cansado mucho a Caramelo. Miré hacia donde Isabella se encontraba sentada y maldije en silencio. No se veía nada bien y me dirigía hacia ella, cuando Max pasó junto a mí chocando con mi hombro. Lo ignoré porque no estaba en mi mejor momento para lidiar con él. El silbatazo sonó de nuevo y ya sobre Tramposo, continué el juego anotando dos goles más para desdicha de nuestros contrincantes. El marcador final terminó en siete goles contra cinco, a favor nuestro.

Los directivos del club nos entregaron el reconocimiento por nuestra victoria y yo no quitaba la mirada de Isabella. Carmen le preguntó algo y ella negó con la cabeza; Bella no estaba bien. No esperé a que terminara la premiación, casi corriendo llegué a su lado y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Estaba helada.

*****.**

**BELLA'S POV**

Con estar sentada ahí, rodeada de un mar de gente además de mis padres y los de Edward, con una resaca monumental y con el calor asfixiante, estaba pagando por todos los pecados que pude haber cometido en esta vida y los que cometería en la siguiente.

Me sentía mal, sin fuerzas, con mucha sed y mi dolor de cabeza iba a hacer que me explotara si volvía a sonar ese ridículo silbato. Como si eso fuera poco, estaba mareada, y sólo rogaba que el revoltijo que tenía en el estómago no subiera por mi garganta.

No estaba pendiente del juego. No podía enfocar mi mirada y prefería mantener los ojos cerrados tanto como pudiera, sin que nadie pensara que me estaba aburriendo o peor, que me estaba durmiendo, pero no tuve tanta suerte.

—Bella, ¿te sientes bien? —Me preguntó Esme discretamente.

—Sí, no es nada, sólo un poco de dolor de cabeza —intenté sonreír.

En un momento, levanté la mirada y vi a Edward venir hacia mí pero regresó al juego. Carmen tocó mis manos y sin preguntar nada, me pidió una limonada con soda bien azucarada. Mi padre y Carlisle que estaban enfrascados en el partido, se preocuparon al verme tan pálida.

—Creo que será mejor que te llevemos a casa, Bella —sugirió mi padre.

—Vamos, alguien le avisará a Edward después —Carlisle dijo.

—No —dije enfática—. Estoy bien.

Los minutos pasaron y llegó la limonada que Carmen me hizo tomar completa, y el revoltijo en mi estómago se agitó. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y escuchaba que me hacían preguntas, pero no entendía nada. De pronto Edward estuvo frente a mí tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

—Bella… Bella por Dios.

Me llevé las manos a la boca, no estaba segura de poder evitar vomitar. Edward me levantó en sus brazos y corrió hacia el baño que no estaba lejos. Entró conmigo y me sostuvo para que pudiera sacar todo lo que sentía revolverse en mi estómago. Cuando ya no hubo nada más que expulsar, Edward me colocó frente al lavabo y me enjuagué la boca mientras sus manos me rodeaban firmemente la cintura.

Quería llorar de vergüenza por la humillante situación en la que me encontraba, pero las lágrimas no salían de mis ojos. Gemía pero sólo eso. Un llanto seco, vacío.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —giré la cara al sentir su aliento en mi oído y asentí—. Nos vamos a casa, necesitas descansar.

Volvió a tomarme en sus brazos y al salir del baño nuestros padres se encontraban ahí, preocupados por mí, y sentí una punzada de culpabilidad. Si no me hubiera emborrachado como un pescador de puerto, no estuviera sintiéndome tan mal, no le estaría dando motivos de preocupación a nadie, y mucho menos estaría atrayendo las miradas curiosas de muchos en el lugar.

—Isabella está bien, sólo se encuentra un poco deshidratada —intentó tranquilizarlos.

— ¿Deshidratada?

—Sí, papá. Ayer, Isabella tomó de más y bueno —dijo dudoso—, estas son las consecuencias.

— ¿Estás seguro que sólo es eso?

—Claro que sí, Charlie, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Es cierto, papá. Dom Perignon —sonreí.

—Bueno, supongo que la duda nos hizo felices por un rato —dijo Esme resignada.

*****.**

Abrí los ojos y todo estaba oscuro. Había dormido varias horas después de haber tomado un par de bebidas energéticas para reponer los electrolitos perdidos. Ya no me sentía confusa, ni mareada. Tampoco me dolía la cabeza, y mi boca ya no estaba tan seca.

Pasé mis manos varias veces por mi cara intentado despejarme, más para entender el día tan miserable que había tenido. Me había enojado con Edward, había colapsado en pleno club, había vomitado ridiculizándome ante Edward, y nuestros padres tenían la esperanza de que yo estuviera embarazada. No sabía qué era lo peor de todo eso.

Necesitaba un baño, así que salí de la cama y me dirigí a tomar uno bien largo. Mientras la bañera se llenaba, le rocié algunas sales y me dirigí a mi clóset a buscar un pijama cómodo. De regreso a la habitación escuché que mi teléfono sonaba. Apurada lo saqué de mi bolso que estaba en el sillón, y contesté sin fijarme quién me llamaba.

— ¿Bella? —De inmediato reconocí esa voz ronca.

—Jane, ¿cómo estás?

— ¡Puf! Mejor ni preguntes, ¿y tú?

—No sé si igual o peor que tú. No recuerdo muy bien qué sucedió anoche, ¿tú sí? —pregunté con cierto temor.

Jane comenzó a recordarme todo poco a poco, desde nuestra llegada al restaurante, nuestra plática, las botellas de champagne, la ida al baño entre risas algo impertinentes, mi discusión con Dean, la salida del lugar y mi abrupta huída.

De pronto todo empezó a tener sentido para mí. La angustia que no podía explicar y que tenía clavada en mi pecho, ese rastro amargo de haber llorado por mucho rato, y el desconcierto que Edward tenía, el mismo que me provocaba esa incómoda sensación de haberme estado perdiendo de algo muy importante.

Terminé la llamada con Jane a duras penas. El miedo y el temblor habían vuelto a mi cuerpo al igual que la imagen de esa sonrisa de dientes perfectamente blancos y esos ojos oscuros, que me miraban alegres por verme de nuevo.

Mis lágrimas aparecieron al fin nublando mi vista, mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía al tener presente la inminente amenaza que ese rostro cínico representaba. Todo el miedo contenido y evadido por tantos años resurgió como si todo hubiera ocurrido ayer. Él había vuelto y me había encontrado.

Como una autómata entre al baño y me remojé en la bañera. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿qué debía hacer?, esa era la pregunta correcta que entre tantos pensamientos surgía de golpe en mi mente.

Estaba aterrada, igual que aquella chiquilla de dieciséis años llena de pavor que se escondía en su dormitorio, el único lugar donde se sentía segura y protegida. Entonces, supe que había llegado el momento de confesarle a Edward el nombre, porque ya no era aquella niña y no iba a vivir amenazada por Jake. Ya no más.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe. Edward entró.

— ¡Isabella! —se acercó a mí, arrodillándose a mi lado.

—Edward… —Murmuré con los labios temblorosos.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Me sacó de la bañera y tomó una toalla con la que trataba de envolverme para secarme lo más rápido posible— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí dentro?

Consciente de lo que tenía que hacer, intenté respirar despacio pero el enfrentarme a lo que venía era más fuerte que toda mi resolución, y mis agitados jadeos nerviosos provocaron que de mi boca no saliera ni una sola palabra. Mi garganta se cerró y el oxígeno llegaba a mis pulmones a cuenta gotas. Yo abría y cerraba mi boca como un pez, angustiada porque no podía permitir que el temor me siguiera manteniendo presa, viviendo una vida limitada y que distaba mucho de ser la que yo quería vivir con Edward.

Así, sin poder hablar ni respirar y desesperada por confesarle todo a Edward, de una vez por todas, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y con fuerzas sacadas de no sabía donde lo obligué a mirarme.

—Él… Él… Está aquí.

Mis palabras salieron en un agudo chillido y Edward dejó de secar mi cuerpo, me miraba incrédulo, parpadeaba lentamente sin desviar su mirada de la mía porque él sabía a quién me refería, de quién hablaba.

—Ayer lo vi… Me llamó —balbuceé nerviosa—, y yo tengo miedo de que Jake… —Me rodeó con sus brazos pegándome a su pecho mientras se bebía cada gesto mío, cada respiro y cada palabra que de mi boca salió.

—Nadie va a volver a tocarte, Bella, nadie.

—Yo creí que quizás se habría olvidado de mí y si no era así, rogaba para que ya no le interesara saber nada de la chica a la que dejó tirada en un muladar después de haberse divertido con ella, pero ayer descubrí que no es así —las palabras comenzaron a brotar de mi boca—. Él me vio y me llamó, gritó mi nombre en plena calle, como si me fuera a alegrar por verlo —bajé mi rostro y suspiré.

—Su nombre es Jacob Black.

Edward respiró profundamente cuando al fin dije su nombre en un suspiro. Edward estrechó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tan difícil era decirlo? —inquirió con un dejo dolido que me hizo estremecer completamente—. ¿Por qué, Isabella?

Me zafé de su abrazo y le di la espalda, alejándome de él unos pasos.

—No lo entenderías.

—Inténtalo ahora.

—Yo, no sabría por dónde empezar —de reojo lo vi sentarse en la orilla de la cama, con los antebrazos apoyados en sus rodillas.

—Todo este tiempo, Isabella —bajó la cabeza mientras negaba con ella—, todos estos meses que te has rehusado a decirme su nombre, cada semana, cada día te has puesto en peligro. Me has retado al callar, me has impedido que vea por ti, que te proteja…

—No —lo interrumpí—. Te equivocas. Yo no te he retado. Yo solamente he callado por… por vergüenza y por miedo.

— ¿Sabes que para mí eso es muy difícil de creer?

Jadeé a punto del llanto cubriendo mi rostro con las manos. ¿Cómo poder explicarle? Sentí que me guiaba a la cama, acostándome y cubriéndome con el edredón. Sus ojos verdes me miraban pero no podía descifrar su expresión. Eran unos ojos que me miraban con ternura pero también con cierta dureza y reproche, acompañado de comprensión. ¿Qué me pedían sus miradas y qué podía darle en respuesta?

Se dio media vuelta y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

—Edward…

—Ahora subo algo para que cenes —dijo fríamente, dejándome sola.

Dios.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Había perdido la confianza que Edward tenía en mí?

Abracé mis rodillas apretándolas con fuerza a mi pecho para acallar las ganas que tenía de gritar y de llorar. De sólo pensar que lo hubiera defraudado, un vacío enorme iba creciendo en mi pecho, tragándose por entero mi corazón, mis fuerzas y mi alma. Dolía pensar que por un miedo estúpido yo pudiera perder a Edward porque así era, si él ya no confiaba en mí, entonces no tenía sentido que me quisiera a su lado.

Aún con todo lo que llevaba dentro, me obligué a dejar de llorar, a hacerme fuerte y a aceptar las cosas como vinieran, aunque mi interior se resquebrajara poco a poco sin remedio. Necesitaba repetirme como un mantra que yo era lo bastante fuerte como para enfrentar cualquier cosa, tenía que mostrármelo a mí misma, creérmelo para poder sobrevivir sin él.

Ahogando mi llanto, en un nudo en mi garganta, me forcé a ponerme un pijama; tenía que estar vestida para afrontar cualquier decisión que Edward tomara. También comencé a recoger mis cosas porque estaba claro que me mandaría a dormir a mi antigua habitación, y si no había nada que hacer en mi favor, si lo había desilusionado tanto como para no darme otra oportunidad, tendría que alejarme pronto de Edward.

—Creo que te dejé acostada en la cama —su voz me sobresaltó y dejé caer mis cosas en el sillón.

—Yo… —señalé nerviosa el vestidor.

—Ven. Te he traído un sándwich y un vaso de limonada —retiró la silla del pequeño escritorio para que me sentara. Él lo hizo en el sillón, dejando mis cosas a un lado.

— ¿Qué pretendías hacer?

Levantó mi bolso con la mano sin dejar de mirarlo y lo dejó caer al suelo. Yo mastiqué apurada el bocado de sándwich y tragué.

—Dijiste que es difícil para ti creerme. Has perdido la confianza en mí y… si no confías en mí, ya no me querrás a tu lado —Edward bufó y sonrió ligeramente.

—Yo no he dicho que no te quiero conmigo, Isabella. Sólo estoy un poco desconcertado, eso es todo —suspiró cansado.

Yo sentí que en mi helado interior se encendía una pequeña vela de esperanza y respiré profundamente.

—Anoche tú dijiste su nombre, pensaste que era él mientras te abrazaba para calmarte de esa pesadilla. Te dormiste en mis brazos repitiendo su nombre, y pidiéndole que no te hiciera daño. Hoy te despiertas y no recuerdas nada de eso. Específicamente, sólo eso es lo que no recuerdas… ¡Qué conveniente!

—Edward, yo… —me callé porque realmente no sabía qué decir.

— ¿Te haces una idea de todos los pensamientos que pasaron por mi mente durante el día?, ¿puedes imaginarte todo lo que llegué a pensar? Supongo que es normal que me encuentre confundido si mi mujer se calla que se ha encontrado con el hombre que abusó de ella años atrás. ¿Qué pensarías tú?

Él tenía razón en estar confundido y enojado conmigo. Si yo en un momento había confesado el nombre de quién me había hecho mucho daño, y luego no recordaba haberlo hecho, parecería que tenía un motivo muy claro.

— ¿No pensarías que callaría para protegerlo, Isabella?

Pesadamente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación.

—Ahora que me lo has confesado, respiro tranquilo, aunque el sentimiento de desconcierto no va a irse tan fácilmente como quisiera —Edward se encaminó hacia el baño.

—Termina ese sándwich —me ordenó antes de cerrar la puerta.

No tenía hambre pero no quería desobedecerlo. Estaba tranquilo, tal vez algo decepcionado de mí, pero mi corazón me decía que todo tendría solución, que había una esperanza y tenía que poner todo de mí parte para no desperdiciarla.

Al poco rato salió recién bañado secándose el pelo con una toalla y otra alrededor de sus estrechas caderas. Le di el último trago a mi limonada, lo seguí a la cama y me arrodillé sobre ella.

—Borra de tu mente esa tonta idea de que no quiero nada contigo —espetó—. Es lo más absurdo que he oído.

El regocijo corrió por mis venas, alegrándome con una paz indescriptible. Aunque Edward me había dicho que no pretendía deshacerse de mí, su rostro todavía se veía descompuesto.

— ¿Estás enojado?

Parecía una pregunta tonta pero no lo era. Enojado, decepcionado, defraudado, desconfiado, tenía que saber qué sentimiento cruzaba por su mente y su corazón. Hubo un momento de silencio que me hizo tensarme hasta que por fin contestó.

—Estoy tan enojado que ahora mismo quiero reventarte las nalgas con mi mano y después follarte tan duro para que no puedas andar en un par de días —dijo tranquilamente y una chispa caliente subió por mi espina dorsal.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Porque tengo que considerar muchas cosas, Isabella —apoyó su espalda al mullido cabecero—. Sé que has hecho una elección importante por la que debo sentirme satisfecho, pero más que eso, honrado. Has elegido darme gusto dejando a un lado tus intereses y eso me tiene completamente halagado. Me demuestras cada día ser una persona inteligente, profesional y comprometida, me haces sentir orgulloso y afortunado de tenerte a mi lado.

Palmeó el muslo de su pierna en una clara indicación para que me recostara sobre él. Sin dudarlo me acomodé y los dedos de su mano empezaron a hundirse en mi cabello, adormeciéndome deliciosamente.

—Era importante para ti cenar con Jane y lo entiendo, aunque luego la situación se les salió de las manos. Por eso sí te castigaría, pero no soy un ogro, Isabella. Soy flexible, ¿recuerdas? Me diste un gusto y pese a que la noche no terminó bien no te castigaré, pero debes saber que las ganas están presentes.

—Gracias por no castigarme, _Señor_ —susurré realmente agradecida.

—Antes de ser un Dominante, soy un hombre, Isabella. Sé controlar mis emociones, mis impulsos y mis deseos. Como Dominante, sé agradecer y como hombre… estoy aprendiendo a amar.

Mi vista se nubló en un instante. Subí mi mano por su pecho duro y quise aferrarme a su piel. Edward se inclinó y me besó tiernamente. Sólo sus labios se movían sobre los míos, dulces, delicados, sin prisas ni urgencias. Sus dedos acariciaban mi nuca y de pronto se dejó de mover sobre mi boca, separándose de mí.

—Te amo, Bella.

—Yo también te amo…

— ¿Pero? —Frunció el ceño. Me reincorporé y me recosté en su pecho desnudo.

—Tengo miedo. De Jacob —admití.

—Dentro de poco no tendrás que preocuparte más por él —sonó confiado y me alarmó. Él era una persona con mucho poder, y me daba mucho miedo lo que pudiera llegar a hacer.

—Edward, no —chillé en un lamento—. No quiero que le hagas algo que pudiéramos lamentar después.

—Tranquila, Bella. Yo nunca me mancharía las manos por un imbécil como él, ni por ningún otro.

—Pero tú has dicho que…

—Sólo he dicho que será una persona que dejará de ser una amenaza.

—Edward, me preocupo por ti.

—Lo sé, amor.

Y sus labios volvieron a descender sobre los míos que se dejaron llevar sin poner resistencia.

*****.**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Abrí los ojos muy lentamente. Quise moverme pero estaba deliciosamente enredado entre las piernas más suaves y bonitas que había tenido en mi vida. La más hermosa de las mujeres estaba dormida en mi pecho y su delicada mano descansaba en mi abdomen.

Un siseo rítmico se escuchaba. Era casi un ronquidito tierno y cada vez que el aire salía de su boca, empujaba un mechón de la masa pelo castaño que se derramaba también en mis pectorales, y en la mitad de su hombro y espalda. A medianoche tuve que desnudarla, porque simplemente no soportaba dormir con algo que se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Sonreí y suspiré volviendo a acomodar mis brazos sobre ella, atrayéndola más contra mí. Me estaba dejando llevar de nuevo por el placentero sueño, cuando mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Con mucho cuidado moví a Isabella de encima de mí, hizo un puchero encantador y se acomodó abrazando la almohada.

Me puse un pantalón de pijama, salí sin hacer ruido y bajé las escaleras para ir a mi estudio. Tomé el teléfono sin fijarme la hora, e hice la llamada.

—Es hora —dije más decidido que nunca—. Saquen toda la mierda que esconde ese cabrón.

Fueron pocas palabras pero dispararon la adrenalina que corría a velocidad vertiginosa por todo mi sistema. Aún era temprano, pero para el placer no había horario. Muy decidido subí y entré al cuarto de juegos. Me dirigí sin dudar hacia los cajones donde guardaba los juguetes que necesitaba para lo que tenía en mente. Ansioso saqué todo y entonces noté que mis labios estaban con las comisuras hacia arriba, en una sonrisa que más que maliciosa, era de una previa satisfacción.

¡Como gozaría de Isabella!

De pronto, ciertos pensamientos que me habían estado rondando me golpearon dejándome de pie en medio del cuarto de juegos.

¿Estaría ella lista para esto?

¿Para todo el deseo insano que hervía en mí?

Si tan sólo hubiera podido saber qué pensaba, qué sentía y qué deseaba, hubiera sido todo tan fácil, pero esto era la vida real y no había otra salida más que preguntarle o arriesgarme aunque… con el castigo del cepillo y después…

Con los juguetes en mis manos volví a nuestra habitación. Casi gemí de placer al verla aún dormida con las sábanas cubriendo sólo la mitad de su cuerpo. Nunca me cansaría de admirarla, de deleitarme con su pequeño y hermoso cuerpo, con su piel de inmaculada y pálida porcelana, y su cabello como un halo castaño que enmarcaba su dulce rostro.

Mi excitación lanzó un fuerte latigazo a mi vientre bajo y tuve que hacer unas cuantas respiraciones para poder mantener el control de mí mismo, aunque parecía que eso iba a ser una tarea imposible.

Hice a un lado las sábanas y su cuerpo desnudo me hizo estremecer. Me incliné sobre ella y comencé a olfatear su piel, a respirarla. Isabella se giró un poco y sus perfectos pechos quedaron al descubierto. Mi polla instantáneamente terminó de elevarse y empezó a pulsar de necesidad.

Con un hábil movimiento, me coloqué entre sus piernas y sin poder soportarlo más, atrapé uno de sus senos en mi boca, e inicié una deliciosa succión. Isabella abrió de pronto los ojos y aspiró por la boca sobresaltada.

— ¿Qué… Qué…? —Preguntaba aún medio dormida.

—Buenos días —levanté la cara y mientras despertaba del mismo modo a su seno gemelo, bajé mi mano hasta la unión de sus piernas e introduje mis dedos entre sus pliegues.

—Ed… Ward…

Mis labios se deleitaron con el dulce sabor de sus pechos endurecidos y más aún, de sus pezones erectos que al introducirlos por completo en mi boca, chocaban con mi paladar haciéndome cosquillas. Solté sus puntas y sentí su respiración irregular, mi hermosa Bella, respondía con una rapidez torturante que hacía que mi polla doliera más y necesitara calmar la desesperación por hundirme en su coño caliente, que lloraba mojando mis dedos de cremosa anticipación. Dios, no había nada más caliente que eso en este mundo.

Bella levantaba sus caderas buscando que me clavara de una vez en ella pero todavía era muy pronto, aún tenía preparadas algunas cosas que estaba impaciente por poner en práctica si es que podía, ya que sus gemidos me excitaban, me calentaban, y yo respiraba lentamente pero no obtenía ningún efecto calmante.

Mientras dejaba un camino húmedo de besos desde sus pechos hasta su vientre, Isabella se retorcía buscando esa paz que su cuerpo necesitaba, esa paz que le calmara ese fuego que le iba quemando desde el interior. Se contoneó como poseída cuando enterré mi lengua en su ombligo. Gimió, dijo mi nombre entre lloriqueos, y tuve la imperiosa necesidad de acabar con su tortuosa agonía.

—Por favor, _Señor_…

Sin deseos de despegar mis labios de su piel, levanté el rostro y la vi sufrir, llorar, desear el alivio que sólo yo le podía dar.

—Lo necesito dentro de mí —jadeó su petición.

—No todavía, Isabella —mordí su abdomen—. Tengo que prepararte porque cuando vuelva a poseerte, será en un lugar diferente a este —moví mis dedos en su interior y toqué con más fuerza sus paredes vaginales.

—Ahh —gimió.

No le di oportunidad para reaccionar a mis palabras, sólo saqué de ella mis dedos y la giré, dejando su estómago sobre una almohada. Tomé de la mesa de noche un tubo de lubricante, puse una buena cantidad en mis dedos, y masajeé esa roseta apretada entre sus nalgas. Isabella estaba tensa, demasiado, pero fue relajándose conforme mis dedos se introducían despacio, esparciendo por su estrecho canal, el tibio lubricante. Entre besos en su bella espalda y palabras suaves al oído, fui sintiéndolo distendido, hasta que llegó el momento de ayudarme con algo más.

—Isabella —le susurré despacio al sacar mis dedos—, ahora vamos a ir un poco más allá, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió y luego escuché un tímido…

—Sí, _Señor._

— ¿Estás bien? —lancé la pregunta poniendo atención a cualquier reacción que tuviera y me indicara que no debía seguir.

—Estoy bien, _Señor._

— ¿Cuáles son tus palabras de seguridad?

—Mmm…

Bella dudó y muy despacio saqué de ella mis dedos.

—Rubíes y corazones.

—Dejaremos esto para otra ocasión, cariño —dije depositándole un beso detrás del oído.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —giró la cabeza para mirarme por sobre el hombro.

— ¿Estás segura de poder continuar?, no hay prisa, amor —froté mi mejilla rasposa de mi creciente barba contra su espalda —. No pasa nada.

—Si pasa —dijo en un suspiro—. Quiero sentirme más cerca de ti, quiero ser tuya de todas las formas posibles.

—No es necesario hacer esto para que lo seas. Eres mía, lo sabes.

—Por favor, Edward, quiero hacerlo —me rogó.

Isabella me desarmó con sus palabras, y arriesgándome a que hubieran consecuencias que podrían ser perjudiciales para ella, las ignoré con todo conocimiento de causa, e hice lo que ella quería tanto como yo.

—Ah, de acuerdo —acepté y comencé a explicarle—. Voy a introducir un plug dentro de tu ano. Es un poco más grueso que el que ya conoces porque este se va inflando en tu interior según vaya bombeando este pequeño dispositivo que va unido a él.

—Sí, _Señor._

Unté el plug del lubricante y le pedí que se arrodillara levantando bien el trasero. Con suavidad, comencé a deslizarlo por el apretado nudo, pero Bella estaba contraída. Era normal, estaba muy nerviosa.

—Relájate, cariño. Si no lo haces no podré introducirlo, y esto es mucho más pequeño que mi polla. No podré tomarte por aquí y no queremos que eso suceda, ¿verdad? —Isabella negó rápidamente y me conmovió su disposición.

Su respiración se hizo más pausada y su relajación fue más evidente, por lo que pude hundir el plug en ella hasta el final con mucho menor esfuerzo.

—Ahí está —me oí decir con voz ronca—, perfectamente bien colocado en este hermoso culito que pronto será completamente mío.

Isabella gimió y se movió queriéndose poner boca arriba.

—Quédate quieta por unos minutos —le ordené—, dejemos que te adaptes a él.

Acaricié sus tersas nalgas, sintiendo lo suaves y sedosas que eran, así como toda su piel que en ese momento tenía un color ligeramente carmesí.

En esa posición, Isabella me daba la mejor vista de todas y desde luego su entrada brillante por su natural lubricación no era algo que pudiera dejar pasar desapercibido, sino todo lo contrario. Me atraía como la luz a las polillas, como el agua al sediento y sin poderme resistir, hundí mis dedos de nuevo en su entrada.

Un fuerte jadeo escapó de su garganta, era ansioso, desesperado, y yo sólo podía brindarle un poco de alivio al mover mis dedos acariciando sus paredes que se cerraban, latiendo alrededor de ellos. Las sensaciones estaban sobrepasando a Isabella y esa era su manera de decírmelo, preparándose para un orgasmo que llegaba demasiado temprano. Lo que a su vez significaba que estaba lo suficientemente relajada como para avanzar en mi propósito.

—Ya estás dilatada, ¿ves que fácil? —Di una caricia más dentro de su vagina y esta vez su gemido fue más audible—. Ahora voy a empezar a bombear el dispositivo, Bella, lo haré muy, muy despacio. Ya sabes tus palabras, por favor úsalas si quieres que me detenga, no te reprimas, si lo haces lo sabré y no me gustará. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido, _Señor._

Con suavidad oprimí el dispositivo que fue llenando de aire el plug dentro del angosto conducto de Isabella. Gradualmente fue creciendo en su interior y preparándola para mi hambrienta polla que, debido al excitante preámbulo, se mantenía erecta en toda su gloriosa longitud.

—Ahh…

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? —Detuve de pronto el bombeo.

—Sí. Es sólo que… Me siento muy… Llena —decía acostumbrándose a la nueva sensación.

No quería que solamente se concentrara en eso, porque entonces no lo disfrutaría. Necesitaba distraerla para que cuando llegara el momento, las sensaciones la abrumaran y sólo entonces ser consciente de dónde provenía tanto placer, mientras tanto, jugaría con lo que era conocido para ella.

Antes de seguir inflando el plug, pasé mis dedos por sus pliegues sumergiéndolos en ellos para dar con su hinchado clítoris. Estaba crecido, inflamado, excitado a más no poder, y sonreí. Sería perfecto para desviar su atención del accesorio que crecía en su ano.

— ¿Qué es esto que tenemos aquí? —Le pregunté con voz grave al oído. Apenas lo toqué, Bella gimió como una niña mala, arrastrándome casi completamente al río de abandono al que ella se estaba entregando… Al fin.

—Tócame —se retorcía—. Tócame.

—Quietecita, nena, déjame ocuparme de todo.

Y haciendo un esfuerzo que tomó mucho de mi fuerza de voluntad, rodeé con mis dedos su sensible clítoris, cuidando de no tocarlo de nuevo si no quería que explotara en un intenso orgasmo. Jugué a su alrededor y enterré otra vez mis dedos en su entrada, Bella gemía, jadeaba y se retorcía, entonces con la otra mano y muy despacio, volví a bombear el dispositivo del plug.

Entre roces y movimientos de mis dedos en su interior, el plug anal se infló en su totalidad. El canal de Isabella estaba completamente ocupado y había llegado la hora de comprobar si ella podría con esto. Respiré para estabilizar mis sentidos y tenerlos atentos a cualquier indicio de incomodidad que Bella mostrara. Estábamos en pleno entrenamiento y yo era el maestro, el responsable de Isabella, y ella confiaba en que yo no la lastimaría; no podía perder la concentración aunque eso estaba resultando ser extremadamente difícil.

Me arrodillé detrás de ella y ubiqué la punta de mi polla en su entrada, lista para enterrarse en ella pero antes, la resbalé hasta su clítoris y al primer jadeo, me deslicé en ella al mismo tiempo en que ambos gemíamos. Tomándola de las caderas inicié, embistiéndola lentamente, despacio, a una velocidad que fue incrementándose conforme ella jadeaba, y me lo marcaba con sus movimientos y con la presión que ejercía sobre mi polla.

—Ah, Edward, me voy a correr —gimoteó.

—Hazlo, nena, esto es para ti.

Fue muy pronto, pero eso sólo demostraba que Isabella estaba cómoda, abierta y receptiva a mis caricias y juegos, que le gustaban y los disfrutaba. Empujé unas cuantas veces más, reprimiendo mi propio orgasmo ya que lo estaba reservando para lo que vendría después. La embestí un par de veces más y se contrajo fuertemente alrededor de mi polla haciéndome jadear al mismo tiempo que ella, mientras explotaba disfrutando su orgasmo.

Sostuve a Isabella por la cintura pero era una masa entre mis brazos. La recosté con cuidado e hice lo mismo a su lado, mirándola, bebiéndomela, amándola más cada segundo. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y aún su respiración no se normalizaba. El rubor carmesí cubría toda su piel. Quité un mechón de pelo de su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano. Hermosa.

— ¿Estás bien?

Abrió sus ojos despacio. Sonrió y se acercó para besar la punta de mi nariz.

—Estoy… llena… y… —Se detuvo.

— ¿Y…?

—Y… acabo de tener un orgasmo pero siento que, podría tener otro en cualquier momento —sus ojos me miraban asombrados.

Solté unas pequeñas carcajadas, complacido y feliz. Mi nena estaba demostrando ser de una muy buena madera.

—Claro que te sientes llena, mi amor, aún tienes el plug totalmente lleno en tu interior —la atraje hacia mí y bajé una mano por su trasero—. No puedo esperar para ser yo quien llene este espacio.

Atrapé su boca con la mía en un beso intenso, cargado con toda mi urgencia y deseo para ser respondido de la misma forma. Aproveché el momento y giré de nuevo a Bella poniéndola en cuatro para poder deshacerme del plug. Por un instante sentí su ansiedad y traté de calmarla, mientras sacaba un poco de aire del aparato, el cual se deslizó al exterior con facilidad. Isabella ya estaba lista para mí.

Me incliné y besé con devoción su espalda, acaricié sus muslos, su vientre. Mi polla lloraba por alivio y mi vientre bajo vibraba con espasmos dolorosos. Necesitaba enterrarme en ella de una vez por todas y liberarme, pero no debía dejarme llevar, era ella primero y por sobre todas las cosas, yo era su Dominante y era mi obligación prodigarle placer porque también, así como ella lo hacía conmigo, era mi deber ver por su satisfacción. Era un acuerdo mutuo, tácito, que envolvía dos deseos palpitantes.

Mis labios, dejaron besos húmedos en cada una de sus nalgas, mientras mis hábiles dedos manipulaban su clítoris con cuidado. Estaba sensible y un roce torpe podría acabar con nuestra placentera mañana. Un sinfín de gemidos y jadeos me indicó que estaba preparada para recibirme. Tomé el lubricante y masajeé su roseta con una buena cantidad, introduciendo mis dedos para llevar hasta adentro la sustancia resbaladiza que también unté en mi polla que quemaba de lo caliente que estaba.

—Tócate, Isabella, toca tu pecho, tus senos —le ordené—, jala tus pezones.

Mi princesa, obedientemente hizo lo que le pedí y el volumen de sus gemidos aumentó.

—Acaricia tu clítoris, nena, juega con él.

Con mis manos afianzando sus caderas, ubiqué la punta de mi polla en su ano y empujé. Sólo un poco, menos de la mitad de mi longitud y era la gloria. Tan estrecha, tan caliente…

—Ahh, Edward…

—No dejes de tocarte, Bella, hazlo como te guste, anda —la incité y lo hizo. Comenzó a retorcerse pero la mantuve firmemente agarrada de las caderas. Introduje entonces, otro poco más de mi larga erección, dejando sólo un pequeño y último tramo para que me tuviera por completo.

—Fóllate, amor, con tus dedos, fóllate…

Isabella lloriqueó embriagada por el placer y sentí como movía su mano en rápidos movimientos. Su respiración se empezó a agitar, di un último embiste dentro de ella y gritó para después volverse un grito de éxtasis.

—Oh, Edwardd… oh, cielos… sí.

—Sí, cariño, sí…

Con el mayor cuidado posible fui embistiendo el culo de Bella, dominándolo, haciéndolo mío también. Sintiendo como me engullía al empujar en sus adentros, como me atrapaba en su calor. Aumenté el ritmo, la sostenía con fuerza, me enterraba en ella. Me perdía en el mundo de sensaciones que ella me ofreció. Follaba su culo, la follaba a ella. Me absorbía en la estrechez de su canal multiplicando las sensaciones de las que apenas era capaz de ser consciente.

Todo fue muy rápido. Isabella me advirtió que se correría poniéndome en sintonía con ella. Mis bolas se tensaron, contrayéndose dolorosamente. Mi polla deprisa empalándola contra reloj, mi garganta cerrándose, Bella gimiendo, luchando por moverse libremente para recibir el orgasmo.

Ella gritó. Mis bolas explotaron expulsando el semen que fue llenando su canal. Yo convulsionaba con cada espasmo que soltaba una inyección de mi espesa y caliente leche. No podía respirar pero tampoco podía soltarla. Nunca en la vida lo haría. El alivio llegó a nuestros cuerpos lentamente, dejándonos respirar, movernos y reaccionar.

Cuando pude ser consciente, estaba prácticamente cargando a Isabella por la cintura. Estaba agotada, casi desfallecida por el esfuerzo. Yo no me encontraba mucho mejor. Ambos extenuados pero satisfechos, lo sentía. Nos desplomamos sobre la cama y aunque, casi no tenía fuerzas, las últimas que me quedaban las utilicé para abrazar a mi mujer. A mi pequeña, mi nena, mi Isabella.

*****.**

Volví a despertarme casi al mediodía, con Isabella durmiendo profundamente a mi lado.

Estaba tan enamorado de ella, completamente perdido por una pequeña mujer de cabello castaño y ojos tan oscuros como el dulce chocolate. Valiente, arriesgada, entregada en cuerpo y alma, que luchaba por lo que quería y sobre todo, que era la más honesta de todas las mujeres que conocía.

Isabella…

Tragué en seco cuando de pronto me di cuenta de todo lo que se me venía por delante con ella. Al ser consciente de ello, una pesada losa cayó sobre mí.

Pude haberme librado de cargar ese peso, pero no. Siendo un manipulador por excelencia, ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta donde había llevado las cosas. Ya que la bruma de la lujuria y el deseo se habían desvanecido, los remordimientos y las dolorosas verdades caían como piedras en un derrumbe.

¿Cómo pude ser capaz hacerla sentir culpable por no decirme el nombre del infame bastardo cuando yo ya lo sabía desde meses atrás?

¿Con qué sangre fría le insinué que ella misma era la responsable de haberse mantenido en peligro?

Era un maldito hipócrita.

Honestamente, ni yo mismo comprendía en qué momento todo se me había salido de control. No lo supe manejar y sólo esperaba que cuando llegara el momento de confesarle la verdad, tuviera la suficiente madurez para entender mis motivos y todo quedara olvidado.

Sabía que ese momento no podía demorarse por mucho más tiempo, lo entendía, pero no tenía idea de cómo empezar a explicarle las cosas. No iba a ser fácil. Tal vez sólo debería contarle de Liz; estaba seguro que eso sí lo comprendería sin problema, no tendría por qué no hacerlo y una vez que las cosas estuvieran claras, mi madre se sentiría feliz y libre de preguntarle a Bella por la vida de nuestra pequeña Liz en el internado.

En cambio, cada vez que pensaba más y más en revelarle que yo sabía de la existencia del perro infeliz de Black, más me convencía que debía guardarme ese secreto sólo para mí. Casi podía estar seguro que Isabella no podría manejar ese asunto con objetividad y hasta cierto punto era comprensible, por eso, la mejor opción a considerar era olvidarme de hablarle sobre el tema, por nuestra paz y nuestro futuro así lo haría.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa que tienes el ceño todo arrugado? —No noté que se había despertado.

—Un asunto sin importancia —encogí los hombros—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sonrió de oreja a oreja —Feliz.

— ¿Seguro te encuentras bien?

—Mejor que nunca —me sonrió y no me cupo la menor duda.

—Gracias, amor.

—Gracias, ¿por qué? —Me preguntó extrañada.

—Por confiar en mí —respondí desviando mi mirada—. Tú sabes que nunca haría nada que te lastimara, ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo sé, Edward. Te amo —me besó dulcemente y empecé a sentirme incómodo.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —cambié de tema. Bella se montó sobre mí y comenzó a cabalgarme. Me encendí automáticamente.

—Quiero ir a ver a los niños.

— ¿Niños?, ¿qué niños? —Pregunté confundido ayudándola a impulsarse con mis manos en sus caderas.

—A los caballos —gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, muy sexy—. Son mis niños.

— ¿Estás loca? —me quejé— ¿Y desperdiciar el resto del día pudiendo tenerte así para mí?, ¡que se jodan!

—Oh… —dijo suavemente y dejó de moverse en un segundo—, creo que ya no tengo ganas de cabalgar.

Se bajó de mí, salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Escuché correr el agua de la ducha y estuve a punto de darme de topes contra la pared. El único jodido resulté ser yo, que con una erección enorme y dolorosa, no tenía más remedio que darme una ducha muy fría y llevar a mi mujer a alimentar a los niños para luego, cobrarme el favor.

Como era de esperarse debido a las festividades de aniversario, el club estaba repleto. Ese día era de demostraciones infantiles y muchos socios habían prestado sus caballos para exhibiciones. Yo no. Mis ejemplares eran muy temperamentales y prefería mantenerlos alejados de las multitudes para evitar algún accidente. Muchas personas no entendían mi posición y me catalogaban de pesado y presumido pero, ese era su problema, no el mío.

Eludiendo al gentío, entramos a las caballerizas desde atrás y los caballos, apenas escucharon la voz de Isabella que los empezó a llamar por sus nombres, se alborotaron sorprendiéndome. A mí nunca me habían recibido así, pero eso no se lo diría a ella.

Bella corrió hacia donde estaban y los acarició mientras golpeaba con cariño sus cuellos y sus lomos. Los movían hacia arriba y hacia abajo felices y mi Bella, sonreía contenta. Ese día me tocó ser su ayudante. Arrastré el contenedor, le pasaba las zanahorias y las manzanas cuando me lo pedía y me hizo regresar al auto por la caja de terrones de azúcar para sus chicos.

Yo sólo podía mirarla encantado. Era increíble que tan pronto les hubiera perdido el miedo y que los animales se dieran con ella de ese modo. Sólo había una explicación lógica y esa, era que ellos sentían cuanto los amaba mi chica. Después de mimarlos a todos, le dedicó más caricias a Tramposo; era su consentido y él lo sabía, por eso no se ponía celoso de sus compañeros, sólo… de mí.

Isabella lo tenía abrazado por el cuello y cuando me acerqué a ella por detrás, el animal resopló. Bella lo soltó y él dio unos pasos hacia atrás relinchando enojado cuando la tomé por la cintura. Movía la cabeza negando, despeinando su reluciente crin y daba pisadas que hacían resonar los cascos contra el piso. De no haberlo visto no lo hubiera creído.

De regreso a casa, el enojado era otro. Isabella no me permitió acercarme a ella mientras estuviéramos ahí —para no alterar a Tramposo—, había dicho.

Llegamos y subimos directo a nuestra habitación. Ella iba a darse un baño pero con la excitación que tenía frustrada y el coraje con el puto caballo traidor, la aventé sobre la cama, le arranqué la ropa y una vez que la tuve desnuda me coloqué encima de ella.

—Nunca vuelvas a prohibirme que te toque —dije contra la piel de su cuello—, tú eres mía y si por tocarte se cae el mundo, ¡que se caiga!

De un empellón la penetré y cuando la miré, una enorme sonrisa adornaba los labios de mi mujer.

*****.**

Esa noche cenamos en casa. Después de darnos un buen baño, bajamos a la cocina y entre los dos preparamos una cena digna para el par de famélicos que éramos. Abrí una botella de vino y devoramos el corte a la pimienta junto con la ensalada césar y los palitos de pan que se calentaron en el horno. Como postre, Isabella sacó de su bolso dos barras de chocolate y después de eso, mi imperdonable brandy en el estudio, admirando un Londres todavía frío pero bellamente iluminado.

Isabella estaba acurrucada a mi lado en el sillón. De su cabello se desprendía el aroma más limpio y dulce, así como de todo su cuerpo. Su respiración era tranquila y relajada; el ligero siseo se empezaba a oír y supe que se había quedado dormida.

Pasé mis dedos por sus mejillas acariciándolas con cuidado para no despertarla. Estaba agotada. Suspiró y se movió un poco, dejándome ver esos calcetines verdes y gordos que cubrían sus pies. Eran horribles pero ella los adoraba porque eran calientitos, al menos esa fue la excusa que me dio cuando se los vi unas horas antes y no pude evitar burlarme de lo feos que eran.

Un pantalón de alguna de mis pijamas y una camiseta vieja con el Golden Gate algo despintado completaban su original atuendo. Se veía preciosa, ridícula pero preciosa. Amaba a mis padres, a mis caballos, tenía clase y elegancia. Era inteligente, increíblemente bella y lo más importante, compartíamos el mismo gusto particular.

Besé el tope de su cabeza. Una vez más fui consciente que esa mujer era única y tenía que asegurarme que fuera mía por el resto de mi vida. Sí, la quería conmigo por siempre, como mi mujer y como… mi esposa.*****

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué tal? Nuestro Señor ya está pensando en dar el siguiente paso, ¿será el momento adecuado?, ¿ustedes qué piensan? Déjenme saber…<strong>_

_**Mis más sinceras gracias a Lethy, Jo, Coudy y Nany. A las chicas que me agregan a sus alertas, favoritos y que me premian con un comentario, de corazón, mil gracias =)**_

_**Y por supuesto a las nenas kinky que siempre están atentas a las ordenes de nuestro Señor: nica, ETERNOAMANECER, yoly rocha, monikcullen009, MirandaPattinson, solecitopucheta, yolabertay, Lina0321, Angel Dark1313, MariaCarlaPL, hillarycullen17, Melania, Antonia, Diana Robles, anamart05, MELANGIE, Angie Masen, Neko de Pattinson, sofithaqueen, luzdeluna2012, Potter Zoe, estefanía mtz, PattyM, Yekitab, romycullen, fary03, antomirok, mirgru, Ta5mmy, Sofy Vicky, Eve Runner, yasmin-cullen, Gusdha, lugarcita, arianna mansen, beakis, lauragabrielar7, robas pattmar, msteppa, conejoazul, Marianixcr, Soniard, amy-vampire, Tata XOXO, maria6995, Sully YM, Sisi bunny, CelesL, LUNA-NIS, Siria Anderson, Millita Cullen, maddycullen, Nani87, Paola C19, Maricoles, Carlota, SammyPat, LUNN90, Kisara Mansen, Kikid'cullen, lu537, PRISGPE, Gaby, Sachita1212 (jajaja no me odies hermana), darlyn, Mafer Masen, Cullen, jupy, belangiesom16, Ligia Rodriguez, janalez, mary8potter, LucianaM, Grisss, Nishali Black Cullen, Isis Janet, nana-00, cremita, Yolanda dorado, freckles03, Hinatapink, joli cullen, carlita16, rosacullen, Libertad, fer93volturi, raia, Sony Bells, Ara Cullen, Yessinblue, MiliYLJJ, Sandra32321, gabystar16, Karen Pattz, zujeyane, lourdescullen90, yessenya, Ely Cullen M, Anto Masen, Shuaa, Edithcullen71283, LittlexPaulaa, án, Emily-Lokis, terewee, iorogy, MirandaPattinson, y anónimo.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_** g-pleasure. blogspot .com**_

_** pattinsonworld. blogspot. com**_


	37. Haciendo valer mis derechos

_**Nenas! Capi nuevo! Y lo quiero dedicar con muchísimo cariño a mi Chikis adorada Lethy y a mis Chikisobris que están enfermitos. Mejórense pronto y a cuidarse mucho, ¿Ok? Y ahora, ya saben que este capítulo puede contener escenas de sexo explícito, así que si no te gusta, te ofende o eres menor de edad, no sigas leyendo, gracias muñequitas.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Un poco de rebelión de vez en cuando es buena cosa".<em>

_Thomas Jefferson_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 37<strong>

**EDWARD'S POV**

_Una vez más fui consciente que esa mujer era única y tenía que asegurarme que fuera mía por el resto de mi vida. Sí, la quería conmigo por siempre, como mi mujer y como… mi esposa._

*****.**

Después de meditarlo mucho, y no porque fuera una decisión tomada en medio del huracán de sentimientos al que siempre me llevaba Isabella, cada vez estaba más seguro de lo que quería.

Casarme con ella traía beneficios que aprovecharía al máximo y que eran invaluables en esos momentos. De entrada, con el sólo hecho de estar comprometidos, atraería toda la atención provocando una búsqueda insaciable por conocer todo acerca de Isabella. Lo que era un milagro, era que todavía no hubieran escudriñado todo lo que pudieran encontrar sobre ella, ya fuera bueno o malo, preferiblemente lo segundo ya que eso significaría ganancias inimaginables para las revistas amarillistas.

Por fortuna, solamente encontrarían que no nada más era una chica muy hermosa, culta y educada, si no también la heredera del emporio acerero más grande de los Estados Unidos, colocándola en un estatus de intocable. Nadie por ningún motivo, causaba un daño o agredía a un personaje público tan importante e Isabella lo era, y si ser sólo una Swan no era suficiente, era la mujer que había elegido para pasar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.

¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos se atrevería a hacer algo en contra de la futura esposa de Edward Cullen?

Desde luego, nadie que se preciara de valorar en algo su vida y yo estaba dispuesto en ir contra quien fuera para mantenerla a salvo y protegida sin importarme nada.

Otro factor que no debía olvidar, era que el que nos hubieran visto en público relativamente muy poco, la había ayudado a mantener su anonimato. Eso definitivamente y sin quererlo, me había dado el tiempo necesario para poder investigar acerca del hijo de puta de Black y poder armar el plan para acabar con él, aunque esa investigación me estaba pareciendo interminable porque, mientras más ahondábamos en el asunto, más mierda encontrábamos.

*****.**

_Black&Motors_ se constituyó en el año 1985. William Black fue su creador y presidente hasta el año 2009 cuando su hijo Jacob asumió la presidencia después de haber concluido sus estudios en Mecánica y Diseño Industrial Automotriz. Originalmente era una empresa pequeña que se dedicaba a la producción de autos económicos y de alto rendimiento, pero con la llegada de Jacob Black con sus ideas innovadoras y sus decisiones arriesgadas, se fusionaron con _Spare Parts Co.,_ la gran empresa de renombre fabricante de refacciones, convirtiéndose en poco tiempo en la productora automotriz con más futuro en América por tres años consecutivos. Apareció también en la lista de los 100 mejores empleadores y eran admirados por la magnificencia de sus instalaciones entre los ejecutivos de otras empresas.

_Black&Motors_ creció exponencialmente en su área original, permitiéndole introducirse en otros rubros como lo era la producción de neumáticos y cristales blindados, asociándose de paso con prestigiosas compañías de seguros avalando la calidad de sus productos.

–Y hasta ahí va a llegar porque, a partir de hoy, no descansaré hasta ver al infeliz perro de vuelta a su país y en la bancarrota más grande o con un poco más de suerte, encerrado tras las rejas.

Me puse de pie mientras le hablaba a los hombres que hábilmente, encontraron el punto más débil en _Blac&Motors _y sonreía malévolamente. Después de muchos días de analizar cientos de datos, de estudiar diversas estrategias y calcular daños, había tomado por fin la decisión que parecía más certera y letal para Black.

Con mi autorización, se había lanzado la bomba y la Unidad de Investigación de Fraudes Graves del Reino Unido, ya había iniciado una investigación sobre ciertos rumores por pago de sobornos y tráfico de influencias para obtener contratos en América Central, América del Sur y Europa.

Sólo me quedaba esperar a que procedieran y se ejecutaran las órdenes para sacar a Black del país con todo y sus carritos. Pero mientras eso sucedía y los resultados llegaban no me quedaría esperando sentado. Mi equipo y yo seguíamos recavando toda la información posible y construyendo teorías para que, el destruir a Black, no se nos fuera de las manos. Si no, daría el segundo paso al que le estábamos dando los últimos toques y dejándolo listo. Atacaría por donde fuera necesario para eliminarlo.

– ¿Ya hay una fecha segura para la inauguración de su planta? –pregunté mientras miraba el día lluvioso por el gran ventanal.

–Sí –respondió enseguida Wilkinson–. Es el cuatro de abril. Es obvio que algo muy importante lo retrasó como para posponerla tantas semanas.

–Sin duda, pero eso nos dio tiempo para descubrir más cosas sobre esta sucia porquería de empresa –Ronan sonrió satisfecho. Era un hombre de mi entera confianza y trabajaba duro, sin duda era un respaldo imprescindible para mí.

– ¿Te aseguraste de lo que te pedí?

–Descuida, Edward –su sonrisa se volvió perversa–. Si todo procede, harán todo cómo y cuando tú lo pediste.

Nada podía estar mejor. Los ojos de la Unidad de Fraudes ya estaban sobre Black y ya no habría nada que hiciera por el resto de su vida que lo anulara de estar bajo la mira de la justicia.

Disfrutaba al igual que ellos de lo que era una espera nerviosa y ansiosa, podría decirse que hasta resultaba placentera pero el momento se diluyó en cuanto vi el adusto rostro de Perkins que entraba a la sala de juntas. Tomé mi saco y me dirigí a mi oficina con él siguiéndome los pasos. Al llegar me acomodé en mi sillón y asentí.

– ¿Qué me tienes?

–Black ha estado haciendo algunas preguntas, nada de importancia pero con mayor razón hay que mantenernos alertas –me informó–. Tengo algunos hombres más siguiéndolo a todas partes. Ya tiene una residencia fija que está vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día.

– ¿Sus actividades?

–Black pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la planta automotriz, sale algunas veces a comer o cenar a buenos restaurantes pero no concurre a bares, ni a clubes, ni mantiene una vida social activa. Está dedicado cien por ciento a su agencia.

–Con más razón hay que mantener un ojo encima de él, no es su naturaleza tanta pasividad pero estaremos preparados esperando que rompa su aburrida y monótona rutina; no creo que aguante por mucho más tiempo sin dejar salir al animal que lleva dentro. ¿Has encontrado algo más?

–Estoy en algo, señor, apenas concluya con eso le informaré inmediatamente.

–Muy bien, Perkins, si es todo puedes retirarte –lo despedí y entró Dean, mi hombre de confianza más cercano.

– ¿Cómo va todo, Dean?

–Bien, señor, todo está bajo control –dijo tranquilo.

– ¿La seguridad de Isabella?

–Cubierta, señor Cullen. Van tres elementos más en un auto común que la sigue, además de los que ella conoce y la casa también está vigilada en todo momento, así como la casa de sus padres –permanecía de pie y tan serio como siempre.

–Bien, Dean, eso es todo –dije y se retiró.

Una vez concluidos todos los informes como cada lunes, de no ser que sucediera algo extraordinario, me estiré y los músculos de todo mi cuerpo tronaron. Seguramente estaba perdiendo condición y después del extenuante fin de semana que pasamos Isabella y yo, era normal que protestaran. Tenía que solucionar eso a la mayor brevedad.

Le pedí a Katie un expresso para continuar con mi ocupado día, ya que, no sólo enfocaba mi atención al maldito sarnoso de Black. También tenía una empresa que dirigir y no solamente mis intereses e inversiones estaban puestos en ella, sino que los de muchas personas que habían depositado su confianza en mis habilidades y que esperaban resultados por los negocios realizados, como Emmett y Jasper que no sólo habían invertido capital, sino que eran mis mejores amigos y trabajábamos codo a codo en algunos proyectos. Ya era hora de ponernos al día después de tanto tiempo y habíamos quedado de vernos esa tarde.

– ¿Brasil? –gritó Emmett negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

–No puedo moverme de aquí en estos momentos –dije con firmeza.

–Yo tampoco –alegó–. Lo mío con Rose está empezando a caminar de nuevo y no quisiera irme cuando tanto trabajo me está costando hacer que confíe en mí otra vez.

–Llévala contigo.

–Si aceptara sería increíble, pero dudo que lo haga, no todavía.

–No hay de otra, Jasper y tú tienen que ir en mi lugar. Saben que iría si pudiera –me pasé la mano por el pelo por centésima vez, estaba agobiado.

– ¿Qué sucede, Edward? –Jasper por fin habló.

–Tengo un asunto muy importante aquí que requiere mi presencia. Yo sé bien que soy quien se encarga de los permisos y los primeros procesos legales pero…

–Suéltalo de una vez –me insistió. Jasper y Emmett me conocían bien y supe que tenía que decirles del problema que traía encima. Solté todo el aire que guardaban mis pulmones y asentí. Mis amigos me prestaban su completa atención.

–En el internado, un tiempo después del baile de fin de cursos –miré a Emmett porque sabía bien a qué baile me estaba refiriendo–, un tipo abusó de Isabella.

Emmett se tensó y se puso lo más derecho que pudo en esa silla de bar. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados sobre la mesa. Su mandíbula apretada se soltaba por milésimas de segundo para intentar hablar, hasta que pudo con esfuerzo, articular las palabras.

– ¿La… la violó?

Negué con la cabeza baja.

–Malditos hijos de puta –escupió Jasper con odio golpeando la mesa con los puños.

–No, pero lo que le hizo es igual o peor a una violación –no me estaba siendo nada fácil contarle a mis amigos la agresión de mi Bella.

–Dios… ¿Qué le hizo?

–La maltrató mientras sus estúpidos amigos sostenían a Isabella y lo alentaban –respiré para calmar una punzada en mi pecho–. Después la dejaron herida e inconsciente, tirada en un asqueroso lugar que era más bien un basurero. La abandonó a su suerte el muy…

–Estoy seguro que hay una relación entre quien le hizo eso a Bella y el que violó a mi Rosalie –exclamó alterado–. ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Seguro!

–Cálmate, Emmett –advirtió Jasper–. No puedes saber eso si no tienes ningún dato sobre ese tipo. ¿Tú al menos tienes algo, Edward?

–Isabella se mantenía hermética. Me frustraba, así que decidí contratar un investigador y además, fuimos juntos al internado para ver si hallábamos algo que nos diera una pista, lo que fuera para poder encontrar a ese mal nacido.

– ¿Y?

–Encontramos mucho más de lo que pensamos, Jasper… el dormitorio de Liz era el que estaba justamente debajo del de las chicas. La noche que Isabella fue atacada, mi hermana, ¡mi propia hermana la ayudó a llegar a su dormitorio! –la punzada en mi pecho se hizo más fuerte.

–Por un carajo –musitó Jasper–. ¿Crees que eso también tenga relación con lo que sucedió con Liz?

–Estoy seguro que sí –insistió Emmett.

–Ahora mismo puedo creer lo que sea, y más cuando el hijo de puta de Black ha aparecido. Ha visto a Bella y la ha llamado, como si se encontrara con una vieja amiga.

– ¿Black? –inquirió Emmett.

–Así se llama, Jacob Black. El mismo cerdo dueño de _Black&Motors_.

–Quiero el número de tu investigador –pidió Emmett y asentí–. Lo necesito porque mi Rose no quiere ni hablar del tema, mucho menos querrá confesarme el nombre de ese animal.

–Isabella lo hizo hace apenas muy pocos días pero yo ya tenía mi plan estructurado, a ese bastardo le quedan las horas contadas.

Les conté con un poco más de detalles todo lo que había urdido con mi equipo y de inmediato me dieron la razón de porqué no quería poner un pie fuera de Londres. Acordamos su próximo viaje y puse a su disposición el jet de la empresa, así como todo lo que requirieran para cumplir con un deber que era sólo mío y que ellos, como los amigos que eran, responderían por mí.

Así también, Jasper dijo que se daba una idea de todo por lo que estábamos pasando y se comprometió para intentar obtener cualquier tipo de información que ayudara a encontrar una relación entre las agresiones sufridas a Isabella, a Rosalie y lo ocurrido a mi hermana Liz, porque después de discutir un buen rato, estuvimos de acuerdo en que eran demasiadas coincidencias como para ignorarlas.

Al principio no me hizo nada de gracia su ofrecimiento porque simplemente, Alice era un ser que me resultaba insoportable, pero si era para ayudar a Bella, aceptaba, aunque fuera a regañadientes.

Nos despedimos y me fui a casa. Necesitaba tener a Isabella entre mis brazos. La urgencia me consumía al dirigirme a nuestra habitación pero para mi infortunio, la encontré dormida.

La mañana siguiente, al subir del gimnasio, un olor me golpeó de frente. Café, huevos, pancakes, jugo y mucha fruta. Me asomé sudado a la cocina y la encontré preparándome todas esas delicias, envuelta en un vestido que le quedaba muy bien.

– ¡Oh no! Primero tienes que darte un baño, vestirte y luego puedes bajar para desayunar como la gente decente –me dio un manotazo suave por tomar un pedazo de fruta con mis dedos.

– ¿Me está usted dando una orden, señorita Swan? –enarqué una ceja.

–Sí. ¿Algún problema? –preguntó pícaramente.

– ¿No será que está usted equivocando sus funciones? Aquí el que ordena, soy yo –rodeé su cintura con mi brazo atrayéndola a mí.

– ¿Quiere usted ordenarme algo?, ¿quizás me he ganado un par de nalgadas por insolente? –se mordió el labio, provocándome.

–Qué más quisiera que poder darle su merecido, pero tengo el tiempo justo para un baño rápido y bajar para desayunar con usted –mordí su labio superior y gimió haciendo que mi polla respondiera–, pero voy tomando nota de las nalgadas que le debo. Una noche de estas me las cobro todas juntas, señorita insolente.

–Cuando usted quiera, _Señor _–bajó la mirada a mi polla que brincó desesperada.

_Shh, calma amigo, no hay tiempo hoy._

Y no hubo tiempo, esa noche ni las tres más que siguieron. Entre la impaciente espera por una respuesta de la Unidad de Fraudes, la cercanía al cuatro de abril y la empresa, tenía todo el día y la mente ocupada. No tenía ni un minuto libre y no podía darme el lujo de tomármelo. La construcción del resort en Bali estaba detenida por el estallido de una huelga y los contratistas estaban en espera de que se solucionara en cualquier momento. Decían que no era necesario que ningún ejecutivo de la compañía fuera ya que ese tipo de situaciones eran muy comunes. Me aseguré de que así fuera indagando por todas partes y una vez convencido, me resigné a esperar el término del paro aunque me mantuvo en la oficina todo el fin de semana.

Durante casi una semana completa no la vi despierta y sólo me abrazaba a ella por las noches; ese contacto era lo único que me recordaba que ella era real y que estaba conmigo, en mi vida. El lunes, sin embargo, comimos juntos. Se veía radiante y feliz. La besé como si no lo hubiera hecho en años y sentí que volvía a recargar mis energías. Tanto así la necesitaba.

Pedí al centro y mientras me servía la observaba embelesado. Hablaba y hablaba sin parar y sonreía.

–… y hoy acompañé a Carmen y a Esme a visitar la biblioteca que va a redecorar. Según tu madre necesita mucho trabajo pero se ve tan emocionada que te contagia –me explicaba.

– ¿Saliste hoy? –Fruncí el ceño–. No me avisaste que lo harías.

–Bueno, te envié dos mensajes –me aclaró–, si los hubieras leído lo sabrías, además, Dean fue conmigo, no se me despega ni a sol ni a sombra.

Levanté ambas cejas sorprendido. No quise sacar mi teléfono porque era obvio que había olvidado revisarlo y no había leído sus mensajes. Estaba agobiado.

–Sabes bien que es necesario –afirmé.

–Edward… últimamente estás muy presionado, ¿pasa algo en la empresa que te tiene así? –se inclinó hacia mí preocupada.

–Lo de siempre, Isabella –respondí serio–. Dime, ¿ya cambiaste todas tus cosas a nuestra habitación? –se acomodó en su silla.

–Sí. Desde la semana pasada –dijo y tragué en seco. Sin nada en qué ocuparse y conmigo ausente todo el tiempo no lo debía estar pasando muy bien–. ¿Cuándo volverá Harriet?

–Quiere darnos nuestro espacio y por eso se tomó vacaciones indefinidas, pero volverá cuando yo la llame –asintió.

Nuestro almuerzo no resultó ser muy agradable después de todo. Estuvimos relajados al principio y contentos de vernos pero poco a poco el ambiente se fue tensando. Era normal, yo presionado, ella sola…

Otra semana transcurrió sin novedad. Black no siguió indagando sobre Isabella pero eso en lugar de mantenerme tranquilo me ponía alerta, esperando cualquier movimiento inesperado de esa rata miserable.

Emmett se puso en contacto con Perkins. Éste, se volcó sobre la investigación que realizó en un principio y revisó foto por foto, datos, juegos, reuniones, salidas, y pudo deducir que el chico que en aquel entonces era novio de Rosalie, era Royce King II.

El tipo era un bueno para nada y como muchos aristócratas de antaño, vivían de su nombre mientras se comían su fortuna. Presumían de mucha alcurnia y sólo eran una gran pantalla. La familia de Royce tuvo demasiado pero su padre se jugó su riqueza en Montecarlo lo que llevaba a King a vivir de las amistades pudientes que aún lo recibían en sus grandes mansiones, palacios y haciendas en el campo.

Como si eso fuera poco, Perkins encontró que tenía dos cargos por asalto y violación aún pendientes y que milagrosamente esos procesos estaban congelados mientras que la sanguijuela, se paseaba libre por los lugares más bellos de Europa.

Perkins no halló alguna relación directa entre Black y King pero seguía intentándolo. Lo seguro, era que hasta ese momento no había nada que indicara que mantenían algún tipo de contacto y que así fue desde que Black dejó en internado.

Cuando Perkins expuso sobre mi escritorio las fotos de King, donde habían un par de ellas con Rosalie, se necesitaron dos hombres de seguridad además de Jasper, Perkins y de mí para evitar que Emmett destrozara de la rabia mi oficina. Lo comprendía perfectamente y también debía hacerle entender que no podía simplemente pararse frente a él y molerlo a golpes o darle un tiro entre las cejas. Teníamos que ser más inteligentes, acabar con ellos y aún tener las manos limpias. Sólo así haríamos justicia para Isabella y Rosalie y nos daría paz, sólo así.

Aún visiblemente afectado por la información, Emmett voló a Brasil junto con Jasper. Le haría bien alejarse de Rosalie aunque fuera por unos días para aclarar su mente y entender como debía proceder.

Iba a ser muy duro para él dejarla pero estaba consciente que también ella necesitaba espacio. Según Emmett, después de navidad, Rosalie se encerró en si misma y con mucho esfuerzo y comprensión, estaba logrando que se abriera a él de nuevo. También estaba bajo terapia y eso la estaba ayudando a aceptar lo que le había ocurrido y a no negarlo.

En cuanto a su relación, no estaban como antes pero Rosalie ya no le tenía miedo. Salían como una pareja normal y Emmett la acompañaba a todas partes. La había ayudado a buscar un departamento e instalarse pero de ahí no pasaban. No importaba porque, obviando lo de King y la enorme limitante de la abstinencia, mi amigo se veía feliz.

*****.**

Como ya era costumbre llegué a casa y la luz de la habitación estaba apagada. Hice una mueca de disgusto. Toqué el interruptor y me quedé inmóvil al ver la cama vacía. Maldije como nunca antes mientras me dirigía al cuarto de juegos. Seguro me estaba esperando en la puerta pero ella no estaba ahí. Empezaba a formarse una presión en mi pecho al ir revisando cada una de las habitaciones sin encontrarla, hasta que entré a su antigua habitación y la vi dormida sobre el tocador que había habilitado como escritorio poniendo sobre él su computadora.

Isabella estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la llevé a la cama; la tendí sobre ella y sonreí al ver lo adorable que se veía vestida con mi ropa que le quedaba enorme. Muy despacio comencé a abrir cada botón de la camisa y sus pechos saltaron al igual que mi polla que despertaba de un largo e impuesto letargo. Extrañaba tanto su cuerpo, su piel, sus gemidos, su respuesta a mí, que rogaba no correrme rápido como un adolescente inexperto.

Isabella se removió un poco y de inmediato atrapé sus labios, succionándolos para después hacerlo con su lengua. Gimió y poco a poco fue despertando, ayudándome a despojarnos de la ropa, para poder tocarnos y saborearnos sin nada de por medio.

En esos momentos mi ansiedad por poseerla era tanta que tuve que obligarme a ir despacio, a dosificar la intensidad de mi deseo para hacerle el amor y no sólo invadir su cuerpo para liberar mi tensión sexual. Yo amaba a esa mujer y su cuerpo me llamaba, me cantaba como una sirena hipnotizante, haciéndome imposible no demostrarle el amor que sentía por ella.

Besé sus hombros y su pecho, adoré cada uno de los montes que se alzaban en él y los consentí con mi boca mientras sus gemidos de placer seguían cantándome e invitándome a más. Mis labios recorrieron la piel de su vientre, sus piernas; una de mis manos seguía masajeando uno de sus senos al mismo tiempo que la otra se abría paso entre los pliegues de la unión de sus piernas que me engullían en esa calidez que, al sentirla, me dejaba con muy poca voluntad.

Su centro estaba húmedo, listo para recibirme entero y no tardé en colocarme sobre ella y entre sus piernas. No podía resistir un segundo más sin hundirme en mi mujer que aún medio dormida, decía mi nombre entre jadeantes "te amos".

Eso era lo que al final del día, hacía que todo valiera la pena.

*****.**

–Edward, no creo que sea conveniente enviarles todos esos datos –Ronan negaba con la cabeza, algo preocupado–. Debemos ser prudentes en cómo manejamos toda esa información porque tal vez ellos quieran llevarse todo el crédito de la investigación cuando todo esto salga a la luz.

Aflojé mi corbata y me la quité, pasándola sobre mi cabeza y aventándola por ahí. Me senté en la orilla del escritorio y dije…

–Ya estamos en el barco y lo único que me importa es ver muy lejos de aquí y arruinado a ese maldito cerdo, ya lo sabes, así que facilítales a los de la Unidad de Fraudes todo lo que requieran pero recuérdales cual es la condición.

– ¿Estás seguro?

–Completamente.

–Creí que querrías que el tipo supiera quien estaba detrás de todo esto.

–Black no es ningún idiota. En algún momento comenzará a atar cabos y lo sabrá –sonreí–. Esa será mi mayor recompensa, el que sepa que después de todo, nadie se va de este mundo sin pagar por el mal que ha hecho y que yo me aseguraré que él empiece a pagar muy pronto.

La puerta se abrió y entró Katie con el ceño fruncido.

–Edward –empezó a señalarme con un lápiz–, luego no te preguntes porqué esa pobre chica viene y arma un lío en la oficina. Tienes más de cinco llamadas perdidas y ocho mensajes de texto de ella.

– ¿Pasa algo? –me puse de pie alarmado.

–Nada grave –respondió aún algo enojada–, Isabella sólo quería recordarte que hoy por la noche es la presentación a los medios de la campaña de Newton's. Me pidió que te dijera que… seas puntual.

–No lo he olvidado –mentí–. Por favor, escógele algo lindo, de preferencia que tenga rubíes y envíaselo junto con un arreglo de flores. El más grande que haya –agregué y Katie arrugó la cara.

– ¿Alguna tarjeta? –preguntó hosca.

–Haz uso de tu lado romántico y escribe algo por mí.

Sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y salió azotando la puerta.

–Muchacho –Ronan sonreía y negaba despacio–, lo que aún te falta por recorrer…

¡Já! ¿Me lo decía a mí?, ¿qué mi kilometraje ya iba por la segunda vuelta? Me dio una palmada en el hombro, salió detrás de Katie y una vez que estuve solo volví a sumergirme en los pendientes de la empresa. Después de casi siete días la huelga se había cancelado y los trabajos habían continuado como si nada. La construcción ya estaba tomando forma y se vería imponente en ese maravilloso pedazo de tierra que tuve la fortuna de encontrar. Nuestra cadena de hoteles y resorts se iba ampliando y con la adquisición del terreno en Brasil y la futura apertura del resort, en el que muy pronto empezaríamos a trabajar, nos estábamos abriendo una muy prometedora brecha para muchas más inversiones en tierras cariocas.

Esas eran excelentes noticias y me alegraban pero aún tenía que ocuparme del resto de la empresa. De las demás cadenas de hoteles, los casinos y los problemas mayores que tenía que resolver para que todo siguiera funcionando con la exactitud y precisión de un reloj de cuerda suizo.

Estaba muy concentrado revisando la nueva propuesta para el seguro de los empleados, la que nos significaría un ahorro y a ellos un alto beneficio cuando el teléfono sonó y di un brinco sobresaltado por el repentino repique. No hubiera contestado la llamada de no haber sabido que era algo importante ya que muy pocas personas sabían ese número.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Todavía sigues ahí? –Katie ladró–. Mira la hora, Edward, vas a llegar tarde a la presentación de Isabella.

Demonios. Se me había pasado el tiempo entre tantos asuntos. –Gracias, Katie, te debo una.

Tomé mi corbata, mi saco y salí corriendo de la oficina. Era el colmo, ni siquiera pude estar pendiente del puto reloj para estar puntual como Isabella me lo pedía. De hecho, no era nada en comparación a lo que ella me entregaba y yo no pude cumplirle con algo tan sencillo como estar con ella a tiempo.

Al llegar al lugar, ya casi no había nadie en la puerta, la entrada estaba libre de reporteros y pude ingresar en minutos. La música bajaba de intensidad y las personas comenzaban a acomodarse en sus mesas, ya que, la cena empezaba a servirse. Obviamente la presentación ya se había efectuado y me maldije al darme cuenta que mi Bella tuvo que aceptar el reconocimiento que le dio la empresa por el gran trabajo realizado sólo acompañada por nuestros padres, quienes sí tuvieron la delicadeza de ser puntuales.

Busqué con la mirada a Isabella y no tardé mucho en encontrarla. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas principales junto a Jane y nuestra familia; se veía espléndida con ese vestido de encaje negro, aunque su mirada era triste. Me acerqué a la mesa y saludé.

–Buenas noches – me incliné tomándola por los hombros y besando su mejilla suavemente.

– ¡Edward! –todos me regresaron el saludo menos Isabella, sin embargo, sonrió con timidez.

Me senté a su lado y tomé su mano entre las mías entrelazando nuestros dedos, me la llevé a los labios y besé su dorso en una pequeña disculpa silenciosa. Ella sólo me miraba con los ojos muy brillosos y supe que le había fallado. La atraje hacia mí abrazándola fuerte.

–Lo siento –le susurré al oído–. Lo siento mucho, pequeña.

La solté después de lo que sentí como una eternidad, ella no dijo ni media palabra y me separé para verla directamente a los ojos, que seguían brillosos pero sin amenaza de desbordarse en lágrimas.

La presentación de la campaña a los medios era mucho más que eso. Newton había echado la casa por la ventana para dar a conocer la nueva imagen de su empresa y no había escatimado ni una maldita libra en ello. Un hermoso lugar, una estupenda orquesta y la magnífica cena junto con el mejor champagne, vinos y, por supuesto, coñac.

Hubiera llegado a disfrutar de todo y desde luego de la inmejorable compañía, de no haber estado sintiendo en mi pecho la enorme carga de la culpabilidad; pero muy merecido me lo tenía por no escuchar y por creer que era capaz de manejarlo todo. Gran error. Había descubierto que algo no estaba bajo mi control y que no tenía idea de cómo manejar… Isabella.

– ¡Cullen! Qué gusto verte. –Michael se acercó a saludarme y me puse de pie junto con ella–. Mira todo esto, –dijo orgulloso mientras miraba alrededor–. Tu chica es brillante, debes estar muy orgulloso de ella.

–Lo estoy–, la rodeé por la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo para dejar un beso en su sien.

–Me tomé la libertad de aconsejarle lo que debería hacer para sacarle mayor provecho a su creatividad y al buen ojo que tiene para esto –Bella se tensó–, y Jane, es otra joya, ambas forman un equipo formidable. Después de ver lo que han hecho con la imagen de Newton's sé que tienen un futuro más que exitoso.

Isabella sonrió agradecida y Jane se lo llevó de la corbata a la pista de baile. Él, feliz se dejó llevar y se perdieron entre la multitud que llenaba la pista.

– ¿Quieres bailar? –le pregunté al oído pero me miró sin responder. Sin soltar su cintura la guié hasta la pista.

Los acordes de "The Way You Look Tonight" sonaban mientras Isabella se acomodaba a mí. Nuestras manos unidas a la altura de nuestro pecho, su mano libre descansando cerca de mi cuello y la mía acariciando la desnudez de su espalda, mi mejilla rozando su frente y la suya sobre mi pecho. Nos movíamos en un cadencioso vaivén envueltos por el ritmo de la canción.

–Bella, yo…

–Shhh –me ordenó callar mientras se presionaba contra mí.

Obedecí su orden y olvidé todo para poder disfrutar el momento, como seguro ella también lo estaba haciendo. Cerré los ojos y aspiré ese olor tan suyo que me alteraba los sentidos; presioné muchas veces mis labios en su frente y su mejilla se frotaba contra mí, como si me agradeciera. ¿Cómo era posible que esta mujer haya llegado a mí de esa forma?, cómo un precioso regalo que yo apenas estaba alcanzando a valorar.

¿Cómo no vi antes a la verdadera mujer que estaba a mi lado? Tan fuerte, decidida y orgullosa. Y por alguna extraña razón, ella quería estar conmigo. Por alguna extraña razón, ella compartía mis gustos. Por alguna extraña razón aceptaba todas mis condiciones. Sí. Porque por alguna extraña razón, ella me amaba…

–Quisiera sacarte de aquí, llevarte a casa y perderme en ti hasta que amanezca, pero no soy tan egoísta como para privarte de disfrutar esta noche –murmuré a su oído–, de tú noche.

–Bien –dijo quedamente–, porque tu padre y el mío me han pedido bailar con ellos.

Ignorando el sentimiento posesivo que me golpeó de pronto, la llevé a la mesa y antes de que Bella pudiera sentarse un instante para descansar, su padre me la quitó de las manos para que un par de canciones después mi padre hiciera lo mismo con él. Platicaba amenamente y sonreía con ambos mientras los viejos hacían gala de sus empolvadas dotes dancísticas, haciendo giros y pasos complicados haciéndola lucir etérea en ese vestido que parecía flotar a su alrededor.

– ¿Me permites bailar con Isabella, papá? –La pregunta salía sobrando y no me importaba la respuesta porque Bella se encontraba ya en mis brazos.

–Claro, hijo –aceptó jadeante–. Es toda tuya.

–Desde luego que sí–, aseveré.

– ¿Podemos sentarnos? –Pidió Isabella a los pocos segundos de haber empezado la canción–. Estoy un poco cansada –asentí y la guié a la mesa que estaba vacía ya que todos estaban bailando.

– ¿Quieres ir a casa? –Bella me miró y luego dio un vistazo a la fiesta que estaba en su apogeo y después volvió su mirada a mí.

–Sí –murmuró apenas audiblemente en mi cuello–, llévame a casa.

*****.**

En el camino de regreso ninguno de los dos hablamos. Sólo se acurrucó a mí y yo pasé mi brazo por sus hombros, si me estaba dando la oportunidad de ignorar o dejar pasar mi gran estupidez, no iba a ser tan imbécil como para romper esa muda tregua, al contrario, la usaría a mi favor para tratar de enmendar mi error.

Pero al llegar a casa vi que no iba a ser tan fácil. En la mesa del hall de la entrada había un descomunal arreglo floral y junto a él, un estuche grande y cuadrado de terciopelo negro, aún con el moño y el listón rojo alrededor. Isabella pasó junto a la mesa camino a las escaleras, ignorando los obsequios y yo, miraba como seguía su camino a nuestra habitación.

– ¿Te espero arriba? –preguntó como si nada.

–Isabella…

La llamé pero ella apuró sus pasos desapareciendo al dar vuelta la escalera. Tomé el estuche y la seguí. Entré a la habitación y escuché como cerraba la puerta del baño. Estaba dispuesto a esperarla toda la noche si ella así lo quería y mientras lo hacía empecé a desvestirme, luego fui hasta la cama y comencé a despojarla de la infinidad de cojines que estaban encima, no recordaba que fueran tantos y entonces, con las luces de la habitación totalmente encendidas di una mirada alrededor.

Las lámparas de las mesas de noche eran nuevas así como las sillas junto a la ventana, la pantalla en la pared era un poco más grande y la banca a los pies de la cama era nueva también. Eran pocos los cambios pero cumplían su cometido, darle a la habitación un nuevo ambiente, uno más suave, más acogedor y desde luego más femenino que antes. Era el toque de Isabella y la verdad, me gustaba mucho. Me hacía sentir realmente en casa.

Un rato después, Isabella salió del baño envuelta en una bata blanca de seda y no en una de mis desencantadoras pijamas como pensé que lo haría.

– ¿Necesitas algo? –me sorprendió al acercarse y darme un suave beso en la frente–. Voy a bajar a la cocina por un poco de agua.

–Bella, lo que necesito… es que me digas porqué no aceptaste mi regalo –puse frente a ella el estuche de terciopelo. Ella, con mucha calma, sacó la tarjetita detenida por el listón y me la dio. No quise leer lo que estaba escrito al ver que ni siquiera era algo de puño y letra. Tiré la nota y al levantar la mirada me encontré con una decepcionada y oscura.

–Rechazas mi obsequio –afirmé más que pregunté.

–No. Tú no lo elegiste para mí, pagaste por el que es muy diferente –dio un largo suspiro–. Yo no te pido nada, hoy no te pedí nada más que estuvieras conmigo _puntual_, ese iba a ser mi regalo, que disfrutaras conmigo de mi último logro, pero como si supieras que no iba a ser así me envías esto… devuélvelo, Edward.

Su voz se hizo pequeña pero no perdió la determinación al pedírmelo. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su lado de la cama quitándose la bata y quedando completamente desnuda. Estuve a su lado en dos zancadas y la coloqué mis manos en su cintura antes de que se acostara y cubriera su cuerpo con las sábanas.

–Perdón –comencé a llenar de pequeños besos toda su cara–. Perdóname, mi amor, no fue mi intención…

–No tengo nada que perdonarte, Edward –tomó mis manos que ya habían llegado a su rostro y las bajó–. Conozco tus prioridades y las respeto. No te voy a pedir que cambies por mí, soy yo la que quiere adaptarse a ti, sólo creo que me tomará un poco para que cosas como la de esta noche no me afecten.

–No, Bella, no –la atrapé en un abrazo fuerte–. No siempre será así, te lo prometo. Esto acabará pronto y tendré todo el tiempo para ti, cariño. Y no quiero que tú te adaptes a mí, quiero que ambos nos acostumbremos a cada uno, a nuestras manías, a nuestros tiempos, a querernos… es más, ¿qué te parece si te robo un fin de semana entero?

Su carita se iluminó y así como se encendió, se apagó.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–No quiero hacerme ilusiones, Edward. No quiero que llegue el día y por alguna razón me quedé sola esperando por ti. Si me hablaras, si al menos me dijeras qué es lo que te tiene tan ocupado y estresado… tal vez no pueda ayudarte pero en ocasiones hablar las cosas quita un poco el peso de ellas, pero Edward, eres tan misterioso a veces que…

–El fin de semana, Isabella –aseveré–. Ese fin de semana te lo dedicaré entero y sabrás qué es lo que me tiene tan… desconectado de todo.

Con la promesa de que pronto me sinceraría ante ella, Isabella se deshizo en mis brazos; nos acostamos en la cama, enredándonos entre las nuevas y suaves sábanas y me dejó hacerle el amor.

*****.**

**BELLA'S POV**

Un fin de semana fuera de la ciudad y completito para mí.

Esa sí sería una muy buena forma de compensar lo desganada que estaba los últimos días y lo triste que me había dejado el que Edward no llegara a tiempo para ir conmigo a la presentación de la campaña de Newton's.

También lo que me tenía nerviosa, era que mi padre me había preguntado porqué dejaba el trabajo que tanto me costó conseguir y que me estaba dando tantas satisfacciones. Esa ocasión, Carmen también estuvo de mi lado y no como una aliada sino como un apoyo. Ella no me preguntaba nada ni me pedía explicaciones, sólo me dejaba saber que ahí estaba si la necesitaba y yo me sentía tan cobijada por eso que, ¿cómo no darle ese lugar tan especial que sin pedirlo se ganaba a cada segundo?

Me costó mucho explicarle a papá que Edward me lo había sugerido y que yo, después de mucho pensarlo, decidí complacerlo, más que nada porque lo amaba y si eso le iba a dar una satisfacción, lo hacía con gusto

–No puedo creerlo –dijo apretando mi mano entre las suyas–. Edward ha logrado en unos meses lo que yo no he podido en años. No pude convencerte de volver a casa al salir del internado, no pude convencerte de estudiar algo relacionado con el manejo de la empresa y tampoco pude convencerte de trabajar en ella.

–Oh, papá, no pienses así.

–No pienso nada malo, Bella, créeme. Solo que esto me confirma una vez más que Edward es el único hombre que ves en tu vida, y eso está bien. Ya sabes lo que quieres, lo tienes y estás haciendo lo que una mujer enamorada hace, conservarlo.

–Sí, papá, lo amo –admití orgullosa porque me sentía y sabía correspondida.

–Lo sé. Veo en tus ojos esa misma chispa que arde en los suyos cuando te ve –la comisura de su bigote se elevó en lo que parecía una sonrisa–. Confieso que cuando lo vi parado en el hall de la casa declarando ser tu novio, lo odié. Pero luego me demostró que era un hombre digno de ti al dar la cara y defenderte de todo lo que pudiera hacerte daño, hasta de mí.

–Gracias, papá –me aferré a él apretando mis brazos a su cintura.

–Nada de gracias. Yo le tengo que agradecer a Edward por cuidarte cuando yo estaba tan ciego que no lo hice, pero ahora, estoy muy tranquilo porque sé que tú estarás siempre bien.

Me despedí de Carmen y de mi padre que pese a las insistencias de Esme y Carlisle de quedarse un tiempo más en Londres, continuaron con su viaje para después volver a San Francisco para afinar los detalles de la futura boda.

Después de la amarga despedida, quedé de verme con Jane para cenar. No nos habíamos visto después de la fiesta de presentación y según ella teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar.

–Dime que esa cara es porque tus padres se van y no por otra cosa–. ¡Dios!, odiaba que Jane fuera tan suspicaz a veces…

–De verdad, Jane, no sabes como detesto ese puto sexto sentido que tienes –el mesero se acercó y le pedí un Tom Collins.

– ¿No escarmentaste con lo de la otra vez? –sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como pudieron.

–Edward llega cuando yo ya estoy dormida, no lo notará–, encogí los hombros restándole importancia al hecho.

–Pues entonces yo te acompaño con otro, ya no tengo a quien rendirle cuentas de nada –confesó como si nada y yo la miré perpleja por lo que esa declaración significaba.

– ¿Qué? –Pregunté sorprendida–. ¿Cómo está eso de que ya no tienes que rendirle cuentas a nadie?

–Ethan y yo terminamos –suspiró–. La noche de la borrachera fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

–Jane… lo siento mucho –le dije honestamente. Sentía mucho que por culpa mía su relación de años hubiera terminado.

–No lo sientas, Bella. Eso estaba destinado a terminar. Ya veníamos cargando con problemas serios desde hace un rato y esa noche no hizo sino apurar el proceso –tomó su vaso y lo levantó–. Salud por los cortes sin dolor.

Dimos un buen sorbo a nuestras bebidas y la miré frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?, te guardaste todos tus problemas y no fuiste capaz de ser una verdadera amiga compartiéndolos conmigo –le recriminé dolida porque una vez más me sentí traicionada–. Estabas sentada según tú, sobre una bomba de tiempo y escuchabas pacientemente todos mis líos existenciales, domésticos, amorosos… ¿cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme eso, Jane?

–Una verdadera amiga no le da más problemas a otra, Bella –refutó–. ¿Cómo iba a agobiarte con los míos viendo como estabas tan sólo con los tuyos?, ¿crees que no quería compartirlos contigo?, ¿qué me dijeras que todo estaría bien?

– ¿Y no se supone que para eso estamos las amigas?, ¿para _compartir_ todo?, ¿lo bueno y lo malo? –Negaba despacito con mi cabeza–. Me has hecho a un lado, justo como lo hicieron Alice y Rose.

– ¡No! Yo no quise hacerlo mientras que ellas sí. Entiéndeme, Bella, por favor –me pidió con tanto sentimiento que no pude rehusarme. Después de todo tenía razón en algo; ella no lo hizo por lastimarme y siempre estuvo ahí para mí, dispuesta a ayudarme y sin darme la espalda.

–Amiga, perdóname por no querer respetar tus silencios, eso también va incluido en ser una buena amiga –le sonreí y después de perdonarnos mutuamente, me contó todo.

–Ethan tiene la idea de volver a Irlanda, pero no a una ciudad avanzada y desarrollada como Dublín, no. Él quiere poner a funcionar las tierras que recibió como herencia de sus abuelos. ¿Te imaginas eso?, ¿yo, en medio de un área infinita de color verde sin saber ni siquiera como coño se agarra un artefacto para sembrar o arar o como se diga? No, Bella, yo puedo quererlo mucho pero entonces él no me quiere a mí. Ethan sabe que llevarme en medio de la nada sería como enterrarme viva. Pretender que yo deje todo por hacer algo que no me gusta, algo por lo que luché para no tener que hacer, es demasiado para mí y no lo haré.

– ¿Se lo explicaste así?, ¿él sabe como te sientes al respecto?

–Él ni siquiera me dio una opción como la tuviste tú, Bella. Ethan daba por hecho que yo debía seguirlo. Yo no tenía ni qué pensarlo, ya que si él así lo había decidido no había más que decir, pero yo no soy una granjera y si me rompí el alma para no serlo y lo seguía sin parpadear, me estaría traicionando a mí misma.

–Tienes razón. Tú debías elegir qué hacer, sin que Ethan se impusiera. Edward no lo hizo y eso tengo que reconocérselo.

– ¿Ves? Ahora imagínate lo que era llegar a casa después de trabajar y escuchar el disco rayado de todos los días. Yo ya había pensado en terminar, sólo estaba preparando el terreno y esa noche necesitaba tanto esos tragos que no lo pensé y tomé como loca. Cuando desperté por la mañana sola en la cama y lo vi con sus maletas listas para irse, sólo pude desearle buena suerte y pedirle que dejara sus llaves en la mesa. Fui cruel, lo sé pero, ¿no lo estaba siendo él más?

–Por supuesto. Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que he sufrido pensando en mis elecciones de vida, pero han sido eso, mis elecciones, no las que hace alguien por mí. Ahora estoy acostumbrándome a ellas y estoy segura que veré los resultados muy pronto.

–Entonces, ¿qué coño es lo que te tiene con esa cara?

–Que casi no veo a Edward y cuando lo hago está tan presionado… su cuerpo está conmigo pero deja su mente en la oficina. Algo lo tiene mal y me preocupa porque nunca lo había visto así, tan desconectado de mí…

–Bueno, creo que debes tener calma. Él es un hombre que no por nada ha llegado donde está. Ha tenido que mantener el nivel que Carlisle le cedió desde muy temprano y no sólo eso sino superarlo.

–En eso tienes razón, pero lo que me molesta es que no me diga nada, que no me cuente sus problemas –chasqueé la lengua–, otro que piensa que me agobiará si me cuenta lo que le pasa –miré a mi amiga–. No soy tan frágil, ¿sabes?, he pasado por muchas y aquí sigo.

–Edward lo sabe y yo también, sólo es que no queremos causarte preocupaciones, eso es todo.

–Bueno, pero tú y yo ya quedamos en algo y por cierto, si crees que no me fijé que Michael estuvo contigo gran parte de la noche estás en un error. Yo capto todo y tomo nota, así que empieza a decirme en donde quedó la espiritifláutica de la novia y qué hay ahí, porque huelo algo Jane y sabes que no me equivoco.

–La espiritifláutica quedó en ex. Al parecer, el soplo de mujer que es esa Irina, tiene más de interesada que nada. Michael se dio cuenta que un abogado estaba indagando qué tanto de su empresa podría reclamar la anoréxica esa si se casaban y después se divorciaban. La mandó a volar sin pensárselo dos veces aunque descubrir cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de la persona a la que amaba lo dejó devastado.

– ¿Y tú como te enteraste de todo esto? –parecía que estaba escuchando una historia de película.

–Nos encontramos hace unos días en un restaurante. Como íbamos solos decidimos compartir la mesa y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos contándonos nuestras penas. Desde eso nos hemos visto casi todos los días y mira…

Jane sacó de entre su ropa un dije en forma de estrella con diamantes pequeñitos. Era precioso.

–Me lo regaló la noche de la fiesta de presentación. Me dijo que yo era como la estrella que lo guiaba, lo que le daba fortaleza porque yo era su ejemplo a seguir.

–Vaya, me has dejado muda –acepté.

–Sólo somos amigos, Bella. Nos sentimos a gusto acompañándonos y no creo que suceda nada más allá de una amistad.

–Aún es temprano para que asegures algo como eso. Creo que nadie tiene una última palabra más que el tiempo y ha pasado muy poco como para definir que tipo de relación tienen o tendrán.

–Dime, ¿cómo has pasado estos días sin trabajar? –Jane, experta en cambiar de tema.

–¡Ahh, horrible! –me lamenté–. Ya mudé todas mis cosas a nuestra habitación, tuve que hacerme mi espacio en el clóset y clasificar la ropa que no es de esta temporada y acomodarla en mi ex clóset. También cambié un par de cosillas para darle un toque menos masculino a la habitación y aprovechando un día que salí de compras con Esme y Carmen, compré una producción entera de cojines para la cama, una banca, lámparas, algunas plantas, la pantalla, las cortinas, las sillas…

–Wow, ¿no quieres ir a aburrirte a mi apartamento?, me gustaría darle un nuevo look para sacar a Ethan de mis recuerdos de una buena vez.

–Cuenta conmigo, sólo dime que estilo te gustaría y por donde quieres que empiece –dije entusiasmada por tener algo qué hacer.

– ¿Porqué no lo hacemos juntas? Yo redecoro el mío y tú…

–Y yo le doy una sorpresa a Edward con el mío –la interrumpí con mi idea–, y una vez que esté terminado, lo invito a cenar y lo estrenamos, ¿qué te parece?

–Fabuloso, amiga.

Los siguientes días nos concentramos en el apartamento de Jane, hicimos unas cuantas consultas a Esme que nos recibió en su casa y juntas estudiamos las fotos que mi amiga llevó para que pudiera darse una mejor idea de cómo era. Cenábamos en su casa y nos entreteníamos por horas mientras nos explicaba los puntos importantes que tomar en cuenta para hacer un trabajo elegante, de buen gusto y de calidad.

Fuimos de compras un par de veces y luego, poco a poco fuimos viendo la transformación del apartamento de Jane al que Esme le dio el visto bueno y la felicitó.

–Te quedó hermoso, Jane.

–Nos quedó, porque de no ser por ti nunca me hubiera atrevido a preguntarle nada a una señorona como Esme, impone tanto, pero es tan linda y te adora, Bella.

–Y yo a ella –reconocí–. Pero bueno, ¿cuando lo estrenaremos?

–Michael está desesperado por venir a ver conocerlo –se miró los pies–, me gustaría que él fuera el primero que viniera, es muy buen amigo.

–Creo que es lo más indicado, si tu buen _amigo _está tan insistente en venir pues para qué hacerlo esperar, ¿no? –dije guiñándole un ojo.

–Ahs, Bella, contigo no se puede –se giró para ocultar una sonrisa y luego volteó de pronto–. ¿Sabes?, me parece que aquí alguien se está haciendo la tonta y esa no soy yo.

–Sí, ya sé que te refieres a mí pero lo que no sé es el motivo.

– ¿Cuándo empezarás con tu apartamento? –Puso sus manos en la cadera y comenzó a chocar contra el suelo la punta de su zapato repetidamente.

–Ah, es eso –dije algo angustiada pero decidida a contarle a mí amiga–. Tengo algo en mente para mi habitación pero tengo miedo de que pueda resultar atrevido y de mal gusto.

–Demonios, amiga, pues qué quieres hacer, ¿recrear un burdel? –le sonreí perversamente.

–Un burdel no, pero un cuarto de juegos, sí.

*****.**

A Jane le dio un infarto después de oír mi idea. Sólo pudo volver a la normalidad después de un shot de tequila. Sí, estaba comenzando a sospechar que nos estábamos volviendo ligeramente alcohólicas pero mientras reaccionáramos, me haría de la vista gorda.

La dejé en su casa tranquila para que preparara la cena especial para su amigo y yo me fui a hacer lo mismo pero para mi hombre. Esa noche lo esperaría aunque llegara a media madrugada así que tenía el tiempo de sobra para ir al supermercado a comprar el pato, la mermelada de higos, la de ciruelas, papas para el puré, mucha mantequilla y el pan francés preferido de Edward.

Caminaba por los pasillos del super y de pronto no pude contener mi risa estruendosa. En el reflejo de uno de los tantos espejos me vi con Paul, ya de vuelta conmigo, que empujaba el carrito con todo lo que metía en él. Era una vista por demás chistosa aunque a Paul, no le pareció tanto después de todo.

Es muy cierto lo que dicen, uno no necesita nada hasta que lo ve en el mostrador de una tienda. Y lo decía especialmente por el carrito atiborrado de cosas que eran las preferidas tanto de Edward como mías. Desde el café, la leche y el jugo de cierta marca hasta la pasta de dientes.

Al llegar a casa, saqué el recetario que Harriet había dejado y puse manos a la obra; corté el cebollín, lo calenté en la mantequilla y lo dejé a un lado mientras machacaba las papas para el puré. Coloqué el contenido de los dos frascos de mermeladas, le agregué las especias y lo dejé calentar antes de bañar con esa misma la mezcla al pato ya horneado y bien cocido con mucha mantequilla. La cocina tenía un olor maravilloso y estaba segura que gran parte de la casa también.

Puse la mesa y me cercioré que el vino se estuviera enfriando. Subí a darme un baño y al salir miré mi reloj. Diez en punto. Si todo iba bien, Edward llegaría dentro de una hora o dos a más tardar y yo lo estaría esperando con su platillo favorito.

A las once, perfectamente bien vestida y maquillada, cabeceaba sentada en la mesa. A las doce, ya le había dado varias vueltas al pato en el refractario para que no se secara al mantenerlo caliente en el horno. Media hora después abrí una botella de vino y me serví una copa y luego otra. Ese fue el último recuerdo que tuve de esa noche.

Me puse de lado entre las sábanas que me arropaban y jalé el edredón para cubrir mi cabeza. Era una mañana fría aún y mi piel comenzaba a ponerse de gallina por todo mi cuerpo desnudo.

¿Mi cuerpo desnudo?

De un impulso quedé sentada en la cama y me refregaba los ojos con las palmas de las manos para ver bien. ¿Cómo carajos había llegado hasta ahí?, no es que hubiera tomado tanto como para no recordarlo, ¿o sí?

Con mi visión un poco más clara pude ver mi vestido en la silla así como mi ropa interior y mis zapatos en el suelo. Mi reloj indicaba que eran las ocho de la mañana sin embargo, me encontraba sola como siempre, en la habitación. Edward me la había hecho de nuevo, ¿pues a qué puta hora llegaba cada noche?

Respiré profundamente para aclarar mis ideas pero estaba tan molesta y cansada de estar sola que tenía que pensar en algo para solucionar eso. Además, el vivir apartada y sabiendo que había algo que me ocultaba, me estaba consumiendo las entrañas. La sola idea de que se negara a compartir eso conmigo me desmoronaba el alma.

Necesitaba verlo, tocarlo. Lo extrañaba y su ausencia me estaba empezando a afectar. Ya eran muchas semanas las que Edward llevaba enclaustrado en su oficina y sin un par de miserables minutos para hacerme una llamada. No tenía tiempo ni para preguntarme como estaba y eso, ya me estaba empezando a afectar.

Me di un baño y me lavé el pelo. Me lo sequé con toda la calma del mundo, elegí mi ropa y como tenía tiempo de sobra, pude hasta pintarme las uñas de un color que elegí con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja: Rojo Puta.

Se vería divino en contraste con mi blusa y falda de corte algo militar de Alexader Mcqueen en blanco y negro y mi pelo largo y suelto; dejé de contemplarme y tomé el teléfono para preparar mi jugada, la cual en complicidad la persona clave, quedó lista aunque no fue tan fácil.

Terminé de arreglarme y bajé para tener listo el complemento de mi plan. Una hora después salía del ascensor de Cullen Organization y me dirigía al escritorio de mi cómplice, Katie.

–Hola, Isabella –me saludó efusiva–. Dispones de una hora y media, siento mucho no haber podido hacerte más espacio en la agenda.

–Con eso estará perfecto, muchas gracias, Katie –dije con sinceridad.

–Lo que necesites, Isabella, para eso estoy –la puerta de la oficina de Edward se abrió y salieron dos hombres para cerrarse de nuevo–. Es todo tuyo por una hora y media linda –le sonreí para ocultar mi sonrisa detrás del enojo que traía acumulado desde hacía muchos, muchos días.

Me puse de pie y tomé lo que Paul había llevado para mí. Di un respiro profundo y entré a su despacho sin tocar. Edward ni siquiera levantó la mirada, estaba absorto leyendo unos documentos.

–Buenas tardes eh…

–Isabella, Isabella Swan, señor Cullen y tengo una cita con usted por la próxima hora y media.

Edward levantó la mirada de los papeles en una décima de segundo y se me quedó mirando atónito.

–Isabella, ¿qué, qué haces aquí?, ¿sucede algo?

–Sí. Sucede que estoy harta de no verte, de estar sola, de estar encerrada en una jaula de oro, de que sea el puto colmo que yo, la mujer que precisamente vive contigo, tenga que sacar una cita con tu asistente para poder verte la cara por tan sólo, ¡una jodida hora y media!

–Baja la voz, Isabella–, me reprendió.

–Voy a gritar todo lo que yo quiera, porque vas a follarme tan duro que no me voy a reprimir y me voy a correr las veces que pueda y tú, te esforzarás en dejarme bien satisfecha, porque si no lo haces, te juro Edward que vendré todos los días para que cumplas con tu trabajo. ¿Me entendiste?

–Sí, señora.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué tal? Yo veo aquí a una Bella más madura y a un Edward muy nervioso, ansioso, pero no sé ustedes como vean a este par. ¿Me dirían?<strong>_

_**Bueno, llego la hora de los agradecimientos que van para mis nenitas perversas y por supuesto para ustedes que me regalan esos minutitos y me leen, me comentan, me regañan y me exigen. A las nenas de Facebook que son más terribles y adoradas que nada, y claro, a las kinky girs del capi pasado. Un beso a todas y a las que se incorporan a nuestra historia. **_

_**Kinky Girls: pia24, Lullaby Wayllen, La chica del gorro azul, milimelita, beakis, Melania, Elly Cullen M, TaChiBella, yoly rocha, Tata XOXO, yessenya, ludgardita, PotterZoe, Maricoles, sandra32321, maddycullen, EdithCullen71283, yasmín-cullen, CelesL, Eve Runner, emma, Ligia Rodriguez, joli cullen, Soniard, Sofy Vicky, Angie Masen, Isis Janet, Rosi22, romycullen, freckles03, Aimer Cullen, Jag400, faru03, Miranda Pattinson, Paola C19, EriM, Diana Robles, anamart05, ETERNOAMANECER, patymdn, yekitab, Rosy Inda, DuuuuulceCullen-x, SamyPatt, Sully YM, Guest, eleonorbarcelon, Neko de Pattinson, Marianixcr, cynthia, Gusdha, MariaCarlaPL, carlita16, cecycullenpattinson, frances-k, LucianaM, belly-03, lu537, SalyLuna, DarkiVampi, Kikid'cullen, mirgru (prepárate para el próx. muñe), Valen Flos, lunn90, Hinatapink, suzette-cullen, TheYos16, , lourdescullen90, zujeyane, Summers, javy, nelda, jupy, PRISGPE, Valente R, monicaviajera1819, YaritzaFlores, raia, antomirok, gaviota, belangiesome16, terewee, MiliYLJJ, The Princess of the Dark, V1V1, yolanda dorado, Kisara Mansen, Sisi bunny, Karen Pattz, nany87, Sony Bells, Bella-Nympha, Violet, Guest, sofithaqueen, Yessinblue, janalez, Libertad y milisil.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capi y recuerden pasar por el blog de Nany…**_

_**Besitoo**_

_** g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_** pattinsonworld. blogspot. com**_


	38. Caretas

_**Nenas! Un capítulo más listo para ustedes. Pónganse cómodas y a leer. Ya saben que contiene escenas explícitas de sexo. Si eres menor de edad, no te gusta y te ofende, no sigas leyendo. Advertidas están…**_

* * *

><p>La hipocresía es el colmo de todas las maldades.<p>

Molière

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 38<strong>

**EDWARD'S POV**

Otra noche más que llegaba a casa ya muy tarde. Caminaba desganado por el estrés que recaía en mí, con un severo dolor de hombros y espalda baja mientras observaba que, a diferencia de las otras noches, todas las luces estaban encendidas. No le tomé mucha importancia hasta que suspiré y un delicioso olor se coló por mis fosas nasales haciéndome hasta parpadear… Pato en salsa de higos.

Me apresuré en llegar al comedor y como ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre, maldije a todos los infiernos, esta vez por encontrar a Isabella dormida sobre la impecable mesa con una copa de vino junto a ella. De nuevo se había quedado dormida esperándome con una magnífica cena.

Mi estómago rugió reaccionando al exquisito olor, tenía mucha hambre, de haber sido el cabrón egoísta de antes, me hubiera sentado a disfrutar de la cena en mi honor pero ya no lo era. No sería capaz de sentarme a degustar esa exquisitez si ella no iba a ser testigo de cuánto agradecía y saboreaba lo que especialmente había cocinado para mí, aunque se me hiciera agua la boca.

Apagué el horno que mantenía caliente la cena y husmeé por ahí un pedazo de queso y un trozo de pan para aplacar mi hambre. Después, con todo el dolor de mi espalda, cargué a mi hermosa mujer que apenas al sentirme se acomodó contra mi pecho aún sin despertarse y, la subí a nuestra habitación. La acosté en la cama y comencé a desvestirla. Se había arreglado para mí y yo, ¿dónde carajos estaba?

Concentrado en hacer todo lo posible por tener un mundo seguro para ella, para que pudiera salir libremente a cualquier parte sin la mayoría del séquito, como ella les llamaba, y estar tranquilos. Esa era la respuesta correcta y aunque por el momento me pesara y me hiciera sentir culpable por lo abandonada que la tenía, pronto veríamos los frutos de estos sacrificios que durarían por el resto de nuestras vidas.

De nuevo di un largo suspiro como resultado de lo que tenía frente a mí. Isabella en unas diminutas bragas. Su piel resplandecía satinada bajo la tenue luz. Sus piernas, su vientre, sus senos, sus brazos, toda ella brillaba y yo empezaba a responder a esa sensual imagen pero mi pequeña estaba tan cansada que ni cuenta se había dado de nada. Moría de ganas de despertarla entre besos y tomarla como otras noches lo había hecho pero preferí dejarla dormir.

Dejé sus bragas junto a su vestido y a los pocos minutos, ya me encontraba en la cama junto a ella que instintivamente amoldaba su cuerpo al mío para seguir durmiendo. El aroma floral que se desprendía de ella, de su piel y su pelo, me adormecieron. Caí en un profundo sueño que se me hizo un parpadeo hasta que llegó la hora de salir de la cama, darme un baño y volver a la oficina.

Esa mañana tampoco hubo tiempo de ejercitarme y sabía que eso también era un factor importante que me tenía con la espalda adolorida. Antes de salir rumbo a la oficina, me incliné sobre mi Isabella, besé su frente y sus labios. Se merecía el mundo entero, sin preocupaciones, ni miedos y yo, se lo iba a dar.

*****.**

– ¿Ya revisaste los contratos y los permisos?

–Los tengo en mis manos en estos momentos –respondí a Jasper–, y todo parece estar perfecto. Creo que encontré a dos excelentes sustitutos.

–Esta vez fue una excepción extraordinaria pero ya no cuentes conmigo –afirmó tajante.

–Y yo que pensaba enviarlos de avanzada regularmente para que te despejaras de tu trabajo en la firma y Emmett de la constructora –Jasper carraspeó nerviosamente.

–No, no puedo –dijo sin dudar–, en cambio a Emmett le caería como anillo al dedo. Según sé por Alice, Rose lo extrañó tanto que ahora no quiere ni soltarlo. Lo recibió como si fuera el primer ministro y hasta el día de hoy no le he visto ni la cara.

–Hmm, deben de estar haciéndole al fin, los honores correspondientes al cargo–, nos reímos un poco pero la verdad era que a ambos nos daba gusto por nuestro amigo, porque Emmett, amaba a Rosalie casi tanto como yo amaba a Isabella.

La mañana, salvo la plática con Jasper se me hizo eterna y frustrante. Gente que iba a venía por mi oficina con estadísticas de ventas, planos de las obras, informes de la bolsa cada hora gracias a mi padre que se encontraba aburrido sin su nuevo amigo. Mi puerta se cerró detrás de los directivos de recursos humanos y no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando de nuevo se volvió a abrir. No había ni levantado la vista de los formatos de los nuevos contratos que requerían de toda mi concentración y estaba a punto de despachar a quien estuviera interrumpiéndome para terminar con ellos de una buena vez.

–Buenas tardes eh…

–Isabella, Isabella Swan, señor Cullen y tengo una cita con usted por la próxima hora y media.

¿Pero qué demonios?, pensé inmediatamente al oír su voz y mirándola ahí, parada frente a mi escritorio.

–Isabella, ¿qué, qué haces aquí?, ¿sucede algo?

–Sí. Sucede que estoy harta de no verte, de estar sola, de estar encerrada en una jaula de oro, de que sea el puto colmo que yo, la mujer que precisamente vive contigo, tenga que sacar una cita con tu asistente para poder verte la cara por tan sólo, ¡una jodida hora y media!

–Baja la voz, Isabella –le ordené, porque nadie excepto yo, gritaba en mi oficina.

–Voy a gritar todo lo que yo quiera, porque vas a follarme tan duro que no me voy a reprimir y me voy a correr las veces que pueda y tú, te esforzarás en dejarme bien satisfecha, porque si no lo haces, te juro Edward que vendré todos los días para que cumplas con tu trabajo. ¿Me entendiste?

Dios santo…

Esa mujer frente a mí estaba que echaba fuego por la boca y tenía toda la maldita razón en estar tan enojada. Sus ojos oscuros estaban casi negros de la furia que contenían y su cuerpo en actitud combativa encendió el mío en un miserable segundo. Tragué en seco y con mucha dificultad apenas le pude contestar…

–Sí, señora.

Mi polla intentó brincar entusiasmada y sólo recibí un cruel y doloroso latigazo por estar reprimida en mis ajustados bóxers. Sentí claramente como se hinchaba en ellos haciéndome casi doblar de dolor, dolor por ella, por tenerla, por poseerla con urgencia, sin recato, sin pudor, sin nada que no fuera pura y llana lujuria, porque eso, era lo que precisamente ella había venido a buscar a mi oficina.

En dos zancadas llegué a su lado y estrellé mis labios contra los suyos. Ella me recibió de igual forma, respondiendo al ansioso movimiento de mi lengua que en un desesperado beso buscaba su sabor, su deseo y su prisa. Me deshice cuando un profundo gemido quedó atrapado en nuestras bocas y sus manos fueron directamente al nudo de mi corbata para quitármela. Me incliné un poco y metí las mías debajo de su falda, la subí ansioso por sus muslos para casi morirme al descubrir que no llevaba bragas.

Nuestras bocas se devoraban y así quería hacerlo con el resto de su cuerpo, disfrutarlo y bebérmelo con calma, pero eso era lo que no tenía en esos momentos, calma. La tomé por las nalgas y la cargué, ella me rodeó con sus piernas y me dirigía al sillón cuando me detuvo.

– ¡No!, en el escritorio–. Me ordenó.

–Sí, señora.

La llevé hasta él y no me importaron los mil documentos sobre los que coloqué a la mujer que me estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Subí la falda hasta su cintura con manos temblorosas y su hermoso coño brillaba de sed por mi polla que liberé tan pronto como pude para enterrarme en el de un sólo empellón. Mi polla se hinchó completamente en su interior sintiéndose bienvenida en ese coño caliente, lubricado y estrecho. Salí un poco de ella y volví a arremeter con más fuerza para empezar a marcar un ritmo furioso y necesitado.

–Edw…

Mis embistes no le permitían ni hablar y yo no podía escuchar otra cosa que no fueran sus jadeos, sus gemidos y sus intentos por decir mi nombre. Estaba encendido, en llamas, desesperado por apagar ese fuego que ardía tanto en mi interior como en el suyo. Nuestras caderas chocaban con cada penetración, se movían hacia mí. No estaba del todo consciente de lo que hacía, estaba perdido en ella y eso aceleraba mi camino a un orgasmo que presentía devastador. Bajé mi mano entre nosotros y toqué su hinchado clítoris. Isabella gritó y cubrí su boca con la mía sin dejar de manipularlo, apurando su liberación.

Nuestras frentes sudaban. Mi boca succionando sus labios, mis dientes mordiéndolos. Una de sus manos se movía sin control tirando papeles y cosas de mi escritorio; la otra en mi cuello, acercándome a ella, jalando el pelo de mi nuca y acercándome al clímax. Subí sus piernas a mis hombros para penetrarla más profundamente. Isabella gimió fuerte al sentirme invadirla de ese modo, empujando, atacando como un animal que sólo respondía a sus instintos, embistiendo con más fuerza, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su hambrienta intimidad.

–Isabella…

Pronuncié su nombre en medio de las repetitivas arremetidas contra su pelvis, poseyéndola, enterrándome, perdiéndome, entregándome, reclamándola mientras un fuerte apretón alrededor de mi polla me advirtió del orgasmo que se avecinaba en su interior.

Exploté dentro de ella, llenándola de mí mientras ella se retorcía sobre papeles, carpetas, comprimiéndome, ordeñándome, extrayendo hasta la última gota de mí. Yo me dejé caer sobre su pecho, incapaz de moverme gracias al temblor que hacía vibrar mi cuerpo y que ponía en peligro mi estabilidad. La habitación había quedado en silencio, sin gemidos, ni otro sonido que no fueran los jadeos que intentaban normalizar nuestras respiraciones.

–Servida… señora.

Una carcajada brotó con mucha dificultad de su garganta.

– ¿Y quién… te ha dicho que he… terminado contigo?

–Créame que estoy más que dispuesto a satisfacer todas sus necesidades, usted sólo pida y yo obedezco–, respondí sacando de ella mi polla no tan flácida todavía, con cuidado.

–Así me gusta, siempre listo y dispuesto –reímos antes de volver a besarnos con pasión.

Ayudé a Isabella a bajar del escritorio y tenía una sonrisita pícara en la cara.

–Ahora ven que voy a alimentarte –dijo al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba una canasta de pic nic y empezaba a sacar de su interior platos, copas, recipientes con comida y hasta una botella de vino.

–Vaya, vaya, veo que tenías todo esto muy bien planeado, Isabella.

–Bueno, si Mahoma no va a la montaña...

Entre risas, besos, caricias sensuales y medios desnudos, comimos el exquisito pato al higo que me había cocinado la noche anterior. De sobra estaba decir que le había quedado delicioso y que tuvo que servirme un segundo plato.

–Dios, tu glotonería no conoce precedentes, Edward.

–No me importa lo que digas, esto está exquisito –Isabella sonrió feliz por el cumplido y se puso de pie para ir a mi escritorio a arreglar el desorden.

–Deja eso.

–Déjame ordenar un poco.

–Por favor –palmeé el cojín donde estaba sentada junto a mí y volvió a mi lado–, Isabella… siento mucho lo abandonada que te he tenido estas semanas. Sé que han sido muy difíciles para ti, lo lamento y créeme que si pudiera, de un santiamén dejaba todo para estar contigo, pero precisamente por eso es por lo que he estado tan absorto y empeñado trabajando duro, para que muy pronto y en mucho menos tiempo del que creas, podamos estar juntos todo el tiempo que deseemos. –Isabella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en él.

–Te entiendo, Edward, y te creo –dijo separándose un poco de mí–, pero te extraño mucho y necesitaba verte, no sólo sentir tus caricias a mitad de la noche. Ya no te veo por las mañanas, es más –bufó–, ya ni siento cuando te despiertas para marcharte, siento que estoy viviendo con un puto fantasma.

–Hey, esa boca –la reprendí.

–Edward… ¿pasa algo?, ¿hay problemas en la empresa? –tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

–No, cariño, todo está bien, es sólo algo que necesita de toda mi atención.

– ¿Ves? –se apartó de mí–. Intento acercarme para que compartas tus problemas conmigo y me das la espalda, me alejas, Edward. Siempre siento que no quieres que me inmiscuya en tus cosas, que no quieres ni que me preocupe por ti y si no quieres que haga eso, entonces dime, dime, Edward, ¿qué coño es lo que sí me vas a permitir hacer?

Se puso de pie y corrió hasta el baño en donde se encerró. Fui detrás de ella y pegué mi frente a la puerta, pensando en sus palabras. Por la puta madre, ella tenía razón. Yo, sin darme cuenta, por mi maldito carácter posesivo y dominante, poco a poco la estaba exiliando de su propia vida. Esa vida que tanto le había costado tener.

–Bella, abre la puerta –le pedí sin obtener respuesta–. Por favor, mi amor, abre.

Escuché como quitaba el seguro, giraba lentamente del pestillo y salía.

–Sólo dame tiempo, es todo lo que te pido, tiempo para poder compartir contigo todo lo que me ronda por ahora, por favor… te prometí un fin de semana entero para ti, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo y estoy reiterándote mi promesa.

Se abrazó a mí y mis brazos la rodearon, acariciando despacio su espalda, besando su cabeza.

–Ya no quiero seguir soñando con ese bendito fin de semana que nunca llega. Dame una fecha, pon un plazo para que tenga al menos algo a qué aferrarme, Edward, hazlo –la solté y suspiré.

Me pasé las manos por mí cara y luego por mi pelo repetidas veces. Isabella estaba en todo su derecho de exigirme una fecha y yo estaba obligado a dársela. Y lo haría aún siendo consciente de todo lo que implicaba revelarle lo que venía cargando a cuestas.

– ¿Tan grave es?, me asustas, Edward –murmuró y la envolví en mis brazos.

–No, no. No tienes porqué, amor. Me pediste una fecha y te la doy. Será el fin de semana después del cuatro de abril, ¿de acuerdo? Durante esos días y sin presiones podré contarte todo lo que tú desees saber, todo, Bella –asintió brevemente y levanté su barbilla con mi pulgar. Besé sus labios con ternura.

–Mientras tanto, no te mentiré diciéndote que no seguiré igual de ocupado, lo estaré amor y mucho, pero no quiero que eso sea un impedimento para este tipo de sorpresas y asaltos –mi pequeña rió tranquilizándome y quitándome un peso, aunque ligero, de encima al estar siendo sincero con ella.

–Lo tendré en cuenta, Señor Cullen, pero por ahora, cállese y mejor aprovechemos los treinta minutos que todavía nos quedan.

Esa fue la mejor media hora de mi vida. Volví a adueñarme del cuerpo de Isabella como nuestros instintos nos lo pedían. Esa vez la sede de nuestra pasión fue el sillón de piel negro, a medio desvestir, sudorosos, entregados y definitivamente, muy en paz con nosotros mismos… casi.

Me arreglaba la corbata después de refrescarme cuando sonó el intercomunicador. De vuelta al mundo real. Corrí hasta responderle a una muy alegre Katie, cómplice de Bella y merecedora de un sustancioso aumento.

–Dime, Katie.

–Edward, el Sr. Orson de la Unidad de Fraudes está en la línea.

–Comunícamelo, ah y Katie…

– ¿Si, Edward?

–Gracias.

*****.**

**BELLA'S POV**

– ¿Sabes? Antes te hubiera envidiado mucho por esa sonrisa de boba que tienes plasmada el la cara –dijo con arrogancia mi amiga.

– ¿Ah, si?, ¿y porqué ahora no?

–Porque yo traigo una igual o más grande y boba que la tuya –me reí pero ella frunció el ceño.

–Calla –me ordenó señalándome con un dedo y la obedecí aguantándome la carcajada–. Calla que esto no es de risa.

– ¿Por qué habría un problema?, te gusta Michael y no le eres para nada indiferente. Salen, te visita y aunque no le has aceptado regalos caros, a excepción de la estrella, te compra chocolates, globos, flores… está mandándote un claro mensaje de que le gustas y, ¿me dices que algo no va bien? ¿Pues qué pasa?

– ¿Que tengo miedo? –fue su pregunta/respuesta.

– ¿Miedo de qué tonta? Michael es un buen chico y con los pies muy bien plantados en la tierra, ¿de qué pudieras tener miedo, por Dios?

Jane suspiró y se amodorró en la esquina de su hermoso sofá amarillo.

–Así me sentía cuando recién empezaba a salir con Ethan, que por cierto el muy idiota me llamó el otro día para que le hiciera los trámites de su cambio de domicilio ya que me quedaba en la ciudad, ¿puedes creerlo? Descarado hijo de la gran puta vaca que va a ordeñar.

–Si me estás dando a entender que crees que todos los hombres están cortados con la misma tijera –rodé los ojos negando con la cabeza–, estás en un error muy grande.

–¿Y como puedo saber que Michael no me saldrá con algo como lo hizo Ethan?, eran ya casi cinco años, Bella, creí conocerlo muy bien y mira… no sería muy inteligente de mi parte caer redondita y enamorada de Michael a la primera de cambios, debo ser cauta.

–Jane, sé que tienes miedo, pero ningún hombre o mujer viene con instructivo de uso bajo el brazo y mucho menos con garantía. Y eso, mi querida, es lo interesante.

–Oye, esa es mi frase –me frunció el ceño– y lo sé, pero no quiere decir que por el sólo hecho de saberlo mi miedo a otro desencanto se evapore.

–Entiendo, lo bueno es que por fortuna tú aún no estás enamorada y estás a tiempo de retirarte del juego, Michael también lo entenderá.

–Siempre queda la amistad, ¿no? –sonó como si quisiera auto convencerse de estar haciendo lo correcto al tomar sus precauciones.

–Supongo que sí, así que piénsalo muy bien y habla con él, no se merecería volver a ilusionarse y que después le digas "gracias por participar".

–Carajo, tienes razón, sería una grandísima cabrona si lo dejara hacerlo.

–Cierto –dije balanceando mi pie que colgaba del sillón.

– ¿Y tú?

–Yo, ¿qué?

–Sigues haciéndote la tonta con tu apartamento.

–No me estoy haciendo tonta, estoy meditando mis opciones y la verdad, para lo que quiero no tengo muchas. De hecho ninguna, pero no se me quita la idea de la mente.

–Por algo se debe empezar, ¿no?, no por ser una habitación de _ese_ tipo tiene que ser oscura y misteriosa con grandes artefactos colgando del techo y extrañas camas.

–Desde luego que no. Había pensado en decorarla con un estilo muy mío y tener ocultos todos los juguetes. El caso es que… –me detuve al pensar en algo descabellado pero era irónicamente lo más lógico–, Jane… ¿estarás ocupada mañana por la noche?

*****.**

Volví a casa emocionada por mi idea. Fui directamente a la cocina a prepararle un sándwich a Edward. Lo dejé cubierto en la encimera junto con un vaso de leche y unas galletas que había comprado esa tarde. Mis habilidades culinarias todavía no daban para intentar hornearlas. Antes de subir a mi habitación le dejé una nota en el hall de la entrada.

"_**Un sándwich, un vaso de leche y galletas te esperan en la cocina"**_

_**Te quiero.**_

_**Bella.**_

Me cepillé los dientes, me lavé la cara y me desvestí para meterme a la cama. ¿Me atrevería? Con la idea puliéndose en mi mente me quedé dormida. Al despertarme estiré como cada mañana mi brazo para encontrar la cama vacía y fría. Así serían mis mañanas hasta el fin de semana después del cuatro de abril y ya no faltaba mucho para que llegara ese día.

Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa y a decir verdad, con mucho miedo. ¿Que sería lo que Edward guardaba tan celosamente?, tanto que necesitaba todo un fin de semana para explicármelo. No. No quería ni pensar en nada malo, porque Edward nunca haría nada que me lastimara, yo confiaba en él y él sólo me estaba pidiendo tiempo.

Me senté en la cama y al girarme, sonreí al ver en la mesita de noche un plato y un vaso vacío. Tomé mi teléfono y escribí…

"_**Quiero una foto tuya y pronto"**_

_**Te quiero.**_

_**Bella.**_

Me di un baño y al salir revisé mi teléfono que indicaba que tenía un mensaje. Era la foto que le había pedido. Estaba tan elegante con su traje oscuro y aunque hizo un esfuerzo por no salir tan serio, no pudo. Sin embargo sonreí porque lo comprendía, estaba muy ocupado pero al menos, ya respondía mis mensajes y mis llamadas, serio y parco pero lo hacía y eso me tenía muy, pero muy feliz.

Durante esos días lo visité con bastante regularidad, procurando que siempre fuera a la hora del almuerzo, cuando la oficina estaba vacía y no importaba mucho si gritaba. Hacíamos el amor como salvajes y apagábamos un poco la pasión que nos consumía. Esos encuentros nos servían, pero yo extrañaba como una loca a mi_ Señor_. Sabía que pronto volvería a tenerlo conmigo y eso me consolaba un poco, la emoción de sentirlo con todo su poder haciéndose cargo de todo y llevándome al borde de la locura, mientras tanto, me divertía dándole algunas órdenes que él obedecía muy bien.

Me tomaba en el sillón, en la alfombra, en su silla, pero sin duda, en donde más disfrutaba que me poseyera era en el enorme escritorio, envuelta en papeles, objetos y no me importaba tirarlos al suelo o reprimir mis movimientos. Al parecer a Edward tampoco le importaba porque entre los dos, ya habíamos roto dos lámparas, la pantalla de su computadora, habíamos ahogado su teclado con vino tinto y la mesa de café de su pequeña salita estaba coja de una pata.

Y eso era sólo hablando del mobiliario de su oficina, sin contar que muchas veces salí de ahí con mi blusa engrapada donde antes solían estar los botones, el dobladillo pegado con cinta adhesiva y sin medias. Edward por su parte no se quedaba atrás, así que en cada una de mis visitas le llevaba un par de camisas, corbatas y ya tenía en el pequeño armario hasta dos trajes colgados por cualquier emergencia. No podíamos negarlo, eran encuentros excesivamente divertidos.

*****.**

Esa tarde, llegué al apartamento de Jane. Por fin me había decidido y si quería llevar a cabo mi plan, iba a necesitar ayuda profesional. Así que después de darle un par de indicaciones por teléfono y oírla rezongar, quedamos de acuerdo y ya estaba esperando por ella para que saliera y subiera al auto.

– ¡Dios!, ¿pero es necesario tanto lío? –se quejó una vez más.

–Sí, Jane, absolutamente necesario.

–Pues, ¿a dónde vamos?

– ¿Vas a seguirte quejando?

–Sólo dame un poco de información, por favor…

–Ten paciencia, Jane –dije con un tono más severo y luego lo suavicé.

– ¿Paul? –fue una indicación en lugar de una pregunta. El hombre arrugó la boca en una mueca fea que manifestaba abiertamente su inconformidad. Le había pedido que mantuviera esta salida en secreto, que no le dijera nada a Edward y después de muchas horas de convencimiento, aceptó pero con algunas condiciones que no tardé en aceptar.

Con una señal le indicó a Jason que nos llevara a nuestro destino. Jane estaba extrañamente callada y así se mantuvo hasta que las calles por donde circulábamos no le parecieron muy iluminadas.

– ¿Bella? –preguntó al ver que el auto doblada en un callejón completamente oscuro. La ignoré y Jason se detuvo en una puerta ancha con un foco azul iluminándola apenas. Paul se bajó antes de que uno de los hombres apostados ahí y semiocultos se acercara para abrir la puerta del auto. Me bajé y casi tuve que arrastrar a Jane conmigo.

Al querer entrar un hombre nos detuvo pero Paul le dijo algo que no logré escuchar y su rostro cambió.

–Pasen, sean ustedes bienvenidas –dijo servil y asentí continuando nuestro camino. La mano de Jane sudaba, estaba helada pero no la solté, era nuestra póliza de seguridad esa noche.

Pasamos el gran salón de sillones de terciopelo rojo y cortinas de lamé dorado y nos adentramos al piso de desniveles iluminado con luz azul. Estuvimos unos segundos ahí de pie mientras buscaba con la mirada a quien había ido a buscar cuando Jane me dio un apretón que casi me hace gritar.

–Oh, por Dios… ¡Esto está de puta madre!

Asustada la miré y tenía los ojos abiertos desorbitadamente y la boca abierta en una perfecta "O".

– ¡Cállate, Jane! –le murmuré nerviosa–. Mantente a mi lado y no mires ni hables con nadie.

– ¿Estás loca?, ¿cómo puedo no mirar?, ¡mira eso! –señaló a una pareja follando en un rincón y a varios observando alrededor–. Ellos están mirando.

–Ellos, pero tú no, nosotras estamos aquí por otro motivo, no lo olvides.

– ¿Qué lugar es este, Bella?

–Esto, es un verdadero club de BDSM, uno real –dije y levantó las cejas asombrada.

–Ajá y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

–Por lo pronto no sueltes mi mano, será mejor que piensen que somos pareja.

–No voy a besarte –dijo alejándose un poco de mí.

–Yo tampoco a ti, tonta, vamos.

Caminamos dando una ronda mientras buscaba con la mirada a Olga, aquella practicante de sumisa, pero no la veía por ningún lado. Al que sí vi detrás de la barra fue a Harrod, el hombre al que Edward había saludado esa noche y giré yendo del lado contrario, sería mejor que no me reconociera.

Tenía que admitir que el sudor de mi mano no sólo se debía a los nervios de Jane. También yo estaba muy nerviosa y empezaba a pensar que había sido un error garrafal el haber ido a ese lugar a buscar a esa mujer que seguramente ya ni trabajaba ahí. Lo mejor sería irnos y olvidarme por completo de mi loca idea.

–Bella, ¿por qué no vamos a ver por ahí? –me apuntó las escaleras rojas con la barbilla.

–No –dije tirando de ella hacia la salida–. Será mejor que nos vayamos, la persona que he venido a buscar ya no está aquí.

– ¿Serías capaz de dejarme con esta curiosidad?, ¿a mí que de tan buena voluntad te acompañé? –su cara de chantaje número uno entró en fase. Exhalé y asentí, se lo debía después de todo, total, sería una miradita rápida y a casa.

Subimos por las escaleras y recordé los cuartos donde se representaban las escenas. Una estaba por comenzar y sería de una Domie con su sumiso. Yo me divertía jugando con Edward y ordenándole algunas cosas pero eran insignificancias. No estaba muy segura de querer ver esa escena, no quería ver a una mujer someter a un hombre. Sin embargo, la que sí estaba ansiosa por verla, era Jane.

– ¡Esto es tan excitante, Bella! –Me susurró al oído–, gracias por traerme, amiga.

Asentí y rodé los ojos; jamás imaginé que a Jane le fuera a gustar o al menos a causar esa reacción tan curiosa, por decirlo de alguna manera. Nos colocamos entre los espectadores y la cortina negra detrás del cristal estaba sin correr todavía. Se escuchaban algunos movimientos y uno que otro gemido pero el público guardaba respeto y solamente esperábamos para ver la escena.

La cortina por fin se corrió y en una cruz de san Andrés estaba atado un hombre. Su pelo engominado y peinado hacia atrás le daba un aspecto fuerte aunque no podía ver bien sus facciones completas por el antifaz negro que cubría gran parte de su rostro. Sus tobillos y sus muñecas estaban rodeados de puños de cuero negro que lo mantenían restringido en la cruz. Estaba descalzo y sólo un bóxer de piel muy pequeño cubría ese cuerpo que parecía cincelado con la más absoluta perfección detallando cada músculo de su pecho, la V de su abdomen, sus piernas y esa polla que formaba un enorme bulto revelando su ya gran estado de excitación.

Su respiración agitada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara con un rápido ritmo haciendo lucir mejor su cuerpo debido a la fina capa de sudor que cubría toda su piel. Jane le dio un fuerte apretón a mi mano y casi grité de dolor. La miré y sus grandes ojos estaban clavados en el abdomen del hombre. Sin duda, estaba disfrutando el panorama.

Pocos segundos después una mujer apareció en la escena. Era rubia y pequeña, de muy buen cuerpo y vestida solamente con un brassier de cuero negro con algunas tachas, unas bragas a juego y los zapatos, con una altura de muerte, los más hermosos que había visto. Podía distinguir debajo del antifaz, como el que llevaba el hombre, sus ojos muy maquillados en negro así como los labios y el rubor marcando sus pómulos, dándole un aspecto muy gótico y perverso.

La mujer se movía con destreza alrededor del hombre que con sólo sentirla cerca se retorcía en la cruz, jadeante. Movía su pelvis en dirección a ella quien tomó una fusta y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con el extremo de las tiras blandas de piel desde su garganta hasta su polla hinchada donde le dio un par de golpes algo fuertes y él gimió casi agonizante al sentir el objeto pasear y castigar su esbelto y atado cuerpo.

Accionando un botón, la moderna cruz se elevó dejando al hombre un poco inclinado hacia atrás permitiéndole a la hábil mujer subir a horcajadas sobre él. Lo cabalgaba con rudeza, dejándose caer sobre el bulto imposiblemente más hinchado provocando gemidos desesperados. Ella refregaba su cuerpo contra el de él que respondía a cada incitación que recibía. Sus muñecas luchaban y luego parecía entender que no estaba en posición de pedir y mucho menos de exigir, sólo de tomar lo que ella, su Domie, quisiera darle.

Después se bajó de él y tomando una vela con mucha parafina ya derretida, comenzó a derramarla en su pecho, alrededor de sus tetillas, en su ombligo y jalando un poco sus bóxers para dejar caer un poco ahí. Él gimió seguramente de dolor, eso ya era bastante extremo para mi gusto.

–Dios, ¿por qué ella hace eso?, no entiendo –murmuró Jane y una voz masculina detrás de nosotras respondió.

–Es una representación del poder. Ella le demuestra a su sumiso que es la única que tiene el mando, que es la única que le puede prodigar dolor y placer, que si es buen sumiso ella estará contenta con él y lo premiará cuando llegue el momento pero aún así, él es el único en realidad con el verdadero poder aquí, al aceptar o no su condición, al tomarla a ella como Domie, al confiar en ella o al negarle todo. Yo puedo hacerles una demostración en privado –ofreció el hombre sin dejar de ser educado–, ¿les gustaría?

–No, gracias, creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente –contesté del mismo modo y jalando a Jane.

–Pero yo no me quiero ir –Jane me miró suplicante y rehusándose a mover de ahí.

–Ok, está bien pero cállate –apreté su mano–. Después de esto sí que nos vamos.

Los espectadores nos miraban irritados por nuestras murmuraciones que afortunadamente no importunaron a los protagonistas ya que la mujer tocaba la entrepierna del hombre haciéndolo enloquecer de deseo. Con la mano adentro de sus bóxers acariciaba su polla y él rugía de impotencia por no poder tocarla, por no poder tenerla como sus impulsos y deseos le pedían.

Era una sensación desquiciante y yo lo sabía por experiencia propia… querer hacerle sentir a tu Dominante el mismo calor que te proporcionaba, que palpara la intensidad del deseo que te estaba provocando, el grado de abandono al que deseabas entregarte a él, confiando en él, para que hiciera contigo lo que quisiera y tú gustosa aceptaras. Feliz.

La mujer dejó a un lado la fusta y comenzó a excitarlo con sus manos. Lo acariciaba suavemente y luego lo pellizcaba con fuerza, en los pectorales, en sus tetillas ya rojas de la exagerada manipulación; su entrepierna, su abdomen deliciosamente marcado, metía las manos dentro de sus bóxers haciendo también víctimas a sus nalgas y después las movía para que sus testículos recibieran el mismo trato.

Él intentaba embestir tanto como sus amarres se lo permitían y ella reía y le murmuraba cosas al oído. Entonces ella llevó su mano entre sus bragas y luego la sacó; sus dedos brillaban mostrando su evidente excitación, sonrió y los pasó por los labios de su hombre que se los relamió para placer de su Domie.

El hombre estaba enloqueciendo, ahí atado sin poder hacer nada más que recibir lo que ella le daba; él gemía, se movía incómodo seguramente por el dolor que de su polla se disparaba, esa polla que se veía bajo la prenda de piel, fiera y amenazante. La Domie, ya de vuelta sentada a horcajadas sobre él, se desabrochó el brassiere dejando ver sus senos, perfectos y erectos hasta lo imposible.

Con una sonrisa lasciva en la boca, empezó a bajar los bóxers del torturado sumiso, mostrándonos que no me equivocaba y que sus nalgas eran tan perfectas como el resto de su cuerpo. Al llegar al punto donde no podía bajarlos más, tomó unas tijeras e inconscientemente me estremecí al recordar cuantas veces a mí también me habían despojado de mi ropa de esa misma manera, pero si tenía que decir algo a favor de eso, es que era algo desgarradoramente sexy.

De un zip-zap, la mujer se deshizo del pedazo de piel y dejó al hombre desnudo ante los ojos de quienes mirábamos la escena. Su polla saltó brava, como si hubieran desenvainado una espada de su funda, buscando pelea, clamando por ella para mitigar su tortura.

–Oh por Dios, ¡es enorme! –Jane susurró sorprendida.

–Shhh –intenté callarla.

–Si así la tiene Edward comprendo perfectamente porqué estás rendida ante él amiga, ¿y quién no lo estaría?, con esos ojos, ese cuerpo que resucitaría hasta a el mar muerto y una polla como esa créeme que yo también dejaba hasta mi alma por un hombre como él.

– ¡Jane! –oprimí mi mano con mucha fuerza y ella se retorció de dolor aunque su sonrisita malévola no desapareció de su cara.

La Domie sonrió con el orgullo de saberse dueña del perfecto ser que estaba totalmente entregado a ella. Con una mano tomó la polla y con la otra sus endurecidas bolas perfectamente bien afeitadas, así como todo su cuerpo que se veía pulcramente cuidado y libre de todo vello, brillante. Fiel reflejo de una de sus exigencias como su Domie.

El hermoso hombre se estremeció y ahogó un gemido en su garganta. Su frente perlada con finas gotas de sudor, su mandíbula firmemente apretada mostraba sus dientes, sus manos cerradas en contraídos puños, sus muslos y su vientre trémulos por el arrebatado contacto dominante.

La pequeña mano bajaba con rapidez a lo largo del impaciente miembro en una declarada tortura que estaba a punto de acabar con la resistencia del hombre y su cordura. Él murmuraba algo que bien hubiera podido ser un ruego desesperado por su clemencia y ella negaba suavemente con la cabeza, incitándolo a aguantar, a resistir como muestra de su confianza a ella, como muestra de su entrega total.

–Coño, Bella, estoy a punto de correrme con tan sólo ver esto –susurró Jane–. Es tan erótico…

Y tenía toda la razón. El calor estaba creciendo entre mis muslos al imaginarme tener ése grado de poder sobre Edward. Poder jugar, tentarlo, enloquecerlo, perderlo con mis caricias, con mis demandas, mis deseos… la humedad se hizo presente entre mis pliegues y casi tuve que ahogar un jadeo. El mirar la sumisión desde el otro punto de vista me estaba consumiendo y mis pezones erectos eran otra muestra del grado de afectación que la escena estaba teniendo en mí.

Los visibles espasmos del hombre indicaban que no duraría mucho más conteniendo el orgasmo y la mujer lo sabía. Lo soltó, se separó de él y con una perversa calma, caminó hacia el cristal y lentamente corrió la cortina. Creí que ahí había acabado la demostración pero al ver que nadie se movía nosotras tampoco lo hicimos. A los pocos segundos pudimos saber porqué.

Los audibles gemidos y jadeos indicaban que detrás de la cortina se estaba consumando el acto. Tanto el hombre como la mujer se entregaban sin reparos para gusto de los presentes que atentos y excitados escuchábamos. Miré a mi alrededor y algunas parejas se tocaban, otros se besaban, otros se estaban muy quietos pero todos con el mayor respeto.

Dios, yo sólo esperaba escuchar el inconfundible gemido de placer que diera por finalizada la demostración para huir de ahí. Estaba tan excitada, tan necesitada de mi _Señor_, que lo único que quería era llegar a casa para esperarlo tan sumisa como pudiera, para entregarme a él, para ser amada con toda la fuerza de su poder.

Un ronco rugido terminó con la agonía del hombre. Ella por su parte alcanzó el orgasmo con un grito de satisfacción. Nadie se movía. Pero, ¿qué diablos esperaban?, ¿un puto autógrafo?

Un par de minutos después, un ruido indicaba que la cruz estaba regresando a su posición original. También se oyó cómo desataban las muñecas y los tobillos del hombre de las restricciones del artefacto que lo mantuvo inmóvil. Entonces la cortina fue corrida y la pareja apareció tomada de la mano y ambos ya cubiertos con unas batas negras. Se acercaron un poco al cristal y asintieron ante los aplausos de los espectadores.

De pronto, el hombre se quitó el antifaz seguido por la mujer que también se despojó de la peluca rubia y me quedé pasmada…

¡Alice!

Los aplausos siguieron y sentía que por la sorpresa, mi garganta se cerraba y me impedía respirar. Intenté moverme pero fui incapaz de hacerlo hasta después de varios segundos después que, sin pensar, sólo respondiendo a mis impulsos, me abrí paso entre la gente, me acerqué al cristal y lo golpeé con la palma abierta. El par de rostros se transformaron al verme.

Las facciones de Alice se tornaron en unas que no podía describir. Eran de, ¿asombro?, ¿vergüenza?, ¿odio? No lo sabía pero tampoco tenía ganas de averiguarlo y mucho menos me quedaría para descubrirlo.

–¿Bella?, ¿qué pasa? –la voz angustiada de Jane me hizo reaccionar y dar un paso hacia atrás.

Mi cuerpo chocó contra algunas personas y tomando de nuevo la mano de Jane comencé a alejarme de ahí.

–Bella, ¿qué fue eso? –preguntó insistente mientras mis pies bajaban tan rápido como podían por esa escalera cubierta de alfombra roja.

–Nos vamos.

–Pero, ¿por qué?

–La Domie es Alice –respondí con fría calma.

–Oh… por la puta y gorda vaca –murmuró.

Estaba impactada por mi exceso de tranquilidad, una que en el fondo sabía que cocinaba sentimientos arrebatados, que hervían en mi interior y que iban desde la obvia sorpresa hasta la decepción, pasando por todos los puntos intermedios pero lo que más me molestaba, era el cinismo, la hipocresía y el engaño. El dolor que todo el descubrimiento me estaba ocasionando estaba ahogándome y lo único que quería era salir de ahí, olvidarme de lo que había visto y llegar a casa.

– ¡Bella!

Alice gritó mi nombre antes de que pudiera llegar a la salida.

–Detente, ¡por favor!

Con más determinación caminé arrastrando conmigo a una confundida Jane, que no preguntaba más, sólo miraba asustada. Salimos del área del bar y atravesábamos el vestíbulo de cortinas de lamé dorado cuando sentí una mano tomarme por el brazo. Instintivamente me zafé de su agarre, como si su sólo toque me quemara la piel.

–Déjame explicarte, Bella –me pidió.

Me paré abruptamente y giré mi rostro hacia ella con lentitud.

– ¿Explicarme? –Reí irónicamente–. Hipócrita, yo no quiero nada de ti, mucho menos una absurda explicación.

–Necesito hacerlo, por favor –suplicó.

–No te preocupes, no me hace falta que lo hagas, sé muy bien quién eres, ¡una maldita cínica! –grité–. Ahora entiendo tu actitud de líder, que te sintieras con derechos sobre nosotras, con derechos de saber todos nuestros secretos. Eres una dominante y por eso te ofendiste y te indignaste cuando descubriste que yo, la débil Bella tuviera una relación que quise mantener oculta de ti, que estaba alejándome de tu sombra protectora, que alguien más estaba cumpliendo con esa labor que creías tuya.

–No fue así –se puso delante de mi, cerrándome el paso.

– ¿Ah no?, ¿entonces que fue toda esa actitud cuando te enteraste?, ¿qué fue, Alice?

–No fue mi intención… yo no pensé que…

–No tienes ni una puta idea de cómo me hicieron sentir, tú en especial y, ¿sabes? ya no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo, no te quiero en mi vida de ninguna forma, te lo advierto, no vuelvas a intentar acercarte a mí.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto –levantó la voz–. Dame la oportunidad de explicarte, de que me entiendas.

– ¿Con qué cara me pides lo que tú misma me negaste? –y fue cuando sentí que unos fuertes y enormes brazos casi me levantaron del suelo.

– ¡Suéltame! –grité mientras pateaba al ser llevada lejos del vestíbulo junto con Jane–. ¡No me toques!

El fornido hombre hizo caso omiso a mis órdenes y con toda la dificultad que implicaba la manera en la que me cargaba, pude girar y ver que Jane también era cargada por otro hombre enorme al que ella insultaba, arañaba y pateaba sin piedad sin que este se inmutara.

– ¡Paul! –Exclamé con miedo pero sabía que era imposible que me escuchara– ¡Paul!

Los hombres nos subieron por otra escalera, una casi oculta y nos detuvimos frente a una puerta bien disimulada. La abrieron y nos dejaron de pie en medio de una oficina con una vista panorámica del bar. En la pared habían colgadas pantallas con imágenes de los cuartos donde se realizaban las escenas, algunos vestidores, las escaleras, el vestíbulo y casi podía jurar que de cada una de las áreas de todo el club. Entre mis nervios, pude distinguir que era una oficina con muy buen gusto. Los muebles oscuros se veían fuertes y combinaban con el color azul plumbago de las paredes, las sillas color chocolate frente al imponente escritorio con una gran silla de piel detrás de él.

La habitación estaba completamente aislada de todo el sonido que viniera del club y en contraste con el apabullante ruido, una suave melodía de jazz llenaba la oficina. Era relajante pero en ese momento, después de haber visto esa escena, con la que se decía mi amiga, con aquella que se valía del cariño de mi padre para llegar a mí, era imposible lograr tranquilizarme. La puerta se abrió y de nuevo volvió a cerrarse. Sabía muy bien quien había entrado.

–Isabella.

Su voz sonó calmada, fría. Pasó a mi lado y caminó hasta la ventana panorámica, observó el club abajo. Me daba a espalda pero aún así pude ver como el hermoso vestido envolvía su perfecto cuerpo, segundos después se giró hacia mí dirigiéndome una media sonrisa.

–No tienes ningún derecho de mantenerme aquí. Déjame ir –demandé.

–Lo tengo cuando irrumpen en mis dominios. No tolero los escándalos, Isabella, y la pequeña intrépida y tú estaban protagonizando uno justo en el vestíbulo de mi club –enarcó una ceja cuando alguien más entró a la oficina. Eran Alice y Jasper. Ya estaban vestidos con jeans y camisetas. Ella con la mirada al suelo y él con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y el ceño fruncido. Jasper, uno de los dos mejores amigos de Edward. No. Definitivamente, nunca, jamás volvería a verlo con los mismos ojos.

–Vera, lo sien…

–Guarda silencio, Alice –ordenó.

–Yo me largo de aquí –dije enfadada pero uno de sus hombres resguardaba la puerta.

–Tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que hayas entendido que aquí no se viene a jugar, mucho menos a armar un alboroto. No es un lugar para saciar tu curiosidad adolescente. Este es un club respetable, discreto pero sobre todo serio y no voy a consentir tus arranques de niña inmadura. Si quieres saber algo pregúntaselo a tu Dom que para eso lo tienes y no vengas aquí a causar escándalos.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesurados ante la ofensa. ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a decirme eso?

–Y ustedes –se dirigió a Alice y a Jasper–, no podrán realizar ninguna escena hasta que yo lo decida. Puedes agradecérselo a Alice, querido Jasper, si es que ella te lo permite…

– ¿Es todo? –pregunté sarcástica, lista para marcharme de ahí.

–Bella, ¿Edward es tu Dom?–preguntó mi ex amiga mirando a Jasper y yo rodé los ojos. ¿Quién más si no él?

–No me interesa ventilar mi vida privada con una persona que me ha decepcionado tanto como tú, porque me recriminaste muchas cosas, Alice, me ignoraste, me humillaste y resultó ser que todo eso que me reclamabas, todo eso por lo que me ofendiste y me insultaste, tú lo eres también pero peor aún porque eso es hipocresía, porque fue lo primero que me echaste en cara, mi relación con Edward, por no decirles, por guardármela para mí, ¿no es así?

Alice no levantaba la mirada sabiendo que mis argumentos eran más que válidos.

–Y mírate, tú sí que compartes. Azotas a Jasper frente a cualquiera sin ningún remordimiento. ¿Lo sabe Rose? –reí falsamente–. No, no creo que pueda resistir saber quien es su amiga y lo que oculta. ¡Eres una verdadera hipócrita!

– ¡Bella! –Jasper reaccionó ante mi insulto.

–Lo siento, pero tú sabes muy bien como me trataron tu Domie y Rosalie.

–Ustedes dos se callan –Vera golpeó el escritorio con el puño–. Por más que sean las parejas de mis mejores amigos no voy a tolerar esto. Jasper, llévate a Alice de aquí, luego hablaré con ustedes y tú siéntate –me miró intentando dominarme con la mirada.

Ellos salieron y yo no me moví ni un milímetro. Sólo miré a Jane de reojo y estaba petrificada, atenta a todo lo que ahí ocurría.

–Llamaré a Edward para que venga por ti, así que ponte cómoda porque no te dejaré salir de aquí sin él.

¿Qué? ¿Esa mujer estaba loca?

–Tú no puedes hacer eso –le advertí mientras el miedo comenzaba a invadirme.

Si Vera llamaba a Edward para decirle en donde me encontraba, mis problemas no serían pocos. Enloquecería de sólo saber que había ido a ese lugar sola y después de haber convencido a Paul, que seguramente perdería su empleo ya que Edward, furioso, no le perdonaría el haber desobedecido sus órdenes de mantenerme segura y yo no podía permitir que sucediera eso. No por un capricho mío.

–Lo siento, pero tú le perteneces y yo no puedo ignorar el hecho de que le has desobedecido. Es tu Dom, Isabella y debes responder por tu falta –dijo con voz mucho más serena y modulada.

Estaba en lo cierto y la odiaba por eso pero mi temor a la reacción de Edward era más grande que mis sentimientos negativos hacia ella.

–No. Por favor, no lo hagas –le supliqué y sus ojos se entrecerraron al mirarme.

– ¿Qué haces aquí sin tu Dom? –me interrogó con interés.

Yo tragué en seco, realmente considerando la posibilidad de ser sincera y revelarle el motivo de mi presencia en su club.

–Yo… yo vine buscando a Olga –confesé.

–Olga –murmuró mordiendo un lápiz–. Y precisamente para qué la buscas, Isabella, ¿puedo saberlo?

Respiré profundamente y exhalé. Tenía que ser honesta, por el bien de Paul, de Jason y el mío propio.

–Necesitaba un consejo –respondí seca y su risa se escuchó ridícula en la habitación.

– ¿Un consejo de una aprendiz de sumisa? No me queda claro, Isabella, tendrás que ser más específica –se burló.

–Vera, no quiero causarle ningún problema a quienes trabajan para Edward cuidándome. Ya te he dicho a qué he venido y siento mucho el escándalo que se armó, no fue mi intención, créeme. Ahora debo irme, tengo que llegar a casa antes de que Edward lo haga. No quiero hacerlo enojar y estoy segura que tú tampoco deseas que eso suceda. No querrás causarle un disgusto, es tu amigo, ¿no?

–Exacto, Isabella y justamente porque es _**mi**_ amigo, mi lealtad está con él y no contigo –mi boca se abrió de asombro por su cínica declaración. Esa mujer no tenía vergüenza y yo no tenía remedio, estaba perdida.

Resignada, me dejé caer en una de sus elegantes sillas. Pasé mis manos por mi cara, pensando qué sería de Paul y de Jason y en lo que podría hacer para evitar su despido.

– ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Isabella? –su interés sonó extrañamente sincero y levanté la mirada hacia ella.

–Yo… sólo vine para que… me aconsejara sobre como decorar una habitación –cedí finalmente, agotada por todo lo sucedido.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la oficina y me dejó preguntándome qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de esa mujer que descaradamente besaba a mi dueño en mi propia cara sin importarle nada. Pasaron varios minutos y por fin rompió el silencio.

–Está bien, Félix –dijo por el intercomunicador–. Déjalos pasar y escóltalos hacia la salida trasera.

En menos tiempo del que pensé, Paul y otro hombre entraban. Él se inclinó hacia mí. Me tomó por el codo y el otro hombre hizo lo mismo con Jane que seguía petrificada y blanca como un papel. Nos guiaban fuera de la oficina. Antes de atravesar la puerta, me giré y miré a la mujer. Asentí y salimos de ahí tan rápido como nuestros pies nos lo permitieron.

Atravesamos el atestado club con Félix pegado a nuestras espaldas. Abrió la puerta y Jason ya nos esperaba con el auto listo para alejarnos de ahí. Estaba a punto de subirme cuando escuché mi nombre.

–Bella…

–Oh por Dios, no –rogó Jane recuperando al fin su voz.

Jasper se acercó a mí, visiblemente consternado. Estaba solo.

–Sube al auto, Jane, yo lo haré en un momento –sin queja, mi amiga obedeció y Paul se separó de mí unos pasos, dándonos un poco de privacidad. Fue cuando noté que el otro hombre subió a un auto con otros dos tipos detrás de él. ¿Qué coño era eso?

–Bella, yo… no sé qué decir, estoy muy apenado contigo –dijo Jasper disculpándose. Era difícil para mí ver esa actitud en él y no solamente eso, sino también las imágenes suyas que tenía grabadas en mi memoria.

–Jasper, yo no tengo nada que decirte. Yo respeto mucho tus decisiones y tus deseos pero también sabes muy bien qué es lo que no puedo tolerar.

–Lo sé y no abogaré por ella. La quiero y creo que después de lo que has visto hace un rato no tienes la menor duda de eso, pero también intento ser justo y objetivo contigo. No me interpondré entre ese problema que sólo ustedes pueden arreglar, yo lo único que te pido, es que no le digas nada a Edward de lo que has descubierto esta noche. Yo necesito tener una plática con él y con Emmett y revelarles mi recién descubierta condición.

Él no me pedía nada ilógico. Estaba en su derecho de pedirme toda mi discreción y yo se la daría porque no me correspondía hablar de eso con nadie.

–No me siento avergonzado por esto, Bella –agregó como si mi silencio implicara que yo pensaba que lo estaba.

–Lo sé, Jazz y sabes que te entiendo mejor de lo que crees. Cuenta conmigo –sonreí sinceramente–. En cuanto al problema con Alice, tal vez algún día podamos sentarnos y hablar de ello pero por ahora, ese momento lo veo muy lejano.

–Te entiendo y agradezco tu comprensión. Gracias, Bella –apretó mi brazo y asentí.

*****.**

Dejamos a una muy nerviosa e impactada Jane en su apartamento después de asegurarme mil veces que estaría bien. Hubiera disfrutado de todo lo que vio si nos hubieran trasladado de forma menos sorpresiva y carente de delicadeza a la oficina de esa mujer.

–Paul, Jason –los llamé–, les pido una disculpa por lo ocurrido. Les prometo que no volveré a ponerlos en un predicamento como este –ninguno contestaba y sabía que era porque estaban enojados conmigo. Prácticamente los había forzado a cumplir mi deseo y sabían que al haber aceptado ponían en riesgo sus empleos, cosa que no me detuve a meditar antes de acorralarlos.

–Ha sido sólo culpa mía y tomaré toda la responsabilidad de ello.

–No se preocupe, señorita Isabella, nosotros sabíamos a qué nos exponíamos, no es su culpa.

¿Podía sentirme peor?

No. Eso no era posible.

Subí a nuestra habitación, estaba cansada y temblaba ligeramente. Un baño caliente me ayudaría, así que me metí bajo el chorro dejando que la presión golpeara mi espalda y mis hombros. Lavé mi pelo y me tallé bien todo el cuerpo, no quería sobre mi piel ningún sucio rastro de esa noche en la que no obtuve nada de lo que había ido a buscar y sí un buen mal rato.

Sequé mi cuerpo y mi pelo y aunque a Edward le gustaba que durmiera desnuda, me puse una camiseta suya porque tenía una dolorosa necesidad de sentirme abrazada de alguna forma. Me acosté en la cama y me abracé a su almohada.

Alice… una dominante.

Cerré mis ojos apretándolos con fuerza cuando escuché a Edward entrar a nuestra habitación.

Se acercó, jaló el edredón y se montó sobre mí tomando mis muñecas colocándolas sobre mi cabeza e inmovilizándome bajo su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba serio y sus facciones duras como una piedra. Sus ojos me taladraban con su mirada oscura borrando el verde en ellos.

–Edward, ¿qué…

– ¿En donde demonios estabas, Isabella?*****

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Alguien tiene algo qué decir? Yo sí, pero eso será más adelante jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado, me encantará leer sus comentarios. Quiero dedicar este capi a Jo porque tenemos mucho porqué festejar. También a Lethy y a Nani, un beso reinas… y por supuesto a ustedes mi agradecimiento por estar siempre esperando cada capítulo, esa paciencia vale oro. <strong>_

_**Y como cada capítulo, estas son las Kinky-Girls: Rosi22, ETERNOAMANECER, freckles03, zujeyane, Melania, beakis, Tata XOXO, yoly rocha, Mareenma, milisil, msteppa, anamart05, jupy, chusrobissocute, Hinatapink, patymdn, Jess Pattinson, Gusdha, LAUCAMI, SalyLuna, MariaCarlaPL, lourdescullen90, Aryam Shields Masen, Angie Masen, Neko de Pattinson, melyna-cisne, Diana robles, Isis Janet, Sully YM, ludgardita, Eve Runner, Ely Cullen M, romycullen, Carlota, CelesL, SamyPatt, carlita16, Robaddict18, Ligia Rodriguez, yolabertay, EdithCullen71283, Mary de cullen, elizabeth, Valen Flos, PotterZoe, cris20, monicaviajera1819, Adacorua, manligrez, Angel Dark1313, Guest, Soniard, Yessinblue, Rosy Inda, darlyn, sachita1212, lu537, PRISGPE, Caniqui, maddycullen, Guest, v, Kisara Masen, VANE LAUTNER, sandra32321, Laurii Whitlock, sofithaqueen, Milita Cullen, la loca, Ta5mmy, Yolanda dorado, mirgru, antomirok, terewee, Ana, gaviota, solecito pucheta, Karen Pattz, raia, MirandaPattinson, cinthia cullen, Sony Bells, yassenya, janalez, ,12, Libertad, Eglechina, LucianaM, Ara Cullen, sonrisas, Guest, joli cullen y solcitwiligth.**_

_**No se olviden de pasar por el blog:**_

_** g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_** pattinsonworld. blogspot. com**_

_**tampoco se olviden de seguirlos para que les lleguen las notificaciones cada vez que haya actualización.**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Nos vemos muy pronto.**_


	39. ¿Quién soy yo?

_**Mis muñecas atadas, mis tobillos también, de frente a la pared y de espaldas a ti. Espero tu castigo sin reclamos, ni excusas; sé que cometí una falta grande y no la dejarás pasar… lista pues señor estoy para recibir lo que tú me quieras dar mientras te prometo, no volver a hacerte esperar… **_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas ustedes que pacientemente contaron los días, y en especial a Solecito Pucheta ¡Feliz Cumpleaños nena!**_

* * *

><p><em>Nunca hagas apuestas. Si sabes que has de ganar, eres un pícaro; y si no lo sabes, eres tonto.<em>

_Confucio_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 39– JAKE POV<strong>

El Big Ben se erguía majestuosamente iluminado viendo pasar el Támesis a sus pies. Casi las cinco de la madrugada y los toques de un nuevo día se iban alzando en el azul rey que pintaba el cielo. Un contraste que quitaba el aliento.

Los cubos de hielo hicieron el característico ruido al chocar con el cristal al dejarse ir con el vaivén del whisky mientras mecía el vaso sostenido por mis dedos. ¿Seis?, ¿ocho?, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaba pero esa noche no me importaba nada, ni esa noche ni ninguna otra.

Me llevé el vaso a los labios y de dos tragos me bebí su contenido; suspiré y me incliné para tomar la botella y llenar mi vaso otra vez pero estaba vacía. La aventé sin que me importara llegar a romper algo del penthouse que ahora me pertenecía. Lujoso, frío, masculino y enclavado una de las mejores y más exclusivas zonas de la ciudad. Tenía una vista inmejorable y los impresionantes ventanales que sustituían las paredes no dejaban duda a ello, podía ver todo Londres desde ahí, a mis pies al fin.

"_Usted no va a encontrar nada mejor que esto, señor. Un penthouse como este en One Hyde Park es lo necesita pero sobre todo, lo que un hombre como usted se merece."_

Susurraba a mi oído la amable y muy hermosa señorita Elena Cassidy, mi corredora de bienes raíces, decoradora y complaciente compañera de cama desde que había iniciado la transacción de la compra de la propiedad y por la que ella se estaba llevando una más que jugosa comisión.

Lo había logrado y no habría poder humano que me sacara de ahí y mucho menos después de haberla encontrado.

Me acomodé en el cómodo chaise lounge que adornaba mi salón y bufé al ver el enorme piano de cola negro a un lado junto al ventanal. Un puto piano. ¿Quién carajos tocaría ese piano pendejo alguna vez? Ciertamente yo no. Yo no tocaba ningún instrumento que no fueran un par de herramientas o un cuerpo femenino. _Esos_ eran mis instrumentos, los mas preciados para mí, con ellos sí que podía hacer música.

Así fue desde pequeño. Yo nunca tuve un momento de indecisión sobre lo que quería ser cuando fuera grande. Siempre tuve en mis manos las herramientas de juguete que mi padre tuvo a bien regalarme para mantenerme entretenido mientras lo acompañaba a la planta; eran sólo unos simples juguetes. Lo que nunca imaginó, fue que ese mundo me absorbiera y se metiera bajo mi piel.

William, "Billy" Black era un buen hombre. Pasó repentinamente de ser alguien dedicado cien por ciento a levantar su agencia automotriz, a ser un hombre solo con un bebé de menos de diez días de nacido. Él nunca cuestionó si era o no el padre, simplemente se hizo cargo de mí lo mejor que pudo. Nunca me dejaba sólo, me llevaba con él a todas partes y se preocupó siempre por mi bienestar.

No teníamos familia. Él dejó la reservación a la que pertenecía por una rencilla sin importancia que un tiempo después se arregló frente al consejo Quileute y regresaba de vez en cuando, pero cuando llegué a su vida no volvió nunca más, ni siquiera de visita y se concentró a vivir en un mundo en el que se olvidó por completo de sus raíces aunque las extrañaba. Yo no entendía el motivo de su decisión, era muy pequeño, pero si él así lo había decidido entonces estaba bien.

Crecí y tuve una vida tan normal como la de cualquier otro niño. A veces me molestaban en la escuela diciéndome que no tenía mamá y yo me defendía por orgullo propio, no por defender a una madre que nunca tuve y a la que nunca extrañé. ¿Cómo extrañar algo que nunca tuviste?, ¿algo que nunca conociste?

A mí lo único que me importaba en esos momentos era no parecer débil. Luchaba lanzando golpes al por mayor y siempre salía bien librado hasta que en una ocasión, un chico más grande que yo me dio más fuerte. Llegué a casa con un ojo hinchado, el labio partido, la nariz sangrando y una nota para mi padre donde le comunicaban que estaba expulsado por tres días. Él, muy contrario a las veces anteriores a las que había llegado a casa después de un pleito y se había quedado callado al terminar de revisarme, esa vez si tuvo algo que decir…

–Ella nunca valdrá ni uno sólo de los golpes que recibas, Jacob. Esa mujer no vale nada, nada. Es una cualquiera que no tuvo ni el más pequeño sentimiento por su hijo y lo abandonó sin mirar atrás. No merece que la defiendas así y mucho menos que llores por ella.

–No lloro por ella, papá –dije tragándome mis lágrimas mientras me limpiaba el labio–. Lloro porque no gané y todos se burlaron. No me gusta que se burlen de mí… no me gusta que me llamen cobarde.

En realidad eso era lo que sí me dolía. Que me picaran el orgullo me podía más que cualquier cosa. Nada me importaba y podía pasar de todo menos eso. No me fastidiaban las letanías de mi padre repitiéndome que la vida era una puta que te revolcaba entre sus piernas justo como lo hacían las mujeres. Que no me debía fiar de ninguna porque no había ni una sola en este mundo que fuera sincera y que si no le creía que viera porqué estábamos solos. Que debía aprender a manejarlas y a no dejarme embaucar como lo había hecho él, creyéndole a mi madre que le juraba amor eterno y luego desapareció por meses para luego regresar y abandonarme en sus brazos.

Y así crecí, de la mano de mi padre con nuestros eternos fines de semana encerrados en la planta donde pasaba el tiempo jugando con los motores y ensuciándome con la grasa, aprendiendo de lo que veía, de lo que me enseñaban los trabajadores y mecánicos, durmiendo en el sofá de la oficina y comiendo comida chatarra hasta que Billy Black decidió que era tiempo de que su hijo recibiera una mejor educación para que aprovechara ese potencial que él decía que tenía y tuve que despedirme de mi papá aunque yo no quería irme.

Yo era feliz con él y con la vida que llevábamos. Teníamos una casa grande y hermosa con un gran jardín para mi perro. Autos fabulosos que yo disfrutaba con tan sólo verlos estacionados en el garage y que presumía con mis amigos de la escuela cuando los invitaba para pasar el día en la alberca. Yo no necesité de nada más hasta que entendí que si quería cumplir el sueño de que nuestra planta fuera enorme, como aquellas muy famosas que fabricaban esos autos fantásticos, era necesario dejar mi casa e irme lejos para aprender.

Llegué a Canadá a mi primer internado cuando tenía apenas once años. Todavía era un chiquillo que por las noches extrañaba el olor de sus sábanas, su almohada y a su perro. Un niño que tuvo que defenderse desde el primer momento en el que puso un pie en las duchas porque se burlaron al ver que en efecto, aún era un niño que se estaba empezando a desarrollar. Cuanto deseé llamar a mi padre para que fuera por mí y regresáramos a casa, pero sabía que eso sería defraudarlo y él creía en mí. Me estaba dando la oportunidad para ser mejor que él y yo debía aprovecharlo. Eso me había dicho Simon, el mecánico más viejo de la planta y al que yo conocía desde que tenía uso de razón. Por eso me aguanté y peleé con todas mis fuerzas cada vez que me molestaban.

Después de Canadá fue Italia, donde pude estar muy cerca de la Escudería Lamborghini y ver de primera mano cómo eran creados los mejores autos del mundo; fue cuando comprobé que mi amor y pasión por los automóviles no era sólo un hobbie. El ver como eran diseñados, como se trazaba cada línea, como se tomaba en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle y poder observar como todo ese planeamiento pasaba de un papel, de una pantalla a tenerlo por fin frente a mis ojos, hacía hervir mi sangre, calentaba mi piel y provocaba que mi corazón latiera excitado a la par de la aceleración del motor en marcha.

Eso era demasiado para mí y no quise nada más en mi vida que poder crear esa magia como lo hacían ellos.

Me puse de pie y volví a mi habitación. Elena dormía en mi cama, claramente víctima del agotamiento; me acerqué a ella rozando mi nariz en su hombro y no se inmuto, tal vez ni me sintió. Casi no podía escucharla respirar, parecía como muerta, sólo un imperceptible sonidito parecido al zumbido de una abeja muy silenciosa y el leve movimiento de sus tetas que bajaban y subían al ritmo de su respiración me indicaban lo contrario.

Sonreí. Siempre era lo mismo.

Me moví colocándome de rodillas en la cama, entre sus piernas, y me incliné sosteniéndolas alrededor de mis caderas mientras me inclinaba para besar suavemente el espacio entre sus duras tetas. No dio señal de vida tampoco. Dejé caer sus piernas sin delicadeza, abriéndolas para rozar con la punta de mi erecta y hambrienta polla su clítoris, para pasarla una y otra vez por ese botón sensible que de inmediato la despertó preguntando somnolienta…

–¿Qué… qué pasa?

–Te has quedado dormida en horas de trabajo, cariño.

De un fuerte empellón me clavé en ella provocándole un grito angustioso.

–¡Despierta!

Le di una nalgada con toda la fuerza de mi mano, haciendo que chillara de nuevo. Sus piernas nuevamente alrededor de mis caderas se apretaron no sabía si por la nalgada que le había dado o por sentirme tan profundamente en su interior.

Subió las manos sobre su cabeza con desesperación, buscando sostenerse de algo para mitigar cada embestida que recibía de mi urgente polla. Mis manos colocadas bajo sus muslos la acercaban a mí para enterrarme dentro de ella. La había tomado por sorpresa y eso hacía que no me respondiera como me gustaba.

–¡Apriétame!

Le ordené asestándole otra nalgada en la nalga al aire y su interior comenzó a masajear mi polla. Jadeé ligeramente y la sentí tomarme con más fuerza. Mis bolas comenzaron a hervir, a endurecerse más si es que eso era posible. Empujaba con más fuerza dentro de ella provocando que nuestras carnes chocaran al igual que su cabeza ya lo hacía contra el cabecero de la cama por la potencia de cada empellón. Salía de ella completamente, despacio y luego arremetía con todo contra ese coñito que luchaba por darme lo que yo quería.

Los gemidos y jadeos calientes y sensuales de Elena llenaban toda la habitación. La miraba retorcerse de placer y no podía dejar de admirarla; era toda una beldad, su cuerpo, su piel, su cara… era hermosa, sí, preciosa, pero nunca como ella…

El recuerdo de esa cara, de esa piel y de ese cuerpo me transformó y sin que me diera cuenta cómo, dejé salir un poco de mi temperamento impulsivo, ese que siempre mantenía bajo control.

De un intempestivo movimiento la giré colocándola en cuatro y sosteniendo sus caderas para mantenerla quieta y firme mientras de nueva cuenta, me introduje en ella sin miramientos para follarla por detrás. Embestí con tanta fuerza que sus brazos no la sostuvieron y los dobló quedando con la mejilla contra el colchón, regalándome un ángulo más profundo para cogérmela con más urgencia, con desesperación, con una prisa animal para liberarme dentro de su cuerpo.

Sus nalgas contra mi pelvis, mis jadeos contra sus gemidos, sus deseos contra los míos y en cuestión de pocos minutos, mientras mil imágenes de viejos recuerdos que se agolpaban en mi mente, me corrí con una intensidad insana pero aliviadora. Caí tumbado al lado de la mujer que había hecho un esfuerzo descomunal para mí y que yacía tendida intentando recuperar el aliento. Cerré los ojos y la oscuridad llegó a mí.

Me desperté en menos de una hora. De un salto salí de la cama y miré a la mujer que dormía en mi cama; bufé y caminé hacia mi baño. Bajo el frío chorro repasaba en mi mente mis actividades del día. Me esperaba un día tranquilo en mi restirador. Me gustaba hacer los diseños a la antigua, a lápiz, con mis reglas, línea por línea, detalle por detalle, esa era la forma en la que disfrutaba haciéndolo y aunque contaba obviamente con lo último en tecnología para la agencia, nadie me podría quitar ese placer.

Me enrollé una toalla en las caderas y fui a la cocina para prepararme un batido con proteínas. Siempre había sido muy quisquilloso con el cuidado de mi cuerpo y el que no tuviera ni un sólo gramo sobrante de grasa lo demostraba. Tenía un cuerpo magro, musculoso, trabajado, y para mantenerme así lo más importante era la disciplina y la constancia.

Me vestí y cuando volví a la habitación, Elena retozaba semi despierta. Se tallaba los ojos y me miraba de arriba abajo, muy sonriente.

–Mmm, que lindo panorama –dijo estirándose y dando un gritito–. Podría acostumbrarme a esto cada mañana.

Bufé divertido al detectar la señal enviada. Era una pena en realidad, era muy buena en la cama. Me acerqué a ella dejando un beso en el tope de su cabeza; caminé hacia la puerta y me giré un poco mirándola sobre mi hombro.

–Deja las llaves sobre la mesa de la entrada antes de que te vayas.

–¿Qué dices? –respondió asombrada.

–Cuídate, preciosa.

Salí de ahí dando un portazo. Era una lástima pero no podía hacer otra cosa. ¿Por qué todas las putas mujeres querían lo mismo?, ¿no les bastaba con tener alguien que se las cogiera bien?, ¡no!, ellas siempre queriendo más. ¡Pedían!, ¡pedían!, pero no daban nada a cambio.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entré mirando mi reflejo en las pulidas paredes de acero. Me gustaba mucho lo que veía. Un fino e impecable traje gris oxford hecho a la medida por los mejores sastres de Milán, zapatos de la Casa Lobb*, corbata de seda de gusanos cultivados y una percha inmejorable. Sonreí con autosuficiencia sin dejar de observarme mientras esperaba llegar al estacionamiento donde me esperaba mi nuevo juguete.

El elevador llegó al sótano y cuando se abrieron las puertas, ahí estaba mi precioso McLaren F1. Era una increíble pieza de arte que brillaba por si sola. Solté el aire que estaban aguantando mis pulmones y sonreí. No podía creer que uno de los únicos cien autos que había producido y ensamblado el Grupo McLaren me perteneciera. Era un sueño para mí, un hermoso sueño hecho realidad.

Me acomodé en su interior y ajusté como siempre hacía, los dispositivos antes de arrancar y poder oír su potente máquina. Su chasis de fibra de carbono y sus numerosos componentes de titanio, magnesio, kevlar y oro daban como resultado un auto que pesaba 1.140 Kg y aceleraba de 0 a 100 kilómetros por hora en sólo en 3,2 segundos. Una maravilla tecnológica ciertamente, y era mía.

Salí a las calles de Londres con los pies y las manos que me cosquilleaban por acelerar y conducir mi auto. No usaba chofer, me gustaba sentir como los neumáticos se adherían al pavimento debido al aceleramiento, me fascinaba sentir cómo me mimetizaba con la máquina formando un bólido que surcaba los caminos, pero ya era tarde y las calles estaban sumergidas en el caótico tráfico que odiaba.

Sin embargo, en pocos minutos llegué a la planta que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad una vez que tomé la carretera que me llevaba hacia allá. Era muy pintoresca y además era accesible para los trabajadores, así que no tuve mayor problema en elegir ese claro para instalar ahí la nave industrial.

Estacioné mi auto en mi espacio privado, muy lejos de miradas y manos envidiosas y como hacía todas las mañanas, pasé por cada una de las áreas de la planta. Mi pecho se hinchaba orgulloso al ver todos mis esfuerzos, todas mis noches de desvelo plasmadas en esos autos que se armaban ante mi vista. Una a una se les instalaban las piezas logrando así un engrane perfecto de motor y carrocería.

Aspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos, deleitándome con ese olor a aceite, a fierros, a soldadura que tanto me recordaba mi feliz infancia.

Mi padre iba a explotar de orgullo cuando conociera esta planta. Era la única que todavía no conocía pero estaría aquí para la inauguración. Porque antes de ser mi sueño, también era el suyo y yo sabía cuanto se había esforzado para que yo lo cumpliera pero…

¿Estaría igual de orgulloso si él supiera?

Sacudí mi cabeza y después de saludar a varios de mis jefes de zonas, subí a mi oficina para despejar los pendientes de la inauguración y poder concentrarme en mis diseños. Busqué a Clara, mi secretaria, para pedirle un batido de proteínas pero ella no estaba en su lugar. Carajo… tal vez hubiera sido mejor contratar a un hombre como asistente o a una mujer mayor y no a una chica como ella. Seguramente estaría chismorreando con las otras secretarias. Pensaba en darle un buen regaño cuando apareciera cuando me paré en seco y quedé frío.

James estaba sentado en mi silla y con los pies asentados en mi fino escritorio de caoba.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal haciendo que se pararan los pelos de mi nuca. Con dificultad me tragué una puta maldición y por instinto levanté la barbilla como muestra de defensa.

El infeliz me sonreía burlonamente, sabía que detestaba verlo.

–¡Jake! –asentía despacio mientras me barría con la mirada–. Mira que te sienta muy bien Londres, ¿eh? Cada vez que te veo luces… wow.

–¿Qué quieres, James? –pregunté sin rodeos.

–Hola para ti también –sonrió.

La puerta se abrió y una muy nerviosa y afectada Clara entró con un par de sándwiches dos coca-colas y los ojos llorosos.

–¡Ah! ¡Que eficiencia! –dijo sarcástico–. Tu asistente es muy buena, Jake, cuídala porque tal vez me la robe.

La chica al oír esto retrocedió chocando contra mi restirador moviendo todos mis implementos.

–¡Perdón!, ¡perdón! –dijo asustada–, lo siento, yo… con permiso.

Clara salió disparada de ahí. James le había puesto las manos encima, era seguro, así como también era seguro que me quedara sin secretaria, asistente o lo que puta madre fuera.

–Habla, James, ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunté directamente mientras veía como se devoraba los sándwiches.

–Se adelantará un envío –respondió sin rodeos. Solté una carcajada.

–Ay, James –me reí–. Me encanta como crees que puedes venir y ordenar envíos a tu antojo.

–¿No puedo? –preguntó con una falsa inocencia.

–No, no puedes.

–Yo creo que el que cree que puede negarse, eres tú, pero ¿sabes?... ¡Sorpresa!, ¡no puedes!

–¿Crees que es muy fácil ensamblar cierta cantidad de partes de autos a la medida de tu antojo? Eso implica tiempo/hombre y además mucho dinero, ¡mucho dinero, James! Todo lleva un proceso y yo no puedo modificarlo y mucho menos acelerar nada, creí que ya habíamos quedado muy claros en eso, así que tendrás que esperar.

–Vamos, Jake, no pongas pretextos estúpidos. Recuerda que yo no admito ninguna excusa, ya me conoces así que ahorrémonos esta mierda. Las cosas se harán como yo diga porque así deben hacerse.

Inhalé profundamente y cerré los ojos intentando contar hasta donde me fuera posible. Me mordí la lengua y no le contesté nada. James me tenía agarrado de las bolas y eso era algo contra lo que nada podía hacer.

El envío de refacciones y partes ensambladas de exportación tenía que salir en una semana y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer para no dejar de producir el número de partes programado. El pagar horas extras a los hombres era contraproducente muchas veces porque se agotaban y ponía en peligro la calidad de los productos y contratar más hombres requería de tiempo y dinero para entrenarlos como era debido. Maldito James, siempre poniéndome en aprietos.

James se fue una vez que aclaramos todos los detalles pero dejándome más encabronado que nada. El asunto me ponía en extremo nervioso pero estaba maniatado, encadenado pero, ¿era justo?

Por un lado yo tenía mis agencias colocadas en las ciudades más importantes del mundo; había mucha demanda por los productos que yo ofrecía, porque eran de una calidad excelente. El sueño de los Black se estaba concretando aunque aún faltaba mucho. Eso, nuestro sueño, tenía un precio y yo estuve de acuerdo en pagarlo, nadie me obligó ni me pusieron una pistola en la sien. Yo solito acepté y no sabía si arrepentirme o no.

Con calma recogí todo lo que se había caído de mi mesa restirador. ¡Puta madre! Mi buen humor se había esfumado y mi día dibujando también. Tenía que sentarme frente a la computadora tratando de hacer milagros para sacar ese puto envío y con eso me garantizaba librarme de James y de toda su mierda por varias semanas.

Llené un vaso de whisky y le puse algunos cubos de hielo. Era muy temprano pero lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tanto como verla de nuevo. Abrí el archivo donde tenía guardadas muchas de sus fotos y elegí la más reciente. Mi pecho se llenó de un aire limpio y una sensación de paz inundó mis pulmones. Sentí cómo mis labios se curvaban en una amplia sonrisa y el estridente ruido de la planta cesó milagrosamente.

Una elegante mujer me sonreía desde la pantalla, con sus ojos marrones, sus largas pestañas tupidas y muy negras, su precioso cabello que olía a flores y que le caía sobre los hombros y espalda en suaves ondas y esos labios, esos deliciosos labios rosaditos que se hinchaban al primer mordisco.

Ella también era mi sueño, y también se iba a convertir en mi realidad.

Hice un close-up de su rostro en la pantalla y lo delineé con mis dedos. Qué bella era… ¿Cómo era posible que aquel patito feo y torpe se convirtiera en ese hermoso cisne? Si alguien me hubiera dicho en aquella época que se transformaría en esa exquisita mujer, me hubiera reído en su cara porque recordaba perfectamente cada detalle de ella desde la primera vez que la vi.

Estaba en Italia muy feliz aprendiendo, absorbiendo todo lo que podía y recibí los requerimientos de la universidad de Esslingen, en Alemania. Eran bastante específicos y si no los cubría no habría modo de entrar a estudiar ahí; conocimientos avanzados en física, matemáticas y manejo de tres idiomas al menos, así que tuve que dejar el suelo italiano y trasladarme a Suiza ya que el internado Du Rosey me ofrecía todo lo que necesitaba para poder estudiar mis carreras en Alemania y yo sólo tendría que aplicarme y estar centrado en mis estudios. Afortunadamente no era ningún tonto y todo se me daba bien. Tenía buena memoria, me gustaba el cálculo y lo único que necesitaba era no meterme en problemas, aunque eso iba a ser algo difícil porque además de todo, mi carácter era algo explosivo.

Las primeras semanas todo fue pan comido. Me sentía a gusto en el internado, con las clases y hasta tenía tiempo para jugar futbol. Hice unos cuantos amigos pero tan pronto conocí a James y a los chicos, que eran mucho más divertidos que esos Nerds, los dejé atrás. Ellos no estudiaban en el internado pero siempre andaban rondando por las afueras por si a alguno de nosotros se nos ofrecía algo, lo que fuera, no importaba qué. Ellos eran los proveedores de todos los internados del área y podían conseguir desde una cajetilla de cigarros, pasando por un condón, hasta una chica, claro, con la cuota correspondiente debido al riesgo de ser atrapados.

Era genial. Yo estudiaba y me divertía como nunca con James y la banda. Él me esperaba por las noches y yo me escapaba para ir a bar del pueblo cercano para tomar unas cervezas. Siempre decía que sólo sería eso, sólo una cerveza, pero no sabía como era que terminaba entre las piernas de alguna chica para luego regresar deprisa al internado. Todo marchaba muy bien, hasta el día que fue la inauguración de los juegos con los internados vecinos. Ése fue el sábado que la vi por primera vez.

No supe que fue lo que me hizo voltear la cabeza y mirarla por más de unos minutos. Era una niña flacucha, sin cuerpo y sin gracia. Era muy pálida y de cabello castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos. A mí me gustaban las rubias de ojos azules y sin pecas en la nariz. Que tuvieran curvas, carne qué agarrar, no un saco de huesos sin tetas. Me gustaban las mujeres como su amiga, aquella que estaba colgada del mamón nariz de huele caca de Royce.

Molesto comigo mismo por distraerme con semejante espécimen, centré mi atención en el partido. Las gradas estaban colmadas de estudiantes que gritaban cada vez que algún jugador hacía un acercamiento a la portería. Di un pase y mi equipo pudo meter un gol que festejaron todos. El reflejo de su sonrisa llena de braquets casi me dejó ciego y volví a insultarme por no poder alejar mi mente de esa cosa.

Pasaron un par de semanas y nos tocó ir a jugar a otro internado. Salí a la cancha seguro de mí, confiado en que ganaríamos, pero todo se vino abajo cuando en las gradas vi al espécimen que tanto trabajo me había costado sacar de mi cerebro, sentada ahí luciendo unos jeans casi dibujados en su cuerpo con una blusita que lejos de remarcar lo plana y sin forma que pensaba que estaba, resaltaba lo poquito que tenía pero muy bien colocado.

Sus labios regordetes brillaban y me los imaginé entre mis dientes, jalándolos suavemente mientras mis manos acariciaban sus tetas pequeñitas y firmes. Jadeé llamando la atención de mis compañeros y decidí correr por toda la cancha para mitigar el puto dolor que tenían las bolas. La vi gritar y celebrar cada buen tiro que daba. Me enojé y al acabar el juego regresé al internado en una de las vans que cada media hora salían hacia allá. No me quedé ni a festejar que habíamos ganado ni a nada. No podía aceptar que tan sólo la presencia de una insulsa niña pudiera ponerme nervioso y afectarme de tal modo que me provocaba una dolorosísima y kilométrica erección.

Maldita niña. ¿Cuántos años tendría?, ¿trece?, ¿catorce? Seguramente todavía mojaba las sábanas por las noches y ya se sentía como si fuera una chica grande, como las que me gustaban, esas que estaban dispuestas a darme todo sin que me costara el menor esfuerzo. ¡Estúpida!

Conforme pasaban las semanas mi mal humor comenzó a notarse. James se burló de mí cuando le conté qué era lo que me tenía así y me dijo que no se me pasaría hasta que hiciera algo, que me lo tomara como un juego que me mantendría entretenido todo el tiempo que me costara meterme bajo sus tiernas e inocentes braguitas.

Durante un buen tiempo me acerqué a ella en un meditado avance aunque no tuve que hacer mucho. Ella, Bella, estaba mucho más que dispuesta a lo que fuera que yo quisiera pero una cosa era muy cierta, aún era una niña. Tan niña que me asustaba, me ponía los pelos de punta porque yo jamás había estado con una virgen pero en eso radicaba lo emocionante y divertido, según James, así que me propuse no sólo desvirgarla sino además volverla ansiosa de mí, de mis caricias, de sexo… le enseñaría muchas cosas, sobre todo lo que me gustaba y la volvería loca, con eso la tendría comiendo de la palma de mi mano. Sí, iba a ser un año muy divertido sin duda.

Y no me equivoqué.

Empecé a ir a todos los eventos que se organizaban entre los internados y así poco a poco me fui acercando a ella. Decir que era tímida era una mentira, ¡era lo siguiente! Me costó mucho lograr que nos empezáramos a alejar de los demás, de irnos a donde pudiéramos estar solos. Yo veía y sentía que ella se derretía de ganas pero algo la frenaba y creía saber qué era… su virginidad.

Por fortuna, anunciaron que se celebraría el baile de fin de cursos y todos los chicos estaban eufóricos. Empezaron las apuestas y no faltó quien se me acercara para preguntarme si entraba o no pero yo, si tenía algo era discreción y sabía que si quería lograr algo con Bella después de esa noche, debía callarme la boca.

Conté cada uno de los putos días en el calendario. Hice planes y preparé todo para hacerla mía en mi propia habitación. Al menos se merecía eso y no ser follada detrás de unos arbustos. Por fin la esperada noche llegó y Bella se veía preciosa. No podía esperar a tenerla y esa misma noche le pedí que fuera mi novia. Era una cursilería pero a las chicas les encantaban esas cosas.

Después de besarnos un rato, la guié hasta mi dormitorio. Estaba muy feliz por las rosas y por la iluminación tenue, por ver que había preparado algo aunque sencillo pero sólo para ella. Entre besos la recosté en la cama y empecé a desvestirla. De verdad era muy bonita y para mi no sería ningún sacrificio convertirla en una mujer experimentada en las artes amatorias, ¡ninguno!

Yo estaba muy excitado, demasiado, y ella muy nerviosa. Debía relajarla para que no le doliera tanto. La besé en los labios y poco a poco fui bajando hasta toparme con esas preciosas tetitas que también besé con devoción. La escuché gemir y supe que era momento de estimularla con mis dedos pero estaba tan ansioso que apenas la sentí humedecerse me introduje lo más despacio que pude dentro de ella.

Por Dios, era tan estrecha que me dolía abrirme paso en su interior pero Bella después del grito inicial, sólo trató de acoplarse a mí. Me moví con cuidado, no quería lastimarla y con esa preocupación y con mi goce por su estrechez, me corrí más pronto que de costumbre. Fue una noche que no olvidaría jamás.

*****.**

Después de eso, mi trabajo era hacer que Bella perdiera el pudor así como había perdido la virginidad pero esa si que no fue tarea fácil. Todavía era muy tímida y me costó mucho hacer que olvidara todo lo que la reprimía y se dejara llevar porque aunque yo la había convertido en mujer, no me permitía tocarla como los novios lo hacían.

Afortunadamente sus amigas eran algo más sueltas y la animaban. En el salón de medios y después de rogarle entre besos y arrumacos, entre las computadoras, cámaras, bocinas y demás, toqué y probé sus tetitas bien dulces y firmes por segunda vez.

Enloquecí.

Su olor, su sabor, su piel nublaron mi razón y por un momento creí que hasta dejé de respirar. ¿Qué cosa me estaba haciendo esa niña?, me estaba embrujando, me estaba envolviendo en ese velo inocente y me hacía desearla como a nada ni nadie antes. Comenzamos a vernos por las noches detrás de las canchas de su internado; ahí, detrás de los arbustos nos besábamos sin control y yo saboreaba también sus tetitas. Ella gemía de placer y yo me hinchaba hasta no soportarlo más. Buscando alivio y también avanzar un poco más, tomé su mano y la puse contra mi abultada y tortuosa erección.

–¿Ves como me pones, Bella? –casi gemí con voz ronca. Sentí que intentaba retraer su mano y le rogué–. ¡No la quites!, no lo hagas, por favor…

–Jake… yo… –susurró apenas.

–No tengas miedo, es normal que me provoques esto porque te quiero y te deseo mucho –le decía mientras presionaba su mano y la movía en círculos sobre el bulto en mi pantalón.

–Es… es… muy grande –dijo tímida y asentí.

–¿Quieres verla otra vez?

Bella no dijo que si pero tampoco se negó, así que muy despacio bajé la cremallera de mi pantalón y mi bóxer para sacar mi polla. Su rostro era indescifrable. Me mataba no saber si estaba asustada y saldría corriendo como una niñata o se comportaría con madurez quedándose conmigo.

Cuando no se movió y sus ojos observaron por unos buenos minutos mi polla, creí que lo peor había pasado pero no; lo peor fue para mí cuando ella con todo y su timidez, acercó su manita a mí endurecido miembro y lo empezó a acariciar.

Quise aullar de placer al sentir su mano tocar toda mi longitud pero sobre todo, al verla ávida por ver, por tocar, por aprender. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y comencé a subirla y bajarla con cuidado. Se asombró al ver el líquido pre seminal que goteaba de la cabeza de mi polla e hice que sirviera como lubricante, que no fue mucho así que escupí saliva en su mano para seguir con el movimiento; mi polla quería reventar, estallar a su contacto y así se lo hice saber. Para mi regocijo, Bella no quitó la mano y bombeó con más firmeza. Exploté ahí mismo, extasiado por haber sido masturbado por esa niña que me miraba incrédula.

Avanzar con ella después de eso fue muy fácil. Nos encontrábamos todas las noches y nos tocábamos. Bella me permitía tocar y besar sus tetitas pero abajo era sólo sobre la ropa, yo en cambio no tenía pudor en bajar mis pantalones y los bóxers hasta mis rodillas y dejar que jugara conmigo.

–Necesito tocarte, Bella, por favor déjame…

–Jake, yo…

–¿No confías en mí?

–No es eso, yo sólo…

–No, Bella, no lo haces –me alejé y subí mis pantalones. Mortificado y ofendido, me despedí de ella con un simple "nos vemos" y me fui.

Por casi una semana no hubieron mensajitos de texto ni encuentros nocturnos. Yo estaba seguro que ella acudía cada noche a nuestro lugar, sabía que cedería tarde o temprano y con mi ausencia la presionaba a hacerlo. Al sexto día llegó el mensaje que estaba esperando tan ansiosamente.

"_**Confío en ti, Jake y te quiero. Te veo hoy por la noche"**_

_**Bella.**_

–¡Sí!

Grité a media clase de cálculo al leer el mensaje. A partir de esa noche todo sería pan comido, al menos eso creía yo. Bella me dejó tocarle su húmedo, tierno y suave coñito. Casi me corro al sentirlo tan lubricadito y calientito pero me obligué a irme con calma porque no quería asustarla. La toqué con mis dedos alrededor de su botoncito que brotaba hinchadito. Ella gemía y se retorcía de placer mientras yo me contenía para no insertar mis dedos de una vez.

La hice correrse muchas veces esos días. A ella le gustaba que yo la tocara de esa forma pero no me dejaba meter mis dedos en su coñito. Cuando se apiadó de mí me permitía meterle sólo la punta de mis dedos pero cuando intentaba meterlos un poco más, se hacía para atrás y negaba con firmeza.

–¿Qué pasa contigo, Bella? – le pregunté extrañado.

–A mí… me da pena, Jake –confesó por fin.

–No tienes porqué tener pena conmigo. Somos novios y como tales debemos conocernos íntimamente. ¿No quieres?

–Sí –dijo en un susurro.

–Pues entonces, a partir de mañana eso es lo que haremos, conocernos por completo –sonreí.

Después de esa noche, Bella me sorprendió. Se transformó en una niña hambrienta clamando por conocer todo lo que pudiera. Yo estaba en la gloria con mi alumna y mi felicidad se reflejaba en mi cara, en mi actitud, en todo. Varias noches a la semana la llevaba a un pequeño hotelito y ahí Bella dejaba el pudor en la puerta. Me deseaba, me tocaba y darme placer era su prioridad porque sabía que yo era generoso y también me esforzaba en hacerla disfrutar. Nuestras perfectas noches sólo tenían un punto malo… Bella no podía con el sexo oral.

Lo intenté todo para que me permitiera acercarme a su hambriento coñito pero no lo logré. Eso me molestaba mucho; me hacía sentir incapaz de poder satisfacerla de ese modo y a la vez, tampoco me lo quería dar. Me frustraba. Una noche, se inclinó entre mis piernas y mi sueño se hizo realidad. Aunque torpemente, Bella me tomó en su boca e hizo lo que pudo por darme placer y yo con el sólo hecho de pensar en el esfuerzo que hacía porque me quería, me corrí. No lo hice en su boca, no era tan idiota. Le agradecí el regalo y le pedí que me dejara hacérselo también pero se negó.

¿Podría vivir yo sin eso?

¿Sin probarla?

¿Sin saborearla?

¿Sin hacerla gritar mi nombre mientras me la comía?

Esperaba que sí porque Bella no parecía querer ceder en eso. Los días pasaron y ella cada vez se volvía más fogosa. Se compraba ropita sexy y se arreglaba para mí. No sabía porqué eso me hacía sentirme orgulloso. De acuerdo, no era una preciosidad que quitara el aliento pero era linda, muy linda.

Una de esas noches le presenté a los chicos. La Bella suelta y relajada, mi nueva Bella, se retrajo y aquella insulsa mocosa volvió a salir a la superficie. De inmediato comprendí que mis amigos la intimidaban pero tendría que acostumbrarse a ellos porque los veríamos constantemente y yo no iba a dejar de hacerlo sólo porque ella no estaba a gusto con ellos. Así se lo dije y le tenía que reconocer el esfuerzo que hacía por ser agradable con los chicos aunque la hicieran sentir incómoda.

Una tarde, James me reclamó entre broma y broma que mi chica me tenía absorbido por completo; que ya no me reunía con ellos para tomar unos tragos ni nada.

–Me siento bien por ti aunque se te extraña. Esa niña debe ser una verdadera bomba en la cama como para hacer que te olvides de tus amigos, Jake –dijo insinuante pero no le respondí, eso era cosa mía y no me gustaba compartir mis asuntos con nadie–. Seguro que debe darte todo lo que quieres, eres muy afortunado.

Ese comentario me dejó pensando unos minutos y James agregó…

–¿Por qué te quedas callado?, ¿no es así? –abrió los ojos sorprendido–. Tienes que hacer algo, amigo; tu mujercita no puede ponerte límites.

–Agradezco tu preocupacón, James, pero no te metas en mis cosas –respondí serio.

–Entonces tengo razón –sonrió–. Aún es pequeña, puedes moldearla a tu gusto. Hazlo, no permitas que ella se imponga ante ti. Luego me lo agradecerás, Jake.

No pude ignorar las palabras de James durante esa noche y todo el día siguiente. Hacían eco a cada paso que daba, me torturaban, me hartaban. Saqué una botella que tenía escondida y empecé a tomar para ya no escucharlas. La hora de encontrarme nuevamente con Bella llegó y estaba dispuesto a ir más allá. Quería probarla y punto.

Ella por supuesto se negó y quise intentar el sexo anal. También se negó. No se entregaba por completo, no confiaba en mí, en quien la hizo mujer y con mucha paciencia la había instruido. No me creía capaz de satisfacerla y al asentarse bien la idea en mi mente, me enfurecí. Estaba jugando conmigo, dándome las migajas que se le antojaba darme y yo como su pelele aceptando todas sus putas condiciones.

Estúpida niñita que me estaba haciendo perder mi valioso tiempo. La tomé de los brazos y la zarandeé fuertemente. La insulté, la ofendí, la aventé sobre la cama y ella sólo lloraba y trataba de acercarse a mí. Enojado como estaba, la regresé al internado pero en el camino tuvo que escuchar todos los insultos que mi furia le escupía. Ni siquiera la acerqué a las canchas, la dejé en el camino y tuvo que andar sola y casi a oscuras un poco menos de un kilómetro pero no me arrepentí. Estaba convencido de que James y yo teníamos la razón y para que no surgiera ninguna duda en mí, me terminé la botella que guardaba bajo mi cama.

A la mañana siguiente la resaca me mataba y poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban sin orden alguno a mi aún borracha mente pero ni así cambié de opinión. Bella estaba jugando conmigo y yo no lo iba a permitir más.

–Jake, te llaman de la dirección. Quieren verte en veinte minutos –me avisó un compañero.

–¡Mierda!

Como alma que lleva el diablo me metí a las duchas; el agua fría me ayudaría o al menos eso esperaba. Me lavé con dientes y me froté la lengua con fuerza. Me sequé, me vestí y corrí hacia la oficina del director.

–Buenos días, señor Clayton, ¿me llamó usted? –inquirí intentando relajarme.

Seguramente me llamaban porque habían descubierto que por las noches Joseph, el conserje, me rentaba su auto y me escapaba para ir a ver a Bella. ¿Cómo diablos iba a salir de esa? O si Dios me quería mucho, sólo me llamaba porque me castigaría por comprar cosas de contrabando a James, pero todo el mundo lo hacía así que eso no me daba tanto miedo.

–Si, señor Black, siéntese por favor –dijo con voz nasal y pedante.

–Usted dirá.

El hombre se sentó en su silla y lo soltó de golpe.

–Su padre ha llamado muy temprano esta mañana para informarnos que la universidad de Esslingen hecho un reconocimiento a nuestro colegio y lo ha aceptado, felicitándolo por las altas notas que ha obtenido en los exámenes de ingreso. Hemos cumplido nuestra parte, señor Black, ahora usted cumpla con la suya y mantenga muy en alto el nombre de nuestra institución.

–¿Qué… cómo dice? –mi lengua se atoraba mientras mi mente procesaba sus palabras.

–Que lo esperan en cuatro días para que inicie sus clases. Pasado mañana, muy temprano, volará de Laussane a Stuttgart donde lo estarán esperando para llevarlo a la universidad. Tiene poco tiempo para empacar, señor Black, así que le recomiendo empiece desde ahora mismo.

–Sí… señor Clayton, yo…

–Comprendo su emoción, señor Black, tómese su tiempo para asimilar la noticia y, por supuesto, felicidades.

–Yo… gracias, señor.

Furioso, salí de la Dirección y corrí hacia mi habitación. ¿Cómo era posible que mi padre no se hubiera dignado a informármelo él personalmente?, ¿por qué carajo me tuve que enterar por el idiota del señor Clayton? Busqué deprisa mi celular para llamarlo y reclamarle. Él no podía seguir tomando esas decisiones tan precipitadas sin preguntarme; simplemente, _**ya no podía**_ hacerlo.

Cuando lo encontré y lo encendí, vi que tenía varias llamadas perdidas suyas. Ok, de acuerdo, había olvidado el puto móvil en mi otro pantalón pero el verdadero motivo de mi ira seguía ahí.

–Jacob –respondió al primer tono–, ya era hora que aparecieras.

–No puedes hacerlo de nuevo, papá, ¡no puedes!

–Ya todo está listo, Jake. Es el paso final…

–¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo? –grité–. Siempre que estoy a gusto en un lugar, cuando por fin siento que pertenezco, me sacas de ahí y me mandas a otro país, lejos, me arrancas la vida y ¡ya estoy harto!, no me voy a ningún lado, no quiero irme y no me iré. Ya soy mayor de edad y puedo decidir donde quiero vivir.

–¿Es una chica? –su tono se oscureció.

–Eso no importa, he dicho que no iré a Alemania, me quedaré aquí mientras _**yo **_tomo una decisión.

Hubo un tenso silencio; solo esperaba su sentencia y la orden final de empacar y volar a Alemania pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que me iba a dejar mangonear otra vez. Yo estaba feliz ahí, tenía buenos amigos pero sobre todo, tenía a Bella y nadie me iba a alejar de ella.

–Si ya lo has decidido entonces, así se hará. Sólo te recuerdo que un hombre se forma por las decisiones que toma. Yo, por tu bien y porque te quiero, espero que estés pensando con la cabeza y no con lo que te cuelga entre las piernas, hijo.

Horas más tarde y con casi media botella de tequila consumida, miraba al techo acostado en mi cama y mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, más convencido estaba de que no era una mala decisión tomarme un tiempo para mí considerando que desde los once años rodé de país en país en internados, casi sin tomar vacaciones, siempre en cursos de verano para aprovechar el tiempo y estar preparado. Bueno, pues ya lo estaba y que me aceptaran en Esslinger era la muestra, ahora sólo quería un respiro para poder estar más tiempo con Bella, besarla, salir, amarnos, disfrutar de mi novia como un chico normal, dejar de sentirme el eterno nómada, alguien sin lugar, sin nada. Así que, por el momento, Alemania podía esperar porque Bella era mi única prioridad.

Por la tarde recibí un mensaje de James, se había enterado por los rumores en los pasillos que en un par de días me iría de ahí y quería verme. Yo exudaba alcohol, por lo que me di un baño y me vestí para verlo y después ir por mi novia, mi Bella. La necesitaba y al fin lo comprendía. Yo la quería, sentía por ella algo que no sabía si era sólo cariño o amor real. Nunca había sentido antes eso por ninguna mujer. Nunca había estado enamorado y definir ese sentimiento no iba a ser nada fácil. ¿Cómo diablos saberlo?

–Quita esa cara, deberías estar feliz, ¿no? –James me palmeó el hombro–. Te quedas por aquí un buen rato más para disfrutar de tu noviecita. ¿Qué tiene esa niñita que te tiene así, amigo?, ¿qué te da?

–No sé que me da pero me tiene loco y lo peor es que no sé si la quiero, la amo o sólo es algo pasajero –le confesé sentado en un tronco.

–Si puedes tolerar todas sus niñerías sin que te importe un puto carajo, lo siento amigo pero caíste en sus redes –rió–. El cazador resultó cazado –se doblaba de la risa–. Lo mismo aplica para saber si ella te quiere o qué madres. Deberías hacer la prueba.

–Ahh, no estoy para jueguitos pendejos, James; sólo quiero emborracharme y dejar de pensar en todo esto para poder disfrutar con Bella. Lo único que necesito ahora es un trago bien fuerte para calmarme.

–¿Qué tan fuerte? –me miró con una sonrisa que me confundió–. ¿Qué tanto quieres disfrutar con la nenita?, ¿hasta donde estás dispuesto a llegar?

–James…

–Ella está jugando contigo, Jake, te volteó el juego y ahora tú eres el que está atrapado. Eres su títere y te da lo que quiere, no lo que mereces. Mírate, estás hecho un idiota por ella, no eres el Jake que llegó aquí, sólo eres su pasatiempo y está sacando provecho de ti solamente. Ya verás que pronto te manda al diablo una vez que se canse de ti, amigo, o es eso, o… o no sabes satisfacerla, Jake, ¿qué será entonces?

–¿Insinúas que yo no puedo con una mujer?

–Con una niña –me corrigió y me encendí porque alguna vez esa maldita idea ya había cruzado por mi mente.

–Puedo con ella y con cuanta mujer me coja, que te quede claro –le advertí.

–Cálmate, no te sulfures, yo sólo decía.

–Dame algo fuerte y déjate de pendejadas, James.

–Ok. Entonces algo fuerte será pero antes… ¡un trago!

Después de estar con James y sus putas insinuaciones que sólo me calentaban el cerebro, fui a buscar a Bella. Con todo lo ocurrido y con mi decisión por fin tomada, tenía que verla para asegurarme que había hecho lo correcto. Que ella valía la pena, que me quería y que se entregaba a mí sin restricciones para quererla, para amarla…

Esa noche Bella estaba callada. ¡Era todo lo que me faltaba!

Con la mierda de día que había tenido encima, Bella andaba con sus santurronerías. Era el puto colmo. Llegamos al hotelito de siempre y antes de bajarme del auto de Joseph, me metí la pastilla en la boca sin que ella se diera cuenta. Durante todo el camino pensé en hacerlo o no pero qué diablos, Bella, su silencio y su actitud ofendida tomaron la decisión por mí. Me pasé la pastilla con un trago de whisky y bajé del auto cerrando con un portazo.

Subimos en silencio y entramos al pequeño y limpio cuartito. Bella se sentó en la esquina de la cama, como si cobraran por el puto espacio. Respiré y me calmé; debía darle una oportunidad para que me demostrara si de verdad me quería y hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar por mí.

No hablamos, sólo me acerqué a ella y comencé a rozar mi nariz contra la suave piel de su cuello. Un raro cosquilleo me corría desde los pies hasta mis ingles y desde mi ombligo hasta mi boca. Mi cabeza no pesaba… la tocaba y su piel había cambiado de textura, ahora era mucho más suave, como malvaviscos que me provocaban morderla. Malvaviscos que olían a fresas, tenía que probarlos. Intenté presionar mi mano por su vientre y por sus brazos, quería un pedazo de ella y la pellizcaba. Quise ir despacio, me obligué, pero esa extraña sensación mandó a volar mis preocupaciones y me apuró a ir más rápido, sin preámbulos.

No podía contenerme, mi prisa era salvaje, desesperada. No quería que dejara de sentirse tan tentadora, tan invitante; no quería dejar de olerla y mi ansiedad, mi necesidad y mi urgencia, eran sólo por hundirme en ese pedacito de cielo que esta vez no se atrevería a negarme… que esta vez ya me dejaría probar.*

* * *

><p><em>*Casa Lobb, zapateros de la casa real británica.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>No se esperaban encontrarse con Jake, ¿verdad? Yo tampoco pero gritaba por salir y contar su historia, me tenía amenazada si no le permitía dejarnos conocer un poco de él y así poder formarnos nuestras propias opiniones. Y aún no termina, por lo que les sugiero agarrar un buen palo por si se ofrece, más vale estar preparadas y no que nos tome por sorpresa, ¿no creen?<strong>_

_**Como cada capítulo, quiero darle las gracias a las nenas que me ayudan, Jo, Lethy, Nani y a las que me inspiran. Un beso muy grande y también para mis Kinky-Girls que parece que con este capi decidieron alzar la voz en contra de Alice, gracias mis nenas de Facebook que seguro me linchan hoy por la bromita, sorry Betza y Betty jejeje. No les mentí…**_

_**Y las Kinky-Girls son… The Princess of the Dark, Angel Dark1313, romycullen, Valen Flos, Rosi22, Jupy, Tata XOXO, valu03, Black Angel Lilith, Elzabeth, PotterZoe, Freckles03, Eve Runner, Valente R, Mentxu Masen Cullen, fary03, Joselina, yoly rocha, .12, la chica del gorro azul, ninacara, solecitopucheta, MirandaPattinson, yasmin-cullen, SamyPatt, yessenya, caro29, Melania, , Fran Cullen Masen, lourdescullen90, ETERNOAMANECER, Diana Robles, Soniard, maddycullen, msvteppa, Yolanda dorado, EriM, Sandra32321, CelesL, lu537, EdithCullen71283, jhanulita, sofithaqueen, patymdn, fer93vulturi, , Angel3s Cull3n, MariaCarlaPL, V1V1, Neko de Pattinson, Eglechina, LucianaM, PRISGPE, sachita1212, Karen Pattz, Angie Masen. LAUCAMI, conejoazul, antomirok, Siria Anderson, terewee, ludgardita, yolabertay, beakis, Guest, vanesa pinilla, belangiesom16, Moni Camcho, Kisara Masen, carlita16, Wawis Cullen, monicaviajera1819, Ara Cullen, And.Y-Xan, Sony Bells, zujeyane, vanes, malicaro, mirgru, Rosa Inda, anamart05, bellaazul, janalez, Hinatapink, Ely Cullen M, Milita Cullen, RossyMarie, lunha222, suzette-cullen, raia, Melyna-Ortiz, nany87, DarkiVampi, Guest, Danielabr, karlitacullen, belly03, A. MardemOr, Daniela, Frida, robsha pattmar, Guest, Zemetry, Sully YM, Isis Janet, Gaviota, kudakitsunenaru, Ligia Rodriguez, Luchito, Karlin M, Bella-Nympha, anónimo Cullen, Dani Parra, Beatrizg, Carlota, celiss, bellarenesmee alias NATI, klary alice cullen swift, ReneesmeCC, .gi y tres anónimos más. **_

_**El blog lo actualizaré en un par de días, disculpen el retraso. =(**_

_**Un besitoo y nos vemos pronto…**_

_**Amelie**_

_** g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_** pattnsonworld. Blogspot. com**_


	40. Una triste y cruda realidad

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la marvillosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. **__**Ya saben nenas traviesas, este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito. Si eres menor de edad, no te gusta, te ofende, mejor abstente de leer, nosotras si seguimos…**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Si nos volvemos hacia una realidad más grande, es una mujer quien nos tendrá que enseñar el camino. La hegemonía del macho ha llegado a su fin. Ha perdido contacto con la tierra".<em>

_Henry Miller_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 40<strong>

**Jake Outtake, Segunda parte.**

No podía contenerme, mi prisa era salvaje, desesperada. No quería que dejara de sentirse tan tentadora, tan invitante; no quería dejar de olerla y mi ansiedad, mi necesidad y mi urgencia, eran sólo por hundirme en ese pedacito de cielo que esta vez no se atrevería a negarme… que esta vez ya me dejaría probar.

Pero no lo hizo.

La ira desmedida que siempre había estado presente en mí, contenida, se incrementó a niveles descomunales, haciendo que mi sangre hirviera, calentando mi cabeza, mi cuerpo, provocándome incontrolables deseos de golpearla, de tomar a la fuerza lo que me negaba, de obtenerlo como fuera posible. Respiré profundo. No estaba en mis cabales y en algún resquicio de mi obnubilado cerebro era muy consciente de ello, aunque el saberlo no reducía mis impulsos violentos.

Subí a Bella a trompicones al auto y conduje a toda prisa. El camino estaba desierto y con todos mis sentidos agudizados por estar bajo la influencia del alcohol en combinación con la pastilla, la adrenalina que siempre corría por mi sistema al conducir multiplicaba el placer que la velocidad me daba. El enojo, el deseo de venganza, el deber de defender mi hombría, todas esas sensaciones mi cuerpo las manejaba al mismo tiempo. Todas las sentía claramente y ni una sola de ellas disminuía conforme pasaba el tiempo.

La haría pagar. Me cobraría su burla, su engaño, el atrevimiento de pensar que conmigo podría hacer lo que quisiera, de darme todo a cuenta gotas, estaba equivocada. Se lo probaría, me saciaría, tendría lo que quería y las repugnantes personas que ella no toleraba serían testigos, para que a ninguno incluida Bella, se les olvidara quién era Jacob Black.

Bella lloraba acostada en el mugriento colchón bañado de orines de los que iban a drogarse ahí; quería irse y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Esa perra me pateó después de arrancar la ropa de su cuerpo pero iba a aprender a no jugar conmigo y se lo iba a demostrar a todos. Vi su cuerpo temblar. Podía oler su miedo, podía olerlo igual o más que su esencia. Mi boca se hacía agua al saborear su dulce coñito seco por el pánico mientras mi lengua caliente lamía su centro, follaba su entrada, presionaba su clítoris, lo humedecía con mi saliva… su sabor era adictivo, era deliciosa.

Yo seguía cobrándome el intento de burla de Bella mientras los chicos la sostenían y me animaban. Los gritos y los silbidos me aceleraban y mi boca mamaba de su tierno coño con avidez. Me separé de ella por un segundo y algo me paró en seco. De inmediato un líquido caliente bañaba parte de mi cara. La muy zorra me había asestado otra patada. ¿Le gustaba rudo?, pues rudo lo iba a tener.

Mi cara ensangrentada, mi boca hambrienta y mis dientes, se enterraron en ella. Se lo di como lo pidió. Fuerte y duro. Me la comí. La probé y la tuve hasta saciarme, hasta que sentí que sus muslos dejaron de resistirse…

¿Eso fue todo, Bella?

¿Esa fue toda la pelea que pudiste darme?

No me había ni servido para un carajo. Apenas se me terminaba de parar cuando ella ya se había desmayado.

—¡Larguémonos ya! —ordenó James.

—¿La vamos a dejar aquí? —intervino Laurent.

—¿Quieres llevártela de souvenir? —preguntó con ironía—. Mira cómo la dejó este, más vale que desaparezcamos de aquí.

—¡Se lo buscó! —grité indignado.

Hubiera querido que los recuerdos de aquella noche se perdieran dentro de una espesa niebla, pero para mi mala suerte no fue así. Aún estaban muy vivos en mi memoria. Ni el alcohol, ni la pastilla, ni nada me ayudaba a borrar esas imágenes. Las de sus muslos trémulos, la de su tierna carne abierta bañada en sangre, con algunos moretones ya muy visibles…

Al día siguiente me desperté aún con la ropa manchada, mi cara, mis brazos. Como pude llegué a las duchas intentando no ser observado y apenas terminé de bañarme y vestirme empecé a empacar mis cosas. No podía quedarme ahí después de lo ocurrido, después del rechazo de la chica por quien me había plantado ante mi padre. Bella me había traicionado, ella no valía el que yo desperdiciara un solo minuto de mi brillante fututo.

Por la noche ya tenía todo mi equipaje listo y llamé a mi padre para decirle que lo había pensado mejor y que había decidido ir a Alemania. Él solo me dijo que el plan seguía siendo el mismo, que estuviera puntual y que no perdiera el vuelo. Ya estaba todo hecho. Me iría lejos, pero no sin antes verla. Necesitaba oír de sus labios que no me rechazaba, que la perdonara, que me quería.

Gracias a que el maldito vejestorio de Joseph no quiso alquilarme su auto por haber encontrado sangre en el asiento, James me prestó el suyo y así llegué al Sacré-Coeur. Dejé el auto detrás de las canchas y las atravesé con mucho cuidado hasta llegar al edificio de su dormitorio. Esperé pacientemente a que las luces se apagaran y me acerqué sigilosamente a la enredadera para comenzar a subir. Concentrado en eso estaba hasta que apareció un ligero problema…

Apostada en la ventana estaba una chica con un bate de béisbol y me amenazaba con gritar después de darme un buen batazo, si no me iba por donde había venido.

—¿No me has escuchado? —gritaba entre dientes—. ¡Vete de aquí, maldito!

—Acuéstate a dormir y no metas las narices en donde no te importa —respondí furioso.

—¡Déjala en paz!

—Ella es mi novia y nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer.

—Pues yo sí que te lo digo y óyeme muy bien: deja en paz a Bella porque si no lo haces, grandísimo animal, levantará una demanda en tu contra por agresiones, violación y todo lo que resulte.

—¿Bella?, ¿y cómo diablos piensa hacer eso? —me reí, ella jamás se atrevería.

—Pues resulta que anoche tomé fotos de cómo llegó y de la violación tan animal que sufrió, de todo el daño que tú le hiciste infeliz y si en cinco segundos no te largas de aquí, yo misma las llevo para levantar una demanda en tu contra por abuso sexual y eso es lo de menos… ella es menor de edad, ¿te imaginas cuánto te van a dar de cárcel por abusar de una menor? —aseguró satisfecha y me estremecí. Aquella chica me dejó helado.

¿Abuso sexual?

¡Mis huevos!

Todo fue siempre consensuado, yo nunca la obligué a nada y podía probarlo. Ya casi llevábamos un par de meses de novios y había muchos testigos. Los dueños del hotelito que visitábamos varias veces a la semana, también estaban James, Laurent y los chicos; ellos me apoyarían y nadie podría hacerme nada ¡No podrían!

Salí huyendo de ahí con la amenaza de la chica retumbando en mi mente. Fui al bar del pueblo para encontrarme con James y le conté todo. Él solo rió muy calmado y me dijo que no me preocupara, que no corría ningún riesgo porque era su palabra contra la nuestra y que nadie le creería a una niña desesperada por llamar la atención del chico popular del internado. Que tampoco me preocupara por las fotos que según la entrometida decía tener porque no probaban con exactitud quién la había masacrado de esa forma.

Al escuchar esa palabra algo muy extraño me corrió por la espalda.

—Además es una suerte que te vayas mañana, Jake. No tienes porqué preocuparte —levantó la mano y chocó su vaso con el mío— ¡Salud por tu brillante futuro, Jake!

Mi futuro. Un futuro que empezaba enterrando un presente accidentado. Por eso me iba. Aunque en realidad, lo que hacía era huir. Huía porque sabía que era culpable, aunque ella me hubiera obligado a hacerlo de una forma u otra. Aún con varios tragos encima mi decisión no había cambiado. Me iría a Alemania pero no sin antes verla. No sabía bien qué era lo que me impulsaba a hacerlo, yo solo tenía que verla, eso era todo lo que quería.

Volví al Sacrè-Coeur y me escondí detrás de las flores. Esperé un rato prudente para cerciorarme que ya dormían todas, la entrometida sobre todo y cuando estuve seguro, comencé a trepar por la enredadera. Iba ya por la mitad de esta cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta y casi me cago del puto susto. Con mucha dificultad miré hacia abajo y la vi ahí, de pie, con una inmensa sonrisa y el espejo retrovisor del auto de James en la mano, junto con el bate de mierda y una bolsa. Bajé de inmediato para enfrentarla pero ella se alejó a una distancia prudente y habló primero.

—Sabía que lo que te dije no atravesaría tu duro y maldito cráneo —se mecía con su premio en la mano—, por eso te esperé para darte un aviso más claro. Espero que con esto entiendas muy bien el mensaje, porque encontré algo que le agregará muchos años más a tú condena.

Abrió la bolsa y sacó de ella muchas bolsitas más llenas de… coca. Asombrado por lo que veía, tardé en reaccionar mientras ella las tiraba algunas a la fuente a su lado y el polvo blanco se disolvía.

¡Eso no era mío!

La muy estúpida había revisado el auto de James y ahora decía que tenía mucho más que solo unas putas fotos para mandarme preso. El terror se apoderó de mí y traté de alcanzarla yendo tras ella pero era más rápida y ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad. Tenía que hacerle caso y largarme de ahí en ese mismo instante. Corrí hacia donde tenía estacionado el auto y cuando me acerqué, quise morirme.

La muy perra había destrozado el auto con su bate. Había roto todos los cristales, abollado la carrocería, tenía todos los faros rotos, los asientos rasgados como un una navaja y los limpia vidrios retorcidos.

¿Qué… qué coño había hecho esa maldita zorra?

Había cavado mi tumba, porque si James amaba algo en este puto mundo era su impecable auto. Nadie lo tocaba y a mí me lo había prestado y se lo estaba regresando despedazado, ni siquiera pude arrancarlo y llevarlo de vuelta, esa puta entrometida les había clavado algo a las llantas y estaban sin aire. James se iba a volver loco y a mí me mataría a golpes. Jamás iba a perdonarme.

¿Con qué cara iba a enfrentarme a él y decirle que una chica había dejado su auto hecho una mierda, que también lo había registrado y que tenía esa bolsa en su poder?

Volví a pie al internado donde James me estaba esperando. Hubiera sido muy fácil irme sin darle ninguna maldita explicación pero yo no era un cobarde y además, él me buscaría hasta el fin del mundo para cortarme en cachitos. Él tenía los medios y estaba seguro que era mucho más poderoso y peligroso de lo que aparentaba ser.

Ya que sabía a qué más se dedicaba, me quedaba muy claro que tenía que dar la cara, pasara lo que pasara por lo que me armé de valor y resignado a lo que fuera que él quisiera hacer conmigo, tuve que explicarle lo sucedido. Cerré los ojos esperando que explotara todo a mi alrededor pero muy contrario a como supuse que reaccionaría, solo echó hacia atrás la cabeza, suspiró muy hondo y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—No te preocupes, Jake vdijo con voz grave—. Estas cosas pasan.

—Pagaré la composición, tu auto quedará impecable, James, yo… lo siento mucho —le aseguré con la cabeza baja.

—Deja de preocuparte —repitió pasándome un brazo por los hombros—. Es sólo un auto. Ya habrá manera de que algún día me devuelvas el favor —dijo y sonrió de un modo que me heló la sangre.

Y sí, ese puto favor me estaba saliendo muy caro, demasiado.

Me despedí de él y me dijo que si surgía algún problema él se haría cargo de todo y que me mantendría informado de lo que ocurriera; que no me preocupara por nada.

Un par de horas después subía al auto que me llevaría al aeropuerto de Lausanne para tomar mi vuelo a Stuttgart. No había pegado los ojos en toda la maldita noche. Estaba nervioso, ansioso, sediento y paranoico, con un temblor de mierda que recorría mi cuerpo y que no podía controlar. Hacía mucho frío, pero a pesar de eso, mi cuerpo sudaba; seguramente porque estaba eliminando las sustancias tóxicas de mi cuerpo. Era una sensación horrible, como si viviera en una angustia perpetua.

Llegué a Sttutgart por la tarde gracias al retraso del vuelo por neblina en la pista. Para mi sorpresa, no llegué a los dormitorios del campus. Mi padre había alquilado un apartamento pequeño pero muy cómodo, cercano a la universidad. Subí mi equipaje a duras penas debido al estrés, al cansancio y a todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Me dejé caer en la cama y me quedé dormido hasta que desperté al día siguiente con la cabeza pesada como un yunque, la boca tan seca como una esponja y el cuerpo cortado. Me di un baño y salí para familiarizarme con la zona y buscar comida; encontré en la esquina un café Internet y me senté en la mesa del rincón. Después de pedir, saqué mi móvil y le marqué a James. Necesitaba saber noticias de Bella, pero James solo me dijo que todo estaba tranquilo, que me dedicara a lo mío.

Por los dos meses siguientes eso fue lo que hice pero sin dejar de pensar un solo día en Bella. En su rostro, su cuerpo, su olor, su sabor, su piel, su risa, en su renuencia, a lo que me había orillado a hacer… si no hubiera sido tan estúpidamente mojigata no estuviéramos alejados y no hubiera llegado hasta las últimas consecuencias con ella. Sabía muy bien que le había hecho daño pero era una lección necesaria, ella debía aprender de eso para que cuando estuviéramos juntos de nuevo ya no hubiera barreras entre nosotros.

*****.**

El verano estaba acabando y el frío se encrudecía en Sttutgart. Caminaba del campus a mi apartamento mientras mi estómago rugía hambriento. Entré al café de la esquina a comprar algo de comer cuando una fotografía en el periódico local llamó mi atención.

Un grupo de investigadores y peritos especialistas rodeaban un auto idéntico al de James. Tenía las mismas huellas de la golpiza que le había dado la chica entrometida, todo exactamente igual, solo que este auto estaba quemado y al pie de la foto decía…

"_**Como resultado de los excesos del alcohol y las drogas, el conductor pierde el control del auto y termina en este terrible y penoso accidente"**_

¿James?

Como un loco marqué su número y al tercer tono respondió, haciendo que respirara de nuevo.

—¡Jake! —se escuchaba alegre—. ¿Cómo va la universidad, viejo?

—James… estás… ¿bien? —pregunté casi balbuceando.

—Ah, veo que ya te has enterado —rió—. Sí, mi querido amigo, han encontrado mi auto. Me lo robaron, ¿puedes creerlo?, mi auto consentido hecho una mierda. Chocado y quemado —exhaló aire, como si le pesara la situación.

—Y… ¿tienen alguna idea de quién pudo… haber sido? —indagué con cautela.

—No, Jake —suspiró—. Han encontrado un cuerpo dentro, calcinado. Quien lo haya hecho ya ha pagado su culpa… es una pena.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo sobre el auto. Yo ya ni quise indagar más sobre el tema. Honestamente solo quería olvidarme de esa puta noche, de todo, menos de Bella. No me la podía quitar de la mente. Probarla había sido mi maldición y el hecho de recordar su sabor me consumía cada día que pasaba. Pero yo era un hombre paciente y sabía que mi momento llegaría, solo tenía que concentrarme en lo mío y luego, traerla de vuelta a mi lado.

Fue así como los fríos días, las duras semanas, los largos meses y los interminables años fueron pasando. Totalmente concentrado en mis estudios vi correr el tiempo y aproveché cada segundo de él. Mi padre rebosaba de orgullo, mis notas eran las más altas y era un hecho que me graduaría con honores. Eso seguramente, haría estallar el pecho de mi padre. Cada vez estaba más cerca de lograr nuestros sueños. Habría subido unos cuantos peldaños más en mi carrera hacia un éxito muy deseado, solo que los peldaños que faltaban, eran los más duros y difíciles porque una vez que terminara la universidad tendría que materializar mis ideas y conocimientos. Para eso, íbamos a necesitar un financiamiento realmente cuantioso y estaba casi seguro que necesitaría un milagro para lograr que alguien apostara por mis ideas locas pero muy innovadoras.

Entonces recibí una llamada.

Una llamada de la persona que menos esperé… James.

*****.**

Me estiré en mi silla levantando los brazos para destensar los hombros. Había pasado unas cuantas horas reorganizando los horarios laborales y con mucho esfuerzo y muchas horas extras que se les pagaría a los hombres lograría sacar ese pedido extraordinario de James. El muy imbécil me obligaba a arriesgarme por todos lados. Pero no tenía alternativa más que aprovechar muy bien ese riesgo.

—Señor Black —llamó mi asistente—, el señor Donovan está aquí.

Vincent Donovan entró a mi oficina con pasos silenciosos. El hombre de casi uno noventa y cinco de altura, de semblante pálido pero labios casi rojos, asintió cuando le indiqué que tomara asiento. Acomodó su fornido cuerpo con elegantes movimientos. Eso fue lo que llamó mi atención de él. La sutileza con que se manejaba indicaba que no se trataba de cualquier hombre grande con experiencia en el oficio. Donovan era culto y mesurado. Exactamente el tipo de hombre que necesitaba para que me cuidara las espaldas.

Nunca había tenido seguridad porque nunca la había necesitado. O al menos eso pensé hasta que sospeché que alguien me vigilaba. No estaba muy seguro, pero me encontraba en una posición muy riesgosa y ya no me podía dar el lujo de ser ingenuo y confiado; debía tener los ojos bien abiertos. Tenía que dudar hasta de mi propia sombra y por eso me vi en la necesidad de contratar a Donovan. No tuve que explicarle mucho. Solo lo que requeriría de él y le di libertad para que contratara tanto a los hombres así como todo el equipo que necesitaría para mantenerme seguro.

—¿Alguna novedad, Donovan?

—Ninguna, señor. Cullen se mantiene solo vigilante —se aclaró la garganta—. Si me permite —asentí—, no creo que pase de ahí. Si quisiera actuar, ya lo habría hecho porque ha tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Él solo está a la expectativa.

Cullen. Cullen.

Maldito hijo de la gran puta.

A los pocos días de haber contratado a Donovan, me informó que quienes me seguían, eran los hombres de Edward Cullen. Estallé en carcajadas, No podía parar de reír. ¿Acaso esos Cullen traían lo entrometidos en la sangre?, ¿no tenían ni siquiera dos dedos de puta frente como para pensar que su instinto de mierda los podía meter en problemas? Tal parecía que no. Solo que esta vez, me lo tomaría mucho más personal y sería yo quien se encargaría de este Cullen en particular.

Porque este Cullen en especial, era el bastardo infeliz con el que estaba mi Bella.

Sí.

Porque yo también había hecho mi tarea y desde que puse un pie en Londres me dediqué a buscarla. Averigüé toda su vida desde que llegó a la ciudad. Que estudió, donde vivía, donde trabajaba, sus amistades… que estaba con Cullen. Ese cabrón que la tenía más custodiada que a las mismísimas joyas de la puta corona y que no la dejaba salir ni para respirar. Por eso no había dudado en aprovechar la oportunidad aquella tarde cuando mis hombres me dijeron que estaba en un restaurante pasando un rato con su amiga Jane, quien al parecer era su única amiga porque aquellas dos del internado ya no lo eran, aunque también vivían en Londres. Solo quería acercarme un poco, verla lo más cerca que pudiera sin que fuera por medio de un video o de fotografías… mirar en silencio lo hermosa que era porque todavía no estaba preparado para estar frente a ella ni tenía el tiempo suficiente para dedicárselo como se merecía. No… aún faltaba un poco más.

De pronto ahí estaba ella. Custodiada por esos ogros malencarados. Subía torpemente al auto y no pude resistirlo. Grité su nombre y entonces ella giró y me miró. Nuestras miradas se conectaron por un brevísimo instante. Fue mágico. Sentí su calor a través de sus ojos y su deseo aún vivo por mí. Me estaba esperando. Me había extrañado y también había llorado por mí. Nuestra conexión fue rota. Bella fue empujada al interior del auto pero la vi buscarme desesperada por el cristal trasero. Sus labios murmuraron mi nombre y… eso fue todo.

Los hombres de Cullen la alejaron de mí. Edward Cullen. Ese mismo pendejo cretino que cada noche dormía con mi mujer. Que la tocaba, que respiraba su aliento, que enredaba sus dedos en esas ondas castañas tan suaves y que olían a flores. Que la hacía suya…

No.

No podía seguir castigándome así.

No podía y no iba a permitir que Edward Cullen se quedara con lo que por derecho me pertenecía. Con lo que era mío, porque Bella Swan era mía. Se había entregado a mí por primera vez, porque me amaba, me deseaba. Así de simple y llano era el razonamiento y punto. Estábamos destinados a estar juntos y felices. Ya faltaba muy poco. Días, unas semanas más y mi agencia estaría inaugurada, algunos asuntos finiquitados y entonces me quitaría a James de encima por un buen rato y podría sacar tranquilamente a Cullen de la jugada para recuperar a mi Bella y traerla de vuelta a mi lado.

*****.**

Después de varios días bajo la constante presión de James, cumplí con lo que me correspondía y sus demandas estuvieron cubiertas. De madrugada, a media luz y bajo un silencio que me crispaba los pelos de la nuca, los hombres llenaban los contenedores con las refacciones y con las partes de autos ensambladas en mi planta y los sellaban dejándolos listos para su embarque. Esta vez James se había excedido y casi se sulfuró cuando se lo hice saber pero como siempre hacía, me dejó bien claro cual era mi límite. Cerré el pico y seguí vigilando y revisando que cada contenedor estuviera "limpio" por fuera.

Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada cuando el último contenedor fue subido al trailer que los llevaría al muelle. Si salían de ahí, habría sido otro cargamento enviado exitosamente. Subí a mi auto después de que me aseguré que James ya se había marchado. No lo soportaba merodeando en mi planta, creyéndose el dueño de todo. Miré por el retrovisor y el auto discreto que Donovan utilizaba me seguía a una distancia prudente. Necesitaba desesperadamente un baño y mi cama vacía. Un buen descanso para aprovechar las semanas que James no me jodería la existencia.

Era el momento justo para empezar a poner a funcionar mi plan, para poner el dedo en la llaga, para escarbar y plantar la semilla de la duda, esa que haría que el ridículo y perfecto idilio que el mundo comenzaba a conocer, no creciera y se fortaleciera. Tenía que poner a temblar a Cullen y tirarle toda su pinche farsa, porque eso era, una mediocre farsa. Una vez hecho eso, Bella vendría a mi lado por su propia voluntad, para amarme…

Al día siguiente, Donovan me informó que Bella había salido de la fortaleza donde permanecía encerrada para visitar a su amiga Jane. La recogió en su apartamento y luego se dirigieron a una zona industrial y oscura de la ciudad donde desafortunadamente les perdieron el rastro. Aquella zona no era lugar para un par de señoritas decentes. Según Donovan habían desde casinos clandestinos, burdeles, clubs "de los fuertes", todos muy bien disfrazaditos para pasar completamente desapercibidos.

¿Qué coño hacía Bella ahí?

No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que Edward Cullen tampoco.

Llamé a Liam, el experto en softwares de mi equipo y le expliqué lo que quería. La adrenalina empezó a correr a bajas dosis por mi cuerpo, pero la sentía estimularme. Un rato después Liam apareció con mi orden cumplida a la perfección. Estaba listo. Había llegado el momento de empezar a jugar con la cordura de Edward Cullen y lo iba a hacer en ese mismo instante y de viva voz.

—Cullen —respondió hosco.

—¿Sabes donde pasó Bella la tarde?

Fue todo lo que dije antes de colgar. Las carcajadas brotaban estruendosas y grotescas de mi garganta. Tan fuertes que mi estómago dolía. Eran carcajadas molestas pero rebosantes de satisfacción, al menos lo eran para mí porque en unos minutos más la estocada final del primer gran acto sería dada, cuando en aquel enorme y suntuoso edificio, el dueño de la corporación Cullen abriera un sobre y encontrara una foto de Bella Swan tomada esa misma tarde, según yo claro estaba, con ese hermoso toque aún ingenuo en su rostro sonriéndome feliz y despreocupada en un café.

**BELLA'S POV**

_Cerré mis ojos apretándolos con fuerza cuando escuché a Edward entrar a nuestra habitación._

_Se acercó, jaló el edredón y se montó sobre mí tomando mis muñecas colocándolas sobre mi cabeza e inmovilizándome bajo su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba serio y sus facciones duras como una piedra. Sus ojos me taladraban con su mirada oscura borrando el verde en ellos._

—_Edward, ¿qué…_

—_¿En dónde demonios estabas, Isabella?_

Edward gritaba encolerizado sobre mí, oprimiendo dolorosamente mis muñecas.

—¿En dónde estabas? ¡Dímelo!

Sabía que mi rostro reflejaba una mueca rota mientras negaba dificultosamente, sin poder articular palabra ante la sorpresa de su furioso e intempestivo ataque. Sus manos soltaron de pronto mis muñecas y descendieron a mis hombros, sacudiéndome con fuerza para obligarme a hablar, a responderle.

—¿Qué… pasa? —logré decir— Edward…

—Habla de una puta vez. ¡Dime!

Edward estaba rojo de coraje. La vena de su frente palpitaba sobresaliendo exageradamente. Todo él temblaba incontrolable y yo estaba más asustada que nunca.

—¿Con quién estuviste esta noche, Isabella? —gruñó entre dientes.

En el instante en el que escuché la pregunta concreta salir de los labios de Edward me congelé así como todo a mi alrededor se detuvo, el ruido, el tiempo, todo… Vera me había delatado.

—¡Contéstame carajo!

Las manos de Edward me apretaban con violencia mientras sus gritos cargados de exigencias me estremecían. Moví mi cabeza en negación, intentando mover también el resto de mi cuerpo. Mis piernas trataban de patear, forcejeando, queriendo escapar, luchando para librarme de él. Edward estallaba de ira. No podía creer que estuviera teniendo una reacción tan violenta si es que esa mujer no le había mentido y hablado con la verdad.

Él me dio una sacudida con más fuerza antes de hacerse a un lado y despojarme de las sábanas y el edredón, dejándome desnuda. Sus ojos verdes y oscuros recorrieron mi cuerpo y me sentí vulnerable. Crucé mis brazos tratando de cubrirme pero de nuevo tomó mis muñecas quedando expuesta ante él. Mi pecho jadeante subía y bajaba frenéticamente mientras seguía bajo su intenso escrutinio.

Chillé asustada cuando sin aviso ni señal alguna Edward se inclinó hacia mí, enterrando su rostro en la curva de mis hombros y mi cuello, rozando su nariz por mi piel erizada y no de deseo sino de miedo al verlo actuar tan violentamente. Gemí al sentirlo descender por mi torso, oliendo cada centímetro de la piel de mis senos endurecidos por el temor de recibir una enfurecida mordida como me había sucedido ya alguna vez. Llegó hasta mi ombligo, hasta mi vientre bajo y no se detuvo. Con una de sus piernas ya había separado las mías y su aliento tibio golpeó el hueso de mi pubis. Eso fue suficiente para sumirme en un estado catatónico paralizando mis facciones, retrayendo mis pupilas y haciéndome perder toda la tensión de mi cuerpo en un segundo y al siguiente desmadejándome, para desconectarme y no pensar, para no recordar, para no registrar otra vez eso, no… _**por favor, no**_.

Edward soltó mis muñecas al sentirlas perder la fuerza y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mis caderas apoyándose mejor para hundir su rostro en mi centro y respirar… respirar profunda y lentamente.

Con la mirada perdida en el techo, parpadeaba débilmente mientras rogaba para que lo que fuera que pretendiera hacer conmigo, lo hiciera rápido. Por piedad, que terminara ya…

Como si me hubiera escuchado, Edward se alejó de mí, poniéndose de pie junto a la cama y con la voz más fría e indiferente que nunca, dijo…

—Te has bañado —hizo una pausa—. Sal de aquí.

Con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que bajaban hacia mis sienes pude alcanzar a ver por la periferia de ellos que Edward avanzaba lentamente hacia el baño. Mi cuerpo, respondiendo a la tensión vivida durante la noche estaba adolorido y entumecido. Me coloqué en posición fetal y cubrí mi boca con la mano para ahogar mis sollozos, no quería que me escuchara llorar porque no se molestó en cerrar la puerta cuando entró. Claramente pude escuchar cómo abría la llave de la ducha dejando correr el chorro del agua; también oí cómo tomó una toalla cuando terminó de bañarse y el ruido al aventarla al suelo con brusquedad cuando terminó de usarla.

Entonces oí sus pasos al salir del baño para entrar vestidor y tragué en seco obligándome a moverme para que no me encontrara en el mismo sitio donde me dejó. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y al sentir que volvía a la habitación envolví la sábana como pude alrededor de mi cuerpo.

—Levántate de ahí.

Me ordenó parco y tardé unos cuantos segundos en cumplir su orden. Me puse de pie muy despacio, mis piernas temblaban y tenía miedo que no me respondieran. Di un paso y la sábana resbaló de mi cuerpo y crucé los brazos para cubrirme. Edward bufó, tomó una almohada de la cama y me la arrojó sin que la pudiera atrapar. Lo miré confundida.

—Dormirás en el sillón. No quiero tu cuerpo cerca del mío.

—Edward… yo —dije con un murmullo de voz.

—Tuviste la oportunidad de hablar y no lo hiciste, Isabella. Ahora cállate, cállate y obedece —me advirtió dándome por completo la espalda.

Mis piernas fallaron como temí al no soportar el dolor de su rechazo y me dejé caer. Mis rodillas golpearon el suelo con un ruido seco y jadeé. Con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y la cabeza baja estaba en una posición de sumisión total.

—Castígame, Señor —le pedí con un hilo de voz y sin dudar me respondió…

—Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

*****.**

Si alguna vez me quejé del dolor por el castigo físico en ese momento me retractaba. Lo prefería mil veces al verdadero dolor, al del rechazo. No importaba si te frotaban el alma y el corazón con una pomada para sanarlo, o si pasabas días descansando y esperando que el dolor dimitiera. Para un corazón herido, rechazado y repudiado no importaba el remedio, no hay cura si no conoces la causa que lo provoca y no la puedes solucionar.

En esa causa pensaba mientras con mis mudas lágrimas mojaba la almohada, acostada en el sillón. Le daba mil vueltas en mi cabeza a las palabras hirientes de Edward y no entendía como era que estaba tan enojado por desobedecerlo yendo al club a escondidas. No era una falta tan grave, con un simple par de nalgadas hubieran bastado, no con un rechazo, no acercándose a mí de _**esa**_ forma tan intimidante para mí, amenazante, así no.

¿Sería acaso que dudaba de mí?, ¿creía que le ocultaba algo y me estaba probando?

Si era así, nada más que su duda y su desconfianza podían lastimarme tanto. Si era así tenía que aceptar que Edward nunca había creído en mí como lo hice yo. ¿Porqué no entendía que mi amor era tan grande que confiaba en él ciegamente?, entregándome por completo, mi corazón, mi vida, mis deseos y hasta mi voluntad, todo por amor, confesándole mis temores, compartiéndolos con él. ¿Por qué no podía ver que yo daba todo por hacerlo feliz porque esa era mi propia felicidad?, ¿qué tenía que hacer para que se diera cuenta?

Con el corazón oprimido, tuve que aceptar que nada podría causarme un dolor y una pena más grande que la que Edward me provocaba, nada podría compararse con eso. ¿Habría una cura para mí?

Aún no amanecía cuando escuché a Edward salir de la cama. Estaba todavía muy oscuro y no pude ni distinguir su silueta. El agua corría en la ducha y supe que saldría hacia la oficina más temprano que otras mañanas. Era mi oportunidad. Tenía que hablar con él antes de que se fuera para aclarar el malentendido si es que eso era, para poder olvidarnos del mal rato y continuar con nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me puse de pie y cogí del closet el primer vestido que encontré. Fui a mi antigua habitación y me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y arreglé como a él le gustaba. Bajé a la cocina y puse la mesa deprisa; café, jugo, tostadas, omelette… los cubiertos, la servilleta de lino, todo perfecto.

Sus pasos resonaron al bajar las escaleras y rápidamente salí a su encuentro esperándolo al pie de estas. Me miró y di un paso hacia él.

—Edward —me aclaré la garganta, nerviosa—, te preparé el desayuno.

Él me rodeó y siguió su camino hacia la puerta, dando un sonoro portazo al salir. Edward me había ignorado. No le había importado nada, solo se fue dejándome con las ganas de ponerle fin al ridículo episodio.

No podía creerlo y mucho menos entenderlo. Parecía que no le interesaba resolver nada. Él no era así. Edward no podía haberme mentido, yo sabía, yo sentía que me quería, pero entonces, ¿por qué no quería escucharme?, ¿por qué prefería estar distanciado de mí?

Un par de horas después estaba encogida llorando en el sillón de su estudio, tratando una vez más de comprender lo que estábamos viviendo. Me senté de golpe con la idea de no seguir regodeándome en mis penas. Necesitaba respirar, hablar con alguien y distraerme para no pensar. Me cambié de ropa por algo más cómodo y llamé a Jane para comer juntas, ella era la indicada para darme esa opinión objetiva que tal vez me levantara el ánimo.

Guardé en mi bolso mi teléfono y salí de casa. Busqué a Paul y a Jason con la mirada. No estaban. Seguramente que Edward los había llamado para despedirlos por desobedecer sus órdenes, suspenderlos por unos días o mínimo darles un severo regaño. Los había olvidado por completo y me sentí mal por ser tan egoísta y no recordar que yo los había metido en ese problema. Lo menos que podía hacer era interceder por ellos y tomar la responsabilidad de todo yo sola, como debía ser.

Tenía el tiempo suficiente para ir a la oficina de Edward a hablar con él y después encontrarme con Jane.

—Buenas tardes, Dean —lo saludé—. Vamos a la oficina del señor, por favor.

—Lo siento, señorita Isabella, pero no podemos llevarla a ningún lado —mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes como pudieron.

—¿Qué?, ¿cómo está eso de que _**no podemos**_? —mi voz iba llena de una ironía que trataba de ocultar mi sorpresa.

—El señor Cullen dejó instrucciones de no dejarla salir de la casa, lo siento —se disculpó bajando la mirada, apenado.

Respiré profundamente, tratando de no alterarme.

—Dean, ¿te das cuenta de lo ridículo que es esto? —pregunté despacio.

—Lo siento —repitió—, pero usted sabe que solo recibo órdenes.

—Sí. Órdenes muy estúpidas por cierto —espeté furiosa regresando al interior de la casa.

Él no me podía hacer eso. No podía encerrarme. Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolso y pulsé la tecla con el número uno. Sonó una vez, dos veces, tres y entró el buzón con su voz indicando que dejara el mensaje. Marqué varias veces con el mismo resultado…

_**Deja tu mensaje después del tono.**_

Opté por contactar a Katie, últimamente se había portado muy bien conmigo demostrándome que podía confiar en ella. Sin embargo, era obvio que esa mañana ella también había recibido órdenes estrictas porque me dijo que Edward estaba sumamente ocupado pero que le pasaría mi recado para que se comunicara conmigo apenas tuviera un tiempo libre, algo que yo sabía que nunca ocurriría.

Si no tomaba mis llamadas, entonces lo esperaría para hablar y abogar también por Paul y por Jason. No podía pasar de esa noche sin que habláramos. Me disculpé con Jane y le dije que luego nos veríamos; como siempre, mi amiga comprendió y recé para que Edward tomara las cosas de forma similar.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras preparaba la cena, que aunque sencilla, luciría muy bien cuando la sirviera en la mesa. Una vez que terminé en la cocina, subí a darme un baño, sin prisas porque tenía tiempo de sobra y cuando estuve lista bajé a esperarlo. Alrededor de las diez de la noche ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había mirado el reloj y como empezaba a impacientarme, lo llamé en más de tres ocasiones sin obtener respuesta. Cerca de la media noche finalmente me di por vencida y frustrada, guardé y recogí todo.

Dudé mucho en ponerme un pijama para dormir. A Edward no le gustaba así que al final, la desnudez ganó y me acosté en el sillón. Que viera que yo estaba poniendo de mi parte porque yo necesitaba que él pusiera también de la suya. Pero Edward no llegó a dormir esa noche. Llegar a tanto solo para evitar verme ya era demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba más firme y decidida que nunca. Iría a verlo a su oficina. Al salir de casa, me alegré al encontrar a Paul y a Jason junto a los autos pero antes de acercarme y saludarlos, Dean me miró y se paró frente a mí.

—Señorita Isabella, ya sabe que no podemos permitirle salir.

—Lo siento, Dean, pero si no me llevas a las oficinas del señor, llamaré a la policía y les diré que me tienen recluida aquí contra mi voluntad y créeme que sé que a Edward no va a gustarle nada el escándalo que pienso hacer.

Lo amenacé y se rascó la nuca pensando en mis palabras. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se alejó mientras hacía una llamada que por cierto, a él si le respondieron de inmediato.

—De acuerdo, señorita, la llevaremos a la oficina del señor —dijo haciendo una señal para que acercaran el auto. Llegamos al edificio y me bajé sin esperar que Dean me abriera la puerta. Entré al ascensor y cuando las puertas de acero se abrieron salí al vestíbulo donde Katie me recibió con un abrazo tenso y una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Quiero ver a Edward, Katie —le dije tomándola de las manos para que comprendiera mi urgencia.

—Isabella, él está muy ocupado y…

—No importa —la corté—. Yo esperaré.

Me acomodé en uno de los sillones del elegante vestíbulo con una revista en las manos dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario. Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que cuando Katie puso junto a mí un plato con mi ensalada favorita, me sorprendí al ver que ya era un poco más tarde de la hora del almuerzo.

¿Qué significaba que se preocupara porque comiera algo aunque no quisiera verme?

—Te lo agradezco, Katie, pero no tengo hambre —le dije amablemente y volví a centrar mi atención a la tercer revista en mis manos.

—¿Isabella? Linda, es hora de irme. No puedo dejarte aquí sola —me dijo suavemente algunas horas después.

—Tengo que verlo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —me ayudó a ponerme de pie y mis huesos protestaron por la inmovilidad de tantas horas.

No me resistí y volví a casa. Pasé otra noche en el sillón obedeciendo la última orden que recibí de él. Una noche más sin cerrar los ojos. Sola en esa casa, sintiendo como la oscuridad de la noche me tragaba junto con todas mis esperanzas sin que la luz del amanecer mitigara un poco mi decepción, mi tristeza y mi dolor.

*****.**

Comencé otro día más sin él y con un poco de suerte sería el último, tenía que serlo porque mis fuerzas, esa decisión tan firme de los días anteriores empezaba a mermar. Edward tenía que saber que yo no había hecho nada malo, que no podía seguir castigándome tan cruelmente porque me estaba haciendo más daño del que alguna vez se podría imaginar.

Me preparé para ir de nuevo a su oficina, estaba lista para salir cuando una llamada entraba a mi teléfono. Con desesperación saqué el móvil y vi que era un número desconocido el que parpadeaba en la pantalla y fruncí el ceño.

—Diga —respondí con curiosidad.

—Isabella, habla Vera O'Neal. ¿Tendrás un momento?, me gustaría platicar contigo —mi quijada casi golpea el suelo del asombro por escucharla.

—¿Estás demente?, ¿cómo te atreves a llamarme después de todo lo que has provocado entre Edward y yo?, ¿no te basta con eso, con arruinarme la vida?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Por no mantener cerrada tu maldita boca causaste un grave problema entre nosotros. No te atrevas a entrometerte de nuevo en nuestras vidas, ¿entiendes? Por él soy capaz de todo, así que más te vale mantenerte al margen, estás advertida.

Corté la llamada y con mi mano temblorosa guardé el teléfono en mi bolso pero sonreí. Había marcado mi territorio poniéndole un alto a una mujer que tenía una amistad de mucho peso con Edward pero me importaba un rábano porque me sentí valiente y poderosa. Con renovados ánimos para ir a defender lo mío, mi relación, mi futuro con Edward —o un futuro que esperaba no haber perdido ya—, pero cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta, Vera me esperaba recargada en su auto plateado con una sonrisa que opacaba a la mía. No podía creer el cinismo, la desfachatez de esa mujer que se acercaba a mí con pasos elegantes.

—Isabella…

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, vete de aquí —exclamé un poco alterada.

—Tal vez si me escucharas cambiarías de opinión.

—Te aconsejo, Vera, que no me subestimes, no soy la misma idiota que pisó tu "respetable" club una vez. Cuídate de mí porque puedo resultar un verdadero dolor en el culo —la amenacé—. Ahora fuera, ¡lárgate de aquí!

Sin que la sonrisa cínica se borrara de su rostro, Vera subió a su auto y se fue.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Isabella —preguntó Paul preocupado y asentí.

—Llévame a la oficina del señor —le pedí.

Me ayudó a subir al auto pero Dean fue quien se ocupó de trasladarme hasta allá. En el trayecto hice todo lo posible por calmarme. El encuentro con Vera me había dejado temblando, nerviosa, intrigada porque no entendía qué carajo quería de mí esa mujer. Caminé por el vestíbulo entre los empleados hasta llegar a Katie que me miraba frunciendo el ceño.

—Estás un poco pálida, Isabella, ¿te encuentras bien?

La tranquilicé y me senté en el mismo sillón del día anterior pero no con la misma disposición, mis ánimos habían bajado considerablemente gracias a Vera O'Neal. Suspiré pensando que solo un par de puertas me separaban de Edward, que si no fuera una mujer civilizada no me importaría nada y entraría como diera lugar, pero lo era y pacientemente esperaría el momento para verlo.

La paciencia se había hecho mi aliada esos dos días. Observé que nadie salvo Katie entraba y salía de su oficina. Por ella supe que Edward no había salido para nada desde que se encerró ahí unos días antes; que dormía en el sillón y que no parecía tener intenciones de abandonar pronto su auto impuesto encierro, a eso había que agregarle el humor de perros que tenía y que Katie estaba soportando estoicamente. Yo sabía que lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones pero si pensaba que al contarme eso me sentiría mejor, estaba equivocada. El que Edward supiera que yo estaba a unos metros de él y que se rehusara a verme estaba haciendo mella en mí. Su insensibilidad o su cobardía al no darme la cara solo acrecentaban mis temores, confirmaban mis sospechas y resquebrajaban mi alma.

¿Era tan estúpida para no leer entre líneas?, ¿para no ver la realidad?

Tal vez ya estaba siendo hora de que pusiera los pies en la tierra y aceptara la realidad por más cruda que esta fuera. Él estaba buscando la forma de deshacerse de mí y en mi escapada al club encontró una excusa perfecta para hacerme a un lado definitivamente. Eso no debía ser algo nuevo para mí; si lo pensaba bien, ya hacía un buen tiempo que Edward me evitaba. Llegaba muy tarde a casa, me dejaba esperándolo con la cena, se marchaba muy temprano, la frecuencia con la que teníamos intimidad había disminuido, lo que me llevaba a tener que ir a la verlo a la oficina si es que quería estar con él… ya no compartíamos muchas cosas, ya no platicábamos y no es que él fuera el ser más comunicativo pero últimamente estaba más esquivo que nunca. En resumidas cuentas, pasaba mis días más sola y aislada de lo que jamás estuve. Era más que obvio hacia donde quería orillarme y yo ya no podía seguir ciega ante los hechos tan claros, él ya se había alejado de mí desde mucho antes de este incidente y debía aceptarlo por mi propio bien.

Cuando los empleados empezaron a despedirse para retirarse, hice lo mismo con Katie. Me puse de pie y respiré profundamente deseando que el aire estuviera lleno de partículas de dignidad porque era lo que más necesitaba para sobrevivir a lo que me venía, pero una cosa era desear ser fuerte y salir con la frente en alto de una relación como la nuestra y otra cosa era poder hacerlo.

Deprisa caminé hacia el ascensor que por suerte abrió sus puertas y pude entrar antes de que mis lágrimas comenzaran a resbalar por mis mejillas. Lloré en silencio durante todo el trayecto a casa y al llegar, bajé del auto y entré desesperada cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me quité los zapatos y con un llanto descontrolado y con una incertidumbre que me estaba doliendo en las entrañas, me paseé por cada rincón de esa casa que por varios meses sentí como mía. Esa casa a la que añoraba llegar solo para estar con él, respirándolo, amándolo, adorándolo…

Me derrumbé en las escaleras que significaban mucho para mí. Él me esperaba siempre al pie de ellas y me decía que era hermosa y yo le creía y era feliz. Él era mi mundo, el centro de mi universo, mi todo. Mis deseos, mis esperanzas, mis sueños y mis anhelos. Mi faro, mi puerto seguro, mi tabla de salvación…

Con torpeza me pasé las manos por la cara limpiándome las lágrimas. Con mucho esfuerzo me puse de pie y caminé por las habitaciones hasta llegar a la de color lila. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrí esa puerta en su interior y entré. El característico olor que despedía invadió mis sentidos, cuero, árnica, incienso, madera, velas… encendí la luz y la gradué dejando la habitación suavemente iluminada para poder mirar cada uno de los muebles y los objetos que ahí estaban. Los bancos donde me inclinaba, los arneses de aquel columpio, los cajones que guardaban la infinidad de juguetes, las fustas, los pañuelos, las cuerdas rojas y los demás accesorios que alguna vez tocaron mi cuerpo y que contribuyeron para que yo recibiera desquiciantes castigos pero después también los mayores placeres, todos ahí colocados como si estuvieran esperándome.

Inexplicablemente, me sentía muy cómoda ahí, en medio de esa habitación que alguna vez me dio la impresión que era de tortura, y lo era, pero era una tortura muy diferente a la que cualquiera hubiera imaginado. Era un delicioso martirio que me hacía expiar mis extraños deseos para después absolverme de ellos, prodigándome cuidados y mimos, besos y caricias, ternura y protección.

Y no estaba loca ni en proceso de perder la razón. Nada más lejano que eso, porque para encontrar la satisfacción en ello se necesitaba tener una característica en especial, se necesitaba ser sumisa y yo lo era. No me pesaba aceptarlo, reconocerlo, porque todos tienen una idea errónea de lo que es serlo. No es solo tener un amo que ordene y una que lo obedezca, es mucho más. Es una simbiosis entre dos seres que se necesitan, que se unen y satisfacen sus deseos. El que tiene la imperiosa necesidad de regir y la que tiene el intenso deseo de satisfacer, complementándose, entregándose y amándose. Yo no lo concebía de otra forma. Simplemente era así y yo disfrutaba con el hecho de brindarme entera. De aprender a darme y de esperar mí recompensa.

Suspiré y me encontré acariciando los bordes de esa mesa que me hacía estremecer. Sonreí recordando cuanto placer había recibido sobre ella pero de pronto me sentí extraña, fuera de lugar; entonces comencé a despojarme de mi ropa y una vez desnuda, me subí a ella y me acosté estirando todo mi cuerpo mientras reconocía la textura de imitación piel que cubría su superficie. Después de un rato me acomodé y por primera vez en días pude dormir por varias horas seguidas, no sabía si era por el cansancio de todo lo vivido en ese tiempo o por aceptar la realidad de la situación, que mi mente dejó de atormentarse y se relajó al igual que mi cuerpo y descansé.

Era una noche fría y la resentí mucho más al dormir desnuda, como a él le gustaba, sin nada de por medio que pudiera obstaculizar el tomarme, poseerme en cualquier momento de la noche, en esas noches cuando aún me deseaba y amaba, si es que de verdad alguna vez lo había hecho.

Me moví sobre la dura superficie de la mesa y me permití llorar entre sueños. Me hice un pequeño ovillo al sentir frío y me volví a sumergir en la oscuridad. Una cálida sensación recorrió mi espalda y me estremecí al sentirla subir lentamente hasta mi nuca. Me escuché lloriquear, hipar y de pronto el suave calor desapareció haciéndome gemir en protesta por la ausencia de la caricia que vagamente recordaba, pero aún así, todavía dormida, pude sentir como estiraban uno de mis brazos y lo aseguraban sobre mi cabeza. Lo mismo se repitió con el otro y con cada una de mis piernas, abriéndolas sin reverencia para restringirlas del mismo modo dejándome en una posición que no era desconocida para mí.

Me di cuenta entonces que no estaba soñando, estaba ocurriendo en realidad y jadeé por aire. Abrí los ojos de golpe sin poder distinguirlo bien y parpadeé repetidamente tratando de enfocar su rostro. Poco a poco su imagen fue haciéndose más clara, más definida y pude ver su frente arrugada y unas marcadas sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos algo rojos, irritados y que hacían más evidente su estado cansado.

—Edward… —pronuncié su nombre al tensarse las ataduras en mis tobillos.

—Shhh, no tienes permiso para hablar, Isabella —me advirtió con voz grave y jadeé.

—No quiero que hagas ni un solo ruido.

Asentí y una sensación de ansiedad comenzó a correr dentro de mí despertando todos mis sentidos. Levanté la cabeza para verlo pero mis brazos estaban tan tesos que se me dificultaba seguirlo con la mirada sin embargo, pude ver los músculos de su torso desnudo que se marcaban a la perfección con cada movimiento y esa V que se perdía bajo la desabrochada pretina del pantalón. Abrió un cajón detrás de mí y de pronto cubrió mis ojos con un pañuelo.

—Esto no es para tu placer, Isabella, creo que lo sabes.

—¡Ah!

Grité sobresaltada al sentir que pellizcaba con fuerza mi pezón izquierdo jalándolo y girándolo entre sus dedos para luego tomarlo entre sus dientes dándole el mismo trato. Su boca sobre él, humedeciéndolo, mordiéndolo para luego coronarlo con una pinza apretada. Me tensé, mis hombros dolieron y ahogué un gemido mordiendo mi labio inferior al recibir en mi otro pezón el mismo procedimiento.

—¿Te he dicho lo que me provoca ver que te muerdas ese labio?

Metió un dedo en mi boca y lo paseó por mi encía liberando por completo mi labio y obligándome sin delicadeza a abrir grande la boca y grité. Grité sin que me importara su advertencia porque colocó una pinza en mi labio y el dolor fue insoportable.

—_¡Me duele! _—intenté decir.

—Lo sé.

La calma con la que pronunció esas palabras fue escalofriante, sabía que eso no era lo único que había dispuesto para mí y en efecto, no me equivoqué. Una cascada de agua fría casi congelada cayó sobre mis senos intensificando el dolor donde me pellizcaban cada una de las pinzas; mi sorpresa fue tanta que no pude gritar. Mis piernas trataron de encogerse al igual que mis brazos tensando mis amarres y no pude hacer ni un movimiento más. El shock me pegó como un calambre que recorrió mis senos, mi torso y llegó hasta mis hombros y cuello. Mi piel respondió al contraste de temperatura erizándose al máximo causándome un entumecimiento inmediato de gran parte de mi pecho.

—¡Ahgg!

Sin dejar de perder un momento, la mano de Edward comenzó a acariciar suavemente mis muslos en un roce que no podía disfrutar pero que añoraba. De pronto una de sus manos subió por mi entrepierna y sus dedos se adentraron en mis labios vaginales robándome un gemido mientras hundía uno solo de sus dedos entre ellos y jugueteaba alrededor de mi clítoris, sin tocarlo.

—¿Por qué no estás húmeda aún, Bella? —me susurró la pregunta al oído.

—Dime si te mojas pensando en alguien que no sea yo, dímelo…

Y otra cascada helada cayó entre mis piernas, mojando mis labios, mi clítoris, mi centro… no gemí ni jadeé. Edward enterró dos dedos en mí y solo eché mi cabeza hacia atrás; me tensé con todas mis fuerzas, lastimando mis muñecas y tobillos, quedando paralizada por el ataque de múltiples sensaciones.

Mi labio fue liberado de su opresor y tomado por los suyos haciéndome gritar de dolor mientras era succionado y masajeado con ímpetu, sin delicadeza, con toda la intención de hacerme sentir dolor. Gemí y moví mi cabeza intentando huir de su boca hiriente pero sus manos sostuvieron mi cara y sus labios y dientes siguieron castigándome hasta me soltó; después sus manos fueron directamente hasta mi seno izquierdo que liberó de la pinza atrapándolo de igual manera en su boca para reactivar la circulación sanguínea con los movimientos de sus labios.

En silencio recibí mi castigo. En silencio soporté el martirio del movimiento de su lengua en mi pezón derecho ya completamente entumido y anestesiado para regresarlo a la total sensibilidad. Para cuando me dí cuenta, ya mis muñecas y tobillos estaban desatados y descansaban lánguidos así como todo mi cuerpo, sobre la dura mesa.

_**Dime si te mojas pensando en alguien que no sea yo, dímelo…**_

Sus palabras se repitieron en mi mente como un amargo veneno.

¿De verdad era capaz siquiera de considerar esa absurda idea?

Ahogué un sollozo en mi garganta porque esa pregunta, era todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar que Edward ya no me quería a su lado. Y no me quería con él porque dudaba de mí, de mi fidelidad, porque pensaba que alguien más ocupaba mis pensamientos y mis deseos, porque me alejaba de una forma tan hiriente que era muy difícil de ignorar. Estaba ya todo dicho, no hacían falta más palabras, tenía que reunir todos los trozos de mi desgarrado corazón y salir de ahí como mejor pudiera aunque mi mente, mi alma y mi espíritu se sintieran desterrados de ese mágico reino en el que alguna vez fueron muy felices.

Edward caminaba a mi alrededor y yo me esforzaba por aferrarme a la mucha o poca entereza que me quedaba; me quité la venda de los ojos y me senté con algo de torpeza en la orilla de la mesa. Temblaba descontroladamente. Mi cuerpo estaba helado y ciertas partes de él carentes de toda sensibilidad. Quería llorar y no solo por el dolor físico, había algo que me dolía mucho más que eso.

—¡Isabella!

Gritó al percatarse que me bajaba de la mesa.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?

—Yo… —intenté miserablemente decir algo pero se quedó atorado en mi garganta.

—Aún no he terminado contigo. Sube el banco —me ordenó y levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la suya.

Mi cuerpo temblaba profusamente a causa del helado y húmedo castigo pero sin cuestionarlo lo obedecí, tal vez porque sería la última vez que recibiría sus castigos, que su piel tocaría la mía, que sería la última vez que fuera la receptora de sus más profundos y oscuros deseos. No pude negarme y no por él sino por mí, por llevarme conmigo una parte suya, quizás la más turbia e insana pero la más honesta que me había permitido conocer, esa parte donde no me mentía diciéndome que me quería, que me amaba y que siempre seríamos solamente él y yo, esa parte donde simplemente él era mi _**Señor**_ y yo su _**Sumisa**_ sin compromisos, ni promesas.

Mi estómago se presionaba sobre la dura madera, mis brazos se sostenían de las patas del banco, mis nalgas elevadas ofreciéndose y en espera del primer azote.

—Ya sabes cómo contar.

Fue lo único que dijo parcamente antes de asestar el primer golpe contra mi nalga derecha que en ese instante fue presa de un ardor abrasante.

—Uno —conté fuerte y claro.

—Dos —mi nalga contraria ardía de igual manera—, tres, cuatro —y el calor crecía acompañado de una sensación de mil agujas enterrándose en ellas y así, conté hasta llegar al décimo azote. Exhausta, sin aliento, desparramada sobre el banco, casi sin voz pero más enmudecí al sentir entre mis nalgas sus dedos masajeando la entrada de mi ano que se calentaba gracias a la sustancia que tenía en ellos. Se sentían firmes, presionando y empujando para lograr entrar y entonces me invadió. No dolía, era algo que ya conocía y sabía que se tornaba muy placentero conforme se iba moviendo dentro de mí y me dejé ir.

Por instinto levanté mis nalgas y en respuesta recibí un fuerte pellizco en una de ellas.

—Esto no es para tu placer, Isabella, ya lo sabes —me repitió pero era inútil, yo disfrutaba de su contacto tosco y esperaba lo que fuera que tuviera pensado para mí, para llevármelo guardado como las últimas caricias de mi Dominante.

Oí un movimiento cerca pero sus dedos nunca dejaron de tocarme, fue cuando de pronto algo tocó mi clítoris presionándolo y rodeándolo; gemí y sentí el objeto vibrante entrar un poco en mí y volver a salir. Creí volverme loca de deseo al sentir la pequeña invasión en mi vagina y sus dedos aún jugueteando en mi ano. Si hubiera tenido permitido gritar lo hubiera hecho pero intentaba obedecer hasta donde pudiera hacerlo para prolongar el bendito castigo. Un gruñido escapó de su pecho y la lentitud con la que me tocaba desapareció. El vibrador entró por completo en mi conducto vaginal al mismo tiempo que su polla entraba en mi ano llenándome de pronto, envarándome sobre el banco, dejándome inmóvil, sin aire…

—¡Ahh!

Grité debido a su sorpresiva invasión y al dolor que me causó recibirlo tan intempestivamente por detrás y que me asustó tanto que no pude evitarlo. A él no pareció importarle porque sus movimientos no cejaron, continuó con el empuje, embistiéndome mientras las paredes de mi vagina vibraban gracias al objeto dentro de mí. Me costaba respirar. Eran sensaciones demasiado intensas como para poder controlarme, no podía ni sostenerme del banco debido al ímpetu que llevaban sus acometidas.

Casi podía jurar que explotaría, que no podría soportar un centímetro más de él pero cuando más lo pensaba, él rugía empujándome con más potencia y con más rapidez. Sus manos en mis caderas me presionaban impidiéndome mover, yo jadeaba dificultosamente tratando de ingresar cualquier cantidad de aire a mis pulmones pero parecía imposible ya que el alud de sensaciones no me lo permitía.

Edward entraba y salía de mí sin que yo pudiera ser consciente del ligero calor que se alzaba en mi interior. Estaba asustada y eso me impedía notar la singular sensación de un orgasmo creciendo en mí. No pude reconocerla hasta varios minutos después cuando su ritmo se hizo menos frenético y menos intenso. Lo escuché jadear y gemir también, gozando de lo que me hacía. Un espasmo en mi vientre bajo y un calor entre mis piernas me hicieron notar que al fin empezaba a disfrutar del millón de sensaciones de las que era presa. Me empecé a relajar, a destensar mis piernas, mi vientre, mi vagina y mi ano dispuesta a entregarme al orgasmo que amenazaba con estallar en mi interior.

—No puedes… correrte… Isabella —me advirtió jadeante y lloriqueé.

¿No?

¿Iba a poder contenerme?

¿Me iría sin un último orgasmo suyo?, ¿sin un último recuerdo de su poder sobre mí?

Volví a tensar mi cuerpo ante sus palabras tratando de prolongar mi decisión, mi sufrimiento al tenerlo dentro y negarme el más exquisito regalo de su parte. En continuó follándome por detrás, mi ano, que sorprendentemente se había acostumbrado a él y ya no me lastimaba, ya no tanto. El vibrador también seguía funcionando en mi vagina acariciándome las paredes casi haciéndome gritar en rebeldía y el calor, ese calor que se había transformado ya en una hoguera de pasión no dispuesta a obedecer ninguna de sus órdenes.

Edward gemía y jadeaba más rápidamente, sus ingles, su vientre bajo pegaban contra mi cuerpo, ambos sudorosos, excitados… la velocidad de sus empellones se incrementó así como sus jadeos. Estaba cerca, la presión de sus manos me lo confirmaba. Mis inhumanos esfuerzos por reprimirme me mareaban y cuando creí que desfallecería, salió de mí, sacando también el vibrador, aventándolo por ahí. Me levantó del banco y al ver que mis piernas no me respondían me cargó, me dejó bruscamente sobre la mesa y grité al sentir la superficie fría y mojada. Se colocó sobre mí y sin más, me poseyó de la misma forma salvaje de momentos antes. Gemí. Mi cuerpo sudoroso rechinaba y mi piel se pellizcaba contra la madera al moverme con cada impetuosa estocada de Edward. El fuego en mí se incrementó al igual que sus embestidas y los rugidos que despedía desde su pecho.

Un sonido gutural salió de su garganta. El primer aviso estaba hecho y me dejé guiar por las reacciones de su cuerpo que se tensaba en ligeras convulsiones prolongando la llegada del orgasmo. Mis senos, mis pezones se alzaban con sus puntas muy adoloridas pero ávidas de gozar también y como si lo hubiera invocado, Edward bajó su boca y al tensarse en un espasmo mordió mi seno derecho, justo en el mismo lugar de aquella vez. De inmediato me tensé, mis paredes se retrajeron.

—Ni siquiera… lo intentes —me amenazó.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Él me embistió varias veces más incrementando mi deseo, azuzando ese fuego creciente en mí y el suyo también. Su cuerpo se contrajo un par de veces más antes de dejarse ir perdiéndose en un orgasmo interminable mientras me llenaba de su calor, de su extracto. Yo hice lo mismo, estallando en millones de partículas de placer que se multiplicaban por todo mi cuerpo, retorciéndome de deseo consumado que se liberaba por todo mi torrente y que inundaba mi ser por completo, abandonándome a los impulsos de mi cuerpo, a sus deseos, a mi última oportunidad de tenerlo de esa manera tan única e íntima en la que era solo mío y para mí.

Dando un último empellón se dejó caer sobre mí jadeando rápidamente, extenuado como yo que estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente. No quería pensar, solo sentirlo aún dentro de mí para llevarme conmigo ese recuerdo. Permaneció así por varios segundos en los que con todas mis fuerzas deseé no encontrarme en esa situación y luego abandonó mi cuerpo, dejándome vacía, más vacía de lo que jamás me había sentido en la vida.

—Me has desobedecido, Isabella —dijo con esa voz amenazadora mientras bajaba de la mesa—, por lo tanto…

…_tu castigo no ha terminado.*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Nenas! ¿Les ha gustado? Espero sus comentarios y antes de cualquier cosa, quiero desearles un muy buen inicio de año y mi agradecimiento por permanecer fieles a esta historia que gracias a ustedes está entre los 20 mejores Fics del 2012. Mis eternas gracias a todas las nenas que votaron para ello.<strong>_

_**Y como ya vieron, Jocelynne Ulloa es nuestra nueva Beta, Bienvenida Jo y gracias!**_

_**Una nalgada del Señor para cada una de las kinky girls que enviaron su review y que lo esperaron pacientemente, aquí está su recompensa…**_

_**Nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Amelie.**_


	41. Tomando conciencia

_**Nenas! Segundo capítulo del año. Espero que estén muy listas para él. Como ya saben nosotras somos nenas grandes, nos gusta y no nos ofende leer este tipo de historias con escenas de alto contenido sexual, consensuado y dentro de cierto tipo de estándares. Hecha la aclaración, sigamos adelante…**_

* * *

><p><em>La conciencia hace que nos descubramos, que nos denunciemos o nos acusemos a nosotros mismos, y a falta de testigos declara contra nosotros.<em>

_Michel Eyquem de Montaigne._

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD<p>

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA'S POV<strong>

_Dando un último empellón se dejó caer sobre mí jadeando rápidamente, extenuado como yo que estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente. No quería pensar, solo sentirlo aún dentro de mí para llevarme conmigo ese recuerdo. Permaneció así por varios segundos en los que con todas mis fuerzas deseé no encontrarme en esa situación y luego abandonó mi cuerpo, dejándome vacía, más vacía de lo que jamás me había sentido en la vida._

—_Me has desobedecido, Isabella —dijo con esa voz amenazadora mientras bajaba de la mesa—, por lo tanto…_

…_tu castigo no ha terminado._

Un sollozo escapó de mi garganta, no sabía si de alivio por saber que aún no me despediría de él o de angustia, por no saber si podría soportar lo que aún tenía pensado para mí. Escuché de pronto como jalaba una silla acercándola a la mesa donde todavía estaba recostada temblando de frío.

—Siéntate aquí, muy derechita y sin moverte.

Dijo con firmeza y, muy despacio, comencé a moverme sobre la superficie de la mesa para obedecer su orden. Me sentía pesada, sin fuerzas, con todo el cuerpo adolorido pero tenía que llegar a la bendita silla. Al ponerme de pie, casi pierdo el equilibrio pero pude lograr sentarme a tiempo, antes de que mis piernas me fallaran y terminara en el piso. Edward no se dio cuenta, su atención estaba centrada en uno de los tantos cajones y del que de reojo vi que sacaba una cuerda roja…

Jadeé lastimosamente, porque sabía muy bien que no tenía la energía para seguir adelante con ese castigo por mucho que quisiera. Se necesitaba mucho más que solo estar muy quieta y tanto mi concentración como mis reservas de energía se habían agotado desde hacía un buen rato. Lloriqueé mientras mis músculos se quejaban al intentar acomodarme en la silla según me ordenó.

—Si no guardas silencio tu castigo puede ser más fuerte, Isabella.

_Cállate, no es para tanto, Bella, no es para tanto… tal vez sea lo último que puedas llevarte contigo de él… ¡sostente!… ¡sostente!_

Me repetía al mismo tiempo en el que mis uñas y dedos se aferraban al asiento. Lo escuché aproximarse y pararse detrás de mí; acarició mi pelo y con destreza lo elevó en mi cabeza sosteniéndolo con un par de palitos. Mi pecho subía y bajaba agitado, mi piel erizada, mi cuerpo temblaba incontenible de angustia y estaba luchando con todas mis fuerzas por mantenerme muy quietecita para él; sentí sus manos acariciar mis hombros, con esa lentitud, con esa suavidad y con ese algo que de haber sido más ingenua hubiera creído que era devoción pero no, solo era parte de la escena.

Se inclinó sobre un hombro; su respiración y su tibio aliento dieron de lleno contra mi cuello y oído, un estremecimiento corrió por todo mi cuerpo desde los fríos dedos de mis pies hasta mi cabeza, endureciendo de paso mi vientre, mis senos y mis pezones casi hasta lo imposible.

Estaba tan concentrada en mi reacción a su cercanía, que no noté cuando la cuerda roja comenzó a enredarse por mi cuerpo. Sujetó mis brazos a mis costados y rodeó mis muslos, mi vientre y mi torso. Él, hábilmente tejió rombos por todo mi cuerpo, encerrando cada uno de mis senos, mi ombligo y mi pubis, dejando entre mis labios vaginales una línea de la cuerda. Si me movía, si respiraba, mi ya hinchado y excitado botón receptor de todas mis terminales nerviosas se frotaba contra la cuerda elevándome a un grado de placer indescriptible.

Luchaba por permanecer inmóvil pero era algo imposible; mi torturado clítoris y yo no teníamos salvación; porque él me ordenaría no correrme para poder ejecutar su castigo y disciplinarme. Eso lo haría feliz y a mí también, por una última vez.

Terminó de atar la cuerda y sin aviso me tomó en sus brazos y me colocó sobre la mesa aún mojada y muy fría. Me estremecí, jadeé y gemí sin poder evitarlo y casi me retuerzo por el choque helado en mi piel y fue un grave error. La cuerda que no estaba muy tensa, se rozó contra mi inflamado clítoris y jadeé.

—Esta es una gran prueba, Isabella. Ser capaz de resistirse a una doble estimulación es casi imposible _—_dijo ya sobre mí_—_. Hazme sentir orgulloso y no te corras…

—¡Ah!

Grité cuando sin más, abrió mis piernas y se hundió en mí, frotando la cuerda en mi sensible y delicada área. Él se perdía en mis adentros invadiéndome por completo y mi cuerpo lo aceptaba en toda su longitud y yo, no podía moverme. Eran demasiadas las sensaciones, demasiado el placer de tenerlo dentro de mí, del calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío, de la cuerda excitándome más, de sus lentas acometidas marcando un suave ritmo que estaba grabando en mi mente para llevarlo en mis recuerdos, absorbiéndolo…

Por más que traté de resistir, con cada empuje que él daba en mi interior era un paso que yo cedía. Sabía que él tenía razón. Edward se impulsaba y la cuerda se frotaba contra mí debilitando mi resistencia. Mi cuerpo temblaba; mi piel estaba fría. Los dedos de mis pies y también los de mis manos apretados y retorcidos en un débil esfuerzo por mantenerme atenta a sus órdenes. Estaba muy tensa, aguantando hasta donde mis fuerzas me lo permitían y él seguía embistiendo, acercándome cada vez más al filo del abismo, al punto de no retorno. Con sus jadeos, su olor, su respiración, el modo de unir su pelvis con la mía…

El huracán en mi vientre se levantó sin que yo pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo. Ese calor que solo recorría mi interior incrementaba su potencia disminuyendo la mía y me entregué a él. Sentí que explotaron millones de luces por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo burbujear mi sangre mientras una tormenta de éxtasis reventaba dentro de mí. Por un segundo o dos, los dedos de mis manos y mis pies se apretaron con más fuerza y tronaron. Mis dientes apretados y mi mandíbula comenzaron a relajarse cuando el golpe de placer fue disminuyendo y todo mi cuerpo se destensó también.

Mi cuerpo seguía siendo embestido por él pero yo casi ya no podía sentir. Me relajé mucho al entregarme a ese orgasmo, tanto, que mi ser entero estaba extenuado. Mi pecho subía y bajaba ligeramente pero no gemía ni jadeaba. Mis fuerzas me habían abandonado permitiéndome apenas respirar y manteniendo mis párpados semiabiertos con mucha dificultad mientras mis lágrimas se derramaban mojando mis sienes y de pronto, todo se oscureció…

**EDWARD'S POV**

Isabella… Isabella…

No podía resistirlo, su piel, su aroma, su rostro, su sumisión…

Al llegar a casa con una pesadez en mis espaldas, con tanto a qué enfrentarme, con tanto qué aceptar y controlar, con tanto por lo qué disculparme reconociendo mis errores, mis arranques déspotas y mi actitud soberbia y arrogante, dispuesto a bajar la cabeza ante ella y… al encontrármela sobre la mesa del cuarto de juegos durmiendo completamente desnuda, supe de inmediato lo que ella quería.

No era la primera vez que me sorprendía esperándome dispuesta a rendirse ante mí, deseando sentir mi dominación, la fuerza que necesitaba y esta vez no la iba a ignorar porque yo lo quería tanto o más que ella. Mi cuerpo gritaba por el suyo, por fundirse en ella, por tocarla, hacerla retorcerse de placer después del dolor en un castigo que ella sabía se había ganado a pulso y que fue el detonante de los insufribles días que ambos pasamos envueltos en el caos de una infame confusión.

Hice a un lado esos detractores pensamientos, no quería que me distrajeran de mi objetivo principal y que desviaran mi concentración. Necesitaba de todos mis sentidos tan alertas como pudieran estar mientras Isabella recibía el castigo que estaba pidiendo al esperarme ahí, así…

Mi cuerpo respondía a su desnudez, a su sumisión; estaba ansioso, excitado, deseoso por dejarle sentir mi poder. No pude quitarme toda la ropa, mi impaciencia no me lo permitió, solo me arranqué la camisa, los zapatos los aventé en algún lado junto con los calcetines.

La restringí en la mesa donde dormía, esa mesa por la que tenía una extraña preferencia. Inmovilicé sus manos, sus tobillos y le ordené que no hablara. Me apoderé de cada unos de sus pezones haciéndola gemir de placer para luego, adornarlos con una pinza en cada uno. Ese era el primer premio por la falta cometida. Isabella no resistió y gritó, haciendo que mi polla se hinchara dentro de mi ropa y yo me excitara más al ver cómo se mordía el labio. Por su insolencia, coloqué otra pinza en el carnoso labio que tantas veces había besado. Sabía que le dolía y eso, me encendía todavía más.

Isabella se removía sobre la mesa y para detenerla, abrí la botella de agua helada que había sacado del minibar y la vertí sobre su pecho. Por un momento luchó contra el abrupto choque pero luego, la frialdad la dejó inmóvil, justo como yo quería.

¿Era un maldito cabrón?

Sí, lo era.

Porque dejé que un estúpido pensamiento se colara en mi mente haciéndome hundir mis dedos entre sus desnudos pliegues jugando con esa sensible área, incitándola a sabiendas que con ese golpe de agua fría sería casi imposible.

—¿Por qué no estás húmeda aún, Bella? —inquirí cínicamente.

—Dime si te mojas pensando en alguien que no sea yo, dímelo…

¿Cómo era capaz de preguntarle eso cuando yo sabía perfectamente la respuesta?

Era un cínico, cabrón hipócrita que no pudo controlar sus celos y dejó caer entre los muslos de su mujer otro baño de agua fría, paralizándola por completo al enterrar además, dos dedos en su interior. Quité la pinza de sus labios y la besé con fiereza, hice lo mismo con cada una de las pinzas en sus pezones y los succioné y chupé; eran deliciosos, exquisitos y eran míos para hacer con ellos lo que yo quisiera. Su cuerpo dejó de oponer resistencia y solté sus manos y tobillos de sus agarres. Estaba débil, cansada, pero aún no habíamos terminado, su falta era grave y no podía pasarla por alto.

—¡Isabella! ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Le grité al verla intentar bajar de la mesa y sin dejarla decir nada, le ordené que se inclinara en el banco de azotes. Recibiría unos muy bien merecidos.

Y mi hermosa Isabella contó fuerte y claro cada uno de los azotes que enrojecieron sus delicadas nalgas haciendo que necesitara más de ella, más de mí. Acaricié su ano con mis dedos lubricados, presionando muy despacio, suavemente e introduje mis dedos en ella que reaccionó de inmediato levantando su bello culo. Pero por mucho que quisiera dominarla, antes tenía que hacerlo conmigo mismo porque todo mi cuerpo, todo mi ser, estaba rindiéndose ante ella.

Encendí el vibrador y la toqué con él. Alrededor de su clítoris, de su entrada, burlándome, jugando, ganando tiempo para retomar el control que sentía estaba perdiendo; mi desesperación y ansiedad hacían crecer mi deseo y enterré en ella el juguete para distraerla un poco mientras la poseía por detrás.

Isabella reaccionó con sorpresa, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Yo la embestía con fuerza, deteniéndola de las caderas con una mano y con la otra en una de sus nalgas. Salía y entraba de ella con ímpetu, con deseo, con amor pero también con rabia por el tiempo que pasamos separados debido a ese estúpido infeliz, al silencio de Isabella y a mi estúpida necedad.

Un latigazo en la ingle fue el indicio de que el orgasmo se acercaba y no solo el mío. Isabella ya conocía muy bien cada una de las reacciones de mi cuerpo y la sentí dejarse ir con ellas. Bella quería un orgasmo que no merecía y sin vergüenza se atrevía a ir por él.

Salí de ella, saqué el vibrador de su canal y me deshice de él; la tomé en mis brazos dejándola de nuevo en la superficie dura y fría de la mesa. Abrí sus piernas sin miramientos y me empujé dentro de ella queriendo dejarle en claro quien era yo, a quien le pertenecía, que solo yo era su dueño y que ella era mía.

Me escuché rugir mientras la embestía. Los incoherentes sonidos que salían de mi pecho y de mi garganta la asustaban y lo sabía, pero ese era yo reclamando lo suyo, a su mujer. Quería tenerla toda, completa. Me incliné y sus dulces senos se erigían esperando por mi boca, entregándose justo como la mujer que estaba dando todo de ella en ese momento. Los saboreé durante los espasmos de mi cuerpo al acercarse al clímax mordiendo uno como lo hice tiempo atrás. Isabella reaccionó tensando su cuerpo, preparándose para disfrutar su propio orgasmo.

Fue inútil advertirle que no lo hiciera, ella estalló liberando toda la tensión acumulada durante esos días y yo me dejé llevar por el calor con el que su cuerpo me recibía, llenándola de mí, marcándola como mía, sellando una vez más todo el sentimiento que nos unía. Me deje caer sobre su agitado cuerpo y segundos después me moví, alejándome y lanzando una amenaza a la cual intentó ser inmune.

Ahora la tenía en mis brazos después de haber cortado con desesperación los nudos de la cuerda que adornaban su hermoso cuerpo. La había poseído una vez más mientras estaba exquisitamente restringida y estimulada a la misma vez por la cuerda de seda que además de embellecerla, pasaba entre sus delicados pliegues rozando su inflamado clítoris.

Era un sueño tenerla así. Dócil, sumisa, entregada, rindiendo su voluntad a su Señor. Mi miembro hambriento se perdía en su ardiente cavidad y pude sentir como se esforzaba por contener el orgasmo. Yo la hice mía sin reparos, sabiendo que en cualquier momento el placer se apoderaría de ella llevándola a un clímax que parecería infinito y al principio así fue. Isabella estalló en un orgasmo arrebatador, tensando por un instante su cuerpo pero después de unos minutos de entrar y salir de ella suavemente, sin querer lastimarla, solo deseando prolongar su placer, que gozara después de una penitencia más que bien cumplida, su cuerpo laxo era lo único que yo estaba poseyendo. Levanté la mirada y encontré la suya perdida en el techo con lágrimas silenciosas corriendo hacia sus sienes.

No, no, no, algo no estaba bien.

Me detuve y salí de ella para sostenerla en mi regazo mientras besaba cada parte cercana a mis labios; sus ojos, sus mejillas, su frente. Mis manos también recorrían su cuerpo intentando calentarlo de alguna forma y al mismo tiempo vigilaba su respiración corta. Sus labios muy blancos y fríos así como los dedos de sus manos.

—¡Isabella!, ¡Isabella!

La llamé pero no parecía escucharme. Con las manos nerviosas terminé por quitar los últimos trozos de cuerda de su cuerpo, la sacudí suavemente y parecía que respiraba más profundamente. Eso era una buena señal. La apreté contra mi cuerpo y de sus ojos seguían escurriendo las lágrimas que sentía me recriminaban.

Besé cada uno de sus párpados ya cerrados, la dejé un momento en la mesa y corrí al baño para llenar la bañera con agua caliente. Tenía que hacerla volver en sí de ese shock, el que yo le había ocasionado. Encendí el calefactor y puse cerca de él varias toallas a calentarse. Volví a su lado y la llevé en mis brazos a la bañera, metiéndome junto con ella, sentándola en mi regazo, mojando su cuerpo inerte con el agua, frotando sus brazos, sus piernas, su cara…

—Bella, mi amor, reacciona _—_le murmuraba al oído.

La mecía en mis brazos mientras mi tarea continuaba sin cejar. Lavé su cuerpo con adoración, sin dejarle de susurrar palabras en su cuello, en su boca, de besar sus labios aún fríos, de oprimir sus manos entre las mías.

—No me asustes, cariño, por favor…

Le rogaba casi ya dándome por vencido.

—Bella, no me hagas esto. Perdóname…

Y entonces parpadeó. Un alivio indescriptible cayó sobre mí, exhalando con él todos mis temores. Isabella salía de ese estado que la mantenía alejada de mí, de nosotros, de nuestro mundo y se esforzaba por recobrar la consciencia, por volver a mí.

—Ah, gracias a Dios _—_murmuré entre dientes.

Entre débiles parpadeos me miró sin expresar ningún tipo de sentimiento pero no iba a preocuparme por eso. En ese instante, mi único interés era que el cuerpo de Isabella recuperara su temperatura y mantenerla caliente y abrigada para evitar que pescara una pulmonía. Si eso sucedía, sería otra cosa más que no me perdonaría.

Porque era un hecho que en esos días habíamos vivido una situación que se me había salido de las manos. Algo que no pude manejar volcándome en un loco enfermo que se consumía en sus celos irracionales. Incapaz de pensar con lógica, incapaz de otorgarle el beneficio de la duda hasta que tuve en mis manos todas las pruebas que demostraban su inocencia y aún así, no me fue nada fácil ceder.

Me resultaba vergonzoso admitirlo pero era la única verdad. Alguien tuvo que restregarme la verdad en las narices, enumerando todo lo que estaba a punto de perder por mi actitud necia y enferma. Al comprender que era la razón de mi vida la que estaba en juego, fue cuando por fin entendí que era yo mismo quien la estaba echando de mi lado. Sin pensarlo volví a casa para hablar de lo sucedido, para que entendiera su error y para que yo aceptara el mío pero lo que hallé al llegar, fue solamente a una mujer suplicante esperando sumisamente por mí.

Nos puse de pie y tomé una toalla caliente para envolver a Bella. La sequé con cuidado, sosteniéndola de la cintura. Aún se sentía débil y cuando estuvo bien seca, la llevé a nuestra habitación colocándole una de mis pijamas y recostándola entre las sábanas y el edredón. Me estremecí y me di cuenta que aún estaba desnudo y un poco mojado. Me puse un pantalón de pijama y me acosté abrazando a Bella contra mi pecho. Ella no oponía resistencia debido a la falta de energía.

—Lo siento, Bella, lo siento mucho…

Dije suavemente besando el tope de su cabeza sin obtener otra respuesta que no fuera su respiración profunda, sus ojos bien cerrados y uno de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, en la posición de siempre. Suspiré lo más tranquilo que pude porque sabía que aún faltaba lo peor, hablar, exponernos y perdonarnos.

Al poco tiempo, la respiración de mi Bella tomó un ritmo normal y se relajó en mi pecho. Se había quedado dormida. Estaba exhausta y no era para menos conmigo, llevándola como siempre a los límites. Hice a un lado las sábanas, el edredón y toqué su cuerpo. Sus manos ya estaban tibias así como sus piernas y sus pies, pero no conforme con ello, me levanté a buscar esos calcetines gordos y feos que siempre usaba y se los puse. Solo cuando estuve seguro que ella estaba cómoda y caliente me permití dormir un poco, no me lo merecía pero también esos desgraciados días que vivimos me tenían agotado.

Aunque lo deseé, no pude tener un sueño tranquilo. Me despertaba constantemente para asegurarme que Bella estuviera bien y, pese a que aún no tenía color en sus mejillas, sus labios estaban recobrando su tono rosado que los hacía tan irresistibles. Eso hizo que mi consciencia respirara con alivio pero no pudo quitarme el enorme peso que la culpabilidad me hacía sentir.

Mi soberbia y arrogancia me dieron una lección de nuevo, haciéndome pensar que mi poder era tan grande que podría manejar cualquier situación para mi entero beneficio y satisfacción pero desde luego, no fue así. Solo un ser que reconoce tanto sus fuerzas y debilidades pero que ante todo se sabe humilde, es capaz de lidiar contra cualquier inconveniente que se le presente. Yo tenía mucha soberbia y mucha arrogancia pero la humildad era algo que ya había perdido en el impersonal, profano y banal mundo en el que me movía y, como consecuencia, me estaba llevando a perder lo que yo más quería.

Ya tenía un rato que el sol había salido pero yo seguía concentrado en mis deducciones cuando Isabella dio un fuerte y profundo suspiro captando completamente mi atención. Seguía dormida, solo se había movido un poco y aproveché ese momento para salir de la cama; me di un baño para despejarme, me vestí y bajé a buscarle algo para desayunar. Me enfurecí al encontrar el refrigerador casi lleno; Isabella no había comido nada durante los días que estuvimos sin vernos pero me tragué el enojo porque entendía perfectamente como se sentía además, yo tampoco había ingerido alimentos después de todo. No podía reprocharle que el alimentarse fuera lo último en su lista de prioridades esos días.

Hice café; puse cereal en un tazón, llené y entibié un vaso de leche y corté una manzana y un plátano. Coloqué todo en una mesita y lo subí. Entré a la habitación e Isabella ya estaba despierta; se sentó de golpe y cerró los ojos llevándose una mano a la sien. Me apresuré a dejar la mesa, me acerqué a ella sentándome a su lado y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Estás bien?

Le pregunté preocupado acariciándole una mejilla.

Isabella me miró como si de repente me hubiera salido otra cabeza. Tragó en seco y no me respondió. Solo me miraba extrañada.

—¿Te duele algo?, ¿te hice… daño?

La interrogué con miedo porque sabía que era muy probable que lo hubiera hecho; la noche anterior no estaba muy en mis cabales y pude haberla lastimado seriamente. Ella siguió callada pero ya no me miraba a mí, sino a cualquier cosa que estuviera en el trayecto de su mirada.

—Por favor, Isabella… _¡habla!_

Dije en una súplica y me miró levemente negando sutilmente con la cabeza. Casi suspiré tranquilo pero también podía estar mintiendo. Ella estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo, podía verlo y yo no quería hacer o decir nada más que empeorara mi postura frente a ella.

—Te he subido algo para que desayunes _—_dije tragándome mis propios temores mientras le acomodaba la mesita sobre sus piernas bajo su atenta mirada_—_. Necesitas comer algo, Bella.

Estudió lo que le puse en la mesa y titubeante, tomó el vaso de jugo con la mano temblorosa. Le dio varios traguitos y dejó a un lado el vaso para probar la manzana. Sonreí al ver que me hacía caso, masticaba muy despacito pero al menos estaba comiendo. Sin pensarlo, acaricié su pelo castaño y me incliné para besar su coronilla. Se quedó muy quieta.

—Come tranquila, cariño, ahora vuelvo.

Salí de nuestra habitación para dejarla desayunar sin estresarla con mi presencia y bajé al estudio para hacer un par de llamadas. Todo quedó listo, solo faltaba que mi Bella accediera a acompañarme. Suspiré aceptando qué tan importante para nuestro futuro era que aceptara venir conmigo aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, cualquier cosa que dijéramos o hiciéramos ese día sería decisivo para nosotros, lo que fuera.

Sabía que estaba caminando sobre un campo minado y que al menor movimiento equivocado todo me explotaría en la cara, dejándome herido y más solo que nunca y yo, no quería eso. Yo no quería mi vida sin Isabella en ella, no podía siquiera concebir la sola idea de no tenerla y sabía muy bien que para lograr que permaneciera a mi lado, tenía que empezar por ser honesto con ella y lo más importante… cambiar.

Regresé a la habitación y vi que Bella no había comido todo lo que le llevé. No iba a insistir, al menos tenía en el estómago el jugo y las frutas; conociéndola era todo un logro. Le sonreí y quité de sus piernas la mesita.

—Ven _—_la tomé de la mano_—_, te sentirás mejor después de darte un baño.

Cuánto me hubiera gustado bañarla yo mismo, pero no quería abrumarla así que solo le preparé la regadera y dejé toallas a un lado. Isabella, muy obediente, comenzó a quitarse el pijama y tuve que salir del baño para no lanzarme sobre ella al ver su espalda desnuda. Maldije la reacción que en otro momento hubiera celebrado pero no podía evitarlo. Mi ser entero respondía ante ella y dolía no poder tenerla.

¿Cómo pude ignorar ese hecho cuando mi cuerpo y mi alma escupían fuego envenenados por lo que pensé que era una traición?

¿Por qué no pensé durante ese tiempo en como sería seguir adelante sin ella?

Escuché como cerraba el agua de la ducha y me apresuré a ir a verla. Necesitaba tener pensamientos claros y positivos si quería actuar adecuadamente así que con una sonrisa salí a su encuentro. Casi chocamos al salir yo de su clóset y ella al querer entrar; se tambaleó un poco y la sostuve de los brazos. No pude resistir su cercanía y la abracé. Isabella se tensó al principio pero se relajó a los pocos segundos. Me incliné un poco y pude oler su pelo recién lavado que desprendía ese inconfundible aroma floral y su piel… _¡Dios!_ Invitaba a morderla.

Me obligué a soltarla y tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos, levantando su rostro hacia mí.

—Te he elegido algo de ropa mientras te bañabas; es algo cómodo _—_le dije señalando las prendas colgadas en mi hombro. No podía decir más de un par de jeans, una blusa, un suéter y, por supuesto, la ropa íntima.

—Gracias.

Dijo casi en un susurro que apenas escuché pero me sonó maravilloso; un gracias que para mí significaba mucho más, era una luz, una oportunidad, una esperanza de que todo se iba a solucionar y eso me dio más ánimos.

—Déjame que te ayude.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que me diera cuenta y, de la mano, la guié hasta la cama; sentándome en la orilla y ella quedando entre mis piernas. Isabella no protestó, solo se dejó hacer y yo no desperdicié ni un solo segundo en realizar mi tarea para tocarla, para conectarnos. Con determinación pero lentamente, le quité la toalla y tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no tirarla a la cama y hacerla mía en ese momento. Tomé un profundo respiro y me concentré en ponerle las bragas, las cuales subí con la mayor naturalidad que pude por sus piernas.

Isabella meció sus caderas de lado para acomodarlas y quise gritar. Mi polla también quería hacerlo, quería salir, hundirse en su cálido centro y tener un festín ahí. El brassiere era otra cosa. Intenté no mirar ese par de hermosos y turgentes senos pero me fue imposible, los tenía justo frente a mi cara, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?, así que como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días, sostuve los tirantes y ella metió los brazos. Me puse de pie y ya detrás de ella abroché la prenda que se acomodó un poco por delante. Con lo demás no tuve tanto problema así que Isabella ya estaba vestida y se veía hermosa.

De pronto, me quedé sin nada que decir. Ella miraba algo nerviosa por toda la habitación y yo tenía que empezar a hablar antes de que todo se dirigiera por otros caminos. Me senté de nuevo en la cama y sintiéndome osado la llevé conmigo, sentándola en mi regazo, acariciando sutilmente su espalda.

—Bella, necesitamos hablar _—_murmuré contra la piel de su cuello_—_. Hay tantas cosas que tengo que…

Apenas dije esas pocas palabras cuando Isabella se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar profusamente.

—No, no, Bella, ¿qué pasa? _—_intenté quitar las manos de su rostro pero se cubría con fuerza y no quise forzarla_—_. ¿Qué sucede, cariño?, dime…

La abracé y su llanto aumentó. Sabía que no iba a decirme nada, conocía su hermetismo y no pensaba llevarla a los límites para que me dijera qué le ocurría.

—Isabella, mírame _—_le ordené con un tono más fuerte_—_. ¡Mírame!

Finalmente, después de unos segundos me miró, sorbió un poco por la nariz e hipó un par de veces. Con mis dedos en su barbilla le hablé de nuevo más suave.

—Creo que ambos necesitamos alejarnos un rato de aquí, ¿qué tal te sientes como para salir un par de días de la ciudad?, ¿te gustaría? _—_Ella me miraba y me dio la impresión de que estudiaba mi rostro como si buscara el truco detrás de mi proposición, la doble intención, y en realidad sí que la había…

—¿Recuerdas que no hace mucho te prometí un fin de semana solos? Alejados de todo y de todos, totalmente concentrado en ti, sin teléfonos celulares, ni nada de esta caótica ciudad que me distraiga de estar contigo… eso es lo que te estoy ofreciendo ahora, Isabella, ¿aceptas?

Sus ojos derramaron más lágrimas que limpié con mis pulgares y algunas con mis labios. Odiaba verla sufrir y eso que la estaba consumiendo, me consumía a mí también al verme impotente para ponerle fin de una vez por todas pero tenía que ser realista y pensar que quizás, después de los próximos días, de mis confesiones, ya no me dejaría acercarme a ella porque tal vez, ya no querría saber nada de mí.

Una punzada atravesó mi pecho haciéndome casi jadear de dolor. Acaricié sus mejillas y pegué mi frente a la suya deseando con todas mis fuerzas que aceptara porque era mi última oportunidad de redimirme ante ella. Tenía que hacerlo, ella necesitaba saber que hice cosas y tomé decisiones a sus espaldas, que hurgué en su vida sin que ella supiera, porque de ninguna manera iba a seguir con ella ocultándole las acciones que hacían que me avergonzara de mí mismo.

—Bella… nos debemos este tiempo.

Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente y asintió. Suspiré con alivio al saber que estaba dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que le había prometido decir pero así también, un sentimiento de angustia se alzaba detractor en mi ánimo.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece si preparamos nuestras cosas? _—_ella asintió de nuevo_—_. Iremos al campo; no te preocupes por llevar nada formal, solo trae ropa con la que te sientas cómoda, ¿de acuerdo?

Isabella abandonó mi regazo y fue directo a su clóset. Yo hice lo mismo metiendo en una bolsa de viaje suficiente ropa para varios días ya que no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo permaneceríamos ahí; por mí, nos quedábamos ahí todo el tiempo que se pudiera, solos. En media hora ya ambos estábamos listos y en la puerta de la casa. Paul y Jason subieron nuestras bolsas al Volvo mientras yo le daba algunas instrucciones a Dean pero de reojo vi que Isabella se acercó a preguntarles algo pero ninguno le respondió.

Abrí la puerta del pasajero instándola a subir. Lo hizo y cuando subí a mi lado, la confusión estaba pintada en su rostro. Agarré su mano y la acerqué a mis labios para besarla.

—Bella, te prometo que todo va a estar bien, créeme.

Era muy difícil y hasta cínico de mi parte pedirle que creyera en mí, estaba muy consciente de eso, pero haría lo que fuera necesario para que estuviera tranquila y relajada. Ella asintió levemente pero no soltó mi mano. La mantuvo en la mía hasta que tuve que hacer los cambios en las velocidades para salir de casa. Rápidamente tomé la autopista M3 hacia Winchester y de ahí, un camino aledaño nos llevaría directamente a nuestro destino.

Puse algo de música para que el silencio no nos engullera y el camino se nos hiciera menos tenso. Parecía estar funcionando porque Isabella recostó su cabeza en la cabecera del asiento y su cuerpo estaba orientado hacia mí cuando cerró sus ojos. Me sentí tan bien por esa respuesta instintiva que casi mantuve durante todo el trayecto una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Al llegar a Winchester, nos desviaron hacia un camino en bastante mal estado debido a que estaban reparando la carretera principal y tuve que reducir la velocidad al mínimo para esquivar los enormes baches. Isabella se sobresaltó por el brinco del auto y sin pensarlo, puse mi mano en su muslo.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa? _—_se despertó alarmada.

—Nada, cariño, es solo el camino que está lleno de baches, eso es todo _—_mi mano palmeó su muslo un par de veces y luego lo acaricié de arriba hacia abajo, reconfortándola_—_. No te preocupes, ya falta poco para llegar.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Isabella no había hablado casi nada desde la noche anterior, así que escucharla de nuevo sostener conmigo aunque fueran dos preguntas me llenó de alegría.

—A un lugar cercano a Salisbury, alejado de todo, como te prometí.

—¿Cuántos días estaremos ahí? _—_mi curiosa Bella entraba en acción.

—Todos los que tú quieras _—_le sonreí y asintió.

Volvió a acomodarse en el asiento y los cuarenta minutos que generalmente me tomaba llegar a la casa, se transformaron en casi una hora y cuarto por el deplorable estado del camino. Conduje los últimos metros por el sendero de sauces, tan antiguos que habían visto pasar algunas generaciones de la familia y ellos seguían firmes como fieles testigos de sus historias.

—Hemos llegado, Bella _—_murmuré suavemente a su oído, dejándole un pequeño beso detrás de la oreja. Isabella se sentó mejor y cuando vio la antigua construcción, su boca se abrió y levantó las cejas asombrada.

—Esto…esto es hermoso _—_exclamó llevándose las manos al pecho.

—Me alegra que te guste. Ojalá que lo que vas a descubrir adentro no haga que odies este lugar _—_solté sin pensar y desde luego, me arrepentí al ver que trataba de comprender lo que le dije.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Vamos _—_ignoré su pregunta_—_. Nos esperan para el almuerzo, ya estamos retrasados.

Bajé nuestras bolsas de viaje y me acerqué con ella a la puerta que estaba abierta en señal de que nos esperaban. Enseguida, Grace, la mujer que junto con su esposo Martin cuidaban de la propiedad desde que yo era un adolescente, salió a nuestro encuentro.

—¡Joven Edward! _—_saludó efusiva.

—Que gusto verlo por aquí, joven _—_expresó Martin.

—Vaya, ustedes seguirán diciéndome joven aunque esté lleno de canas _—_bromeé.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo si lo conocemos desde… oh, disculpe. Buenas tardes, señorita _—_dijo un poco tímida.

—Grace, Martin, ella es Isabella _—_clavé mi mirada en la suya_—_, _mi _Isabella…

Su ceño se frunció levemente y la voz entusiasmada de Grace rompió la extraña conexión entre nosotros.

—Es un placer conocerla y tenerla aquí, señorita.

—Es Bella o Isabella _—_agregó sin dejar de observar mi reacción.

—Deje sus bolsas aquí, joven, yo las subiré a su habitación mientras Grace les sirve una limonada para que se refresquen antes del almuerzo.

—Gracias, Martin _—_dije y guié a Isabella al salón adelantándome unos pasos.

—Este, es el _cottage_ de la familia Cullen; es tan viejo que no podemos deducir exactamente desde cuándo nos ha pertenecido.

Isabella avanzó muy lentamente, casi con miedo de acercarse por completo. Todo ahí llamaba su atención, sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro del lugar, estudiaba todo con cuidado, como tratando de captar todo lo que ahí veía, la decoración ecléctica con los mullidos y acogedores muebles, las pinturas en las paredes, la chimenea, pero lo que atrajo mucho más su interés fueron la multitud de fotografías que estaban colocadas por doquier. En las propias paredes, en las muchas mesas, sobre la chimenea.

Se inclinó un poco sobre la primer mesita que se cruzó en su camino. Más de una docena de imágenes de un par de niños jugaba en los jardines del _cottage_, festejaban cumpleaños, fiestas de disfraces, fin de cursos, días de la madre, del padre, nadaban en un pequeño lago, celebraban navidades, estrenaban sus juguetes, presumían sus dentaduras incompletas…

—Eres… ¿eres tú? _—_me miraba realmente asombrada.

—Sí, Bella, soy yo.

—Pero… esa niña… ¿quién es? _—_preguntó tomando una foto para estudiarla mejor y de inmediato se la quité de las manos.

—Primero comeremos, ya tendremos todo el tiempo para que pueda explicarte quien es esa niña.

—Pero, es que… Edward, el rostro de esa niña se me hace muy familiar _—_insistió.

—_Lo sé, Isabella, lo sé.*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y bien?, ¿qué les ha parecido?, Se que ha sido un capítulo corto pero fluyó y aquí lo tienen. Ahora, a comprender a ambos y a sacar sus teorías; en el grupo están muy buenas así que las invito a darse una vueltecita solo si son nenas grandes, ¿ok?<strong>_

_**Gracias a Jo, mi Beta, a Lethy y un super abrazo de cumple aunque ya pasadito a Mirgru y otro a Nani que aún viene. Felicidades nenas!**_

_**Y estas son las kinky girls del capi pasado: despatz, Betza MB, Toly, maddycullen, ivelita cullen, la chica del gorro azul, romycullen, Angie Masen, Luna Sanz, MirandaPattinson, Moni Camacho, belangiesom16, Ely Cullen M, jhanulita, Diana R, v, teky, solecitopucheta, luzdeluna2012, Aryam Shields Ma, yolabertay, yasmin-cullen, josefina, jamlvg, mei-cullen-clan, sandra32321, terewee, guest, anónimo, jupi, ETERNOAMANECER, beakis, Julissa de Pattinson, Gatita Swan, fatimaaaaaa, ludgardita, lu537, lina0321, LucianaM, Martha, Wawis Cullen, patymdn, guest, sabina, Sony Bells, msvteppa, án, kikid'cullen, Bellisimaw, PotterZoe, any0239, suzette-cullen, Sully YM, Yekitab, milisil, PRISGPE, Valen Flos, Hinatapink, bellaaazul, mirgru (Felicidades Pinky), antomirok, MariaCarlaPL, Tata XOXO, Kalie Wu, yessenya, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, , Karen Pattz, monicaviajera1819, Carlota, Ligia Rodriguez, Manligres, MaraGaunt, yiyielo, lourdescullen90, belu, guest, guest, SamyPatt, sonrisas, Ara Cullen, guest, Nani87, Soniard, Gaviota, crepusculer, Letieuge, Laurii Whitlock, Isis Janet, CelesL, monikcullen009, guest, marishka cullen, Mary de cullen, amys cullen, injoa, Nancy, Nattie Duxer, guest, guest, Milla Whitlock, sujeyane, Mariana Cullen Hale, safanny, VALE LAUTNER, Monse, Kisara Masen, renesmeeL, Milita Cullen, a todas ustedes que dejaron su comentario, a las que solo pasaron y leyeron, a las nuevas lectoras y a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos… muchísimas gracias.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Amelie.**_


	42. Verdades Ocultas

_**¿Y qué dijeron?**_

_**Esta chula ya nos la hizo y nos dejó a media historia, ¿no?**_

_**Pues no, nenas, aquí estoy un poco retrasadita pero cumpliendo con lo dicho.**_

_**Aquí está el tan esperado capítulo... ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de E. Meyer y su casa editorial.<strong>__**Como ya saben nosotras somos nenas grandes, nos gusta y no nos ofende leer este tipo de historias con escenas de alto contenido sexual, consensuado y dentro de cierto tipo de estándares. Hecha la aclaración, sigamos adelante…**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Beta FFAD<p>

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p><em>La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio.<em>

_Cicerón._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 42<strong>

Ese rostro… ese rostro…

Pero… esa niña, ¿quién es? —no pude resistir tomar el portarretratos entre mis manos y observar mejor, ese rostro.

—Primero comeremos, ya tendremos todo el tiempo para que pueda explicarte quién es esa niña.

Su rostro tan blanco y pálido, y esos ojos tan grandes y expresivos; yo… yo la conocía, pero no estaba realmente segura de dónde…

—Pero, es que… Edward, el rostro de esa niña se me hace muy familiar. —Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y Edward, afortunadamente, me quitó la fotografía antes que ésta cayera de ellas.

—Lo sé, Isabella, lo sé —aseveró con una calma desconcertante para mí.

— ¿Cómo que lo sabes?, ¿Edward…? —mi voz preguntó en un chillido agudo y molesto pero lleno de incertidumbre.

—Aquí tienen —Grace irrumpió en el salón—; los limones son del huerto de la señora Esme así como todos los vegetales que usamos para cocinar —señaló Grace muy orgullosa de la madre de Edward y pude ver el alivio que él sentía por la interrupción de la mujer.

Sirvió la limonada en grandes vasos con hielo, los tomó y me guió fuera del salón hacia una terraza desde donde se tenía una vista extensa de la propiedad, con acogedoras tumbonas a un extremo y al otro lado, una mesa de madera que a pesar de tener un acabado bastante rústico no desentonaba con el estilo ecléctico que tenía todo el lugar que estaba lleno de macetas con todo tipo de flores muy coloridas y que alegraban el ambiente. Flores, flores, por todas partes pero reconocí de inmediato unas que veía todos los días en los jardines que rodeaban mi edificio del internado.

Me giré hacia Edward después de mi atenta observación de todo el lugar. Él estaba sentado en una de las tumbonas con los codos descansando en sus rodillas; pensativo, miraba a lo lejos y su ceño fruncido denotaba preocupación. De golpe, todas las preguntas que daban vueltas en mi cabeza y que quería hacerle se detuvieron. Abrí la boca pero no pude lograr poner en palabras ninguna de mis muchas dudas e inquietudes.

Pero es que… ¿por donde podría empezar?

Mis interrogantes no eran pocas y lo incierto y desolador que se vislumbraba mi futuro no me ayudaba a controlar ese, por ahora, ligero temblor en mis manos. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo titánico y no dejar ver en realidad como me sentía por dentro, por no delatarme e intentar mantenerme ecuánime sin mostrar como me estaba aferrando a esas últimas horas que me quedaban con él. Sonreí amargamente en mi interior, me di pena y lástima, porque ya me había dado por vencida sin luchar.

Y es que también tenía mi orgullo e iba a tratar de salir de la relación con la frente lo más alto que pudiera, claro, ese era mi plan, lo que yo deseaba, lo que no sabía era que tan fuerte era mi orgullo como para dejarme ir tan airosa de su lado. Eso era uno de mis mayores temores, humillarme por amor y rogarle que no me dejara sola, que no me abandonara.

Mi cuerpo se tensó tanto ante la idea de imaginarme sola en un futuro inmediato, que no noté la fuerza con la que oprimía el vaso en mis manos hasta que lo rompí en innumerables fragmentos. El estallido me sacó de mis lacerantes cavilaciones y jadeé asustada.

— ¡Isabella!

En una milésima de segundo, Edward ya estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿te hiciste daño?

Me cuestionaba preocupado mientras me quitaba de las manos algunos residuos de cristal que milagrosamente no me cortaron.

—Yo… creo que no —admití confundida.

—Pero, ¿qué sucedió, cariño? —Edward revisaba mis manos con detenimiento en busca de alguna herida.

—Tal vez yo… no me di cuenta, lo siento —me disculpé.

—No te preocupes por nada, ¿de acuerdo? —besó suavemente mis labios—. Ahora vamos a lavarnos las manos porque Grace no debe tardar en venir con el almuerzo.

En efecto, así fue. Grace, en un santiamén, vistió la hermosa mesa con un toque campestre adorable y dispuso sobre ella infinidad de verduras y legumbres para ensaladas con los más ricos aderezos. Varios tipos de quesos, jamones y pollo asado a la leña y cortado en finas en lascas, pan casero y una botella de vino tinto con una etiqueta muy rústica.

—Este es un intento de mi padre por hacer su propio vino —me explicó Edward—, y lo peor es que no le salió nada mal —sonrió mientras llenaba mi copa.

Llenó la suya y asintió, mirándome al llevársela a la boca. Edward tenía razón. El vino estaba delicioso, ligero pero con cuerpo, fresco y dulce.

Fue un almuerzo agradable y sencillo y hubiera sido perfecto si no nos encontráramos en esa situación tan dolorosa porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Edward estaba algo tenso y yo también, tratando de aparentar una calma y normalidad que estaba muy lejos de poseer por lo que en realidad significaba todo eso… mis últimos días con él, lo que el mismo Edward tenía que decirme y todas esas fotografías dispuestas por cada rincón de esa casa.

Desde que llegamos, Edward se mostró muy solícito y realmente preocupado por mi comodidad. Mantenía mi copa llena, estaba pendiente de lo que comía y me ofrecía más cuando veía que disminuía la cantidad en mi plato, me explicaba el funcionamiento básico del huerto de Esme y me entretuvo como el perfecto anfitrión que era.

Tanta amabilidad y cortesía solo me llevaba a pensar en una cosa… se esforzaba en hacer menos duro el momento. Era su forma de decirme adiós, de despedirme, de hacer que me llevara un buen recuerdo de él. Su forma de dejarme ir amablemente para que no me sintiera capaz de hacerle un reclamo o de rogarle que no me dejara. Con esa conducta idílica se aseguraba de tener un corte limpio, dejándome sin armas para poderle refutar nada, al contrario, con ese comportamiento debería sentirme agradecida por haber obtenido un poco de su tiempo y de su atención.

¡Maldito petulante!

Hasta eso tenía que estar saliéndole bien.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo? —preguntó poniéndose de pie detrás de mí.

—Sí —respondí sin dudar y Edward sonrió.

Tomó mi mano y casi me arrastró por las escaleras de la terraza que llevaban directo al lago y después de darle la vuelta a la casa, vi que nos dirigíamos hacia un establo enorme y a otras construcciones de madera de menor tamaño. Caminé emocionada con la esperanza de encontrar ahí algún caballo y al entrar y verlos tranquilos en sus caballerizas comiendo, sonreí como una niña en una juguetería. Me acerqué despacio y extendí mi brazo para acariciar con cuidado el hocico de un caballo pinto.

—Todos ellos son muy tranquilos, Bella —su voz me sobresaltó—. Mis padres los han rescatado de dueños abusivos; eran maltratados, golpeados y forzados a trabajar casi muertos de hambre y heridos. Aquí están bien alimentados y cuidados. Los animales son agradecidos y todos estos —los señaló—, son un ejemplo de lo que te digo.

No había terminado de hablar cuando el caballo empujaba mi mano en busca de caricias, aseverando las palabras de Edward. Me enterneció tanto verlos que sin poder evitarlo, me detuve en cada caballeriza para acariciarlos y abrazarlos. Después de un buen rato, Edward casi tuvo que arrancarme de la crin de uno de ellos para seguir con el paseo que para mi sorpresa, continuaba en un jeep con gigantescas ruedas como de tractor y sin techo, tampoco tenía puertas y ya ni hablar de cinturones de seguridad.

—No creo que esto sea seguro —mi indecisión estaba reflejada en mi rostro.

—Vamos, Bella, ¿nunca te has aventurado en algo?

_Claro que sí_ —dije dentro de mí—, por eso estoy aquí con un hombre que me ha hecho conocer las sensaciones más increíbles llevándome a los límites de todo lo coherente y para colmo… terminé enamorada de él.

Sin responderle, subí al jeep y de inmediato busqué de donde agarrarme. Edward encendió el motor y emprendimos la marcha por el térreo e irregular camino que me mantuvo dando tumbos en el asiento por un buen rato. Edward gozaba al conducir el jeep y podría jurar que también disfrutaba al verme aferrarme a lo que fuera cada vez que tomaba alguna curva cerrada. Para ser sincera, tenía que admitir que en verdad era muy divertido sentir el viento contra mi cara y mi pelo; era una sensación de libertad que tal vez no había sentido… nunca.

Una colina apareció frente a nosotros y Edward la rodeó para encontrarnos con un área de tamaño considerable y que era el pequeño huerto de Esme. Largas filas de manzanos, peras inglesas, fresas y frutas de los bosques como grosellas y moras de un lado y del otro, remolachas, tomates, calabazas, patatas, lechugas de diferentes tipos, maíz, zanahorias, judías y varias verduras y legumbres más que Esme vendía en los pueblos cercanos a precios irrisorios; también donaba mucha de su producción a los orfanatos, escuelas y hospitales.

Edward se recargó en una cerca pero luego se sentó en ella con mucha familiaridad. Verlo así, sin movimientos calculados ni rígidos, disfrutando del campo, sin preocuparse si se manchaba la ropa, saboreando una manzana que apenas había limpiado en la parte trasera de sus vaqueros, era simplemente cautivante. Era un Edward en su más puro estado natural, con una personalidad completamente opuesta a la que conocía pero igual de atrayente y cautivadora.

—Disfrutas mucho estar aquí, ¿no es así? —lo miré tímidamente. Su sonrisa y ese estado de libertad que tenía desapareció.

—Sí, mucho —respondió seco.

— ¿Y porque no vienes más seguido? —hizo una mueca y bajó de la cerca.

—Porque así como disfruto de este lugar y me tranquiliza, también me tortura y me castiga.

—No te entiendo, Edward —mis cejas se unieron interrogantes.

—Vamos —subió al jeep de un salto—. Quiero mostrarte el lago.

Regresamos despacio por el mismo camino y dejó el jeep en un cobertizo. Me señaló hacia la parte trasera y avancé. Cuando se acercó a mí, su mano se cerró sobre la mía y caminamos alejándonos de la casa, el establo y los cobertizos. Pensé que cuando Edward se refirió al lago, hablaba del que estaba junto al cottage, pero al que llegamos después de caminar más de veinte minutos, era realmente grande. Era un lago con agua cristalina y un muelle de madera muy bien conservado. De un árbol colgaba una cuerda con una llanta vieja y en la rama contraria un columpio pintado de blanco, como todas las cercas de ahí.

—Sí que te divertías, ¿no?

—Nos divertíamos —me corrigió con una sonrisa que le borró varios años a su rostro—. Emmett y Jasper también venían y nos pasábamos los días enteros aquí, luchábamos por no caer al lago frío; ella aún era muy pequeña pero se divertía solo mirándonos jugar desde su columpio.

— ¿Ella?

Le pregunté haciéndome con la mano un poco de sombra del sol que, aunque me daba de frente ya iba bajando, eso no me impidió ver como el rostro de Edward se ponía serio.

— ¿Puedo subirme al columpio?

Cambié abruptamente el tema porque no quería arruinar el momento, además era una tentación tener ahí el columpio y no disfrutarlo pero Edward parecía no estar muy de acuerdo. Me miraba indeciso, pero al final, asintió y se colocó detrás de mí para impulsarme.

—Agárrate fuerte —me advirtió y comencé a elevarme por los aires, gozando de esa misma sensación de libertad de un rato antes. El viento golpeaba mi cara y alborotaba mi pelo; yo sonreía y Edward más me empujaba.

Ese era un recuerdo feliz que me llevaría y que guardaría celosa. No permitiría que nada oscureciera ese momento, ni siquiera la absoluta certeza de que en unos días más, lloraría su ausencia. El viento chocando con mis ojos me hizo lagrimar pero estaba segura que junto con esas lágrimas, se mezclaban otras impregnadas de un sentimiento de momentánea y completa felicidad.

Edward dejó de impulsarme después de un buen rato y cuando el columpio se mecía despacio, tomó las cuerdas y lo detuvo.

— ¿Lo disfrutaste? —sus dedos intentaban infructuosamente desenredar mi pelo.

—Sí, mucho —rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé capturando sus labios. Edward respondió instantáneamente introduciendo su lengua en ni boca, tomando el mando, rodeándome con sus brazos, encerrándome en ellos, pegándome a su cuerpo haciéndome sentir su ardiente virilidad, ansiosa, vibrante—. Gracias.

Dije separándome un poco y él retrocedió unos pasos más. Se pasó las manos por la cara y luego por el pelo un par de veces.

—Será mejor que volvamos. El sol se ocultará dentro de poco y no hay nada que nos alumbre el camino de regreso.

— ¡Vaya! —dije echándole una mirada a mi reloj—. Este paseo sí que ha sido largo.

—El tiempo en la campiña a veces pasa volando; pronto comenzará a anochecer y tenemos que adaptarnos al horario campestre en el que todas las actividades se realizan más temprano, incluyendo la cena. Estoy seguro que Grace querrá servírnosla dentro de poco.

¿Cena? Mi estómago gruñó al oír la palabra y con razón. El paseo con la larga caminata incluida me tenían famélica. Edward me tomó de la mano y comenzó a avanzar mientras yo trataba de emparejar mis pasos con los suyos para tratar de llegar con luz a la casa. Una vez ya en la puerta trasera, tuvimos que quitarnos los zapatos que habían quedado llenos de tierra y casi podría jurar que inservibles. Los dejamos a un lado y entramos, fuimos directo hacia las escaleras pero me detuve en otra mesa llena de fotografías.

—Después tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para ver lo que desees.

Me dijo Edward empujándome suave pero firmemente en la espalda baja. No discutí, porque lo quisiera él o no, yo no me iría de ahí sin mirarlas todas y cada una de ellas. Sinceramente, lo que no entendía, era como en la casa de Londres y en el penthouse no tenía una sola foto y sus padres en su casa tampoco, en cambio ahí, era como una exposición enorme de sus momentos más preciados capturados en imágenes.

Subimos las escaleras y me guió hacia la derecha. Pasamos un par de puertas y luego se detuvo en la última. La abrió y al entrar, me encontré con una pieza grande y acogedora, maravillosamente decorada, con sus pisos y paredes de piedra y madera oscura cubierta con una fina alfombra. Un gran ventanal frente a una cama con una base de madera cubierta con un mullido edredón de color marfil que hacía perfecto juego con todos los elementos de la habitación. Las lámparas laterales, la manta tejida a mano descansando en la mecedora, los cojines en la cama, las flores, la iluminación sutil, me hicieron suspirar por el panorama imposiblemente más romántico y que no concordaba con el Edward que yo conocía en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Es esta la habitación de tus padres? —no dejaba de mirar a mi alrededor.

—La de mis padres está en el ala opuesta del cottage, esta es mía —su respuesta me dejó asombrada.

—El cottage no parece ser tan grande desde afuera —dije pero pareció ignorar mi observación.

—Espero que te gusten los arreglos que ordené para ti —asentí como autómata no pudiendo creer que hubiera pensado en todos esos detalles exclusivamente para mí.

Maldito cabrón, se estaba esmerando en darme la despedida perfecta y yo no la iba a desperdiciar.

— ¿Te gustaría darte un baño conmigo? —me acerqué a él mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Será mejor que lo disfrutes sola —dijo muy serio—. Iré a ver que suban suficiente leña para la chimenea. Por las noches la temperatura baja mucho y no quiero que pases frío.

Dicho eso, salió de la habitación dejándome con una amarga sensación de rechazo, confundiéndome con todas las atenciones y detalles que había tenido durante todo el día conmigo, pero no, nada iba a empañar mis últimos días con Edward; me llevaría de él todo lo bueno que pudiera. Todo.

Afortunadamente al entrar al baño, casi olvidé el humillante momento anterior. Era simplemente hermoso, con una bañera de blanca porcelana con grifos antiguos tan pulidos que brillaban. Los tonos verde menta combinaban con la madera y le daban un aire elegante, suntuoso. Abrí los grifos y la bañera comenzó a llenarse. En el estante también antiguo había una variedad de aceites, sales, gels y jabones. Esa noche necesitaba algo dulce que me alegrara así que eché una generosa cantidad de gotas de esencia de jazmín y froté mi cuerpo con el jabón hasta dejarla limpia, roja y reluciente.

Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse salí de la bañera, me sequé y en la mente ya tenía lo que usaría esa noche. Un vestido suelto con un suéter o una chalina gruesa se verían muy bien y estaría cómoda y abrigada. Me dejé suelto el pelo para que se secara solo y después de unos toquecitos de polvo en la cara y color en los labios, estuve lista.

Busqué a Edward pero no estaba en la habitación, me senté en la mecedora a esperarlo y después de unos minutos, el ruido de una puerta corrediza llamó mi atención. Él estaba afuera en el balcón y desde ahí, pudo observar cada uno de los movimientos que realicé desde que salí del baño. Fruncí el ceño.

—Tranquila, no tardaré nada, lo prometo —dijo al entrar y cerrar las puertas detrás de él.

Y así fue. Edward salió del baño aún secándose las gotas de agua del pecho y de los brazos. Entró al pequeño vestidor y se quitó la toalla dándome una vista gloriosa de su trasero duro y perfecto. Me moví inquieta en la mecedora pero no dejé de mirar como se vestía. Unos jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta de algodón de mangas largas y del mismo color completaron su atuendo. Jodidamente perfecto.

— ¿Lista? —se giró hacia mí con esa sonrisa torcida que aflojaba mis rodillas y tomé la mano que me ofrecía.

Grace se había esmerado en poner una mesa muy romántica, sorprendiéndome una vez más. Cenamos una sopa de vegetales y después un corte con puré de patatas y tocino, muy campirano y según ella, a Edward le gustaba mucho y se lo preparaba cada vez que él iba al cottage, aunque ya era muy raro que se dejara ver por ahí. Grace nos ofreció un pay de manzanas como postre pero yo amablemente me rehusé. Prefería no estar tan satisfecha para lo que inevitablemente vendría en unos momentos más; no deseaba una indigestión además de una educada y elegante forma de ponerle fin a nuestra relación.

Una vez que terminamos, Edward me dirigió hacia el acogedor saloncito de la chimenea que también, como casi toda la casa, estaba iluminado a media luz. Ahí Edward tomó su imperdonable copa de coñac, mientras yo admiraba su rostro alumbrado por las brasas de los leños que se quemaban para entibiar la habitación. Él también me miraba como si lo estuviera haciendo por última vez. No había duda, estábamos ahí para despedirnos, para decirnos adiós; él solo estaba esperando el momento justo para…

Cerré los ojos y sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza para alejar aunque fuera por un instante esos pensamientos dolorosos y me dirigí a la ventana desde donde se podía admirar la negrura del bosque pero también la luna plateada y las estrellas alzándose sobre las copas de los árboles que se movían con el viento. Parecían las olas de un mar embravecido.

Aún así, se respiraba una paz que no se podría describir pero que me llenaba por completo. Suspiré y de pronto sentí los brazos de Edward rodear mi cintura desde atrás. Cerré los ojos y pegué mi espalda contra su pecho, sus brazos me abrazaron con más fuerza y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro. Él bajó la cara y la hundió en mi cuello, respirándome lentamente. Sus labios comenzaron a recorrer poco a poco esa porción de piel que ponía a su disposición y me estremecí. Eran besos ligeros, suaves, que se tatuaban en mi piel encendiéndome toda, levantando una llamarada de pasión desesperada que me hacía desearlo, necesitarlo…

Me giré entre sus brazos y subí mis manos rodeando su cuello para llenarlas después de su fino cabello que adoraba sentir entre mis dedos. Ansiosa, yo buscaba sus labios, su boca, su sabor mientras él me respondía con cautela; mi urgencia de él subió de tono y coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas, manteniéndolo ahí para mí, para entregarme a él, pero de pronto se detuvo, no me devolvía los besos ni las caricias, se quedó quieto, con una mueca de dolor en la cara, como si lo que hacíamos no estuviera bien, como si fuera pecado y la tentación demasiada, como si estuviera librándose en su interior una dura batalla por contenerse.

Me quedé helada y muy quieta, aunque mis manos y mis labios temblaran y en mis ojos se estuvieran formando grandes lagos de lágrimas por el segundo rechazo de esa noche. Mirando al suelo, di un pequeño paso hacia atrás, abriendo un espacio entre nosotros para poder reaccionar, para poder entender, para poder aceptar que el momento había llegado y que debía ser muy fuerte para lo que en unos instantes iba a escuchar.

Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos; picaban, pero los apreté con fuerza para intentar reprimir mis lágrimas. Lo escuché moverse, alejándose de mí y sentí de pronto una opresión en mi pecho que estaba creciendo y que amenazaba con hacerme respirar entrecortadamente.

Me di media vuelta, de nuevo de cara a la ventana porque no quería que me viera convertirme en un guiñapo de mujer porque ese sería el resultado de sus palabras y no otro. Me había sobrevalorado y lo único que me restaba era reconocer que había sido demasiado ingenua al pensar que tal vez, era lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar esta separación.

Tan perdida en mis conclusiones estaba que me sobresalté al sentir de nuevo las manos de Edward en mi cintura; firmes, cálidas, rodeándome y atrayéndome a él. Abrí los ojos en respuesta y agradecí en un suspiro que las lágrimas se hubieran evaporado de ellos.

—Isabella…

Sus brazos me abrazaron adhiriendo mi cuerpo al suyo, sin girarme hacia él, besando mi pelo, mi nuca, detrás de mi oreja, mi cuello, calentando mi piel, mi cuerpo y mi sangre. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer con hambre enferma mis senos, mi torso, mi vientre y la unión de mis piernas, haciéndome hervir al sentir su firme bulto empujando contra mis nalgas, llevándome al punto de querer arrojar por la ventana hacia la negrura de la noche mi dignidad, mi nombre, mi memoria y todo lo que yo era para entregarme a él, para rogarle, para suplicarle que me hiciera suya y me regalara la última oportunidad de sentirlo llenarme de su más puro ser.

Me moví; quise girarme para poder ver su hermoso rostro con el deseo pintado en él pero sus manos detuvieron el abrumante recorrido por mi cuerpo y me lo impidieron haciéndome jadear en desespero.

—No.

Dijo como si le significara un gran esfuerzo.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunté temblando desconcertada.

Silencio.

— ¿Por qué mejor no me dices que esto se acabó y que ya no quieres nada conmigo?, ¿por qué mejor no me dices que me largue de una buena vez en lugar de hacerme sufrir y humillarme como lo estás haciendo al rechazarme una y otra vez? —le reclamé ya sin un grado de dignidad en mí y con el amargo sabor del dolor en mi garganta.

—Mejor cállate, Isabella —dijo al soltarme y girarse abruptamente.

— ¿No ves que me lastimas?

—Isabella… —advirtió.

—No sigas prolongando esto, Edward, hazlo de una buena vez —presioné.

— ¡Cállate! —explotó acercándose y tomándome de los brazos para darme una fuerte sacudida. Sus ojos siempre verdes, vivos y limpios, eran dos piedras oscuras llenas de algo que amenazaba con desbordarse y sus manos se ceñían fuertemente en mi piel, quemándome.

— ¡Esa!, ¡esa fue mi perdición!, ¡tu maldita e inocente rebeldía! —bramó exasperado—. ¡Tu jodida y curiosa ingenuidad!, _**¡tu puta terquedad, Isabella! **_

Su rostro estaba a escasos dos centímetros del mío y yo temblaba y trataba de alejarme de él empujándome contra el respaldo del sillón en donde caí por la fuerza de su empuje. Mi corazón latía y bombeaba mi sangre a ritmo irregular, provocando que mi pecho subiera y bajara chocando contra el suyo. Mi boca se abría como la de un pez tratando de ingresar todo el oxigeno a mi alcance mientras sus enormes ojos verdes fulminaban los míos con furia. Estaba asustada por esa reacción y no me atrevía a hablar pero tampoco podía irme, no hasta que me gritara en mi propia cara que todo había terminado… ¡esa era mi puta terquedad!

Su cuerpo se presionó aún más contra el mío incrustándome al respaldo del sillón. Un grito salió de mi garganta. El rostro de Edward se hundió en mi cuello y sus manos tocaban frenéticas mi cuerpo; sin cuidado aprisionaron mis senos estrujándolos a su antojo, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello lamiéndolo y mordiendo mi piel, presionando al mismo tiempo su pelvis, sorprendiéndome de nuevo por esa impulsiva reacción a la cual yo no me iba a negar.

Gemidos míos y suyos llenaron la habitación. Edward no se detenía y mi respuesta aumentaba su deseo. Su boca llegó hasta la mía buscando no mis labios sino mi lengua para envolverla en ese mismo deseo que nos consumía.

Entonces sentí sus manos metiéndose bajo mi vestido para llegar hasta mis nalgas; con fuerza me levantó del sillón y mis piernas se abrazaron a su cintura aprisionándolo para no darle la opción a retractarse. Entre choques y golpes contra las paredes y los muebles salimos del salón sin separar nuestras bocas que nos devoraban hambrientas de más… mis manos se aferraban a su cuello, a su pelo y a sus hombros con cada brusco movimiento; no quería soltar mi última oportunidad de tenerlo llenando mi cuerpo, mostrándome los alcances de su deseo.

Un dolor hizo que arqueara mi espalda al sentir que era recostada sin delicadeza sobre una superficie irregular. Gemí. Gemí más al irse enterrando en mi piel esas orillas incómodas pero no aflojé el agarre de mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Nada, nada iba a hacer que yo me apartara de él, ni siquiera sus propias manos que tras haber abandonado mis nalgas tomaban mis muslos para separarme de él.

Al sentir mi negativa se fue hacia mis muñecas y las subió sobre mi cabeza refregando al mismo tiempo su restringido miembro contra la tierna carne de mi entrepierna. Jadeé y aflojé al fin la presión de mis muslos al rozarme con la dura y rasposa tela de sus vaqueros. Un fuerte tirón abrasó mi piel al arrancarme Edward las bragas y abrí más las piernas al sentir libre mi centro ardiente, húmedo y palpitante.

—Así, Isabella, así…

Su profunda y ronca voz me hipnotizó y fui embestida un instante después por su dura longitud, empalándome y haciéndome arquear la espalda ante la inesperada invasión. Grité y Edward arremetió en mí con más fuerza llegando muy hondo, expulsando todo el oxigeno de mis pulmones, permaneciendo ahí sin moverse por algunos eternos segundos. Con lentitud enfermiza su miembro abandonó de nuevo mi centro para volver a empujar con una potencia que me desconectaba divinamente de todo. Una, dos, tres veces mi cuerpo lo dejaba ir y lo recibía con toda la fuerza del huracán que esperaba estallara en mí.

Una fuerza que era tanta que me impedía emitir sonido alguno que no fuera el de jadeos cada vez que se enterraba en mi cuerpo y me llenaba. La lentitud con la que inició el ritmo de sus embestidas de pronto se tornó urgente; sentía arder mi piel con ese roce desenfrenado y el choque de nuestras carnes. Mi cuerpo se movía unos centímetros sobre la escalera cada vez que su impetuosa erección me penetraba, empujando, poseyéndome con fuerza, con necesidad y con un deseo desesperado que me hizo creer por un instante que no me dejaría ir jamás.

Mis brazos se aferraban a su cuello para impedir que se apartara de mí, arqueándome hacia él con cada envite, levantándome un poco de la incómoda superficie donde estaba siendo poseída con el más carnal de los frenesíes y por el cual, yo estaba más que agradecida cuando un fuerte destello acompañado de una sensación de plenitud abrumadora, me hizo darme cuenta que explotaba en un descomunal orgasmo.

*****.**

No sabía si era por los eternos remanentes del clímax al cual me elevó. No sabía si lo ansiaba tanto que sentía que me levantaba en brazos y me depositaba con excesiva ternura en la cama, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que ocurría pero cómo deseaba que fuera así…

Así era como quería ser mimada después de cada entrega, de cada juego, de cada castigo, justo así; él a mi lado, besando con ternura mi piel, enredando sus dedos en mis castañas ondas, regalándome suaves besos por donde quisiera, perdida entre el sueño y la realidad, perdida por él…

—Me voy a ir al infierno.

Murmuró casi inaudiblemente. En un intento que tomó todas mis fuerzas me giré hacia él y lo miré. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cara estudiándola, como si quisiera grabarse cada milímetro de ella y después su mirada se clavó en la mía. Sus dedos acariciaban mi sien, el nacimiento de mi pelo, mi nariz, mis mejillas, mis labios…

—Me voy a ir a infierno.

Repitió muy suavemente pero me besó con fiereza y volvió a hacerme suya con la misma intensidad, si no más, y absolutamente entregado a la pasión con la que yo soñaba compartir por siempre con él. Me perdí en los momentos de éxtasis que me regalaba, entre lágrimas y llanto, jadeos, rasguños, besos, gritando yo su nombre y él el mío, mientras soñaba con que ese momento fuera infinito y me dejé llevar por cada uno de sus deseos, para satisfacer sus placeres que eran los míos y que estaba segura nunca podría volver a sentir con nadie, jamás.

Agotada y extenuada desperté no sabía cuanto tiempo después. Ningún destello de luz se colaba por los extremos de las cortinas. El frío era intenso y en la chimenea se habían extinguido ya todos los gruesos leños. Me abracé a la única fuente de calor cercana a mí, a Edward. Me acomodé a su cuerpo como cada noche lo hacía antes de que mis peores temores se hicieran realidad. Recosté mi cara sobre su pecho, rodeé su cintura con un brazo y enredé una de mis piernas entre las suyas. Aspiré su aroma y me paralicé al sentir que besaba repetidas veces el tope de mi cabeza y sus dedos dibujaban caricias en mi espalda.

No intenté levantar el rostro para verlo, ya que la oscuridad me lo hubiera impedido pero él si tomó mi barbilla y la elevó para besarme. Sintiéndome plena y segura entre sus brazos me dejé llevar de nuevo por el sueño disfrutando de él.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Edward seguía estudiándome. Estaba serio y no se le veía cansado, como si la agitada noche que tuvimos no hubiera significado ningún esfuerzo para él. Seguramente el león estaba esperando el momento ideal para darme el zarpazo mortal. Reí amargamente en mí interior.

— ¿Crees en el poder de la atracción, Isabella?

Su voz me sobresaltó. Lo miré sin saber qué responder, mis sentidos aún estaban adormilados.

—Yo no creía en esa estúpida teoría —afirmó mientras trataba de enfocar toda mi atención en él—… no creía en nada hasta que te comenzaste a aparecer continuamente por dondequiera que yo fuera, haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara extrañamente al solo verte y que tu imagen estuviera colándose en mi mente cuando menos lo esperaba impidiéndome concentrar en absolutamente nada. Todos eran demasiados signos que, después de varios días, no pude dejar de ignorar. Después de eso, Isabella, ya no estuve seguro de nada en mi vida, mucho menos de las firmes normas bajo las que me regía.

Se separó un poco de mí mientras yo hacía un esfuerzo por entender qué tenían que ver mis intentos de acercamiento hacia él con todo eso del poder de la atracción y sus normas de vida.

—De repente me sorprendía deseando encontrarme contigo a cada momento, quería verte, tenerte cerca, olerte, tocarte y fue entonces cuando comprendí que había algo más, que tenías algo, una fuerza que me atraía y que me hacía muy difícil el poder resistirme a ti pero lo intenté, Isabella, créeme que lo intenté —dijo casi murmurando.

»Casi creí haberlo logrado cuando te apareciste en el club decidida a soltarme tu brillante propuesta, ¡como si no hubiera bastado con todo tu inocente encanto! Estuviste a nada de que te poseyera ahí mismo, ¿sabías? Tu puta osadía tentadora te puso en un peligro muy grande y lo peor es que puedo jurar que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de ello.

Me senté cubriendo mi pecho con las mantas, mirándolo con la suave luz que daban las brasas del hogar nuevamente alimentado, intrigada y asombrada cada vez más con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

—Bastó un ligero rugido y que mostrara los dientes para que la valiente ovejita saliera huyendo despavorida pero eso sí, muy digna —sonrió solo por un segundo—. Esa actitud te ató a mí a partir de ese instante y solo rezaba para que no claudicaras en tu empeño de que te tomara como mi devota aprendiz. No dormí por varios días pensando, escudriñando minuciosamente lo que me habías pedido y a punto estuve de pasar de largo e ignorarte por tu propio bien, pero el sobre en mi escritorio con toda tu información, me hizo pensármelo dos veces.

¿De qué demonios hablaba?

¿Un sobre con información mía?

¿Me… me había mandado a investigar?

Apreté con fuerza las mantas contra mi cuerpo, intentando no perder la calma con los pensamientos de todo tipo que se agolpaban en mi mente.

—Tú tenías algo que yo no podía dejar de tomar en cuenta y por eso estás aquí, Isabella…

—Y… qué… ¿qué es eso? —pregunté después de un par de largos minutos llena de temor cuando respondió tranquila y suavemente mirando al techo.

—El Sacrè - Coeur.

¿El internado?

¿El maldito internado?

¿Qué tenía el Sacrè - Coeur para que Edward decidiera por tomarme como su aprendiz?

¿Acaso sería que muchas de sus discípulas habían salido de ahí también?, ¿lo veía como algún tipo de garantía? Tal vez así era ya que eso me había dado el pase automático hacia él.

Edward giró la cara; me miraba, me observaba y analizaba cada uno de mis movimientos y mis reacciones, como queriendo leer en ellos mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos pero a juzgar por su concentración, no estaba obteniendo mucho de mí y eso era bueno porque por dentro estaba sumida en un pozo de confusiones.

—En un principio no supe exactamente cómo me beneficiaría eso, solo tenía la certeza que debía mantenerte a mi lado, por eso no tuve ningún apuro en presionar por saber de ti en los años que estuviste en el internado; sabía que tarde o temprano algo saldría, algo habría que me ayudara a entender…

Era yo la que no estaba entendiendo nada, o quizás el súbito arranque de sinceridad de Edward me estaba anulando la capacidad de análisis. Edward se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se mesaba el cabello alborotado, estaba intranquilo en comparación a momentos antes y yo seguía en las mismas, bloqueada, porque no encontraba relación alguna conmigo, con Edward y el maldito Sacrè - Coeur.

—Edward, yo no estoy segura de estar entendiendo —reconocí—. No sé a que te refieres con eso de que yo pudiera saber algo. Algo, ¿de qué?

—Te prometí que tendríamos unos días para nosotros, para que yo me sincerara contigo y para que tú comprendieras muchas cosas que han pasado en mi vida. El porqué trabajo mucho y me ausento; porqué mis cambios de humor, mis silencios… y eso es lo que intento hacer ahora. Cero secretos, Isabella.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver el internado con nosotros?

—Demasiado, ¡todo! —dijo exasperado pero intentando recobrar el ritmo calmado y constante de su respiración.

Se volvió un segundo y sacó una fotografía del cajón de su mesilla lateral. La observó. Sonrió y luego me la dio. Entre mis manos tenía un bello portarretratos; la chica de la foto me miraba con una sonrisa verdaderamente hermosa. Era muy rubia y sus ojos tremendamente azules y grandes. Sus labios carnosos y…

— ¡Es Liz!

Exclamé al reconocer al fin a esa chica tan hermosa que parecía estar de buen humor todo el tiempo; la chica con la que no tenía lo que se decía exactamente una amistad pero que a ella no le importó nada más que ayudarme aquella fatídica noche en la que todo ocurrió, sin importarle el castigo que nos darían si nos descubrían. La chica a la que nunca pude agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí porque hubiera muerto de vergüenza con tan solo mirarla a la cara.

Sin dejar pasar un segundo, mi desconfiada mente comenzó a trabajar y todos mis pensamientos apuntaron hacia otra dirección.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Edward?

Pregunté rogando que no fuera algo que mi instinto me señalaba.

—Ella es Elizabeth Cullen. Liz Cullen, mi hermana.

El pesado lastre que no sabía se había instalado en mi pecho junto con mis erróneas sospechas se desvaneció al escuchar cómo con una calma desconcertante, Edward me confesaba su relación con Liz. Edward tenía una hermana y era nada menos que quien me había ayudado cuando más lo necesité. No era "alguien más", ¡era su hermana!

Perpleja sería una palabra que quedaría corta para describir cómo me sentía, mientras el alivio era el único sentimiento que reconocía junto a toda la miríada de emociones que recorrían mi cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—Tú hermana… —susurré y me sorprendió la calma con la que hablé; Edward asintió. Por varios minutos miré mis manos enredando y desenredando mis dedos, asimilando su confesión.

—Pero, ¿por qué me lo dices después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos meses?, ¿por qué nadie habla de ella?, no la mencionan y no hay ninguna fotografía de ella en casa de tus padres ni en la tuya, ¿por qué, Edward?, ¿qué hizo para que la eviten de esta manera?

Mi boca comenzó a desbordarse en preguntas lógicas para mí; cuestionamientos que venían a mi mente buscando respuestas que según Edward, me daría en ese mismo momento y yo estaba impaciente por oírlas.

—Bella… Liz está muerta.

El impacto de esa revelación me dejó sin aire, sin habla. ¿Liz muerta?

—Pero… ¿cómo… qué…? —intenté articular mientras una ráfaga helada cubría mi cuerpo.

—Un accidente.

Respondió en un susurro firme. Cerró los ojos y se llevó las palmas de las manos a ellos, presionándolos como si esa acción calmara un poco el dolor de su pérdida.

— ¿Cuándo? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Edward resopló y dijo:

—Un mes después de haber terminado el internado, en el verano del dos mil cinco. Creíamos que era un secuestro pero horas después, apareció su cuerpo en un auto desconocido que cayó a un barranco.

— ¿Por qué nadie mencionó nada en el internado? —inquirí ante el extraño silencio.

—Las causas de su muerte no dejaban a mi hermana en muy buena posición. Preferimos guardar silencio e investigar por nuestra cuenta, es lo mejor que pudimos hacer en su memoria y no empañarla con falsas aseveraciones, pero, es tan difícil tener que vivir su ausencia y encima encontrar pistas que no te llevan a ninguna parte, que solo te muestran a una persona que sabes bien que no era…

Dios, que profunda angustia la de Edward y de sus padres, y lo peor es que el dolor por perder a un ser querido nunca pasa. Se aprende a vivir con él pero siempre estará presente.

—Ese es uno de los principales motivos porque estés aquí, Bella. No creas que no es por ti misma, porque ya te he explicado que no es así, pero ambas estuvieron por la misma época en el internado y de alguna manera sentía que si te tenía conmigo, sería como un vínculo que mantendría con Liz.

Quise abrazarlo, fuerte contra mi pecho, dejando a un lado todo lo que me decía porque no tenía cabeza para nada, solo quería sentirlo, tocarlo, pero al moverme un poco hacia él, me dio la espalda. No quería tenerme cerca y yo desgastándome en intentarlo. Dolida, me pegué a la cabecera de la cama jalando las mantas y haciéndome un ovillo.

—Dejé pasar el tiempo y todo parecía ir relativamente bien entre nosotros, hasta que una noche gritaste el nombre de ese maldito bastardo en medio de un ataque de pánico que te causé al traspasar tus límites, y supe que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. No podía resistir verte tan angustiada y luchando para actuar como si no ocurriera nada, sabiendo que por dentro te consumía el dolor de algo que no querías compartir conmigo. Así que a la primera oportunidad que tuve, volé a Lausanne para averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre ti y ese miserable, para hallar la mejor forma de ayudarte, pero al llegar y enterarme que el dormitorio de Liz y el tuyo estaban uno debajo del otro, esa conexión que nunca pude sentir hasta ese momento, al fin era algo real.

¿Era… era verdad lo que estaba escuchando de boca de Edward?

¿Había ido hasta Lausanne defraudando la confianza que tenía depositada en él?

No me moví, pero con excesiva lentitud levanté la mirada. Necesitaba que así, viéndome a la cara me lo confirmara.

—Tenía que hacerlo, Bella, lo sabes. —Esta vez fue él quien quiso acercarse pero me retiré—. No podía ignorar el par de datos que tenía en mis manos y que podrían revelarme lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido contigo. Mis deseos de liberarte de ese trauma fueron mayores a cualquier otra cosa y como si fuera poco, también podría saber más acerca del bastardo que te lastimó, compréndeme…

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que planeabas hacer? —pregunté con una voz tan aguda que no la reconocí como mía.

Aspiró y exhaló desesperado pero intentó tranquilizarse para no alterarme aunque a esas alturas, ya no sabía si eso podría ser posible.

—Sé sincera contigo y dime si hubieras podido mantener la calma y ver con objetividad todo lo que me proponía hacer con tan solo un maldito nombre, ¡dímelo!

Él tenía razón. A la primera insinuación sobre el tema yo me hubiera encerrado en mi caparazón y con seguridad y con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo hubiera dejado porque la humillación y la vergüenza de que supiera mi secreto, hubiera sido devastadora para mí.

— ¿Ves que tengo razón? —preguntó suavemente y eso me hinchó.

—Razón puede que sí, pero derecho… ¿derecho a meterte con mi vida?, ¿con mis cosas?, ¿con mis secretos?

—Ahí es donde también te equivocas, Isabella, porque desde que acepté tenerte a mi lado perdiste todos esos privilegios, ¿no lo recuerdas?

— ¡Tú hurgaste en mi vida! —grité furiosa—. No me respetaste. Me trataste como a una más de tus aprendices y…

—No, Isabella, porque de haberte considerado una más, no me hubiera interesado mucho lo que me escondieras tan celosamente porque a mi corazón no le hubiera importado.

— ¡Lo que sea! —exclamé exasperada—. Actuaste a mis espaldas y me mentiste, me fallaste, me fallaste…

Golpeé mis puños contra la almohada.

—Bella, escúchame…

—Bella, ¡nada!

Edward hizo el intento de acercarse de nuevo pero al verme tan alterada solo quedó en eso, en un intento. Oí algunos pasos y luego la puerta que se cerraba muy despacio.

Durante un par de horas esa noche, lloré de coraje y de impotencia; por lo que Edward había hecho a mis espaldas y porque ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto.

No sabía qué tanto más, Edward había hecho y tampoco cuánto me afectaría. Solo rogaba que después de saberlo, yo pudiera seguir teniendo la fuerza y la confianza para salir adelante porque desgraciadamente, había tocado una fibra extremadamente sensible de mí sin mi autorización.

*****.**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sola en la cama. Él no había vuelto a la habitación y quizás así fue mejor porque amanecí sintiéndome efectivamente, como un desecho humano. Me dolía el cuerpo por dormir en una mala posición, mis ojos estaban a un estornudo de salir expelidos de sus órbitas por estar enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar y como si eso fuera poco, mi confianza en Edward estaba destrozada.

Determinada a no seguir rumiando en mis desgracias, salí de la cama y me metí a la ducha para despejarme y así analizar mi situación.

Antes que nada, Edward no me había pedido terminar nuestra relación y tampoco me había echado de su lado; al menos hasta la noche anterior. Esa incertidumbre estaba carcomiéndome pero debía ser paciente y no desesperarme. Él solo se estaba sincerando conmigo según como me había prometido. Eso me llevó a pensar que seguramente había mucho más que necesitaba decirme y que yo debía saber, sobre todo acerca de Liz. Había sido un gran impacto enterarme que eran hermanos pero el saber que estaba muerta, me deshizo por completo.

Cerré el grifo de la ducha y me sequé con una toalla tibia. Mientras me vestía cómodamente, pensaba decidida en que no me iría de ahí con toda la verdad en las manos así tuviera que exprimírsela a Edward de cualquier modo. Con mi resolución bien hecha, bajé las escaleras sin voltear a mirar ninguna fotografía a mi paso. No sabía porqué no me sentía con el derecho de inmiscuirme en el impenetrable mundo que la familia Cullen había creado para Liz.

Atravesé el salón y vi las puertas abiertas hacia la terraza donde el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Al salir, vi a Edward sentado a la mesa leyendo muy concentrado el periódico que tenía entre en las manos.

Si no recordaba mal, ¿no había dicho que durante estos días no habría nada que robara su atención?

Bueno, ¿por qué creerle después de todo?

No notó mi presencia hasta que me aclaré la garganta después de haber repasado la mesa con la mirada. Todo estaba como a él le gustaba.

—Buenos días, _Señor._

Saludé con suavidad mientras le servía más café y me sentaba discretamente. Edward me miró sin responder y volvió su atención al periódico. Me serví un poco de jugo y escuché a Grace hacer ruido en la cocina.

—Si me permite, _Señor_, iré a ayudar a Grace con el desayuno —pedí dócilmente.

—Quédate dónde estás, Isabella —respondió sin mirarme siquiera y le obedecí.

Minutos después, aparecía Grace sonriente y una muchachita detrás de ella con varios platos que colocaron al centro de la mesa. Nos desearon buen provecho y se marcharon.

— ¿Qué desea que le sirva, _Señor_? —pregunté lista con un plato limpio en las manos.

—Me serviré solo —fue su parca respuesta.

Edward llenó un plato con huevos revueltos con algún tipo de embutido. Comió también panes con miel y queso fresco. Yo solo tomé fruta y cereales como era mi costumbre. Desayunamos en silencio y me pregunté si estaba actuando bien, si mi actitud era la correcta. Terminamos y como si nos hubieran estado esperando, Grace y la muchachita salieron para recoger y limpiar la mesa.

— ¿Desea más café, _Señor_? —insistí en mi antigua postura de complaciente sumisa.

Empujó al centro de la mesa la taza y le serví. Se la tomó en dos tragos y se puso de pie abruptamente, extendiendo la mano hacia mí que la tomé sin dudar. A paso veloz entró en la casa conmigo a rastras para encerrarnos en un despacho; me soltó la mano y se sentó detrás de un antiquísimo escritorio muy bien conservado, quedándome de pie en medio de la masculina habitación.

—Puedes sentarte —dijo casi con burla— y ponerte cómoda, porque no saldrás de aquí hasta haber escuchado todo lo que tengo que decirte y no me va a importar si lloras, me insultas o me golpeas. ¿Entendido, Isabella?

Un extraño estremecimiento me recorrió entera al escuchar el tono gélido y amenazador en sus palabras.

¿Estaba en realidad lista y dispuesta a escuchar lo que tuviera que decirme?

¿Podría yo manejar todas esas verdades?

Tragué en secó y respondí…

—Entendido, _Señor_.*

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó?<em>

_Espero que sí y esperen el capi que sigue pero tranquilas que esta vez la espera no será larga, lo prometo. _

_Por lo pronto quiero agradecer a mis adoradas Jo y Lethy, por el excelente beteo y la maravillosa selección de fotos; a mis amiguitas que en los in-box me dejaban mensajitos de ánimo, pero sobre todo y especialmente, a las nenas traviesas del grupo que por varios días hicieron una cadena de oración por mi salud. No tengo palabras ni nada para agradecerles ese hermoso gesto que me estrujó el corazoncito, de verdad, las amo, nenas!_

_A aquellas que no habían dejado nunca un review y en esta ocasión sí lo hicieron junto a las kinky-girls de FFiction que también dejaban aquí sus mensajitos deseándome una pronta recuperación. A todas tenía tanto qué decirles que me he bloqueado, pero les dejo mi corazón, mi agradecimiento por tanta paciencia y espera, por su respeto y por sus buenos deseos… MIL GRACIAS! =)_

_anamart05, Annyberriom, MARTAMT, Moni Camacho, ETERNOAMANECER, romycullen, Sarai GN, Kristenst, jhanulita, Medialuna, Maira, Guest, any0239, Karly Masen Potter, chivis libis, bealnum, Melania, Rommyev, Guest, yoly rocha, nany87, angie palomo, Black Angel Lilith, cecycullenpattinson, yasmín-cullen, LucianaM, EdithCullen71283, maribris1313, Hola, Ceci18, SerenitySey, ReneesmeCC, terewee, Julissa07, luzdeluna2012, Xoana, Glam009, LAUCAMI, Angie Masen, Martha, Angel3s Masen, Guest, Guest, 12, doryycullen, EriM, yolabertay, yessenya, Arianna, Guest, Liz PattStew, Angelina1980, bellaazul, solasol, AnnieKP, Letieuge, Luna Sanz, CARLOTA, Elia, Siria Anderson, nelda, sandra32321, ludgardita, Sully YM, Inma Martn, luna, nannys sanz, Ely Cullen M, ClariceCullen, patymdn, HaariiC, cynthia, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, gaviota, lizzie, Sandra S S, jamlvg, Guest, bearmand, solecitopucheta, Emma, Mareenma, Ligia Rodriguez, Carolina, Karla, CosmicTisha, Ana Romero, Ely, Mjose, Claudia, Guest, hilarycullen17, mirgru =), aliceforever85, AnnaLau2, antomirok, Guest, Karen Pattz, LaliSwan, Mar River, mildred, Rosa Inda, briza cullen, Denisse Cullen, belkis lagos vazquez, Wawia Cullen, Gatita Swan, Nani, Bella–Nympha, Indira Cullen Clan Meyer, Yolanda Dorado, YaninCullen, VANE LAUTNER, CosmicTisha, CosmicTisha, sonrisas, Guest, carmenga, Lara, mafer, ginni, teki, ClariceCullen, joa, Emma, Hello, ana, patricia1204, Masilobe y belkis lagos vazquez. _

_Nos vemos muy pronto…_

_Amelie._


	43. Entre almohadas, sueños y realidades

_**Hola, Nenas! Como les prometí, aquí estoy con un nuevo capi de Guilty; tarde pero segura, espero que les guste…**_

* * *

><p>La peor verdad solo cuesta un gran disgusto. La mejor mentira cuesta muchos disgustos pequeños y al final, un disgusto grande.<p>

Jacinto Benavente.

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta FFAD<p>

www . facebook group / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 43<strong>

Se empujó un poco retirándose del escritorio y cruzando la pierna, colocando sobre la rodilla el tobillo contrario; se recargó en un codo y se llevó los dedos sobre los labios, acariciándoselos lentamente mientras me observaba detenidamente. Esa mirada hubiera bastado para cohibirme aunque fuera un poco pero no esa vez, sobre todo cuando mi humor, mi ánimo y mi interés no estaban para satisfacerlo a él sino a mi ansiosa y desesperada curiosidad.

Suspiré profundamente, hinchando un poco el pecho y sentándome más derecha; mi intención era la de mostrarme más fuerte elevando mi golpeada autoestima, sin embargo, dio el resultado inverso.

—Isabella, baja la guardia que no necesitas ponerte a la defensiva conmigo, si estamos aquí ahora es porque querías explicaciones y a cambio, te estoy dando mucho más que eso, te estoy dando verdades y te gusten o no esta vez no pienso callarme nada.

Su tono más que amenazante fue de advertencia, de que lo mucho o poco que faltara por confesar no iban a ser revelaciones que me dejarían satisfecha y tranquila sino todo lo contrario. Como siempre me sucedía, mi mente se llenó de suposiciones que no hicieron nada más que boicotear la poca entereza que me mantenía coherente; cerré con fuerza los ojos intentando borrar esos absurdos pensamientos y acompañada de una respiración profunda, relajé mi cuerpo, empezando por suavizar mis hombros y mi espalda tan recta que ya dolía.

Despacio fui abriendo los ojos y lo miré. Me observaba detenidamente y como era de esperarse, él también estaba tan tenso como yo hacía unos instantes. Edward no hablaba, no se movía, parecía como si estuviera esperando mi permiso para hacerlo. Fue cuando noté que, además de todo, estaba nervioso. Su rostro no podía leerlo pero sí podía sentirlo y, definitivamente, Edward no estaba solo esperando terminar con todo eso por quitarse un peso de encima de una buena vez; él parecía estar en medio de un violento tornado de sentimientos, estando a punto de entrar al punto más álgido de éste y con la angustia de ver si al final cuando todo el caos acabara, quedaba algo rescatable.

Me embargué de inmediato de ese mismo sentimiento. Uno que casi podía percibir como de pérdida pero que muy en el fondo tenía la débil esperanza de encontrar un resquicio de luz entre los escombros de la tragedia. Pasamos algunos minutos en silencio. Como meditando concienzudamente qué decir hasta que me escuché decir quedamente…

—Hablemos de Liz.

—¿De Liz? —arrugó el entrecejo al preguntar.

—Claro, ella fue…

—Ella fue solo una casualidad en todo esto, Isabella —me cortó—. Aquí el tema principal, eres tú.

Edward se inclinó y sin darme tiempo de replicarle nada, abrió un cajón, sacó una carpeta y la empujó hacia mí con lentitud. Lo miré dudosa pero el asintió mientras volvía a su misma posición recargándose en la silla.

—En esta carpeta está todo lo que investigué sobre ti y tu vida en el Sacrè-Coeur —dijo con voz grave pero calmada.

Estiré la mano y abrí la carpeta sin dudar. Lo primero que vi frente a mí me estrujó el corazón y suavizó todos mis huesos. Aquella niña pequeña, frágil y llorosa me miraba de nuevo, justo como me miraba cada mañana cuando me veía al espejo después de llorar inconsolablemente durante toda la noche. Los círculos bajo mis ojos hinchados, mi nariz roja y mis labios mordidos, todo, todo estaba de nuevo ahí. Las evidencias del dolor de haber perdido a mi madre y de tener que resignarme a vivir en un lugar extraño, lejano a mi casa y por si fuera poco, sola.

Con detenimiento miré cada una de las fotografías cuidadosamente ordenadas cronológicamente en la carpeta. Tenían fecha, la actividad que realizaba en ese momento y los nombres de cada una de las personas que me acompañaban. Me vi crecer en esas imágenes; me vi sonreír, me vi juguetona y me vi junto a mis amigas, a mis hermanas que siempre me ayudaron a aprender a vivir en ese mundo que, en un principio, me fue extraño y frío y después fue un cálido hogar junto a ellas. Maldije ese instante por darme cuenta que las extrañaba mucho.

—Eras una pequeña muy hermosa —su voz suave me abstrajo de mis remembranzas.

—¿Cómo es que tienes todo esto? —pregunté, limpiándome las lágrimas en mis mejillas—. Tengo entendido que todo este tipo de información y documentos son confidenciales.

—Para uno de los mayores benefactores del internado y miembro del consejo académico, no hay confidencialidad que valga. Digamos que no hay mucho que me puedan negar si requiero algo.

Escucharlo hablar tan descaradamente me llenó de ira. Estaba tan molesta… me sentía como un peón en un juego de ajedrez, como un maldito objeto.

—Me siento… usada —me llevé una mano al pecho—. ¡Me usaste!

—No vuelvas a lo mismo porque ya te expliqué muy bien que no es así, Isabella.

—No importa lo que tú me digas. Yo estaba ahí y tú sabías quién era, lo supiste todo el tiempo, por eso me mantuviste a tu lado, para que en el momento que quisieras pudieras usarme para tu beneficio.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí, eso creo.

—¿Y yo que debo pensar de ti entonces? ¿No fuiste tú quien claramente se acercó a mí para que la tomara como mi aprendiz? ¿No fue eso querer usarme con un fin?

—No es lo mismo —respondí sofocada.

—Claro que no es lo mismo… es peor.

Su tono impasible, grave y su aseveración me pararon en seco. Abrí la boca para refutarlo con un argumento a mi favor pero no pude.

—Tú tenías ese propósito desde un principio, la idea fija en tu cabeza y no cejaste en obtener lo que querías, en cambio yo sabía que había una posibilidad de saber algo más de mi hermana, no importaba lo que fuera, pero no hice nada; solo necesitaba tenerte cerca porque quería sentir esa conexión.

Estaba sumida en un mar de sentimientos encontrados. Mi creciente coraje por ver cómo él sabía todo de mí vida sin haber esperado por mí para decírselo, sin darme mi tiempo para abrirme a él y entregarme más allá del contacto físico y, por otro lado, la angustia que su rostro reflejaba. Intentaba ocultarla tras su máscara de hombre frío que todo lo tenía bajo control pero yo lo conocía muy bien, o al menos eso pensaba, porque después de descubrir todo lo que había investigado a mis espaldas, ya no estaba segura de nada.

—Estás jugando sucio —murmuré entre dientes.

—No; porque muy bien pude haberme quedado callado y fingir que no sabía nada, hacerme el desentendido hasta que tú decidieras hablar pero no pude. Aquella noche cuando te estaba haciendo el amor y gritaste su maldito nombre, horrorizada, muerta de pánico, con un miedo que sacó toda la mierda de mí, supe que tenía que hacer algo. Fue cuando decidí investigar todo lo que pudiera a partir de ese insignificante nombre.

Edward se inclinó y haciendo a un lado algunas fotografías, tomó un par de hojas que dejó con un golpe sobre el escritorio para que yo lo leyera. Era un informe de Jake. Todo lo que pudo indagar sobre él estaba ahí. Lo leí con avidez y me sorprendí al descubrir cosas que yo suponía me hubiera contado. Del abandono desnaturalizado de su madre, de su niñez en la pequeña agencia de su padre y muchas cosas de su vida que se guardó solo para él. Sin embargo, no me dolía; me sorprendía solamente.

—Y todo esto a mis espaldas —dije sin terminar de leer y sintiendo que empezaba a hervir mi sangre.

—Me parece que no estás siendo lo suficientemente justa, Isabella. ¿Te olvidas de las innumerables veces que te pedí que me dijeras qué te sucedía? ¿Las recuerdas?

—Claro que las recuerdo —admití con sorna—. Por quedarme callada y guardarme _**mis**_ problemas me enviaste al psiquiatra.

—No podía permitir que siguieras ahogándote en ese pasado que no querías compartir conmigo.

—¿Y qué sentido tenía?

—Compartir, Isabella. Eso es lo que las parejas hacen, compartir sus alegrías pero también sus problemas.

—Bueno, tú ya lo sabías todo.

—No todo —admitió—. Tenía la sospecha de que habían abusado de ti pero nunca imaginé de qué forma… —exhaló bajando la mirada—. Lo supe la noche que tú misma me lo confesaste.

—Tú me orillaste.

—Nunca fue mi intención. Estabas siendo desobediente y te castigué negándote lo que deseabas en ese momento, no tenía idea de que reaccionarías así —dijo sonando sincero y le creí—. Al irme tú contando como en realidad habían sucedido las cosas, quise salir en busca de ese infeliz bastardo y matarlo con mis propias manos por todo el dolor que te había causado, que aún llevas contigo y que se interpone hasta el día de hoy entre nosotros.

—Yo te lo hubiera contado tarde o temprano —le expresé dolida.

—Pero me conoces, y sabes que no iba a soportar esa espera mientras te veía sufrir por las noches recordando esa pesadilla, medicándote para poder dormir tranquila, reviviendo esa agonía. Necesitaba hacer algo, Bella…

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —inquirí alarmada.

—Algunas noches fui a vigilarte mientras dormías; me sentía intranquilo. Varias veces vi el frasco de Nyquil en tu baño y no estabas resfriada. Noté que generalmente pasaba después de algún disgusto entre nosotros —confesó tranquilo, sin remordimientos.

Me enderecé en la silla y levanté el mentón. No podía darme el lujo de flaquear en ese momento al oír sus palabras que para ser sincera, me llegaban muy dentro. Edward queriendo protegerme, cuidarme, ideándose cómo hacerlo mientras yo, obtusa, me resguardaba tras mis muros.

Necesitaba recomponerme y calmarme porque me parecía que aún estábamos empezando con todo ese asunto. Además, yo quería saberlo todo, no huir a mitad de las revelaciones para luego quedar igual, sumergida en un mar de interrogantes, no. Cuando de ahí saliera, lo haría con toda la información que yo tenía que saber y que Edward había manejado a mis espaldas.

—Lee el informe completo, Bella, es necesario —me pidió, pero sabía que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.

—Prefiero que tú mismo me digas todo, quiero escucharlo de tus propios labios, Edward.

Se puso de pie lentamente y rodeó el mueble antiguo acercándose a mí. Me tomó de la mano y me guió al sillón. Me sirvió un vaso de agua después de sentarme y se acomodó en una silla frente a mí.

—Bien —inhaló—. Ya sabes por qué fue que decidí saber más y ya sabes algo de lo que hallé. Quiero que sepas que apenas me confesaste lo ocurrido, Perkins, mi investigador privado, fue más allá y se entrevistó con todas aquellas personas que estaban relacionadas de alguna forma contigo. Maestros, prefectos y hasta intendentes. Lo mismo hizo en el internado Du Rosey tratando de recabar lo más que se pudiera sobre Jacob Black y los infelices de sus amigos.

Al escuchar su nombre me estremecí, y a sus amigos, de solo recordarlos sentí que mi estómago se revolvía.

—Perkins estuvo varias veces en el hotelito a donde te llevaba y sus dueños dijeron acordarse de esa parejita. El hombre dijo que apenas eras una niña… —me cubrí la cara con las manos; sentía vergüenza por todo. Por haber sido tan tonta, tan ingenua, tan estúpida, por haber permitido que Jake me llevara tan lejos y también me sentía culpable, culpable porque en aquel momento yo… lo había disfrutado.

Edward hizo una pausa y lo observé entre los dedos de mis manos mirando las suyas en su regazo, muy quietas.

—También fue a un bar de mala muerte donde se reúnen aún los chicos que se dan sus escapadas de los internados cercanos. Ahí fue un poco difícil que te recordaran con tanto chico entrando y saliendo.

Sonaba lógico, pues a ese tugurio solo fui un par de veces a comprar cervezas con Jake y nunca nos quedamos mucho tiempo.

—Él también encontró el edificio abandonado, Bella. Si en algo te reconforta, quiero que sepas que lo hice demoler, no podía soportar que siguiera de pie —me erguí tensa con tan solo oír mencionar ese asqueroso lugar.

Él, él lo había demolido... Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y al mismo tiempo un frío muy desagradable recorría mi cuerpo. Mi mandíbula temblaba aunque tensé con fuerza mis dientes y mis ojos se cerraron presionándose. Tenía que borrar esa imagen de mi mente, superarlo, yo había sobrevivido a ese deplorable acto y estaba saliendo adelante de todo eso. El lugar ya no existía. ¡Ya no existía!

Respirar, relajarme, respirar, estaba viva, viva.

Las palabras del Dr. Bower resonaban en mi mente pero también lo hacían las voces de Jake, de James y de Laurent; esas voces eran las que nunca me dejaban en paz.

El aire comenzaba a entrar con dificultad por mi nariz, era pesado. Abrí la boca tratando de obtener más oxígeno pero empezaba a jadear. Me sentía mareada, fría y sudorosa al mismo tiempo.

—Isabella, tranquila cariño, estás aquí conmigo.

Me rodeó con los brazos y su voz en mi oído fue como un calmante natural. Sus palabras dulces, el tono… poco a poco conseguí normalizar mi respiración y pasar el momento amargo.

—Vamos —me ayudó a ponerme de pie sin dejar de abrazar mi cintura—. Necesitas recostarte.

Iba a protestar. Sabía que si nos deteníamos, fácilmente podría cambiar de idea y ya no decirme nada para no alterarme.

—Luego seguiremos, te lo prometo.

Me ayudó a subir las escaleras aunque ya me sentía un poco mejor. Me acostó en la cama y me dio un algodón con un poco de alcohol para reanimarme. Me tocaba con cuidado, como si me fuera a romper pero amaba esas caricias; como pasaba su mano por mi cabello, acomodándolo sobre la almohada, mirándome atento.

—Ya estoy bien —intenté sentarme pero no me lo permitió.

—¿Qué tal si duermes un rato?, te hará bien.

—No podría.

—Inténtalo, por favor.

Negué con la cabeza y él también hizo lo mismo, como si efectivamente, hubiera cambiado de idea y no quisiera continuar con las confesiones, pero tenía que hacerlo porque yo no me iba a quedar conforme con solo unas migajas de información.

—¿Qué más investigó ese hombre? —lo insté a seguir y volvió a negar sutilmente—. Edward, por favor…

—Tenemos mucho tiempo, Isabella.

—Edward… —insistí y él, resignado continuó.

—Perkins también se vio con el doctor que te atendió días después del ataque que sufriste.

Mis ojos se abrieron hasta lo imposible y de mi boca salió un jadeo de sorpresa.

—Le confirmó todo lo que me habías contado, pero no fue tan sutil como tú. Le explicó el estado real en el que llegaste y que también sugirió que te quedaras unos días en el hospital pero te negaste. Necesitabas cuidados, estabas muy herida, Bella.

—¿Le confirmó? ¿Acaso no creíste todo lo que te dije? —me sentí ofendida tras la duda.

—Te creí y te creo, no tergiverses mis palabras, Isabella, y dime porqué no te quedaste en el hospital para que recibieras la atención que requerías, explícame por qué te arriesgaste tanto —exigió saber.

—Si te pusieras por unos minutos en mi lugar tendrías tu maldita respuesta, pero como no eres capaz de hacerlo, dime tú, Edward. ¿Te hubieras quedado ahí para qué todos se enteraran de la vejación de la que fuiste víctima? ¿Para que llamaran a tu padre y le contaran que te habían dejado usada y tirada como una basura?

Edward me miró y en sus ojos no pude leer nada más que lástima; eso me dolía y me lastimaba mucho más que el dolor que sentí aquella horrible noche.

—Pues yo quise ahorrarle a mi padre esa vergüenza; preferí callarme y regresar al internado, dejar pasar el tiempo para que sanaran mis heridas y olvidarlo todo para seguir con mi vida. Esa fue la mejor decisión que a mis inexpertos dieciséis años pude tomar y no me arrepiento.

Mis lágrimas llegaron a mis labios salando mi boca mientras hablaba con rabia. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Acaso él hubiera tenido una mejor idea?

—Bella… —dijo mi nombre interrumpiendo mis sollozos.

—Yo… era muy niña todavía, no creo que hubiera podido pensar en otra cosa que hacer, tenía miedo, yo… —me tragué mis lágrimas recordando la angustia de aquel momento.

—El doctor tenía razón, eras muy pequeña para saber la verdad —su voz acarició mi mejilla por su cercanía.

¿La verdad?

—No te entiendo —sorbí por la nariz. Edward cerró los ojos y oprimió mi mano con fuerza. Su reacción no me gustó y me senté en la cama.

—Bella, esa noche el diagnóstico del doctor fue mucho más serio de lo que me dijiste; por eso él insistía en que te quedaras ahí un par de días.

—¿Qué tan serio? —pregunté con un hilo de voz

—¿Por qué no fuiste antes para que te revisara?

—¿Qué tan serio? —lo apuré.

Edward me abrazó y hundió su rostro en mi cuello. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? ¿Qué sabía él que yo no?

—Isabella…

Me oprimió de nuevo contra su pecho, como si no deseara soltarme jamás y me asusté.

—Habla, Edward, dilo ya.

—Al hacer los análisis de abuso sexual, el doctor encontró que no solo por fuera sufrías de heridas de importancia. Él supone que estabas desmayada cuando ese cerdo infeliz te tomó con violencia dejándote daños considerables en el útero. Tuviste hemorragias intermitentes que ya habían cesado cuando llegaste a que te revisara. No haberlas tratado en su momento representó un riesgo que no sabremos si causó un daño permanente.

Un daño permanente…

—No, Edward, estás equivocado —dije con la angustia subiendo por mi garganta como la bilis—. El doctor dijo que no había sido violada ¡Él nos lo dijo!

—Bella, él no se sintió capaz en ese momento de confesar la gravedad de la situación a una niña. Él esperaba que alguien responsable de ti llegara y entonces ponerlo al tanto pero nadie se apareció y tú no volviste.

Un daño permanente…

Me quedé inmóvil analizando sus palabras y me helé. Un daño permanente en el útero solo podía significar una cosa… Jake me había dejado estéril.

Durante un buen rato permanecí inmóvil entre los brazos de Edward, siendo confortada ante tal noticia. No podía ser cierto. Ese animal no podía haberme arruinado así, hasta las últimas consecuencias. Me había quitado la oportunidad de crear vida, la oportunidad de ser una mujer completa, de verme reflejada junto al hombre que amaba en un pequeño ser.

Jacob Black me había marcado, acabando conmigo de la forma más ruin posible.

El golpe recibido me dejó laxa. Sin fuerzas, sin energía y sin ganas de nada. Solo quería cerrar los ojos, dejarme llevar y no despertar nunca para no sentir el vacío que empezaba a absorber mis entrañas.

—Duerme, cariño —susurró en mi oído—. No te dejaré sola ni un solo segundo, descansa…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le escuché decir antes de perderme en la negrura de mis sueños. Apareció mi madre en ellos; con sus intensos ojos azules siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos. Mi padre con todo y su bigote y su semblante serio. Mi casa, mi habitación y la hermosa vista que tenía desde mi ventana. La comida de Sue y unos fuertes brazos que me sostenían siempre. Adonde quiera que intentara ir, me sentía segura rodeada de esos brazos. Fue un sueño muy feliz, hasta que un par de ojos negros destelló furia, exigiéndome, presionándome, lastimándome. Me moví inquieta en la cama y su suave voz me tranquilizó.

—Calma, Bella, aquí estoy contigo —aún me abrazaba y me acomodé en su pecho.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, al mismo tiempo sin querer hacerlo para no enfrentarme a esa nueva condición de mi vida.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—No lo sé —respondí sincera—. Solo sé que no tengo ganas de nada.

—Te entiendo.

—No —dije de pronto a la defensiva—. ¿Cómo podrías? No eres tú quien no puede tener hijos… tú si podrás formar una familia, yo no, así que no puedes entender como me siento.

—¿Quieres que volvamos a la ciudad? ¿Necesitas ver a Bower?

Me hice un ovillo entre las mantas tibias y negué con la cabeza.

—Estamos aquí para aclarar muchas cosas, Edward, y no me voy a ir sin que me digas todo lo que me ocultas —lo miré advirtiéndole que hablaba muy en serio.

—Isabella, acabo de darte una noticia nada fácil de digerir, por favor, volvamos y encontrémonos con Bower. No quiero que te suceda nada…

—¿Crees que no soy capaz de manejar esto? —lo interrumpí molesta por creerme tan débil.

—Solo dije que quiero que estés bien, Isabella, solo eso.

—Estoy bien, Edward, no pasa nada —mi cara hizo una mueca simulando una sonrisa—, solo dame un momento.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

—Me gustaría un poco de privacidad —le pedí. Necesitaba llorar a mis anchas. Intentar lidiar con este nuevo dolor que comenzaba a corroerme el interior.

—No voy a alejarme de ti, Bella, ni lo sueñes —afirmó mientras me acercaba una mesita con sopa y un vaso con limonada—. Come un poco, te sentirás mejor.

—Solo quiero estar sola —casi le rogué entre sollozos.

—Lo siento, pero hoy no podré complacerte en eso —jaló un sillón junto a la cama y se acomodó en él—. Me quedo aquí contigo.

*****.**

Ya había oscurecido cuando desperté. Edward, como había dicho, estaba mirándome dormir desde el sillón. Se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Estás más tranquila?

Lo vi fulminándolo con la mirada, dándole a entender lo absurdo de su pregunta.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—No es tu culpa —respondí indiferente mientras salía de la cama—. Además, no me debe afectar tanto; yo no había pensado antes en tener una familia.

Él entrecerró los ojos como si no lograra entender mi actitud fría y era lógico. Tal vez nunca demostré que el instinto maternal me brotara por cada poro pero tampoco había señalado lo contrario; era eso lo que en ese momento lo tenía confundido pero yo no podía dejarme ver débil. No cuando todavía quedaba mucho por delante e iba a requerir de todo lo que pudiera mantenerme fuerte por si recibía otro golpe como ese.

Honestamente no me explicaba cómo era que aparentaba tanta fortaleza cuando por dentro me resquebrajaba. Cuando una parte importante de mi se borraba de un solo tajo. Que sabio era aquel que dijo que cuando uno da las cosas por sentado no les toma la importancia merecida y cuando se sabe sin ellas, de pronto se les añora y desea como a nada en el mundo.

—Voy a darme un baño. Bajaré a cenar en media hora —le anuncié.

—Le diré a Grace que suba la cena…

—No, Edward —lo corté—. Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar y prefiero hacerlo en otro lugar que no sea esta habitación.

—No hay prisa, Isabella.

—Pero yo quiero acabar con todo esto de una buena vez —me encerré en el baño sin darle oportunidad de rehusarse.

Me bañé con calma mientras recordaba las palabras del Dr. Bower para mantenerme tranquila cuando me sintiera a punto de colapsar. Me sirvieron tanto que me sentí culpable de hasta casi disfrutar el baño. Me sequé, me vestí y me arreglé un poco para bajar, no quería que Edward viera lo mucho que esa noticia me estaba afectando; no quería que me viera incapaz de manejar la situación. Salí de la habitación y él me esperaba ya listo en el pasillo. Él también se había dado un baño; tenía unos jeans oscuros y un suéter azul. Se veía muy guapo y muy fuerte, muy varonil.

Me tomó del brazo y bajamos al comedor. Grace preparó una cena magnífica; o al menos eso parecía ya que no pude lograr ni probar un bocado en cambio, no me quedé sin tomar un par de copas de vino. Edward se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario pero se notaba que no estaba nada contento con que solo tuviera alcohol en el estómago.

—Estoy lista para continuar —señalé al verlo terminar su cena. No de muy buena gana se puso de pie y me guió al despacho. Edward de nuevo detrás del escritorio, sacó el informe de Jake que yo no había terminado de leer.

—Aquí está detallada la vida de Black desde que su madre lo dejó con su padre hasta ahora —anunció y me incliné despacio sobre el mueble.

—Creo que no sé nada de él —admití—; no compartió sus cosas conmigo como creí que lo haría.

—No te perdiste de nada; como sabes, es un canalla que lo único bueno que tiene dentro de su podrido ser, es esa pasión por los autos que lo ha hecho llegar muy lejos aunque no de la mejor manera. Nada más.

En Du Rosey comenzó con las malas amistades como ya sabes —se detuvo abruptamente y me miró dudoso pero continuó—, y luego fue a estudiar a la universidad de Stuttgard. Como no le convenía llamar la atención, mantuvo un bajo perfil y se centró en los estudios. Se graduó con los más altos honores y está de más decir que era un elemento por demás prometedor con sus ideas innovadoras, lo malo es que no contaba con los recursos financieros suficientes para hacer la gran inversión que se requería para que pudiera desarrollar sus proyectos.

Necesitaba de un socio inversionista que creyera plenamente en su capacidad y lo encontró. A los seis meses su primera planta se inauguraba y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a demostrar lo capaz que era. Y el imbécil lo hizo. Su primera producción se vendió no como pan caliente pero probó con creces lo bueno que era tanto él como su producto y logró colocarse entre las empresas con más futuro en la rama automotriz. Como puedes darte cuenta, sus planes son muy ambiciosos y a la primera oportunidad no dudó en arriesgarse y expandirse. Al maldito le ha ido bien… hasta ahora.

Su cínica sonrisa de lado demostraba el gusto que le daba asegurar lo que decía.

—Hoy se siente poderoso e invencible pero está a muy poco de empezar a pagar —dijo con rabia pero al mismo tiempo con satisfacción.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —me intrigaron sus palabras.

—Porque se topó conmigo y yo, no perdono a nadie quien le haya hecho daño a mi mujer —escupió conteniéndose apenas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —mi curiosidad era mayúscula.

—Yo nada, Isabella —sonrió—. Él solo cavó su tumba, a nosotros solo nos queda esperar y verlo enfrentar a la justicia que muy caro le cobrará cada una de sus malas acciones.

—Edward, no. No lo hagas por favor —rogué angustiada poniéndome de pie.

Él me miró confundido, asombrado por lo que le pedía.

—Te lo ruego. No me pongas en evidencia sacando a la luz lo que me hizo hace tantos años —comencé a llorar desesperada—. Piensa en mi padre, en la vergüenza y el dolor que le causarías. Piensa en mí, por favor, y en lo mucho que me lastimaría revivir todo de nuevo… por favor, Edward, no lo hagas.

Él se mantuvo como una estatua. Me miraba sorprendido pero también en sus ojos podía ver una furia creciendo. Su rostro se transformó de satisfecho y expectante a uno decepcionado y frío.

—No pensaba hacerlo, Isabella —me estremeció la profundidad de su voz—. Yo me refiero a otro asunto completamente diferente. Yo jamás te expondría de esa forma, creí que lo sabías.

—Yo… yo… —mejor me callé.

—El coraje con el que me pediste no hacer nada contra él me confunde —bajó la cabeza y la subió de nuevo, transformado en el hombre duro que yo conocía perfectamente—. Dime, ¿en realidad es por ti y por Charlie o es que todavía sientes algo por él, Isabella?

Ofendida por sus dudas, mi rostro se descompuso en una mueca y comencé a negar despacio entre lágrimas.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso cuando sabes todo lo que me hizo?, que nunca voy a poder olvidarlo porque me ha marcado para siempre. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo, Edward, cómo?

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos y asentí.

—Me alegro, porque así no te dolerá ver en lo que quedará resumido ese maldito infeliz.

Su voz grave y fría me estremeció y heló hasta el aire que empezaba a entrar con mucha dificultad en mis pulmones, lo sentía pesado y si no hacía algo en ese momento, me desmayaría.

—Necesito, yo, necesito un momento, Edward. Por favor.

Él rellenó mi vaso de agua y me lo acercó; después salió de la habitación dejándome sola como le había pedido. Me recosté entonces en el cómodo sillón y eché para atrás la cabeza. Quería que esa nebulosa que se paseaba por mi mente, se fuera para que me dejara ver las cosas con claridad pero no se iba. Era mucha información la que tenía que asimilar, la que tenía que entender y por si fuera poco, aprender a vivir con ella.

Pero ¿cómo podría?

Antes tenía el cobijo de Alice, de Rose, el refugio que el internado era para mí pero ahora ¿qué diablos tenía?

No las tenía a ellas, no tenía un apartamento a donde ir a refugiarme y lo que era más que un hecho, no lo tenía a él… no tenía nada.

Lo que sí tenía eran duras verdades. Verdades que cambiarían mi vida, mi propósito y mi rumbo. Realidades más que verdades. Realidades que aún años después me quitaban de los ojos viejas y polvorientas vendas y me mostraban que había vivido envuelta en una mentira.

Pero… ¿Qué podía yo hacer ante una mentira por compasión?

Porque eso era. Porque aquel doctor que con paciencia y cuidado me había atendido, prefirió dejarme ir con una mentira piadosa que con una verdad tan dolorosa. No tuvo corazón para romperme el mío y yo, no podía culparlo.

Me limpié los ojos y las mejillas mojadas. Me senté derecha porque esa posición me inyectaba algo de confianza y me tomé el resto del agua que quedaba en el vaso. Respiré profundamente varias veces y me puse de pie para llamar a Edward. Necesitaba terminar con todo de una buena vez.

Él estaba parado frente a la puerta del despacho, como haciendo guardia, esperando…

—Estoy lista para seguir.

—¿Estás segura que estás bien? —su voz suave me pareció un murmullo.

—¿Te parece que puedo estar bien, Edward? —estaba acercándose a mí pero la ironía en la suavidad de mi voz lo detuvo en seco.

—No, pero me parece que dadas las circunstancias, lo estás haciendo demasiado bien —inhaló profundamente—. Eres una mujer muy fuerte y muy valiente, has sabido sortear muchos malos golpes del destino y aquí estás, entera.

Molesta por sus halagos fuera de lugar le di la espalda y me instalé en la silla frente al escritorio, no lista pero dispuesta a escuchar más revelaciones. Edward se acomodó también en su lugar y su mirada cambió. Se clavó en mí, como si esperara alguna reacción de mi parte.

—Volviendo a Black, cuando me refería a acabar con él, era de una forma muy distinta a la que tú has imaginado, Isabella.

Ya me lo había dicho un momento antes pero oírlo de nuevo me llenó de mucha paz y tranquilidad. El apellido Swan no estaría en boca de todos y lo más importante, era que no le causaría un disgusto a mi padre.

—Yo quiero hacerlo en mis terrenos, Isabella. De la forma en la que me sé mover; en los negocios —su rostro se transformaba cuando se sabía dueño de la situación—. Voy a sacarlo de la jugada y voy a hacer que lo refundan de por vida si se puede, en una asquerosa celda llena de ratas.

Sé muy bien que ese cabrón no llegó a donde está por sus propios medios; Jacob Black necesitó más que un socio inversionista que lo apoyara, un socio y muchos favores de los grandes.

Se puso de pie estampando ambas manos en el escritorio que apenas crujió a pesar de la fuerza con la que se apoyó.

—Jacob Black necesitaba influencias —dijo sonriente—, y esas, generalmente no son muy fáciles de conseguir a menos que tengas amistades muy poderosas o que se ofrezca algo de mucho valor y que le interese a la otra parte.

Edward tenía razón. Jacob no se caracterizaba por ser muy sociable; solo tenía por amigos a esos malditos y de todos ellos no se hacía ni uno solo. Todos eran unos vagos.

—¿Qué tipo de influencias? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Él necesitaba que su producto saliera del anonimato pero más que eso, que empezara a venderse y exportarse para colocarse como una empresa con un futuro más que prometedor, seguro —Edward rodeó el mueble y comenzó a caminar por la habitación—. El maldito lo hizo. Sus exportaciones cada vez eran mayores y muy pronto la necesidad de instalar sus plantas productoras en otros continentes fue vital. El único problema, es que no es tan fácil hacerlo.

Yo lo escuchaba atenta, segura de que lo que decía era verdad porque como él mismo había dicho un momento antes, ese era su terreno, él sabía cómo se movían en ese círculo y además, porque ya, al nivel en el que nos encontrábamos, mentirme hubiera salido sobrando.

—Siempre hay intereses, Isabella; gente a la que no le convendrá que alguien nuevo llegue a estropearles algún negocio que ya tengan monopolizado y Black se enfrentaba a eso. Las agencias productoras automotrices ya estaban bien ubicadas e iban a hacer lo que fuera necesario para impedir que un jugador nuevo se expandiera por todas partes y viniera a competir con ellos, mucho menos con un buen producto bajo el brazo.

Así que Black&Motors, se dio a la tarea de hacer que todos los requisitos y trámites que son eternos, se les facilitaran, obteniendo no solo los mejores terrenos para sus instalaciones sino donde ellos quisieran. ¿Cómo logró esto? Sobornando a todo aquel que representara un obstáculo en su propósito que era instalarse en tantos lugares como pudiera para llenar el mercado y de esta manera posicionarse como empresa segura, productiva y confiable.

Pero comprenderás que para hacer esto se necesita alguien detrás de ti respaldándote y que el dinero no le represente ningún problema —asentí atenta a su explicación—. Alguien a quien no le importe apostar todo por una empresa que no le retribuirá tanto como lo que ha invertido en ella… alguien que necesite crear esta fachada segura para poder moverse a sus anchas detrás de ella. Esto, Isabella, es lo que ha hecho, Jacob Black.

Le vendió su alma al diablo para poder crear sus cochecitos.

*****.**

Me removí en la cama sin abrir los ojos. Me había despertado un dolor de cabeza que más que intenso, era joditivo. De esos que no te dejan de taladrar el cráneo y que son constantes. Estiré el brazo y junto a mí la cama estaba fría. Edward no estaba a mi lado. Había dormido sola. Me estiré y me senté en la cama, miré a mi alrededor. La chimenea se apagaba y el frío comenzaba a dejarse sentir. Me paré y puse un par de leños más en la chimenea para reavivar el calor. Caminé hacia el ventanal haciendo a un lado la cortina y pude ver que el sol empezaba a salir mostrando un paisaje maravilloso de la campiña inglesa.

Había llovido toda la noche y el olor a tierra mojada llenaba deliciosamente la habitación junto con los leños de la chimenea. Volví a la cama y me acurruqué bajo las tibias sábanas, mantas y contra las mullidas y almohadas. No me quería mover ¡Me dolía la puta cabeza!

Pero, como no me iba a doler con tanta información recibida y que mi pobre cerebro aún no terminaba de procesar y no solo mi cerebro… tampoco mi corazón.

Tal vez eso era lo que me tenía tan desganada; que tanto mi cabeza como mi corazón hacían un frente común y ya no sabía si para acabar conmigo o no. En ese momento no tenía ganas de pensar en nada, ni en nadie, solo quería y necesitaba dormir, dormir mucho y despertar días después, cuando todo el caos hubiera terminado y yo solo tuviera que seguir la dirección más lógica entre todo el desorden restante.

Eso sería lo más conveniente; lo que siempre había deseado que sucediera pero nunca era así. Siempre tenía que tomar decisiones en medio de los problemas o simplemente estar ahí presente, cuando lo único que de verdad anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas era que alguien tomara las riendas por mí; que se hiciera cargo de todo para que yo estuviera cómoda, a salvo y segura porque yo solo… yo solo quería ser una adolescente normal, una más; sin responsabilidades, sin presiones, sin obligarme a ser otra cosa más que lo que era pero... tal vez eso era pedir demasiado porque yo ya no era ninguna inocente adolescente.

Decidí que era mejor salir de la cama. La pasada noche, Edward me había ordenado subir a descansar después de hablarme un poco más de Jacob y como sospeché, cada noticia que recibía era tan o más impactante que la otra.

—_Se mueve en un mundo tan bajo, que nada ni nadie podrá impedir que termine sus días tras las rejas, Isabella, y eso sin sumar la agresión que cometió contigo. _

—_Pero ¿qué puede ser tan malo como para merecer esa sentencia? —era la curiosidad la que hablaba por mí._

_Edward suspiró profundamente y se pasó las manos por el pelo y la cara un par de veces. Caminó hacia la ventana y sin mirarme respondió…_

—_Isabella, no creo que saberlo sea bueno para tu seguridad. Créeme que si tuviera la absoluta certeza de que estarías completamente a salvo si lo supieras, te lo diría, pero como no la tengo tendrás que disculparme._

—_No puedo creer a Jake capaz de hacer algo tan…_

—_¿Lo estás disculpando? —se giró para mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿De verdad, Bella? Después de todo lo que te hizo ¿te atreves a abogar por él? _

—_No estoy abogando por él —afirmé._

—_Pues espero que no por tu propio bien, porque quiero que sepas que ese maldito está obsesionado contigo y desde que puso un pie en este continente no ha dudado en mandarte investigar y hasta te ha mandado seguir._

—_Así como lo has hecho tú —le grité._

—_¡Sí! ¡Así como lo he hecho yo! —estalló furioso—, pero no con el mismo fin, porque cuando yo lo he hecho por cuidarte y protegerte, ese enfermo te ha vigilado con otros propósitos, Isabella._

—_Si no te molesta, me gustaría mucho saber cuáles son —le exigí._

_Edward regresó detrás del escritorio y sacó algo._

—_Por hoy ha sido suficiente; sube a dormir._

_Me ordenó con el tono frío e indiferente que no me era desconocido antes de dejar una fotografía frente a mí y salir del despacho… Si mi boca se hubiera podido abrir más grande estoy segura que hubiera rozado el piso. Tomé la fotografía en la cual aparecía sentada en un café sonriéndole a Jacob._

_Pero eso no era verdad. Yo no había estado con Jacob desde hacía años. Eso era una mentira, un montaje. ¿De dónde habría sacado Edward esa foto?_

_¡Dios!_

_Jacob se la había enviado. El maldito enfermo de Jake. ¿Pero sería la única o habría más? Tal vez las habría estado recibiendo desde hacía un tiempo y de ahí su cambio repentino y su abandono. Quizás Edward creía que Jake y yo… y por eso él pensaba que yo lo defendía. Sí, no había otra explicación para eso. Él creía que yo lo engañaba con Jacob y me había llevado lejos para revelarme quién en realidad era y según él, hacerme sufrir pero estaba muy equivocado. Yo lo amaba a él y se lo diría en este preciso instante._

_Salí del despacho a buscarlo pero no lo encontré dentro de la casa. Resignada, subí a la habitación a hacer lo que me había ordenado. Me desvestí y me metí bajo las sábanas, segura de que no podría pegar ni un ojo pero me equivoqué porque tan pronto como me acomodé caí en un profundo sueño._

Ahora empezaba un nuevo día. Un nuevo día en que tenía que ser de nuevo la chica que debía tomar decisiones y actuar.

Bajé las escaleras y fui en busca de Edward que seguro se había quedado toda la noche en el despacho, pero no estaba ahí. Fui a la cocina, y Grace me informó que había salido desde hacía un buen rato en el jeep y que le dijo que tardaría un poco.

Sin nada más qué hacer, desayuné en la cocina escuchando a Grace contarme de la gente del pueblo y de lo contentos que estaban Martin y ella de vivir en el cottage pero sobre todo de trabajar para los Cullen. Mientras hablaba sin parar, se me ocurrieron muchas preguntas que hacerle sobre Edward, sus padres, y sobre todo de Liz pero de alguna forma sentía que no me habían otorgado todavía el permiso para inmiscuirme en su vida y yo, por raro que pareciera, con toda la curiosidad que tenía sobre mí, prefería respetarla.

A media mañana ya conocía casi todos los chismes del pueblo. Edward aún no llegaba y Grace tuvo que ir con Martin al huerto así que estaba sola. Tomé una manta del salón y salí a la húmeda terraza, me envolví y me recosté en una de las tumbonas que estaba seca.

Tenía tanto que pensar, comprender y analizar que no sabía por dónde empezar. Al cabo de un par de horas, solo un sentimiento era el que corría por mis venas… el de la decepción.

¿Acaso era tan poquita cosa que a nadie le importaba mentirme?

¿Jugar conmigo?

¿Por qué nadie me tomara en serio?

Si me miraba al espejo tenía pinta de poca cosa, de ratón asustado, de alguien totalmente incrédula y vulnerable, porque de haber sido diferente, no hubieran jugado conmigo y me hubieran tomado en serio, me hubieran respetado y yo, bueno, mi vida sería otra.

*****.**

Agotada de tratar de ordenar mis ideas, decidí solo pensar en mi futuro y no en mi pasado; en lo que yo quería. Donde quería vivir, si quería trabajar, de la actitud que debía tomar para protegerme a mí misma y no volver a pasar por tantas decepciones…

Al paso de un par de horas logré tener una idea no muy vaga de lo que deseaba hacer a partir de ese momento. Sonreí al fin y el gesto se sintió algo extraño en mi rostro. No importaba, porque ya no me sentía tan perdida.

Giré mi rostro al escuchar el sonido del motor del jeep que aún no se veía venir por el camino de árboles. Suspiré pero no me moví de mi cómoda tumbona. Cerré los ojos y escuché sus movimientos por la casa. Entró al despacho, fue a la cocina y subió a las habitaciones. Luego bajó con paso más firme pero lento y finalmente, salió a la terraza.

—¿Ya comiste? —oí su voz detrás de mí. Negué con la cabeza muy despacio.

—¿Ya viste la hora que es? —asentí lentamente sin mover más que la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? —casi gruñó y yo solo me encogí de hombros sutilmente.

—Carajo, Isabella —se plantó frente a mí—. ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser una niña?

Volví a encoger muy levemente los hombros y antes de que se sulfurara todavía más por esa tontería del almuerzo…

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas relajando, que aquí el que se ha portado mal, eres tú —le lancé con mi voz pequeña.

—¿Qué coño estás diciendo? —su rostro se transformó.

—Es simple —dije tranquila—. Tú me dijiste que estos eran unos días para nosotros, para que habláramos, para que me confesaras muchas cosas, que nada iba a distraerte y que tampoco me dejarías sola… no lo cumpliste. Así que…

—Tuve algo muy importante que hacer —relajó su tono, aunque aún era fuerte.

—Comprendo —asentí dócil.

—Le pediré a Grace que nos sirva, yo tampoco he comido.

—Como gustes —respondí levantándome de mi tumbona.

Edward me dio la mano y la acepté. Fuimos al comedor y como siempre, retiró la silla para mí y antes de sentarse, abrió una botella de vino. Sirvió las copas y tomó la suya.

—Hoy hay mucho que festejar, Isabella —la sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro—. Hoy se empieza a hacer justicia, hoy se empiezan a materializar los esfuerzos de tantos que trabajamos para que así fuera… ¡Salud!

—De… ¿De qué estás hablando? —balbuceé nerviosa y él sonrió.

—Hoy, mi querida Isabella, han detenido a Jacob Black —me miró con sus ojos sonrientes—. Ni siquiera hizo falta ir con todo sobre él; la orden de aprehensión salió automáticamente con dos o tres acusaciones. Así que nos guardaremos el resto para el final, para asegurarnos que ese cabrón nunca salga de ahí.

—¿Lo arrestaron? —pregunté nerviosa.

Edward asintió.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistí.

—¿En dónde crees que me pasé la mañana? —acarició el dorso de mi mano—. Anda, bebe un poco.

Pero no podía. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba ante la noticia y si no brincaba de gusto era porque mis piernas no me respondían. Aunque más que de gusto, era de tranquilidad; una tranquilidad que ansiaba desde aquella noche del baile y que cambió mi vida. Ahora ya podía respirar en paz, confiada de que ese repugnante ser ya no podría acercarse a mí de ninguna manera.

Ya podría acostarme en la cama y dormir con la seguridad de que Jacob no se me aparecería ni en mis sueños. Ya no me perseguiría, ya no más. ¡Nunca! Era libre… ¡Libre de Jacob Black!

Sentí que me movían y parpadeé repetidamente para enfocar mi visión nublada de tantas lágrimas agolpadas. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y me levantó de la silla. Se acomodó en un sillón del salón y me abrazó más fuerte.

—Llora, pequeña, llora —me susurró despacito.

Su cara se hundió como siempre lo hacía en mi cuello y respiró ahí. Lo sentí tan sincero, tan cerca de mí, que me hubiera encantado acurrucarme en su duro y amplio pecho pero el temblor de mi cuerpo no me lo permitía.

—Ya no podrá hacerte daño jamás, Bella.

Edward se mecía conmigo en su regazo y yo quería gritar de felicidad, correr y gritarle al viento que era libre pero seguía inmóvil. Al cabo de unos minutos, lo único que pude hacer fue llorar a todo pulmón. Por un buen rato lo hice casi llegando a la hiperventilación, desgarrando mis pulmones, llorando a mares por el regalo recibido.

—Ya, cariño, no quiero que te pongas mal, ¿de acuerdo? —me pidió con su voz suave.

Yo intenté obedecerlo y aunque tardé, logré hacerlo un buen rato después para acabar hipando sobre su pecho y su camisa empapada de mis lágrimas. Con una mano me acariciaba la espalda y con la otra, trataba en vano de desenredar mi pelo hecho una maraña.

—Siento mucho haber faltado a mi palabra de no separarme de ti en estos días pero creo que valía la pena hacerlo, pequeña. ¿No crees? —asentí casi imperceptiblemente—. Y siento mucho también haberte hablado en ese tono. No debí hacerlo sabiendo que seguramente estarías enojada conmigo.

Asentí de nuevo y Edward levantó mi barbilla con los dedos. Me miró con ternura y me besó en los labios. Un beso casto, limpio.

Me abracé a él y sin quererlo, más lágrimas bañaron mis mejillas de nuevo. No podía parar. Eran automáticas, no importaba lo que yo hiciera, simplemente brotaban y no sabía si exactamente por la tranquilidad que me daba saberme libre de Jacob o por agradecimiento al hombre que me mecía entre sus brazos. No importaba, ambas cosas eran buenas y yo solo disfrutaría de la posibilidad de tener una vida sin miedos.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer y nos tomamos la botella de vino? Es una buena ocasión para dejarnos llevar —propuso.

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me guió al comedor. Me senté con su ayuda y me sirvió una ensalada fresca la cual empecé a mirarla y no se me antojó mucho pero después de dos bocados, no pude parar de comerla hasta limpiar el plato. Edward me veía comer feliz, no dejaba que me moviera sino para masticar solamente. Después llegó el plato fuerte que también devoré, pechugas de gallina en una salsa dulce. Sin duda, estaba hambrienta y Edward no me dejó pararme de la mesa hasta que estuve satisfecha. ¿La botella de vino? Nos la tomamos sin ningún problema y al terminarla, me pidió acompañarlo a la terraza.

Nos acomodamos en una tumbona doble y nos cubrió con una manta pero antes, abrió otra botella de vino y llenó nuestras copas. Ya había anochecido y las estrellas apenas se dejaban ver en el firmamento pero no importaba. Ese era un momento perfecto. No hablábamos, solo nos abrazábamos sintiendo nuestras respiraciones, sintiendo solamente el calor de nuestros cuerpos.

—Edward…

Me atreví a interrumpir el idílico momento.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias…

Dije comprendiendo la magnitud del esfuerzo que había realizado por mí, por mi seguridad y por mi bienestar. Era una pequeña palabra que llevaba envuelta toda mi gratitud.

—De nada, pequeña —susurró a mi oído—. Lo que sea por ti.

—Esa fotografía que me mostraste anoche, Edward yo…

—Shh, Bella, olvídalo.

—No. Necesito que sepas que nunca te he engañado con nadie —lo miré suplicante—. Yo no soy la de esa foto porque yo nunca he estado a solas con Jacob ni con nadie más.

—Ya no dudo de ti, Bella, pero te confieso que cuando vi esa foto me volví loco. Loco de celos, de rabia por pensar que ese maltito te ponía las manos encima, pero ahora estoy seguro de tu amor y ya no dudaré jamás de ti.

¿Qué?

No podía creer lo que Edward me decía. Yo, esforzándome por encontrar el camino que quería tomar mientras luchaba contra mis demonios internos y él venía y me asestaba otro devastador golpe que me rompía toda.

—¿Ya no dudas? —pregunté con un hilo de voz; Edward negó sonriéndome.

—Y… ¿Ese cambio tan repentino conmigo se debió a esa foto? —mis labios comenzaron a temblar.

—En parte sí —admitió—, pero no fue la causa. Necesitaba tener toda mi atención sobre el caso de Black. Me tenía absorbido y no me daba cuenta del número de horas que pasaba en la oficina pero después, llegó un sobre dirigido a mí con esa maldita foto. Noté que era un montaje pero a mis celos no le importó. Me carcomían por dentro imaginándome un sinfín de escenas. No quería verte, ni oírte y mucho menos tenerte cerca; tampoco soportaba ir a casa y por eso me encerré en la oficina por varios días. Fue demasiado para mí, Bella, el pensarte entregándote a otro… fue demasiado.

Pero demasiado era lo que escuchaba de sus propios labios. Edward dudó de mí. De la mujer que a pesar de todo, dejó atrás la vida y todo por lo que había luchado, por él. Tragué con dificultad y me obligué a concentrarme.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo es que dejaste de dudar de mí? –sentía formarse un nudo en mi garganta.

—Fue nuestra salvación, Bella. Gracias a ella estamos aquí tú y yo, libres de dudas, de engaños, dispuestos a seguir con nuestras vidas –su abrazo se apretó a mi alrededor.

—¿A ella? —inquirí sorprendida—. ¿A una mujer?

—Así es, a una buena amiga.

—¿Y se puede saber a quién debo agradecer? —intenté sonar calmada—. ¿La conozco?

—Claro que la conoces, cielo —desplegó su sonrisa—. ¡Es Vera!*

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber…<strong>_

_**Como muchas de ustedes ya saben, un pequeño problemilla de salud no me permite ser tan constante con las actualizaciones pero algo si quiero asegurarles: esta historia NO quedará inconclusa.**_

_**Mil gracias por su paciencia y espera, espero poder retribuir en cada capítulo todo lo que de ustedes recibo.**_

_**También quiero agradecer a mi beta, Jo y a Lethy que en cada capítulo me regalan su esfuerzo para que esto quede muy bonito… Gracias a todas y por supuesto a mis nenas Kinky…**_

_**anamart06, Annyberriom, MARTAMT, Moni Camacho, ETERNOAMANECER, rommycullen, Sarai GN, Kristenst, jhanulita, Medialuna, Maira, Guest, any0239, Karly Masen Potter, chivis libis, bealnum, Melania, Rommyev, Guest, yoly rocha, nany87, angie palomo, Black Angel Lilith, cacicullenpattinson, yasmín-cullen, LucianaM, EdithCullen71283, maribris1313, Hola, Ceci18, SerenitySey, ReneesmeCC, terewee, Julisa07, luzdeluna2012, Xoana, Glam009, LAUCAMI, Angie Masen, Martha, Angel3s Mansen, Guest, Guest, 12, doryycullen, EriM, yolabertay, yessenya, Arianna, Guest, LizPattStew, Angelina1980, bellaazul, solasol, AnnieKP, Letieuge, Luna Sanz, CARLOTA, elia, Siria Anderson, nelda, sandra32321, ludgardita, Sully YM, luna, Inma Martn, nanys sanz, Elly Cullen M, ClariceCullen, patymdn, Haarii, cynthia, Michael Wayland S. Cullen, gaviota, Lizzie, Sandra SS, jamlvg, Guest, bearmand, solecitopucheta, Emma, Mareenma, Ligia Rodriguez, carolina, karla, CosmicTisha (Tisha!), Ana Romero, Ely, Mjosé, claudia, Guest, hillarycullen17, mirgru (yo también!), aliceforever85, AnnaLau2, antomirok, Guest, Karen Pattz, LaliSwan, Mar River, Mildred, Rosa Inda, briza cullen, Denisse Cullen, belkis lagos vazquez, wawis Cullen, Gatita Swan, Nani, Bella-Nympha, Indira Cullen Clan Meyer, Yolanda dorado(gracias amiga), YaninCullen, VALE LAUTNER, CosmicTisha(2), belkis lagos vazquez, Masilobe, patricia1204, ana, Hello, Emma, Joa, ClariceCullen, teky, ginni, mafer, Lara. Carmenga, Guest, sonrisas, Malingrez, jupy, monicaviajera1819, Sarai GN, JulieDeSousaRK, Tata XOXO, maddycullen, Darkivampi, Beakis, Betza MB, Valen Flos, milimelita, Guest, ALEXANDRACAST, Vasy, janalez, Soniard, bellasabethitha, lizzie, Sabina, Rafaela.M, Guest, sonyzilli, kudakitsunenaru, Sandra SS, Diana Robles, suzette-cullen, verdejade469, dianaviviani, sofithareyes, Ana Romaro, Hinatapink, Beastyle, Emma, vero Hernández, Denisse Cullen, Mar River, SABRINA, nera, Sony Bells, bellaazul, zujeyane, raia, Sky TwiCullen, Eve Runner, DiAnA FeR, CARLOTA, Alya Bolívar, Emma, gaviota, Isis Janet, Isbella Swan Cullen, airelavcullen, lunatico0030, decorvalan96, Allies, klaras, nancy y valeryacifuentes.**_

_**Nos vemos tan pronto como pueda, les mando un abrazo muy fuerte y un besitoo :***_

_**Amelie.**_


	44. Un bache más en el camino

_**Nenas! Qué alegría estar por aquí de nuevo, con un capítulo nuevo y esperando que les guste mucho. Un besazo para todas ustedes y como siempre, no las retraso, ¡a leer!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un bache más en el camino.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta FFAD<p>

www . facebook group / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p><em>Solo hay un remedio para las culpas, reconocerlas.<em>

_Franz Grillparzer._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 44<strong>

**EDWARD's POV**

—Y se puede saber ¿a quién debo agradecer? ¿La conozco? —me preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Claro que la conoces, cielo. ¡Es Vera!

Con cada confesión que le hacía me sentía más liviano, aunque no con cada una de ellas mi alivio era permanente —parecía que esta era una de ellas y estaba en lo correcto—; porque la respuesta de Bella a esta última no fue la que yo esperaba. Su cabeza comenzó a moverse, negando apenas imperceptiblemente; su rostro se contrajo en una mueca dolorida y sus labios empezaron a temblar.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —pregunté preocupándome, conforme pasaban los segundos. Ella se apartó de mí, se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos.

Me levanté de la tumbona e intenté acercarme a ella pero a cada paso que yo daba, ella igual se alejaba. Su cabeza no dejaba de negar mientras sus ojos me miraban con tristeza y se anegaban; las lágrimas escurrían libres por sus mejillas.

—Por favor, Isabella, dime ¿qué te sucede? —Imploré nervioso y confundido—. ¿Te sientes mal?

Avancé atrapándola entre mis brazos pero se removía furiosa intentando soltarse y yo, además de preocuparme, comenzaba a enfurecerme por esa actitud.

—¡Basta, Isabella! —ordené.

—¡Suéltame!

—No voy a hacerlo hasta que me digas qué te pasa. —Apreté más mis brazos.

—No quiero que me toques —dijo, calmándose un poco—. Por favor, suéltame.

Y lo hice. Muy despacio fui aflojando la presión de mis brazos a su alrededor, sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo. Isabella esquivaba mi mirada y el enojo crecía en mí. Seguramente esa ridícula reacción era por Vera. Algo me lo decía pero, ¿no podía comprender que gracias a Vera esa sombra de dudas se había despejado de mis ojos?

—Bien —dije serio—, ahora quiero que me expliques este repentino cambio de humor.

Isabella me dio la espalda; se respiración se agitaba y a cada instante se secaba las lágrimas con enojo.

—Tienes que hablarme, Bella —mi voz fue más suave esta vez—. Yo lo estoy haciendo contigo y si tú no lo haces, no vamos a poder avanzar en esto.

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que estallara en llanto. Un llanto amargo que me tocó las fibras más sensibles por lo profundo que se sentía su dolor pero… ¿todo este drama por Vera?

—Isabella, necesito escucharte.

Le pedí una vez más, tratando de ocultar mi exasperación pero me ignoró y fue suficiente para mí…

—Has agotado mi paciencia, por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras —exclamé harto, dejándola sola en la terraza.

Fastidiado y de mala gana, subí a la habitación y tomé algunas de mis cosas; ya había tenido bastante por ese día. No quería estar con ella en esos momentos, no podría soportarlo y acabaría tomándola como había ocurrido en muchas otras ocasiones, en las que mis instintos primarios gobernaban mi razón sin que pudiera controlarlos.

Necesitaba poner espacio entre nosotros, ya que la tensión de estos días nos tenía muy irascibles y no quería que todo acabara mal, por el contrario, si estábamos ambos ahí era para terminar con tanto secreto y poder seguir con nuestras vidas, tranquilos, sin ocultarnos nada.

Claro que para ninguno estaba siendo nada fácil. Isabella me demostraba una vez más lo fuerte que era al no dejarse caer con tantas revelaciones. Sin duda era una mujer excepcional y estaba orgulloso de ella por la entereza y las ganas de luchar que demostraba a cada instante.

En cambio, no se podía decir lo mismo de mí. El gran remordimiento de no haber podido ayudar a mi pequeña Liz cuando me lo pidió… ¡No! No fue que no pude, sino que no quise escucharla. Ella vino a mí y yo… yo… Era muy difícil para mí hablar de ella. Pero estaba decidido y lo haría. El asunto de Jacob Black estaba ya casi sobre la mesa y tocaba el turno de ser claro y dejar salir a Liz de una buena vez por todas.

Encendí la chimenea de la habitación para que estuviera tibia cuando Bella subiera a dormir y me fui a la de mis padres. Me metí a la ducha y bajo el fuerte chorro de agua caliente mis músculos se destensaron un poco. Me sequé, me puse el pantalón del pijama y me acosté en la cama esperando darle a Isabella un tiempo prudente para que entrara a la casa y subiera a dormir. Era una noche fría y húmeda, así que si no lo hacía en quince o veinte minutos, bajaría a buscarla.

Ese fue mi último pensamiento coherente antes de caer en un profundo sueño. El vino, el baño caliente y el agotamiento del día no me ayudaron a mantenerme despierto por un rato más. Lo que si logró despertarme a media madrugada fue un golpeteo fuerte y constante que venía del piso de abajo.

Salí de la cama y de la habitación; bajé las escaleras con sigilo intentando dar con la causa del ruido. Llovía fuertemente y el viento azotaba las puertas de la terraza. Las cerré y subí de nuevo mientras me quitaba las gotas de agua de mi cuerpo con las manos. Titubeé por un momento al llegar al tope de las escaleras pero me encaminé hacia mi habitación para cerciorarme que Isabella durmiera tranquila.

Abrí despacio la puerta y me llevé una desagradable sorpresa al encontrar la cama vacía, sin deshacer. Fui al baño a buscarla pero ella tampoco estaba ahí.

—¡Isabella!

Grité al salir al pasillo para comenzar a revisar habitación por habitación. No estaba en ninguna de ellas y un estremecimiento recorrió mi columna vertebral. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Con una rapidez digna de asombro, me cambié el pantalón del pijama y me puse unos jeans, camisa de franela y botas. Bajé como un loco y revisé todo el piso inferior pero muy dentro de mí sabía que ella no estaba en el cottage. Era un estúpido. ¿Cómo demonios se me había ocurrido dejarla sola en la terraza y subir a dormir?

Tomé un impermeable y me dirigí a la casita donde vivían Grace y Martin. Casi tiré la puerta a golpes hasta que asustados abrieron.

—¡Martin! ¡Bella no está en el cottage!

Fue todo lo que necesité decir o gritar desesperado para que ambos estuvieran listos para salir en su búsqueda pero insistí en que Grace se quedara a esperar a Bella para cuando volviera. Encendí en motor del jeep y las luces para salir del cobertizo y Martin salía en su caballo a toda velocidad para revisar las veredas cercanas.

¿A dónde podría haber ido? Sus cosas estaban aún en la habitación así que no debería estar muy lejos, al menos rogaba porque así fuera. Debido al aguacero que caía no se podía seguir su rastro así que decidí ir primero al huerto. Con las veredas enlodadas no era fácil ir rápido, tenía que maniobrar con cuidado para no quedar atascado en algún charco profundo. Por fortuna pude llegar y encendí el faro que tenía el jeep para ver a grandes distancias por las noches. Lo moví en todas direcciones mientras angustiado gritaba su nombre.

—¡Isabella!...

—¡Isabella!...

Sin obtener respuesta alguna y con la seguridad de que ella no se encontraba ahí, dirigí el jeep hacia otro camino paralelo. Por suerte la lluvia fue disminuyendo y la visibilidad mejoró un poco aunque desafortunadamente no había indicios de que Bella estuviera ahí.

—¿Dónde estás, Isabella? —gemí angustiado.

Nervioso y sin saber hacia donde ir, opté por revisar cada camino por angosto que este fuera, tenía que encontrarla porque no me perdonaría jamás el haberla abandonado a su suerte, a ella no… —por favor Dios, no permitas que suceda de nuevo supliqué—, ayúdame a encontrarla.

Fue entonces cuando vi venir a Martin por el sendero junto con otros dos jinetes en sus caballos. Al acercarme, Martin negó con la cabeza. No había rastro de mi Bella por ninguna parte y si ellos que recorrían cada vereda, camino y sendero de esos terrenos cada día no habían podido hallarla, ¿qué podía esperar yo?

—Por piedad, Dios… Liz, ayúdame…

Liz…

¡El pequeño muelle!

Giré el volante del jeep con rumbo al lago; pisé el acelerador cuanto pude para intentar llegar lo más pronto posible. En mi interior rogaba porque estuviera ahí, era el último lugar en las inmediaciones que quedaba por revisar. ¡Tenía que hallarla!

Martin y los otros hombres adivinaron que iba hacia el lago y me siguieron. El camino estaba en pésimo estado pero eso no me impidió llegar con prontitud. Antes de bajarme para buscarla por cada centímetro del lugar, di una revisada con el faro. No se veía nada.

—¡Aquí!

Gritó uno de los hombres levantando un zapato de mujer. Estaba al borde del muelle. Mi mundo se hizo oscuro y pequeño en ese instante…

—¡No!

Corrí desesperado hacia él, quitándole el zapato de las manos. Y como si fuera un indeseado presagio, la lluvia se dejó caer con más fuerza, avivando el viento, desatando una tormenta.

—¡Isabella!

Grité desgarrándome la garganta.

—¡Busquen! ¡Busquen por cada rincón de este lugar! ¡Encuéntrenla como sea!

Los hombres se pusieron en acción gritando su nombre y alumbrando con sus focos de mano. Unos cuatro hombres más se unieron a la búsqueda bajo la intensa tormenta que se desataba sobre nosotros.

—No lo permitas, no lo permitas…

Susurraba a casa instante, cegado por un dolor que golpeaba mi pecho mientras seguía buscándola, luchando a cada paso que daba con los pies hundidos en el lodo. Miré por todos lados y escudriñé cada parte del muelle con miedo. Ella no habría sido capaz de… saltar al lago… no, no podía pensar en eso, ella no lo haría, no por unos celos estúpidos.

Estuvimos ahí por más de una hora. Isabella no estaba por ningún lado y yo, yo ya no pensaba con claridad. Su zapato en mi mano era la única pista de que había estado ahí, solo eso tenía ahora de ella. No quería darme por vencido y no lo haría, aunque todas esas sensaciones fatalistas que me recorrían solo hacían crecer mi temor.

—¡Sigan buscando!

La poca voz que me quedaba salía distorsionada de mi garganta. No podía rendirme. Ella no lo haría. En el jeep, decidí recorrer un poco más lejos del camino principal. Necesitábamos ampliar el área de búsqueda. Martin me lo había propuesto pero solo accedí una vez que estuve convencido de que Bella no estaba ahí, a menos que en efecto… hubiera saltado al lago.

—¡No me la quites! —supliqué—. No a ella también.

De pronto algo llamó mi atención. A un lado del camino, junto a una brecha, algo de color muy claro resaltaba sobre la tierra oscura. Alumbré hacia allá directamente con el faro y mi corazón se detuvo al ver una mano sucia que se aferraba a una raíz. Bajé del jeep con rapidez y corrí hacia la brecha.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Me arrodillé junto a ella y casi no pude reconocerla. Estaba completamente cubierta de tierra, casi enterrada entre el lodazal que se derramaba sobre su cuerpo, el que ya con apenas muy pocas fuerzas se intentaba sostener de esa raíz para no caer en la profunda brecha.

—¡Ya estoy aquí, Bella!

Me incliné un poco más para agarrar su brazo y tomarla también de la pierna para poder sacarla. Al sentir mi contacto, abrió los ojos y dijo mi nombre en un murmullo apenas audible bajo el torrencial aguacero.

—Edward…

Y se soltó pero yo ya la sostenía.

—Aquí estoy, pequeña.

—Edward…

—Ya estás a salvo, cariño.

De un fuerte tirón, jalé su cuerpo y quedó sobre el mío; ambos tirados a un lado de la peligrosa brecha que amenazaba con llevarse a mi Bella, con dejarme sin mi mujer. ¡Sin mi vida! Y la abracé tan fuerte como pude, agradeciendo a Dios y a mi Liz el haber sido benévolos conmigo al devolvérmela.

Desesperado, quité un poco el lodo que cubría su cara; mis manos recorrían sus brazos, su vientre, sus piernas… ¿Tendría alguna herida profunda? ¿Algún hueso roto?

La abracé con miedo y con mucho cuidado. Necesitaba sentirla junto a mí, pero tenía que apurarme y sacarla de ahí lo más pronto que pudiera porque estaba helada y tan débil que ya ni siquiera podía tiritar de frío. Solo sus párpados luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, sus ojos mirándome como la flama de una vela a punto de apagarse…

—¡No, Bella, no! —golpeé su mejilla—. ¡Mantente alerta! ¡No cierres los ojos!

Martin, que ya había llegado a nuestro lado hablaba agitado por el radio.

—¡Señor! He llamado al doctor del pueblo para que atienda a la señorita —decía mientras me ayudaba a cubrir a Isabella con una manta—. Usted sosténgala, yo conduciré.

Asentí porque no iba a soltarla por ningún motivo. Agradecí a los otros hombres por su ayuda y nos dirigimos al cottage. Abrazaba a Bella tan fuerte como podía, necesitaba darle calor y lo más importante, mantenerla despierta pero no pude lograrlo. Una vez que se sintió en mis brazos, perdió el sentido y mi angustia volvió a crecer.

Al llegar, Grace ya nos esperaba con la bañera llena con agua caliente. Me ayudó a desvestirla y le pedí que bajara a preparar algo caliente para Bella. Me quité también la ropa enlodada y me metí con ella a la bañera. Mis manos temblaban al tocarla, se veía tan frágil, tan indefensa… y todo había sucedido por mi culpa. ¿Me perdonaría?

Con mucho cuidado, lavé su pelo; era difícil ya que estaba desmayada entre mis brazos pero la recosté contra mi pecho y con una esponja quité todo el lodo de su cuerpo que al irse desvaneciendo con el agua y el jabón, dejaban ver las múltiples cortadas que tenía en la cara, los brazos, las manos, los hombros, las piernas, los pies, provocadas por las raíces al haber sido arrastrada por el pequeño deslave que la atrapó. Como pude la enjuagué con la regadera de mano y muy despacio, la saqué de la tina, la cubrí con una toalla y la llevé a la cama.

Yo amaba a Isabella. No lo dudaba, era un hecho. Era mi otra mitad, mi vida, lo mejor de mi existencia, pero la devoción que emanaba de mí al secar con suma delicadeza cada parte de su cuerpo y sus heridas me dejó absolutamente sin habla. Era algo que iba más allá de lo comprensible, de todo lo que tuviera sentido, algo que yo nunca estuve cercano a conocer. Era un sentimiento que no era explicable, algo que simplemente era, que existía y yo no podía hacer nada más que rendirme a ello.

Con un poco de trabajo para no lastimarla todavía más, pude ponerle una camiseta mía. Apenas terminaba de cubrirla con las mantas cuando tocaron a la puerta. Era el doctor. Me apresuré a ponerme aunque fuera un pantalón y abrí la puerta. El doctor revisó su cuerpo y curó cada cortada con un antiséptico y las vendó.

—Señor Cullen, mi recomendación sería trasladarla a un hospital. A simple vista no parece tener ningún golpe en la cabeza pero no podemos saberlo con exactitud —dijo preocupado—. También es necesario tomarle varias radiografías para descartar alguna fractura en el pie derecho, esta muy inflamado y al tacto no podría aventurarme a darle un diagnóstico; a eso hay que sumarle que estuvo, según me dice usted, expuesta por un buen rato a la lluvia y al frío. Una pulmonía con alguna complicación de la cabeza no sería nada bueno.

—De acuerdo, doctor —asentí—. Me llevo a Isabella a la ciudad, haré los arreglos para el traslado lo más pronto posible.

Después de llamar a Emmett y a Jasper para que se encargaran de los trámites, solo me bastaba esperar al helicóptero que vendría a buscarnos. Ellos siempre estaban ahí dispuestos a ayudarme, nunca, ninguno de nosotros nos habíamos dado la espalda, jamás.

A las once en punto de la mañana por fin se escuchó al helicóptero pero poco pude calmarme. Isabella aún no despertaba y mi desesperación cada vez era mayor. Los paramédicos subieron con cuidado a Bella y aseguraron la camilla. Con expertos conocimientos, le pusieron una vía para el suero y un collarín para mantener su cabeza lo más quieta posible, sin movimientos bruscos. Chequearon sus signos vitales y por medio del radio avisaban en que condiciones estaba la paciente que llevaban.

Me hicieron mil preguntas sobre ella y lo que le había ocurrido. Preguntaban una y otra vez pero poco era lo que podía decirles. Después de un vuelo que se me hizo eterno, llegamos al hospital con Isabella ardiendo en fiebre. En el helipuerto ya nos esperaban unas ocho personas entre enfermeras y doctores. No había sido necesario que les dijera a Emmett y a Jasper que quería la mejor atención para Bella. Bajamos por el elevador y al llegar al piso 6 y salir al pasillo una enfermera me detuvo.

—¿Es usted familiar de la paciente?

—Sí, soy su prometido —respondí sin pensarlo—. Tengo que estar junto a ella.

—Lo siento, pero van a realizarle estudios y usted no puede acompañarla —dijo casi con pesar al ver mi angustia—. Espere aquí, yo le informaré de cualquier noticia.

—No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada más que esperar.

—¿No tiene a nadie a quién avisarle del accidente de la señorita… Swan? —dijo mirando el improvisado expediente.

Me helé por un momento. Charlie enloquecería cuando supiera lo ocurrido, pero tenía que saberlo. No podía ocultárselo. Y mis padres, ellos adoraban a Isabella y no me perdonarían no habérselos dicho. Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y busqué en mis contactos.

—Papá…

***.

Tres horas y media después, dos doctores de aproximadamente cuarenta y tantos años entraban a la habitación donde nos encontrábamos esperando noticias. Yo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios sintiendo la culpa recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Si tan solo no me hubiera ido dejándola sola…

—Señor Cullen —dijo el más joven de ellos.

—Sí, doctor —me acerqué a ellos y mis padres junto con Emmett y Jasper se pusieron de pie para escuchar el diagnóstico de los médicos.

—Le hemos practicado a la paciente los estudios pertinentes y la buena noticia es que no recibió ningún golpe en la cabeza. No encontramos ningún traumatismo craneal por lo que concluimos que esa pérdida del conocimiento se debió al agotamiento y al haber estado expuesta a condiciones extremas. En general solo son los golpes, las heridas y el esguince del pie.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —exhalé cubriéndome la cara con las manos.

—La señorita Swan ya ha recuperado el sentido —habló el otro doctor—, pero le hemos puesto un calmante ya que se encontraba un poco alterada. Dormirá por un par de horas más pero en un momento la traerán a su habitación.

—¿Entonces está bien? ¿Está fuera de peligro? —Casi exigí saber.

—Todo parece indicar que así es, señor Cullen, pero nos gustaría mantenerla en observación por un día o dos ya que tenía fiebre al llegar, debemos asegurarnos que no corre peligro de contraer una neumonía.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor —accedí.

—Tranquilo hijo, Bella va a estar bien. —Mi padre me consolaba pero yo no podía encontrar esa paz que necesitaba. No lo haría hasta poder hablar con Isabella y pedirle perdón por abandonarla la noche anterior.

—Me quedaré contigo esta noche, Edward. Mientras, ve a casa a darte un baño y a traer algunas cosas para Bella —sentí los brazos de mi madre rodear mi cintura.

—No es necesario que te quedes, mamá, te lo agradezco; lo que sí haré será ir a casa por algo de ropa para Bella y algunas de sus cosas personales.

—No nos despegaremos de ella hasta que llegues —me aseguró mi padre—. Charlie y Carmen llegarán en la madrugada, yo iré por ellos al aeropuerto y los traeré. No creo que quieran esperar ni un solo momento para ver a Bella.

—Enviaré a Dean por ellos papá, gracias.

—No quieras ocuparte tú solo de todo, Edward, ¿para qué estamos los amigos entonces?

—Gracias, Emmett —asentí en su dirección.

—Tú solo dedícate a estar con Bella y deja que nosotros nos preocupemos por todo lo demás —Jasper palmeó mi espalda e intenté esbozar una sonrisa.

Minutos después, Bella llegaba a la habitación. Las enfermeras instalaron todos los cables conectados a ella y que monitoreaban sus signos vitales y su corazón. Mi madre, al verla, sollozó y se abrazó a mi padre que la sacó de la habitación, seguido por mis amigos para permitirme un momento a solas con ella. Se veía tan indefensa, tan frágil, tan pequeña, tan vulnerable, con la mano y el brazo derecho vendados, vendoletes en el otro brazo y el cuello. Los moretones ya habían aparecido y también estaban por todas partes; su hermoso rostro no había estado exento de ellos, uno muy grande y casi negro cubría su mejilla llegando hasta la orilla del ojo que estaba hinchado.

Mi corazón se estrujó en mi pecho al ver el estado en el que se encontraba mi Bella. Me incliné para besar su frente con cuidado. Mis dedos acariciaron su cara casi sin tocarla.

—Isabella, mi amor…

Sin poder resistirlo, besé sus labios; estaban muy pálidos y fríos al igual que toda ella. Seguramente por el efecto de la medicación para bajarle la fiebre. Tuve que luchar contra mi deseo de acostarme a su lado y abrazarla para hacer que su cuerpo entrara en calor. Tuve que reprimir mis impulsos para no lanzarme contra su cuerpo y hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no aferrarme a ella y suplicarle de todas las formas posibles que me perdonara por haberla descuidado.

Yo, quien supuestamente debía ver por ella en todo momento, cuidarla, protegerla y mimarla, no lo hice y las consecuencias eran estas. Isabella herida por donde se viera y postrada en una cama de hospital. Si yo no podía perdonármelo, su padre tampoco lo haría y tenía que enfrentar el hecho de que quizás, Charlie no quisiera que permaneciera al lado de su hija. Pero no me daría por vencido y pelearía por mi derecho de estar junto a ella, por ese derecho que la misma Isabella me había dado.

Con un último beso en sus labios me despedí de ella para ir por sus cosas personales a casa y darme un buen baño, como había sugerido mi madre. Mientras más rápido fuera más rápido regresaría a su lado; así que salí del cuarto y mis padres entraron para acompañarla.

No tardé mucho en volver. Dean como siempre, leal y servicial, comprendía mi apuro y se las ingenió para llevarme y regresarme de casa en poco tiempo en medio del tráfico. Todos mis hombres estaban preocupados por Bella. Al verme llegar se acercaron a mí; Paul fue quien me preguntó cómo se encontraba y les informé brevemente de su estado. Sin duda le habían tomado cariño, ella se los había ganado con su trato amable y sus sonrisas. De alguna forma me gustaba que así fuera porque cuidarían mejor de ella.

—¿Cómo sigue? —le pregunté a mi madre al entrar a la habitación.

—Ha despertado por un momento, preguntó dónde se encontraba y se volvió a dormir —mi madre sonrió tranquila; no dejaba de mirarla y de acariciar su pelo con cariño. Ella adoraba a Bella y estaba seguro que en ella veía a la hija que ya no tenía, a su niña… su Liz.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Edward? —inquirió mi padre muy bajito para no despertarla.

—La dejé sola papá… —le confesé sintiendo de nuevo ese intenso dolor lleno de culpa en el pecho—, pero no quiero hablar de esto con nadie sin antes hacerlo con la propia Isabella.

Ambos asintieron comprendiendo lo que les pedía. Un rato después mi madre me insistía en ir a la cafetería a comer algo pero, ¿cómo ingerir alimento con esta preocupación y culpa como la mía?

—Bella te necesita fuerte, Edward y negándote a comer no creo que puedas estarlo, —bufó enojada— al menos te subiré un café y un sándwich, será tu problema si te lo comes o no, tú decides.

Mi madre tenía razón, pero aunque lo intenté, no pude comer más allá de unas cuantas mordidas y unos tragos de ese simple café. Al poco rato, mis padres fueron a casa a descansar unas horas porque querían estar ahí cuando Charlie y Carmen llegaran.

Me senté en un sillón bastante incómodo pero que me permitía estar junto a su cama, a su lado. Podía ver como dormía, tan relajada, tan hermosa pese a todos esos golpes, rasguños y moretones. El intenso dolor en mi pecho volvió de pronto al pensar cuan cerca estuve de perderla. Oprimí su mano y la besé. Isabella se removió en la cama y una mueca de dolor se reflejó en su rostro.

—Ahh —se quejó y me puse de pie inmediatamente.

—¿Te duele algo, cariño?

Acaricié su frente con cuidado y abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Miró a su alrededor y luego sus ojos se clavaron en mí, sin emoción, fríos e indiferentes.

—¿Necesitas que llame a la enfermera para que te de algo para el dolor?

Negó con la cabeza y la giró hacia el lado opuesto a mí. Apretó sus párpados y se quedó dormida de nuevo. Me maldije internamente. Ella tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo, era mi responsabilidad el cuidarla todo el tiempo y le fallé. Pero eso no iba a volver a suceder jamás. Cuando saliéramos del hospital arreglaríamos todo el maldito asunto y nuestras vidas volverían a la normalidad.

La arropé con cuidado y volví a la incomodidad del sillón con toda mi atención puesta en ella. Dormía plácidamente gracias a la medicación pero despertó en la madrugada cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron Charlie y Carmen acompañados por mis padres.

—¡Bella! Mi niñita…

Su padre tomó su mano mientras observaba el estado en el que se encontraba su hija. La veía tan golpeada que era muy evidente como se esforzaba por no tocarla para no hacerle más daño. Bella, al ver a su padre ahí, sonrió débilmente pero levantó la mano para tocar su rostro y limpiar las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla.

—Papá… —susurró y él le sonrió.

—No hables, cielo, descansa, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para platicar. —Charlie la miraba con adoración.

—Bella, hija —Carmen se acercó y besó su frente.

—Yo… lo siento —murmuró con pesar y la culpa me ahogó.

¿Cómo era posible que Isabella se estuviera disculpando cuando era más que obvio que aquí el único culpable era yo?

Mis ojos ardían y tuve que parpadear repetidamente para que las malditas lágrimas no escurrieran por mi cara. Mi pecho se henchía intermitente de ese dolor que sentía haría estallar mi corazón, de remordimiento, de pesar, de arrepentimiento y de impotencia por saber que no podía hacer nada en ese momento para liberar a Isabella de todo el sufrimiento y los sentimientos erróneos que estaban llenando su cuerpo y su alma.

Pero bien merecido tenía el sentirme así y siendo honestos, era un castigo muy leve teniendo en cuenta cual pudo haber sido el trágico final de esta historia. Me tragué un jadeo y salí de la habitación. De pronto todos esos sentimientos que tenía se volvieron en ira al ver sentadas en el pasillo a Alice y a Rosalie.

Me miraron y se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, resistiendo los impulsos de acercarse a mí. Se les notaba en los rostros la preocupación porque tenían los ojos y las narices rojas e hinchadas de llorar. Emmett y Jasper estaban de pie detrás de ellas y al verme se encogieron de hombros.

—Lo siento —Emmett se disculpó—, cometí una pequeña indiscreción.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la cafetería. No tenía ganas de comer nada pero tampoco me quedaría ahí con ese par custodiando los pasillos y lloriqueando como magdalenas. No iba a enojarme por eso, tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar en ese momento y como si con el pensamiento lo hubiera invocado, mi teléfono sonó y deprisa lo saqué de mi bolsillo.

—Cullen —respondí con voz rasposa.

*****.**

Como era de esperar, los abogados de Jacob Black estaban moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para sacar a su cliente de la cárcel. Eran conocidos por defender individuos con serios problemas con la ley y la mayoría de las veces ganaban sus casos. Obviamente eso me tenía un poco inquieto pero confiaba en mis hombres y en todos los ases que teníamos bajo la manga. Los utilizaríamos de uno en uno y así iríamos acabando con todos los argumentos de esos abogados corruptos, anulando de esta forma cualquier posibilidad de sacar a Black de la cárcel, del lugar al que pertenecía.

Al ver que las cosas iban caminando justo como esperaba, decidí enfocar toda mi atención en Isabella. Ella me necesitaba y yo ya le había fallado lo suficiente, pero eso era algo que nunca más volvería a suceder.

Me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación de Bella y no pude evitar mi disgusto al ver a mis padres charlando tranquilamente con Alice y Rosalie. Las ignoré desde luego y entré al cuarto. Isabella dormía y Charlie de pie junto a ella acariciaba su mano con ternura; la miraba dormir y aunque su mirada era triste, en sus ojos podía ver el amor incondicional que le tenía a su hija. Él sufría por ella, al verla así; un enorme nudo se formó en mi garganta. Era un nudo de culpa y tragué en seco, doliéndome como si me hubiera tragado un puñado de clavos.

—Hace un rato que duerme tranquila —me informó Carmen con una sonrisa.

—Pero ustedes no —dije suavemente—. Deben estar agotados después de la noticia y el viaje relámpago que hicieron. Sería bueno que fueran a descansar; Paul estará a su disposición, los llevará al hotel a la hora que deseen.

—Gracias, Edward —murmuró Charlie sin soltar la mano de Bella.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer.

—Te equivocas… si no hubieras llegado a tiempo…

—No, ni siquiera lo pienses —mi voz se quebró.

Charlie y Carmen se despidieron después de pasar ese difícil momento. De nuevo volví a estar solo con Isabella. Acerqué el sillón para estar a su lado, me senté y el cansancio aunado a las horas sin dormir comenzaron a pasarme factura. Cuando abrí los ojos, ella estaba despierta, mirando hacia la ventana.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté tomando su mano.

—Mejor, gracias —respondió sin mirarme.

—Isabella, yo…

—Todo está bien, no pasa nada.

—¿Qué no pasa nada? —me escuché preguntar extrañado—. Tenemos que hablar.

—No hace falta.

—¿Vamos a volver a lo mismo, Isabella? —Su indiferencia y sus intentos de minimizar la gravedad de lo ocurrido comenzaban a exasperarme. Ella se estaba encerrando en sí misma y no lo iba a permitir; no iba a dejar que ignorara que entre nosotros algo no estaba bien.

—De acuerdo. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —respiré profundamente y me acomodé en el sillón bajo su incrédula mirada.

El día transcurrió y era obvio que mientras menos trato tuviera conmigo mejor. Sus padres y los míos estaban ahí atentos para cumplir cualquier cosa que Isabella quisiera o necesitara. También Emmett y Jasper se asomaban de vez en cuando y aquel par de magdalenas seguían rumiando sus malas decisiones en el pasillo.

Por la tarde, Isabella se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver entrar a Jane a la habitación. Su rostro cambió; se alegró de verla y de tenerla ahí. Yo sabía que era la única amiga que tenía; por eso la llamé y porque sería muy bueno para Bella contar con ella en esos momentos. Invité a nuestros padres a tomar algo a la cafetería del hospital para así darles privacidad. Cuando volví, Jane se despedía agradeciéndome que le hubiera avisado y dejando en claro que la visitaría a diario.

Me preparaba para pasar otra noche en el incómodo sillón; daba vueltas y vueltas cuando la escuché decir muy bajito…

—Gracias, Edward.

Solo dijo eso y yo sabía muy bien que se refería a Jane.

—¿Estás lista para hablar? —insistí. Pasaron muchos minutos y no decía nada.

—No —fue su escueta respuesta. Como pudo se acomodó en su cama dándome la espalda y eso fue todo.

Mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite; porque aún cuando estaba plenamente consciente de que por mi culpa nos encontrábamos ahí, ella no ayudaba a solucionar nada con esa actitud. Isabella lo sabía. Me conocía muy bien y sabía qué puntos tocar para que mandara al diablo mi paciencia y me exasperara. Estaba a punto de lograrlo, por eso, a la mañana siguiente muy temprano, apenas llegaron Charlie y Carmen me fui a casa a dar un baño. Necesitaba espacio, un rato solo para meditar muy bien como proceder.

*****.**

Esa tarde daban de alta a Isabella. Según los doctores, si no mostraba algún síntoma de neumonía podría irse a casa. Sería lo mejor para ambos porque en ese ambiente frío de hospital, ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo y nos encontrábamos siempre a la defensiva, sobre todo ella. Charlie ya lo había notado, así como todos los demás pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar, sobre todo conociendo mi carácter pero eso a su padre no le importó y cuando salí por un café me siguió.

—Edward.

Me giré y lo vi venir hacia mí.

—¿Si, Charlie?

—¿Está todo bien entre ustedes? —preguntó serio—. No se hablan y ni siquiera se miran…

—Charlie —lo interrumpí—. No te preocupes por nada, es algo que solucionaremos muy pronto, ya verás que antes que te des cuenta todo vuelve a la normalidad.

No muy convencido, regresó a la habitación. Yo seguí mi camino hacia el elevador y al abrirse las puertas choqué con una doctora, tirándole todos los papeles que llevaba en las manos. Alcé la vista para disculparme y sonreí al ver una cara conocida.

—Doctora Conrad, lo siento —dije mientras recogía del suelo todos sus papeles—; venía distraído.

—No se preocupe, señor Cullen, a veces pasa. —Ella también estaba agachada y con prisa tomaba los papeles del suelo; pero no solo eran papeles… eran todo tipo de estudios. Ultrasonido, resonancia magnética, tomografía y me quedé de una pieza al ver el nombre de su paciente en todos ellos y en muchos más que ella ya había recogido con apuro del suelo.

_Isabella Swan._

—Me quieres explicar qué significa todo esto, ¿Margot?

Levanté la mirada del piso sosteniendo entre mis manos los estudios.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero le debo confidencialidad a mi paciente —me los quitó de las manos.

—¿Confidencialidad? ¡Isabella es mí mujer! —bramé molesto.

—Pues tu mujer desea total privacidad y yo lo tengo que respetar —se controló para no responderme en el mismo tono—. Tú también deberías hacerlo, por primera vez en la vida hazlo, Edward.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya sé, nenas, ya sé que es un capítulo muy cortito pero no quería dejarlas ansiosas por más tiempo, sobre todo cuando no dejan de hacerme sentir muy querida y extrañada en cada uno de sus reviews; lo agradezco de verdad con todo mi corazón, sus buenos deseos y todo el buen ánimo que me envían a través de ellos es infinito, por lo que creo que debo ponerlas al tanto de mi situación para que me tengan la misma paciencia que me han brindado hasta el día de hoy.<strong>_

_**Me han hecho una cirugía de rodilla, la cual yo pensé que sería de fácil recuperación pero para mi triste sorpresa me está costando mucho trabajo, paciencia y sobre todo, esfuerzo. Aunado a eso, están muchos cambios que no tenía programados y me he tenido que adaptar a ellos de la noche a la mañana. Eso, créanme que me corta la inspiración y no por darles un capítulo seguido voy a escribir cualquier cosa. **_

_**Yo sé que me comprenden, por eso, como siempre les reitero que esta historia NO quedará inconclusa. Les agradezco la lealtad a mi historia y hacia mí, todos sus buenos y alentadores deseos. De corazón, MIL GRACIAS.**_

_**Ahora si, pasando a cosas más alegres, ¿cómo vieron a Edward?, ¿y a Bella? **_

_**Por favor, díganme qué les parecen las reacciones y el proceder de ambos, ustedes, ¿qué harían?**_

_**Pido un aplauso por favor para mi querida Lethy y para mi adorada Beta Jo. Que digo un aplauso, ¡una ovación de pie! Porque siempre están listas y dispuestas para echarme una manita para tener el capítulo y el blog hermoso para ustedes.**_

_**Y como siempre, aquí tenemos a las Kinky Girls que dejaron su review del capítulo pasado: **_

_**romycullen, dracullen, Yelydza, Valen Flos, joselina, vero Hernandez, fary03, solecitopucheta, cris20, Tata XOXO, Sandra S S, ludgardita, Ange Masen, jupi, Yessenya, Paz, maddycullen, jamlvg, dorrycullen, lizz99, yolabertay, Moni Camacho, monicaviajera1819, jhanulita, Sully YM, hilarycullen17, Soniard, yasmin-cullen, Beastyle, jasmin Li, Guest, zujeyane, any0239, sakutsunade, denisgarrido2, Ely Cullen M, YessBarrios, Ligia Rodriguez, ClariceCullen, Nyx-88, antomirok, eglechina, bellaazul, DeNobrega, VERDEJADE469, Liz PattStew, solasol, nany87, aliceforever85, ginnicullenswan, Letieuge, yanetsoto80, Karly Masen Potter, sonyzill, Carol Rosalie Cullen, DiAnA FeR, janalez, Manligrez, patymdn, isabella-vulturi123, Mafe2404, Eve Runner, Sam195, Karen Pattz, raia, teky, Allies, Sisi bunny, Mar River, Yasmina Masen, mirgru, cynthia, Guest, Sony Bells, kudakitsunenaru, lizzie, , belkis lagos vazquez, Masilobe, Emma, CARLOTA, Isis Janet, terewee, sabina, Robsten, carolinamoralez, Guest, Karla, SolesMiir, nafcullen, Bella-Nympha, fabiola, sonysilli, Guest, decorvalan96, Hinatapink, LucianaM, sophitareyes, Indira Cullen Clan Meyer, Barbie, kedchri, Eli, Marishka cullen, MaryGin, Guest, patricia1204, lunatico0030, nanys sanz, Ana Romero, azabella45, belly bells cullen-salvatore y nancy.**_

_**Son divinas, nenas…**_

_**Les recuerdo pasarse por el blog:**_

_** g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**Este otro es de mi amiga Nany y tiene al día toda la información de Rob que quieras:**_

_** www. pattinsonworld. com**_

_**Nos vemos tan pronto como pueda, cuídense mucho y… ¡Pórtense mal!**_

_**Amelie.**_


	45. Esto es lo que quiero

_**¡Sorpresa! Esta vez no me he tardado mucho, ¿verdad? Bien; espero que este capítulo les guste mucho y me dejen sus comentarios al final. Un beso, nenas y ahora sí, ¡a leer!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esto es lo que quiero.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta FFAD<p>

www . facebook group / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p><em>Conceder el perdón es el más alto grado de vanidad o de miedo.<em>

_José Luis Coll._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 45<strong>

**BELLA's POV**

Tenía frío. Mucho frío. Y dolor, también mucho dolor. ¿En dónde? En todas partes. Todo mi cuerpo dolía. Moverme dolía, incluso respirar dolía.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué olía así?

Abrí los ojos —o al menos lo intenté— y un resplandor muy blanco y estridente me cegó, obligándome a cerrarlos otra vez. ¿Dónde estaba?

Quise moverme. No pude. Mi cuerpo estaba firmemente restringido sobre una camilla dura, incómoda y muy fría. Gemí. Me asustó tanto, que apenas pude oír el sonido de mi voz. Sonó más bien como un quejido lastimero y muy débil. Gemí de nuevo y abrí los ojos al escuchar pasos acercándose a mí.

—No se mueva, por favor —me pidió la voz de una mujer.

La miré por el rabillo del ojo porque tampoco pude mover mi cabeza; también estaba sujeta a la dura camilla fría. Era una mujer vestida de blanco. Una enfermera tal vez… ¿Un hospital?, ¿estaba en un hospital?

Mi respiración se agitó. Me dolía el cuerpo pero me moví como pude y lo que pude. ¡No quería estar atada! ¿Por qué estaba atada?

—¡Ah!

—Cálmese, señorita Swan —dijo la mujer—. No se mueva, por favor.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —pregunté con voz rasposa.

—Tuvo usted un accidente y…

—¡Suélteme!

—Solo será un momento, señorita.

—¡No! Déjeme ir…. Déjeme ir… Déjeme ir… —y me sentí flotar. Liviana como una pluma, sin peso. En paz.

—Mmm… mmm…

—Bella, hija, no te muevas, cariño —me susurró al oído una voz conocida y gemí de nuevo.

—¿Dónde estoy? –pregunté y, antes de escuchar la respuesta, la paz que traía consigo aquella negrura me absorbió de nuevo.

***.

Abrí los ojos y no, no era un sueño, una pesadilla. Era verdad y yo me encontraba realmente en un hospital. ¿Pero qué diablos había pasado?

Me sentía tan cansada y adolorida que ni siquiera intenté moverme. Lo que sí traté fue recordar porqué diantres estaba ahí pero la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarme. No me importó e hice un esfuerzo, tenía que hacerlo pero estaba muy débil. Quería cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar pero poco a poco, muy lentamente, pequeños recuerdos de lo ocurrido fueron llegando a mi memoria. De pronto la angustia se instaló en mi pecho, ahogándome, neutralizándome.

Edward. Él… él…

Un sollozo brotó lastimero de mi garganta. Los recuerdos llegaron agolpándose con furia en mi cabeza. Haciéndome recordar el motivo por el cual me encontraba ahí. Herida, adolorida e incapaz de salir corriendo a donde fuera pero lejos de él. Poniendo distancia entre sus palabras y acciones que tanto me lastimaban y mi ingenuidad. Mi ilusa ingenuidad.

Lloré. Lloré porque lo amaba y porque el dolor de su indiferencia hacia algo tan importante, era demasiado para mí. Edward me había roto por dentro. Había cauterizado mi corazón, me había decepcionado y no sabía si podría salir con la frente en alto después de esto. Me sentía burlada, humillada y sin fuerzas, sin ganas de siquiera intentar luchar por mí.

Entre mis sueños intermitentes, noté que él estaba ahí, a mi lado. Pocas veces se iba y por irónicas que parecieran las cosas, se notaba muy preocupado por mí. ¿De qué iba todo eso? Francamente yo no entendía nada, porque las señales que me daba eran totalmente opuestas.

¿Por qué me sentía como un juguete entre sus manos?

¿Quería volverme loca?

Papá llegó con Carmen y lloraron al verme. Estaban tan angustiados que me dio miedo. ¿En qué estado me encontraba para que hubieran venido desde San Francisco y tener esa expresión en sus rostros? ¿Me había sucedido algo grave? No quería saberlo; no en ese momento en el que solo quería tranquilizarlos aunque no supiera en realidad lo que tenía.

El sueño y los medicamentos me tenían en un estado de somnolencia que no podía resistir. Dormitaba por ratos y cuando abrí los ojos una de esas tantas veces vi que ya había amanecido. El día nublado y húmedo se dejaba ver por la ventana. Pese a estar en pleno abril hacía frío y mi cuerpo adolorido lo resentía más. Me cubrí como pude con una mano y vi a Edward acurrucado en el sillón junto a mi cama.

Quería hablar pero yo no me encontraba en condiciones de nada. Aún no asimilaba por completo todo lo que había ocurrido y fingí que todo estaba bien. Fingí de nuevo para ganar tiempo y poder tener un argumento válido para cuando no me quedara más remedio y tuviera que enfrentarme a él pero eso no sabía cuándo sucedería.

Vislumbré el eterno día que tenía por delante. Aunque papá y Carmen junto con Esme y Carlisle estaban haciéndome compañía y se los agradecía, yo solo quería estar sola pero cuando vi a Jane entrar por la puerta de mi cuarto, quise gritar de alivio.

—¡Por Dios, Bella! ¿En dónde carajos te metiste? —Me abrazaba con mucho cuidado pero con mucho cariño.

—¡Jane! —me tragué un sollozo—. Gracias por venir.

—No me lo agradezcas a mí —dijo sentándose a mi lado—. Fue Edward quién me avisó y de inmediato me vine directo para acá, sabes que no te dejaría amiga.

—Lo sé, Jane —le sonreí y mi pómulo dolió.

—Ahora sí, Isabella Marie, empieza a hablar y escúpelo todo porque no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que te hayas desahogado. —Su ceño fruncido me hizo ver que no estaba bromeando. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo y quién mejor que Jane para escucharme.

—Edward creyó que yo lo engañaba —solté sin más—. Recibió una foto donde aparezco supuestamente con Jake en un café.

—¿Jake? —me miró intrigada—. ¿Y quién demonios es ese tal Jake?

—Es alguien de quién te contaré otro día, por ahora solo basta con que sepas que es alguien de mi pasado que me hizo mucho daño. —Ella asintió esperando que continuara—. Esa foto fue la razón por la que Edward que estuvo tan frío y esquivo conmigo durante varios días. Traté por todos los medios posibles de hablar con él para saber qué pasaba, para que me dijera porqué me trataba así pero Edward simplemente no me quería cerca.

Sufrí mucho, Jane, pensando que lo nuestro había acabado y que en cualquier momento me diría que ya no me quería junto a él. Una noche volví a casa resignada, aceptando que mis temores eran ciertos y entré al cuarto de juegos para mirar por última vez el lugar donde dejé a un lado a la niñita curiosa y me convertí en una mujer llena de deseos. Me quedé dormida ahí y Edward me despertó regalándome, según yo, mi última noche. Fue tan… especial, que ya no tuve duda de que era el final pero al día siguiente, me sorprendió llevándome al cottage de su familia, en la campiña.

Edward se sinceró conmigo durante esos días. Me confesó tantas cosas, Jane, que por momentos lo odié y lo único que quería era que acabara de una buena vez con todos esos secretos pero sabía que, para él, no estaba siendo nada fácil revelarme tantas cosas y tan delicadas —suspiré—. Hace unos días me desperté y me informaron que Edward tuvo que venir a la ciudad. Cuando llegó, me dio una noticia que jamás creí que iba a escuchar. Jake fue aprehendido y con demasiados cargos como para jamás volver a ver la luz del día.

Me acurruqué en su pecho llorando de tranquilidad porque ese mal nacido no podría volver a lastimarme. Estaba contenta porque Edward había hecho eso por mí, para protegerme. Estaba feliz porque sobre todo, Edward no quería terminar conmigo. Seguiríamos juntos, ¿por cuánto tiempo?, no lo sabía pero en ese preciso instante, Edward me quería con él. Todo iba bien, perfecto, hasta que dijo lo que para cualquier mujer es un insulto, un golpe del que es muy duro reponerse, superarlo…

Jane apretó mi mano brindándome su apoyo. Yo suspiré recordando de nuevo sus hirientes palabras.

—Me dijo que ya no dudaba de mí porque ya estaba seguro de mi amor. Que en efecto, sí lo había hecho porque los malditos celos lo cegaban al pensarme entregándome a otro pero que gracias a una amiga, pudo abrir los ojos y ver las cosas como en realidad eran. Y para colmo de todo, esa amiga tan buena y tan noble —ironicé—, es la estúpida de Vera.

Jane abrió los ojos y la boca tan grandes como pudo. Su sorpresa fue quizás tan grande como la que yo me había llevado.

—¿Te refieres a Vera, la mujer esa… del club? —asentí sintiendo como la bilis subía por mi garganta.

—La misma —le reafirmé—. ¿Te imaginas como me sentí?, estaba tan enfadada, tan… yo… no quería que Edward se acercara a mí, no quería que me tocara, tenerlo cerca. Él se fue enojado por mi reacción y me quedé sola en la terraza dándole vueltas a lo irónico de la situación. ¿Se suponía que le debía mi felicidad a esa mujer?, ¿qué tanto me conoce como para cambiar la opinión que Edward tiene de mí?, ¿tanta influencia tiene en él?, ¿por qué?

No supe cuánto tiempo permanecí ahí pero de pronto me encontré caminando hacia el muelle al que Edward me había llevado unos días atrás. Mis pies caminaban veloces, ansiosos por llevarme lo más lejos posible del cottage. Empecé a correr y bajo el torrencial aguacero que estaba cayendo, llegué al pequeño muelle. Estaba de pie en el borde de este. Miré el agua negra por el reflejo de las nubes de tormenta. Sería tan fácil dar un paso más…

—¡Bella! —gritó Jane llevándose la mano a la boca y yo negué con la cabeza.

—Iba a darme la vuelta para volver. Es verdad que estaba… estoy demasiado herida pero, muy dentro de mí, sabía que esa salida fácil no era la solución. Fue entonces cuando un rayo seguido por un trueno me asustó, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Caí en el borde del muelle quedando con los pies remojados en el agua. No supe como me arrastré lejos de la orilla de madera. Tal vez el miedo me hizo reaccionar y fui consciente que debía volver al cotagge pero la lluvia caía tan fuerte sobre mí, que me era imposible ver el camino. Pensé que no importaba, que lo único que tenía que hacer para estar a salvo era alejarme del lago. Caminé como pude, descalza y con dificultad porque mis pies se hundían en el lodo. No sabía si estaba en el camino correcto, yo solo caminaba como podía.

Para mi mala suerte, la lluvia hacía más espeso el lodo. El esfuerzo por seguir me tenía agotada y temblaba de frío. Mis pies ya no los sentía, me movía por inercia, rezando por llegar a algún lugar donde pudieran ayudarme. De pronto me sentí arrastrada, revolcándome entre el lodo, sin poder hacer nada más que aferrarme a lo que fuera para no ser tragada por esa ola de tierra y agua que estaba barriendo con todo.

—Oh, por Dios, Bella —murmuró Jane con las lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos.

—Entonces algo detuvo mi cuerpo. Creo que fueron las raíces de un árbol caído; me aferré a ellas como pude y no me moví. Sabía que no podía hacerlo si quería salir viva de ahí. Tampoco supe cuánto tiempo pasó pero se me hizo una eternidad —sonreí débilmente—. Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir ves toda tu vida pasar como una película ante tus ojos… ¡Yo vi a mi madre, Jane!, y me decía que no me soltara, que aguantara un poco más, solo un poco más… —dije entre sollozos y traté de reponerme para continuar.

Fue cuando escuché su voz… era Edward que había llegado en el momento justo porque mis brazos no resistieron más y me solté. No recuerdo lo que ocurrió después. Solo sé que cuando pude tener conciencia noté que estaba en este hospital y las palabras de Edward volvieron a mi mente trayendo de vuelta todo ese dolor que me golpeó mucho más que la fuerza del deslave que me arrolló.

—¿Y ya han hablado? —negué con la cabeza, sollozando sin parar.

—Lo he evitado porque no sé que hacer. ¿Te das cuenta del punto en el que me encuentro? No es nada fácil tomar una decisión en estas circunstancias, es demasiado dura esta realidad y yo no sé si podré vivir con esto. Me ahoga, Jane, me duele.

—Bella —Jane me abrazó y con cuidado acariciaba mi espalda mientras yo me desahogaba—, es hora de madurar…

—¿De qué hablas? —me separé de ella para mirarla.

—Exactamente de eso, de crecer, de saber quién eres como mujer y darte cuenta de lo mucho que vales, de ser conciente de tus decisiones, de tus deseos, de tus afectos, de tu presente, tu pasado y tu futuro. De saber que hay que ser fuerte para poder vivir con el pasado, haciendo que el presente valga la pena y que te ayude a formar un futuro digno, pero digno de ti, de la hermosa persona que eres, valiente y fuerte, sin dejarte influenciar por nada ni nadie, solo por lo que tú quieres ser y de cómo quieres vivir.

—Es muy fácil decirlo, Jane, y la verdad, es que yo no sé como hacerlo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando hablabas de tus prioridades? —asentí—. Bueno, pues ahora medita bien si han cambiado, si son en verdad las que deseas en tu vida, si son las que te permitirán vivir feliz.

La miré como si no la reconociera.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Bella? —medité un poco su pregunta pero respondí con firmeza.

—Porque me dolió que Edward creyera más en las palabras de otra mujer y cometí una insensatez —dije enfadada.

—¿Lo amas?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Creo que necesito alejarme de él por un tiempo. —Mi voz se escuchó débil.

—¿En realidad es eso lo que quieres, Bella?

Después de irse, Jane me dejó mucho en qué pensar. Tenía ante mí una gran disyuntiva que necesitaba resolver de la mejor manera y no encontraba hasta ese momento, una solución que me brindara un alivio permanente. No sin exponerme.

Por la noche antes de acomodarme para dormir, le di las gracias a Edward. Unas gracias que implicaban varias cosas para mí. El haber traído a mi padre y a Carmen, el estar pendiente de mí, el haberme salvado y él, intentó de nuevo hacerme hablar pero estaba tan cansada tanto física como mentalmente que solo le dije —No—.

No hubo ningún reclamo de su parte y respiré tranquila. A pesar de eso, de no tener que hacerle frente a la plática a la que tanto le temía, me costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño.

*****.**

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Edward se fue a casa a dar un baño después de asegurarse que yo estuviera bien y de que llegaran mi padre y Carmen para hacerme compañía. Yo estaba impaciente de que eso sucediera porque necesitaba el apoyo de la mujer que había cambiado la monótona, triste y solitaria vida de mi padre.

Carmen se había ganado no solo mi absoluta confianza sino también todo mi cariño. Estuvo ahí apoyándome cuando tomé la decisión de irme y dejar a mi padre con Alice y Rosalie, cuando sentí que él me hacía a un lado y prefería estar con ellas. Carmen no cejó en mostrar su desacuerdo aún con el riesgo de tener un problema con mi padre. Ella también fue quién le hizo abrir los ojos y ver que tenía que dejar a un lado su tonto orgullo y hablar pero, no solo logró eso sino que también lo trajo hasta Londres para verme y reconciliarnos.

Después de todo eso, yo ya estaba convencida de que mi madre había enviado a Carmen a nuestras vidas. Para hacer feliz a mi padre y a mí, para hacerme sentir que no estaba sola. Para él ella era su compañera de vida y para mí, la madre que en todo momento me hacía saber que contaba con ella para lo que yo necesitara y yo la necesitaba ahora.

Tal y como pensé, Carmen no dudó ni por un segundo en ayudarme. No tenía el tiempo suficiente para explicarle nada y ella no me cuestionó, solo me preguntó lo que yo quería que hiciera. Al volver, casi media hora después, me sonrió y supe que todo había salido bien, al menos hasta ese momento.

Ya era casi medio día y yo esperaba impaciente. Esa tarde me daban el alta y Edward ya estaba ansioso por dejar el hospital. Salió un momento y mi padre fue tras él; estaba segura que ya había notado nuestro distanciamiento y no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saber qué diablos sucedía entre nosotros pero yo conocía muy bien a Edward y sabía que no ventilaría nuestros problemas íntimos con nadie, y menos si eso significa preocupar a alguno de nuestros padres.

De pronto, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró Edward hecho una furia.

—Carmen, ¿podrías dejarnos solos? —le pidió conteniendo su enojo. Ella me miró esperando mi respuesta y asentí nerviosa. Cerró la puerta al salir y Edward fue acercándose lentamente a mí.

—¿Me quieres explicar qué coño significa todo esto?

Preguntó aventando unas carpetas sobre la cama y me helé al distinguir en ellas varios de los análisis que Carmen había solicitado le enviaran a la doctora Conrad para que los revisara.

¿Por qué diablos los tenía Edward?

¿Me había puesto en evidencia a pesar que le pedí la más absoluta discreción?

¿No se había podido quedar callada y simplemente pensaba que le debía fidelidad a Edward?

—No me mires así y habla de una puta vez, Isabella —me ordenó a gritos.

Yo lo miraba con el miedo subiéndome por la garganta. Tragué en seco y sabía que, aunque quisiera, no iba a poder emitir ni siquiera un lastimero sonido.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —gruñó—. ¿Por qué a escondidas mías? ¿Cómo crees que me siento al descubrir que mi mujer me oculta cosas tan importantes como estas?

Se acercó a la cama e intenté hacerme hacia atrás pero el cabecero me detuvo.

—Margot dice que tengo que respetar el derecho a tu privacidad —dijo sarcástico.

Apoyó sus manos en la cama, casi encerrándome en sus brazos y podía notar el esfuerzo que hacía para contenerse. Su pecho subía y bajaba al igual que el mío, solo que el de él lo hacía por furia y el mío por temor. Un temor que ahora comprobaba que de infundado no tenía nada.

—Créeme que lo hubiera hecho si me lo hubieras pedido pero en vez de eso preferiste ir en contra mía, de lo que sabes que no tolero, sin importarte nada, sin ningún maldito gramo de consideración hacia mí… —Edward dijo con voz grave, sonando mucho más amenazador.

—¿En dónde quedó la confianza, Bella?, esa que supuestamente deberías tenerme por lo mucho que me amas, ¿no es cierto? Eso fue lo que siempre te pedí, lo que te recalcaba a cada puto y miserable minuto. Te pedía franqueza, que te abrieras a mí y hasta te conseguí la ayuda de Bower para que lo hicieras. Ahora dime, Isabella, dime en dónde quedó esa confianza…

—¡Esa maldita confianza está guardada en el mismo cajón en donde tú guardaste la tuya!

Estallé ante su ataque, gritándole lo que tenía atorado en el alma desde la noche del accidente. Mi cuerpo temblaba y ya no de miedo sino de enojo, uno que sentía que iba bullendo en mi interior ante su vano reclamo. Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, taladrándome con el verde salvaje de su atónita mirada.

—Esa estúpida confianza es la que tú debiste tenerme también pero no, en vez de eso elegiste creer primero en las palabras de Vera que en las mías y me hiciste sufrir mientras creías que era la peor de las mujeres por haberte engañado.

—¿Pero es que no entiendes? En esos momentos yo no podía pensar en nada, no podía razonar, estaba loco de celos, envenenado, y aunque sabía que no podía ser posible, no lo aceptaba. No podía dormir, no podía trabajar, no podía comer porque de solo imaginar que tú… no podía soportarlo. —Las últimas palabras las dijo casi en un susurro.

La única que era capaz de enfrentarse a mí y hacerme ver la realidad era Vera. Por varios días estuvo llamándome, me dejaba mensajes de voz y de texto en el móvil y como las ignoraba, se presentó en la oficina amenazándome con hacer un escándalo si no la escuchaba y lo hice, con tal de que se largara lo más pronto de ahí. Ella comenzó a gritarme que era un estúpido que no podía ver más allá de mis narices, que era un imbécil que no sabía distinguir entre un diamante y un pedazo de mierda —hablaba esforzándose para no alterarse.

Vera me contó que una noche, te apareciste en el club. Ibas con Jane y además Paul y Jason te esperaban afuera. Te vio desde que llegaste; te paseaste por el lugar mirando hacia todos lados y luego subieron a presenciar una escena. Al finalizar, dos de sus hombres les detuvieron y las llevaron a su oficina. No podía dejarte ir sin saber exactamente qué hacías ahí.

Contuve el aliento. Vera no le había dicho a Edward del escándalo que protagonizamos Alice y yo y que ese era el pretexto que tomó para interrogarme. Al menos tenía bien claro el concepto de la amistad y no delató a Jasper.

—Me dijo cómo te plantaste frente a ella, con carácter y sin amedrentarte, al menos no hasta que te amenazó con llamarme para avisarme que estabas ahí para que fuera por ti. Fue cuando le dijiste la verdadera razón por la cual estabas ahí. Habías ido a buscar a Olga para que te orientara. Querías decorar un cuarto para darme una sorpresa.

En ese momento Vera pensó que tal vez había estado equivocada. No le dabas buena espina, ¿sabes? Creía que eras una niñita mimada acostumbrada a tener todo lo que se le antojara y ella juraba que yo era tu último caprichito por tener. Tu actitud esa noche le hizo darte el beneficio de la duda y decidió ser ella quien te orientara con esa sorpresa para mí. Fue a casa a buscarte para empezar con ello pero no la recibiste muy educadamente.

La corriste creyendo que te había echado de cabeza conmigo y la culpaste de la actitud fría y déspota que estaba teniendo contigo. Estabas hecha una furia defendiendo nuestra relación, sacando las garras como lo hace una mujer cuando está completamente entregada a su hombre. Ahí ya no tuvo dudas y supo que tú eras la mujer indicada para mí. La sumisa que estaba dispuesta a todo por su Señor.

Ella me contaba todo esto absolutamente convencida de que había hecho lo correcto, sus ojos brillaban, estaba feliz por mí. Vera me hizo ver que estaba siendo obstinado al querer mantener la duda entre nosotros. Me hizo darme cuenta y aceptar que una mujer que me amara tanto no podía engañarme.

—Es verdad —musité—. Lo único lamentable es que tuvo que ser otra persona la que viniera a confirmártelo.

—Bella, yo…

—¡Tú! —le apunté con un dedo—. Tú eres un miserable y cabrón egoísta, alguien que piensa que el mundo debe girar en torno a él para cumplir hasta sus más insignificantes deseos. ¿No sabes todo el daño que puedes causarle a esa persona que te ama con tanta devoción, a esa que está dispuesta a todo por ti? Estás acabando conmigo, Edward, con este amor…

—Por favor, Bella, no digas eso…

—¿Te has puesto a pensar en el dolor que me causas con tu desconfianza? ¿Sabes lo mucho que me lastima el darme cuenta que después de todo lo que hecho y de todo a lo que he renunciado por amor a ti, no te es suficiente? ¿Que no valores a lo que estoy dispuesta por ti?

Mis palabras debieron haberle llegado muy dentro porque por varios minutos permaneció callado mirando por la ventana mientras yo me limpiaba las lágrimas con la sábana, deseando con todo mi ser saber qué era lo que le pasaba por la mente. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y se acercó a mí de nuevo. Su semblante había cambiado notoriamente y de aquel Edward que había entrado a mi cuarto hecho una furia no quedaba ni la sombra.

—Tienes razón, Bella —dijo tomando mi mano y apretándola—. Soy el cabrón más egoísta de la tierra y quiero que sepas que he escuchado cada palabra que ha salido de tu boca. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que te sintieras así. Isabella, en mi naturaleza está el desear y obtener y ahora solo puedo pedirte que… que no te alejes.

—¿Es que no has entendido nada, Edward? Estoy tan humillada, decepcionada y herida… que me estoy quedando sin ganas de luchar más por ti, por tu amor.

—No hables así, Bella —me pidió revelando cierta angustia en su voz—. Esto es algo que podremos superar si no volvemos a callarnos nada, a ocultarnos cosas; debemos ser honestos, sinceros. Solo te pido que no vuelvas jamás a encerrarte en ti misma guardándote todos tus miedos, no calles más, Bella, y comprende que si antes yo tuve que hacerlo, fue por tu bien.

—Tú te callaste por poder, Edward, yo lo hice por miedo…

—Te amo.

—Es no me basta. Tu amor no me basta —Edward palideció.

—Entonces, ¿qué más quieres?

—Tu confianza. Quiero tu confianza porque… nunca la he tenido.

—Aún tengo muchas cosas que confesarte.

—Lo sé. Solo que en este momento ya no sé si quiero escucharlas…

*****.**

La discusión con Edward me dejó agotada y sin fuerzas. Él no se movió de mi lado ni por un segundo. Quería dormir pero esperaba hablar con Margot para saber si había encontrado algo en los análisis que me hicieron al llegar. Necesitaba saber si podría ser madre, si mi cuerpo no estaba tan dañado como para albergar una vida. Lo mejor era acabar con esa duda para que cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, me permitiera vivir con pleno conocimiento de ella.

Cuando tocaron la puerta y ella entró a mi cuarto, Edward salió, respetando la privacidad que había pedido a la doctora Conrad.

Desafortunadamente, tendría que quedarme uno o dos días más en el hospital porque iban a ser necesarios muchos exámenes más y me advirtió que algunos serían algo incómodos. No me importaba, lo único que quería era darle fin a esa incertidumbre.

Le comuniqué a Edward que no podría ir a casa esa noche y él ya no me cuestionó nada, solo asintió y me dijo que estaría a mi lado en todos los procedimientos que debieran hacerme, si yo lo aceptaba.

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, comenzaron a realizarme delicados y minuciosos estudios. Edward no podía acompañarme y se quedó en el cuarto justificando ante mis padres y los suyos el porqué de tantos análisis extras.

El día fue agotador. El estar ante tantos aparatos extraños imponía. Yo me moría de miedo porque nunca fui de las que soportaran el dolor fácilmente y estar en constante tensión durante todo el día me extenuó. Me llevaron de vuelta a mi cuarto cuando por fin se acabaron todas las pruebas y me esforcé para sonreír al verlos a todos tan preocupados. Edward era el que más lo estaba.

—Ya acabó todo, pequeña —me susurró al oído cuando estuvimos solos—. Te portaste tan bien y fuiste tan valiente que Margot tiene todo lo que necesita para dar un diagnóstico.

—¿Seguro? —balbuceé algo mareada.

—Sí. Mañana volvemos a casa pero por ahora descansa.

Esas palabras fueron lo último que escuché antes de sentir sus cálidos labios en mi frente y quedar dormida.

*****.**

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, Edward estaba mirándome desde el sillón. Se puso de pie inmediatamente y se acercó, inclinándose para depositar otro beso en mi frente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

—Mejor de lo que pensé.

—Margot me avisó que pasaría al medio día.

Asentí y respiré tan hondo como pude.

—Edward… necesito hablar contigo —su rostro se puso serio.

—Dime, Bella.

—He estado pensando las cosas y he tomado una decisión —Edward perdió el color y yo tragué en seco antes de continuar—. Voy a hacer un esfuerzo y a poner todo de mi parte para salvar esta relación.

—Oh, por Dios, Bella…. —Edward se lanzó hacia mí, aprisionándome entre sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello, respirándome.

—Voy a hacerlo porque te amo, Edward, lo sabes así como también estás muy conciente del daño que me causó tu desconfianza. El dolor sigue latente, lacerándome desde muy dentro y si tú de verdad quieres tanto como yo que lo nuestro funcione, tendrás que luchar día a día para borrarlo de mi corazón y de mi mente.

—Claro que voy a hacerlo, Isabella. Voy a hacerlo porque también te amo.

—No quiero que me lo digas, Edward, quiero que me lo demuestres.

Edward se pasó una buena parte de la mañana mimándome y llenándome de besos. Estábamos tan contentos por la nueva oportunidad que se nos presentaba, una sincera, sin mentiras ni secretos, una oportunidad libre para ser felices.

Me ayudó a darme un baño aunque no lo necesitaba. El dolor en mi pie había disminuido considerablemente gracias a los analgésicos pero a Edward no le importaba. Él lo único que quería era cuidarme y yo estaba encantada por eso pero conforme pasaban los minutos mi ansiedad crecía. Esa ansiedad se disparó cuando Margot llegó. Edward se sentó junto a mí en la cama y tomó mi mano.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté y ella respiró profundamente.

—Bella, he estado analizando tu caso junto con otros colegas. Los exámenes fueron extensos y los hemos estudiado minuciosamente tratando de encontrar alguna posibilidad para que tu matriz pueda concebir. Lamentablemente, el no haber recibido a tiempo las dosis de antibióticos que requerías causó un severo daño tanto a tus trompas como al propio útero.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…

—Lo siento mucho, Isabella, pero no será posible que seas madre.

Mi corazón latió más fuerte. Me zumbaba en los oídos y una sensación extraña me llenó. La noticia no me impactó tanto como había pensado que lo haría. Quizás desde que Edward lo había mencionado me preparé mentalmente para la verdad, fuera cual fuere. Margot salió dejándonos solos y sentí que Edward me abrazaba con fuerza. Acariciaba mi espalda y me mecía despacio. Permanecí un buen rato entre sus brazos; no lloré, no emití ningún sonido. Solo quería seguir sintiéndome confortada por él.

—Tranquila, cariño —me dijo suavemente—. Consultaremos otros especialistas, haremos todo lo necesario hasta estar seguros del diagnóstico. Haremos lo que tú quieras, lo que tú desees y yo estaré contigo.

—Edward, no quiero pasar mi vida en una búsqueda perpetua que a la larga me va a traumar y a afectar psicológicamente. Yo confío en Margot y estoy segura que su diagnóstico es certero. Quiero dejar todo así y seguir mi vida como antes, cuando ni siquiera me pasaba por la mente el ser madre.

—¿Estás segura, Bella? —su mirada era rara, me traspasaba, como queriendo encontrar algo en mis ojos.

—Muy segura —respondí—. A menos que para ti sea muy importante tener hijos.

Edward no se esperaba esa pregunta, podía sentirlo. Pasaron algunos agonizantes minutos, me escudriñaba con su intensa mirada y empezaba a ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya me encontraba. ¿Por qué no me respondía?

—Edward, sinceridad, ¿recuerdas? —él suspiró y finalmente habló.

—No, Isabella. Yo no deseo tener hijos.

¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué?, pero… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué no?

—Porque no quiero que exista siquiera la más mínima posibilidad de sufrir todo lo que mis padres sufren cada maldito día llorando a su hija, sabiendo que nunca volverán a verla, a escuchar su risa, a abrazarla… y la única forma que me garantice el no tener que pasar por eso es… no tenerlos.

*****.**

Dejamos el hospital esa tarde y nos fuimos a casa. Una cálida sensación de pertenencia me invadió al cruzar el umbral y supe que había tomado la decisión correcta respecto a Edward y a nuestra relación. Esa casa ya formaba parte de mí, el abrigo que me brindaba y la tranquilidad que me provocaba estar entre sus paredes era algo que no podía explicar. Simplemente sentía que ese era mi lugar.

Esme se nos había adelantado junto con Carmen y nos esperaban con la cena lista. La habían encargado a un restaurante porque tenían la leve sospecha de que nuestro refrigerador estaba vacío o lleno de comida en no muy buenas condiciones.

Fue un rato que disfruté mucho, pese a que aún me sentía algo estresada por todo lo pasado el día anterior y adolorida por los golpes del accidente. La cena en familia, la charla amena y el cariño que recibía, era invaluable. Después del postre y el café, de las copas de brandy y de que Esme y Carmen dejaran la cocina como un espejo, se fueron deseándonos buenas noches. Edward subió las escaleras conmigo en brazos y me ayudó a cambiarme de ropa cuando terminé de lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes.

—Bella —dijo suavemente mi nombre cuando ya estábamos acostados en la cama y acariciaba mi pelo—. Duerme tranquila, pequeña, ya estás en casa.

Y me dejé envolver por sus brazos, enredando los míos en su pecho y en su costado, descansando mi mejilla todavía hinchada en uno de sus duros pectorales, oliendo su esencia, sintiendo su calor, la seguridad que me brindaba su presencia, su cuerpo, entregándome una vez más a él convencida que era mi mejor decisión y lo era porque… mi corazón me lo decía.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>_

_**No me quieren matar, ¿verdad? Espero que no…**_

_**Como siempre nenas, quiero agradecer a Lethy y a Jo su ayuda para pulir el capítulo y el blog. A ustedes por aún leerme y darme esos mensajitos que tanto me levantan el ánimo. **_

_**Nos vemos tan pronto como pueda y aquí están las kinky girls que dejaron un review del capítulo pasado.**_

_**Besitoo…**_

_**Luz Bells Cullen, Clarice Cullen, Gatita Swan, Mary de Cullen, terewee, any0239, Eve Runner, ETERNOAMANECER, lunático0030, nanys sanz, PettySweett, Jasmin Li, Last Maid, lizzie, Emma, conejoazul, cavendano13, ninacara, DeNobrega, Sarai GN, Melania, vero Hernández, jamlvg, joselina, Gaby Cullen Kattalakis, maddycullen, ginnicullenswan, Beastyle, la chica del gorro azul, pela L.T, Manligrez, bellaazul, , Moni Camacho, Angie Masen, Tata XOXO, lulycullen19, patymdn, Liz PattStew, Nyx-88, Sandra S S, carliztwilight, , yolabertay, denisgarrido2, ludgardita, sonyzilli, beakis, jhanulita, LucianaM, Luavigut, mirgru, Aredhel Isile, jupy, DiAnA FeR, CARLOTA, hilarycullen17, robsha pattmar, Sony Bells, monicaviajera1819, romycullen, teky, kudakitsunenaro, yessbarrios, zujeyane, belkis lagos vazquez, Yesi Solains, raia, Letieuge, trimi, Guest, solecitopucheta, Masilobe, , aliceforever85, Mafe2404, Luavigut, sabina, Yasmina Masen, ana laura, Sonyzilli y Guest.**_

_**El blog de Guilty Pleasure:**_

_** g-pleasure. blogspot. com**_

_**El blog de Nani:**_

_**www. pattinsonworld. com**_


	46. Salto de fe

_**Lo sé, lo sé, nenas, pero así es la vida y nunca se sabe qué va a pasar mañana pero aquí estoy, con fuerzas renovadas y dispuesta a dar pelea…**_

_**Este capítulo va para cada una de ustedes, porque aún siguen aquí y por ser las lectoras más educadas y sinceras. También quiero dedicárselo a María Villareal, (que cumplió años el 23 de abril… ¿y mi pastel?). ¡Felicidades María!**_

_**Y ahora sí… ¡A leer!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Salto de fe.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Betas FFAD<p>

www . Facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><em>Es necesario esperar, aunque la esperanza haya de verse siempre frustrada, pues la esperanza misma constituye una dicha, y sus fracasos, por frecuentes que sean, son menos horribles que su extinción.<em>

_Samuel Johnson._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 46<strong>

**BELLA'S POV**

Los días iban pasando despacio. Lentos. Estaba sumergida en un mar de atenciones y mimos que, a veces, hasta podía llegar a resultar un poco cansador el que no te permitieran mover ni un dedo. Iba mejorando, eso sí no podía negarlo y debía admitir que mucho tenían que ver los obsesivos deseos de mi padre, de Carmen, Esme, Carlisle, Jane y por supuesto de Edward, para que me recuperara lo más pronto posible.

La hinchazón y los hematomas en mi pómulo, junto con los que tenía por todo mi cuerpo, estaban desapareciendo. También las múltiples cortadas en mis brazos, mi cuello y mis pies, ya solo eras líneas rojas que pronto se borrarían. El esguince de mi pie ya no dolía y, prácticamente, podíamos decir que ya casi estaba totalmente recuperada.

Los doctores me dieron de alta pero me recomendaron tomarme con mucha calma las cosas, volver gradualmente a mis actividades normales y a no pasar por alto mi accidente, ya que había sido algo de relativa importancia. Esto último me lo recitaban todos a cada momento pero en lugar de enojarme, tanta preocupación me llenaba de alegría por ver el cariño que todos me tenían.

Me gustaba sentirme rodeada de esa que ahora era mi familia. Con un hombre que me amaba y sus padres, los míos y como un bono extra, mi incondicional y queridísima amiga Jane. Era extraño estar en una casa llena de risas, música sonando en el estudio y recetas deliciosas preparándose en la cocina, con deliciosos aromas llenando la casa.

Abrazos, besos y mucho, mucho amor. No iba a ser nada difícil acostumbrarme a eso, al calor de un hogar y a no considerar a dos chicas de mi edad, intrépidas e ignorantes ante la vida, al igual que yo, como los dos únicos lazos familiares que conocía.

Una familia…

Tristemente, hasta ahí llegaría todo lo que pudiera significar esa palabra para mí. Eso, la convivencia, el compartir, el gozar o sufrir las alegrías o las penas de cada integrante de esa familia que podría decir mía, sería lo único que alimentaría mi alma. ¿Podría ser yo capaz de dar una alegría a esa familia alguna vez... ?

Tal vez me había curado ya físicamente pero por dentro, en el fondo de mi alma y de mi mente, la noticia de que no podría ser madre, de que no sería capaz de concebir una vida y albergarla dentro de mí, me iba pesando cada día un poco más. Al principio, cuando recibí la noticia, creí que podría manejarlo perfectamente porque en realidad, nunca le había tomado la importancia que merecía. Yo lo daba por sentado, ¿por qué no tendría que hacerlo?

A todo este raudal de nuevas emociones con las cuales luchaba a cada instante, se sumaba la rotunda decisión de Edward de no querer ser padre y sus razones. El sufrimiento de Esme, de Carlisle y del propio Edward debía ser muy grande como para negarse tal posibilidad, esa por la cual yo daría todo lo que en mis manos estuviera, por tener. Solo una posibilidad…

Continuamente trataba de alejar y desechar esos sentimientos de mi corazón, y cuando parecía estar lográndolo cada vez con mayor éxito, de un solo golpe volvían a mí todos esos deseos llenándome de dolor y de un profundo vacío que me envolvía y me sumía en la tristeza; una tristeza que también parecía reflejarse en Edward pero en él, esa tristeza tenía el color y el semblante de un vacío muy diferente al mío.

Por las mañanas, Edward esperaba a que llegara alguno de nuestros padres para hacerme compañía y se iba a trabajar a la empresa. Ellos siempre iban y venían juntos a excepción de las veces que Carlisle y papá iban el club para jugar cricket o visitaban los hoteles de la empresa y las obras aún en construcción. Esme y Carmen no perdonaban las vueltas al súper mercado o a algún centro comercial y yo les rogaba que me llevaran para distraerme un poco fuera de las paredes de casa. Accedían con la condición que usara una silla de ruedas para no forzar y cansar mi pie y yo aceptaba a regañadientes pero con tal de salir un rato a respirar otros aires, hacía lo que fuera.

Jane aparecía para cenar y en una ocasión la acompañó Michael, siempre tan correcto y educado. Hacían tan linda pareja, pero para mi pesar, era obvio que lo que los unía era solo una gran amistad. Y mi rutina diaria era así, cálida y hogareña hasta decir basta y yo disfrutaba al máximo cada instante de ella.

Cuando el día acababa nos despedíamos de todos y subíamos a nuestra habitación. Era el mejor momento del día. Nos acostábamos en la cama y nos acomodábamos; Edward me hacía caricias en el pelo y yo, recostada en él, jugaba con los vellos de su pecho mientras me contaba su día en la empresa. Todo parecía tranquilo y calmado pero tanta paz me daba ansiedad. Me preocupaba mucho Jacob Black pero Edward me aseguraba, cada vez que no resistía preguntarle, que sus abogados estaban tratando de hacer todo tipo de triquiñuelas por sacarlo bajo fianza pero sus cargos eran tantos, que cada vez que lo intentaban, su equipo arremetía con otro cargo en su contra. Eso hundía cada vez más a Jacob y hacía más segura su permanencia tras las rejas.

Con esas afirmaciones y las caricias de Edward, me quedaba profundamente dormida. Por fortuna no soñaba y era mejor así porque no hubiera podido soportarlo. Pensar en mi incapacidad para ser madre, luchar contra ese sentimiento durante todo el día y, además, tenerlo vivo y presente en imágenes por las noches junto a Jacob Black, me llevaría a la locura. Necesitaba ayuda. De ahí mi decisión de volver a mis terapias con el Dr. Bower. Tenía que aprender a aceptarlo y vivir con eso. Por lo menos ya reconocía que sola no podía hacerlo.

Todas las noches, me removía en la cama estirando el brazo para sentir a Edward pero solo encontraba la frialdad de las sábanas, y cuando abría los ojos, lo veía sentado en el sillón que colocaba frente a la ventana. Corría las cortinas y permanecía ahí, mirando la oscuridad de la noche, perdido en sus pensamientos. Parecía estar como en una especie de trance que lo absorbía y lo desconectaba de todo, pero cuando notaba algún movimiento mío, Edward salía de ese estado y automáticamente centraba toda su atención en mí.

Esa noche no fue la excepción. Suspiré y me removí ligeramente. Moví mi cabeza enterrándola en su almohada y respiré su olor; extendí el brazo para tocarlo pero él no estaba a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y parpadeé repetidas veces para enfocar bien la silueta de Edward. Él estaba sentado en el mismo sillón que como rutina acercaba cada noche a la ventana; en la misma posición, con las cortinas corridas y con la mirada perdida en esa negrura en la que parecía querer sumergirse.

A pesar de apenas poder distinguirlo bien por la luz tan baja que apenas alumbraba la habitación, lo veía extraño. Concentrado en mirar hacia la nada. Su bello rostro sufría y lo reflejaba. Estaba desencajado, casi triste y mi primer impulso fue querer consolarlo. De inmediato notó que estaba despierta y en unos segundos lo tuve acomodándose de nuevo junto a mí.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?

—Sí, muy bien —le respondí, rozando mi mejilla en su pecho para quedarme dormida de nuevo.

Esa constante vigilia nocturna frente a la ventana me preocupaba demasiado. Nos habíamos prometido ser sinceros y yo le preguntaría qué era lo que le sucedía. Solo tenía que buscar las palabras y el momento adecuado para que Edward no se cerrara en sí mismo y me lo contara.

Una mañana, estaba en la cocina sentada en la mesa mientras Carmen preparaba su famoso Chili con carne. El rico olor inundaba casi toda la casa y yo deseaba que ya estuviera listo para poder servirme un gran plato.

—Ya veo porqué papá ha ganado algo de peso, además siempre está sonriendo, ¿qué le das?

—Bella, a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago, ¿no lo sabías? —me preguntó socarronamente.

—Es verdad. Edward ama los platillos agridulces y condimentados también; yo intento preparárselos según las recetas que Harriet me dejó. Creo que no lo hago tan mal —dije sonriendo un poco.

Carmen me miró y de pronto lo soltó.

—¿Está todo bien, Bella?, ¿ocurre algo?

Apenas escuché sus preguntas, suspiré profundamente y bajé la mirada a mi regazo. Escuchar sus palabras fue como girar esa llave de sentimientos atorados en mi pecho y que pugnaban por salir. Tal vez era hora de hacerle honor a la completa confianza que me inspiraba.

—Carmen yo… —articulé dudosa, no sabía por donde comenzar. Ella se sentó junto a mí y tomó mis manos.

—Tranquila. Solo deshazte de lo que te mortifica, sabes que cuentas conmigo, hija —y me abrazó.

Y eso quería. Deshacerme de todo el bagaje que traía a cuestas y que de una u otra forma no me dejaba seguir con mi vida, pero era como si estuviera sumergida en el mar, luchando por salir y algo me sujetara fuertemente de los tobillos y me impidiera subir a la seguridad de la superficie para respirar.

—Yo… yo he pasado por algunos problemas… serios —conseguí decir entre respiros—. En el instituto conocí a un chico que me hizo mucho daño. Creí estar enamorada de él pero muy pronto esa burbuja de enamoramiento adolescente se rompió y me dejó ver al verdadero Jacob.

—Él… —respiré profundamente—, él abusó de mí mientras sus compañeros me sujetaban…

Mi voz apenas era un susurro que acarreaba todo el dolor que aún me provocaba ese recuerdo, esa traición, mientras Carmen, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro en una mueca descompuesta, me envolvía entre sus brazos apretando mi cuerpo y transmitiéndome todo su apoyo, su fuerza y la seguridad que necesitaba para seguir hablando.

—Fue tal el daño que me causó que… —tragué el nudo que rápidamente apareció en mi garganta—, que Alice y Rosalie tuvieron que llevarme a un médico para que me atendiera. Él hizo lo que pudo en esa única visita; él esperaba que alguien mayor fuera después acompañándome pero eso nunca sucedió. Yo estaba muerta de miedo y no pensé que más adelante eso me ocasionara problemas más serios. ¡Yo era apenas una niña!, ¿cómo me lo podía imaginar? Lo único que quería era borrar ese recuerdo y seguir con mi vida como si ese momento nunca hubiera existido, como si él nunca me hubiera tocado pero era imposible. Fue tan… tan horrible, Carmen…

Me derrumbé en su regazo y me permití llorar como no lo hice en aquel instante. En ese entonces me reprimí tanto como pude porque necesitaba ponerme esa coraza de entereza para poder seguir adelante.

—Solo agradezco a Dios el haberme desmayado porque si con lo único que recuerdo no puedo vivir tranquila, si hubiera estado lúcida durante todo el tiempo que él abusaba de mí, no sé qué sería de mí ahora.

Durante un buen rato, Carmen me dejó sollozar mientras me acariciaba con ternura. Me sentí impregnada de cariño, a salvo.

—Cuánto has sufrido, mi pequeña, y tan sola… —me susurró con la voz quebrada que trató de reponer al instante—. Por eso me pediste llevarle esos análisis a la Dra. Conrad. Ahora entiendo todo aún mejor; tu sigilo, tu miedo, el enojo de Edward.

Asentí.

—No podía confiar en nadie más que en ti— intenté esbozar una sonrisa.

—Y sabes que puedes hacerlo siempre. Estaré aquí cada vez que me necesites, aunque supongo que ahora que te has decidido a compartir esto con Edward es porque confías plenamente en él y estarán más unidos que nunca.

—Él fue quien se dio a la tarea de investigarme y descubrió casi todo lo que me había ocurrido. Él mismo fue quien me dijo que… que cabía la posibilidad de que yo… no pudiera ser madre —estallé liberando más dolor.

—Pero algo se podrá hacer, hija. Ahora hay tantos avances médicos, tantos tratamientos… solo hay que tratar, yo estaré a tu lado y Edward también —intentaba consolarme a pesar de su propia angustia.

—¡No!

Dije tajante.

—No quiero intentar nada. No quiero volverme una mujer obsesionada por ser madre. No quiero que mi vida se rija en base a eso —sorbí mi nariz—. Edward está de acuerdo con mi decisión.

—Entonces más a su favor. Él te quiere como eres. Te acepta y está a tu lado apoyándote en todo.

—Sí —admití débilmente—. Con él me siento tan cuidada y protegida… me siento segura y eso es algo que me hubiera gustado sentir en mis años de adolescente. Me costó mucho confesárselo. Por su carácter, ¿sabes? Edward es muy celoso y dominante, por decirlo de alguna forma. Para él es vital tenerme bajo la mira, saber dónde estoy y qué hago a cada instante. Por él he dejado atrás muchas cosas, Carmen. Dejé mi trabajo, mi actitud ha cambiado por él, mis deseos de demostrar que soy capaz de valerme por mi misma y tener éxito. Prefiere que guarde mis sueños en un cajón porque quiere ser él mismo quien los adivine y me los cumpla. No quiere que piense, ni que me preocupe por nada porque en su naturaleza está ser él quien satisfaga todas mis necesidades; proveer de todo para mi bienestar y mi seguridad. Y está siendo muy duro acostumbrarme a todos estos cambios.

Me senté derecha, abandonando su tibio regazo y me limpié las mejillas húmedas.

—Hemos discutido mucho por eso. Él solo actúa por naturaleza, por instinto. Siento que Edward no es capaz de valorar todo lo que he hecho por él. Que para él no es tan importante el que yo haya renunciado a todo para darle gusto y yo… me siento tan poca cosa a su lado, tan distante de lo que él espera de mí, de lo que él necesita, que si aún habiendo renunciado a todo lo que más me motiva en la vida él no parece feliz, ¿qué tengo que hacer para satisfacerlo?, ¿hasta dónde tengo que llegar para sentir que me estoy acercando a él?

»Y como si eso no fuera poco —continué con voz quebrada—, Edward me pide y casi me exige que le tenga una confianza que él dista mucho de darme. Él ha sabido derribar mis barreras poco a poco, consiguiendo que yo me abra y me muestre ante él con todo lo bueno y lo malo dentro de mí. ¡Yo sí lo hice!, ¡yo sí me entregué por completo cuando él urdía una realidad que hasta el día de hoy no me ha revelado enteramente!

»Eso me duele, Carmen, me duele mucho porque entonces…si no confía en mí, ¿qué hago a su lado?, ¿para qué me quiere junto a él?, ¿para contarme su verdad a cuentagotas?, ¿para cuando él tenga la necesidad de ser sincero y dadivoso y regalarme un poco del Edward que quiero conocer? —sollocé angustiada.

»Sin embargo lo he pensado mucho y la única verdad que hay en todo esto es que lo amo. Lo amo con cada fibra de mi ser, aunque me duela su actitud, su mutismo, su todo. Yo lo amo y no puedo ni quiero alejarme de él. No puedo simplemente irme y dejarlo así porque, si hay una sola razón para su proceder, sé que esta tiene que valer mucho la pena y yo sería una cobarde si huyera llevándome todo este amor conmigo, yéndome sin luchar por lo que quiero, por Edward, porque sea mío por completo, porque me pertenezca totalmente y para lograrlo yo estoy dispuesta a todo, Carmen, a todo…

Me quebré; llevando mis manos a mi rostro jadeé agotada por el peso de mi confesión. Carmen me acurrucó de nuevo en su regazo. Con mucha calma y ternura peinaba mi pelo con sus dedos, acariciaba mi rostro y mi espalda. Me consolaba como si de nuevo fuera aquella quinceañera falta de cariño pero que ya no estaba sola, ahora tenía a alguien, ahora la tenía a ella.

Ya solamente hipaba después de haberme pasado un buen rato llorando a mares. Mi cuerpo estaba envuelto por un delicioso calor; mis mejillas estaban tirantes por las lágrimas ya secas y mi respiración marcaba un ritmo tranquilo, en paz. Carmen esperó pacientemente a que yo terminara de hablar y cuando estuvo segura de que ya no tenía nada más que decir por el momento, dio un fuerte suspiro y con mucha calma y suavidad me dijo...

—Me queda muy claro por todo lo que has pasado, lo que has sufrido y todo aquello por lo que cada día continúas luchando. Entiendo perfectamente todo lo que has sacrificado en busca del amor de Edward, lo entiendo, créeme que lo hago pero, Bella… ¿acaso tú no ves todo lo que él ha hecho por ti? Edward también ha hecho muchos cambios. Cambios que me gustaría que vieras.

La miré extrañada no comprendiendo su posición.

—Primero que nada, Edward dejó su vida de soltero y mujeriego adaptándose a ser el novio perfecto, ese hombre ideal con el que todas las mujeres sueñan, ya sea para ellas o para sus hijas ¿Qué madre no quisiera un hombre como él para su adorada princesa? Es responsable, ambicioso, de buena familia, rico y como si eso fuera poco, es tan guapo que deja sin aliento a toda mujer a su paso.

»Yo estoy muy feliz de que él esté a tu lado porque no solo ha demostrado que te quiere sino que se preocupa en exceso por ti. Eso es lo que hace un hombre enamorado, Bella. Y si dices que existe algo que le impide abrirse a ti como tú quieres, ¿porqué no haces lo mismo que él ha estado haciendo contigo?

»¿No dices que pasaste por un mal trago en el internado? Se lo has contado y él está aquí, a tu lado, apoyándote, confortándote. Y ahora con este… accidente tuyo, Edward ha estado al borde del colapso. Tú no sabes lo preocupado que ha estado, se ha ocupado de ti, de nosotros, de que todos estemos bien pero principalmente de ti, porque tú eres lo más importante para él. Ha estado en un duermevela que lo está enfermando.

»Si quieres un consejo, ayúdale, Bella. Permítele sacar todo lo que dices que se está guardando solo para él y déjalo ser un hombre normal para ti. Déjalo ser un simple mortal que se puede quitar el traje de hombre fuerte y poderoso, ese que no puede dejar de ser para procurar tu bienestar en todo momento; déjalo descansar, déjalo ser un hombre común que sufre, que siente pero sobre todo… que ama, Bella, que _te ama_.

»Además, algo que me no me cuadra, es que dices que por más cosas que hagas o dejes de hacer, sientes que no eres suficiente para él, que no estás a su altura pero dime, ¿quién te ha dicho que no eres justo lo que él quiere y necesita?

»¿Él, Bella? —me preguntó algo consternada—. Antes que nada, piensa muy bien en todo lo que te he dicho y deja de buscarle peros a tu relación. Mejor intenta ser merecedora de esa confianza que tanto le exiges y le reclamas y ayúdalo porque, creo que lo necesita. _Te necesita_, Isabella.

Las palabras de Carmen fueron como una revelación. Nunca lo había visto desde ese punto y tal vez solo me estaba concentrando en mis propios temores y dolores, no compartiendo, sino solo sacándolos y esperando el consuelo que quería sentir de su parte. ¿Y él? ¿Acaso no sufría?, ¿qué sabía yo de Edward?, ¿sabía yo de su infancia?, ¿de sus temores?, ¿de sus sueños?

Quizás él nunca había hablado conmigo de eso porque yo no le brindaba esa confianza que, como decía Carmen, yo tanto le exigía...

***.

Esa noche no fue diferente a las muchas más que le siguieron. Edward seguía sumiéndose en esa profunda tristeza que lo desconectaba de todo, hasta de mí; en esa tristeza que lo hacía levantar ese infranqueable muro para mantenerse a salvo, para ocultar sus miedos, sus deseos, su vergüenza tal vez. Le entregaba muchas horas de su sueño a ese estado de anestesia directa al alma y volvía a mí y yo lo esperaba para refugiarme entre sus brazos, envolviéndome en su esencia, en su calor, en mi Edward.

Su estado físico me preocupaba. Siempre parecía agotado, las sombras oscuras bajo los ojos eran cada vez más notorias y su falta de apetito, delataban las dos semanas con esa misma rutina nocturna. Pero eso no era todo lo que me inquietaba… Mi dominante se estaba diluyendo con cada noche que pasaba frente a esa ventana. Esa maldita ventana que lo estaba alejando de mí.

Su carácter se estaba suavizando y yo no podía lidiar con eso ni quería hacerlo. Antes, mi única opción era mirarlo a los ojos para obtener un sí o un no. Ahora esa opción era mía. Podía elegir y no estaba muy segura de que tener esa responsabilidad me gustara. Él era mi hombre, mi Edward, mi Señor, ése que tomaba por mí las decisiones y sabía siempre qué era lo mejor para mí me gustara o no.

Me rehusaba a dejarlo ir. Lo quería de vuelta porque lo necesitaba conmigo para que me ayudara a sobrellevar el dolor que me causaba el vacío en mi interior, ese vacío que nunca llenaría, que nunca podría…

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo volver?, ¿cómo traer de nuevo a mi dominante?, ¿cómo?

La desesperada sumisa que habitaba en mí, buscaba soluciones y su angustia no era para menos, su amo la estaba dejando ir y eso, no podía permitirlo. Así que más rauda que veloz, al día siguiente me di a la tarea de preparar toda una noche de pasión extrema. Tenía todo muy bien planeado. Primero iría de compras, luego prepararía todo para entregarme a él y después, envuelto en el frenesí de la lujuria y de la pasión, mi dominante volvería a mí.

Estaba tan emocionada esa mañana que no tardé nada en vestirme y salir directamente a un par de tiendas de las que había escuchado.

—¡No me jodas!

—¿Qué?

—Yo usaría este corsé para hacer ejercicio, ¿te imaginas cuanto sudaría?

—Nunca he usado uno como estos, Jane, pero se ve muy sexy, ¿no crees?

—Pues si, además para el tiempo que vas a tener puesta esta cosa de látex no vas a sudar nada. Edward te la va a arrancar hasta con los dientes.

—Eso espero porque… lo extraño tanto, Jane, que la desesperación por tenerlo de vuelta me está matando.

—No te preocupes que con esta cosa no vas a fallar en tu tarea y eso significa que no te veré en un par de días —río—. Te van a dejar ex… ta… sia… da.

—¿Me lo llevo en negro o en rojo?

—¿Acaso eres tonta o qué Swan? Con la puta fijación que tiene Edward por el color rojo, ¿todavía te atreves a preguntar?

—¿Ya ves? ¡Te digo que estoy nerviosa!

—Cálmate y llévate también estas braguitas que se ven muy coquetas, mira…

—Pero que lindas están —tomé varias.

—Y si las combinas con estos brass que dejan los pezones al aire estoy segura que lo vas a volver loquito, loquito.

—Quien te viera, Jane, mira que resultaste toda una bdsm—fashion—stylist, ¡me encantan! —me reí.

—Pero que conste que no garantizo tu seguridad al usar estos modelitos, ¿eh? Estoy segura que cuando te vea, babeará por ti como perro hambriento y se lanzará sobre tu cuerpecito reclamándolo —suspiró—. Que romántico…

—Gracias, Jane —dije sincera.

—¡Chitón! —me calló—. Nada de sentimentalismos que este es un buen momento de chicas malas y lo estoy disfrutando. Lo único malo es que yo no tengo para quién modelar si me compro algo; tengo fe en que pronto aparecerá alguien pero mientras llega, practico. No quiero que me agarre desprevenida mi dominante hermoso. Oye, ¿Edward no tendrá un amiguito para mí?

—Pues… —sonreí.

—Mira que tiene que ser dominante, ¿eh?

—Tú no tienes ni dos centímetros de sumisa, Jane.

—Pero puedo aprender, ¿no? Tú lo hiciste, no veo porqué yo no podría —refunfuñó y después de pagar me arrastró fuera de ahí.

Mi lista poco a poco se fue completando y entre risas y locuras de Jane, la mañana se nos fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando creí que habíamos terminado con las compras nos dirigimos hacia Mayfair, donde mi amiga hizo una parada más.

—Christian Louboutin. Es todo lo que necesitas, Isabella.

Y así, después de hacer ambas un buen uso del crédito de nuestras tarjetas, fuimos a consentirnos al Spa del Edwardian, donde ya nos esperaban con una deliciosa comida y varios tratamientos para dejarnos hermosas y relajadas.

Llegué a casa y la noche se presentaba con la misma rutina. Cenamos algo que llevé del hotel, acompañé a Edward al estudio mientras revisaba unos papeles y subimos a nuestra habitación. No comprendía porqué, Edward al entrar al dormitorio, bajaba su swich interno y se desconectaba de todo, esperando verme dormir para emprender su vigilia nocturna. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y tragué en seco al darme cuenta que ya no estaba significando nada para él… pero, no. No podía ser negativa ni egoísta. Edward tenía un problema y yo debía estar ahí para él. Debía ayudarlo, apoyarlo. Merecer su confianza; tenía que demostrarle que yo era capaz de ser esa persona digna de él y de sus secretos.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás bien?

Me giré con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, sin hacer ni un movimiento y mucho menos decir lo mucho que quería gritarle pero me contuve.

_Control, Bella, control._

—¿No pasaste un buen día con Jane? —seguí mirándolo.

Saqué el cepillo de mi boca y me enjuagué. Edward se puso detrás de mi, con sus manos en mi cintura.

—Fue un muy buen día —respondí girándome y dándole un ligero beso en los labios—. Fuimos de compras y al hotel para que nos consintieran un rato.

—Mmm, suena bien.

—¿No lo sabías, amo del control? —me pegué a su pecho, insinuante.

—No. Me cuesta un poco pero admito que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para darte tu espacio y estar tranquilo.

—Pero sabes que yo no haría nada que…

—Lo sé, Bella, lo sé. Mi subconsciente me juega sucio pero quiero que sepas que confío en ti.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Tanto como para decirme porqué te quedas sentado frente a esa ventana cada noche?

De forma automática, esa barrera invisible, ese impenetrable muro se levantó entre nosotros alejándonos de nuevo. Lo abracé atrayéndolo hacia mí, no podía permitir que sintiera que no me importaba nada, al contrario, necesitaba que sintiera mi calor, mi amor, que sintiera mi presencia porque yo estaría a su lado siempre sin importar qué.

—Está bien, mi amor, no pasa nada.

Con lo ocurrido, mis deseos de sorprenderlo aumentaron. Estaba decidida a tratar por todos los medios de hacerle sentir que yo era su refugio, que era su incondicional para siempre. Poco después de la media noche, su lado de la cama estaba frío. Él tenía la mirada perdida en la negrura, abstraído por completo. Con mucho sigilo salí de la cama y caminé despacito fuera de la habitación. Edward ni lo notó. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina. Puse agua en la tetera y saqué las bolsitas del té que prepararía. Lo endulcé con miel y llené una gran taza para él.

Subí las escaleras con el mismo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Entré de nuevo a la habitación y Edward seguía hipnotizado por la oscuridad de la noche. Me acerqué despacio y susurré su nombre. Giró la cabeza, me miró sin comprender mucho qué hacía y me senté en su regazo con la taza en mis manos.

—Te he preparado una taza de té —acerqué la taza a sus labios y con cuidado para no quemarse, lo probó sin dejar de mirarme.

No dije nada más y él tampoco lo hizo. Solo tomó el té que le ofrecía y acariciaba mi vientre mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su hombro y disfrutaba del momento. Se acabó el líquido y muy a mi pesar, me levanté de su regazo. Le coloqué una frazada en las piernas, le di un beso y volví a la cama.

Edward parecía confundido por mi reacción. Tal vez no se esperaba que en lugar de reclamar su presencia en la cama, entendiera su necesidad de ese momento consigo mismo. Algo que me pareció un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y las esperanzas cobraron más fuerza dentro de mí.

Los días pasaban y yo cada día me sentía más optimista respecto a Edward. Yo sabía que hacía un gran esfuerzo por darme mi espacio aunque, en lo correspondiente al enorme séquito que me hacía llevar a todas partes, no cejaba. Tal vez ya era más la costumbre del control que otra cosa pero no pensaba recriminarle nada, además, ya me había acostumbrado a ellos y si Edward así estaba contento, pues que así fuera.

A menudo salíamos a comer o a cenar con nuestros padres y con Jane, a la que ya la habíamos anexado a la familia. Ella, por supuesto, estaba feliz de tener a alguien y así no sentirse tan sola. También nos habíamos dado a la tarea de ayudar a Carmen con la remodelación de mi antiguo apartamento, ya que ella y papá habían decidido visitarnos más seguido y ya no querían seguir dándole molestias a Edward, quién por supuesto les dijo que, como al ser mis padres, podían disponer de todas las instalaciones a su entera satisfacción.

Por las noches… por las noches la situación no cambiaba, era la misma. Yo sabía que estábamos avanzando pero aun no podía arrancarlo de esa maldita ventana. Esa maldita ventana que parecía cada noche susurrarle que tenía que apostarse y rendirse frente a ella, pero yo sentía en lo más hondo de mi alma, que cada noche, Edward ya esperaba que me acercara a él con la tibia taza de té con miel para reconfortarlo, para hacerle sentir mi calor, mi amor, mi apoyo sin importar nada porque era verdad, yo estaría ahí, a su lado siempre.

Con esa misma seguridad con la que alegaba mi amor incondicional, pensaba en el mejor momento para reclamar la presencia de mi _Señor. _No podía pensar en seguir posponiéndolo. Yo lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba, era una parte muy importante de mí, para ser esa mujer en la que él me había convertido, esa mujer que se sentía llena y plena pero que sin él, no podría existir porque éramos…

… Amo y sumisa… la simbiosis perfecta.

***.

Una semana después me decidí.

Nuestra situación no avanzaba y yo ya no podía permitir que permaneciéramos estancados por más tiempo. Si lo hacía corríamos el riesgo de que la relación fuera poco a poco a pique y yo no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera. No después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos. Sería como darme por vencida y eso no lo haría jamás.

Me levanté muy temprano y preparé el desayuno de Edward. Lo acompañé, platicamos como cada mañana contándonos nuestros planes del día y lo despedí con un beso en la puerta. Me había convertido en poco tiempo en una típica "Stepford Wife". Sonreí.

Sí, toda una esposa ideal de día pero que por las noches, lo único que deseaba era darle el mayor placer a su amado esposo. Solo existían dos pequeños inconvenientes que contradecían mis pensamientos... El primero, Edward no era mi esposo y el segundo… él no me había hecho el amor desde mi accidente. No me había tocado en ese sentido, no había hecho el intento de acercarse a mí ni con un solo roce siquiera y yo me moría por dentro, me consumía por no complementarme con Edward de esa forma. Lo necesitaba pero eso a él, no parecía afectarle.

Suspiré y traté por todos los medios de ignorar esa vocecita que me susurraba burlona mis dos inconvenientes y me dedicaba a preparar mi estrategia. Esta vez no le pedí consejos a Jane, quería hacerlo sola. Así que con todo lo que había comprado para mi propósito, me hallé sentada en medio del cuarto de juegos con el fin de arreglar todo para la gran noche y una vez que me pareció que todo estaba justo como deseaba, me fui a arreglar para él.

La espera se me hizo eterna pero un par de horas más tarde, lo escuché entrar a la casa. Su voz llamándome erizó mi piel como un susurro helado que me recorría toda. De prisa, me despojé de la única prenda de ropa que llevaba encima. No pude armarme de valor así que opté mejor por ir a lo seguro y no usar uno de los modelitos adquiridos para ese propósito. Adopté la posición que debía y esperé.

Oí como repetía mi nombre buscándome en nuestra habitación. Salió de ella y entró en la que al principio era mía. Cerró la puerta con fuerza; sus pasos y su voz se oyeron y se sintieron cada vez más firmes. El retumbar de cada puerta al ser azotada mientras gritaba mi nombre dejaba notar su creciente angustia. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y a gritos llamó desde la puerta…

—¿En dónde está Isabella?

—¿Señor?

—¡Carajo, Dean! ¿En dónde está?

—La señorita no ha salido en todo el día, señor.

Otro azote de puerta y subió corriendo. Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos al acercarse a la habitación lila que resguardaba el cuarto de juegos. Estaba ahí de pie, podía sentirlo pero no entraba. Estaba detenido en el umbral. El corazón me cabalgaba desbocado en el pecho, casi podía escucharse su latir. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y sentía que saltaba con cada pulsación de mi corazón. Con una pasmosa lentitud la puerta fue abriéndose. Mi mirada clavada entre mis muslos, mis manos sobre éstos. Mi cabeza baja, mi posición sumisa y yo… esperándolo.

Lo sentí junto a mí. Era incapaz de levantar la mirada pero aún así podía ver como se inflamaba su pecho con cada respiración que daba. Podía adivinar su mirada, su ceño fruncido y sus manos a cada lado de sus muslos cerradas en fuertes puños.

Estaba nerviosa. De hecho, demasiado ante su silencio. Era como el seguro augurio del descontento que lo invadía. Mi plan había fallado y la decepción me empezaba a doler en cada centímetro del cuerpo. Mi futuro se veía sombrío, con la soledad como compañera de vida y eso me ahogaba.

—Sal de aquí.

Murmuró y mi respiración se detuvo. No me moví.

—Levántate y vístete.

Seguí sin moverme. Minutos que se me hicieron eternos pasaron y yo seguía ahí.

—Isabella…

Su voz no era amenazante pero no fue eso lo que me asustó sino sentirlo arrodillarse junto a mí y con delicadeza tratar de levantarme. Con firmeza me rehusé a mover.

—Aún no es tiempo, Isabella.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí. Negué muy despacio con la cabeza. Ya no podía esperar más. Lo necesitaba y si quería sanarme por completo, me hacía falta tenerlo a él.

—No creo que te hayas recuperado todavía, ven, vamos.

—Por favor —susurré.

—Bella… —mi nombre escapó de su garganta en un profundo suspiro.

—Se lo suplico, _Señor_…

Un denso silencio se anidó entre nosotros, prolongándose demasiado.

—No insistas.

—Se lo ruego —murmuré mientras me inclinaba tocando el piso con la frente y las manos en mi espalda en una total y absoluta posición de sumisión….

—Te quiero desnuda y acostada sobre la mesa para cuando vuelva.

***.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Tragué.

Dolió.

Mi garganta estaba seca y la razón había huido de mí.

Respiraba con dificultad.

No era tiempo aún. No estaba listo.

¿No sería acaso un pretexto cobarde de mi parte?

Mandé al diablo todas mis dudas. La necesitaba y solo rogaba que mis instintos primarios no me impidieran amarla con la justa medida. Yo amaba a esa mujer que me esperaba impaciente y obediente. Amaba a la mujer que me comprendía y que me había demostrado infinidad de veces que se jugaba el todo por el todo solo por mí.

Suspiré. Miré a mi alrededor. No fue necesario buscar mucho. El pantalón de seda negro estaba doblado sobre una silla de la habitación. Despacio me acerqué a tomarlo. Me despojé de toda mi topa y me lo puse. Me miré al espejo y esa mirada estaba de vuelta. La mirada del deseo. El deseo carnal y urgido que comenzaba a colmar mis sentidos. Esos sentidos que estaban rindiéndose sedados por la seducción dispuesta para mí.

Mi olfato estaba siendo confundido por ese olor tan atrayente de las fresas y los cítricos mezclado con un toque mágico y oriental. Respiraba hondo, tratando de absorberla con cada intromisión del aire a mis pulmones. Exquisito. Era un aroma tan enigmático me estaba haciendo salivar; me hacía desear probar su piel, morderla para gozar del delicioso y sublime sabor con el que estaba envuelta. Quería rozar mis labios por su espalda, lamer cada centímetro de ella, beberla entera mientras mis ojos eran seducidos por el titilar de decenas de velas que despedían el mismo olor que me obnubilaba. Estaba hechizado ante tanta belleza que me conmovía. Verla ahí, tendida a mis pies, con su piel reluciente y brillante en una completa entrega era más de lo que podía manejar pero ella confiaba en mí… y se entregaba con una fe ciega.

Ansiaba tocarla. Adivinar cada parte de su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados. Seducirla con mis manos para que me regalara gemidos y jadeos de gozo puro. Gritos de éxtasis al sentirme dentro de ella, sí, eso quería. Lo quería más que a nada. Isabella había embriagado todos mis sentidos. Me había hipnotizado con esa muestra de su deseo y ahora, yo estaba rendido a ella.

Salí de la habitación sin poder aún controlar mi respiración. Caminé decidido al cuarto de juegos y al entrar, el estremecimiento de mi cuerpo, el latido de mis ingles y el tortuoso despertar de mi miembro casi me hacen desfallecer de placer al verla sobre la mesa esperando ser atada. Con los ojos vendados con el pañuelo de seda negro y atenta a cualquier orden…

—Abre las piernas, Isabella… voy a probarte.*

* * *

><p>Heme de vuelta mis nenas, no tengo palabras y lo saben. Saben que amé cada uno de sus reviews y de sus palabras de ánimo… son las mejores. Gracias por no perder esa chispita tan kinky que nos hace tan especiales.<p>

Y bueno, espero que con este capítulo vayamos retomando ese deseo, ese calor que nos sube por los muslos y nos late en las ingles, vamos nenas que debemos prepararnos…

Jo, Lethy, mis nenas que están ahí siempre para mí, les quiero… y aquí están mis preciosas Kinky Girls, más presentes que nunca…

Mi adorada solecitopucheta, DeNobrega, yoly rocha, DiAnA FeR, yolabertay, rommycullen, Liz PattStew, nanys sanz, Angie Masen, Joselina, yessenya, cavendano13, patymdn, JS GN, jupy, aliceforever85, Manligrez, LucianaM, caritoreh, Arce Losa, Nyx-88, Gretchen CullenMasen, Scharon, beakis, ludgardita, maddycullen, Guest, Ligia Rodriguez , Anie0239, Klary Alice Cullen Swift, CARLOTA, Beastyle, terewee, Elly Cullen M, MirandaPattinson, ClariceCullen, dorrycullen, yasmín-cullen, Emma, bellaazul, TheYos16, conejoazul, Eve Runner, decorvalan96, lizzie, elena, luavigut, Sonyzilli, raia, teki, YessBarrios, Karen Pattz, hilarycullen17, Masilobe, OrizMartha, Tata XOXO, Letieuge, zujeyane, ginnicullenswan, GAVIOTA, Pattylom, denisgarrido2, janalez, Sony Bells, amanecer2601, Bella-Nympha, patricia1204, Gaby Cullen Kattalakis, Isis Janet, Robsten, Camila, vanes, AnneMasenCullen, MARÍA, Belkely Herrera, nancy, lilianajuanita, kateryn1718, Mimi83, Shamadi1996, nafcullen, soniard, De, KarlaaRiioos, kimjim, atenaschan (grx ), rosy canul, Jocelyn, Mariana Incera, Allies, De, anónimo, Guest, andy, Guest, ZarethMalfoy, Guest, Guest… Gracias Nenas, con todo mi corazón…

No se olviden de pasar por el blog

g-pleasure. blogspot. com

Twitter: L_amelie


End file.
